Novos Ares
by Bah Kika
Summary: Bella é a nova vizinha de Edward. Ele a salva de uma situação de perigo. Onde será que isso vai dar? TODOS HUMANOS - Mega LongFic/COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Desde que sai da faculdade estava morando com minha melhor amiga, Alice. Mas agora, finalmente, estou me mudando para meu próprio apartamento.

Não é grande, mas eu estou muito feliz – fica em bom bairro, não muito longe do trabalho e a vizinhança parece muito boa.

Wow!

Definitivamente, muito boa.

Que homem é esse saindo pela porta do apartamento da frente?

Aliás, que deus grego é esse saindo pela porta do apartamento da frente?

Meu Deus do céu, eu nunca vi um homem tão lindo! Acho que eu vou gostar muito desse prédio...

Peraí.

Menina, não surta! Você tem namorado!

"Oi" - Ele está falando comigo? Para Isabella! É claro que é com você! Só tem vocês dois nesse corredor. E você deve estar olhando para ele com uma cara tão idiota, que o garoto se sentiu na obrigação de falar com você.

"Oi" – Sorriso amarelo.

"E aí, vou ter uma nova vizinha?" - Ah, meu Deus... A voz dele é linda...

"É... Pois é..." - Eu bem que queria falar alguma coisa inteligente, interessante, até sexy se fosse possível, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada e nem formular qualquer frase complexa.

"Bom, seja bem-vinda. Até mais" - Ele desceu as escadas me deixando ali com cara de boba.

Chacoalhei a cabeça tentando afastar todos os pensamentos que eu já havia formulado envolvendo aquele homem – inclusive a nítida imagem que eu tinha dele parado no altar, aguardando minha entrada na igreja, com aquele vestido enorme e meu longo véu.

Lembrei que precisava abrir a porta e entrar com minha última caixa – finalmente, mudança concluída.

Entrei, tomei meu banho, e quando me preparava para começar a preparar meu jantar, minha campainha tocou. E meu coração disparou.

Ok. Chega! Você está sendo ridícula Isabella! Obviamente não é o seu vizinho (Porque foi mesmo que a idiota aqui sequer perguntou o nome dele? Ah! É! Tinha esquecido... Eu parei de raciocinar quando ele falou comigo). E mesmo que fosse ele, você tem um namorado, esqueceu? Um namorado muito bonito e extremamente compreensivo chamado "James". Um namorado que está com você há quase três meses e tem sido um cara bem legal, principalmente sobre aquele pequeno detalhe de você não estar pronta para fazer sexo com ele.

Aliás, mais um belo motivo para não criar esperanças com o vizinho – você acha mesmo que aquele homem lindo iria ficar com você, e ainda suportar essa frescura de não "estar pronta"? Olha pra ele... Ele poderia ter quem quisesse. Me dê meio motivo para ele querer logo você!

"Bella! Abre a porta!" - Oh, a porta! Corri assim que reconheci a voz de Alice.

"Ah, você me deixou preocupada! Eu já estava chamando o vizinho para me ajudar a arrombar a porta! Porque a demora?" - Sim, Alice é um pouquinho exagerada. E sim, eu adoraria que ela chamasse o vizinho para arrombar minha porta... E outras coisinhas mais.

"Desculpa Alice. Eu estava com umas panelas no fogo"

"Oh, que bom! Eu estou morta de fome! Espero que você não esteja cozinhando só para um. Você não teve coragem de cogitar eu perder o primeiro jantar no SEU apartamento novo" – Alice fez questão de frisar bem a palavra "SEU". Apesar de eu saber que ela estava feliz pela minha conquista, eu também sabia que ela estava um pouco ressentida por eu estar indo embora de seu apartamento. Eu entendia. Eu ainda estava dividida. Apesar de estar realizando um sonho, eu estava triste por deixar Alice. Ela com certeza faria muita falta.

Ela era minha melhor amiga há tantos anos. Minha companheira, confidente, cupido... Ela era a responsável por todos os meus últimos encontros, com apenas uma exceção: James. E eu tenho certeza que é por isso que Alice implica tanto com ele.

"Você sabe que eu nunca cozinho para uma só. E você sempre será bem-vinda em MEU apartamento. Ele é tão seu, quanto o seu foi meu por todos esses anos"

Alice sorriu, fingindo ter ficado envergonhada com meu sentimentalismo.

Aquela foi uma noite comum e agradável. Uma noite com minha melhor amiga, em meu apartamento novo. O lugar era diferente, mas a companhia de Alice tornava tudo igualmente feliz, e bom. Alice era uma explosão de felicidade e sua simples presença tornava qualquer dia melhor.

Era fácil entender quando Jasper olhava para ela com aquele jeito apaixonado e dizia que era "o namorado mais sortudo do mundo".

Meu telefone tocou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Alô"

"Alô, querida. Sou eu. Estou saindo do trabalho agora e liguei para saber se você não quer que passe aí para te ajudar com as coisas, ou talvez..."

"James, obrigada, mas eu já coloquei tudo mais ou menos no lugar. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Além do mais, já são quase onze horas. Você deveria ir para casa descansar".

"Você não está assustada de ficar sozinha? Sabe, a vizinhança desconhecida... Não seria incomodo nenhum".

"Na verdade, a Alice está aqui. E como acabou ficando tarde, ela vai dormir comigo. Vá para sua casa e descanse está bem?"

"Ok, então. Boa noite" – O tom de derrota ficou claro em sua voz, mas eu preferi fingir que não havia notado nada. Já era tarde, eu estava feliz, e iniciar um discussão qualquer com James não serviria para nada.

Desliguei o telefone para notar a cara de nojo que Alice fazia.

"Tudo bem, eu já sei que você não gosta dele. Fazer essa cara toda vez que ele liga, não muda nada"

"Eu não quero correr o risco de você se esquecer"

"Alice..."

"Bella, você sequer gosta dele. Porque não termina de uma vez e podemos te arrumar alguém legal de verdade"

"Alice, eu gosto dele. E ele é legal de verdade"

"Ok. Não vamos discutir. Hora de nanar"

Ele é um cara legal.

Mas talvez Alice esteja certa quanto à parte de eu não gostar de verdade de James. Eu arrumava muitas desculpas para dispensá-lo. Sem contar, às vezes em que eu simplesmente sumia durante o dia todo, sem atender qualquer ligação.

Ótimo! Agora Alice conseguiu me deixar a noite toda pensando no fim iminente de meu relacionamento com James...


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu preciso de um pijama emprestado. Não me dê nada horrível!"

"Eu tenho pijamas bonitos, Alice. E foi você mesma quem comprou"

"Ótimo! Eu não conseguiria dormir com aqueles seus moletons velhos"

Vasculhei o armário para pegar um dos pijamas que Alice havia comprado para mim. Ele era rendado, vermelho e minúsculo. E eu jamais usaria aquilo. Ainda estava na embalagem e Alice com certeza não gostou disso.

"Você nunca usou?" – Ela me perguntou em um tom totalmente ofendido.

"Alice! Olha só para isso! Onde é que eu usaria uma coisa dessas?"

"Se você tivesse um namorado de quem realmente gostasse, com certeza saberia..." – Ela me respondeu, revirando os olhos, trazendo James de volta para a conversa.

"Alice! O James é um cara muito legal, ok? E ele tem sido muito compreensivo. Eu só não estou pronta ainda. Isso não tem nada haver com ele"

"Ahã"

Alice já colocava o pijama e pareceu encerrar a conversa. Aquilo me irritou, mas eu achei melhor deixar por isso mesmo. Se começássemos a discutir meus sentimentos por James, muito provavelmente, Alice me faria confessar a verdade.

"Você não está assustada? Sabe... Agora você mora sozinha. Não terá mais a mim como desculpa para mandar James para casa quando ficar tarde. O que você vai fazer se ele insistir em dormir aqui?" – Ela realmente vai querer falar sobre isso?

"James tem sido um cavalheiro comigo, Alice. Eu não acredito que ele vá insistir para dormir aqui. Não se preocupe" – Eu respondi com uma pontada de mau humor, tentando deixar claro (mas não muito) que aquilo não era problema de Alice. Eu não queria magoá-la.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas eu não confio nele. Tem algo que não encaixa, sabe? Desculpe, eu sei que você fica irritada quando eu me meto na sua vida, mas eu fico preocupada com vocês dois aqui, sozinhos. Eu só estou tentando cuidar da minha irmãzinha"

Era impossível não rir daquela carinha de Alice. É claro que eu sabia que ela falava aquelas bobagens por me amar, mas eram bobagens totalmente desnecessárias. James havia me dito que ele não insistiria, não me pressionaria e que nada iria acontecer enquanto eu não estivesse totalmente pronta – o que, com ele, provavelmente seria NUNCA! Ah, droga! Alice está totalmente certa.

"Acho que eu vou terminar com ele"

"O que? Wow! Isso me pegou de surpresa. Você estava defendendo ele agora mesmo... O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada aconteceu. E nada vai acontecer. Eu não o amo. Eu sequer gosto dele" – Em um segundo, meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Alice me abraçou apertado, sem falar nada. Ela sabia que relacionamentos eram uma área difícil para mim.

Eu nunca fui bonita, muito menos extrovertida como ela. E garotos sempre foram um problema para mim. Na faculdade eu me apaixonei pelo garoto mais lindo da classe. Eu, e todas as outras garotas da faculdade. Era óbvio que aquele garoto jamais olharia para mim.

Mas ele olhou. E por cinco meses nós namoramos.

Era um namoro calmo, até adolescente. Eu com certeza, nunca havia feito sexo. E eu com certeza, não estava pensando em fazer.

Até que ele começou a me pressionar um pouco. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada, e não queria perder aquele cara que eu nem entendia porque tinha olhado para mim, então, eu comecei a considerar a questão. E, quando eu já havia decidido me entregar completamente para ele, ele joga uma bomba atômica sobre a minha cabeça: Ele havia engravidado outra garota. E eles iriam se casar.

O chão sumiu de debaixo dos meus pés.

Graças a Deus, minha formatura já estava se aproximando e eu pude sumir da vista de Jacob para sempre. Ou quase para sempre, porque alguns meses depois eu o encontrei no mercado, com toda a família. Sua agora esposa era linda, alta, loira. E o bebê dos dois... Eu suspirei alto imaginando que tudo aquilo podia ter sido meu. Mas não era, e eu fugi dali antes que eles pudessem me ver.

Cheguei em casa chorando e foi este mesmo abraço calado de Alice quem me confortou. E foi neste dia que Alice resolveu me arrumar alguém.

Depois disso, acho que sai com, pelo menos, meia cidade. Alice me arrumou encontros com todos os caras "legais de verdade" que ela conhecia – fora Jasper, é claro. Por quem ela era apaixonada desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez, tocando no barzinho que freqüentávamos.

Mas eu nunca consegui levar nenhum daqueles encontros adiante. Eu até saia algumas vezes com o mesmo cara, mas nunca mais eu havia "namorado" ninguém. Até James.

Acho que é por isso que Alice não gostava dele. Ele era o único cara que não havia sido escolhido por ela. Ele era primo de uma garota do trabalho: Victória. E eu o conheci no aniversário dela. Ele tinha um bom papo, e parecia um cara legal. Nós começamos a sair, e eu decidi que já era hora de deixar alguém se aproximar de verdade, então aceitei quando ele me pediu em namoro.

Alice deveria ter ficado feliz – não era nada fácil para mim, iniciar um novo relacionamento, e ela sabia muito bem disso. Mas ela cismou que James tinha algo de errado. Até hoje ela nunca conseguiu provar nada contra ele, mas sempre que ele chega perto, ela olha para ele como se fosse descobrir um segredo horrível, apenas com sua visão "raio-x".

Então, essa sou eu: Uma patética garota de 22 anos, que teve dois namoros. Um, durou cinco meses, eu fui traída, trocada e abandonada. Eu era apaixonada por esse cara, e ele destruiu meu coração. Então, depois de quase dois anos eu consegui namorar outra pessoa – mas é uma pessoa a quem eu simplesmente não amo.

"Eu sou ridícula, não sou? Porque eu não posso simplesmente me apaixonar como você e Jasper?"

"Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. E você ainda vai encontrar um cara bom o bastante para você"

"Eu tenho até medo do que você consideraria um cara bom o bastante para mim"

A campainha tocou, fazendo com que nós duas déssemos um pulo. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? Eu corri para atender e Alice me seguiu. Eu só conseguia pensar "Por favor, que não seja o James". Não queria ter que terminar ali, bem agora. Mas o que vi quando abri a porta, foi a mais total e completa visão do paraíso. Era ele.

"Boa noite. Desculpe por bater a essa hora, mas o porteiro pediu para te entregar essa chave. É da porta lá de baixo"

"Obrigada"

Foi aí que acordei de meus devaneios sobre aqueles olhos verdes, sendo acordada por um barulho atrás de mim. Alice estava estendendo a mão para meu vizinho.

"Alice" – Ela disse com uma voz tão doce, que me fez sentir ciúmes. Para Isabella! Não comece com as suas loucuras!

"Edward" – Oh, Edward! Que nome lindo! Combina com ele... – "Bom, Alice, você poderia me apresentar sua amiga. Ela ainda não me disse seu nome"

Alice e Edward riram, olhando para mim. Demorou um segundo para eu perceber... Ah, ele quer saber meu nome? Meu nome? Ah... Ah... Droga! Qual é o meu nome mesmo? Porque é que ele me olha assim? Eu não consigo pensar!

"Bella" – Alice resolveu responder, antes que o silêncio ficasse ainda mais constrangedor. Se é que isso era possível.

"Prazer Bella. Eu sou seu vizinho, Edward. Eu moro ali naquela porta, logo a sua frente, e se você precisar de qualquer coisa, fique a vontade para tocar minha campainha" – ele disse, me estendendo a mão.

"Obrigada. Fique a vontade para tocar aqui também. E obrigada pela chave" – Eu respondi, tentando parecer à vontade em tocar a mão dele.

"Eu preciso ir. Tenham uma boa noite. E espero que gostem do novo apartamento de vocês"

"Oh, não. Eu não vou morar aqui. O apartamento é da Bella – ela vai morar sozinha. Isso é só uma visita de amiga" – Alice se apressou em responder e ele sorriu de um jeito tão lindo...

Humm... Esses dois se olham de um jeito estranho... Parece que eles estão tramando algo contra mim em cada palavra e em cada olhar trocado. Relaxa Isabella! Isso é loucura da sua cabeça. Eles acabaram de se conhecer. Não existe trama alguma! (O que é uma pena... Mas não existe).

"Ah, ok. Bom, então talvez você precise me chamar mais vezes do que eu imaginei. Uma mulher sozinha... Se sua lâmpada precisar ser trocada, já sabe onde me encontrar"

"Você é muito prestativo. Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu posso trocar uma lâmpada" - Alice me olhava como se eu estivesse ficando louca, ou algo assim – "O que? Eu trocava lâmpadas o tempo todo no seu apartamento!"

Edward riu e disse boa noite outra vez, se dirigindo a seu apartamento. Eu também fechei minha porta e Alice continuava olhando para mim de um jeito muito estranho.

"O que?"

"Esse é o tipo de cara que eu consideraria bom o bastante para você"

"Alice!"

"Ah, qual é Bella? O cara é lindo, simpático, prestativo, e te olha de um jeito... quase... sei lá! Não dá nem para descrever!" – Eu abri a boca para tentar falar algo, mas ela me cortou imediatamente – "E que eu saiba, você está terminando seu namoro, então, é praticamente solteira. Ou já vai mudar de idéia?"

"Acho melhor irmos dormir. Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã" – Minha cara deixava claro que ela havia me vencido.

"Foi o que eu pensei" – Ela sorriu triunfante – "Edward... Não é um nome lindo?"

"Boa noite, Alice!" – Mostrei toda a irritação que eu conseguia fingir. Sim, Edward era um nome lindo, e eu provavelmente sonharia com ele a noite toda...


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Obrigada a Cacau1005 por ser a primeira a seguir a história e a Fee Furtado por minha primeira Review.**_

_**_x_X_X_X_X__X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X__X_X_X_X_X_x_**_

Mal cheguei ao trabalho e já deu para notar – hoje seria um dia daqueles!

Logo hoje que eu preciso reunir todas as minhas energias para ligar para o James e marcar uma conversa... Eu nem sabia direito como fazer isso, mas o James é um cara legal, eu sei que ele vai ser compreensivo.

Esperei as coisas acalmarem, o que só aconteceu após o almoço. Quando tive certeza que daria para sair no horário, liguei para ele.

"Bella! Uau! A que devo essa honra?" – Tudo bem, eu não costumava ligar muito para ele no horário de trabalho, mas também não precisa exagerar na empolgação. Custa não dificultar ainda mais minha situação?

"James. Tudo bem? Você acha que vai conseguir sair no horário hoje? Eu gostaria de te encontrar..."

"Wow! Claro! Nem que eu precise assassinar meu chefe!" – Sua empolgação me preocupou. O que ele devia estar pensando que eu queria?

"Humm... Porque você não passa aqui, então?"

"Ok! Assim podemos ir para o apartamento! Estou louco para ver como o nosso cantinho ficou!" – 'nosso cantinho'? Bom, talvez isso fique mais difícil do que eu estava pensando.

"Tudo bem, te espero então" – Achei melhor não dar nenhuma dica. Vamos fingir que está tudo bem. Na hora certa, eu vou falar.

_4 HORAS DEPOIS_

Quando me aproximei da porta, já podia avistar James parado na calçada. Muito bem, Isabella, respire fundo, e aja como uma mulher adulta. Fale o que precisa, e deixe este homem seguir sua vida.

James me recebeu com um abraço apertado e foi logo abrindo a porta do carro para eu entrar. Sorri, meio sem graça e entrei. Ele quase correu para o outro lado, entrando no carro também. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. James nunca era tão cavalheiro assim.

"E aí, como foi seu dia?" – James perguntou, parecendo perceber meu desconforto.

"Um pouco corrido, mas bom. E o seu?" – Calma, eu vou falar o que eu tenho para falar, eu só estou tomando coragem...

James começou a falar sem parar, e eu viajei em meus pensamentos, sem escutar uma palavra sequer. 'Droga! Porque é que ele está tão animado? Ele não deveria estar percebendo minha tensão e ficar preocupado?'

Como eu disse, meu novo apartamento não fica longe do trabalho, e acho que eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a pouca distância. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos na frente do meu prédio.

"Chegamos!" – James disse, com sua preocupante empolgação, já descendo do carro e vindo abrir a porta para eu descer também.

Mal entramos pela porta do prédio e achei melhor começar a conversa.

"James, nós precisamos conversar"

"Querida, não fique assim. Eu sei que você está nervosa, mas vai ficar tudo bem" – Do que é que ele está falando? Tudo bem, ele é um cara legal, mas essa doçura toda não pode ter surgido porque ele pensa que eu vou terminar com ele.

Minha cara devia transparecer toda a minha confusão, porque James me agarrou imediatamente e começou a beijar de um jeito tão... Wow! Peraí! O que ele está pensando? Ele não vai me convencer a não terminar com ele com beijos.

E foi então que ele afastou seu rosto do meu e disse – "Não se preocupe Bella, eu não vou te machucar"

Me machucar? Do que é que ele pensa que está falando?

_FLASH-BACK ON_

"_Você não está assustada? Sabe... Agora você mora sozinha. Não terá mais a mim como desculpa para mandar James para casa quando ficar tarde. O que você vai fazer se ele insistir em dormir aqui?"_

"_James tem sido um cavalheiro comigo, Alice. Eu não acredito que ele vá insistir para dormir aqui. Não se preocupe"_

_(...)_

_FLASH-BACK OFF_

Wow! Droga! Ele pensa mesmo que estamos fazendo... ISSO?

"James!" – Eu o empurrei, assustada. Como foi que ele chegou a essa conclusão?

"O que foi, Bella?" – Ele não parecia menos confuso do que eu agora.

"Acho que você está confundindo um pouco as coisas. Não é sobre 'ISSO' que eu quero conversar com você" – Ele só ficou me olhando, sem falar nada, com uma expressão cada vez mais indecifrável, então eu continuei – "James, sinto muito, você tem sido um cara muito legal e compreensivo comigo, mas..."

"Espera! Você está terminando comigo?" – Ele interrompeu minha frase no meio, e gritou de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que o James seria capaz. De repente, parecia que aquele cara que eu havia namorado tinha sumido e surgiu no lugar dele uma outra pessoa. E quer saber? Eu não estava gostando nada da atitude dessa outra pessoa.

"James, por favor, nós estamos no meio do corredor. Os vizinhos vão escutar. É melhor nós subirmos" – Eu disse, e já fui subindo o segundo lance de escadas, que levava ao meu apartamento.

"Você acha mesmo que eu me importo, Isabella? Você acha?" – Ele falava cada vez mais alto, enquanto me seguia pela escada para segurar meu braço – "Você pensa que eu sou o que? Um idiota? Você me cozinha em banho-maria por meses e agora acha que simplesmente vai me pedir uma carona até em casa, olhar pra minha cara e me mandar embora?"

"James! Me solte! Você está completamente fora de si!"

"Sim, eu estou e a culpa é toda sua, Isabella!"

Nós já estávamos na frente da minha porta, mas eu nem sabia o que fazer. Seria melhor deixar os vizinhos escutarem essa discussão ridícula, ou correr o risco de ficar dentro do apartamento, sozinha com esse James que eu com certeza desconhecia? Eu ainda estava pensando sobre o que fazer, quando James me empurrou contra a parede e pressionou o seu corpo contra mim.

"James, me solta! O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Pegando aquilo que é meu, Isabella. Você pensou mesmo que ia me dispensar assim, depois de tudo que eu agüentei por sua causa?"

"James, você está louco?"

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão, tão apertado, que machucou, e me beijou de um jeito tão agressivo, como nunca havia feito antes. Eu tentava me soltar, mas ele me segurava forte demais. Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas e eu tentava pensar em algo que eu pudesse fazer para sair daquela situação.

E foi quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, deixando meu rosto livre, que eu percebi que estava chegando alguém. E era ele – Edward.

Quando ele chegou ao topo da escada, seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Não éramos dois namorados se beijando no corredor e isto estava claro na forma como eu olhei para ele.

"Bella! Está tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou confuso sobre se deveria interferir ou não.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Valeu pelas Reviews, garotas!**_

_**Amy Stream, Fee Furtado e IsaeAriel.**_

_**Sim, eu ia continuar no mesmo capítulo, mas achei que era um bom ponto para parar... rsrsrs**_

_**_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Bella! Está tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou confuso sobre se deveria interferir ou não._

"Tudo ótimo, não é querida? Desculpe pela situação, eu e Bella vamos entrar" – James respondeu por mim, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward e ele via que algo não estava bem

"Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não parece bem..."

"Ei, não se preocupe. Eu sou o namorado dela e eu vou cuidar dela. Não é, querida?"

"James, acho melhor você ir embora. Amanhã nós conversamos melhor" – Eu consegui finalmente falar alguma coisa.

"Não. Nós vamos entrar e eu vou resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas" – James disse, apertando meu braço um pouco mais.

"Ei, cara, porque você não solta a Bella e faz o que ela está pedindo? Amanhã vocês conversam. Ela não parece muito a fim de resolver nada agora" – Edward tentou interferir, cauteloso.

"Ei, cara, porque você não entra no seu apartamento e deixa que eu resolva os meus problemas com a minha namorada?"

"James..." – Eu estava totalmente envergonhada por estar sendo vista naquela situação, principalmente por estar sendo vista por Edward.

"Cala a boca, Isabella!" – James não parecia em nada com aquela pessoa que eu estava namorando. De repente, ele havia se tornado um maluco descontrolado.

"Ei! Não fale assim com ela! Acho melhor você ir embora de uma vez!" – Edward parecia muito irritado agora.

"Por quê? O que você vai fazer?" – E então, James mudou seu olhar de Edward para mim e falou algo que eu jamais imaginei escutar dele – "É isso, Isabella? É por isso que você não quer nada comigo? Você está 'dando' para o vizinho?"

"James!" – Oh, meu Deus! Como foi que ele teve coragem de dizer isso? Eu nunca mais ia conseguir olhar na cara do Edward. Imagine só o que ele deveria estar pensando de mim...

De repente James sumiu da minha frente. Acertado por um soco de Edward, ele caiu. Eu nem percebi como, mas vários vizinhos já estavam se aglomerando na escada e começaram a separar os dois.

James gritava ameaças, enquanto era arrastado para fora do prédio. Soltaram Edward e ele correu até mim, colocando as mãos dos dois lados de meu rosto. Foi só aí que eu percebi que estava chorando.

"Bella, você está bem? Ele te machucou?" – Edward tinha um olhar tão preocupado, que me fez questionar antes de responder. Mas eu não sentia nenhuma dor física, então chacoalhei a cabeça, incapaz de usar minha voz.

Meu choro ficou ainda mais descontrolado e ele me abraçou, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento e me dirigindo até o sofá. Quando ele me soltou, eu comecei a esfregar meus braços, tentando tirar de mim qualquer vestígio que James tivesse deixado em minha pele.

"Ah, Bella, ele rasgou sua blusa..." – Edward disse pesaroso e eu olhei para baixo para ver um rasgo na altura do ombro. A fenda não revelava nada indiscreto, mas mesmo assim, eu tentei esconder o buraco.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar e Edward parecia muito nervoso, sem saber o que fazer. Eu continuava esfregando os braços, então Edward perguntou se eu não gostaria de tomar um banho. Eu concordei com a cabeça, e ele me abraçou, me tirando do sofá e me levando até seu quarto, onde havia um banheiro.

"Você consegue? Posso te deixar sozinha?" – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça outra vez.

Ele saiu, fechando a porta. E eu comecei a tirar a roupa para entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

"Bella, estou deixando uma roupa em cima da cama para você, está bem?" - Eu escutei a voz de Edward vinda do outro lado da porta.

"Obrigada" – Eu tentei responder com a voz menos alterada possível para aquele momento.

_PDV EDWARD_

Após fechar a porta do banheiro, separei uma roupa para Bella usar quando saísse. Era apenas uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha, mas para atravessar o corredor estava bom.

"Bella, estou deixando uma roupa em cima da cama para você, está bem?" – Avisei, ficando perto da porta para que ela pudesse ouvir.

"Obrigada" – Ela respondeu, com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

Sai do quarto e fechei a porta para que Bella pudesse ter a maior privacidade possível. O que eu devia fazer agora? Ela não parecia em condições de ficar sozinha, mas também não parecia totalmente à vontade para ficar aqui. Se ao menos eu conhecesse alguém que pudesse vir aqui ficar com ela... Como se chamava mesmo aquela garota que estava com ela ontem?

Avistei sua bolsa em cima do sofá e resolvi tentar a sorte. Vasculhei seu celular, e encontrei o número de Alice.

"Bella!" – Alice atendeu cheia de entusiasmo.

"Ah... Alice. Aqui quem fala é o Edward, o vizinho da Bella"

"Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?"

"Ela está bem, Alice. Eu não sei explicar muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ela está no meu apartamento. Ela não parece bem o bastante para ficar sozinha, então se você puder vir ficar com ela..."

"Claro, claro! Eu chego em alguns minutos!"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou prender ela aqui um pouco, então toque aqui quando chegar, tudo bem?"

"Claro" – Antes de Alice desligar eu pude ouvir a porta do carro batendo. Ela já estava a caminho. Ela parecia uma boa amiga – fiz bem em ligar para ela.

Guardei o celular de Bella e fui até a cozinha ver se tinha algo para oferecer para ela. Bella logo surgiu atrás de mim.

"Obrigada. Eu acho que já vou indo..."

Eu já tinha um copo cheio de água na mão, então estendi o braço para que ela o pegasse e a sentei em uma cadeira. Ela não relutou e pareceu feliz em beber alguma coisa.

"Me desculpe à intromissão, mas você não parecia bem, então eu liguei para Alice e ela vem vindo ficar com você"

Bella suspirou longamente e pareceu pensar no que aquilo significava.

"Obrigada" – ela desviou os olhos para longe, envergonhada – "Obrigada por tudo. E me desculpe por você ter visto aquilo"

"Bella, desculpe perguntar, mas o que aquele cara queria afinal?" – Eu precisava saber quem era ele afinal. Um namorado, um louco, um maníaco? A simples lembrança daquelas mãos nojentas apertando os braços delicados de Bella me deixou com raiva. Eu tinha certeza que por debaixo das mangas da minha camiseta que ela estava usando agora, manchas roxas já estavam começando a surgir.

"Aquele é o James, meu namorado" – Ah, namorado... Isso era tudo o que eu não queria ouvir - "Quer dizer, meu ex-namorado. Eu estava exatamente tentando terminar com ele, mas ele..." – Ok. Ficou um pouco melhor assim – "Ele nunca agiu assim! Ele sempre foi legal... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu nele... Desculpa pelo que ele disse... sobre você... sobre nós..."

"Não é sua culpa" – Eu disse, enquanto tocava sua mão. Ela olhou para nossas mãos juntas e pareceu envergonhada – "Desculpa" – eu afastei minha mão da dela.

"Não, tudo bem..."

A campainha tocou.

"Deve ser a Alice" – eu me levantei para abrir a porta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A:**_

_**AmyStream – Obrigada pela dica das reviews anônimas – já estão ativadas (OBS: Eu também sou nova por aqui, e nem sabia que isso existia! Rsrs).**_

_**E obrigada pelas reviews de vocês.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_ PDV BELLA _

"Aquele é o James, meu namorado. Quer dizer, meu ex-namorado. Eu estava exatamente tentando terminar com ele, mas ele... Ele nunca agiu assim! Ele sempre foi legal... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu nele... Desculpa pelo que ele disse... sobre você... sobre nós..." – Eu estava tão envergonhada com tudo aquilo, que nem sabia o que deveria dizer para ele.

"Não é sua culpa" – Ele disse, tocando minha mão. Eu olhei nossas mãos juntas, e foi impossível não corar - "Desculpa" – ele disse, ao perceber meu constrangimento, afastando nossas mãos.

"Não, tudo bem..." – Eu sou uma idiota!

A campainha tocou.

"Deve ser a Alice" – Edward disse, já se levantando para abrir a porta.

"Onde ela está?" – Eu ouvi a doce voz de Alice, embargada por toda a preocupação que ela devia estar sentindo.

"Na cozinha" – Edward respondeu, mas eu já estava chegando à sala, então Alice correu até mim e me abraçou apertado, como ela sempre fazia nas horas em que eu estava precisando. E ela sempre sabia as horas em que eu estava precisando.

"O que aconteceu, querida?" – Alice perguntou, se afastando para me olhar.

"Ah, Alice..." – E eu simplesmente comecei a chorar, como uma criança boba. Alice me abraçou de novo e olhou para Edward, com um olhar questionador.

"Eu cheguei e o tal de James estava agarrando ela no corredor. Bella parecia assustada, então eu achei que deveria interferir..." – Edward resumiu, enquanto eu tentava me controlar.

Alice apenas suspirou longamente. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando: 'Eu avisei, Isabella. Eu nunca confiei nele'.

"Eu estava tentando terminar com ele Alice, mas ele ficou agressivo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim. Se não fosse pelo Edward... eu nem sei..." – Eu falei entre as lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem agora, querida. Não é sua culpa" – E então ela virou para Edward – "Obrigada. Por ter cuidado dela e por ter me ligado"

"Tudo bem. Eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria..." – Oh, claro, além de tudo, ele ainda era modesto.

"E o James?" – Alice perguntou.

"Os vizinhos começaram a aparecer e o colocaram para fora" – Eu respondi.

"E ninguém chamou a polícia? Ele deveria ser preso! Esse maluco não pode mais chegar perto de você!" – Alice parecia indignada.

"Eu devia ter feito isso, mas ela estava tão assustada. Eu não queria deixar a Bella sozinha" – Edward disse com uma voz tão sofrida, como se fosse uma obrigação que ele não tinha cumprido.

"Não é sua culpa. Você já fez demais..." – Eu respondi indignada por Edward estar agindo daquela maneira, como se ele não tivesse feito nada para me ajudar.

"Bella está certa, Edward. Você fez o mais importante, você cuidou dela. Muito obrigada outra vez" – Era quase engraçado ver Alice, tão pequena, com seu corpo frágil e delicado, falando como se fosse a minha mãe, e eu só não ri porque era impossível encontrar um pouco de humor naquele momento. – "Vamos para sua casa agora. Edward também precisa descansar"

"Ei, o que é isso?! Fiquem o quanto quiserem"

"Obrigada, mas acho melhor todos nós descansarmos por hoje. Espero que nós tenhamos oportunidades mais agradáveis para voltar" – Alice já devia estar convencida de que eu estava bem, porque já começou a ficar engraçadinha outra vez.

"Eu também espero" – Edward respondeu com aquele sorriso lindo, olhando para mim. Eu sorri de volta, desviando o olhar.

"Então, vamos?" - Alice resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e procurei minhas chaves, enquanto Edward abria a porta para nós. Alice esperou eu sair e me seguiu.

"Muito Obrigada Edward. Por tudo. E me desculpe também" – Eu falei, deixando Alice com uma cara confusa.

"Nada disso foi sua culpa, então você não deveria se desculpar. E eu disse que você podia me chamar sempre que precisasse, não disse? Fique a vontade!" – Edward disse com um sorriso enorme, tentando descontrair um pouco aquele momento.

Eu entreguei a chave para Alice ir abrindo minha porta e voltei até a porta dele para dar um beijo demorado em sua bochecha – "De qualquer forma, muito obrigada"

Ele pareceu surpreso e meio sem graça, mas sorriu de volta para mim. Alice já havia aberto a porta, então eu corri um pouco para não deixá-la esperando. Enquanto encostava minha porta, Edward ficou parado na dele. Nossos olhos não se desviaram um segundo sequer, até que a porta se fechou e quebrou nosso contato.

"Ok. Afinal de contas, o que foi que aconteceu?" – Alice perguntou calmamente, provavelmente sem querer me assustar após tudo que eu havia passado, mas com seu infalível tom, que deixava bem claro que não haveria a opção de não responder.

Eu contei tudo para ela. Desde o momento em que liguei para James e o quanto eu tinha sido tola em não perceber o que ele havia pensado. Passando pela forma como ele reagiu, me pegando totalmente de surpresa. Até o momento em que Edward chegou e me salvou.

"Ah, Alice! Você estava certa o tempo todo! Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse reagir assim. James sempre me tratava tão bem. Eu pensei que ele realmente gostava de mim, mas parece que ele só estava fingindo ser paciente para conseguir o que queria"

"Ele é um idiota. Eu sempre soube – o tempo todo! Mas ele enganou você, querida. A culpa não é sua. Graças a Deus, temos o super-vizinho!" – Então, nessa última parte, um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios e eu sabia que ela estava tramando alguma coisa em sua cabeça. Ela se afastou um pouco mais, e mediu cada parte do meu corpo – "Aliás, Isabella, que roupa é essa?"

"Edward me emprestou. Minha blusa estava rasgada, e ele me deixou tomar um banho..." – Por que é que eu estava tão envergonhada em dizer isso? Foi uma coisa totalmente normal. Edward apenas tinha sido gentil e 'feito o que qualquer um faria', como ele mesmo disse.

"E onde estão as suas roupas?" – Foi só quando ela falou que me lembrei delas. Minhas roupas, que deviam ainda estar no chão do banheiro de Edward.

"Ah, droga! Eu esqueci lá!"

"Você quer que eu busque?" – Alice ofereceu, meio em dúvida.

"Não, não. Você está certa. Todos nós deveríamos descansar. Eu não vou incomodá-lo mais hoje. Amanhã eu bato lá e pego. E aproveito para devolver as roupas dele também" – Eu fiquei em silêncio pensando que eu estava vestindo as roupas dele, e respirei mais fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro dele que vinha delas – e era tão bom. Então, a imagem da mão dele tocando a minha, do sorriso dele... Tudo parecia correr pela minha mente, até que Alice me despertou.

"Bella, por que você pediu desculpas ao Edward?" – Alice me perguntou com a mesma cara confusa que havia feito quando me ouviu dizer aquilo.

"Quando ele me defendeu, James insinuou... quer dizer, ele afirmou mesmo que eu devia estar 'dando' para ele. Com essas palavras! Eu quase morri de vergonha ali, naquela hora mesmo. Imagina o que ele não ficou pensando de mim..."

"Ele não parece ser o tipo de cara que pensaria mal de você por uma coisa assim..." – Acho que deu para notar que eu realmente fiquei mal com aquilo, porque Alice resolveu mudar de assunto – "Você não comeu nada. Quer que eu te faça alguma coisa?" – Eu tentei dizer que não, mas ninguém ganha de Alice – "Pelo menos um chá" – Ela disse, já indo para a cozinha.

Eu fui até o meu quarto e separei o pijama que Alice havia usado antes para que ela colocasse de novo, mas resolvi dormir assim mesmo como estava – com a roupa de Edward.

Edward... Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito? Chegava até a ser injusto! Ele era lindo, com aqueles olhos lindos, aquela voz linda, e pelo que ele demonstrou hoje, um coração lindo também. Lembrei de Alice dizendo que ele era o tipo de cara que ela consideraria 'bom o bastante'. Mas ele não era apenas 'bom o bastante', ele era bom DEMAIS. Talvez, bom demais para ser verdade. Quando Alice entrou com o chá em uma bandeja, eu estava deitada na minha cama, então ela colocou a bandeja sobre minhas pernas e pegou o pijama para se trocar.

"E você, vai dormir assim?"

"Vou, fiquei com preguiça de me trocar" – Dei de ombros, tentando não demonstrar que havia qualquer outra coisa por trás da decisão.

Alice não disse mais nada. Apenas se trocou e se juntou a mim na cama para que tomássemos o chá. Quando terminamos, ela levou a bandeja até a cozinha, enquanto eu escovava meus dentes. Ela se juntou a mim no banheiro e depois, finalmente fomos nos deitar.

"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem. Eu prometo que amanhã será um novo dia." – Alice disse de maneira meiga, como se tentasse acalmar um bebê.

"Boa noite, Alice. Obrigada"


	6. Chapter 6

_PDV ALICE_

Eu havia programado o despertador para um pouco mais cedo, a fim de poder passar em casa para me trocar antes de ir para a loja. E assim que o despertador começou a tocar, eu corri para desligá-lo. Bella dormia tão profundamente que eu tive pena de acordá-la. Eu conhecia seu chefe e sabia que ele entenderia se Bella precisasse de uma folga depois dos acontecimentos de ontem. Então, deixaria Bella dormir um pouquinho mais e ligaria para o escritório avisando que ela iria chegar mais tarde.

Achei melhor deixar apenas um bilhete e sair logo, para não correr o risco de acordá-la. Tomaria meu café da manhã em algum lugar no caminho.

Bella dormia tão serena. Não pude deixar de sorrir olhando para ela vestida com a roupa do vizinho. Aliás, que cara legal. Eu definitivamente gosto dele – Ele cuidou da Bella como eu mesma faria. E ainda ligou para mim. Cara esperto. Preciso dar um jeito de juntar esses dois...

_PDV BELLA_

A claridade começou a entrar de forma intensa pela janela e eu demorei a perceber que já devia ser muito tarde para o Sol estar tão forte. Arregalei os olhos, procurando pelo despertador. O visor mostrava que já passava das 10 horas e eu dei um pulo da minha cama. Em cima do despertador havia um bilhete de Alice.

_**Bella,**_

_**Você precisava descansar então eu te dei a manhã de folga.**_

_**Não se preocupe. Eu liguei para o escritório e expliquei que você chegaria mais tarde.**_

_**Relaxe, tome um banho e eu te ligo mais tarde.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Qualquer coisa é só me ligar (Ou chamar o super-vizinho)**_

_**Alice**_

Porque é que eu ainda me surpreendo com essa garota? Apesar do susto que foi acordar tão tarde, eu realmente precisava descansar. Nota Mental: Agradeça a Alice. Ela foi intrometida, mas esta com certeza foi uma adorável intromissão.

Sorri quando notei que ainda estava com a roupa de Edward. O cheiro dele ainda estava lá, mas agora misturado ao meu – E eu gostava disso. Mas agora era hora de tomar meu banho e correr para o trabalho. Eu já havia descansado bastante e teríamos uma reunião importante hoje à tarde. Era melhor eu me apressar se eu quisesse chegar antes do almoço para arrumar tudo o precisava estar pronto.

Tomei meu banho, engoli um copo de leite e sai correndo do prédio, tentando não chegar ainda mais tarde no trabalho.

No trabalho, tudo correu bem. Quando cheguei ninguém parecia surpreso com meu atraso, e eu deduzi que era porque Alice realmente tinha ligado e explicado tudo. A única pessoa que me olhou estranho foi Victória e não era difícil imaginar o porquê – o primo dela deveria ter dito coisas horríveis sobre mim, assim como tinha feito ontem, na frente de Edward. Meu chefe me chamou na sua sala para uma conversa. Ele queria ter certeza que eu tinha condições de trabalhar. Eu prometi que estava bem e ele me deixou ficar para ajudar na reunião.

O dia passou voando, dada a quantidade de coisas que tínhamos a fazer. Nem me dei conta das horas, até notar que todos já estavam se preparando para ir embora. Peguei minhas coisas também e esperei o elevador.

Quando o elevador foi chegando ao térreo, meu coração começou a disparar. E se o James estivesse me esperando? E se ele tentasse me agarrar outra vez? Fazer um escândalo, sei lá! Durante o dia eu não tinha tido tempo para pensar nele, mas agora, eu já estava entrando em pânico dentro do elevador.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, eu dei um passo para fora, mas tudo a minha volta parecia estar em câmera lenta. Eu ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, mas não conseguia nem saber de onde aquela voz vinha. Até que uma mão tocou meu braço. Era Ângela.

"Bella, você está bem? Você está pálida! Eu posso te ajudar?" – Ângela era tão meiga. O tipo de pessoa que qualquer um quer ter por perto. Nós não éramos amigas, mas ela sempre notava quando havia algo errado e sempre se oferecia para ajudar – fosse o que fosse, e com quem quer que fosse.

"Eu só fiquei um pouco tonta. Não deve ser nada" – Eu falava enquanto tentava analisar cada pessoa na porta da empresa para me certificar de que James não estava lá.

"Bom, você não deveria dirigir assim. Que tal se eu te der uma carona até em casa?" – Ângela ofereceu de forma tão sincera e eu realmente não queria ter quer ir sozinha, correndo o risco de encontrar James pelo caminho.

"Eu aceito, Ângela. Eu não quero te atrapalhar, mas não é longe e eu não estou mesmo em condições de ir sozinha"

"Então vamos" – Ângela sorriu aquele seu sorriso sincero e nós saímos em direção ao seu carro.

Ângela dirigia calmamente, tentando falar qualquer amenidade para me distrair. O que realmente funcionou. Quando nós chegamos em frente ao prédio, eu já estava sorrindo e participando da conversa - que por um bom tempo tinha sido um monólogo de Ângela. Ela se ofereceu para subir comigo, mas eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor.

"Obrigada" – Eu acenei, enquanto ela partia com o carro, e procurei minha chave para entrar no prédio. Alguém vinha saindo, e segurou a porta para mim. Eu entrei e de repente encarei o hall vazio.

Vazio como ontem, quando cheguei com James.

De repente, todas as imagens de ontem começaram a correr pela minha cabeça e aquilo que eu senti dentro do elevador começou a voltar. E se eu subisse e ele estivesse esperando na minha porta? Não! Isso era impossível – ele não poderia entrar sem a chave... Mas eu entrei sem a chave hoje! E se alguém tivesse deixado ele entrar, como deixaram que eu entrasse? O ar de repente começou a ficar escasso e a sala toda passou a rodar.

Eu ouvi a porta e me virei.

_PDV EDWARD_

Hoje meu dia tinha sido longo. E mesmo assim eu não pude deixar de pensar em Bella. Como será que ela estava? Será que aquele louco tinha voltado a procurá-la? Ainda bem que ela havia esquecido as roupas no meu banheiro, assim eu tinha uma desculpa para bater em seu apartamento e saber como ela estava.

Estava tão distraído com meus pensamentos, que só notei que havia alguém no hall quando entrei.

Era Bella.

Ela estava pálida – mais pálida do que o normal. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não pude deixar de notar uma marca roxa em seu pequeno braço.

"Bella! Você está bem?" – Eu corri até ela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Foi então que ela começou a chorar – "Ele está aqui? Ele machucou você?" – Oh, Deus, porque eu me importava tanto com essa menina? Nem eu sabia, mas ver a Bella assim partiu meu coração em mil pedaços.

"Não. Não..." – Ela só conseguia balbuciar, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Então porque você está chorando? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei... Eu... Eu não consegui subir. Eu tive medo de que ele estivesse aqui, que ele fizesse algo comigo" – Bella falava, tentando respirar. Ela estava tão assustada. Seus olhos molhados, a respiração entrecortada. Aquele monstro! Se eu pudesse, mataria ele agora mesmo! Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Ela não merecia aquilo. Eu a abracei bem forte, tentando convencê-la de que tudo estava bem.

"Ele não vai mais tocar em você, Bella. Nunca mais. Eu não vou deixar" – Ela ainda chorava, mas tentava se controlar agora e eu torci para que ela não tivesse prestado atenção no que eu tinha dito. Eu só podia estar ficando louco. Eu conheço essa menina há alguns dias e já estou agindo como se eu fosse o responsável pela vida dela. Ela com certeza devia estar achando que eu era tão maluco quanto esse tal de James – "Vem, vamos subir"

Bella abraçou minha cintura e eu passei minha mão pelo ombro dela. Ela se aninhou feito uma criança assustada e eu desejei que o tempo parasse naquele exato momento. Nós subimos as escadas, chegando ao nosso andar. Bella olhou para sua porta, ainda me abraçando, e então olhou para mim.

"Você entra um pouco comigo?" – Ela pediu, com aqueles olhos tão assustados. E eu teria dito sim para qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse.

"Claro"


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A:**_

_**Eu sei que acabei de postar, mas o capítulo já estava pronto, e eu não tive paciência... Espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que estão seguindo a história e deixando reviews.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

_(...)Bella olhou para sua porta, ainda me abraçando, e então olhou para mim._

"_Você entra um pouco comigo?" – Ela pediu, com aqueles olhos tão assustados. E eu teria dito sim para qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse._

"_Claro"_

"Eu posso fazer o jantar. Você quer jantar comigo?" – Seu rostinho delicado lembrava uma criança implorando por um pouco de atenção. Mas ela não precisava cozinhar para me manter ali. Apenas seu pedido já bastava.

"Você não precisa se dar a esse trabalho..."

"Desculpa... Eu estou te prendendo. Você deve estar cansado, querendo ir para sua casa... É que cozinhar me acalma" – Bella me interrompeu, tentando se desculpar.

"Não! Não é isso! Eu adoraria jantar com você, eu só não quero que você tenha trabalho comigo. Mas, se você vai se sentir melhor, eu aceito o convite... Desde que você me deixe ajudar" – Respondi sorrindo o máximo possível.

"Tá bem. Eu... Eu vou me trocar. Você quer ir se trocar? Eu só não ofereço sua roupa porque ainda não lavei" – Oh... Minha roupa, com o cheiro dela... Melhor não, Edward. Se comporte!

"Eu... Não. Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar assim mesmo. Vá se trocar, eu espero aqui" – Respondi, sentando no sofá. Eu não podia deixar ela sozinha. Ela poderia acabar tendo outro ataque de pânico e eu não queria correr esse risco.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu não queria ficar sozinha, então o convidei para entrar. Eu estava assustada e com medo de ter outro ataque de pânico. Quando ele aceitou entrar, eu pensei que deveria fazer algo para recompensá-lo por estar sendo tão legal comigo.

"Eu posso fazer o jantar. Você quer jantar comigo?"

"Você não precisa se dar a esse trabalho..." – Como você é idiota Isabella. Ele só entrou um pouco, ele não vai ficar a noite toda com você. Você já imaginou que ele tem uma vida quando ele não está te salvando?

"Desculpa... Eu estou te prendendo. Você deve estar cansado, querendo ir para sua casa... É que cozinhar me acalma" – Eu tentei me desculpar.

"Não! Não é isso! Eu adoraria jantar com você, eu só não quero que você tenha trabalho comigo. Mas, se você vai se sentir melhor, eu aceito o convite... Desde que você me deixe ajudar" – Ele respondeu com aquele sorriso lindo, que só ele conseguia dar. Talvez ele estivesse apenas tentando ser agradável, mas eu não estava em condições de dispensar sua educação. Então, seja lá qual fosse o motivo pelo qual ele ficou, eu iria aceitar sua companhia.

"Tá bem. Eu... Eu vou me trocar. Você quer ir se trocar? Eu só não ofereço sua roupa porque ainda não lavei" – Eu disse, torcendo para que ele não fosse embora, nem por alguns minutos. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

"Eu... Não. Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar assim mesmo. Vá se trocar, eu espero aqui" – Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso, enquanto ele se sentava no sofá e eu me virava para ir até o quarto.

Eu tentei não demorar demais, mas eu não conseguia decidir o que vestir. Eu não podia me arrumar demais para cozinhar em casa, mas também não queria que ele me visse com as roupas que eu costumava usar para isso. Por sorte, estava calor e eu me deparei com um vestidinho delicado que Alice havia me dado de presente. Era curto, suave, e simples o bastante para servir.

Antes de sair do quarto, respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. 'Ele só está sendo gentil, Isabella' – Eu dizia para mim mesma, tentando não me animar demais com aquela situação. Eu sai do quarto e ele sorriu para mim do sofá, passando os olhos pelo vestido.

"Muito bonito" – Será que eu exagerei? – "Parece ser bem confortável também. Ótimo para ficar em casa" – Ok, se ele continuar com esse sorriso, eu vou acabar queimando, seja lá o que eu tentar cozinhar.

"Acho melhor pedirmos pizza... Você se importa?" – Wow! Eu nem sei como foi que isso saiu pela minha boca!

"Claro que não! Eu disse que não queria que você tivesse trabalho. E eu conheço uma pizzaria ótima aqui perto e tenho o número no meu celular" – Ele disse, já pegando o celular e procurando o número na agenda – "Então... Qual é o seu sabor?" – Ele perguntou, já com o celular próximo a orelha – "Vamos, eles já vão me atender"

"Ah... Mussarela?"

"Ótima escolha! É a minha favorita!" – Ele disse, me dando uma piscadela. Oh... Pare com isso! – "Boa noite! Sim, sou eu mesmo Sara! Você poderia me mandar uma pizza de mussarela? Sim. Obrigado. Boa noite para você também"

"Amigo da moça da pizza?" – Perguntei, tentando não demonstrar que estava com ciúmes.

"É que eu ligo bastante para ela!" – Ele respondeu, rindo abertamente. E eu suspirei.

"Eu vou arrumar a mesa. Sabia que você é meu primeiro convidado? Quer dizer, Alice já jantou aqui... E dormiu. Mas ela não conta. Ela não é convidada, ela é de casa"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Eu vou arrumar a mesa. Sabia que você é meu primeiro convidado? Quer dizer, Alice já jantou aqui... E dormiu. Mas ela não conta. Ela não é convidada, ela é de casa" – Eu gostei disso... Alice parece ser uma amiga bem íntima, então, estar logo após ela deve ser algo bom.

"Você parece gostar muito dela. E ela parece ser uma boa amiga"

"Ela é. Eu estava morando com ela há algum tempo antes de me mudar para cá. Foi difícil para nós duas a separação, mas eu precisava crescer" – Ela disse, revirando os olhos, e sorrindo. Era tão bom ver Bella sorrindo.

Eu me levantei do sofá – "Vamos, eu te ajudo a arrumar a mesa. A pizza costuma chegar rápido"

Nós dois ficamos ali, rindo e conversando, como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Eu falei sobre mim, ela me contou sobre ela. Eu gostava de saber sobre ela - Mesmo que fossem coisas bobas sobre a infância, ou viagens que ela odiou. Eu contei um pouco sobre minha família e ela me falou sobre quando perdeu a mãe. Eu nem podia imaginar o tamanho a dor dela, quando percebi seus olhos marejados, então puxei algum outro assunto, tentando fazê-la esquecer a tristeza, e a conversa deslanchou outra vez.

"E as namoradas?" – Ela perguntou de repente, quando algum assunto acabou, e eu fui pego totalmente de surpresa.

"O que?" – Eu respondi, talvez um pouco assustado demais.

_PDV BELLA_

Nós já havíamos conversado sobre muitas coisas, mas uma pergunta não saia da minha mente. Eu estava completamente encantada com aquele homem à minha frente e eu precisava saber...

"E as namoradas?" – Eu perguntei de repente, na primeira brecha que apareceu, e ele me olhou assustado. Oh-oh! Isso não devia ser bom sinal. Porque ele iria se assustar com essa pergunta?

"O que?" – Começou Isabella, agora termina.

"Namorada, Edward. Você não tem ninguém especial?" – Eu perguntei olhando para a pizza em meu prato, como se aquela fosse uma pergunta normal, mas na verdade eu estava tentando esconder minha vergonha em perguntar aquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Eu também quero um Edward para mim...**_

_**Obrigada a todas vocês.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"_E as namoradas?" _

"_O que?"_

"_Namorada, Edward. Você não tem ninguém especial?"_

"Não. No momento, eu não tenho uma namorada. Só... Talvez alguém especial esteja cruzando meu caminho"

Eu ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, então continuei remexendo no meu prato. Eu não queria que ele encontrasse nenhum sinal da tristeza que eu estava sentindo quando olhasse em meus olhos. É isso, Isabella. O que é que você estava pensando? Ele deixou bem claro que só tinha te ajudado ontem porque era o que qualquer um faria. Se você começou a delirar, a culpa não é dele.

Provavelmente, eu fiquei em silêncio tempo demais, porque eu me assustei ao sentir uma mão tocar meu queixo. Edward levantou meu rosto suavemente, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. Seus olhos eram lindos, e eu não conseguia evitá-los. Quando a mão dele começou a afagar meu rosto, o telefone tocou.

Eu devo ter dado um pulo tão grande, porque ele não conseguiu deixar de rir de mim. Eu me levantei da mesa, correndo até o telefone.

"Alô"

"Bella!"

"Oi, Alice! Tudo bem?" – Eu continuei de costas para Edward, com medo de encará-lo outra vez.

"Comigo sim, querida. E com você? Eu fiquei até tarde na loja, resolvendo uns problemas, por isso não liguei antes. Você quer que eu passe aí para ficar com você?"

"Não, Alice. Tudo bem. Na verdade, Edward está aqui comigo. Nós pedimos uma pizza" – eu disse, tentando fazer a frase parecer o mais normal possível. Dessa vez eu olhei para ele, por cima do ombro, e o encontrei sorrindo para mim.

"Hummm... Ok... Então, eu não vou atrapalhar o jantar de vocês. Se quiser me ligar mais tarde, fique a vontade" – Agora a voz de Alice havia adquirido aquele preocupante tom de empolgação. Eu deveria mesmo ligar para ela mais tarde e dizer que Edward provavelmente estava apaixonado por alguém 'que estava cruzando seu caminho', e que não aconteceria nada entre nó dois – "Boa Noite"

"Boa Noite" – Eu desliguei o telefone, e voltei para ele – "Alice. Ela ficou preocupada, queria vir ficar aqui..."

"Você deveria ter deixado ela vir, Bella. Você dormiria mais tranqüila com alguém aqui" – Edward falou com um tom preocupado de verdade.

"Imagina. Ela já ficou aqui ontem. Eu vou ficar bem sozinha. Minha porta tem boas trancas" - Eu disse, tentando ser engraçadinha e dissipar a nuvem que havia se formado sobre a minha sala – "Além do mais, as pessoas tem uma vida além de cuidar de mim. Inclusive, já está ficando tarde e eu não quero que o senhor se sinta preso aqui, está bem? Sinta-se a vontade para ir para o seu apartamento quando quiser"

"Você está me mandando embora, mocinha?" – Ele fez uma cara de bravo, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Não, claro que não. Só não quero te prender aqui ainda mais" – Eu disse isso, e bocejei. Oh, perfeito timing!

"Bom, parece que você está querendo dormir. Eu vou indo" – Edward já se levantava da mesa, enquanto eu abria a boca em um segundo bocejo. Ele riu – "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só tocar lá em casa. Ah!" – Ele disse, tirando um cartão do bolso da camisa, e estendendo para mim – "E aqui tem todos os meus números. Então, se você precisar me ligar, fique a vontade"

"Obrigada. Assim eu vou ficar mimada! Primeiro a Alice, agora você... Parece que eu tenho sorte em conhecer pessoas legais" – Provavelmente, eu não devia ter falado isso, mas agora é tarde.

"Talvez seja apenas porque você é uma pessoa legal... Ou talvez porque você precise de pessoas legais na sua vida... Ou o dois!" – Edward completou, caindo na risada. E eu o acompanhei.

De repente aquele silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do recinto e eu me perdi em seu olhar outra vez.

"Eu vou indo. Tenha uma boa noite" – Edward disse, tocando meu rosto com as costas de sua mão.

"Eu terei. Prometo" – Eu sorri, tentando me manter coerente apesar da mão dele estar tocando meu rosto.

Eu esperei Edward entrar em seu apartamento e fechei minha porta também. Meu coração estava dividido entre o que ele havia dito sobre 'alguém especial cruzando seu caminho' e a forma como ele agia comigo. Muito provavelmente eu estava sendo uma tonta e entendendo seus gestos todos errados, mas eu não conseguia evitar que minha mente saísse vagando cada vez que ele me tocava.

Olhei o cartão em minha mão e resolvi guardá-lo em minha carteira – assim eu estaria sempre com ele.

Peguei o telefone e segui para o quarto para ligar para Alice. O telefone mal tocou, e ela atendeu.

"Ei! Até que enfim! Pensei que você não fosse ligar mais! Ele foi embora? Me diz menina, o que foi que aconteceu?" – Alice falou tudo rápido e sem respirar, fazendo com que eu me perdesse no meio de tantas perguntas.

"Não aconteceu nada Alice. Quer dizer, eu cheguei o trabalho e... Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa. Não conseguia subir as escadas. Aí, o Edward chegou, me encontrou lá embaixo e foi obrigado a me ajudar de novo" – Eu disse, sem conseguir esconder minha tristeza sobre essa última parte.

"Como assim 'foi obrigado a te ajudar de novo' Bella? Ele pareceu bem disposto a ajudar você... E comer pizza com você..." – Pela voz de Alice, era fácil imaginar que ela estivesse com um grande sorriso.

"Ah, Alice... Eu sou uma tonta! Eu não consegui evitar e perguntei se ele tinha uma namorada..."

"Oh!" – Alice riu um pouco mais abertamente, e quando eu não correspondi, ela pareceu ficar confusa – "Bella? E o que foi que ele respondeu?"

"Que não... Mas que tem alguém especial cruzando seu caminho" – Um pequeno silêncio se seguiu entre nós duas enquanto Alice parecia tentar pensar em algo para me dizer.

"Oh, querida... Você está gostando dele?" – Wow... Essa me pegou de surpresa... Eu estou? Eu estou gostando desse cara que eu acabei de conhecer, mas que além de lindo e simpático, tem um dom para aparecer todas as vezes que eu estou precisando de ajuda e cuidar de mim? Eu estou gostando dele?

"Acho que sim..." – Eu respondi meio derrotada, sabendo que aquilo não importava mais. Havia alguém, e este alguém com certeza não era eu. E este alguém muito provavelmente, era alguém lindo o bastante para andar ao lado de Edward.

"Querida, isso não impede nada. Ele está conhecendo alguém. Apenas isso. Nós podemos mudar essa situação" – Alice disse, se animando outra vez. E eu não pude deixar de rir. Eu adoraria ter a confiança de Alice, mas aí estava, com certeza, algo que eu não tinha. Enquanto eu criei um quadro em que Edward estava feliz ao lado de alguma outra mulher, que era absolutamente linda, Alice provavelmente criou um onde, no final das contas, eu terminaria ao lado dele, custasse o que custasse.

"Só mesmo você Alice"

"Querida, você pode conseguir tudo o que quiser. Basta seguir minhas ordens! Faça o seguinte: Amanhã você leva a roupa dele para lavar, e quando chegar do trabalho você vai até o apartamento dele para devolver..." – Onde ela pensa que quer chegar com isso?

"Alice..."

"Ei! Apenas faça! Se ele quer conhecer alguém, por que não você? Bella, ele te olha diferente, eu vejo! Apenas faça, ok? O máximo que pode acontecer é você se tornar amiga do super-vizinho" – Persuasiva era uma palavra pequena demais para descrever a personalidade de Alice. Melhor eu concordar enquanto ela está se contentando em me tornar amiga dele.

"Está bem, Alice. Eu vou fazer. Agora me deixe dormir, porque amanhã ainda tenho que acordar um pouco mais cedo para passar na lavanderia" – Tentei mostrar meu tom totalmente derrotado.

"Tudo bem, querida! Amanhã eu vou ficar na loja até tarde para arrumar as novas vitrines. Então, quando você chegar ao seu apartamento, ligue imediatamente no meu celular!" – O entusiasmo de Alice realmente me assusta.

"Claro, Alice, claro..." – Impossível não rir com ela – "Boa noite"

"Boa noite"

Demorei um pouco para pegar no sono, mas depois até que dormi bem. No outro dia, eu acordei e separei as roupas para levar à lavanderia. Meu carro havia ficado no escritório ontem, então sai rápido para não me atrasar.

O dia demorou a passar, muito provavelmente porque eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo outra vez. Eu estava tão agitada, que precisei pedir para sair 15 minutos mais cedo - Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada!

Corri para a lavanderia e peguei as roupas de Edward. Elas estavam limpas e passadas, mas com certeza o cheiro não era tão bom quanto o cheiro dele...

Dirigi até o apartamento, tão nervosa quanto uma adolescente que vai dar o primeiro beijo. Hoje nem tive tempo de pensar quando passei pelo hall. Minha mente estava completamente presa à porta de Edward. Eu havia visto seu carro, então ele já estava em casa, com certeza. Subi o primeiro lance de escadas praticamente correndo, até me dar conta de o quanto eu estava sendo ridícula.

'Acalme-se Isabella. Você não quer que ele pense que você é uma louca. Haja como se você só estivesse entregando a roupa e pronto. Finja que você é uma pessoa normal'

Subi o segundo lance de escadas tentando manter a calma. Eu já podia avistar a porta dele e meu coração começou a disparar – definitivamente, eu estava parecendo uma adolescente. Dei um último suspiro e toquei a campainha. No que pareceu uma eternidade, mas provavelmente só durou um segundo, a porta se abriu, e Edward surgiu, com seu sorriso estonteante.

"Oi Bella"

Eu sorri de volta e já estava estendendo a sacola para ele, quando ouvi uma voz.

"Edward? Quem é?" – Era uma voz feminina, com certeza, então eu esperei que a figura surgisse pelo corredor. E ela não surgiu... Ela desfilou para dentro da sala. Uma loira, linda, exatamente como uma mulher deveria ser para estar com Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: Só vou dizer uma coisa – CALMA MENINAS!!! Rsrsrs**_

_**Leiam e acalmem-se.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Edward? Quem é?" – Era uma voz feminina, com certeza, então eu esperei que a figura surgisse pelo corredor. E ela não surgiu... Ela desfilou para dentro da sala. Uma loira, linda, exatamente como uma mulher deveria ser para estar com Edward._

Sabe quando você cai e você sabe que só vai demorar um segundo para você atingir o chão, mas mesmo assim, naquele um segundo, você consegue pensar na sua vida toda? É exatamente assim que eu estou me sentindo neste momento.

Eu abaixei os olhos, encarando o chão, pensando o quanto eu sou uma idiota! Primeiro, por me apaixonar por esse cara – Um cara que eu acabei de conhecer e sobre quem eu não sei absolutamente nada. Segundo, porque ele deixou bem claro o tempo todo que ele não tinha qualquer segunda intenção e que havia 'alguém'. Terceiro, porque, apesar de já ter imaginado que esse 'alguém' seria uma mulher absolutamente linda, eu ainda consegui me surpreender quando a vi surgir no apartamento dele, vindo da direção dos quartos, com os cabelos molhados, provavelmente saindo do banho. Eu sabia! E se eu não sabia, eu devia saber! Eu vou matar a Alice. Como foi que eu deixei ela me convencer a vir aqui? Eu vou ME matar!

"Oh, pensei que fosse o Emmet... Olá!" – Ela sorriu para mim e eu juro por Deus que eu poderia acabar com aquela cara linda agora mesmo!

"Bella, essa é a Rosalie, minha cunhada. Ela e o meu irmão vieram de surpresa para passar uns dias na cidade" – Um clarão tomou minha visão. Espera, eu acho que ouvi mal. Cunhada? Cunhada com irmão? Oh, não é ela? Não é ela?

"Oh, então você é a Bella. Sabe, eu mal cheguei e o Edward não parou de falar de você" – O que isso quer dizer? Ele falou de mim? O QUE ele falou de mim? Oh, sim, ela está estendendo a mão, Isabella. Cumprimente ela, seja educada, dê um sorriso... Se você for capaz.

"Rose..." – Edward pareceu envergonhado. E ele ficou lindo envergonhado... Foco, Isabella! Rosalie revirou os olhos para Edward

"O Emmet está demorando. Será que ele se perdeu?"

"Já com saudades de mim, ursinha?" – Um vozeirão falou atrás de mim e eu me virei para ver aquele que deveria ser Emmett, o irmão de Edward. Ele era bonito - não tanto quanto Edward, mas bonito. Os mesmos olhos, com certeza. E o mesmo sorriso brilhante, que deixaria qualquer mulher boba.

"Ursão!" – Rosalie correu para se jogar nos braços dele – "Eu estava ficando preocupada! Posso saber por que você demorou tanto?" – Ela disse, fingindo estar brava.

"Eu me perdi!" – Ele disse, rindo de si mesmo – "Essa cidade está tão diferente! Não imaginei que cinco anos fossem fazer tanta diferença..." – Foi então que ele notou minha presença, me olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ursão, essa é a famosa Bella!" – Rosalie me apresentou.

"Ohhhh... Muito prazer, Bella" – Esses dois eram realmente muito estranhos. Eles me olhavam como se houvesse algo sobre mim mesma que só eu não sabia.

"Ah, Bella, espera um minutinho, eu vou buscar a sua roupa" – Edward falou, e só então eu me lembrei do motivo de eu ter batido lá.

"E-eu... Eu também vim trazer a sua" – Porque é que eu estou gaguejando, droga!

"Não precisava mandar para a lavanderia! Eu mesmo poderia mandar, Bella... Se bem, que eu também mandei lavar a sua..." – Ele desviou os olhos, sorrindo.

Edward pegou a sacola da minha mão e desapareceu apartamento adentro, me deixando sozinha com os 'ursos malucos'.

"Bella, o Edward vai nos levar para jantar num restaurante ótimo hoje. Você não gostaria de nos acompanhar?" – Por essa eu não esperava. O que eu respondo?

"Ah... Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês"

"E porque você atrapalharia?" – Edward entrava na sala outra vez.

"Nós chamamos a Bella para nos acompanhar no jantar de hoje" – Edward ouviu Rosalie, e então se virou para mim, como se esperasse a resposta.

"Parece ser um jantar de família. Vocês devem querer colocar os assuntos em dia. Uma estranha só iria atrapalhar" – Era isso que eu deveria dizer, e eu disse. Mas o meu coração gritava 'Sim, sim! Vamos! Agora mesmo!'

"Bella, olhe bem para nós. Nós parecemos pessoas do tipo que tem um tradicional jantar em família?" – Emmett disse, morrendo de rir de si mesmo.

"E você não é uma estranha" – Edward me deu AQUELE sorriso. 'Ok... Eu vou com você para qualquer lugar, meu bem'

"E eu não quero perder a oportunidade de conhecer a pessoa mais legal que o Edward já conheceu na vida" - Rosalie disse isso de uma forma engraçada, como se fosse uma citação de algo que o próprio Edward havia dito. Eu olhei para ele, e ele estava corado. Eu estava gostando deste Edward envergonhado - Ele ficava tão lindo assim...

"Vamos lá, Bella! Nós não vamos te arrancar nenhum pedaço" – Emmett ria e todos olhavam para ele pensando se aquilo deveria ter sido uma piada.

"A não ser que você já tenha um compromisso... Você tem?" – Edward perguntou com os olhos tristes. Ele queria mesmo que eu fosse?

"Não... Eu só... Ia ficar em casa mesmo"

"Então está decidido: Você vai! Porque ninguém deveria ficar em casa numa sexta-feira à noite. E nós prometemos que seremos companhias agradáveis. Não é Ursão?"

"Com certeza, Ursinha" – Emmett levantou a mão direita, em juramento.

"E então?" – Edward olhava diretamente dentro dos meus olhos, e eu pude ver que ele estava feliz em me perguntar aquilo. Ok, eu posso estar delirando, mas eu acho que ele quer que eu vá...

_FLASH-BACK ON_

"_Ei! Apenas faça! Se ele quer conhecer alguém, por que não você? Bella, ele te olha diferente, eu vejo! Apenas faça, ok? O máximo que pode acontecer é você se tornar amiga do super-vizinho"_

_FLASH-BACK OFF_

"Tudo bem" – Eu respondi, sem desfazer o contato entre nossos olhares.

"Então... Nós saímos em... O que? Uma hora?" – Rosalie alternava olhares para mim e para Edward, enquanto nós dois não deixávamos de nos olhar.

"Uma hora. Está bom para você, Bella?" – Oh, querido... Eu sairia com você e esse par de olhos verdes agora mesmo e para qualquer lugar.

"Ótimo" – Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu e eu notei que Emmett e Rosalie nos encaravam. Sorri um pequeno sorriso sem graça, enquanto desviava os olhos de Edward – "Acho melhor eu ir me arrumar"

"Oh, sim. Nós também, não é Ursão?" – Rosalie arrastou Emmett para dentro do apartamento.

"Até daqui a pouco" – Eu acenei para Edward, enquanto seguia para o meu apartamento.

"Até"


	10. Chapter 10

"_Bella, o Edward vai nos levar para jantar num restaurante ótimo hoje. Você não gostaria de nos acompanhar?"_

Entrei no meu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Acho que estou meio em choque. É impressão minha, ou eu acabo de aceitar sair para jantar com Edward, seu irmão e sua cunhada? Ou melhor: É sério que eu fui convidada por eles para o jantar?

E agora? O que eu faço? O que eu visto?

(...)

Acho melhor ligar para a Alice.

"Bella! Você ligou logo... Achei que ia demorar mais" – Ela parecia aborrecida, como uma criança contrariada.

"Alice... Eu... Eu conheci o irmão e a cunhada do Edward" – Nem eu tinha certeza do que eu estava falando – "E... Eles me chamaram para sair com eles... Hoje... Nós... Vamos jantar"

"Wow! E eu triste porque você tinha ligado cedo! Hum, parece que você se saiu melhor do que eu imaginava. Aonde vocês vão?" – Boa pergunta.

"Eu... Eu não sei. Eu não perguntei"

"E o que você vai vestir?"

"Foi para isso que eu te liguei"

É claro que Alice sugeriu a coisa mais curta, justa e decotada que havia em meu guarda-roupa. E é óbvio que eu não iria com aquilo de jeito nenhum. Acho que vou ter que me virar sozinha. Melhor tomar um banho primeiro.

Tomei meu banho, e quando estava em frente ao guarda-roupa, tentando escolher o que vestir, ouvi a campainha. O que? Será que eu demorei tanto assim no banho? Olhei para o relógio e constatei que ainda faltava meia-hora para o horário combinado. A campainha tocou outra vez. Eu corri para atender.

"Rosalie? Eu estou atrasada?" – Perguntei ao ver a loira na minha porta. Como sempre, ela estava linda. Com um vestido preto, simples, mas muito elegante, sapatos de salto alto, o cabelo e a maquiagem impecáveis.

"Oh, não, não! Eu só queria saber se você tem um rímel para me emprestar. Acredite se quiser, não consigo encontrar o meu. Hoje cedo o Emmett mexeu na minha frasqueira e agora está tudo uma bagunça" – impossível não rir. Emmett definitivamente era o tipo de cara que causava uma bagunça.

"Claro. Entre. Eu tenho tudo o que você precisar. Não que eu use tanta maquiagem assim, mas minha amiga Alice, com quem eu morava antes, adora essas coisas, e montou um estoque incrível para mim" – Eu disse, seguindo para o quarto e fazendo sinal para que Rosalie viesse comigo.

Eu vasculhei a frasqueira de oncinha com que Alice havia me presenteado, procurando o rímel e assim que eu o encontrei, estendi para Rosalie. Mas quando ela estendeu a mão para pegar, uma idéia me passou pela cabeça – "Um segundo! Eu tenho uma condição. Eu empresto o meu rímel, mas você me ajuda a escolher o que vestir"

"Ok, pode passar o rímel. Você falou com a pessoa mais certa! ADORO produzir! Esse é meu trabalho, sabia? Eu sou produtora de moda" – Rosalie estava com um sorriso tão grande, que me lembrou a alegria de Alice quando eu deixava ela me maquiar – "Aliás, eu tenho uma condição! Eu ajudo você a escolher a roupa, e você me deixa te maquiar" – Ok... Definitivamente, ela está me lembrando Alice um pouquinho demais.

"Você se daria bem com a minha amiga Alice..." – Sorri, e revirei os olhos.

"É quem te deu essa hiper frasqueira ma-ra-vi-lho-sa?" – Eu apenas consenti com a cabeça – "Então, com certeza eu me daria muito bem com ela!"

Rosalie até que foi bem legal comigo e escolheu uma calça preta e uma camisa azul. Bom. Eu escolheria algo assim. Dos saltos não deu para escapar. Ela fez questão de escolher a sandália mais alta que eu tinha. Ela fez uma maquiagem suave, mas muito bonita. Eu ri imaginando o biquinho de Alice, se eu lhe confessasse que Rosalie era tão boa quanto ela...

"Pronto!" – Rosalie sorria triunfante.

"Obrigada. Ficou muito bom"

"Isso não é só crédito meu – Convenhamos que o material bruto que eu recebi era de ótima qualidade. Não foi preciso muito esforço" – Eu corei, sem graça com sua gentileza – "Então, vamos?"

"Claro"

Nós duas saímos e eu tranquei minha porta, enquanto Rosálie já se dirigia ao apartamento de Edward. Eu entrei logo atrás dela e vi Emmett sentado no sofá.

"Me deixe adivinhar: Seu irmão ainda não está pronto!" – Rosálie erguia uma sobrancelha para Emmett.

"Nós só deveríamos nos surpreender, se ele estivesse pronto, Ursinha!" – Emmett gargalhou.

"Ei, eu já estou pronto!"

E foi então que eu o vi, vindo pelo corredor. Lindo. Como sempre. Mas como eu nunca havia visto ele antes. Até hoje eu só havia visto Edward em suas roupas de trabalho – Ternos, roupas sociais – e ele obviamente ficava lindo em cada uma delas. Mas hoje ele estava especialmente estonteante. Calças jeans escuras, uma camiseta preta básica, e uma jaqueta de couro maravilhosa. Seu cabelo, como sempre, uma bagunça – a bagunça mais linda que já vi na minha vida. Aliás, a bagunça mais linda que qualquer um já viu... Meus olhos não conseguiam deixar de correr por seu corpo, principalmente com aquela blusa que marcava todo seu peitoral, deixando transparecer o ótimo físico que estava por baixo daquela roupa. Ele também me olhava dos pés a cabeça, o que me fez corar um pouco.

"Você está linda..." – Ele disse, com a voz um pouco baixa, como se estivesse em dúvida se deveria ter dito aquilo.

"Obrigada. Você também está muito bem" – Sorri timidamente, olhando para o chão.

"Obrigada também, cunhadinho. Como produtora de Bella para essa noite, eu me sinto lisonjeada" – Rosalie jogava o cabelo de lado, fazendo graça.

"Você realmente se saiu muito bem, cunhadinha..." – Edward respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Ok, hora de ir. O Ursão aqui já está morrendo de fome!" – Emmett já se levantava do sofá, e Rosalie pegava sua bolsa para sairmos.

Edward ficou parado na porta, esperando que saíssemos e a trancou, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie já desciam as escadas. Eu esperei que ele terminasse e o acompanhei. Ficamos alguns segundos naquele silêncio constrangedor. 'Oh, Isabella, porque você nunca consegue pensar em algo inteligente quando está ao lado dele?' Os segundos pareceram séculos, até que ele resolveu falar alguma coisa.

"Você conhece o Le Roy?"

"Não" – Não faço nem idéia do que ou quem seja.

"É um ótimo restaurante. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. É o preferido da minha mãe. Sempre que ela vem à cidade, nós jantamos lá. E foi lá que o Emmett pediu a Rosalie em casamento"

Ao ouvir isso, Rosalie olhou para nós, e eu pude ver que ela ficou imediatamente emocionada ao lembrar-se daquele momento. Então ela olhou para Emmett de um jeito tão meigo e carinhoso, e eu me lembrei da maneira como Alice e Jasper se olhavam. Por muito tempo, eu achei que eles dois haviam sido agraciados com um amor que não existia em nenhum outro lugar do planeta, mas agora eu via aqueles mesmos carinho e devoção nos olhares de Rosalie e Emmett. Era lindo, mas me deixava arrasada... Me lembrava que existia algo tão incrível e inexplicável que poderia tocar as pessoas, mas que nunca havia me tocado. Me lembrava que eu nunca havia amado assim. Que eu nunca havia olhado para alguém daquela maneira. Que ninguém nunca havia ME olhado daquela maneira...

Eu estava completamente perdida em meus pensamentos quando chegamos à portaria do prédio e saímos, indo em direção ao carro de Edward.

"Emmett, leve a Bella para o carro, por favor" – Eu olhei para Edward, e seu rosto estava duro como pedra. Ele havia se virado, e agora estava de frente para mim. Eu procurava algo em seu rosto, mas não sabia nem o que era. Eu não conseguia entender aquela mudança súbita – "Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou cuidar disso"

"Cuidar do que?" – Eu disse, tentando enxergar por trás dele. E foi então que eu vi. Aquele homem parado na calçada do outro lado da rua, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão terrivelmente ilegível.

Flashes dispararam em minha mente, e eu devo ter quase perdido os sentidos, porque eu senti as pequenas mãos de Rosálie me amparar.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – Ela agora tinha uma expressão que misturava preocupação e confusão.

"James" – eu arfei – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**N/A: **_

_**Oh, meninas, eu me divirto tanto lendo suas reviews. Vocês são assim tão... Passionais! rs**_

_**Obrigada pelo carinho de todas que estão seguindo e comentando.**_

_**O capítulo de hoje ficou comprido! Espero que gostem.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou cuidar disso"_

"_Cuidar do que?" - Eu disse, tentando enxergar por trás dele. E foi então que eu vi –"James" – eu arfei – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_

"Emmett, leva a Bella para o carro" – a voz de Edward era mais firme do que eu jamais havia ouvido.

"Oh, não irmãozinho. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. Rose, leva a Bella para o carro, ursinha" – Emmett já se posicionava ao lado de Edward, ambos encarando James. Eu nunca havia notado o quanto ele era alto. Agora parecia que eu estava protegida atrás de um muro.

Rosalie segurou meu braço, tentando me dirigir até o carro – "Não. Eu não vou deixar eles aqui" – Eu sussurrei para ela e ela me soltou.

"O que você quer aqui? Seu rosto está com saudades da minha mão?" – Eu nunca havia visto Edward tão irritado e isso me assustou um pouco. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que me assustou, me aqueceu. Era por mim que ele estava assim. Era para me defender que ele estava assim.

"Calma" – James estava com um sorriso nos lábios e ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição – "Não há necessidade de briga. Eu vim para pedir desculpa à Bella e estava aqui exatamente pensando como fazer isso. Mas aí surgiram vocês e eu notei: Eu não estava errado, não é Isabella?" – Ele agora olhava para mim – "Você e o vizinho estão mesmo juntos"

"Cale a boca, idiota!" – Edward gritava, e eu nem conseguia me defender. Eu não conseguia dizer nada, explicar... De repente a mão de Edward estava no meu braço. Ele segurava firme, mas estava notavelmente tentando não me machucar. Ele tentava me levar em direção ao carro.

"Ei!" – James começou a atravessar a rua e Emmett se virou como se estivesse se preparando para um ataque, enquanto Edward me colocava perto de Rosalie e seguia o irmão.

"Fique aí mesmo onde você está! Se você tem algum amor à sua vida, não se atreva a atravessar essa rua! Você nunca mais vai tocar nela! Aliás, nunca mais tente chegar perto dela!"

Rosalie passou seus braços em volta de mim quando eu tentei correr até eles. Eu não podia deixar que Edward se machucasse por minha causa. Eu sabia, pelo que havia visto há alguns dias atrás, que Edward poderia cuidar de James sozinho, quanto mais com Emmett ao seu lado, mas eu não me perdoaria por nem sequer um arranhão que James causasse a ele.

"Calma. Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais procurar ela. Acabei de comprovar que ela não vale mesmo à pena" – James voltava para a calçada e dessa vez Emmett teve que segurar Edward para que ele não voasse em cima dele – "Só espero que ela não esteja se fazendo de 'pequena donzela' para você também..."

James nos deu as costas e logo havia dobrado a esquina, saindo de nosso campo de visão. Foi só aí que Rosalie me soltou. E eu nem conseguia me mexer. Eu não acredito que James teve coragem de dizer essas coisas outra vez. Eu estava tão envergonhada que poderia correr para dentro do bueiro mais próximo imediatamente.

"Posso te soltar? Você está bem? Prometa que não vai atrás daquele babaca!" – Emmett falava com Edward. Ele parecia estar mais calmo agora, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam tão tristes e eu fiquei imaginando o que ele deveria estar pensando de tudo aquilo que James havia dito. Eu mal conseguia olhar para ele, e ele não estava muito melhor que eu.

"Bella, você está bem?" – Ele me perguntou sem tirar seus olhos do chão.

"Acho que sim. Me desculpem... Eu..."

"Bella, não é sua culpa..." – Rosalie me interrompeu.

Eu não conseguia reagir, nem dizer nada. Só fiquei ali, com o olhar perdido. E parece que eles também estavam em choque, porque ninguém falou nada.

"Acho melhor eu subir. Vocês podem sair sem mim"

Edward me olhou chocado, como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda do mundo – "Não. Se você não quer mais ir, eu fico com você. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha com esse louco rondando"

"Nada disso! Todo mundo vai! Nós não vamos deixar esse idiota acabar com os nossos planos e agora, muito mais que antes, vocês dois precisam relaxar" – Rosalie usava um tom de voz firme, que fazia lembrar uma decisão de mãe – "Nós vamos ao Le Roy, eu vou pedir meu prato preferido, o Emmett vai pedir metade do cardápio, o Edward vai escolher a melhor carne e explicar – de novo – como ele sabe qual é a carne da época e a Bella vai pedir... – Rosalie se interrompeu, pensando – "O que você gosta de comer, querida?"

"Peixe"

"Ótimo! Segundo Esme, o peixe de lá é o melhor peixe dessa cidade. Então, nós vamos até lá, saborear nosso maravilhoso jantar, beber algo, conversar sobre coisas agradáveis e ter uma noite adorável" – Todo mundo ficou quieto, então ela concluiu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada – "Todos de acordo?"

"E alguém seria maluco de te contrariar, ursinha?" – Emmett respondeu, puxando Rosalie pela cintura para grudá-la a seu corpo.

"Ótimo. Muito bem. Agora, Edward, passe a chave do carro, porque eu posso não lembrar mais de todas as ruas dessa cidade, mas eu prefiro que você não guie o carro nesse estado"

Edward parecia um menino obediente e sem dizer uma palavra sequer, simplesmente passou a chave para Rosalie. O clima ainda não estava bom e nós dois ainda não estávamos nos encarando, mas todos nós seguimos na direção do carro.

"Desculpe, cunhadinho, mas eu não ando ao lado de outro homem, então, você vai atrás com a Bella, ok?" – Ele apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Droga! Porque foi que eu me deixei convencer a vir. Eu devia ter voltado para o meu apartamento. Está claro que ele não está à vontade com a minha presença... Bom, não ia adiantar mesmo. Se eu dissesse que ia ficar, ele iria insistir em ficar também.

_PDV EDWARD_

Notavelmente, Bella ainda estava um pouco envergonhada em sair para jantar conosco, então eu tentei quebrar o gelo falando do restaurante em que iríamos. O Le Roy era meio que uma tradição para nossa família. O restaurante favorito da minha mãe – quando ela vinha me visitar, obrigatoriamente, nós jantávamos lá. Eu até costumava brincar com ela, dizendo que o motivo de ela vir me ver era o peixe do Le Roy. E foi lá, no jantar de despedida de Emmett, quando ele havia aceitado o emprego em outra cidade, que ele pediu Rosalie em casamento.

_FLASH-BACK ON_

Quando as sobremesas chegaram, os olhos de Rosálie se encheram de lágrimas.

"O jantar já está quase acabando, Ursão... Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta..."

"Isso só depende de você..." – Emmett fez uma carinha que lembrava uma criança sapeca. Todos olhavam para ele confusos, mas eu já sabia muito bem o que ele estava aprontando. Era eu quem havia ajudado Emmett a escolher o 'anel perfeito para Rose' – "Você quer se casar comigo, ursinha?" – Emmett finalmente disse, tirando a caixinha com o anel do bolso e caindo de joelhos na frente de Rosalie.

"Oh, Ursão! É claro que sim!" – Rosalie falou tão alto, que o restaurante inteiro nos olhou. Mas eles não se importavam. Naquele momento, eles não se importavam com nada – só existiam eles dois.

Emmett tomou o rosto de Rosálie entre suas grandes mãos e os dois se olharam por um longo tempo. E de repente, tudo fez muito sentido para mim. Por um longo tempo eu não havia sido capaz de compreender o que Emmett havia visto em Rosalie – ela era terrivelmente irritante e mandona. Mas ao ver meu grande irmão mais velho ali, ajoelhado diante dela, olhando para ela como se ela fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo, e perceber que era exatamente assim que ela também olhava para ele, eu entendi – Eles se amavam. E nada mais importava. Eles podiam ser jovens, e malucos demais, mas eles realmente iriam se casar, e eles com certeza seriam 'felizes para sempre'. E aquela era minha esperança: Se Emmett era capaz de se apaixonar daquela maneira, um dia eu encontraria uma mulher que faria meu coração disparar e colocaria em mim aquele mesmo olhar bobo.

_FLASH-BACK OFF_

Eu estava pensando se Bella seria essa mulher e fiquei olhando para ela, e pensando o quanto eu estava com cara de bobo por aquela mulher tão linda. Emmett abriu a porta para Rosalie e continuou segurando para que nós saíssemos. E foi quando eu atravessei a porta que eu vi. Pensei comigo mesmo que não poderia ser, que eu só podia estar vendo coisas, mas eu reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar e eu não deixaria que ele se aproximasse de Bella outra vez. Nunca mais.

Eu me virei de frente para Bella, tentando protegê-la - "Emmett, leve a Bella para o carro, por favor" – Eu não sabia se ela já tinha visto que James estava parado do outro lado da rua, mas eu não queria que ela ficasse assustada – "Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou cuidar disso"

"Cuidar do que?" – Ela se moveu, tentando enxergar através de mim. E foi só aí que ela o viu. Eu sabia, porque seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração faltou imediatamente. Até Rose percebeu que ela estava prestes a desmaiar e correu para ampará-la.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – Rosalie estava confusa e preocupada.

"James" – ela finalmente falou, entre sua respiração entrecortada – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Desgraçado. Ele não tem o direito de deixar a Bella assim. Eu vou acabar com ele – "Emmett, leva a Bella para o carro"

"Oh, não irmãozinho. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho" – Eu me lembrei de todas as vezes que eu e Emmett havíamos brigado na adolescência. Essa era a frase que ele sempre me dizia - "Rose, leva a Bella para o carro, ursinha" – Ele sabia o quanto ela já era importante para mim.

"Não. Eu não vou deixar eles aqui" – Teimosa. Ok. Vamos resolver logo isso então, porque eu não quero James perto de você.

"O que você quer aqui? Seu rosto está com saudades da minha mão?"

"Calma" – James estava com um sorriso nos lábios e ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição – "Não há necessidade de briga. Eu vim para pedir desculpa à Bella e estava aqui exatamente pensando como fazer isso. Mas aí surgiram vocês e eu notei: Eu não estava errado, não é Isabella?" – Ele agora olhava para ela. Não olhe assim para ela... – "Você e o vizinho estão mesmo juntos" – Esse cara é oficialmente um babaca! Como ele pode falar assim de Bella?

"Cale a boca, idiota!" – Eu não podia mais ficar aturando isso, então segurei o braço de Bella e comecei a levá-la para o carro eu mesmo. Notei que estava nervoso demais e lutei para não machucá-la.

"Ei!" – James começou a atravessar a rua e Emmett se virou imediatamente, enquanto eu colocava Bella perto de Rosálie e seguia meu irmão.

"Fique aí mesmo onde você está! Se você tem algum amor à sua vida, não se atreva a atravessar essa rua! Você nunca mais vai tocar nela! Aliás, nunca mais tente chegar perto dela!" – Eu sabia que não tinha direito algum de estar agindo dessa maneira. Eu não era dono dela. Eu não era NADA dela. Mas eu não conseguia sequer pensar naquele idiota tocando em Bella outra vez. E, mesmo que ela me achasse um louco por estar agindo assim, eu não iria permitir que ele continuasse a incomodá-la.

"Calma. Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais procurar ela. Acabei de comprovar que ela não vale mesmo à pena" – Eu senti as mãos de Emmett me segurando e só aí eu me dei conta de que estava partindo para cima daquele idiota – "Só espero que ela não esteja se fazendo de 'pequena donzela' para você também..." – ele já estava virando as costas e saindo em direção à esquina. E eu só conseguia pensar como ele era capaz de falar assim de alguém tão doce e frágil quanto Bella. Ela era só uma menina indefesa e ele não a merecia.

Olhei para ela e notei que ela não conseguia me encarar. Ela devia estar me achando um maluco, com certeza.

"Posso te soltar? Você está bem? Prometa que não vai atrás daquele babaca!" – Emmett falava sério e eu sabia que, além de não valer a pena, Emmett iria me impedir, então apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Eu havia estragado tudo. Eu nunca fui muito bom em controlar meu temperamento, mas a forma como esse James falava de Bella me deixava louco. E eu podia estar assustando ela, mas eu já tinha visto uma pequena amostra do que ele era capaz, e eu não ia permitir que ele a machucasse de novo. Eu podia não ter esse direito, mas eu me preocupava com ela.

"Bella, você está bem?" – Eu me perguntei sem encará-la.

"Acho que sim. Me desculpem... Eu..."

"Bella, não é sua culpa..." – Rosalie interrompeu. 'Oh, obrigado, Rose. Eu não queria ter que dizer isso - de novo'

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Acho que ninguém sabia muito bem o que dizer. Até que Bella quebrou o silêncio – "Acho melhor eu subir. Vocês podem sair sem mim"

O que? Ela estava maluca? Ela só podia estar maluca! Ou talvez... Talvez ela esteja assustada comigo... Não importa. Ela não vai ficar sozinha, de jeito nenhum! – "Não. Se você não quer mais ir, eu fico com você. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha com esse louco rondando"

"Nada disso! Todo mundo vai!" – A voz de Rosalie nos interrompeu – "Nós não vamos deixar esse idiota acabar com os nossos planos e agora, muito mais que antes, vocês dois precisam relaxar. Nós vamos ao Le Roy, eu vou pedir meu prato preferido, o Emmett vai pedir metade do cardápio, o Edward vai escolher a melhor carne e explicar – de novo – como ele sabe qual é a carne da época" – Rosálie brincava com nossas 'tradições' no Le Roy. Era assim que nós sempre agíamos. E sim, Emmett pedia metade do cardápio. E sim, ele comia tudo! – "E a Bella vai pedir... – Rosalie se interrompeu, pensando – "O que você gosta de comer, querida?"

"Peixe"

"Ótimo! Segundo Esme, o peixe de lá é o melhor peixe dessa cidade. Então, nós vamos até lá, saborear nosso maravilhoso jantar, beber algo, conversar sobre coisas agradáveis e ter uma noite adorável. Todos de acordo?"

"E alguém seria maluco de te contrariar, ursinha?"

"Ótimo" – Ela continuou - "Muito bem. Agora, Edward, passe a chave do carro, porque eu posso não lembrar mais de todas as ruas dessa cidade, mas eu prefiro que você não guie o carro nesse estado" – Ela estava certa. Eu não tinha condições de dirigir nervoso dessa maneira. Então eu simplesmente passei a chave do carro para ela, sem qualquer discussão, para surpresa de Emmett que me olhava completamente confuso. Ele sabia que eu odiava que dirigissem meu carro.

"Desculpe, cunhadinho, mas eu não ando ao lado de outro homem, então, você vai atrás com a Bella, ok?" – Eu apenas consenti com a cabeça. Provavelmente, ela não iria ficar feliz em ter que se sentar ao lado de um descontrolado, mas eu não tinha qualquer condição de argumentar nesse momento, e como ela não reclamamos, nós entramos no carro e nos sentamos ao lado um do outro.

Rosalie e Emmett começaram a conversar de forma descontraída, obviamente tentando melhorar o clima, mas as coisas não estavam melhorando no banco de trás e eu nem sei por quanto tempo nós dois continuamos em silêncio, então achei melhor tentar me desculpar.

"Desculpa" – Eu sussurrei, sem saber se eu queria que ela escutasse ou não. Bella virou o rosto na minha direção, analisando minhas feições, então eu também me virei para ela e percebi o grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Porque você está me pedindo desculpa?" – Ela parecia sinceramente confusa.

"Eu não queria assustar você. Eu sei que eu agi como um louco..."

"Você acha que me assustou?" – Ela me interrompeu, ainda com a voz baixa. Emmett havia ligado o rádio, numa clara tentativa de nos dar um pouco de privacidade – "Edward, eu só tenho o que lhe agradecer. Se não fosse por você..." – Ela parecia bastante hesitante – "Sou eu quem te deve desculpas. Pelas coisas que James falou... De novo..." – Ela virou o rosto, escondendo os olhos de mim.

Então era isso que a havia deixado assim? Ela achava mesmo que eu ligava para as idiotices que James havia dito? Que eu mudaria meus conceitos sobre ela, só porque aquele babaca insistia em falar absurdos sobre ela?

"Bella..." – Ela ainda não me olhava, então eu segurei seu queixo e virei seu rosto na minha direção – "Você acha mesmo que eu sequer escutei o que ele disse?"

Ela suspirou baixinho e então mordeu o lábio, parando um sorriso tímido – "Então por que foi que você ficou assim?"

"Porque eu achei que você estivesse triste comigo – Pela forma como eu agi"

"Não" – Ela agora estava sorrindo. E eu não conseguia evitar sorrir também – "Não..." – Ela desviava os olhos, corando.

"Ok! Chegamos! Olha só, Ursão, acho que eu ainda me lembro pelo menos o caminho do Le Roy" – Rosalie parava o carro, e falava animada consigo mesma.

_PDV BELLA_

Nós entramos no restaurante, que era absolutamente lindo! Acho que eu nunca havia estado num lugar tão bonito e bem decorado. Eu estava encantada e meus acompanhantes com certeza combinavam perfeitamente com aquele lugar.

Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse e ocupou o lugar ao meu lado, assim como Emmett fez com Rosalie. O clima estava bem melhor, e Edward voltara a sorrir. Nós fizemos nossos pedidos e a conversa seguiu animada. Rosálie pediu uma massa – que era seu prato preferido – e eu fiquei pensando como uma mulher tão magra poderia comer aquilo. Ela era o tipo de mulher que você imagina comendo apenas saladas, e sem molho! Emmett pediu vários pratos, e apesar de Rosalie já ter comentado que ele faria isso, eu não estava preparada. Edward analisou atentamente o cardápio e escolheu uma carne – segundo ele, a melhor. E eu, escolhi um peixe que realmente estava muito bom.

Nós bebemos um pouco e pedimos sobremesa. Eu deixei Edward me indicar um doce, que ele jurou que eu não iria me arrepender de experimentar. O doce estava mesmo ótimo, mas eu tinha certeza que não iria me arrepender de nenhuma forma, desde que eu estava com ele, e com ele, qualquer coisa seria boa demais.

Nós pedimos a conta e eles me proibiram de sequer abrir a bolsa. Eu fiquei sem graça, mas eles não pareciam estar dispostos a negociar e, desde que eu já estava acostumada a ser tratada assim por Alice, achei melhor ceder.

Rosalie estava super animada e sugeriu que fôssemos a algum lugar para dançar um pouco.

"Acho que a Bella precisa descansar Rose" – Estava tão claro assim que eu estava cansada? – "Vão vocês. Eu empresto o carro, nós podemos pegar um táxi"

"Oh, não! Eu não quero correr o risco de ficar a noite toda procurando o prédio. Vocês vão com o carro e nós pegamos um táxi! Pelo amor de Deus!" – Todos riram do desespero de Rosalie.

"Tudo bem, então"

Nós nos despedimos e eu e Edward seguimos para o carro.


	12. Chapter 12

_**N/A:**_

_**Olha eu aqui de novo!**_

_**Isa Stream, eu não agüento escrever e ficar esperando para postar!**_

_**Então a fic é meio que em 'tempo real'. RS**_

_**Vamos lá, você consegue acompanhar.**_

_**Aí vai mais um capítulo... Tem um fim 'daqueles' que vocês adoram!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Rosalie estava super animada e sugeriu que fôssemos a algum lugar para dançar um pouco._

"_Acho que a Bella precisa descansar Rose"_

"_Tudo bem, então"_

_Nós nos despedimos e eu e Edward seguimos para o carro._

_PDV ROSALIE_

Eu e meu Ursão ficamos abraçados na porta do restaurante vendo Edward e Bella se afastarem. Eles não se tocavam, mas a mão de Edward se mantinha como que segurando as costas de Bella, e seu corpo protegia aquela menina tão frágil e delicada. Era impossível não sorrir vendo a tensão que corria entre os dois. Ele abriu a porta do carro para Bella e ela entrou. Edward acenou com a cabeça uma última vez para nós antes de entrar também.

"Pois é, Ursão. Acho que finalmente seu irmão está descobrindo o amor..."

"Você também notou, Ursinha? Ele está completamente bobo por essa garota, neh?"

"Com certeza. Fico feliz por ele – ela é uma boa menina"

"Um pouco atrativa para coisas ruins, mas bem legal com certeza. Eu também estou feliz por ele. Já estava na hora de ele encontrar uma mulher que seja tão boa para ele quanto você é para mim"

Eu sorri e nós nos beijamos. Nosso táxi logo chegou, e nós seguimos com nossa 'noitada'. Eu não pretendia voltar tão cedo para o apartamento de Edward. Além de querer curtir minha velha cidade, eu queria que eles tivessem tempo para o que quer que estivessem querendo fazer...

_PDV EDWARD _

Bella olhava para frente, corando. E eu fiquei pensando sobre o que ela devia estar pensando.

"E então, gostou do jantar?" – Tentei quebrar o gelo.

"Estava ótimo. O restaurante é realmente muito bom" – Ela respondeu timidamente. E a timidez dela era linda.

"E a companhia?" – Eu queria provocar um pouco. Meus sentimentos por essa garota estavam cada vez maiores e eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando sobre mim.

"Muito boa também" – Um sorriso aberto agora. Quando eu penso que ela já está linda o bastante, ela sempre consegue me surpreender.

"Jura? Emmett e Rose?" – Fiz uma cara de desconfiado e ela riu um pouco mais.

"Eles são muito divertidos. E foi quase uma experiência sociológica ver Emmett consumir toda aquela comida"

"Oh... Eu não havia me lembrado disso. Acho que já me acostumei com os modos dele... Desculpe ter te submetido a isso" – Fingi estar mortificado com aquilo.

"Não. Tudo bem. Foi uma experiência incrível! Com certeza meus netos ouvirão sobre ela quando eu os trouxer ao Le Roy"

"Oh, então eu a converti em uma freqüentadora do Le Roy? Me avise se precisar de companhia. Na minha família nunca se nega uma ida ao Le Roy" – Bella agora estava sorrindo tão levemente. Era tão bom vê-la assim. Era assim que ela merecia estar. Não como ela ficava quando aquele idiota se aproximava dela.

Eu olhei seu rosto e ela parecia pensativa. O que eu não daria para ler seus pensamentos? Saber sobre cada detalhe do que ela estava pensando. Rir com ela das coisas alegres de que ela lembrava. Abraçá-la quando as lembranças fossem tristes – "No que você está pensando?"

"Café"

"O que?"

"Estou pensando em chegar em casa, fazer um café e beber uma xícara bem cheia!" – Seu entusiasmo era... Lindo? O que não era lindo nela?

"Hum... Porque você não disse nada? Nós poderíamos ter pedido café no restaurante"

"Não é a mesma coisa!" – Ela estava quase ofendida – "Eles servem café expresso, feito na máquina! Eu quero chegar em casa e fazer meu próprio café"

"E qual é a diferença?"

"Ok..." – Ela se virou um pouco no banco para me olhar melhor – "Você nunca tomou café de verdade? Feito em casa. E não conta se for feito em cafeteira!"

"Então acho que nunca tomei café feito em casa" – Eu ria de sua expressão furiosa

"Ótimo! Hoje você vai tomar. E modéstia a parte, um dos melhores!" – Ela se ajeitou no banco, virando para frente de novo – "Isso é bom..." – Ela parecia estar pensando alto.

"O que é bom?"

"Hoje eu vou pagar todas as minhas dívidas com você! Você me levou para jantar, eu vou te pagar com um cafezinho lá em casa. Mas, como você nunca bebeu um café de verdade, e eu vou lhe apresentar a esse extremo prazer" – Ela estava tão animada. E de repente ela vacilou – "Acho que dá para pagar por tudo que você tem feito por mim nesses últimos dias" – Ela me sorriu um sorriso sem humor.

"Bella..." – Eu lutei contra meus instintos de pular sobre ela e beijá-la agora mesmo. Eu queria protegê-la não só das coisas que haviam acontecido, mas das lembranças de que aquilo havia acontecido. Controle-se Edward. Não assuste ainda mais a menina. Pense em outra coisa, rápido! Diga algo... Algo sobre... O que estávamos falando mesmo? Ah, sim! Café... – "Você parece levar esse seu café bem a sério, hein? Espero que seja realmente bom" – Eu disse, olhando para frente e tentando disfarçar uma risada.

"Ei! É muito sério, ok? Você vai mudar todos os seus conceitos depois dessa noite" – Ela mantinha os olhos serrados ao me olhar, como se me prometesse uma noite de loucuras. Acho que dessa vez quem corou fui eu, porque eu não devia estar pensando essas bobagens.

_PDV BELLA_

Edward estava corando e eu fiquei imaginando no que ele devia estar pensando. Será que eu tinha dito algo que não devia? Pronto, o silêncio se instalou. Fala alguma coisa, Isabella...

"Obrigada mesmo por hoje. Aliás, não só por hoje... Mas especialmente por hoje. Principalmente pelo jantar"

"Você deveria agradecer a Rosalie. Ela praticamente nos obrigou a ir" – Ele sorriu aquele sorriso – o MEU sorriso! O sorriso mais lindo do mundo todo!

"É. Ela estava certa. Foi o melhor a fazer. Eu realmente me diverti muito"

"Eu também. Foi uma das minhas melhores idas ao Le Roy. E olha que foram muitas!"

"E posso saber para quem foi que eu perdi?" – Coloquei as mãos na cintura, provocando ele. Ele estava tão descontraído que eu não pude resistir.

Ele me olhou surpreso, aqueles lindos olhos verdes saltando, e caiu na gargalhada. Eu o acompanhei. O clima estava tão diferente da vinda.

"Para falar a verdade, você não PERDEU: Houve apenas um empate. Entre hoje, o dia em que Emmett pediu Rosalie em casamento e o dia em que os meus pais me levaram ao Le Roy e me contaram lá que eu havia sido aceito na Universidade" – Wow! Acho que estou indo bem...

"Você é realmente muito apegado à sua família, não é? Quando você fala dos seus pais, seus olhos brilham em admiração"

"Eles são duas pessoas incríveis"

"Mas me diz... Que tipo de pessoa elege o dia em que o irmão fez um pedido de casamento como uma noite especial?" – Ele sorriu e franziu o nariz, como se pensasse se deveria me contar ou não – "Ora, vamos! Conte-me o segredo!"

"Foi uma noite de esperança" – Eu olhava para Edward, curiosa com o que aquela frase poderia dizer.

"Como assim?"

"Meu irmão sempre foi um ogro!" – Ele explicou sorrindo – "E eu imaginava que ele nunca iria conseguir fazer algo assim. E quando ele encontrou a Rose – Oh, Deus! Rosalie Hale, a garota mais insuportável que eu já havia encontrado em toda a minha vida! Eu implicava com ela todas as vezes que tinha uma oportunidade!" – Ele dizia com um ponto de nojo na voz – "Mas quando eu vi a cena daquele homem tão grande ajoelhado aos pés de uma mulher tão frágil... E o jeito como eles se olhavam – Definitivamente, foi o jeito como eles se olhavam. Finalmente eu fui capaz de entender o que eles sentiam um pelo outro e era algo tão... profundo... E saber que meu irmão e Rosalie, sendo o casal mais absurdo que eu poderia imaginar, tinham sido capazes de encontrar aquilo, me fez ter esperança de que aquilo poderia acontecer com qualquer um – inclusive eu"

"Uau... Isso foi... lindo" – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer depois de ouvir algo tão... Lindo e sensível.

"E desde então, eu estou esperando"

"Esperando?"

"Que minha 'Rosalie Hale' apareça! E rezando para que ela não seja tão implicante quanto minha cunhada" – Nós dois rimos outra vez.

"Cada um tem o que merece..." – Eu tentei parecer engraçadinha.

"Wow! Acho melhor eu começar a ser um menino melhor" – Seu riso parecia cada vez mais lindo. De repente ele ficou um pouco mais sério – "E você? O que você está procurando?" – E agora? O que eu digo? 'Você?' ou 'Homens lindos, com olhos verdes lindos e um corpo de deixar qualquer uma maluca?'

"Eu não sei..." – E então eu me lembrei de Alice e Jasper – "Não. Espera. Eu sei. Eu estou procurando alguém que me olhe como o Jasper olha para Alice. Minha amiga, sabe? A que você conheceu?" – Ele concordou com a cabeça – "Ela e Jasper se conheceram e foi meio que 'amor à primeira vista'. E eles são o tipo de casal que todo mundo sabe que nunca vai se separar. Ela é louca por ele. E ele é completamente apaixonado por ela. E os dois têm tanta sorte de ter um ao outro e eles sabem disso - eles se sentem completamente afortunados por terem um ao outro" – Eu encostei no banco outra vez, ao notar que estava animada demais e gesticulando como uma louca – "Então, acho que é isso que eu estou procurando. Não só o 'meu Jasper', mas aquilo que existe entre eles dois – o amor, a cumplicidade... O jeito como eles se olham... E você está certo. Eu vi o Emmett e a Rosalie hoje e eles se olham como se não existisse mais nada ao redor. É esse tipo de coisa que eu estou procurando"

O farol estava fechado, então Edward estava com o corpo todo voltado na minha direção, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos. O silêncio se instalou e nossos olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar. Eu percebi que Edward estava se inclinando em minha direção e eu também me inclinei um pouco mais. Os olhos dele corriam dos meus olhos até minha boca, e então voltavam para meus olhos. Eu devia estar fazendo o mesmo, mas não podia ter certeza porque minha mente estava em completo surto.

Eu não conseguia formular pensamentos coerentes e minha mente gritava 'Oh, meu Deus! Edward vai mesmo me beijar? Edward, meu vizinho lindo, maravilhoso, fantástico e... Oh, sei lá! Pensa em todos os adjetivos que você conseguir – esse homem é TUDO DE BOM!'

Ele ia chegando cada vez mais perto e eu fechei os olhos, antecipando o que estava por vir...


	13. Chapter 13

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas! Quase morro do coração quando vi a quantidade de reviews e novas seguidoras.**_

_**Muito obrigada!!!**_

_**Falo mais com vocês lá no final...**_

_**Quanto ao capítulo, em minha opinião, é um dos mais fofos. Espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Ele ia chegando cada vez mais perto e eu fechei os olhos, antecipando o que estava por vir..._

_PDV EDWARD_

"Eu não sei..." – Ela disse, para logo depois parecer lembrar algo – "Não. Espera. Eu sei. Eu estou procurando alguém que me olhe como o Jasper olha para Alice. Minha amiga, sabe? A que você conheceu?" –Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – "Ela e Jasper se conheceram e foi meio que 'amor à primeira vista'. E eles são o tipo de casal que todo mundo sabe que nunca vai se separar. Ela é louca por ele. E ele é completamente apaixonado por ela. E os dois têm tanta sorte de ter um ao outro e eles sabem disso - eles se sentem completamente afortunados por terem um ao outro. Então, acho que é isso que eu estou procurando. Não só o 'meu Jasper', mas aquilo que existe entre eles dois – o amor, a cumplicidade... O jeito como eles se olham... E você está certo. Eu vi o Emmett e a Rosalie hoje e eles se olham como se não existisse mais nada ao redor. É esse tipo de coisa que eu estou procurando"

O farol havia fechado então eu me virei para ela. Ela estava tão linda dizendo aquelas coisas. Uma romântica! Eu devia ter imaginado. Ela sorria um pouco e eu não consegui pensar em mais nada – eu iria beijar ela ali mesmo, naquele exato momento! Eu me inclinei em sua direção, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos, e ela correspondeu vindo em minha direção. Eu alternava olhares entre sua boca, que agora estava entreaberta, e seus olhos, que começavam a se fechar.

Eu sorri ao notar que ela estava em completa expectativa pelo meu beijo. Ela me queria. Ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava. Então eu também fechei meus olhos, determinado a acabar com qualquer distância entre nós.

E então eu ouvi uma buzina.

E nós dois abrimos nossos olhos, virando para olhar o carro de trás. O motorista gesticulava, indicando que o farol estava aberto. Eu bufei, me ajeitando no banco e apertando o volante com toda minha força. Bella também se ajeitou, corando violentamente, mantendo o olhar preso na rua, sem olhar para mim.

Ainda bem que já estávamos chegando em casa, porque eu não sabia o que fazer depois disso e Bella também não parecia muito à vontade. Eu estacionei e nós descemos do carro, seguindo para a entrada do prédio.

"Você já recebeu seu condomínio?" – O que? Do que é que ela está falando? Eu olhei para ela e ela continuava olhando para a rua, então eu imaginei que ela estivesse tentando quebrar a tensão que havia se instalado dentro do carro.

"Ainda não. Só costuma chegar mais para o meio do mês mesmo" – Achei melhor entrar na dela.

"Ah... No apartamento da Alice chegava logo nos primeiros dias do mês, então eu fiquei preocupada..."

"Ah, sim. Aqui demora mesmo. Não se preocupe" – Nós parecíamos àqueles casais que não tem mais assuntos em comum além de contas e problemas familiares. Ok. Acho melhor descontrair isso um pouquinho – "Então... Eu estou um pouco ansioso aqui"

"Por quê?" – Bella me olhou tão assustada, que eu tive vontade de rir.

"Por causa do café" – Respondi como se estivesse dizendo algo totalmente óbvio. Bella suspirou alto e eu sorri.

"Ah, claro... Você deveria mesmo! Este será um momento histórico em sua vida, meu caro!" – Aí está! Aquele brilho nos olhos dela, a empolgação com algo tão bobo... Essa era a Bella que queria ver. Era assim que ela deveria ficar – sempre.

Nós já estávamos em frente à porta de seu apartamento e ela procurava a chave na bolsa – "Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar a chave..." – Ela disse baixinho, então imaginei que ela estava falando mais com ela mesma do que comigo.

"Você está tentando desistir do meu café, Isabella?" – Eu disse rindo, ao perceber que ela já estava ficando um pouco nervosa.

"Achei!" – Ela arrancou a chave da bolsa e balançou diante dos meus olhos – "Você não vai escapar de mim, Edward!"

Eu não sei explicar o que foi que aconteceu, mas de repente o mundo ficou em câmera lenta outra vez. Bella estava entre a porta e eu, e acho que ela também notou quando o ar ficou diferente, por que ela pareceu perder o ar. Ela desviou os olhos dos meus, mas eu não iria perder outra chance.

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e o ergui, para que nossos olhos se encontrassem outra vez.

"Bella..." – Eu sorri – "Quem foi que disse que eu quero fugir de você?"

_PDV BELLA_

Como sempre, eu não conseguia encontrar a chave dentro da minha bolsa. Droga, droga! Cadê essa chave? Eu ergui a cabeça um pouquinho para notar que Edward me olhava atentamente.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar a chave..." – Eu disse baixinho, um pouco para ele, um pouco para mim mesma.

Ele percebeu que eu estava ficando nervosa e resolveu brincar comigo – "Você está tentando desistir do meu café, Isabella?"

Neste exato segundo eu encontrei a chave e a puxei de dentro da bolsa, para balançá-la bem diante daquela cara metida (e maravilhosa) – "Achei! Você não vai escapar de mim, Edward!"

E foi então que aconteceu. Em um segundo, tudo estava diferente. Os olhos de Edward estavam presos aos meus, cheios de uma obstinação que me fez vacilar. Eu dei um passo para trás e encontrei a porta – Eu estava presa entre ela e o corpo de Edward. O ar me faltou e eu desviei os olhos dele, tentando conseguir voltar a pensar.

Mas não deu tempo. A mão de Edward tocou meu queixo de um jeito tão suave e delicado, mas também de um jeito firme que deixava claro que ele estava decidido. Ele ergueu meu rosto, olhando dentro de meus olhos outra vez.

"Bella..." – Ele sorriu, me deixando mais tonta do que eu já estava – "Quem foi que disse que eu quero fugir de você?"

Eu até tentei dizer algo, mas eu não conseguia pensar, nem articular qualquer coisa. Eu notei que ele se aproximava de mim e correspondi. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura, me puxando cada vez mais para perto de si.

Eu estava em seus braços. E ali parecia o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Eu poderia ficar ali para sempre. Eu não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de ficar melhor – Eu sentia seu corpo junto ao meu, o calor dele me aquecia, seus braços me protegiam, eu podia sentir seu cheiro... Eu não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de ficar melhor... Até que ele me beijou.

Edward me beijou.

Sim, era possível ficar melhor.

Seus lábios macios tocaram os meus e a sensação era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha sido capaz de imaginar. Era um beijo suave, mas firme. Um beijo cheio de sentimentos. Cheio do carinho que Edward sempre demonstrava, mas que agora era quase palpável. As mãos de Edward passeavam por minhas costas e eu lancei meus braços em seu pescoço.

De repente Edward quebrou nosso beijo e apoiou sua testa na minha. Eu olhei para ele, mas ele mantinha os olhos fechados e sua expressão lembrava algo de dor.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não devia..." – Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei ali parada, sem reação. Alguém me diz que ele não está fazendo isso.

"Oh, Edward... Por favor, não me peça desculpa. Não me faça acreditar que você se arrependeu..."

"Eu não me arrependi Isabella. Eu só não queria ter te agarrado assim..." – Eu nem deixei que ele terminasse aquela frase. Ele estava sendo ridículo e ele devia saber disso. Então eu fui obrigada a calá-lo... Com um beijo.

Nós nos beijamos outra vez e, embora no começo ele parecesse surpreso, ele logo se entregou. O beijo durou algum tempo e então eu tive que quebrá-lo. Eu sai de seus braços e comecei a abrir a porta. Foi doloroso, mas eu sabia que poderia voltar para aquele abraço quando estivéssemos lá dentro. Eu nem olhei para trás, mas eu sabia que ele estava parado, sem expressão alguma, como uma pessoa que está em choque.

"Bom, agora estamos quites. Eu também te agarrei" – Eu abri a porta, mas ele não se mexia – "Então, Edward, vai desistir do meu café?"

Ele apenas sorriu e deu um passo para dentro do apartamento.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_** – Obrigada pela review, e por me add como Favorite Story e Favorite Author – Estou toda orgulhosa!**_

_**Sua review foi ótima e fez sentido!**_

_**Cintia-cullen – Minha leitora mais passional... Tentei postar o mais rápido possível, porque eu não quero ser encontrada por você enquanto você estiver irritada...**_

_**Anna Paula – Obrigada pelos elogios e eu estou tentando manter a agilidade (até porque eu tenho medo da Cintia-cullen).**_

_**Amabille – Seja bem-vinda e muito obrigada!**_

_**E finalmente, **_

_**D. Isa Stream! – Como você é espertinha! Adivinhou! Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora deixa eu ir porque eu preciso escrever...**_

_**Bjs**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**N/A: **_

_** – Não sei porque mas seu nome foi engolido... Tentei postar o capítulo de novo, mas seu nome era engolido toda vez... O primeiro comentário do capítulo anterior era para você. E eu espero que hoje seu nome não seja engolido de novo.**_

_**Demorei um pouco mais para postar porque a internet não quis conectar... Mas o capítulo estava pronto! RS**_

_**Cintia-cullen – Estou de férias, então estou com tempo... Mas acho que vai dar para continuar com pelo menos um capítulo quando voltar a trabalhar.**_

_**Muito obrigada por me indicar.**_

_**E eu A-M-O café, mas mesmo se não amasse, pelo Edward... Qualquer coisa!**_

_**Bjs**_

_** _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_**_

"_Bom, agora estamos quites. Eu também te agarrei" – Eu abri a porta, mas ele não se mexia – "Então, Edward, vai desistir do meu café?"_

_Ele apenas sorriu e deu um passo para dentro do apartamento._

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bella..." – Eu sorri – "Quem foi que disse que eu quero fugir de você?"

Ela não disse nada, então eu continuei a me aproximar, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura tão feminina e delicada. Ela cabia tão perfeitamente em meu abraço... E não podia esperar mais: eu tive que beijá-la.

Eu tinha esperado ansioso por este momento e não me decepcionei de nenhuma forma. Seu beijo era tão delicado e saboroso quanto eu nem havia sido capaz de imaginar e eu o queria só para mim, para sempre. Eu corri minhas mãos por suas costas e Bella correspondeu levando seus braços ao meu pescoço.

Minha mente me traiu, e me levou até aquele momento em que eu encontrei Bella, com seus olhos tão grandes e assustados sendo beijada por James. Desde aquele momento eu sabia que havia algo de diferente sobre aquela garota – eu precisava dela. Eu precisava protegê-la. Eu me peguei pensando que eu estava agindo como ele, sem deixar que ela decidisse, eu havia simplesmente a beijado. Eu não faria isso com ela.

Imediatamente, quebrei aquele beijo. Eu não devia tê-la beijado assim. Ela havia passado por tantas coisas naqueles dias e tudo o que ela não precisava naquele momento era que um idiota como eu a agarrasse ali. Exatamente no mesmo lugar em que eu a encontrei com James.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não devia" – Eu nem fui capaz de abrir meus olhos para encará-la.

"Oh, Edward... Por favor, não me peça desculpa. Não me faça acreditar que você se arrependeu..." – Bella disse em um longo suspiro.

Edward, você é um idiota! Ela pensa que você se arrependeu? Como ela pode pensar isso? Como eu poderia me arrepender do beijo mais doce que já provei em toda a minha vida?

"Eu não me arrependi Isabella. Eu só não queria ter te agarrado assim..." – Eu abri meus olhos para tentar me explicar, mas o que eu vi foi aquele rosto de anjo vindo em minha direção. E aquela menina simplesmente me calou com um beijo.

Eu estava surpreso, mas era impossível não me entregar àquele beijo. Isabella era uma menina adorável e surpreendente. E eu estava me apaixonando por cada uma de suas surpresas.

Então, tão surpreso quanto eu fiquei com o beijo, eu notei que ela estava encerrando nosso beijo e abrindo a porta do apartamento. Eu fiquei ali, parado, tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela ia entrar? Ela ia me convidar para entrar? Ela não gostou do beijo? Ou será que ela gostou tanto quanto eu? Eu sei que eu estava agindo feito um adolescente, mas eu nunca havia me sentido assim por ninguém – eu não sabia como agir em situações assim.

Ela finalmente abriu a porta e olhou para mim, no que eu entendi como um convite para entrar - "Bom, agora estamos quites. Eu também te agarrei" – Oh, Isabella... Eu poderia te agarrar agora mesmo. Como alguém poderia ser tão especial? Essa é a mulher mais espetacular que eu já conheci na vida.

"Então, Edward, vai desistir do meu café?" – Eu só consegui sorrir, tentando não parecer aliviado demais por ela estar agindo de forma tão leve, e entrei em seu apartamento.

Ela estava tão animada, falante. E isso me deixou aliviado. Então eu entrei no clima. Nós fomos para a cozinha e ela começou a preparar seu 'famoso café'. Eu me sentei e fiquei observando ela trabalhar.

"Onde foi que você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

"Com a Alice. Ela aprendeu num intercâmbio e me ensinou"

Ela fez algumas perguntas sobre Emmett e Rose. E eu também perguntei sobre sua cidade natal. A conversa fluía bem, mas nós não falávamos nada sobre o beijo. O café começou a cheirar muito bem e eu me lembrei de algo.

"Espera um minutinho. Eu vou ao meu apartamento buscar uma coisa" – Ela me olhou surpresa e meio desconfiada sobre aquilo.

"Relaxa. É uma coisa muito boa!" – Ela me deu um sorriso e eu tive que me lembrar de não fazer nenhuma bobagem.

"A porta está aberta"

"Ok. Eu já volto – não beba o café mágico sem mim"

Eu corri até meu apartamento e peguei o que queria, voltando o mais rápido possível para o apartamento de Bella. Bati na porta e Bella atendeu. Ela estava colocando uma toalha na mesa.

"Não precisava bater, não é? Era só entrar" – Oh... Seu rosto continuava tão lindo quanto eu me lembrava.

"Minha mãe não iria gostar" – Ela riu abertamente. Não. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava.

"O que é isso?" – Ela apontou para a embalagem na minha mão?

"A melhor torta de limão do mundo! É a preferida de Emmett... Quer dizer, não que ele rejeitaria qualquer outra. Mas, foi ele quem trouxe - Como uma oferta de paz por ter chego de surpresa" – Eu disse, colocando a caixa sobre a mesa e abrindo para que ela pudesse ver a bela torta.

"Ele não vai ficar bravo se nós comermos?" – Ela me olhou como se nós fôssemos duas crianças aprontando algo.

"Amanhã eu compro outra. Vamos ao café?"

"Sente-se, senhor. Eu vou buscar as xícaras"

Eu provei seu café e era realmente algo muito bom. Principalmente, com a torta. Nós ficamos ali conversando e num dado momento eu me peguei pensando o quanto era bom simplesmente conversar com ela. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim com ninguém. Eu poderia simplesmente ficar ao lado dela – e mesmo assim seria bom.

"No que você está pensando?" – Hum... Acho que ela notou que eu estava viajando...

"Que eu gosto de conversar com você" – Ela corou. Tão linda...

"Eu também gosto de conversar com você"

Eu nem pensei no que estava fazendo e minha mão correu até a dela. Nossos olhos presos outra vez. Ela sorriu de leve e mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar do meu.

"Bella. Eu não quero te pressionar. Me desculpa"

"Não..."

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada e nós ficamos em silêncio pelo que, para mim, pareceu um século.

"Edward... Eu não sou muito boa com relacionamentos. E... Acho que eu não sei muito bem como agir..." – Era isso? Era só isso? Nós dois estávamos no mesmo barco.

"Bom... Eu também não sou assim um especialista no assunto. E para falar a verdade, eu estou bem assustado... Mas eu não quero perder a chance de te conhecer" – Nós ficamos nos olhando um tempo, enquanto eu afagava sua mão – "Acho que eu devia ir embora"

"Ah..." – Ela parecia procurar algo para dizer – "Por quê?"

"Eu não quero te pressionar, Bella. Foi uma noite maravilhosa até aqui e eu não quero correr o risco de colocar tudo a perder" – Ela mordeu o lábio outra vez – "Você... Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?"

"Eu vou almoçar com a Alice"

"Hum... E de noite?" – Ela só negou com a cabeça – "Bom. Pelo que eu conheço o meu irmão e a mulher dele, hoje não vai bastar. Eles vão querer sair para dançar amanhã de novo. Você não gostaria de ir com a gente?"

Ela riu e se inclinou, como se fosse me contar um grande segredo – "É que... Eu não sou muito boa em dançar"

"Tudo bem. Eu te ajudo"

"Está bem" – Ela mordeu os lábios, mas dessa vez parecia animada.

"Acho melhor eu ir" - Eu me levantei e ela me acompanhou até a porta. Ela abriu, e ficou apoiada contra o batente. Eu olhei para ela e a desejei com todas as minhas forças. Mas eu não podia simplesmente beijá-la daquele jeito outra vez. Acho melhor pedir – "Bella... Eu posso te beijar?"

_PDV BELLA_

"Acho melhor eu ir" – Edward falou, já se levantando. Eu o segui até a porta e abri para ele, ficando apoiada no batente. Ele me olhou, e eu sabia que iria acontecer de novo. Ele queria. E eu o queria muito mais. Mas por um segundo, ele vacilou. Será que eu me enganei? Será que ele não quer? – "Bella... Eu posso te beijar?" – O que? Ele tem dúvidas se eu quero?

Eu simplesmente me aproximei e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos para alcançar aqueles lábios. O beijo foi ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava. Ele me segurou pela cintura, fazendo com que não houvesse mais qualquer distância entre nós dois. Eu passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos e eles eram macios de uma forma que eu nunca havia sentido.

O beijo só acabou quando nos faltou o ar. Mesmo assim nós ficamos ali por algum tempo, naquele abraço. Nossas testas estavam apoiadas uma na outra, e minhas mãos continuavam a correr por seus cabelos. Ele se afastou um pouco, e tocou meu rosto com uma mão, enquanto mantinha a outra segura em minhas costas.

"Te vejo amanhã?" – eu sabia que não ia conseguir falar nada naquele momento, então eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Ele apenas encostou os lábios de leve nos meus e depois me soltou, virando para ir embora. Eu fiquei sorrindo ao olhar suas costas, tão lindas, tão fortes... E me assustei um pouco quando ele se virou de novo.

"Bella, lembra quando eu te disse que talvez alguém especial estivesse cruzando o meu caminho?" – O que? De onde foi que veio isso? Ele me beija, e de repente quer falar de outra? – "Acho que eu nem era capaz de imaginar o quanto essa pessoa era especial. O quanto VOCÊ é especial..." – O que? EU? Era de mim que ele estava falando o tempo todo? Percebi que minha boca estava aberta, então a fechei, engolindo seco – "Até amanhã"

"Até amanhã" – Eu nem sei onde foi que eu encontrei forças para responder...

Ele fechou a porta de seu apartamento ainda sorrindo e eu acho que ainda fiquei alguns minutos ali, sorrindo sozinha, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Pensando naquilo que ele havia me dito. Fechei a porta, suspirando.

Fui tomar um banho, me troquei e deitei em minha cama, ainda flutuando com aquela noite. Mandei uma mensagem para Alice confirmando nosso almoço de amanhã – nós teríamos muito o que falar, e eu sorri pensando na empolgação dela quando ouvisse tudo o que eu tinha para contar.

Achei que iria demorar a dormir, mas eu estava tão leve, que rapidamente peguei no sono. E sonhei. Ou não sonhei... Apenas me lembrei de tudo... Lembrei dos beijos, lembrei do cheiro, lembrei do abraço... E com certeza, Edward parecia um sonho para mim.


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas amadas!**_

_**Mallu (estou cruzando os dedos para que seu nome saia dessa vez – M.A.L.L.U)**_

_**Amei sua review (minha maior review! RS). Pode me chamar de Bah – Os dois são apelidos, mas Bah é mais antigo, então vou optar por este.**_

_**Raquel: seja bem-vinda.**_

_**Adriana: Quem sabe os papais Cullen apareçam...**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Mandei uma mensagem para Alice confirmando nosso almoço de amanhã – nós teríamos muito o que falar..._

_PDV BELLA_

Eu cheguei um pouco cedo no restaurante. Tinha acordado cedo e não consegui ficar em casa – estava agitada demais. Sai para comprar algumas coisas e segui direto para o restaurante. Alice com certeza ficaria surpresa a me ver quando chegasse - Ela sempre chegava primeiro. Eu pedi algo para beber, e fiquei esperando por ela.

Quando ela surgiu na porta, eu acenei, chamando sua atenção. Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, deixando claro que eu estava certa – ela estava surpresa por eu já estar ali.

"Uau! O que foi que aconteceu? Você chegando antes de mim! Essa é nova!" – Alice sentava à minha frente.

"Sai para comprar umas coisas e não valia a pena voltar para casa"

A expressão de Alice mudou e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Ela se inclinou em minha direção, como se quisesse me intimidar – "Vamos lá, me conte tudo!" – eu ri – "Você chegou àquela hora em que me mandou a mensagem?" – Ela erguia uma sobrancelha, sugestivamente.

"Não. Eu cheguei bem antes..." – Ela suspirou, decepcionada – "É que o Edward entrou para tomar um café..." – Seus olhos arregalados, um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Ok... Eu quero todos os detalhes!" – Jura? Eu nem imaginei. Alice nunca queria detalhes...

"Na verdade, James apareceu lá no prédio..."

"O que? Como ele teve coragem de aparecer depois do que ele fez? Eu disse que esse idiota tinha que ser preso!" – Num segundo ela estava tão brava que eu poderia jurar que se ela encontrasse James, seria mais perigosa do que Edward e Emmett juntos – "Ah, Bella, ele fez algo com você?"

"Não. Nós estávamos saindo..."

Durante o almoço, eu contei para Alice tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite: Edward me defendendo, Emmett e Rose cuidando de nós... Isso me lembrou que Rosalie havia me maquiado e, como eu já havia previsto, Alice ficou enciumada por eu ter deixado outra pessoa me fazer de 'Barbie'. Contei sobre o 'Le Roy', e ia dizer que preciso levar ela e Jasper lá, mas Alice já conhecia o restaurante e também tinha seus pratos preferidos – eu deveria ter imaginado...

Falei sobre nosso 'quase beijo' na volta para casa e Alice saltitou na cadeira, me fazendo rir. E ela ficou muito brava quando eu disse que havia perguntado sobre o condomínio.

"Bella! Eu não acredito que você perguntou para ele sobre o condomínio!"

"Eu não sabia o que falar e estava um silêncio horrível" – Eu caí na risada e ela me acompanhou – "Eu sei que foi péssimo. Você precisava ver a cara dele! Mas pelo menos quebrou o silêncio, e ele voltou a falar comigo" – Eu mordi o lábio, lembrando o que vinha a seguir.

"Bella? O que foi que aconteceu?" – Alice sorria desconfiada – "Você está corando..."

"Ele me beijou"

"Wow!" – Alice deu um berro tão alto, que o restaurante inteiro nos olhou – "Finalmente!"

"Alice!"

Ela me obrigou a contar cada detalhe, o que fiz com imenso prazer – Eu não havia feito outra coisa desde ontem, além de me lembrar de cada detalhe do beijo dele. E eu nunca me cansava de nenhum deles.

"Oh... De nada" – Ela percebeu que eu não entendi do que ela estava falando, então ela continuou – "Por ter te ensinado a fazer café" – Eu ri.

"Muito obrigada, Alice"

"Eu disse que ele te olhava diferente. Desde o primeiro momento em que eu vi o super-vizinho eu sabia que ia rolar algo entre vocês dois" – Ela me olhou com uma carinha de sapeca – "E ele é LIN-DO!"

Nós ficamos rindo e falando sobre Edward, sobre Jasper, sobre meu trabalho, sobre a loja de Alice... Até notarmos que já haviam se passado horas desde que chegamos ali.

Nós pedimos a conta e seguimos para nossos carros. Alice não perdeu a oportunidade de me sugerir uma 'bela roupa' e se oferecer para passar lá em casa mais tarde para me ajudar com a maquiagem. Eu aceitei porque sabia que ela ficaria magoada se eu dissesse que podia me virar sozinha – ainda mais depois de deixar Rosalie me ajudar ontem – mas a fiz prometer que ia pegar leve, principalmente com a roupa. Eu não queria assustar o Edward.

Ela me abraçou, apertando meu pescoço, empolgada como sempre – "Obrigada! Te vejo mais tarde, Bellinha" – Dei um beijo estalado em seu rosto e fui embora sorrindo.

Eu fui para casa e notei que o carro de Edward não estava na garagem. Subi as escadas dizendo para mim mesma que eu não ia tocar a campainha dele, mas quando eu estava no meio da escada a porta do apartamento dele se abriu. Era Rosalie.

"Ei, Bella! Como foi seu fim de noite?" – Ela estava animada demais para o meu gosto e veio em minha direção, dando um beijinho em meu rosto. Com certeza eu corei. Será que ela sabia de algo? Será que Edward disse algo para eles? O que será que ele disse?

"Ah... Bem" – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"Edward e Emmett saíram cedo e nós combinamos de nos encontrar para o almoço. Acho que eu estou um pouco atrasada... Você quer ir comigo?"

"Obrigada. Eu almocei com uma amiga. Diga a eles que eu mandei um 'oi'" – Era melhor não ser muito específica. Eu não sabia o que Edward havia contado, se é que ele havia contado algo, se é que ele queria que alguém soubesse sobre nós. Se é que existia um 'nós'... Chega Isabella! Você está surtando!

"Tudo bem. Deixa eu ir, antes que eles desistam de me esperar!"

"Bom almoço" - Eu acenei, enquanto ela se lançava escada a baixo.

A tarde demorou a passar. Tudo parecia vazio, sem graça... Eu resolvi tomar um banho de banheira bem demorado, enquanto terminava aquele livro que vinha adiando há tanto tempo. Até que a história era interessante e me ajudou a passar o tempo um pouco mais rápido. Logo Alice iria chegar, então sai da banheira e peguei algo confortável para vestir até ela me transformar em sua 'Barbie'.

Eu fiz um café e logo Alice chegou. Ela trazia algumas sacolas, o que me deixou preocupada.

"O que é isso, Alice?" – Eu perguntei olhando para as sacolas.

"Chegaram algumas peças novas na loja e eu achei que você poderia querer dar uma olhada. Talvez você não tivesse nada bom o bastante para usar essa noite..." – Aquele olhar de 'criança pidona'. Eu cerrei meus olhos para ela – "Ah, qual é Bella? Você deixou a sua 'nova melhor amiga' escolher sua roupa ontem e não vai me deixar te mostrar algumas coisinhas?" – Eu sabia que ela ia acabar usando essa história contra mim.

"Tudo bem" – Aceitei minha derrota e ela sorriu triunfante.

A sessão 'Barbie' começou e Alice me fez experimentar várias roupas que ela havia trazido da loja. Eu tinha que admitir – Ela tinha muito bom gosto. Entramos em um consenso e acabamos escolhendo um vestidinho azul escuro – Ele não era tão ousado quanto Alice gostaria, nem tão recatado quanto minhas escolhas habituais.

Ela me sentou e começou a me maquiar. Eu estava de roupão para não sujar o vestido com maquiagem. Alice me maquiou, e dessa vez parecia ainda mais empenhada. Tenho certeza que ela estava preocupada em não deixar Rosalie vencer. Ela perguntou se eu queria algo no cabelo, acrescentando que o vestido ficaria ótimo com um rabo de cavalo. Achei que era capaz de sobreviver a um rabo de cavalo, então deixei que ela fizesse.

"Pronto! Pode se olhar no espelho!" – Ela disse, se afastando para que eu pudesse me levantar.

Eu estava ótima. Alice era uma especialista. Eu agradeci e a abracei. E então minha campainha tocou.

"Vá colocando o vestido, que eu vou abrir"

_PDV ALICE_

Fui até a porta e abri e não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar Edward do outro lado dela. Mas ele se surpreendeu a me ver.

"Alice?" – Ele pareceu bem confuso – "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?" – Ele olhava para dentro do apartamento, tentando encontrá-la. Minha amiga realmente havia cativado esse coração. Ele estava todo preocupado.

"Não. Eu só vim ajudá-la a se arrumar" – Ele respirou mais forte e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando ainda mais aquela bagunça.

"Desculpa. Eu fiquei preocupado. Eu sai o dia todo, e com o James rondando..."

"É , eu sei" – Eu não queria falar sobre aquele babaca. Esse não ia ser o assunto da noite. Bella não merecia isso. Edward também não. No que dependesse de mim, eles iriam se divertir hoje – "Entra. Ela está terminando de se vestir"

Edward entrou e eu fiz sinal para que ele sentasse no sofá. Ele não parecia muito confortável, mas eu tinha algumas coisas a dizer para ele.

"Edward" – eu me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e ele olhou para mim, com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas – "Eu queria te pedir uma coisa"

"Claro"

"Por favor, cuide bem da Bella" – Ele parecia continuar sem entender – "Eu sei que você tem feito isso, mas... A Bella é minha melhor amiga e eu a conheço melhor que ninguém. Eu sei que a Bella não é uma qualquer – a Bella é uma pessoa muito especial"

"Eu sei, Alice. Eu já notei" – Ele disse, com um grande sorriso.

"E ela não costuma se abrir muito, sabe... Mas para você ela está se abrindo. E eu sei que é porque você fez por merecer. Você conquistou a confiança dela. Então, cuide bem da minha amiga, está bem?" – Edward apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça – "Ok... Eu vou ver se ela já está pronta"

Deixei Edward na sala e fui até o quarto para chamar Bella. Quando entrei, ela se olhava no espelho, mas não parecia muito feliz com o que via.

"O que foi?"

Bella suspirou - "Eu ainda não tinha visto isso no meu braço"

Ela se virou para que eu pudesse ver e era uma grande marca vermelha, com alguns arranhões.

"Foi o James?" – E quem mais poderia ter sido, Alice...

"Acho que foi" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Oh, querida..." – Eu a abracei – "Se você quiser trocar de roupa, não tem problema..."

"Não. Esquece. Eu não vou deixar o James atrapalhar minha noite" – Ela se separou de mim, ajeitando o vestido no corpo, enquanto se olhava no espelho. Ela estava decidida, então eu sorri e concordei.

"Ótimo! Porque Edward está sentado no seu sofá, esperando a 'Cinderela' sair do quarto"

"Como eu estou?" – Ela sorriu para mim, claramente nervosa.

"Linda. Como sempre!"

Ela respirou fundo uma vez e saiu do quarto.


	16. Chapter 16

_**N/A:**_

_**Ei meninas!**_

_**Desculpem a demora no capítulo – hoje o dia foi meio corrido. Mas cá estou eu.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Ótimo! Porque Edward está sentado no seu sofá, esperando a 'Cinderela' sair do quarto"_

"_Como eu estou?" – Ela sorriu para mim, claramente nervosa._

"_Linda. Como sempre!"_

_Ela respirou fundo uma vez e saiu do quarto._

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu estava ansioso para vê-la outra vez. Desde ontem a noite não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, senão ela. Emmett precisava resolver algumas coisas enquanto estivesse na cidade e eu precisei ficar o dia todo fora com ele. Nós saímos cedo e ele deixou combinado com Rosalie que ela nos encontraria para almoçar.

Emmett parecia viver em seu próprio mundo, mas até para ele parecia claro que havia algo entre Bella e eu e ele não me deixou em paz até que eu confessei que nós havíamos nos beijado. Eu achei estranho o entusiasmo de Emmett, mas achei melhor nem comentar.

Nós resolvemos algumas coisas e Emmett ligou para Rose, dizendo que já estávamos indo para o restaurante. Mesmo assim tivemos que esperar Rosalie por um bom tempo. Quando ela finalmente chegou, fomos para uma mesa.

"Ah, encontrei a Bella. Ela mandou dizer um 'oi'" – Rosalie nem tirou os olhos do cardápio quando disse isso. E eu nem imagino a cara de choque que fiz, mas logo ouvi a gargalhada de Emmett preencher o ar em nossa volta.

"Nossa, Ursão. O que foi que eu perdi?" – Rosalie estava chocada com a reação de seu marido.

"Eles se beijaram, Ursinha. A Bellinha não te contou? Olha só a cara que o meu irmãozinho ficou só de ouvir falar nela!"

"Mesmo?" – Rosalie se virou para mim, com um sorriso surpreso – "Faz muito bem, cunhadinho. Eu dou total apoio. A Bella é uma garota muito legal" – E então olhou para Emmett e começou a rir, junto com ele – "E se eu soubesse disso, teria provocado a Bella um pouquinho" - Oh, ótimo! Meu irmão e minha cunhada estavam fazendo piadinhas com a minha cara.

Achei que eles fossem ficar me gozando o resto do dia, mas ninguém mais tocou no assunto – o que era bem estranho. Já era tarde quando nós voltamos para casa e eu não quis bater no apartamento de Bella. Achei melhor ir direto para o banho e me aprontar.

Eu já estava pronto há algum tempo, mas não queria incomodá-la cedo demais, então tentei me acalmar procurando algo na televisão. Mas não consegui achar nada interessante. Então resolvi ir até lá de uma vez.

Fiquei em frente a sua porta algum tempo, tomando coragem para tocar a campainha. Dei uma última respirada e finalmente toquei. Não demorou muito para eu ouvir os passos de Bella em direção à porta. Porém, quando a porta abriu não era ela quem estava do outro lado – era Alice.

"Alice?" – Porque Alice estava lá? Porque Alice estava abrindo a porta e não Bella? – "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?" – Eu olhei para dentro do apartamento, procurando por algum sinal dela. Será que James havia aparecido de novo? Será que ele havia machucado Bella? Eu sabia que não devia ter passado o dia todo fora. Ela pode ter precisado de mim e eu não estava aqui para cuidar dela.

"Não. Eu só vim ajudá-la a se arrumar" – Alice manteve um tom de voz calmo, tentando me acalmar também. Eu reencontrei o ar. Graças a Deus ela estava bem. Ela só estava se arrumando... Para mim.

"Desculpa. Eu fiquei preocupado. Eu sai o dia todo, e com o James rondando..."

"É , eu sei" – Ela me cortou, como se não quisesse ouvir aquele nome outra vez – "Entra. Ela está terminando de se vestir"

Alice abriu passagem, me indicando o sofá. Eu me sentei e ela veio se sentar ao meu lado – "Edward. Eu quero te pedir uma coisa" – Eu olhei para ela curioso com o que Alice poderia querer me pedir.

"Claro" – Não importa o que fosse, deveria ser sobre Bella e eu queria saber.

"Por favor, cuide bem da Bella" – O que ela está querendo dizer com isso? – "Eu sei que você tem feito isso, mas... A Bella é minha melhor amiga e eu a conheço melhor que ninguém. Eu sei que a Bella não é uma qualquer – a Bella é uma pessoa muito especial" – Alice, você não precisa me dizer isso.

"Eu sei, Alice. Eu já notei" –Eu dei um grande sorriso, lembrando de todas as coisas lindas que eu podia ver sobre Bella.

"E ela não costuma se abrir muito, sabe... Mas para você ela está se abrindo" – Oh... É mesmo? Eu gostei de ouvir isso. Eu também estava me abrindo para ela – "E eu sei que é porque você fez por merecer. Você conquistou a confiança dela. Então, cuide bem da minha amiga, está bem?" – Eu apenas sorri e concordei com a cabeça. Achei que era muito cedo para jurar que eu cuidaria dela para sempre, se ela assim quisesse – "Ok... Eu vou ver se ela já está pronta"

Alice se dirigiu ao quarto e eu fiquei ali, sem conseguir controlar um sorriso. Então ela também está sentindo algo por mim. Sua melhor amiga notou. Existe mesmo algo entre nós dois... É claro que existe, Edward! Até o Emmett já percebeu! Deixe de ser idiota e trate de cuidar dessa mulher – Alice está certa: ela merece.

Eu tentei me concentrar no que elas estavam falando no quarto, mas era impossível discernir as palavras. Ouvi o som de saltos e imaginei que elas estavam vindo. Eu tentei me preparar, mas nada poderia me preparar para aquela visão... Bella.

Eu sorri quando a vi entrar na sala e ela me sorriu de volta. Eu não consegui evitar e passei meus olhos por todo seu corpo. Ela estava linda. Absolutamente linda. Seu vestido azul, apesar de curto, era muito elegante. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus sapatos de salto deixavam suas pernas maravilhosas. Aliás, eu me lembrei que esta era a primeira vez que eu via suas pernas. E eu gostei do que vi.

Ela percebeu minha 'ronda' e corou, abaixando o olhar – "Oi" – Ela estava envergonhada, com certeza.

"Oi. Você está linda" – Ela ficava tão linda quando corava de timidez.

"Bom, eu já vou indo. Acho que meu trabalho já está finalizado" – Alice pegava sua bolsa e seguiu até Bella para lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha – "Me ligue quando puder... Tchau Edward. Cuide-se!"

"Tchau Alice" – Nós dois respondemos ao mesmo tempo e foi impossível não rir.

"Tchau queridos. Comportem-se" – Alice mesma abriu a porta e saiu, jogando um último beijo no ar, em direção a Bella.

Eu e Bella ficamos nos olhando. Ela mordeu o lábio e veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá. O vestido dela subiu um pouco mais, e eu não consegui evitar um olhar. Tentei ser o mais discreto possível e acho que ela não notou. Subi os olhos procurando seu rosto, mas no caminho eu vi uma marca em seu braço e franzi a testa.

"O que foi isso no seu braço?" - Bella passou os braços em volta de si mesma, escondendo a marca com a mão.

"Não foi nada..." – Não foi nada? Ela só podia estar brincando comigo.

"Foi ele?" – Ela não respondeu – "Bella, foi ele quem fez isso com você?" – Ela suspirou.

"Desculpa. A Alice estava certa – Eu vou me trocar, colocar alguma coisa que cubra isso" – Ela ia tentar se levantar, mas eu segurei seu braço. E quando ela olhou para mim, eu a soltei imediatamente. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu seria capaz de fazer com ela a mesma coisa que James tinha feito.

"Não. Não precisa. Vamos esquecer isso, ok?" – Ela sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça de leve.

Mais um minuto nos olhando em silêncio... Bella tem o poder de parar o mundo ao meu redor. Eu ergui minha mão e toquei seu rosto de leve. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque e quando abriu, eles estavam diferentes, brilhantes...

"Eu senti sua falta" – Eu sei que nós estávamos apenas começando e eu não sabia o que Bella iria pensar disso, mas por algum motivo, eu precisava dizer. Eu queria que ela soubesse.

"Eu também" – Ela também? Oh... Ok. A gente conversa depois.

Eu puxei Bella para um beijo, tentando ser o mais delicado possível. Meu braço enlaçou sua cintura e nós simplesmente nos beijamos. Era tão simples, tão fácil. E eu seria capaz de desistir de todos os planos para ficar com ela ali. Nenhum de nós dois teve coragem de quebrar aquele beijo. Até que a campainha tocou.

Nós nos afastamos e Bella gemeu uma reclamação. Eu sorri. Deviam ser Rose e Emmett.

"Pombinhos!" – Definitivamente Emmett – "Hora de ir!"

Nós dois rimos e Bella se levantou, pegando sua bolsa. Ela estava de costa para mim, então aproveitei para dar uma última olhada nela. Que mulher era essa? Ela era absolutamente perfeita. Lindíssima, inteligente, legal...

"Vamos?" – Acordei dos meus devaneios para ver que Bella me olhava, sorrindo, com sua mão estendida, esperando pela minha.

Eu sorri de volta e me levantei, estendendo minha mão para tocar a dela. Eu não sei se ela notou, mas era a primeira vez que nós fazíamos isso – andar de mãos dadas. Nossos primeiros passos juntos.

Bella abriu a porta com sua mão livre e Rosalie imediatamente correu seus olhos para nossas mãos, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Boa noite, Bellinha"

_PDV BELLA_

Oh, aquele beijo! Era impressão minha ou estava ficando cada vez melhor? Eu acho que poderia ficar beijando Edward para sempre... (TOQUE DA CAMPAINHA) Ou não. Campainha intrometida!

Ele se afastou de mim e eu gemi baixinho. Ele sorriu.

"Pombinhos, hora de ir!" – Emmett. Eu devia estar muito irritada com ele, mas era impossível ficar irritada com aquela criança gigante.

Eu e Edward rimos e eu me levantei para pegar minha bolsa. Quando virei para ele, ele parecia estar viajando em seus pensamentos, ainda sentado no sofá.

"Vamos?" – Eu estendi minha mão para ele.

Ele sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para tocar na minha. Wow! Edward está segurando minha mão... 'Isabella, você está parecendo uma adolescente!' Uma adolescente apaixonada...

Abri a porta com a mão que estava livre e Emmett e Rosalie estavam parados, nos esperando.

"Boa noite, Bellinha" – O que é isso?

"Agora eu tenho um apelido, Emmett?"

"Na nossa família todo mundo tem um apelido" – Nossa família? Emmett está me incluindo na família dele? A família de Edward? Não é um pouco cedo para isso? Não que eu me importe – definitivamente eu adoraria ser parte da família – mas Edward pode não gostar – "Emm, Rose, Eddie..."

"Ei! Ninguém me chama de Eddie!" – Emmett e Rosalie riram do protesto de Edward.

"Não na sua frente" – Rosalie sussurrou, entre risadas.

Edward cerrou os olhos e olhou para os dois fingindo um olhar mortal – "Vamos?!"

Eu me virei para fechar a porta.

"Claro, Eddiezinho..." – Rosalie e Emmett desceram as escadas rindo.

Eu acabei de fechar a porta, e me virei para Edward. Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão outra vez.

"Vamos?" – Sua voz doce outra vez.

"Vamos... Eddiezinho" – Eu respondi rindo.

"Oh, Bella, não! Eddiezinho, não!" – Ele contorceu o rosto, e então sua expressão mudou para algo ameaçador – "Ou você vai querer que eu te chame de Bellinha?" – Ele erguia a sobrancelha, lembrando um vilão de novela. E que vilão...

"Não, por favor. Parece nome de cachorro!" – Eu ri.

"Foi o que eu pensei, ISABELLA"

"Então vamos, EDWARD"

Nós dois rimos, descontraídos, e descemos as escadas juntos.


	17. Chapter 17

_**N/A:  
Oi, minha queridas!**_

_**Esses dias estão corridinhos, mas eu continuo cumprindo minha promessa de pelo menos um capítulo por dia! Não vou abandoná-las – PROMETO!!!**_

_**Porque como leitora, eu sei como é triste quando a autora some e nos deixa a ver navios...**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Foi uma noite interessante.

No carro, Rose e Emmett estavam estranhos. Eu imaginei que eles iriam ficar implicando comigo e com a Bella a noite toda, mas de repente os dois estavam tão doces conosco. Devia haver um motivo por trás disso. E, em se tratando desses dois – principalmente de meu irmão – eu sabia que não devia ser nada bom.

Nós fomos ao lugar preferido de Rosalie. Confesso que eu não saia muito para dançar e não entrava naquele lugar desde que Emmett havia se mudado, mas o lugar não parecia muito diferente da última vez. Nós mal entramos e Rose puxou Emmett em direção a pista de dança.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" – Eu tive que me aproximar do ouvido de Bella para que ela pudesse escutar. Ela pareceu ficar um pouco tensa com isso e eu não pude deixar de ser atingido por seu delicioso cheiro.

Ela corou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. Então eu coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e nós caminhamos para o bar. Graças a Deus, o bar ficava em outro ambiente, mais reservado, onde o barulho não era tão absurdo e nós podíamos pelo menos conversar.

Ajudei Bella a sentar em uma das banquetas do balcão e pedi nossas bebidas. Nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até que Rosalie apareceu, chamando Bella para ir com ela ao banheiro. Na verdade, ela não chamou, ela simplesmente arrastou a Bella, que só conseguiu rir e me lançar um olhar meio assustado. Emmett sentou na banqueta em que Bella estava e pediu uma bebida também.

"Vocês não vão dançar?" – Ok. Isso era estranho. Emmett estava me fazendo uma pergunta normal. E ele fez a pergunta soar normal. Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho.

"Emmett, você está com algum problema?" – Eu perguntei olhando sério bem em seu rosto.

"Por quê?" – Ele estava realmente surpreso. O que me deixou ainda mais preocupado. Ele estava sendo legal, e nem havia notado?

"Bom... Desculpe dizer assim, mas você não costuma ser tão... 'bonzinho'. Você está sendo um cara bem legal comigo e com a Bella... Confesso que isso está me assustando um pouquinho"

"Você gosta dela" – Ele deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar em sua bebida.

"E?"

"E nada. Você gosta dela e eu não quero assustar a única mulher que conseguiu realmente mexer com você" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, totalmente surpreso. Emmett realmente estava dizendo isso? – "E, a Rose me ameaçou caso eu não seja bonzinho com vocês" – Ele riu, voltando a ser o Emmett que eu conhecia. Mas isso não anulava as coisas que ele havia dito.

Eu sabia que Bella era diferente e que tudo o que eu sentia por ela era algo totalmente diferente de tudo aquilo que eu já havia sentido por qualquer outra pessoa. Era tão forte e tão rápido que eu nem era capaz de descrever. Mas saber que Emmett já havia notado isso. E pior, que ele estava disposto a agir como alguém normal... Oh, Deus! Realmente isso está ficando sério!

Eu ainda estava perdido em meus pensamentos, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Olhei para trás e era ela. Bella e Rose haviam voltado do banheiro, e ela estava parada atrás de mim, sorrindo. Emmett estava certo: Eu gostava dela. O sorriso dela me fez sorrir de volta e eu passei meu braço por trás dela, envolvendo sua pequena cintura e a puxando para mais perto de mim.

Rosalie pediu uma bebida também e nós quatro ficamos ali, conversando. O corpo de Bella apertado contra o meu, nós dois nos olhando vez ou outra. E de repente eu me peguei pensando o que será que as pessoas viam quando olhavam para nós dois. Lembrei da conversa que havíamos tido em meu carro quando voltávamos do Le Roy, em que eu havia contado sobre o pedido de casamento de Emmett e Bella havia me dito que admirava a forma como Alice e seu namorado estavam juntos. Ambos tínhamos sido tocados pela forma como aqueles casais se olhavam, e eu fiquei pensando se nós causaríamos este mesmo efeito naqueles que nos vissem.

Nós fomos para a pista de dança e Bella estava completamente envergonhada sobre dançar. Eu a abracei pela cintura e nós dançamos um pouco, até que ela pareceu se acalmar. Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço e eu a beijei. Cada vez que eu a beijava, eu apreciava ainda mais. Foi um beijo longo e calmo e nós só o encerramos quando já estávamos sem ar.

Eu apoiei minha testa na de Bella e nós ficamos assim. Eu não me lembro que música tocava e nós com certeza esquecemos de dançar, mas eu apreciei aquele momento. Apesar do barulho, eu me concentrei em sua respiração, e estava tão acelerada quanto a minha. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume e era tão saboroso que eu não pude evitar – Só notei que estava correndo meu nariz por seu pescoço, quando ela estremeceu em meus braços. Eu a segurei um pouco mais forte e depositei um leve beijo ali, fazendo Bella suspirar, passando a mão por meus cabelos.

Bella deu um pulo e eu me afastei para notar que Rosalie estava ao seu lado e Emmett chegando logo atrás. Ela pedia desculpas por ter assustado Bella e Bella assentia, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

"Vamos embora?" – Rosalie não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

"Ursinha..."

"Emmett, por favor! Eu não sou idiota. Não tente me convencer que 'aquelazinha' não estava dando em cima de você!" – Ah, sim. O incontrolável ciúme de minha cunhada. Se eu bem a conhecia, era melhor irmos embora antes que ela destruísse o lugar todo e a cara da tal 'aquelazinha'.

Bella parecia bem surpresa com aquela nova faceta de Rosalie. Ela ainda não havia visto Rose agir assim, mas eu sabia que aquela era uma atitude típica da minha cunhada, então eu apenas sorri para acalmá-la quando ela me olhou confusa.

Emmett sabia muito bem que não adiantava nada argumentar quando Rosalie estava assim. Não que ela costumasse ver coisas onde não existiam, ela apenas ficava realmente muito brava quando notava algum mulher interessada em Emmett. Principalmente quando ela havia bebido um pouquinho demais.

"E então, vocês vão? Porque se vocês quiserem ficar, eu posso pegar um táxi" – Seu tom era realmente assustador.

"Nós vamos. Tudo bem para você, Bella?"

"Claro"

Rosalie pegou a mão de Emmett e saiu arrastando ele no meio da pista, abrindo caminho para nós que estávamos atrás. De repente, ela simplesmente parou, se virou, e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um em seu marido. Imaginei que a tal garota devia estar por perto, mas não deu para saber quem era, porque todas as mulheres e todos os homens do recinto pararam tudo para olhar os dois. E todos estavam com a mesma cara abobalhada.

Bella olhava para eles e para mim, de queixo caído, e caiu na risada, escondendo o rosto vermelho nas mãos.

"Relaxa. A Rose é assim. Acho melhor você ir se acostumando..." – Eu falei bem perto de sua orelha. Ela virou o rosto, olhando para mim e chacoalhou a cabeça em descrédito. Eu ri com ela.

Rose interrompeu o beijo e continuou arrastando Emmett para fora. Ele tinha um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto. Esse era Emmett – Ele amava as loucuras da esposa. Principalmente, vê-la com ciúme dele.

Nós logo chegamos ao carro e pelo jeito o beijo havia deixado Emmett e Rosalie bem animados, porque eles não se desgrudaram desde o minuto em que sentaram no banco de trás. Bella estava claramente constrangida e se manteve olhando para frente, tentando esconder o riso.

Era impossível não rir ao ouvir o som baixinho do riso de Bella. Eu olhei para ela e ela estava corada. Ela era tão linda. E eu amava cada detalhe sobre ela – Sua timidez, sua delicadeza, e ao mesmo tempo, a forma como ela era sempre tão forte. Eu toquei sua perna com minha mão enquanto ela olhava para fora do carro pela janela. Notei que ela mordeu os lábios e finalmente se virou para me encarar. Ela sorria um sorriso lindo.

O farol estava fechado, então eu também fiquei olhando para ela.

"Oh..."

Nós dois nos viramos automaticamente para encontrar Rosálie e Emmett nos olhando.

"Vocês são tão bonitinhos" – Rosalie olhava para nós dois com um olhar bobo e seu humor parecia bem melhor agora.

"Ok..." – Eu me virei para notar que o farol já estava aberto e dar partida no carro – "Isso foi estranho" – Eu sussurrei entre os dentes.

Nós chegamos ao prédio e subimos todos juntos. Emmett quase teve que carregar Rosalie, o que reforçou minha teoria que ela havia bebido mais do que devia. Eu abri a porta do meu apartamento e eles entraram.

"Tchau, Bella" – Rosalie acenou, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Os dois foram para os quartos e nós dois ficamos ali.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela mordeu os lábios. Ela pareceu um pouco sem graça e eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Você quer entrar?"

_PDV BELLA_

"Você quer entrar?" – Ele me perguntou, parecendo um pouco inseguro.

Eu queria entrar. Eu adoraria entrar. Estar com ele era sempre tão bom e fácil. Mas eu tinha medo do que ele poderia esperar se eu entrasse.

"Melhor não. Já está tarde" – Eu tentei não olhar nos olhos dele. Tive medo de vacilar.

"Tudo bem" – Ele veio em minha direção e me beijou calmamente – "Posso te levar até sua casa?" – Sua mão acariciava meu rosto e ele me deu aquele sorriso que seria capaz de derreter uma geleira.

"Se você não for ficar cansado demais de andar até lá" – Com ele tudo era simples, até ser 'engraçadinha'...

"Hum... Amanhã é domingo. Acho que eu vou poder descansar"

"Então tudo bem"

Nós andamos até minha porta e Edward me beijou outra vez. Oh... Eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda. Não, não! Eu poderia ficar aqui a vida toda... Ele parou o beijo e correu seus lábios bem levemente até minha bochecha, parando perto de minha orelha.

"Pronto. Entregue, sã e salva"

Eu virei meu rosto e também beijei sua bochecha - "Obrigada"

Ele se afastou sorrindo e andou até sua porta de costas. Os olhos sempre nos meus – "Boa noite"

"Boa noite"

Nós entramos e fechamos nossas portas. Eu me apoiei na porta de costas e fiquei ali, sorrindo e pensando no quanto aquele homem era inacreditavelmente incrível! E o quanto eu devia ser uma idiota por estar apaixonada tão rapidamente.

Sinceramente, aquilo poderia muito bem não dar certo. Aliás, provavelmente não daria. Mas eu iria aproveitar tudo o que pudesse. Edward era a pessoa mais espetacular que eu já havia conhecido e quando eu estava com ele, o mundo tinha mais graça, fazia mais sentido.

Eu não sei até onde nós poderíamos ir, mas eu iria. Eu iria com ele. Onde quer que fosse...


	18. Chapter 18

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas lindas do meu coração.**_

_**Hoje eu tenho uma festa para ir, então estou postando agora e provavelmente só amanhã.**_

_**Mas... Olha só que boazinha! É o maior capítulo que eu já postei!**_

_**Então... Até amanhã!**_

_**Divirtam-se**_

_**E tem um final tão... fofo! Aliás, é um capítulo fofíssimo!**_

_**E um 'oizinho' especial para a Cintia-cullen! Obrigada por estar sempre comentando por aqui!**_

_** _X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Acordei com a campainha tocando e me virei para olhar o relógio. Eram nove horas da manhã e eu fiquei me perguntando quem poderia ser. Nós havíamos chego por volta das duas horas e eu com certeza ainda não havia dormido o suficiente. Procurei meu robe e me arrastei até a porta para atender.

Dei uma olhada no espelho que ficava na sala para me certificar que eu não estava assustadora demais e abri a porta. Era Edward. Ele sorria lindamente e eu o amaldiçoei em pensamento por estar ali, tão lindo e arrumado, àquela hora da manhã.

"Te acordei?" – Ele perguntou, analisando meu rosto e meus trajes.

"Se eu disser que não você vai acreditar?" – eu tentava arrumar os cabelos um pouquinho.

"Não" – Ele riu um pouco.

"Ok. Você pode me dizer como é que você faz isso?"

"Isso o que?" – Ele perguntou confuso, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Que eu saiba, nós chegamos à mesma hora. Eu estou assim" – Apontei para mim mesma, sem necessidade de qualquer explicação – "E você está acordadíssimo, lindo e todo arrumado"

"Para mim, você está linda" – Eu só soltei um suspiro, rindo e dei espaço para que ele entrasse. E foi então que eu notei que ele carregava uma cesta.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu vim te buscar. Para nós tomarmos café no parque" – E ele fala isso como se fosse uma coisa absolutamente normal.

"Você preparou o café?"

"Eu comprei. Mas o que vale é a intenção, não é?" – Ah, aquele sorriso...

"Claro, claro..." – Era impossível não sorrir junto com ele – "Você espera eu me trocar?"

"Estarei esperando" – Ele sentou no sofá e eu segui para o quarto.

Eu já não costumava pensar muito a essa hora da manhã, com aquele homem sentado na minha sala, me esperando para um pic-nic, fica quase impossível. Acho melhor eu vestir uma coisa básica. Calça jeans, tênis e camiseta branca. Ótimo.

Fui para o banheiro e terminei de me arrumar, tentando ficar o 'menos ruim' possível. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo porque ele estava impossível de ser domado. Dei uma última olhada no espelho e sai do quarto.

"Hum... Bonita"

"Obrigada. Vamos?"

"Sim"

Nós saímos de mãos dadas. O parque ficava perto do prédio, então nós fomos andando. Fazia um belo dia. O Sol estava brilhando, mas não estava quente demais – o dia perfeito para passear no parque.

"E então, você nunca dorme ou o que?" – Edward me olhou confuso – "Você acordou um pouco cedo para quem chegou de madrugada ontem" – Expliquei.

"Nós nem chegamos tão tarde assim. E eu acordo cedo todos os dias, então acho que acostumei" – Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu acordo cedo todos os dias e nunca vou me acostumar" – Resmunguei e ele riu.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, então ele falou – "Desculpa" – Essa foi a minha vez de ficar confusa. Ele notou que eu não havia entendido o porquê do pedido de desculpas, então completou – "Por ter te acordado cedo"

"Ah..." – Não pude deixar de rir – "Tudo bem. Eu não ligo de me sacrificar quando é por um bom motivo"

"E foi um bom motivo?"

"Ótimo"

O parque já tinha algumas pessoas e nós procuramos uma árvore para nos acomodar. Eu sorri ao ver as crianças brincando e ouvir suas risadas e seus gritinhos. Quando eu era uma menina eu pensava que, quando chegasse aos vinte anos, eu já teria encontrado o 'grande amor da minha vida', nós nos casaríamos e logo teríamos nossos bebês. Mas quando você cresce você vê que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como o planejado.

Quando minha mãe morreu, eu vi que grande parte das coisas que eu tinha sonhado não sairia bem daquela forma. Eu me tornei uma adolescente rebelde e Charlie não soube como lidar com tudo isso. Nós nos afastamos e, quando eu fui para a faculdade, nosso contato ficou ainda pior. Hoje nós mal nos falamos e eu não ligo para ele há muito tempo. Ele nem ao menos sabe que eu me mudei.

Hoje eu nem sei se quero ter filhos. Ao julgar por minha relação complicada com Charlie, eu não sei como iria me sair como mãe.

"Ei... O que foi?" – Edward me acordou de meus pensamentos.

"Nada... Só estava prestando atenção nas crianças. A vida delas é tão fácil: Andar de bicicleta e se divertir" – Eu comecei a ajudá-lo a tirar as coisas da cesta.

Eu nunca havia feito um pic-nic no parque. E principalmente, ninguém nunca havia me preparado um pic-nic no parque. Foi algo tão simples e maravilhosamente incrível. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ter uma manhã tão agradável.

Eu experimentei todas as coisas que Edward havia trazido e eram maravilhosas. Ele me disse que tinha comprado tudo em uma padaria que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Isso me deixou pensando que ele deveria ter acordado ainda mais cedo do que eu estava pensando, mas achei melhor não comentar.

Ele se esticou na grama e fez sinal para que eu me juntasse a ele. Eu fiquei meio envergonhada, mas me lembrei da promessa que eu havia feito ontem à noite – eu iria aproveitar cada momento com ele. Eu me deitei, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e ele me abraçou, puxando para mais perto.

Nós ficamos olhando as nuvens e conversando sobre qualquer bobagem que viesse a cabeça. Edward era tão inteligente – Ele dizia coisas interessantes, e já havia lido tantos livros. Ele entendia de cinema e amava música, e não havia qualquer assunto sobre o qual ele não pudesse realmente dizer alguma coisa.

As horas passaram voando e quando nós nos demos conta já estávamos ali há várias horas.

"Uau! Olha só, já passa das duas da tarde!" - Eu me assustei ao olhar para o relógio.

"Cansada de mim?" – Edward fez um biquinho tão lindo. Eu só podia rir. Como é que eu poderia me cansar dele? Como é que qualquer pessoa poderia?

"Claro que não"

Então ele me puxou para um beijo. Era a primeira vez que ele me beijava hoje e eu fiquei pensando se era por isso que eu sempre me surpreendia com o quanto o beijo dele era bom – Parecia que ele sempre os guardava para a hora certa.

Os outros homens que eu havia conhecido sempre pareciam muito mais interessados nos beijos do que em ficar juntos, em conversar... Edward era tão diferente de todos eles. E eu agradecia aos céus por isso. Não que eu não sentisse o desejo em seus beijos, seus carinhos... Eu sabia que ele me desejava, mas ele nunca me pressionava. Ele sempre ia até onde devia ir. Eu sentia como se ele soubesse tudo sobre mim e estivesse esperando o momento em que eu estaria pronta.

Não era como com James. James dizia que não iria me pressionar, mas Edward simplesmente o fazia. Ele sequer falava sobre o assunto. Ele me respeitava e eu confiava nele. Era como se nós não falássemos, mas pudéssemos ler tudo no olhar um do outro.

Nós ficamos nos beijando por algum tempo, até que Edward quebrou o beijo.

"Acho que é melhor a gente ir" – Ele falou baixinho.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu havia planejado tudo, mas com certeza aquela tarde tinha saído bem melhor do que eu imaginei. Eu adorava falar com ela, saber mais sobre o que ela gostava, saber mais sobre sua vida... Bella era a mulher mais interessante que eu já havia conhecido. Ela era tão profunda e surpreendente. E não havia nada que ela dissesse que eu não quisesse escutar.

E o beijo. Ah, o beijo! Eu poderia beijá-la sempre. O tempo todo. Mas havia algo que me dizia que Bella precisava de espaço para respirar. Ela havia acabado de sair daquele relacionamento com James e Alice havia me dito que Bella não costumava se abrir muito. Ela era uma peça rara e delicada e eu cuidaria dela como ela merecia ser cuidada.

Eu a desejava. E era óbvio que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil me controlar, mas eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que eu nunca iria fazer nada para machucá-la. Se Bella precisasse de tempo, ela teria todo o tempo necessário.

Eu me lembrei do que James havia dito naquele dia, quando ele nos viu saindo do prédio – _"Só espero que ela não esteja se fazendo de 'pequena donzela' para você também..."_ – Eu havia ficado furioso com isso, mas depois eu percebi que, apesar de ele ter tentado atacar Bella, aquelas palavras só mostravam quem ela era.

Para Bella, sexo devia ser algo muito importante e ela não estava disposta a ser de qualquer um. Talvez ela nem mesmo tivesse feito sexo com aquele idiota e isso era realmente algo muito bom, porque eu não queria imaginar aquele babaca tocando nela.

Qualquer intimidade entre nós teria que partir dela. Apesar de todo o meu desejo.

Agora mesmo, eu estava louco para beijá-la ainda mais apaixonadamente, correr minhas mãos por seu corpo e dizer para ela o quanto ela era linda e o quanto eu a queria. Mas eu sabia que Bella não aprovaria esse comportamento ali, no meio de um parque. Então achei melhor parar enquanto eu ainda era capaz.

"Acho que é melhor a gente ir" – Eu suspirei, quebrando nosso beijo.

Ela parecia hesitante, mas concordou. Nós levantamos e começamos a guardar tudo. Foi só aí que eu notei que o tempo havia mudado – nuvens cobriam o céu e logo começaria a chover.

"Ih, Bella! Acho melhor nós corrermos. Olha só o céu"

"Nossa... Eu nem tinha reparado que o tempo tinha mudado tanto"

"Nem eu... Acho que nós estávamos distraídos"

Bella riu concordando, e nós terminamos de guardar tudo, saindo do parque o mais rápido possível.

Mas não adiantou. Quando estávamos chegando ao prédio, uma tempestade despencou sobre a nossa cabeça. A chuva estava gelada e nós começamos a correr. Bella riu alto e eu fiquei maravilhado com o som de sua alegria. Nós logo conseguimos chegar à entrada do prédio e nos escondermos da chuva na cobertura.

"Faz tempo que eu não tomo uma chuva dessas!" – Bella ainda ria e eu fiquei olhando para ela, toda ensopada. Sua blusa branca estava grudada ao corpo, marcando cada detalhe. Ela também havia ficado transparente e eu tive que desviar o olhar para não enlouquecer de vez.

"Acho melhor nós tomarmos logo um banho" – Peguei a mão dela, levando-a para dentro do prédio. Nós subimos e eu peguei a chave para abrir minha porta. Notei que Bella também procurava sua chave. Tive vontade de pedir que ela não fosse, que ela tomasse banho em minha casa, como já havia feito antes, mas eu não queria que ela entendesse tudo errado e achasse que eu queria algo mais.

"Eu vou deixar a porta encostada, tá? Porque você não vem tomar um café quente comigo quando acabar seu banho?" – Eu não disse que ela é surpreendente?

"Claro. Eu nunca dispensaria o café mágico..."

Ela riu e veio até mim, me dando um beijo suave – "Até daqui a pouco"

_PDV BELLA_

Nós entramos em nossos apartamentos e eu corri direto para o banheiro. Eu não queria deixar Edward esperando. Tomei um banho quente, lembrando de todos os momentos maravilhosos que tínhamos passado juntos hoje. Escolhi algo bem confortável para vestir, mas não velho demais – Eu não queria parecer uma maluca na frente do Edward.

Estava indo para a cozinha preparar nosso café quando a campainha tocou. Eu corri para abrir e lá estava ele: Lindo como sempre.

"Ei, mocinho, eu não disse que ia deixar encostada para você?"

"Eu não sabia se você já tinha acabado o banho" – Ele respondeu, fazendo um biquinho. Eu já disse o quanto é injusta a beleza desse homem? Que tipo de cara, além de ser assim maravilhoso, consegue continuar maravilhoso fazendo biquinho?

Eu sorri e abri caminho para ele entrar.

"Eu trouxe um filme para nós vermos. Aquele que eu comentei com você no parque" – Ele balançava a caixinha do DVD diante de mim.

"Hum... Então acho que além do café vou ter que fazer pipoca!" – Nós dois rimos e ele se aproximou, vindo me abraçar – "Ai..." – Eu fiz uma careta e ele se afastou – "Meu DVD ainda está desligado. Na verdade, eu até tentei mas não consegui ligar" – Falei enquanto puxava ele para perto outra vez. Quem fazia um biquinho agora era eu.

"Hum... Posso tentar?" – Ele me abraçava outra vez.

"Por favor" – Eu disse, me aproximando um pouco mais para poder beijá-lo. Nós mal começamos o beijo e meu telefone tocou. Ele tinha que tocar logo agora? Eu gemi enquanto me afastava dele para atender.

"Alô?"

"Bella!" – Era Alice – "Ah, Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Eu te liguei o dia todo. O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Oi Alice! Boa tarde para você também, querida! Não aconteceu nada. Só que eu e Edward fomos fazer um pic-nic no parque e meu celular estava sem bateria então eu deixei em casa"

"Você e Edward foram fazer um pic-nic no parque? Eu fiquei preocupada sabia?" – Ela realmente parecia brava.

"Oh, Alice, me desculpe. Eu nem pensei..."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou perdoar. Mas se você vai continuar sumindo com o super-vizinho, eu vou precisar do número do celular dele" – Ela sabia como encerrar uma discussão.

"Tudo bem, eu vou pedir para ele" – Eu ri.

"Você não tem o número do celular dele?" – A voz de Alice demonstrava seu choque.

"Não. Ele mora aqui em frente, Alice. Eu nunca precisei ligar para ele" – eu dei uma espiada nele e ele sorriu para mim. Ele estava com os fios do DVD na mão e parecia saber o que fazer.

"Ok. Bom, eu liguei o dia todo porque eu queria convidar você – ou vocês? – para fazer alguma coisa"

"Hum... Nós vamos ver um filme. Porque você e o Jasper não vêm aqui para o apartamento? Eu vou fazer café e pipoca!"

"Nós não vamos atrapalhar nada?" – Alice adorava me cutucar com essas questões.

"Você sabe muito bem que não"

"Ok! Então nós vamos! Me espere para fazer a pipoca, você sabe que eu gosto quentinha!" – E aí está: a velha e boa Alice, com toda a sua empolgação de volta! – "Até daqui a pouquinho!"

"Até daqui a pouquinho, Allie"

Nós desligamos e eu percebi que Edward já havia acabado de ligar o DVD.

"Pronto! DVD ligado! Viu só? E você disse que não ia precisar de mim!"

"Eu disse isso?" – Quando foi que eu disse isso?

"Disse sim. Quando eu vim te trazer a chave na outra noite e me ofereci para trocar sua lâmpada, você disse que eu era muito prestativo, mas que não ia precisar" – Ele se fingia de ofendido.

"Eu disse que não ia precisar para trocar a lâmpada. Para todo o resto você será bem-vindo!" – Eu sorri para ele – "Eu chamei a Alice e o namorado dela para vir assistir o filme com a gente. Tudo bem para você?"

"Claro. Sem problemas" – Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

"Você quer chamar seu irmão também?"

"Eles saíram"

"Eles saem bastante, não é?"

"Saem"

Essa conversa estava estranha. Desde quando Edward havia se tornado um homem de sentenças curtas? Ele era sempre tão expansivo... Eu já ia perguntar se havia algo de errado, mas ele falou antes de mim.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Eu te disse que os meus pais moram fora da cidade, não é? Que a casa deles fica a umas duas horas daqui?" – Porque é que ele não está olhando para mim?

"Hu-hum" – Eu não conseguia sequer imaginar onde ele pretendia chegar com isso.

"Então... O Emmett e a Rosalie estão indo para lá amanhã e você sabe que essa semana tem um feriado, não é?"

"Sei..."

"Bom... Eu sei que você pode achar um pouco cedo e... Você não precisa ter medo de me dizer o que pensa... Mas... Eu estava pensando em passar o feriado lá com a minha família e..." – Ele quer passar o feriado com a família dele. Ok. Não é a melhor forma de passar o feriado em que eu consigo pensar, mas se ele quer ver a família, eu sou capaz de passar um dia sem vê-lo – "E... Bella?" – Porque ele estava tão hesitante? – "Você gostaria de ir comigo?"

Eu acho que por alguns instantes meu coração parou de bater e minha mente ficou em um branco total. Ele estava me chamando para passar o feriado com a família dele? Na casa deles?

"Ah Bella, esquece. Me desculpa. Eu sei que a gente só se conhece há alguns dias, mas é que eu realmente gosto muito da sua companhia e eu..." – Oh... Ele fica tão lindo quando age dessa maneira toda insegura.

"E os seus pais?" – Eu o interrompi e ele me olhou surpreso e confuso.

"O que têm eles?"

"O que eles iam pensar sobre mim?" – Será que ele tinha o costume de levar outras mulheres na casa dos pais? Ou talvez eu não fosse a única convidada. Ele já havia me dito que seus pais moravam em uma casa grande. Talvez eles fossem levar vários amigos e eu era apenas um deles.

"Bom, eu estava pensando que, se você não se importasse, eu ia te apresentar a eles como minha namorada" – O que?

"Você iria mentir para eles?" – Havia um vinco realmente grande entre minhas sobrancelhas.

"Não" – Ele riu – "Na verdade..." – Ele segurou minhas mãos com as dele e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos – "Isabella, você gostaria de namorar comigo?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**N/A:  
Olá, meninas!!!**_

_**A festa foi ótima.**_

_**Quanto ao Edward, me desculpem, mas se eu soubesse onde arrumar um, eu não seria capaz de partilhá-lo com ninguém!**_

_**Aliás, EU TAMBÉM QUERO UM EDWARD PARA MIM – Se vocês encontrarem, deixem uma review que eu passo meu endereço para entrega!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Não" – Ele riu – "Na verdade..." – Ele segurou minhas mãos com as dele e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos – "Isabella, você gostaria de namorar comigo?"_

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Só fiquei ali, olhando para ele, tentando acreditar que aquele homem – que era o homem mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido em toda a minha vida – estava mesmo me pedindo em namoro - "Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos há poucos dias, e que você deve estar assustada porque eu estou..."

Oh, lá vem ele de novo! Como um homem tão lindo pode ser tão inseguro? Normalmente os homens lindos não costumam ser uns babacas convencidos? Tudo bem. Eu prefiro que ele seja assim. Ele fica tão lindo assim. Ele é apaixonante exatamente porque age assim – feito um bobo!

Eu me lembrei da promessa que havia feito ainda ontem, encostada contra a porta. Eu sabia que nós tínhamos muitas chances de dar errado, mas eu não ia deixar de viver aqueles dias maravilhosos por causa disso. Edward era o sonho de qualquer mulher – o príncipe encantado que todas procuram a vida inteira – E eu seria muito idiota se me privasse de estar ao seu lado. _"Eu não sei até onde nós poderíamos ir, mas eu iria. Eu iria com ele. Onde quer que fosse..."_

Eu nem estava mais escutando as bobagens que ele estava dizendo. Eu simplesmente me aproximei dele e coloquei minhas mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto e olhei em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Só cale a boca, está bem?" – E o beijei. Ele parecia confuso e hesitante, então eu parei o beijo, olhando para ele outra vez – "É claro que eu quero namorar você. Eu sei que não faz nem uma semana que a gente se conhece e provavelmente isso é uma loucura completa, mas eu estou disposta a mergulhar nela"

E então ele exibiu o sorriso mais lindo e orgulhoso que poderia existir no mundo. E eu sorri ao ver que Edward estava realmente triunfante por eu ter aceitado seu pedido. Ele era inacreditável. Como alguém poderia dizer não para ele? Como ele poderia pensar que existia essa possibilidade?

"Ok... Então, eu poderia beijar a minha namorada?"

"Oh... Por favor, meu bem"

Era isso. Nosso primeiro beijo como NAMORADOS. Namorados... Eu que sempre tive tanto medo dessa palavra, de repente estava ali, totalmente entregue a ele. E não havia medo, não havia nada. Eu sabia que nada estava garantido, e eu não me importava em arriscar. Alice ficaria orgulhosa de mim! Logo eu que ela sempre acusou de viver de um modo tão racional, de repente, estava agindo completamente com o meu coração.

Nós ainda estávamos nos beijando quando a campainha tocou. Aliás, isso estava ficando chato. Porque é que tudo resolvia interromper os nossos beijos?

"Um minutinho, tá?" – Eu me afastei dele, tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Cheguei até a porta e abri. Alice e Jasper estavam parados, lado a lado. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e me deu uma olhada de cima a baixo.

"Que demora. Posso saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo?"

"Oi Allie. Oi Jazz" – Vou fingir que ela não disse isso.

"Oi Bella" – Jasper respondeu dando uma risadinha, mas Alice continuava me olhando com seus olhos apertados, sem dizer nada

"Vamos entrar?" – Abri espaço para que eles passassem.

Edward sorriu quando eles entraram em seu campo de visão.

"Olá, Edward" – Alice cumprimentou ironicamente e Jasper riu de novo com o tom cínico da voz dela.

"Olá Alice. Desculpe se nós deixamos você preocupada. Me lembre de te dar meu cartão, antes de você ir embora" – Bonitinho. Tão atencioso. Deu para ver na expressão de Alice que a ele a desmontou. Ah! Um cartão! É verdade, eu tenho o número dele!

"Ah! Eu tinha me esquecido! Eu tenho seus números. Não se preocupe, depois eu dou para a Alice" – Ela estava me fuzilando com o olhar – "O que? Eu esqueci, Allie. Já disse que nunca precisei ligar para ele"

"Está bem, está bem... Vamos ao que interessa? Eu estou louca pelo seu café!" – Os olhinhos quase infantis brilhando de novo, Alice saltitou batendo palminhas. Todos nós rimos.

"Claro, claro... Vamos lá! Café e pipoca saindo!" – Nós duas fomos para a cozinha e Edward e Jasper ficaram sentados no sofá, falando sobre algo que devia girar em torno de algum esporte qualquer que estava passando na televisão. Homens – era tão fácil fazer eles se entenderem.

Nós estávamos na cozinha e eu comecei a pegar tudo para fazer o café e a pipoca.

"E aí? Você não vai me contar o que foi que aconteceu hoje?"

"Hum... Nós fomos para o parque... O Edward apareceu aqui, com uma cesta de café e me levou para um pic-nic"

"Oh... Ele é um fofo! Eu amo o Jasper, mas ele nunca fez algo tão romântico assim para mim"

"É... Ele é, não é?" – Eu mordi o lábio – "Antes de vocês chegarem... Ele me pediu em namoro"

O queixo de Alice caiu e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados como eu nunca vi. Ela abriu mais a boca, como se fosse gritar, mas continuou em silêncio e tampou a boca com as mãos.

"Eu não acredito!" - Eu sabia que se Edward não estivesse no cômodo ao lado, Alice estaria gritando e pulando com toda certeza – "E o que você disse?"

"Que sim. O que mais eu poderia dizer?" – Eu dei de ombros – "Você acha que eu estou louca? Assim... De aceitar? A gente mal se conhece..."

"Bella" – Alice me interrompeu, vindo até mim e segurando meus ombros – "Eu te conheço a um bom tempo, não é?" – Eu concordei com a cabeça – "E eu sou uma das pessoas que te conhece melhor, não é?"

"A pessoa que me conhece melhor" – Eu corrigi.

"Pois bem. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa e eu quero que você preste bem atenção. Eu sei que você acabou de conhecer o Edward e que deve mesmo ser uma loucura vocês começarem a namorar tão cedo, mas... Bella, eu nunca vi você assim por ninguém. Quando você está perto dele você parece tão..." – Alice parecia pensar em uma palavra, então eu tentei ajudar.

"Feliz?" – Eu disse, corando.

"Também" – Ela riu – "Mas eu estava pensando mais em uma palavra tipo 'certa'. Quando o Edward está perto de você, você é a pessoa que você devia ser – o sorriso, o brilho no olhar... Até... Essa falta de medo. Você sempre fugiu de relacionamentos e até com o James" – Ela revirou os olhos quando disse aquele nome – "Você vivia fugindo. Mas com o Edward não. Com ele, você parece... É – Feliz!"

"Eu estou" – Não adiantaria nada tentar mentir para a Alice e, para falar a verdade, eu não fazia a mínima questão de mentir sobre isso. Desde que Edward entrou na minha vida, eu estava feliz. Muito feliz.

"Então me prometa uma coisa – Não se afaste dele por medo. Tente, está bem? Você sabe que eu tenho muita intuição e eu sinto que isso pode dar certo" – Eu sorri e concordei. Alice talvez nem fizesse idéia de o quanto eu gostaria que ela estivesse certa – "Oh! Meu bebê está crescendo!" – Ela me abraçou.

Nós nos afastamos quando ouvimos uma batidinha no batente da porta. Era Edward.

"Desculpe atrapalhar vocês, mas eu queria um pouco de água"

"Claro" – Eu fui até o armário e peguei um copo, enchendo com água e passando para ele, que bebeu o líquido todo.

"Obrigado" – Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu sorri. Como ele podia me deixar assim com um simples 'obrigado'? – "Querem ajuda com alguma coisa?"

"Ah..." – Pensa Bella, pensa.

"Você pode ir levando a pipoca" – Alice já passava uma tigela cheia de pipoca para ele – "Divida com o Jazz, hein?" – Ela falava como se falasse com um menino.

"Sim, senhora"

Nós duas ficamos observando ele sair da cozinha e quando ele já havia saído de nossa visão, Alice me abraçou outra vez – "E só para constar: Eu gosto dele"

Eu olhei para ela e sorri e então soltei um suspiro – "Eu também, Allie... Eu também"


	20. Chapter 20

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, queridas!**_

_**Olha só: Todas querendo um Edward! Que novidade! Rsrs**_

_**Como bem disse a Cintia-cullen: Alice gosta dele, Bella também... E quem não gosta? Quem não gosta?...**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês.**_

_**OBS: Estamos num momento capítulos fofos!**_

_**Ah, Cintia, obrigada por me indicar. Leitoras da Cintia, sintam-se bem-vindas.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Então me prometa uma coisa – Não se afaste dele por medo. Tente, está bem? Você sabe que eu tenho muita intuição e eu sinto que isso pode dar certo" (...) "E só para constar: Eu gosto dele"_

_Eu olhei para ela e sorri e então soltei um suspiro – "Eu também, Allie... Eu também"_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu e Alice servimos o café e nós quatro ficamos conversando por algum tempo na mesa. Alice tinha trazido um pão doce e ele realmente estava muito bom.

"E então, o que você está pensando em fazer no feriado, Bella? Eu e Jazz queríamos ir para a praia. Você pode vir conosco se quiser" – Alice falava comigo, mas olhando para Edward. Com certeza ela estava tentando analisar sua reação.

"Ah... Na verdade, Edward e eu vamos visitar os pais dele" – Alice se virou na minha direção, com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Então ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

"Você vai visitar os pais do Edward?" – Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquele tom petulante de voz. Há uma semana eu era o tipo de garota que fugia de qualquer compromisso e, de repente, de uma hora para outra, eu estou conhecendo os pais do meu namorado? Oh, Deus! Eu vou conhecer os pais do meu namorado! Eu ainda não tive tempo de me acostumar nem com a parte do namorado, quanto mais com a parte de conhecer os pais dele!

"Meu irmão e minha cunhada moram fora da cidade, mas estão passando uns dias aqui. Tenho certeza que a minha mãe vai ficar muito feliz em ver a família toda lá" – Alice olhava para mim com uma cara que eu era capaz de ler muito bem. A pergunta que ela queria gritar era 'a família toda lá? Então ele já te incluiu até na família?' Eu sabia muito bem o que ela perguntaria, porque era essa a pergunta que eu mesma estava me fazendo.

"Uma pena, Bella. A previsão do tempo diz que vai fazer um tempo ótimo lá na praia" – Jasper tentou mudar o foco da conversa. Obrigada, Jazz – "Você pegaria um bronzeado incrível" – Ok. Ele estava me zoando. Eu nunca pegava bronzeado nenhum. Mas mesmo assim eu fiquei grata pela ajuda. Nós três rimos da piadinha de Jasper, mas Edward parece levar a sério. Jura? Achei que era só olhar para a cor da minha pele para ver que aquilo só podia ser uma piada.

"Não seja por isso, nós temos uma piscina. Você pode muito bem pegar um bronzeado lá" – Eu devo realmente ter olhado para ele em choque, enquanto Alice e Jasper morriam de rir da minha cara.

"Edward, por favor, Jasper estava brincando! Eu nunca 'pegaria um bronzeado'. Nem que eu quisesse. Sério, você já deu uma olhada na minha cor?"

"Na verdade, a sua cor devia ser o motivo de você tentar pegar um bronzeado, Bells" – Oh, ótimo! O casalzinho resolveu tirar o dia para me sacanear. Eu só olhei para Alice, com o olhar mais repreensivo que eu conseguia manter.

"Vamos ao filme?" – Eu sugeri antes que alguém resolvesse continuar as gracinhas – "Me passem a tigela. Eu vou pegar mais pipoca"

Eu peguei a tigela e sai da sala, batendo os pés como uma criança birrenta. Antes de chegar à cozinha, eu notei que alguém estava vindo atrás de mim. Eu parei e senti uma mão segurar minha cintura. Eu não precisava olhar par saber que era Edward.

"Você ficou brava?" – Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele, entre seu corpo e a bancada, e neguei com a cabeça. Seus olhos demonstravam tanta preocupação que eu corri minha mão até seu rosto e o afaguei.

"Por favor, deixem isso para depois!" – Alice entrava na cozinha – "Bella, onde estão os edredons?"

"No maleiro do guarda-roupa, Alice. Você sabe muito bem – Foi você mesma quem guardou lá"

"Como é que ia saber se você já não mudou tudo? Agora é a SUA casa, você pode fazer o que quiser" – Ela respondeu, já saindo.

"Desculpe pela Alice, ela ainda está um pouco enciumada por eu ter me mudado do apartamento dela"

"Pois eu agradeço todos os dias por você ter feito isso" – Ele sorriu para mim.

"Bom... Não acho que eu possa dizer que estou arrependida"

Nós ficamos nos beijamos até que Alice passou pela cozinha outra vez, tossindo de propósito e nós nos separamos rindo.

"Acho melhor eu ajudar a Alice" – Nós fomos para a sala e Alice já estava estendendo os edredons em cima do tapete.

"Bella, eu não achei as almofadas que eu te dei"

"Estão no outro quarto. Edward, você me ajuda a pegar?"

Eu levei Edward até o outro quarto, que estava desocupado, mas cheio de coisas que Alice fez questão de comprar porque, segundo ela, eu não iria sobreviver sem. Na verdade, ela não iria sobreviver sem quando viesse me visitar. Comecei a pegar as muitas almofadas que Alice havia me dado e passar para Edward.

"Bella, para que tudo isso?"

"Alice acredita que só existe um jeito de assistir um bom filme: Deitada no chão, com edredons, almofadas e pipoca quentinha"

"Alice é mesmo uma figura"

"Sim, ela é" – Eu ri, mas depois fiz uma cara séria e falei baixinho, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo – "Mas não diga isso para ela, ok? Você não vai querer vê-la irritada" – Ele concordou com a cabeça, imitando uma criança obediente.

Nós voltamos para a sala e ajeitamos tudo. Nós quatro nos deitamos no chão. Edward numa ponta, eu ao seu lado, Alice depois de mim e por fim, Jasper. Edward estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada e me abraçou, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu respirei um pouco mais forte para sentir seu delicioso cheiro.

O filme começou e era mesmo um ótimo filme. Alice e eu fazíamos alguns comentários, mas os meninos se mantinham calados. Edward só se manifestou quando nós começamos a tentar adivinhar o fim do filme.

"Porque vocês duas não podem simplesmente assistir até o fim, ao invés de ficar tentando adivinhar o que vai acontecer?" – Ele disse rindo.

"Por quê? Pelo menos diz se nós estamos acertando!" – Eu olhei para ele, fazendo minha melhor cara de menina carente.

"Vocês estão errando feio"

"Droga!"

Acho que já estava ficando tarde porque a sala começou a ficar em um silêncio profundo e quando o filme acabou eu notei que Edward havia caído no sono. Eu fiquei olhando para ele e ele estava lindo.

"Hey, Bella. Nós vamos indo" – Alice sussurrou, me chamando. Eu só concordei com a cabeça, evitando falar para não acordar o Edward.

Nós três nos levantamos e Jasper foi ao banheiro enquanto Alice se arrumava para ir embora. Eu fiquei olhando para Edward, se virando para o outro lado.

"Você quer que a gente espere ele acordar?"

"Não. Tudo bem. Ele acordou cedo, precisa descansar" – Nós duas sussurrávamos. Eu nem precisei olhar para o lado para notar que Alice estava sorrindo – "O que, Alice?" – Eu revirei os olhos, já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

"Nada. É só que... Você nunca ficava sozinha com o James – Não que eu me importasse e ele realmente não merecia. Mas, você nunca me deixaria ir embora se fosse ele dormindo no chão da sua sala"

"É só que... É diferente" – Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas era tão fácil confiar em Edward.

"Eu sei. Não estou te dando bronca. Estou achando bonitinho"

Jasper saiu do banheiro e nós despedimos. Eles saíram e eu encostei a porta bem devagar para não fazer barulho, indo me deitar ao lado de Edward outra vez. Ele estava deitado de lado, então eu me deitei de costas para ele e fechei os olhos. Ele se ajeitou, me abraçando, e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Acabou o filme?"

"Acabou"

"Eu perdi o final"

"Achei que você já conhecesse o final"

"Cadê a Alice?"

"Já foi"

"Eu também devia ir"

"Não" – Eu segurei seus braços para que ele não pudesse desfazer o abraço – "Fica mais um pouco"

Ele deu um beijo suave em meu pescoço e eu me aninhei um pouco mais em seu abraço. Nós dois ficamos assim, quietinhos, sem falar nada. Era um momento tão perfeito. Tão diferente de tudo o que eu já havia vivido com alguém. Estar assim com Edward trazia uma aura de paz que eu não me lembrava de já ter sentido na vida.


	21. Chapter 21

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi lindinhas!**_

_**Passando rapidinho para postar esse capítulo.**_

_**Mais tarde eu devo postar outro.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Eu também devia ir"_

"_Não" – Eu segurei seus braços para que ele não pudesse desfazer o abraço – "Fica mais um pouco"_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu nem percebi que havia caído no sono até que senti Edward me acordar.

"Bella..." – Ele me chamava baixinho com sua voz tão linda, que por um segundo eu achei que estava sonhando com um anjo. Eu abri meus olhos devagar, e encontrei seu rosto perfeito, levemente iluminado pela luz que entrava pela janela – "Eu já vou indo. Você devia ir para a sua cama. Vai ficar toda dolorida dormindo no chão"

Eu só fiquei olhando para ele, saboreando a beleza daquele rosto. A luz batia delicadamente em sua pele, ressaltando cada um dos seus traços perfeitos.

"Bella? Você me ouviu?" – Ele sussurrou, tocando meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos ao sentir o toque de sua mão e mordi o lábio. Balancei a cabeça o bastante apenas para que ele entendesse que eu havia ouvido – "Você devia ir para cama"

Eu suspirei profundamente me dando conta que ele estava indo embora. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas isso tudo era tão novo para mim. Eu havia fugido por tanto tempo que eu nem sabia como fazer quando não queria fugir. Mais que isso: De todos os outros eu simplesmente fugia. Não era difícil. Eu nem notava quando fazia. Mas com Edward... Dele eu não queria fugir. Eu queria estar com ele.

"Vem, eu vou te levar" – Eu percebi que Edward estava me pegando no colo e passei meus braços por seu pescoço, olhando para ele. Eu sorri e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro forte. Eu só podia estar sonhando – Realidade nenhuma podia ser tão boa assim. Eu queria ficar em seus braços por muito tempo, mas pareceu que ele não levou mais que um segundo para chegar ao meu quarto e me deitar na cama.

Ele depositou um beijo demorado na minha testa e então afastou seu corpo do meu, me deixando gelada com a falta de seu calor. Ele deve ter percebido quando eu me encolhi, porque logo eu senti o edredom macio sendo colocado sobre mim.

Aquela noite meu sonho foi agitado. Eu não sabia muito bem se estava sonhando, ou se as coisas realmente estavam acontecendo. Foi uma longa e estranha noite até que o despertador me acordou. Eu acordei meio confusa e me arrastei até o chuveiro. Coloquei o roupão e ia para a cozinha quando notei que tinha uma pessoa dormindo no meu sofá. Eu andei até conseguir enxergar seu rosto. Era Edward. Mas porque é que ele estava dormindo ali?

"Edward?" – Eu toquei seu braço, tentando não assustá-lo, mas ele parecia estar em um sono muito profundo, então eu falei um pouco mais alto – "Edward?"

Ele abriu os olhos, um pouco desorientado.

"O que você está fazendo no meu sofá?"

"Oh, desculpe..." – Ele sentou no sofá – "É que... Eu realmente ia embora, mas eu teria que deixar sua porta aberta, ou levar a sua chave... Então, eu não sabia o que fazer e... eu acabei achando melhor ficar aqui"

Ele estava com uma carinha tão sofrida. Parecia até que ele esperava que eu ficasse brava. Na verdade, eu devia mesmo ficar brava. Como é que ele decide dormir na minha casa e prefere ficar no sofá?

"Você vai passar o dia todo dolorido" – Eu tentei fazer parecer uma bronca – "Você podia pelo menos ter deitado lá na cama"

"Eu não queria te constranger..." – Ele desviou os olhos dos meus – "Que horas são?"

"Sete" – Eu também não olhava para ele. Estava um clima um pouco estranho, já que, ao que parecia, eu tinha acabado de oferecer a minha cama para ele, e ele preferiu mudar de assunto.

"Eu preciso ir" – Ele disse num suspiro.

Ele levantou, indo em direção à porta, e eu o segui. Ele mesmo abriu e saiu do apartamento. Eu fiquei olhando suas costas, sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Eu não podia deixar ele ir embora assim.

"Nada" – Ele parecia tão envergonhado – "Eu só não queria ter invadido sua privacidade assim" – Então era isso. Ele realmente achava que eu estava brava por ele ter dormido no meu sofá. Se eu fosse capaz de ficar brava com ele, eu estaria brava por ele ter dormido APENAS no meu sofá.

"Não seja bobo, Edward. Foi muito fofo da sua parte ter ficado"

"Você não está brava?" – Ele me olhava com aqueles olhinhos de criança tentando ser boazinha.

"Claro que não" – Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta.

"Eu preciso mesmo ir" – Ele fez uma carinha sofredora – "A gente pode se ver hoje à noite?"

"Espero que sim"

Ele sorriu, lindo como sempre, e veio em minha direção, me dando um beijo bem leve nos lábios.

"Tenha um bom dia"

"Você também"

Ele entrou no apartamento dele e eu no meu. Comecei a preparar meu café e fui escolher uma roupa. Meu humor estava um pouco melhor do que o normal, e eu me peguei decidindo por um vestidinho estampado – presente de Alice, é claro – que eu provavelmente nunca havia usado antes.

Eu escutei uma porta bater e imaginei que era Edward. Ele devia mesmo estar atrasado! Percebi que eu não fazia idéia do horário em que ele saía normalmente, o que devia querer dizer que não era nos mesmos horários que eu.

O dia de trabalho foi bem cheio, mas isso não evitou que eu me pegasse pensando em Edward várias vezes. Quando o fim do expediente se aproximou, eu comecei a me sentir um pouco ansiosa... Na verdade, eu estava muito ansiosa – parecia até que algumas borboletas estavam fazendo uma revoada dentro do meu estômago. Eu não via a hora que o relógio decretasse minha liberdade.

Mal os ponteiros marcaram seis horas, eu já estava quase correndo em direção ao elevador. Apertei o botão tão forte que nem sei como ele não afundou. Quando o elevador finalmente chegou e a porta abriu, eu praticamente pulei para dentro dele, sem nem notar as pessoas que estavam lá dentro. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo de estar tão nervosa. Meu coração estava completamente disparado.

"Oi, Bella" – Eu olhei para o lado e vi que era Ângela. Por ironia do destino, ou não, ela estava acompanhada por Victória, a prima de James – "Você melhorou? Eu não te encontrei mais depois daquele dia"

Victória me olhava de cima a baixo com cara de nojo. Eu tive vontade de voar no pescoço dela. Como ela ousava olhar assim para mim? O primo querido dela me agarra daquele jeito e ela me olha como se fosse culpa minha?

"Estou melhor sim, Ângela. Muito obrigada pela carona naquele dia. Eu realmente não estava em condições de dirigir. Eu... Eu havia passado por coisas horríveis no dia anterior e... Eu acabei tendo um ataque de pânico"

Victória riu ironicamente. Ah, eu vou quebrar a cara dela antes de chegar ao térreo!

"Ah sim... Eu ouvi falar..." – Ângela estava notavelmente desconfortável agora.

Graças a Deus o elevador chegou ao térreo. Assim que a porta abriu, eu pulei para fora ainda mais rápido do que eu havia entrado. Eu respirei fundo e segui em direção à porta.

Quando eu dei o primeiro passo para fora, eu percebi que alguém acenava do outro lado da rua. Eu me virei para encontrar Edward, ainda mais lindo do que eu conseguia me lembrar, encostado em seu carro, com aquele sorriso mais brilhante do mundo estampado na face. Ele disse 'oi', mexendo a boca sem soltar nenhum som.

Eu sorri para ele e atravessei a rua, indo direto para seu abraço. Ele me abraçou apertado e eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

"Surpresa" – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. E eu apertei um pouco mais o abraço, sem deixá-lo se afastar de mim.

"A melhor de todas"

Edward me levou para jantar em um pequeno restaurante próximo do nosso prédio onde ele descobriu que eles serviam café 'de verdade'. Eu morri de rir quando ele me contou.

"E eu posso saber como foi que você descobriu isso?"

"Um colega do trabalho comentou" – Eu não sei por que eu não consegui acreditar nisso. Não era coincidência demais alguém simplesmente comentar com ele sobre um restaurante que ficava perto do nosso prédio e que ainda servia o meu tipo preferido de café? Eu não sei como foi que ele fez isso, mas eu adorava que ele tivesse feito!

O restaurante era bem agradável e a comida até surpreendeu, mas a sobremesa com certeza foi eleita a campeã da noite – tanto o mousse de chocolate que eu escolhi, quanto a torta alemã de Edward (que eu provei, é claro) estavam ótimas.

E então chegou o momento mais esperado da noite: o café. Na verdade, não estava ruim. Mas eu ainda preferia o meu.

"Hum... Sabe... Eu não sei muito bem o porquê, mas definitivamente não é tão mágico quanto o seu" – Edward sorriu para mim.

"Ora, vamos! Você está tentando me agradar"

"É, estou..." – Ele fez um biquinho – "Consegui?"

Eu ri abertamente. A presença de Edward me deixava tão leve.

"Conseguiu" – Eu dei mais um gole no café – "Mas o que é que você não consegue?"

Nós voltamos para casa e eu convidei Edward para entrar, mas ele disse que precisava terminar alguns relatórios para entregar no outro dia. Eu fiz um biquinho e ele riu, vindo me beijar. Foi um beijo de tirar o fôlego e eu acho que se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído de joelhos, sem forças.

Nós nos despedimos e eu aproveitei para ligar para Alice e pedir ajuda para escolher o que eu deveria usar na casa dos pais de Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá!**_

_**Como prometido, cá estou eu de volta.**_

_**Julliaah, você não é a primeira que pergunta do James. Meninas, vocês estão querendo que ele volte?**_

_**Cintia! Oiê! Voltei!**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

A terça-feira passou voando.

Eu estava muito nervosa com a viagem à casa dos pais de Edward. Alice havia me ajudado a escolher uma roupa para ir e também algumas peças para levar em uma pequena mala. Nós só íamos passar o dia então não havia necessidade de levar coisas demais.

Rose e Emmett já haviam ido para lá ontem, então seríamos só nós dois no carro.

Cheguei e o carro dele ainda não estava na garagem, então eu subi e tomei meu banho. Coloquei o roupão e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas em uma valise que Alice tinha comprado para eu usar quando fazíamos viagens curtas.

A campainha tocou e meu coração disparou. Eu nem me lembrei que só estava de roupão e sai correndo para atender. Eu deduzi que ele também já havia tomado banho porque estava com os cabelos molhados e sem suas roupas sociais típicas do trabalho. Ele vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta preta justa naquele corpo incrível. Ele tinha uma das mãos escondida atrás das costas.

"Oi" – Eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir essa voz.

"Oi. O que temos escondido aí?" – Eu tentei enxergar o que ele trazia.

"Nosso jantar" – Ele mostrou a sacola. Eu abri caminho para ele e ele atravessou a porta, vindo me beijar.

Foi um beijo calmo e delicioso. Mas, mais rápido do que eu gostaria, ele quebrou o beijo e apoiou sua testa na minha, com os olhos ainda fechados.

"E o que temos para o jantar?" – Eu perguntei sem me mover da posição em que estávamos.

"Cheeseburguer"

Dessa vez eu tive que me mover um pouco – "Cheeseburguer?" – Edward era especialista em me surpreender.

"Você não gosta?" – Ele perguntou, todo preocupado.

"Adoro! Só não esperava que você gostasse" – Eu respondi rindo.

"Porque não?"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu cheguei do trabalho e o carro de Bella já estava lá, então eu subi rápido e fui direto para o banho. Enquanto pegava algo para vestir, liguei para a melhor lanchonete da cidade. Eu não sabia muito bem do que Bella gostava então decidi pedir algo clássico – Cheeseburguer parecia bom.

Eles eram rápidos e logo o pedido chegou. Eu atendi o rapaz da entrega e fechei minha porta, indo tocar no apartamento de Bella. Ela atendeu rápido. Estava vestindo um roupão branco e estava absolutamente linda, com os cabelos molhados.

"Oi"

"Oi. O que temos escondido aí?" – Ela se mexeu, tentando enxergar o que eu trazia na sacola que eu havia escondido atrás das costas.

"Nosso jantar" – Eu mostrei a sacola para ela e ela abriu caminho para eu entrar. Eu olhei para ela e caminhei em sua direção para envolvê-la em um beijo calmo e maravilhoso. Eu percebi que ela já estava ficando sem ar, então interrompi o beijo e apoiei minha testa na dela, para continuar aproveitando aquele momento.

"E o que temos para o jantar?" – Ela perguntou, mas sem quebrar nosso contato.

"Cheeseburguer"

"Cheeseburguer?" – Ela parecia muito surpresa então eu fiquei preocupado em ter errado feio. Com tantos lanches, será que eu escolhi exatamente algo que ela não gostava? Ou talvez ela simplesmente não gostasse de nenhum lanche.

"Você não gosta?"

"Adoro! Só não esperava que você gostasse" – Ela respondeu rindo. E eu fiquei tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Porque não?"

"Sei lá, mas você sempre me oferece coisas tão sofisticadas que eu só fiquei surpresa com o cheeseburguer" – Sofisticadas? Nenhuma das coisas que eu era capaz de oferecer poderia chegar aos pés de Bella.

Bella olhou para si mesma e corou quando percebeu que ainda estava de roupão.

"Ai, desculpa. Eu vou me trocar" – Ela corou e foi para o quarto.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse, usando uma calça justa e uma camiseta larga. Os cabelos molhados soltos, caindo pelas costas. Nós ficamos conversando sobre tantas coisas enquanto saboreávamos nossos lanches e eu continuava me surpreendendo com aquela Isabella que eu estava conhecendo pouco a pouco.

Ela era diferente de todas as pessoas que eu já havia conhecido. Algumas vezes ela era tão forte e então, num lampejo, ela se lembrava de algo que fazia seus grandes olhos ficar cheios de lágrimas e eu podia ver toda sua fragilidade. Ela era um diamante – Tão forte e tão bela. Cheia de facetas que eu estava louco para desvendar.

Como sempre, ela fez café depois que nós terminamos de comer e saboreava sua xícara como se fosse um 'manjar dos deuses'. Essa noite ela estava particularmente sorridente e eu fiquei me perguntando por quê.

"E então, pronta para amanhã?" – Eu perguntei quando ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Mais ou menos. As coisas estão todas prontas, mas eu confesso que estou um pouco nervosa"

"Por quê?"

"Bom, para começar... Eu nunca conheci os pais de um namorado" – Ela abaixou o olhar, corando – "Eu não sei muito bem como eu devo agir" – Eu sorri com a idéia. Ela nunca conheceu os pais de um namorado? Eu adorava saber que eu seria o primeiro a apresentá-la para os pais como 'a minha namorada'.

"Você só precisa agir como você mesma. Eu tenho certeza que os meus pais vão adorar você"

"E como é que você tem tanta certeza?"

"Bom... A minha mãe não é muito exigente. Acho que se eu estiver feliz, já está bom para ela" – Eu tentei brincar com ela e ela apertou os olhos para mim.

"Então sua mãe não é muito exigente?" – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não" – Eu sorri de sua expressão e me aproximei para beijá-la. Ela resmungou baixinho quando eu me afastei – "E quanto à parte de eu estar feliz, eu tenho certeza que ela vai notar que eu estou feliz demais!"

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio e corou lindamente. Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos ao meu toque.

"Você fica linda assim..." – Eu comentei ao passar as costas dos dedos por suas bochechas avermelhadas.

Eu continuei acariciando seu rosto e meus dedos tocaram seus lábios. Ela depositou um beijo delicado sobre eles e eu me demorei, passando meu polegar por toda a extensão de sua boca macia. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus. Eles estavam diferente, mais profundos, como se estivessem cheios de desejo.

"Eu ainda preciso arrumar algumas coisas. Você quer me ajudar?"

"Pode ser"

"Então vamos lá para o meu apartamento" – Nós dois saímos e ela trancou sua porta. Eu estava abrindo a minha quando me dei conta – "É a primeira vez que a minha namorada vem ao meu apartamento" – Eu frisei a palavra 'namorada'.

"Hum... Acho que é um novo passo no relacionamento" – Ela sorriu.

Eu abri a porta e fiz sinal para que ela entrasse – "Seja bem-vinda"

"Obrigada"

Ela passou por mim e eu aproveitei para envolver sua cintura em meu abraço. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos e era totalmente inebriante.

"Você se importa de conhecer o meu quarto?" – Eu perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Eu já conheço o seu quarto" – Era verdade. Eu havia me esquecido daquele dia. Eu preferia me esquecer.

"Como minha namorada"

Ela virou o rosto para poder olhar em meus olhos e então sorriu. Ela não disse nada, mas se soltou do meu abraço, pegando minha mão e andando em direção ao quarto. Ela parou na porta e esperou que eu abrisse.


	23. Chapter 23

_**N/A:**_

_**Foi só comigo ou ninguém estava conseguindo postar?**_

_**Quanto a história...**_

_**Ah, entendi... Vocês não se importam com o James, vocês querem ver o circo pegar fogo, neh?**_

_**Cintia-cullen, já fabricaram o Edward – em das versões: O Ken (da Barbie) e uma almofada absurda, em tamanho natural, que mais parece um boneco inflável! Eu vi em uma reportagem outro dia, nem sei onde...**_

_**Esse capítulo está compridinho até. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Você se importa de conhecer o meu quarto?" – Eu perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido._

_Ela virou o rosto para poder olhar em meus olhos e então sorriu. Ela não disse nada, mas se soltou do meu abraço, pegando minha mão e andando em direção ao quarto. Ela parou na porta e esperou que eu abrisse._

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu abri a porta e acendi a luz, esperando que ela entrasse. Ela olhou para mim sorrindo, como se estivesse diante de um momento memorável, respirou fundo e deu um passo, entrando em meu quarto. Ela ficou parada por um segundo e então se virou para mim. Eu sorri de volta e andei até ela, abraçando seu corpo e envolvendo sua boca em um beijo. Ela lançou seus braços em meu pescoço e passou suas mãos por meu cabelo.

"Bem-vinda" – Eu disse quando o beijo acabou. Ela me soltou e olhou em volta.

"Bonito. Parece com você"

"Obrigado" - Eu já estava pegando uma mochila no guarda-roupa. Eu precisava me ocupar com algo para não pensar no que eu comecei a pensar quando eu vi Bella sentando na minha cama. Ela se apoiou na beirada, mas era alta demais, então ela teve que se ajeitar, colocando as pernas em cima da cama, e sentando mais para o meio do colchão.

"Sua cama é macia" – Ela cruzou as pernas como uma criança e se apoiou na cabeceira – "Engraçado como os nossos apartamentos são diferentes, não é?" – Ela olhava em volta, como se quisesse absorver cada detalhe.

"É... O seu é mais... Feminino" – Eu separava uma troca de roupa para colocar na mochila.

"É... Verdade. Mas o seu é mais... Elegante. Eu gosto"

"Eu também gosto do seu" – Eu sorri quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Bom... Então você devia dizer isso à Alice. Foi praticamente ela quem decorou" – Eu confesso que estava um pouco difícil me concentrar enquanto Bella ficava ali, sentada em minha cama, conversando comigo, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa totalmente normal.

"Ótimo. Você então devia dizer à Esme, foi ela quem decorou aqui" – Nós dois rimos.

"Eu devia levar algo para sua mãe?" – Bella ficou séria de repente.

"Tipo o que?" – Eu perguntei confuso.

"Tipo um presente. Ou sei lá..." – Ela deu de ombros. E eu ri de suas preocupações tão bobas.

"Relaxa, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem" – Era engraçado vê-la tão nervosa por conhecer meus pais. Eu não era capaz de entender do que é que ela tinha tanto medo. É claro que eles iriam gostar dela. Que tipo de pessoa seria capaz de não gostar dela? Além disso, eu conhecia meus pais o suficiente para saber que eles ficavam extremamente felizes com minha felicidade e, se até Emmett havia notado o que eu sentia por Bella, eles com certeza iriam notar. E amá-la tanto quanto eu.

_PDV BELLA_

Edward abriu a porta e esperou que eu entrasse. Eu olhei para ele e demorei um segundo, fazendo algum suspense. Eu dei um passo para dentro e então me virei para olhar para ele. Ele sorria e andou na minha direção, me abraçando para então, me beijar. Eu correspondi levando minhas mãos até seus cabelos.

"Bem-vinda" – Ele disse, enquanto nós nos separávamos. Eu dei uma olhada em volta. O quarto era bem claro. Apenas a cama, mesas de cabeceira e o armário embutido. Era simples, muito clássico.

"Bonito. Parece com você" – Eu disse, enquanto me sentava na cama. Realmente o quarto combinava com ele.

"Obrigado" – Ele respondeu enquanto pegava algo no armário. Edward parecia um pouco sério agora. A cama era alta demais para que eu alcançasse o chão enquanto estava sentada, então eu me ajeitei, subindo as pernas no colchão e me apoiando na cabeceira.

"Sua cama é macia" – Ele não estava muito falante, então eu tentei continuar falando algo – "Engraçado como os nossos apartamentos são diferentes, não é?"

"É... O seu é mais... Feminino" – Ele continuava colocando algumas roupas em uma mochila, sem olhar muito para mim.

"É... Verdade. Mas o seu é mais... Elegante. Eu gosto"

Ele olhou para mim e finalmente sorriu – "Eu também gosto do seu" – Mas eu notei que ele ainda me olhava um pouco estranho, como se estivesse desconfortável por eu estar ali.

"Bom... Então você devia dizer isso à Alice. Foi praticamente ela quem decorou" – Eu confessei sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Você então devia dizer à Esme, foi ela quem decorou aqui" – Ele disse, e se uniu a mim em uma risada.

Nós dois estávamos rindo tão levemente, mas eu não conseguia relaxar completamente. Em algumas horas eu iria conhecer os pais de Edward. E isso não saía da minha cabeça.

"Eu devia levar algo para sua mãe?"

"Tipo o que?" - Ele me olhou com um grande vindo entre as sobrancelhas, parecendo muito confuso.

"Tipo um presente. Ou sei lá..."

Ele me olhou, chacoalhando a cabeça e riu. É... Ele está certo em rir. O que eu poderia dar para a mãe dele? Eu estava sendo ridícula. E se eu fosse ridícula na frente dela? Oh, meu Deus... Eu com certeza ia ser ridícula na frente dela!

"Relaxa, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem" – Ele falou com um tom de voz tão firme e ao mesmo tempo ao suave, que até me fez acreditar um pouco. Mas bem pouco.

Ele ficou me olhando e eu até comecei a acreditar um pouco mais. Havia algo em seus olhos que me fez ver. Era aquele brilho. O brilho que eu já havia visto muitas vezes nos olhos de Jasper quando ele olhava para Alice. O brilho que eu vi quando Emmett e Rosalie se olharam aquele dia, na escada. De repente, eu vi: Ele me amava. Edward me amava. Tanto quanto eu estava completamente apaixonada por aquele homem, ele também estava apaixonado por mim.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim e fechou o zíper da mochila. Eu sabia o que eu queria, mas estava com medo. Eu vacilei um pouco e mordi meu lábio, tentando tomar coragem.

"Edward?" – Eu chamei e ele me olhou. Eu vacilei de novo, mas eu sabia que não podia deixar aquele momento passar ou eu iria me arrepender. Então, eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos e minha sensação era a de que eu estava à beira de um precipício, pronta para pular – "Eu estou apaixonada por você"

Era isso. Eu havia dito. E soava tão bem. Depois de muito tempo, eu havia sido capaz de me apaixonar por alguém. Eu estava nervosa por não saber como ele iria reagir, mas eu estava muito feliz em ter dito. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e eu queria que ele soubesse.

Ele sorriu para mim e caminhou em minha direção, dando a volta na cama para se sentar perto de mim. Ele tocou meu rosto e simplesmente me beijou e essa era toda a resposta de que eu precisava. Eu estava pronta para aprofundar o beijo, mas ele separou sua boca da minha só um pouco. Elas ainda estavam perto o bastante para eu sentir quando ele começou a mexer seus lábios.

"Que bom. Por que eu também estou completamente apaixonado por você" – Ele disse, reatando nosso beijo.

Eu nem imagino quanto tempo nós ficamos nos beijando, mas com certeza foi pouco demais. Nós íamos aos aproximando cada vez mais. Minhas mãos percorriam sua nuca, enquanto as dele acariciavam minhas costas. De repente, eu não estava mais pensando. Eu simplesmente só existia para Edward e para aquele beijo, que cada vez se tornava mais forte e profundo.

Eu nem notei o que estava fazendo até que o corpo de Edward ficou rígido contra o meu. Eu estava me deitando em sua cama. Eu abri meus olhos quando percebi que Edward não havia me acompanhado. Eu já estava deitada e ele continuava sentado, me olhando com uma expressão totalmente confusa.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Edward?" – Ela me chamou. Eu levantei os olhos para vê-la e ela estava completamente corada. Eu achei que ela fosse desviar os olhos de mim, mas ela firmou ainda mais o olhar dentro dos meus olhos – "Eu estou apaixonada por você"

Havia um eco na minha cabeça que ressoava de novo e de novo, sem parar – 'Eu estou apaixonada por você'. Ela disse isso? Ela REALMENTE disse isso? Sim. Sim, ela disse isso. Meu coração estava disparado e parecia que todo o meu peito iria explodir a qualquer momento. Eu nem percebi quando minhas pernas começaram a se mover em direção a ela, mas era claro que todo o meu corpo precisava dela naquele momento. Eu dei a volta na cama, indo me sentar onde ela estava. Eu olhei em seus olhos e então vi sua boca entreaberta. Eu toquei sua face e a beijei.

Ela pareceu relaxar, como se tivesse tido dúvidas de como eu iria reagir ao que havia acabado de me dizer. Então eu me afastei dela apenas o suficiente para poder falar, mas com nossos lábios ainda se tocando suavemente. Eu não queria que ela tivesse qualquer dúvida da minha resposta.

"Que bom. Por que eu também estou completamente apaixonado por você" – Eu disse, para então tomá-la novamente em um beijo.

Nós íamos nos acomodando ao beijo, chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu passei meus braços por sua cintura e ela correspondeu enlaçando meu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam em minha nuca, mais urgentes do que eu já havia visto. E então eu percebi o que ela estava fazendo – Ela estava se deitando e me puxando para cima dela.

Por milésimos de segundo eu travei uma guerra comigo mesmo. Ela me queria. Ela estava me convidando para um contato mais íntimo. E eu a desejava mais do que tudo. Mas eu não podia deixar as coisas acontecerem dessa maneira. Eu não queria que Bella se arrependesse depois. Eu não poderia me perdoar se Bella se arrependesse. Ela seria minha se assim quisesse, mas só quando eu tivesse certeza de que não havia qualquer chance de arrependimento.

Ela abriu os olhos quando seu corpo tocou a cama e me olhou. Ela parecia frustrada por eu ainda estar sentado.

"Bella" – Eu disse, tocando a pele macia de seu rosto.

"Desculpe" – Ela disse, sentando novamente em um pulo e baixando os olhos para fugir dos meus.

"Bella..." – Eu chamei, mas ela não me olhou. Achei melhor continuar assim mesmo – "Eu te desejo muito..."

"Não foi o que pareceu" – Sua voz estava tão magoada e foi então que eu entendi: ela achou que eu a estava rejeitando? Que eu não a queria?

"Oh, Bella... Eu te quero demais, mas... Eu não quero que isso aconteça assim – por impulso. Eu não quero que você se arrependa quando acabar"

"E por que eu me arrependeria?" – Ela agora me olhava outra vez.

Eu suspirei forte – "Eu ouvi o que James disse, Bella" – Eu sabia que não havia necessidade de explicar. Ela devia se lembrar tão bem quanto eu do que ele havia dito. 'A pequena donzela' – foi assim que ele a chamou. E pela expressão em sua face eu soube imediatamente que ela sabia do que eu estava falando – "Você não é esse tipo de garota, Bella. Que dorme com qualquer um..."

"Você não é qualquer um" – Ela me interrompeu. Eu fiquei em silêncio, enquanto ela parecia tomar coragem para continuar – "Não é isso, Edward... É que..." – Ela suspirava tão fundo e eu não conseguia entender porque ela estava tão hesitante – "Eu sou virgem..."

Ela falou baixinho, quase num sussurro e corou de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto e eu fiquei quieto por alguns instantes, tentando digerir aquela informação. Eu realmente não esperava. Isabella, a mulher mais fantástica que eu já havia contemplado, a minha namorada, era virgem. Bom, fazia muito sentido e explicava muita coisa. James nunca havia tocado nela. Ninguém havia tocado nela. Eu só não conseguia entender por que ela estava tão envergonhada. Ela não devia se envergonhar.

Eu devo ter ficado tempo demais em silêncio porque ela começou a tentar se explicar – "Eu sei que as outras garotas da minha idade..."

"Não" – Eu a interrompi imediatamente. Eu não ia deixar que ela se comparasse às outras. Ela era incomparável. E cada vez ela me dava mais certeza disso – "Bella! Eu não me importo com as outras garotas. E você não deveria se envergonhar disso" – Eu ergui seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos – "Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci e eu amo cada detalhe que vem de você"

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela ainda estava envergonhada, então eu a abracei e ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

"Mas esse é mais um motivo para nós não fazermos isso assim. Eu te quero muito e eu nunca iria te rejeitar, mas eu quero que você tenha absoluta certeza, está bem? Não se preocupe. Eu vou esperar quando tempo for preciso" – Eu disse afagando seu cabelo e ela respondeu apenas acenando a cabeça, seu rosto ainda escondido em meu ombro. Eu dei um beijo em seu cabelo.

"Você devia descansar. Amanhã nós temos uma viagem para fazer"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu nem podia acreditar que eu havia sido capaz de confessar isso para Edward. Mas era preciso. Ele tinha que saber. Eu não podia deixá-lo achando que James estava falando a verdade, que eu gostava de me 'fazer de donzela'.

Apesar de ele ter reagido muito melhor do que eu esperava, eu ainda estava muito envergonhada. Ele parecia saber como eu me sentia, porque me puxou para um abraço. Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e escondi o rosto em seu ombro. Ele afagava meus cabelos.

"Mas esse é mais um motivo para nós não fazermos isso assim"- Ele começou a falar muito calmamente, como se estivesse tentando me explicar seu ponto de vista – "Eu te quero muito e eu nunca iria te rejeitar, mas eu quero que você tenha absoluta certeza, está bem? Não se preocupe. Eu vou esperar quando tempo for preciso" – Eu apenas concordei, chacoalhando a cabeça, sem tirá-la de seu peito, e ele beijou meu cabelo.

"Você devia descansar. Amanhã nós temos uma viagem para fazer"

Ele queria que eu fosse embora? Eu não queria ir embora. Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, eu me sentia tão segura com ele. Eu sabia que podia confiar em Edward. Então eu reuni toda a minha coragem.

"Eu posso ficar aqui?" – Eu falei, sem olhar para ele.

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo e eu não sabia o que esperar até que ele respondeu – "Claro" – Ele beijou meus cabelos outra vez e então me soltou, se levantando – "Eu vou me trocar. Se quiser ligar a TV..."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e fiquei sentada, esperando que ele voltasse. Ele saiu do banheiro depois de algum tempo, usando um short curto e uma camiseta velha. Era realmente incrível como ele sempre continuava lindo, não importava a situação.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" – Ele perguntou, enquanto eu olhava para ele, completamente anestesiada por sua perfeição. Eu só neguei com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

Ele deitou ao meu lado na cama, sorrindo, e abriu os braços, indicando que me esperava ali. Eu deitei com a cabeça em seu peito e nós nos ajeitamos de modo que os dois pudessem ver a televisão. Ele estendeu um braço, apagando a luz, e eu olhei para cima, encontrando seu rosto iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da televisão. Ele me olhou de volta e sorriu.

Eu me virei para a televisão outra vez e, apesar de estar olhando para a tela, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que estávamos assistindo. Eu não era capaz de me concentrar em mais nada enquanto estava ali – nos braços de Edward.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Você devia descansar. Amanhã nós temos uma viagem para fazer"

Bella se demorou em silêncio e eu esperei que ela dissesse algo.

"Eu posso ficar aqui?" – Ela perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

Bella era realmente inacreditável. Ela queria ficar aqui? Como eu poderia negar? Como eu poderia me privar de vê-la dormindo em meus braços outra vez?

"Claro" – Apesar de saber que seria difícil dormir enquanto ela estivesse na minha cama, eu não podia magoá-la. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e comecei a me levantar – "Eu vou me trocar. Se quiser ligar a TV..."

Eu fui para o banheiro para me trocar, deixando Bella em minha cama. O simples pensamento de que Bella estava ali, em meu quarto, em minha cama, me deixava tonto. Eu adoraria sair dali e fazer de Bella minha mulher agora mesmo, mas eu havia prometido e eu iria esperar. Eu não queria Bella apenas aquela noite. Eu queria que ela fosse minha para sempre.

Eu me troquei o mais rápido possível. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava hesitante em sair. Coloquei uma roupa velha que eu usava para dormir, e sai. Assim que abri a porta do banheiro, notei que Bella me olhou, prestando atenção à roupa que eu usava.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" – Ela só negou com a cabeça.

Eu me deitei na cama e abri os braços, chamando Bella para se aninhar em meu abraço. Ela deitou, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito e nós dois nos ajeitamos. Eu sorri ao ver como ela cabia perfeitamente em meus braços, como se ela tivesse sido feita apenas para estar ali.

Eu apaguei as luzes e ela me olhou. Eu sorri ao ver seu pequeno rosto tão sereno agora. Ela se ajeitou outra vez e eu fiquei afagando seu cabelo enquanto olhava a televisão. Eu notei que estávamos no canal de notícias, mas eu não me lembro de nada do que foi dito. Eu só me lembro do calor de Bella contra o meu corpo e do cheiro dela entrando em meu nariz.

O corpo dela foi relaxando e eu percebi que ela havia dormido. Achei melhor desligar a televisão e tentar dormir um pouco também, afinal amanhã nós tínhamos uma viagem a fazer e nós íamos acordar bem cedo.


	24. Chapter 24

_**N/A:**_

_**Eu até gritei de alegria quando finalmente consegui postar o capítulo anterior – depois de 24 horas de tentativa!**_

_**Mariane – Eu não pretendo trazer o James de volta, mas as meninas estavam perguntando tanto que eu fiquei curiosa.**_

_**Isa Stream – A Bella sempre tem essa mente meio estranha que é capaz de falar qualquer coisa!**_

_**Julliah – Acho que você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho...**_

_**Cintia-cullen – Você alegra meu dia com suas reviews! Morri de rir com você! Charlie surgirá, mas eu duvido muito sobre o Jacob... Eu sou completa e totalmente time Edward e não vou me dar ao trabalho de falar desse... lobo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_O corpo dela foi relaxando e eu percebi que ela havia dormido. Achei melhor desligar a televisão e tentar dormir um pouco também, afinal amanhã nós tínhamos uma viagem a fazer e nós íamos acordar bem cedo._

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acordei sentindo pequenos beijos no meu pescoço. Eu não abri os olhos logo de início – eu queria aproveitar aquele momento o máximo possível.

"Bella..." – Eu ouvi um sussurro.

"Hum..." – Isso é um sonho? Só pode ser um sonho... Oh, por favor, não me acordem!

"Bella..." – Ele agora esfregava seu nariz em meu rosto, bem leve e devagar.

"Hum..." – Ok. É impossível acordar de mau-humor assim.

"Você precisa levantar..." – Sua boca estava colada à minha orelha e eu me encolhi quando senti sua respiração – "Eu estou indo tomar banho. Você não quer ir se arrumar para a gente poder tomar café?"

"Hum... Mas aqui está tão bom..." – Ele riu baixinho, quando eu agarrei seu pescoço.

"Eu sei... Mas a gente precisa ir..." – Eu sabia que sim, mas mesmo assim eu gemi insatisfeita quando ele se afastou de mim. Eu abri os olhos e ficarei encarando ele. Ele sorriu lindamente e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Eu levantei a cabeça, me apoiando em um cotovelo, e fiquei olhando ele ir. Quando ele fechou a porta do banheiro, eu agarrei o travesseiro e respirei fundo. Sorri quando notei que o cheiro dele estava ali.

Eu sabia que tinha que levantar, então aproveitei que ele estava no banho para ir ao meu apartamento e tomar um banho também. Pela janela do corredor eu vi que ainda estava escuro – Edward havia insistido para que saíssemos bem cedo. Segundo ele, assim nós poderíamos aproveitar mais o dia. Eu vesti a roupa que Alice havia me ajudado a escolher e peguei minha valise para voltar ao apartamento de Edward. Eu hesitei um pouco, lembrando que estava prestes a conhecer os pais dele. Respirei fundo e sai, trancando a porta do meu apartamento e saindo em direção ao dele.

Eu dei uma pequena batida na porta, abrindo um pouquinho para espiar. Ele estava na sala, colocando algumas coisas na mesa. Ele sorriu a me ver e eu sorri de volta.

"Hey! Bom dia"

"Bom dia"

"Não precisava bater" – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, lembrando o que eu mesma havia dito para ele.

"Eu não sabia se você já tinha terminado o banho" – Eu também imitei o que ele havia dito e ele riu.

"Entra"

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ele estava me olhando, como se analisasse minha roupa – "Está bom?" – Eu perguntei, olhando para mim mesma.

"Está ótimo. Você está absolutamente linda" – Ele veio em minha direção, me beijando rapidamente – "Vamos tomar café? Eu só não tenho café!" – Ele frisou a palavra 'café' – "Pelo menos não o verdadeiro!" – Ele riu.

"Tudo bem. Eu sou capaz de sobreviver um dia sem..." – Eu estava realmente ficando nervosa a cada minuto que passava.

Nós nos sentamos e ele estava todo alegre e falante. E eu só conseguia acenar com a cabeça e fazer alguns barulhos sem sentido entre uma fala e outra dele. Ele parou de falar e ficou me olhando em silêncio.

"Isso é só mau-humor matinal, ou aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ele parecia frustrado com meu quase silêncio.

"Nenhum dos dois" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente pensando qual seria a terceira opção – "Eu estou nervosa" – Eu devia estar parecendo uma criança ansiosa, e ele sorriu vendo a minha expressão.

"Ah, Bella... Fica calma" – Ele fez uma pequena pausa e então continuou – "Você quer cancelar? Nós podemos cancelar. Nós ficamos na cidade, vamos ao cinema ou qualquer outra coisa"

Ele era tão bonitinho... Como alguém pode ser tão fofo? É claro que eu não ia cancelar, mas era uma graça ele dizer que eu podia.

"Não. Tudo bem. Acho que eu consigo..." – Eu tentei parecer o mais segura possível daquilo que eu estava dizendo.

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando sai do banho, Bella não estava mais na cama. Eu a procurei pelo apartamento, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Então eu deduzi que ela havia ido até seu apartamento para se arrumar.

Me troquei e comecei a colocar a mesa para que nós tomássemos café-da-manhã. Estava em frente à mesa da sala, quando escutei uma batidinha na porta e vi Bella abrir uma frestinha, dando uma espiada. Eu sorri quando a vi. Os cabelos molhados. Eu amava seus cabelos molhados.

"Hey! Bom dia" – Ela ficou um pouco sem-graça quando viu que eu estava ali.

"Bom dia"

"Não precisava bater" – Eu brinquei com ela, lembrando do que ela mesma havia me dito no outro dia.

"Eu não sabia se você já tinha terminado o banho" – Ela também estava brincando comigo, imitando o que eu havia respondido. Nós dois rimos. Eu percebi que ela ainda não havia se mexido.

"Entra"

Ela entrou e encostou a porta, me deixando ter uma visão dela toda. Ela estava tão bonita. Um vestidinho leve, de cor clara, e uma sandália baixa. Ela corou e olhou para si mesma, como se tentasse ver o que eu estava vendo.

"Está bom?" – Linda... Sempre tão insegura.

"Está ótimo. Você está absolutamente linda" – Eu andei até ela e a beijei brevemente - "Vamos tomar café? Eu só não tenho café! Pelo menos não o verdadeiro!"

"Tudo bem. Eu sou capaz de sobreviver um dia sem..." – Ela parecia um pouco dispersa, mas eu imaginei que era por ser muito cedo. Eu me lembrava do que ela havia dito: 'Eu acordo cedo todos os dias e nunca vou me acostumar'. E era bem mais cedo do que ela costumava acordar.

Nós nos sentamos e eu tentei puxar algum assunto, mas Bella não parecia realmente muito a fim de conversar. Ela só concordava com a cabeça e fazia alguns sons incompreensíveis. Depois de algumas tentativas, eu desisti e fiquei em silêncio, olhando para ela. Ela continuou comendo e nem olhou para mim. Eu não me lembrava de nada que tivesse acontecido para justificar esse comportamento. Eu estava confuso e frustrado com a forma como Bella estava agindo essa manhã.

"Isso é só mau-humor matinal, ou aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eu percebi que minha voz tinha saído um pouco áspera.

"Nenhum dos dois" – Nenhum dos dois? O que ela quer dizer com isso? – "Eu estou nervosa" – Ela respondeu com uma expressão de total desespero e eu não consegui evitar um suspiro de alívio.

Ela estava nervosa. Bella não era mesmo uma graça? Eu amava descobrir cada pedacinho dela. Então, ela ficava calada quando estava nervosa. Anote isso Edward.

"Ah, Bella... Fica calma" – Eu respondi automaticamente. Mas então pensei melhor: Talvez ela precisasse de mais tempo. Nós mal havíamos começado o namoro, talvez eu a estivesse pressionando demais – "Você quer cancelar? Nós podemos cancelar. Nós ficamos na cidade, vamos ao cinema ou qualquer outra coisa"

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu um pequeno sorriso resignado – "Não. Tudo bem. Acho que eu consigo..." – Ela tentava parecer segura, mas estava na cara que ela não conseguia se acalmar.

Nós terminamos de tomar nosso café e Bella me ajudou a tirar tudo da mesa. Eu estava na porta da cozinha e fiquei olhando Bella colocar as xícaras na pia. Foi impossível impedir minha mente de vagar e eu me peguei imaginando se um dia seria sempre assim – acordar com ela em minha cama, tomar café da manhã juntos, dividir cada detalhe do nosso dia, da nossa casa... NOSSA casa! Eu sorri ao ouvir isso dentro da minha cabeça.

"O que foi?" – Eu vi que Bella havia se virado e estava me olhando.

"Nada" – Ela apertou os olhos, deixando claro que não estava acreditando muito – "Vamos?" – Eu peguei sua mão e a tirei da cozinha.

Nós terminamos tudo o que precisávamos fazer e pegamos nossas bolsas, indo em direção à porta. Bella ainda parecia muito nervosa, mas eu achei melhor não pressionar. Nós descemos as escadas de mãos dadas e fomos até meu carro. Eu abri a porta dela e esperei que ela entrasse para fechá-la e dar a volta no carro, entrando também.

"Então, pronta?" – Eu olhei para ela, meio de lado – "Ainda dá tempo de desistir"

Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. Minha mão estava sobre o câmbio, e Bella pousou sua própria mão – Sua mão pequena e delicada – sobre a minha, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Meu namorado prometeu"

Eu me inclinei até ela e a beijei.

"Tenho certeza que sim"


	25. Chapter 25

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**FINALMENTE, os "Papais Cullen" chegaram!**_

_**(E até que o capítulo está grandinho)**_

_**Quanto a vocês, percebi que já acordam no computador, hein?!**_

_**Bom dia para todas!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Então, pronta? Ainda dá tempo de desistir"_

"_Vai ficar tudo bem. Meu namorado prometeu"_

"_Tenho certeza que sim"_

_PDV BELLA_

A viagem não era longa, mas eu estava tão nervosa que não sabia nem o que estava sentindo. Parecia uma eternidade, até que começou a chegar perto, e aí parecia que eu não tinha tido tempo o bastante.

Edward sabia que eu estava nervosa, e que eu ficava meio calada quando estava nervosa, então ele não tentou puxar conversa. Ele me entregou um porta-cd's e me mandou escolher o que eu queria ouvir. Eu dei uma olhada e escolhi um qualquer – Eu não ia conseguir prestar muita atenção mesmo.

De vez em quando, ele me olhava e dava um sorriso, ou colocava a mão em minha perna, tentando me acalmar. Eu me distraí olhando para a estrada e comecei a cantar com o cd. Edward me olhou surpreso.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei diante de sua expressão.

"Você canta bonitinho" – Ele sorriu, olhando para frente de novo.

Eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa quando percebi que estávamos deixando a estrada para entrar em ruas normais, de cidade. Aquilo só podia significar que estávamos chegando. Eu vi um portal muito bonito no fim da rua e fiquei olhando para ele até notar que nós estávamos entrando exatamente ali.

Era um condomínio fechado, mas Edward nem precisou parar na portaria – obviamente a entrada dele já estava liberada. Eu comecei a olhar as casas que iam passando e aquilo só estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa. As casas eram enormes. E eu estava me sentindo cada vez menor.

"Você cresceu aqui?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto observava cada casa.

"Não. Meus pais se mudaram para cá quando eu e o Emmett fomos para a faculdade. Nós tínhamos nossos quartos, mas na verdade, quase não ficávamos aqui"

"Hu-hum"

Nós estávamos andando por uma rua que acabava exatamente em uma casa. Era linda. Toda branca, alta, elegante. Eu fiquei realmente de boca aberta. E eu bem devia ter imaginado que a casa mais linda do condomínio seria a casa dos pais de Edward, mas é claro que fiquei surpresa quando ele começou a estacionar o carro.

Eu ainda estava em choque quando ele desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a minha porta.

"Você está brincando comigo, não é?" – Falei enquanto descia.

"O que?"

"Olha só para essa casa, Edward!" – Ele riu e pegou nossas coisas no banco de trás – "Você podia ter me preparado sobre sua família morar em um palácio"

"A minha família não mora em um palácio" – Ele revirou os olhos.

"BELLINHA!" – Eu estava de costas para a entrada da casa, mas eu sabia muito bem quem estava gritando: Emmett. Edward sorriu para mim, encolhendo os ombros num pedido de desculpas. Agora quem revirou os olhos fui eu.

"Emmett, por favor, não me chame assim" – Eu disse enquanto me virava. Eu nem sei de onde ele veio, mas num segundo eu estava presa em seu abraço de urso.

"Emmett, você vai esmagá-la!" – Ele me soltou e eu vi a dona da voz. Uma mulher bonita e delicada. Seu rosto era frágil e ela estava elegantemente vestida. Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribuí. Senti os braços de Edward envolvendo minha cintura.

"Mãe, essa é a Bella. Bella, essa é minha mãe: Esme" – Ele me soltou e ela veio imediatamente me abraçar.

"Oh, Bella, estamos tão felizes em receber você em nossa casa! Nós estávamos ansiosos para conhecê-la. Não é, querido?"

Foi só aí que eu notei Rosalie e o outro homem perto de nós.

"Claro que sim. Isabella, muito prazer, Carlisle" – Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim. Eu o cumprimentei de volta.

"Bella! Eu estava com saudades! Como estão as coisas depois que eu fui embora?" – Rosalie também veio me abraçar.

"Bem"

"Vem, Bella, vamos entrar" – Esme passou seu braço por meu ombro e me conduziu à entrada da casa. A casa era toda muito bonita, muito bem decorada. Realmente, vendo a casa, dava para reconhecer o mesmo estilo que havia no apartamento de Edward.

"Porque vocês dois não vão colocar essas coisas lá no seu quarto, Edward. Enquanto eu coloco o café – vocês dois devem estar morrendo de fome" – Esme indicou quando Edward entrou com as bolsas.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Dona Esme – Nós já tomamos café antes de vir"

"Dona Esme?" – Ela fingiu estar ultrajada com a maneira como eu a chamei – "Por favor, Bella, você pode me chamar apenas de Esme?"

"Claro. Desculpe" – Primeiro gol contra. Só fico imaginando quando quantos serão até o fim do dia – "Mas não precisa se preocupar com o café – de verdade"

"Mas eu fiz café. Coado. O Edward disse que você gostava" – Ela respondeu toda animada e eu olhei acusadoramente para ele, que agia como se nem soubesse do que nós estávamos falando.

"Tudo bem... Uma xícara de café não vai fazer mal, não é?" – Eu aceitei a derrota.

"Claro, claro! Leve as coisas lá para cima, Edward" – Ela disse saindo.

"Eu te ajudo, sogrinha" – Rosalie a acompanhou.

"Você disse para sua mãe fazer café?" – Eu o acusei assim que nós dois ficamos sozinhos na sala.

"Ela queria saber do que você gostava. Eu não sabia muita coisa, então ofereci as informações que tinha" – Ele disse, todo cínico, e eu apertei os olhos para ele – "Vem, vamos levar essas coisas, antes que ela volte e nos dê uma bronca"

Nós subimos a escada para chegar a um corredor cheio de portas. Ele se dirigiu a uma delas e parou com a mão na maçaneta.

"Você se importa de conhecer meu quarto" – Ele brincou, repetindo a pergunta que havia me feito ainda ontem, em seu apartamento.

"Hum... Parece que eu já vi essa cena antes. Mas não me lembro onde..."

Ele riu e abriu a porta. O quarto era grande e simples e lembrava seu quarto no apartamento, porém um pouco mais adolescente – Um pôster de banda colado na parede, a cama de solteiro... Havia uma prateleira onde estavam alguns porta-retratos. Ele foi colocar as malas sobre a cama e eu fiquei observando as fotos.

A primeira era de sua formatura. Ele estava lindo e parecia apenas alguns anos mais novo. Na outra eu vi a família toda sentada em volta de uma mesa e reconheci o lugar – era o Le Roy, o restaurante onde eles haviam me levado e eu sabia que era o preferido de Esme. Na terceira foto estavam Edward e Emmett com uniformes da faculdade. Era uma foto muito bonita. Os dois estavam sorrindo como crianças que tinham acabado de ganhar seus presentes de Natal.

"É você?" – Eu perguntei quando vi uma criança na última foto. Era uma criança pequena, quase um bebê. Eu peguei o porta-retrato para poder ver melhor.

"Sou eu" – Ele respondeu meio envergonhado.

"Você era lindo!" – Eu fiquei olhando a foto e imaginando como seriam os filhos dele. Imaginando como seriam MEUS filhos com ele. E me surpreendi. Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos.

"Isso quer dizer que não sou mais?" – Ele fez um biquinho.

"Não seja bobo, Edward" – Eu coloquei o porta-retrato de volta em seu lugar.

"Você não respondeu" – Ele acusou.

Então eu me virei para ele e andei em sua direção, passando meus braços por seu pescoço – "Você é o homem mais lindo do mundo"

"E você é a mentirosa mais adorável que eu já vi"

Eu ia me defender, mas ele não me deu tempo. Eu ia mesmo perguntar se ele não tinha noção de o quanto ele era bonito, mas ele me prendeu em um beijo e eu me perdi.

"Vocês poderiam deixar isso para mais tarde, por favor?" – Emmett gargalhou quando nós nos assustamos – "Esme me mandou vir ver o que estava acontecendo para vocês estarem demorando tanto"

O café foi agradável. E apesar de eu realmente não estar com fome, o café de Esme estava muito bom. Carlisle perguntou sobre o trabalho de Edward e eu me dei conta que não sabia muito bem o que ele fazia. Eu sabia que ele trabalhava em uma grande empresa, mas não o que ele realmente fazia lá. Pela conversa eu pude perceber que ele era um advogado e trabalhava com orientação de leis dentro dos negócios da empresa.

Emmet também participava da conversa sobre negócios, então Rosalie começou a falar comigo e Esme sobre nossa ida ao Le Roy. Eu percebi que a mãe de Edward havia ficado surpresa e lançado um olhar em direção a ele quando soube que eu havia sido levada ao restaurante 'tradição da família'.

Esme fez questão de me apresentar cada cômodo da casa e eu fiquei surpresa com cada um deles. A casa realmente era enorme – muito diferente da casa onde eu havia crescido – e realmente muito bonita. Os pais de Edward eram adoráveis e fizeram o possível para me deixar à vontade.

No almoço Esme serviu peixe – 'porque Edward sabia que eu gostava'. E nós comemos a sobremesa sentados à beira da piscina. Aquela casa era um cenário de cinema. E aquela família se encaixava muito bem no filme.

Conforme a tarde chegava, eu ponderei que o dia estava correndo muito bem – melhor do que eu havia considerado. Quando eu pensava em estar aqui, eu sempre me via caindo e derrubando algum vaso precioso de Esme, ou escorregando à beira da piscina... Coisas típicas de mim.

Já devia estar próximo das três da tarde e eu e Edward estávamos no jardim quando o céu começou a fechar e de repente caiu uma tempestade. Nós entramos correndo e ficamos olhando a chuva caindo através da janela.

"Parece que nós temos algo com a chuva" – Ele sorriu. Ele estava atrás de mim, me abraçando e eu virei o rosto para retribuir seu sorriso.

"Pois é"

"Meu Deus, de onde foi que veio essa chuva? Num segundo estava um dia lindo e no outro, esse dilúvio!" – Esme entrava na sala.

"Já deve passar, mãe"

"Espero que sim. Eu tinha planejado levar Bella até a casa dos Denalli... Eles estão... Quer dizer! Eles ESTAVAM dando um churrasco. E eu estava doida para exibir minha norinha!" – Ela disse toda sorridente para mim e com certeza eu devo ter entrado em choque. 'Minha norinha'?

Nós nos sentamos no sofá e Carlisle veio se juntar a nós. Ele trazia um livro nas mãos, o que nos fez começar uma animada conversa sobre as coisas que gostávamos de ler. Nós ficamos ali um bom tempo, falando sobre vários assuntos – a cidade, o porquê de eles terem se mudado, as atividades de Esme, meu trabalho... Eu realmente me surpreendi quando vi que já estávamos conversando a mais de duas horas.

Carlisle comentou que a chuva continuava forte e perguntou se nós não queríamos dormir ali essa noite ao invés de pegar a estrada com aquele tempo.

"Não... Obrigada. Eu não quero atrapalhar. E logo a chuva passa – Nós podemos esperar. Não é, Edward" – Eu busquei apoio em seus olhos.

"Claro. Assim que a chuva passar nós vamos" – Ele respondeu para mim, e então se virou para o pai – "A Bella e eu temos que trabalhar amanhã cedo, pai"

"Vocês é que sabem. Mas você não iria atrapalhar em nada, Bella. Se precisarem ficar, fiquem à vontade" – Carlisle se levantou – "Agora, me desculpem, mas eu preciso mandar alguns e-mail's"

"E eu vou preparar o jantar" – Esme o acompanhou para fora da sala.

Nós dois estávamos sentados em um grande e macio sofá, perto o bastante para nossos corpos estarem se tocando. Edward havia passado um braço por meus ombros e me puxou um pouquinho mais para perto quando percebeu que estava pensativa.

"Posso saber o que a mocinha está pensando?" – Ele brincou quando eu olhei para ele.

"Estou preocupada com a chuva"

Eu mal havia acabado de falar e nós vimos Rose surgir na porta da sala, com uma expressão indecifrável que me fez perceber que havia algo errado.

"Bella, Edward, venham ver" – Ela acenou e saiu de volta para a sala de TV. Eu e Edward nos levantamos para segui-la.

Quando nós chegamos à sala, Esme já estava logo atrás de nós. Emmett estava sentado na ponta do sofá, prestado muita atenção na tela à sua frente e Rosalie correu até seu lado. Quando ela se sentou, Emmett apenas repousou uma mão em sua perna e ela se apoiou em seu braço, mas nenhum dos dois se olhou – eles estavam presos ao que quer que estivessem vendo na TV.

Carlisle estava sentado no braço do sofá. Ele estava com o telefone ainda no ouvido, mas eu vi que seu queixo estava caído – "Eu te ligo depois" – Ele disse, desligando para também dar total atenção à TV.

Eu e Edward nos sentamos no outro sofá, que ficava de lado para a televisão e Esme simplesmente ficou parada na porta – de pé.

Eu olhei para a televisão e encontrei uma cena lamentável – Um desabamento de terra havia fechado uma estrada.

"Oh, meu Deus... Alguém morreu?" – Eu perguntei tentando entender porque é que todo mundo estava tão abalado com aquela notícia. Não parecia que alguém tinha morrido, então era só um desabamento – Porque é que eles estavam com aquela cara tão preocupada?

"É a nossa estrada" – Edward respondeu como se tivesse lido meu pensamento – "A estrada que nós íamos pegar para ir embora"

Oh, claro! Que ótimo...


	26. Chapter 26

_**N/A:**_

_**ESTOU POSTANDO ESSE CAPÍTULO DE NOVO PARA CORRIGIR A FALTA DAQUELA VÍRGULA QUE CONFUNDIU A ISA STREAM.**_

_**A BELLA NÃO É MÃE! RS**_

_**BJS**_

_**Ooooi, meninas!**_

_**Ai, eu estou chocada com a quantidade e-mail's do fanfiction que eu recebi. Muito Obrigada a cada uma de vocês – as que deixaram review's, as que add como favorite story, as que add como favorite Author, as que add para alertas... Tudo! Muito Obrigada Mesmo!**_

_**Quanto à Tânia... Relaxem! Eu só precisava de um nome para citar! Rsrsrsrsrs! Ela não vai aparecer... Pelo menos não que eu saiba... Quem sabe um dia... Mas agora não, não, não!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo**_

_**Bjs..........**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_É a nossa estrada" – Edward respondeu como se tivesse lido meu pensamento – "A estrada que nós íamos pegar para ir embora"_

_PDV BELLA_

Porque é que eu não estava surpresa? Oh, sim – Porque esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo!

Nós ficamos prestando atenção na reportagem e a moça loira que estava no local – com uma capa de chuva e coberta por um enorme guarda-chuva e mesmo assim ensopada pela quantidade de água que estava caindo – disse que os trabalhos para liberar as pistas já haviam começado, mas que as autoridades pediam que todos aqueles que pudessem, evitassem uma viagem naquele momento. Eles prometiam que a situação estaria regularizada logo pela manhã, quando todos poderiam seguir seus destinos.

Eu suspirei profundamente pensando no que aquelas palavras iriam significar.

"Bom querida, acho que você vai ter que aceitar nossa oferta" – Esme disse – "Não se preocupe: Eu vou arrumar o quarto de Edward para vocês" – Ela saiu e eu imaginei que era muito provável que ela fosse fazer aquilo imediatamente.

Carlisle apenas se levantou e saiu, ligando o telefone outra vez. Provavelmente, retomando a ligação anterior.

"Eu vou tomar um banho antes que a mamãe sirva o jantar" – Emmett se levantou e eu estava tão chocada com a situação que nem achei tão estranho aquele 'urso gigante' chamar aquela mulher tão delicada de 'mamãe'.

"Eu também vou subir" – Rosalie acompanhou Emmett.

Num minuto, eu e Edward ficamos sozinhos na sala.

"Eu não trouxe roupa para dormir" – Eu continuei fitando a televisão.

"Minha mãe pode te arrumar um pijama... Ou você pode usar uma das minhas camisetas" – Edward me deu um beijinho na bochecha.

Passou algum tempo e eu não disse nada. Eu sei que não era culpa dele uma droga de um desabamento na estrada, mas eu estava nervosa e ele era a única pessoa disponível para ser culpada no momento. De quando em quando, eu suspirava bem forte deixando claro que eu não estava nada satisfeita.

"Eu posso saber por que é que você está tão nervosa?" – Eu olhei para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. Como se ele realmente não soubesse por que eu estava tão nervosa. Ele suspirou – "Nós vamos ter que dormir aqui. Ok. Qual é o problema, Bella? Amanhã cedo nós vamos embora" – Eu só fechei os olhos, suspirando também. Ele estava certo, eu sabia disso. Mas eu não conseguia não estar nervosa com a situação – "Além do mais, não é como se fosse culpa de alguém. Ninguém planejou um desabamento na estrada"

Eu notei que a voz dele estava um pouco alterada. Ele realmente estava chateado com a minha reação – "Eu sei. Me desculpe... é que..."

Eu fui interrompida pelo som dos passos de Carlisle entrando na sala. Nós dois olhamos em sua direção e ele pareceu notar que havia interrompido algo.

"Desculpem. E então..." – Ele parecia procurar por assunto para quebrar a nuvem densa que havia se formado dentro da sala – "Já que vocês vão ter que ficar, porque você não leva Bella para tomar um banho, Edward. Logo sua mãe vai servir o jantar"

"Boa idéia, pai" – Ele olhou para mim e eu estava olhando para os meus próprios pés – "A Bella está mesmo precisando relaxar..." – Ele soprou em um sussurro e eu o encarei.

Ele levantou e estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar. Nós dois subimos as escadas em silêncio e fomos até o quarto dele. Nós entramos e ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu fui até minha bolsa e comecei a mexer nela. Ele passou um tempo em pé, me olhando, e então veio se sentar ao meu lado e começou a massagear meus ombros.

"O que foi, Bella? Por que é que você está tão nervosa?" – Ele perguntou, mas dessa vez não estava bravo, estava apenas preocupado.

"O que os seus pais vão pensar, Edward? Nós dois dormindo juntos, na casa deles, na minha primeira visita?" – Ok. Eu nunca havia conhecido os pais de um namorado, mas não era difícil imaginar o tipo de garota que pais gostariam de ver com os seus filhos.

Ele sorriu. E então riu. E finalmente me beijou. Eu fiquei estática.

"Posso saber do que você está rindo?" – Eu perguntei impaciente.

"Bella, meus pais não são assim muito... caretas. E eles não vão pensar nada sobre nós dois dormirmos no mesmo quarto. Até porque nós temos um quarto de hóspedes e se a minha mãe quisesse nos manter longe, ela não teria dito que ia arrumar o meu quarto para nós dois" – Ele fez uma pequena pausa – "Apesar de que, na verdade, ela não pretende ser tão descarada, sabe. Embaixo da minha cama, tem uma daquelas camas extras e ela com certeza pretende arrumar as duas"

Eu desviei os olhos, imaginando o quanto eu estava agindo como uma 'virgem boba' – o que, na verdade, eu era.

"Mas se você for se sentir mais confortável, eu posso pedir que ela arrume o quarto de hóspedes" – Ok. Eu sou boba, mas também não sou idiota. Se ninguém se importava, porque eu ia me importar? Além do mais, se eu pedisse para dormir em outro quarto, provavelmente ia causar mais perguntas do que simplesmente aceitar ficar aqui. Aqui – o quarto de Edward.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu só estou agindo feito uma tonta, não é?"

"Uma tonta linda" – Ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo e me deu um pequeno beijo – "Agora, vamos tomar banho antes que o jantar fique pronto. Minha mãe gosta das coisas no horário" – De repente ele estava sorrindo e a nuvem negra que estava sobre nossas cabeças tinha ido embora. Era tão fácil lidar com ele. Eu gostava disso...

"Acho melhor você ir primeiro, eu vou separar minhas coisas" – Apontei para a mala.

"Tudo bem" – Ele respondeu, ficando de pé e tirando a camisa. Graças a Deus, ele estava de costas para mim porque eu devo ter 'secado' ele tão descaradamente. Eu notei cada músculo dele se movendo e... Oh, Deus! Ele era lindo! Não havia outra palavra para descrever. Ele andou até o guarda-roupa e pegou alguma coisa. Um pedaço da barra da cueca dele estava aparecendo e eu me peguei mordendo meu lábio – "O que?" – Eu nem notei que ele havia se virado.

"Nada" – Eu chacoalhei a cabeça, me obrigando a desgrudar os olhos dele – "Só olhando" – Eu falei baixinho e acho que ele não ouviu. Graças a Deus.

Ele estreitou os olhos na minha direção, desconfiado, mas acabou indo para o banheiro. Eu aproveitei para dar mais uma olhadinha. Oh, sim! Ele realmente era demais! Assim que ele fechou a porta, eu chacoalhei a cabeça tentando me concentrar na mala. Demorou um tempinho até eu conseguir me desligar daquela imagem...

Ele saiu do banho mais lindo ainda do que entrou. Ele estava usando uma calça cáqui, um pouco larga e saiu sem camiseta outra vez. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e absolutamente bagunçados e ele sorriu aquele sorriso capaz de derreter um iceberg inteiro quando abriu a porta e me encontrou olhando em sua direção.

"Sua vez. Tem uma toalha para você"

Eu sorri de volta e me levantei. Eu não pude me conter – eu andei até ele e o beijei, acariciando suas lindas e fortes costas nuas. Ele tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Minha mente tentava chamar minha atenção para o detalhe de que estávamos na casa dos pais dele e a mãe dele – que detestava atrasos – ia servir o jantar a qualquer momento, mas estava tão bom...

(...)

Vamos lá! Seja forte, Isabella. Você precisa ir tomar banho... E respirar.

"Hum..." – Eu gemi enquanto me afastava do beijo dele – "Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho"

"Claro, claro..." – Ele acariciava meu rosto, acompanhando a mão com os olhos.

"Você não está facilitando..." – Eu fechei os olhos ao sentir seu toque tão suave – "Nós vamos ficar atrasados para o jantar..."

"Ah é... O jantar..." – Ele continuou correndo os dedos pela minha pele, até colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Ele parou e eu me afastei, pegando minhas coisas e andando até o banheiro. Nossos olhos, porém, não se separaram até que eu fechei a porta. Eu me encostei contra ela e fechei os olhos, tentando respirar agora que eu não estava mais sobre os domínios daqueles olhos verdes.

_PDV EDWARD_

Ela realmente ficou nervosa com a história do desabamento. Eu não conseguia entender porque ela estava tão preocupada em termos que dormir aqui. Eu tentei perguntar enquanto ainda estávamos na sala de TV, mas meu pai acabou interrompendo.

Nós subimos em silêncio e isso já estava me matando. Quando nós entramos no quarto, Bella foi direto até a cama, mexer em sua mala. Eu achei que ela fosse falar algo, mas ela continuou em absoluto silêncio. Ela realmente estava nervosa. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e comecei a massagear seus ombros.

"O que foi, Bella? Por que é que você está tão nervosa?" – Eu precisava saber. Se realmente houvesse um motivo, eu daria um jeito e nós iríamos embora.

"O que os seus pais vão pensar, Edward? Nós dois dormindo juntos, na casa deles, na minha primeira visita?" – Ela disparou a frase toda de uma vez, então eu sabia que era isso mesmo. Ela estava nervosa com o que meus pais iam pensar dela. Bonitinha...

Eu não consegui segurar o riso. Ela parecia uma menina assustada. Eu tentei beijá-la, mas ela nem se moveu.

"Posso saber do que você está rindo?"

"Bella, meus pais não são assim muito... caretas. E eles não vão pensar nada sobre nós dois dormirmos no mesmo quarto. Até porque nós temos um quarto de hóspedes e se a minha mãe quisesse nos manter longe, ela não teria dito que ia arrumar o meu quarto para nós dois" – Eu já havia levado algumas garotas para a casa dos meus pais e Emmett com certeza tinha levado muitas. Eu sabia que eles não estavam preocupados com isso, mas Bella precisava ser tranqüilizada – "Apesar de que, na verdade, ela não pretende ser tão descarada, sabe. Embaixo da minha cama, tem uma daquelas camas extras e ela com certeza pretende arrumar as duas"

Ela desviou o olhar do meu e corou. Eu daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando – "Mas se você for se sentir mais confortável, eu posso pedir que ela arrume o quarto de hóspedes" – Talvez ela se sentisse melhor assim. Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas então olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu só estou agindo feito uma tonta, não é?" – Aquele rostinho de criança.

"Uma tonta linda" – Eu toquei a ponta de seu nariz com meu dedo e lhe dei um beijo rápido – "Agora, vamos tomar banho antes que o jantar fique pronto. Minha mãe gosta das coisas no horário"

"Acho melhor você ir primeiro, eu vou separar minhas coisas" – Ela apontava para a mala.

"Tudo bem" – Eu fiquei de pé e tirei a camisa, e fui até o guarda-roupa pegar algo para vestir. Eu não podia sair do banheiro sem nada, com ela ali, sentada na cama. Quando me virei, ela estava olhando meu corpo. Estava corada como nunca e mordia os lábios – "O que?" – Eu perguntei querendo provocá-la.

"Nada" – Ela desviou os olhos. Ela sussurrou mais alguma coisa, mas eu não pude entender. Acho que a ouvi dizer 'Só olhando'. Eu pensei se devia insistir, mas achei melhor ir tomar banho de uma vez.

Sai do banheiro vestindo apenas a calça e a encontrei olhando para mim assim que abri a porta do banheiro – "Sua vez. Tem uma toalha para você"

Ela sorriu e veio em minha direção, me envolvendo em um beijo. Suas mãos estavam correndo por minhas costas e eu sentia o calor de suas pequenas mãos em minha pele. Eu tomei seu rosto delicado entre minhas mãos e comecei a aprofundar o beijo. Nós nunca havíamos nos beijado assim. Era calmo, mas quente. E nós dois estávamos completamente entregues ao momento.

"Hum..." – Ela gemeu enquanto se afastava – "Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho"

"Claro, claro..." – Ela estava corada. Ah, eu amava quando seu rosto ficava assim! Eu acariciei sua bochecha, seu nariz, sua boca...

"Você não está facilitando..." – Ela fechou os olhos – "Nós vamos ficar atrasados para o jantar..."

"Ah é... O jantar..." – Eu continuei correndo os dedos pelo rosto dela, até alcançar uma mecha de seu cabelo e afastá-la para trás da orelha.

Eu parei, suspirando, e ela se afastou de mim sem desviar o olhar do meu. Ela pegou suas coisas e foi até o banheiro, ainda me dando um belo sorriso, enquanto fechava a porta. Eu continuei parado, olhando para a porta fechada, sorrindo... Eu definitivamente estava apaixonado por essa mulher.

Uma batida na porta me arrancou de meus pensamentos – "Entra" – Era Esme. Ela abriu a porta, carregando uma pilha de lençóis e outras roupas de cama – "Oh, mãe. Deixa que eu te ajudo" – Eu fui até ela e peguei tudo de seus braços, colocando sobre a bancada.

"Cadê a Bella?"

"Tomando um banho"

"Eu já vou servir o jantar" – Ela já arrancava os lençóis que estavam na cama.

"Eu sei mãe, ela vai estar pronta – não se preocupe"

"Sabe, filho... Eu gostei dela" – Esme falava sem interromper sua atividade. Ela se abaixou e começou a puxar a cama extra que ficava embaixo da outra. Eu a ajudei – "Ela é muito bonita. E parece ser uma menina muito boa"

"Ela é, mãe" – Passei um lençol quando ela me apontou eles.

"Ótimo. Então, seja um bom menino com ela também" – Ela olhou em meus olhos, com aquele tom de ameaça que só as mães têm.

"Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu estou usando toda a minha educação com ela" – Eu ri.

"Não use sua educação" – Dessa vez ela parou e me encarou – "Use seu coração, Edward" – Ela estendeu a mão, indicando que queria outro lençol e eu o passei para ela. Ela terminou de colocá-lo na cama de cima – "Pronto" – Ela pegou as outras coisas de cima da bancada e colocou sobre a cama – "Assim que a Bella estiver pronta, vocês podem descer para o jantar" – Ela disse, saindo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi meninas!**_

_**Hoje eu demorei um pouquinho porque tive que sair e demorou para acabar de escrever o capítulo. Mas aí vai – Espero que esteja bom!**_

_**Isa Stream – eu morri de rir! Acho que faltou a vírgula, neh? Depois eu vou corrigir.**_

_**Bjs para todas vcs que tem deixado reviews e aproveitem o capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Assim que a Bella estiver pronta, vocês podem descer para o jantar"_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu fiquei meio perdido nos meus pensamentos, até que ouvi o chuveiro desligar. Peguei uma camiseta qualquer no guarda-roupa e vesti. Empurrei a cama extra para debaixo outra vez, para não atrapalhar.

Bella saiu do banheiro, absolutamente linda. Seus cabelos estavam molhados como eu gostava e levemente bagunçados. Ela vestia calças jeans e uma batinha branca, muito leve.

"Linda" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Estou tentando não ficar tão ridícula perto da sua família" – Ela sorriu de volta, pegando um pente na bolsa.

"Porque você estaria ridícula?"

Ela revirou os olhos para mim – "Sério! Olha para a sua família!" – Ela pegou o porta-retrato que tinha uma foto da minha família inteira e passou para mim – "Vocês são todos maravilhosos!"

Eu só pude rir. Como a Bella podia pensar que alguém seria capaz de se sobressair quando estava ao seu lado? – "VOCÊ é maravilhosa!"

"Claro, claro..." – Ela revirou os olhos, pegando o porta-retrato da minha mão e colocando no lugar outra vez. Eu percebi que ela notou a mudança na roupa de cama.

"Minha mãe veio trocar os lençóis – Dessa e da outra cama. E deixou umas cobertas para se você sentir frio" – Ela apenas sorriu.

"Pronta. Vamos?"

"Vamos"

_PDV BELLA_

Nós descemos para o jantar e eu fiquei aliviada quando vi que Emmett e Rosalie ainda não haviam descido. Esme pediu que Edward fosse chamá-los e eu fiquei com ela na cozinha.

"Espero que você goste de massa, Bella"

"Claro" – Eu estava meio constrangida de ficar sozinha com ela.

"Você pode pegar aquela luva para mim?" – Ela apontou, enquanto mexia numa panela no fogão. Eu me levantei e peguei a luva, que ela usou para tirar uma carne assada do forno. O cheiro estava maravilhoso e encheu a cozinha inteira.

"Bella? Desculpe agir como uma mãe" – Ela riu, olhando para mim – "Mas..." – Ela hesitou e eu já estava gelada de tão nervosa. Ela se inclinou na minha direção e falou baixo, vigiando a porta para ter certeza que ninguém estava chegando – "Eu espero que você saiba que o meu filho está mesmo gostando de você"

Eu nem consigo imaginar o tom de vermelho que eu devo ter alcançado – "Ah... Eu... Eu também estou gostando muito dele" – Eu falei meio sem fôlego.

"Que bom" – Ela piscou para mim e se afastou quando ouviu alguém chegando.

Edward, Emmett e Rosalie entraram na cozinha e Edward apertou os olhos assim que me viu. Eu ainda devia estar muito vermelha porque ele com certeza notou meu constrangimento.

"Mãe... Posso saber o que você estava falando para a minha namorada?"

"Eu?" – Esme ria, fingindo não entender.

"Ela te constrangeu, meu bem?" – Ele chegou perto e segurou meu rosto. Eu sorri e neguei com a cabeça – "Desculpe a mamãe" – Ele me deu um beijinho.

"Ah, meu Deus! Parem com isso!" – Rosalie imitou uma cara de nojo.

"Mãe, vamos servir esse jantar ou não? Assim eu vou acabar perdendo o apetite" – Todos riram de Emmett. Não era preciso conviver muito com ele para perceber que nada tiraria o apetite dele.

"Claro, filho!" – Esme tentava engolir o riso – "Me ajude aqui, Rose. Antes que essa catástrofe aconteça com seu marido"

A mesa foi posta e Carlisle se juntou a nós. O jantar, assim como o almoço, estava saboroso e foi muito agradável. A família de Edward era muito receptiva e fazia questão de sempre me incluir na conversa. Apesar de tudo, eu já começava a me sentir parte daquela família.

Esme serviu AS sobremesas. Segundo ela, como eles não sabiam do que eu gostava, foram obrigados a servir mais de uma. Emmett agradeceu com a boca cheia, como se fosse uma criança. E todos riram outra vez.

"Desculpe causar tanto transtorno"

"O que é isso, Bella? Eu adoro cozinhar! Principalmente quando a casa está cheia. E esses meninos não costumam aparecer muito por aqui" – Ela olhou para os filhos, num tom de bronca. Eu olhei para Edward e ele estava fazendo aquela carinha de criança que aprontou.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu faço o café, então" – Eu falei para Esme.

"Não, não..." – Esme já ia se levantando e eu também.

"Mãe, fica aí! Deixa que a Bella faz o café. Eu mostro para ela onde estão as coisas" – Edward também se levantou. Aquele tom dele... Eu achei que era só comigo, mas deu para ver que ele era persuasivo com quem quisesse.

Ele me levou até a cozinha e nós podíamos ouvir a conversa vinda da sala. Ele pegou todas as coisas e me ajudou e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. O modo como nós nos movíamos naquela cozinha, o jeito como ele me olhava... Era tão lindo. Tão certo. Parecia até um comercial de margarina.

Eu terminei de fazer o café e nós voltamos para a cozinha para servir. Todos provaram e disseram que estava muito bom, mas eu sabia que eles diriam isso de qualquer maneira – eles eram educados demais para dizer o contrário.

Nós continuamos conversando até que Carlisle e Esme pediram licença para irem se deitar. Emmett e Rosalie resolveram sair – Bem que Edward havia dito que eles nunca paravam. Então nós também fomos para o quarto.

"Ah, desculpa, eu me esqueci de pedir um pijama para minha mãe..." – Edward disse assim que entramos no quarto, mas eu o impedi de sair de volta, segurando seu braço.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu posso dormir com uma camiseta sua" – Eu sorri enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos.

"Você vai ficar linda"

Ele pegou uma camiseta no guarda-roupa e me deu. Eu fui até o banheiro e me troquei. A camiseta era comprida e cobria o suficiente, mas eu ainda fiquei um pouco envergonhada de sair assim na frente dele. 'Respire fundo, Isabella'

Quando eu saí, ele já havia se trocado. Havia parado de chover a algum tempo e agora estava bastante calor. Ele vestia apenas um short. 'Oh, meu Deus... Concentra Isabella, concentra...'

Eu peguei algo para prender meu cabelo e percebi que ele estava sentado na cama, apenas me olhando – "O que?"

"Ficou ainda melhor do que eu tinha imaginado"

Eu me sentei ao lado dele na cama e nós nos beijamos. Se quando eu dei o primeiro beijo nele, alguém tivesse me perguntado se eu achava que poderia ficar melhor, eu com certeza teria respondido que 'não'. Mas, poderia... Com certeza estava cada vez melhor. Ele era tão lindo, tão carinhoso, tão romântico... Tão perfeito!

"Acho que a gente precisa dormir. Amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo, ou vamos chegar atrasados ao trabalho" – Ele disse, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço.

"Hu-hum" – Eu virei para me deitar e percebi que Edward estava levantando.

Eu vi que ele entrou no banheiro então eu me ajeitei na cama. Já estava quase pegando no sono quando ele voltou e eu abri os olhos para perceber que ele estava puxando a cama extra.

"Hey! Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Dormir?" – Ele respondeu meio confuso.

"Deita aqui"

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijinho no rosto. E então deitou do meu lado, me empurrando um pouquinho e depois me puxou para o seu peito.

"Boa noite"

"Boa noite, Bella"

Eu devo ter dormido bem rápido porque só me lembro do som do celular de Edward nos despertando. Ele estendeu o braço e desligou o celular enquanto eu me esticava, me virando de costas para ele. Ele virou, me abraçando de novo.

"Bom dia, princesa" – Ele beijou minha nuca.

"Hum... Sabe, eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso"

"Isso o que?" – Ele passeava com o nariz por meu pescoço.

"Isso... Acordar do seu lado"

"Que bom" – Ele afastou meu cabelo com a mão e beijou minha orelha – "Porque eu pretendo fazer isso muitas vezes... E por muito tempo"

Eu sorri. Eu também pretendia. Mas hoje nós tínhamos uma viagem a fazer.

"Hum... Eu acho que nós devíamos levantar" – Eu tentava ser forte, mas estava difícil.

"É..." – Ele continuava a depositar pequenos beijos na minha nuca – "Devíamos..."

"Hum..." – Eu não consegui falar mais nada. Eu disse que ele era bom em ser persuasivo.

O celular começou a tocar de novo e ele deu um pulo, ficando imediatamente de pé. Eu suspirei quando vi seu corpo outra vez. Ele pegou o celular e desligou, indo direto para o banheiro. Eu ouvi ele ligar o chuveiro e escutei ele resmungar alguma coisa. Levantei e fui até a porta do banheiro.

"Edward? Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo, tudo" – Ele meio que gritava.

"Tem certeza?"

"É só... Que a água está fria"

"Fria? Por quê?" – Tadinho... Banho frio a essa hora da manhã? – "Porque você não toma banho no quarto de hóspedes, então?"

"Não, tudo bem. Eu já vou ligar a água quente" – Como assim?

"Se tem água quente, porque você está tomando banho frio?"

"Bella! A gente pode deixar isso pra lá?" – O tom de voz dele estava esquisito.

"Por..." – Eu ia continuar insistindo, mas a minha ficha finalmente caiu! Urgh! Bella idiota! Ele está tentando te dar o tempo necessário e ele está sendo um namorado muito bonzinho, mas ele também não é de ferro! – "Desculpa" – Eu sussurrei tão baixinho que ele provavelmente nem escutou.

Ele saiu do banheiro meio envergonhado e eu também não estava muito melhor. Então eu entrei rapidinho no banheiro, deixando ele se trocar. Tomei meu banho e nós terminamos de guardar tudo.

Era muito cedo e eu imaginei que todos estariam dormindo e nós sairíamos de fininho, mas Esme já estava colocando a mesa para nós tomarmos café da manhã. Eu suspirei alto quando vi. Edward tinha mesmo a quem puxar. Toda a educação e a delicadeza... Esme era uma dama e havia criado Edward muito bem.

Nós nos sentamos e logo Carlisle estava conosco à mesa. Eu fiquei tentada a saber se eles realmente acordavam sempre assim tão cedo ou se haviam levantado apenas por nossa causa, mas achei melhor não perguntar.

Eles conversavam tão animados e dessa vez eu não fui capaz de acompanhar. Era cedo demais para mim.

"Nós temos mesmo que ir" – Edward disse, olhando no relógio – "Precisamos de uma folga no tempo, caso haja trânsito no local do desabamento"

Todos nós nos levantamos e seus pais nos acompanharam até o carro. Alguns abraços e apertos de mão e nós partimos. Esme ainda sussurrou em meu ouvido que me esperava de volta em breve e eu sorri em resposta. Apesar da tensão havia sido um dia agradável. Eles eram uma bela família.

Logo nós estávamos na estrada e eu notei que ainda não tínhamos trocado nem uma palavra sequer.

"Tudo bem?" – Eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Tudo" – Ele me olhou como se fosse óbvio e minha pergunta não tivesse qualquer fundamento.

"Você está tão calado"

"Eu achei que você não gostasse de conversar de manhã" – Eu não pude deixar de rir com ele falando isso como se fosse uma coisa completamente normal. 'Você não gosta de conversar, então ninguém mais conversa'.

Eu acariciei seu rosto, enquanto ele dirigia. Ele era tão especial, tão atento a tudo. Eu nunca seria capaz de retribuir todos os detalhes que ele vivia preparando para mim: pic-nic's, jantares, café... Não falar logo de manhã...

"Eu te amo" – Oh, droga! Eu disse mesmo isso?


	28. Chapter 28

_**N/A:**_

_**OOOOOOOOOi!**_

_**Meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Acho que esse é oficialmente meu capítulo favorito até agora...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem também.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X__X__X_X_X__X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X_**_

_Eu acariciei seu rosto, enquanto ele dirigia. Ele era tão especial, tão atento a tudo. Eu nunca seria capaz de retribuir todos os detalhes que ele vivia preparando para mim: pic-nic's, jantares, café... Não falar logo de manhã..._

"_Eu te amo" – Oh, droga! Eu disse mesmo isso?_

Isabella, você está maluca? Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Porque foi que você disse isso? Bom... Tem muitos motivos para eu ter dito isso, mas o principal é: Porque é verdade! Oh, droga, eu amo esse cara!

Ele sorriu, mas continuou olhando para frente, enquanto eu devia estar fazendo minha melhor expressão de desespero.

"Ai... Desculpa..." – Eu puxei minha mão de seu rosto.

"Você está retirando o que disse?" – Ele estava obviamente zombando de mim, me olhando pelo canto dos olhos e com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios. Eu nem consegui responder, só fiquei ali, bufando totalmente frustrada e escondendo meu rosto com as mãos – "Por que, honestamente, eu gostei"

Eu tentei me tranqüilizar e fui deixando minhas mãos caírem sobre meu colo, mas sem olhar para ele.

"E então, você está?" – Ele ainda me olhava pelo canto dos olhos.

"O quê?" – Eu também não olhava para ele.

"Retirando o que disse?"

Eu suspirei e sorri – "Não" – 'Claro que não! Eu só não queria ter sido a primeira a dizer. Eu só não queria agir feito uma adolescente idiota... Mas eu te amo' Eu completei mentalmente.

"Que bom" – Ele então olhou para mim com aquele sorriso –Ah, aquele sorriso – e procurou minha mão com a sua. Minha mão estava pousada sobre o meu colo e ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. Nós ficamos assim o resto da viagem. Ele só me soltava quando precisava trocar a marcha ou outra coisa, mas logo pegava minha mão outra vez.

Nós passamos pelo local do desabamento e ainda havia algumas máquinas trabalhando, mas o trânsito estava tranqüilo. Quando nós chegamos à cidade ainda era relativamente cedo, mas eu sabia que ele não trabalhava tão perto quanto eu e não queria que ele se atrasasse por minha causa.

"Você pode me deixar onde for melhor para você. Eu pego um táxi até o trabalho ou até o apartamento"

"Não seja ridícula. Eu deixo você"

"Você vai se atrasar"

"Não se preocupe. A manhã vai ser calma hoje e eu ainda vou fazer umas coisas antes de ir para o escritório" – Umas coisas... Eu odeio agir como uma paranóica, mas eu não gosto quando ele diz que vai fazer 'umas coisas' que não me incluem.

"Tudo bem. Me deixa no trabalho, então"

"Não está cedo?"

"Não. Tudo bem. Assim você pode ir fazer suas coisas" – Eu frisei. E logo me senti uma ridícula.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas riu. E eu não sabia se eu sentia mais raiva dele ou vergonha de estar sendo tão ciumenta.

Nós logo chegamos ao escritório e ele estacionou bem em frente. Nós demos um beijo rápido e eu desci. Ainda não havia quase ninguém e eu fui direto para a minha sala. Chequei meus e-mails's e comecei a responder o que precisava ser respondido, ajeitei alguns papéis e comecei a separar alguns relatórios que precisavam ser entregues. Meu chefe passou pela sala para me dar bom dia assim que chegou e fez uma piadinha sobre eu ter chegado tão cedo – segundo ele, o prédio todo estava comentando.

Por volta das 10 horas, Ângela bateu em minha porta com seu sorriso amigável um pouco maior do que eu estava acostumada.

"Licença, Bella. Tem uma entrega para você"

"Entrega para mim?" – O que poderia ser? E principalmente, porque Ângela estava tão animada com uma entrega para mim?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu da frente para que eu pudesse ver. No saguão entre as salas estava um rapaz carregando um arranjo de flores imenso e todo colorido. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir porque imediatamente eu pensei em Edward – só ele seria capaz de algo assim.

Eu me levantei e fui até o moço. Assinei um papel e recebi o arranjo. Ângela estava parada bem ao meu lado, quase saltitando de tanta empolgação. Eu procurei o cartão e li.

"_Como eu não sabia qual era sua flor preferida, enviei todas._

_Mas nenhuma delas foi capaz de alcançar sua beleza"_

_Edward._

Eu acho que até me esqueci de onde estava, enquanto fiquei observando as flores. Ali estavam todas as flores de que eu já havia ouvido falar.

_FLASH-BACK ON_

"Não se preocupe. A manhã vai ser calma hoje e eu ainda vou fazer umas coisas antes de ir para o escritório"

"Tudo bem. Me deixa no trabalho, então"

"Não está cedo?"

"Não. Tudo bem. Assim você pode ir fazer suas coisas"

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas riu.

_FLASH-BACK OFF_

Isabella, sua idiota! Ele querendo te agradar e você desconfiando dele...

"Uau! Seja lá quem for, deve estar muito apaixonado por você" – Eu ainda estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, então me assustei quando Ângela falou. Ela simplesmente disse isso e foi embora, como se não quisesse se intrometer no meu momento.

"Isabella..." – Meu chefe saiu de sua sala, lendo alguns papéis. Ele estava de cabeça baixa e eu vi quando seus olhos quase caíram para fora de sua órbita quando ele finalmente viu as flores – "Wow! De onde foi que veio isso?" – Ele falou tão alto que o prédio inteiro deve ter escutado – "Hum... Parece que alguém aqui está arrebatando corações!"

Para minha grande sorte, Victória estava passando pelo corredor nesse exato momento e eu fiquei esperando que minhas flores murchassem imediatamente depois do olhar que ela lançou sobre as coitadinhas. Eu abracei o arranjo com as duas mãos e saí andando para minha sala, sendo seguida por meu chefe.

Eu coloquei o arranjo sobre uma mesinha de canto que havia na sala e voltei ao trabalho, ajudando meu chefe com algumas questões. Um dos relatórios tinha problemas e nós precisamos fazer mudanças. O dia foi um pouco tenso, mas eu estava quase flutuando mesmo assim, cada vez que eu encontrava aquelas flores em meu campo de visão.

Quando o dia acabou eu mal podia esperar para ir embora. Como Edward havia me deixado de manhã eu teria que dar um jeito de ir embora. Ângela veio trazer alguma coisa para mim e eu perguntei se ela conhecia o telefone de alguma companhia de táxi da região. Ela, prestativa como sempre, disse que podia me dar uma carona. Eu achei melhor deixar as flores no escritório. Era ali que eu passava grande parte do meu dia e elas deixavam tudo mais leve.

Nós duas descemos juntas e passamos pela porta. Eu estava guardando meu crachá na bolsa quando Ângela parou e eu olhei para ela.

"Acho que você não vai mais precisar da carona" – Ela sorriu e me apontou o outro lado da rua. Edward estava encostado na parte traseira do carro. Eu sorri para ele.

"Como você sabe que... ele estava ME esperando?" – Ele podia estar esperando qualquer pessoa. Muita gente saía do prédio há essa hora.

"Ele sorriu como se estivesse enfeitiçado assim que você pisou nessa calçada" – Ela falou e veio me abraçar – "Tchau"

"Tchau"

Eu esperei os carros pararem de passar para poder atravessar a rua – O que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu nem havia notado, mas depois de passar o dia inteiro com ele ontem, hoje havia sido um dia estranho. Havia um aperto no peito que eu não sabia explicar. Um aperto que estava ainda maior agora que eu podia vê-lo, ali tão perto, mas não era capaz de tocá-lo.

Assim que houve uma brecha entre os carros eu atravessei. Ele estava tão sorridente e lindo como sempre. Eu andei o mais rápido que podia até conseguir alcançar seu abraço. Ele me tomou em seus braços e eu o apertei o mais forte que consegui. Seu cheiro, seu sorriso... Num instante, não havia mais aperto – Edward estava ali.

"Eu amei as flores – são lindas!" – Eu não queria soltá-lo.

"Que bom que você gostou" – Ele deu um beijo em meus cabelos. Ele também não parecia ter nenhuma pressa em me soltar – "E a propósito..." – Ele puxou meu rosto para que eu olhasse para ele – "Eu te amo"

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos tentando absorver cada detalhe daquele momento. Ele me ama. Edward me ama. 'Oh, sim, eu sou capaz de viver com isso...' Eu ri um pouco mais de mim mesma. A quem eu quero enganar? EU sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Eu abri os olhos e sorri para ele. Ele correspondeu com seu belo sorriso.

"Vamos para casa agora?" – O jeito como ele falou aquilo fez meu estômago revirar. 'Para casa'. Como se fosse NOSSA casa. E eu sei que não devia, mas eu desejava que fosse.

"Para casa"


	29. Chapter 29

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!!!**_

_**Eu não falei que o capítulo anterior era lindo?! Eu sabia que vocês também iam gostar.**_

_**Mas...**_

_**Bom, o capítulo de hoje tem uma 'coisinha' importante. Então acho que vocês também vão gostar. Ou não... Mas eu falo mais sobre isso lá no fim.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

No final de semana nós saímos para jantar com Alice e Jasper e depois fomos ao cinema. Nós realmente nos divertimos como quatro amigos e eu fiquei feliz em ver que Edward também fazia parte do meu mundo.

Alice nos lançava olhares sempre que dizíamos algo, ou demonstrávamos carinho. E quando ficamos sozinhas, ela me abraçou bem apertado, rindo e dando seus gritinhos, me mandando confessar que eu estava apaixonada.

"Confesse! Confesse! Edward Cullen roubou seu coração!"

"E por que eu negaria?" – Eu me debatia, tentando me soltar. Como uma pessoa tão pequena podia ser tão forte?

Ela simplesmente me soltou e me olhou com uma expressão completamente chocada – "Oh, meu Deus! É muito pior do que eu havia pensado!"

"O que?"

"Você! Você está... Oh, meu Deus! Isabella Marie Swan! Eu estava brincando com você, mas você está completamente maluca por ele!"

"Eu o amo" – Eu confessei, dando de ombros.

"Oh... Eu estou tão feliz por você! Finalmente um homem conquistou esse seu coração" – Ela me apertou de novo e só me largou quando os meninos voltaram para a sala de cinema, trazendo a pipoca.

Os dias estavam passando muito bem. Edward carinhoso como sempre. Algumas vezes nós saíamos para jantar, em outras noites eu cozinhava em meu apartamento. Alguns dias eu dormi na casa dele, em outras ele ficou comigo.

Nós estávamos cada vez mais íntimos. Dormir com ele, acordar com ele, cada detalhe com que ele sempre me surpreendia... Estar com Edward era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor parte do meu dia.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou novamente nós jantamos em casa. Ele havia passado em um restaurante antes de me buscar no trabalho e trazido meu peixe favorito. Nós tomamos sorvete e assistimos a um filme e nós nem precisávamos mais falar sobre isso – ele simplesmente veio comigo quando eu disse que ia deitar.

Ele já tinha algumas roupas aqui, assim como eu já tinha as minhas no apartamento dele. Nós arrumamos tudo e finalmente nos deitamos juntos.

Eu procurei a boca de Edward para beijá-lo e por algum motivo, o beijo se aprofundou. Sua boca, como sempre, carinhosa e macia. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e ele passou a beijar meu rosto, até morder minha mandíbula de um jeito totalmente carinhoso.

Eu amava aquele homem. Eu amava cada toque dele e cada beijo. Eu amava que ele estivesse em minha cama e eu amava saber que ele estaria ali quando eu acordasse. Eu o amava tanto. De uma maneira que, há pouco tempo atrás, eu nem imaginava que seria possível.

Foi então que eu percebi. Eu pertencia a Edward. Eu precisava dele. Não havia qualquer motivo para continuar esperando. Eu me afastei do beijo e olhei para ele. E ele tocou meu rosto, sorrindo, como se estivesse me admirando.

"Edward, faz amor comigo" – Eu nem sei de onde foi que eu reuni coragem para dizer aquilo de uma maneira tão calma. Mas parecia tão certo, que eu simplesmente fiz.

"Você tem certeza?" – Eu sabia que essa era a coisa mais importante para ele. Ele não queria que eu me arrependesse. Mas eu tinha certeza.

"Tenho" – Eu comecei a falar muito pausadamente. Até eu me surpreendi com o tom firme da minha voz – "Eu te amo. Eu quero ser sua. Eu quero saber que eu fiz isso. E, se um dia você for embora, eu quero ter isso para sempre"

Ele sorriu de volta e dessa vez segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, como se estivesse vendo minha alma e quisesse me mostrar a sua.

"Eu nunca irei embora"

Ele me beijou, tão calma e delicadamente, como se eu fosse uma flor tão frágil que ele seria capaz de quebrar com o mais simples toque e, a cada vez que ele me tocava, eu sabia que aquilo estava mais certo.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu já havia estado com outras mulheres, mas Bella era completamente diferente. Não só porque ela era virgem, mas porque eu a amava. Eu a amava como nunca havia amado ninguém. Eu podia ter gostado de outras e até me apaixonado, mas Bella havia me conquistado como ninguém nunca havia sido capaz.

Eu desejava seu corpo, mas eu desejava muito mais saber que ela era minha. Saber que ela havia se entregado a mim, sem dúvidas, completamente.

"Tem certeza?" – Eu perguntei uma última vez.

"Tenho" – Ela suspirou, acenando com a cabeça.

E então, ela era minha. Minha Bella. Minha mulher.

Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos e ela sorriu para mim. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. E eu a amei ainda mais, sem saber se isso era possível.

_PDV BELLA_

De todas as maneiras que eu imaginei que seria, nada conseguia sequer se comparar com o que realmente tinha sido. Edward havia sido tão carinhoso e aquilo tinha sido realmente bom. Pelo que eu sempre ouvia das outras mulheres, eu devia ser uma mulher bem sortuda.

Eu acordei no outro dia e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, as lembranças me atingiram. Eu era dele. Eu me lembrava do cheiro da pele dele junto à minha e de suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo. Eu me lembrava do momento em que ele olhou em meus olhos e eu me lembrava de quando ouvi ele gemer meu nome e de quando eu respondi, gemendo o dele.

Eu me lembrava de tudo e era tudo tão maravilhoso! Eu sorri, ainda sem abrir os olhos e senti um dedo acariciar meu rosto.

"Posso saber do que você está rindo?" – Era a voz dele. A voz mais linda e profunda do mundo. O som que eu mais amava ouvir. Eu estava deitada de lado e quando abri os olhos, encontrei o rosto dele bem de frente para o meu. Os lindos olhos verdes, ainda mais verdes com a luz da manhã.

"Hum... Achei que estava sonhando..." – Eu disse, enquanto ele continuava a percorrer meu rosto com os dedos.

"Sonhando com quê?"

"Sonhando que eu tinha conhecido um anjo, e que ontem a noite ele tinha sido meu"

"Engraçado" – Ele começou a se aproximar – "Porque eu tive um sonho parecido..." – Ele passou a mão por minha cintura e puxou seu corpo para junto do seu – "Eu sonhei que eu estava namorando a mulher mais linda do mundo" – Eu revirei os olhos. Ele insistia em ser um bobo com essa história de 'mulher mais linda do mundo' – "E ela... Ontem a noite ela..." – Ele começou a esfregar o nariz de leve em meu rosto, até que sua boca chegou bem perto do meu ouvido – "Ela se entregou para mim. Ela foi minha. Só minha" – Eu mordi meu lábio, enquanto ele encostava sua testa na minha – "E ela fez de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo"

"Duvido!" – Eu me afastei, desdenhando.

"Duvida? E eu posso saber por quê?" – Ele entrou na brincadeira.

"Porque a pessoa mais feliz do mundo sou eu" – Nós dois rimos e eu o beijei.

"Então porque nós não fazemos assim" – Ele disse quando paramos de nos beijar – "Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E você é a mulher"

"Hum... Acho que por mim tudo bem"

Ele me beijou de novo e dessa vez mais profundamente. Suas mãos se perderam em meus cabelos e eu apertei sua nuca, buscando sua boca cada vez mais.

"E o que você acha de me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo mais um pouquinho?" – Eu disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Ele parou e me olhou e pareceu um pouco hesitante, o que me deixou nervosa. Ele não me quer? Talvez não tenha sido tão bom para ele quanto foi para mim...

"Mesmo?" – Eu nem sabia o que responder. O que ele quer saber afinal de contas? – "Eu não quero te machucar" – Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado de dizer isso. Ele estava preocupado comigo. Edward... Sempre preocupado comigo.

"Acho que eu posso agüentar" – Eu tentei fazer a melhor cara de sapeca que conseguia.

E ele me beijou outra vez.

De todos os meus sonhos, Edward com certeza era o melhor. Não! Nenhum dos meus sonhos seria capaz de captar um milésimo do que ele era.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_**N/A:**_

_**Lindinhas, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Se eu bem conheço vocês, muitas vão achar que eu fui meio Stephenie Meyer na minha discrição, mas... Eu não ia conseguir ser assim... muito detalhista. E eu sinceramente acho que esse é exatamente um dos maiores acertos dela em Amanhecer – CALMA NÃO ME MATEM!**_

_**Pensem bem, se ela tivesse descrito tudo, com todos os detalhes, provavelmente nós continuaríamos insatisfeitos, dizendo que não era assim. Porém, quando ela deixou a lacuna, cada uma de nós pode completar com o que seria para nós 'a noite mais maravilhosa possível'.**_

_**Então, queridas, vamos fazer o seguinte: Completem a lacuna com sua imaginação. Eu sei que vocês são capazes!!!**_

_**Cintia-cullen – [Trocou de foto?] Eu também tenho inveja dela... Nossa, eu fui tão bem assim nesse? Porque eu senti que te deixei meio que sem palavras...**_

_**IsaStream – Você some... Eu continuo postando a todo vapor! Rsrs**_

_**Zatari – Seja bem-vinda. E não, eu ainda não consegui encontrar um Edward desses... Snif**_

_**Julliah – Calma, calma... Não seja tão curiosa! Confie no amor desses dois! Rsrsrs**_

_**Mandy Ransom – Ah, é um vício bonzinho, vai? E eu forneço doses diárias!**_

_**Renata – Quem NOS dera homens assim pelo mundo!**_

_**Laulitz – Estou postando! Sempre.**_

_**Priiii – Cá estou! Até o próximo você tbm!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**N/A:  
Oi meninas!**_

_**Que bom que vocês não me odeiam! **__**Rsrsrs**_

_**IsaStream, Julliaah e Cintia-Cullen – Obrigada.**_

_**Cintia – calma! Não deprima, por favor! (Se bem que eu só consigo pensar em um Edward cada vez melhor...)**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acordei e Edward não estava na cama. Eu levantei, pegando meu roupão, e encontrei Edward na sala, vendo TV.

Lindo. Como sempre.

"Bom dia, princesa" – Ele sorriu, assim que me viu.

"Por que você me abandonou sozinha lá no quarto?" – Eu fiz um biquinho para ele.

"Eu não queria te acordar" – Ele riu quando eu aumentei ainda mais o bico – "Ah... Não faz essa carinha, vai. Vem aqui comigo" – Ele abriu os braços, me convidando. Eu deitei no sofá, com minha cabeça em seu colo e ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

"Desenho?" – Eu perguntei quando vi o que ele estava assistindo.

"É a única coisa que passa em um sábado de manhã" – Ele deu de ombros – "Eu pensei em ir para casa e tomar um banho, mas não quis te deixar sozinha"

"E porque você não tomou aqui?" – Eu mantive os olhos fechados, ainda meio acordada, meio dormindo.

"Eu não queria que o barulho do chuveiro te acordasse" – Eu ri dele. Sempre tão preocupado – "O que?" – Ele perguntou.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" – Eu continuava com os olhos fechados.

"Espero que sim. Porque eu entreguei meu coração para você" – Eu bati na perna dele e ele reclamou – "Ai! Posso saber o que eu fiz?"

"Será que você poderia não ser assim tão maravilhoso a essa hora da manhã?

Ele riu e se contorceu todo para dar um beijo em meu rosto – "Só quando você deixar de ser tão linda logo que levanta"

"Bom, isso me parece muito fácil..." – Eu comecei a falar, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre a minha boca, me fazendo parar.

"Shhh... Nem comece. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto que menosprezem a minha namorada"

"Sim, senhor!" – Eu fiz sinal de continência para ele e ele riu. E depois ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Eu estava pensando... Se você não gostaria de almoçar comigo no Le Roy?"

"Le Roy? Uau! Qual é a data?" – Eu sabia que o restaurante era especial para ele e para a família dele e fiquei imaginando porque estávamos indo ao Le Roy.

"Estamos comemorando" – Eu abri os olhos para ver seu rosto – "A melhor noite da minha vida" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado, fazendo uma cara lindamente maliciosa.

_PDV EDWARD_

Essa, com certeza, tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. E acordar com Bella em meus braços, foi apenas a 'cereja do bolo'. Ela era tão linda...

Eu deitei de lado, de frente para ela, e passei algum tempo olhando para aquele rosto que fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Não demorou muito e eu percebi que ela estava despertando. Ela mordeu o lábio como sempre fazia e então começou a rir, corando lindamente.

"Posso saber do que você está rindo?" – Eu passei um dedo por seu rosto vermelho. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

"Hum... Achei que estava sonhando..."

"Sonhando com quê?"

"Sonhando que eu tinha conhecido um anjo, e que ontem a noite ele tinha sido meu" – Eu me lembrava das coisas um pouco diferentes...

"Engraçado. Porque eu tive um sonho parecido..." – Eu colava meu corpo ao dela – "Eu sonhei que eu estava namorando a mulher mais linda do mundo. E ela... Ontem a noite ela..." – Eu corri minha boca até bem perto de seu ouvido – "Ela se entregou para mim. Ela foi minha. Só minha. E ela fez de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo"

"Duvido!" – Ela se afastou. Sua expressão era de quem estava querendo brincar comigo, então eu deixei.

"Duvida? E eu posso saber por quê?"

"Porque a pessoa mais feliz do mundo sou eu" – Eu ri dela, já me aproximando para beijá-la.

"Então porque nós não fazemos assim – Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E você é a mulher"

"Hum... Acho que por mim tudo bem"

Eu a beijei outra vez e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Eu procurei seus cabelos com minhas mãos e Bella apertou minha nuca, aprofundando cada vez mais nosso beijo. Eu libertei sua boca, depositando meus beijos em seu pescoço.

"E o que você acha de me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo mais um pouquinho?"

Eu tive que parar. Eu a queria. Ah, como eu queria tê-la outra vez! Mas nós mal tínhamos dormido e Bella não estava acostumada...

"Mesmo?" – Ela pareceu confusa com o que eu queria dizer – "Eu não quero te machucar"

"Acho que eu posso agüentar" – Ela disse sorrindo, com uma carinha linda de criança sapeca.

E eu a beijei outra vez. E ela era minha outra vez. E todo o mundo não importava mais. Tudo o que havia importado um dia, agora era insignificante. Ela era minha. E isso era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar.

Bella se aconchegou em meus braços, parecendo muito cansada, e logo dormiu outra vez. Eu não conseguia dormir e também não queria acordá-la, então resolvi levantar. Eu pensei em tomar um banho, mas o barulho do chuveiro poderia acordá-la. Então pensei em ir tomar um banho no meu próprio apartamento, mas eu não queria que ela acordasse e descobrisse que eu tinha simplesmente ido embora. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Então eu fui até a sala e liguei a televisão. Não havia muitas opções num sábado de manhã, então eu fiquei assistindo alguns desenhos. Não que eu realmente estivesse prestando atenção, mas ajudava há passar o tempo.

Já havia passado algum tempo quando eu ouvi o barulho da porta e vi Bella saindo do quarto. Ela parecia cansada. Estava vestindo seu roupão e o cabelo estava bagunçado. E eu fiquei me perguntando como ela conseguia continuar linda mesmo assim.

"Bom dia, princesa"

"Por que você me abandonou sozinha lá no quarto?" – Ela fez um biquinho lindo, enquanto se arrastava até a sala.

"Eu não queria te acordar" – Ela aumentou ainda mais o bico e eu não consegui não rir de sua expressão – "Ah... Não faz essa carinha, vai. Vem aqui comigo" – Eu abri os braços para ela e ela veio se deitar no sofá, com a cabeça no meu colo. Seus cabelos se espalharam e eu passei minha mão por eles, me lembrando o quanto eram macios.

"Desenho?"

"É a única coisa que passa em um sábado de manhã" – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu pensei em ir para casa e tomar um banho, mas não quis te deixar sozinha"

"E porque você não tomou aqui?" – Ela estava com olhos fechados, como se ainda não tivesse acordado totalmente.

"Eu não queria que o barulho do chuveiro te acordasse" – Ela riu e eu não podia imaginar do que – "O que?" – Eu perguntei, curioso.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" – Ela disse, sem olhar para mim, ou sequer abrir os olhos.

"Espero que sim" – Eu resolvi ser o mais sincero possível – "Porque eu entreguei meu coração para você" – Ela me deu um tapa na perna e eu gritei surpreso – "Ai! Posso saber o que eu fiz?"

"Será que você poderia não ser assim tão maravilhoso a essa hora da manhã?

Eu ri e tive que me contorcer para conseguir beijar seu rosto – "Só quando você deixar de ser tão linda logo que levanta"

"Bom, isso me parece muito fácil..." – E lá vamos nós! Isabella cega, que faz questão de dizer o quanto é 'feia e sem-graça'. Oh, claro!

"Shhh..." – Eu coloquei meu indicador sobre sua boca para impedi-la de continuar – "Nem comece. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto que menosprezem a minha namorada"

"Sim, senhor!" – Eu não podia deixar de rir quando ela imitou uma continência para mim.

Isabella. MINHA Isabella. Eu fiquei olhando para ela e imaginando o quanto eu era sortudo em tê-la. O quanto eu era sortudo por ela ter escolhido ser minha. Eu devia soltar fogos de artifício. Eu devia gritar para o prédio inteiro ouvir. Eu precisava comemorar.

"Eu estava pensando... Se você não gostaria de almoçar comigo no Le Roy?"

"Le Roy? Uau! Qual é a data?" – Ela parecia realmente surpresa. Como ela podia não saber qual era a data?

"Estamos comemorando" – Eu disse e ela abriu os olhos para me olhar, parecendo muito curiosa. Ela realmente parecia não fazer idéia do que eu estava dizendo – "A melhor noite da minha vida"

Seu sorriso finalmente se abriu, assim que ela entendeu do que eu estava falando.

"Eu adoraria almoçar com você"

"Ótimo"


	31. Chapter 31

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi!!!!**_

_**Vocês são ótimas!**_

_**Acabamos de passar das 100 reviews e eu queria que vocês soubessem que eu estou muuuuito feliz!**_

_**Falo com vcs lá no fim.**_

_**Curtam o novo capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X__XX_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Eu adoraria almoçar com você"_

"_Ótimo"_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu fui para o meu apartamento tomar banho e Bella ficou se arrumando no dela. Eu agradeci a Deus por Emmett não estar lá porque ele com certeza estaria zoando minha cara de bobo. Eu mesmo tinha que admitir que estava com cara de apaixonado. E não era só a cara.

Tomei banho e me arrumei rápido e voltei para o apartamento de Bella. Ela havia deixado a porta aberta e eu entrei e sentei no sofá. Eu podia ouvir barulhos no quarto, então imaginei que ela ainda estava terminando de se arrumar.

"Edward? É você?" – Ela chamou do quarto.

"Sim"

"Eu vou estar pronta em um minuto, está bem?"

"Claro"

Ela não demorou muito a sair do quarto. E sua figura era uma visão. A parte da frente do cabelo estava presa, deixando seu rosto livre, mas a parte de trás ainda caía por suas costas, em leves ondas. Ela usava uma blusa branca, bem ajustada ao corpo e uma saia preta, ligeiramente rodada, que ia até os joelhos. Ela sorriu para mim e eu suspirei. Definitivamente, eu nunca poderia me cansar de o quando ela era absolutamente linda.

"Gostou?" – Ela perguntou, enquanto ajeitava a saia.

"Linda" – Eu suspirei novamente e me levantei – "Vamos?" – Ela veio até mim e me beijou. Ela usava uma sapatilha baixa, então precisou se esticar para me alcançar. Eu segurei sua cintura, ajudando, e me abaixei para encontrá-la. Foi um beijo rápido, mas nós continuamos ali por um momento. Nossos olhares presos um ao outro e as mãos de Bella passeando entre meus ombros e meu peito. Seu perfume era fantástico e eu tive que me aproximar de seu pescoço para senti-lo melhor – "Vamos" – Eu insisti. Um pouco com ela, um pouco comigo mesmo – "Antes que eu desista do almoço"

_PDV BELLA_

Ele não era mesmo a pessoa mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido? Ele dizia coisas tão lindas e tão perfeitas e sempre na hora mais certa... Eu só conseguia pensar nele durante todo o tempo em que estive no banho.

Tentei não demorar muito, porque não queria deixá-lo esperando. Eu saí do banho e fiquei me olhando no espelho – Por algum motivo, eu realmente estava gostando um pouco mais de mim essa manhã.

Escolhi uma roupa bonitinha e resolvi prender o cabelo. Meu humor estava muito bom e eu usaria até um longo digno do Oscar hoje, mas eu estava tentando me controlar. 'Não assuste o menino, Isabella'. Eu me maquiei um pouco, usando tudo o que eu tinha sido capaz de absorver das loucas aulas de Alice e passei uma boa quantidade do meu melhor perfume.

Eu escutei quando a porta abriu e depois logo se fechou.

"Edward? É você?" – Eu perguntei de dentro do quarto.

"Sim" – Eu sorri simplesmente por estar ouvindo sua voz. Só de saber que ele estava no cômodo ao lado, eu já me sentia um pouco melhor.

"Eu vou estar pronta em um minuto, está bem?"

"Claro"

Eu escolhi um sapato e me ajeitei mais uma vez em frente ao espelho. Eu fiquei me olhando e uma pontada de insegurança começou a despertar. 'E se ele não gostar?'. De repente a roupa parecia muito esquisita. 'Essa saia está estranha... Será que é melhor eu colocar um jeans?' 'E se ele achar que eu estou arrumada demais?'.

Eu já estava quase surtando, então achei melhor sair logo do quarto e descobrir o que ele achava de verdade. Eu saí e os olhos dele logo estavam em mim. Eu sorri para ele e ele suspirou e eu fiquei ainda mais tensa, sem saber o que aquilo poderia significar. Ele me analisava, mas sua expressão era indecifrável para mim.

"Gostou" – Eu tomei coragem para perguntar, ajeitando minha saia, meio sem-graça.

"Linda... Vamos?" – Ele respondeu, suspirando outra vez e já se levantando.

Ele estava tão bonito. Como sempre, ele estava vestido de maneira simples, mas ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito. Ele usava calça jeans e uma camiseta justa ao corpo que marcava cada músculo – e deveria ser proibida porque com certeza ia acabar causando um acidente de trânsito ou algo assim.

Eu tive que andar até ele e beijá-lo. Eu estava com uma sapatilha baixa, então tive que me esticar toda para conseguir alcançá-lo. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me ajudou, puxando meu corpo para mais junto do seu. Foi um beijo rápido, mas nós continuamos na mesma posição. Minhas mãos pousaram sobre seu peito forte e eu o acariciei sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Ele se abaixou, alcançando meu pescoço e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do meu perfume e me deixando arrepiada.

"Vamos" – Ele não parecia ter muita certeza – "Antes que eu desista do almoço"

_PDV EDWARD_

O almoço foi ótimo como era de se esperar. Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa pequena que nos deixava muito perto um do outro. Nós comemos e conversamos e trocamos alguns beijos e carinhos. Estar com ela era... Indescritível.

Nós já estávamos pagando a conta, quando um jovem casal se sentou perto de nós, trazendo seu lindo bebê, e eu fiquei pensando sobre o dia em que nós poderíamos fazer o mesmo. E foi quando eu finalmente me toquei que eu e Bella não havíamos usado nenhuma proteção.

Nós saímos do restaurante e Bella passou seus braços por meu pescoço enquanto esperávamos o carro. Eu dei um pequeno beijo nela e ela sorriu.

"E então..." – Ela começou a falar, mas estava claramente segurando o riso – "Para a sua casa, ou para a minha?"

"Acho que a sua casa já teve bastante agitação, não é? Que tal a minha?" – Eu tentei falar sério.

"Parece justo" – Ela me beijou mais uma vez, enquanto meu carro era estacionado na nossa frente. Eu abri a porta para ela, antes que o manobrista pudesse fazê-lo.

"Nós só precisamos passar em um lugar antes" – Eu vi sua expressão confusa, enquanto fechava a porta e dava a volta para entrar do outro lado.

"Nós precisamos passar aonde?" – Ela perguntou assim que eu entrei no carro.

"Na farmácia"

"Por quê? Você está se sentindo bem?" – Sua expressão agora era de preocupação.

"Nós vamos comprar camisinhas, Bella" – Eu expliquei e vi sua expressão se suavizar conforme as palavras eram absorvidas. E então ela corou. Eu devia ter imaginado que ela iria corar. 'Bonita'.

"Ah... Desculpa. Eu... Eu não tinha pensado nisso"

"Você não precisa se desculpar. Só foi de repente... E quem devia ter pensado nisso era eu" – Eu segurei sua mão e tentei tranqüilizá-la – "Mas agora nós não vamos mais ficar correndo o risco, ok?"

Nós paramos na farmácia e eu disse para Bella que era melhor descer sozinho. Da maneira que ela havia corado ao me ouvir falando nisso, eu não queria arriscar sua reação quando a moça do caixa falasse conosco ou sequer olhasse na nossa direção enquanto nós escolhíamos qual levar.

_PDV BELLA_

Nós saímos do restaurante e ficamos esperando que trouxessem o carro de Edward. Ele parecia meio distante, então eu me aproximei e passei meus braços por seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim. Ele me deu um beijo e eu sorri de volta, tomando coragem para falar as bobagens que estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

"E então..." – Eu tentei segurar o riso – "Para a sua casa, ou para a minha?" – eu disparei a frase clichê.

"Acho que a sua casa já teve bastante agitação, não é? Que tal a minha?" – Ele tentava não rir. Eu pensei que ele iria ficar surpreso, mas ele pareceu entrar na brincadeira.

"Parece justo" – Eu percebi que o carro estava chegando, então dei mais um beijinho nele. Ele me soltou e abriu a porta para mim.

"Nós só precisamos passar em um lugar antes" – Ele disse e fechou a porta, dando a volta no carro. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos. Do que é que ele está falando?

"Nós precisamos passar aonde?" – Eu perguntei quando ele entrou no carro.

"Na farmácia" – Na farmácia? Mas que diabos ele quer em uma farmácia? Eu não estou doente. Ele não está... Ele está? Será que ele está doente?

"Por quê? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Nós vamos comprar camisinhas, Bella" – Ele explicou de um jeito tão calmo, como se fosse tão óbvio. Camisinhas. Um segundo para eu digerir isso, por favor. 'Oh, claro, Isabella! Vocês agora estão... Fazendo sexo?' Acho que eu preciso me acostumar a dizer isso. E vocês não usaram nada... E você pretendia o que? Continuar assim?

"Ah... Desculpa. Eu... Eu não tinha pensado nisso" – Eu devia estar corando muito, porque meu rosto estava em chamas.

"Você não precisa se desculpar" – Oh, claro que não! – "Só foi de repente..." – O que? Que eu agarrei você? – "E quem devia ter pensado nisso era eu" – Ele segurou minha mão, claramente tentando me tranqüilizar – "Mas agora nós não vamos mais ficar correndo o risco, ok?" – 'Respira, Isabella. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você não quis... Fazer sexo com ele? – Eu definitivamente vou ter que me acostumar a dizer isso. E a ter conversas sobre... Camisinha! Oh, Deus!

"Eu já volto" – Ele parou o carro na frente da farmácia e eu nem tinha visto que havia uma ali. Ele desceu rápido, dando a entender que ele ia sozinho. Ótimo! Eu não pretendia mesmo ter que escolher o meu tipo preferido de camisinha enquanto todos os funcionários olhavam para mim.

Eu ainda estava completamente mergulhada nos meus pensamentos quando meu celular tocou. Eu olhei no visor e era Alice.

"Oi, Allie" – Eu respondi sem muito entusiasmo, observando enquanto Edward pedia alguma informação para os funcionários da farmácia.

"Oi, Bella. O que foi, querida? Você parece desanimada. Onde você está?" – Ela falava tão rápido!

"Estou com o Edward. Ele está na farmácia e eu estou no carro, esperando ele voltar"

"Farmácia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está passando bem?"

"Não. Eu estou bem, Allie"

"Então o que vocês foram comprar?" – Oh, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. O que eu respondo? Se eu disser a verdade, ela vai gritar e querer saber de TODOS os detalhes. Porém, é a Alice – Eu não posso mentir para ela.

Eu vi que Edward já estava indo para o caixa. Ótimo. Eu conto para Alice e digo que tenho que desligar. Assim, eu evito a gritaria e etc.

"Camisinhas"

SEGUNDO DE SILÊNCIO

"O que? Eu acho que não entendi bem?" – Alice parecia bem confusa.

"Ontem... Eu... Nós... Ah, Allie! Você sabe! Eu e Edward..." – Eu não ia dizer. Eu nem conseguia pensar na frase sem corar!

"Oh... Meu... Deus! Eu não acredito!!!" – Ok. Acho que a ficha dela caiu porque esse grito quase me deixou surda! – "Você vai me contar tudo!"

"Claro, claro" – Eu vi Edward vindo em direção ao carro – "Mas não agora. Edward vem vindo. Eu te ligo depois"

"Tudo bem" – Ela bufou – "Mas não pense que vai escapar! Eu quero todos os detalhes!"

"Eu sei, Allie. Eu sei" – Eu sorri para Edward quando ele entrou no carro – "Nós nos falamos depois. Beijo"

"Beijo... E aproveite bem!"

"Pode deixar" – Eu desliguei e Edward me olhava curioso – "Alice" – Eu revirei os olhos. O nome dela já era uma explicação. Ele riu.

"Para casa?" – Ele me passou um pacote grande – bem maior do que teria imaginado – enquanto ligava o carro. Ok. Quanta camisinha ele pode ter comprado?

Agora eu estava um pouco nervosa, então só consegui concordar com a cabeça.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Julliaah – Calma! Eu sei que eles são rapidinhos, mas ele ainda não vai pedir a Bella em casamento.**_

_**Lize G – Inveja boa... Eu sei. Eu também sinto...**_

_**Bcullen e **__**ingpistilli – Sejam bem-vindas e voltem sempre!**_

_**Isa Stream – Tenha fé! Tenha fé!**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen – Seja bem-vinda ao clube! Assim que nós encontrarmos a fábrica, nós divulgaremos. Fique tranqüila.**_

_**Cintia-Cullen – Cada vez melhor... Esse é o Edward! Droga de homem maravilhoso inexistente!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá meninas queridas.**_

_**Hoje foi um dia corrido...**_

_**Obrigada por todas as reviews e add.**_

_**Amanhã (que já é hoje) eu volto a trabalhar, então... Tenham paciência e orem muito para que eu não as abandone. Farei meu melhor – Prometo!**_

_**Bom capítulo e boa semana.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Para casa?" – Ele me passou um pacote grande – bem maior do que teria imaginado – enquanto ligava o carro. Ok. Quanta camisinha ele pode ter comprado?_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós chegamos ao prédio e fomos para o apartamento dele. Ele pegou o pacote da farmácia da minha mão e entrou direto para o quarto, então eu o segui. Eu deitei na cama e liguei a TV, observando enquanto ele abria o pacote e tirava algumas camisinhas, colocando na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira dele. Oh, ótimo! Ele agia como se isso fosse tão normal, que só fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais idiota.

Ele tirou mais alguma coisa de dentro e me passou o pacote – "Isso é para você deixar no seu apartamento"

Eu fiquei um segundo olhando para a mão dele estendida. Então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, para reforçar que estava esperando. Eu peguei o pacote e coloquei ao meu lado na cama. Ele foi saindo em direção ao banheiro, mas eu reconheci o que ele estava carregando. Eram embalagens pequenas de xampu e condicionador – os mesmos que eu usava.

"Jura que você usa esse xampu?"

"Não, eu não uso..." – Ele hesitou um pouco – "Isso é para quando você precisar tomar banho aqui" – Ele corou um pouquinho ao confessar. Oh... Ele é tão fofo! Eu preciso aproveitar esse momento.

"Edward, eu moro do outro lado do corredor. Porque eu ia PRECISAR tomar banho aqui?" – Ah... Não faz essa carinha de que ficou triste, senão eu desabo...

"É... Tudo bem... Mas... Se você quiser..." – O que há de tão lindo em um homem desses ser inseguro? Eu não sei, mas... Ele fica ainda mais maravilhoso quando age assim.

"Vem cá" – Eu chamei com a mão e ele caminhou até sentar do meu lado, na beira da cama. Eu segurei sua camiseta e o puxei até conseguir beijá-lo – "Eu estou brincando, seu bobo. Obrigada. Eu adorei"

Ele sorriu ainda um pouco sem-graça e levantou para guardar o xampu no banheiro. Eu acompanhei seu caminho com os olhos. Pela porta aberta, eu pude ver ele colocar as pequenas embalagens ao lado das coisas dele. Ele parou por um segundo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirou.

Ele se virou e eu olhei para a televisão, fingindo que não estava prestando atenção nele. Ele andou até a cama, pegou o pacote que eu tinha deixado ali e saiu do quarto. Ele deve ter ido colocar perto da minha bolsa, que estava na sala, para que eu não me esquecesse de levar.

Edward estava chegando ao quarto quando o celular dele tocou e ele girou de volta para a sala para atender.

"Alô" – Eu abaixei o volume da televisão para poder ouvir melhor – "Hey! Me ligando em pleno sábado! Algum problema? – Edward ficou escutando por um bom tempo antes de falar novamente – "E o pessoal de lá? Eles não podem resolver isso sem mim?"

_PDV EDWARD_

A Bella ficava tão bonitinha assim – toda tensa.

Ela não falou nada o resto do caminho e nem quando chegamos ao prédio, então eu simplesmente fui direto para o meu apartamento e ela me acompanhou. Ela ainda estava segurando o pacote da farmácia e eu o peguei e segui para o quarto. Ela me seguiu e deitou na cama, enquanto eu pegava metade das camisinhas que havia comprado e colocava na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira.

_FLASH-BACK ON_

_Eu estava andando pela farmácia quando avistei um kit de xampu e condicionador em miniatura. Eram do mesmo tipo que eu tinha visto na casa da Bella e aquilo me deu um estalo. Eu peguei e coloquei na cesta de compras e perguntei para o funcionário onde ficavam os preservativos._

_Quando cheguei ao carro, a Bella estava ao telefone. Ela sorriu para mim quando eu entrei no carro._

"_Nós nos falamos depois. Beijo" – Com quem será que ela está falando? – "Pode deixar" – Ela desligou e me olhou – "Alice" – Ela disse, revirando os olhos. Eu ri. Aquele nome já era uma explicação._

"_Para casa?" – Eu passei o pacote com as compras para ela e ela olhou como se ali dentro tivesse um monstro ou algo assim. 'Pelo menos ela não vai mexer e ver o xampu... '_

_FLASH-BACK OFF_

Eu peguei o xampu enquanto ela estava olhando para a TV e estendi o pacote para ela – "Isso é para você deixar no seu apartamento"

Ela demorou um segundo olhando para o pacote, parecendo congelada. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para lembrá-la que eu ainda estava esperando e ela pegou o pacote, soltando ele imediatamente em cima da cama.

Eu me virei para ir guardar o xampu no banheiro, mas ela viu o que eu estava levando – "Jura que você usa esse xampu?"

Bom... Ela viu. E agora o que eu respondo? Bom, Edward, você comprou para ela, não foi? Se você quer que ela use, ela vai ter que saber sobre a existência do xampu...

"Não, eu não uso..." – Eu hesitei um pouco – "Isso é para quando você precisar tomar banho aqui"

"Edward, eu moro do outro lado do corredor. Porque eu ia PRECISAR tomar banho aqui?" – 'É Edward. Porque é que ela iria precisar tomar banho aqui? Idiota!'

"É... Tudo bem... Mas... Se você quiser..."

"Vem cá" – Ela me chamou e eu me sentei ao seu lado, na beirada da cama. Ela me puxou pela camiseta e me beijou – "Eu estou brincando, seu bobo. Obrigada. Eu adorei"

Eu sorri e fui guardar o xampu no banheiro. Abri a embalagem e coloquei os dois produtos junto com as minhas coisas. Eu parei um segundo e observei. Eles ficavam bem ali. Eles eram um pedacinho dela no meu apartamento.

Eu voltei para o quarto e Bella estava prestando atenção na TV. Eu ia me deitar ao lado dela, mas o pacote da farmácia ainda estava lá, então eu o peguei e levei até a sala, colocando ao lado da bolsa dela para que ela não esquecesse.

Eu estava voltando para o quarto, quando meu celular tocou. Eu dei meia volta e fui até a sala para atendê-lo. Olhei no visor e suspirei quando vi que era Garrett. O pessoal do escritório nunca me ligava no fim de semana, a menos que houvesse um problema. E dos grandes.

"Alô"

"Hey, Edward"

"Hey! Me ligando em pleno sábado. Algum problema?"

"Na verdade, sim. Estamos tendo alguns problemas com a documentação da abertura da filial. Aro pediu para entrar em contato. Ele disse que você vai saber o que fazer"

"E o pessoal de lá? Eles não podem resolver isso sem mim?"

"Sinto muito, Edward. Os advogados de lá já tentaram de tudo. Você sabe que Aro não iria mandar você lá à toa. É coisa grande. Eles precisam de você"

"Quando?" – Eu sabia que não ia adiantar argumentar, então...

_PDV BELLA_

"Quando?" – A voz dele parecia muito densa e preocupada, então eu me levantei e fui até ele – "Está bem".

Quando cheguei à sala, eu ainda o vi desligar o celular e largá-lo sobre o sofá. Sua expressão não estava nem um pouco animada. Ele olhou para mim e suspirou e eu sabia que havia algo errado, mas esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa.

"Eu vou ter que viajar" – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Que?" – Eu não ouvi bem. Eu não posso ter ouvido bem.

"A empresa está abrindo uma filial e surgiram alguns problemas que os advogados de lá não estão conseguindo resolver. Então, eles estão me mandando para lá"

"Quando?"

"Segunda-feira" – Ele também não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, não havia nada que eu pudesse realmente dizer, então eu só fui até ele e me sentei em seu colo e ele me abraçou, afundando seu rosto em meu cabelo – "Eu devo voltar na quarta. Vai passar rápido. Eu prometo" – Ele falava em um tom que eu não pude distinguir se era para mim, ou para ele mesmo.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta" – Eu falei, com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

"Eu também" – Ele afagou meu rosto – "E pensar que há um mês, eu adorava quando surgia alguma viagem..."

O que não tem remédio, remediado está. Ele tem que ir. Ele vai. São apenas dois dias. Eu vou sobreviver. Oh... Meu coração está em frangalhos... Mas eu não vou deixá-lo triste. Aja como uma mocinha forte, Isabella.

"Faz frio lá?"

"Um pouco"

"Você tem roupas suficientes, ou nós devíamos fazer compras?"

Ele percebeu que eu estava tentando abrandar o assunto e começou a rir de mim. Um riso doloroso, sem-graça, e então ficou sério de novo.

"Você devia vir comigo"

"Você sabe que eu não posso. Eu também preciso trabalhar"

"É... Eu sei" – Ele suspirou profundamente – "Eu vou sentir sua falta"

"Eu também"


	33. Chapter 33

_**N/A:**_

_**Hey, meninas!**_

_**Uau, quantas reviews! Muito obrigada.**_

_**Viram só? Por hoje, eu consegui ser forte!**_

_**Bom capítulo!!!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até amanhã – Se Deus quiser e ajudar!**_

_**E... beijomeliga - NADA DE LOBINHOS!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Eu vou sentir sua falta"_

"_Eu também" _

_PDV EDWARD _

Nós passamos o domingo organizando minhas malas para a viagem. Eu precisei fazer algumas ligações para acertar tudo e quando voltei ao quarto, Bella já estava fechando a mala para mim.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso"

"Feito o que?" – Ela deu de ombros – "Eu só coloquei as roupas que você tinha separado dentro da bolsa e fechei o zíper"

Eu me sentei na cama e peguei suas mãos, depositando um beijo sobre cada uma – "Obrigado"

"Ah! E eu coloquei todos os produtos de higiene que você vai precisar em uma nécessaire que está no bolso de fora da mala"

Eu repeti o gesto, beijando suas mãos – "Obrigado" – Ela riu.

Meu celular tocou outra vez, e ela suspirou – "Eu já volto. Eu preciso atender"

"Eu sei" – Ela concordou.

Eu me levantei e peguei o celular. Eu nem precisava olhar, eu sabia que era o Garrett. Ele havia ficado de me ligar quando resolvesse tudo sobre a passagem.

"Hey, Garret"

"Hey, Edward! Tudo certo?" – Eu não sei por que ele está tão animado.

"Tudo, tudo..." – Eu respondi sem nenhum ânimo, exatamente como eu estava me sentindo.

"Bom, eu já reservei sua passagem. Você sai às 7 da manhã, chega lá por volta das nove e vai direto para o escritório do irmão do Aro analisar a papelada. Não se preocupe com nada. Alguém vai estar no aeroporto para te buscar" – 'Não se preocupe com nada... Além de estar indo para longe da mulher que você ama e seu coração já estar pela metade antes mesmo de você ir'

"Tudo bem, Garrett. Qualquer problema, eu ligo para vocês"

Eu desliguei o celular e encontrei Bella encostada na parede, me olhando com aqueles olhinhos tristes que partiam meu coração. Eu nunca havia imaginado que seria tão difícil ficar longe de alguém, como estava sendo difícil ter que ficar longe dela. Eu só me levantei e andei até ela. Ela abraçou minha cintura e afundou a cabeça em meu peito, respirando fundo. Eu passei uma mão por sua cintura e com a outra afaguei seu cabelo. E nós ficamos assim por algum tempo. Parados no meio do apartamento, o mais perto que podíamos, como se fosse possível compensar o tempo que teríamos que ficar longe.

"Você quer sair para jantar?" – Eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Eu posso escolher o lugar?"

"Claro. Aonde você quer ir?"

"Eu quero te mostrar um lugar especial para mim"

_PDV BELLA_

"Eu dirijo!" – Eu arranquei as chaves da mão de Edward – "Você não sabe para onde estamos indo, esqueceu?"

"Mas você pode me contar"

"Pare já com essa carinha!"

"Que carinha?" – Ele sorriu, inocente.

"Essa mesmo!" – eu apontei, acusando.

"Tudo bem..." – Ele só piorou a carinha. Desgraça de homem bonito. MEU homem bonito...

"Ok. Nós vamos ou não?" – Eu fui abrindo a porta. Estou realmente tentando ser séria! Dá para colaborar?

"Sim, senhora"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu tentei arrancar alguma coisa dela durante o caminho. Uma dica, qualquer coisa! Mas ela não deixou escapar nada. Ela simplesmente continuava dirigindo.

Nós paramos em frente a um pequeno café e ela me apontou um prédio do outro lado da rua – "É ali que a Alice mora. E que eu morava" – Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta para descer do carro e eu a imitei, fazendo o mesmo.

Ela parou em frente à fachada e olhou para o letreiro. Eu andei até estar ao seu lado e segurei sua mão. 'The One' era o nome do lugar – "E esse é o meu lugar. A minha tradição" – Eu olhei para ela e sua expressão era indecifrável – "Eu sei que não é tão bonito e elegante quanto o Le Roy, mas eu queria que você conhecesse" – Ela olhou para mim e sorriu e então começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

Era um café tradicional. Um balcão com algumas tortas e vários tipos de café. Muitas mesas espalhadas e uma estante com revistas e jornais que os clientes podiam ler. Eu notei que quase todas as mesas eram ocupadas por apenas uma pessoa e quase todos estavam muito imersos em suas leituras ou computadores portáteis.

Nós encontramos uma mesa vazia e nos sentamos. Era uma mesa redonda, pequena e baixa, com duas poltronas até que bem confortáveis.

"Bella!" – A garçonete se aproximou, parecendo muito surpresa e feliz por vê-la ali – "Finalmente se lembrou de nós! Achei que já tínhamos te perdido!"

"Hey, Irina. Como vocês estão?" – A garçonete olhava para mim – "Esse é Edward, meu namorado" - Ela fez um 'oh' bem surpreso, que não me agradou muito – "Essa é Irina, minha garçonete favorita" – Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e ela correspondeu com um grande sorriso. Grande demais.

"E então, Bella, vai precisar de cardápio, ou ainda lembra o que gosta?" – Ela estava tentando ser engraçadinha?

"Acho que o Edward vai gostar de dar uma olhada no cardápio" – Ela olhava para mim, então eu sorri para ela.

"Oh, claro" – Ela estendeu o cardápio para mim e eu o abri imediatamente, me afundando nele. O silêncio durou um segundo e a garçonete não se mexeu.

"Bom, eu... Vocês podem me chamar quando tiverem escolhido" – Ela finalmente saiu.

"O que você sugere?" – Eu levantei os olhos do cardápio e encontrei Bella me olhando com uma das sobrancelhas levantada – "O que?"

"Desde quando você é mal educado com as garçonetes?"

"Eu não sou" – Dei de ombros e continuei a analisar o cardápio.

"Bom, você não foi lá muito educado com a Irina" – Eu revirei os olhos.

"Eu só... Não gostei dela. Ela olha para nós dois de um jeito estranho. Como se... Eu não sei explicar"

"Não ligue para isso. Provavelmente é só porque eu não costumo vir aqui acompanhada. Na verdade, eu NUNCA vim aqui acompanhada" – Eu olhei para ela surpreso. Alice mora do outro lado da rua e ela namorou aquele idiota do James por alguns meses. Porque ela nunca levou nenhum deles lá? – "Você devia pedir o Moccatino: é realmente muito bom" – Ela completou, me deixando confuso.

"Porque você nunca veio aqui acompanhada?" – Eu perguntei com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Porque aqui era o meu lugar" – Ela acenou para a garçonete e ela estava ao nosso lado imediatamente – "Um café para mim e um moccacino para o Edward. E duas tortas de chocolate"

A garçonete anotou o pedido e saiu. E eu continuei olhando para Bella, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

"Eu sempre fui muito sozinha. Filha única, sem muitos parentes... E quando a minha mãe morreu as coisas só ficaram piores..." – Ela hesitou um pouco e eu sabia que era por ter falado da mãe. A falta dela claramente machucava Bella – "E quando eu vim para a faculdade, eu descobri esse lugar: 'The One'. A proposta deles é exatamente ser um refúgio para os solitários. Então era isso que eu vinha fazer aqui" – Ela apontou as pessoas no ambiente. Todas presas aos seus próprios mundos – "ler, pesquisar, beber meu café... Ficar sozinha. Simplesmente ficar sozinha"

A garçonete se aproximou e ajeitou nosso pedido sobre a mesa, saindo logo em seguida.

"Eu vinha aqui toda semana. Às vezes, mais de uma vez. Eu era sozinha. E eu gostava de ser assim" – Ela me olhou nos olhos – "Mas depois que eu mudei – Depois que eu te conheci – Eu nunca mais tinha vindo aqui"

Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Eu nunca havia visto Bella se abrir tanto. Nós já havíamos conversado sobre muitas coisas e ela tinha me contado sobre sua vida, mas hoje, eu podia ver sua alma. Eu era capaz de enxergar toda aquela mudança e eu era grato por poder ser parte dela.

"Então é isso: Você me levou ao Le Roy e repartiu comigo a tradição da sua família. Eu não tenho família. Isso é o que eu sou: Apenas eu. E ponto. Mais nada. Eu tenho Alice e ela realmente é uma boa amiga, mas... Não é a mesma coisa. Então, essa é a minha tradição. Vir aqui e me sentar sozinha e pedir o meu café. E jantar um pedaço de torta. E pode ser uma tradição muito ruim, mas é tudo o que eu tenho para repartir com você"

Seus olhos tão lindos e grandes, agora estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu só segurei seu rosto e a beijei com todo o amor que eu era capaz. Quando nós nos afastamos, eu acariciei seu rosto, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Eu notei que boa parte das pessoas estava olhando para nós dois. Com certeza, paixão não era bem o que se costuma ver por ali.

Eu me levantei e peguei a carteira, jogando o suficiente para pagar nosso pedido sobre a mesa. Bella me olhou confusa, então eu estendi a mão para ela.

"Vem. Nós vamos embora. Diz 'tchau' para a Irina, porque você não vai mais voltar"

"O que?" – Ela realmente não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

"Acabou, Bella. Acabou. Você não é mais isso. Isso é o que você ERA. Mas agora você não é mais uma solitária. E se você QUISER vir aqui ficar sozinha, tudo bem. Mas você nunca mais vai fazer isso simplesmente porque não tem opção ou porque você É isso. E com certeza você nunca mais vai jantar torta de chocolate" – Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio e corou um pouco quando notou que todo mundo estava olhando para nós dois. E então me deu sua mão.

_PDV BELLA_

Era difícil dizer tudo aquilo. Difícil e doloroso. Alice era minha melhor amiga e ela com certeza sabia de tudo isso, mas não porque eu realmente havia lhe contado. Mas Edward... Ele merecia saber. Ele merecia saber tudo sobre cada detalhe sobre mim. E eles não eram muitos, mas eu ia compartilhar com ele todos os que existissem.

"Então é isso: Você me levou ao Le Roy e repartiu comigo a tradição da sua família. Eu não tenho família. Isso é o que eu sou: Apenas eu. E ponto. Mais nada. Eu tenho Alice e ela realmente é uma boa amiga, mas... Não é a mesma coisa. Então, essa é a minha tradição. Vir aqui e me sentar sozinha e pedir o meu café. E jantar um pedaço de torta. E pode ser uma tradição muito ruim, mas é tudo o que eu tenho para repartir com você"

Eu disparei tudo de uma vez, com medo de perder a coragem no meio. Eu senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e elas estavam prestes a despencar, quando Edward me tomou em seu beijo e eu me esqueci de tudo. Como eu poderia pensar em qualquer dor enquanto Edward me beijava?

Quando o beijo acabou, ele se afastou, ainda afagando meu rosto, e eu mantive meus olhos fechados, apreciando o caminho que seus dedos criavam em minha pele.

De repente, ele se levantou e tirou sua carteira do bolso, jogando algum dinheiro sobre a mesa. Eu estava confusa e um pouco assustada com sua atitude, sem ser capaz de imaginar o que ele estava fazendo.

"Vem. Nós vamos embora. Diz 'tchau' para a Irina, porque você não vai mais voltar" – Ele disse, me estendendo a mão.

"O que?"

"Acabou, Bella. Acabou. Você não é mais isso. Isso é o que você ERA. Mas agora você não é mais uma 'solitária'. E se você QUISER vir aqui ficar sozinha, tudo bem. Mas você nunca mais vai fazer isso simplesmente porque não tem opção ou porque você É isso. E com certeza você nunca mais vai jantar torta de chocolate"

Ele estava tão sério e dizendo aquilo com realmente muita paixão. E de repente ele parecia meu príncipe encantado, me salvando de todos os perigos do mundo. Eu nunca havia realmente notado que a vida podia ser tão boa e eu com certeza não ia desperdiçá-la. Então, eu estendi minha mão para ele e me levantei também.

Eu fui pegar minha bolsa na poltrona, e ele aproveitou para me surpreender, me pegando no colo.

"Edward!" – Eu ri muito alto e percebi que todo mundo estava olhando para nós dois. Ele andou em direção à porta e eu não conseguia parar de rir, escondendo meu rosto corado.

"Tchau, Irina!" – Ele começou a falar, me fazendo rir ainda mais – "Tchau, pessoal!" – Ele disse, se virando para todos os lados, para mostrar que estava falando com todos os presentes – "Desculpem por incomodar. Não se preocupem, nós não vamos voltar mais!" – Ele gritou as últimas palavras, quando já saíamos pela porta.


	34. Chapter 34

_**N/A:**_

_**Olááááá, meninas!**_

_**Olha eu aqui outra vez!**_

_**Preparem os corações – esse é um capítulo altamente fofo, romântico e dramático – tudo ao mesmo tempo!**_

_**Falo com vcs lá no fim.**_

_**Bom capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Eu fui pegar minha bolsa na poltrona, e ele aproveitou para me surpreender, me pegando no colo._

"_Edward!"_

_PDV BELLA_

Ele me colocou no banco do carro e deu a volta para entrar também. Eu sequei algumas lágrimas que rolavam agora. Mas eram lágrimas de alegria.

"Eu posso saber onde nós estamos indo?" – Eu perguntei quando ele ligou o carro.

"Procurar uma nova tradição"

"O que?"

"Nós vamos sair daqui e procurar um restaurante, café ou qualquer coisa decente que encontrarmos e nós vamos entrar e criar uma nova tradição – Só nossa"

"E se o restaurante for ruim?" – Eu ri.

"Então nós vamos ter uma tradição muito ruim" – Ele deu de ombros.

Eu ri, olhando para ele. Ele era realmente incrível.

"Eu já disse que te amo?"

"O que?" – Ele me olhou, fingindo não ter entendido.

"Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Hum..." – Ele fingiu estar tentando lembrar – "Eu acho que não"

"Eu te amo"

Ele me olhou daquele jeito dele, tão doce e suave, fazendo o mundo inteiro parar – "Eu também te amo"

Nós viramos algumas ruas e ele avistou uma lanchonete.

"O que você acha?" – Ele parou em frente.

"Só há uma maneira de saber" – Eu encolhi os ombros, entrando na brincadeira.

"Isso mesmo, minha pequena aventureira. Vamos encarar de frente!"

Ele estacionou e nós descemos. A lanchonete era muito boa – graças a Deus! Eu não queria ter que comer sempre em um lugar horrível!

"Sobremesa?" – Ele ofereceu.

"Ai, não sei se eu agüento... O lanche era enorme"

"Bella, é nossa nova tradição! Nós temos que aproveitar dela até o último minuto" – Como não rir enquanto ele faz essa cara de quem está falando sério?

"Tudo bem. Vamos lá!" – Eu revirei os olhos, me dando por vencida.

"Torta de Chocolate?" – Eu assenti com a cabeça animadamente. A torta do The One era ótima e era um pecado simplesmente ter deixado ela lá, sozinha em cima da mesa. Quem sabe a daqui consiga matar pelo menos um pouquinho da vontade. Ele acenou para o garçom.

"Por favor, uma torta de chocolate e uma de limão"

"Mais alguma coisa?" – O garçom não era dos mais animados.

"Hum... O café... É expresso? Ou vocês fazem... De verdade?" – Ele piscou para mim e eu senti meu rosto queimar.

"Nós temos os dois" – Que raio de garçom é esse que nem olha para a nossa cara?

"Ótimo! Dois cafés também, então. Dos de verdade!" – O garçom saiu.

"Simpático ele, não?" – Eu me inclinei para cochichar com Edward.

"Não ligue. Ele está com inveja" – Edward tinha uma expressão de desdém.

"Inveja? De que?"

"De mim. Porque eu estou com a mulher mais linda que ele já viu entrar nesse lugar" – Ele depositou um beijo no meu rosto – "Mas acho bom ele ir se acostumando, porque nós ainda vamos vir muito aqui"

"Graças a Deus que a comida é boa!"

"Nem me fale!" – Ele riu e fingiu estar aliviado – "Eu estava completamente desesperado com isso!"

_PDV EDWARD_

A noite foi ótima. Como sempre era quando Bella estava ao meu lado. Amanhã cedo eu teria que partir, mas eu tentei não pensar nisso hoje. Não enquanto eu pudesse esquecer.

Ela estava linda e sorridente e muito falante em todo o caminho para casa. Mas quando eu estacionei o carro em frente ao nosso prédio, percebi que seu olhar vacilou um pouco. Ela respirou fundo e tentou disfarçar.

"E então, onde vamos dormir hoje?" – Ela perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"No seu apartamento" – Acho que respondi rápido demais, porque ela me olhou surpresa.

"E por quê?" – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Porque assim você não precisa levantar quando eu sair amanhã" – Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse completamente louco.

"Claro que eu vou levantar com você amanhã. Eu vou te levar ao aeroporto" – Ela me explicou, como se eu estivesse me esquecendo de algo óbvio.

"Não, você não vai" – Eu respondi, parando em frente à porta do apartamento de Bella, enquanto ela procurava a chave na bolsa.

"Claro que vou!" – Ela abria a porta – "Porque eu não iria?" – Ela olhou em meus olhos, procurando uma resposta.

"Porque se você estiver lá, Bella, eu não vou ter coragem de entrar naquele avião"

Ela suspirou e abaixou o olhar, entendendo que não haveria discussão sobre esse assunto. Ela me abraçou pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, demonstrando que faria a minha vontade. Ela não iria. Simplesmente porque eu não era capaz de lidar com isso.

_PDV BELLA_

A noite estava muito boa e eu realmente havia conseguido manter a viagem de Edward afastada da minha mente. Até que o carro parou em frente ao nosso prédio. A noite estava acabando e eu sabia o que vinham pela manhã. Eu respirei fundo e tentei aproveitar o resto da noite.

Estava um silêncio meio tenso enquanto subíamos a escada, então eu tentei falar algo.

"E então, onde vamos dormir hoje?"

"No seu apartamento" – Ok. Não que haja algum problema nisso, mas Edward respondeu rápido demais, como se aquilo que já estivesse decidido.

"E por quê?"

"Porque assim você não precisa levantar quando eu sair amanhã" – Eu quase ri dele. Como assim eu não vou levantar quando ele sair?

"Claro que eu vou levantar com você amanhã. Eu vou te levar ao aeroporto" – 'Óbvio!'

Nós dois estávamos parados em frente à porta do meu apartamento e eu estava procurando minha chave dentro da bolsa.

"Não, você não vai" – Brincadeira, não é?

"Claro que vou! Porque eu não iria?"

Demorou um milésimo de segundo para eu notar que ele estava falando sério. Eu olhei nos olhos dele, esperando encontrar uma resposta.

"Porque se você estiver lá, Bella, eu não vou ter coragem de entrar naquele avião"

E eu simplesmente soube que era verdade. Os olhos dele estavam tão decididos e trazendo algo de dor e eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Eu passei meus braços em volta do corpo dele e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ia ser difícil, mas eu não iria. Estava difícil para nós dois e eu não ia machucá-lo ainda mais.

Eu ergui minha cabeça e o beijei. Ele se afastou e trancou a porta e voltou a me beijar. Nós andamos com dificuldade até o quarto, tentando não quebrar o beijo. Assim que entramos no quarto, eu comecei a tirar sua roupa. E ele logo me seguiu, fazendo o mesmo com as minhas.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella dormiu em meus braços, mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir dormir muito essa noite. Eu fiquei simplesmente olhando para ela, acariciando seus cabelos, que agora estavam úmidos por seu suor.

O sono dela logo ficou agitado. Ela resmungava e choramingou e chamou meu nome, se encolhendo. Eu a abracei mais forte e beijei seus cabelos.

"Calma, calma... Eu estou aqui"

Eu dormi muito mal, acordando várias vezes, quando Bella se agitava. Eu peguei meu celular e coloquei no modo vibratório para que Bella não acordasse, mas na verdade, eu nem precisei esperar – eu já estava acordado muito antes que ele despertasse. Quando o horário se aproximou, eu me levantei e fui para o me apartamento me arrumar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

_PDV BELLA_

Foi uma noite terrível. Meu sono estava totalmente agitado e eu só conseguia me acalmar quando sentia Edward me abraçando mais forte.

Mais um pesadelo e eu procurei por ele, mas não encontrei. Eu estava sozinha na cama e senti que minhas lágrimas já começavam a brotar. Eu abri os olhos para constatar que ele não estava lá. Mesmo no escuro eu sabia que ele não estava. Estava frio. Faltava algo.

"Eu estou aqui" – Eu escutei a voz dele e me virei para encontrá-lo sentado do outro lado, na beirada da cama. Eu suspirei aliviada quando o vi e me apressei em alcançá-lo. Eu abracei com todas as minhas forças e ele retribuiu me acolhendo em seu colo. Nós ficamos alguns segundos assim, em silêncio.

"Eu preciso ir" – Ele beijou minha cabeça. E eu suspirei, apertando o abraço um pouco mais. Eu sabia que não podia impedi-lo, mas meus braços não puderam evitar se contrair ao o ouvir dizer que ia embora. Eu comecei a soltá-lo devagar e ele esperou. Ele tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou carinhosamente, então me deitou e me cobriu e acariciou meus cabelos e me beijou como um pai faz com uma criança.

"Eu te amo" – Ele se afastou.

"Eu também" – Eu respirei o mais fundo que podia, evitando chorar na frente dele.

"Eu te ligo assim que eu chegar lá, está bem?" – Uma lágrima começou a escorrer, e eu sabia que não ia conseguir manter a voz firme.

"Hu-hum" – Eu resmunguei.

Ele respirou fundo e se demorou um pouco na porta do quarto, antes de fechá-la de vez. Eu acompanhei o som de cada um de seus passos até a porta do apartamento e, assim que eu ouvi o som dela sendo fechada, meu coração se fez em pedaços de vez.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Layra Cullen – Obrigada por todos os elogios.**_

_**Rafaella – Caaalma! Quem sabe, eles casem... Quem sabe a lua-de-mel seja em Paris... Quem sabe? Só não seja tão curiosa! RS**_

_**Priii – Eu também... (suspiros, suspiros, suspiros)**_

_**Maria Lua – O Edward é LINDO, o tempo todo e em qualquer pose...**_

_**Bell Maynard – Oh... Você me deixou comovida com sua review... Que bom que eu fiz parte do seu dia e pude torná-lo mais bonitinho!**_

_**Julliaah – Assim você me deixa metida!**_

_**Isa Stream – Medo dele? Tadinho... Tão bonzinho.**_

_**Cintia Cullen – Acredite se quiser, quando eu escrevi essa frase, já imaginei você comentando ela! Rsrsrs**_

_**Não morra! Quem vai me deixar todas essas reviews altamente passionais?**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**N/A:**_

_**Ei mocinhas!**_

_**Até que eu estou indo bem, neh?**_

_**Estou conseguindo postar todo dia! E até que está sendo tranqüilo.**_

_**Falo com vocês lá no fim...**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_(...) Assim que eu ouvi o som da porta sendo fechada, meu coração se fez em pedaços de vez._

_PDV BELLA_

Eu me encolhi no centro da cama e chorei. Agora que ele estava longe, eu chorei todas as lágrimas que tinha.

Eu não consegui mais dormir, então me levantei e fui tomar banho. Eu não estava me movendo, estava apenas me arrastando pelo dia. E provavelmente seria assim até Edward voltar.

Eu escolhi uma roupa qualquer – sem ele para ver, não havia nenhum motivo para me preocupar com isso – e fui fazer café. Peguei uma xícara bem grande e fui me sentar em frente à televisão.

Quando cheguei à sala, vi que tinha alguma coisa em cima do aparador. Era uma chave e um bilhete.

"_Caso acabe seu shampoo"_

_Edward_

Era a chave do apartamento dele.

Eu abri minha porta e atravessei o corredor. Eu abri a porta dele, mas não consegui entrar. Eu só fiquei ali, parada, olhando. E então fechei e voltei para o meu apartamento.

Eu me sentei no sofá e só percebi que tinha tomado todo o café quando a xícara estava vazia. Eu fiquei ali por um longo tempo. Tempo demais.

"Alô" – Eu atendi imediatamente, sem nem olhar no visor.

"Oi Bella. É a Ângela" – Eu confesso que pensei que fosse o Edward. Apesar de saber que ele ainda não devia ter chego, eu tive esperanças.

"Oi"

"Desculpe ligar. É que nós temos aquela reunião e você já está quinze minutos atrasada... O chefe ficou meio preocupado"

"Quinze minutos?..." – Eu não conseguia entender. Eu não podia ter ficado ali parada tanto tempo. Ou podia? – "Que horas são, Ângela?"

"Oito e quinze, Bella" – Eu chacoalhei a cabeça. Como podia ser tão tarde? Eu devo ter ficado mesmo fora do ar.

"Desculpa, Ângela. Não se preocupem. Eu já estou chegando"

"Bella, se você não estiver se sentindo bem..." – Ângela...

"Não, não. Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Eu já vou chegar" – Não, eu não estava bem, mas ficar em casa não ia melhorar meu dia. Então eu me levantei e fui.

Eu agradeci aos céus quando o dia se mostrou tão corrido. Eu mal tive tempo para respirar, o que limitou o tempo para tristeza. Não que eu não tenha pensado nele o tempo todo e checado o celular mil vezes para ver se ele não tinha mesmo ligado.

Eu estava na minha sala com Ângela, preparando os últimos relatórios, quando a estagiária apareceu na minha porta.

"Bella, ligação para você na linha três" – Ela disse e desapareceu, apressada.

"Desculpe, Ângela. Um minutinho só" – Eu disse enquanto atendia – "Alô?"

"Olá, princesa" – Meu coração acelerou e depois parou de bater e então uma porção de borboletas começou a se debater dentro do meu estômago.

"Hey..."

"Hey! Como você está?"

"Bem... Eu acho. E você?"

"Bem, bem..."

"Como foi o vôo? Tudo bem? E o tempo? Está muito frio?" – Eu falei tudo de uma vez. Ele riu de mim.

"Calma, Bella. Respira!" – Eu puxei o ar e inspirei profundamente para ele poder escutar. Ele riu de novo – "O vôo foi bem e o tempo está ótimo – está até fazendo Sol, acredita?" – Ele hesitou um pouco – "Eu... Eu só esqueci uma coisa com você"

"Comigo? O quê?"

"Meu coração" – Eu me derreti em um sorriso – "Será que você poderia cuidar bem dele para mim?"

"Claro, claro..."

Eu pude ouvir quando alguém avisou que eles haviam chego e Edward bufou – "Eu preciso ir. Nos falamos mais tarde?"

"Espero que sim" – Ele riu, mas dessa vez não parecia tão feliz.

"Eu te ligo, meu bem. Eu te amo"

"Eu também"

Nós desligamos e eu percebi que havia me esquecido completamente que Ângela estava ali. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada quando notei que ela estava me analisando.

"Me deixa adivinhar – o moço das flores?" – Eu sorri um sorriso gigante quando me lembrei daquelas flores lindas que Edward havia me enviado.

"É" – Meu sorriso morreu –"Ele teve que fazer uma viagem..."

"Oh..." – Ela se limitou a dizer, quando viu minha tristeza.

"Ele vai voltar logo" – Eu disse para ela, ou para mim mesma...

"É. Tenho certeza que quando você se der conta, ele já vai ter voltado" – Ela tentou me animar.

"É... Espero que sim"

Eu estava totalmente impaciente durante o resto do dia. E um pouco dispersa também. Ainda bem que Ângela me ajudou com os relatórios e também durante a reunião porque eu, com certeza, teria deixado passar todos os erros absurdos que ela corrigiu.

Eu devo ter tomado umas oitenta xícaras de café e percebi que todo mundo, exceto Ângela, começou a me evitar. Eu devia estar insuportável. Sempre colada no celular, olhando as horas o tempo todo e totalmente aérea.

Eu chequei as horas mais uma vez e só faltavam quinze minutos para eu finalmente ir embora, quando eu ouvi uma batidinha na porta.

"Alice?" – Eu fiquei surpresa em vê-la ali. Ela não costumava aparecer no meu trabalho, principalmente sem avisar.

"Olá, querida" – Ela estava sorridente e saltitante. Isso não podia ser bom.

"Tudo bem, Allie? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É que hoje a banda do Jazz vai tocar naquele barzinho perto de casa e eu vim te buscar para ir comigo"

"Hum..." – Eu fiz uma careta – "Não sei, Allie... Eu acho que não estou muito no clima"

"Bom... Na verdade, eu... Assim, por mim, eu te dispensava dessa. Porém... Um 'certo' namorado me ligou e pediu que eu cuidasse da namorada dele enquanto ele estivesse fora" – Eu não pude conter um sorriso. Eu não acredito que Edward fez isso – "E... Bem, ele me autorizou a fazer o que fosse necessário para arrancar a namorada em questão de dentro de casa"

"Ele fez mesmo isso?" – Eu perguntei, com um sorriso enorme enchendo meu rosto.

"Fez" – Ela sorriu de volta – "E a propósito: Ele é uma gracinha!" – Alice empolgada vindo em minha direção para super abraço quebra costelas!

Meu celular tocou e eu pulei nele antes que Alice pudesse me alcançar. Eu olhei no visor e era o Edward.

"Muito bem, mocinho" – Pelo barulho, ele devia estar no carro – "Eu posso saber por que eu estou de frente para uma Alice completamente enlouquecida" – Ela apertou os olhos, me olhando ultrajada com a frase – "Que alega ter recebido autorização do meu namorado para fazer qualquer coisa que seja necessária para me tirar de casa?" – Ele riu.

"Você precisa se distrair"

"Eu não preciso me distrair. Eu preciso que você volte logo" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Bom, se você se distrair, o tempo vai passar mais depressa e eu vou voltar mais rápido"

"Tá!" – Eu me dei por vencida e Alice saltitou do meu lado – "E quanto a você? Eu posso saber quem é que vai te distrair?" – Eu deixei uma pontada de ciúmes ficar explícita em meu tom de voz. E ele deve ter notado, porque riu.

"Eu tenho um jantar com Caius, o irmão de Aro – e ele não parece ser uma pessoa lá muito divertida. Então... Acho que ninguém vai me divertir!"

"Espero que não!" – Eu falei sem pensar, imaginando todas as ofertas que ele poderia receber naquele lugar – "Desculpa"

"Tudo bem. Eu não espero que ninguém me divirta. Eu não QUERO que ninguém me divirta"

Eu suspirei – "Eu sinto sua falta"

"Eu também" – Nós dois suspiramos – "Mas, um dia já está quase acabando. Eu vou estar de volta logo-logo. Você vai ver"

"Quero só ver"

"E eu posso saber aonde minha escudeira vai te levar?"

"No show da banda do Jasper"

"Hum, parece bom. Espero que você se divirta. E quando eu voltar, você poderia me levar para conhecer a banda dele também. E diga a Alice que eu disse 'Obrigado' e que ela pode me ligar se precisar"

"E porque ela iria precisar?"

"Caso você queira dar uma de difícil, por exemplo"

"E o que você faria? Viria embora para me castigar, por exemplo? Porque eu posso resolver tentar..."

"Bella..." – Ele riu e então suspirou.

"Já sei. Você precisa desligar"

"Desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu te ligo se não chegar muito tarde"

"É bom você me ligar!" – Eu fingi uma voz brava – "Eu estou morrendo de saudades..."

"Eu também, meu bem. Você nem imagina o quanto"

Nós desligamos e eu senti os pequenos braços de Alice sendo apertados em volta de mim – "Vai ficar tudo bem..." – Ela sussurrou para mim.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Isa Stream – Uma pontadinha de ciúmes. E já estava escrito! Você é meio vidente ou o que? Segunda vez, hein?!**_

_**Isabel Mainard – Obrigada. Suas reviews são tão cheias de carinho... Mostra a fic para o seu marido, tipo uma dica... Quem sabe ele não se inspira no Edward! Rsrs**_

_**Maria Lua e Julliaah – Caaaaalma! Ele ainda não voltou e eu acho que esses vão ser dois dias meio extensos...**_

_**Priii – Obrigada por sempre deixar uma review.**_

_**Cintia-Cullen – É que aquela frase é tão a sua cara! Você sempre comenta frases desse tipo!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, garotas!**_

_**Como vocês estão?**_

_**Eu estou me comportando bem, não é? Não estou mais naquele ritmo alucinante das férias, mas até que estou conseguindo manter a coisa em dia!**_

_**Tenham uma boa sexta-feira!**_

_**Bom capítulo e falo mais com vcs lá no fim.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu tomei banho e me vesti, fazendo tudo automaticamente. Peguei a mala que Bella havia arrumado para mim e sai. Fechei minha porta e parei em frente à porta dela.

Eu peguei uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento e o bilhete que tinha escrito para Bella e arrumei sobre a mesa. Deixei minha mala na sala e fui até o quarto.

Bella estava deitada de costas para a porta. Eu entrei e me sentei na beira da cama, olhando para ela. No mesmo instante ela começou a se agitar novamente. Suas mãos percorreram os lençóis e eu a ouvi resmungar quando abriu os olhos e não me encontrou ao seu lado.

"Eu estou aqui"

Ela se virou num pulo e suspirou aliviada quando me viu. Nem segundo ela estava em meus braços e eu a aconcheguei em meu colo. Eu respirei o mais fundo que podia, tentando registrar cada detalhe do cheiro de Bella.

"Eu preciso ir" – Eu tive que dizer depois de um tempo. Ela me apertou mais forte e eu esperei até que ela pudesse me soltar. Eu tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei da forma mais carinhosa que eu consegui. Eu queria que ela pudesse entender o quanto eu a amava somente com aquele beijo. Eu a coloquei deitada na cama e a cobri. Ela se encolheu como uma criança, então eu acariciei seus cabelos e a beijei.

"Eu te amo" – Eu disse, enquanto me afastava da cama.

"Eu também" – Ela manteve os olhos fechados, respirando muito fundo, e eu percebi que ela estava tentando não chorar.

"Eu te ligo assim que eu chegar lá, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" – Ela se limitou ao resmungo.

Eu parei na porta do quarto, olhando para ela uma última vez. Eu respirei fundo e fechei a porta. Caminhei até a saída e parecia que o mundo todo estava pesando sobre meus ombros.

Eu dirigi até o aeroporto, mas com certeza eu nem fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Cheguei até lá, resolvi tudo o que precisava e finalmente entrei no avião. Mas minha mente e meu coração ainda estavam lá – dentro do quarto de Bella.

A aeromoça até me perguntou se havia algum problema, porque eu não parava de olhar no relógio. Eu fiquei imaginando se ela já havia encontrado o bilhete, e se ela já estava pronta para o trabalho, e se havia alguma coisa que eu realmente pudesse fazer para que isso fosse um pouco menos ruim.

O avião pousou e eu só conseguia pensar em ligar para Bella. Um rapaz da filial já estava me esperando e me levou até o carro. Ele realmente parecia muito animado com a minha chegada, ou estava só tentando ser simpático, mas ele não parava de falar! Eu precisei pedir licença para conseguir ligar para Bella.

Eu pensei em ligar para o celular dela, mas tive medo de pegá-la em alguma reunião, ou qualquer coisa importante, então achei melhor ligar no escritório. Assim, se ela estivesse ocupada, alguém me diria e eu ligaria depois. O telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas isso pareceu uma eternidade.

"Alô" – Uma voz meio impaciente me atendeu.

"Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com a Isabella"

"Um segundo" – Um silêncio se seguiu. Demorou um pouco, e eu pude finalmente ouvir sua voz.

"Alô?" – Eu sorri só de ouvi-la outra vez.

"Olá, princesa"

"Hey..." – Sua voz se derreteu e eu fiquei feliz em saber que ela também queria ouvir minha voz.

"Hey! Como você está?"

"Bem... Eu acho. E você?"

"Bem, bem..." – Tanto quanto é possível longe de você.

"Como foi o vôo? Tudo bem? E o tempo? Está muito frio?" – Eu tive que rir de todas suas perguntas. Ela sequer puxou o ar entre elas.

"Calma, Bella. Respira!" – Ela puxou o ar e o soltou bem devagar para que eu pudesse escutar – "O vôo foi bem e o tempo está ótimo – está até fazendo Sol, acredita?" – Eu falei um pouco mais baixo. Era meio desagradável ter que falar essas coisas diante de um desconhecido – "Eu... Eu só esqueci uma coisa com você"

"Comigo? O quê?"

"Meu coração" – Eu pude ouvir o som de um sorriso – "Será que você poderia cuidar bem dele para mim?"

"Claro, claro..."

"Sr. Edward, já chegamos" – o rapaz me avisou.

"Eu preciso ir. Nos falamos mais tarde?"

"Espero que sim" – Eu tentei rir, mas não consegui.

"Eu te ligo, meu bem. Eu te amo"

"Eu também"

Eu desliguei e abri a porta, saindo do carro.

Eu passei o dia em reuniões intermináveis, lendo relatórios e mais relatórios. Realmente os problemas eram muitos, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido. Eu tentei me concentrar o máximo possível. Minha mente insistia em fugir até a imagem de Bella, mas eu não queria correr o risco de deixar algo sair errado e ter que acabar voltando aqui na semana que vem.

No meio da tarde uma idéia me ocorreu e eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro no meio de uma reunião. Peguei meu celular e disquei.

"Alô"

"Alice. É o Edward"

"Hey! E aí, como está a viagem?"

"Péssima..." – Eu respondi sinceramente – "De qualquer forma, eu liguei para te pedir um favor"

"Claro"

"Você pode cuidar da Bella para mim nesses dias? Leve ela em algum lugar. Só... Tire ela de casa e a distraia"

"Eu posso tentar, mas você conhece a Bella"

"Faça o que for preciso. Eu me entendo com ela depois"

"Ok" – Ela respondeu muito animada. Provavelmente Bella vai me matar por isso, mas ela precisa se distrair um pouco – "Não se preocupe. Eu farei o que for preciso!"

"Obrigado"

"De nada, capitão!"

"E... Alice?"

"Sim"

"Só me devolva ela inteira, ok?"

"Sim senhor!"

Dia interminável. Quando eu achei que finalmente poderia descansar, Caius resolveu que jantaríamos juntos. Eu não pude acreditar quando ele me perguntou se eu queria que ele providenciasse uma 'companhia' para mim. Eu recusei, tentando parecer simpático, mas de forma firme.

O rapaz de hoje de manhã – que eu descobri que se chamava Eleazar – foi chamado novamente para me levar ao hotel. Assim que entramos no carro, eu peguei o celular e comecei a discar, evitando que ele me prendesse numa conversa sem fim outra vez. O celular só tocou uma vez e ela atendeu.

"Muito bem, mocinho. Eu posso saber por que eu estou de frente para uma Alice completamente enlouquecida, que alega ter recebido autorização do meu namorado para fazer qualquer coisa que seja necessária para me tirar de casa?" – Eu ri de sua voz divertida. Eu estava certo – Alice já estava lá e Bella já estava mais relaxada.

"Você precisa se distrair"

"Eu não preciso me distrair. Eu preciso que você volte logo" – Ela derreteu sua voz em uma manha de criança

"Bom, se você se distrair, o tempo vai passar mais depressa e eu vou voltar mais rápido" – Eu tentei explicar, fazendo o possível para aquilo fazer sentido para mim também.

"Tá!" – Ela exclamou, num sinal de rendição e eu pude ouvi as palminhas felizes de Alice – "E quanto a você? Eu posso saber quem é que vai te distrair?" – Oh... Ela estava com ciúme? Tão bonita...

"Eu tenho um jantar com Caius, o irmão de Aro – e ele não parece ser uma pessoa lá muito divertida. Então... Acho que ninguém vai me divertir!" – Era melhor não citar a parte de que ele estava disposto a me arrumar 'companhia'.

"Espero que não!" – A frase pareceu escapar da boca dela – "Desculpa" – Ela murchou, como se tivesse se sentido culpada por ter dito aquilo.

"Tudo bem. Eu não espero que ninguém me divirta. Eu não QUERO que ninguém me divirta" – Ela respirou fundo.

"Eu sinto sua falta" – Sua voz ficou triste.

"Eu também" – Nós dois suspiramos – "Mas, um dia já está quase acabando. Eu vou estar de volta logo-logo. Você vai ver" – Se eu me convencesse, seria mais fácil convencer ela...

"Quero só ver" – Ouvir sua voz triste estava despedaçando meu coração, então achei melhor mudar de assunto.

"E eu posso saber aonde minha escudeira vai te levar?"

"No show da banda do Jasper" – Ela não pareceu muito animada, mas já estava melhor.

"Hum, parece bom. Espero que você se divirta" – Eu tentei animá-la – "E quando eu voltar, você poderia me levar para conhecer a banda dele também. E diga a Alice que eu disse 'Obrigado' e que ela pode me ligar se precisar"

"E porque ela iria precisar?" – Sua voz estava brincalhona outra vez, então eu entrei na dela.

"Caso você queira dar uma de difícil, por exemplo"

"E o que você faria? Viria embora para me castigar, por exemplo? Porque eu posso resolver tentar..."

"Bella..." – Eu ri, olhando pela janela, para então notar que o carro já estava sendo estacionado em frente ao que devia ser meu hotel. Eu suspirei.

"Já sei. Você precisa desligar"

"Desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu te ligo se não chegar muito tarde" – Tradução: Eu quero muito te ligar, mas eu não queria incomodar você. Será que eu posso te ligar mesmo se eu chegar às três da manhã?

"É bom você me ligar!" – Ela fingiu uma voz brava, mas logo se derreteu outra vez – "Eu estou morrendo de saudades..."

"Eu também, meu bem. Você nem imagina o quanto" – Eu já estava descendo do carro e indo em direção ao porta-malas. Eu havia ido direto do aeroporto para o escritório, portanto minha mala ainda estava lá.

Eleazar abriu o porta-malas para que eu pudesse pegar minha bagagem. Nós entramos no hotel e ele resolveu tudo com a recepção, me entregando a chave do quarto que havia sido reservado para mim.

"O senhor quer que eu venha buscá-lo para o jantar à que horas?" – Porque raios aquele rapaz, que não devia ter nem cinco anos a menos que eu insistia em me chamar de senhor?

"Eleazar, você poderia me chamar de Edward, por favor?" – Ele concordou com a cabeça – "E... Anote o endereço do restaurante, eu pego um táxi. Não há necessidade alguma de você ficar agindo como se fosse minha babá" – Eu procurei um papel qualquer no bolso e passei para ele, junto com uma caneta. Ele escreveu o endereço e me passou novamente. Eu nem olhei, apenas coloquei no bolso e me despedi dele.

O quarto era bonito, mas impessoal como qualquer quarto de hotel. Tudo branco demais, frio demais, vazio demais... Eu sentei na cama e liguei a televisão sem me importar realmente em que canal estava.

Eu abri minha mala para procurar o que vestir, mas assim que abri o zíper, percebi um envelope pulando para fora.

'_Para Edward'_ – Eu logo reconheci a letra de Bella.

Dentro havia um papel dobrado e uma foto. Na verdade, eram duas fotos – uma minha, e uma dela – e as duas estavam coladas uma à outra, fazendo com que nós ficássemos lado a lado, como se fosse uma foto só.

Eu desdobrei o papel. Era uma pequena carta de Bella.

_Como nós não tínhamos fotos juntos, eu precisei improvisar._

_(Nota: Nós precisamos tirar fotos juntos!)_

_Eu sei que a cidade é linda e você deve estar muito ocupado, então eu achei melhor providenciar algo que te fizesse lembrar-se de mim._

_Comporte-se! E volte logo – Eu estou morrendo de saudades!_

_Eu te amo._

_Isabella._

Eu peguei meu celular imediatamente e digitei uma mensagem. Eu teria ligado, mas ela sempre parecia tão triste quando tínhamos que desligar...

'_Acabo de encontrar sua carta. Não seja boba! Você achou mesmo que precisava me lembrar de você? Bella, eu não fui capaz de te esquecer nem por um minuto desde que saí do seu quarto'_

Eu fui tomar meu banho. Escolhi uma das roupas que estavam na mala – calça social e uma camisa. Eu não podia ser informal demais para jantar com um dos sócios da empresa que eu representava. Havia esfriado um pouco, então eu coloquei minha jaqueta de couro.

Procurei o endereço que Eleazar havia me dado no bolso da calça que eu estava usando antes e fiquei surpreso quando vi o nome do restaurante escrito no topo do papel – 'Le Roy'. Eu suspirei alto e guardei o papel no bolso novamente. Procurei meu celular e o joguei no bolso, imediatamente ouvindo o alarme de mensagem. Eu o retirei de novo e li no visor – 'Mensagem de Bella'. Eu cliquei imediatamente.

'_Por via das dúvidas... Eu também pensei em você o dia todo. Quase destruo o escritório com as burradas que fiz hoje... Volte logo! Antes que eu perca meu emprego!'_

Eu fechei a porta e desci, pedindo um táxi na recepção. A moça que me atendeu, sorria um pouco demais, mas eu fingi não entender onde ela pretendia chegar com toda aquela simpatia.

Quando entrei no táxi, passei o endereço e o motorista arrancou com o carro. Eu peguei meu celular e reli a mensagem de Bella. Eu resolvi escrever para ela outra vez.

'_Já chegou ao show?'_ – Eu enviei a mensagem e fiquei esperando a resposta, que foi até bem rápida.

'_Ainda não. Alice está brincando de Barbie comigo primeiro. E você? Fazendo o quê?'_

'_Indo jantar. Diga a Alice para parar com isso agora – eu não quero você sedutora demais enquanto estou longe'_

'_Ciúme, Edward? Não se preocupe... Quem devia estar preocupada era eu'_ – Sempre boba... Como se eu fosse sequer olhar para qualquer outra mulher.

'_E porque você devia estar preocupada?'_

'_Você já se olhou no espelho? O homem mais lindo que essa cidade já viu, circulando sozinho... Aposto que já deve estar chovendo mulher em cima de você'_

'_Não se preocupe, eu usaria guarda-chuva caso isso acontecesse. Só há uma mulher que realmente me interessa e ela (infelizmente) está a quilômetros de distância'_

Ela me mandou outra mensagem. Nessa não havia texto, apenas um bonequinho, que corava. Eu ri e me lembrei de seu lindo rosto corando.

"Chegamos, senhor" – O motorista anunciou e eu vi pela janela o restaurante. Ele era exatamente igual ao Le Roy de nossa cidade. Eu perguntei quanto era, paguei e desci do carro. O táxi arrancou pela rua e eu suspirei, me lembrando de todos os momentos que eu já havia passado em outro Le Roy.

Eu parei um minuto em frente ao restaurante, para poder digitar uma última mensagem para Bella.

'_Cheguei ao restaurante. Agora vou encontrar meu chefe. Mais tarde nos falamos. Divirta-se no show. E tente não estar sedutora demais, ok? Eu te amo'_

'_Caso haja mulheres à mesa, tente não estar tão lindo... Eu também te amo' – _Ela respondeu rápido, enquanto eu ainda passava pela porta.

"Boa noite. Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?" – A voz da recepcionista do restaurante me acordou.

"Eu vou jantar com o senhor Caius. Eu não sei se ele já chegou..."

"Oh, sim" – Ela abriu um grande sorriso – "Senhor Edward Cullen" – Eu detestei a forma como ela pronunciou meu nome. Soava falso, como se houvesse algo por trás de meu nome, que eu mesmo desconhecia – "O senhor pode me seguir. O senhor Caius já chegou, assim como as duas senhoritas" – Eu pude avistar a mesa. Caius estava sentado com duas mulheres, vestidas de menos e maquiadas demais para serem freqüentadoras do Le Roy.

Eu segui a recepcionista até a mesa e Caius sorriu assim que me viu, se levantando para me receber – "Edward! Que bom que você chegou!" – Ele parecia bem diferente do homem sério e sisudo que eu conheci hoje no escritório. Ele devia estar bêbado – "Esse, garotas" – Ele veio me abraçar, falando com as duas mulheres – "É o advogado mais competente que nós poderíamos ter! Se não fosse por ele, provavelmente nossa filial não sairia do papel!"

Eu respirei fundo, tentando fingir que aquela não era uma situação desagradável.

"E essas, Edward, são..." – Que ótimo! Ele sequer sabe o nome delas...

"Tânia" – Uma loira estendeu sua mão para mim – "E essa é Kate" – Ela apontou para a amiga.

"Espero que você não se importe de eu ter arrumado companhia para nós" – Caius devia achar que estava cochichando comigo, mas eu acho que o restaurante inteiro conseguiu ouvir ele.

"Senhor... Eu disse que não era necessário" – Eu tentei ser discreto.

"Oras, Edward, deixe as meninas jantarem. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso"

O jantar foi completamente tenso. As duas garotas tentavam ser simpáticas e atenciosas, mas eu realmente não estava nem um pouco interessado em qualquer coisa que viesse delas. Eu me perdi olhando a decoração do restaurante elembrando de Bella. Ela era tão bonita, e sem precisar de roupas tão ínfimas e maquiagem tão pesada quanto aquelas garotas ostentavam. E eu amava conversar com ela! Ela era tão inteligente e falava tão bem... E ela era tão profunda e especial...

Eu mal acabei o prato principal e tratei de convencer Caius que precisava ir embora. Disse que estava cansado e que amanhã o dia seria pesado se nós quiséssemos mesmo resolver tudo que precisava ser resolvido. Ele estava bêbado, mas ainda amava seus negócios o bastante para me deixar ir.

É claro que ele ainda teve tempo para insistir mais uma vez para que eu levasse uma das garotas comigo. Eu recusei e pedi licença, me levantando da mesa, esperando que ele entendesse que o assunto estava encerrado.

Eu pedi que me providenciassem um táxi e voltei para o hotel. Entrei em meu quarto e tirei a roupa, colocando meu pijama. Liguei para Bella, mas ela não atendeu o celular, então me deitei na cama e digitei outra mensagem.

'_Eu já cheguei. E você? O show está bom?'_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cintia –Cullen – Não precisa me caçar! O capítulo sempre vem... Posso demorar (Quinze minutos!), mas sempre vem!**_

_**Bell – Bom dia!**_

_**Priii e Julliaah – Olá! Obrigada por mais uma review.**_

_**Bcullen – espero não decepcioná-la... Pelo menos não pretendo incluir armações... Novela mexicana foi ótimo!**_

_**Regina – Eu prometo que foi só isso! Não se desespere, a Tânia não vai causar nenhuma grande desgraça. Vocês são tão 'adivinhazinhas'. Cada dia vem uma descobrir o que eu escrevi!**_

_**Isa – Você é muito má! Tadinhos deles!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, garotas!**_

_**Hoje aconteceu uma coisa estranha... Eu não recebi os alertas das reviews de vocês.**_

_**Ma tudo bem, porque eu acabei entrando na página e li assim mesmo.**_

_**Bculle, V.S, Regina Swan Cullen, Isa Stream, Natasha, Bell Mainard, Julliaah, Maria Lua e Cintia-Cullen – Muito obrigada.**_

_**Bom Capítulo para vocês.**_

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_PDV BELLA_

"Alice, não se preocupe. E vou para casa me arrumar e no horário eu estarei lá" – Ela riu da minha tentativa de dispensá-la.

"Não mesmo. Nós vamos fazer assim: Eu vou com você ao seu apartamento, você faz uma malinha com roupas o bastante para passar esses dias lá em casa e nós vamos embora"

"Alice, eu não vou passar esses dias no seu apartamento!"

"Ordens do namorado. Ele não quer você sozinha por lá todo esse tempo. E ele está certo, Bella... Imagine só se o James aparecesse?" – Golpe baixo.

Não adiantava muito discutir com ela, então eu simplesmente aceitei. Nós fomos ao meu apartamento, eu preparei uma mala e nós fomos embora. Chegamos ao apartamento de Alice e ela me mandou direto para o banho.

"Seu celular está com mensagem" – Alice me avisou quando eu saí do banheiro.

Eu peguei e vi que era uma mensagem de Edward, então abri a mensagem, completamente ansiosa – os milésimos de segundo que demoraram para a mensagem aparecer na tela pareceram uma eternidade para mim.

'_Acabo de encontrar sua carta. Não seja boba! Você achou mesmo que precisava me lembrar de você? Bella, eu não fui capaz de te esquecer nem por um minuto desde que saí do seu quarto'_

"Edward?" – Alice entrou no quarto, trazendo uma maleta gigante, que devia estar cheia de maquiagem.

"É... Como você sabe?"

"Esse sorriso bobo no seu rosto..." – Ela riu.

Eu sentei na cama e digitei uma mensagem de volta.

'_Por via das dúvidas... Eu também pensei em você o dia todo. Quase destruo o escritório com as burradas que fiz hoje... Volte logo! Antes que eu perca meu emprego!'_

Alice começou a me maquiar e eu fiquei com o celular na mão, mas Edward demorou a responder novamente.

"Bella, desfaça essa ruga no meio da testa! Como eu vou te maquiar assim?"

"Não faça então!" – Eu fiz um biquinho – "Edward não me respondeu..."

Eu mal tinha acabado a frase e meu celular tocou, avisando da chegada de uma nova mensagem.

'_Já chegou ao show?'_

'_Ainda não. Alice está brincando de Barbie comigo primeiro. E você? Fazendo o quê?' _– Finja que você não estava ansiosa...

'_Indo jantar. Diga a Alice para parar com isso agora – eu não quero você sedutora demais enquanto estou longe' – Eu ri._

"Posso saber qual foi a piada?" – Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Edward disse para você parar de me produzir. Ele não quer que eu esteja 'sedutora demais' enquanto ele estiver longe" – Eu revirei os olhos.

"Mande ele deixar de ser tão ciumento" – Ciumento? Edward estava com ciúme de mim? Como se houvesse algum motivo para ELE ter ciúme.

'_Ciúme, Edward? Não se preocupe... Quem devia estar preocupada era eu'_

'_E porque você devia estar preocupada?' _– Eu ri. Não sei... Porque será que eu devia estar com ciúme daquele homem lindo?

'_Você já se olhou no espelho? O homem mais lindo que essa cidade já viu, circulando sozinho... Aposto que já deve estar chovendo mulher em cima de _você' – E só de realmente pensar nisso, eu tive vontade de mandá-lo voltar para casa agora mesmo!

'_Não se preocupe, eu usaria guarda-chuva caso isso acontecesse. Só há uma mulher que realmente me interessa e ela (infelizmente) está a quilômetros de distância'_ – Oh... Ele é tão... Perfeito!

Eu procurei um daqueles bonequinhos nos arquivos do celular e encontrei um que estava corando – isso era tão minha cara! Eu selecionei e mandei a mensagem.

Demorou um pouquinho e ele enviou uma nova mensagem.

'_Cheguei ao restaurante. Agora vou encontrar meu chefe. Mais tarde nos falamos. Divirta-se no show. E tente não estar sedutora demais, ok? Eu te amo'_

Eu digitei rápido e enviei.

'_Caso haja mulheres à mesa, tente não estar tão lindo... Eu também te amo' – _Como se ele fosse capaz de não ser tão lindo...

Alice terminou de me arrumar e me colocou sentada na sala, enquanto ela mesma ficava pronta. Jasper tinha que chegar cedo, então nós iríamos sozinhas, mais tarde. Eu encontrei um filme e fiquei assistindo. Alice demorava uma eternidade para se arrumar...

Nós fomos para o barzinho, que era bem perto do apartamento de Alice, com o meu carro. Alice e Jasper com certeza iam demorar a vir embora e eu queria poder voltar logo. Jasper já havia deixado nossos nomes na porta e nós fomos levadas até uma mesa reservada. Jazz logo veio nos dizer 'oi'.

O show começou rápido. A banda de Jasper era realmente muito boa e eu gostava de vê-los tocar, mas eu adoraria poder dividir aquele momento com Edward. Na verdade, eu gostaria de poder dividir todos os meus momentos com ele.

Durante a pausa da apresentação, Jasper veio para a mesa conosco. Eu não estava a fim de ficar olhando ele e Alice se beijarem, então disse que ia ao banheiro. Quando cheguei lá, ouvi meu celular avisando a chegada de uma mensagem. Quando peguei o celular da bolsa, vi que havia também uma ligação perdida – ambas de Edward.

'_Eu já cheguei. E você? O show está bom?'_

'_Já chegou? Que mocinho comportado! O show está bom, mas todas as músicas me fazem pensar em você... Correu tudo bem no jantar?'_

'_O jantar não foi lá essas coisas... Sinto sua falta – esse quarto de hotel é tão vazio' _– Hum... O jantar não foi lá essas coisas? O que será que aconteceu?

'_O que aconteceu no jantar? Desculpe não ter atendido sua ligação, eu não ouvi o celular tocar'_

'_Nada demais... Sem problemas – Eu imaginei... Vai ser difícil dormir sem você – acho que já me acostumei em dormir e acordar ao seu lado...' _– Tem alguma coisa aí... Edward está tentando me esconder alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza.

'_Nada demais? O que você está tentando me esconder? – Sim, eu também vou ter problemas para dormir'_

Eu voltei para a mesa, e fiquei com o celular na mão para não perder nenhuma mensagem.

'_Bella, não surta... Não foi nada demais. Me liga quando você voltar para casa – eu vou estar esperando. Estou louco para ouvir sua voz!'_

Eu não gostei disso... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa aí.

'_Tudo bem. Eu te ligo. Mas eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu'_

Assim que a banda anunciou que aquela seria a última música, eu disse à Alice que eu ia embora. Ela insistiu para que eu ficasse, ou que eu deixasse que ela fosse comigo, mas eu queria falar com Edward e ela queria ficar com Jasper – Eu acho que sou capaz de dirigir até o prédio dela sozinha!

Cheguei ao apartamento e liguei logo para Edward. Ele não demorou a atender, mas sua voz deixou claro que ele devia estar dormindo.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey" – Eu respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

"Já chegou? Que horas são?"

"Tarde. Melhor eu te ligar amanhã" – Eu nem sabia por que, mas eu estava muito irritada com aquela história do jantar.

"Não! Não, Bella, por favor. Me deixa ouvir sua voz um pouquinho... Eu estou com saudades..." – Eu suspirei, dizendo a mim mesma que eu estava sendo ridícula e irracional – "Como foi o show?"

"Bom" – Eu respirei fundo, tomando coragem para perguntar – "E então... Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu no seu jantar?"

"Bella..." – Ele respirou fundo e eu poderia apostar que ele estava passando os dedos pelo cabelo – "Nós não podemos simplesmente esquecer isso?"

"Por quê? Você só está me deixando mais nervosa, Edward. O que foi que aconteceu?"

Ele puxou o ar e soltou bem devagar – "Tudo bem. Só me prometa que você não vai surtar" – Eu não ia, mas depois dessa frase, já estou quase – "Caius... Ele... Ele levou duas garotas no jantar..."

"Você, seu chefe, e duas garotas? Hum... E o que aconteceu?" – Controle-se, Isabella.

"Nada Bella! É claro que não aconteceu nada! Nós jantamos e eu voltei para o hotel"

"Nós jantamos? Você jantou com elas, Edward?" – Eu me arrependi imediatamente do tom em que eu falei isso. Controle-se, droga! – "Elas eram bonitas?" – Eu tentei controlar meu tom.

"Bella, era meu chefe – o dono da empresa que eu represento. Eu não podia simplesmente virar as costas e sair do restaurante" – Porque não? E não foi isso que eu perguntei!

"Elas eram bonitas?" – Eu repeti, buscando o mesmo tom.

"Eu não sei Bella. Eu estava distraído demais pensando o quanto eu queria que fosse você que estivesse ali naquela mesa comigo, para conseguir prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa" – Isso foi fofo. Mas eu não estou no momento.

"Edward? Elas eram bonitas?" – Eu perguntei num tom mais firme e ele suspirou.

"Vulgares demais"

"Edward?" – Ele ainda não percebeu que eu não vou desistir?

"Eu acho que sim, Bella. Mas quer saber? Eu prefiro as morenas"

"Oh, ótimo! Loiras! A competição perfeita para mim!"

"Bella, pare com isso! Você sabe muito bem que não existe competição nenhuma"

"Sei. Claro que sei! Não tem nem como me comparar com essas mulheres lindas!"

"Não, sua boba! Não tem como comparar qualquer outra com você"

Eu não devia mesmo ter perguntado. Agora eu estava me sentindo um lixo. Desde a primeira vez em que eu o vi, eu sabia que ele merecia muito mais do que eu, mas saber que essa opção estava tão perto dele... Droga! Droga! Eu já sentia as lágrimas queimando os meus olhos.

"Acho melhor nós conversarmos amanhã" – Eu controlei minha voz o máximo que consegui.

"Bella... Por favor, não fique assim"

"Edward, por favor. É melhor nós irmos dormir"

"Tudo bem" – Sua voz quebrada pela tristeza machucou meu coração – "Boa noite"

"Boa noite" – Eu desliguei e joguei o celular sobre a cama – "Ahhh! Que droga! Droga! Droga!" – Eu estava tão irritada! E o pior de tudo é que eu já estava começando a me sentir culpada. Eu estava agindo feito uma criança... E agora eu magoei Edward! – "Droga!"

Eu devia ligar para ele.

Não, ele deve estar muito chateado comigo...

Eu fiquei sentada na beirada da cama, com vontade de me chutar por ser tão idiota. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa – Edward não merecia meu ataque psicótico! Mas eu não queria ligar e ouvir sua voz dolorida por minha causa. Eu peguei o celular e fiquei olhando para ele e então resolvi mandar uma mensagem.

'_Você está muito bravo comigo? Será que você poderia me perdoar?' _– Eu mandei a mensagem e fiquei olhando para o visor até ele acender, indicando o recebimento da resposta.

'_Eu nunca ficaria bravo com você'_ – Claro que não! Você é perfeito! E faz questão de me deixar ainda pior, sendo tão maravilhoso comigo quando eu não mereço.

'_Mas deveria – Eu fui uma tonta. Me desculpe. Eu só... Fiquei com ciúmes'_

Eu fiquei esperando a resposta, mas o celular tocou. Era Edward ligando.

"Me desculpa..." – Eu atendi fazendo minha voz mais arrependida.

"Esquece. Só... Me fala de você, me conta do seu dia... Me deixa ouvir sua voz"

"Eu te amo" – Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Eu também"

Nós ficamos conversando até estarmos cansados demais. Ele me mandou deitar e me cobrir e colocar o celular na minha testa para que ele pudesse me dar um beijo de boa noite.

"Durma bem, minha princesa. Um dia já foi. Eu logo vou estar de volta"

"E eu vou estar esperando"

"Boa noite"


	38. Chapter 38

_**N/A:**_

_**Primeiro:**_

_**Cintia-Cullen, por favor me perdoa! Estou aqui escrevendo isso, morrendo de medo, esperando fuzis de última geração aparecer na minha janela e eu ouvir você gritar – "Cadê o capítulo? Cadê o Capítulo!"**_

_**Eu me atrasei um pouco, mas aí está!**_

_**No próximo eu comento suas reviews porque não quero atrasar mais.**_

_**Só vou dizer uma coisa: parem de me fazer inveja sobre terem visto Lembranças!!!**_

_**_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Terça-feira. Mais um dia... Assim que acordei, meu primeiro pensamento foi dela. Como será que ela está? Como eu queria poder estar ao lado dela. Poder acordar e olhar seu rosto delicado, tão sereno enquanto ainda dorme.

"Só mais dois dias, Edward. Só mais dois dias..." – Eu falei para mim mesmo, enquanto me levantava, passando as mãos por meus cabelos.

Eu tomei banho e me troquei e desci para tomar meu café. Assim que chegou o horário em que eu sabia que Bella acordava, mandei uma mensagem para ela.

'_Bom dia, princesa. Você não imagina o quanto eu queria estar acordando ao seu lado'_

'_Bom dia. Adorei ser acordada por você. Para ser melhor, só se você estivesse aqui...'_

Eleazar veio me buscar e nós seguimos para a empresa. Eu não sei se Caius não se lembrava de ontem, ou se ele simplesmente preferiu não falar no assunto, mas eu dei graças a Deus por ele agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Durante todo o dia eu e Bella trocamos mensagens e quando eu consegui escapar de uma das reuniões, eu liguei para escutar sua voz.

O dia foi uma loucura. Muitos papéis precisavam ser revisados e assinados o mais rápido possível, se eu realmente quisesse ir embora amanhã. Quando alguém insinuou que eu poderia ficar um pouco mais, eu virei um verdadeiro chefe insuportável e comecei a cobrar cada detalhe com toda minha rispidez. Eu não queria e eu não ia deixar nada para resolver amanhã. Amanhã tudo tinha que estar pronto. Porque eu ia embora. Ponto. Não havia discussão.

Quando Caius me ofereceu um jantar no fim do dia eu achei melhor recusar. O de ontem já havia me causado dores de cabeça o suficiente, e eu não estava nem um pouco animado para sair. Tudo que eu queria era ir para o quarto do hotel, tomar banho, deitar na cama e esperar que o dia de amanhã chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Eu entrei no carro e perguntei a Eleazar sobre minha passagem de amanhã e ele me assegurou que já estava tudo resolvido – meu vôo sairia as 17:30 e eu chegaria em casa as 19:30. 'Mais de 24 horas...' Foi tudo que consegui pensar.

Eu tomei banho e pedi um jantar no quarto. Enquanto esperava, liguei para Bella.

"Oi!" – Ela me atendeu animada

"Oi. Como é que você está?"

"Bem. Não se preocupe. Alice está cuidando de mim direitinho... Tirando alguns detalhes..."

"Que detalhes?"

"Hum... Você sabe... Minha cama anda vazia..."

"Hummm... Entendo..." – Eu ri – "Eu sei bem como você está se sentindo. Pode acreditar!" – Ela riu e suspirou.

"E você? Como você está?"

"Cansado. E com saudades. E contando as horas para chegar aí"

"Você já sabe o horário do seu vôo?"

"Saiu daqui as 17:30 e chego aí as 19:30"

"Eu..." – Ela hesitou um pouco e eu poderia apostar que ela devia estar mordendo o lábio – "Eu posso te buscar?" – Ela parecia uma criancinha com medo de levar bronca.

"Claro que sim" – Ela soltou o ar que devia estar segurando enquanto esperava a resposta.

Nós começamos a conversar sobre nosso dia e qualquer bobagem possível. Falar com ela era tão leve e fácil. E ouvir o som de sua risada me fazia desejar ainda mais estar em casa outra vez. Eu já havia até esquecido que tinha pedido o jantar quando bateram na porta.

Eu jantei enquanto nós continuávamos conversando, mas Alice insistiu em levar Bella para jantar fora, então nós tivemos que desligar. Eu estava cansado, então simplesmente achei melhor me deitar. Parecia que eu já estava dormindo a um bom tempo quando o celular tocou, indicando a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

'_Desculpe, eu só cheguei agora – Sabe como Alice é... Já é tarde e eu não queria te acordar. Só mais um dia... Te amo'_

Eu sorri e digitei uma resposta.

'_Só mais um dia... Mal posso esperar para te ver outra vez. Boa noite, princesa'_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós saímos para jantar. Eu não fazia a mínima questão, ainda mais que eu estava ao telefone com Edward, mas Alice... Quem consegue dizer 'não' para ela? Nós fomos a um restaurante pequeno – só eu e ela. E foi por isso que eu não consegui dizer 'não'... Ela poderia estar com Jasper, mas abriu mão para 'cuidar' de mim.

Nós ficamos conversando até tarde, sem nos dar realmente conta do avanço da hora. Já era tarde quando voltamos e eu imaginei que Edward já tivesse ido dormir. Para não acordá-lo achei melhor mandar apenas uma mensagem.

'_Desculpe, eu só cheguei agora – Sabe como Alice é... Já é tarde e eu não queria te acordar. Só mais um dia... Te amo'_

Rapidamente meu celular indicou ter recebido uma resposta.

'_Só mais um dia... Mal posso esperar para te ver outra vez. Boa noite, princesa'_

Eu apertei meu celular contra o peito – "Eu também, Edward... Eu também..."

Eu demorei a pegar no sono, mas quando finalmente dormi, meu sono foi até que bem tranqüilo – se comparado com as outras noites. Eu só acordei quando um Sol forte bateu na minha cara. Eu abri apenas um olho e olhei para o relógio em minha cabeceira. Era 10:15h.

Eu pulei da cama quando vi o horário. Eu estava realmente muito atrasada para o trabalho. Eu entrei na cozinha e Alice só me olhou por cima do ombro, nem um pouco surpresa por me ver ali – "Bom dia"

"Alice, porque você me deixou dormir até essa hora?" – Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu até estava sem fôlego, pelo susto que eu havia tomado.

"Eu e Ângela resolvemos te dar uma folga. Ao que parece, você está atrapalhando mais do que ajudando lá no escritório"

"O quê?" – Eu estava chocada com o atrevimento dessas duas.

"Relaxa, Bella. Você tirou a manhã de folga – Simples assim"

"Eu não estou atrapalhando..." – Eu tentei argumentar, mas até eu sabia que eu não estava sendo de grande ajuda esses dias – "Eu só estou... um pouco distraída"

"Não é o que o pessoal do escritório pensa..." – Eu não acredito nisso! – "Graças a Deus que isso acaba hoje" – Eu sorri ao lembrar que Edward estava voltando – "E como você já perdeu a manhã, só falta sobreviver ao período da tarde" – Um longo período da tarde. Provavelmente a maior tarde de que já se teve notícia – "Então, o plano é o seguinte: Nós vamos almoçar juntas e depois você pode ir fingir que trabalha enquanto passa a tarde toda olhando para o relógio"

Eu revirei os olhos, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa. Como eu poderia me preocupar com relatórios e anotações e contratos, ou seja lá o que for... Quando Edward – meu Edward – estava voltando para casa? Eu sorri só de pensar na frase 'Edward está voltando para casa'. Seria uma tarde ansiosa, mas seria uma tarde feliz...

Durante o almoço Alice estava super falante e fez questão de lembrar que eu ainda não havia dado todos os detalhes de minha primeira vez com Edward.

"Bella, você devia ir ao médico, sabia?"

"Por quê?"

"Bom... Toda mulher devia ir, principalmente quando está começando sua vida sexual" – Eu corei violentamente quando um cara sentado numa mesa próxima pareceu ouvir e me encarou – "E, você poderia optar por pílulas anticoncepcionais" – Eu fiquei pensando, então ela continuou – "Eu vou marcar uma consulta para você com o meu médico – ele é ótimo. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar"

Eu nem precisei concordar. Eu teria uma consulta marcada. Mas se minha opinião realmente fosse levada em conta, eu teria aceitado de qualquer maneira. Era uma boa idéia. Eu devia ir ao médico e saber sobre métodos contraceptivos. Quem sabe eu não encontrasse um que fosse um pouco menos constrangedor do que ter Edward saindo de farmácias com sacos gigantes cheios de camisinhas.

Alice me deixou no escritório, prometendo que voltaria para me buscar no fim da tarde. Eu entrei e fui direto para a sala de Ângela. Ela estava sentada, completamente mergulhada em uma pilha de papéis, e nem notou minha presença.

"Obrigada pela manhã de folga" – Eu tentei ser sarcástica. Ela levantou o olhar, retirando seus óculos.

"Ah... Oi, Bella. De nada" – Ela respondeu sinceramente. Parecia distraída e preocupada.

"Ângela, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não me parece muito bem"

"Problemas com aquele relatório de novo. Voltou hoje de manhã e eu ainda não consegui resolver"

"Ok. Me deixa dar uma olhada" – Eu tirei o casaco e me sentei do outro lado da mesa dela – "Eu sei que tenho sido uma imprestável, mas..."

"Eu aceitaria qualquer ajuda!" – Ela me interrompeu rindo

Nós passamos a tarde toda presas a esse relatório. O que foi algo realmente muito bom porque manteve minha mente ocupada. Já passava bastante das quatro quando meu celular tocou.

"Alô"

"Alô..." – Eu suspirei assim que ouvi sua voz. Oh, aquela voz...

"Hey! Pronto para voltar para casa?"

"Prontíssimo!"


	39. Chapter 39

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá meninas!**_

_**Como vão as coisas?**_

_**Vamos nos falar lá no fim?**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu passei a quarta-feira toda apenas conferindo se estava tudo certo mesmo. Eu me certifiquei que não havia qualquer linha desamarrada ficando para trás que poderia me obrigar a voltar. Tudo estava como deveria e eu só precisava pegar meu vôo.

Voltei para o hotel, tomei banho, arrumei todas as minhas coisas e Eleazar me levou para o aeroporto. Nós chegamos com antecedência então eu aproveitei para ligar para Bella.

"Alô" – Sua voz era tão linda, perfeita e delicada. Muito mais do que eu conseguia me lembrar.

"Alô..." – Eu respondi e a escutei soltar um longo suspiro.

"Hey! Pronto para voltar para casa?"

"Prontíssimo! Pronta para me receber de voltar?"

"Pronta, ansiosa e completamente enlouquecida!" – Nós dois rimos.

"Já estou no aeroporto"

"Já? Que horas são?" – Ela parecia muito surpresa.

"Quase cinco"

"Uau! Oh, graças a Deus! Essa tarde foi tão problemática que passou voando!" – Eu ri dela.

"Agradecendo por uma tarde problemática?"

"Pelo menos eu nem vi a hora passar... Alice já deve estar chegando. Ela me deixou aqui hoje e ficou de vir me buscar"

"Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa em especial daqui?"

"Hum... Bom, têm um homem, muito bonito, olhos verdes... Se você encontrar, pode trazer ele de volta para mim, por favor? Ele meio que fugiu de casa..."

"Oh, ele não deve ter fugido. Você já pensou em chamar a polícia? Talvez ele tenha sido seqüestrado"

"E por que você pensa assim?"

"Por que eu duvido que qualquer homem em sã consciência fugiria de você. Então ele só pode ter sido obrigado a sair do seu lado"

Ela riu e suspirou – "Alice chegou" – Ela respirou mais fundo – "Tome cuidado e venha logo"

"Pode deixar"

Ainda iria demorar um pouco para o meu embarque então Eleazar e eu fomos até a área de restaurantes para comer alguma coisa, mas acabamos optando por tomar apenas um café. Café expresso. Argh! A Bella está certa – Não é a mesma coisa.

No horário, lá estava eu. Mas o vôo atrasou.

"Que ótimo!"

"Calma, senhor Edward. Eu me informei e parece que o atraso não vai passar de quinze minutos"

"Primeiro: Eu estou indo embora e você continua me chamando de 'senhor'. Segundo: Qualquer minuto está parecendo uma eternidade para mim, Eleazar. Tem uma mulher – MINHA mulher – me esperando no aeroporto e eu não quero deixá-la esperando nem um segundo a mais"

Como o prometido, mais quinze minutos e nós finalmente embarcamos. O avião estava relativamente vazio e não havia ninguém sentado na poltrona ao lado da minha – vantagens de se viajar em uma quarta-feira.

Eu tentei dormir, ler, ir ao banheiro... Mas eu só estava ficando ainda mais ansioso.

"Boa noite, senhor. Eu posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?" – Eu encontrei a comissária de bordo me encarando com um sorriso.

"Não, obrigado. Eu só quero chegar logo"

"Medo de voar?" – Desde quando comissárias puxam assunto com os passageiros?

"Não. Só pressa de chegar mesmo"

"Atrasado para alguma reunião de negócios?" – Ela analisava meu terno.

"Não. Saudades da minha mulher"

"Oh" – Ela finalmente compreendeu – "Com licença, então. Tenha uma boa viagem"

"Obrigado"

_PDV BELLA_

"Vamos, Allie! Eu não quero me atrasar!"

"Calma, Isabella! Ainda temos uma hora" –Ela pegou sua bolsa – "Edward está com o carro dele?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então nós vamos no meu. Assim você volta com ele e eu vou para a minha casa. Deus me livre estar nesse apartamento quando vocês dois voltarem!" – Eu revirei os olhos de sua insinuação. Não que fosse descabida, mas... Era desnecessária.

"Ok, Alice. O que você quiser. Mas vamos!"

Alice dirigiu até o aeroporto e eu só conseguia olhar para o relógio, controlando os minutos que estávamos levando até lá. Alice tentou conversar comigo, mas eu sinceramente não estava em condições de prestar atenção em nem uma palavra.

Nós chegamos em cima da hora e eu quase corri pelo saguão. Até que veio a notícia: o vôo dele estava atrasado.

"ATRASADO? Fala sério, Allie! Já não basta ter ficado longe dele esse tempo todo? Ainda o vôo atrasa!"

"Calma, Bella. Falaram que são apenas quinze minutos – Ele já vai chegar"

Aqueles minutos pareceram uma eternidade. Acho até que demoraram mais que os três dias inteiros! Quando a chegada do vôo foi anunciada, meu coração disparou e eu mal conseguia respirar. Eu fiquei olhando para o portão por onde ele deveria sair e parecia que todas as pessoas do mundo já haviam passado e nada dele.

Até que eu o vi. Eu finalmente o vi.

Lindo. Muito mais do que eu era capaz de me lembrar. Elegantemente vestido em um terno escuro. Eu sorri diante de tal visão e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Um lindo sorriso aberto tomou toda sua expressão. Nós andamos em direção um do outro e Edward colocou sua mala no chão, abrindo os braços quando eu me aproximei.

Eu abracei sua cintura e ele passou seus braços em volta de mim. Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele afundou seu rosto em meu cabelo, respirando fundo.

"Eu..."

Ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi – "Shhhh... Não diz nada. Não diz nada, só me abraça. Só me deixa saber que você está aqui outra vez"

Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos enquanto eu mantive meus olhos fechados, aproveitando cada detalhe daquele momento.

Eu escutei alguém pigarrear ao nosso lado e senti o peito de Edward tremer em uma risada.

"Hey, Alice" – Eu abri os olhos e notei que o saguão estava vazio – "Obrigado por cuidar dela para mim"

"O que isso – foi um prazer. Até que ela foi bem boazinha..."

Eu virei meu rosto, olhando para cima e não pude deixar de sorrir ao encontrar seu lindo rosto tão perto do meu. Eu levei minha mão até ele, acariciando sua pele. Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos verdes tão profundos e sorriu.

"Hey..." – Ele disse, como se ainda não tivéssemos nos visto. E se aproximou para encostar sua testa na minha, e então me beijar. Oh... O beijo. Aquele beijo...

Alice pigarreou novamente. E nós quebramos o beijo com muita dificuldade, como quando se tenta separar dois pedaços de ímã.

"Que tal irmos para casa, crianças? Antes que prendam vocês dois por atentado ao pudor..."

Eu não achei a mínima graça, mas Edward riu. E o som de sua risada preencheu todo o vazio em minha volta. Eu achava que não era possível, mas eu me apaixonava um pouco mais por ele a cada segundo que passava.

Nós andamos até o estacionamento, sem nunca quebrar nosso abraço, e nos despedimos que Alice, seguindo para o carro de Edward. Ele abriu a porta para mim e depois guardou sua mala no banco de trás. Ele deu a volta e sentou no banco do motorista.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

"Eu senti sua falta" – Ele disse, enquanto sua mão tocava tão suavemente meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo seus dedos percorrerem cada parte da minha face. Eu senti quando sua respiração foi se aproximando cada vez mais e achei que meu coração não fosse agüentar quando sua boca encontrou a minha. Eu não sei quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, mas eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Ele quebrou o beijo eu gemi em protesto – "Para casa?" – Sua testa ainda apoiada na minha e sua mão acariciando minha bochecha.

"Para casa. Finalmente"

Eu não deixei de tocá-lo nem por um minuto enquanto ele dirigia. Nossas mãos permaneciam juntas e quando ele precisava da sua, eu tocava sua perna ou seu rosto. Meus olhos não podiam se soltar dele e eu devia estar com um sorriso bem idiota na cara. Quando encontrávamos algum farol fechado, ele se virava para me beijar e o tempo sempre parecia muito pouco.

Já estávamos chegando quando meu celular tocou indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem. Eu nem olhei.

"Você não vai atender?" – Ele me olhou.

"Não. É só Alice me avisando que já chegou"

"E então, na sua casa ou na minha?" – Ele perguntou quando chegamos ao prédio, imitando uma expressão sedutora de galã de novela.

"Na sua"

"Na minha? E eu posso saber por quê?" – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Pode. Assim que nós chegarmos lá"

Nós subíamos as escadas entre beijos, carinhos e abraços e paramos em frente à porta do apartamento dele. Ele fez menção de procurar sua chave na mala, mas eu o impedi.

"Eu abro com a minha" – Eu sorri, exibindo minha chave como se fosse um troféu. Ele sorriu também.

Eu girei a chave e abri a porta devagar, revelando o trabalho que eu e Alice tínhamos realizado. Havia pétalas por toda parte e velas sobre a mesa, iluminando o jantar servido. Ele olhou para tudo surpreso e então sorriu para mim, vindo me beijar.

"Seja bem-vindo" – Eu disse quando ele parou de me beijar. Minhas mãos continuavam presas ao seu pescoço e ele mantinha suas mãos em minhas costas.

"Obrigado. Está lindo" – Ele disse sério, mas então um sorriso maroto correu por seus lábios – "Mas você não devia ter deixado velas acesas no meu apartamento por todo esse tempo"

"Oh, querido! Eu não sou assim tão boba" – Respondi rindo – "Alice passou aqui para acender tudo. Ela acaba de sair" – Eu beijei seu pescoço.

"Hum... A mensagem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Como ela conseguiu chegar antes de nós?"

"Você já viu ela dirigindo? Alice pensa que dirigi um jato ou coisa assim" – Ele riu – "Bom, eu não sou nenhuma especialista em carnes, então eu tive que pedir ajuda. Mas me disseram que essa era a melhor opção de hoje" – Eu indiquei a mesa.

"Le Roy?" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu dei de ombros.

"Eu pensei em manter nossa nova tradição, mas lanches a luz de velas não parecia tão romântico"

Ele riu e se aproximou da mesa, puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Ele ainda me deu um beijo rápido e se sentou também.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Rafa Cullen – Eu morri de rir imaginando a cena!**_

_**Maria Lua – É, ele voltou! Ai, graças Deus! Eu não agüentava mais! Rsrsrs**_

_**Cintia-Cullen – Oh, graças a Deus! Eu tive tanto medo de morrer... Mas depois eu pensei: se ela me matar nunca vai saber o fim da história. O que me aliviou um pouco...**_

_**Eu sou de São Paulo e tenho 26 – E pestinha é você!**_

_**Isa Stream – Olá! Adorei sua carinha... E depois eu comecei a receber milhares de alertas atrasados! FF estranho...**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen – O Edward é perfeito porque é um homem inventado por uma mulher! Nenhum homem consegue ser tão bom! (Infelizmente)**_

_**Julliaah – Ainda não vi... Vou tentar ir amanhã. Você gostou? (Como se apenas ver Robert Pattinson naquele tamanho gigantesco já não fosse uma maravilha, e ainda tem o pequeno bônus de ele ser um ótimo ator...) Ah! Nada de Jake, lobos, etc... Please, TEAM EDWARD TOTAL!**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett – Meus capítulos são pequenos mas são diários. Prefiro mantê-las presas assim! Rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Ingpistilli – Vocês são tão más com essa história de ciúmes! Tadinhos deles... (como se não fosse eu mesma quem tivesse escrito a tal da cena. Mas é que na vida real eu detesto cena de ciúme – é meio constrangedor)**_

_**Bcullen – cá estou eu... Amanhã eu estarei denovo... E por aí vai...**_

_**Priiii – "**__**Oq q é o Robert Pattinson nesse filme" – Querida, o que é o Robert Pattinson? Ponto!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, estou chocada com vocês! Quantas reviews!**_

_**Muito obrigada.**_

_**Em resumo, todas estavam comemorando a volta do Edward. Eu sei, eu sei... Nem eu agüentava mais a falta dele.**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_x__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

O jantar estava muito bom. Provavelmente eu teria escolhido outra carne, mas Bella jamais saberia disso. Ela havia sido tão carinhosa em preparar tudo aquilo para mim.

"Sobremesa?" – Ela perguntou animada quando demos as últimas garfadas.

"Hum... E ainda temos sobremesa?"

"Sim... Mas não é do Le Roy" – Ela disse meio em dúvida, se levantando e indo até a cozinha. Ela voltou com uma torta – "Torta de limão. A melhor do mundo!"

"A torta preferida de Emmett? E como foi que você encontrou?" – Eu me surpreendi.

"Oras, sua família é muito prestativa" – Ela revirou os olhos.

"Vem aqui" – Eu passei meu braço por sua cintura e puxei seu corpo para perto de mim. Eu ainda estava sentado e ela estava de pé, entre as minhas pernas. Eu ergui meu rosto e pude ver seu sorriso bem perto de mim. Ela mordeu o lábio e eu amei aquele pequeno detalhe – quantas vezes eu havia pensado nela fazendo isso enquanto estávamos longe – "Eu estou tão feliz por estar de volta" – Eu tentei mostrar que estava sendo muito sincero, mas depois olhei para a torta e brinquei com ela – "E você conseguiu melhorar consideravelmente as experiências dessa noite. Eu estou totalmente surpreso e extasiado"

Ela apoiou a testa na minha e acariciou meu rosto. Ficou assim por alguns segundos e estão pousou os lábios sobre os meus da maneira mais leve e delicada que eu já havia sentido.

"Isso é por você ter voltado" – E então repetiu o gesto, me beijando de novo – "E isso é por você ser um namorado tão maravilhoso" – Outro beijo – "E isso é por você..."

Eu a apertei bem forte, me levantando e a pegando no colo. Ela se assustou e então riu. E eu amava o som de sua risada. Então eu a beijei.

"E isso, é por você ter me esperado, agüentado Alice, sido uma boa menina e ainda me preparado esse jantar maravilhoso" – Eu olhava bem dentro dos olhos dela e ela mordeu os lábios outra vez – "Porém, eu acho que a sobremesa pode esperar... Você não acha?"

Ela corou um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça. Mas quando eu me virei para sair, ela fez uma carinha tão sofrida.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei tentando entender qual era o problema.

"Mas nós devíamos guardar a torta na geladeira... Você sabe, é uma bela torta. Nós não devíamos desperdiçá-la"

"Claro, Claro" – Eu ri e continuei andando até o quarto. Eu entrei sem acender a luz, coloquei Bella sobre a cama e a beijei. Então me separei dela.

"Hey, aonde você vai?" – Ela protestou.

"Guardar a torta!" – Eu respondi sem olhar para trás, ouvindo o som de sua risada outra vez.

Eu fui até a sala e peguei a torta, aproveitando para apagar as velas – Tudo que eu não queria nesse momento era um acidente. Na verdade, eu não queria nada que pudesse nos interromper. Eu fui até a cozinha e guardei a torta, jurando que logo nós iríamos saboreá-la, e voltei para o quarto.

Eu parei na porta quando encontrei a luz acesa e o quarto vazio – "Bella?"

"Só um minutinho" – Ela respondeu do banheiro.

Eu comecei a tirar o terno, imaginando se eu não devia talvez tomar um banho, mas assim que a porta se abriu eu deixei de pensar em qualquer coisa. Aliás, eu simplesmente deixei de pensar. Bella estava absolutamente linda!

Ela parou na porta do banheiro, tímida com certeza, levemente corada. Ela vestia uma camisola maravilhosamente sexy, preta, que marcava cada detalhe de seu corpo. Eu devia estar com meu queixo totalmente caído. Eu nunca havia visto Bella assim.

Ela parecia muito envergonhada, ainda mais quando notou a forma como eu a olhava, então eu desviei o olhar – "Uau..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Você gostou?" – Ela tinha alguma dúvida?

"Muito"

Nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Bella tentou falar – "Ah... Eu..."

Ela mexeu no cabelo, totalmente encabulada, então eu me levantei e fui até ela. Eu passei meus braços por suas costas, tão lentamente quanto eu estava sendo capaz naquele momento, e Bella apoiou suas mãos em meu peito. Nós estávamos nos olhando nos olhos e eu vi – aqueles dias distantes só haviam aumentado ainda mais o que eu sentia por Bella.

Nós nos beijamos. A princípio foi um beijo calmo e suave, mas ele se aprofundou cada vez mais, até se tornar urgente. As mãos de Bella correram até meu pescoço e nós precisamos parar para encontrar algum ar.

"Na verdade... Se eu soubesse sobre isso, acho que poderíamos ter adiado o jantar também" – Eu disse e Bella soltou uma pequena risada, me beijando outra vez.

Dessa vez ela quebrou nosso beijo e se soltou de meus braços, segurando minha mão. Ela olhou em meus olhos e começou a andar até a cama, me puxando com ela. Ela se sentou e então se deitou, sem nunca separar seu olhar do meu.

Eu demorei alguns segundos admirando cada detalhe de seu corpo e então terminei de tirar minha própria roupa, para me deitar com ela. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Eu te amo"

Ela apenas sorriu e fez com que sua boca encontrasse a minha outra vez. Com urgência e paixão ela me beijou enquanto eu corria minhas mãos por seu corpo e sentia a maciez do tecido da camisola contra sua pele. Bella gemeu e arfou quando eu comecei a tirar a peça de seu corpo.

Eu beijei sua barriga e subi numa trilha até seu pescoço – onde respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro – "Eu senti tanto sua falta" – Eu sussurrei contra sua pele e senti Bella se arrepiar.

Eu me deitei sobre ela, sempre olhando em seus olhos, e ela sorriu para mim, acariciando meu rosto com sua pequena mão – "Eu te amo"

_PDV BELLA_

Ok.

(...)

Porque foi mesmo que eu fiquei contra a camisola na loja?

Nota mental: Aceite alguns conselhos da Alice. Edward pareceu ter gostado muito da camisola. E eu gostei muito do resultado. Muito. Definitivamente.

Eu ainda estava tentando recuperar o ar quando vi Edward levantando da cama.

"Hey... Aonde você vai?" – Eu perguntei fazendo um biquinho.

"Buscar a sobremesa" – Ele respondeu sem olhar para trás outra vez.

Eu escutei o barulho na cozinha até Edward voltar para o quarto com dois pedaços de torta. Ele sentou na cama e me passou um dos pratos. Eu me levantei, apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

"Se eu soubesse que nós íamos comer a torta tão rápido não precisava ter guardado na geladeira" – Eu dei uma garfada.

"Tão rápido..." – Ele me olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Isso é uma reclamação, Isabella?"

Eu franzi minha testa e demorou um segundo para eu entender do que ele estava falando.

"Wow" – Eu ri – "Não, claro que não. Foi ótimo" – Eu desviei o olhar, corando fortemente ao me lembrar do quanto tinha sido ótimo.

"Espero que sim... Pelo menos para mim foi..." – Ele deu de ombros – "Caso haja alguma reclamação, fique a vontade para falar" – Como ele conseguia falar essas coisas tão naturalmente quanto se ele estivesse falando de negócios, ou esportes, ou sei lá!

"Sem reclamações, querido" – Eu tentei ser tão natural quanto ele – "Apenas elogios"

"Tem certeza?" – Ele tirou o prato da minha mão.

"Hey! Devolve a minha torta!" – Eu falei, mas ele já estava colocando os pratos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e voltando para perto de mim.

"Sabe o que é? Eu senti uma pequena pontada de dúvida em seus comentários" – Ele se aproximava lentamente, me olhando como se eu fosse uma presa indefesa e ele um leão faminto – "Então eu pensei que, se talvez eu tivesse a oportunidade de repetir minha performance, quem sabe eu não conseguisse agradar mais?"

"Ah..." – Eu engoli seco, mas resolvi entrar na brincadeira – "Bom... Se eu puder comer minha torta em paz depois disso... Acho que eu posso..." – Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu perdi completamente a personagem, gemendo baixinho.

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando acordei, pude ver os dois pedaços de torta completamente esquecidos na mesa de cabeceira. Eu estava deitado de lado e Bella estava atrás de mim, com seu corpo colado ao meu e seu rosto encostado em minhas costas. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração e sentir o movimento de seu peito quando o ar entrava e saía. Seu braço estava em volta de mim e eu segurei sua mão contra meu peito.

Eu ri vendo a torta meio derretida e apertei o braço de Bella contra mim, aproveitando a atmosfera em nossa volta. Bella gemeu e tentou se soltar de mim, mas eu a segurei.

"Que horas são?" – Ela falou em um fio de voz

"Não sei. Por quê?"

"Eu preciso trabalhar"

Eu gemi – "Não... Fica comigo hoje"

"Não posso... Ontem eu já tirei a manhã de folga, esqueceu?"

Eu girei ficando sobre ela outra vez – "Mas é muito cedo ainda..."

"Você nem sabe que horas são" – Ela riu.

"Mas eu sei muito bem que é cedo demais para ficar longe de você"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu tomei banho com um sorriso pregado em meu rosto. Acordar ao lado de Edward fazia o dia valer a pena outra vez.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, vestindo o roupão de Edward, ele havia colocado a mesa para que tomássemos café. Ele continuava vestindo apenas um short de pijama.

"Você não vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Vou. Mas acho que posso chegar um pouco atrasado..."

"Eu preciso me trocar"

"Eu também"

"Você não ia chegar atrasado?"

"Eu já estou atrasado" – Ele deu de ombros – "E eu vou te levar ao trabalho"

"Humm... Não precisa, amor. Fique, durma um pouco mais – você deve estar cansado"

"Você está dispensando minha companhia?" – Ele fez um biquinho e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Mas é claro que não!"

"Então eu vou te levar. Eu quero ficar perto de você tanto quanto for possível"

"Hummm... Acho que eu posso gostar disso"

Nós nos trocamos e Edward me levou até o escritório, indo depois para seu próprio trabalho. A manhã foi calma e eu realmente estava bem mais concentrada do que nos dias anteriores. Até consegui resolver alguns problemas que estavam pendentes desde a segunda-feira.

Eu estava me sentindo muito ativa e andei de lá para cá no escritório tentando ajudar em tudo que fosse possível. Até meu chefe perguntou o que havia acontecido comigo. Eu estava em minha sala, concentrada em alguns e-mails que precisava responder quando ouvi passos. Imaginei que fosse Ângela e ergui o olhar para vê-la chegar à sala. Mas não era ela.

Era Edward. Lindo como sempre, usando terno e gravata e – oh, Deus! – Ele ficava tão lindo de terno e gravata.

"Hey" – Ele sorriu, parando na porta.

"Hey!" – Eu me levantei, quase correndo para abraçá-lo. Mas quando eu alcancei seus braços me ocorreu que Edward nunca tinha vindo até minha sala e isso me fez pensar no porque dele ter vindo hoje – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eu me afastei um pouco para poder olhar em seu rosto.

"Não" – Ele riu e eu fiquei mais tranqüila e retomei o abraço – "Eu só tive saudades da minha namorada e resolvi levá-la para almoçar"

"Hummm... Você não vai ficar atrasado?" – Eu sabia que ele não trabalhava tão perto assim de mim.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu mereço alguns favores depois dessa viagem"

"Ok" – Eu me soltei dele e andei para pegar minha bolsa – "Então vamos"

Eu voltei até ele e abracei sua cintura e Edward passou seu braço por meu ombro. Quando nós íamos saindo da minha sala, Ângela vinha trazendo alguns papéis que eu havia pedido.

"Hey, Ângela! Eu estou indo almoçar. Você pode deixar esses papéis na minha mesa? Eu dou uma olhada quando voltar"

"Claro" – Ângela tinha um sorriso curioso.

"Ângela, esse é Edward. Edward, essa é minha colega de trabalho Ângela"

"Oh, o moço das flores" – Ela estendeu a mão para ele e ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Eu mesmo. Prazer, Ângela"

"Oh, o prazer é todo meu! Muito obrigada por ter voltado de viagem. A Bella já estava deixando esse escritório de pernas para o ar!"

"Hey!" – Eu protestei para Ângela – "Acho melhor nós irmos" – Eu apertei meus olhos para Ângela, numa tentativa de ameaça e continuei andando em direção ao elevador.

"Bom almoço, Bella" – E escutei Ângela rir.

"Claro! Para você também" – Eu acenei com a mão sem olhar para trás.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" – Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos parados em frente ao elevador, esperando que ele chegasse. Eu conhecia aquela expressão dele. Ele estava adorando aquela história.

"O que?" – Eu tentei disfarçar.

"Esses dias... Parece que você estava meio..." – Ele pareceu procurar uma palavra – "Improdutiva?"

O elevador chegou e nós entramos.

"A culpa não é minha. Na verdade, a culpa é toda sua, que levou os meus pensamentos com você"


	41. Chapter 41

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas.**_

_**Bem, esses dias tem sido uma guerra para conseguir escrever e eu estou me virando em dez para dar conta. Massss... Cada vez que eu entro no meu e-mail e vejo a quantidade reviews que vocês deixaram, eu respiro fundo e sigo em frente!**_

_**Muito Obrigada, meninas! Pela companhia e pelas palavras.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E um bom capítulo!!!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Edward me levou em "nosso novo restaurante". Como sempre, ele estava sendo muito carinhoso. Vez por outra, ele acariciava meu rosto, ou se aproximava um pouco para me beijar. Ele pediu torta de limão para sobremesa, dizendo que era para compensar aquele pedaço que eu havia deixado pela metade ontem.

"Que eu deixei?" – Eu perguntei cinicamente – "Que eu saiba, você tomou a torta de mim!"

"Foi necessário, Bella. Eu precisava demonstrar meu ponto de vista sobre o assunto em discussão" – Ok. Ele ganha. Ele sempre consegue ser mais cínico do que eu.

Eu apertei os olhos um pouco e então dei de ombros – "O que eu posso dizer? Você é muito bom em seus argumentos..."

"É, eu notei que você se deixou levar por eles..." – Um sorriso torto correu por seus lábios.

"Eu não devia? Eram falsos?" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Eram ótimos argumentos. Eu só acho que você não deveria entrar numa briga para perder"

"Eu não entrei para perder. É que o meu oponente era muito bom. Sabe como é... Eu sou apenas uma principiante"

"Sinceramente? Você tem um talento nato. Realmente acredito que há um futuro brilhante à sua frente"

Meus olhos caíram sobre o relógio que estava na parede à minha frente e eu vi que já estava um pouco atrasada. Eu bufei e Edward se virou para ver o que eu estava olhando.

"Hora de ir?"

"Desculpa. Você veio de longe... Eu adoraria ficar mais, mas eu tenho uma reunião importante agora à tarde"

"Tudo bem" – Edward acariciou minha mão – "Eu também preciso dar mais uma passadinha no escritório"

Edward pediu a conta, pagou, e nós fomos embora. Ele me deixou no trabalho outra vez e partiu. Eu suspirei vendo seu carro virar a esquina – eu já estava morrendo de saudades dele...

A reuinão correu bem, mas acabou demorando mais do que o planejado. Nós só conseguimos sair da sala meia hora depois de nosso horário. Meu celular havia vibrado, mas eu não pude atender. Quando vi que era Edward, tentei ser o mais discreta possível ao digitar uma mensagem.

'Presa na reunião. Te ligo assim que der'

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, eu segui para minha sala. E encontrei Edward sentado em minha cadeira.

"Hey! Surpresa boa! Desculpe não atender, a reunião demorou mais que o esperado"

"Eu trouxe café" – Ele apontou para o copo sobre a mesa – "Não deu tempo de você tomar no almoço. Achei que você devia estar com vontade"

Eu andei até ele e o beijei, e depois peguei o copo e tomei um gole do café, reconhecendo o copo – "The One?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Eu não queria que você ficasse com saudades demais e precisasse ir lá" – Ele deu de ombros.

"Obrigada" – Eu lhe dei outro beijo – "Vamos embora?"

"Para casa!" – Ele se levantou em um pulo.

Os dias com Edward eram incríveis. Muito melhores do que eu era capaz de sequer fantasiar antes de conhecê-lo. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele, e ele me olhava de um jeito que me fazia realmente acreditar que era possível que ele também estivesse apaixonado por mim.

Ele estava sempre me surpreendendo com seus pequenos detalhes e isso fazia com que eu também quisesse surpreendê-lo.

Ele me trazia flores e presentes, e me levava para jantar. E eu deixava recadinhos no espelho do seu banheiro, ou preparava coisas no apartamento para quando ele chegasse. Uma vez ou duas, eu também aceitei a ajuda de Alice para escolher algumas peças de lingerie. E ele mandou que me entregassem café do The One por uma semana inteira.

"Sabe... Eu ando recebendo café do The One" – Eu comentei quando ele veio me buscar no fim da tarde.

"É meio que uma comemoração" – Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Ah é? E eu posso saber o quê nós estamos comemorando?"

"Hoje faz um mês que eu te vi pela primeira vez" – Eu refiz as contas em minha cabeça e vi que Edward estava errado.

"Não, não faz não. É amanhã. Amanhã faz um mês que eu me mudei"

"Sim, amanhã faz um mês que você se mudou, mas não foi isso que eu disse que nós estamos comemorando"

"Mas foi no dia que eu me mudei que nós nos falamos..." – Eu ia continuar insistindo quando finalmente percebi o que ele havia dito: Um mês que ELE ME VIU. Não que nós nos falamos, ou que eu o vi – "Você... Você já tinha me visto?" – Eu olhei para ele, surpresa.

"Hu-hum"

"Mesmo? Quando?"

"Um dia antes. Eu estava dentro do meu carro, saindo, quando você chegou. Você estava usando jeans e uma blusa azul que ficou linda em você" – Ele continuou me contando como se aquilo fosse algo totalmente normal. Ele olhava para frente, dirigindo, e nunca para mim –"Você desceu do carro e pegou algumas sacolas no porta-malas. E você tropeçou quando chegou perto da porta" – Ele riu, lembrando da cena – "E eu me lembro de ter pensado que você era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto" – E eu corei, é claro – "E eu fiquei torcendo para que você estivesse se mudando para o apartamento em frente ao meu"

Minha boca estava totalmente aberta e eu tentei pensar com alguma coerência – "Bom... Parece que você conseguiu... Quer dizer... Eu me mudei para lá"

"É! Parece que sim" – Ele me olhou e sorriu.

"Hum... Então quer dizer que eu estava sendo espionada pelo meu vizinho e nem sabia?" – Eu me ajeitei no banco, olhando para a frente.

"Hey!" – Ele me olhou ofendido – "Eu não estava espionando. Eu estava mais para... admirando. E se você é distraída demais e não percebeu, não é minha culpa"

"É..." – Eu levei minha mão até seu pescoço e acariciei sua nuca – "Eu devia estar mesmo muito cega para não notar você. Que bom que você me notou" – De repente as cenas daquele dia em que Edward me defendeu de James correram por minha mente. O que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse chegado bem na hora? O que teria acontecido se ele não estivesse lá quando eu entrei em pânico? O que teria acontecido se ele simplesmente não tivesse entrado em minha vida? – "Obrigada"

Eu fiquei assim, acariciando seus cabelos e sua nuca até chegarmos. Eu estava virada para ele, de modo que podia analisar todo seu perfil. E ele era lindo. Ele nem parecia real. Eu pelo menos nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo andando por aí. Seu cabelo era perfeitamente bagunçado, naquele indescritível tom acobreado. Seu nariz era perfeito e seus lábios tinham a forma, a maciez e o gosto mais desejáveis que eu já conheci.

"O que foi?" – Ele me perguntou quando o carro já estava parado em frente ao nosso prédio – "Eu te assustei com essa história de já ter te visto, não foi?" – Oh... Eu adoro quando ele faz essa carinha...

"Claro que não"

"Então porque você está me olhando assim?"

"Só admirando. E tenatndo acreditar que você existe mesmo. E que eu mereço alguém tão... Lindo. E perfeito. E... O homem mais maravilhoso do mundo!"

Ele apenas ficou me olhando e correu os dedos por minha face. Eu fechei os olhos ao sentir seu toque e sorri quando percebi que ele se aproximava. Ele pousou um leve beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

"Você merece muito mais do que eu sou capaz de ser, Isabella. Muito mais" – Ele sussurrou e eu abri os olhos para vê-lo. Como poderia haver 'mais'? Se na verdade, ele já era 'tudo'? E eu com certeza não merecia nem aquilo que ele já era.

"Não seja bobo"

Nós começamos a nos beijar, mas fomos interrompidos pelo toque de meu celular. Nós dois gememos ao quebrar o beijo e eu procurei o celular pela bolsa.

"Alô?"

"Bella, que demora!"

"Deixa de ser exagerada, Alice! O celular só tocou três vezes. E eu estava ocupada"

"Oh..." – Por que é que eu tenho certeza que ela pensou besteira? – "Eu ligo depois, então"

"Não, não. Já atrapalhou mesmo, agora fala"

"Bom, eu só liguei para avisar que eu marquei sua consulta para terça-feira que vem" – Ah... A consulta. Eu já havia me esquecido.

"Claro, Allie. Obrigada. Depois você me passa o endereço..."

"Hey!" – Ela me interrompeu aos berros – "O que é isso? De jeito nenhum! Eu faço questão de ir te buscar"

Oh, claro! Tudo que eu mais queria era compartilhar minha consulta com o ginecologista –"Tudo bem, Alice" – Não que com Alice houvesse opções.

"Agora deixa eu desligar que eu não gosto de ficar atrapalhando casais..." – Eu revirei os olhos.

"Tchau, Alice!"

"Tchau-tchau. E cuidem-se!"

"Alice" – Eu suspirei para Edward.

Você está bem?" – Ele tinha um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas e eu não consegui entender sobre o que ele estava falando – "Desculpa, mas eu ouvi a Alice dizer que marcou sua consulta. Você vai ao medido? Está tudo bem?" – Ótimo! Agora eu vou ter que compartilhar minha visita ao ginecologista com Edward também!

"É só..." – Eu tossi – "Ginecologista, sabe?" – Eu desviei os olhos para longe – "Rotina. Nada demais" – Eu devo estar em uns três tons de roxo.

"Ah..." – Ele pareceu aliviado – "Desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

Quando Edward estava por perto, o tempo sempre parecia passar rápido demais. Tão diferente daqueles dias em que ele estava longe e os dias pareciam não terminar nunca. Eu nem mesmo havia me dado conta que o fim de semana estava chegando, quando Edward me convidou para passar o fim de semana na praia. Mais especificamente, na casa de praia da família dele.

Eu fiquei pensando o que Edward pensaria sobre a minha família. Que aliás, se resumia a Charlie e sua nova esposa, Sue. Eu mesma não falava com os dois a muito tempo. A família dele era tão linda, rica e unida. E a minha... Bom, a minha era o oposto disso.

A casa onde eu cresci era pequena e sem luxos, e meu pai nunca se mudou de lá. Eu não sei se algum dia ele desejou fazer isso, mas eu sabia que, mesmo se ele quisesse, nós não tínhamos dinheiro para isso.

Eu fiz faculdade graças a uma bolsa e mesmo assim não foi fácil sustentar todos os custos. Provavelmente, se Alice não tivesse me chamado para morar com ela, eu teria acabado voltando para a casa de Charlie por não conseguir me sustentar sozinha.

Mas Alice tinha sido simplesmente um anjo para mim. E já que ela nunca me deixou dar um centavo para as despesas da casa, eu pude juntar dinheiro para ter meu próprio apartamento.

Quando eu assinei o contrato pensei em ligar para o Charlie e contar para ele que eu havia conseguido. Eu cheguei até mesmo a discar, mas acabei desligando. Não era orgulho. Era vergonha. Eu sabia que não tinha sido uma boa filha por muito tempo e tive medo que ele pensasse que eu só estava tentando esfregar meu sucesso em sua cara.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu estava ficando um pouco ansioso aqui. Eu convido Bella para passar o final de semana comigo na praia e ela simplesmente parece mergulhar numa viagem por seus próprios pensamentos? Ela passou o caminho todo em silêncio e eu comecei a ponderar se não era melhor retirar o convite.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Eu estava frustrado por não saber o que estava se passando por sua cabeça.

"Nada" – Ela sorriu sem-graça.

"Você não quer ir? Não tem problema. Nós podemos..."

"Shhhh" – Ela me interrompeu, pousando seu indicador sobre meus lábios – "Não é nada com você. Eu juro. Eu só... Eu só estava pensnado na minha família"

"Pensando o que sobre sua família?"

"Em o quanto eu queria ter tido uma família como a sua: forte, unida... Que se importa" – Eu não precisava saber muito para entender porque Bella ficava triste ao falar da família. A mãe havia morrido quando ela ainda era só uma adolescente e Bella não falava com o pai a muito tempo.

"Agora você tem. Você agora faz parte da minha família. E nós vamos cuidar de você. Todo nós – até o Emmett!" – Ela riu, mas logo mordeu o lábio, voltando para aquela expressão triste outra vez.

"Obrigada"

"Mesmo" – Eu fingi uma expressão desconfiada.

"Mesmo"

"Até pelo Emmett?" – Ela riu, e depois fingiu estar pensando.

"Humm... Até pelo Emmett. Eu acho que todo mundo devia ter um irmão – mesmo que seja um irmão bobo como ele"

"Todo mundo devia ter um irmão? Você faz idéia de quantas pessoas invejam vocês filhos únicos?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu vi que havia feito besteira porque ela parecia muito triste – "Talvez... Talvez se eu tivesse um irmão, tivesse sido mais fácil quando a mamãe morreu..."

Eu devia chutar minha própria cabeça por ser tão idiota! – "Bella, me desculpe"

"Não. Tudo bem!" – Ela forçou um sorriso para fora do rosto – "Chega de assuntos trites! Nós temos malas a fazer!"

Eu me aproximei dela e segurei seu queixo para que ela me encarasse – "Me desculpa. De verdade"

"Não se preocupe. Eu posso entender. Você está certo – Qualquer um pensaria assim, se tivesse o Emmett como irmão" – Ela começou a rir.

"Hey!" – Eu bati em seu ombro – "Não fale assim do meu irmão"

Ela parou de rir e olhou bem dentro de meus olhos. Seus lindos e profundos olhos cor de chocolate, cheios de uma doçura que eu nunca havia visto em qualquer outro olhar. Ela levou sua mão até meu rosto e soltou um suspiro quando correu seus dedos por minha pele.

"Obrigada. De verdade"

"Pelo que? Por ser um babaca que diz uma porção de coisas idiotas?" – Ela sorriu, mas continuou me olhando com aquela mesma doçura.

"Não. Por me oferecer sua família. Aliás, por me oferecer tantas coisas que eu não posso ter"

Dessa vez quem segurou seu rosto fui eu – "Você pode ter tudo que quiser. Nunca pense diferente disso" – Ela me olhou como uma criança que quer acreditar, mas sente medo – "Até um irmão como Emmett!"

"É... Eu acho que pode ser verdade. Depois que você entrou na minha vida, eu acho que posso acreditar em qualquer coisa..."


	42. Chapter 42

_**N/A:**_

_**Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, meninas.**_

_**Para aquelas que lêem de noite, vocês puderam notar que eu me atrasei um pouquinho hoje... Como eu disse, estou um pouco apertado com o tempo, mas eu vou continuar tentando postar todo dia. Caso aconteça de eu não conseguir, me perdoem. Saibam que isso só vai acontecer se realmente não houver outro jeito, e que eu aparecerei assim que possível.**_

_**Respondo as reviews lá no fim.**_

_**Bjs e Bom capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Se eu já tinha ficado impressionada com a casa de Carlisle e Esme, eu nem sei como descrever a 'pequena' casa de praia da família Cullen.

Nós saímos bem cedo no sábado (Edward e sua disposição para acordar de madrugada...) e chegamos quando o Sol ainda estava abrindo no horizonte. Quando nós entramos em uma área em que as casas começaram a ficar enormes, eu comecei a me preparar – nós devíamos estar chegando.

"Me deixa adivinhar – Estamos perto?" – Eu brinquei com Edward.

"Hu-hum" – ele riu – "É aquela ali" – Ele apontou e eu me virei para ver. A casa lembrava a casa em que os pais de Edward moravam – branca, com muitas janelas. Na frente, já dava para ver a piscina.

"Pelo menos não é de frente para o mar..." – Eu zombei.

"Na verdade, nós temos uma entrada para lá" – Ele deu de ombros.

"Ah, claro! Eu já devia ter imaginado..." – Ele riu.

Ele estacionou e pegou nossas malas. Nós entramos e eu reconheci imediatamente aquele mesmo estilo de decoração que havia, não somente na casa dos pais de Edward, mas também no próprio apartamento dele.

"É linda" – Eu suspirei, olhando tudo em volta.

"Não tanto quanto você" – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – "Vem" – Ele pegou minha mão – "Vamos conhecer nosso quarto"

"NOSSO?" – Eu sorri.

"Bom... Da minha parte, eu não pretendo dividir ele com mais ninguém. Nem o quarto, nem nada da minha vida"

"Acho bom mesmo!" – Eu apertei meus olhos e me aproximei para beijá-lo.

"Hummm... Que tal se nós começarmos a compartilhá-lo agora mesmo?"

"Acho uma ótima idéia"

Ele me pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas. Eu soltei um gritinho com o susto e ri tão alto que todos os vizinhos devem ter achado que eu estava ficando maluca. Eu não prestei muita atenção no caminho porque estava ocupada demais prestando atenção nele – o rosto de Edward, o corpo de Edward... Eu só me dei conta que havíamos chego quando Edward abriu uma porta e me colocou sobre a cama. Eu dei uma olhada em volta.

"Gostou?"

"É muito bonito"

"Seja bem-vinda. É todo seu" – Ele disse, enquanto se deitava sobre mim e vinha me beijar.

"O quarto? Ou o dono do quarto?"

"Os dois"

Eu suspirei, pensando o quanto eu estava feliz desde que Edward entrou na minha vida. Eu segurei seu rosto e olhei dentro de seus olhos – "Obrigada"

"E dessa vez é pelo quê?" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha brincando comigo.

"Por me fazer feliz"

"Oh... O que é isso – O prazer é todo meu, querida!" – Ele me beijou. Um beijo quente, profundo. Um beijo que sempre me apaixonava um pouco mais.

"Hummm... Eu acho que não..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Nós ficamos deitados por um bom tempo e Bella acabou adormecendo com sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Ela devia estar cansada. Nós acordamos cedo e ela detestava acordar cedo. Eu fiquei acariciando seus cabelos macios por algum tempo, mas resolvi levantar e deixá-la descansar um pouco.

Estava fazendo um belo dia – Ensolarado, mas sem calor demais – e eu fui preparar o café da manhã, apesar de já estarmos mais para a hora do almoço. Eu havia ligado para Esme e pedido que ela deixasse tudo preparado para nós – os empregados providenciaram tudo o que precisávamos e ganharam o final de semana de folga.

Eu estava fazendo panquecas e liguei o rádio. Estava tocando uma música antiga e eu comecei a cantarolar junto com a melodia.

"Humm... Quanto bom humor..." – Eu me virei para encontrar Bella parada na porta, com os olhos ainda meio fechados e fazendo sua melhor cara de 'é cedo e eu estou morrendo de sono'. E mesmo assim ela ficava linda.

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, raio de Sol" – Sua voz sem nenhuma emoção – "Será que você poderia demonstrar um pouco menos de animação?" – Ela deu a volta no balcão, sentando em uma das banquetas de frente para mim.

"Como eu poderia? Como eu poderia estar menos animado?" – Eu dei a volta, parando atrás dela e passando meus braços em volta dela – "Eu estou na praia, o dia está lindo e eu vou passear na areia de mãos dadas com a mulher mais linda que essa praia já viu" – Eu beijei seu pescoço – "E todo mundo vai saber que ela é minha – só minha"

"Edward!" – Bella se afastou de mim – "Você está me traindo?"

"O que? Claro que não, Bella! De onde foi que você tirou isso?"

"Você disse que vai 'passear na areia de mãos dadas com a mulher mais linda que essa praia já viu e todo mundo vai saber que ela é sua– só sua'. Eu posso saber a que horas ela chega?"

"Boba" – Eu revirei os olhos e me afastei, indo até o fogão e pegando o prato com as panquecas e colocando em frente à Bella – "Come"

"Eu estava brincando, Edward. Você ficou bravo?"

"Eu só não gosto quando você fala assim" – Eu falei seco demais, mas eu realmente havia ficado irritado com a forma dela de falar.

"Desculpa" – Ela me olhava com uma carinha toda arrependida.

"Come" – Eu sorri sem muito humor, empurrando o prato para um pouco mais perto de Bella.

"Obrigada. Estou sem fome..." – Ela abaixou os olhos e começou a descer da banqueta.

"Ah, Bella... Por favor, não faz assim... Me desculpa, vai?" - Eu andei até ela e segurei seus braços.

"Porque é que você está me pedindo desculpa? Fui eu quem te chateou" – Bella ergueu os olhos, encontrando os meus.

"Você está gelada. Eu vou buscar uma blusa para você"

"Eu não trouxe" – Ela segurou meu braço quando eu tentei sair.

"Eu te empresto uma minha" – Eu acariciei seu rosto e sai.

_PDV BELLA_

Agora é oficial: Você é uma idiota, Isabella! Só me diz uma coisa: O que é que se passa nessa sua cabeça? Só os céus sabem por que esse homem olhou para você e, ao invés de agradecer de joelhos e tratá-lo feito um prêmio em ouro, você resolve fazer piadinhas idiotas e magoar ele? Eu fiquei olhando a vista pela janela, querendo me chutar por ser tão estúpida.

Eu suspirei alto quando ele chegou quietinho pelas minhas costas e me abraçou - "Aqui" – Ele estendeu uma blusa para mim.

Estava mesmo um pouco frio, então eu vesti. Era uma blusa cinza, fina, mas com mangas compridas. Eu imaginei que devia vestir muito bem em Edward, mas em mim ficou comprida e cobriu os shorts que eu usava, além das mangas cobrindo minhas mãos. Eu vi que tinha um escudo no lado e esquerdo e imaginei que devia ser de algum time.

"O que é isso?" – Eu perguntei, puxando o escudo para tentar ler.

"Era do meu uniforme do time de futebol" – Ele já estava sentado, se servindo do café da manhã disposto no balcão.

"Você jogava futebol?" – Humm... Pensando bem, ele devia ficar lindo de uniforme.

"Hu-hum. Na faculdade"

"Ai, você devia ficar maravilhoso de uniforme! Essa camiseta é linda"

"Não tanto quanto você" – Ele disse e imediatamente desviou o olhar, como se estivesse arrependido.

"Eu não vou fazer piada dessa vez"

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu sei que a minha reação foi um pouco exagerada, mas eu te amo e eu odeio quando você fala como se isso não fosse verdade"

"Não como se não fosse verdade..." – Oh, é por isso que ele ficou tão bravo. Ele pensa que eu não acredito no que ele sente por mim. Eu acredito no que ele sente. Eu só não entendo o porquê – "Como se não fosse possível" – Eu olhei para meus pés e respirei fundo, tomando coragem para continuar – "Edward... Eu nunca tive isso. Ninguém nunca me tratou como você me trata. Ninguém nunca cuidou de mim como você faz... Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci e eu não entendo por que você resolveu ficar logo comigo. Eu não entendo o jeito como você age, então eu não sei como reagir..."

"Acho melhor você se acostumar, meu bem" – Ele desceu da sua banqueta e veio me abraçar – "Porque eu não vou mais sair de perto de você. E eu vou continuar te tratando assim. Porque você pode não acreditar, mas você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e eu faço questão de contar para o mundo todo que você é MINHA mulher"

"Ah... Acho que eu posso me acostumar..." – Eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Acho bom" – Ele se afastou e começou a caminhar de volta para sua banqueta – "Porque eu ia detestar ter que te manter amarrada aqui até você entender"

Eu parei de respirar com aquela frase. Isabella, o que está acontecendo com você, garota? Amarrada? Jura?

"Bella?" – Edward chamou minha atenção, me fazendo olhar para ele – "Porque você está corando?"

"Uh..." – Eu engoli seco – "A idéia não é tão ruim..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu voltei e encontrei Bella olhando pela janela. Ventava um pouco e seu cabelo era suavemente balançado, fazendo com que eu pudesse sentir seu cheiro quando cheguei mais perto. Eu não resisti e a abracei, respirando fundo para sentir seu cheiro um pouco mais. Ela suspirou alto.

"Aqui" – Eu estendi a blusa para ela. Me surpreendi quando ela nem reclamou e simplesmente vestiu a blusa. Ela ficou linda. A blusa cobriu os shorts que ela usava, de forma que ela parecia vestir apenas minha blusa do time de futebol. Eu fiquei de costas para ela, sorrindo ao imaginar meu nome nas costas dela.

"O que é isso?" – Ela perguntou, puxando o escudo para tentar ler.

"Era do meu uniforme do time de futebol" – Eu disfarcei e me sentei para tomar o café.

"Você jogava futebol?"

"Hu-hum. Na faculdade"

"Ai, você devia ficar maravilhoso de uniforme!" –Acho que prefiro em você – "Essa camiseta é linda"

"Não tanto quanto você" – Simplesmente saiu e eu me arrependi no mesmo momento. Tudo que eu não queria agora era recomeçar aquela discussão idiota.

"Eu não vou fazer piada dessa vez"

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu sei que a minha reação foi um pouco exagerada, mas eu te amo e eu odeio quando você fala como se isso não fosse verdade"

"Não como se não fosse verdade... Como se não fosse possível" – Eu olhei para ela, mas ela agora olhava para seus próprios pés – "Edward... Eu nunca tive isso. Ninguém nunca me tratou como você me trata. Ninguém nunca cuidou de mim como você faz... Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci e eu não entendo por que você resolveu ficar logo comigo. Eu não entendo o jeito como você age, então eu não sei como reagir..."

Seus olhos com aquele brilho de menina assustada. Eu só tive que me levantar e andar até ela. Tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la e afastar toda dúvida e medo que pudessem existir.

"Acho melhor você se acostumar, meu bem" – Eu a abracei – "Porque eu não vou mais sair de perto de você. E eu vou continuar te tratando assim. Porque você pode não acreditar, mas você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e eu faço questão de contar para o mundo todo que você é MINHA mulher"

"Ah... Acho que eu posso me acostumar..."

"Acho bom" – Eu me afastei e comecei a caminhar de volta para minha banqueta – "Porque eu ia detestar ter que te manter amarrada aqui até você entender"

Eu me sentei e olhei para ela, mas ela parecia completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Bella?" – Ela me olhou e começou a corar – "Porque você está corando?"

"Uh..." – Ela engoliu seco – "A idéia não é tão ruim..."

"Wow! Oh, meu Deus! Eu criei um monstro!" – Eu empurrei um prato para perto dela – "Come, Bella"

"Isso é um 'não'?" – Ela perguntou, dando uma garfada nas panquecas, sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Isso é um... 'Hoje não'..." – Eu tentei soar sedutor e ela riu, me fazendo rir também.

_PDV BELLA_

Após o café da manhã, nós nos arrumamos para ir caminhar na praia. Na verdade, já era de tarde e aquele ventinho do mar continuava soprando. Já estávamos saindo quando Edward se lembrou que tinha esquecido algo.

"O que você esqueceu?"

"Espera, eu já vou pegar"

Edward correu, subindo as escadas de volta para o quarto. Ele não demorou muito e logo estava de volta.

"Aqui" – Ele me entregou uma câmera fotográfica.

"Uma câmera? Pra que?"

"Como pra que, Isabella?" – Ele revirou os olhos – "Para nós tirarmos fotos. Fotos juntos" – Eu ainda devia estar com um grande vinco entre minhas sobrancelhas, porque Edward simplesmente continuou me explicando – "Foi você mesma quem disse que nós precisávamos de fotos juntos"

"Ah..." – Eu ri, me lembrando do bilhete que eu havia colocado em sua mala quando ele viajou.

"Vamos" – Ele me puxou para a entrada que dava para a praia e nós saímos direto na areia. Nós tiramos nossos calçados, caminhando na areia fina e branquinha.

Foi uma tarde deliciosa. Como era qualquer tarde ao lado dele. Nós caminhamos pela areia, tiramos fotos, rimos... Edward resolveu correr atrás de mim pela areia... Me derrubou... Nós rimos mais. E nós voltamos para casa quando o Sol já estava começando a cair no horizonte.

Eu suspirei quando chegamos a casa. O pôr do Sol estava lindo. O céu estava todo pintado de tons de rosa e laranja e o brilho do Sol refletia na água do mar. Eu parei, admirando e Edward me acompanhou, segurando minha mão.

"É lindo..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Aproveite. Eu providenciei para você" – Edward brincou comigo.

"Quer saber?" – Eu me virei para ele – "Eu não me surpreenderia"

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindamente torto e me beijou. Depois foi até o muro baixinho e posicionou a máquina para tirar fotos automaticamente. Nós nos abraçamos e esperamos pelo sinal da máquina. Ele já havia feito isso muitas vezes hoje, então eu sabia que seriam várias fotos de uma vez. Nós fomos mudando um pouquinho de pose, enquanto a máquina continuava a disparar.

Quando a máquina parou, ele me soltou, indo recolhê-la.

"Fome?" – Ele estendeu a mão para mim, esperando que eu andasse até ele.

"Muita" – Eu respondi rindo.

"Eu também! Você quer sair para jantar?"

"Não... Vamos ver o que tem na despensa. Eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa"

"Hummm... Cozinheiras são tão... Sexys" – Ele riu e me abraçou, beijando meu pescoço.

"Hey! Você vai querer o jantar ou não? Por que assim, eu vou acabar desistindo..." – Eu virei a cabeça para que ele pudesse alcançar meu pescoço melhor.

"Hummm..." – Ele continuou me beijando – "Não sei..." – Ele chegou à minha orelha – "Calma... Estou pensando" – E de repente se afastou.

"Acho que vou querer o jantar" – Ele disse e eu gemi uma reclamação por ele ter se afastado – "Agora. Mas mais tarde, nós podemos continuar com essa outra parte..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cintia-Cullen – Adoro seus comentários 'minuto-a-minuto'**_

_**Tati Campello – Obrigada. Eu estou tentando continuar postando todo dia – cruze os dedos e me ajude! Rsrs**_

_** – Jura, querida? Um irmão como o Emmett? Tá a fim de passar vergonha por aí, hein? Rsrs**_

_**Isa Stream – Tá emocional? (Ah, vamos atualizar sua fic, que eu quero saber o final!)**_

_**Maria Lua – Controle a ansiedade... Um dia ele vem... Quem sabe? Não posso revelar! RSRS**_

_**Bell Mainard – Obrigada pelos beijos e pelas bênçãos que você me manda todos os dias.**_

_**Lara Masen – Parabéns! Você ganhou uma internet mega-super! Agora, vê se não some! E seja bem-vinda ao time "eu quero um Edward para mim".**_

_**Bcullen – Estou postando... Estou postando...**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen – Ele é perfeito! E eu quero um Edward para mim!!!!**_

_**Girl Cullen – Não pretendo parar (Deus me ajude!)**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett – Bjs!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Eu lembro que domingo eu tinha umas 160 reviews, ou algo assim. E eu pensei: 'Nossa... Quem sabe até domingo que vem eu chegue a 200 reviews! Já pensou que legal?'**_

_**E então hoje – quinta-feira – eu vejo que já passei desse número!**_

_**Meninas, muito obrigada. Vocês têm sido fantásticas comigo.**_

_**O capítulo está curtinho, mas eu juro que estou tentando continuar o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Muitos beijos.**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella encontrou algo na despensa e me expulsou da cozinha, me mandando ir tomar um banho enquanto ela preparava tudo. Quando voltei, ela estava colocando a mesa.

"Deixa que eu faço isso" – Falei, já pegando os pratos da mão dela – "Você cozinha, eu arrumo a mesa" – Para minha surpresa, ela me deixou ajudar sem protestos – "E então, o que nós temos para o jantar?"

"Estou assando um peixe que estava no freezer"

"Hum... Parece muito bom. Porque você também não toma um banho? Eu posso ficar de olho no peixe"

"Mesmo?" – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

"Bella, não me subestime assim! Eu sou capaz de sentir cheiro de queimado" – Eu zombei.

"Hey, não queime o meu peixe!" – Ela bateu no meu ombro.

"Pode deixar. Eu vou cuidar dele direitinho. Palavra de escoteiro"

Ela subiu para tomar banho e eu me sentei na cozinha, lendo uma revista qualquer, para ficar de olho no peixe. Quando Bella voltou, ela estava com os cabelos molhados e vestindo um vestido florido curto e um pouco transparente. Ela usava um casaquinho de linha aberto por cima do vestido e uma sandália baixa. Eu fiquei analisando sua silhueta por debaixo da roupa, enquanto ela estava parada na porta.

"E o peixe? Tudo bem" – Ela deve ter notado a forma como eu estava olhando para ela, porque ela estava corando violentamente quando desviou os olhos de mim.

"Ah... Eu desliguei" – Recomponha-se, Edward Cullen – "Fiquei com medo que queimasse"

Ela andou até o forno e pegou um pedacinho do peixe com um garfo. Ela provou e soltou um pequeno gemido, indicando que devia estar bom.

"Hum... Perfeito! Desligado no momento exato" – Ela brincou comigo.

"Esse sou eu: Especialista em desligamento de forno"

"É, eu não posso negar – Você tem muito talento"

Nós comemos na sala de jantar. Bella estava mais calada do que o normal e eu notei que ela não parava de olhar pela janela.

"O que há de tão interessante lá fora?" – Bella me olhou confusa, então eu expliquei – "Você passou a noite toda vigiando a janela"

"É a Lua... Está tão bonita hoje"

Eu me inclinei para conseguir ver. Era Lua Cheia. Ela estava grande e redonda, meio amarelada, bem no meio do céu, e sua luz estava fazendo as ondas do mar brilhar lindamente.

"É. Está linda mesmo. Que tal se nós formos lá fora para aproveitar dela um pouquinho?"

Nós já havíamos acabado de jantar, então eu tirei a mesa e procurei pela sobremesa que eu havia pedido que deixassem pronta. Servi dois pratos e levei até a varanda onde Bella já estava me esperando.

Nós dois nos sentamos na mesma espreguiçadeira. Eu passei um braço pela cintura de Bella e apoiei meu prato na perna, de forma que pudesse comer apenas com uma mão. Bella continuava muito calada, parecendo observar tudo em nossa volta.

"Eu posso saber no que você está pensando?"

"Eu... Eu só estava observando... Admirando como tudo aqui é tão... Bonito. O mar, a areia branca, a Lua... Ficar assim com você. Comer torta de chocolate... Eu não consigo encontrar nenhum defeito"

"E isso é ruim?"

"Eu não sei" – Ela suspirou – "Eu nunca tive um momento assim na minha vida – um momento em que eu não pudesse encontrar nenhum defeito. Assusta um pouco... Mas eu acho que é bom"

Eu beijei seu ombro e depois aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido – "E eu poderia fazer alguma coisa para melhorar esse momento?" – Bella riu e se encolheu com a minha proximidade.

"Talvez" – Ela deu de ombros.

Eu corri meu nariz por seu pescoço e ela soltou um pequeno gemido – "E o que seria?"

"Não sei..." – Ela inclinava a cabeça para o lado, de modo que meu acesso a seu pescoço ficasse mais profundo.

"Hum..." – Eu corri os dedos pelos botões do vestido – "E que tal se eu tentar descobrir?" – Eu comecei a abri-los.

"Edward, os vizinhos..." – Ela protestou sem forças e continuou na mesma posição.

"Relaxa, ninguém vai ver..." – 'Eu espero', completei mentalmente, enquanto me virava para ficar de frente para ela.

_PDV BELLA_

Isso definitivamente foi uma loucura.

Mas foi tão bom...

Nós ainda estávamos deitados na espreguiçadeira. Edward me mantinha presa em seus braços e acariciava meu cabelo. Apesar de estar fazendo um pouco de frio, nossos corpos estavam completamente cobertos de suor.

"Acho que eu vou precisar de outro banho" – Eu disse, ainda meio sem ar.

"Eu também" – Eu fiquei feliz ao ver que ele não estava muito diferente de mim.

"Melhor a gente entrar, você não acha?"

"Claro"

Mas nenhum de nós dois tinha forças para isso, então, ninguém se moveu.

"Daqui a pouco?" – Eu me ajeitei em seu peito e fechei os olhos.

"Hu-hum"

Eu acordei meio confusa. Estava escuro, fazia frio e nós parecíamos estar dormindo do lado de fora da casa... – "Oh, meu Deus!" – Eu me sentei em um pulo.

"O que foi?" – Edward acordou sonolento e assustado e sentou também, olhando em meu rosto para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Nós dormimos do lado de fora"

Ele olhou para os lados, como se estivesse analisando o ambiente – "Verdade" – Ele deitou novamente – "Vem cá"

"Não, vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora"

Edward então se levantou e me deu a mão, me ajudando a levantar também.

"Está certo. E você precisa de um banho"

"EU preciso de um banho?" – Eu parei – "NÓS precisamos de um banho!"

"Hummm..." – Ele mordeu o lábio – "Gostei da idéia"

"Que idéia?"

"NÓS. E um banho" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a se aproximar, correndo suas mãos por minha cintura – "Você gostaria de me acompanhar em um banho?"

"Hum..." – Eu tentei parecer indiferente – "Eu acho que pode até ser legal"

"Ah, você está me provocando?" – Ele me puxou até nossos corpos estarem totalmente colados – "Não tem problema, Isabella" – Ele corria um dedo pelo meu rosto – "Eu vou te mostrar que isso pode ser muito mais que apenas 'legal'.

_PDV EDWARD_

O Sol batia forte sobre a cama e parecia que nós já estávamos dormindo há muito tempo. Eu sorri quando escutei o barulho de crianças brincando na praia. Os gritinhos e barulhos animados e os latidos de um cachorro. Eu me lembrei de quando eu e Emmett ainda éramos crianças e de nossa alegria quando vínhamos para a casa da praia. Nós acordávamos cedo e corríamos para a areia e só saíamos de lá quando já era hora do almoço.

Eu coloquei um braço sob a cabeça e fiquei imaginando se algum dia a Bella gostaria de ter filhos. Não hoje, é claro, mas algum dia, quando nós dois estivéssemos prontos para isso. Eu sorri ao pensar como seria ser acordado pelo som de suas risadinhas lá fora.

"Porque essas crianças são tão barulhentas?" – Bella resmungou sem se mexer ou abrir os olhos. Acho que é melhor não comentar nada sobre filhos no momento...

"Bom dia" – Eu ri de seu mau humor e beijei seus cabelos – "Nós deveríamos tomar nosso café da manhã e nos juntarmos a eles"

"Oh, Deus... Por quê?" – Ela perguntou como se eu estivesse propondo uma tortura.

"Porque nós estamos na praia e supostamente nós devíamos aproveitá-la"

Ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar com uma expressão cheia de dor – "Mesmo?"

Eu ri dela e me levantei – "Vou preparar o café"

Ela gemeu e se encolheu na cama, puxando o lençol para se cobrir.

Eu preparei o café e apesar do mau humor de Bella, ela desceu pronta para tomá-lo comigo. Nós fomos para a praia e ficamos uma boa parte do dia por lá. Tomamos Sol, andamos na areia. Eu insisti para que Bella entrasse na água, mas ela negou categoricamente.

"Quando nós vamos embora?" – Ela perguntou enquanto voltávamos para a casa.

"Eu pensei em ir hoje mesmo. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo. Você é quem sabe"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu suspirei dando uma última olhada na casa – "Foram bons tempos..." – Edward riu de minha expressão.

"Não precisa ficar assim. Você sabe que pode voltar sempre que quiser"

"Sei?"

"Claro que sabe. Você tem um quarto na casa – isso não devia te garantir entrada livre?" – Eu fiz um biquinho para ele – "O que você quer? Uma chave? Eu posso providenciar. Ou você prefere que Esme te envie um contrato? Pode dizer. Qualquer coisa que você queira"

"Eu prefiro continuar usando a sua chave"

"Você quer ficar com ela?" – Ele balançou a chave no ar, diante de mim.

"Não, seu bobo! Eu quero que você venha comigo..."

"Oh, isso não estava em discussão, meu bem" – Ele revirou os olhos – "Eu virei. Aqui" – Ele se aproximou me dando um beijinho no rosto – "Na sua casa" – Ele pousava beijos a cada frase – "Na minha... Em qualquer lugar onde você resolva estar: Lá estarei eu"

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila. Não havia trânsito e nós chegamos logo. Edward pediu pizza quando chegamos e nós comemos no meu apartamento. Havia um recado na minha secretária eletrônica. Era Alice. Me lembrando que viria me buscar para minha consulta na terça-feira e que eu devia avisar que chegaria tarde ao trabalho.

A segunda-feira chegou tão depressa e ela estava tão triste... Essa era a parte ruim de passar o fim de semana todo grudada com Edward – Ter que desgrudar na segunda. Eu devo ter suspirado umas mil vezes durante o dia, pensando em cada detalhe daqueles dois dias e meu sorriso deve ter iluminado a empresa inteira quando eu abri um e-mail de Edward e lá estavam as fotos que havíamos tirado juntos.

O dia estava relativamente calmo e eu aproveitei para ligar para Alice e combinar os detalhes de amanhã.

"Olá, sumida! Resolveu voltar para o mundo real?"

"Na verdade, por mim, ficaria no meu conto de fadas, mas... Nós ainda precisamos trabalhar. E... Amanhã eu tenho médico"

"Ah, é! Eu ia mesmo te ligar"

"Pois é, que horas você pretende passar lá em casa?"

Nós combinamos tudo certinho e já estávamos nos despedindo quando Alice deu um grito que quase me deixou surda.

"Ah! Esqueci! Eu ia te dar uma dica"

"Credo, Allie! Que susto! Que raio de dica é essa?"

"Bom, se você quiser evitar situações constrangedoras, eu indicaria suspender as 'atividades noturnas' por hoje"

"O que?" – Parecia que Alice estava falando grego para mim.

"Bella, não faça sexo hoje" – Eu devo ter corado uns mil tons. Acho que eu preferia ela falando grego – precisava ser tão direta desse jeito?

Eu escutei uma batidinha na porta e levantei os olhos para encontrar Edward sorrindo para mim. Eu suspirei e sorri de volta.

"Tudo bem, Alice. Vou fazer o possível quanto a isso. Tchau"

"O que foi, Bella? Você está com uma carinha tão triste" – Edward andou em minha direção. Um grande vinco de preocupação em sua testa.

'Oh, você quer saber por que eu estou triste? Eu tenho um namorado lindo e maravilhoso – que, aliás, é você – E resolveram me proibir de realizar 'atividades noturnas' com ele... Isso é um desperdício! Um pecado! Devia ser proibido...'

"Parece que, devido minha consulta de amanhã, nós devemos 'suspender as atividades noturnas'..." – Ele riu. E eu não sei qual é a graça disso.

"Relaxa, meu bem. Há muitas maneiras de se divertir..." – Ele veio me beijar. E apesar de eu não fazer idéia sobre o que ele estava falando, eu devo ter corado uns dois mil tons de vermelho dessa vez. Tudo bem. Eu não sei, mas eu também não me importo de descobrir...

"Para casa, então?" – Eu o desafiei, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Para casa..."

Nós dois saímos de minha sala e ficamos esperando o elevador.

"Impressão minha, ou você ficou um pouco ansiosa?" – Quem me desafiava agora era ele. Mas eu não era tão boa. Eu não era capaz de simplesmente continuar. Então eu bati nele com minha bolsa, totalmente envergonhada e ele riu de mim.


	44. Chapter 44

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, eu sei que vocês devem estar loucas comigo.**_

_**Ontem eu saí, acabei chegando tarde e não deu para postar.**_

_**Mas, estou postando um capítulo bem grandinho em oferta de paz – Não me matem, please!!!**_

_**Ah, pequeno aviso: Preparem-se... Este é um capítulo meio que dramático.**_

_**E muito obrigada às minhas novas leitoras. Para vocês que estão chegando agora: Sejam muito bem-vindas por aqui. Sintam-se a vontade.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Alice me buscou e nós fomos para o médico. Foi bem estranho e, convenhamos, é impossível não ficar constrangida, mas... Deu para sobreviver.

Eu fiquei esperando Alice se consultar também e depois ela me deixou no trabalho. Eu cheguei e comecei a analisar alguns papéis que Ângela havia deixado na minha mesa, quando meu celular tocou indicando a chegada de uma mensagem.

'_Bom dia, princesa'_ – Edward... Até uma mensagem dele já fazia meu dia melhor.

'_Bom dia. Tudo bem?'_

'_Estou em uma reunião muito chata... E você? Como foi no médico?'_

'_Tudo bem. Nada demais. Ele me examinou e pediu alguns exames de rotina'_

'_Te examinou? Do jeito que eu estou pensando?' – Eu revirei os olhos._

'_Edward, ele é um ginecologista. De que jeito você queria que ele me examinasse?'_

'_De jeito nenhum! E ele é um espertalhão – isso sim! Que tipo de pessoa escolhe uma profissão dessas para ficar examinando a mulher dos outros?'_

'_Ah... Você fica uma gracinha quando se fingi de ciumento'_

'_Quem é que está fingindo?'_ – Eu ri ao ler. Aliás, se alguém entrasse na minha sala agora, provavelmente ia pensar que eu estava ficando maluca, rindo sozinha.

'_Bobo'_

'_E então, o que ele disse?'_

'_Nada demais' _– Eu digitei, e então resolvi brincar com ele –_ 'Só que eu pareço ser uma mulher muito sortuda, que tem tido um sexo muito bom'_

'_Ah, mas eu não falei que ele era um charlatão? Nós não estamos tendo um sexo muito bom – Nós estamos tendo um sexo extremamente ótimo'_

'_Oh... Me desculpe! É que eu não tenho... Assim... Material para comparação'_

'_Bom, acredite em mim – Definitivamente EXTREMAMENTE ÓTIMO!'_

'_Hum... Parece que você também é um homem de sorte, então...'_

'_Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo! Além da minha mulher me proporcionar um sexo extremamente ótimo, ela ainda não tem material para comparação – Minha. SÓ MINHA'_

'_SUA. SÓ SUA! – Sobre isso não há qualquer dúvida'_

'_Hummm... Acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto...'_

'_Por quê?'_

'_Porque eu não quero ficar em uma situação constrangedora na frente dos meus chefes' – Hummm... Pensa em outra coisa, Isabella..._

'_Que tal se nós formos ver a banda do Jasper nessa quinta?'_

'_Wow! Achei que você nunca fosse me convidar'_

'_Sabe como é... Muita intimidade. Eu ainda não estava pronta para dar esse passo'_

'_E agora você está?'_

'_Eu acho que sim...'_

'_Bella, eu preciso ir. Nos falamos depois' _– Ah... É tão gostoso ficar falando com ele. Mesmo que seja só por mensagem.

'_Tudo bem'_

'_E.U. T.E. A.M.O.'_

'_Eu também TE AMO, Edward Cullen!'_

(...)

Sai do quarto vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, que Alice me ajudou a escolher – é claro. E encontrei um Edward vestindo seus jeans e camiseta preta, lindo como sempre – é claro!

Nós chegamos ao bar e procuramos por Alice, mas não conseguíamos encontrar, então eu mandei uma mensagem.

'_Chegamos. Cadê você?'_

'_Nos bastidores. Procurem nossa mesa – MESA 5 – Eu já estou indo'_

Nós encontramos a mesa e nos sentamos, e num instante Alice chegou.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram a tempo – o show vai começar logo"

"Eu vou pegar algo para nós bebermos" – Edward se levantou – "O que vocês querem?"

Eu e Alice escolhemos nossos drinques e Edward saiu em direção ao bar. Jasper e a banda entraram no palco e começaram a arrumar os instrumentos – Jasper acenou para nós.

Alice começou a falar sobre a nova música que Jasper havia composto para ela, mas no meio de uma frase, eu vi quando sua expressão simplesmente mudou.

"O que foi, Aliie?" – Eu me virei, procurando o lugar onde os olhos delas estavam focados. E eu vi. Uma loira escultural estava conversando – de muito perto, por sinal – com Edward. Eu não podia ver o rosto de Edward, mas a maldita loira parecia conhecê-lo.

"Você devia ir até lá" – Eu me virei ao ouvir a voz de Alice.

"Eu? E o que é que eu vou dizer?"

"Oi" – Alice colocou um sorriso preso no rosto e começou a falar com seu tom mais calmo – "Eu sou a namorada dele – Saia de perto antes que eu te mate" – Eu ri. Não da situação, é claro. Do tom de Alice.

"Ele é adulto, Alice. Ele é capaz de cuidar disso sozinho" – Isso, Isabella. Aja como uma adulta.

"Ah, é mesmo?" – Ela apontou para que eu olhasse outra vez. Eu me virei e encontrei a loira com a mão no peito de Edward.

Ok. Eu estava tentando me controlar, mas assim já está ficando um pouco demais. Eu me virei e respirei fundo. E então me levantei, andando na direção dos dois. Eu não estava vendo mais nada diante de mim.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Eu vou pegar algo para nós bebermos. O que vocês querem?" – Eu me levantei da mesa. Bella e Alice escolheram algo e eu fui até o bar. Pedi as bebidas e fiquei esperando. De costas para o balcão, eu via Bella conversando com Alice.

"Oh, meu Deus! Edward? Edward Cullen?" – Eu me virei ao ouvir meu nome e encontrei uma loira que parecia já estar um pouco embriagada. Ela realmente não me era totalmente estranha, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde eu a conhecia.

"Tânia" – Ela resolveu se apresentar, mas o nome também não me dizia nada – "Nós nos conhecemos no jantar com Caius"

"Ah... Claro" – Eu sorri sem muito humor.

"Perdido nessa cidade?"

"Eu moro aqui"

"Ah" – Ela mordeu o lábio? – "Eu estou em um trabalho" – Imagino o tipo de trabalho... – "E uns amigos me disseram que aqui era muito bom. Mas eu não imaginei que era tão bom assim" – Ela pousou uma mão em meu peito.

Eu sorri gentilmente, afastando sua mão de mim – "Que bom que você gostou"

"Edward?" – Eu reconheci a voz de Bella e dava para ver que ela estava brava só pelo tom com que ela chamou meu nome.

"Bella!" – Eu a puxei pela cintura fazendo com ela ficasse entre Tânia e eu – "Essa é Tânia. Nós nos conhecemos nessa viagem que eu fiz. Tânia, essa é a Bella – minha namorada"

"Oh..." – Ela correu os olhos por Bella e eu senti seus músculos se contraírem contra mim – "Muito prazer" – Ela estendeu a mão, mantendo um sorriso desafiador.

"Suas bebidas, senhor" – O barman chamou e Bella foi mais rápida que eu, pegando dois copos e ocupando suas mãos para não cumprimentar Tânia.

"Vamos?" – Ela se virou para mim. Sua expressão completamente insondável. E eu fiquei em duvida se amava seu ataque de ciúme ou se temia sua reação.

"Vamos" – Eu me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha. Seus olhos queimando os meus o tempo todo.

"Tchau, Tânia" – Bella falou por sobre o ombro e eu a segui rindo.

Nós andamos até a mesa em silêncio. Alice estava sentada de costas para nós, completamente absorvida pelo show. Eu puxei minha cadeira para mais perto de Bella, mas ela continuava olhando para frente, parecendo irritada.

"Muito bonita" – Ela disse entre os dentes.

"Que?"

"Não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando, Edward!" – Ela se virou para ficar a apenas um palmo do meu rosto. Eu ri de sua reação, para perceber imediatamente que não devia ter feito isso. Ela ficou ainda mais irritada – "Você está rindo, Edward? Porque você não vai lá ficar com a sua loira?"

"Bella..." – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída em seu rosto – "A única mulher que eu quero chamar de 'minha' é você. A morena mais linda desse lugar"

"É uma delas?" – Ela perguntou em um sussurro – "Uma das mulheres que o seu chefe contratou naquele jantar?" – Eu suspirei. Mentir não ia melhorar nada agora.

"Sim"

"Ah, Edward..." – Ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos – "Ela estava tocando você..."

"Não foi minha culpa..." – Eu tentei me defender.

"Você deixou!" – Ela me encarou, em uma acusação.

"Eu não deixei!" – Eu bufei, tentando ser racional – "Bella, você sabe que eu não faria isso. Por favor..."

Ela abaixou o rosto e não disse nada, então eu coloquei um dedo em seu queixo e tentei levantá-lo, mas ela resistiu. Eu vi quando uma lágrima pingou do seu rosto, molhando a blusa que ela usava.

"Você está chorando?" – Eu tentei erguer seu rosto outra vez, mas ela continuou resistindo – "Bella, por favor, olhe para mim..."

Quando ela ergueu o rosto, várias lágrimas escorreram.

"Oh, meu bem, me perdoe" – Eu a abracei – "Eu não queria te magoar. Eu não fiz nada – eu juro"

Ela passou também passou os braços à minha volta e soluçou baixinho. Eu levantei seu rosto e a beijei.

"Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te machucar" – Eu disse olhando dentro de seus olhos – "Por favor, não fique assim"

Ela se aninhou no meu abraço feito uma criança – "Me leva daqui?"

"Claro" – Eu me levantei imediatamente, trazendo Bella para junto de mim. Alice se virou com nosso movimento e me olhou com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas – "Nós já vamos"

Alice correu os olhos para Bella – "Está tudo bem?" – Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça – "Tudo bem. Você me liga depois?" – Bella acenou com a cabeça outra vez.

"Tchau, Alice. Diga ao Jasper que a banda é muito boa. Nós com certeza vamos vê-los em outra oportunidade"

Eu passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella e a dirigi na direção da porta.

"Já vão?" – Tânia surgiu na nossa frente e Bella se encolheu toda. Eu pensei que ela iria ficar brava outra vez, mas dessa vez sua reação foi exatamente o contrário – ela parecia intimidada pela presença de Tânia.

"Não é uma boa hora, Tânia" – Eu apertei Bella contra mim, a trazendo para um abraço. Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu o senti ficando molhando.

"Tudo bem" – Nós começamos a andar – "Mas... Eu não tenho nenhum cartão aqui, mas... Será que eu poderia pegar seu contato com Caius?"

Essa garota está maluca? Eu não acredito no que ela disse! Agora quem estava muito irritado era eu – "Não se preocupe. Se por acaso eu precisar, eu resolvo isso. Não se incomode em me procurar" – Eu respondi por cima do ombro e saí com Bella.

Nós entramos no carro e as lágrimas de Bella não paravam de rolar.

"Por favor, meu bem. Por favor... Não fique assim"

"Só me leva para casa, Edward" – Ela disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

O caminho pareceu mais longo do que nunca. Bella estava calada, com o rosto voltado para a janela, mas vez ou outra eu ouvia seus soluços. Meu coração estava quebrado em mil pedaços por vê-la assim, mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

Quando nós chegamos e eu estacionei o carro, achei melhor tentar conversar. Se havia algo que meus pais me ensinaram era que nunca se deve dormir brigado com quem se ama.

"Me perdoa"

"Não foi sua culpa. Fui eu quem surtou" – Ela puxou um pouco mais de ar, como se estivesse tentando continuar, então eu esperei – "Ela é uma mulher linda..."

"Bella..." – Eu tentei interromper.

"Me deixa falar" – Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos molhados e tristes. Eu acenei que ela continuasse – "Eu sei que você poderia ter a mulher que quisesse e que... Me desculpa! Eu fiquei com ciúme. Aquela mulher tocando em você, como se vocês dois fossem íntimos!" – Ela deixou mais um soluço escapar e começou a chorar outra vez – "Eu sei o que ela queria com você. Qualquer um podia ver. O jeito como ela olhava cada parte do seu corpo..."

Eu tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, fazendo com que ela me olhasse.

"E daí, Bella? E daí se qualquer mulher olhar para o meu corpo? Não importa. Eu não quero nenhuma delas. Eu amo você" – Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. E eu me lembrei como aquele mesmo gesto havia sido tão repugnante em Tânia, mas em Bella era lindo. Eu toquei seu lábio com meu dedo – "Eu amo o jeito como você morde seu lábio. Eu amo o seu cabelo escuro. Eu amo o jeito como você se veste. Eu amo você. E não me importa o jeito como qualquer outra mulher me olhe, ou mesmo que qualquer uma me toque... Porque é você que eu desejo. Seu beijo" – Eu beijei sua boca – "Seu toque" – Eu apoiei sua mão em meu peito – "Seu corpo. Eu amo você, Bella. E, por mais que você fique linda quando tem um ataque de ciúme, eu não quero te ver assim: chorando desse jeito. Eu quero que você saiba. Que você entenda. Que você tenha certeza. EU TE AMO. E nada – Muito menos alguém – Vai mudar isso"

_PDV BELLA_

O que é que você diz depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas? Principalmente quando você ouve uma coisa dessas sendo dita por um homem desses? Eu não sei. Então devo ter ficado tipo um minuto só olhando para ele. E falei bobagem, é claro...

"É que não faz sentido"

"O que não faz sentido?" – Edward me perguntou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Você me amar" – Ele sorriu.

"Desde quando amor precisa fazer sentido, Isabella?"

Eu toquei seu rosto e corri meus dedos por seu maxilar tão forte, másculo e marcado – "Você é tão lindo, Edward. E tão maravilhoso comigo. Que às vezes eu tenho medo de não te merecer. Eu tenho medo que isso seja um conto de fadas que vai acabar a qualquer momento"

"Bella, os contos de fada nunca acabam. Você nunca reparou que todos eles sempre dizem 'E foram felizes para sempre?' Isso quer dizer que o livro acaba, mas o conto de fadas continua – Para sempre"

"Viu? Viu só? Você é perfeito demais para mim" – Eu sorri para ele.

"Bom, você disse que eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser, não foi?" – Eu acenei com a cabeça, tentando entender o que ele ia dizer – "Eu quero você. Eu posso ter você?"

"Para sempre" – Eu o beijei. Mesmo que fosse mentira. Mesmo que ele um dia simplesmente se cansasse de mim. Mesmo que eu não o tivesse para sempre... Ele com certeza me teria o quanto quisesse.

_PDV EDWARD_ 

Naquela noite nós ficamos no meu apartamento.

Eu tentei ser o mais carinhoso que conseguia. Eu a amava e eu iria fazê-la entender. E cada um dos meus gestos ia demonstrar isso para ela. Para sempre. Todos os dias.

De manhã, Bella levantou rápido quando o despertador tocou e foi tomar seu banho. Eu ainda estava deitado quando o telefone tocou. Meu telefone não costumava tocar tão cedo e eu fiquei imaginando quem podia ser.

"Alô?"

"Edward? É a Alice"

"Oi, Alice. Tudo bem?"

"A Bella está com você?" – Ela parecia muito nervosa

"Ela está tomando banho... Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_PDV BELLA_

Essa noite havia sido... Fantástica – Mas só porque eu não consigo pensar em uma palavra melhor. Edward... Ele é o melhor homem do mundo! E eu estou falando em todos os sentidos! Por milagre, eu acordei antes dele e antes do relógio despertar. O quarto ainda estava escuro, mas dava para ver que lá fora fazia Sol.

Assim que o despertador tocou, eu desliguei e fui tomar banho. Estava lavando meu cabelo quando escutei o telefone tocar. Eu nunca havia visto o telefone de Edward tocar tão cedo assim e imaginei que fosse alguém do trabalho. 'Oh, Deus. Outra viagem não, por favor' – Foi tudo o que consegui pensar.

Eu acabei meu banho rápido, coloquei o roupão de Edward e fui procurá-lo. Ele estava na sala, sentado no sofá. Seu rosto estava duro. Ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que algo não estava bem.

"Quem era? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Era Alice"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?" – Meu coração começou a disparar.

"Senta aqui" – Ele puxou minha mão para que eu me juntasse a ele no sofá.

"O que foi que aconteceu, Edward?"

"É o seu pai, Bella... Eles ligaram para a Alice porque era o último número que eles tinham"

"Meu pai? O que foi que aconteceu com o meu pai?" – Meu coração acelerou ainda mais e o ar começou a ficar difícil de respirar.

"Ele sofreu um infarto. Ele está no hospital, Bella. E parece que está nada bem"

"O que eu faço? O-o que eu faço?" – Eu gaguejei.

"Você devia ir até lá, Bella. Os médicos disseram que ele pode não sobreviver"

"Mas... Eu... Eu não vejo Charlie há tanto tempo, Edward... Eu... Eu não saberia nem o que dizer"

"Eu sei, querida. Mas pode ser sua última chance de se acertar com ele. E acredite, você não vai se perdoar se a perder. Você não precisa dizer nada. Só vá até lá. Só deixe que ele saiba que você foi vê-lo" – Eu sabia que Edward estava certo, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar – "Você quer que eu vá com você para fazer sua mala?"

"Não. Tudo bem, eu faço quando voltar..."

"Voltar de onde, Bella?"

"Do trabalho"

"Nós vamos partir agora, Bella. Faça sua mala e nós vamos. Você não pode esperar. Pode ser tarde demais"

"Nós?" – Eu percebi que ele se incluiu e isso me fez respirar mais aliviada. Saber que ele estaria do meu lado já deixava tudo mais fácil.

"Claro. Você achou que eu ia te deixar sozinha numa hora dessas? Eu já avisei no trabalho que não vou hoje. Você também precisa ligar no seu"

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Eu nem conseguia pensar direito. Graças a Deus, Edward estava lá para pensar por mim. Eu iria fazer o que ele me dissesse. Parecia sensato. Ele ia cuidar de mim. E eu ia deixar. Eu precisava que ele cuidasse de mim.


	45. Chapter 45

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas!**_

_**Desculpem o sumiço. Esse fim de semana foi fogo!**_

_**Mas não pensem que eu morri, ou que as abandonei... NÃO! Aqui estou eu.**_

_**Atrasada, mas estou!**_

_**Essa semana vai ser melhor! Acreditem!**_

_**Não me abandonem! Perdoem meu deslize!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

A viagem foi quieta. Eu estava nervosa demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não fazia idéia do que eu faria quando nós chegássemos, mas Edward estava segurando minha mão e de alguma maneira isso me fazia acreditar que tudo ia dar certo.

Graças a Deus, Edward tinha um GPS porque eu não sei se eu ainda conseguiria chegar a Forks, muito menos ao hospital de Forks. Quando nós começamos a nos aproximar, eu pude reconhecer as paisagens que passavam pela janela do carro. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não voltava aqui, mas a cidade não havia mudado praticamente nada.

Chovia fino e gelado – Como era de se esperar. E tudo continuava verde, úmido, nublado. Um nó começou a se formar em minha garganta a cada minuto que avançava. Todas as lembranças da minha vida aqui começavam a me alcançar e eu percebi que continuava sem saber como lidar com muitas delas.

"Eu estudei aqui" – Falei para Edward, quando nós passamos em frente ao Forks High School.

"Devia ser legal. Cidade pequena, todo mundo se conhece..." – Eu ri sem humor.

"Bem se vê que você foi criado na cidade grande. Escolas de cidade pequena são um inferno" – Pelo menos foi o que essa escola foi para mim. Pelo menos foi o que essa cidade foi para mim...

Mais alguns poucos minutos e nós estávamos parando em frente ao hospital. O nó em minha garganta já começava a me impedir de respirar corretamente. Eu devo ter ficado paralisada por muito tempo, então Edward desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir minha porta. Ele parou na minha frente e estendeu a mão. Sua expressão sempre me dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem.

Eu tomei sua mão e saí do carro. Ele arrumou minha jaqueta, fechando o zíper, ajeitou meu cabelo e beijou minha testa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Eu estou com você"

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Sim, vai ficar tudo bem. Concentre-se apenas nisso, Isabella.

Nós atravessamos a porta do hospital e Edward apertou minha mão um pouco mais. Ele mesmo se dirigiu ao balcão, imaginando – muito corretamente – que eu não ia conseguir falar.

"Boa tarde, nós estamos procurando Charlie Swan"

"O chefe?" – A moça corria os olhos entre eu e Edward.

"Sim" – Eu respondi baixinho.

"E quem gostaria?"

"Isabella Swan" – Eu abaixei o rosto esperando insanamente que alguém aparecesse e me desse um sermão sobre como eu havia sido uma filha muito má com Charlie por todo esse tempo.

"Bella?" – Eu ouvi chamarem em minhas costas e me virei.

"Sue?" – Eu não tinha certeza, mas aquela mulher na minha frente lembrava muito a 'mulher que meu pai resolveu colocar no lugar da minha mãe' – como eu costumava atirar sobre ele quando falávamos dela.

"Bella, que bom que você veio" – Ela parecia aliviada, mas manteve alguma distância – "Seu pai vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que você está aqui"

Eu estremeci ao pensar no agora iminente reencontro com meu pai e senti o braço de Edward se apertando um pouco em volta de mim para me confortar.

"Sue, esse é o Edward, meu namorado. Edward essa é a Sue, a mulher do meu pai"

Edward estendeu sua mão livre para cumprimentá-la, dispensando qualquer palavra. Até porque, com certeza, não era o momento mais apropriado para se dizer 'muito prazer'.

"Seu pai está dormindo, mas eu vou ver com as enfermeiras se você pode entrar para vê-lo" – Sue disse e girou para sair. Edward me segurou pelos ombros e me girou até que eu estivesse de frente para ele.

"Você está bem?"

"Acho que sim... É tão estranho encontrar ela assim..."

"Senhorita Swan?" – Uma enfermeira que vinha em nossa direção me chamou – "A senhorita pode ver o seu pai agora"

"Você vem?" – Eu perguntei para Edward.

"Me desculpe. Apenas parentes. Não é horário de visitas"

"Tudo bem" – Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me fez olhar somente para seu rosto – "Você consegue. Não diga nada, apenas deixe que ele saiba que você veio, que você se importa. É só isso que ele quer também"

Eu concordei com a cabeça e respirei fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao quarto de Charlie. Segui a enfermeira por alguns corredores e meu coração estava completamente disparado. A cada porta que se aproximava, eu ficava pensando se era atrás dela que eu ia ter que enfrentar tudo aquilo de que eu tinha fugido por tanto tempo.

Quando a enfermeira finalmente abriu uma porta, meu coração falhou uma batida. Eu hesitei um segundo antes de dar outro passo, mas respirei fundo e entrei.

Charlie estava deitado, olhos fechados, ligado a muitos aparelhos. Sue estava sentada na cadeira ao lado e se levantou assim que me viu. A enfermeira começou a checar algumas coisas e nós duas ficamos olhando em silêncio. Assim que a enfermeira deixou o quarto, Sue disse que iria sair para nos dar privacidade.

Eu andei até a cama sem saber o que fazer. Ele não havia mudado muito. Ainda se parecia com aquele mesmo Charlie que eu havia visto há muitos anos atrás – só que com mais algumas rugas. Eu toquei sua mão de leve, esperando que ele não acordasse. Respirei aliviada quando ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Então, segurei sua mão entre as minhas.

"Pai?" – Eu chamei baixinho – "Oi, pai. Aqui é a Bella" – Era ridículo, mas pelo menos eu tinha um tempo para me acostumar a falar com ele outra vez – "Eu vim... Me desculpa, pai. Eu sei que eu não fui uma boa filha, mas eu estava muito magoada. Não foi sua culpa. Nunca foi" – Eu parei ao ouvir um barulho no corredor, mas ao perceber que era só alguém passando, continuei – "Eu sei que eu falei muitas coisas horríveis para você, mas nada daquilo era verdade, está bem? Só fique bom. Só fique bom para nós dois podermos nos acertar..."

Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha muito a dizer. Principalmente enquanto ele estivesse apagado desse jeito. Uma enfermeira entrou e eu aproveitei para sair. Sue havia trazido Edward até uma sala de espera no final do corredor do quarto de Charlie. Ele se levantou assim que me viu sair e veio em minha direção.

"Como é que estão as coisas?"

"Eu não sei. Ele... Só está dormindo. Eu não sei..."

"Tudo bem" – Edward me abraçou, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Sue disse que Charlie provavelmente demoraria a acordar, então Edward aproveitou para me arrastar até a lanchonete e me obrigar a comer alguma coisa. O nó em minha garganta não facilitava nem um pouco a tarefa de engolir, mas eu sabia que precisava me alimentar se não quisesse acabar numa daquelas macas também.

"Me desculpe, só tinha café expresso" – Edward colocou uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café com leite e dois sanduíches sobre a mesa.

"Tudo bem... Tanto faz... Provavelmente eu não vá sentir muito gosto mesmo..."

"Você está indo muito bem" – Edward acariciou meu rosto.

Quando nós estávamos voltando, Sue veio em nossa direção.

"Bella, seu pai acordou" – Meu coração disparou e quase saiu pela boca – "Eu disse que você estava aqui... Você quer entrar?"

'Se eu quero entrar? Não sei. Eu quero entrar?' – Edward me abraçou e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

"Vai lá" – Eu olhei para ele meio em choque e engoli seco.

Eu comecei a andar em direção à porta do quarto e a empurrei bem devagar. Charlie abriu os olhos lentamente quando ouviu meus passos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar.

"Hey" – Sua voz era quase um sussurro.

"Oi, pai" – Eu mordi o lábio e abaixei a cabeça sem saber o que esperar.

"Vem cá, Bella. Deixa eu te ver de perto, filha" – Eu andei até ele e ele estendeu a mão bem devagar. Eu a segurei entre as minhas – "Obrigado por ter vindo" – Eu apenas sorri de volta, com medo de como a minha voz sairia se eu tentasse falar – "Você está tão bonita. A Sue disse que tem um moço aí com você... Espero que seja um bom rapaz" – Eu sorri e revirei os olhos. Isso era tão meu pai: se preocupar com garotos numa hora dessas.

"Não se preocupe, pai. Ele é o melhor rapaz que eu poderia encontrar" – Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo período de tempo até que eu resolvi falar outra vez – "Me desculpa, pai"

"Shhhh" – Ele me interrompeu.

"Boa tarde, Charlie. Com licença, me desculpem atrapalhar, mas nós precisamos realizar alguns procedimentos" – A enfermeira invadia o quarto.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou sair"

"Espera. Filha, você vai ficar por quanto tempo?"

"Por quanto tempo for necessário, pai. Não se preocupe com isso"

"Obrigado"

Eu mal havia atravessado a porta quando as lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos. Edward se levantou e veio me abraçar. E foi aí que eu desabei de vez. Sue parecia constrangida, tentando não olhar para nós. Quando Edward me guiou até as cadeiras, eu notei o rapaz sentado ao lado de Sue. Ele me olhava, como se me conhecesse, mas não tivesse certeza.

"Bella, não sei se você se lembra, esse é meu filho, Seth" – Sue me apresentou quando eu finalmente consegui me acalmar.

"Oh, claro. Seth" – Eu o cumprimentei com a cabeça. E ele respondeu da mesma forma.

"Você está diferente" – Ele falou e sua mãe o olhou com um ar de reprovação.

"Você também. Faz muito tempo, não é?" – Eu concordei.

"É..." – Ele ficou meio constrangido com o olhar da mãe.

"Esse é Edward" – Eu apontei.

"Nós já... Nos conhecemos" – Seth respondeu e eu concordei com a cabeça. Sue já devia tê-los apresentado.

A tarde passou assim: Alguns copos daquele café muito ruim, meia dúzia de palavras trocadas a cada meia hora e muito silêncio constrangedor. E logo escureceu. O médico veio falar conosco e disse que devíamos ir para casa. 'Para casa... Ótimo... Eu adoraria' – Foi tudo que consegui pensar.

"Eu vou dormir aqui com Charlie. Vocês podem ficar lá em casa"

"Não se preocupe, Sue. Nós podemos ficar em um hotel..."

"Hotel? Não existe qualquer hotel em Forks. Vocês teriam que viajar até Port Angeles. Seria muito cansativo. Bella, eu sei que não deve parecer muito agradável para você voltar para aquela casa, mas lá é sua casa também. Por favor, fiquem lá. Eu não posso cuidar de vocês, mas Seth pode acompanhá-los e pelo menos mostrar o básico para que vocês se acomodem"

"Senhora Swan?" – A enfermeira chamou pela porta do quarto. 'Senhora Swan'... Essa devia ser a minha mãe...

"Com licença" – Ela entrou no quarto.

"Ela está certa, Bella. Se nós ficarmos em Port Angeles e acontecer alguma coisa de repente? É melhor nós ficarmos por perto" – Eu concordei. Como tudo o que Edward havia me dito desde que isso começou, apesar de doer, fazia mais sentido.

"Seth? Você pode nos levar até a casa de Charlie?" – Eu chamei o garoto sentado, com seus fones de ouvido.

"Claro!" – Ele levantou, parecendo muito animado por fazer algo além de ficar sentado naquele hospital – "Eu vou pegar a chave com a minha mãe"


	46. Chapter 46

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Olha eu aqui! E cedo, hein?**_

_**Bom capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Seth estava de moto e Edward o seguiu com seu carro. Garoava um pouco, mas eu fiquei pensando que Seth já devia estar acostumado. Afinal, esse era o tempo costumeiro em Forks. Eu reconheci quando ele virou na minha antiga rua e logo avistei a casa. Seth parou em frente e Edward estacionou logo atrás. Seth abriu a porta, enquanto nós pegávamos as malas. Ele esperou por nós para entrar.

"Pelo que eu me lembro, as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui... Então você deve conseguir se virar bem" – Seth estava certo. Tudo parecia tão igual – assustadoramente igual. Os móveis eram outros, mas continuavam na mesma disposição, e a foto de minha mãe saindo comigo da maternidade continuava na mesma parede – "Vem, eu vou mostrar lá em cima para vocês"

Nós subimos as escadas e o ar estava cada vez mais pesado para mim. Edward mantinha sua mão em minhas costas – o que devia estar me impedindo de cair da escada. O corredor estava um pouco diferente. Acho que a cor era outra. A porta do meu antigo quarto estava fechada e Seth esperou que eu mesma abrisse.

Eu engoli seco e empurrei. Era meu quarto. Exatamente o mesmo quarto que eu havia deixado anos atrás. De repente, eu era aquela adolescente que viveu nesse quarto os piores anos da minha vida. Foi aqui que eu chorei minhas bobas desilusões amorosas e também a morte de minha mãe. Foi aqui que eu esbravejei todas as vezes que meu pai insistiu sobre 'aquele namoro ridículo' com Sue.

"Não mudou nada, não é?" – A voz de Seth me trouxe de volta.

"Não..." – Minha voz quase não saiu.

"Mas... E você?" – Eu imaginei que um garoto não iria gostar de dormir nesse quarto de menina.

"Eu moro em La Push, na nossa antiga casa... Só passo por aqui quando quero filar o jantar..." – Seth riu. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito.

"Por quê? Quer dizer... Você preferiu ficar lá sozinho?"

"La Push é meu lugar. Eu ainda estudava quando minha mãe se mudou para cá e ficava mais fácil continuar na reserva. E a tribo toda é minha família. Eu não me sinto realmente sozinho por lá" – Todo mundo ficou em silêncio – "Bom... Eu acho que vocês são capazes de se virar por aqui, não é? Eu vou deixar meu telefone anotado lá embaixo, caso vocês precisem de algo. Vocês querem que eu passe aqui de manhã para levá-los ao hospital?"

"Tudo bem. Eu consigo chegar lá" – Edward respondeu.

"Então... Eu já vou. Tchau, Bella. Seja bem-vinda de volta a Forks. Tenho certeza que vai ser bom para o seu pai ter você aqui"

"Obrigada"

"Eu te acompanho até a porta" – Edward seguiu Seth quando ele saiu pela porta do quarto.

Eu sentei na minha antiga cama, olhando tudo em volta. Apesar de o quarto parecer ter parado no tempo, estava muito limpo. Sobre a minha cama, estava estendida a manta que minha avó tinha feito para mim quando eu ainda era uma criança, e no painel de cortiça que eu tinha ganhado no meu aniversário de 15 anos, ainda estavam as fotos e frases que eu havia deixado ao partir.

Eu escutei o barulho dos passos na escada e olhei para a porta esperando Edward entrar. Ele parou um segundo me olhando e então veio se sentar ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

"Como é que você está?"

"Estranha... Confusa... O quarto está exatamente do jeito que eu deixei. Meu pai cuidou dele todos esses anos. E com certeza a Sue ajudou, porque eu duvido que ele fosse capaz de toda essa limpeza... E eu nem sei por quê... Quem se importaria em manter tudo isso para uma filha que sequer ligava há anos?"

"Um pai" – Edward afirmou – "Bella, é assim que eles são. Eles amam mesmo quando nós somos idiotas demais para reconhecer isso"

"Você fala como se fosse por experiência própria" – Eu constatei.

"E é. Bella, eu já fui um adolescente idiota demais" – Essa realmente era uma imagem que eu não conseguia criar em minha mente. Edward e sua família eram meu exemplo perfeito – "E nem por isso Carlisle e Esme deixaram de me amar, deixaram de ser meus pais. Eu também não entendia, mas simplesmente, é isso que eles são. Ele amam. E ponto"

"Obrigada" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Eu nem sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui"

"Você devia tomar um banho" – Ele passou os dedos debaixo dos meus olhos e eu imaginei que devia estar com olheiras – "E tentar descansar um pouco"

"Hum..."

"O que?"

"Só agora me ocorreu um pequeno detalhe – Minha cama é de solteiro"

"Tudo bem. Eu posso dormir no sofá lá embaixo"

"Ah, não mesmo!" – Já não ia ser fácil conseguir dormir, com ele longe então... – "Ia ser muito estranho se nós dormíssemos no quarto do meu pai?" – Eu fiz uma careta.

"Ia" – Edward riu – "Acho que a gente consegue se ajeitar por aqui mesmo"

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella foi tomar banho e eu desci para procurar algo que ela pudesse comer antes de dormir. Abri os armários da cozinha e encontrei algumas torradas e chá. Na geladeira havia geléia e eu torci para que ela gostasse, porque eu nunca a via visto comer algo assim.

Eu estava terminando de colocar tudo em uma bandeja que encontrei quando Bella apareceu na porta da cozinha. Os cabelos molhados e uma roupa velha que ela usava para dormir.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Chá e torradas. Você precisa comer alguma coisa" – Procurei usar um tom que mostrasse que não haveria discussão sobre isso – "Porque você não se senta lá na sala enquanto eu termino?"

Ela devia estar com fome, ou muito cansada mesmo, para não discutir. Ela só suspirou e se virou para ir até a sala. Eu a escutei ligar a televisão. Terminei de fazer o chá e o coloquei na bandeja também. Quando cheguei à sala, Bella estava sentada no sofá, com o olhar perdido no espaço.

"Bella?" – Ela se virou para me olhar e eu vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto – "Bella, o que foi, meu bem?"

"É essa casa... Parece que a minha mãe vai sair dessa cozinha a qualquer momento, ou que eu vou ouvir a viatura parando aí em frente, e o meu pai vai abrir a porta e entrar em casa... Eu estou com medo" – Ela soluçou e eu apoiei a bandeja no primeiro móvel que achei para poder abraçá-la – "Eu já perdi a minha mãe, Edward. Eu não quero perder o Charlie também. Ainda mais assim... Eu fui tão boba. Eu perdi tanto tempo. Eu nem sei como começar a resolver tudo com ele e só pensar nisso me assusta, mas você estava certo: Eu nunca vou me perdoar se eu não tiver essa oportunidade"

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar dele. Vai ficar tudo bem" – E como eu queria que essas palavras fossem capazes de mudar tudo – "Amanhã eu vou ligar para Carlisle. Talvez ele possa vir até aqui..."

"Não" – Bella me interrompeu, parecendo muito decidida – "Eu não quero importunar sua família com isso"

"Não é 'isso' – é o seu pai. E se você não quer que eu chame Carlisle, nós podemos pedir que ele indique outro médico"

"Eu não posso pagar. E Charlie com certeza também não" – Eu ia me oferecer, mas ela me olhou como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos – "E eu não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo"

"Tenho certeza que nós podemos arranjar tudo sem gastar um tostão" – E se nós precisássemos gastar, Bella não precisaria saber – "Carlisle é muito querido. Tenho certeza que ele pode arrumar alguém que cuide do seu pai de graça" – Bella bufou – "Bella, Forks é uma cidade pequena – o hospital daqui não tem muitos recursos. Eu tenho certeza que se nós pudéssemos levar Charlie para um lugar melhor, as chances dele seriam muito maiores" – Eu tentei minha melhor cara de dó – "Por favor, me deixe ajudar"

"Você já está ajudando muito estando aqui"

"Por favor?"

"Nós vamos conversar com o médico dele, e com a Sue... E eu não quero que você gaste nada, está entendendo?"

"Sim, senhora" – Primeiro round vencido – "Agora você precisa comer"

Bella comeu algumas torradas e engoliu o chá, reclamando do sabor – "Deve ser esse chá que fez mal ao Charlie! É horrível!"

Ela insistiu em lavar a louça. 'Precisava ocupar a cabeça'.

"Vai tomar um banho você também. Minha nécessaire está no banheiro – Você pode usar tudo que tem lá"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu terminei de lavar a louça e subi para o quarto. Apesar de não ter feito qualquer esforço físico, eu me sentia destruída pelo dia de hoje. Eu com certeza precisava descansar. Eu deitei em minha velha cama e o colchão continuava sendo tão ruim quanto era quando eu fui embora, mas eu me virei de lado e fiquei escutando a água do chuveiro cair.

Eu acordei com o corpo de Edward se ajeitando do meu lado. As luzes estavam apagadas e ele beijou meu pescoço quando eu resmunguei. Eu estava de lado na cama e ele se deitou atrás de mim, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Dorme" – Ele soprou no meu ouvido. E eu comecei a rir – "O que?"

"Sabia que eu nunca trouxe um menino no meu quarto?" – Eu respondi, ainda com olhos fechados.

"Sabia que eu adoro quando eu sou o primeiro na sua vida?"

"Você acha que o meu pai ia ficar muito bravo se ele estivesse aqui?"

"Provavelmente"

Eu acho que estava bem mais cansada do que eu imaginava porque não me lembro de mais nada depois disso. Eu acordei com minhas costas doendo e percebi que Edward não estava mais na cama comigo. Eu fui ao banheiro e depois desci para procurá-lo. Encontrei Edward sentado na sala, vendo televisão.

"Hey. Já está tarde. Porque você não me acordou?"

"Você precisava descansar. E eu liguei para o hospital e me disseram que seu pai estava bem, então... Achei que podíamos demorar um pouco mais"

Eu andei até o sofá e me deitei com a cabeça em seu colo. Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas acariciando meu cabelo por algum tempo.

"Seth disse que tem um lugar bom para tomarmos café"

"No café da avenida?" – Eu ri.

"Como você sabe?"

"Forks não parece ter mudado muito... E esse era o único café quando eu saí daqui" – Eu e Edward rimos juntos.

"Então porque você não se troca? Nós passamos no 'tradicional café da avenida de Forks' e vamos direto para o hospital"

O café também não havia mudado muito. Inclusive a garçonete continuava a mesma.

"Isabella?" – Ela perguntou assim que eu passei pela porta e começou a andar em minha direção com uma intimidade preocupante – "Oh! Que bom que você veio! Charlie deve estar radiante" – Ela me abraçou e eu escutei o risinho de Edward ao fundo, ao perceber meu constrangimento.

"Ah... Obrigada" – Eu disse quando ela finalmente me soltou.

"E esse..." – Ela olhou para Edward – "Deve ser o tal acompanhante misterioso" – Ah, claro! A notícia de que a filha do chefe finalmente voltou para casa, e acompanhada, já deve ter corrido a cidade toda.

"Edward. Namorado" – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Oh... Meus parabéns, querida" – Jura que eu tinha que ouvir isso de uma estranha? Tudo bem que ela pensa que me conhece, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem ela é – "Em que eu posso ajudá-los?"

"Nós queremos tomar café da manhã e nos indicaram aqui" – Edward respondeu.

"Oh, com certeza! O melhor café de Forks!" – Ele disse toda orgulhosa. O melhor... Como se não fosse o único.

Pelo menos eu pude tomar um café descente. Bem melhor do que aquela coisa que serviam no hospital. E Edward me obrigou a comer panquecas. A garçonete não aceitou nosso pagamento. 'Presente de Boas Vindas', segundo ela.

Quando nós chegamos ao hospital, Sue veio em nossa direção. Sua expressão era cansada, mas havia algo diferente.

"Bella! Que bom que vocês chegaram. O médico acabou de passar. Ele disse que o seu pai está reagindo muito bem" – Esperança. Era isso que havia em sua expressão hoje. Ontem só havia dor e preocupação, mas hoje havia esperança – "Eles estão um pouco preocupados com alguns exames que precisam ser feitos em Port Angeles, mas ele disse que a melhora de Charlie é considerável"

"Que bom, Sue"

"Sue, desculpe me intrometer, mas meu pai é médico" – Ele não ia fazer isso. Ele não ia trapacear, falando direto com ela – "E eu e Bella estivemos conversando sobre... Talvez seja possível transferir Charlie, ou... Chamar um especialista para vê-lo aqui"

Sue me olhou surpresa – "Oh... Isso seria ótimo, mas... Eu acho que nós não teríamos como pagar algo assim..."

"Não se preocupe com os gastos"

"Edward" – Eu interferi – "Eu já disse que não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo"

"Não é com você. É com o Charlie" – Ele estava claramente zombando de mim – "Então, Sue, você se importaria se eu pelo menos fizesse algumas ligações e visse o que é possível?"

Sue olhou para mim tentando encontrar aprovação para isso. Eu não gostava nada daquela idéia, mas não era sobre mim, era sobre Charlie, então eu acenei que ela concordasse.

"Claro, Edward... Muito obrigada" – Nós três ficamos parados no meio do corredor – "Bom... Eu vou ver o Charlie" – Sue nos deixou sozinhos.

"Isso não foi nada bonito, mocinho"

"Na verdade, foi muito bonito sim. Porque você não vai ver o seu pai, enquanto eu faço umas ligações?"

Eu bufei e saí. Ainda escutei quando ele discou alguns números no celular e logo depois disse 'alô'. Quando entrei no quarto, Charlie estava acordado e sorriu a me ver.

"Hey... Você está aí" – Sua voz ainda cansada.

"Estou" – Eu me aproximei da cama.

"A Sue disse que você passou a noite lá em casa. Espero que não esteja muita bagunça"

"Estava ótimo, pai. Não se preocupe com nada, está bem"

"Charlie, o namorado da Bella, o Edward... Ele é filho de um médico, e ele disse que vai tentar resolver aquele problema dos exames em Port Angeles" – Sue disse, da cadeira onde estava sentada.

"O namorado da Bella..." – Ele revirou os olhos – "Eu posso saber quando eu vou conhecer esse sujeitinho? Fica todo mundo entrando aqui e falando do tal namorado da Bella... E só eu não conheço!"

"Ah, ele está aí fora. Porque você não aproveita para apresentá-lo ao seu pai, Bella?"

"Ah... Agora?" – Acho que minha mente está tendo um apagão nesse momento. Eu nunca apresentei um namorado para o Charlie.

"É" – Ela fala como se isso fosse tão simples...

"Isso mesmo, Isabella. Busque esse garoto e traga ele aqui agora mesmo" – Charlie tentou parecer o chefe de polícia durão, mas era difícil com tantos tubos ligados a ele.

"Tudo bem"

Eu saí do quarto e Edward estava desligando o celular.

"Hey!" – Ele sorriu quando me viu – "Meu pai vai fazer algumas ligações e checar quem está por perto para ver o Charlie..." – Ele vincou as sobrancelhas – "O que foi, Bella? Você está pálida. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Meu pai quer te conhecer"

"Claro" – Ele pegou minha mão e saiu em direção ao quarto, mas eu não fui capaz de me mover – "O que foi? Porque é que você está tão nervosa sobre isso?"

"E-eu..."

"Você nunca apresentou um namorado para ele?" – Ele riu de mim.

"Hey!"

"Desculpe. Mas você é uma mulher tão bonita, Bella. Eu não consigo imaginar que você não tenha sido uma daquelas garotas que vivia cercada de meninos"

"Digamos que namoro não era algo em que eu estivesse focada na minha adolescência. E depois... Eu simplesmente não estava aqui..."

Edward passou seus braços por minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço – "Eu já disse que adoro quando sou o primeiro na sua vida?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Cintia-Cullen: Eu também adoro o Seth. Ele é tão bebê!

Regina Swan Cullen: A Bella não aceitou muito bem o fato de o Charlie reconstruir a vida dele após a morte da mãe dela. Ah! Quantas reviews vc me deixou esses dias! Muito Obrigada.

Daidoji-Chan: Ah... Todo mundo tem que sofrer um pouquinho também... É a vida!

Bell Mainard: Oiê! Quanto tempo que eu não falo com você! Bjs

: Vocês queriam que ele aparecesse, depois querem que ele não morra... Ai, vocês só me causam problemas! RSRSRS

Maria Lua: Ah, querida! Não chora! Pense no Edward dizendo: 'Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...'

Alanna: Muito Obrigada.

Isa Stream – Eu ri muito com a sua review!

Ai, fiquei sem comentar as reviews, agora tem uma multidão!!!

Ah, povo! Olha só:

Está tendo o "Oscar" das fanfics.

Se vocês quiserem votar, segue abaixo o link.

.net/u/1197490/

Aliás, quero aproveitar para agradecer a que eu vi que me indicou.


	47. Chapter 47

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, garotas!!!**_

_**Julia, caso você não tenha notado, o FF engoliu seu nome nos comentários que eu fiz no capítulo anterior. E duas vezes! Quando comentei sua review e quando agradeci por ter votado em mim. Então, caso você não saiba... Era sobre você, querida!**_

_**Cintia, você foi tão sucinta em seus últimos comentários, que eu até fiquei meio depressiva...**_

_**Bcullen: Aí vai mais um capítulo.**_

_**Bell... Você me deixa até vermelha... Obrigada pelos elogios.**_

_**Maria Lua: Perfeição é pouco... (Eu quero um Edward para mim!)**_

_**Aliás, gente, meu aniversário é domingo! Quem vai me mandar um Edward?**_

_**Rafa Cullen, fanfics são altamente viciantes! Foi assim que eu comecei por aqui...**_

_**Vic P: Obrigada.**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen, eu adoro sua reviews. Espero que goste da reação do Charlie! RS**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, quem não quer o Edward? (Domingo, gente! Domingo!)**_

_**Isa! Eu ainda estou esperando você atualizar sua fic 'de repente apaixonada'...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

"_Isso mesmo, Isabella. Busque esse garoto e traga ele aqui agora mesmo" (...)_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós entramos no quarto. Eu na frente e Edward logo atrás de mim, segurando minha mão. Sue sorriu para nós dois assim que abrimos a porta e meu pai nos olhou com aquela expressão indecifrável. Eu me senti uma adolescente de novo. 'O que é isso, Isabella? Para que tanto desespero? Você é uma mulher adulta agora. Se Charlie não gostar de Edward, paciência... Aliás, como é que alguém poderia não gostar de Edward? É... Isso! Ele vai gostar de Edward. Agora respira!'

"Pai... Esse é o Edward. Meu namorado" – Eu pensei que minha voz nem ia conseguir sair.

"Charlie" – Edward se aproximou da cama e estendeu a mão para ele. Charlie pegou sua mão, mantendo o olhar firme no de Edward. Ele estava tentando parecer um homem bravo, e aposto que tentou apertar a mão de Edward até vê-lo gritar. Eu comecei a agradecer que ele estivesse deitado naquela cama para esse momento – "Sinto que não deveria dizer 'muito prazer' nessa situação, mas saiba que eu fico muito feliz em conhecer o pai da Bella" – Oh... Ele é sempre tão... Lindo! E educado... Mas principalmente lindo!

"Eu posso saber onde você conheceu a minha filha?"

"Pai!"

"Nós moramos no mesmo prédio, senhor"

"Isso é um interrogatório, Charlie?" – Sue interrompeu – "Deixe o menino em paz!" – Ela se virou para Edward – "Desculpe, Edward. É só a força do hábito"

"Tudo bem" – Edward riu baixinho – "Ah, Sue, eu falei com meu pai e ele está vendo o que é possível. Em breve ele deve me ligar..."

Nós fomos interrompidos pela entrada do médico. Ele olhou surpreso para a quantidade de pessoas dentro do quarto, mas não fez qualquer menção de nos mandar sair.

"Bom dia. Parece que o chefe Swan aqui tem alguns amigos poderosos" – Ele deu algumas olhadas estranhas para Edward – "Recebi uma ligação e uma ambulância está vindo do Hospital Cardíaco de Port Angeles te buscar para os exames"

Sue respirou aliviada e sorriu para Edward – "Obrigada" – Ela disse baixinho.

Eu estava perto de Edward e ouvi seu celular vibrando – "Um minuto" – Ele disse, tirando o celular do bolso – "É o meu pai"

Ele saiu do quarto e eu o acompanhei com o olhar.

"E então, Charlie, você não ia me contar sobre seus contatos?" – O médico parecia um pouco ofendido.

"Foi o pai de Edward" – Sue respondeu – "Ele também é médico e contatou alguns amigos que poderiam ajudar"

"Ele deve ser muito bom mesmo..."

"Carlisle Cullen" – Eu sussurrei.

"Carlisle Cullen? O Dr. Cullen?" – Ele respondeu num tom um pouco mais agudo. Parecendo reconhecer o nome.

"É..." – Eu fiquei surpresa, porque não sabia que o pai de Edward era tão famoso assim.

"Agora estou entendendo" – Ele disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – "Nem eu negaria um favor ao Dr. Cullen. Meus parabéns, Charlie. Você tem muita sorte de conhecê-lo. Com certeza você vai receber o melhor tratamento possível" – Ele deve ter notado que nós três ficamos surpresos com seu entusiasmo e de repente ficou um pouco constrangido – "Bom, eu preciso ir. Assim que a ambulância chegar, eu venho ver se vamos precisar de algo"

"Viu só, Charlie!" – Sue disse em um tom de voz muito animado, assim que o médico saiu do quarto – "Seja educado com o Edward. Ele é um bom garoto" – Ela disse em tom de bronca.

Charlie revirou os olhos para Sue e então se virou para mim – "Ele tem sido um bom garoto com você?" – Eu devo ter demorado uma eternidade para responder por que eu me lembro de estar pensando no que Charlie deveria querer dizer com aquela pergunta. Edward era um 'ótimo garoto', mas Charlie parecia estar perguntando como pai, então eu não sabia se ele estava falando sobre ele cuidar de mim, me amar... Ou simplesmente se ele queria saber se nós fazíamos sexo. E – Por Deus – Eu não queria ter que falar sobre isso com ele.

"Sim, pai. Edward é um bom garoto"

Edward entrou no quarto com um sorriso que iluminava todo aquele cômodo cinza – "Meu pai está muito animado. Ele encontrou um velho amigo que está trabalhando exatamente no Hospital Cardíaco de Port Angeles e ele é um grande especialista" – Ele veio até mim e passou um braço por minha cintura. Eu enrijeci um pouco quando notei o olhar de Charlie, mas Edward não pareceu percebe nada – "Ele garantiu que vai acompanhar Charlie em todos os exames"

"Oh, isso é ótimo, Edward" – Sue olhava para Edward toda derretida – "Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo" – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Charlie, você não vai dizer nada, querido?"

"Muito Obrigado" – Charlie tinha uma expressão tão amarga que me fez rir.

"Tudo bem, Charlie. Não foi nada..." – Edward sorriu simpático e se virou para mim – "Que tal um café antes da ambulância chegar? A Sue vai com o seu pai, mas nós podemos ir seguindo com o carro"

"Claro" – Eu sorri com a maneira animada como ele estava falando. Eu pisquei para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

"Se a ambulância chegar, nós estamos na lanchonete" – Edward disse para Sue.

"Pode deixar"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Você está tão quietinha..." – Eu segurei o queixo de Bella – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não..." – Ela respirou fundo e eu fiquei achando que ela estava escondendo algo.

"Certeza?" – Bella soltou uma risadinha – "O que foi?"

"O meu pai odiou você" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Era para isso ser engraçado? – "Quer dizer, ele adoraria ter odiado você e ele se esforçou ao máximo. Mas, você conseguiu acabar com ele..." – Ela continuou rindo – "Ah! E a Sue está completamente apaixonada por você" – Ela sussurrou como se me contasse um segredo.

"Ela não está!"

"Ela está sim! Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Todas as mulheres que chegam perto de você se apaixonam. Mas eu não posso culpá-las... Eu mesma caí nesse seu feitiço"

Eu passei minhas mãos pela cintura de Bella e a puxei para perto de mim. Ela riu tão leve e passou seus braços por meu pescoço. Nós ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo até que eu a beijei. Eu gostava tanto de vê-la assim – Calma, feliz... Parecia que as coisas com Charlie iam acabar se acertando e ela sentia isso. E eu ia fazer o possível para que tudo ficasse bem.

"Tem certeza que quer café puro? Você meio que já está tendo delírios com essa história da Sue..." – Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você pode não querer admitir, mas você sabe que é a mais pura verdade. COM-PLE-TA-MEN-TE A-PAI-XO-NA-DA!" – Bella fez questão de frisar cada sílaba – "Mas, se ela pensa que vai roubar todos os homens da minha vida, ela está muito enganada! Ninguém vai me roubar você. Ninguém"

"Humm... Eu gostei disso!"

Nós chegamos à lanchonete do hospital e tomamos nosso café, continuando nossa conversa animada. O sorriso de Bella era lindo e fazia meu dia valer à pena. Sue veio nos avisar quando a ambulância chegou e nós voltamos para o quarto de Charlie para ter certeza de que tudo sairia conforme o necessário.

Quando nós entramos no carro para seguir a ambulância, Bella se sentou muito inquieta ao meu lado, respirou fundo e gritou – "Port Angeles, aí vou eu!"

"Hey! Você tem certeza que não bebeu nada?" – Eu ri.

"Não, não... Nadinha!" – Ela brincou e depois ficou séria – "Desculpe... Eu fiquei animada em ir para Port Angeles. Era uma das poucas coisas legais que eu fazia na adolescência. E nós tínhamos que gritar isso quando íamos – Era tipo... Sei lá! Um lema..."

"Nós?"

"O que?"

"Você disse 'nós'. Com quem você ia para Port Angeles?" – Bella nunca havia falado muito sobre sua adolescência, então eu fiquei realmente curioso.

"Minha turma" – Ela se ajeitou no banco – "Os arruaceiros de Forks" – Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

"Isabella Swan, a filha do chefe de polícia, andava com os arruaceiros da cidade?" – Eu ri. Mas Bella ficou séria, até meio triste.

"Eu queria ferir o meu pai. Eu queria que ele soubesse como eu me sentia com a morte da mamãe. Mas eu não sabia dizer... E quando a Sue apareceu..." – Ela suspirou – "Eu sei que não era culpa dele. Ele não teve culpa e ele sofreu tanto quanto eu. Mas ele tentou seguir em frente. E eu queria ficar parada" – Sua voz se quebrou e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Bella – "E eu era tonta demais para admitir que estava errada. E depois... Eu simplesmente achei que era tarde demais para voltar atrás"

"Mas não era. Não É" – Eu afirmei, colocando minha mão em sua perna – "O seu pai só estava esperando um passo... Sinto muito que tenha sido assim, mas agora vocês têm a chance de mudar tudo"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu queria saber de onde Edward consegue tirar as palavras certas para cada momento. Ele sempre acalma meu coração dizendo as coisas certas. Se não fosse por ele, eu nem teria vindo.

Edward começou a falar sobre a adolescência dele e eu tenho certeza que foi só para me fazer rir e esquecer minha tristeza. Ele e Emmett tinham aprontado todas e era muito divertido apenas ouvir tudo aquilo, eu fiquei imaginando como deve ter sido viver cada uma daquelas situações.

"A diferença de idade entre vocês é bem pequena, não é?"

"11 meses"

"Uau!" – Eu ri – "Seus pais eram bem animados, hein?"

Edward riu sem muito humor, mas por algum motivo eu achei que era melhor não forçar sobre o porquê.

Nós chegamos a Port Angeles no fim da tarde. Marcus, o médico amigo de Carlisle, nos recebeu na porta do hospital. Eles levaram Charlie para um quarto muito grande e bonito, que mais lembrava um pequeno hotel do que um quarto de hospital. Marcus começou a explicar todos os procedimentos que fariam e Edward e Sue prestavam muita atenção. Eu tentei acompanhar, mas não consegui entender muita coisa.

"Alguém pode me explicar afinal de contas o que você que esse doutor disse?" – Charlie resmungou.

"Oh, querido, eu adoraria" – Sue riu – "Mas também não entendi muita coisa"

"Eu nem consegui prestar atenção..." – Eu dei de ombros.

"Não se preocupe, Charlie. Em resumo, eles farão os exames que o médico de Forks pediu. Caso eles sintam necessidade, eles vão falar conosco para avisar antes de realizar qualquer outro exame" – Edward explicou. E eu e Sue devíamos estar quase babando – "Se você se sentir desconfortável sobre qualquer coisa, não hesite em perguntar. E também conte sobre qualquer reação estranha que tiver. É muito importante que eles saibam como você está se sentindo"

"Ok" – Charlie pareceu confiante com as palavras de Edward.

Edward olhou para mim e me encontrou examinando seu rosto – "O que foi?"

"Nada... Como você sabe tudo isso?"

"Meu pai é médico" – Ele explicou, dando de ombros, demonstrando que não achava aquilo tudo grande coisa.

Nós ficamos até tarde no hospital, mas ainda havia alguns exames para serem feitos no outro dia. Nós combinamos com Sue e voltamos para Forks, enquanto ela ficou com Charlie em Port Angeles. No outro dia, nós voltaríamos para Port Angeles, trazendo algumas coisas para Sue e nossas malas para podermos voltar para casa.

Passamos o domingo todo entre exames, médicos e etc. Eu trouxe algumas roupas para Sue e tudo o que ela precisasse, por que aparentemente eles ficariam alguns dias. Eu e Edward voltaríamos para casa, já que precisávamos trabalhar e Charlie estava melhor e em boas mãos. No final de semana estaríamos de volta e também manteríamos contato pelo telefone.


	48. Chapter 48

_**N/A:**_

_**Oiê! Olha só quem está aqui! Eu mesma! Rsrsrs**_

_**Cintia, eu entendo... TPM! Nem me fale... Meu ovo de páscoa já está no fim por causa dela! Rsrs**_

_**Maria Lua: Nada de Jacob... Pelo menos que esteja nos planos. Quanto à parte do Edward... Guarde essa informação. Quem sabe, mais para frente seja útil.**_

_**Julia... Uau! Quanta perfeição! Quase flutuei de tão cheia de mim...**_

_**Isa: ATÉ O FIM DA SEMANA QUE VEM? Poxa, eu tbm quero ler... Só eu escrevo? Só eu escrevo? Escreve também!!!**_

_**Bia, tadinha da Bella! Ela tem uma relação difícil com o Charlie...**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Querida, se você for me mandar o Edward, pode mandar como quiser – Com roupa, sem roupa, laço, caixa, pacote... Fique a vontade!**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen, você é de Portugal? Seu jeito de escrever tem um "sotaque"...**_

_**Bcullen, não se desespere! Aqui estou eu!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós estávamos na estrada quando meu celular tocou. Eu estava meio que cochilando, mas procurei o celular na bolsa e atendi.

"Alô?"

"Bella! Sou eu. Está tudo bem? Que vozinha é essa? Onde é que vocês estão?"

"Allie... Calma! Uma pergunta por vez, pelo amor de Deus" – Eu esfreguei os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa – "Está tudo bem, eu estava dormindo e... Eu esqueci a última pergunta"

"Onde vocês estão?"

"Ah! Na estrada. Voltando para casa"

"E o seu pai?" – Ela parecia meio hesitante em perguntar.

"Charlie está melhor. Edward e o pai dele conseguiram que um médico de Port Angeles o atendesse. Ele deve ficar uns dias por lá. Nós vamos voltar no fim de semana"

"E você?"

"O que tem eu?"

"Está tudo bem? Você sabe... Encontrar o Charlie, a mulher dele..."

"Está tudo bem, Allie. Eu não sou mais uma adolescente. Está na hora de agir como adulta, não é? E além do mais, foi até bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria..."

"Oh... Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!" – Eu revirei os olhos e acabei bocejando de forma audível.

"Desculpe, Allie. Eu não dormi muito bem esses dias... Parece que minha antiga cama já não é tão confortável..."

"Tudo bem, querida. Vocês demoram a chegar?"

"Acho que não..."

"Tomem cuidado, está bem? E diga a Edward que, se ele quiser, eu posso te levar no fim de semana. Assim ele pode descansar um pouco. E qualquer coisa você sabe que pode me ligar, não sabe?"

"Claro que sim, Alice. Não se preocupe. Pode deixar que eu digo para ele. Eu te ligo. Beijos, querida"

"Beijos"

"Desculpe, eu dormi..." – Eu disse para Edward.

"Você está cansada. Não tem problema" – Ele sorriu para mim.

"Mas você também está... Você quer que eu dirija um pouco? Para você poder descansar?"

"Relaxa, Bella" – Ele esfregou minha perna – "Além do mais... Você fica tão bonita dormindo..."

"Ah, está bem... Não fique me observando dormir! Você está dirigindo!" – Edward riu – "Ah! A Alice mandou te dizer que, se você quiser descansar um pouco, ela pode me levar para Port Angeles nesse fim de semana"

"Você está me dispensando?" – Eu vi surgir um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. E eu ri por ele estar pensando isso.

"Claro que não!"

"Você prefere ir com ela?"

"Edward, não! Ela apenas sugeriu e eu estou repassando a oferta. Eu adoraria que você fosse comigo, mas se você estiver muito cansado de mim, eu quero que você saiba que existem opções"

"Cansado de você... Essa opção definitivamente não existe, Isabella. E, além disso, pelo que eu soube, Alice dirigi como se estivesse em 'um jato, ou coisa assim', e eu não vou deixar a minha namorada correr esse risco" – Eu ri, me lembrando que eu mesma havia dito isso para ele.

"É verdade. Mas não conte para ela que eu te disse isso. Ela jura que dirigi muito bem"

A semana toda eu me senti estranha. O cansaço me pegou de jeito e não queria me largar. Eu falei com Sue todos os dias e as notícias eram boas – Os exames estavam tendo resultados muito bons e eles ficariam em Port Angeles até sábado, quando nós chegaríamos. Eu pedi que Sue perguntasse sobre as despesas e eles mandaram que ela não se preocupasse. Disseram que Charlie estava lá 'por conta da casa'. Por conta da casa dos Cullen, só se for! Mas eu não ia brigar com Edward por isso. Apesar de não querer que ele gastasse comigo, era muito fofo da parte dele se importar assim, e eu não ia criar caso com ele.

Na sexta-feira, Edward me deixou no trabalho de manhã. Nós já levamos nossas malas no porta-malas, assim não precisaríamos passar em casa no final do expediente.

"Carinha de cansada" – Edward observou assim que eu entrei no carro, no final da tarde.

"É... Eu passei a semana toda assim... Acho que ainda não me recuperei do estresse da semana passada..."

"Assim que o Charlie estiver melhor, eu vou te levar para descansar na casa da praia"

"A julgar pela última vez, duvido que eu vá descansar..." – Eu ri – "Não que eu não vá adorar, é claro"

O carro estava parado no farol, então ele me deu um beijo delicado e arrumou uma mecha do meu cabelo – "Você gosta de lá, não é?" – Ele perguntou, enquanto arrancava com o carro outra vez.

"Gosto. Mas quem não gostaria?"

"Rose. Ela não gosta muito de praia... Mesmo quando eles moravam aqui, eles iam muito pouco – Na verdade, eu acho que eles foram umas duas vezes... E uma foi porque minha mãe decidiu comemorar o aniversário dela lá. Acho que ela não gosta muito de água..."

"Não que eu adore o mar, mas... É que lá é tão calmo... Quieto... E é meio como se fosse um mundo só de nós dois..."

"Quem sabe um dia a gente não se mude para lá"

"Claro, claro..."

Nós chegamos a Port Angeles tarde, mas fomos direto para o hospital. Charlie já estava dormindo, mas Sue nos disse que o médico havia garantido que passaria logo pela manhã bem cedo, com os últimos resultados e, caso estivesse tudo bem, Charlie teria alta. Nós todos respiramos aliviados.

Edward achou melhor nós dormimos em um hotel e irmos para Forks só amanhã com a ambulância. Graças a Deus! Uma cama confortável por hoje!

O pessoal do hospital nos indicou um hotel próximo. Era simples, mas estava muito bom. Cama de casal! E eu que já estava conformada que íamos acabar esmagados na minha cama de solteiro outra vez. Pior vai ser amanhã... Com o Charlie em casa acho que não vai dar para dormir com o Edward...

"Pensativa..." – Edward sorriu para mim quando saiu do banheiro e me encontrou sentada na ponta da cama.

"É..."

"Que foi?" – Ele se abaixou para me dar um beijo – "Não gostou do hotel?"

"Não... O hotel é ótimo... Eu estou pensando em amanhã. Como é que a gente vai fazer com o Charlie em casa?"

"Como assim?"

"Humm... Algo me diz que ele não vai gostar muito se a gente dormir junto..."

"Eu durmo na sala, Bella... Ou eu venho para o hotel"

"Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você!" – Eu fiz um biquinho e ele riu – "Eu me acostumei a dormir com você... Se você vier para o hotel, eu venho junto"

"Humm... Acho que o Charlie notaria suas intenções..."

"Deixa" – Eu imitei uma criança emburrada, dando de ombros.

Ele acariciou meu queixo, sentando ao meu lado na cama e então segurou minha mão e depositou um beijo – "Vai tomar seu banho para a gente descansar, está bom? Amanhã nós pensamos em uma solução para esse dilema"

A ambulância levou Charlie até em casa. E eu reconheci Seth no meio de algumas pessoas paradas lá em frente. Ao que parece, tinham vindo arrumar a casa para a chegada de Charlie e Sue. 'Povo prestativo de cidade pequena'- Eu revirei os olhos.

Eu nunca achei que fosse chegar esse dia, mas eu ajudei Sue a ajeitar algumas coisas. Seth falava alto com Charlie sobre pescaria – Um dos assuntos preferidos do meu pai, desde os tempos da minha adolescência - Enquanto Edward prestava atenção na TV. Eles riram alto de algo que passou no jornal e eu sorri com aquele som tão leve.

"Quem diria, não é?" – Sue comentou.

"Oi?"

"Nós duas dividindo a cozinha e eles três rindo juntos lá na sala"

"Sue..."- Eu respirei fundo, tentando tomar coragem – "Me desculpe por todas as coisas que eu já te falei... Eu... Eu sei que não é uma boa desculpa, mas eu era só uma criança... Eu sei que você ama o Charlie de verdade. Obrigada por cuidar dele"

"Bella..." – Ela sorriu – "Obrigada por ter voltado. É só isso que importa agora. Charlie fez suas escolhas, mas eu sei que ele nunca pode ser completamente feliz sem você. Se você for capaz de passar por cima de tudo, você será muito bem-vinda em nossa vida. Pode ter certeza disso"

"Hum..." – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu acho que não vou ter coragem de separar os três... Edward está tão feliz..." – Sue riu.

"Seth gostou muito dele" – Ela me olhou como se fosse me contar algo terrível e então sussurrou – "O seu pai também... Mas não diga que eu contei. Ele prefere continuar com a pose de sogro-mau"

Quem riu agora fui eu. Alguém bateu baixinho no batente da porta e eu olhei para encontrar Edward apoiado ali.

"Hey"

"Hey..."

"Posso te ajudar?"

"Eu vim ver se está tudo bem"

"Por aqui tudo bem. E lá na sala? Estão cuidando de você direitinho?"

"Hummm... Acho que sim"

"Eu vou lá em cima arrumar umas coisas" – Sue saiu, nos deixando sozinhos.

"Tudo bem?" – Edward se aproximou de mim, abraçando minha cintura, enquanto eu lavava algumas batatas na pia.

"Tudo..." – Eu dei uma pequena pausa – "Você acha que eu vou ser capaz de... Consertar tudo que eu fiz de errado?"

"Eu acho que você vai ser capaz de fazer tudo certo agora"

"E você acha que vai bastar?"

"Sim. Tenho certeza"

"Tudo bem... Eu vou acreditar em você, Edward Cullen. É bom que você esteja certo" – Nós rimos juntos, enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço.

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo. Enquanto eu descascava as batatas, Edward me abraçava, me beijava, mordiscava minha orelha... Até que nós ouvimos um barulho na porta da cozinha. E Edward deu um pulo para longe de mim. E eu nem tive coragem de me virar para ver quem era.

"Hey, Sue..." – Edward estava com a voz envergonhada.

"Ah... Os jovens!" – Sue suspirou, enquanto atravessava a cozinha e saía pelos fundos – "Graças a Deus, Charlie não viu isso. Ele provavelmente teria outro infarto..."

Edward passou o resto do fim de semana providenciando tudo o que Charlie ia precisar. Eu tentei conversar com meu pai algumas vezes, mas ele fez questão de deixar claro que não queria ouvir nada – "Você está aqui agora. É só isso que me importa, Bella"

Conversar nunca tinha sido o forte de Charlie e eu devo confessar que nisso eu era meio parecida com ele, então achei melhor aceitar a oferta de apenas seguir em frente.

Edward realmente teve que dormir no sofá. O que foi uma parte muito triste do meu fim de semana. 'Só um dia, Isabella. Não seja tão desesperada! Amanhã você pode dormir abraçadinha com ele outra vez'.

Nós decidimos ir embora cedo para não estarmos tão cansados na segunda-feira. Eu arrumei minha mala logo após o almoço e fui ao quarto de Charlie me despedir.

"Oi, pai... Nós já vamos, está bem? O Edward precisa descansar..." – Eu me aproximei da cama.

"Você volta? Um dia?..." – Seus olhos cheios de incerteza.

"Volto, pai... Prometo" – Ele sorriu – "Mas prometa que vai cuidar, hein? Sem exageros! E escute a Sue!"

"Agora vocês duas resolveram se unir contra mim!"

"Não! Nós resolvemos nos unir a seu favor!"

"E se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa é só ligar. Eu deixei meu número novo com a Sue e o número do Edward também"

"Edward..." – Ele revirou os olhos – "O novo super-herói de Forks" – Ele me olhou sério – "E quando vocês vão se casar?"

"Pai!" – Oh, Deus! Eu detesto quando ele começa com isso...

"O que? Eu não quero morrer sem ser avô!"

"Pai... É cedo! E você não vai morrer. Desde que se cuide, não é?"

"Convença ele a se cuidar, Isabella" – Sue entrou no quarto.

"Ele vai" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela – "Não é, Charlie?"

"Sim, senhoras"

Edward surgiu na porta, com suas mãos no bolso e seu sorriso discreto.

"Tudo certo?"

"Sim. Tudo no carro"

Eu suspirei – "Acho que é hora de ir..."

"Você prometeu..."

"Eu sei, pai. Eu volto"

Eu dei um beijo na bochecha de Charlie. Sue estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Edward andou até ela, lhe dando um abraço.

"Muito obrigada, querido" – Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, olhando para ele com aquele jeito que só as mães fazem – "Você é bem-vindo sempre que quiser voltar"

"Obrigado" – Edward sorriu envergonhado e corou um pouco. Ele ficava tão bonitinho assim...

"Tchau, Sue. Cuide bem desse teimoso..." – Eu também fui até ela. Sue hesitou um pouco e eu sabia muito bem por que: Eu nunca a havia abraçado. Nós nos abraçamos e aquele foi um momento estranho e transformador para nós duas.

"Cuide bem dela" – Charlie disse quando apertou a mão de Edward.

"Eu vou cuidar"

"Acho bom..." – Charlie rangeu por entre os dentes.

"Charlie!" – Sue chamou sua atenção, se separando de mim. Nós duas estávamos emocionadas e disfarçamos, secando as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer.

Nós escutamos a porta bater e os passos apressados na escada.

"Hey! Achei que não fosse alcançar você dois!" – Seth surgiu na porta, sem fôlego.

"Seth" – Eu o abracei.

"Eu gostei de ter vocês aqui. Voltem logo"

"Eu sei que você gostou mais dele, mas eu vou relevar" – Eu brinquei com ele, me separando de seu grande abraço. Como um menino tão novo podia ser tão grande? Ele não era meu irmão, mas eu teria orgulho se fosse.

"Hey, cara!" – Ele e Edward deram um sonoro aperto de mãos – "Quando vocês voltarem, eu vou te levar a La Push!"

Nós entramos no carro de Edward. Seth acenou da porta e Sue e Charlie estavam na janela do quarto. Eu dei uma última olhada na casa – Ela parecia diferente agora. Ainda lembrava minha mãe, mas já não doía tanto. Aquelas pessoas já não eram meus inimigos – como eu via quando fui embora há anos atrás – Eles eram minha família.

Minha família. Eu sorri com a idéia.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma família... E a sensação era boa. Acho que eu podia me acostumar.


	49. Chapter 49

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, meninas!**_

_**Como vocês estão?**_

_**Só queria deixar uma pequena nota: Quando eu comecei a pensar na entrada do Charlie na história, ele ia morrer, sim! Mas vocês começaram a pedir tanto, que eu fiquei com dó. Isso me obrigou a mudar algumas coisas que já estavam super certas na minha cabeça... Vocês só me dão trabalho! Então, espero que vocês estejam felizes por ele ter vivido! Foi tipo um milagre! Rsrs**_

_**Hoje eu falo com vocês lá no fim.**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**E só digo uma coisa: As emoções só estão começando, queridas!!!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando o relógio tocou, eu me levantei imediatamente. Se eu ficasse enrolando, com certeza, ia acabar adormecendo de novo. Sem contar a dor nas costas que eu ainda estava sentindo pela última noite no sofá de Charlie.

Tomei meu banho e voltei para o quarto. Para minha surpresa, Bella ainda estava deitada. Eu fui até ela e beijei seu cabelo, me sentando na beirada da cama.

"Não vai levantar, não, dorminhoca?"

"Hum..." – Ela abriu os olhos e girou o corpo, ficando com a barriga para cima – "Eu não estou muito legal..."

"O que foi? O que você está sentindo?"

"Não sei... Eu estou muito cansada... Meio enjoada... Acho que eu peguei uma virose em Forks. Ou foi aquele lanche estranho que a gente comeu ontem"

"Pode ser" – Eu passei a mão por sua testa. Sem febre. Menos mal – "Mas você vem reclamando desse cansaço a semana inteira. Sua imunidade deve estar baixa"

"Pois é..."

"Você quer que eu te leve ao médico?"

"Não, tudo bem. Vai trabalhar. Eu chamo a Alice"

"Por quê?"

"Não precisa fazer essa carinha de ofendido" – Bella riu – "Você já tem feito muito por mim e a Alice tem horários mais flexíveis. Além disso, faz um tempão que eu não vejo ela... A gente podia aproveitar para colocar o assunto em dia"

"Está bem" – Eu concordei, mesmo que meio a contragosto – "Mas eu vou ficar com você até ela chegar"

"Hum... Que martírio!" – Bella brincou, colocando a cabeça em meu colo – "Me passa o telefone?"

_PDV BELLA_

"Bom dia" – Alice e seu entusiasmo...

"Oi, Allie. Olha só... Eu não estou muito legal. Será que você poderia me levar ao médico?"

"O que você tem?"

"Desconfio de uma virose ou algo assim..."

"Já estou indo. Inclusive, a mocinha poderia aproveitar para fazer aqueles exames que o ginecologista pediu"

"Boa idéia. Já que eu vou faltar no trabalho, é melhor resolver tudo de uma vez"

"Ok. Eu chego logo"

"Tchau, Allie"

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella desligou o telefone e passou para mim. Eu coloquei sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo.

"E então... Como vamos aproveitar esses minutos que ainda temos?"

"Hummm... Eu tenho várias idéias que adoraria pôr em prática, mas eu vou fazer aqueles exames que o ginecologista pediu..."

"Droga de ginecologista!" – Eu emburrei feito criança e Bella riu.

"Deita aqui?" – Bella pediu e eu atendi. Ela se aninhou com a cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei.

Nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que a Bella se afastou – "Você devia se trocar. Eu não quero que a Alice te veja assim" – Bella apontou para mim, lembrando que eu ainda estava só de cueca.

"Desde quando você tem ciúme da Alice?" – Eu perguntei rindo.

"Não tenho. Mas é melhor prevenir... Não quero correr o risco de ter que ter"

"Está bem. Eu vou me trocar. E você devia tomar um banho enquanto a Alice não chega, para já ir adiantando"

"Sim, senhor"

Bella se levantou da cama devagar e gemeu um pouco enquanto se espreguiçava. Eu fiquei preocupado que ela estivesse disfarçando sobre o quão mal ela realmente estava. Isso era tão típico dela! Mas Alice ia cuidar disso. Quase tão bem quanto eu...

Quando a campainha tocou, eu já estava pronto. Bella já havia desligado o chuveiro, mas ainda estava no banheiro. Eu fui até a porta e abri, para encontrar uma Alice com a expressão de quem estava irritada. Ela ficou só me olhando, então eu fiz o mesmo. Mas ela ganhou e eu acabei falando primeiro.

"O que foi?"

"Vocês bem que podiam avisar em qual apartamento vão estar. Eu fiquei meia-hora tocando lá na Bella" – Ela foi entrando e eu abri caminho. Exagerada... – "Ou... Vocês podiam mudar para o mesmo apartamento de uma vez"

"Allie!" – Bella estava entrando na sala, usando meu roupão – "Pare com isso. É cedo ainda..." – Ela corou – "Você vai assustar o Edward"

Ela parecia bem envergonhada, o que me deixou confuso. Ela não gostaria de morar comigo? Bom... Talvez fosse cedo, mas... Eu gostaria de tê-la sempre aqui. Quer dizer, oficialmente. Tipo... 'Bella, minha esposa'. 'Isabella Cullen'. Soa bem.

Eu notei que estava sorrindo feito um bobo porque as duas estavam me olhando como se eu estivesse ficando louco.

"Preciso ir" – Ajeitei a gravata e peguei minha pasta – "Qualquer coisa, você me liga" – Eu fui até Bella e a beijei rapidamente – "E você" – Eu me virei para Alice – "Cuide bem dela, hein?"

"Como se eu não tivesse feito isso por muito tempo antes de você aparecer" – Alice retrucou ultrajada.

"Verdade. Muito obrigado por cuidar dela antes de eu aparecer" – Alice sorriu surpresa e eu me virei para sair. Quando cheguei à porta, hesitei por um momento, mas decidi que deveria dizer – "A propósito" – Eu me virei para Bella – "Eu adoraria ter você morando aqui" – Os olhos de Bella se abriram em espanto e sua boca caiu, mas então ela sorriu um sorriso tão lindo e corou, desviando o olhar do meu – "Tenham um bom dia, meninas!" – Eu saí e bati a porta atrás de mim.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu saí do banho e ainda estava no banheiro quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Só podia ser Alice. Eu estava com tanta saudade dela. Há pouco mais de um mês nós morávamos juntas, praticamente dormíamos e levantamos juntas, e, de repente – Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro – Tudo mudou tanto. Estar com Edward era incrível, mas namorados são namorados e amigas são amigas. E Alice é a melhor amiga que eu sequer podia ter sonhado em encontrar.

Eu vesti o roupão de Edward (Que eu vinha usando muito mais do que ele) e fui recebê-la.

"Vocês bem que podiam avisar em qual apartamento vão estar. Eu fiquei meia-hora tocando lá na Bella. Ou... Vocês podiam mudar para o mesmo apartamento de uma vez"

Oh, meu Deus! Diga que ela não falou isso... Não que eu não iria adorar mora com Edward, mas eu nem sei se ele quer. Aliás, é óbvio que ele não quer!

"Allie! Pare com isso" – Os dois me olharam surpresos porque ainda não tinham notado minha presença – "É cedo ainda. Você vai assustar o Edward!"

Ele olhou para mim, mas eu nem tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Tive medo. Medo de encontrar ali a resposta que eu não queria. A sala ficou em silêncio por um tempo e eu vi que Alice estava analisando a expressão de Edward. Ele sorriu torto, enquanto parecia totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando notou que nós duas o analisávamos, Edward pigarreou, ajeitando a gravata.

"Preciso ir" – Ele pegou sua pasta e veio me dar um beijinho de despedida – "Qualquer coisa, você me liga. E você" – Ele se virou para Alice – "Cuide bem dela, hein?"

Alice olhou para ele com todo seu desprezo – "Como se eu não tivesse feito isso por muito tempo antes de você aparecer"

"Verdade" – Edward ponderou – "Muito obrigado por cuidar dela antes de eu aparecer" – eu ri, vendo a surpresa de Alice. Edward andou até a porta e então parou, com a mão sobre a fechadura – "A propósito" – Ele se virou para mim – "Eu adoraria ter você morando aqui" – Eu fiquei parada, completamente tonta com o que ele havia dito.

'Eu ouvi bem? Sério! Será que eu ouvi bem? Ele disse isso mesmo? MESMO?'

Eu ainda estava tentando processar, quando ele se virou para sair – "Tenham um bom dia, meninas!" – Eu ouvi a porta bater.

"Uau!" – Alice estava tão parada quanto eu – "Ele é bom"

"Hey!" – Eu bati em seu ombro.

"Que foi? Eu não vou roubar seu namorado! Mas 'Uau'! Ele é muito bom!" – Eu comecei a rir.

"É. Ele é!" – Nós duas rimos.

"Você está melhor?" – Ela colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo molhado atrás da orelha.

"Um pouco. Mas acho melhor ir ao médico de qualquer maneira. Desde semana passada que eu não estou muito legal"

"É todo esse estresse com o Charlie"

"É. Acho que sim..."

Eu me troquei e nós fomos para o hospital. Primeiro eu fui fazer alguns dos exames que o ginecologista havia pedido. Dois precisavam ser marcados com antecedência, então tiveram que ficar para depois. A maioria dos resultados sairia em alguns dias.

O consultório do médico estava vazio e logo nós fomos atendidas. Expliquei todos os sintomas e o médico achou melhor pedir exames... Como se eu não tivesse feito o suficiente por hoje.

"Vou pedir um hemograma completo. Assim, caso haja qualquer alteração, nós saberemos que caminho tomar" – O médico preenchia as guias necessárias – "Você vai ao laboratório agora mesmo. O resultado sai logo e você volta aqui para vermos, está bem?"

Eu e Alice nos dirigimos ao laboratório. Uma mocinha delicada nos atendeu e indicou o local onde eu devia ir para colher o exame.

"Ai, droga! Eu odeio tirar sangue!"

"E eu não sei?" – Alice riu – "Não olhe! Eu não quero ter que te arrastar de lá de dentro" – Eu ri sem graça, lembrando da vez em que isso tinha acontecido de verdade.

Respirei fundo e entrei na salinha reservada. A enfermeira tentava ser simpática, mas eu estava tentando pensar em qualquer outro lugar.

"Nervosa?"

"Um pouco... Eu e o sangue, sabe? Nós não nos damos muito bem..."

"Eu não diria isso. Tem uma porção dele correndo aí dentro de você"

Eu senti a picada, mas nem sei quantos daqueles tubinhos ela encheu com o meu sangue porque eu preferi manter meus olhos bem fechadinhos, como a Alice sugeriu.

"Pronto" – Ela tirou a agulha e colocou um daqueles esparadrapos – "Fica pronto em meia-hora"

"Tão rápido?"

"O médico pediu urgência"

"Por quê?"

"Porque o que?"

"Porque o médico pediu urgência? Eu tenho algo grave?"

"Não, Isabella. É só para resolver logo... Não é nada. Não se preocupe"

Ela não me convenceu. O médico ia pedir urgência no meu exame assim, por nada? Vai ver ele desconfia de alguma coisa séria e não quis me falar.

"Bella?" – Alice veio me amparar quando saí da salinha – "Você está bem?"

"O médico pediu urgência no meu exame, Allie. Por quê?"

"O que, Bella?"

"O médico pediu urgência, Alice! Eu tenho alguma coisa séria, não tenho?"

"Ai, Bella, não surta! Você não tem nada" – Alice tentou me acalmar – "Vem, vamos tomar um café enquanto o exame não fica pronto"

O café era tão ruim quanto o do hospital de Forks. Aliás, eles devem ter a franquia do café ruim.

Eu e Alice ficamos conversando na lanchonete. Alice me contou sobre o último show da banda de Jasper e como a música que ele fez para ela está fazendo sucesso. E eu contei sobre Forks, doenças e hospitais...

Quando nos demos conta, a meia-hora já havia passado há algum tempo. Nós pegamos o envelope com os resultados e voltamos para a sala do médico. Nós estávamos na sala de espera, quando o celular de Alice tocou. Pela conversa, eu pude perceber que eram problemas na loja. Alice se levantou e saiu da sala antes que alguém a expulsasse por causa do seu tom de voz.

Quando eu estava sozinha, o médico saiu da sala com um paciente e me viu. Ele se despediu do senhor que saiu de sua sala e me chamou. Alice queria ter aberto os resultados, mas eu achei melhor não. Se eu não entendesse alguma coisa, com certeza ia acabar surtando.

Entreguei o envelope para o médico. Ele abriu e começou a analisar calmamente os papéis.

"Eu tenho algo grave, doutor?"

Ele me olhou surpreso – "Eu ainda tenho que analisar os resultados, Isabella, mas nada indica que você tenha algo grave. Porque você está pensando isso?"

"O senhor pediu urgência nos exames..."

"Você disse que desconfiava de uma virose. Esse é o procedimento padrão para pacientes com virose. Na verdade, se nós esperássemos uma semana para saber o resultado dos exames, uma virose já teria, ou se resolvido sozinha, ou evoluído em algo muito pior"

"Oh..."

Ele continuou analisando os exames e eu analisando suas expressões diante deles. Em certo momento ele pareceu surpreso, mas sorriu. Sorriso deve ser bom, não é? Ele analisou todos os papéis e então os pousou sobre a mesa, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Isabella, isso pode ser uma surpresa, já que você não fez qualquer comentário nessa direção, mas... A única alteração nos seus exames diz que... Você está grávida"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cintia de volta com seus comentários minuto-a-minuto! E eu morro de rir com eles!**_

_**Julia, você está me deixando mimada...**_

_**Bell Mainard, você não confessou nada. Você me deixou foi curiosa!**_

_**Maria Lua: Lá vem você com essa mania de adivinhar o que eu estou escrevendo! Credo! Larga de ser bruxa!**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, tudo acabou bem, graças a vocês. Porque se dependesse de mim...**_

_**Aninha: Hello! Seja bem-vinda e muito obrigada!**_

_**Bia... Quem não quer um vizinho desses... Não precisa chamar Edward, só precisa ser lindo, atencioso, romântico, etc, etc... 'Edward, abre uma escola para ensinar esses meninos'**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen, dá para notar porque é um pouco diferente do nosso português, mas dá para entender bem. Obrigada pelo "fanatismo" rsrsrsrs**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**N/A:**_

_**É o seguinte, meninas.**_

_**Hoje a noite eu tenho um compromisso e não sei que horas vou conseguir postar. Então... Estou postando esse capítulo pequeno, mas suuuuper emocionante e cheio de revelações, que é para vocês irem se distraindo. E assim que der, eu posto mais, ok?**_

_**Ah! Obrigada pelo montão de reviews que vocês me deixaram! Todas tão felizes com a gravidez da Bella... Me lembraram a Alice...**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**E nos falamos mais tarde – Se Deus quiser!!!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Isabella, isso pode ser uma surpresa, já que você não fez qualquer comentário nessa direção, mas... A única alteração nos seus exames diz que... Você está grávida"_

_PDV BELLA_

"O que?" – A frase ficava ecoando na minha cabeça. 'Grávida...' – "Não, não... Não e-eu... Eu... Eu não posso estar grávida. E-eu... E... Esse exame só pode estar errado"

"Eu não vejo qualquer motivo para acreditar que o exame esteja errado, mas... Por acaso você não manteve relações sexuais nos últimos meses?"

"Sim, mas... Nós..."

"Vocês usaram proteção?" – Ele completou a frase quando viu que eu não o faria. Eu concordei com a cabeça – "Todas as vezes?"

Eu abri a boca para dizer que sim e até ia acrescentar sobre a quantidade absurda de preservativos que Edward tinha comprado... Mas me lembrei que não era bem assim. Eu nem precisei dizer nada e acho que ele leu tudo na minha cara.

"Isabella, na verdade, nenhum método contraceptivo é 100% seguro. E se vocês tiverem deixado de usar, uma vez que seja, isso já aumenta em muito as chances da gravidez" – Tinha tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça que eu nem conseguia dizer nada. Ele conferiu os papéis mais uma vez – "Isabella, pelas taxas eu diria que você completou ou está completando um mês por esses dias. Confere?"

'Oh, meu Deus! Que tipo de garota estúpida fica grávida logo na sua primeira vez?' Eu fiz as contas na minha cabeça e conferia: 32 dias desde o dia em que eu havia perdido minha virgindade com Edward. E que nós tínhamos feito isso sem camisinha, é claro – "Hu-hum"

"Bom, eu vou te indicar um obstetra para que você marque uma consulta e inicie seu pré-natal. É importante, tanto para você, quanto para o bebê, que você o faça. E você pode começar assim que possível"

Ele me passou o cartão do obstetra e eu me levantei, saindo da sala. Eu nem sei como foi que as minhas pernas se moveram, mas eu saí de lá.

"Tudo bem, Bella?" – Alice desligou o celular quando me viu sentar ao seu lado.

"Eu... Eu..." – Eu não vou conseguir dizer isso em voz alta.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Alice me olhava tão assustada. Mas ela não fazia nem idéia o quão assustada eu estava.

"Eu... Estou grávida"

"Ah!" – Alice deu um gritinho e pulou em cima de mim, me prendendo em um abraço – "Eu não acredito! Eu vou ser tia!"

"Calma, Alice" – Eu tentei me soltar do abraço – "Eu nem sei se eu vou ter esse bebê"

"Como assim?" – Ela se afastou para me olhar. Surpresa e choque estavam estampados em seu rosto.

"Alice, eu estou com o Edward a pouco mais de um mês, como é que eu vou chegar lá e dizer que eu estou esperando um filho dele?"

"Acho bom você descobrir um jeito, Bella. Porque você está esperando um filho dele e ele vai ter que saber"

"Eu vou tirar"

"Você está louca?"

"E se ele não quiser o bebê, Alice?" – Alice tentou controlar sua expressão, respirando fundo.

"Primeiro, você tem que contar" – Ela tentou usar um tom calmo – "Edward tem o direito de saber. Seja lá qual for a decisão que vocês tomem depois. Segundo, se ele não quiser o bebê e você quiser, você pode voltar para casa – Você sabe que eu vou cuidar de vocês dois"

"Alice, isso é loucura" – Eu escondi o rosto em minhas mãos, como se eu pudesse fugir daquilo tudo.

"Bella?" – Alice segurou meus ombros, me virando para ela – "Eu vou estar com você aconteça o que acontecer. Mas você precisa falar com ele"

Eu bufei, passando as mãos por meus cabelos – "Eu quero ir embora. Me leva embora, Alice"

"Claro. Vamos"

Nós duas saímos de lá e entramos no carro de Alice. Nenhuma de nós duas disse qualquer palavra até chegarmos ao meu apartamento. Eu entrei e segui direto para a cozinha. Eu precisava tomar café. Eu peguei o pó do armário, mas Alice tomou o pote da minha mão.

"Hey! Nada de café! Pode fazer mal para o bebê!"

"Alice, eu nem sei se vou ficar com o bebê!"

"Isso mesmo. E enquanto você não souber, você não vai fazer nenhum mal a ele"

Eu bufei frustrada e saí da cozinha. Fui até a sala e me afundei no sofá. Alice veio atrás de mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Oh..." – Eu senti sua mão em minha barriga – "Ele vai ser tão lindo..."

"Allie, para! E dá para tirar a mão da minha barriga?"

"Não liga para a mamãe. Ela só está nervosa" – Ela continuou como se nem tivesse me escutado.

"E não fala com a minha barriga!"

"Eu aposto que o Edward vai gostar" – Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

"Para, Alice! Para de criar esperanças!" – Eu suspirei irritada. Tudo que eu não precisava era que ela criasse um 'relacionamento' com um bebê que eu nem sabia se poderia ter de verdade.

"Você precisa comer"

Alice pediu comida. Com certeza, se ela soubesse cozinhar, teria feito ela mesma. Comida saudável, nada de café... Não fazia nem um dia inteiro e ela já estava me deixando louca. A tarde passou assim: Alice me mandando descansar, Alice me mandando comer, Alice me deixando maluca!

Eu já estava ficando ainda mais assustada. Eu não conseguia pensar o que era pior: Edward me odiar por estar grávida, ou ele usar todo o seu perfil super protetor e piorar ainda mais essa loucura da Alice.

Quando o fim da tarde começou a se aproximar, Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

'_Quer que eu te busque no trabalho?'_

Eu li e reli, pensando no que eu devia responder. 'Seja clara, mas não diga nada. Haja como se estivesse tudo normal'.

'_Não precisa. Estou em casa'_

'_Por quê? Você está bem?'_

'_Sim. Tudo bem...'_ – Seja convincente – _'O médico me pediu para descansar por hoje'_

'_Tudo bem. Eu já vou chegar. Te amo' _– Nada bem. Ele já vai chegar... E eu não faço idéia como contar para ele. E eu o amo... Mas não sei se ele vai continuar me amando depois disso.

'_Também te amo'_

Quando Edward chegou em casa, eu e Alice estávamos sentadas no sofá. Assim que ele tocou a campainha meu coração começou a pular feito um louco e meus olhos me traíram deixando as lágrimas correrem.

"Calma" – Alice sussurrou para mim e foi atender.

"Alice?" – Eu escutei Edward dizer, mas não olhei na sua direção – "A Bella está bem?"

"Tudo bem, Edward" – O tom de voz de Alice não convenceria ninguém.

"Bella?" – Ele começou a vir em minha direção – "Bella, porque você está chorando?" – Droga! Eu comecei a chorar ainda mais quando ele se sentou ao meu lado e segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Eu vou embora. Qualquer coisa, você me liga, Bella" – Alice já estava com sua bolsa.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e Alice partiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Edward a acompanhou com os olhos e depois se voltou para mim.

"Bella... O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Edward, eu passei a tarde toda pensando no melhor jeito de dizer isso... E não encontrei... Então, eu vou simplesmente dizer..." – Eu parei por um segundo, tentando tomar coragem.

"Bella, fala pelo amor de Deus. O que está acontecendo?"

"Edward... Eu estou grávida"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu já estava entrando em pânico quando Bella finalmente conseguiu falar. E eu definitivamente não estava preparado para o que ela ia falar.

"Edward... Eu estou grávida"

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nenhum de nós dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela afirmou com a cabeça – "Eu fiz uns exames hoje..."

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

Mais alguns segundos, e nenhum de nós dois disse nada.

"Escuta Edward... Eu sei que é cedo e que a gente não planejou nada" – Bella falava rápido, todas as palavras juntas demais, como se, caso ela parasse, nem que fosse para respirar, ia perder a coragem para continuar – "E... Se você não quiser o bebê... Eu vou tirar"

"O que?"

"E-eu... Eu não estou pronta para enfrentar isso sozinha e... Eu não vou te obrigar a enfrentar isso comigo. Então... Eu quero que você saiba que essa é uma opção"

"Essa não é uma opção, Isabella!" – Eu gritei, provavelmente mais do que devia – "Não diga que você vai tirar o meu filho!"


	51. Chapter 51

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Olha eu aqui outra vez!**_

_**Aí vai a outra parte que eu prometi.**_

_**Isa, eu sei que acabou meio do nada o outro, mas foi porque era para ser tudo junto. Só que para não demorar demais, eu reparti em dois.**_

_**É por isso que esse também não vai ser assim tão longo.**_

_**E, é nesse que vem todas aquelas revelações que eu prometi no outro.**_

_**Aliás... Falo com vocês lá no fim, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Bom Capítulo! Espero que gostem...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Essa não é uma opção, Isabella! Não diga que vai tirar o meu filho!"

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward assim. Ele fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando se acalmar.

"Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você..."

Eu estava assustada com sua reação e nem conseguia me mexer. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava controlar sua respiração.

"Bella... Tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber..." – Ele abriu os olhos devagar e começou a falar – "Carlisle e Esme se casaram muito jovens e ela logo engravidou do Emmett" – Edward dava longas pausas, respirando fundo para conseguir continuar – "Quando Emmett tinha três meses, a irmã mais nova de Esme, Elisabeth, veio até ela e disse que estava grávida. Ela queria ajuda... Dinheiro. Para fazer um aborto. Esme estava segurando Emmett em seu colo quando a ouviu dizer isso e, olhando para seu bebê, ela não podia acreditar que a irmã fosse capaz de fazer isso" – Edward se mexia nervosamente, mudando de posição o tempo todo – "Esme tentou convencê-la de todas as maneiras a ter o bebê, mas ela disse que não ia perder sua vida cuidando de um filho que ela nunca desejou. Então Carlisle e Esme se ofereceram para ficar com o bebê se ela aceitasse levar a gravidez até o fim" – Seu olhar afundou-se no chão e sua voz estava cada vez mais triste – "Mas ela não queria perder noves meses carregando aquele bebê na barriga. A não ser... A não ser que valesse a pena" – Eu estava com um grande vinco entre minhas sobrancelhas. Onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso, afinal? – "Ela queria dinheiro, Bella. E Esme e Carlisle praticamente me compraram dela"

Meu rosto deve ter ficado completamente lívido quando eu percebi o que ele havia acabado de dizer – "TE? TE compraram?"

"É..." – Ele sorriu sem humor. Os olhos ainda cheios de tristeza – "Eu não sou filho biológico de Carlisle e Esme"

"Eles te adotaram..." – Eu disse em voz alta, tentando compreender.

"Mais ou menos... Na verdade, eles simplesmente me registraram como filho deles. E é por isso que nós nunca falamos sobre o assunto. Porque isso é crime, Bella. Se alguém soubesse, poderia denunciá-los. Eles seriam processados e poderiam até acabar sendo presos"

"E a sua...?" – Eu me interrompi, sem saber se devia perguntar.

"Mãe?" – Ele mesmo completou a frase e eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, eu não sabia. Para mim, ela sempre foi apenas a Tia Elisabeth. A irmã mais nova, louca e alcoólatra da minha mãe. Que nós víamos nas festas – e olhe lá – se ela não estivesse viajando ou fazendo alguma coisa melhor..." – Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, contemplando a paisagem lá fora – "Até que um dia ela apareceu lá em casa. Eu devia ter uns treze anos. Todo mundo tinha saído, ela tocou a campainha, eu abri a porta e ela estava lá, chorando. Ela começou a me pedir desculpa e dizer que nunca devia ter feito 'aquilo'. E eu não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que ela estava falando. Era óbvio que ela tinha bebido e eu não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la..."

Edward parou de falar e eu fiquei esperando um pouco. Mas quando ele não continuou, eu perguntei – "O que aconteceu?"

"Esme chegou. E eu vi o choque nos olhos dela quando me encontrou sentado ao lado de Elisabeth. E eu soube que havia algo errado. E eu não parei de forçar até que ela não teve outra escolha senão me contar a verdade" – Ele veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá outra vez, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fugindo dos meus – "Só que eu reagi muito mal. Eu passei a tratá-los como se eles tivessem me traído. Eu procurei Elisabeth. Eu queria me aproximar... Mas ela não deixou. Ela nunca deixou... Ela disse que eu devia voltar para minha mãe e que minha mãe sempre tinha sido Esme" – Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu seco – "Seja grato a ela, menino – foi o que ela me disse – Se não fosse por Esme, você nem teria nascido" – Ele respirou fundo outra vez – "E ela estava certa. Se não fosse por Carlisle e Esme, eu nem teria nascido. E eles me deram tudo. Eles me fizeram tão filho quanto o filho deles de verdade. Eles nunca fizeram qualquer diferença entre nós dois. E mesmo quando eu agi feito um idiota" – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Eles nunca me abandonaram"

"É isso que os pais fazem" – Eu lembrei suas próprias palavras quando me ajudou com Charlie. Entendendo agora porque suas palavras eram sempre tão verdadeiras e profundas.

"É... É isso que pais de verdade fazem..." – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos continuavam cheios de uma tristeza profunda – "Eu vivi muitas coisas boas nessa vida, Bella. E eu devo todas elas a Carlisle e Esme. Eles lutaram por mim. E eu nem era o bebê deles. Eles foram minha família mesmo quando eu lhes dei todos os motivos para não ser" – Edward olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e pousou sua mão sobre a minha barriga – "Por favor, não diga que vai tirar nosso filho. Eu sei que é cedo e que você está assustada... E eu não vou negar que também estou... Mas, por favor, tenha o bebê. Eu vou estar aqui, Bella. Eu nunca vou abandonar vocês dois..."

"Eu sei..." – Eu respondi em um sussurro, indo abraçá-lo. Eu o abracei tão forte quanto conseguia. Edward era a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu não podia imaginar o quanto ela seria triste se sua mãe realmente tivesse feito aquilo. Eu não sei se fazia sentido, mas eu sei que vou ter o bebê. E quem sabe eu consiga fazer um trabalho tão bom quanto o de Esme e brindar o mundo com alguém tão especial quanto Edward – "Oh, Deus!" – Eu me lembrei de algo – "Isso vai ser um inferno!" – Eu me afastei de Edward, me reclinando no sofá.

"O que?"

"Alice! Ela quase me deixou louca hoje, controlando minha alimentação e me impedindo de tomar café... Ela vai me deixar maluca até esse bebê nascer!"

Ele riu e se aproximou, me puxando de volta para seu abraço – "Obrigado" – Ele beijou meu cabelo – "Eu vou cuidar de vocês, Bella" – Ele apoiou seu queixo em minha cabeça – "Sempre"

Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Eu ainda estava assustada, mas agora Edward estava ao meu lado. E nós iríamos enfrentar isso juntos. E tudo ia ficar bem.

"Nós precisamos comemorar" – Edward quebrou o silêncio – "Eu até te levaria ao 'nosso restaurante', mas acho que Alice se oporia a você comendo lanche, então... Que tal o Le Roy?"

"Que tal se a gente esquecer essa história da nova tradição? Eu não me importo em ficar com o Lê Roy. E o bebê precisa se acostumar com a tradição da família"

"Hum... Verdade. Ótima idéia"

Como eu temia, a faceta super protetora de Edward tomou conta da noite. Ele escolheu o que eu ia comer e me garantiu uma boa porção de coisas saudáveis. Para beber, suco – "Porque a partir de agora, nada de álcool para você" – E café, nem pensar! Mas só porque eles não tinham descafeinado. Porque Edward era 'muito bonzinho' e ia me deixar tomar descafeinado durante a gravidez.

Mas ele me deixou comer doce. Na verdade, ele exigiu que eu comesse.

"Eu já não vou ficar gorda o suficiente, Edward?"

"Uf!" – Ele revirou os olhos – "Você não vai ficar gorda, Bella! Você vai ficar linda!" – Ahã... Com certeza – "E o bebê precisa de açúcar para crescer"

Nós voltamos para casa e eu o convidei para ficar no meu apartamento.

"Isso não é meio estranho?" – Ele fez uma careta.

"O que?"

"Fazer sexo sabendo que o bebê está aí dentro" – Ele apontou minha barriga.

"Ei! Não fale assim de mim! Eu fico me sentindo um pacote! E além do mais, supondo que eu engravidei na nossa primeira vez, acho que nós já fizemos isso várias vezes com ele aí dentro"

"Na primeira?"

"É. Pelas contas do médico eu devo estar completando um mês nesses dias. 32 dias desde... E como a gente não usou camisinha... As chances de ter sido na primeira vez são grandes"

"Uau! Eu sou muito bom" – Ah, que modesto...

"Hey! Eu também tenho minha participação, não é?"

"É..." – Ele veio me agarrando pela cintura, juntando seu corpo ao meu – "Você também é muito boa"

Nós estávamos deitados no quarto escuro. Edward tinha a cabeça apoiada contra a cabeceira da cama e eu estava deitada de lado, com a cabeça em seu peito. Sua respiração ainda estava acelerada, fazendo seu peito subir e descer sem parar. Ele correu sua mão até minha barriga, fazendo carinho com a ponta dos dedos.

"Bella..."

"Hummmm"

"Lembra do que a gente falou hoje de manhã?"

"Hum?"

"Sobre... Morar junto" – Ele falou meio incerto e eu me apoiei para poder ver o seu rosto – "Bella... Você quer..." – Ele hesitou um segundo – "Quer morar comigo?"

"Edward, você não precisa fazer isso"

"Eu sei que não. E eu não estou fazendo porque preciso. Eu estou fazendo porque realmente quero"

"Mesmo?... Onde?"

"Aqui. Ou no meu apartamento... Ou nós podemos procurar outro lugar, se você quiser" – Eu mordi o lábio, enquanto me deitava em seu peito outra vez. A idéia parecia ótima. Morar com Edward... – "Vai ser mais fácil, não é? Assim... Nós vamos precisar de uma ambiente mais estável para o bebê. Ele não vai poder dormir uma noite em cada apartamento..."

"Claro..." – Embora Edward negasse, era tudo sobre o bebê.

"Porque você não vem morar comigo? Já que sou eu que estou propondo"

"E o que eu faria com o meu apartamento?"

"Você pode alugar. Nós procuramos uma imobiliária e eles cuidam de tudo"

Eu ri da maneira como ele sempre cuidava de tudo – "Está bem..."

"Mesmo?" – Ele sorriu surpreso.

"Mesmo. Por quê? Não era para aceitar?"

"Claro que era!" – Edward girou, ficando de lado e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E então... O que vocês acharam dos motivos por trás da explosão do Edward?**_

_**Vocês se lembram que a alguns capítulos o Edward ficou meio sem graça ao comentar a pequena diferença de idade entre ele e o Emmett? Na época, adivinhem só quem foi a única a perguntar qual era o mistério por trás disso? Oh, meu Deus! Maria Lua, eu estou ficando com medo de você! Eu te disse para guardar a informação: Aí está o motivo dele ter ficado sem graça.**_

_**, espero que tenha gostado do restante do capítulo.**_

_**Nana Godoy, o Edward deveria reproduzir, reproduzir e reproduzir... Quem sabe ele povoe a terra com gente bonita, inteligente... suspiros, suspiros, suspiros... Mas, coitada da Bella. Diz que você não ia surtar se ficasse grávida do seu namorado de um mês!**_

_**Júlia! Nem demorei, neh? Já estou aqui de novo.**_

_**Isa, eu leio as outras, mas essa é minha preferida! E você não posta nela faz um tempão! E eu estou louca para saber onde vai dar! E você é muito criativa – Só que fica distraída com trinta janelas abertas ao mesmo tempo no computador! Rsrsrs**_

_**Gostou dos capítulos? Maior reviravolta, neh? Quem manda ficar abrindo o que não deve...**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, qual seria a graça de uma fic onde tudo fica sempre certinho? Precisa de emoção!**_

_**Lorena. Calma. Estou tentando me controlar. Nosssssssa! Esse foi o elogio do século! Minha humilde historinha sendo comparada a Edward-Cullen-tudo-de-bom! Ok. Morri.**_

_**Bcullen, obrigada por estar sempre por aqui.**_

_**Não, eu não posto em outros sites. Na verdade, foi aqui que eu primeiro me viciei em fics, e depois resolvi começar a escrever. Essa é minha primeira fanfic, neste único site!**_

_**Lyka Cullen, continuação lida? E aí, o que você achou?**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas!**_

_**Olha que divertido: Amanhã, dia 28 (caso tenha passado da meia-noite, hoje) é meu aniversário. E eu vou ter um programaço: Vou a um enterro!**_

_**Pois é...**_

_**Então se eu sumir, vocês já sabem o porque... É em outra cidade, não sei que hora vou chegar... Mas assim que der, eu posto (E olha que eu achei que ia conseguir preparar um big capítulo especial para o meu niver...)**_

_**Bom Capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E coment's das reviews lá no final.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Essa não é uma opção, Isabella!"__ – Eu gritei, provavelmente mais do que devia – __"Não diga que você vai tirar o meu filho!"_

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella me olhou assustada, provavelmente com medo de mim após essa explosão, e eu me arrependi imediatamente de ter agido assim. Eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. 'Acalme-se Edward, você está fazendo tudo errado'.

"Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você..."

Bella não respondeu nada e eu sabia que a hora havia chegado. Falar sobre aquilo tudo ia doer, mas Bella precisava saber. Ela merecia e precisava saber. Ela precisava saber que eu não estava bravo com ela. Ela merecia entender porque eu havia gritado. E – Deus do céu – nós íamos ter um filho juntos, eu não podia mais esconder a verdade dela.

"Bella... Tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber..."

Não foi fácil arrancar tudo aquilo de dentro de mim. Nós nunca falávamos sobre aquilo. E era mais fácil assim. Eu, Carlisle, Esme... Todos nós havíamos nos machucado. Até mesmo para Emmett não havia sido fácil lidar com a verdade. Nós dois tínhamos sido os melhores amigos inseparáveis desde sempre e fazia sentido, porque nós éramos irmãos. No começo, parecia que nossa relação ia desmoronar para sempre, mas depois nós nos redescobrimos, e em algum momento passou a fazer até mais sentido – A vida havia nos unido porque eu precisava daquele meu irmão idiota criando problemas o tempo todo e ele precisava de mim para ser seu irmão mais novo.

Eu pude ver no rosto de Bella o exato momento em que ela entendeu sobre o que eu estava falando.

"TE? TE compraram?" – Ela perguntou, conferindo se havia escutado bem.

"É... Eu não sou filho biológico de Carlisle e Esme"

Eu respondi a todas as perguntas que ela me fez. Não havia mais espaço para segredo entre nós. Eu contei sobre o quanto eu havia sido idiota, culpando meus pais por tudo e tentando me aproximar daquela mulher que nunca havia me desejado.

"Se não fosse por Carlisle e Esme, eu nem teria nascido. E eles me deram tudo. Eles me fizeram tão filho quanto o filho deles de verdade. Eles nunca fizeram qualquer diferença entre nós dois. E mesmo quando eu agi feito um idiota, eles nunca me abandonaram"

"É isso que os pais fazem" – Eu reconheci as palavras que eu mesmo havia usado dias atrás quando falávamos de Charlie.

"É... É isso que pais de verdade fazem..." – Eu demorei algum tempo para entender, mas descobri que Esme e Carlisle eram meus pais DE VERDADE e não havia qualquer dúvida sobre isso – "Eu vivi muitas coisas boas nessa vida, Bella. E eu devo todas elas a Carlisle e Esme. Eles lutaram por mim. E eu nem era o bebê deles. Eles foram minha família mesmo quando eu lhes dei todos os motivos para não ser" – E respirei fundo, olhando nos olhos de Bella, e pousei minha mão em seu ventre. O ventre que agora carregava meu filho. Nosso filho – "Por favor, não diga que vai tirar nosso filho. Eu sei que é cedo e que você está assustada... E eu não vou negar que também estou... Mas, por favor, tenha o bebê. Eu vou estar aqui, Bella. Eu nunca vou abandonar vocês dois..."

Bella me abraçou forte e sussurrou – "Eu sei..." – Ela ficou assim, em meus braços, por algum tempo. E eu sorri, pensando o quanto algo tão assustador podia ser tão perfeito. Bella esperando um filho meu. Eu tinha medo. Mas eu também tinha certeza que era certo.

"Oh, Deus! Isso vai ser um inferno!" – Bella se afastou de mim, se largando no sofá. Ela sorria ligeiramente, então eu sabia que ela devia estar brincando sobre algo.

"O que?"

"Alice! Ela quase me deixou louca hoje, controlando minha alimentação e me impedindo de tomar café... Ela vai me deixar maluca até esse bebê nascer!"

Eu ri com ela e a puxei de volta para o meu abraço – "Obrigado" – Eu disse, beijando seu cabelo. Ela havia decidido. Ela iria ter o bebê. Meu bebê – "Eu vou cuidar de vocês, Bella. Sempre"

Meu bebê... E mais que isso: Nosso bebê. Meu e de Bella. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que saber que ELA ia me dar um filho. Minha Bella.

"Nós precisamos comemorar. Eu até te levaria ao 'nosso restaurante', mas acho que Alice se oporia a você comendo lanche, então... Que tal o Le Roy?"

"Que tal se a gente esquecer essa história da nova tradição? Eu não me importo em ficar com o Le Roy. E o bebê precisa se acostumar com a tradição da família" – É... Meu bebê Cullen! Meus pais iam surtar!

"Hum... Verdade. Ótima idéia"

É claro que eu escolhi o que Bella iria comer. Alice podia ser meio maluca, mas ela estava certa – Alimentação saudável era essencial durante a gravidez. E nós iríamos cuidar disso.

"E suco de laranja para nós dois" – Eu entreguei o cardápio de volta para o garçom e Bella me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Achei que nós estivéssemos comemorando. O que acontece com o champanhe?"

"Unf! Você achou mesmo que ia beber champanhe?"

"Achei. Porque não?"

"Porque a partir de agora, nada de álcool para você" – Eu revirei os olhos. Não devia ser óbvio?

"Já não bastava a Alice?" – Ela fez uma careta.

Eu não pude deixar de rir das caras que Bella fazia para o prato cheio de legumes durante todo o jantar. Ela ficava linda se fazendo de criança emburrada – "Café... Nem pensar?" – Ela perguntou quando acabamos.

"Só se eles tiverem descafeinado. O que, sinceramente, eu duvido... Mas nós vamos comprar um pacote de descafeinado para você fazer em casa"

"Oh... Você é tão legal..." – Ela disse cinicamente.

"Sou mesmo. Você vai até ganhar sobremesa"

"Unf... Não sei se eu quero... Esse prato era enorme!"

"Hummm... Vamos pedir, está bem? Você come nem que seja um pedacinho. Você vai precisar comer doce durante a gravidez"

"Eu já não vou ficar gorda o suficiente, Edward?"

"Unf!" – Eu revirei os olhos – "Você não vai ficar gorda, Bella!" – Eu sorri, imaginando como ela ficaria com aquela barriga – "Você vai ficar linda! E o bebê precisa de açúcar para crescer"

Quando nós voltamos para casa, Bella passou os braços por meu pescoço e me convidou para ficar em seu apartamento. Eu sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer: Sexo.

"Isso não é meio estranho?"

"O que?"

"Fazer sexo sabendo que o bebê está aí dentro"

"Ei! Não fale assim de mim! Eu fico me sentindo um pacote! E além do mais, supondo que eu engravidei na nossa primeira vez, acho que nós já fizemos isso várias vezes com ele aí dentro"

"Na primeira?"

"É. Pelas contas do médico eu devo estar completando um mês nesses dias. 32 dias desde... E como a gente não usou camisinha... As chances de ter sido na primeira vez são grandes"

"Uau! Eu sou muito bom"

"Hey! Eu também tenho minha participação, não é?"

"É..." – Eu me aproximei, puxando seu corpo para junto do meu. Ela estava certa: Se nós já tínhamos feito tantas vezes... – "Você também é muito boa"

Eu estava com minha cabeça apoiada contra a cabeceira da cama de Bella, ainda com minha respiração acelerada. Bella se ajeitou ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito. Eu a abracei com um braço e estendi o outro até sua barriga, fazendo carinho com a ponta dos dedos. Eu sabia o que devia fazer. Parecia certo. Mas eu tinha medo. E se Bella dissesse 'não'? E se ela simplesmente não quisesse morar comigo? Hoje de manhã ela pareceu bem hesitante quando Alice sugeriu isso. Mas agora havia o bebê... Talvez isso a fizesse repensar.

"Bella..." – Eu chamei baixinho. Eu precisava tentar.

"Hummmm" – Ela gemeu em resposta.

"Lembra do que a gente falou hoje de manhã?"

"Hum?" – Ela não lembra? Ela não lembra... Acho que ela não levou a possibilidade muito a sério...

"Sobre... Morar junto" – Bella se apoiou até poder me encarar. Ela parecia confusa sobre onde eu queria chegar – "Bella... Você quer..." – 'Diga de uma vez, Edward Cullen. O que pode acontecer? Ela dizer não?' – "Quer morar comigo?" – 'E, por favor, não diga não'

"Edward, você não precisa fazer isso"

"Eu sei que não. E eu não estou fazendo porque preciso. Eu estou fazendo porque realmente quero"

"Mesmo?..." – Ela examinava meu rosto – "Onde?"

"Aqui. Ou no meu apartamento... Ou nós podemos procurar outro lugar, se você quiser" – Bella se deitou outra vez, tirando seu rosto do meu campo de visão. 'Edward, seu idiota. Ela não quer. Você já devia ter notado que ela não quer. Vamos, se você pretende convencê-la pense em algo rápido' – "Vai ser mais fácil, não é? Assim... Nós vamos precisar de uma ambiente mais estável para o bebê" – 'Isso. Apele para o bebê. Quem sabe isso a amoleça um pouco – "Ele não vai poder dormir uma noite em cada apartamento..."

"Claro..." – Ela não pareceu muito animada. 'Faça isso direito, Edward!'

"Porque você não vem morar comigo? Já que sou eu que estou propondo"

"E o que eu faria com o meu apartamento?" – Isso, Edward! Ela está começando a considerar.

"Você pode alugar. Nós procuramos uma imobiliária e eles cuidam de tudo"

"Está bem..." – Ela riu.

"Mesmo?" – Eu quase gritei com a surpresa.

"Mesmo. Por quê? Não era para aceitar?"

"Claro que era!" – Eu fiquei de lado e tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo!"

Eu esperei Bella adormecer e coloquei o relógio para despertar um pouco mais cedo. Nós precisávamos de frutas para o café da manhã.

Assim que o relógio tocou, eu me levantei e fui para o meu apartamento, evitando acordá-la. Tomei meu banho e fui até o mercado comprar frutas e outras coisas – Inclusive o café descafeinado – para o café da manhã. Quando voltei, Bella estava no banho, então tive tempo suficiente para arrumar tudo.

Ela saiu do quarto, já vestida para o trabalho e me olhou surpresa quando entrou na cozinha – "O que está acontecendo?"

"Café da manhã" – Eu me virei sorrindo – "Eu coloquei água para ferver para você poder fazer o café. Eu trouxe o pó descafeinado" – Apontei o pacote em cima da pia – "E tem fruta lá na mesa. Eu não sabia quais você gostava, então eu trouxe alguns tipos..."

Bella ficou parada, me olhando com os olhos apertados, sua expressão impassível.

"O quê?"

"Vai ser assim todo dia?" – Ela andou até o fogão, pegou a água e despejou sobre o pó que eu já havia colocado no coador.

"Eu só estou tentando cuidar de você"

"De mim? Ou do bebê?" – Hum... Sinto uma pontada de ciúme. Bonitinha...

"No momento" – Eu comecei a me aproximar dela – "Cuidar de um de vocês, vai ser cuidar do outro também" – Eu abracei sua cintura – "E eu não vou negar que o bebê vai ser uma parte importante nesses meses" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Mas... Saiba... Que a parte que eu mais amo nele, é que ele vem de você. E se eu cuido do bebê, é porque ele me faz ficar ainda mais perto de você" – Eu esfreguei meu nariz no dela e ela mordeu o lábio – "E se eu amo tanto o bebê, é só porque eu amo muito você" – Eu a beijei – "E agora, vamos tomar café!" – Eu me afastei e segui para a sala.

Eu fiquei atrás da cadeira, esperando que ela chegasse para puxar sua cadeira e ajudá-la a se sentar. Ela sorriu quando notou minha intenção e, por incrível que pareça, aceitou a gentileza sem reclamações. Eu beijei seu cabelo antes de me sentar na cadeira ao lado. Bella observava a mesa que eu havia preparado.

"E então? Eu acertei em alguma fruta?"

Ela sorriu e se esticou para me beijar – "Morango" – Ela sussurrou enquanto se afastava.

"Hum... Então você é do time dos azedos?" – Ela riu.

"É... Time dos azedos... E você?"

"Eu gosto de melão" – Eu disse, enquanto corria meus dedos por seu rosto – "Quando você olha por fora, tem uma casca tão dura e forte, mas por dentro... É doce. E suave..."

O celular de Bella tocou e ela se levantou para atender.

_PDV BELLA_ 

Quando acordei, Edward não estava na cama. Imaginei que ele tivesse ido se arrumar em seu próprio apartamento, então fui tomar meu banho. Enquanto estava me trocando, escutei um barulho na cozinha. Terminei de me arrumar e segui para a cozinha. Edward estava de costas para a porta, me impedindo de ver o que ele estava fazendo na pia.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Café da manhã" – Ele se virou com um sorriso e eu pude ver que ele estava colocando pó de café no coador – "Eu coloquei água para ferver para você poder fazer o café. Eu trouxe o pó descafeinado" – Ele apontou o pacote aberto – "E tem fruta lá na mesa. Eu não sabia quais você gostava, então eu trouxe alguns tipos..."

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, imaginando o que ele pretendia com tudo isso.

"O quê?" – Ele perguntou, diante da minha expressão... Ou falta dela.

"Vai ser assim todo dia?" – Eu desviei o olhar do dele, indo colocar a água que já estava fervendo sobre o pó de café.

"Eu só estou tentando cuidar de você"

"De mim? Ou do bebê?"

"No momento, cuidar de um de vocês, vai ser cuidar do outro também" – Ele me abraçou pela cintura – "E eu não vou negar que o bebê vai ser uma parte importante nesses meses" – Sua mão acariciando meu rosto – "Mas... Saiba... Que a parte que eu mais amo nele, é que ele vem de você. E se eu cuido do bebê, é porque ele me faz ficar ainda mais perto de você" – Ele esfregou seu nariz no meu e eu já não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que nós estávamos falando – "E se eu amo tanto o bebê, é só porque eu amo muito você" – Ele me beijou – "E agora, vamos tomar café!" – Ele se afastou e saiu da cozinha, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o ar.

Eu peguei o café e segui para a sala, onde encontrei Edward parado atrás da cadeira. Demorei um segundo para entender que ele queria puxar minha cadeira. Eu sorri com a idéia e achei melhor não reclamar. Por mim, ou pelo bebê, o gesto continuava sendo muito bonitinho. Ele me ajudou a sentar e beijou meu cabelo antes de se sentar ao meu lado. Eu observei a mesa e havia de tudo: pães, frutas, suco, café... Edward era mesmo um fofo.

"E então? Eu acertei em alguma fruta?" – Eu sorri e me estiquei para beijá-lo

"Morango" – Eu sussurrei enquanto me afastava.

"Hum... Então você é do time dos azedos?" – Eu ri, pensando no outro sentido daquela frase: Eu gostava de frutas azedas, e às vezes era bem azeda também...

"É... Time dos azedos... E você?"

"Eu gosto de melão" – Ele disse, correndo os dedos por meu rosto – "Quando você olha por fora, tem uma casca tão dura e forte, mas por dentro... É doce. E suave..."

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu me levantei para atender. Era Alice.

"Hey, Allie"

"Hey... E então, como estão as coisas?" – Ela perguntou meio insegura.

"Tudo bem, Allie..."

"Como o Edward reagiu?"

"Muito bem" – Eu sorri para ele e ele correspondeu – "Melhor do que o esperado, eu diria"

"Então nós vamos ficar com o bebê?" – Sua voz ficando mais aguda.

"Sim, Alice, 'nós' vamos ficar com o bebê" – Eu ri da forma como ela se incluía.

"Ah!" – Alice e seus gritinhos – "Então eu posso começar a comprar as coisas?"

"Que coisas, Alice?"

"Roupinhas, sapatos, brinquedos..."

"Vai adiantar se eu disser que não?"

"Não"

"Ótimo. Então compre"

"Obrigada!" – Ela controlou a voz – "E eu te pego para almoçarmos juntas. Tchau" – Ela desligou sem me deixar qualquer chance de discordar.

Eu desliguei e voltei a me sentar.

"Vou almoçar com a Alice. Ela já decidiu" – Resmunguei para Edward.

"Ótimo. Prometa que vai ser uma boa menina e comer coisas saudáveis"

"Como se eu fosse ter alguma opção"

"Hum..." – Edward hesitou e eu olhei para ele, esperando – "Eu estava pensando em... Visitar meus pais nesse fim de semana. Falar com eles sobre o bebê... Você se importa?"

"Não" – Eu dei de ombros – "Acho que eles vão ter que saber, não é?"

"E o Charlie?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Você não vai contar para ele?"

"Hummm" – Charlie. Acho que eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Acho que eu ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa de ter uma família para comunicar – "Vou. Claro. Mas não agora... É melhor esperar ele estar um pouquinho mais forte, não é? Tipo... Eu não quero que ele tenha outro ataque do coração..."

Edward riu – "Claro... Quando você estiver pronta, querida"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Priiii, quanto tempo! Estava mesmo sentindo sua falta. Espero que as coisas melhorem.**_

_**Regina, eu também sou contra o aborto, mas a Bella falou isso na hora do desespero, coitada. Dá um descontinho para ela.**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, confessa: Você chorou! Rsrsrs**_

_**Girl Cullen. Foi lindo, não foi? Como tudo que vem do Edward... Ai, ai...**_

_**Bcullen! Uau! Quase uma palestra sobre os motivos do seu amor pela fic... Fiquei chocada e muito orgulhosa! Obrigada por todos os elogios (E agora fiquei morrendo de medo de te decepcionar!)**_

_**Inaclara. E dava para imaginar uma mulher capaz de abandonar Edward Cullen? Esme é que está certa: Eu adotava na mesma hora!**_

_**Isa Stream: **_

_**Também sou contra o aborto. Mas como eu já disse ali em cima, perdoem a Bella. Ela estava em estado de choque, coitada. Não sabia nem o que estava falando...**_

_**Menina, segure-se! Você tem tempo para bebês... Imagina se ia dar tempo de escrever e ler fanfic com um bebê para cuidar?**_

_**Finalmente! Devia ter começado a pedir por atualizações a mais tempo...**_

_**Aninha, um Edward é sim tudo o que nós todas queremos! E cadê? Alguém já conseguiu achar? Pelo amor de Deus! Cadê? Cadê?**_

_**Cintia, quem mandou ser precipitada? Tadinho do Edward... Ele é um ser humano, tá? Ele tem um coração... Ele estava sofrendo!**_

_**OBS: A TPM passou? Você está mais animadinha...**_

_**Maria Lua, minha bruxa preferida! Ah, imagino que seja inesquecível... Eu nem sei se vou escrever outras, porque essa está dando trabalho e eu não sei se vou ser capaz de atualizar tipo uma vez por semana. E além disso, quando uma história dá certo, a segunda tentativa é cheia de expectativas e responsabilidade... Tipo... Medo! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Alanna... Ou Raffa?... Quem é você? Rsrsrsrsrs Obrigada pelo elogio.**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett, eu preciso dizer que eu a-d-o-r-o seu nome! Muito (gigante e) bom!**_

_**Júlia, que bom que gostou. Até o próximo.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, Meninas!**_

_**Muito obrigada todas vocês que deixaram reviews me desejando parabéns, feliz aniversário, e tantas coisas boas... Muito obrigada MESMO.**_

_**Eu vou falar com vocês lá no final, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**(OBS: Fortes emoções! Tchan-tchan-tchan! Leiam até o fim antes de me odiarem, please!)**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

O almoço com Alice foi divertido apesar de tudo. Ela era maluca, mas eu já estava acostumada.

Devo confessar que as roupinhas que ela comprou para o bebê eram lindas. Todas brancas, porque nós ainda não sabíamos o sexo. Alice torcia por uma menina – "As roupinhas de menina são tão lindas... E os sapatos? Oh... Eu vi cada sapatinho, Bella! Tinha um tênis cor-de-rosa... Eu torço mesmo por uma menininha! E você?"

"Eu?"

"É, Bella! Você não tem nenhuma preferência?"

"Sei lá... Eu... Eu não pensei nisso, acho"

"E o Edward? Aposto que ele quer um menino. Homens sempre querem meninos"

"Não sei, Allie" – Eu ri da maneira como ela falava – "Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda. Acho que tanto faz..."

"Tanto faz, Bella?" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Não se preocupe, bebê" – Ela falava olhando para a minha barriga – "A Tia Alice vai cuidar de você. E se você for uma menininha, eu prometo aquele tênis cor-de-rosa"

"Posto que a filha é minha e não sua, provavelmente o tênis vai ser um presente mais para você do que para ela"

"Eu ainda tenho esperanças que se eu começar cedo com ela, ela consiga adquirir algum gosto pelas coisas boas da vida"

"Eu tenho gosto pelas coisas boas da vida. Só que as minhas coisas são diferentes das suas"

"Tudo bem, eu admito: Eu tenho esperanças de transformá-la em uma pequena fashionista!"

Eu coloquei a mão sobre minha barriga e olhei para ela, como se estivesse falando com o bebê – "Desculpa..." – E então olhei para Alice – "Acho que decidi. Eu prefiro que seja um menino"

Alice mostrou a língua para mim.

A tarde passou depressa, e eu dirigi para casa assim que o relógio indicou o fim do meu expediente. Quando cheguei, eu vi que o carro de Edward já estava estacionado na garagem.

"Boa tarde" – Ele sorriu do sofá assim que eu entrei em seu apartamento –"Como foi o dia das duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida?"

"Está falando de quem?" – Eu apertei os olhos para ele. Irracional ou não, uma irritação muito grande se apoderou de mim.

"Hey!" – Ele abriu os olhos em surpresa – "O que foi, Bella?"

"Nada. Eu só não quero que você fique me tratando como se agora eu só fosse uma 'barriga-carregadora-de-bebê"

"Bella..." – O rosto de Edward estava cheio de espanto e ele se levantou, vindo em minha direção – "Eu nunca te tratei assim"

Droga de lágrimas! Porque elas têm que ser tão incontroláveis? – "Acho melhor eu ir para casa"

"Aqui é sua casa" – Ele segurou meu braço quando me virei e me impediu de sair.

"Não, não é. Você não me quer aqui..."

Edward analisava meu rosto com um grande vinco em sua testa. Ele ainda segurava meu braço, e com a mão livre ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da minha orelha – "Bella... Do que é que você está falando? Eu quero você aqui"

"Não, você não quer... Você quer o bebê" – Eu respondi entre soluços.

"O que?" – Ele parecia realmente confuso.

"Você disse... 'Vai ser melhor para o bebê... Ele não pode dormir cada noite em um lugar'... É tudo sobre ele agora, não é? Tudo sobre o bebê..." – Eu tentava controlar minha voz por baixo do choro.

Edward soltou meu braço, suspirando fundo enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos e falou baixo – "Eu disse isso, Bella... Por que você... Você hesitou"

"O que?"

"Quando eu perguntei se você queria morar comigo, você hesitou" – Do que é que ele estava falando?

"Eu não hesitei"

"Você hesitou, Bella!" – Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, sua voz agora era quase um sussurro – "E eu tive medo... Eu achei que você fosse dizer não... Eu falei do bebê... Porque eu achei que você pudesse reconsiderar"

Eu abaixei os olhos, encarando o chão. Edward suspirou novamente e se aproximou, levantando meu rosto entre suas mãos – "É isso, Bella? É por isso que você está assim?" – Ele perguntou baixinho e eu nem tive coragem de responder – "Bella... Nós já tínhamos falado disso antes de sabermos do bebê. Eu não quero você aqui só porque você está grávida. Eu quero você aqui porque eu te amo. Eu quero saber que quando eu chegar do trabalho e atravessar essa porta, eu vou te encontrar aqui. Eu te quero aqui porque eu quero dividir cada pequena parte da minha vida você" – Ele continuava olhando em meus olhos – "E sim, eu amo o bebê. Mas não somente porque é o MEU bebê, mas principalmente porque é o NOSSO bebê. E eu nem posso imaginar como seria dividir isso com qualquer outra mulher" – Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou o caminho por onde escorriam as lágrimas – "Me desculpe se eu te fiz sentir assim. Eu não te quero aqui só por causa do bebê. Eu quero você: Bella. Eu amo você: Bella... E... Se você quiser continuar no seu apartamento... Eu vou entender"

"Quando eu era pequena..." – Eu nem sei como foi que eu comecei a falar – "Eu devia ter cinco ou seis anos... E eu ouvi o Charlie brigando com a minha mãe" – Eu encarava o chão – "Ele não sabe que eu ouvi, eu nunca disse que ouvi... Mas ele disse 'Você me esqueceu! Depois que a Bella nasceu, você me esqueceu!" – Minha voz se quebrou em um soluço – "Eu era tão pequena, Edward. E eu tive tanto medo... Eu tive medo que ele fosse embora, que ele deixasse minha mãe por minha causa. E por tanto tempo eu carreguei esse medo nas costas... E eu disse para mim mesma que eu nunca teria um bebê. Porque eu nunca ia deixar que ele se sentisse culpado por separar ninguém..."

"Ah, meu bem..." – Edward me aninhou em seu abraço e suspirou – "Bella... Quando se está em uma briga, às vezes a gente diz coisas que não quer dizer. A gente diz coisas cruéis, que a gente sabe que vai magoar... Mas que nem sempre são verdades, Bella" – Ele suspirou mais fundo – "Nada. Nada vai separar nós dois. Muito menos o nosso bebê. E eu não vou te esquecer. Nunca. E você não vai me esquecer. Porque eu não vou deixar" – Eu podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz, o que me fez sorri também – "E nós dois vamos aprender juntos a fazer isso direito. E quando eu machucar você, você vai me dizer, e eu vou aprender a mudar. E eu prometo – Eu prometo, Bella – Que sempre vai existir uma parte disso que vai ser só de nós dois. De mais ninguém"

"E eu posso ficar?" – Eu perguntei num sussurro e ele riu.

"Se você quiser, você pode ficar para sempre!"

Eu suspirei e virei meu rosto para cima para poder encará-lo – "Me desculpa"

Ele sorriu – "Você só tem que me dizer, está bem?" – Ele acariciou meu rosto – "Você precisa me contar quando eu fizer algo errado. Só me dê uma chance de consertar. De explicar que eu te amo" – Ele me apertou em seu abraço – "Eu tenho esperanças que um dia você vai entender..."

Eu olhei para seu rosto de novo – "Eu te amo. E eu quero ficar" – Ele abriu seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso. O sorriso mais precioso e lindo do mundo. Eu aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito – "Se você puder ter paciência comigo..."

"A gente vai aprender. A gente vai aprender" – Ele acariciou meu cabelo.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu cozinhei para Bella. Ela gostava de massa e era bom para o bebê. Mas por hoje, eu não citei isso. Acho melhor não citar tanto o bebê... Bella estava mais leve depois de nossa conversa e eu me deliciei com cada sorriso que ela deu durante o jantar.

"Você prefere menino ou menina?" – Bella perguntou de repente.

"Oi?"

"A Alice perguntou se nós preferimos que o bebê seja menino ou menina..."

"Ah... Não sei... Acho que eu ainda não pensei sobre isso. Ainda penso nele só como 'bebê'... Sei lá"

"É... Eu também não soube responder..." – Bella suspirou – "A Alice prefere uma menina. Ela tem esperanças de transformá-la em uma apaixonada por moda. O que me assustou um pouco. Então acho que agora eu prefiro um menino" – Eu ri.

"Acho que a minha mãe ia gostar de uma menina. Depois de dois homens, acho que ela ia gostar de cuidar de uma menininha... Encher de coisas cor-de-rosa e lacinhos... E o Emmett ia adorar um sobrinho. Levar aos jogos e ensinar aquele monte de brincadeiras perigosas... Ele vai ser um bom tio"

"Agora você me deixou preocupada! Eu não sei quem é mais perigoso: A Alice ou o Emmett!"

"Hey... Meu irmão é maluco, mas é bonzinho! Pelo menos, ele foi um bom irmão mais velho..." – Eu ri, mas fui sincero. Eu amava ter tido Emmett como eu irmão. Mas eu nunca iria confessar isso para ele.

"Bom... Pensando por esse lado, se nós tivermos uma menina, e ela tiver minha noção de moda, talvez seja bom ela ter alguém como Alice para ajudar" – Bella riu e eu a acompanhei.

Nós já estávamos deitados na minha cama, vendo TV, quando Bella se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Eu ri sozinho quando a vi passar pela porta, pensando como seria quando ela já estivesse no fim da gravidez.

Porém quando ela abriu a porta outra vez e meu olhar encontrou o dela, eu sabia que havia algo errado – "O que foi, Bella?"

"E-eu... Eu estou sangrando..."

"O que?"

"Eu estou sangrando, Edward. Tem alguma coisa errada com o bebê" – Bella começou a chorar.

"Se troca" – Eu comecei a me levantar da cama – "Eu vou te levar para o hospital"

Eu ajudei Bella a descer as escadas e a coloquei no banco do carro. Ela chorava muito e eu tentava dirigir sem causar qualquer acidente.

"Não chora, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem" – Eu acariciei sua perna.

"Me desculpa" – Ela respondeu com a voz quebrada pelo choro.

"Pelo que, Bella?"

"Eu disse que ia tirar o bebê..."

"Para, Bella. Você estava assustada. E sei que você não queria. Você não tem culpa. Vai ficar tudo bem"

Nós chegamos ao hospital e eu peguei Bella no colo, levando ela para dentro. Os médicos nos receberam rápido e imediatamente levaram Bella para a sala de exames, mas eu não pude entrar. Eu me sentei na sala de espera, muito nervoso e liguei para o meu pai. Eu precisava que ele me dissesse a verdade. Eu precisava saber se tudo ia ficar bem.

_PDV BELLA_

Acho que eles me deram algum remédio porque de repente tudo ficou pesado e eu simplesmente apaguei.

Quando minha consciência começou a voltar, eu não sabia muito bem onde estava. Eu comecei a abrir os olhos e encontrei Edward de pé, ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e acariciando meu cabelo. Assim que eu o vi, as peças começaram a se encaixar na minha cabeça e as lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos.

"Shhhh" – Ele secou uma lágrima que começou a rolar – "Fica calma. Está tudo bem"

"Está?" – Eu disse em meio a um soluço – "Está tudo bem com o bebê?"

"Está"

"Ah!" – Eu arfei, tentando recuperar o ar – "Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus!" – Eu acariciei minha barriga – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"O médico disse que é comum que aconteçam sangramentos no começo da gravidez e que nós só nos desesperamos... Tipo... Marinheiros de primeira viagem" – Edward riu, passando a mão por seu cabelo, que estava mais bagunçado que o normal – "Mas ele disse que está tudo bem com você e com o bebê" – O olhar de Edward hesitou, mirando o chão.

"O que foi, Edward? O que mais ele disse?"

"Nada"

"Nada? Então porque você não está olhando para mim?"

"Não é o médico. É que... Eu contei para o meu pai" – Ele fez uma careta – "Eu estava nervoso... E eu acabei ligando para ele para saber se ia mesmo ficar tudo bem"

"É só isso?"

"É... Me desculpa. Eu não queria ter contado sem você..."

"Está tudo bem" – Eu sorri e ele respirou mais aliviado – "Um a menos para contar" – Eu dei de ombros. Edward riu baixinho e então suspirou.

"Eu preciso avisar o médico que você acordou"

"Edward... Me desculpe por ter dito que eu ia tirar o bebê. Eu não fazia idéia da bobagem que eu estava dizendo"

"Eu sei, meu bem"

"Eu nem sei o que eu faria se tivesse perdido o bebê..."

"Mas não aconteceu nada. O bebê está bem. Você está bem. E eu vou avisar o médico que você acordou para nós três podermos ir para nossa casa"

Eu sorri, fechando os olhos – "Essa é a frase mais linda que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida" – Eu olhei para Edward e ele sorriu de volta para mim – "Eu te amo"

"Eu também" – Ele me beijou – "Eu já volto"

Quando Edward abriu a porta do apartamento para entrarmos, tudo estava diferente. Agora éramos nós três e ali era nossa casa. Eu respirei fundo e acariciei a barriga antes de dar o primeiro passo para dentro. Edward entrou logo atrás de mim e me abraçou, apoiando seu rosto em meu ombro.

"O que foi?"- Ele sussurrou

"Eu e o bebê gostamos daqui"

"Que bom" – Edward riu – "As pessoas deviam gostar da casa delas"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, que pena que você não encontrou o Edward... Mas valeu pela intenção.**_

_**Júlia, obrigada.**_

_**Vitória, obrigada por aparecer só para me dar os parabéns.**_

_**Bcullen, amei a musiquinha. De onde você é? Eu nunca ouvi essa...**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett, Obrigada.**_

_**Alanna, sem problemas. Na verdade, eu imaginei. Só estava brincando com você.**_

_**Bia, obrigada por correr aqui só para me deixar seus parabéns. E sim, eu já estou começando a me preocupar com as rugas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Maria Lua, primeiro: Eu não entendi o que você falou dos capítulos 51 e 52!**_

_**E obrigada pelos parabéns.**_

_**An H, obrigada por todo seu esforço para me deixar os parabéns! De onde você é? **_

_**Aliás, seu português está muito bom. Na verdade, melhor que o de muito brasileiro! Rsrsrs**_

_**Regina, obrigada! Minha seguidora fiel! Rsrsrs**_

_**Isa... Eu tive medo... Mas você já leu até o fim e já se acalmou, não é? Eu juro que está tudo bem com o bebê deles, tá bom? Eu juro!**_

_**Lyka Cullen, obrigada!**_

_**E eu adorei a parte que você me desejou 'fics'! Morri de rir!**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**N/A:**_

_**Olaaaaaaaaá meninas!!!!!**_

_**Foi tão fofo vocês todas sofrendo com a Bella!**_

_**Acho que se chegasse ao hospital nessa hora ia encontrar todas vocês sofrendo com o Edward na sala de espera. Posso até ver a cena... E a Cíntia-Cullen ia estar esfregando uma mão nas costas do Edward, dizendo 'Tá tudo bem, Eddie...' Enquanto pensava 'Se ela morrer, eu estou aqui!' rsrsrsrs**_

_**Nos falamos lá no fim?**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acordei e Edward não estava mais na cama. Me virei, tentando ver as horas, mas o despertador também não estava lá. Com certeza estava claro demais para ser o horário em que eu acordo normalmente. Eu me levantei devagar e saí do quarto.

"Bom dia, princesa" – Edward sorriu do sofá – "Dormiu bem?"

"Que horas são?"

"Quase dez"

"E porque você não me acordou? Até o despertador sumiu..."

"O médico disse que você devia ficar em repouso hoje. Esqueceu?"

"E você? Está em repouso também?" – Eu andei até o sofá, e me deitei em seu colo.

"Não. Estou garantindo que você o faça"

"Você falando assim até parece que eu sou uma menina teimosa que não é capaz de ficar em repouso sozinha..."

"Foi você quem disse..." – Ele riu.

"E o que a gente vai fazer o dia inteiro presos dentro do apartamento?"

"Eu pensei em passarmos o dia na cama assistindo uns filmes e comendo pipoca. O que você acha?"

"Hummm... O dia inteiro na cama com você? Isso não parece com repouso para mim"

"Oh, acredite. Você vai repousar" – Sua voz não deixava espaço para discussões.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Tudo pelo bebê"

"Eu não disse isso, Bella" – Edward suspirou.

"Não. Tudo bem. Mesmo. Eu não estou brigando. Eu não quero ter que passar por aquilo de novo. Definitivamente, você pode cuidar do bebê o quanto quiser"

"Prefiro cuidar de vocês dois..."

"Tudo bem. Liberado para cuidar de nós dois"

Edward não disse nada, mas correu sua mão até minha barriga e fez carinho bem de leve. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e nós entrelaçamos os dedos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e nós sorrimos juntos. Edward se aproximou, pousando um delicado beijo em meus lábios.

"Eu vou cuidar. E nada nesse mundo vai separar a gente" – Ele dizia olhando em meus olhos, com aquele tom seguro de quem queria me convencer da verdade que havia naquilo.

"Eu sei" – E ele sempre me convencia – "Eu acredito em tudo que você fala"

Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo que ele tinha e iluminou a sala toda, me deixando totalmente deslumbrada. Eu acariciei seu rosto e o beijei.

"Pipoca?" – Ele disse, enquanto quebrava o beijo.

"Pipoca..." – Eu suspirei – "Se é tudo o que posso ter" – Eu dei de ombros, fazendo minha melhor cara de coitada e Edward riu.

"Só por hoje, está bem?" – Ele disse, enquanto me dava outro beijo suave.

"Hu-hum... A meia-noite você não me escapa" – Ele riu ainda mais e se levantou, indo em direção à cozinha.

"Ah, a propósito: Não se preocupe. Eu falei com a Ângela e avisei que você não iria hoje"

Meu rosto deve ter ficado completamente branco – "O que? O que você disse para ela?"

"Calma. Você parece que vai ter um aneurisma cerebral!" – Edward zombou de mim – "Eu disse que você ainda não estava bem, que ontem nós precisamos voltar ao médico e que ele pediu que você repousasse por hoje" – Ele explicou bem devagar, tentando me acalmar – "Sem grandes mentiras, e sem revelações"

Eu respirei aliviada, mas também me sentindo mal, não somente por ainda não ter contado para ninguém sobre a gravidez, mas principalmente por Edward ter imaginado que eu ainda não tinha contado – "Desculpa... É só que... Eu ainda não contei..."

"Tudo bem" – Ele sorriu, encerrando a conversa, e se virou, andando em direção a cozinha outra vez – "Pipoca doce ou salgada?"

A imagem de pipoca doce invadiu a minha mente assim que Edward pronunciou as palavras e me fez salivar – "Hummmm" – Eu mordi o lábio, me levantando rápido do sofá para segui-lo – "Você sabe fazer pipoca na panela?"

"Minha especialidade" – Ele piscou para mim por sobre o ombro – "Esme é contra pipoca de microondas"

"Sua mãe é uma mulher muito sábia"

"Acho que sim..." – Ele riu – "E então, doce ou salgada?"

"Doce, por favor! Só de ouvir você falar, minha boca ficou cheia d'água!"

"Hummm" – Ele me olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – "Parece que temos nosso primeiro desejo de grávida!"

Eu parei para pensar e então sorri, passando a mão sobre a barriga – "Pipoca, bebê? Hum, parece que você tem bom gosto. Vamos ficar nessa área, está bem? Nada de desejos esquisitos para a mamãe" – Quando eu ergui a cabeça, Edward me olhava com um sorriso todo bobo – "O que foi?"

"É a primeira vez que eu ouço você falando assim de você mesma... Mamãe!" – Eu ri também.

"É... Acho que eu estou me acostumando com a idéia..."

"Pipoca doce saindo, então! Para a mamãe e para o bebê!" – Edward se virou de volta para pegar as coisas que precisava – "Sabe..." – Ele disse, ainda de costas, enquanto pegava o açúcar – "Nosso filho é um bebê de muita sorte... Vai ter uma mamãe linda..."

"E um pai fantástico" – Eu respondi sério, mas então também resolvi brincar com ele – "Que ainda por cima, sabe fazer pipoca! De panela!"

"Ah, sim! Pipoca é uma ótima maneira de se conquistar uma criança..."

"Como se você precisasse de mais alguma coisa para conquistar alguém..." – Eu sussurrei por entre os dentes e Edward apenas riu, sem se virar.

Nós estávamos na cama, debaixo do edredom, comendo a pipoca doce de Edward – Que era de longe a melhor que eu já havia comido – Assistindo a uma dessas comédias românticas bobas, mas que sempre me fazem chorar.

"A pipoca está boa?" – Edward riu quando me viu enfiar mais um punhado gigante na boca.

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei, chacoalhando a cabeça, animada. Tentei engolir o mais rápido que podia, mas respondi com a boca ainda um pouco cheia – "Ótima!" – Eu engoli o restante – "Eu não sei se é essa coisa do desejo, mas... Hum! Essa é a melhor pipoca doce que eu já comi na minha vida!"

Edward riu com minha animação e então suspirou, estendendo o braço para acariciar meu rosto – "Estava com saudade de te ver assim: Tão feliz"

"Ah... Desculpa... Eu venho agindo feito uma tonta, não é?"

"Não... Você só está assustada. Eu entendo" – Edward... Sempre tentando amenizar minhas maluquices.

"Não estou mais" – Eu dei de ombros.

"O que?"

"Assustada"

"Ah é? E eu posso saber o porquê?"

"Bom... Você prometeu cuidar de mim, o bebê tem desejos bonzinhos, você sabe fazer pipoca e assiste filmes idiotas comigo... Eu acho que isso pode dar certo"

"Esqueceu de um detalhe..." – Edward se aproximou e passou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Qual?" – Eu perguntei, fechando os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

"Eu te amo" – Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele.

"Hummm..." – Eu ri baixinho, com sua respiração fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço – "É... Acho que isso pode ajudar..." – Meu celular começou a tocar e Edward se afastou de mim – "Droga de celular" – Eu resmunguei. Edward pegou o aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira e passou para mim. O visor piscava 'Alice'.

"Oi, Allie"

"Bella! Está tudo bem?" – Sua voz aguda e nem sinal de que ela estivesse respirando entre uma palavra e outra – "Eu liguei no escritório para saber como você estava e me disseram que você não foi trabalhar hoje. O que foi que aconteceu, Bella? Você está bem?" – Ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse com medo de pronunciar aquelas palavras – "Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?"

"Calma, Alice. Está tudo bem. Eu tive um pequeno sangramento, o Edward me levou para o hospital e o médico disse que não é nada grave. Ele só pediu que eu ficasse em repouso por hoje"

"Você foi para o hospital? E eu sequer sou avisada?" – Sua voz ultrajada. Era tão bonitinho como Alice se sentia parte da gravidez. 'Tia Alice' com certeza ia estragar o meu filho...

"Desculpe, Allie. Mas foi tudo tão rápido... Eu fiquei assustada. Mas agora está tudo bem"

"Onde você está? Quer que vá te fazer companhia?"

"Não, tudo bem. Edward está aqui comigo"

"Esse menino não trabalha, não?"

"Ei! Olha o ciúme..." – Eu ri dela – "Ele só está cuidando de mim"

"Unf! Eu sei..." – Ela disse rabugenta, mas logo adocicou a voz outra vez – "Você jura que está tudo bem? Você está bem? Meu sobrinho está bem?"

"Juro, Allie! A família toda está bem"

Alice ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu percebi o que havia acabado de dizer. Eu nem tive coragem de olhar para Edward para ver se ele tinha prestado atenção nisso.

"O que você disse?" – Alice finalmente falou, em um tom que eu não conseguia identificar.

"Todo mundo bem, Allie" – Eu engoli seco.

"Você disse 'a família toda', Isabella?" – Eu podia escutar um sorriso começando a brotar nos lábios dela.

"É Allie... Eu disse" – Achei melhor me entregar logo antes que ela me fizesse repetir a frase em voz alta.

"Ahhhhhh!" – Ela gritou – "Que lindo!" – Eu revirei os olhos, torcendo para Edward não estar escutando nada – "Lembre-me de dar os parabéns para Edward Cullen. Para uma garota que nem costumava se envolver em namoros, você evoluiu bem rápido..."

"Tchau, Allie" – Eu tentei me fingir de brava.

"Tchau, querida. Diga que eu mandei beijos para 'a família toda', viu?"

Edward apareceu no meu campo de visão gesticulando.

"O que? Espera aí, Alice" – Eu afastei o telefone e prestei atenção ao que Edward estava tentando dizer – "O que foi?"

"Chama a Alice para jantar aqui. Assim você se distrai um pouco"

"Hey, Allie. O Edward está perguntando se você não quer vir jantar aqui hoje"

"Oh! Claro! Quer dizer, eu posso levar o Jazz?"

"Claro que sim, Alice!"

"Então, nós nos vemos no jantar"

"No jantar" – Eu concordei.

"Ela e Jasper vêm" – Eu avisei Edward, enquanto desligava o celular e passava para ele colocar sobre a mesinha de cabeceira outra vez.

"Hum... Então... Que tal se nós formos ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para fazer o jantar?"

"Ah!" – Eu exagerei na expressão de surpresa – "Não acredito! Você vai me deixar sair de casa?"

"É só um pouquinho" – Ele explicou todo sério – "E se você sentir qualquer coisa – QUALQUER coisa – você vai me dizer e nós vamos voltar para casa imediatamente"

"Porque que você não me carrega no colo até lá?" – Eu brinquei com ele.

"Eu pensei nisso..." – E pelo tom da voz dele, ele estava falando sério – "Mas eu achei que você não fosse gostar, que fosse dizer que ia ficar todo mundo olhando..."

"Ah, meu Deus... Eu estava brincando, Edward"

Eu coloquei um vestidinho solto e fiquei em frente ao espelho. Ainda não havia nem sinal de uma barriga, mas eu fiquei imaginando como minhas roupas ficariam quando ela começasse a crescer. Edward saiu do banheiro e sorriu a me ver analisando o espelho. Eu sorri de volta para ele através do espelho.

"O que foi?"

"Procurando uma barriga"

Edward riu – "Não se preocupe. Logo logo ela vai aparecer"

Edward dirigiu até um mercado pequeno que ficava próximo do apartamento e eu estranhei. Eu sabia que ele gostava de ir a um mercado grande que ficava no bairro vizinho.

"Desde quando você freqüenta esse mercado?"

"Desde que você não pode ficar andando muito, ele é pequeno, mas deve ter tudo o que vamos precisar"

Nós andamos pelos corredores – Com passos de tartaruga, diga-se de passagem. E Edward me perguntando a cada minuto se eu estava mesmo bem – e ele escolheu tudo que queria para preparar o jantar: Arroz, legumes e peixe. Saudável. Mas até que parecia saboroso.

"O que você quer para a sobremesa?" – Edward me perguntou em frente à vitrine de doces.

"Não sei... Nossa, são tantas opções..." – Eu fiquei analisando cada torta exposta até que meus olhos caíram sobre um em especial – "Hum... Esse aqui parece bom" – Eu apontei.

"Esse, então"

Quando nós estávamos voltando para casa, passamos em frente à imobiliária e eu imediatamente tive uma idéia.

"Hey! Pára o carro!" – Eu disse, ainda olhando pela janela.

"Por quê? Você não está se sentindo bem?" – A voz de Edward estava alarmada.

"Não. Tudo bem" – Eu olhei para ele e ele pareceu ainda mais confuso – "Pára o carro!" – Eu sorri para ele e ele estacionou na primeira vaga que encontrou.

"Eu posso saber o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nós vamos a um lugar" – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, num claro sinal de que lá vinha bronca.

"Edward, dez passos a mais não vão me matar!" – Eu abri a porta do carro – "Vem"

Ele desceu do carro quase correndo para vir me ajudar.

"Eu sabia que você não ia se comportar... Eu não devia ter deixado você vir. Aonde vamos afinal de contas?"

"Na imobiliária" – O rosto de Edward se iluminou.

Nós conversamos com uma moça simpática da imobiliária que nos explicou tudo o que precisávamos para colocar meu apartamento para alugar. Ela disse que as pessoas procuravam bastante por apartamentos daquele tipo nessa região e portanto, não devia demorar muito para que aparecesse alguém.

"Estão se mudando para longe?" – A moça perguntou enquanto procurava alguns papéis, provavelmente só para evitar o silêncio

"Não" – Eu respondi, olhando para Edward com um sorriso – "Estamos indo morar juntos"

"Oh..." – Ela nos olhou – "Meus parabéns"

Nós saímos de lá com uma lista de tudo o que precisávamos providenciar. Edward parou assim que nós passamos pela porta e me puxou para um abraço.

"Obrigado" – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Pelo que?"

"Por tudo" – Ele se afastou e acariciou o meu rosto – "Por você" – Nós começamos a andar em direção ao carro – "E então, quer almoçar em algum lugar? Já está tarde... Você precisa comer"

"Sabe que agora que você falou... Acho que eu estou com um pouquinho de fome..."

"Também... Até essa hora, vivendo de pipoca!"

"Como se não fosse você mesmo quem tivesse me dado pipoca!" – Eu ri – "Aliás, o que aconteceu com a minha alimentação saudável?"

"Uma folga" – Ele deu de ombros – "Mas já acabou"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Lunna Cullen, espero que você seja uma menina muito paciente. Porque a fila está longa...**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Aí vai a continuação. Bjs**_

_**Bcullen, que ansiedade! Calma! E eu gostei da musiquinha! Musiquinha portuguesa para o meu aniversário!**_

_**Bia... Fiz 27! Eu não disse que já as tenho... Mas já estou começando a ficar preocupada...**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Essa era a idéia! Na verdade, eu pensei em acabar o capítulo na hora em que a Bella tem o sangramento, mas... Como eu tenho amor a minha vida, eu achei melhor não provocar certas pessoas...**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen, não foi maldade... Foi só para dar uma emoção...**_

_**Isa Stream, ela não vai perder o bebê? Jura? Eu sei que você não falou que ela está grávida, mas eu pensei nessa possibilidade... Rsrsrsrs**_

_**E você foi um dos motivos de eu não acabar com o capítulo na parte do sangramento...**_

_**Tati Campello, muito obrigada pelos parabéns! Mas gêmeos... Não sei se a Bella agüenta tanto...**_

_**Maria Lua, eu acho que não! Se eu entendi o que você falou... Na verdade, o 51 é o PDV da Bella e o 52 é a mesma coisa, só que PDV EDWARD. Ou seja, igual, só que diferente...**_

_**Lorena, eu também acho que a característica básica da Bella é o drama.**_

_**Alanna... Oh! Tão fofo quando vocês choram... Amo vocês passionais!**_

_**Priiiiii, obrigada pelos parabéns.**_

_**Júlia, não chora! Pelo menos esse capítulo foi light...**_

_**Cíntia-Cullen, você foi o outro motivo para eu não acabar o capítulo na hora do sangramento...**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**N/A:**_

_**Hoje tem PDV especial da Tia Alice. Espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**Nos falamos mais lá no fim.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV ALICE_

Nós chegamos ao prédio da Bella e eu me lembrei que havia me esquecido de perguntar em qual apartamento eles iam estar. De novo. Pelo menos era no mesmo andar...

Toquei primeiro no Edward e dei sorte – Eles estavam lá. A porta logo foi aberta e Bella apareceu sorrindo.

"Hey!" – Eu disse para ela e então coloquei as duas mãos em sua barriga e disse 'Oi' para o bebê também. Bella riu e sequer reclamou por eu estar falando com a sua barriga – O que eu achei bem estranho.

"Hey, Jazz" – Bella cumprimentou Jasper e ele correspondeu – "Não vai cumprimentar o bebê?" – Ok. Oficialmente estranho.

"Ah..." – Jasper acenou em direção à barriga de Bella, muito constrangido – "Oi?"

Nós duas rimos.

"Vamos entrar" – Bella abriu passagem para nós, enquanto Edward aparecia na sala.

"Boa noite" – Ele disse com um grande sorriso. Mocinho educado... Eu gosto dele.

"Boa noite, Edward" – Eu e Jasper respondemos juntos e nós quatro rimos.

"Jasper, espero que você goste de peixe. A Bella sabia que a Alice gostava, mas não sabia sobre você"

"Peixe está ótimo" – Jasper respondeu.

"Bom, me desculpem, mas eu preciso voltar para a cozinha. Fiquem a vontade"

Bella andou até o sofá e nós a acompanhamos.

"E então, como foi o dia de repouso?" – Eu perguntei enquanto nos sentávamos.

"Bom... Edward fez pipoca doce, me deixou dar uns cinco passos lá no mercado e nós fomos à imobiliária"

"Fazer o que na imobiliária?" – Será que ela está com problemas com o apartamento? Ela me contaria, não contaria? Ela ia me deixar ajudar fosse o que fosse. E sem discussão!

"Ah..." – Ela estava sorrindo? – "Bom... É que..." – Hesitante... A Bella está esquisita hoje... – "O Edward me chamou para morar aqui com ele, então;... Eu acho que vou alugar meu apartamento" – Ela falou como se isso fosse algo totalmente corriqueiro.

"Wow... Não, não... Espera aí um pouquinho..." – Eu só posso ter escutado errado. Isabella Swan está se mudando para o apartamento de uma cara? – "Você o que?"

"Ah, Allie... Você entendeu" – Ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto corava e desvia o olhar do meu.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Eu tentei não gritar muito, mas acho que não adiantou... – "Bella!" – Eu a apertei em um abraço – "Oh... Isso é incrível, querida! Eu estou tão feliz por você!"

"Allie..." – Ela tentava se livrar do abraço – "Você vai esmagar o bebê!" – Eu a soltei imediatamente. Ela sabia pegar meu ponto fraco.

Eu olhei seu rostinho e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu me lembrei de tudo o que já havíamos passado juntas desde que nos conhecemos – Todos os sorrisos e todas as lágrimas, as palavras e o silêncio... E com certeza, eu era as palavras e Bella o silêncio.

Quando algo me afligia, eu precisava falar. E ela sempre estava lá para me ouvir. Mas com Bella era diferente. Quando algo machucava seu coração e ela atravessava a porta parecendo carregar o peso do mundo nas costas, tudo de que ela precisava era um abraço e silêncio.

Demorou um pouco para que eu aprendesse isso e, no começo, eu sempre ficava aflita quando via seus olhos tristes, mas ela insistia em não falar.

Até que um dia acabamos discutindo sobre isso – 'É assim que eu sou!' – Ela disse – 'Eu sou sozinha. Eu não falo!' – E eu me senti uma idiota por ter forçado Bella a falar.

Apesar de ser filha única, eu nunca me senti sozinha. Meus pais eram presentes, a família era grande, e nós estávamos sempre juntos. Nós conversávamos. Eu falava, eu ouvia... Mas Bella nunca teve isso. Ela era só. E ela teve que aprender a lidar com as coisas em silêncio.

Então eu simplesmente me esforcei para compreendê-la. E, se você prestasse bem atenção, nem era tão difícil assim. Bella era como um 'livro aberto' – Você podia descobrir tudo que ela estava sentindo através de sua expressão.

E ela havia mudado tanto desde que Edward entrou em sua vida... Ela sempre teve um sorriso lindo, mas agora ele era mais... Radiante! E os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que ele chegava perto. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella assim tão 'entregue' a alguém. E eu dava graças a Deus por Edward ser um cara tão legal com ela. E ele realmente parecia disposto a fazer Bella feliz.

Ela era a irmãzinha mais nova que eu nunca tive e eu realmente tentei cuidar dela o melhor que eu pude durante esses últimos anos, mas parece que o destino havia feito um trabalho muito melhor que o meu colocando Edward na vida dela.

Edward mudou tantas coisas em Bella: Com ele, ela parecia não ter medo de se envolver. Por causa dele, ela havia até mesmo conseguido ir até Charlie após esses anos todos. E agora, ela realmente parecia feliz com a gravidez e – Deus do céu! – Ela estava se mudando para o apartamento dele!

Eu não podia estar mais feliz por ela.

"Ah, Allie... Não chore" – Bella tentava conter suas próprias lágrimas.

"Bom... Acho que eu vou ver se o Edward não precisa de ajuda" – Jasper se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha. Homens... Porque eles se sentem tão desconfortáveis com lágrimas?

Eu o segui com olhos até ele desaparecer do meu campo de visão e eu ouvir a conversa sendo iniciada na cozinha. Eu me virei de volta para Bella e nós nos abraçamos. EM silêncio. Era tudo o que precisávamos.

Depois de algum tempo, eu me afastei e acariciei seu rosto – "Você está feliz?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior – "Estou. Muito. Mais do que eu achei que fosse ser um dia... Sabe... Essa história do bebê... É realmente apavorante! Mas... Ele é um cara tão incrível, Alice. Ele me faz acreditar que isso vai dar certo, que as coisas vão ficar bem... E eu..." – Ela respirou fundo – "Eu... Eu realmente o amo"

"Oh... Vocês vão fazer um ótimo trabalho com o bebê. E tudo vai dar certo. Tudo. E... Ele é um cara muito legal"

"É... Ele é..."

"Agora, recapitulando: Edward fez pipoca doce?"

"Oh, Alice! Você não faz idéia! A melhor pipoca doce que eu já comi na minha vida!" – Eu ri do entusiasmo dela. Parecia que ela estava me contando que tinha encontrado um tesouro no quintal de casa – "E..." – Ela tentou manter um ar solene – "Parece que esse foi meu primeiro desejo de grávida!"

"Oh..." – Eu suspirei com a doçura com que ela disse isso, para então me sentir completamente excluída – "Ah! E eu perdi?"

"Ah, Allie..." – Ela riu da minha expressão de derrota – "Não se preocupe. Ainda temos uns bons meses pela frente..."

Durante o jantar eu fiquei observando os dois. O jeito como eles se olhavam e sorriam um para o outro, e como eles se tocavam o tempo todo. E quando Bella se emocionou, contando sobre o susto que eles haviam levado com o sangramento que ela teve, Edward segurou sua mão e os dois se olharam cheios de cumplicidade.

Até Jasper riu da cara que Bella fez para a quantidade de legumes que Edward colocou em seu prato. Mas ela foi uma boa menina e comeu tudo.

Edward foi até a cozinha e voltou trazendo uma torta muito bonita.

"Foi a Bella quem escolheu" – Ele falou enquanto colocava o doce sobre a mesa – "Vamos descobrir se é bom"

"Parece muito boa" – Jasper disse.

Bella partiu a torta e serviu a todos nós – "E então?" – Ela perguntou quando eu provei meu pedaço.

"Humm... Está muito boa!"

Bella sorriu e partiu um pedaço em seu prato. Assim que o doce tocou sua boca, eu a viela fazer uma careta tão horrível, que você poderia pensar que ela estava comendo terra.

"Ai... Isso está horrível"

"Que isso Bella? A torta está ótima" – Eu ri, pensando que ela estivesse brincando.

"Edward! Que torta horrível!" – Ela olhou para ele, em uma clara acusação.

"Foi você quem escolheu, meu bem..." – Ele riu, surpreso.

"Ai, droga!" – Bella se levantou da mesa e correu para o banheiro.

_PDV BELLA_ 

Era tão bom falar com Alice e ver que ela estava feliz por mim. Isso me dava ainda mais segurança de que estávamos indo no caminho certo. Alice era 'ligeiramente' super protetora e eu sabia que ela nunca daria sua aprovação a alguém em quem ela não confiasse cem por cento.

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Edward cozinhava muito bem e, apesar da quantidade absurda de legumes que ele insistiu em colocar no meu prato, eu comi tudo. Quando todos nós terminamos, Edward trouxe a torta que havíamos comprado no mercado.

"Foi a Bella quem escolheu. Vamos descobrir se é bom" – Ele sorriu para mim, e eu sorri de volta.

"Parece muito boa" – Jasper analisava a torta.

Eu comecei a partir a torta e servir nos pratinhos. Alice passou o primeiro para Jasper e logo depois pegou o dela, partindo a torta e experimentando.

"E então?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto passava um pedaço para Edward.

"Humm... Está muito boa!"

Eu coloquei um pedaço em meu próprio prato e provei o doce. Assim que eu o coloquei na minha boca, eu senti um gosto muito ruim.

"Ai... Isso está horrível" – Eu seria capaz de chorar por causa daquele gosto.

"Que isso Bella? A torta está ótima" – Alice riu.

"Edward!" – Eu me virei para ele. Como ele podia me deixar comer uma coisa dessas? – "Que torta horrível!"

"Foi você quem escolheu, meu bem..." – Ele parecia surpreso. Como ele podia estar surpreso? Ele havia provado a torta. Ela era horrível! Só podia estar estragada. Torta nojenta...

"Ai, droga!" – Eu vou vomitar!

_PDV EDWARD_

"Ai, droga!" – Bella saiu correndo da sala.

"Licença, gente... Eu já volto" – Eu me levantei e fui atrás dela – "Bella?" – Eu comecei a empurrar a porta do banheiro.

"Vai embora!" – Ela parecia uma criança emburrada.

"Querida... Você está bem?" – Eu a encontrei sentada no chão, ainda meio amarela.

"Não... Eu estou péssima!"

Eu me sentei ao lado de Bella e tirei o cabelo de seu rosto, beijando sua testa – "Está tudo bem..."

"Não está tudo bem!" – Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e bufou – "Droga de torta estragada!" – Eu tive que rir de sua braveza.

"Bella... A torta não estava estragada..." – Ela gemeu, irritada – "Desculpa, amor... Acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa. Pelo menos nesse começo..."

"Unf! O bebê estava sendo tão bonzinho..."

"Essa fase vai passar logo..." – Eu esfreguei seu braço – "Eu prometo"

_PDV ALICE_

Edward voltou para a sala, falando ao celular. Ele disse que havia feito Bella se deitar um pouquinho e estava ligando para seu pai para descobrir um remédio que Bella pudesse tomar sem perigo. Jasper se ofereceu para ir até a farmácia, enquanto nós dois ficávamos com Bella.

Enquanto Edward anotava o nome do remédio em um papel e explicava como Jasper chegava até a farmácia, eu entrei no quarto para ver como Bella estava.

"Hey..." – Ela suspirou assim que me viu – "Me desculpe por aquilo..."

"Relaxa, Bells. Você está grávida, tem as suas regalias"

"Minhas regalias são ter direito a quase vomitar em cima de todo mundo?" – Ela fez uma cara de desgosto.

"Entre outras..." – Eu sorri para ela.

"Ah... Ótimo!"

"O Jasper foi buscar o remédio. Você ainda está enjoada?"

"Um pouco" – Ela apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama – "Droga de torta! Pior que estava tão bonita..." – Eu ri – "Allie... Você me traz um pouquinho de água?"

"Claro. Já volto" – Eu saí do quarto para ir até a cozinha, mas avistei Edward sentado no sofá. Suas mãos seguravam a cabeça e seu olhar estava perdido no chão – "Hey... O que foi?"

Ele só respirou fundo e chacoalhou a cabeça em uma negativa.

"Edward, foi só um enjôo. Ela já está bem" – Eu andei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Eu sei..." – Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"Então porque você está assim?"

"Ah... Eu não a alimentei direito hoje. Eu dei pipoca para ela no café da manhã!" – Edward estava tão irritado com ele mesmo, que até parecia que ele estava dizendo que tinha tentado matar a Bella – "Agora... Agora ela foi comer comida de verdade e deu nisso!"

"Edward... Ela está grávida. Ela vai enjoar. Não é sua culpa..." – Ele correu a mão por seus cabelos, fazendo uma bagunça ainda maior do que já estava – "Hey! Olha só... Você tem cuidado muito bem dela. E você sabe que eu não diria isso se não fosse verdade" – Ele me olhou e suspirou alto, claramente tentando acreditar no que eu estava falando – "Edward... Eu conheço a Bella há um bom tempo. E eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Ela não é o tipo de garota que engravida, mora com um cara... Mas ela está fazendo tudo isso com você" – Edward agora esboçava um sorriso – "Hoje mesmo, aqui nesse sofá, ela me disse que você a fazela acreditar que tudo vai dar certo. Que ela te ama... Acredite: Você está cuidando muito bem dela. E eu, como melhor amiga, só posso te agradecer" – Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos, esperando que ele realmente entendesse – "Você tem feito um bom trabalho. Você tem feito ela feliz"

Edward sorriu abertamente – "Obrigado, Alice"

"De nada. Agora me deixa levar um copo de água para a mamãe Bella"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Seja bem-vinda à nossa pequena fila...**_

_**Agatha: Seja bem-vinda à nossa fila também...**_

_**Bia: Seja bem-vinda à fila também... (Eu juro que fui lendo e respondendo uma-a-uma. E por um acaso, todas vocês só querem uma mesma coisa... Aliás, todas NÓS)**_

_**Vic P. Muito obrigada por sua paixão! Eu fico toda orgulhosa quando vocês escrevem coisas assim!**_

_**Isa!!!!!!! Eu estou ficando mais ansiosa pelo capítulo novo!**_

_**OBS: Será que tem o Edward? Porque se não tiver... Unf! Não tem graça! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, não teve nenhuma desgraça! Vocês é que imaginam coisas... Rsrsrsrs. Mas no fim, não havia desgraça nenhuma, havia? Havia?**_

_**Bcullen, obrigada por me indicar! Que fofo! Amei!**_

_**Maria Lua, segura a ansiedade! Que bando de perguntas é esse?**_

_**Aninha, eu não sei se ele prestou atenção. Gente, eu vou escrevendo e postando. Eu não sei muita coisa além de vocês (Tirando as muito importantes e essas, eu não posso contar! RS). Mas... Se ele prestou atenção, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai comentar. Ele é muito fofo e sabe que a Bella surta com qualquer coisa!**_

_**Lorena: Muito obrigada.**_

_**Regina, agora vem vocês com essa história de gêmeos! Vocês querem deixar a Bella maluca, hein?**_

_**Júlia, eu também fiquei com vontade de pipoca doce, mas eu não sei fazer e ainda não encontrei... E pior, eu queria de panela!!! (E eu não me importava que fosse feita pelo Edward)**_

_**Cintia-Cullen, não farei nenhum comentário hoje para que você não acorde seus vizinhos. Vamos dar uma folga para eles - por hoje.**_

_**Tati Campello: Ia ser legal porque não é com você! Coitada da Bella... rsrsrsrs**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Boa noite, meninaaaas!**_

_**Bom...**_

_**Acho que eu prefiro não dizer nada sobre esse capítulo. Vocês lêem e depois me dizem o que acharam, ok? (E eu estou cruzando os dedos atrás das costas, esperando que vocês gostem).**_

_**Beijinhos...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella jurou que estava se sentindo bem, então eu a levei para o trabalho. Mas no caminho ela estava mais calada do que o normal, e eu já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que esse era um sinal de que algo estava errado.

"Você está tão quieta... Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu só estou um pouco nervosa..."

"Nervosa? Por quê?"

Bella respirou fundo e me olhou – "Acho que eu vou precisar contar que estou grávida lá no escritório... Antes que eles pensem que eu estou com alguma doença contagiosa..."

Ela não parecia muito à vontade em ter que contar e eu queria entender os motivos. Eu aproveitei o farol fechado para poder olhar para ela – "Você acha que pode dar algum problema... Com seu emprego?"

"Não. Eles têm boas políticas e eu ainda não vi nenhuma mulher ter problemas por lá quando ficou grávida" – Eu concordei com a cabeça e me virei, olhando para frente.

"Então porque você está nervosa?"

"É só... Meio estranho ter que contar..."

"Então não conte. Espere mais um pouco"

"Eu não posso ficar faltando assim, sem justificativa... É melhor contar" – Ela deu de ombros – "Eu só estou um pouco nervosa, mas eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem"

Quando nós chegamos em frente ao prédio em que Bella trabalhava, eu estacionei o carro. Bella me olhou surpresa porque, normalmente, eu apenas parava para que ela descesse.

"Eu vou descer com você" – Eu expliquei quando vi sua expressão confusa.

"Por quê? Eu estou bem, eu juro"

"Eu sei. Mas você está nervosa. Então eu estou te apoiando, indo te levar até a sua sala" – Ela sorriu e se aproximou, vindo me beijar.

"Obrigada" – Ela sorriu para mim - "Mas, sabe... Eu acho tão injusto isso. Você também deveria ter que contar que está grávido"

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou adorar contar! Eu só não vou contar hoje porque Emmett tem alguns conhecidos por lá e eu faço questão de, assim que nós tivermos contado para a minha mãe, ligar para ele e contar eu mesmo, que eu vou ser pai antes dele!" – Bella riu e então mordeu o lábio. Nervosa. Ela ainda estava nervosa. E eu ainda a lembrei de que vamos contar para minha família... E isso a faz lembrar que ainda vamos ter que contar para a dela...

Eu subi com ela no elevador e nós entramos em sua sala. Logo atrás de nós, Ângela apareceu.

"Bom dia" – Ela nos cumprimentou de forma animada – "A que devemos a honra de sua visita, Sr. Edward?" – Ela sorriu para mim.

"Apenas apoiando minha namorada..." – Eu pisquei para Bella e Ângela ficou nos olhando sem entender – "Mas, já estou indo embora"

"Espera!" – Bella se levantou de sua cadeira e andou até meu lado, pegando minha mão – "Ângela, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar..." – Seu sorriso estava radiante. Ela estava feliz em contar, eu podia ver. E isso era ótimo – "Eu e o Edward... Nós vamos ter um filho. Eu estou grávida"

"Wow..." – A expressão de Ângela se transformou em um misto de surpresa e alegria – "Bella... Meus parabéns!" – Ela andou até Bella e a abraçou rapidamente, mas de forma muito carinhosa – "Meus parabéns para você também, Edward"

"Obrigado"

"Uau!" – Ângela tentava se recuperar da surpresa – "Desde quando você sabe? Você está de quanto tempo?"

"Eu descobri na segunda-feira. E eu estou de aproximadamente um mês"

"Bom, pelo menos temos bastante tempo até você nos deixar. É bom que já vamos deixando tudo organizado para que você possa tirar sua licença despreocupada"

"Bom... Eu preciso ir. Você dá conta dos outros sem mim?" – Eu dei um beijo na cabeça de Bella, aproveitando pra inalar seu cheiro uma última vez antes de ir.

"Claro, claro..." – Bella riu, revirando os olhos – "Ângela era a pior"

"Hey!" – Ângela fingiu estar ofendida.

Eu fui para o trabalho dirigindo com um enorme sorriso o tempo todo. Bella estava cada vez mais animada com a idéia do bebê. Eu tinha certeza que, quanto mais tempo ela tivesse para se acostumar, mais ela ia gostar. E nós tínhamos um bom tempo.

O trabalho correu bem e até que o dia foi tranqüilo. Quando eu já estava começando a organizar a papelada que estava em cima da minha mesa para poder ir embora, meu celular tocou. 'Bella' – O nome dela piscava no visor.

"Boa tarde, princesa!

"Boa tarde" – Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Tão ansiosa assim por me ver? Eu já estou indo te buscar" – Ela riu.

"Na verdade... Eu liguei para te pedir um favor..."

"Claro. O que você quiser!"

"É que eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer a torta de chocolate do The One! Se a Alice me levar para casa, você busca para mim?"

"Claro, meu amor. Vai para casa, que eu passo lá e compro para você"

"Sabia que você é o melhor pai de bebê que uma grávida poderia querer?"

"Ah! Então é só isso que eu virei agora? Um pai de bebê?" – Eu brinquei com ela, fingindo estar chateado.

"Não. Claro que não. Mas eu achei que, como namorado, você já soubesse que eu te considero o melhor do mundo!"

"Eu não sou nem metade do que você merecia..." – Eu respondi sinceramente. A simples presença de Bella me deixava tão feliz, que eu nunca seria capaz de retribuir toda a alegria que ela trazia para minha vida.

"Eu é que não mereço nem metade do que você é..." – Eu ri.

"Sim, você merece, sim..."

_PDV BELLA_

Alice me buscou no trabalho e me deixou em casa, mas logo foi embora. Hoje tinha show do Jasper e ela não queria chegar tarde. Eu me deitei no sofá e liguei a televisão para esperar o Edward chegar, mas ele estava demorando muito. Então resolvi tomar um banho.

Eu saí do banho e nada dele ainda, então me deitei no sofá outra vez. Eu nem percebi que havia caído no sono até que acordei com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Eu vi Edward entrando com uma caixa na mão – Minha torta! Acho que eu era capaz de comer até a caixa! Credo! Que nojo! Bebê, esqueceu que nós combinamos de não ter esses desejos esquisitos?

"Hey... Você demorou" – Eu me sentei no sofá e ele veio se sentar também.

"Eu tive que esperar eles fazerem a torta" – Ele me puxou para o seu colo e eu comecei a afrouxar a gravata dele.

"Não tinha torta de chocolate no The One? Que decadência! Eu nunca vi faltar essa torta lá!"

"Não... Tinha. Mas é que eu queria uma especial"

"Uma especial?"

"É..." – Ele estendeu a caixa na minha direção e eu peguei, olhando para ele, confusa. Eu comecei a abrir a caixa devagar, tentando espiar o que havia de tão especial, mas eu só comecei a ver uma torta normal, como todas as outras. Estava bonita, coberta com o chocolate, alguns fios de ovos enfeitando... E então a luz finalmente bateu no centro da torta e algo brilhou. Exatamente no centro da torta, no lugar onde normalmente haveria uma cereja... Havia uma pedra. Uma pedra muito brilhante... Um anel...

"O que é isso, Edward?" – Minha voz não era mais que um sussurro, com a surpresa.

"Bella..." – Ele afastou o cabelo do meu rosto para olhar bem dentro dos meus olhos – "Desde o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que havia algo de especial em você. E desde que eu ouvi a sua voz, eu sabia que eu nunca mais seria capaz de me afastar..."

"Edward..." – Eu senti uma lágrima começar a descer pelo meu rosto.

"Shhh" – Ele colocou um dedo sobre o meu lábio e depois secou minha lágrima – "Me deixa terminar" – Ele sorriu e respirou fundo, tomando fôlego para continuar – "Eu sei que a gravidez apressou tudo, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu faria isso mesmo que você não estivesse esperando o bebê. E antes que a gente conte para as nossas famílias e acabem falando nesse assunto, e você pense que eu estou fazendo isso por qualquer outro motivo que não seja porque eu te amo... Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta..." – Edward afastou minhas pernas do colo dele, me sentando no sofá para que ele pudesse levantar – "Eu prometi que sempre haveria uma parte disso que seria só nossa" – Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e meu coração quase parou de bater – "E é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso aqui: Na NOSSA casa. Só eu e você" – Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. E então levantou a cabeça, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos – "Isabella, você quer casar comigo?" – Oh, meu Deus! De onde foi que vieram todas essas lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto ao mesmo tempo? Tudo bem. Não importa. Concentra, Isabella. Edward Cullen está me pedindo em casamento? – "Eu te amo. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Então... Você quer ser minha esposa? A mãe do meu filho?" – Ele sorriu, acariciando minha barriga – "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?" – Ele olhava tão profundamente em meus olhos que eu quase me esquecia de respirar – "Você quer? Você quer fazer parte da minha vida pelo resto dos meus dias? Você quer se casar comigo, Isabella?"

Eu tentei secar as lágrimas para enxergar o rosto tão bonito de Edward corretamente, mas elas teimavam em continuar a brotar. Meu peito estava subindo e descendo em um ritmo absurdo e meu coração parecia que ia pular para fora a qualquer instante. Eu tive medo que minha voz não conseguisse sair, então eu respirei o mais fundo que podia antes de responder e sorri para ele – "Quero"

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella estava chorando, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por toda sua face, mas mesmo assim nós não desviamos os olhos um do outro –"Eu te amo. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Então... Você quer ser minha esposa? – Eu acariciei sua barriga – "A mãe do meu filho? Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?" – a respiração de Bella estava completamente irregular. Não que a minha estivesse muito melhor. Por mais que eu tivesse planejado tudo aquilo e me preparado para esse momento, estar ajoelhado diante dela, pedindo para que ela se casasse comigo, era algo totalmente surreal. Surreal em um jeito bom. Surreal no sentido de que eu não podia mais viver sem ela, eu sabia disso e eu queria que o resto do mundo soubesse também – "Você quer? Você quer fazer parte da minha vida pelo resto dos meus dias? Você quer se casar comigo, Isabella?"

Bella enxugou as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto, mas outras teimaram em rolar. Ela respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio, e então abriu um sorriso delicado – "Quero" – Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas aquele sussurro era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Eu me aproximei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Nós ficamos apenas nos olhando, em silêncio. Ela sorrindo enquanto olhava em meus olhos e eu totalmente mergulhado em seus profundos olhos cor de chocolate.

Bella se aproximou, fazendo com que sua boca encontrasse a minha, enquanto sua mão acariciava meu rosto. Ela apoiou sua testa na minha, e nós dois continuamos com os olhos fechados.

"Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida" – Eu sussurrei para ela.

"O meu também" – Bella sussurrou de volta, sorrindo, enquanto mais lágrimas voltavam a correr por seu rosto.

Eu me afastei, tirando o anel da torta. Eu peguei um guardanapo e limpei o chocolate que estava nele, enquanto Bella ria da situação. Eu peguei sua mão e ela suspirou alto. Eu depositei outro beijo sobre os nós de seus dedos e então empurrei o anel em seu dedo anelar, enquanto continuava olhando dentro de seus olhos.

"Eu te amo" – Eu depositei um beijo sobre o anel e olhei para ela outra vez – "Toda vez que olhar para esse anel, lembre-se disso: Eu te amo.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, quase me derrubando no chão, e me fazendo rir – "Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu também te amo"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E então? O que acharam?**_

_**Agora quem está ansiosa para saber sou eu...**_

_**Agatha, acho que tenho um punhado de boas amigas e elas me inspiram com a Alice. Tem umas coisinhas dela que eu sei que minhas próprias amigas fariam... E eu tenho muito medo de todas elas. Rs**_

_**An H, aí no Canadá se fala um pouquinho de português, não é? Bom... Pelo menos na escrita, o seu está muito bom.**_

_**Janice: Oh!!!! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios.**_

_**Na realidade, eu tinha algumas maldades em mente, mas devido a vocês, leitoras super passionais, eu fico com medo e acabo mudando de idéia. Seja bem-vinda!**_

_**Bia, qualquer ajuda para encontrar o Edward é bem vinda!**_

_**OBS: Você é "Prô"?**_

_**Isa, eu estava perguntando se tinha o Edward no novo livro da Steph! Rs**_

_**Bcullen, e aí? O que você achou do capítulo?**_

_**Regina: "Todos ficavam felizes?" – Vocês ficavam felizes, não é? Suas egoístas... Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Júlia, precisamos achar o Edward e pedir que ele abra uma loja de pipoca doce de panela! Ohhh... Ia ser tudo!**_

_**Tati Campello: Eu comecei a pensar que sim, mas na verdade tem tantas coisas que eu quero escrever que eu acho que não.**_

_**Às vezes eu tenho uma coisa na cabeça e quando me dou conta, demorei 3 ou 4 capítulos para conseguir escrever aquilo. Então, pela quantidade de coisas que eu acho que vão entrar na história, e a provável demora para escrever todas elas... Eu meio que já estou visualizando o fim, mas ele não parece tão próximo.**_

_**Cintia-Cullen, distribuindo chumbo para todo lado! Tadinhas da Bella e da Alice! Elas são um pouquinho emocionais...**_

_**Lorena: Ela é uma mulher! Que mulher seria ela se não tivesse alterações hormonais? E agora grávida! Pensando bem, a Cintia-Cullen está certa – 'Coitado do Edwardzinho'...**_

_**Maria Lua: Nada de perguntas! ESPERE E VERÁS! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Meu irmão diz que tem medo da mulher ficar grávida exatamente por isso. 'Ela já fica me perturbando, imagina grávida?' Daí ele imita ela: 'Busca lá! Pega lá! Eu estou grávida, eu não posso ir...' 'Eu estou perdido...' – Ele chacoalha a cabeça.**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Eles vão morar juntos... E agora casar! E aí, o que você achou?**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, esse fds/feriado vai ser meio complicadinho.**_

_**Então, eu já estou postando agora. Porque provavelmente não vou ter tempo à meia-noite.**_

_**Amanhã também vai ser corrido, mas eu prometo que vou tentar postar.**_

_**Amei suas reviews apaixonadas pelo pedido do Edward.**_

_**Não vai dar para responder todas porque estou atrasada, mas eu li todinhas, viu.**_

_**Cintia não deprime!**_

_**E, eu não vou lembrar quem perguntou, mas "Prô" é a forma como as crianças pequenas chamam as professoras. E como ela tinha dito que agüentaria mais um dia de crianças gritando, eu perguntei se ela é professora...**_

_**No próximo capítulo eu tento responder todas, tá bom?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Você quer? Você quer fazer parte da minha vida pelo resto dos meus dias? Você quer se casar comigo, Isabella?"_

"_Quero"_

_PDV BELLA_

"Você ainda quer a torta ou a vontade já passou?"

"Na verdade, eu queria poder guardar essa torta para sempre. Você acha que dá?"

Edward riu – "Acho que não. Quer dizer, ia ficar um pouco estragada... Mas, se você quiser, eu posso passar lá todo dia e trazer uma nova para você"

Eu acariciei o rosto dele – "Claro que você pode..." – Ele é tão perfeito... Como é que ele consegue ser tão perfeito? – "Mas acho que não precisa... Vamos comer!"

Eu sorri, vendo ele andar pelo corredor e então deixei meus olhos caírem sobre o anel em minha mão. Eu passei um dedo sobre ele, tentando acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. Eu fechei os olhos, me lembrando de cada palavra que Edward havia me dito. E sorri.

'Edward me pediu em casamento' Eu repetia a frase na minha mente, esperando que fizesse sentido.

Ele voltou para a sala, com pratos e talheres e começou a servir a torta – "E então? Como foi o dia da minha noiva?" – Wow! NOIVA... Acho que vai levar um tempinho para eu me acostumar com essa palavra...

"Bem. E o seu?"

"Ficou todo mundo me perguntando por que eu ando com um humor tão bom ultimamente. Parece estou incomodando com minha felicidade excessiva" – Ele veio até o sofá e me passou um dos pratos – "E você? Conseguiu contar sobre a gravidez?"

"Consegui. Eu fui até o pessoal dos Recursos Humanos e agora a empresa inteira já sabe que eu estou esperando um bebê!" – Inclusive Victória, a prima de James. Mas eu achei que essa parte era desnecessária. Edward não ia ficar muito feliz com isso e eu não queria um Edward menos feliz do que ele estava.

Eu parti a torta e coloquei na boca e – Deus do céu! – estava ótima. Graças a Deus, acho que o bebê também está de bom humor hoje.

"Hummm... Está uma delícia! A melhor torta do The One que eu já comi" – Eu sorri para Edward, esperando que ele entendesse todos os sentidos daquela frase – "Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida" – Ele sorriu de volta para mim.

"Eu falei com o meu pai e ele disse que acha que não tem problema nós irmos até lá no fim de semana. Como é uma viagem curta... O que você acha?"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Se o seu pai acha que não tem perigo para o bebê"

"Ele disse que não... Só me mandou dirigir devagar e parar sempre que você quiser" – Ele riu – "A minha mãe vai ficar tão feliz, Bella... Vovó Esme!"

Eu soltei o prato no colo e escondi o rosto, tentando segurar as lágrimas que se formaram em meus olhos.

"Bella?" – A voz de Edward estava alarmada – "Bella, o que foi?" – Ele afastou minhas mãos e eu vi seu rosto preocupado quando viu minhas lágrimas – "Ah... O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

"Não... Você não disse nada errado... É só que, você fala da sua mãe de um jeito tão carinhoso que... Me faz sentir saudades da minha..." – Edward me trouxe para junto de si e me abraçou, acariciando meu cabelo – "Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui... Ela ficaria surpresa se me visse grávida com essa idade. Eu nunca fui muito uma menina de brincar de boneca..."

"Sua mãe teria muito orgulho da mulher em quem você se tornou, Bella. Linda, inteligente... Você conquistou tudo sozinha. Ela teria muito orgulho de você"

Quando Edward foi tomar banho, eu aproveitei para ligar para Alice. Ela nunca iria me perdoar se ela não fosse a primeira pessoa a saber que eu fui pedida em casamento. Demorou um pouco para ela atender e eu ouvia a banda tocando ao fundo.

"Oi, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, Allie. Está tudo bem... É que... Bom, aconteceu uma coisa, mas é uma coisa boa... Eu estou atrapalhando o show?"

"Não. Eles ainda estão passando o som. Fala logo, Bella! O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Bom... Não grita, está bem?... O Edward... O Edward me pediu em casamento"

Silêncio. Silêncio da Alice?

"Allie! Allie! Você está aí?"

"Estou"

"Allie, fala alguma coisa"

"Você me disse para não gritar e no momento acho que só vou conseguir gritar..." – Eu ri dela – "O que você disse?"

"Que sim"

"Eu posso organizar o casamento?" – Ela mantinha a voz firme e sem expressão.

"Acho que sim... Nós ainda não falamos sobre isso, mas..."

"Bom, Abril seria um bom mês. Sua barriga já vai estar aparecendo, mas ainda não vai estar gigantesca. Nós podemos fazer um vestido que a deixe em evidência... Você vai ficar linda de noiva!"

"Claro, claro..."

"Quando foi? Onde? Ele foi romântico?"

"Ele pediu para enfeitarem a torta de chocolate com o anel... E fez o pedido aqui no apartamento dele... Quer dizer, NOSSA CASA, como ele disse"

"Ohhhhhh"

"E ele disse cada coisa tão linda, Allie... Acho que se eu já não fosse completamente apaixonada por ele, eu teria ficado nessa hora e aceitado o pedido mesmo assim..."

"Minha Bellinha está crescendo... Vai casar, ser mãe..." – Alice suspirava alto – "Definitivamente Abril! A primavera vai ser perfeita. Nós podemos fazer a cerimônia ao ar livre e usar muitos tipos de flores..."

"Allie, calma! Eu ainda preciso falar com o Edward sobre a data... Eu não sei no que ele está pensando..."

"Bella, ele já fez a parte dele: Te pedir em casamento! Daqui em diante, nós assumimos"

Eu fiquei tão entretida com a conversa com a Alice e todos os súbitos planos dela sobre o meu casamento, que nem notei quando Edward saiu do banho. Eu estava sentada na cama e ele sorriu para mim quando saiu do banheiro. Ele subiu na cama também e deitou com a cabeça no meu colo, beijando minha barriga.

"Allie, eu preciso desligar..." – Edward levantou minha blusa para beijar diretamente em minha pele.

Quando eu desliguei, ele me puxou, me fazendo deitar, e girou para ficar por cima de mim, mas sem deixar que seu corpo pesasse sobre o meu.

"Eu liguei para a Alice para contar que eu... Estou noiva"

"E por que você parece meio reticente com isso?" – Edward beijou meu pescoço, me fazendo perder a linha de raciocínio por um segundo.

"Ah... Não... Eu só... Preciso me acostumar com a palavra: Noiva" – Ele continuava a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto acariciava a pele da minha barriga com a ponta dos dedos – "V-você não se importa, não é? P-por eu ter ligado para ela... É que ela ia ficar muito brava se não fosse assim... A primeira pessoa a saber..." – Eu tentava formular algumas frases coerentes.

"Claro que não" – Ele mordeu meu queixo de leve – "Por mim, você pode colocar uma faixa, outdoor... Contar para o mundo todo" – Ele beijava minha boca entre uma palavra e outra – "Eu te amo e quero que todo mundo saiba que eu vou me casar com a mulher mais linda do mundo!"

"Humm... Ah... É... Quanto a isso" – Eu tentava me concentrar – "Você sabe como a Alice é. E... Ela queria saber se pode organizar o casamento" – Edward afastou meu cabelo e começou a beijar meu pescoço outra vez – "Na verdade... Ela já elegeu Abril como 'nosso mês'... Por que... O tempo vai estar perfeito, as flores mais bonitas e a minha barriga no tamanho exato para o vestido que, pelo jeito ela já escolheu..."

"Por mim, podia ser amanhã. Mas... Acho que consigo esperar até Abril para que você seja eternamente minha"

Eu puxei o rosto de Edward e o segurei entre as mãos para olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu já sou eternamente sua. Em Abril, eu só vou ser sua esposa"

"Humm... Parece bom para mim..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu nunca vi a Bella tão nervosa. Nem no dia em que ela conheceu meus pais ela estava assim. Eu não conseguia deixar de rir da expressão que ela foi ficando conforme nós fomos nos aproximando da casa deles.

Hoje nós saímos um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Eu sempre prefiro viajar o mais cedo possível, mas Carlisle disse para que eu fosse devagar e deixasse Bella descansar bastante.

"Nervosa?"

"O que você acha?" – Ela não conseguia parar de mexer a perna.

"Eu não entendo porque você está tão nervosa..."

"E se a sua mãe for contra?"

"Contra o que?"

"Contra a gente se casar, contra ter o bebê..."

"Bella, Esme me adotou para impedir que a minha mãe fizesse um aborto. Você acha que ela vai dizer para você tirar o nosso filho? Ou que ela vai ser contra eu ficar ao seu lado e te apoiar?"

"Eu sei que não... Mas... Eu não consigo me acalmar!"

Nós estacionamos em frente à casa dos meus pais e descemos do carro. Eu ajeitei o cabelo de Bella, que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, atrás da orelha.

"Fica calma, está bem? Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo e minha mãe vai ser bem boazinha"

Nós tocamos a campainha e Carlisle veio atender. Assim que ele abriu a porta, Esme surgiu na sala com seu doce sorriso. Carlisle se aproximou para abraçar Bella e, assim que ela elevou sua mão para as costas dele, eu vi a boca de Esme se abrindo e seus olhos presos na direção da mão de Bella.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Esme disse bem devagar.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu achei que tinha ficado nervosa quando vim até a casa dos pais de Edward pela primeira vez. Mas eu estava enganada. O que eu senti aquele dia não chegava nem perto do que eu estava sentindo agora. Minha boca estava seca e eu estava ligeiramente enjoada. Eu não conseguia parar de mexer minha perna e, se Edward não estivesse segurando minha cintura enquanto tocava a campainha, eu provavelmente teria saído correndo.

O que não era uma boa idéia. Porque eu iria cair. E isso poderia machucar o bebê. Então se controle, Isabella! Respire fundo e seja forte. Carlisle já sabe, só falta Esme e esses dois grandes homens não vão deixar ela matar você por ter destruído a vida do filho dela com essa gravidez.

Eu ainda devia estar delirando quando Carlisle abriu a porta. Eu percebi uma figura surgindo ao fundo, mas eu preferi evitar Esme enquanto eu pudesse. Mesmo que isso significasse apenas alguns segundos.

Carlisle sorriu e fez um movimento em minha direção, vindo me abraçar. Graças a Deus, ele era grande o bastante para que eu escondesse meu rosto de Esme.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Eu ouvi Esme pronunciando as palavras bem devagar e tive que olhar para ela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, então eu os segui para ver o que ela estava vendo. E – Por Deus do céu! – Seus olhos estavam presos em minha mão nas costas de Carlisle. Ela viu o anel. E Edward não havia sido nem um pouco modesto com o tamanho, então... Não devia deixar muita dúvida em quem o avistasse – "Edward Antony Cullen!" – Ela olhou para ele e o meu coração já estava batendo em uma velocidade absurda, decidindo entre parar de vez ou pular pela minha garganta – "Você pediu a Bella em casamento?" – Ela sorriu e começou a chorar e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu olhei para Edward ele estava com um grande sorriso. Ele concordou com a cabeça e Esme o abraçou apertado. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos e então se soltaram. Esme se virou em minha direção e me abraçou também.

"Oh, querida..." – Ela estava visivelmente emocionada – "Meus parabéns! E seja bem-vinda à nossa família"

"Mãe... Porque a gente não se senta? Eu e a Bella... Nós queríamos conversar com você"

Esme nos olhou desconfiada, mas seguiu para o sofá. Ela se sentou em uma poltrona e Carlisle se colocou de pé, atrás, para segurar os ombros de Esme. Eu e Edward nos sentamos no grande sofá que havia em frente. Eu nem conseguia olhar para eles, mas Edward mantinha sua postura firme. Ele segurou minha mão bem forte e começou a falar.

"Mãe... Eu pedi a Bella em casamento. E ela aceitou" – Eu podia ouvir o som dos sorrisos de Carlisle e Esme – "Eu fiz isso há dois dias. E... Eu quis fazer isso antes de vir até aqui... Por que... Nós temos outra coisa para te contar"

"O que?" – A voz de Esme parecia desconfiada.

"Mãe, a Bella está grávida"

Esme não dizia nada. Ela apenas, tampava a boca com a mão e então destampava. E murmurava coisas como 'Não acredito'... E eu não sabia se ficava ali sentada, ou se devia sair correndo.

"Espera um pouquinho" – Ela parou, erguendo um dedo em direção a Edward – "Porque só eu estou surpresa? O seu pai já sabia?"

"Ahnn" – Carlisle engoliu seco.

"Desculpa, Mãe. É que a Bella teve um sangramento outro dia" – Esme olhou para mim, alarmada – "Não. Está tudo bem agora. Mas no dia... Eu estava assustado e acabei ligando para ele... E eu fiz ele jurar que não ia te contar"

"E você concordou?" – Ela olhou para Carlisle.

"Querida, Edward queria contar ele mesmo..."

Esme se virou para nós dois com um sorriso misterioso – "Vocês estão felizes?"

"Muito" – Edward se apressou em responder.

"Você está feliz, Bella?"

"Estou" – Eu tentei me mostrar o mais sincera possível.

"Bom..." – Ela se virou para Carlisle outra vez – "Parece que nós vamos ser avós!"

Ela levantou de sua poltrona e veio em minha direção, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela se curvou sobre mim e me abraçou da melhor maneira que podia naquela posição – "Obrigada, Bella" – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ela se levantou e secou as lágrimas que estavam correndo por seu rosto.

"Vocês comeram?"

"Tomamos café..." – Edward disse.

"Café? Mas já é hora do almoço! Ainda bem que eu fiz o arroz integral. Carlisle, você bem que podia ter me dado alguma dica! E se eu faço uma comida horrível, cheia de gordura..."

"Mãe, você nunca faz comida horrível e cheia de gordura!" – Edward defendeu Carlisle.

"Vem, Bella. Vamos almoçar. Você e o meu neto precisam se alimentar direito"

"Ou neta!" – Esme parou quando ouviu Carlisle.

"Você ia adorar uma menina, não é?"

"E você, não?"

"E não sei... Eu sempre quis uma menina, mas agora que eu aprendi a lidar com os meninos, não sei se vou levar jeito com uma menina..."

Eles ficaram tão animados que até me assustaram. Eles me deram muita comida, é claro. E quase me amarraram ao sofá, é claro. E é óbvio que nós dormimos aqui, porque 'não era prudente voltar no mesmo dia'. E eu não conseguia entender como eles podiam não ser os pais biológicos de Edward. Porque eles eram iguais! E todos ligaram o modo 'super protetor'...


	58. Chapter 58

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas!**_

_**Desculpem pelo abandono, mas esses dias estava muito complicado mesmo.**_

_**Mas agora eu estou de volta! **_

_**Só não gritem muito comigo, senão eu fico magoada...**_

_**Capítulo aí embaixo e, lá no fim, como eu havia prometido, reviews respondidas.**_

_**Fiquem com Deus.**_

_**Feliz Páscoa.**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X-X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Enquanto nós nos sentávamos na sala após o jantar, Esme pediu licença para buscar alguma coisa. Ela logo voltou com uma caixa e eu percebi que Edward se encolheu ao meu lado.

"Mãe... Isso é mesmo necessário?"

"Edward, vocês vão se casar e a Bella vai ter um filho seu. Ela merece conhecer o seu passado"

Esme abriu a caixa e eu vi seu conteúdo: fotos. Muitas fotos. Ela começou a me passar uma a uma, incluindo comentários maternais sobre cada momento registrado. Eu notei que Emmett estava sempre fazendo caretas em suas fotos de criança e, naquelas em que ele já estava um pouco mais crescido, ele sempre parecia estar prendendo Edward ou batendo nele. Eu ria das descrições de Esme e da expressão desolada de Edward cada vez que ela insistia em lembrar detalhes constrangedores sobre os dias em que as fotos foram tiradas.

E então ela me passou o álbum de Edward. Toda sua infância estava registrada ali. Ele era um bebê lindo e eu fiquei me perguntando como sua mãe havia tido coragem de ir embora e deixá-lo para trás após ter visto aqueles olhinhos verdes brilhantes. Eu sorri para ele entre uma foto e outra, e percebi que ele estava envergonhado – e até meio corado – com aquela situação.

Eu vi fotos de toda uma vida daquela família. Começando pelo casamento de Esme e Carlisle, passando por sua gravidez, a infância dos meninos... Vi fotos da época em que Edward e Emmett estavam na faculdade, e até do casamento de Emmett e Rosalie.

Eu fiquei tensa quando Esme me passou uma foto, dizendo que aquela era sua irmã Elisabeth. A mãe de Edward era muito bonita. Não era a toa que ele era tão lindo – Ele tinha a quem puxar...

"Bella... Eu não sei se Edward já te contou que ele não é nosso filho biológico..." – Esme começou a dizer, mantendo seu olhar baixo, longe dos nossos olhos. Ela parecia envergonhada, mas se havia alguém que não tinha do que se envergonhar nessa história era ela. Ela e Carlisle.

"Mãe, a Bella já sabe de tudo..." – Edward a interrompeu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça – "Certo..."

"Ela é muito bonita..." – Eu sussurrei.

"É, ela era. Lizzie sempre foi a mais bonita da família" – Eu podia ouvir a voz de Esme se quebrando em um choro iminente.

"Mãe, nada do que ela fez foi sua culpa" – Edward disse, enquanto Carlisle passava seu braço pelos ombros de Esme.

"Ela era só uma menina, Edward. Ela não conseguia entender. E foi pesado demais para ela. Talvez se..."

"Mãe, ela fez as escolhas dela" – Edward a interrompeu – "Você fez tudo o que podia. Por favor, eu não gosto de ver você se martirizando assim"

"Edward está certo, querida. Quantas vezes nós vamos discutir isso? Você não pode ficar se responsabilizando pelo que Elizabeth fez com a vida dela. Nós fizemos o que podíamos, ajudamos todas as vezes que ela nos procurou. Não foi nossa culpa se ela se tornou uma alcoólatra. Não foi nossa culpa quando ela entrou naquele carro depois de ter bebido a noite inteira"

Um silêncio pesado se instalou na sala. Eu ainda segurava a foto de Elizabeth e olhei para ela tentando absorver aquelas palavras.

"O que... O que aconteceu?" – Eu não sei se devia ter perguntado, mas quando percebi, as palavras já tinham saído de minha boca. Edward me olhou como se não tivesse escutado bem o que eu havia dito, então eu me esforcei para fazer minha voz sair – "O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Elizabeth morreu em um acidente de automóvel. Ela estava muito alcoolizada e perdeu a direção"

"Oh..."

"Edward, porque você dois não sobem? A Bella precisa descansar" – Carlisle disse em um tom suave, mas que demonstrava muita autoridade.

"Claro, pai" – Edward se levantou e começou a recolher as fotos e guardá-las novamente na caixa.

"Desculpa, filho. Eu não queria estragar a noite..." – Esme começou a falar, mas Edward a interrompeu, se ajoelhando em frente a ela no sofá, colocando as mãos em seus joelhos.

"Mãe, você não tem porque se desculpar. Quem precisa se desculpar sou eu, mas você... Mãe... Eu não posso imaginar como a minha vida teria sido sem vocês e eu sou muito grato pela maneira como vocês me acolheram nessa família. As escolhas de Elizabeth quanto à vida dela são responsabilidade dela e eu não gosto de te ver se culpando por isso. Faz com que eu me sinta culpado pelo seu sofrimento"

"Não, querido. Me desculpe. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Eu não me arrependo de ter você na nossa família" – Esme segurou o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e olhava em seus olhos com aquela ternura que só as mães conseguem ter – "Você é nosso filho. Desde que eu te vi, não havia qualquer dúvida sobre isso. Eu só queria ter feito mais pela Lizzie. Porque parece tão injusto que você tenha me trazido tanta felicidade enquanto ela era infeliz. Às vezes eu me sinto como se tivesse impedido ela de viver todas as coisas boas que eu vivi como sua mãe"

"Ela não QUIS viver nada comigo. Se você não tivesse intervindo, eu nem teria nascido. E mesmo depois, quando eu quis conhecê-la, ela nunca me quis" – Edward pegou as mãos de Esme e depositou um beijo em cada uma, enquanto se levantava – "Sua única culpa foi ter sido uma mãe maravilhosa" – Ele deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Esme e se virou para mim – "Vamos subir?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça e Edward me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Boa noite" – Eu disse timidamente.

"Boa noite" – Esme sorriu para mim, mas eu ainda podia ver em seus olhos uma sombra triste.

"Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem"

Quando nós chegamos ao quarto eu parei na porta.

"O que foi?" – Edward perguntou, vindo me abraçar.

"Sua mãe só arrumou uma cama hoje..." – Edward riu, me puxando para sentar na cama.

"Você está grávida e nós vamos nos casar. Eu acho que ela desconfia que nós costumamos dormir juntos..."

Depois de nos trocarmos e ajeitarmos tudo, nós fomos nos deitar. A cama era pequena, já que estávamos acostumados com a cama de casal, mas era gostoso dormir tão pertinho dele.

"Você era uma bebê muito lindo. Eu espero que o nosso filho se pareça com você" – Eu falei, me ajeitando em seu peito.

"E eu espero que pareça com você"

"Por quê?" – Eu perguntei indignada. Seria muito azar do bebê se parecer comigo tendo um pai como Edward.

"Eu espero que ele tenha os seus olhos"

"Quem ia querer olhos castanhos quando pode ter olhos verdes como os seus?"

"Seus olhos são lindos, Bella. Quando olho neles, eu posso ver sua alma"

"Isso é bom?" – Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Isso é bom" – Ele riu baixinho.

"Eu não sei se eu quero que as pessoas vejam minha alma..."

"Você é sincera, e honesta. E... Parece que você está sempre pensando em algo tão profundo... E eu adoro ver tudo isso quando eu olho nos seus olhos..."

"Uau... Obrigada. Mas eu ainda espero que o bebê pareça com você"

"Isso não é justo, sabia? Eu nunca vi suas fotos de criança"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma comigo... Estão todas na casa do Charlie. Quando nós formos lá, eu peço para ele te mostrar, está bem?"

"E quando nós vamos lá?" – Eu sabia que Edward não estava perguntando por causa das fotos.

"Que tal na semana que vem?"

"Mesmo? Você está pronta?"

"Bom... Ele precisa saber. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. E... Eu acho que ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa, não é? Afinal, eu meio que já aceitei seu pedido de casamento..." – Eu dei de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

"Você 'meio' que já aceitou?" – Ele girou na cama para me encarar, fingindo estar chocado com o que eu havia dito. Eu ri de sua expressão e ele começou a me fazer cócegas.

"Para, Edward! Para! Isso pode fazer mal para o bebê!" – Eu falei em meio às risadas.

"Ah! Agora essa vai ser sua desculpa, é?"

"Para alguma coisa tem que servir..." – Eu dei de ombros.

"Hey!" – Ele voltou a me fazer cócegas – "Não fale assim do meu filho!"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu acordei assim que o dia clareou e resolvi me levantar. Aquela cama era muito pequena e Bella precisava de espaço para descansar. Eu me levantei devagarzinho para não acordá-la e saí do quarto, encostando a porta. Assim que cheguei ao andar de baixo da casa, encontrei meu pai. Acho que havia me esquecido o quanto ele acordava cedo.

"Bom dia, filho. Vai me acompanhar na caminhada?"

"Pode ser" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Como a Bella está?"

"Tudo bem... Pai, cócegas fazem mal ao bebê?"

"O que?" – Ele me olhou, rindo, surpreso com a pergunta.

"É que ontem eu fiz cócegas na Bella" – Ok. Isso é embaraçoso... – "E depois eu fiquei preocupado. Faz mal?"

"Não, filho. Acho que não... Mas vamos evitar daqui para frente, ok?" – Ele estava rindo de mim?

"Ok… 'Acho' – Isso lá é resposta de médico?" – Eu o encarei.

"Hey! Essa não é minha especialidade!"

Nós dois rimos e continuamos caminhando pelo condomínio. Parecia que ia fazer um dia bonito – Sol, mas sem calor demais. Eu fiquei reparando na vista, nas casas... E pouca coisa tinha mudado por aqui.

Quando Carlisle e Esme se mudaram para cá, eu e Emmett estávamos indo para a faculdade, mas sempre que estávamos aqui nós dois acompanhávamos Carlisle em suas caminhadas matinais.

"E vocês dois?" – Carlisle me resgatou de meus pensamentos – "Como você e Bella estão lidando com isso tudo?"

"Nós estamos indo bem, pai. Eu estou muito feliz. E a Bella... Bom, no começo ela ficou bem assustada, mas agora ela já está se acostumando"

Nós conversamos sobre tudo: Bella, o bebê, o apartamento... Sobre meu trabalho e o trabalho de Carlisle e sobre o tratamento que havíamos conseguido para Charlie. Andamos por aproximadamente uma hora e então estávamos de volta.

"Bom dia!" – Esme colocava a mesa do café da manhã – "Caiu da cama, filho? Desculpe, eu devia ter arrumado as duas... Mas, como na outra vez uma das camas não estava nem mexida, eu imaginei que vocês iam acabar dormindo em uma só..." – Carlisle riu baixinho quando eu abri a boca em choque por ouvir minha própria mãe falar assim.

"Eu vou ver se a Bella já acordou" – Eu interrompi a conversa.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acordei e a cama estava espaçosa demais – Edward não estava mais lá. Eu me revirei, mas não conseguia mais dormir, então resolvi tomar banho. Eu estava no chuveiro quando ouvi alguém bater na porta do banheiro.

"Bella?" – Era Edward.

"Oi?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo... Tirando você ter me abandonado sozinha na cama" – Eu disse e ele riu.

"Desculpa... Eu estava caminhando com o meu pai"

Eu saí do banho e me troquei enquanto Edward também tomava um banho, para que nós pudéssemos descer para tomar o café da manhã. Esme e Carlisle já estavam à mesa quando nós chegamos.

"Desculpem começar sem vocês" – Esme disse, enquanto nós nos sentávamos.

"Imagine. Desculpem vocês pela demora. É que o Edward quis tomar banho e..."

"Relaxe, querida" – Esme me interrompeu com um sorriso – "Eu conheço muito bem os meus filhos. Edward e Emmett sempre tomaram banhos intermináveis"

"Mãe..." – Edward revirou os olhos.

"É verdade!" – Ela o encarou com seu sorriso e então se virou para mim – "Bella, onde vocês vão passar as festas?"

"Ah..." – Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito ligada a esse período do ano, mas com todas as coisas que andavam na minha cabeça, eu havia me esquecido completamente que o natal estava tão perto – "Eu... Eu não sei" – Eu respondi, meio incerta, olhando para Edward em busca de alguma ajuda.

"Oh... Então vocês podem passar aqui. No natal seremos só nós. Emmett e Rosalie vão estar aqui também e eu vou fazer um jantarzinho em família. E no Ano Novo nós vamos dar uma festa, mas nada grande – Só alguns amigos... Emmett e Rose vão passar a semana aqui conosco, vocês também poderiam ficar... É claro que eu vou trocar a cama do quarto de Edward por uma de casal" – Oh, Deus... Por favor, alguém diga que a minha... Sogra... Sogra? Isso soa estranho... Mas é isso que ela é. Então... Mas alguém me diga que ela não está falando sobre camas comigo. Por favor. Porque eu devo estar corando de uma forma inacreditável – "Vai ficar mais confortável para vocês e para o bebê"

"Hum... Nós respondemos depois, mãe" – Edward deve ter percebido minha cara completamente perdida – "Nós ainda vamos visitar o pai da Bella na semana que vem, talvez ela queira..."

"Não, Edward. Tudo bem. Minha família não liga muito para essas comemorações... Nós adoraríamos passar as festas aqui, Esme"

"Ótimo!" – Ela tinha um sorriso radiante – "Eu vi uma cama linda! Vai ficar ótima no quarto do Edward. Vocês vão adorar!" – Oh, por favor, alguém apenas a faça parar de falar em camas... Por favor!

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Regina: **__**Quem NOS dera que existissem homeNS tão perfeitoS como o Edward na vida real.**_

_**E eu nem vou mais comentar a história dos gêmeos. Vai ter que esperar para ver... Rsrsrs**_

_**Daidoji-Chan, pois é... Na ficção pode tudo! Mas tem mulher que realmente fica magérrima logo após ter neném. Eu conheço umas (e elas são insuportáveis!)**_

_**E a sua família ficaria brava, mas aqui é ficção! Eu posso escrever o que quiser e eu não vou deixar ninguém matar a Bella. Muito menos o Edward! Rsrsrs**_

_**Isa Stream: Você viu? Tá mudado esse FF, não é?**_

_**Theslenn Urils. Ain... Nem consigo dizer nada... Obrigada pelos elogios.**_

_**Lariis Star: OI! Tudo bom?**_

_**Zatari: Entra na fila pelo Edward. E eu já vou avisando: Tá longa, menina... E o pior é que a primeira da fila ainda não conseguiu encontrar o dela... Vida triste! Vida dura! Ai, acho melhor eu parar antes que eu chore...**_

_**Janice: Querida, leia o comentário acima – Serve para você também...**_

_**E foi você quem me perguntou da "Prô", não é? Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, é professora.**_

_**Bcullen: Que bom que gostou do capítulo mais cedo. Só desculpe pela demora desse...**_

_**Espero que não esteja tendo crises de abstinência...**_

_**Maria Lua: NÃO. NÃO TEM... Eles são... Oh, agora que eu me dei conta – É culpa daquele negócio da sedução dos vampiros, neh? Eles tipo hipnotizam a gente... É isso! Só pode!**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Você é a segunda que diz que vai entrar em depressão! Pára! Credo! Assim quem deprime sou eu... (E, seja bem-vinda ao clube "Eu quero um Edward para mim")**_

_**Cíntia!!!! Minha leitora fiel. Desculpe abandoná-la no feriado (Não me mate, por favor). E Boa Páscoa para você também!**_

_**E eu fiquei em choque quando você não conseguiu comentar o capítulo 56! Tipo... Eu deixei Cintia-Cullen sem palavras? Eu devo ter me tornado tipo uma lenda... (Nossa, eu falei muito 'tipo'. Isso foi engraçado...)**_

_**Agatha: Que bom que vocês gostaram do pedido... Eu não estava me sentindo lá muito criativa esses dias e fiquei meio insegura com os últimos capítulos.**_

_**An H: Deixa ver se eu entendi... A Bella fica grávida super rápido, logo no começo do namoro e na primeira vez dela e eles resolvem morar juntos. Tudo isso você achou normal? Mas casar... Rápido demais? Ai, ai, ai... Eu ri!**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Nós nem conseguimos achar o Edward ainda, mas quem sabe, quando ele aparecer, ele venha com a torta...**_

_**Aninha... Que fofo você chorar. E seja bem-vinda a fila... Vamos ter fé! Uma hora, o MEU Edward vem... Eu sei! Eu tenho certeza! Eu não vou desistir (lágrimas rolando...)**_

_**Tati Campello: Ele é lindo... **__**(Suspiros)**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett: Oh... **__**Você chorou… Eu acho tão fofo quando vocês choram. Tipo, me deixa menos insegura... (Porque eu choro com várias fics. E eu sempre acho que eu sou a única louca)**_

_**Priiii: Que bom que você gostou, mas foi do capítulo 56... Cadê você????**_

_**Júlia... Você também chorou! Estou me sentindo tão menos maluca em saber que vocês também choram.**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**N/A:**_

_**Olha eu aqui outra vez!**_

_**Gente, esse final de semana foi complicadíssimo para mim. Tirando o pequeno detalhe de que eu não estava nem um pouco inspirada e não consegui escrever quase nada...**_

_**Perdoem meu sumiço. Agora deve melhorar de verdade.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo**_

_**OBS: Não vou responder as reviews agora, mas prometo que respondo tudo no próximo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Na terça-feira pela manhã era minha primeira consulta do pré-natal e Edward fez questão de ir comigo. O que obviamente deixou Alice irritada. 'Ele não trabalha mesmo, não é?' Ela disse zangada quando eu liguei para avisar que não ia precisar da carona dela.

A consulta foi rápida, mas nós pudemos tirar algumas dúvidas. O médico me examinou sob o olhar atento de Edward e eu ri diante de sua expressão, imaginando o que ele iria falar depois e me lembrando da cara dele quando eu disse que o médico era homem. 'Algum problema em arrumar médicas mulheres, Isabella?' – Ele ficava tão lindo com ciúme...

Nós saímos do consultório deixando a próxima consulta marcada. Não que Edward não fosse tentar me convencer a encontrar uma médica. Aliás, ele 'tinha certeza' que Carlisle teria alguma amiga super competente para nos indicar.

Edward me levou para almoçar em um restaurante próximo ao meu trabalho. E eu até estava mesmo com fome já que eu não havia conseguido comer muita coisa no café da manhã por causa do enjôo.

"O que você quer comer?" – Edward perguntou, enquanto analisava o cardápio.

"Hum... Não sei... O que você vai comer?"

"Que tal esse grelhado com salada?"

"Super saudável!" – Eu ri – "Pode ser"

Nós fechamos os cardápios e Edward chamou o garçom e fez nosso pedido.

"E então, você já avisou o Charlie que nós vamos para Forks nesse fim de semana?"

"Eu liguei para a Sue"

"E ela?"

"Ficou feliz. Acho que ela pensa que é uma visita de festas..."

"E você?"

"Eu estou bem" – Eu fingi não entender o que ele queria dizer.

"Você está nervosa?" – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Um pouco. Mas... Sabe que eu achei que ia estar muito mais... Acho que eu sempre tive tanto medo da reação de Charlie com a minha volta e ele foi tão legal comigo... E... Eu estou feliz com o bebê. E eu estou feliz com você e feliz com o casamento. E, apesar de minha vida estar muito diferente do que eu tinha planejado, eu gosto dela assim. Eu quero tudo isso. E se o Charlie quiser fazer parte disso, eu vou ficar muito feliz. Mas, se ele não quiser, eu não vou poder fazer nada..." – Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz por você, Bella. Todo pai fica feliz com a felicidade dos filhos. Você não viu Carlisle e Esme?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu ri – "Você só esqueceu o pequeno detalhe de que você é homem e eu sou mulher, filha única de um chefe de polícia!"

"Hum... Olhando por esse ângulo, quem devia estar preocupado era eu!"

"Talvez..." – Nós dois rimos.

"Você acha que ele seria capaz de me dar um tiro?"

"Bom... Vamos nos certificar de só contar quando ele estiver bem longe da arma, está bem? Eu não pretendo ficar viúva antes mesmo de me casar"

A semana passou, variando entre enjôos e vontades. E Edward como sempre foi um fofo em todas as situações. Cuidou de mim todas as vezes que eu enjoei. Me deu remédio, fez chá, deitou comigo e ficou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo... Até saiu mais cedo do trabalho e veio embora para me buscar quando ligou no escritório e Ângela atendeu e disse que eu estava no banheiro a mais de meia-hora por causa dos enjôos.

Também atendeu todos os meus desejos, é claro. Que graças a Deus, ainda continuavam nas coisas normais: Chocolate, chantilly, bala de goma vermelha... Alguém mais notou uma pequena inclinação para doces? Só espero não virar uma bola até o final dessa gravidez.

Nós planejamos sair de viagem na sexta-feira logo após o trabalho. Edward estava com as malas no carro e passou para me buscar no fim do expediente. Ele dirigiu até Port Angeles e nós nos hospedamos em um hotel, onde passamos a noite. Seguiríamos até Forks no sábado pela manhã – Eu não ia obrigá-lo a dormir no sofá do Charlie outra vez.

Nós nos levantamos cedo e passamos em uma padaria que nos indicaram no hotel para levarmos algumas coisas para o café da manhã na casa de Charlie. Eu fiquei enlouquecida com uns mini croissant de chocolate que eles tinham. Eram lindos e deliciosos e eu comprei vários para ir comendo no caminho.

"Assim você não vai tomar café..." – Edward me observava devorar um croissant atrás do outro.

"Mas eu estou com vontade..." – Eu fiz minha melhor carinha de 'coitada da grávida'.

Assim que nós estacionamos o carro em frente à casa, Sue apareceu na porta com um grande sorriso. Seth surgiu lá de dentro e nos ajudou com as bolsas.

"Parece que vocês não vão ficar muito..." – Sue comentou ao ver o tamanho de nossas malas.

"Provavelmente a gente volte hoje mesmo, Sue..." – Eu comecei a explicar.

"Porque tanta pressa?" – Seth se antecipou, fazendo a mesma pergunta que já estava estampada na cara de sua mãe.

"Hey, filha" – Charlie surgiu na escada, interrompendo o assunto.

"Hey" – Eu andei até ele para abraçá-lo.

"Charlie! Você não pode ficar abusando com essa escada" – Sue ralhou – "Já é a segunda vez que você desce sozinho hoje"

"Oras! Eu também não estou morto!" – Charlie respondeu, enquanto eu o ajudava a andar até o sofá – "Bom dia, Edward" – Ele acenou e Edward retribuiu com um sorriso – "Obrigado por trazer essa fujona para casa de novo" – Hey! Desde quando Edward virou o herói da história? Espere só para ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer... – "Pensei que não fosse mais te ver tão cedo... Fiquei feliz quando a Sue disse que você ligou que estava vindo"

"Vim ver se esse teimoso anda se comportando bem" – Eu ri para Charlie quando notei que Sue estava com os olhos em minha mão. Graças a Deus, meu pai era distraído o suficiente para ainda não ter visto o anel. Eu devo ter hesitado por um segundo, pensando em como e quando começar a contar. 'Não agora'. Foi a única coisa que eu consegui decidir.

"Nós trouxemos umas coisas para o café da manhã" – Edward indicou a sacola, e Sue saiu da sala para arrumar a mesa. Quando a conversa entre os três homens engrenou, eu aproveitei para segui-la até a cozinha.

"Oi, Sue. Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não. Tudo bem" – Ela sorriu para mim.

"Sue, eu acho que você já notou o anel..." – Eu disse meio sem graça e sem saber por onde começar.

"É, eu notei. É um anel bem grande!" – Ela ainda sorria – "Só mesmo seu pai para não notar..."

"Sue... Eu não sei muito bem por onde começar... Eu..."

"Bella, você não me deve qualquer explicação" – Ela tentou me acalmar quando viu meu nervosismo.

"Eu sei. É que... Acho que eu vou precisar de ajuda para falar com o Charlie" – Eu respirei fundo. Na falta de uma forma 'melhor' para dizer isso, vamos dizer da forma mais rápida – "Sue, eu estou grávida"

Eu vi quando seus olhos se arregalaram com a surpresa e sua boca se abriu em um grande 'uau' silencioso. Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos e então resolveu falar.

"Bella... Eu sei que o Edward é um bom garoto e um rapaz muito apaixonante" – E eu que o diga – "Mas você não precisa se casar só porque está grávida. Eu tenho certeza que seu pai vai entender e nós daremos todo o suporte que você precisar" – Isso até que foi fofo da parte dela. Apesar de totalmente descabido. De todos os meus sonhos, quando eu poderia imaginar ser pedida em casamento pelo homem mais lindo, romântico e incrível que eu já conheci? E que tipo de idiota eu seria se simplesmente dissesse 'não'?

"Obrigada, Sue. Mas eu estou muito feliz" – Eu afirmei, olhando em seus olhos, para que ela pudesse ver que eu estava completamente certa do que estava fazendo – "E eu quero ficar com ele. Eu só preciso contar ao Charlie e eu gostaria de fazer isso da melhor maneira possível" – Se essa maneira existir...

"Tudo bem" – Ela deu a volta na mesa e parou em frente a mim, hesitante – "Posso te abraçar?" – Eu concordei com a cabeça – "Meus parabéns, Bella. E prepare-se para algo que vai mudar completamente toda a sua vida!" – Ela se afastou para olhar em meu rosto novamente – "Eu sei que não sou sua mãe e que nunca vou poder substituí-la, mas se você precisar de alguns conselhos – de uma mãe para a outra – eu vou estar aqui, está bem?"

"Obrigada, Sue"

Ela respirou fundo – "Só não conte enquanto ele estiver com a boca cheia. Eu não quero que Charlie morra engasgado" – Sue riu, enquanto saía em direção à sala.

Enquanto nós estávamos sentados todos juntos à mesa, eu mal consegui dizer algumas palavras e dar uns poucos goles na xícara de chá que Sue me serviu. Eu mantive a mão que trazia o anel o tempo todo sobre o meu colo, evitando que Charlie pudesse vê-lo. Eu estava um pouco enjoada, mas algo me dizia que dessa vez o culpado não era o bebê – Pelo menos, não diretamente.

"E então?" – Charlie me arrancou de meus pensamentos – "Vocês não vão me contar o que realmente vieram fazer aqui?"

Eu congelei. Minha mente ficou totalmente petrificada e eu não fui capaz de dizer nem uma palavra sequer. Então Edward segurou minha mão e resolveu falar.

"Charlie, eu quero que você saiba que eu amo muito sua filha. E que eu pretendo passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. E... Me desculpe se eu te desrespeitei com isso, mas... Eu pedi a Bella em casamento. E ela já aceitou"

A expressão de Charlie era indecifrável. Ele correu os olhos entre meu rosto e o de Edward, mas continuava sem dizer nada. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que um segundo dura uma eternidade.

"Meus parabéns, cara!" – Seth interrompeu o silêncio, se levantando para vir nos abraçar.

Subitamente, eu me vi tão nervosa com aquele silêncio de Charlie que meu enjôo aumentou a níveis incontroláveis. Eu senti todos os milhares de mini croissant que eu havia comido se revirando dentro do meu estômago e tive que sair correndo para o banheiro.

Assim que eu entrei, vi que Edward estava logo atrás de mim. Ele me amparou e depois me ajudou a me limpar. Ele estava acariciando meu rosto em silêncio quando nós notamos uma presença na porta. Era Charlie.

"Você está grávida?" – Sua voz estava autoritária, como se exigisse uma resposta, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma.

"Pai..." – Eu tentei pensar em uma maneira de consertar aquele momento, mas cheguei à conclusão que seria impossível, então respirei fundo e fechei os olhos – "Estou"

O silêncio durou mais uma eternidade, enquanto eu senti as mãos de Edward esfregando meus braços. Ele parado logo atrás de mim. Eu mantive os olhos fechados, mas podia ouvir a respiração de Charlie ficando cada vez mais profunda.

"Charlie..." – Eu ouvi a voz de Sue e abri os olhos para encontrar meu pai encarando Edward com um olhar mortal. Sue segurava seu braço – "Vamos conversar lá na sala?"

Nós quatro seguimos para a sala e, se eu não estivesse nervosa demais para isso, eu teria rido da expressão completamente chocada de Seth. Ele se manteve em pé, na porta da cozinha, como se estivesse em dúvida se deveria participar dessa conversa. Sue ajudou Charlie a se sentar e Edward me dirigiu ao outro sofá.

"Como foi que isso aconteceu?" – Charlie perguntou, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Charlie..."

"O que?" – Oh, meu Deus... Ele está bravo...

"Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe como foi que isso aconteceu..." – Sue sussurrou. Isso, acabem comigo de uma vez! Eu nem consigo levantar a cabeça. Estou me sentindo uma adolescente...

"Charlie..." – Edward tentou começar a falar.

"Se você vai mesmo começar a falar, acho bom que tenha uma boa explicação para isso, mocinho!" – Charlie explodiu.

"Pai! Não fala assim com ele..." – Eu interferi. Ele podia ficar bravo e gritar comigo se quisesse, mas ele não ia gritar com o Edward.

"E você quer que eu fale como, Isabella?" – Pela primeira vez nossos olhares se encontraram.

"Pai..." – Eu me levantei e fui até ele. Eu me abaixei perto de seus joelhos e segurei sua mão, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos – "Eu estou feliz. Edward me faz feliz. Não é isso que importa?"

"Você é tão nova, filha. Uma menina..."

"Eu não sou mais uma menina, pai. Eu sou uma mulher agora. A gente já perdeu tanto tempo..." – Eu respirei fundo para continuar – "Olha... Eu fiz questão de vir aqui te contar porque você é meu pai e eu ficaria muito feliz se você quisesse fazer parte desse momento da minha vida. Eu vou me casar. Eu vou ter um filho. E eu pretendo ficar com o Edward pelo resto da minha vida. Então... Se você puder ficar feliz por mim, eu adoraria que você fizesse parte da minha vida e da vida da minha família" – Eu completei com um sorriso.

Charlie acariciou meu rosto carinhosamente e então se virou para Edward.

"Sorte sua já ter pedido minha filha em casamento. Não pense que você vai deixá-la sozinha, com um filho nos braços"

"Pai!"

"Charlie"

Eu e Sue falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Chefe Swan. Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de deixar a Bella"

"Então... Vocês vão se casar?" – Seth tentou quebrar o clima com seu grande sorriso.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo de volta – "Ainda estamos organizando tudo, mas provavelmente será em Abril"

"Abril... De quanto tempo você está?" – Charlie perguntou.

"Um mês e pouquinho..."

"Bella, sua barriga vai estar enorme!"

"Pai..."

"Não. Vocês precisam se casar o mais rápido possível!"

"Pai..." – Eu tentei ser mais enfática – "Isso não existe mais. E todo mundo sabe que eu estou me casando grávida. Eu não vou me casar na semana que vem só para esconder a barriga" – Eu olhei para ele, tentando demonstrar que a conversa estava encerrada – "Abril está ótimo"

Charlie lançou um olhar que fuzilaria qualquer um na direção de Edward, mas não disse nada.

"Nós podemos ir?" – Seth perguntou todo animado.

"Claro que sim, Seth! Vocês têm obrigação!"

Seth sorriu para mim e depois olhou para a minha barriga.

"Já dá para saber o que é? Tipo... Menino... Ou menina?"

"Ainda não..." – Todo mundo riu.

"Hey, cara! Parabéns!" – Ele andou até Edward e o cumprimentou.

"Obrigado, Seth"

"É um belo anel" – Charlie estava olhando minha mão pousada no colo.

"Ah... Obrigada, pai..." – Eu fiquei meio sem graça.

"Filha..." – Charlie acariciou meu rosto com uma mão – "Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Não me entenda mal: Ter filhos é uma experiência linda. E eu não tenho o que reclamar dos meus casamentos. Mas é uma responsabilidade muito grande e eu quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo"

"Oh, pai... Eu tenho certeza" – Eu sorri para ele – "Eu tenho certeza do que eu sinto. E eu tenho certeza de que se é para fazer tudo isso, eu quero fazer com o Edward"

"Então está bem" – Ele respirou fundo – "Se você está feliz, eu também vou ficar feliz... E... Eu vou ser avô..."


	60. Chapter 60

_**N/A:**_

_**Olha eu aqui... Ando atrapalhada, não é? Mas, não abandono vocês!**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês.**_

_**Hoje tem PDV especial!**_

_**Respostas das reviews lá no fim.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Ah! E eu quero aproveitar para agradecer ao pessoal que tem add a fic nesses últimos dias. Têm sido várias garotas. Então, muito obrigada.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Sue providenciou o almoço: Peixe frito. E eu tenho certeza que se Edward não fosse tão educado, ele teria me arrancado dali na mesma hora e procurado um lugar com alimentação saudável na cidade de Forks. O que ele provavelmente não encontraria...

Após o almoço, Edward e Seth foram lá fora ficar admirando a nova moto de Seth. Eu estava observando os dois pela janela quando Charlie se aproximou e parou ao meu lado, olhando para fora também. Seth parecia um menino exibindo seu brinquedo novo. Eu nunca soube que Edward gostava de motos, mas a julgar pelo sorriso que ele mantinha enquanto olhava para a moto, eu imaginei que sim.

"Filha... Desculpe pela minha reação" – Charlie começou a dizer, sem tirar os olhos lá de fora – "É que você é só uma menina. A minha menina... E é uma responsabilidade tão grande... Você pode fazer tantas coisas da sua vida, Bella" – Ele olhou nos meus olhos para dizer isso – "Não pense que você precisa se casar só porque está grávida"

"Pai..." – Eu tentei protestar, mas ele ergueu uma mão, sinalizando que eu esperasse até ele terminar.

"Você tem muitas opções, Bella. E eu quero que você analise e considere todas elas" – Porque é que todo mundo resolveu ser contra o casamento?

"Pai, eu amo o Edward. Eu não planejei nada disso: Casamento, gravidez, conhecer alguém como ele... Mas aconteceu. E foi uma dádiva para mim que tenha sido assim. Eu amo o Edward. E eu sei que ele me ama. Ele quer ficar comigo, ele quer cuidar do bebê. Eu sei que eu tenho muitas opções, mas eu estou feliz com essa. Eu estou feliz que ele tenha me pedido em casamento. E a gente não está se casando só por causa do bebê. A gente se ama" – Eu respirei fundo – "Será que você consegue ficar feliz por mim?" – Charlie estava com aquele olhar indecifrável outra vez – "Eu não estou fazendo bobagem com a minha vida, pai. Eu estou construindo a minha família"

"Está certo" – Ele parecia estar tentando aceitar – "Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu vou estar sempre aqui, para o que você precisar. Eu sei que eu não fui o melhor pai do mundo, mas você pode contar comigo"

"Obrigada, pai"

"Eu posso?" – Ele deu uma olhada para a minha barriga.

"Claro, pai"

Ele tocou minha barriga que ainda não dava qualquer sinal da gravidez e sorriu – "Hey, bebê! Aqui é o vovô..." – Charlie disse com uma voz toda melosa e eu ri.

_PDV SUE_

Charlie ficou muito entusiasmado assim que eu contei que Bella havia ligado avisando que viria nos visitar nesse fim de semana. Ele já estava bem melhor, principalmente, graças ao tratamento que Edward havia conseguido para ele, mas ainda precisava ir devagar e isso incluía continuar longe do trabalho – o que estava deixando Charlie louco.

Todas as vezes que Seth vinha nos visitar, assim que ele atravessava a porta, era quase soterrado pelas perguntas de Charlie sobre 'o mundo lá fora'.

Bella avisou que chegaria no sábado bem cedinho e Seth quase chegou antes do Sol para esperar por ela e por Edward. Eles mal haviam se encontrado meia dúzia de vezes pelos corredores do hospital e já haviam se tornado amigos.

Assim que nós ouvimos o barulho do carro de Edward estacionando, eu fui até a porta para recebê-los. Seth passou por mim feito um raio indo ajudar com a bagagem dos dois. Que era bem pequena para quem ia passar um fim de semana.

"Parece que vocês não vão ficar muito..." – Eu comentei, indicando as malas.

"Provavelmente a gente volte hoje mesmo, Sue..."

"Porque tanta pressa?" – Seth se antecipou, fazendo a pergunta que eu também queria fazer. Bella pareceu misteriosa ao telefone no outro dia, mas eu acabei deixando passar. Mas hoje, ela está parecendo ainda mais estranha.

"Hey, filha" – Charlie surgiu na escada. Ele é tão teimoso! Eu já pedi mil vezes que ele não fique subindo e descendo essa escada!

"Hey" – Bella andou até ele e o abraçou.

"Charlie! Você não pode ficar abusando com essa escada. Já é a segunda vez que você desce sozinho hoje"

"Oras! Eu também não estou morto!" – Bella o ajudou a andar até o sofá – "Bom dia, Edward" – Ele acenou e Edward retribuiu com um sorriso – "Obrigado por trazer essa fujona para casa de novo" – Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo e eu vi em seu dedo um grande anel. Um anel de noivado? Agora eu entendi o motivo de tanto mistério... – "Pensei que não fosse mais te ver tão cedo... Fiquei feliz quando a Sue disse que você ligou que estava vindo"

"Vim ver se esse teimoso anda se comportando bem" – Bella riu, mas eu notei que ela tinha me visto olhando para o anel.

"Nós trouxemos umas coisas para o café da manhã" – Edward indicou a sacola, e eu dei graças a Deus para ter um motivo para sair da sala por um instante. Eu estava arrumando a mesa quando Bella surgiu na cozinha.

"Oi, Sue. Precisa de ajuda?" – Ela parecia desconfortável.

"Não. Tudo bem" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Sue, eu acho que você já notou o anel..." – Ela parecia sem graça por ter que falar sobre isso.

"É, eu notei" – Eu sorri, mas continuei me concentrando em arrumar a mesa – "É um anel bem grande! Só mesmo seu pai para não notar..."

"Sue... Eu não sei muito bem por onde começar... Eu..."

"Bella, você não me deve qualquer explicação" – Eu tentei acalmá-la.

"Eu sei. É que... Acho que eu vou precisar de ajuda para falar com o Charlie" – Ela respirou fundo, hesitando por um segundo – "Sue, eu estou grávida"

'Wow! Por essa eu não esperava!' Pelo que eu sabia, eles estavam juntos há pouco tempo e eu achei estranho tanta pressa para um casamento, mas preferi não comentar. Mas agora estava explicado... Grávida! Wow! Charlie vai enlouquecer... Se bem, que os tempos são outros. Eles não precisam se casar só porque ela está grávida.

"Bella... Eu sei que o Edward é um bom garoto e um rapaz muito apaixonante. Mas você não precisa se casar só porque está grávida. Eu tenho certeza que seu pai vai entender e nós daremos todo o suporte que você precisar"

"Obrigada, Sue" – Ela sorriu – "Mas eu estou muito feliz" – Ela olhava dentro dos meus olhos e eu pude ver que ela estava falando sinceramente – "E eu quero ficar com ele. Eu só preciso contar ao Charlie e eu gostaria de fazer isso da melhor maneira possível" – Ela parecia bem indecisa sobre qual seria essa 'melhor maneira'.

"Tudo bem" – Eu concordei. Até porque era fácil de entender que Bella estivesse tão certa sobre Edward. Ele era um rapaz precioso. Eu nem era a mãe dela e eu não conseguia imaginar um rapaz melhor para vê-la se casando – "Posso te abraçar?" – Eu parei diante dela, esperando a resposta. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça – "Meus parabéns, Bella. E prepare-se para algo que vai mudar completamente toda a sua vida!" – Eu me afastei do abraço e olhei em seus olhos outra vez – "Eu sei que não sou sua mãe e que nunca vou poder substituí-la, mas se você precisar de alguns conselhos – de uma mãe para a outra – eu vou estar aqui, está bem?"

"Obrigada, Sue"

"Só não conte enquanto ele estiver com a boca cheia. Eu não quero que Charlie morra engasgado" – Eu brinquei com ela, enquanto ia até a sala chamar os 'meninos' para o café. Os três estavam conversando animadamente sobre um jogo qualquer, com o qual eu não me importava nem um pouco – "Vamos para a mesa, garotos?"

"Uh! Muito obrigado pelo 'garoto'!" – Charlie riu.

Bella e Edward trocavam olhares cúmplices o tempo todo. Apesar de ter notado a paixão de Bella por café naqueles dias em que Charlie esteve internado, eu servi chá em sua xícara porque sabia que os médicos não aconselham que grávidas bebam café. Eu notei que ela manteve a mão em que estava seu anel o tempo todo fora da vista de Charlie e que ela estava quieta demais. Seth e Edward trocavam algumas palavras, mas Charlie permanecia examinando o rosto de Bella.

"E então?" – Charlie finalmente acabou com o silêncio – "Vocês não vão me contar o que realmente vieram fazer aqui?"

Bella ficou pálida, feito uma escultura de pedra. Sua boca se abriu, mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Então, eu vi Edward olhar para ela com um sorriso e segurar sua mão.

"Charlie, eu quero que você saiba que eu amo muito sua filha. E que eu pretendo passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. E... Me desculpe se eu te desrespeitei com isso, mas... Eu pedi a Bella em casamento. E ela já aceitou"

Um silêncio cortante se instalou na mesa. Eu olhei para Charlie, mas ele se mantinha completamente inexpressivo.

"Meus parabéns, cara!" – Seth interrompeu o silêncio, se levantando para abraçar Bella e Edward. Mas antes que ele conseguisse dar a volta na mesa, Bella saiu correndo pela porta. A expressão de Edward de repente estava preocupada e ele nos olhou tentando disfarçar.

"Me desculpem... Eu... Eu vou ver como a Bella está" – Ele se virou e saiu atrás dela.

"O que foi isso?" – Seth estava parado, de pé, sem entender nada.

"Nada, filho..." – Eu tentei não transparecer nada – "Senta. Termina o seu café. A Bella só ficou um pouco nervosa..." – O olhar de Charlie permanecia perdido, como se ele estivesse tentando desvendar um grande mistério – "Charlie, está tudo bem?"

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto – "Ela está grávida, Sue?"

"O que?" – Eu estava surpresa. Como foi que ele deduziu isso tão rápido?

"Ela te falou alguma coisa?"

"Charlie..." – Eu não queria mentir para ele, mas era Bella quem devia contar.

"Quando a mãe dela ficou grávida, ela agia exatamente assim" – Ops... Foi assim que ele concluiu... – "Foi por isso que ele pediu a minha filha em casamento, não foi? Ela está grávida!" – Ele se levantou da mesa e saiu, indo em direção de onde poderia encontrá-los. Eu saí logo após ele, mas não pude impedi-lo de encontrar os dois ainda dentro do banheiro.

"Você está grávida?" – Sua voz soou tão autoritária.

"Pai..." – Bella se virou de frente para ele e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos – "Estou"

Edward estava atrás de Bella, a amparando, enquanto eu coloquei uma mão no ombro de Charlie – "Charlie..." – Mesmo ele estando de costas para mim, eu podia notar que ele e Edward estavam se encarando - "Vamos conversar lá na sala?" – Eu o puxei pelo braço.

Eu levei Charlie até um dos sofás e Edward dirigiu Bella até o outro. Seth continuou parado na porta, parecendo uma estátua.

"Como foi que isso aconteceu?" – Charlie perguntou, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Charlie..."

"O que?" – Seu tom um pouco alterado.

"Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe como foi que isso aconteceu..." – Eu sussurrei, tentando não envergonhar ninguém. Só espero que eles não levem essa pergunta a sério e resolvam descrever.

"Charlie..." – Edward tentou começar a falar.

"Se você vai mesmo começar a falar, acho bom que tenha uma boa explicação para isso, mocinho!" – Charlie explodiu.

"Pai! Não fala assim com ele..." – Bella colocou um braço na frente de Edward, como se ela fosse capaz de defendê-lo do mundo. Definitivamente, ela o ama. E os jovens são tão lindos quando amam.

"E você quer que eu fale como, Isabella?"

"Pai..." – Bella veio se ajoelhar perto de Charlie – "Eu estou feliz. Edward me faz feliz. Não é isso que importa?"

"Você é tão nova, filha. Uma menina..."

"Eu não sou mais uma menina, pai. Eu sou uma mulher agora. A gente já perdeu tanto tempo..." – Bella falava, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Charlie – "Olha... Eu fiz questão de vir aqui te contar porque você é meu pai e eu ficaria muito feliz se você quisesse fazer parte desse momento da minha vida. Eu vou me casar" – Bella dizia, tão decidida – "Eu vou ter um filho. E eu pretendo ficar com o Edward pelo resto da minha vida. Então... Se você puder ficar feliz por mim, eu adoraria que você fizesse parte da minha vida e da vida da minha família"

Charlie acariciou o rosto de Bella e então se virou para Edward.

"Sorte sua já ter pedido minha filha em casamento. Não pense que você vai deixá-la sozinha, com um filho nos braços"

"Pai!"

"Charlie"

Eu e Bella falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Chefe Swan. Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de deixar a Bella" – Edward apertou seu abraço em volta de Bella.

"Então... Vocês vão se casar?" – Seth, meu bebê... Sempre tentando melhorar as coisas...

"Ainda estamos organizando tudo, mas provavelmente será em Abril" – Bella respondeu com um sorriso.

"Abril... De quanto tempo você está?" – Charlie perguntou.

"Um mês e pouquinho..."

"Bella, sua barriga vai estar enorme!" – Oh, Charlie, por favor! Não comece com as suas bobagens de novo...

"Pai..."

"Não. Vocês precisam se casar o mais rápido possível!"

"Pai..." – O tom de voz de Bella, ironicamente me lembrava o Charlie – "Isso não existe mais. E todo mundo sabe que eu estou me casando grávida. Eu não vou me casar na semana que vem só para esconder a barriga. Abril está ótimo"

Charlie não disse nada, mas era impossível não rir do olhar ameaçador que ele lançava para Edward.

"Nós podemos ir?" – Eu olhei para Seth, reprovando sua empolgação.

"Claro que sim, Seth! Vocês têm obrigação!" – Bella sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta, olhando desconfiado para a barriga dela.

"Já dá para saber o que é? Tipo... Menino... Ou menina?"

"Ainda não..." – Todo mundo riu, mas Seth nem ligou. Ele é assim... Ele não se importa com nada.

"Hey, cara! Parabéns!" – Ele andou até Edward e o cumprimentou.

"Obrigado, Seth"

"É um belo anel" – Charlie sussurrou, observando a mão de Bella.

"Ah... Obrigada, pai..."

"Filha..." – Charlie acariciou o rosto de Bella com uma mão – "Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Não me entenda mal: Ter filhos é uma experiência linda. E eu não tenho o que reclamar dos meus casamentos. Mas é uma responsabilidade muito grande e eu quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo"

"Oh, pai... Eu tenho certeza" – Ela dizia com um sorriso – "Eu tenho certeza do que eu sinto. E eu tenho certeza de que se é para fazer tudo isso, eu quero fazer com o Edward"

"Então está bem" – Charlie respirou fundo – "Se você está feliz, eu também vou ficar feliz... E... Eu vou ser avô..."

Eu preparei o almoço e nós comemos todos juntos na mesa. Edward e Seth falavam da nova moto que Seth havia acabado de adquirir e, assim que acabou o almoço, os dois foram lá fora para ver a moto.

Eu fiquei preocupada quando vi Charlie e Bella conversando perto da janela, mas me acalmei quando vi que ele estava acariciando sua barriga.

"Hey, bebê! Aqui é o vovô..." – Eu o ouvi dizer e ri junto quando eles riram.

Acho que vai ficar tudo bem...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Priiii – Obrigada. Feliz Páscoa atrasada para você também.**_

_**Cvdsbm – Obrigada.**_

_**Aninha – Ai, menina. Ando enrolada, neh? Mas eu posto! Demoro, mas posto!**_

_**Regina! Que bom que você ainda está gostando! Eu ando meio insegura...**_

_**Bcullen: Na verdade, não chegou mais cedo, atrasou de ontem! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Mas eu adoro suas reviews. Não se preocupe, pode mandar quantas quiser.**_

_**Daia Matos: Como eu disse outro dia para alguém que perguntou sobre o fim da história, eu acho que ainda demora um pouquinho... Eu já estou começando a saber como vai se encaminhar, mas acho que não vai ser tããããão rápido... Vamos ver...**_

_**Agatha, o Charlie é um pai, neh? Surtar faz parte... Rsrsrs**_

_**Julia, obrigada pelo apoio! Vou imprimir suas reviews e colar no computador para ver se eu consigo relaxar um pouquinho...**_

_**Tati Campello: reação de pai e depois reação de avô! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Ele é hilário. Para mim, a Bella tem muito dele – Por isso que ela também é meio surtadinha...**_

_**E sim... Cama (não só de casal, mas qualquer uma) + Edward = suspiros (e pensamentos muito impuros...)**_

_**Maria Lua, eu nunca deixaria alguém fazer mal ao Edward! Jamais!**_

_**E eu ganhei chocolate até demais... acho que vou engordar uns 20 quilos!**_

_**Isa Stream, não morra! Eu não posso ficar sem saber o fim da sua fic, please! Não morra!**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Mas você já não é da família?**_

_**E não aconteceu nenhuma desgraça porque as leitoras não me deixaram, porque eu tinha algumas boas maldades na manga! Mas elas pediram tanto, que eu tive que dar umas voltinhas e mudar minhas idéias originais...**_

_**Cintia! Tá dodói? Oh, tadinha! Melhora logo, estou sentindo sua falta!**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Mãe é tudo igual! Só muda a cor do cabelo (como diz meu irmão!) Rsrsrs**_

_**Bia: Obrigada pelos votos de Boa Páscoa!**_

_**Mas o James ia chantagear a Bella por quê? Ela não deve nada para aquele maluco!**_

_**An H – Olha a ansiedade! Controle as perguntas! Rsrsrsrs**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Desculpem a demora dos últimos dias...**_

_**Eu estou meio gripada e isso está me deixando totalmente sem energia. Eu encosto um pouquinho, pensando em descansar meia-hora, e descubro que dormi umas 5 horas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Mas vocês sabem que eu não as abandono, não é?**_

_**Eu posso até atrasar, mas eu sempre chego!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo...**_

_**E obrigada pelas reviews – Sempre!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**OBS: E além disso tudo, a internet resolveu não colaborar no dia de ontem! Eu estava com o capítulo pronto e não consegui entrar no FF... (Bufando de raiva)**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

O restante do dia até que se seguiu bem. Charlie ainda lançava seus olhares mortais na direção de Edward, mas a situação já estava bem mais calma.

Quando a noite começou a cair, eu e Edward nos levantamos para ir embora. Todos protestaram e insistiram para que dormíssemos em Forks essa noite, mas nós preferimos voltar para casa.

"Vê se não some... Eu quero acompanhar essa barriga crescendo" – Charlie estava todo envergonhado em agir de forma melosa.

"Pode deixar, pai. Eu vou tentar vir enquanto o médico deixar"

"Tchau-tchau" – Ele disse, acariciando minha barriga.

Todo mundo se despediu e foi inevitável rir da forma 'carinhosa' como Charlie agiu com Edward. Acho que ele nunca vai engolir completamente que a filha dele faz sexo. Deve ser mais fácil pensar que o Edward é um canalha que me obriga a isso...

Assim que nós entramos no carro, Edward me deu um beijo no rosto. Foi então que eu notei que todo o tempo em que estávamos na casa de Charlie ele evitou dar demonstrações de carinho.

"Estava com saudades..."

"De que?" – Ele perguntou, olhando para frente e saindo com o carro, para logo depois pousar a mão sobre minha perna.

"De você" – Ele me olhou surpreso.

"De mim?"

"É. Você estava meio distante..."

"Só estava tentando não provocar demais o seu pai. Acho que já foi o bastante para ele saber sobre o casamento e a gravidez... Ele não precisava me ver te agarrando o tempo todo"

"Eu sei..." – Eu concordei por debaixo de um suspiro – "Mas mesmo assim eu senti saudades..."

"Humm..." – Ele começou a diminuir a velocidade, indo para o acostamento.

"O que foi?" – Eu olhei em volta e tentei escutar algum barulho que indicasse problemas com o carro – "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu ri, quando ele veio em minha direção, beijando meu pescoço – "Tentando matar sua saudade" – Ele falou, sem parar de me beijar e eu ri ainda mais alto. Edward subiu, beijando minha boca calmamente. E eu me surpreendi de novo com o quanto seu beijo era bom. Acho que eu nunca ia conseguir me acostumar... Toda vez que ele me beijava, eu me surpreendia...

Ele parou de me beijar e encostou sua testa na minha. Nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto com a mão.

"Obrigada"

"Mas já?" – Ele se afastou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Só isso já matou sua saudade?"

"Não. Claro que não!" – Eu sorri, puxando ele de volta para perto de mim – "Mas acho que já dá para agüentar até em casa"

"Para casa, então?" – Ele dava pequenos beijos, acompanhando a linha do meu maxilar.

"Para casa..."

Durante todo o tempo que eu morei com Alice, eu nunca me senti completamente em casa. Eu vivia lá e era bom. Alice me deixava muito à vontade, eu me sentia amada por ela, mas eu queria a MINHA casa.

Foi só quando comprei meu apartamento que eu realmente me senti em casa pela primeira vez. Pelo menos depois que a minha mãe morreu. Quando ela estava viva, eu me sentia em casa com ela e com Charlie. Mas depois que ela morreu, aquela casa não parecia mais meu lugar. Forks não parecia mais meu lugar.

Mas com Edward tudo era tão diferente. A casa dele era minha casa. E isso parecia simplesmente certo – Porque onde quer que ele estivesse, ali era meu lugar. Ali era o lugar da 'nossa família'. E era reconfortante pensar assim. Eu me sentia segura ao me sentir assim.

Nós paramos duas vezes durante a volta: Uma porque eu precisava ir ao banheiro e outra só porque Edward achou que devíamos.

Uma das paradas foi em um desses shoppings na beira da estrada. Edward me levou até o banheiro e ficou me esperando em frente à porta. Quando eu saí, não o encontrei no mesmo lugar, então deduzi que ele devia ter entrado no banheiro masculino e me sentei num banco próximo para esperá-lo.

"Adivinha quem é?" – Ele tampou os meus olhos quando surgiu atrás de mim. Eu ri e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado. Eu notei – E não havia como não notar – a grande sacola que ele trazia.

"O que é isso?"

Ele abriu a sacola e tirou um urso enorme, todo branco e lindo – "É para o bebê"

Eu peguei o urso no colo e o abracei apertado. Ele era ainda mais macio do que parecia – "É lindo! E muito gostoso!" – Eu sorri.

Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo – "A gente precisa começar a arrumar o quarto do bebê"

"Ainda temos tempo"

"É... Acho que sim. Acho que eu estou um pouco ansioso, não é?" – Ele passou a mão por seu próprio cabelo.

"Eu posso levar ele assim?" – Eu apertei o urso em meu abraço. Ele era grande o bastante para eu precisar das duas mãos para conseguir dar a volta nele todo.

"O urso é para o bebê" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me fazendo rir.

"Eu sei. Mas até o bebê nascer alguém precisa segurá-lo, não é?"

Nós nos levantamos e começamos a andar. Eu segurava o urso gigante, enquanto Edward passou sua mão por minha cintura. Ele riu diante da minha expressão quando vi que todas as pessoas presentes naquele shopping estavam nos olhando.

Quando nós chegamos ao carro, eu ajeitei o urso um pouco para o lado e o chamei – "Vem cá" – Edward se aproximou e me beijou, enquanto abria a porta para eu entrar – "Eu te amo" – Eu disse enquanto me sentava e ajeitava o urso no meu colo.

"O urso ainda é do bebê!" – Ele falou e bateu a porta, indo dar a volta no carro para entrar do outro lado.

"Ahhh..." – Eu fiz um bico quando ele entrou no carro – "Tudo bem, bebê. Acho que nós podemos dividir, não é? O que você acha?" – Eu olhei para baixo, como se estivesse falando com a minha barriga – "Hum! Ele disse que sim" – Eu me virei para Edward – "Bebê bonzinho" – Eu acariciei minha barriga com a mãozinha do urso e Edward riu de mim.

No domingo eu estava totalmente exausta – Bem que me avisaram que eu me sentiria cansada durante a gravidez. Edward se levantou bem antes de mim e me trouxe café na cama. Ele deu uma batidinha na porta antes de entrar com a bandeja. E eu sorri assim que o vi, me sentando na cama.

"Bom dia, princesa" – Ele se sentou na beirada da cama.

"Bom dia... Que horas são?"

"Não sei" – Ele me passou um copo de suco.

"Como não sabe?"

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Hoje é domingo, você está cansada... Apenas curta o café da manhã, está bem?"

"Hu-hum..." – Eu dei uma olhada pelo quarto – "Cadê o urso?" – Eu perguntei rindo, quando notei que ele não estava onde eu o havia deixado.

"O urso é do bebê" – Ele riu.

"Mas ele disse que vai dividir comigo!" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Ele..." – Edward ajeitou uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás da orelha – "Você prefere que seja um menino?"

"Não sei... Talvez" – Eu dei de ombros – "Mas só ele for doce como você" – Edward riu – "Vai ser mais fácil para nós do que ter uma menina como eu"

"Eu ia adorar ter uma menina como você" – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Se bem que..."

"O que?"

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia ter uma filha tão bonita... Talvez eu me torne um pai mais ciumento que o Charlie!" – Edward mantinha uma expressão quase dolorosa – "Acho que estou começando a entender o seu pai..."

Eu terminei o café e Edward voltou a se deitar comigo. Nós assistimos a um filme e eu acabei cochilando outra vez. Acordei exatamente quando os créditos começavam a subir.

"O filme era bom?" – Eu perguntei fechando os olhos outra vez.

"Normal. Você não perdeu nada demais" – Edward acariciou meu cabelo.

"Ótimo..." – Eu me ajeitei contra o corpo dele.

"Você quer sair para almoçar?" – Eu apenas gemi em negação – "Você precisa comer"

"Eu sei... Mas eu não quero sair daqui. A gente não pode pedir alguma coisa e comer na cama mesmo?"

"Pode" – Edward beijou meu cabelo, sorrindo da forma preguiçosa como eu falei – "O que você quer?"

"Hum... Qualquer coisa" – Eu dei de ombros – "Menos comida chinesa! Só de pensar, já me embrulha o estômago"

"Hummm..." – Edward ficou pensando – "Então... Que tal..."

"Já sei! Que tal, chesseburguer?"

"Chesseburguer, Bella?"

"Ah..." – Eu me ajeitei para olhar para ele com meu melhor olhar de coitadinha – "Só hoje..."

"Está bem..." – Ele sorriu, totalmente desarmado. Essa é a melhor parte de se estar grávida. Não sei como é que eu vou ganhar qualquer discussão com ele depois que o bebê nascer.

Nós passamos o domingo todo na cama, e quando a segunda-feira chegou, eu já estava me sentindo bem mais disposta.

Quando nós saímos, eu vi meu carro estacionado na garagem do prédio e pensei o quanto ele andava abandonado. Edward fazia questão de me levar e buscar todos os dias e eu praticamente não tinha mais dirigido.

Edward me deixou no trabalho e eu acenei, vendo seu carro virar a esquina. Entrei e fui direto para o meu escritório.

Foi um dia relativamente calmo. Eu e Ângela conseguimos resolver muitas coisas pendentes e ela pediu dois cafés para comemorarmos no final da tarde. Nós estávamos sentadas na varanda que havia em nosso andar, olhando a paisagem do fim da tarde e apreciando nossos cafés descafeinados. Para mim, eles eram horríveis, mas Ângela jurou que sempre os tomava, e não estava apenas sendo solidária comigo.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu cheguei para buscar Bella no mesmo horário de sempre, mas ela estava demorando a sair, então eu resolvi entrar. O pessoal já me conhecia, então eu segui até o andar onde ela trabalhava.

Eu cheguei à sala de Bella e a encontrei chorando, sendo consolada por Ângela. Ela abaixou o olhar assim que me viu e eu caminhei para dentro da sala.

"Eu já vou... Não fique assim, está bem? Qualquer coisa, me ligue" – Ângela apenas me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu. Eu andei até Bella e me abaixei perto de seus joelhos.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Bella apenas secava as lágrimas e não me respondia nada – "O que foi que aconteceu, Bella? Fala comigo, por favor," – Eu tentei manter minha voz calma, mas eu já estava a ponto de surtar.

"E-eu... Eu discuti com uma pessoa..."

"Aqui?" – Ela concordou com a cabeça – "Foi alguma coisa sobre o trabalho?" – Ela negou com a cabeça – "Então o que foi, Bella?"

"Ela disse..." – Mais lágrimas caiam de seu rosto e eu tentei secá-las – "Ela disse que já ouviu falar da sua família e que eu dei o perfeito golpe da barriga" – Bella tentava falar entre soluços.

"O que?" – Eu não podia acreditar que qualquer pessoa tivesse tido coragem de dizer isso para Bella.

"É isso que as pessoas pensam de mim, Edward?" – Bella olhou nos meus olhos, ainda chorando.

"É claro que não!" – Eu segurei seu rosto e olhei bem fundo em seus olhos – "Isso foi crueldade, Bella! Por que foi que essa menina disse isso?" – Bella desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhada e eu sabia que havia algo mais errado nessa história – "O que é?" – Eu fiz com que ela me olhasse outra vez – "Por que foi que ela disse isso?"

"Ela... Ela é prima do James" – Só de ouvir esse nome, meu sangue fervia. Quantas vezes esse idiota ia ser o culpado pelo choro da minha Bella.

"James" – Eu tentei respirar fundo e manter a calma – "O seu ex-namorado?" – Bella concordou com a cabeça – "Ele vem aqui? Você tem visto ele?"

"Não!" – Bella parecia tão mortificada com a idéia quanto eu estava. E eu agradeci aos céus. Eu não queria que ele chegasse perto dela nunca mais – "Ele não vem aqui. É só ela. Ela trabalha aqui. Foi através dela que eu conheci o James" – Bella tentava explicar e secar as lágrimas.

Eu segurei suas mãos e beijei seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos molhados, agora um pouco mais calmo – "Não é verdade. O que ela disse... Eu sei que não é. E qualquer pessoa que te conheça também sabe. Ela só queria te magoar. E conseguiu, não é?" – Eu sequei mais uma lágrima que insistiu em cair.

Eu fiquei acariciando seu rosto até que ela se acalmou um pouco mais – "Vem. Vamos para casa" – Eu a ajudei a se levantar e sequei seu rosto.

Quando nós saímos pela porta eu notei algumas pessoas nos observando disfarçadamente – "Alguma chance de você me contar quem é ela?" – Eu analisava os rostos, tentando ser capaz de adivinhar. Bella me olhou e negou com a cabeça – "Eu já devia imaginar... Mas, se acontecer de novo, você vai ter que me contar, está bem?" – Bella me olhava desconfiada – "Eu posso processá-la por assédio moral..." – Bella sorriu, provavelmente, sem acreditar que era só isso que eu queria.

Eu corri um dedo por seu sorriso, enquanto nós esperávamos o elevador – "Assim é bem melhor. Eu prefiro quando você está sorrindo..."


	62. Chapter 62

_**N/A:**_

_**E aí, garotas?**_

_**Como vocês estão?**_

_**Meninas, muitas de vocês tem perguntado se a fic está acabando. Mais ou menos... Rsrsrs**_

_**Na verdade, eu já faço uma boa idéia de como vai acabar, mas ainda tem algumas coisas que eu quero que aconteçam e eu acho que não vai acabar 'tipo assim' na semana que vem... Está se aproximando, mas ainda demora um pouquinho...**_

_**Falo mais com vocês lá no fim, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Foi um dia relativamente calmo. Eu e Ângela conseguimos resolver muitas coisas pendentes e ela pediu dois cafés para comemorarmos no final da tarde. Nós estávamos sentadas na varanda que havia em nosso andar, olhando a paisagem do fim da tarde e apreciando nossos cafés descafeinados. Para mim, eles eram horríveis, mas Ângela jurou que sempre os tomava, e não estava apenas sendo solidária comigo._

_PDV BELLA_

Eu estava sentada na pequena mesa que havia na varanda e Ângela estava encostada contra o parapeito, de costas para a rua. Nós estávamos conversando, distraídas com o movimento da rua e nossos cafés, quando eu vi que a expressão de Ângela mudou e me virei para a porta para ver que Victória estava chegando. Eu fixei meu olhar na rua novamente. O clima entre nós não era nada bom desde o que aconteceu entre James e eu.

"Telefonaram para você da filial, Ângela. Como eu não conseguia te encontrar, disse que você retornava" – Victória não fazia a mínima questão de ser simpática.

"Obrigada. Eu ligo amanhã cedo" – Victória riu e eu me virei, sem entender.

"Se eu fosse você, Ângela, trabalharia um pouco mais. Ao que me parece, você não encontrou por aí um homem rico, de uma boa família, mas inocente o bastante para cair em um golpe da barriga" – Ela destilava seu veneno em um tom que deixava óbvio que ela estava tentando me provocar. Minha boca caiu e um grande nó se formou em minha garganta.

"Você está falando de mim?" – Eu a olhei, chocada.

Victória se virou, me olhando com todo seu desprezo – "Bom, se a carapuça te serviu..." – Ela deu de ombros.

"Victória" – Ângela usou um tom firme de quem queria encerrar aquela conversa – "Você já deu o seu recado, muito obrigada"

Mas Victória a ignorou totalmente e continuou a falar – "Pelo que eu já ouvi falar sobre os Cullen, você parece ter escolhido muito bem sua vítima"

Eu queria gritar com ela e dizer que ela estava totalmente errada, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia falar nada. Tudo que eu conseguia era sentir as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos.

"Chega, Victória" - Ângela tentava fazê-la parar.

"Não vai ter nem a dignidade de se defender, Isabella?" – Ela se aproximou de mim, me desafiando – "O James estava certo: Você não vale à pena. Você não sabe como eu me arrependo de ter te apresentado para o meu primo"

"Victória! Pare com isso!" – Ângela a segurou pelo braço e Victória se virou para sair. Mas não sem antes se deter na porta, me olhando.

"Eu tenho pena desse rapaz... Coitado..."

Assim que ela se virou, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

"Bella..." – Ângela veio em minha direção e eu vi que algumas pessoas já se ajuntavam perto da varanda para ver o que estava acontecendo – "Idiotas" – Ela sussurrou, me ajudando a levantar – "Vem, vamos para a sua sala"

Eu estava tremendo tanto que mal conseguia andar. E toda aquela gente me encarando não estava melhorando muito a situação. Ângela me levou até minha sala e me sentou em minha cadeira. Eu não havia me dado conta do horário até que vi Edward se aproximando da porta. Eu pude ver sua expressão mudar assim que ele percebeu que eu estava chorando.

Ângela também notou que ele entrava na sala e se apressou em nos deixar a sós – "Eu já vou... Não fique assim, está bem? Qualquer coisa, me ligue"

Edward andou até mim e se abaixou perto de meus joelhos.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Ele perguntou todo preocupado, mas eu não respondi nada. Eu só tentava secar as lágrimas que insistiam em correr pelo meu rosto – "O que foi que aconteceu, Bella? Fala comigo, por favor" – Apesar de Edward estar mantendo sua voz em um tom calmo, eu sabia que ele não estava nada calmo.

"E-eu... Eu discuti com uma pessoa..." – Eu tentei amenizar. Para logo depois perceber que Edward nunca ia deixar por isso mesmo.

"Aqui?" – Edward insistiu e eu concordei com a cabeça – "Foi alguma coisa sobre o trabalho?" – Eu neguei com a cabeça e sua expressão não negava que ele já devia estar desconfiando – "Então o que foi, Bella?"

"Ela disse..." – Eu solucei e Edward secou uma lágrima que escorreu – "Ela disse que já ouviu falar da sua família e que eu dei o perfeito golpe da barriga" – Eu solucei ainda mais. Edward olhou em meus olhos com uma expressão de total descrença.

"O que?" – Eu não consegui me conter e caí no choro de vez.

"É isso que as pessoas pensam de mim, Edward?" – Era isso o que ele, a família dele, as pessoas que nós conhecíamos pensavam? Que eu estava dando o 'golpe da barriga' em Edward?

"É claro que não!" – Ele segurou meu rosto, olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos – "Isso foi crueldade, Bella!" – Edward estava muito irritado. Eu só o vi assim quando... Quando nós encontramos James... – "Por que foi que essa menina disse isso?" – E aí estava a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Sobre tudo o que eu não gostaria de falar, esse nome era o topo da lista – "O que é?" – Seu tom mudou quando ele percebeu que eu desviei o olhar. Ele tocou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo outra vez – "Por que foi que ela disse isso, Bella?"

"Ela... Ela é prima do James" – Edward ficou em silêncio, tentando controlar sua respiração, mas eu sabia que sua reação àquele nome não seria boa. Eu podia ver em seus olhos.

"James. O seu ex-namorado?" – Eu concordei com a cabeça, com medo de todo o ódio que eu conseguia ler em seu olhar – "Ele vem aqui? Você tem visto ele?"

"Não! Ele não vem aqui" – Só de imaginar isso, eu me sentia enjoada. Deus queira, eu nunca mais tenha que ver James – "É só ela. Ela trabalha aqui. Foi através dela que eu conheci o James"

Edward segurou minhas mãos e beijou meu rosto molhado. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e eu pude ver que ele estava mais calmo.

"Não é verdade. O que ela disse... Eu sei que não é. E qualquer pessoa que te conheça também sabe. Ela só queria te magoar" – Ele passou o dedo por uma lágrima que insistiu em cair – "E conseguiu, não é?"

Ele ficou acariciando meu rosto, esperando que eu me acalmasse – "Vem. Vamos para casa" – Ele me ajudou a levantar e secou meu rosto. Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e abraçou minha cintura, me passando minha bolsa e meu casaco.

Quando nós saímos da minha sala, ainda havia várias pessoas no saguão, que tentavam ser discretos a nos observar. Tentavam. E não conseguiam...

"Alguma chance de você me contar quem é ela?" – Edward observava os rostos a nossa volta. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Para que? Não havia qualquer forma de ele melhorar essa situação.

"Eu já devia imaginar... Mas, se acontecer de novo, você vai ter que me contar, está bem?" – Eu olhei desconfiada para ele, imaginando o que ele teria em mente – "Eu posso processá-la por assédio moral..." – Ele respondeu como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos e eu sorri.

Edward correu um dedo por meus lábios – "Assim é bem melhor. Eu prefiro quando você está sorrindo..."

Eu apoiei a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto esperávamos o elevador e Edward passou seus braços em volta de mim, me abraçando.

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando nós chegamos ao saguão, Bella me pediu para esperar enquanto ela ia ao banheiro. Ângela me viu e veio falar comigo.

"Como ela está?"

"Bem... Eu acho"

"Victória é uma idiota" – Ela bufou – "A Bella não tem que levar nada do que ela fala em consideração"

Assim que Ângela se afastou, e fui até o balcão da recepção.

"Por favor, você sabe se a Victória já foi embora?" – Eu perguntei para a recepcionista todo sorridente. Ela sorriu de volta, sendo simpática até demais.

"Olha ela ali" – Ela me apontou uma ruiva, saindo do elevador. Ela estava mexendo na bolsa, procurando alguma coisa e nem notou quando eu me aproximei.

"Victória?" – Seus olhos se arregalaram assim que ela me viu. Ótimo – Ela sabe muito bem quem eu sou – "Espero que você já tenha dito tudo o que queria dizer para a minha mulher" – Eu parei bem em frente a ela, que estava engolindo seco – "Porque eu prefiro que você não chegue mais perto dela, está bem? – Eu mantinha um sorriso irônico e falava bem devagar, mantendo a calma – "Ou eu vou ser obrigado a te processar... E, já que você ouviu falar da minha família, espero que saiba que nós temos muitos conhecidos e eu não iria hesitar em pedir alguns favores até te ver no olho da rua"

"Edward?" – Bella me interrompeu, tocando meu braço.

"Oi, meu bem" – Eu beijei sua testa – "Pronta?" – Ela acenou com a cabeça, tentando não olhar para Victória – "Então vamos. Boa tarde" – Eu sorri para Victória, passando a mão pela cintura de Bella e a conduzindo em direção à porta.

"O que aconteceu?" – Bella examinava meu rosto.

"Nada"

"O que você estava falando com ela?"

"Com a Victória?" – Seu rosto empalideceu assim que ela ouviu aquele nome.

"Quem te disse?"

"Foi sem querer. A Ângela veio perguntar de você e acabou citando o nome dela" – Eu abri a porta do carro para ela entrar.

"E o que foi que você disse para ela, Edward?" – Bella perguntou preocupada assim que entrei no carro.

"Nada demais. Apenas pedi que ela mantenha distância da minha mulher"

"Você não precisava fazer isso..." – Bella correu a mão por minha perna.

"Ninguém vai te machucar" – Eu passei a mão por seu rosto – "Ninguém. Eu não vou deixar. Você é minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho. E ninguém vai usar isso para machucar você. Nunca mais. Entendeu?"

Bella me deu um sorriso tímido e concordou com a cabeça. Eu acariciei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu te amo, menina"

"Eu também..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah, e aí? Gostaram?**_

_**Eu amei escrever esse capítulo! O Edward ficou tão fofo todo super protetor... (suspiros, suspiros, suspiros)**_

_**Lunna, ele não é perfeito? Ai, ai...**_

_**Lyka, obrigada. Já estou melhorzinha – Graças a Deus!**_

_**Daia Matos – Oiê! Estava animada, hein? Uma review atrás da outra.**_

_**Agatha: Teve PDV da Bella. O que você achou?**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Deu para sentir um certo ódio vindo do seu coraçãozinho... Acho que você trombou com uma Victória por aí...**_

_**Isa! Ficou alagada, menina? Virou Big Brother a casa da sua amiga?**_

_**Lilly A.Q: Oi! É sua primeira vez por aqui? Seja bem-vinda!**_

_**Tati: O que você achou do Edward? Ohhhhhhhh! Ele é tão... Sem palavras para descrevê-lo...**_

_**Maria Lua! E quem não está morrendo de inveja da Bella? Só não precisa ser assim tão má! Tadinha dela... Ainda bem que ela tem o Edward para defendê-la.**_

_**Priiii, graças a Deus já estou melhorando! E você? Espero que esteja melhor também.**_

_**CATIA(CVDSBM) – Ai que chique! Eu sou sucesso internacional!**_

_**Raquel, eu posto todo dia (Desde que não ocorra nada muito fora da normalidade).**_

_**Júlia! "O Edward é tão compreensivo, e fofo, e lindo, e cavalheiro, e amoroso, tão perfeito!" – É o que eu digo (suspiros, suspiros, suspiros...)**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Hoje foi feriado na minha cidade, mas eu tinha tanta coisa para fazer que trabalhei feito doida! Estou com as costas meio travadas... Tadinha de mim.**_

_**O capítulo de hoje não é grande, mas é bonitinho.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**Muitos beijos**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**OBS: Calma, gente! Eu só falei sobre o fim da fic porque tinha uma porção de gente perguntando, mas ainda não está tão pertinho assim não... Ai! Calma!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós continuamos nosso caminho em silêncio, até que eu resolvi falar.

"Hoje eu consegui reunir todos os documentos que a imobiliária me pediu" – Edward me olhou com um sorriso.

"Você devia começar a tirar as coisas do apartamento, não acha?"

"Pode ser..."- Eu dei de ombros.

"Você quer ajuda?"

"Eu adoraria..."

Quando nós chegamos ao meu apartamento, ele parecia até um pouco estranho. Fazia um bom tempo que nós nem entrávamos aqui.

"Então... Por onde a gente começa?" – Edward me perguntou, enquanto vinha me abraçar.

"Que tal pelo quarto?"

"Ótima idéia"

Nós andamos até o quarto e eu abri uma das portas do guarda-roupa, tirando uma mala, que eu abri para começar a colocar as roupas que ainda estavam lá. Edward abriu a outra porta e começou a tirar algumas caixas que eu tinha lá.

Meu coração ficou apertado assim que eu o vi tirando uma caixa em especial: Ela era branca, com pequenas rosinhas vermelhas. Edward percebeu a mudança em minha expressão e pousou a caixa sobre a cama, me olhando.

"O que foi? O que tem aqui?"

"É o vestido de casamento da minha mãe" – Eu sorri ao me lembrar dela – "Eu roubei ele do Charlie quando vim para a faculdade"

"Ele sabe que está com você?"

"Sabe... Na verdade, nós tivemos uma grande briga quando ele descobriu que o vestido tinha sumido. Ele me ligou perguntando se eu fazia idéia onde ele podia estar e eu confessei que tinha trazido ele comigo. Ele ficou muito bravo. E eu... Eu perguntei se ele achava que eu ia deixar a Sue usar o vestido da minha mãe... Na época, eu... Eu me achava tão esperta, 'defendendo' a minha mãe... Eu era uma idiota!"

"Você não era uma idiota... Você era só uma menina" – Eu me sentei na cama, olhando para a caixa, mas sem coragem de abrir - "Eu posso ver?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça e Edward tirou a tampa. Ele afastou o papel de seda, que já estava um pouco amarelado, revelando o tecido e parou, esperando para saber se eu estava pronta. Eu respirei fundo e puxei o vestido eu mesma.

Era um vestido muito simples: Branco, com algumas pequenas flores amarelas bordadas em volta do decote, com a saia um pouco rodada, mas sem volume.

"É muito bonito"

"É..." – Eu coloquei o vestido em frente ao meu corpo e o analisei no espelho.

"Você podia usar ele no nosso casamento" – Edward sugeriu, um pouco inseguro.

"Acho que a barriga não vai caber..." – Eu ri.

"Ah, é... A barriga. É que ela está demorando tanto para aparecer que eu até esqueço..." – Edward riu também.

"Demorando? Eu ainda não completei nem dois meses!"

"É..." – Edward andou em minha direção, tomando o vestido para colocá-lo sobre a cama – "Mas eu não vejo a hora dela começar a aparecer" – Ele acariciou minha barriga – "Você vai ficar linda..."

"A minha mãe ficou tão bonita grávida..." – Eu sorri me lembrando das fotos dela e Charlie, com seus cabelos ultrapassados – "Ah! Espera, tem umas fotos dela no fundo da caixa"

Eu vasculhei a caixa até encontrar as três fotos que eu havia roubado de Charlie junto com o vestido. A primeira era do casamento deles. Charlie usava terno e minha mãe o vestido que estava ao meu lado. Na segunda foto, Renée exibia sua barriga de oito meses de gravidez. E na última, estávamos Charlie, Renée e eu – ainda um bebê de poucos dias de vida – no dia em que eu saí da maternidade. Eu dei uma olhada e passei para Edward, que estava sentado ao meu lado na cama.

"Você se parece com ela..."

"Não pareço não..." – Eu ri. Renée era bonita, loira... Não havia nada para comparar entre nós duas.

"Parece sim... O sorriso" – Edward passou um dedo por meus lábios – "O sorriso dela lembra o seu"

Eu fiquei surpresa com isso e olhei para a foto tentando encontrar algum traço que realmente pudesse me ligar a Renée.

"Ela era tão diferente de mim, Edward... Ela era... Alegre" – Eu continuei olhando para as fotos – "Engraçado você ter falado do sorriso dela... Porque é a coisa de que eu mais me lembro... Ela tinha um sorriso... Uma risada... Que enchia a casa inteira" – Eu suspirei, me lembrando do som de sua risada se espalhando pela casa pequena – "Ela sempre sorria. Quando... Quando eu saía para a escola, ela estava sorrindo. E quando eu voltava, assim que eu colocava um pé dentro de casa, lá estava ela... Sorrindo para mim... Mesmo quando ela adoeceu... E ela sentia tanta dor... Mas, quando eu entrava no quarto dela, ela sorria... Às vezes, eu via que ela estava lutando para conseguir sorrir, mas ela sorria... Sempre"

Edward acariciou meu rosto e beijou minha testa, pegou o vestido e começou a guardá-lo.

"Vem, vamos para casa. Outro dia a gente continua" – Ele fechou a caixa e também a mala, pegando as duas.

"Nós vamos levar?" – Eu perguntei, meio em dúvida.

"Vamos" – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio – "Lá é sua casa agora. Nós vamos levar tudo o que é seu: O bom, o ruim, o alegre, o triste... Todas as suas lembranças e tudo o que nós vamos viver"

Edward saiu, levando minhas coisas, enquanto eu trancava a porta. Nós atravessamos o corredor e entramos no apartamento dele. Edward seguiu até o quarto dele e arrumou um lugar para guardar o vestido da minha mãe, enquanto eu tirava algumas roupas da mala.

"Edward... Porque você mora aqui?"

"O que?" – Edward me olhou surpreso.

"Não me leve a mal" – Eu ri – "Eu adoro esse prédio. Eu até comprei um apartamento aqui. Mas... Não é um apartamento muito luxuoso e também não é perto do seu trabalho... Porque você mora aqui?" – A expressão dele ficou um pouco vazia, então eu continuei tentando me explicar – "Não que eu esteja reclamando... Se você não morasse aqui eu não ia ter te conhecido..."

"Era da minha mãe" – Ele me interrompeu – "Elisabeth deixou para mim quando morreu..."

"Ah..."

"E quando meus pais resolveram se mudar, Esme reformou e decorou ele... Para a gente ter onde ficar na cidade... Eu e Emmett..."

"Ah... Me desculpe..."

"Bella" – Ele sorriu – "Você não precisa se desculpar. Você me falou sobre a sua mãe, eu falei sobre a minha... Nós vamos nos casar – Nós devíamos saber mais um sobre o outro" – Oh, o casamento... Eu sabia que tinha algo para falar sobre isso...

"É... Falando em casamento... A Alice ligou hoje e... ela acha que encontrou o 'lugar mais que perfeito' para nós..." – Eu revirei os olhos, me lembrando o quanto a voz dela estava aguda enquanto dizia isso – "Parece que é um clube, com gramado, e etc..." – Eu tentei me lembrar o nome – "Acho que é o clube de golfe ou algo assim"

"Oh, o clube de golfe? É muito bonito..." – Edward comentou, me surpreendendo.

"Você conhece?"

"Claro. Carlisle é sócio de lá"

"Oh..." – Isso era tudo que eu não queria ouvir.

"O que?"

"Seu pai é sócio do clube de golfe..."

"E qual é o problema?"

"Alice disse queria que fossemos até lá conhecer o lugar, mas avisou que só conseguiríamos nos casar lá se fizéssemos o título... Então, eu achei que conseguiria me livrar dessa com a desculpa de que seria um absurdo fazer um título do clube só para fazer o casamento lá, e etc..."

"Se você não quer fazer o casamento lá, nós podemos dizer a Alice que não" – Edward riu.

"Não é isso... É que... É meio ostensivo..."

"Nós vamos fazer da maneira que você preferir. O que você sugere? Uma capela em Vegas?"

"Não... Eu prometi ao Charlie que ia deixar ele participar"

"Ufa! Que bom" – Edward exagerou em um suspiro aliviado – "Esme nunca iria me perdoar se eu me casasse em Vegas! Emmett sempre foi o maluco da família e eu acho que ela não se surpreenderia se ele se casasse assim, mas depois que ele se casou de um jeito todo tradicional, eu sinto que eles esperam o mesmo de mim" – Ele ria.

"Hum... Eu sinto que vou me arrepender por perguntar, mas... Onde foi que o Emmett se casou?"

"No salão do Hilton" – Eu adoro quando ele diz esse tipo de coisa como se não fosse nada.

"O hotel?" – Eu tentei agir como ele.

"Hu-hum"

"Deve ter sido muito bonito..."

"Rose queria usar o clube de golfe, mas estava em reforma..."

"É sério?"

"Minha mãe ficou frustrada..." – Ele fazia uma expressão mortificada.

"Ah, ótimo..." – Eu revirei os olhos – "Ok. Eu vou marcar a visita com a Alice..."

"Esme vai ficar tão feliz..." – Edward se aproximou, e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "E eu também... Vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Amei sua idéia! Vou começar hoje mesmo essa campanha com todas as minhas conhecidas que tem filhos meninos!**_

_**Bcullen, calma! Não se desespere! Eu atraso, mas eu chego!**_

_**Vic P. Claro que dou... Assim que você me enviar um de aniversário atrasado!**_

_**Priii, se eu tivesse um Edward para mim, eu negaria que estava melhor, só para ficar em casa com ele...**_

_**Isa, convivência é fogo...**_

_**Menina, uma hora a fic vai ter que acabar! Me desculpe, eu vou escrever enquanto houver algo a dizer, mas e depois? Eu vou ficar falando do que? *RUM! Digo eu!**_

_**Maria Lua, ainda não está para acabar! Mas uma hora vai ter que acabar, gente!**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Nem tão pouco vai... Eu já estou no capítulo 63!**_

_**Cátia (**__**cvdsbm) Relaxem com essa história do fim da fic! Vocês estão me deixando sob pressão!**_

_**Ang-raquel: Eu também queria...**_

_**Jú: "Perfeição tem nome e sobrenome" – AMEI!**_

_**Lariis Star, você quer deixar a Bella maluca? Ela nem ia conseguir trabalhar no outro dia, de tanto medo da Victória!**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Plena madrugada e cá estou eu, postando para vocês.**_

_**Os capítulos andam curtinhos, mas espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**Amanhã vai ser meu último mega compromisso – Que eu tive vários esse mês! – Então, provavelmente, tudo melhore!**_

_**E esse capítulo vai ter que ser especial para Isa Stream (Porque ela finalmente postou na fic que eu estava implorando há um mês! Ehhhh, viva a Isa! Viva 'De repente apaixonada'! Eh!**_

_**Obs: Já sabem, neh? Se não tem resposta das reviews é porque eu estou atrasada e não quero piorar ainda mais a situação.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Só mais um dia de trabalho antes do recesso para as festas. Nossas malas já estão prontas. Hoje a noite será a festa da empresa em que Edward trabalha. Rosalie e Emmett chegam amanhã pela manhã, nós buscamos os dois no aeroporto e seguimos direto para a casa de Esme.

Victória tem evitado até mesmo me olhar e Ângela se diverte fazendo piadinhas sobre isso. 'Super Edward' é o novo apelido que ela colocou nele.

"E então, onde você vai passar as festas?" – Ângela perguntou, só para puxar assunto, enquanto analisava alguns papéis.

"Com a família do Edward. Os pais dele moram em uma cidade próxima. Nós vamos pegar o irmão dele no aeroporto e passar uma bela semana em família" – Eu revirei os olhos, tentando me mostrar indiferente.

"Você está nervosa?" – Ângela riu.

"É que eu ainda não sei bem como lidar com essa história de 'festas em família'. Meu pai não liga para isso... Mas parece que a família do Edward leva a coisa bem a sério. Tipo... Só nós e uma grande ceia de Natal... Sei lá"

"Relaxa, Bella. A família do Edward deve ser tão legal quanto ele"

"Eles são... E acho que eu vou ter que me adaptar,não é? Eu acho que o meu filho vai preferir passar o Natal em uma festa, do que dormindo, ou na frente da televisão, como faz minha família..."

Eu estava um pouco nervosa em estar nessa festa com Edward. Alice ia me ajudar com a roupa e a maquiagem, mas... Era um pouco assustador ficar frente a frente com toda aquela gente importante com quem ele lidava.

A empresa em que eu trabalho não é pequena, mas nós somos apenas as formiguinhas: Nunca vamos chegar perto das 'abelhas rainhas'. Mas Edward trabalha muito próximo ao dono da empresa e parece nutrir um relacionamento bem perto de uma amizade com Aro. Ele já me falou de seu chefe várias vezes e parece admirá-lo muito. Ou seja, a última coisa que eu quero é decepcioná-lo ou envergonhá-lo na frente de alguém tão importante.

Alice escolheu um vestido longo vermelho. Eu tentei convencê-la de que ele era chamativo demais, mas ela sequer levou meus argumentos em consideração. Eu comecei a pedir aos céus que não me deixassem cair assim que vi o tamanho dos saltos que me aguardavam.

Edward estava lindo em seu terno preto muito elegante. Eu sorri assim que o vi parado na porta.

"Você está lindo" – Eu olhei para ele pelo espelho, enquanto Alice me penteava.

"Você também"

"Eu ainda estou de roupão, Edward..."

"E desde quando você precisa de qualquer outra coisa para ficar linda?"

"Oh, por favor! Vocês estão me deixando enjoada" – Alice nos repreendeu – "Você quer alguma coisa aqui, Edward?"

"Eu vim saber que gravata devo usar"

"O vestido da Bella é vermelho"

"Ok" – Ele andou até o guarda-roupa e puxou uma das gravatas de um cabideiro próprio, se virando imediatamente para sair do quarto – "Estou te esperando na sala, princesa" – Ele me olhou através do espelho e eu sorri para ele de volta.

Assim que nós descemos na porta da festa e Edward tocou minha mão, ele me olhou surpreso – Apesar de estarmos o tempo todo com o ar condicionado do carro ligado, minha mão estava extremamente gelada.

"Nervosa, Bella?"

"Um pouco... Eu não quero te envergonhar..."

"Você jamais me envergonharia" – Edward riu – "Pelo contrário, todos os homens dessa festa estão mortos de inveja porque eu estou acompanhado pela mulher mais linda do salão"

Assim que entramos, várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar Edward. Eu apenas sorria e acenava e fingia estar interessada, mas a verdade é que eu não estava conseguindo registrar nada do que eles estavam dizendo.

Uma moça muito bonita começou a se aproximar de nós. Ela usava um vestido longo, em um rosa claro, ajustado o bastante para mostrar que seu corpo era perfeito.

"Edward!" – Ela sorriu.

"Hey, Jéssica" – Ele a cumprimentou de volta – "Essa é Isabella, minha noiva"

"Oh, finalmente estou conhecendo a sortuda que fisgou Edward Cullen!" – Ela estendeu a mão e eu retribui o gesto.

"Bella, essa é Jéssica, a filha de Aro. Ela não tem lá muito interesse nos negócios e acaba de voltar de uma viagem por... Desculpe. Por onde mesmo?"

"Pela África, Edward! Eu fiz um safári emocionante – Tenho certeza que você iria adorar!" – Deus queira que eu esteja apenas vendo coisas onde não há, mas essa garota está dando em cima do meu noivo?

"Bom... Quem sabe eu e a Bella possamos fazer algo assim na nossa lua de mel..." – Edward continuou falando, mas eu não consegui ouvir mais nada. Um garçom praticamente esfregou a bandeja no meu rosto e imediatamente aquela mistura de odores fez meu estômago revirar – "...Você não acha, meu bem?"

"Oi? Desculpa... Eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Está tudo bem?" – Edward correu os dedos pelo meu rosto e eu imaginei que devia estar amarela.

"Tudo" – Eu abaixei um pouco mais o tom, tentando confidenciar somente para ele – "Só um pouquinho de enjôo"

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não. Tudo bem. Só um segundo. Eu já volto..."

Por sorte que já havia notado onde era o banheiro. Por sorte, ou talvez por instinto de mulher grávida. Eu saí apressada e fui até o banheiro que ficava do lado de fora do salão, em um pequeno hall. Eu fiquei tomando um pouco de ar, molhei um pouco a nuca e respirei fundo, esperando o enjôo passar.

Quando eu já estava voltando para o salão, eu ouvi alguém chamar meu nome. Era uma voz desconhecida e eu me virei para ver quem poderia estar me chamando ali.

"Isabella?" – Um senhor grisalho, mas muito elegante me analisava.

"Sim..."

"Eu sou Aro" – Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Oh, sim. Me desculpe..." – Eu disse, enquanto retribuía o aperto de mão – "Eu já ouvi falar muito sobre o senhor"

"Eu também já ouvi muito sobre você, Isabella" – Ele analisou meu anel – "Inclusive, ouvi dizer que você e Edward vão se casar"

"É... Ainda estamos planejando, mas provavelmente será em Abril"

"Edward é um rapaz muito inteligente e ele tem um futuro brilhante pela frente"

"Eu sei... Eu tenho muito orgulho dele..."

"Ele é um bom menino. Eu daria tudo para que ele fosse meu filho – O filho homem que eu nunca tive. Ele seria a pessoa ideal para levar os negócios adiante. O que ele tem feito por minha empresa, nunca poderá ser pago"

"Tenho certeza que ele faz com muito prazer, senhor"

"É um pena que Edward seja um jovem tão iludido com o romantismo... Ele ainda é daquele tipo de rapaz que acredita que qualquer coisa pode ser facilmente resolvida pelo amor..." – Eu apertei meus olhos, tentando entender onde Aro gostaria de chegar com essa conversa. Provavelmente, vendo minha hesitação, Aro resolveu continuar – "Bella, você não acha que filhos e casamento podem atrapalhar a carreira de Edward nesse momento?"

"O-o que?"

"Eu posso proporcionar para Edward o futuro que ele merece dentro dessa empresa" – Ele olhava em meus olhos e eu procurava ali as pistas sobre o que ele realmente estava pensando.

"Sobre o que o senhor está falando?" – Eu perguntei ainda atônita.

"Edward não passa de um romântico, Isabella. Mas você parece ser uma mulher inteligente. Eu já vivi o bastante para saber que os homens sempre metem os pés pelas mãos. E, ao contrário do que todos pensam,as mulheres sempre têm um raciocínio mais lógico: Elas fazem o que for necessário fazer. Pense bem, Isabella... Pelo que eu soube você ainda está no princípio da gravidez, não é verdade?"

"É. Mas Edward jamais concordaria com o que o senhor está pensando"

"Como eu disse, Isabella: As mulheres fazem o que for necessário fazer"

"Hey!" – Nós dois nos viramos ao ouvir a voz de Edward – "Vejo que vocês dois já se conheceram" – Ele estava sorrindo e a uma distância suficiente para que ele não tivesse ouvido nada. Então eu sorri, tentando disfarçar o turbilhão de coisas que estava passando por minha mente agora.

"Claro que sim, Edward" – Aro se adiantou, com um sorriso estampado na face – "Encantadora sua noiva" – Ele se virou, sorrindo para mim agora – "Nós estávamos aqui conversando sobre seu futuro brilhante em nossa empresa. Tenho certeza que Bella será uma ótima esposa. Ela parece muito ponderada"

"Sim, ela é. Ela é a mulher perfeita para mim" – Edward passou seu braço por minha cintura, sorrindo para mim.

"Bem, me desculpem abandoná-los, mas eu preciso voltar para o salão" – Aro acenou com a cabeça e andou em direção à porta. Edward ficou de frente para mim e me abraçou.

"Acho que ele gostou de você" – Edward cochichou em meu ouvido.

"É... Parece que sim..."


	65. Chapter 65

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas...**_

_**Desculpem pelo sumiço, por favor!**_

_**Eu me senti muito mal por deixá-las esperando, principalmente depois de o capítulo acabar tão em aberto, mas não deu para escrever antes MESMO.**_

_**Muito obrigada por vocês não terem me abandonado nesses momentos difíceis (Nossa... Que drama!). Como eu disse, as coisas vão melhorar agora. Essas últimas semanas para mim foram incrivelmente enlouquecedoras! Mas agora vai! Tenham fé!**_

_**E tenham um bom capítulo! Rsrs**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós estávamos voltando para o salão quando anunciaram o início do jantar. Aro acenou de sua mesa, nos convidando para sentar com ele. Jéssica o acompanhava, assim como um dos executivos da empresa, sua esposa e filho.

Edward se encaixava muito bem entre essas pessoas. Eles conversavam durante o jantar e riam animados, enquanto eu só tentava não parecer idiota demais.

"E você, Bella?" – Jéssica começou a perguntar – "Eu posso te chamar de Bella, não é?"

"Claro"

"Ótimo... Então, o que você faz?"

"Eu me formei em administração e trabalho com análise de resultados em uma empresa próxima ao centro"

"Oh..." – Deu para notar que ela não achou nada interessante.

"Eu também me formei em administração" – A esposa do executivo, que eu já havia descoberto chamar Leah, falou – "Mas depois que tive filhos, parei de trabalhar"

"Filhos?" – Eu não pude deixar de notar quando ela falou no plural.

"É" – Ela riu – "Além do pequeno Quil aqui" – Ela abraçou o menino na cadeira ao lado – "Nós temos o Embry, de quinze anos. Mas, você sabe, os meninos de quinze anos não querem mais andar com a mamãe"

"Uau... Eu nunca diria que você tem um filho de quinze anos"

"Começamos cedo" – Ela piscou para o marido.

"E você, Bella? Também vai parar de trabalhar quando o seu filho nascer?" – Essa Jéssica é um pouco inconveniente demais para o meu gosto.

"Você está grávida?" – Leah perguntou surpresa.

"Sim... Sete semanas"

"Uau! Meus parabéns!" – Ela falava comigo e com Edward – "Nossa! Vocês dois vão ter um filho lindo!"

"Obrigada"

A banda voltou a tocar e alguns casais começaram a seguir para a pista de dança. Aro se levantou e parou ao meu lado, estendendo sua mão.

"Você me concede o prazer dessa dança, Isabella?" – Eu queria dizer 'não'. Na verdade, eu queria literalmente pegar meu copo de suco e jogar todo o conteúdo naquela cara lavada dele, mas eu não faria isso. Eu não ia atrapalhar o emprego de Edward.

"Claro" – Eu forcei um sorriso.

Nós mal chegamos à pista e eu notei que Edward e Jéssica também estavam começando a dançar.

"Eles sempre se deram bem" – Aro comentou quando viu que eu estava olhando para os dois – "Sabe, é uma pena que eles não tenham dado certo" – O que? 'Que eles não tenham dado certo'? Quer dizer que houve uma tentativa? – "Jéssica sempre foi meio desmiolada, mas Edward seria o rapaz perfeito para colocar a cabeça dela no lugar" – Nós continuávamos dançando, e eles ficaram fora do meu campo de visão. Aro riu, olhando por sobre meu ombro exatamente para onde eles deveriam estar – "Eles são perfeitos juntos!"

Quando nós nos viramos na direção deles outra vez, nós estávamos mais próximos. O olhar de Edward encontrou o meu, e ele abriu um grande sorriso, soltando Jéssica e vindo em nossa direção.

"Me desculpe, Aro. Eu sei que minha noiva é uma mulher encantadora, mas eu vou ter que roubá-la de você agora"

"Claro" – Aro entregou minha mão para Edward e seguiu na direção de Jéssica.

Edward se aproximou, colando seu corpo no meu e eu aproveitei para esconder meu rosto em seu ombro, evitando que ele notasse minha expressão.

"Normalmente essas festas são insuportáveis, mas com você aqui, tudo fica melhor" – Ele cochichou no meu ouvido, acariciando meu cabelo – "Cansada?" – Eu o olhei, concordando com a cabeça – "Vamos para casa? Amanhã ainda temos que acordar cedo para buscar o Emm"

Nós dois saímos da pista de dança e nos dirigimos à mesa. Apesar dos protestos de Aro e Jéssica, que insistiam que ficássemos, nos despedimos de todos e seguimos para o carro. Apesar de estar fazendo muito esforço para fingir que estava tudo bem, eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Eu mal conseguia falar e respondia a qualquer coisa que Edward falava com uma ou duas palavras ou acenos.

Edward simplesmente não estava me pressionando sobre isso, então eu decidi continuar fingindo. Quanto mais tempo no carro, menos falávamos um com o outro.

Nós chegamos em casa e eu dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de começar a desmanchar aquela mulher que Alice havia construído para hoje à noite. Tirei o vestido e lavei o rosto, tirando toda a maquiagem. Vesti meu pijama de flanela e me deitei ao lado de Edward, que já estava na cama.

Edward se virou, me abraçando. Ele estava deitado de lado, atrás de mim, com sua cabeça no vão de meu pescoço. Ele me deu um beijo suave no rosto e respirou fundo.

"E então... Você não vai me dizer o que há de errado?"

"Nada..."

"Você sabe que é uma péssima mentirosa" – Ele riu sem humor – "O que foi? Você não gostou da festa?"

"Não, não é isso... A festa estava ótima, muito bonita, mas... Eu só não me senti muito a vontade no meio daquela gente. Tipo... Lá não é meu lugar..."

"Bella... Seu lugar é em qualquer lugar onde eu esteja e meu lugar é onde você estiver"

"Você..." – Eu me detive.

"Eu?" – Ele perguntou, me esperando continuar.

"Você já teve algo com a Jéssica?"

"Oh, Bella... É isso?" – Eu não respondi – "Nós saímos juntos algumas vezes, mas já faz tanto tempo. E nunca quis dizer nada para nenhum de nós.

"Talvez não tenha dito nada para você, mas ela... Ela te olha de um jeito diferente"

"Bella..." – Ele respirou fundo e me virou para que ficássemos de frente e ele pudesse ver meu rosto – "Eu não vou dizer que não tentei. Mas Jéssica e eu simplesmente não temos nada em comum e ficou óbvio que não seria possível levar um relacionamento adiante"

"Você devia ter me dito..." – 'Pouparia o trabalho ao seu querido Aro e eu não teria ficado com cara de idiota na frente dele' – Eu completei mentalmente.

"Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não achei que era importante..." – Ele ergueu meu queixo para olhar em meus olhos – "Minha mulher é você. É você quem está na minha cama agora. Essa casa é sua – é nossa. É com você que eu vou me casar. Você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos"

"Filhos?" – Eu ri.

"Ah... Você não vai querer parar nesse, não é? Estamos indo tão bem com a gravidez..." – Ele fazia uma carinha de 'criança pidona', que era capaz de me convencer a ter mais uns cinco filhos...

_PDV EDWARD_

Acordei com o despertador e fui direto para o banho, deixando Bella dormir mais um pouco. Ela andava bastante cansada por causa da gravidez e ontem tinha sido uma noite agitada. Eu saí do banho e subi na cama para acordá-la.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca..." – Eu beijei seu pescoço – "Você precisa levantar. A Rose detesta esperar no aeroporto"

"Hum" – Bella se mexeu, sem abrir os olhos.

"Vamos, princesa..." – Eu passeei por seu rosto com os lábios.

"Assim você não está ajudando..." – Ela reclamou – "Você está tentando me fazer levantar, ou me dar motivos para ficar na cama?"

"Levantar!" – Eu me afastei e saí da cama.

"Ah, não!" – Ela abriu os olhos, me procurando – "Volta..."

"Sério, Bella! A gente precisa ir"

"Droga!" – Ela bufou, se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro.

Eu fui preparar algo para que ela pudesse comer antes de sairmos enquanto ela terminava seu banho. Ela estava demorando muito, então voltei para o quarto para ver se estava tudo bem. Bella estava sentada na cama, emburrada, com o olhar perdido.

"O que foi?" – Eu perguntei preocupado que ela estivesse sentindo alguma coisa.

"Minha calça não fecha!"

"Põe outra, meu bem"

"Mas eu queria essa" – Bella começou a chorar e eu corri para abraçá-la.

"Porque você esta chorando?"

"Eu não sei!" – Ela soluçou.

"Ah, Bella" – Eu afaguei seu rosto, esperando acalmá-la – "Querida... O seu corpo está mudando..."

"Eu sei..." – Ela fungou, já mais calma.

Eu andei até o guarda-roupa e peguei uma calça que não fosse de zíper entre as coisas dela – "Aqui. Põe essa" – Eu estendi uma calça crua, daquelas que são presas por um cordão de amarrar.

"Eu não queria ir com essa... Eu queria ir com a outra: é mais bonita!" – Ela fez um biquinho.

"Você fica linda de qualquer jeito, Bella..."

"Ah, claro! Eu só não queria estar tão patética ao lado da Rosalie" – Ela me interrompeu.

"Você não vai estar patética ao lado da Rosalie!" – Eu revirei os olhos. Era absurdo que ela pensasse assim de si mesma. De todas as maneiras possíveis, Bella era a mulher mais interessante que eu já havia conhecido na vida, mas ela sempre estava se menosprezando.

Ela vestiu a calça, não sem deixar claro o quanto estava infeliz, e nós saímos. Eu entreguei um sanduíche para que Bella fosse comendo no carro. Nós poderíamos parar para um café da manhã descente quando estivéssemos com Emmett e Rosalie – Eu não queria atrasar ainda mais...

Nós estávamos entrando no aeroporto quando meu celular tocou. Era Emmett.

"Hey! Já estamos passando pela porta do aeroporto" – Eu atendi, já me explicando.

"Você sabe que a Rose detesta esperar! Sorte sua ela ter ido ao banheiro!" – Eu avistei Emmett em frente ao banheiro feminino, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Já estou te vendo, querido irmão. Eu também te amo. Tchau!"

"Hey! Porque tanta demora?" – Emmett andou em nossa direção.

"Desculpa, Emmett. Foi minha culpa..." – Bella se encolheu e Emmett estudou sua expressão com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Ok" – Ele olhou para mim – "Mesmo que eu não acredite, nós vamos ficar com essa versão. A Rose vai perdoar mais fácil a grávida do que você. Aliás..." – Ele se virou para Bella, abrindo um grande sorriso – "Parabéns, mamãe!" – Ele a agarrou em seu grande abraço.

"Ai" – Bella gemeu, sem reação.

"Emm, solta ela! Você vai esmagar minha mulher e meu bebê"

"Bella!" – Rose saía pela porta do banheiro, enquanto Emmett colocava Bella de volta no chão. Ela correu em direção à Bella e a abraçou rapidamente. E então, pousou suas mãos sobre sua barriga – "Hey! Como é que vocês estão?" – Eu nunca havia visto Rosalie ser tão doce com alguém. Ela era uma menina legal e tudo, mas eu realmente nunca havia a visto ser tão suave assim.

"Estamos bem..." – Bella respondeu um pouco sem graça.

"Quanto tempo agora?"

"Sete semanas"

"Oh, bebê... A tia Rose vai te mimar tanto!" – Ela disse para a barriga de Bella.

"Hey, não é por nada, mas nós podemos ir?" – O saguão inteiro já estava prestando atenção à nossa conversa.

"Ah, não precisa ficar com ciúmes..." – Rosalie finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima de Bella – "Meus parabéns!" – Ela veio me abraçar também – "Cuide bem do meu sobrinho!" – Ela bateu em meu ombro.

_PDV BELLA_

Durante toda a viagem Rosalie não parou de falar em bebês, fraldas, roupinhas e mamadeiras. Ela era realmente muito entusiasmada com crianças. O que me deixava um pouco nervosa. Eu nunca fui assim... Será que eu tinha talento para ser mãe? Edward nunca iria me perdoar se soubesse que eu sequer considerei isso, mas talvez Aro tenha falado tudo aquilo porque dá para ver na minha cara que eu não nasci para ser mãe...

"Nós começamos um novo tratamento agora... Vamos tentar inseminação artificial" – Rosalie me despertou de meus pensamentos – "Mas se não der certo, nós estamos considerando tentar adoção" – A voz de Rosalie estava tão profunda, deixando claro que esse assunto era realmente muito sério para ela. Eu não fazia idéia de que eles estavam tendo problemas para ter um bebê.

Era incrível da parte dela ter ficado tão feliz com a minha gravidez. Não devia ser fácil ver alguém engravidar tão rápido e sem querer, quando ela estava colocando tanto esforço em suas próprias chances de ter um filho.

"A família da Rosalie não é muito a favor..." – Emmett explicou.

"Por quê?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Eles... Eu acho que eles simplesmente não entendem. Eles acham que trazer uma criança assim para dentro de casa pode ser um problema" – Rosalie explicou um pouco envergonhada. Com certeza preocupada em não ofender Edward.

"Mas nós sabemos que pode dar muito certo" – Emmett concluiu.

"Sim, nós sabemos" – Rosalie sorriu para o marido.

"Eu já tentei explicar para eles a dádiva que foi ter Edward em nossa família" – Emmett revirou os olhos, brincando com Edward – "Mas, eu não sei por que, eles nunca se convencem..."

"Bom, você já parou para pensar que eles podem só estar tentando defender uma criança inocente de você?" – Edward brincou de volta – "Talvez eles entendam tudo o que eu passei nas mãos de meu querido irmão mais velho..."

"Oh, Eddie!" – Emmett agarrou seus ombros por cima do banco – "Eu sei que sempre fui um exemplo para você! O que teria sido da sua vida sem a minha maravilhosa presença?"

"Eu realmente não sei" – Edward revirou os olhos, sendo sarcástico.

Edward queria parar em algum lugar para tomarmos café, mas Emmett avisou que Esme tinha ligado dizendo que nos esperaria para tomar o café da manhã com ela. Quando chegamos, ela já estava com a mesa posta. Carlisle não estava – Tinha ido até uma cidade vizinha atender a um chamado de emergência.

Demorou até o fim da tarde para que Carlisle voltasse. Ele parecia cansado e todos preferiram não perguntar qual era o tal chamado que ele tinha ido atender.

Esme passou grande parte do dia na cozinha, preparando a ceia, mas nos proibiu de ir até lá e tentar ajudar em alguma coisa. E nos expulsou do andar de baixo, nos mandando para os quartos para que ela pudesse começar a decorar a mesa.

Eu ainda não tinha ido até o quarto e me surpreendi ao ver que Esme tinha mesmo cumprido sua promessa e trocado a antiga cama de Edward por uma de casal.

"Hum, não vejo à hora de experimentar essa cama..." – Edward veio me abraçar. E eu ri enquanto ele me beijava.

"Acho melhor nós começarmos a nos arrumar..." – Eu gemi quando ele beijou meu pescoço – "Edward... Sua mãe detesta atrasos, esqueceu?"

"Unf! Aé..." – Ele se afastou – "Eu vou tomar banho" – Ele começou a andar em direção ao banheiro – "Mas não pense que você vai me escapar!"


	66. Chapter 66

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, meninas!**_

_**Viram só? Eu não disse que as coisas iam melhorar agora?**_

_**Já estou conseguindo postar no meu horário de costume!**_

_**Oh! E o capítulo está bem 'emocionantezinho' – Mas calma! Sem desespero! É um emocionante até que fofo...**_

_**Vou responder as reviews só do último capítulo, tá bom? Porque já faz muito tempo que eu não respondo e ia demorar uma eternidade para responder tudo...**_

_**Tenham um bom capítulo**_

_**Até amanhã, se Deus quiser!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Graças a Deus, Alice me deixou vestir calças. E graças a Deus, elas fecharam. Obviamente, após o incidente de hoje de manhã, eu havia trazido um vestido de reserva, mas eu ficava mais a vontade com a calça.

Era uma calça bege, combinando com a bata e os sapatos azuis. Não – Dos saltos eu não consegui me livrar. Mas pelo menos, eu passaria a maior parte do tempo sentada – O que diminuiria o perigo de acidentes. Eu fiz uma maquiagem bem leve, tentando me lembrar das dicas que Alice havia me dado.

Edward estava lindo como sempre, usando calça e camisa sociais. O cabelo um pouco mais arrumado do que de costume.

Ele sentou na beira da cama e me puxou para perto dele. Ele sorriu para mim e ergueu minha blusa, expondo minha barriga. Ele pousou as duas mãos sobre ela e acariciou.

"Hey, bebê..." – Ele sussurrou – "Como estão as coisas aí dentro? Aqui é o papai"

Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo falando assim. Mas logo todas aquelas palavras de Aro surgiram em minha mente – 'É um pena que Edward seja um jovem tão iludido com o romantismo... Ele ainda é daquele tipo de rapaz que acredita que qualquer coisa pode ser facilmente resolvida pelo amor...'

"O que foi?" – Edward analisava minha expressão.

"Nada..." – Eu forcei um sorriso.

"Fala comigo, Bella" – Ele olhou fundo em meus olhos, com um tom sério em sua voz – "A gente prometeu. Lembra? A gente prometeu... Que você ia me contar quando eu fizesse algo errado e me deixar consertar"

"Você não fez nada errado" – Eu acariciei seu rosto, enquanto as lágrimas já começavam a brotar em meus olhos – "Eu estou com medo..."

"Medo de que?"

"De não saber cuidar do bebê, de te decepcionar..." – As lágrimas já estavam escorrendo por meu rosto. Principalmente porque estava ficando pesado esconder o que Aro tinha dito. Eu não queria mentir para Edward, mas eu também não podia prejudicá-lo ainda mais.

"Você não precisa saber cuidar do bebê. Você nunca fez isso. Nós vamos aprender tudo juntos" – Edward abraçou minha cintura e puxou meu corpo para junto do seu.

Uma música natalina começou a tocar lá embaixo e Edward riu.

"Esse é o nosso sinal!" – Ele se levantou e me puxou para junto de si, colocando uma de suas mãos em minha cintura e com a outra, secando meu rosto – "Não fique preocupada, está bem? Vai dar tudo certo. E eu vou estar sempre com você" – Ele sorria aquele sorriso mais lindo e sincero que eu já havia visto – "Anda, desfaz essa ruguinha" – Ele massageou entre minhas sobrancelhas – "Hoje é Natal. Dia de pensar coisas boas. Você está proibida de pensar bobagens!" – Edward me girou para que eu ficasse de frente para o espelho e me abraçou – "Viu? Você está linda" – Ele me olhava através do reflexo no espelho. Eu suspirei alto e me virei para olhar para ele – "É um pecado uma mulher tão linda ficar pensando coisas tão bobas..." – Ele esfregou o nariz no meu e depois me deu um beijo suave.

"Edwwward!" – Emmett cantou do corredor.

"Vamos?" – Ele sorriu e ofereceu seu braço em um gesto de cavalheiro. Eu tomei seu braço e nós saímos do quarto. Emmett e Rosalie estavam nos esperando no corredor, de braços dados como nós. Eu olhei para eles e analisei a elegância de Rosalie em seu belo vestido cereja. Quem sabe um dia eu não fosse capaz de aprender a agir como ela e ser a mulher que Edward merecia? Talvez... Quem sabe? Talvez com muito esforço, eu fosse capaz de não parecer tão ridícula ao lado dele.

Esme e Carlisle já estavam nos esperando na sala de jantar. A mesa estava realmente linda. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca havia participado de uma ceia assim. Eu nunca sequer havia visto algo tão lindo assim...

Eu não era nenhuma especialista, mas eu poderia apostar que a porcelana do jogo de jantar devia ser caríssima e que os copos eram todos de cristal. Cada detalhe da mesa era surpreendente, sem contar a beleza dos pratos que Esme havia preparado.

Depois do jantar e da sobremesa, nós nos reunimos na sala de estar. Esme havia feito café para mim – descafeinado, é claro. Como Edward havia indicado – e Carlisle serviu a cada um as bebidas de seu pequeno bar. Esme andou até a árvore, pegou uma caixa pequena e veio até nós.

"Eu sei que nós só deveríamos abrir os presentes amanhã, mas..." – Mais uma vez eu dei graças aos céus por Alice ter insistido tanto em me ajudar a comprar presentes para todos – "Eu acho que, pelo menos o do bebê, nós podemos abrir agora, não é?" – Ela estendeu a caixinha para mim e eu tentei recuperar o ar que havia perdido pela mistura da surpresa e todos estarem me olhando.

Eu desfiz o laço de fita prateada e abria caixa bem devagar. Era uma colher.

"Essa colher de prata foi do Edward" – Ela tinha um grande sorriso estampado nos lábios.

"É linda..." – Eu sussurrei. E realmente era. Eu a tirei da caixinha para ver melhor e percebi que era bem pesada para uma colher. O cabo era todo decorado e tinha o nome de Edward gravado.

"Acho que ainda tem espaço. Quando nós soubermos o sexo e vocês definirem o nome, nós podemos mandar gravar também"

"Obrigado, mãe" – Edward se levantou para abraçá-la.

"Obrigada, Esme" – Eu fiz o mesmo.

"Edward, eu e seu pai estávamos conversando... Nós precisamos começar a procurar um apartamento para vocês" – Esme disse isso em um tom totalmente corriqueiro, mas eu quase saltei do sofá com a idéia. Edward obviamente percebeu minha reação e segurou minha mão, tentando me acalmar.

"Não vai ser necessário, mãe. Nós vamos ficar no meu apartamento"

"Por quê?" – Esme estava ultrajada com a idéia – "Você já devia ter se mudado de lá há muito tempo, Edward. Nós podemos arrumar um lugar mais espaçoso, um prédio que tenha playground..." – Ela sorriu com a idéia – "Não é nem perto do seu trabalho" – Ela acusou por fim.

"Mas é perto do trabalho da Bella, mãe" – Edward argumentou decidido. Eu notei que seu tom tentava alertar Esme que ela não devia insistir – "Assunto encerrado, ok? Nós vamos ficar lá. Eu e Bella vamos nos sentir mais confortáveis assim" – Como se ela não fosse notar que o problema era eu. Que eu é que não queria um apartamento novo. Que eu é que não queria que eles ficassem esbanjando o dinheiro deles comigo.

"Ok" – Ela se limitou a dizer, resignada – "Eu vou poder pelo menos decorar o quarto do meu neto?"

Edward me olhou, deixando claro que a escolha seria toda minha – "Claro" – Eu me esforcei para sorrir para Esme – "Eu não saberia nem por onde começar..."

"Obrigada, Bella"

"Obrigada você. Obrigada todos vocês" – Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a emergir de novo e eu não queria chorar na frente de todo mundo assim, feito uma maluca – "Eu... Com licença" – Eu me levantei e saí da sala, deixando todos me olhando sem entender.

_PDV ROSALIE_

"Obrigada você. Obrigada todos vocês" – Bella parecia constrangida – "Eu... Com licença" – Ela se levantou e saiu da sala, andando rápido. Edward fez menção de segui-la, mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

"Deixa que eu vou..." – Sua expressão estava preocupada, mas ele concordou, voltando a se sentar.

Eu me levantei e saí da sala, indo na mesma direção em que Bella estava. Eu a avistei próxima a porta do escritório de Carlisle. Ela estava encostada contra a parede, chorando muito e tentando não soluçar alto.

"Bella..." – Eu andei mais rápido em sua direção e a direcionei para dentro do escritório. Nós nos sentamos no pequeno sofá recostado contra a parede – "Bella, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Vocês todos são tão incríveis comigo" – Ela falava entre soluços – "Eu não mereço..."

"É assim que essa família é, e acho melhor você se acostumar porque agora você faz parte dela" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Mas eu não devia... Eu não devia e eu não mereço nada disso, eu não mereço fazer parte da vida do Edward..." – E ela parecia estar falando sério quanto a isso.

"E porque não, Bella?"

"Ele pode ter tantas coisas, Rosalie. Ele pode chegar tão longe..." – Ela tentava secar as lágrimas – "Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que se espera ver ao lado de um executivo bem sucedido e... Talvez... Talvez ele pudesse ter muito mais se ficasse com a pessoa certa..."

"E quem seria essa 'pessoa certa', Isabella?"

"Ninguém... Eu só..."

"Ora, vamos, Isabella! Eu sou mulher! Se você está falando isso é porque está pensando em alguém em particular" – Ela me olhou envergonhada, desviando o olhar logo em seguida.

"Nós... Nós fomos a essa festa da empresa em que Edward trabalha e..." – E a pequena Jéssica deve ter se exibido e provocado e sido a tonta que ela sempre é.

"Deixe-me adivinhar" – Eu a interrompi – "Você conheceu a Jéssica"

"Você a conhece?" – Bella me olhou surpresa.

"Sim"

"Edward me disse que eles não tinha tido nada sério, mas parece que não é bem verdade..." – Eu demorei um segundo para entender do que ela estava falando.

"Não, não, não! Ele nunca a trouxe aqui" – Eu tentei explicar, antes que Bella realmente entendesse tudo errado – "Edward nunca apresentou Jéssica para a família nem nada assim. Nós só saímos juntos uma vez... Nós viemos até a cidade para um show que já estava combinado há meses e Edward acabou convidando ela" – Eu respirei fundo – "Bella... Eles só saíram juntos algumas vezes, mas nunca passou realmente disso. A Jéssica se encantou pelo Edward desde que ele começou a trabalhar lá e não parou de insistir com ele por um bom tempo, mas... Edward aceitou sair com ela mais pela amizade com Aro, do que por qualquer sentimento que ele pudesse ter por ela. Ela é uma menina legal e tudo, mas... Eles simplesmente não tinham nada a ver. Edward a achou uma menina vazia, fútil... Esse não é o tipo de mulher que o interessa"

"Me desculpa..." – Bella escondeu o rosto entre as mãos – "Eu... Eu estou muito insegura com essa história toda de casamento e gravidez... Eu... Eu não quero atrapalhar a vida do Edward..."

"Bella..." – Eu segurei suas mãos entre as minhas e olhei em seus olhos – "Eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Eu conheço o Edward a um bom tempo e eu nunca o vi assim... Tão feliz... Tão leve... Ele gosta de você de verdade. Eu sei que toda essa mudança de uma vez não é fácil, mas... Vocês vão conseguir. A Jéssica... Ela não é nem páreo para você. Edward não sente, nem nunca sentiu nada por ela..."

"Hey..." – Esme abriu a porta devagar.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu e Rosalie estávamos sentadas no sofá do escritório de Carlisle. Eu já havia conseguido controlar meu choro, mas devia estar com a maquiagem toda borrada. Nós escutamos o barulho da porta se abrindo bem devagar e nos viramos para ver quem era.

"Hey..." – Esme surgiu, com um sorriso um pouco constrangido – "Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Claro, Esme" – Rosalie se adiantou.

"Bella, me desculpe..." – Ela andou em nossa direção e eu ergui a cabeça para olhá-la com surpresa. Pelo que ela estava pedindo desculpas, afinal de contas? – "Eu não queria te constranger com aquela história do apartamento e tudo mais... É que você tem feito tanto pelo meu filho... Eu só queria que houvesse uma maneira de retribuir"

"Eu?" – Eu estava muito confusa com o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Eu nunca havia feito nada por Edward. Era sempre ele quem fazia tudo por mim. Desde que nós nos conhecemos era ele quem cuidava de mim, se preocupava comigo...

"Bella..." – Esme virou uma cadeira da mesa de Carlisle, se sentando de frente para nós no sofá – "Meu filho... Ele já passou por muita coisa. Mais do que qualquer menino devia passar... E eu achei que ele teria muito medo quando chegasse à hora de se casar e de ter filhos..." – Ela sorria aquele seu sorriso tão suave e sincero – "Mas ele está tão feliz em estar vivendo isso tudo com você. E eu não vejo qualquer sombra de dúvida nos olhos dele" – Ela pegou uma de minhas mãos e acariciou – "Bella, você é a mulher perfeita para o meu filho"

"Esme..." – Por um segundo o ar me faltou. Eu queria acreditar naquilo que ela estava dizendo, mas minha razão me dizia para argumentar e convencer Esme – convencer eles todos – que eu não era a mulher certa para Edward. Que ele podia ter muito mais do que aquela mulher sem graça que eu era.

"Bella" – Esme me interrompeu – "O que toda mãe quer – e você logo vai descobrir isso – é que seus filhos sejam felizes. E eu nunca vi o meu filho tão feliz quanto ele está agora" – Ela abriu um grande sorriso – "Acredite, eu já vi um filho apaixonado" – Ela piscou para Rosalie, que sorriu encabulada – "E eu sou capaz de saber quando isso vai dar certo"

"Obrigada..." – Eu suspirei – "Por confiar em mim"

"E porque eu não confiaria?" – Ela acariciou meu rosto, com aquele seu jeito de mãe – "Obrigada você, Isabella... Por fazer meu filho feliz"

"Ok... Acho que é hora de voltarmos para a sala..." – Rosalie riu – "Antes que Edward morra tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui dentro, ou que o Emmett resolva ouvir atrás da porta!"

Nós três rimos, enquanto nos levantávamos. Esme passou seus dedos debaixo de meus olhos, provavelmente tentando diminuir o borrado da maquiagem.

"Aliás, você não me disse o que achou da cama" – Esme falou enquanto eu passava pela porta. Eu devo ter corado em uns trinta e dois tons de vermelho.

"Ah..." – Calma, eu vou conseguir formar uma frase...

"Esme!" – Rosalie riu – "Ela ainda não experimentou a cama! Guarde a pergunta para amanhã"

Oh, ótimo... As duas rindo da minha cara. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**, eu também não sei quem ia ser a maluca de escapar do Edward...**_

_**Isa: Viu só? Te arrumei uma leitora! Eu não mereço outro capítulo? Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Ah! E respondendo sua mensagem: Eu já estou no capítulo 66 e você postou umas duas vezes desde que eu comecei. Então, para chegar à proporção de 1/15, você vai ter que ralar muito!**_

_**Daia, obrigada pelo apoio! Mesmo quando a vida da Bella fica difícil! Rsrsrs**_

_**Lunna Cullen: E quem é que quer escapar de um homem desses?**_

_**Bcullen: Eu não posto em nenhum outro lugar – nem site, nem Orkut, nem nada... Só por aqui mesmo...**_

_**Regina, a família da Rose não concorda, mas ninguém impede Rosalie de nada! E quem ousaria tentar?...**_

_**Maria Lua: O que você acha? Ela vai contar para o Edward? Jogue seu tarô e descubra! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Kiki cullen: São apenas alguns percalços, mas em algum momento, no fim (bem lá no fim), tudo vai ficar bem... (Eu acho! Rsrsrsrs)**_

_**PriPriCullen: A Bella não quer causar problemas para o Edward no trabalho.**_

_**Jú: Fica calma, amiga! Toda grávida surta um pouquinho...**_

_**Ah! E quanto a todo o ódio demonstrado pelo Aro, saibam que eu as apóio e eu vou dar um jeito de tudo acabar bem, ok? Prometo!**_

_**Beijinhos para vocês todas!**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, meninas!**_

_**Olha só quem conseguiu postar direitinho dois dias seguidos! Pois é: Eu mesma! Estou tão orgulhosa de mim...**_

_**Principalmente porque este foi um grande capítulo e deu um certo trabalhinho para escrever.**_

_**Tem umas coisinhas que eu quero falar com vocês, mas, por favor, leiam lá no fim, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**OBS: Ah! Olha só: Eu quero deixar um 'oizinho' especial para o pessoal que está me add ultimamente.**_

_**Eu sempre achei que ia ter umas 15 leitoras, ou algo assim, que eu ia conquistar no começo da fic e depois chega. Mas, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada (pelo menos para mim): Por um tempo, tive várias add e depois ficou bem raro. E eu sei lá porque, mas nos últimos dias, começaram a surgir muitas add de novo. Então... Meninas novas: Sejam bem-vindas por aqui!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Ok... Acho que é hora de voltarmos para a sala..." – Rosalie riu – "Antes que Edward morra tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui dentro, ou que o Emmett resolva ouvir atrás da porta!"_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós chegamos à sala e Edward veio imediatamente em minha direção.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo..." – Eu respondi em um sussurro, envergonhada pela 'cena' que eu havia feito.

"Desculpa pela minha mãe... Ela..."

"Edward" – Eu o interrompi – "Esquece. A sua mãe só está tentando ser legal comigo. Eu que sou uma boba mesmo..." – Eu dei um sorriso fraco para ele – "É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo de uma vez... Às vezes eu fico meio assustada... E..." – Eu me detive. Aquele não era nem o lugar nem o momento para nós conversarmos sobre Aro – "Deixa para lá..."

"Não... Fala" – Ele insistiu, com uma ruga no meio da testa.

"Esquece" – Eu sorri mais forte dessa vez – "Achei que eu estivesse proibida de pensar em bobagens por hoje!" – Edward também sorriu, se lembrando do que ele mesmo havia falado.

"Tudo bem" – Ele acariciou meu rosto – "Por hoje"

"Hey, Bella!" – Emmett passou por nós, falando de boca cheia – "Você não quer mais um pedaço de torta de morango?"

"Obrigada, Emmett..." – Eu ri – "Acho que por hoje já chega"

Carlisle colocou um cd para tocar e andou em direção à Esme, estendendo a mão em um convite para dançar. Eu não era grande conhecedora, mas qualquer um reconheceria a voz de Frank Sinatra quando a música começou. Esme sorriu amplamente, colocando seu prato com um pedaço de torta na mesinha ao lado para entregar sua mão à Carlisle. Ela se levantou e os dois começaram a dançar ali mesmo, no meio da sala.

"Seus pais são tão bonitos juntos" – Eu disse para Edward enquanto os observava.

"Quer dançar também?" – Edward acariciou meu rosto.

"Porque não?" – Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele.

Edward ergueu uma mão, esperando pela minha e eu a entreguei a ele. Ele passou seu outro braço por minhas costas e me aproximou, olhando em meus olhos. Eu passei meu braço por seu ombro, me ajeitando em seus braços. Eu apoiei minha testa em seu ombro, e fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu perfume, enquanto Edward me conduzia no ritmo da música.

"Ah... Olha só, Ursinha!" – Emmett imitava o tom de voz de uma menininha empolgada – "Finalmente o pequeno Edward tem com quem dançar!"

Edward fingiu não ouvir e continuou apenas dançando. Eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados e apenas virei meu rosto na direção em que Emmett devia estar – "Cala a boca, Emmett"

Eu ouvi Rosalie rir e senti o peito de Edward vibrando em uma risada silenciosa.

"Hey, cunhadinha! Deixa de ser abusada!" – Emmett fingiu estar ofendido – "Eu só vou te perdoar porque você está grávida, viu?"

A noite estava muito agradável, mas eu já devia ter bocejado umas cinco vezes durante a conversa.

"Me desculpem... Eu tenho sentido tanto sono..."

"O que é isso, Bella. Eu entendo completamente: Quando eu estava grávida dormia quase o dia todo" – Esme sorriu.

"Além do mais, já está mesmo tarde" – Carlisle se levantou – "E quanto antes dormirmos, antes vamos acordar..."

"E quanto antes acordarmos, antes abrimos os presentes!" – Emmett completou, animado feito uma criança pequena.

Todos nós seguimos para nossos quartos e eu estava realmente cansada. Eu me sentei na cama para tirar os sapatos e me espreguicei demoradamente. Edward se sentou ao meu lado e começou a me ajudar a tirar os sapatos, fazendo uma massagem em meus pés.

"Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumada..." – Eu sorri para ele.

"Tudo bem" – Ele deu de ombros – "Eu não me importo"

Edward colocou meus pés de volta no chão e afastou meu cabelo, tirando o colar que eu estava usando. Ele jogou meus cabelos para trás de novo e tirou meus brincos, vindo beijar o lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu ri com o contato.

"Posso saber o que eu fiz para merecer isso tudo?" – Eu ri, olhando para ele. Mas Edward não me respondeu nada. Ele apenas continuou me olhando enquanto passeava com as pontas dos dedos por meu rosto – "Hey..." – Eu sussurrei baixinho – "O gato comeu sua língua, mocinho?"

"Não..." – Ele contornava meus lábios com um dedo – "É que eu fico assim... Sem palavras diante de você..." – A mão de Edward deslizou até minha nuca e ele me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo quente e demorado. Calmo, mas totalmente intenso.

"Edward... Pára... Os seus pais..." – Eu tentava argumentar sem ar, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Relaxa, amor..." – Ele começou a tirar minha blusa. E apesar de eu saber que devia ser forte e agir como uma 'menininha descente', eu não estava nem um pouco afim de que ele parasse...

"Ok" – Eu arfei e Edward riu, enquanto me deitava na cama.

Eu ouvi um barulho e acordei confusa. Demorou um segundo para que eu me lembrasse onde estava e percebesse que o barulho era o celular de Edward tocando. Ele gemeu um 'droga' e se virou para pegar o celular na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Alô" – Ele atendeu sem nem ver quem era e sem qualquer esforço para disfarçar que havia acabado de acordar.

Com o movimento, ele acabou se descobrindo e eu não pude evitar que meus olhos caíssem sobre seu peito. Eu comecei a acariciá-lo, enquanto ouvia o som de alguém falando do outro lado da linha.

"Feliz natal para vocês também, Aro" – O humor de Edward já parecia melhor, enquanto eu me encolhi ao ouvir aquele nome. Eu me ajeitei, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e fiquei quietinha, tentando ouvir o que ele diria – "Não" – Edward beijou meu cabelo – "Nós só vamos voltar após o Ano Novo..." – Edward riu – "Não, Aro... Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas nós realmente não vamos voltar antes disso" – Edward riu um pouco sem graça. Aro parecia estar insistindo para que nós passássemos o Ano Novo com ele, ou algo assim, e Edward estava desconfortável em ter que negar – "Me desculpe, Aro. Nós realmente não vamos poder. Minha mãe também vai dar uma festa e ela não iria me perdoar se eu fosse embora..."

Eu fiquei realmente irritada com aquela insistência toda de Aro e me levantei da cama, indo para o banheiro. Se Edward por acaso resolvesse ir embora, eu ia passar o Ano Novo em Forks!

Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward já tinha desligado. Ele sorriu para mim, ainda deitado na cama – "Onde você foi?"

"No banheiro" – Eu tentei não parecer irritada.

"Vem cá" – Ele estendeu a mão, me chamando. Eu respirei fundo, pensando se devia, mas acabei cedendo. Eu me aproximei e Edward me puxou para cima dele, me aconchegando em seu abraço – "Era o Aro" – Ele começou a falar.

"É... Deu para perceber..."

"Ele queria que nós fôssemos passar o Ano Novo na casa dele" – Então eu estava certa. Esse Aro não ia mesmo me deixar em paz...

"E?"

"E?" – Ele me repetiu, como se não tivesse entendido.

"O que você disse?"

"Que não" – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio – "Você disse que não se sentiu a vontade na festa... Eu achei que você fosse preferir continuar aqui" – Ele respondeu, como se agora estivesse em dúvida se tinha feito a coisa certa – "Mesmo com o Emmett... E a minha mãe..."

"Eu prefiro" – Eu o interrompi – "Ficar aqui"

"Ok. Nós ficamos então" – Ele beijou meu cabelo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e eu me aconcheguei um pouco mais em seu abraço. Edward começou a correr sua mão suavemente por minhas costas e eu gemi baixinho.

"Eu gostei da cama nova" – Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também..." – Eu ri.

Edward girou na cama, ficando de frente para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto puxava meu corpo para junto do seu – "Mesmo?" – Ele perguntou, antes de começar a correr seus lábios por meu rosto.

"Pára, Edward..." – Eu gemi baixinho, tentando me controlar.

"Eu estou com saudades..." – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu ri baixinho.

"Saudades de quê?"

"Humm... Saudades..." – Ele girou, ficando em cima de mim.

"Edward, para..." – Eu tentava me apegar ao meu último fio de sanidade – "A sua família..." – Mas era difícil resistir a ele beijando assim o meu pescoço...

De repente nós demos um pulo, ao ouvir a porta de abrindo. Era Emmett. E eu queria me esconder debaixo da cama por ele ter nos pego assim. Ainda bem que Edward estava bloqueando minha visão...

"Deus do céu! O que vocês estão fazendo?" – Ele fingiu estar horrorizado – "Edward, a menina já está grávida! O que mais você quer?" – Eu devo estar corando uns oitocentos tons de vermelho...

"Cala a boca, Emmett!" – Edward gritou de volta – "O que você quer aqui?"

"Eu quero abrir os meus presentes, mas a mamãe disse que 'só quando todo mundo estiver lá embaixo'. Então..."

"Sai daqui!" – Edward grunhiu.

"Tudo bem" – Emmett fechou a porta e eu gemi mortificada – "Mas não me façam ter que voltar!" – Ele gritou do corredor.

"Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para o seu irmão" – Eu gemi.

"Ah, Bella, relaxa! É só o Emmett – Ninguém o leva realmente a sério..." – Edward tentava me consolar.

"Ele quase pega a gente..." – Eu não conseguia nem terminar a frase. Só de imaginar a cena, eu já estava morrendo de vergonha.

"Ah, meu bem, relaxa..." – E Edward ainda parecia se divertir com isso.

"Queria ver se o fosse o Charlie que tivesse pegado a gente assim, se você ia rir da situação"

"Acho que eu não estaria vivo para rir" – Edward riu mais ainda e eu revirei os olhos para ele. Como ele era capaz de rir de uma situação dessas? – "Ah, meu bem... Esquece, vai" – Ele começou a me puxar para junto dele outra vez, beijando meu pescoço.

"Pára, Edward" – Eu usei toda a determinação que me restava.

"Vocês dois vão sair desse quarto ou não?" – Emmett gritou do corredor.

"Ah, Deus!" – Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás, bufando, e se levantou. Essa foi minha vez de rir. Ele ficava uma graça enquanto andava até o banheiro batendo os pés, parecendo uma criança mimada.

Nós nos trocamos e descemos o mais rápido possível, antes que Emmett resolvesse aparecer outra vez.

"Pronto, mãe!" – Emmett gritou assim que aparecemos no topo da escada. Eu acho que a pessoa que criou aquela expressão 'feito criança em dia de Natal', conhecia o Emmett e estava se referindo a ele.

"Primeiro o café da manhã!" – Eu ouvi Esme responder da cozinha.

"Ah, mãe!" – Emmett protestou.

"Deixa de ser criança, Ursão!" – Rosalie bateu no ombro de Emmett enquanto revirava os olhos ao seu lado.

Nós seguimos para a mesa e todos se cumprimentaram com votos de 'Feliz Natal'. Todos fizeram questão de 'cumprimentar' o bebê também, colocando suas mãos em minha barriga e falando com ela.

Nós mal havíamos acabado e Emmett já estava praticamente quicando em sua cadeira. Esme olhou para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida – "Tudo bem, Emmett. Pode sair da mesa e pegar seus presentes"

"Yeah!" – Ele quase derrubou a casa ao sair correndo, enquanto nós ríamos e Rosalie revirava os olhos.

"Esse é meu marido!"- Ela resmungou baixinho.

"Ok... Agora que o furacão já deve ter passado pela árvore, que tal todo mundo pegar seus presentes?" – Esme sorriu.

Todos nós nos levantamos e seguimos para a sala. Eu já comecei a ficar uma pouco nervosa. Alice havia me ajudado a comprar os presentes e eu até achava que tínhamos ido bem, mas... Nunca se sabe. E eu também me preocupava com o que eles deviam ter comprado para mim. Isso porque eu decidi não pensar no que eles deviam ter comprado para o bebê. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que eu não ia reclamar de nada que eles dessem para o bebê. Afinal, eles tinham o direito... Pelo menos era o que eu repetia para mim mesma.

Emmett estava sentado no chão, perto da árvore, cheio de pacotes à sua volta. Nós nos sentamos no sofá, observando enquanto ele abria seus presentes.

"Olha só, Ursinha" – Emmett se virou para nós, usando os óculos de Sol que tinha ganhado de Carlisle – "Como você sabia que eu estava querendo eles, pai?"

"Humm... Ajuda feminina..." – Carlisle pigarreou, rindo.

"Rose! Você ajudou meu pai?" – Emmett fingiu estar chocado.

"Ursão, você preferia ganhar tacos de golfe outra vez?" – Todos riram e eu olhei para Edward, tentando entender.

"Meu pai é péssimo com presentes..." – Ele confidenciou baixinho.

"E... Olha só, Ursinha!" – Emmett abanava os ingressos que eu havia lhe dado – "Ingressos para ver o nosso time de Hóquei!"

"Hey!" – Rosalie se levantou, tomando os ingressos da mão de Emmett – "Oh, meu Deus! Bella! São da primeira fila!" – Ela correu para me abraçar – "Você não devia ter gasto tanto com a gente"

"Tudo bem. O pai de uma amiga me fez um favor..." – Edward me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada – "O pai da Alice... Ele..." – Maneira de dizer isso? Bom... Apenas diga – "Ele é um dos patrocinadores do time..."

"Wow! Você nunca me disse..."

"Eu não achei que fosse importante..." – Eu ri de sua expressão chocada.

Edward havia lhe dado uma jaqueta esportiva e Rosalie disse que já tinha lhe dado um novo sistema de som para o carro, que ficou em casa, é claro.

"Agora só falta abrir o da mamãe!" – Emmett estava radiante com a grande caixa azul – "O que será?"

Emmett desfez o laço de fita e tirou a tampa devagar, fazendo suspense. Assim que seus olhos caíram dentro da caixa, a boca de Emmett se abriu em surpresa.

"Ah, mãe, eu não acredito!" – Ele se levantou do chão e foi abraçá-la – "O vídeo-game que eu queria!" – Definitivamente ele era uma criança gigante – "Você sabia, não é?" – Ele se virou, acusando Rosalie – "Foi por isso que você não quis me dar ele! Você é má..." – Os dois começaram a rir e se abraçaram, mas Emmett logo a pôs de volta no chão e correu para a caixa com seu brinquedo novo – "Edward, você está desafiado para uma partida!"

"Emmett..." – Edward rolou os olhos – "Não me obrigue a humilhá-lo!"

"Bom... Agora, é minha vez" – Esme se levantou e recolheu alguns embrulhos – "Rose e Bella, esses são seus" – Ela estendeu duas caixinhas de veludo. Nós duas abrimos e eram dois brincos exatamente iguais. A única diferença era que as pedras dos meus eram azuis e as pedras dos de Rosalie eram verdes – "Para ninguém ter ciúmes" – Esme riu.

Eu e Rosalie agradecemos e Esme seguiu em frente, entregando o presente de Edward. Ele a abraçou e agradeceu antes mesmo de abrir. Era uma câmera de vídeo.

"Achei que você ia precisar de uma. Você sabe... Para registrar todas as coisas boas que estão por vir..." – Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo para ele.

"Obrigado, mãe" – Edward sorriu de volta para Esme, enquanto colocava a caixa de lado – "Agora é minha vez" – Edward andou até a árvore e entregou a primeira caixa para Esme – "Esse é seu, mãe"

Era um porta-retratos lindíssimo, que combinava perfeitamente com a elegante casa de Esme. Nele havia lugar para duas fotos – "Um lugar é para a foto do meu casamento e o outro para a foto do bebê" – Ele explicou.

"Vai ficar lindo..." – Esme respondeu toda emocionada.

"Ah, finalmente vai acabar a briga do porta-retratos!" – Rosalie riu.

"Que briga?" – Eu perguntei.

"No primeiro Natal em que eu e Emmett estávamos casados, Edward deu aquele porta-retrato para Esme" – Rosalie apontava para o porta-retratos no aparador em frente. Foi só então que eu notei que ele era exatamente igual ao que Edward estava dando para Esme, mas com espaço para apenas uma foto – "E ela colocou uma foto do nosso casamento"

"E ele sempre a perturba sobre isso!" – Emmett exclamou, ainda de costas.

"É! Mas agora Esme finalmente vai ter fotos do seu casamento para colocar no porta-retratos, Edward!"

"Chega..." – Edward cerrou os olhos para ela – "Esse é seu, cunhada" – Ele estendeu um envelope para Rosalie.

"Hum... O que é?" – Ela abriu apressada – "Wow! Vocês dois são os melhores cunhados do mundo! Um vale compras da Tiffany's, Ursão! Eu vou fazer questão de usar o que comprar no dia do jogo!"

Para Carlisle, Edward deu um agasalho de corrida novo e eu fiquei surpresa com o quanto Carlisle sabia sobre a tecnologia empregada no tecido e no design das peças.

E então ele veio em minha direção. Ele olhava em meus olhos e sorria. Eu desviei os olhos dos seus e vi a caixa de veludo em sua mão. 'Oh, droga! Porque essa família adora essas caixinhas?' Edward se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e abriu a caixinha. E eu não estava preparada. Era um colar. Não, não... Era 'O' colar. O colar mais lindo que eu já havia visto na minha vida.

Edward tirou o colar da caixa e se movimentou para colocá-lo em meu pescoço. Eu me virei para facilitar seu trabalho e ele fechou o colar, se levantando – "Vem, vem ver no espelho" – Ele me estendeu sua mão.

O brilho do colar era tanto que iluminava todo o meu rosto. Edward estava parado atrás de mim, com aquele seu sorriso enorme e eu me virei para beijá-lo.

"Você gostou?" – Ele parecia realmente ansioso em saber.

"É lindo, Edward. Mas... Onde é que eu vou usar algo assim?"

"Talvez... No nosso casamento" – Ele parecia uma criança que tinha aprontado uma arte daquelas. E eu ri de sua expressão. É claro que ele tinha pensado nisso.

"Claro..." – Eu acariciei seu rosto.

"Você vai ser a noiva mais linda do mundo..."

"Você está facilitando bem meu trabalho, me dando coisas assim"

"Você seria linda sem nenhuma delas..." – Ele me beijou e por um segundo eu me esqueci completamente onde estava.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí, meninas? Estão gostando do dia de Natal? **_

_**Primeiro, eu sei que não é assim que se faz por aqui, mas a maioria de vocês deve saber que é assim lá nos Estados Unidos: Eles só abrem os presentes na **__**manhã **__**de Natal.**_

_**Agora, sobre aquela coisinha que eu queria conversar com vocês? Então...**_

_**Eu estou um pouco indecisa sobre o que a Bella deveria dar de presente para Esme, Carlisle e Rosalie. Então, eu vou aceitar sugestões!**_

_**Será que vocês poderiam me ajudar com isso?**_

_**Deixem suas sugestões nas reviews e quem sabe seu presente seja o escolhido?!**_

_**Ah! Para o presente do Edward não precisa de sugestão porque eu já sei o que ele vai ganhar. E, eu só vou dizer uma coisa: Vocês também vão gostar!**_

_**Então... Estou esperando as sugestões.**_

_**E agora, seguem as respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior.**_

_**BjsSssSsSSs**_

_**Fabis e Juliete Masen Cullen: As reviews de vocês são do outro capítulo, mas eu recebi enquanto estava postando o novo! Foi engraçado... Eu postando e chegando e-mail de review! Então... Olá!**_

_**Isa! Me avisa qual fic você vai atualizar! E ainda bem que esquentou um pouquinho, neh?**_

_**Cintia! Eu já estava ficando preocupada com o seu sumiço!**_

_**Ai, espero que melhore logo! (E não é só porque estou com saudades de seus comentários)**_

_**Bcullen:**_

_**O que é TB?**_

_**Me passa o nome da comu onde você posta para eu dar uma olhadinha lá (Assim aproveito e conheço sua fic!)**_

_**Oh, Aninha! Relaxa! Todas nós temos nossos momentos de sumiço! E muito obrigada pelos elogios.**_

_**Tati Campello: Eu também gosto delas...**_

_**Maria Lua: Sim, ela tem problemas de auto-estima. Mas não é fácil não ter quando se anda ao lado de Edward-Perfect-Cullen!**_

_**An H: Sim, é daquelas colheres que se ganha quando nasce – Primeiro presente da Vovó Esme.**_

_**Tadinha da Bella, gente! Vocês sabem que ela já é naturalmente confusa e tudo acontecendo tão rápido... Tadinha...**_

_**Daia Matos: Talvez... Quem sabe ela conte... Vai ter que esperar...**_

_**Maah Cullen: Oi! Uau! Muito Obrigada e seja bem-vinda.**_

_**Regina: Calma, pelo amor de Deus! Eu nem consegui acabar essa e você quer que eu escreva outra? Calma! Quando eu acabar essa, eu posso PENSAR no assunto!**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Reunião de mulheres sempre é uma coisa perigosa...**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!!!!!!!!**_

_**Como vocês estão? Todas bem?**_

_**Olha só... Falamos lá no fim, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

_Edward me beijou e por um segundo eu me esqueci completamente onde estava._

Até ouvir alguém pigarrear.

Nós nos separamos, um pouco sem graça e eu resolvi entregar meus presentes.

"Rosalie, esse é seu" – Eu estendi a caixa em sua direção e Rosalie a recebeu sorrindo. Assim que Rosalie abriu o embrulho eu vi sua boca se abrir e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Um Manolo*..." – Ela tirou a sapato de dentro da caixa, como se estivesse segurando um tesouro. Era um desses modelos abertos na frente – Que Alice insistiu em me ensinar o nome, mas eu não consegui decorar – Vermelho e altamente chamativo. Não, não fui eu quem escolheu. Foi Alice. Mas eu devo admitir que é lindo.

"Ela está chorando?" – Eu perguntei baixinho para Edward.

"Ela coleciona Manolos..."

"Oh..." – Ela coleciona sapatos... Isso é bem engraçado! – "Parece que meu presente foi melhor do que eu imaginava, então"

Rosalie não parava de chorar, admirando o sapato, então eu resolvi continuar e entreguei o presente de Esme.

"Um Chanel n° 5! Como você adivinhou?" – Esme fechou os olhos, saboreando o odor – "É um dos meus perfumes preferidos..."

"E esse é para o senhor, Carlisle"

"Wow! Senhor, Isabella?" – Carlisle riu – "Estou me sentindo um velho!"

"Desculpe se não é nada muito incrível, mas eu não costumo ser muito boa com presentes... Na verdade, hoje eu dei alguns golpes de sorte" – Eu disse constrangida, enquanto Carlisle abria sua pequena caixa.

"Imagine, Isabella. Você nem precisava nos comprar nada. Foi muito gracioso de sua parte se preocupar" – Eu sorri. 'Ok... Muito gracioso de minha parte... Eles dando esses presentes absurdos, e eu de mãos abanando...'

"Ah... É uma linda gravata, Isabella!" – Esme é sempre tão simpática...

"É de seda e tudo... Mas ainda é uma gravata..." – Eu me expliquei, ainda sem graça.

"Imagine! Isabella, é uma gravata muito bonita" – Carlisle me consolou, com seu grande sorriso (Aliás, eu tenho um problema com os sorrisos dessa família: Eles sempre me deixam meio tonta...) – "Eu adorei. Mesmo. Muito Obrigado"

"Ok..." – Eu ri – "E esse é seu..." – Eu estendi o último embrulho para Edward.

Ele desembrulhou o livro e ficou analisando a capa – "O que é?" – Ele sorriu para mim.

"Abre"

_PDV EDWARD_

"E esse é seu..." – Bella estendia o embrulho para mim. Eu o peguei de sua mão e desfiz o embrulho, revelando um livro. Eu fiquei analisando a capa toda azul, tentando entender do que se tratava.

"O que é?" – Eu perguntei curioso.

"Abre" – Bella riu.

E eu fiz o que ela disse. Eu abri. E ali estava uma porção de coisas que faziam parte do nosso relacionamento: Nossas fotos na praia, guardanapos do Le Roy, o logotipo do The One, que Bella tinha recortado de um dos copos que eu lhe enviei... Cada página estava cheia de lembranças de momentos que havíamos passado juntos e eu folheei cada uma delas revivendo aqueles momentos.

"O que é isso?" – Eu perguntei quando cheguei a uma das últimas páginas.

"É um ultrassom..."- Bella sorriu.

"De quem?" – Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Meu..."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha feito um ultrassom..." – Quando ela tinha feito um ultrassom?

"É... Eu sei... Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer, quando se aproximou para ver a imagem no livro.

"O que foi, pai?" – Ele estava com os olhos vidrados na página – "Tem alguma coisa errada com o bebê?"

"Bella..." – Carlisle sorriu, olhando para ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Eles já estavam me deixando nervoso – "Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Está tudo bem, Edward" – Bella me olhou e respirou fundo – "Não tem nada de errado com o bebê... Na verdade, não tem nada de errado com OS BEBÊS..."

"O-Os... Os... Do que você está falando, Bella?"

"Eu estou grávida de gêmeos"

Demorei alguns segundos em silêncio tentando formar qualquer frase que fizesse sentido, mas minha mente e minha boca não estavam conseguindo colaborar.

"O... O... O que você... É verdade?" – Bella confirmou, acenando com a cabeça – "Porque você não me disse nada antes?"

"Eu não sabia até poucos dias atrás. Eu também só descobri quando fiz o ultrassom... E aí... Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Esme deu um gritinho agudo – "Eu não acredito nisso!"

_PDV BELLA_

Edward continuava parado, me olhando feito uma pedra. Carlisle tomou o livro de sua mão e se sentou no sofá em frente ao que estávamos sentados. Rosalie e Esme se apressaram em sentar, cada uma de um lado, para que Carlisle lhes mostrasse o ultrassom. Até Emmett surgiu atrás do sofá, tentando enxergar.

"Você está bem?" – Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Edward não respondeu nada. Apenas tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou – "Edward... A sua família..." – Eu tentei protestar contra seus lábios.

Edward se afastou sorrindo e me olhou – "Quando eu penso que você deixou a minha vida perfeita, você vem e me mostra que tem muito mais... Eu te amo" – Ele me puxou para junto de si, beijando minha testa – "Ah, minha menina... Eu te amo"

Todos terminaram de entregar seus presentes. Primeiro Carlisle, que deu para Esme uma jóia tão incrível quanto a que Edward havia me dado e para Rosalie um outro par de sapatos de 'Manolo Blanik'. E Rosalie chorou outra vez. Parece que era mesmo uma mania conhecida de Rosalie a tal coleção. Mas, como eu não era lá muito atenta nessas coisas, nunca havia reparado.

"Bom... Esse é para vocês dois" – Ele estendeu um envelope em nossa direção e Edward o pegou de sua mão.

"Ah, pai..." – Edward sorriu lindamente para ele e então se virou para mim – "Passagens para Paris..." – Edward estendeu-as para mim.

"São para a Lua de Mel" – Esme sorria triunfante, deixando claro que ela é quem devia ter escolhido o 'presente'. Como se fosse muito normal dar esse tipo de coisa de presente...

Nós agradecemos educadamente, mas eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira decente de se agradecer algo dessa proporção. Na verdade, eu nunca havia me imaginado ganhando algo dessa proporção. Acho que vai demorar uma semana para sair do choque...

O presente de Emmett e Rosalie foi particularmente gracioso. Eles pesquisaram o brasão da família Cullen e mandaram fazer em ouro uma pequena réplica para cada um de nós. Carlisle e Edward ganharam abotoaduras e eu e Esme pingentes. Rosalie nos mostrou que usava seu pingente em uma pulseira e Emmett havia feito um pequeno anel.

Eu fiquei particularmente emocionada, é claro, por estar sendo considerada parte da família e tive realmente que segurar minhas lágrimas. Principalmente quando Rose me entregou uma caixinha com uma pulseirinha para o bebê, que também trazia o pingente de ouro.

"Mas agora vamos ter que providenciar mais um!" – Ela riu – "Eles vão ficar tão lindos!"

"Oh, é mesmo! Também preciso comprar outra colher!" – Esme se lembrou – "Espero que os bebês não briguem pela colher herdada do papai..." – Esme se virou para mim – "Você devia dar a colher de Edward para aquele que nascer primeiro. E o outro fica com a nova"

"Claro" – Não que fizesse qualquer sentido ou diferença, mas eu achei melhor concordar.

"O único problema é que só vamos poder gravar os nomes depois que eles nascerem..." – Ela parecia estar simplesmente pensando em voz alta.

Eu nem havia notado que Carlisle havia saído da sala, até que o vi retornando com uma grande sacola.

"Bem, Bella... Esse aqui é o presente do bebê... Quer dizer! Era do bebê: Agora é dos bebês!" – Todo mundo riu. Carlisle retirou a caixa da sacola e me passou – "Só para constar: Foi Esme quem escolheu. Eu achei um presente muito chato, mas ela disse que era útil e que você ia precisar"

Eu desembrulhei e era uma 'babá eletrônica'. Eu fiquei olhando para a caixa, tentando realmente entender do que se tratava. Eu já citei que nunca fui muito ligada em coisas de criança?

"Acredite, querida: Vai ser muito útil!" – Esme explicou.

"Claro" – Apenas chacoalhe a cabeça e finja que você entende para que serve esse 'troço' – "Muito obrigada"

Ok. Vamos lá:

Eu dei um 'Manolo Blanik', ingressos para um jogo de Hóquei, um Chanel n° 5, uma gravata de seda e ainda contei que estou grávida de gêmeos.

Ganhei: Um brinco (que eu descobri que é de Topázio Azul e Ouro Branco), Um colar que obviamente é de diamantes (Porque Edward é maluco!), Um pingente de ouro com o brasão de uma família a qual eu ainda nem pertenço e uma Lua de Mel em Paris... Respira Isabella. Estou começando a entender aquela história da Rosalie de 'É assim que essa família é, e acho melhor você se acostumar'

Bom, isso sem falar nos presentes dos bebês... Mas quanto a esses eu jurei que não ia reclamar. Talvez os bebês sejam mais Cullen do que Swan e gostem de todas essas coisas de Ouro e Prata... Só de pensar, eu já fico arrepiada... Alice também vai adorar enchê-los de presentes! Ou seja: Eu vou ter dois filhos totalmente mimados e o pior é que eu não vou ter nem para onde fugir...

Eu e Edward subimos até o quarto para guardar nossos presentes e Edward ligou sua câmera – "Fala 'oi', mamãe" – Ele apontava aquela coisa para mim.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" – Eu ri.

"Estou filmando para os bebês. Eu acho que eles vão gostar de assistir..." – Ele sentou na cama ao meu lado e segurou a câmera de maneira que nós dois estávamos aparecendo – "Hey, bebês... A vovó Esme acaba de me dar essa câmera para filmar as coisas boas da nossa vida" – Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo sendo tão natural com a câmera – "Hoje é Natal. Vocês dois ainda não nasceram: Estão aqui, ó!" – Ele focalizou minha barriga – "Aliás, foi hoje que eu descobri que vocês são 'Vocês'. Até algumas horas atrás, eu pensava que vocês eram um bebê só. Mas agora a mamãe multiplicou minha alegria, me contando que nós estamos esperando uma dupla!" – Edward me focalizou – "Diz 'oi', mamãe"

"Oi" – Eu sorri para a lente da câmera.

"Essa é a mamãe!" – Edward disse animado, para então sussurrar, como se estivesse contando um segredo – "Ela não é a mamãe mais linda do mundo? Hey!" – Eu tomei a câmera de Edward e foquei nele.

"E esse é o papai... Ele não é o papai mais incrível mais do mundo?" – Ele sorriu, ficando lindamente envergonhado – "Se vocês forem meninos, tenho certeza que vão querer ser como ele. E eu apóio: Porque ele é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci!" – Eu sorri para ele – "Agora, se vocês forem meninas... Vão querer se casar com alguém como ele. E eu espero realmente que vocês consigam. Que vocês sejam tão sortudas quanto eu!"

"Hey! Devolve isso aqui!" – Ele tirou a câmera da minha mão, focalizando nós dois outra vez – "Esse presente é meu! Você que brinque com os seus!"

Eu dei um beijo em seu rosto e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, vindo beijar minha boca.

"Desliga isso..." – Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não quero que as crianças vejam isso..."

"Ah..." – Ele se apressou em desligar a câmera e voltou a me beijar.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**NOTA: MANOLO BLAHNIK É UM ESTILISTA ESPANHOL, DONO DE UMA DAS MAIS PROEMINENTES MARCAS DE SAPATOS FEMININOS.**_

A estrela da música pop, Madonna, declarou que os sapatos de Manolo são "melhores que sexo" mas com a diferença de que "duram mais". Não podemos deixar de citar a adoração que a atriz Sarah Jessica Parker faz questão de explicitar no seriado Sex and the City.

Manolo foi nomeado Designer de Acessórios do Ano pelo Conselho Britânico de Moda em 1990 e 1999. Além disso, recebeu o título honorário de doutor pelo Royal London College of Art and Royal Society of Arts da Inglaterra. Apesar do sucesso que faz, Manolo possui apenas duas lojas: uma em Londres e outra em Nova York.

_**Hey! Vocês, hein?**_

_**Recebi pouquíssima ajuda com os presentes! E nenhuma sugestão para o Carlisle, que para mim era o mais difícil (Eu nunca sei o que dar de presentes para homens...). Coitado dele – acabou ganhando uma gravata!**_

_**Mesmo assim, agradeço a Priiii, que deu a idéia de dar um Jimmy Choo para a Rosalie. Como eu prefiro os Manolo, adaptei, mas a idéia original foi dela.**_

_**E a Maria Lua. Saiba que eu considerei a idéia do colar para a Esme, mas... Ela ia precisar de muito espaço para fotos agora que os bebes são gêmeos e eu não queria dar muitas dicas disso antes da hora exata!**_

_**ALIÁS...**_

_**E AÍ? O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM? ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS, TEREMOS GÊMEOS! VOCÊS GOSTARAM?**_

_**(Pronto, Regina... Essa foi especialmente para você!)**_

_**Agora, reviews...**_

_**Isa, relaxa... Só posso dizer que a hora do Aro vai chegar e não há de demorar, querida...**_

_**Juliete Masen Cullen... Nossa... Já pensou? Eu também ia adorar ganhar essas 'coisinhas' que ela ganhou...**_

_**Agatha: Eu até comecei a dar uma procurada nas fotos que você sugeriu, mas eu não consegui achar o que realmente estava na minha cabeça e eu não estava com muito tempo pra procurar. Então... Se der, eu vou procurando e quem sabe eu coloque por aqui...**_

_**Maria Lua: Muito obrigada pelas sugestões.**_

_**E eu te entendo... Eu ainda estou esperando meu Edward de aniversário chegar... Eu ainda tenho fé de que a caixa tenha apenas extraviado e esteja demorando, mas logo ela chega... Eu sei... (Cruzando os dedos)**_

_**Bcullen: Eu dei uma olhada na sua fic e gostei muito! Não deu para olhar no Orkut ainda, mas assim que der uma olhada, te aviso.**_

_**Priiii: Obrigada pelas sugestões. Gostou do presente do Edward?**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Continuando... Sempre! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Sam Moscovitz: Seja bem-vinda! E muito obrigada pelos elogios.**_

_**Quanto a se intrometer na fic... Eu já estou acostumada! Rsrsrs**_

_**Aqui, todo mundo dá palpite e eu já até mudei umas idéias bem importantes que eu tinha por causa das meninas...**_

_**E quanto ao Aro: Acalmem-se, meninas! A hora dele está chegando! (Risada má, muito má...)**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**N/A:**_

_**Hello, girls!**_

_**Então, é o seguinte: Hoje a noite eu vou estar sem meu computador, então já estou postando agora.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Não vou ficar falando muito para não estragar a surpresa... Mas olha que fofo: Hoje tem PDV especial da Vovó Esme!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até amanhã**_

_**AH! E EU QUERO AGRADECER VOCÊS FOFINHAS, PORQUE HOJE ULTRAPASSAMOS AS 500 REVIEWS!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós estávamos sentados na sala de televisão, vendo Emmett brincar com seu vídeo-game. Edward havia perdido a última partida, mas Rosalie estava dando uma verdadeira surra no marido. Carlisle e Esme deviam estar em algum lugar da casa, que eu não fazia idéia qual seria. Ou talvez tivessem saído – Eu não veria diferença. A casa era enorme e os dois eram muito silenciosos.

Nós já tínhamos almoçado e eu não tinha comido muito porque estava enjoada (Também, depois de todas as coisas que eu havia comido ontem, mesmo se eu não estivesse grávida, meu estômago ia estar reclamando)

Devia ser por volta de três da tarde quando uma súbita vontade de comer pizza se abateu sobre mim. Eu até fechei os olhos, sentindo o cheiro e o gosto da pizza imaginária que surgiu à minha frente.

"O que foi?" – Edward perguntou, enquanto analisava minhas expressões.

"Nada... Por quê?"

"Você está suspirando..." – Ele riu.

Eu fiz uma careta, pensando se deveria contar, mas o desejo estava ficando cada vez maior e mais insuportável – "Estou com vontade de comer pizza..."

"Mesmo?" – Ele riu da minha expressão de sofrimento e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – "Tudo bem. Pizza de quê?"

"Hummm..." – Eu pensei por um segundo – "Catupiry"

"Achei que você tivesse dito que pizza de Catupiry era nojento"

"Eu sei. Eu detesto pizza de Catupiry! Mas agora... Humm... Minha boca já está cheia d'água só de pensar naquele monte de Catupiry"

"Tudo bem" – Edward se levantou – "Eu vou buscar"

"Edward, hoje é dia de Natal... Onde é que você vai achar uma pizzaria aberta?"

"Relaxa, meu bem. Eu vou achar. Nem que eu tenha que ir até a Itália!" – Ele beijou meu rosto – "Observe e veja: eu cavalheiro está indo buscar seu desejo!"

"Buscar o que?" – Emmett nem piscava, tentando se recuperar no jogo.

"A Bella está com vontade de comer pizza"

"Ótimo! Traz a minha de Peperonne, por favor" – Edward revirou os olhos.

"E você, Rose? Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, querido. Obrigada" – Rosalie respondeu, enquanto fazia mais um gol.

"Ahhhh!" – Emmett gritava irritado.

"Tudo bem" – Edward se abaixou para beijar minha testa – "Eu já volto"

"Onde você pensa que vai?" – Esme perguntou curiosa enquanto entrava na sala.

"A Bella está com vontade de comer pizza"

"Oh..." – O rosto dela se iluminou – "Pizza de que?"

"Catupiry"

"Aguarde um minutinho" – Esme virou as costas e saiu novamente. Menos de um minuto depois ela estava de volta, com o telefone no ouvido – "Uma de Catupiry e... Só um minutinho" – Ela se virou para nós – "Mais alguma coisa?"

"O Emmett quer de Peperrone..." – Edward respondeu desconfiado.

"E uma de Peperrone" – Esme repetiu – "Não. Só isso. Muito Obrigada" – Ela desligou.

"Mãe... Desde quando você tem telefone de pizzaria em casa?"

"O que?" – Emmett apertou o 'Pause' – "A mamãe tem telefone de pizzaria em casa?" – Ele estava tão chocado quanto Edward.

"Ela acaba de pedir uma pizza pelo telefone" – Edward explicou e os dois encararam Esme, que ficou vermelha.

"Ah! Parem já vocês dois! É só uma pizza!" – Ela se defendeu.

"Não, não é só uma pizza. Não vindo de Esme Cullen" – Edward rebateu.

"Ok! Emergências acontecem! Todo mundo precisa ter o telefone de uma boa pizzaria em casa" – Ela se explicou, nitidamente nervosa.

"Oh, meu Deus! Cadê a minha mãe? Quem é você e o que você fez com ela?" – Emmett estava com os olhos arregalados e eu ri, sem entender toda aquela conversa.

"Ah!" – Esme saiu da sala ultrajada.

"O que foi isso?" – Eu perguntei quando todo mundo caiu na risada.

"Minha mãe nunca deixou a gente pedir pizza. Ela dizia que aqui nós só podíamos comer comida de verdade, já que nas nossas casas nós só devíamos comer bobagens" – Edward explicou rindo, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie retomavam seu jogo.

"Ela ficaria surpresa – Você até que come bastante comida de verdade para um cara que mora sozinho"

"Morava" – Edward me corrigiu.

"Morava" – Eu o repeti rindo e o beijei.

Não demorou muito para a pizza chegar. Também... Hoje era dia de Natal! Quantas pessoas podem estar pedindo pizza? Nós corremos até a porta para atender, mas Esme já estava lá. Ela recebeu as pizzas e pagou o rapaz da entrega.

"Muito Obrigado, Tyler. Diga à sua mãe que mandei lembranças"

"Claro, Dona Esme. Muito Obrigado a senhora"

Esme esperou até que o rapaz tivesse entrado em sua van e então a porta, se virando para nos encontrar.

"Tyler é um bom menino... Às vezes ajuda a mãe na pizzaria. Em dias assim..." – Edward observava Esme com uma sobrancelha erguida – "O que?" – Ela perguntou, indo em direção à cozinha.

"Você conhece o pessoal da pizzaria, mãe?" – A voz de Edward demonstrava que ele estava se divertindo bastante com aquilo. Esme não respondeu nada e Edward pareceu achar muito engraçado a expressão irritada dela.

Esme colocou metade da pizza de Peperrone em um prato e estendeu para Edward – "Leva para o seu irmão" – O humor dela ainda não parecia estar dos melhores, mas Edward saiu da cozinha rindo bastante.

"Então... Catupiry!" – Esme colocou um pedaço para mim – "É sua preferida?"

"Não..." – Eu ri, enquanto partia o pedaço – "Na verdade, normalmente, eu odeio pizza de Catupiry..."

"É, mas parece que os meus filhos gostam" – Edward entrou na cozinha e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

Nós três nos sentamos em volta do balcão e ficamos ali conversando amenidades. A pizza realmente estava muito boa e eu repeti um pedaço.

"Hum... Que tal um café, Bella?" – Esme ofereceu quando terminou seu pedaço de pizza.

"Parece bom..." – Eu fui sincera e ela se levantou e foi colocar a água para ferver.

"Mais, mãe!" – Emmett entrou correndo na cozinha.

"Não corra com o prato na mão, Emmett!" – Esme bronqueou, tomando o prato da mão do filho. Enquanto ela tirava os pedaços da caixa e colocava no prato, eu estranhei que Emmett estivesse tão calado e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele parecia estar fazendo uma conta muito difícil, com o olhar preso no balcão.

"Você... Você comeu pizza, mãe?" – Emmett levantou o olhar para encarar Esme.

"Sim, ela comeu" – Edward respondeu. Eles a olhavam como se estivessem em um tribunal e Esme fosse a ré de algum crime bárbaro – "E eu tenho provas" – Ele chacoalhou seu celular.

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu preciso ver isso"

Edward havia filmado Esme colocar um pedaço de pizza na boca e passou um tempo considerável focando sua mastigação. Emmett riu tanto que quase caiu no chão da cozinha.

"Eu posso saber por que você está demorando tanto?" – Rosalie entrou na cozinha irritada.

"Ursinha, Edward filmou a mamãe comendo pizza!"

"O que?" – Os olhos de Rosalie se abriram – "Me desculpe, Esme, mas eu preciso ver essa!"

Os três se deliciaram com o vídeo, o que deixou Esme em uma mistura de irritação e vergonha – "Ora, pegue sua pizza e saía dessa cozinha antes que eu desista de te dar!" – Ela empurrou o prato contra Emmett.

"Claro, 'Mama'!" – Emmett forçou um sotaque italiano.

"E você me paga" – Esme apontava o dedo para Edward.

Esme acabou de passar o café descafeinado e nós três estávamos tomando quando o celular de Edward tocou.

"Aro" – Ele declarou sorrindo, enquanto se levantava para atender fora da cozinha.

"Você não gosta muito dele, han?" – Esme deve ter notado a careta que fiz ao ouvir aquele nome.

"Não, não é isso..." – Eu tentei disfarçar.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu também não gosto dele" – A expressão de Esme se fechou – "Eu não gosto da maneira como ele está sempre rondando o meu filho. Se ele queria que alguém herdasse o 'Império' dele, tivesse tido seu próprio filho! E a maneira como ele vivia empurrando aquela filha dele para cima do Edward? Ah!" – Esme fez uma cara de nojo.

Eu estava muito surpresa com a reação de Esme. Pela maneira como Edward se dava bem com Aro, eu achei que a família toda gostasse dele.

"Edward gosta dele..." – Eu comentei sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo.

"Unf! E de quem é que o Edward não gosta?" – Esme revirou os olhos – "Meu filho é muito ingênuo: Pensa que todo mundo é bom como ele! Mas a mim esse Aro não engana! Mulher tem sexto sentido para essas coisas, Bella. Ainda mais depois que vira mãe – você vai ver. Esse Aro é daquele tipo que pensa que pode ter tudo o que quiser e não importa em cima de quem ele tenha que pisar"

"Eu que o diga..." – Sussurrei, sem esperar que ela realmente escutasse.

"Como assim 'você que o diga'? Aro fez alguma coisa contra você, Bella?" – Um grande vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Esme.

"Não..."

"O que foi que ele fez, Isabella?" – Ah, droga! Porque é que tenho que ser uma mentirosa tão ruim? Será que eu nunca vou conseguir enganar ninguém?

"Na verdade... Ele... Ele só disse umas coisas, e..." – Eu tentei enrolar.

"O que foi que ele disse?" – Eu cocei a cabeça, tentando pensar no que dizer – "Você pode confiar em mim, Bella..."

"Eu sei..."

"Então me diga: O que foi que Aro disse para você?"

"Ele só... Ficou dizendo sobre o futuro brilhante de Edward e tudo que ele poderia ter se ficasse... com a Jéssica..."

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que ele disse isso! Como ele pôde? Você está grávida! Como ele pôde insinuar que Edward a deixaria?"

"Na verdade... Ele não insinuou isso... Ele sabe que Edward jamais faria isso e que qualquer pessoa que tivesse convivido com ele por uma semana também saberia..." – Esme me olhava confusa, então eu continuei a explicar – "Ele meio que... Ele disse que Edward é um romântico e que... Esposa e filhos poderiam ser muito prejudiciais para ele agora... E que... Os homens costumam meter os pés pelas mãos, mas as mulheres... 'As mulheres fazem o que precisa ser feito'..."

"Ele sugeriu que VOCÊ deixasse o meu filho..." – A voz de Esme não continha qualquer emoção. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – "E ele achou que Edward te deixaria ir embora carregando um filho dele?"

Essa era a pergunta que eu estava evitando o tempo todo. Eu me sentia segura em falar com Esme sobre o assunto e eu até mesmo teria contado a Edward se não fosse por este pequeno detalhe. Eu sabia muito bem que essa seria a parte que mais os deixaria irritados. Eu sabia que eles poderiam até engolir todo o resto, mas eles não deixariam isso passar.

Mas agora eu não podia voltar atrás. Eu tinha começado e eu iria até o fim. Então, eu chacoalhei a cabeça em negativa, enquanto desviava os olhos de Esme. Eu ouvi quando ela respirou mais fundo e a olhei de canto de olho, vendo que ela mantinha seus próprios olhos fechados, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar. Nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Esme começou a falar.

"Por favor" – O tom de sua voz era baixo e calmo, mas mesmo assim me dava medo – "Diga que ele não sugeriu que você fizesse um aborto"

"Não... Não com essas palavras" – Eu engoli seco – "E-Ele só ficou lá... Dizendo que... Eu estava no começo da gravidez e que... Eu devia fazer o que fosse preciso para não prejudicar o Edward e..."

"Ele sabe disso?" – Esme me interrompeu.

"O que?"

"Edward sabe disso?"

"Não. Eu..."

"Edward!"

Quando eu me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, Esme já havia passado pela porta da cozinha.

"Merda!" – Foi tudo o que consegui pensar. Eu escondi isso dele todos esses dias para ele ficar sabendo assim... – "Droga..."

_PDV ESME_

Esses meninos me pagam! Qual é o problema de comer pizza de vez em quando? Tudo bem que eu sempre fui um pouco rígida quanto a isso com eles, mas é para o próprio bem daqueles dois ingratos! Eles já viviam comendo besteira – Nada mais justo do que comer comida na casa da mamãe!

Eu dei mais um gole no café e disfarcei a careta quando o sabor me lembrou que ele era descafeinado. Obviamente que o normal era muito melhor, mas nós tínhamos que ser solidários com Isabella.

"Aro" – Ele sorriu ao conferir o visor do celular que tocava. Ele se levantou, saindo do cômodo para atender.

Eu não sei o que o meu filho vê nesse chefe idiota dele... E pela cara da minha nora, ela também não.

"Você não gosta muito dele, han?"

"Não, não é isso..." – Bonitinha... Está tentando disfarçar...

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu também não gosto dele. Eu não gosto da maneira como ele está sempre rondando o meu filho. Se ele queria que alguém herdasse o 'Império' dele, tivesse tido seu próprio filho! E a maneira como ele vivia empurrando aquela filha dele para cima do Edward? Ah!" – Sinto nojo só de lembrar.

"Edward gosta dele..." – Parecia que Bella estava dizendo aquilo para ela mesma.

"Unf! E de quem é que o Edward não gosta? Meu filho é muito ingênuo: Pensa que todo mundo é bom como ele! Mas a mim esse Aro não engana! Mulher tem sexto sentido para essas coisas, Bella. Ainda mais depois que vira mãe – você vai ver. Esse Aro é daquele tipo que pensa que pode ter tudo o que quiser e não importa em cima de quem ele tenha que pisar"

"Eu que o diga..." – Eu escutei Bella sussurrar. Novamente, ela parecia só estar falando consigo mesma. Eu parei e a encarei, tentando entender o que ela havia dito.

"Como assim 'você que o diga'? Aro fez alguma coisa contra você, Bella?"

"Não..." – Seu rosto corou imediatamente e ela desviou os olhos dos meus. Péssima mentirosa! Essa menina não conseguiria me enganar nem que eu quisesse ser enganada.

"O que foi que ele fez, Isabella?" – Perguntei mais firme dessa vez.

"Na verdade... Ele... Ele só disse umas coisas, e..." – O que? Ela vai mesmo tentar me enrolar?

"O que foi que ele disse?" – Bella coçou a cabeça demonstrando seu nervosismo e eu achei melhor pegar mais leve com ela – "Você pode confiar em mim, Bella..." – Eu tentei ser doce.

"Eu sei..."

"Então me diga: O que foi que Aro disse para você?"

"Ele só... Ficou dizendo sobre o futuro brilhante de Edward e tudo que ele poderia ter se ficasse... com a Jéssica..."

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que ele disse isso! Como ele pôde? Você está grávida! Como ele pôde insinuar que Edward a deixaria?"

"Na verdade... Ele não insinuou isso... Ele sabe que Edward jamais faria isso e que qualquer pessoa que tivesse convivido com ele por uma semana também saberia..." – Então do que é que ela estava falando? Eu a olhava, confusa – "Ele meio que..." – Ele percebeu, e continuou a explicar – "Ele disse que Edward é um romântico e que... Esposa e filhos poderiam ser muito prejudiciais para ele agora... E que... Os homens costumam meter os pés pelas mãos, mas as mulheres... 'As mulheres fazem o que precisa ser feito'..." – Esse Aro é realmente um idiota.

"Ele sugeriu que VOCÊ deixasse o meu filho..." – Isabella concordou, acenando com a cabeça – "E ele achou que Edward te deixaria ir embora carregando um filho dele?"

Bella engoliu seco e hesitou por alguns segundos antes de negar com a cabeça e desviar seu olhar do meu.

Ok. Ele não insinuou que Edward a deixaria e ele sabia que ela não poderia ir embora com o filho dele... Então que opção ele teria? Ele sabia que enquanto Bella estivesse esperando um filho de Edward, ele nunca se afastaria. A única forma de separá-los seria se o filho não existisse. Ou... – Minha boca caiu em surpresa assim que eu finalmente entendi – Ou se o filho DEIXASSE DE EXISTIR.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me concentrei em respirar, tentando me manter o mais calma possível.

"Por favor" – Eu tentei manter meu tom de voz calmo para não assustar Isabella – "Diga que ele não sugeriu que você fizesse um aborto"

"Não... Não com essas palavras" – Ela engoliu seco – "E-Ele só ficou lá... Dizendo que... Eu estava no começo da gravidez e que... Eu devia fazer o que fosse preciso para não prejudicar o Edward e..."

"Ele sabe disso?" – Eu a interrompi.

"O que?" – Ela me olhou, sem entender.

"Edward sabe disso?" – Porque se ele sabe e ainda está atendendo as ligações desse monstro, eu juro que vou dar a primeira surra que esse menino já levou na vida!

"Não. Eu..." – Ótimo! É bom mesmo!

"Edward!" – Mas agora vai saber.

Eu nem sei como foi que desci daquele banco e muito menos como passei pela porta. Provavelmente depois eu tenha que pedir desculpas a Bella por tê-la deixado falando sozinha, mas meu filho vai ter que tomar uma providência quanto a isso e ele vai ter que tomá-la agora!

"O que foi, mãe?" – Edward vinha pelo corredor e me olhou assustado. Eu olhei para o celular em sua mão e vi que ele já havia encerrado a ligação.

"Nós precisamos conversar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Então... No próximo capítulo... Reações do Edward... Será que vocês serão capazes de esperar? Rsrsrsrs**_

_**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**_

_**Ah, Bia! Que pena que você está tão ocupada. Mas a história vai estar aqui e quando você tiver mais tempo é só correr e dar uma lida.**_

_**Maah! Você andou sumidinha, hein? Bom 'vê-la' de novo por aqui.**_

_**Daia Matos: você viu? Atendendo aos pedidos de vocês... Coitada da Bella! Ainda bem que o Edward deve ser daqueles pais que participam de tudo!**_

_**Mypallot: Hum, acho que você é nova por aqui! Seja bem-vinda!**_

_**Tati Campello: Gêmeos! Vocês sempre acabam me convencendo dessas loucuras...**_

_**Aninha: Eu não sei quantos capítulos a Fic vai ter porque vou postando conforme escrevo e não tenho capítulos a frente. Mas... Pelo andar da carruagem, eu acredito que vai ter pelo menos 100...**_

_**Maria Lua: Calma, respira! E eu preciso te contar uma coisa: Vai demorar um pouco para os bebês nascerem... Tipo... Ela ainda nem completou 2 meses! Rsrsrs**_

_**Priiii: Que bom que você não se importou. E realmente sua idéia salvou minha pele no presente da Rosalie!**_

_**Yashamaru Kotohime**__**: Seja bem-vinda!**_

_**Pode dar palpites a vontade! Todo mundo dá (E a maioria, eu aceito! Porque – não conte para ninguém – mas elas me ameaçam de morte! Então, eu tenho um pouco de medo...)**_

_**Sam Moscovitz: Eu também quero uma sogra, mas não qualquer uma porque eu já tive uma experiência não muito boa... E um namorado, mas não qualquer um também! Na verdade, eu quero o Edward! Acho que estava bom!**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**E aí? Sobreviveram bravamente desde o último capítulo?**_

_**Nossa... Vocês nem sabem! Eu sinceramente me assustei quando entrei no meu e-mail hoje e vi a quantidade de reviews que eu tinha recebido! Vocês são fantásticas!**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje,**_

_**(Aliás, vocês viram que capítulo grande? 20 páginas e mais de 5.000 palavras! Eu estou de parabéns! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Nos falamos lá no fim**_

_**E Beijos para todas!**_

_**OBS: BEIJO ESPECIAL PARA A CÍNTIA-CULLEN QUE ANDA 'MEIO DODÓI'. ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA MELHOR...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_O que foi, mãe?" – Edward vinha pelo corredor e me olhou assustado. Eu olhei para o celular em sua mão e vi que ele já havia encerrado a ligação._

"_Nós precisamos conversar"_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acho que não consegui me mexer nem um milímetro sequer desde que Esme saiu da cozinha. Eu não sabia se devia fugir ou esperar que Edward aparecesse. Eu não sabia como ele ia reagir, eu não sabia se ele ia acreditar... E se ele simplesmente não acreditasse? E se ele dissesse que eu estava louca e preferisse acreditar em Aro?

Eu estava sentada de costas para a porta, mas eu sabia que era ele assim que eu senti alguém entrar na cozinha.

"É verdade?" – Ele perguntou, mantendo distância de mim. Eu podia ouvir claramente a decepção em sua voz. E eu não tive coragem suficiente para responder. Na verdade, eu não tive coragem suficiente sequer para me mexer – "É verdade o que a minha mãe disse, Bella?" – Edward deu alguns passos, se aproximando mais.

Eu reuni toda a força que eu consegui encontrar em mim e tudo o que consegui foi balbuciar um fraco 'é'.

Edward finalmente andou até mim e me abraçou. Eu ainda estava de costas, mas ele ficou atrás da banqueta e passou seus braços por mim, me puxando contra seu peito – "Porque você não me disse? Porque você não me disse?" - Apesar de me sentir segura em seus braços eu podia ouvir a fúria em sua voz.

"Me desculpa..." – Eu sussurrei e ele me soltou.

"Você tinha que ter me dito!" – Ele praticamente rugiu – "Você tinha que ter me dito na mesma hora!" – Ele bateu com o punho no balcão, produzindo um som seco e alto que me assustou. Eu me encolhi e senti as lágrimas começando a escorrer por meu rosto.

O rosto de Edward se quebrou e ele suspirou alto ao ver que eu estava chorando. Ele me abraçou outra vez e afagou meu cabelo.

"Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar. Não com você" – Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Na verdade, acho que eu estava chorando de alívio – Por finalmente ter tirado aquele peso das minhas costas – "Olha para mim" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "O que foi que ele te disse? Hum? Você precisa me contar o que foi que ele te disse"

"Eu já contei para sua mãe"

"Mas eu quero saber cada palavra. Cada palavra do que Aro disse para você"

"Ele disse..." – Eu tentava me lembrar, mas eu estava muito nervosa vendo aquele brilho estranho nos olhos de Edward – "Ele disse que você é brilhante... E que ele adoraria que você fosse filho dele. E que..." – Eu tentava segurar as lágrimas – "E que... Filhos e casamento... Que isso podia atrapalhar você e... E o futuro que ele podia te dar dentro da empresa"

"Quando?" – Edward respirava fundo.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei confusa.

"Quando foi que ele te disse tudo isso?"

"Quando eu fui ao banheiro..." – Edward concordou com a cabeça.

"Ele disse para você?... Você sabe" – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

"Ele disse que... Mulheres inteligentes, como eu parecia ser, fazem o que for necessário. E que... Eu só estava no começo da gravidez..." – Eu nem tinha mais coragem de olhar nos olhos dele – "Eu disse que você nunca iria concordar com isso, então... Ele meio que sugeriu que eu fizesse sem você saber..."

"E aí?" – Ele disse com sua voz impassível, esperando que eu continuasse.

"E aí mais nada. Foi nessa hora que você chegou... E ele mudou completamente e ficou me elogiando para você..."

"Foi só isso?" – Ele perguntou, puxando meu rosto para ver meus olhos – "Tente se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha dito. Eu quero saber tudo"

"Ele disse..." – As lágrimas correram ainda mais por meu rosto. Porque essa era a parta mais dolorosa para mim – "Quando nós dançamos juntos, ele disse que você e Jéssica eram perfeitos juntos" – Minha voz se quebrando no fim da frase.

Edward me puxou de volta para o seu abraço, acariciando meu rosto com uma das mãos – "É mentira" – Ele falou baixinho – "Não importa o que Aro tenha dito. A única mulher perfeita para mim é você" – Eu me apoiei em seu ombro e ele apertou o abraço – "Foi por isso que você ficou tão estranha depois dessa festa... Você devia ter me contado, Bella"

"Eu não queria te prejudicar... Ainda mais"

"Você nunca me prejudicou" – Edward me afastou para poder olhar em meus olhos – "Está me ouvindo? Nunca!" – Edward olhava profundamente em meus olhos – "Chega de chorar" – Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, afastando as lágrimas – "Eu vou até lá agora falar com ele!"

"Não, você não vai!"

"É claro que eu vou! Eu prometi que ninguém ia te machucar, Bella. Ninguém!" – Ele afundou o rosto em suas próprias mãos – "Ah! Que idiota eu fui! Eu confiei nesse cara, Bella. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você!" – Edward se levantou do banco onde estava sentado e eu me levantei atrás – "Não!" – Ele apontou – "Você fica!"

"Você não vai sair assim sozinho!"

"Você pode ficar enjoada e eu sei que vou acabar dirigindo rápido demais"

"É por isso mesmo que você não vai!" – Eu abracei sua cintura e afundei a cabeça em seu peito.

"Bella..." – Ele tentou me afastar.

"Edward, eu nunca vou me perdoar se te acontecer alguma coisa!"

"Não vai me acontecer nada, Bella! E eu preciso falar com o Aro"

"Não, você não precisa! Não hoje..." – Eu tentei argumentar – "Fica aqui... Esfria a cabeça, fala com os seus pais... Quando a gente voltar você conversa com ele"

"Edward?" – Eu nem havia notado que Carlisle havia entrado na cozinha – "Sua mãe acabou de me contar o que aconteceu... Filho, a Bella está certa. Não tem porque você sair daqui assim. Se acalma, esfria a cabeça... Vamos pensar bem... Quando vocês voltarem, você conversa com o Aro. Se você quiser, eu até vou com você... Mas hoje não. Não assim, do jeito que você está"

"Isso. Está vendo? Seu pai está certo" – Eu soltei Edward, olhando em seus olhos – "Fica aqui, por favor. Por mim, por nossos filhos..." – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "A gente senta e conversa e você pensa o que é melhor para fazer"

"Não tem o que pensar, Bella. Eu vou pedir demissão" – Ele olhou de volta em meus olhos e respondeu calmamente.

"Não..." – Minha voz era uma linha, devido à surpresa – "Você não pode..." – Eu comecei a chorar novamente.

"Porque não, Bella?" – Edward segurou meu rosto.

"Agora sim é que ele vai dizer que eu destruí o seu futuro!"

"Eu não preciso dele, Bella. Eu não preciso desse emprego" – Ele secou minhas lágrimas outra vez – "Já passou da hora de montar o meu próprio escritório. Eu só não tinha feito isso antes, porque eu não queria deixar a empresa na mão, mas depois disso... Depois do que Aro fez..." – Edward puxou meu rosto para cima, me fazendo encará-lo – "Eu sou bom no que faço e sei que posso ter muitos clientes. Vai ser ótimo para mim, profissionalmente. Eu não quero o 'império' do Aro. Se ele pensa que pode me dar muita coisa, eu vou mostrar para ele que eu posso conquistar muito mais sem ele. E principalmente, com você" – Edward fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e então me olhou de novo, já um pouco mais calmo – "Você quer que eu fique? Tudo bem. Eu fico. Mas chega de chorar, está bem?"

Eu o abracei aliviada.

"Filho..." – Carlisle chamou – "Porque você não leva a Bella lá para cima um pouco? Ela não pode ficar passando por todo esse estresse... Eu vou pegar minha maleta e pelo menos verificar a pressão dela"

"Claro pai" – Edward beijou meu cabelo enquanto Carlisle deixava a cozinha – "Você ouviu, não é? Vamos subir..."

Edward me amparou na subida da escada e me colocou sentada na cama. Ele sentou do meu lado e ficou segurando minha mão até Carlisle chegar. Graças ao bom Deus, minha pressão estava ótima – Porque eu não ia agüentar mais um surto nessa casa. Mesmo assim, Carlisle 'sugeriu' que eu ficava repousando um pouco.

"Deita aqui comigo?" – Eu chamei Edward, assim que seu pai saiu pela porta.

"Claro" – Eu fiquei aliviada quando ele sorriu tão prontamente. Na verdade, eu o chamei porque tive medo que ele se aproveitasse da situação para fugir. Mas, parece que ele realmente aceitou a idéia de ficar.

Edward se deitou ao meu lado e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito. Ele passou um braço à minha volta e com o outro acariciou meu rosto.

Ali, assim, deitada com ele, me sentindo tão segura, eu comecei a sentir as lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos outra vez.

"Não ouse chorar" – Edward disse quando eu funguei baixinho.

"Edward, eu..." – Eu me virei para olhar para o seu rosto.

"E não ouse se sentir culpada!" – Ele me interrompeu – "Você não tem culpa de nada disso, Bella. Sua única culpa foi não ter me contado na hora em que aconteceu. Ter me deixado tratar Aro bem depois do que ele havia feito"

Eu beijei sua boca, interrompendo sua fala e Edward sorriu – "Obrigada. Por cuidar de mim... Por me perdoar... Mesmo quando eu sou uma tonta"

"Esse é meu trabalho agora" – Ele deu de ombros, sustentando aquele seu lindo sorriso – "Cuidar da minha família" – Ele acariciou minha barriga.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu e Bella estávamos tomando café com Esme na cozinha quando meu celular tocou. Eu conferi o visor e vi que era Aro, então saí da cozinha para atender. Devia ser algum assunto da empresa.

"Hey, Aro" – Eu atendi assim que cheguei ao corredor.

"Oi, Edward! Sou eu: A Jéssica"

"Oi, Jéssica... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Desde quando a Jéssica liga para mim? Em pleno dia de Natal?"

"Não. Nada de grave..."

"Ok... Então... Eu posso te ajudar em algo?" – Eu fui andando até chegar ao escritório de Carlisle e me sentei em uma das poltronas dele.

"Sabe o que é, Edward? É que... Eu sei que o meu pai ligou te convidando para a festa de Ano Novo que vamos ter e... Ele ficou realmente decepcionado por você não poder vir..." – Onde ela está querendo chegar?

"Eu expliquei para ele que a minha mãe também organizou uma festa e eu e a Bella vamos passar a semana aqui na casa dos meus pais..."

"É... Eu sei, eu sei" – Ela me interrompeu – "Mas... A casa dos seus pais não é longe, não é mesmo? Pelo que você havia me dito, fica a... O que? Umas duas horas daqui?"

"Mais ou menos..."

"Então... Porque você não dá um pulinho aqui? Pelo meu pai, sabe? Você sabe que ele gosta muito de você e... Bom... Você poderia passar a meia-noite aí e depois dar uma passada na nossa festa... Eu tenho certeza que não vai acabar tão cedo..."

"Ah... Me desculpe, Jéssica. É muito legal da sua parte se preocupar, mas a Bella não pode ficar viajando assim..."

"Bom, ela pode ficar com os seus pais, não pode? Você poderia vir sozinho... Ou ela é tão ciumenta assim?" – Jéssica sorriu cinicamente. Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim da Bella? Eu realmente não estou gostando do rumo desse telefonema.

"Não, Jéssica, ela não é ciumenta. Porque ela sabe que eu jamais olharia para outra mulher. Também... Porque eu olharia, não é mesmo? Você já a viu: Ela é incrível! Exatamente o tipo de mulher que eu sempre procurei e nunca tinha conseguido encontrar"

"Claro" – Jéssica engasgou – "Mas... Bom... Então você poderia pensar em vir, ok? Eu tenho certeza que meu pai ficaria realmente muito feliz se você aparecesse. Você sabe que é como um filho para ele, não sabe?"

"Claro, Jéssica. Eu também tenho muita consideração por seu pai" – E foi só por isso que aceitei sair com você, diga-se de passagem – "Eu vou pensar no assunto, ok?" – Espero que ela entenda que eu não vou pensar em assunto nenhum!

"Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, me ligue, está bem?"

"Pode deixar. Tchau"

"Tchau"

Garota maluca. Acho melhor nem comentar sobre esse telefonema com a Bella. Ela já ficou toda estranha depois da festa... É, melhor não comentar.

"Edward!" – Eu ouvi minha mãe gritar meu nome e me levantei imediatamente. Esme não costuma gritar dessa maneira. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella? Oh, meu Deus! Que não seja outro sangramento.

Eu a encontrei vindo pelo corredor assim que saí pela porta do escritório – "O que foi, mãe?" – Meu Deus do céu! O que foi que eu fiz agora? Porque eu conheço bem essa cara dela e ela está furiosa!

"Nós precisamos conversar" – Ela praticamente me empurrou de volta para dentro do escritório. Eu ainda estou tentando entender como uma mulher tão delicada pode ser tão assustadora.

"O que aconteceu, mãe?"

"Senta" – Ela apontou o sofá, enquanto se sentava na poltrona em frente.

"Mãe, está tudo bem com a Bella?" – Eu olhei na direção da porta, tentando ver qualquer movimento.

"A Bella está bem" – Ela respondeu friamente – "Olha para mim, Edward" – É claro que eu olhei, e ela estava realmente me dando muito medo – "Você fazia alguma idéia de que o Aro tratou mal a Isabella?" – Um grande vinco se formou entre minhas sobrancelhas. Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando e aquelas palavras não faziam o mínimo sentido.

"Do que você está falando, mãe?"

"Nessa festa da empresa que você levou a Isabella. Você sabia que o seu chefe fez insinuações de que você estaria melhor sem ela e..." – Esme hesitou, fazendo uma careta de nojo – "Ele sugeriu que ela fizesse um aborto" – Eu fiquei um segundo olhando para Esme, esperando que ela dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Porque aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira! Mas ela não disse nada e só continuou me encarando também.

"Espera aí, mãe" – Eu esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos, tentando acordar daquele sonho esquisito que eu devia estar tendo – "Que história é essa?"

"A sua noiva acaba de falar comigo lá na cozinha. Ele disse coisas horríveis para ela. Ele disse que você ficaria bem melhor se ficasse com a filha dele. Que ele podia te dar um futuro dentro da empresa e que ela só estava te atrapalhando!" – Esme falava baixo, mas eu sabia que ela estava se segurando para não gritar.

"Mas... A Bella não me disse nada, mãe"

"Ele a deixou assustada, Edward. Ela ficou com medo. Ela pensou que, se falasse alguma coisa, podia te prejudicar"

Aro não podia ter feito isso comigo. Não comigo. 'Meu filho' – Era assim que ele me chamava. Filho uma ova! Se era assim que ele achava que podia tratar os filhos dele, eu já estava começando a entender porque a Jéssica era tão patética.

"Eu disse para você não confiar nele, Edward! Eu sabia..."

"Onde ela está?" – Eu interrompi Esme e ela apenas me olhou – "Cadê a Bella, mãe?"

"Eu a deixei na cozinha..."

"Eu preciso falar com ela"

"Cuidado. Não fale nada de que você vá se arrepender"

Eu ri sem humor, enquanto me levantava. Porque eu me arrependeria de algo que eu falasse para Bella. Esme achava mesmo que eu seria capaz de culpá-la por algo? Eu nunca a culparia!

Eu atravessei o pequeno corredor como se ele fosse uma ponte bamba sobre um abismo e eu estivesse carregando o mundo todo em minhas costas. Assim que virei na porta da cozinha, eu pude ver Bella. Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar de quando eu saí. Suas costas estavam encurvadas e sua respiração pesada e eu sabia que ela devia estar se sentindo tão mal quanto eu.

Mas ela não devia. Não ela. Eu devia ter notado quando ela ficou esquisita depois da festa. Eu devia ter pressionado até que ela me contasse o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu já a conhecia bem o bastante para saber de sua mania de se culpar por tudo.

Ela não se virou quando eu entrei na cozinha, mas seu suspiro indicou que ela sabia que era eu.

"É verdade?" – Eu perguntei ainda da porta e ela não respondeu ou sequer se moveu. Então, eu insisti enquanto dava alguns passos em sua direção – "É verdade o que a minha mãe disse, Bella?"

Ela respirava profundamente, parecendo reunir todas as suas forças – "É" – Ela balbuciou fracamente.

Ela parecia tão frágil quanto eu nunca havia visto. Mesmo quando Charlie estava no hospital, Bella nunca se mostrou tão destruída quanto estava agora. Eu andei até ela e a abracei. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu cuidaria dela. Eu havia falhado, eu havia deixado que Aro a machucasse, mas eu cuidaria dela agora.

"Porque você não me disse? Porque você não me disse?" – Eu perguntei irritado, me dando conta de quanto tempo ela devia estar sofrendo calada com isso.

"Me desculpa..." – Ela sussurrou.

Eu sabia! Ela vai agir como isso fosse culpa dela! Isso não é culpa dela! É culpa de Aro! Minha, no máximo! Minha! Porque deixei que ele se aproximasse dela! Porque confiei nele quando minha mãe já havia me alertado tantas vezes para tomar cuidado! E Esme errou alguma vez? Não! Porque Esme nunca erra! Mas eu tinha que bancar o teimoso! Eu tinha que esperar algo assim acontecer para acreditar nela!

"Você tinha que ter me dito!" – Eu já estava cego de tanto ódio – "Você tinha que ter me dito na mesma hora!"

Eu só percebi que havia socado o balcão da cozinha quando Bella se encolheu e começou a chorar. Oh, que ótimo! Já não basta tudo o que ela escutou, vem você e grita com ela, Edward Cullen!

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar, fui até Bella e a abracei outra vez – "Me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar. Não com você" – Eu disse, afagando seu cabelo, enquanto Bella continua a chorar. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o levantei para que ela me olhasse – "Olha para mim" – Eu insisti quando ela tentou desviar o olhar – "O que foi que ele te disse? Hum? Você precisa me contar o que foi que ele te disse"

"Eu já contei para sua mãe" – Ela fungou.

"Mas eu quero saber cada palavra. Cada palavra do que Aro disse para você" – Eu tentava manter minha voz calma. Porque eu queria e eu precisava saber. Porque ele iria me pagar por cada uma delas – Por cada palavra que ele tivesse usado para magoar a minha mulher.

"Ele disse... Ele disse que você é brilhante... E que ele adoraria que você fosse filho dele" – Eu deixei escapar um riso cínico. Eu nunca seria filho dele! – "E que..." – Bella tentou respirar fundo, mas as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo por todo o seu rosto – "E que... Filhos e casamento... Que isso podia atrapalhar você e... E o futuro que ele podia te dar dentro da empresa"

O futuro que ele podia me dar! Como se eu fosse uma criança incapaz de conquistar o meu próprio futuro sem ele!

"Quando?"

"O que?" – Bella me olhou confusa.

"Quando foi que ele te disse tudo isso?"

"Quando eu fui ao banheiro..." – Claro! Ele esperou que ela estivesse sozinha e deu seu bote traiçoeiro.

"Ele disse para você?..." – Eu respirei fundo. Eu não podia dizer aquilo. Porque eu ia perder o controle. E eu não vou gritar com ela de novo. Ela já está assustada o bastante – "Você sabe"

"Ele disse que... Mulheres inteligentes, como eu parecia ser, fazem o que for necessário. E que... Eu só estava no começo da gravidez..." – Eu devia estar olhando horrorizado para ela, porque ela baixou os olhos e fugiu do meu olhar – "Eu disse que você nunca iria concordar com isso, então... Ele meio que sugeriu que eu fizesse sem você saber..."

Não grite, Edward. Não grite. Não é com ela que você quer – Que você DEVE e PRECISA gritar!

"E aí?" – Eu falei no tom mais controlado que eu consegui encontrar.

"E aí mais nada. Foi nessa hora que você chegou... E ele mudou completamente e ficou me elogiando para você..."

"Foi só isso?" – Eu levantei seu rosto para ver seus olhos. Eu não ia deixar que ela me escondesse mais nada – "Tente se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha dito. Eu quero saber tudo"

"Ele disse..." – A voz de Bella se quebrou e as lágrimas agora jorravam por seu rosto. O que Aro poderia ter dito além de tudo isso que a machucou tanto assim? – "Quando nós dançamos juntos, ele disse que você e Jéssica eram perfeitos juntos"

Imediatamente me lembrei daquela noite, quando Bella me perguntou sobre Jéssica. Naquela hora eu achei que era só por causa dos olhares que Jéssica lançava em nossa direção e achei até bonitinho Bella ter ficado com ciúme. Eu nunca iria imaginar que ela estivesse realmente machucada com aquilo.

Eu a puxei de volta para um abraço e acariciei seu rosto – "É mentira" – Eu sussurrei para ela – "Não importa o que Aro tenha dito. A única mulher perfeita para mim é você"

Bella apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu a apertei em meus braços.

"Foi por isso que você ficou tão estranha depois dessa festa... Você devia ter me contado, Bella"

"Eu não queria te prejudicar... Ainda mais"

"Você nunca me prejudicou" – Eu me afastei para poder olhar bem em seus olhos. Como Aro conseguiu fazer tanto estrago em tão pouco tempo?– "Está me ouvindo? Nunca!" – Eu suspirei vendo aquelas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer – "Chega de chorar" – Eu sequei seu rosto – "Eu vou até lá agora falar com ele!"

"Não, você não vai!" – Eu olhei para Bella surpreso. Desde quando ela tem esse tom autoritário 'Tipo Esme'?

"É claro que eu vou! Eu prometi que ninguém ia te machucar, Bella. Ninguém!" – Grande promessa, Edward! 'Ninguém'! Um dos caras em que você mais confiava fez o pior estrago possível! – "Ah! Que idiota eu fui! Eu confiei nesse cara, Bella. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você!" – Eu percebi que Bella estava se levantando para vir atrás de mim – "Não! Você fica!"

"Você não vai sair assim sozinho!"

"Você pode ficar enjoada e eu sei que vou acabar dirigindo rápido demais" – E eu não quero que você me veja perdendo a cabeça...

"É por isso mesmo que você não vai!" – Bella abraçou minha cintura e afundou sua cabeça em meu peito, tentando me prender.

"Bella..." – Eu tentei afastá-la sem usar força.

"Edward, eu nunca vou me perdoar se te acontecer alguma coisa!"

"Não vai me acontecer nada, Bella! E eu preciso falar com o Aro"

"Não, você não precisa!" – Eu vi quando meu pai entrou na cozinha, com sua expressão preocupada – "Não hoje... Fica aqui... Esfria a cabeça, fala com os seus pais... Quando a gente voltar você conversa com ele"

"Edward... Sua mãe acabou de me contar o que aconteceu... Filho, a Bella está certa. Não tem porque você sair daqui assim. Se acalma, esfria a cabeça... Vamos pensar bem... Quando vocês voltarem, você conversa com o Aro. Se você quiser, eu até vou com você... Mas hoje não. Não assim, do jeito que você está"

"Isso. Está vendo? Seu pai está certo" – Bella me soltou para poder olhar em meus olhos – "Fica aqui, por favor. Por mim, por nossos filhos..." – Que golpe baixo, Isabella! – "A gente senta e conversa e você pensa o que é melhor para fazer"

"Não tem o que pensar, Bella. Eu vou pedir demissão" – O que ela estava pensando? Que outra opção haveria?

"Não... Você não pode..." – Bella começou a chorar outra vez.

"Porque não, Bella?" – O que é que ainda pode haver nessa história? Santo Deus!

"Agora sim é que ele vai dizer que eu destruí o seu futuro!" – Eu quase ri de sua expressão tão sofrida. Ela achava mesmo que eu me importava com um emprego? Quando ela ia entender que ela vinha em primeiro lugar? Que nada mais importava além dela e dos meus filhos?

"Eu não preciso dele, Bella. Eu não preciso desse emprego" – Eu sequei suas lágrimas, enquanto sorria, tentando acalmá-la – "Já passou da hora de montar o meu próprio escritório. Eu só não tinha feito isso antes, porque eu não queria deixar a empresa na mão, mas depois disso... Depois do que Aro fez..." – Eu puxei seu rosto para cima, fazendo com que Bella me encarasse – "Eu sou bom no que faço e sei que posso ter muitos clientes. Vai ser ótimo para mim, profissionalmente. Eu não quero o 'império' do Aro. Se ele pensa que pode me dar muita coisa, eu vou mostrar para ele que eu posso conquistar muito mais sem ele. E principalmente, com você" – Bella sorriu fracamente, mas as lágrimas insistiam em correr por seu rosto. Então, eu respirei fundo, pensando em uma forma de acalmar Bella. Ela estava grávida, Deus! Essa mulher não pode ficar assim... – "Você quer que eu fique? Tudo bem. Eu fico. Mas chega de chorar, está bem?"

Bella riu baixinho e me abraçou, parecendo respirar aliviada.

"Filho..." – Carlisle me chamou – "Porque você não leva a Bella lá para cima um pouco? Ela não pode ficar passando por todo esse estresse... Eu vou pegar minha maleta e pelo menos verificar a pressão dela" – Graças a Deus, um médico para concordar comigo.

"Claro pai" – Respondi prontamente e Carlisle saiu – "Você ouviu, não é?" – Eu beijei os cabelos de Bella, aproveitando para sentir seu cheiro. Estar assim perto dela me deixava um pouco mais calmo – "Vamos subir..."

Eu ainda queria ir até a casa de Aro e jogar tudo na cara dele... Mas minha mulher precisava de mim agora. E ela vinha em primeiro lugar. Bella e Carlisle estavam certos: Haveria tempo. Eu vou resolver tudo. Mas agora eu só ia me preocupar com a minha mulher e com os meus filhos.

Eu levei Bella até o quarto e Carlisle verificou sua pressão. Graças a Deus, estava tudo normal. Mesmo assim, Carlisle achou melhor que Bella ficasse em repouso.

"Deita aqui comigo?" – Bella chamou assim que meu pai saiu pela porta.

"Claro" – Eu sorri prontamente e fui me deitar ao seu lado, puxando Bella para meu peito com um braço e acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão. Não demorou muito e eu a ouvi fungar baixinho.

"Não ouse chorar"

"Edward, eu..." – Ela se virou, ficando com seu rosto de frente para o meu.

"E não ouse se sentir culpada!" – Eu a interrompi, vendo seu rostinho triste – "Você não tem culpa de nada disso, Bella. Sua única culpa foi não ter me contado na hora em que aconteceu. Ter me deixado tratar Aro bem depois do que ele havia feito"

Bella me interrompeu, beijando minha boca e eu não pude deixar de sorrir – "Obrigada. Por cuidar de mim... Por me perdoar... Mesmo quando eu sou uma tonta"

"Esse é meu trabalho agora" – Eu sorri, dando de ombros e correndo minha mão para acariciar sua barriga – "Cuidar da minha família"

"Então está bem..." – Bella sorriu de volta – "Muito obrigada por cuida 'da gente'... A sua família ama muito você"

"E eu amo muito a minha família"

Bella beijou minha boca outra vez de forma carinhosa e nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que eu quebrasse o beijo.

"E você precisa me prometer que vai me contar se alguém te magoar outra vez" – Eu disse, fazendo carinho em seu nariz com um dedo.

Bella mordeu o lábio e concordou com a cabeça.

"E que não vai ficar acreditando em qualquer bobagem que te digam" – Ela concordou outra vez.

"E que nunca – nunca mais você vai duvidar que eu te amo acima de qualquer coisa e que você é a única mulher perfeita para mim" – Bella ficou apenas me olhando – "Estamos entendidos?" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

Bella concordou em silêncio mais uma vez, enquanto se aconchegava em meu peito de novo.

"Ótimo..." – Eu afaguei seu cabelo – "Agora eu vou encostar a porta e você vai descansar um pouquinho, está bem?" – Eu comecei a me levantar.

"Eu..." – Bella hesitou e eu me virei, esperando que ela terminasse – "Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... Porque você não... Tranca a porta?" – Eu olhei para ela confuso, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas – "É que... Eu estou com umas... Idéias, sabe..." – Ela fez uma carinha de criança que queria aprontar alguma que me fez rir – "E eu não quero correr o risco de ser pega pelo Emmett de novo..."

"Oh..." – Eu ri ao entender onde ela pretendia chegar – "Ok. Só um minutinho, senhora Cullen" – Eu encostei a porta e girei a chave.

"Hey! Eu ainda não sou a senhora Cullen..." – Ela me provocou cinicamente.

"Mas..." – Eu andei até a cama e comecei a me deitar sobre ela – "Por acaso existe a chance de você desistir de mim?" – Eu perguntei, fazendo uma expressão preocupada.

"Não..." – Ela tocou meu rosto e se desmanchou em um sorriso sincero.

"Ótimo! Então podemos considerar você a senhora Cullen porque eu não pretendo passar nem mais um dia sequer da minha vida sem você..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Não me perguntem como foi que um capítulo que começou tão tenso acabou tão doce... Eu sei lá! Eles têm vida própria! Eu juro!**_

_**Acalmem-se. Eu prometo que o confronto EDWARD X ARO virá em breve...**_

_**Vamos às reviews?**_

_**Agatha – Você não sabe como você sabia que iam ser gêmeos? É porque eu sou assim coração mole e sempre acabo ouvindo vocês...**_

_**Sam Moscovitz – Eu teria medo de um cunhado como o Emmett... Eu não ia querer ele falando das minhas 'intimidades' pela casa e muito menos abrindo a porta do quarto de repente e me pegando no flagra! Mas... Se esse é o preço para se ter o Edward... Eu acho que posso agüentar! **_

_**MYPALLOT – Eu posto normalmente todo dia, por volta da meia-noite. A não ser que aconteça algo muito extraordinário, é isso que você deve esperar.**_

_**Bcullen: A mulher das muitas reviews! Rsrsrs**_

_**Eu ri muito das suas várias reviews nesse capítulo!**_

_**Ah! E quando você atualizar sua fic, me avisa aqui – Porque eu não tenho conta no 'TB', então você facilita para mim! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**E eu também tenho uma certa mania de sapatos, que eu herdei da minha mãe, que é mais louca que eu! (Não que eu tenha coragem de comprar um Manolo Blahnik...)**_

_**Isa Stream – Quando eu estava na faculdade bloquearam o Orkut e o MSN. Eu não sabia que o Fanfiction já estava tão famoso assim, ao ponto de ser digno de ser bloqueado na escola! E... Você não tem aula nessa escola, não, menina!**_

_***Eu lembro que meu professor falava que a nossa sala era a Lan House mais cara do mundo! E devia ser verdade porque o curso era caro para caramba e tinha uma menina do meu lado que não fazia nem um trabalho e ria sozinha a aula toda por causa das conversas no MSN...**_

_**VAI ESTUDAR, ISA! Senão eu vou contar tudo para a sua mãe!**_

_**Raianec – Obrigada! E seja bem-vinda!**_

_**Regina! Estava sumida, hein?**_

_**Que foi? Estava magoada porque eu não queria que fossem gêmeos?**_

_**Bom, eu ainda estou com dó da coitada da Bella, mas... Aí estão os seus dois bebês! Quanto ao sexo deles... Vai ter que esperar...**_

_**E eu ia te mandar lavar a boca com sabão, mas como você escreveu e não falou... Vá lavar essas mãos agora! Que coisa feia!**_

_**Maria Lua: Continue inspirando e expirando!**_

_**Nossa, eu até perdi o fôlego, só de ler sua review e imaginar você falando tudo isso rápido demais!**_

_**Acho que a maioria das suas perguntas já foi respondida nesse capítulo e quanto ao sexo dos bebês você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, não é, bonita? Que eu saiba, só dá para ver do quinto mês em diante!**_

_**Arielle: Oiê! Seja bem-vinda por aqui! Muito Obrigada pelos elogios e junte-se a todas as minhas leitoras ligeiramente passionais que comentam por aqui e estão unidas, pedindo a morte do Aro.**_

_**Juliete Masen Cullen: A Esme é uma santa! Ela só não gosta que brinquem com os bebês dela! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Daia Matos: Não apenas uma intervenção qualquer, mas uma intervenção 'mamãe Esme'! Crianças, escondam-se embaixo da cama! Rsrsrs**_

_**Tati Campello: Você acha mesmo que o Edward permitiria que a Esme tirasse dele o prazer de matar o Aro? Jamais! Unf!**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Só mais um pouquinho de paciência e eu prometo que a giripoca pia de vez quando o Edward encontrar o senhor Aro! Rsrsrs**_

_**Priiii – Pois é, é o que eu digo: Cuidado com a Esme... Ela é tipo aquelas mães que levantam um ônibus para tirar o filho de baixo. Eu tenho medo dela...**_

_**Paloma P.: Seja bem-vinda! E eu não sou má...**_

_**Maah: É por isso que o Edward é tão perfeito! Até a sogra, com ele é bom...**_

_**Bia! Conseguiu passar aqui dois dias seguidos! Meus parabéns!**_


	71. Chapter 71

_**N/A:**_

_**  
Ih, hoje eu dei uma atrasadinha... Mas já cheguei!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

"Edward?"

Eu acordei com uma batida fraca na porta. Bella ainda estava deitada em meu peito e eu sorri ao vê-la tão serena.

"Edward?" – Eu reconheci a voz de Esme chamando um pouco mais alto.

Eu afastei Bella com cuidado e ela se ajeitou no travesseiro. Eu dei um beijo em seu cabelo e fui até a porta.

"Oi, mãe"- Eu abri só um frestinha e mantive a luz apagada.

"Porta trancada, Edward?" – uma das sobrancelhas de Esme estava erguida.

"A gente só queria descansar mãe... E o Emmett tem a mania de entrar sem bater" – Eu respondi ainda meio sonolento e tentando disfarçar.

"Ah, sim..." – Acho que ela queria deixar claro que não acreditou, mas que ia fingir que sim – "Bom, eu vim ver se vocês vão querer descer para o jantar"

"Ah... A Bella ainda está dormindo, mãe... Será que a gente pode comer alguma coisa mais tarde?" – Eu sei que esse não é o tipo de coisa que Esme aprova, mas essa não é uma situação normal.

"Claro. Eu fiz uma sopa bem leve. Vocês descem quando ela estiver melhor"

"Obrigado, mãe" – Eu falei sinceramente. E ela sabia que eu não estava falando só sobre o jantar.

Ela tocou meu rosto, dando um longo suspiro – "Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso"

"Eu sei"

"Agora vá ficar com a sua mulher" – Ela se virou, indo em direção à escada.

Eu ri dela, mas logo perdi o humor ao me lembrar de tudo o que havia descoberto hoje à tarde. Respirei fundo e fechei a porta outra vez, voltando a me deitar ao lado de Bella. Ela estava deitada de lado, de costas para mim, e eu a abracei pela cintura, beijando levemente seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho, indicando que estava acordada.

"Quer jantar?" – Eu sussurrei.

"Hu-hum" – Ela negou.

"Está bem. Quando você quiser a gente vai..."

Nós devemos ter dormido mais algumas horas até que eu acordei outra vez, com Bella apoiada em um cotovelo, mexendo em meu cabelo.

"Oi" – Ela sussurrou baixinho com um grande sorriso, assim que me viu abrir os olhos.

"Oi" – Sorrindo para ela também – "O que você está fazendo?"

"Só te olhando..." – Bella respondeu, sem parar de enroscar os dedos por meu cabelo.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo"

"Com fome?"

"Um pouquinho..."

"Minha mãe deixou uma sopa pronta. Quer que eu vá buscar?"

"Buscar?" – Ela riu – "Eu posso andar até lá embaixo. Não posso?"

"Pode..." – Eu acariciei suas costas – "Se bem que, se eu pudesse, não deixaria você ir mais a lugar nenhum..."

Bella me beijou devagar, mas o beijo começou a ficar cada vez melhor, então achei melhor me afastar – "Se comporta... Que a porta está destrancada..."

Bella gemeu em reclamação e se afastou, deitando ao meu lado.

"Eu vou buscar a sopa, está bem?" – Eu me aproximei, esfregando levemente meu nariz no dela.

"Está..."

Eu a beijei suavemente e coloquei uma blusa para sair do quarto. A temperatura havia diminuído consideravelmente desde hoje à tarde.

"Hey! Até que enfim a Bela Adormecida saiu do quarto" – Emmett riu assim que me viu chegando à cozinha.

"Edward..." – Rosalie me olhou preocupada – "Como é que a Bella está?"

"Acho que bem, Rose..."

"Você sabe que nós estamos aqui para o que você precisar, não sabe?" – Ela me olhava nos olhos e eu acenei, concordando com a cabeça.

"Obrigado"

"Principalmente se for para dar uma surra naquele velho!" – Emmett deu um soco no ar.

"Ursão!" – Rosalie o repreendeu.

"Onde está o meu pai?" – Eu perguntei.

"Acho que no escritório, Edward" – Rosalie me respondeu.

"Obrigado" – Eu saí da cozinha, indo procurar Carlisle.

"Ai!" – Eu ouvi Emmett reclamar – "Nossa, Ursinha! O que foi que eu fiz?"

Eu cheguei até o escritório e me detive na porta por alguns instantes antes de bater.

"Entra" – Carlisle respondeu lá de dentro. Eu empurrei a porta devagar, encontrando Carlisle sentado em sua mesa. Ele fechou a pasta que estava analisando assim que me viu – "Oi, filho. Como a Bella está?"

"Bem, pai"

"Ótimo..." – Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns intermináveis segundo, antes que ele falasse outra vez – "Quer se sentar?"

"Eu preciso ir falar com ele, pai"

"Claro..." – Carlisle não demonstrou qualquer surpresa. Ele sabia o que eu diria, assim que eu entrei pela porta – "Mas... Não seria melhor você esperar até..."

"Eu não posso, pai" – Eu o interrompi – "Eu não vou esperar até o Ano Novo. Eu vou até lá amanhã"

"Tudo bem" – Carlisle respondeu decidido – "Nós vamos juntos. Sua mãe pode ficar com a Bella por algumas horas" – Eu sabia que não haveria discussões sobre isso e eu me sentia mesmo melhor com Carlisle indo comigo.

"Você pode redigir minha carta de demissão? Eu preciso levar o jantar para a Bella"

"Claro, filho"

Nunca foi tão reconfortante ouvir Carlisle me chamar de filho. Esse era o meu pai. E eu tinha muito orgulho dele. E ele estaria ao meu lado quando eu dissesse a Aro que ele não podia brincar com a minha vida.

"Demorou..." – Bella sorriu quando eu entrei no quarto com uma bandeja.

"Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem" – Ela aumentou seu sorriso, enquanto se sentava. Eu coloquei a bandeja em sua frente para que ela pudesse comer – "Um prato só, senhor Edward Cullen? Você não vai comer?"

"Estou sem fome..." – A expressão de Bella se quebrou.

"Edward..."

"Está tudo bem" – Eu acariciei sua mão e respirei fundo. Já que eu ia precisar dizer, era melhor dizer logo – "Promete que não fica nervosa?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Amanhã eu e o meu pai... Nós vamos falar com Aro"

Bella segurou o ar por alguns segundos e então respirou novamente, desviando o olhar do meu – "Tudo bem" – Ela parecia estar falando um pouco para ela e um pouco para mim – "Mas o seu pai dirige"

"Tudo bem"

"E você promete que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem" – Bella se virou novamente para olhar em meus olhos.

"Prometo" - Eu respondi prontamente e Bella sorriu sem nenhum humor – "Agora come..." – Eu peguei a colher e comecei a servi-la.

"Pára!" – Bella riu – "Eu estou parecendo uma doente! Passei o dia todo na cama, e agora você ainda quer me dar comida na boca..."

"Uma doente não: Uma rainha" – Eu respondi, dando mais uma colherada da sopa em sua boca.

Bella tentou segurar o riso enquanto engolia a comida e então ficou séria outra vez – "Você promete que vai se cuidar amanhã, não é?"

"Bella, não se preocupe. Eu só vou pedir demissão: O que poderia acontecer?"

"Está certo" – Ela respirou fundo, tentando ficar mais calma – "Está certo"

_PDV BELLA_

Sabe qual é o grande problema de se acostumar a dormir com um homem? Você morre de frio quando ele não está lá.

E foi assim que eu acordei hoje: Sozinha e com frio.

Eu me revirei na cama tentando encontrar o sono de novo, mas eu sabia que não ia mais conseguir dormir. Desde ontem, quando Edward me disse que iria ver Aro, minha mente estava vagando entre o que estávamos fazendo e o dia de hoje.

"Pare de agir como se eu estivesse indo para a guerra" – Edward brincou em uma das muitas vezes em que percebeu que eu estava preocupada.

Eu sei que Edward é um homem forte e decidido e que – Graças a Deus! – Carlisle era um homem ponderado e estava com ele. Mas eu não consigo evitar ter medo.

Medo de que dê tudo errado. Ou que dê tudo certo – E eu nem sei mais qual é a diferença entre um e outro. Medo de que Aro convença Edward a ficar na empresa e mais medo ainda do que ele vai fazer depois se realmente pedir demissão. Medo de que ele perceba que Aro está certo...

Eu chacoalhei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e me levantei da cama em um pulo, indo direto para o banheiro, tomar banho. Eu precisava arrumar um jeito de ocupar cada minuto até a volta de Edward ou eu ia acabar enlouquecendo.

Eu me esforcei bravamente para pensar em qualquer outra coisa durante o banho, mas eu não estava tendo muito sucesso. Não era preciso me olhar no espelho para saber que uma ruga devia ter se instalado constantemente entre minhas sobrancelhas.

Eu me troquei e saí do quarto. A casa estava muito quieta, mas isso não era novidade. Tirando Emmett, essa casa costuma ser quieta.

Eu encontrei Esme na cozinha e ela sorriu assim que me viu – "Bom dia, Bella"

"Bom dia..."

"Que bom que você levantou. Achei que ia acabar tomando café da manhã sozinha" – Ela comentou, enquanto mexia em algo sobre a bancada, de costas para mim.

"Edward já foi?" – Eu reuni toda minha coragem para perguntar. Esme respirou fundo e se virou para me olhar.

"Já" – Ela também parecia um pouco preocupada – "Não precisa se preocupar, Bella. Carlisle está com ele e... Tudo vai ficar bem" – Ela forçou um sorriso.

Eu continuei em silêncio enquanto ela serviu café em uma xícara e empurrou um prato com panquecas para mim. Eu dei um gole no café e continuei apenas olhando o prato.

"Você precisa comer" – Ela observou.

"Acho que não consigo..."

"Tente. Por favor. Você sabe que Edward ficaria muito bravo comigo..."

Eu me esforcei para mastigar um pedaço, mas até a comida de Esme, que normalmente era deliciosa, hoje estava parecendo borracha dentro da minha boca.

"O filme era bom?" – Esme tentou começar uma conversa.

"Oi?" – Mas minha mente provavelmente estava dentro do carro de Edward.

"O filme que vocês resolveram assistir ontem. Era bom?"

Ontem à noite, quando Rosalie e Edward já estavam cansados de jogar com Emmett, eles o obrigaram a desligar e resolveram assistir a um filme. Mas eu não consegui realmente prestar qualquer atenção. Apenas fiquei lá, deitada no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Edward, enquanto ele brincava com os dedos por meu cabelo, vendo as imagens passando na televisão diante de mim.

"Acho que sim" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Bella..." – Esme suspirou alto – "Você não precisa se preocupar assim" – Eu levantei os olhos do prato para encontrar os dela – "Eu venho dizendo a Edward que ele deve sair de lá há tanto tempo..."

"Mas ele nunca saiu..."

"Porque é um teimoso!" – Ela exclamou de forma sincera – "Só... Não se preocupe, está bem?" – Como se fosse assim tão simples e fácil – "Olha, eu tenho uma idéia! Eu tenho muitas revistas e alguns mostruários de decoração... Porque nós não começamos a dar uma olhada? Hein?" – Ela parecia animada – "Escolhemos algumas coisas para o quarto dos bebês..." – Eu sorri com a idéia. Eu nunca me imaginei sentada com a minha sogra – fosse ela quem fosse – escolhendo a decoração do quarto dos meus filhos gêmeos! – "E então? O que você me diz?"

"Claro"

"Ótimo!" – Ela exclamou – "Mas antes, acabe seu café" – Ela apontou meu prato, ficando séria de novo – "Ou Edward me mata"

_PDV EDWARD_

Assim que Carlisle estacionou em frente à casa de Aro, meus dedos estavam sobre a maçaneta da porta.

"Edward" – Meu pai me impediu de descer, segurando meu braço – "Vamos com calma, está bem?" – Eu concordei com a cabeça.

Eu toquei a campainha e aguardei que alguém abrisse. Enfiei as duas mãos no bolso do blazer que usava para evitar que, caso Aro atendesse a porta, eu o socasse em um impulso. Eu vi quando a maçaneta girou e subi o olhar até encontrar o rosto sorridente de Jéssica.

"Edward?" – Ela parecia surpresa, mas feliz – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Jéssica, eu preciso falar com o seu pai. Ele está?"

"Claro" – Eu notei que Jéssica estava correndo seus olhos de maneira hesitante para o rosto de Carlisle.

"Esse é meu pai" – Expliquei sem qualquer humor.

"Oh... Muito prazer" – Ela estendeu a mão.

"Muito prazer, Jéssica" – Carlisle, como sempre, sendo educado até demais.

"Será que..." – Eu tentei lembrá-la pelo que estávamos lá.

"Oh, claro, claro! Me desculpem. Porque vocês não entram?" – Jéssica abriu espaço para que passássemos pela grande porta branca – "Eu vou chamá-lo... Ele está no escritório..."

"Eu posso ir até lá?" – Eu a interrompi e ela me olhou surpresa – "Eu gostaria de falar com seu pai em particular"

"Claro..." – Jéssica sorriu educadamente, mas ela já devia estar notando algo de estranho no ar – "Segunda porta a esquerda" – Ela me indicou o corredor.

Eu cheguei em frente à porta e parei dando uma última respirada para me acalmar antes de bater.

"O que houve, Jéssica?" – A voz de Aro parecia irritada pela interrupção. Eu abri a porta devagar e entrei – "Edward?" – Ele sorriu surpreso – "O que você faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa que..."

Eu apenas andei até sua mesa e depositei o envelope em sua frente.

"O que é isso?" – Ele perguntou sem tocar o papel.

"Minha carta de demissão" – Eu sustentei meu olhar contra o dele.

"Que brincadeira é essa, Edward?" – Ele riu.

"Não é brincadeira, Aro. Nesse envelope está minha carta de demissão e eu espero que você não cause nenhum problema para aceitá-la"

Aro examinava minhas expressões, como se estivesse procurando qualquer dica que o ajudasse a entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou o envelope, abriu e finalmente leu o conteúdo da carta.

"O que foi, Edward?" – Ele colocava a carta no envelope novamente – "Te fizeram alguma proposta irrecusável? Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre isso: Eu cubro qualquer coisa que tenham te oferecido"

"Ninguém me fez proposta nenhuma"

"E você vai sair para ficar desempregado?" – Aro respondeu com um tom cínico, indicando que não estava acreditando em minhas palavras.

"Eu vou abrir meu próprio escritório"

"Edward... Nós já conversamos sobre isso. O que foi? Você está entediado? Se sentindo estagnado em nossa empresa?" – Ele fazia pequenas pausas esperando que eu respondesse algo, mas eu não dizia nada – "Edward, eu me aposento em poucos anos e você sabe que é o primeiro na lista para assumir a presidência..."

"Eu não quero a presidência..." – Eu comecei a dizer, mas Aro me interrompeu, abrindo uma gaveta.

"Ok. Eu achei que nós não precisássemos chegar a esse ponto, mas se é isso que você quer..." – Ele puxou um talão de cheques e o posicionou aberto sobre a mesa – "Diga, Edward: Quanto você precisa para voltar a estar estimulado em nossa empresa?"

"Eu não preciso de nada" – Eu respondi secamente – "Nada que você possa me dar vai me 'estimular' a continuar em sua empresa. Eu estou saindo, Aro, porque perdi completamente o respeito por você"

"Edward!" – Aro me olhava chocado – "Diga que isso é uma brincadeira! Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! Você não ousaria falar assim comigo!"

"Não, eu não ousaria!" – Agora nós dois já estávamos com os tons de voz alterados – "Até o dia em que você ousou magoar a Bella!"

A expressão de Aro foi trocada por um riso – "Edward! Não me diga que essa cena toda é por causa daquela sua namoradinha!"

"Ela não é minha 'namoradinha', Aro! Ela é minha mulher!" – Dessa vez eu realmente precisei me segurar para não pula em seu pescoço – "E sim, isso tudo é sobre ela!"

"Edward..." – Ele continuava sorrindo cinicamente.

"Como você pôde?! Como você pôde dizer para a minha mulher tirar o meu filho?!" – Meu tom de voz estava cada vez mais alto – "Como você pôde dizer para ela que eu estaria melhor com Jéssica?! Que se ela fosse uma mulher inteligente, ela devia me deixar?!"

"Filho..."

"Não me chame de filho! Eu não sou seu filho! E eu teria vergonha se fosse!"

"Eu só estava tentando te defender!" – Aro se levantou, batendo o punho contra a mesa.

"Me defender? Me defender? Quem você pensa que eu sou, Aro? Um menino que depende de você para tudo? Um pobre coitado que você escolheu para 'defender do mundo e dar um futuro'?

"Edward, eu fiz por você o que eu faria por Jéssica!"

Dessa vez quem riu fui eu.

"O que você faria por Jéssica... Como se você tivesse criado muito bem a sua filha!"

"Edward..."

"Se você tivesse criado tão bem a sua filha, não precisaria estar tentando comprar para ela um marido a peso de ouro" – Aro não respondeu nada, mas eu podia ver sua expressão se dividindo entre ira e choque. Ele sabia que isso era verdade e que se ninguém dizia isso em voz alta, era o que todo mundo pensava – "Bom, eu já fiz o que vim fazer" – Eu me dirigi à porta e a abri – "Não se preocupe. Segunda-feira eu mesmo direciono uma cópia da minha demissão para o RH"

"Não pense que será assim tão fácil, Edward. Eu faço questão que você cumpra cada dia à que eu tiver direito"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou cumprir tudo. E no minuto em que acabar, eu vou me sentir muito feliz em pegar minhas coisas e nunca mais pisar em sua empresa" – Eu me virei e saí pelo corredor.

"Edward!" – Eu escutei Aro chamar, mas continuei andando, decidido a ignorá-lo – "Edward! Não me dê as costas, garoto!" – Ele me alcançou e segurou pelo braço – "Pense bem no que você está fazendo, Edward. Você sabe que bastariam alguns telefonemas meus e você não conseguiria nem mais uma causa sequer" – Eu ri da maneira como Aro estava mostrando cada vez mais sua verdadeira face.

"Tudo bem, Aro. É jogo sujo que você quer?" – Eu me virei, encarando-o de muito perto – "Só não se esqueça que era eu quem tirava as pedras do seu caminho, portanto, eu conheço cada manchinha e cada sujeira debaixo dos seus tapetes" – Eu podia ouvir Aro quase rosnando de ódio – "Eu não pretendo usar nada disso, mas... Se você quiser me prejudicar, eu vou me certificar de que cada uma delas venha à tona"

Aro ficou parado no corredor, enquanto eu andei até a sala onde Carlisle estava. Ele se levantou assim que me viu e andou até mim.

"Edward! Vocês já vão?" – Jéssica também se levantou, tentando sorrir. E aquele sorriso só estava me irritando ainda mais.

"Já" – Eu respondi sem olhar para Jéssica, mas sustentando o olhar em meu pai. Carlisle colocou uma mão em meu ombro e começou a me direcionar até a porta quando Aro apareceu na sala.

"Tudo Bem, Edward. Se é isso que você quer... Mas não venha reclamar quando você descobrir que essa garota não passa de mais uma aventureira que só está interessada no seu dinheiro"

"Edward, não!" – Carlisle tentou me segurar, mas eu teria matado até mesmo um leão naquela hora, se isso fosse necessário para acertar a cara de Aro.

"Pai!" – Eu ouvi Jéssica gritar e correr até Aro, que já estava com seu nariz sangrando – "Você ficou maluco?" – Ela me olhou assustada.

"Isso não vai ficar assim, seu menino!" – Aro ameaçou.

E então eu vi meu pai usar aquele tom baixo e calmo, mas tão cheio de autoridade, que ele tinha. Carlisle sempre foi assim: Ele nunca precisava gritar. Mas esse tom que ele tinha na voz, era tão profundo que o fazia parecer ter três metros de altura.

"Não ameace meu filho" – Eu nem sabia como, mas Carlisle estava entre eu e Aro, como se estivesse me protegendo de um ataque iminente – "Você o provocou, Aro. Deixe Edward em paz! Simplesmente aceite a demissão dele e deixe o meu filho em paz"

"Nós precisamos chamar um médico" – Jéssica choramingava, sem saber o que fazer.

"Não precisa. Está quebrado. Leve-o a um hospital" – Carlisle se virou e começou a me direcionar até a porta outra vez – "Estamos entendidos, Aro? Ou nós vamos mesmo querer iniciar uma guerra?" – Carlisle se deteve na porta uma última vez.

"Veja o que seu filho fez, Carlisle!"

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei"

Aro bufou ao me encarar – "Só... Vá embora! Vá embora e não volte mais!"

"Muito bem" – Carlisle acenou com a cabeça educadamente e me empurrou para fora daquela casa.

"Mas não diga que eu não avisei quando você se arrepender!"

"Pai! Chega!" – Jéssica estava assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Esquece, filho..." – Carlisle sussurrou para mim, me empurrando para o carro – "Esquece. Acabou. Só... Vamos embora. Sua mulher e seus filhos estão te esperando"

'Minha mulher e meus filhos estão me esperando' – Era só nisso que eu queria pensar. Era só nisso que eu me obrigava a pensar.

Eu entrei no carro e afundei minha cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto Carlisle arrancava, nos levando de volta para casa.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí? Como eu me saí?**_

_**(Estou meio tensa... Vocês acharam que eu fui boazinha demais? Mas é que... Eu não podia transformar o Edward em um assassino! Apesar de o Aro merecer...)**_

_**E...**_

_**Gente, eu ia responder as reviews, mas foram tantas que não ia dar!**_

_**Poxa, meninas, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês!**_

_**Eu estou lendo todas e se tiver alguma pergunta, eu repondo no próximo, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Bom Domingo!**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas!**_

_**Olha só: Eu não estou dando conta de responder todas as incontáveis reviews que vocês têm me enviado!**_

_**O que posso dizer?**_

_**AH! VOCÊS SÃO INCRÍVEIS!!!**_

_**Então, eu vou dar algumas respostas gerais:**_

_**Eu não sei quantos capítulos faltam para o fim da história. Como já disse: Eu escrevo e posto. Eu mais ou menos sei como a fic acaba, mas eu já mudei tantas coisas no meio do caminho... Eu tenho quase certeza que não vai acabar antes de 100 capítulos. Então... Temos pelo menos mais um mês, não é?**_

_**Eu não posto em nenhum outro lugar além daqui e eu não sei se vou escrever outras histórias. Porque se eu for escrever, eu quero conseguir manter um ritmo assim legal e não postar uma vez por mês e isso dá um trabalho danado!**_

_**Quero mandar beijo para todas as meninas novas que estão lendo, add, e/ou me deixando reviews: Sejam todas muito bem-vindas!**_

_**E também para todas as minhas fiéis leitoras 'antigas', que tem me acompanhado todo esse tempo. Em especial para a Cíntia que já está colocando suas 'asinhas de fora' e deixando reviews e para a Bcullen que me encheu de elogios e ainda deu uma de humilde, achando que eu estava fazendo média com ela!**_

_**Eu gostei da sua fic de verdade! Muito obrigada por avisar que vai postar! Estou ansiosa para saber o fim! (E agora posso pegar no seu pé se você demorar! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Bom, queridas, é isso: Vocês me encheram de reviews, eu fiquei super feliz, mas não dá para responder tudo por aqui!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje.**_

_**Bjnhos**_

_**Tchau-tchau!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Esme até que estava me distraindo bem com todos aqueles mostruários de carpetes e papéis de parede. Mas mesmo assim, minha mente ficava em alerta cada vez que ouvia o barulho de um carro se aproximando.

"Na verdade, se quisermos começar logo, vamos ter que optar por uma cor neutra, porque não sabemos ainda o sexo dos bebês..."

"Ah... Tudo bem" – Eu sorri timidamente, já me concentrando no barulho de mais um carro vindo pela rua.

"Talvez nós devêssemos mesmo optar pelo branco. Afinal, se for um casalzinho..."

O carro estacionou na frente da casa e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Eu simplesmente me levantei e corri em direção à porta. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo e nem tão pouco se estava pensando, mas eu corri. Porque tudo o que eu precisava agora era vê-lo de novo. Era tocar seu rosto outra vez.

Eu pude ver pela janela quando Edward desceu do carro. Seus ombros estavam curvados e sua expressão cansada e isso me fez hesitar um segundo antes de continuar. Eu abri a porta e ele sorriu fracamente assim que me viu.

E eu corri para me lançar em seus braços.

"Acabou" – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto afagava meu cabelo e me apertava em seu abraço – "Pronto. Já acabou. Eu prometo que nós nunca mais vamos precisar vê-lo"

"Você está bem?" – Eu levantei o rosto para analisar seus traços perfeitos, manchados pelo cansaço.

"Estou" – Ele assentiu sorrindo, apesar de ainda se notar a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem?" – Eu passei os dedos por seu rosto.

"Tudo" – Ele olhou em meus olhos e respondeu com a voz firme – "Agora vamos entrar..." – Ele passou um de seus braços por meus ombros para me fazer andar – "E a mocinha não devia correr..."

"Desculpa" – Eu passei os dois braços por sua cintura,dificultando nossos passos. Mas eu precisava ficar o mais perto dele possível.

"Eu te amo" – Ele beijou meu cabelo.

"Eu sei..."

Nós entramos, assim como Carlisle e Esme, que devia ter saído logo atrás de mim.

"Filho... Eu preciso ver sua mão..." – Carlisle falou baixo.

"Por quê? O que foi que aconteceu com a sua mão?" – Eu olhei ansiosa para Edward.

"Não foi nada, meu bem..." – Edward acariciou meu rosto e eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha, mostrando que eu estava esperando a verdade.

"Edward?" – Eu forcei quando ele desviou o olhar – "Carlisle, o que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu tentei obter alguma resposta, mas logo vi que o pai de Edward não iria me dizer nada.

"Tudo bem. Vá buscar sua maleta e olhe logo essa mão" – Esme se levantou e saiu com Carlisle, claramente querendo nos deixar sozinhos.

"Você não vai me dizer o que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu forcei assim que os dois saíram pela porta.

"Eu soquei o Aro" – Edward respondeu secamente, sem me olhar.

"Você o que?!"

"Não foi nada, Bella..." – Edward tentou me acalmar.

"Não foi nada? Edward! Você socou o Aro?" – Eu afundei a cabeça em minhas mãos – "Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! Ele está certo: Eu vou destruir a sua vida!"

"Hey!" – Ele tirou minhas mãos para poder ver meu rosto – "Não comece com isso! Não!" – Ele me puxou para seu abraço e eu apoiei a cabeça cansadamente em seu ombro.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio até que Carlisle entrou na sala outra vez e abriu sua maleta. Eu me separei do abraço de Edward e ele estendeu a mão para seu pai. E foi então que eu vi os nós dos dedos da mão direita de Edward todos machucados e sujos de sangue.

"Vá lavar isso" – Carlisle disse, depois de dar uma olhada. E Edward saiu, indo até o banheiro.

"Ele vai ter problemas?" – Eu perguntei para Carlisle, ainda olhando para a porta.

"Eu acredito que não"

"E se ele tiver?"

"Fique calma, Bella"

"Ele vai ter problemas, não é?"

"Não, Bella, Edward não vai ter problemas" – Carlisle usava um tom firme em sua voz – "Aro não seria louco de mexer com ele outra vez. Acho que ele já teve uma boa amostra do que Edward é capaz por você"

"Eu não quero que ele seja capaz de coisas assim por mim" – Eu olhei para Carlisle, exasperada.

"Tarde demais, Bella: Edward está completamente apaixonado por você. E ele jamais permitiria que alguém dissesse as coisas que Aro disse sobre você e saísse impune" – 'As coisas que Aro disse sobre mim?' Eu engoli seco – "Só fique calma, está bem? Vai ficar tudo bem..." – Carlisle sorriu – "Edward vai ficar bem... Desde que você esteja ao lado dele" – 'Desde que eu esteja ao lado dele'... Se houvesse qualquer chance de ser diferente, eu não estaria aqui. Se eu fosse capaz de fazer o que é melhor para Edward... Se eu fosse capaz de ficar longe dele...

Edward voltou para a sala e Carlisle limpou os machucados com algum remédio. Não era nada grande, então ele disse que era melhor não cobrir com curativos – "Deixe assim. Vai ser melhor se a pele respirar" – Carlisle nos deixou sozinhos outra vez.

"Quer voltar para casa?" – Edward perguntou de repente e eu parei para pensar.

"Quero..."

"Então nós vamos"

"Eu só preciso que o seu pai me ensine como cuidar da sua mão"

"Ah, esquece! Isso?" – Ele ergueu a própria mão, dando uma olhada nos ferimentos – "Vai ficar boa logo. Eu já tive vários desses no Colégio..." – Ele sorriu, aquele seu sorriso torto. E lindo.

"Exibido" – Eu ri.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – Edward afirmou sério e depois beijou minha testa.

Os olhos de Esme se encheram de lágrimas quando Edward anunciou que nós iríamos voltar para casa, apesar de ela e Carlisle não tentarem nos impedir em momento algum.

"É mesmo sério?" – Emmett invadiu o quarto enquanto arrumávamos as malas – "Vocês vão embora?"

"A Bella precisa de um pouquinho de paz, Emm. E eu preciso começar a resolver algumas coisas, e tudo fica mais fácil lá"

"Nós não estamos te dando paz?" – Emmett me olhou, parecendo uma criança e eu ri de sua expressão.

"Não é isso..."

"Nós voltamos para o Ano Novo" – Edward afirmou.

"Nós nunca podemos ficar todos assim juntos..."

"Eu sei, Emm..."

"Pelo menos, você deu uma lição naquele velho?"

"Parece que sim..." – Edward ergueu a mão para que Emmett visse os ferimentos.

"Wow" – Emmett segurou a mão de Edward mais perto do rosto para analisar melhor – "Parece que foi um belo soco... Melhor ou pior que você fez com Newton?" – Os olhos de Emmett brilhavam, esperando a resposta.

"Um nariz quebrado..."

"Wow!" – Emmett abraçou Edward – "Meus parabéns, irmão!"

"Dá para vocês dois pararem de agir como se isso fosse legal?" – Eu bronqueei.

"Desculpe" – Emmett soltou Edward, mas não sem antes sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, que me pareceu ser 'Depois você vai ter que me contar tudo'.

"Falando nisso..." – Eu comecei assim que Emmett saiu pela porta – "O que foi que ele disse?"

"Quem? Emmett?"

"Não, Edward. Aro. Não se faça de engraçadinho... O que foi que ele disse?" – A face de Edward se contorceu em uma carranca e qualquer um que o visse agora saberia que este assunto não era nada agradável – "Seu pai me disse que você não deixaria passar o que Aro falou sobre mim..."

"Isso não importa, Bella. Nada do que Aro disse importa" – Edward fechou o zíper de sua mala e veio me ajudar com a minha.

"Se não importasse, você não teria quebrado o nariz dele"

"Eu quebrei o nariz dele exatamente por isso: Nada do que ele diz sobre você importa ou é verdade. Eu quebrei o nariz dele para que ele entenda que o melhor que tem a fazer é se calar"

"Eu não queria te causar problemas..." – Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Você não me causou problemas. Quem causou problemas foi o Aro"

"Agora você está desempregado..."

"Não se preocupe. O máximo que pode acontecer é nós termos que vir morar aqui com os meus pais" – Edward zombou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Incrivelmente, ele estava muito mais leve depois que voltou.

"Bom..." – Eu resolvi entrar na brincadeira – "A comida de Esme é muito boa"

"É... Mas o meu pai acorda muito cedo" – Ele fez uma careta.

"Você também acorda muito cedo" – Eu que o diga. Edward adora sair sempre cedo demais. Tipo... Quando o meu cérebro ainda nem começou a funcionar.

"O meu cedo, baby, não chega nem perto do cedo do meu pai"

"Oh... Prefiro nem saber, então!" – Nós dois rimos.

Obviamente Esme não nos deixou sair antes do almoço. Como quase toda mãe, ela adora alimentar bem seus filhos até vê-los satisfeitos. Ou melhor, até vê-los estufados. Mas logo após o almoço nós seguimos de volta para o apartamento de Edward.

Eu notei, de certa forma, até um pouco surpresa, o quanto me senti confortada por estar chegando 'em casa'. Eu sorri ao notar que a porta do meu próprio apartamento não me pareceu tão atrativa quanto à porta do apartamento de Edward.

"Senti falta daqui..." – Eu sussurrei quando entramos no quarto e Edward riu, se jogando na cama.

"Eu também" – Ele se esticou todo, tomando quase a cama inteira – "Vem cá" – Edward chamou, me olhando. Eu subi na cama e fui me ajeitar em seu peito – "Amanhã mesmo eu vou começar a fazer algumas ligações... Quando o ano começar, você vai ver: Eu já vou ter uma boa idéia do que vou fazer"

"Eu sei. Eu confio em você. Você é um homem inteligente"

"Quanto a isso, não sei se posso concordar..." – Edward respondeu, com um tom ligeiramente amargurado.

"Hey!" – Eu me apoiei em um cotovelo para ficar de frente para ele e bater em seu ombro – "Não fale assim do meu namorado!"

"Namorado?" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me olhou ultrajado.

"Ah..." – Eu esfreguei meu nariz contra o seu – "Noivo..." – lhe dei um beijo suave – "Futuro marido..." – Uma leve mordida em seu queixo – "O pai dos meus filhos..." – Passeei com meus lábios pela pele de seu pescoço – "O homem da minha vida... Melhorou?"

"Muito" – Ele gemeu baixinho, me puxando para um beijo profundo e sem pressa – "Sabe qual é a melhor parte de estar em casa?" – Edward perguntou se afastando só um pouco.

"Qual?"

"Não ter que levantar agora para trancar a porta" – Nós dois rimos.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu de forma dengosa – "Isso foi bom..."

"Concordo..." – Respondi com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ainda recuperava o fôlego.

"Sabe o que faltava para ser perfeito?" – Bella perguntou se ajeitando em meus braços.

"O que?"

"Um cigarro..."

"o que?" – Eu ri – "Desde quando você fuma?" – Eu me virei para encará-la.

"Eu não fumo. Mas já fumei... Quando era adolescente: Na minha fase rebelde..." – Eu continuei a olhá-la – "O que? Não precisa ficar me olhando assim. Eu já parei há muitos anos e eu não ia voltar logo agora que estou grávida! Mas que às vezes ainda dá vontade... Ah! Isso dá" – Bella suspirou, como se estivesse curtindo aquela vontade por alguns segundos.

"Você fumava..." – Eu ri – "Por essa eu não esperava..."

"O que? Eu era uma menina rebelde!" – Ela bateu em meu ombro, se defendendo. E eu continuei a encarando, tentando segurar o riso – "Que foi?" – Ela revirou os olhos.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode"

"Como é que uma menina assim tão rebelde... Era virgem?"

"Edward!"

"Todo mundo acha que as meninas rebeldes são as mais saidinhas"

"Ok..." – Ela fez uma careta – "Mas promete que não vai rir..." – Bella mordeu o lábio, hesitando por um segundo – "Eu... Eu tinha medo de engravidar"

"Bom..." – Eu comecei a responder, depois de um segundo pensando na ironia disso – "Acho que era um medo justificado... Você é... Tipo... BEM fértil!"

"Na verdade, eu nem era uma rebelde mesmo... Eu só queria irritar meu pai o máximo que conseguisse e depois ir embora para bem longe. E eu sabia que se engravidasse, ia acabar presa em Forks para sempre"

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha pensado assim..."

"Eu também... Eu fico muito feliz que a minha primeira vez tenha sido com você"

Meu celular começou a tocar, nos interrompendo – "Ah, droga! Eu me esqueci de ligar para minha mãe... Deve ser ela" – Eu me virei para pegar o celular que estava na mesinha de cabeceira.

Eu atendi o celular para falar com Esme, enquanto Bella se ajeitou sobre meu corpo. Esme estava obviamente preocupada porque eu havia esquecido de ligar assim que chegamos, como havíamos combinado. Aliás, para os padrões 'mamãe Esme', ela até havia demorado bastante para ligar.

Nós conversamos um pouco, eu assegurei que tínhamos chegado bem e que Bella ia repousar e tudo ficaria muito bem. Assim que desliguei, percebi que Bella havia caído no sono. Eu apenas fiquei quieto e a deixei dormir. Ela devia estar exausta – não apenas pela viagem e por estar fora de casa por alguns dias, mas principalmente por todo o estresse psicológico pelo qual havia passado, não somente nos dias de ontem e hoje, mas durante todo o tempo em que ela optou por guardar o que Aro havia dito somente para si. Bella agora parecia até mesmo mais leve.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acordei com o Sol começando a bater na janela. Edward não estava na cama e eu girei por ela, tentando enxergar o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. 07h10min.

"Wow" – Eu sussurrei para mim mesma. Eu havia dormido umas doze horas ou mais.

Eu só percebi que Edward estava no banheiro quando ele abriu a porta e saiu – "Bom dia!" – Ele sorriu para mim quando percebeu que eu estava acordada.

"Porque você me deixou dormir tanto?" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Você precisava descansar..." – Edward se deitou na cama outra vez e me abraçou

"Eu me sinto uma inútil ficando tanto tempo assim na cama..."

"Você está repousando! Você precisa: Está gerando os meus filhos" – Edward acariciou minha barriga. O que me fez lembrar de minha incrível descoberta de ontem.

"Você viu que ela já está começando a aparecer?" – Eu me virei para ele e ergui a blusa para mostrar que uma pequena bolinha já começava a despontar.

"Você vai ficar linda!" – Edward passava sua mão por minha barriga, com um olhar quase hipnotizado – "Não vejo à hora de estar enorme!"

"Nem me fale..." – A imagem de mim mesma, vestida de noiva, com uma barriga enorme, me fez sorrir – "Oh, meu Deus!"

"O que foi?"

"Eu preciso falar com a Alice! Eu ainda não contei para ela que nós vamos ter gêmeos. A minha barriga não vai caber no vestido em Abril!"

"Tudo bem. A gente pode adiantar o casamento" – Homens! Para eles tudo é sempre tão simples...

"Mas, Edward! Não vai dar tempo! E... E se nós não conseguirmos data no Clube de Golfe?"

"A gente casa aqui" – Ele deu de ombros – "Ou na casa dos meus pais. Ou na casa do Charlie, ou... No Le Roy... Para mim tanto faz, Bella. Tudo que eu quero é ouvir você dizer que me aceita como seu marido para sempre"

"Eu te aceito, senhor Cullen. Como meu marido e para sempre!"

"Ótimo!" – Ele me puxou pela cintura, juntando nossos corpos para me beijar.

"E a idéia de casar no Le Roy é fofa! Ia ser tão lindo você escolhendo a melhor carne do dia para cada convidado..."

"Bom... Porque você não aproveita que nós vamos almoçar lá para ver se eles têm uma data disponível?"

"Nós vamos almoçar lá?"

"Sim... Eu pensei em comemorar"

"E o que nós vamos comemorar?"

"Eu amo você..."

"Acho que esse é um ótimo motivo para eu comemorar. Mas para você..."

"É o motivo perfeito, senhora Cullen"

"Você sabe muito bem que eu ainda não sou a senhora Cullen" – Eu brinquei com ele. Mas realmente, ouvi-lo me chamando assim, me deixava um pouco nervosa.

"Você acabou de dizer que me aceita..." – Edward sorriu com um ar triunfante, erguendo sua sobrancelha

"Ah, é? Eu já tinha até esquecido..." – Eu continuei brincando.

"Tudo bem, senhora Cullen... Eu posso lembrá-la..." – Eu ri quando Edward se virou, ficando em cima de mim – "Quantas vezes for preciso..."


	73. Chapter 73

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas! Como vão vocês?**_

_**Hoje eu vou conseguir responder as reviews, ok?**_

_**Então... Nos vemos lá no fim.**_

_**Muitos beijos**_

_**E bom capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_ 

O almoço no Le Roy, como sempre, foi ótimo. Eu gostava quando Edward me levava lá. Porque eu sabia que lá era importante para ele. Eu me sentia parte dele... Parte da vida dele.

Principalmente hoje. Porque Edward estava particularmente carinhoso.

Eu sempre fui a garota que todos achavam forte e eu sempre fiz questão de agir assim. Mas Edward me tratava como se eu tivesse sido feita em cristal e ele precisasse cuidar de mim o tempo todo. E incrivelmente, embora eu nunca admitisse, eu gostava disso...

Assim que nós voltamos para casa, eu liguei para Alice e convidei ela e Jasper para virem jantar conosco.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Bom, Allie... Aconteceram muitas coisas! Mas nós só queríamos conversar sobre os preparativos do casamento" – Eu tratei de acalmá-la.

"Hum... Bom, eu quero saber cada detalhe dessas 'muitas coisas' e eu levo a agenda do casamento"

"Até a noite, então"

Eu e Edward passamos a tarde vendo televisão debaixo do edredom. A temperatura vinha caindo consideravelmente nos últimos dias e Edward estava constantemente insistindo para que eu me agasalhasse – "Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado" vinha sendo sua frase preferida.

Edward insistiu em cozinhar para o jantar e eu fui tomar um banho e me trocar. Quando saí do quarto, encontrei Edward sentado no sofá da sala, com o telefone na mão e uma expressão um tanto quanto indecifrável. Ele parecia igualmente surpreso, feliz e chocado.

"O que foi?" – Eu perguntei ansiosa.

"Parece que arrumei um emprego" – Ele parecia estar dizendo a frase em voz alta pela primeira vez, analisando atentamente como ela iria soar.

"O que? Onde?"

"Emmett falou com um amigo da faculdade e a família dele tem um escritório de advocacia e... Parece que eles estão dispostos a me contratar como um dos associados"

"Uau... Isso é bom... Isso é bom?" – Eu estava confusa com sua expressão – "Parece bom..."

"Isso é muito bom" – Ele abriu seu grande sorriso – "E eu tenho grandes chances de me tornar um dos sócios muito em breve"

"Uau... Parabéns" – Eu andei até ele e o abracei, sentando em seu colo.

"Obrigado" – Ele respondeu com um beijo – "E você não sabe a melhor parte..." – Ah, como eu amava ver aquele rosto assim animado.

"O que?"

"Fica só a duas quadras do seu escritório. Então nós vamos poder almoçar juntos sempre"

"Duas quadras?" – Era impossível não saber do que ele estava falando. Só havia um escritório de advocacia naquela região – "Edward, por acaso você vai trabalhar no Nóbiles & Associados?"

"Sim. Você conhece?"

"E quem não conhece Vladimir Nóbiles nessa cidade?" – Seu nome estava constantemente nos noticiários e jornais. Vladimir e sua equipe eram os advogados de grande parte da Elite desse estado – "Edward, isso é incrível! É o melhor escritório da cidade! Um dos melhores do país! Wow! Nóbiles & Associados..."

"Nóbiles & Cullen. Muito em breve, se Deus quiser" – Edward corrigiu, com aquele seu sorriso tão lindo iluminando toda a sala.

"Edward! Parabéns..." – Eu estava tão orgulhosa e emocionada daquele homem à minha frente – "Nem um dia desempregado... Wow!"

"Eu disse para você que tudo ia ficar bem"

"Eu sei... Eu sabia que você ia fazer algo bom. Só não achei que ia ser um bom tão ótimo!" – Eu ri.

"Quer saber? Nem eu!"

"Você devia ligar para o Emmett e agradecer"

"Eu já fiz isso" – Edward deu aquele seu sorriso lindamente torto – "Minha mãe quis falar comigo e ela chorou ao telefone..." – Edward revirou os olhos.

"Vocês são tão bonitos... A sua família... Eu adoro o jeito como eles agem com você: Sempre tão unidos..." – Eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Hey... Eles agora são sua família também" – Edward sussurrou enquanto secava o canto do meu olho.

"Eu sei..." – Eu mordi o lábio – "Eu fico feliz em saber que os nossos filhos vão ter tudo isso. Eu não podia ter encontrado uma família melhor para dar para eles"

Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo e depois acariciou meu rosto e eu beijei sua mão quando ela passou por meus lábios. Ele encostou sua testa na minha e nós ficamos assim por algum tempo.

"Nóbiles & Associados... Eu devia ligar para o Charlie: Eu vou... Tipo, virar uma celebridade em Forks!" – Eu zombei.

"E espere só até eu ter meu nome nos letreiros!" – Edward entrou na brincadeira.

"Wow! Eu provavelmente nem vou mais conseguir sair de casa!"

Edward riu, mas logo ficou sério e passeou com os dedos por meu rosto – "Você é... Meu amuleto da sorte"

"Hum" – Eu fiz uma careta – "Não sei, não... Acho que sorte não é muito comigo..."

"Você é"

A campainha tocou e eu dei um pulo – "Alice! Eu já tinha me esquecido completamente!" – Eu ri.

"Eu também! Acho bom dar uma olhada na cozinha!" – Edward se levantou comigo e seguiu pelo corredor.

"Boa noite!" – Eu abri a porta e saudei animadamente.

"Boa noite..." – Alice respondeu, me olhando surpresa – "Você bebeu alguma coisa?"

"Não... O meu futuro marido me proibiu de beber até café, Allie" – Eu disse enquanto abria passagem para Alice – "Cadê o Jazz?"

"Ensaios, ensaios, ensaios..." – Alice revirou os olhos – "Bom, isso foi o que ele disse, mas eu aposto que ele só ficou com medo de nos ouvir falar em casamento a noite toda..."

"Ah, é... Allie, tem uma coisinha que está me deixando preocupada sobre o casamento" – Eu cocei a cabeça, fazendo suspense para ela.

"O que foi agora, Isabella?"

"Acho que vamos precisar adiantar um pouco a data..."

"O que? Por quê?" – Ela quase gritou – "Você tem noção de todos os detalhes que são necessários para que um casamento saia perfeito? Será um milagre acabarmos tudo até Abril e agora você quer adiantar a data? Me dê um bom motivo para isso!"

"São gêmeos" – Eu joguei a notícia sobre ela e observei sua expressão mudando de irritação para surpresa, de surpresa para choque e de choque para descrença.

"O que?"

"São gêmeos, Allie. Eu estou grávida de gêmeos e provavelmente eu não vá caber no vestido de noiva se nós esperarmos até Abril"

"Meu-bom-Deus-do-céu!" – Alice estava quase sem fôlego diante da surpresa – "Isso é sério?" – Ela começou a esboçar um sorriso.

"Isso é sério" – Eu confirmei com meu melhor sorriso.

"Bella!" – Alice me deu um grande abraço antes de começar a esfregar minha barriga – "Hey, bebês, é a Tia Allie! Oh, eu não acredito!" – Eu vi Alice sorrir em direção ao corredor e me virei para ver que Edward estava voltando para a sala – "Hey, papai... Venha cá!" – Alice aprisionou Edward em seu abraço tão pequeno e poderoso e eu não pude deixar de rir de sua expressão de martírio – "Parabéns!"

"Obrigado, Alice" – Ele respondeu sem-graça, quando Alice o soltou.

"Ok" – Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor – "Vamos precisar nos reorganizar totalmente... Vocês estão pensando em mudar a data para...?"

"Fevereiro?" – Eu perguntei cautelosa.

"Fevereiro... Ok. Será um desafio, mas nós somos capazes" – Alice respondia mais para si mesma do que para nós – "Talvez não seja possível usar o Clube de Golfe, então vamos precisar de uma lista de possíveis locais..." – Alice se sentou e procurou sua agenda na bolsa.

"Ãh... Na verdade... Hoje nós almoçamos no Le Roy e... Eles têm uma data disponível que seria perfeita..."

"O Le Roy? OK..." – Alice abriu a agenda e começou a fazer anotações – "Eu posso falar com eles. O clima não vai estar bom o suficiente para fazermos algo ao ar livre mesmo..." – Alice levantou os olhos de sua agenda para nos fulminar – "Vocês dois vão precisar colaborar comigo! Eu preciso de algumas coisas e bem rápido. Por exemplo, eu preciso da lista de damas e padrinhos e nós precisamos ir ver seu vestido para ontem!"

"Minha dama vai ser você" – Eu dei de ombros e Alice sorriu discretamente, tentando não sair do personagem de organizadora má.

"E o meu padrinho é o Emmett" – Edward respondeu sério, provavelmente com medo das loucuras de Alice.

"Ok. Essa foi fácil... A mulher do Emmett é loira ou morena?"

"Os dois são loiros" – Edward respondeu.

"Ok. Precisamos de uma cor neutra para os vestidos..." – Tanto eu quanto Edward olhávamos confusos para ela, então Alice gesticulou rápido, explicando – "Uma loira e uma morena! Nós precisamos de algo que fique bem para as duas"

"Oh..." – Eu concordei, chacoalhando a cabeça para frente e para trás.

Alice fez várias perguntas sobre nossas preferências, mesmo durante o jantar. Nós não tínhamos uma flor preferida, então ela iria escolher. Mas só depois de confirmarmos o local, para que tudo combinasse. Edward, Emmett e Jasper precisavam encomendar seus trajes. Assim como Charlie e Carlisle.

"Como nós vamos fazer com os trajes Allie? A maioria dessas pessoas mora fora da cidade?" – Eu já estava começando a ficar aflita.

"Acalme-se querida. Nós só precisamos de boas medidas tiradas e eu conheço pessoas competentes que vão nos entregar trajes impecáveis!"

Alice quis saber se Rosalie gostava de Azul Marinho – "Porque essa seria uma boa cor para os vestidos de dama" – E nós ficamos de perguntar quando fizéssemos o convite oficial para ela e Emmett.

"Perguntem também o que a mãe de Edward gostaria de usar. E, por favor, me digam que ela tem bom gosto o suficiente para responder essa pergunta..."

"Relaxa, Allie! Você vai adorar qualquer coisa que Esme escolher" – Eu afirmei e Alice suspirou aliviada.

"Ótimo!"

Durante a sobremesa aproveitamos para falar algo sobre o cardápio, mas tudo só poderia ser realmente definido após a confirmação do local.

"Então, para amanhã, eu preciso, com certeza: Falar com o Le Roy e, se possível, já fechar a data e... Marcar com a estilista do seu vestido" – Alice falava rápido, repassando suas anotações – "Eu te ligo para dizer quando nós vamos até o atelier e nós discutimos os detalhes do modelo lá mesmo, porque eu não quero nenhum noivo bisbilhotando..." – Alice lançou um olhar ameaçador para Edward.

"Tudo bem..." – Eu me limitei a responder.

"Quando você completa dois meses?"

"Pelas contas... No dia primeiro"

"Ok... Então você vai estar com..." – Alice parou, fazendo algumas contas de cabeça – "Umas quatorze ou quinze semanas... Ok. Isso é bom. Vamos fazer isso antes que você complete os quatro meses... A barriga já começou a aparecer?"

"Um pouquinho..." – Eu sorri.

"Hummm... Você vai ficar linda!"

Edward se desculpou com Alice porque só tínhamos café descafeinado agora e ela confessou que preferia passar em algum lugar para comprar um copo de café do que tomar 'essa coisa'.

"Vamos dormir?" – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava, assim que Alice foi embora – "Amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo"

"Amanhã? Por quê?"

"Eu preciso levar a cópia da minha carta de demissão no RH e depois combinei de passar na Nóbiles"

"Amanhã? Quem é que vai trabalhar amanhã?"

"O pessoal do RH e os advogados da Nóbiles!"

"Coitados..." – Edward riu de minha pena.

"Quero resolver tudo amanhã. Quero resolver tudo o mais rápido possível" – Edward hesitou um segundo – "Talvez... Talvez eu precise cumprir mais alguns dias antes de estar realmente liberado..."

"Com Aro?"

"Sim..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque é a lei, Bella. Se eles fizerem mesmo questão, talvez seja necessário. Mas eu não vou deixar que eles me cobrem nem um minuto a mais do que for estritamente legal"

"Você disse que nós estávamos livres dele..."

"E estamos. São só mais alguns dias, se for necessário"

"Tudo bem. Só... Tome cuidado, está bem? E não soque o nariz dele"

Edward riu – "Pode deixar"

_PDV EDWARD_

Primeiro passo do dia: Entregar minha carta de demissão ao RH.

Eu parei em frente ao prédio da empresa em que havia trabalhado alguns bons anos de minha vida e analisei sua fachada. Imaginei se sentiria saudades daqui. Todos aqui me conheciam e eu conhecia a todos: o porteiro, a recepcionista, a ascensorista... E ao cumprimentá-los, sabendo que seria a última vez, eu pensei que sentiria sim saudades.

Assim que o elevador abriu no meu andar, eu avistei Jéssica – Ok. Eu não sentiria saudades. Ela quase bufou quando me viu e andou apressadamente em minha direção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu avisei que viria entregar minha carta de demissão" – Expliquei com uma voz sem qualquer entonação.

"Depois do que você fez, ainda tem coragem de pisar aqui?" – Jéssica devia achar que estava me botando algum medo – "Escute: Não precisa perder o seu tempo – Meu pai já encaminhou sua demissão. Ou você achou mesmo que iria precisar pedir para ser demitido depois do que fez?"

"Eu não pedi para ser demitido, Jéssica. Eu me demiti"

"E você achou mesmo que ainda iria sair daqui por cima?" – Jéssica me deu um sorriso cínico, que definitivamente não combinava com ela – "Todos vão saber que nós demitimos você! Vamos ver se você vai conseguir outro emprego além de atendente no Mc Donald's..."

"Jéssica, não finja que você entende qualquer coisa sobre negócios, porque você fica ainda mais patética quando tenta fazer isso..." – Eu devolvi seu sorriso cínico – "Ok. Eu fui demitido. O que faço? Passo no RH e assino alguns papéis?" – Eu sabia muito bem o que fazia, mas eu queria provar minha teoria de que Jéssica não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que estava falando. E a julgar pela expressão no rosto dela, eu estava certo.

"Pode deixar: Eu mesma chamo alguém que venha falar com você enquanto você esvazia a sala"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sorri triunfante, me dirigindo até minha antiga sala.

"Edward..." – Eu logo escutei uma voz me chamando na porta da sala.

"Sra. Coper" – Eu a cumprimentei.

"Hey, garoto! O que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu apenas ri – "Já está todo mundo comentando... Como foi que você passou de 'o próximo presidente' para 'demitido'?"

"Eu quebrei o nariz dele..." – Não, eu não fazia questão alguma de manter isso em sigilo. Para falar a verdade, eu gostava bastante de como essa frase soava em voz alta...

"Você está brincando, não é?" – A senhora de cabelos ruivos, que tinha idade para ser minha mãe, mantinha um meio sorriso chocado.

"Não. Ele disse coisas um pouco... Não honrosas sobre a minha mulher"

"Oh, Edward" – Ela me olhava cheia de uma duvidosa compaixão.

"E pediu que ela me deixasse para que eu pudesse ficar com a filha dele"

"Oh..." – Isso, você já tem a história completa! Eu podia ver no brilho de seus olhos que ela estava totalmente louca para sair dali e contar aquilo a quem quisesse escutar.

"Bom... Eu só vim pegar minhas coisas. Será que posso assinar os papéis?" – Eu estendi a mão para a pasta que ela carregava, mas havia se esquecido completamente de me passar.

"Oh, claro!"

"E então?" – Eu perguntei antes de abrir a pasta – "Muito ruim? Eu vou... Precisar cumprir avisos ou algo assim?"

"Não. Ele abriu mão. Na verdade, você está dispensado hoje mesmo"

"Ótimo!" – Eu sorri, me sentando para ler os papéis.

Papéis assinados e tudo resolvido. Item um da lista? Feito! Hora de partir para o item dois: Nóbiles & Associados – Aí vou eu!

Fui atendido por Vladimir Nóbiles, o fundador do renomado escritório. Sua sala ficava na cobertura e ele se sentava cercado de toda a pompa e circunstância.

"Bom dia, Edward" – Ele sorriu de maneira simpática ao me receber em sua sala, falando com seu leve sotaque romeno.

"Bom dia, senhor. É um grande prazer conhecê-lo" – Eu apertei sua mão.

"Sente-se" – Ele me indicou a cadeira em frente à sua mesa – "Fiquei muito surpreso quando meu sobrinho disse que você teria interesse em trabalhar conosco. Parece que ele conhece seu irmão..."

"Ele e Emmett jogaram juntos na faculdade"

"Ah" – Ele não parecia muito interessado em esportes.

"Eu trouxe meu currículo..." – Eu comecei a falar, mas Vladimir me interrompeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse estender o braço para ele.

"Eu não preciso vê-lo. Temos observado você há algum tempo, Edward. Você ganhou algumas boas causas contra nós nos últimos anos" – Vladimir se apoiou sobre a mesa, me analisando – "Desculpe-me por perguntar, Edward. Mas, qual foi o motivo de sua saída da empresa de Aro Volturi?"

"Divergências pessoais, senhor"

"Você deve entender que eu esteja curioso. O comentário geral era de que, para ele, você era como um filho e o primeiro na linha de sucessão..."

"Ele não é meu pai. E eu não tenho interesse em assumir qualquer posição naquela empresa"

"Ok. Ele deve estar sentindo muito sua saída" – O senhor não imagina o quanto. Fisicamente, na verdade... – "Você era uma peça valiosa ao lado dele"

"Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer..."

"Não, não se pode" – Vladimir concordou – "Bom... Você deve saber que meu sobrinho Stefan logo assumirá o escritório"

"Sim, senhor. Ele comentou algo comigo"

"Ele é um bom menino, mas ainda não tem experiência suficiente para enfrentar algumas guerras que virão. Honestamente? Você é exatamente o que nós precisávamos para estar ao lado dele. Não estou lhe oferecendo a sociedade – ainda – mas espero que você possa ajudar Stefan a manter nosso nível elevado"

"Eu faria o possível, senhor"

"Você faria?"

"Caso fosse contratado, senhor" – Vladimir riu.

"Você já está contratado, garoto. Eu sei reconhecer um tesouro quando vejo e não deixaria você escapar. Que tal começar semana que vem? Vou lhe deixar curtir as festas, mas saiba que temos alguns casos bem importantes para discutir na segunda pela manhã"

"Claro, senhor" – Eu não pude conter um sorriso.

"Quero deixar você e Stefan afiados e a par de cada detalhe. Vocês dois juntos vão chegar muito longe!" – Vladimir esboçou um sorriso – "E eu vou estar deitado no sofá da minha cabana de caça, vendo o sucesso dos dois pela televisão e curtindo os lucros que vão cair na minha conta"

"Espero que sim, senhor"

Item dois da lista: Arrumar um emprego. Feito! E da melhor maneira possível.

Vladimir e Aro eram inimigos declarados. E nada daria mais prazer ao fundador da Nóbiles & Associados do que roubar aquele que ele considerava o maior trunfo de Aro Volturi. Eu realmente havia ganhado uma boa quantidade de causas contra o escritório deles e agora iria ajudá-los a virar o placar.

_PDV BELLA_

O dia era realmente um tédio sem Edward aqui. Eu enrolei na cama o máximo que pude, mas estava ficando cada dia mais difícil continuar na cama depois que Edward levantava.

Alice ligou dizendo que havia conseguido horário com a estilista para amanhã pela manhã e que ela passaria para me buscar. Ela estava saindo naquele exato momento para ir ao Le Roy e me ligaria assim que tivesse uma resposta.

Eu pulei do sofá assim que ouvi a chave sendo colocada na fechadura. Quando Edward abriu a porta, eu estava quase quicando de ansiedade para saber como tudo tinha saído.

"Hey!" – Eu sorri quando ele me olhou.

"Hey..." – Ele respondeu docemente – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Chato. E o seu?"

"Produtivo..." – Ele fez mistério.

"Edward... Eu estou aqui morrendo de ansiedade!"

"Está tudo bem: Aro me demitiu e Vladimir Nóbiles me contratou"

Eu só me dei conta de que havia me atirado em seu abraço quando Edward riu, me abraçando de volta.

"Isso é ótimo! Parabéns!"

Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo, enquanto sorria – "Mesmo que o meu dia tivesse sido péssimo, você teria alegrado todo ele com esse abraço..." – Eu desviei meu olhar do dele, corando. Era incrível como ele continuava me fazendo corar constantemente – "E então... Seu dia foi chato?" – Ele me colocou de volta no chão, se certificando que minhas pernas estavam bem firmes antes de me soltar.

"Unf! A casa fica vazia sem você..." – Eu dei de ombros e fiz um biquinho enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá.

"Você almoçou?" – Eu acenei, afirmando com a cabeça. Não que ele fosse gostar de saber o que eu comi... – "E a Alice não ligou?"

"Ah, sim. Ela ligou!" – Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa por Edward perguntar isso – "Nós vamos ver o vestido amanhã de manhã e... Ela deve estar no Le Roy neste exato momento e vai ligar assim que tiver uma resposta"

"Vai dar tudo certo: Hoje é meu dia de sorte!" – Edward brincou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cíntia! De volta, postando... Só tenho uma coisa triste para te contar: Se o Carlisle não apareceu enquanto você estava dopada, acho que ele não vai aparecer mais...**_

_**Juliete Masen Cullen: Talvez eu ainda tenha planos para o Aro (Risadas Maquiavélicas...)**_

_**Bcullen: Continuo esperando sua atualização...**_

_**Isa Stream: E ela não é? Grávida de gêmeos logo na primeira vez? Eu surtava!**_

_**Maah: Eu disse que no mínimo, será isso! Se houver assunto, vai mais além. Mas vocês precisam começar a se acostumar com a idéia de que haverá um fim.**_

_**Regina: Deixa ver se eu entendi – Se chegar a 100 capítulos, você chora de alegria. E se acabar em 100, você chora de tristeza! Bom... Parece que você vai chorar de qualquer maneira! O que eu posso fazer por você? Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Tati Campello: Vamos ver... Se a Alice conseguir a data...**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Eles são fofos... E quem não queria um fofo desses...**_

_**Bia! Um grande 'viva' para você!**_

_**Agatha: Meu Deus do céu! De onde foi que você tirou isso? Eu nunca tinha nem pensado nessa possibilidade! Como você é má!**_

_**Lyka: Oiê! O que achou da continuação?**_

_**Maria Lua: Está vendo como vocês são más com a Alice? Ela nem surtou!**_

_**Mas só porque ela está focada no casamento. Depois... Aí, eu já não garanto mais nada! Rsrsrs**_

_**Juliete: 'Ed safadinho...' – É que ele fica tão lindo assim... E bravo, alegre, sorrindo, brigando... Oh, Edward! (Suspiros eternos...)**_


	74. Chapter 74

_**N/A:**_

_**Boa noite, meninas!!! E aí como estão de véspera e feriado?**_

_**Estamos mesmo numa fase 'fofa', mas é que eu estava precisando de uma folga de todo aquele sofrimento!**_

_**Muitos beijos para vocês**_

_**E bom capítulo!**_

_**Respostas das reviews lá no fim...**_

_**AH!!!!!!!!!!! E MUITO OBRIGADA! PASSAMOS DAS 600 REVIEWS!!!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Hoje seria meu dia de deixar Edward sozinho em casa.

Assim que o relógio despertou, eu girei na cama e lhe dei um beijo calmo de bom dia – "Aproveite bem seus dias de férias" – Eu esfregava meu nariz levemente contra o de Edward.

"Eu aproveitaria bem mais se a minha mulher ficasse em casa..." – Edward abraçou minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para cima do dele.

"Se você quer mesmo que ela seja sua mulher, ela precisa sair e resolver algumas coisas. Mas... Você bem que podia me ajudar a tomar banho..."

"Hummm... Ótima idéia, senhora Cullen"

Eu estava terminando de me arrumar quando Alice ligou – "Pode descer, belezinha! Eu já estou aqui na porta" – Eu não pude deixar de rir quando ela me chamou de 'belezinha'.

"Você não vai sair sem tomar café da manhã!" – Edward sentenciou quando me viu pegando a bolsa e jogando tudo dentro.

"Foi você quem me atrasou, senhor Cullen..." – Eu lhe dei um sorriso, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ceder – "Não se preocupe. Eu peço para Alice passar em algum lugar"

"Leve pelo menos uma fruta" – Edward bufou.

"Claro, papai..." – Eu revirei os olhos para ele.

Eu peguei uma fruta e desci as escadas dando uma mordida.

"Bom dia!" – Alice cumprimentou alegremente quando entrei no carro.

"Bom dia, Allie"

"Comendo fruta, Isabella? Essa gravidez está te mudando mesmo..."

"Na verdade, está mais para o pai dos bebês: Ele é 'ligeiramente obsessivo' com esses detalhes nutricionais" – Eu respondi, engolindo mais um pedaço da fruta.

"Bom... Ele está certo. Já que eu não estou por perto, fico feliz que alguém esteja cuidando de você"

"Você está por perto..." – Eu sorri para Alice.

"Não o tempo todo" – Ela respondeu com um tom sério – "E você precisa de vigilância 24 horas!"

"Hey!" – Eu protestei.

"Você sabe que é verdade..." – Alice se ajeitou no banco, encarando a estrada – "Aliás... Eu ainda estou esperando que você me conte tudo sobre aquelas 'muitas coisas' que você citou no jantar... Eu não quis te forçar na frente do Edward, mas agora que estamos só nós duas, você não vai me escapar!"

"Tudo bem. Eu só preciso que você passe em algum lugar e compre algo para eu comer: Eu prometi para o Edward que comeria alguma coisa"

"Oh, pode deixar! Deus me livre irritar o 'papai Cullen'..." – Eu ri do tom de Alice.

No caminho até o atelier, eu contei para Alice todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias: A festa de Aro, tudo que ele havia dito – "Bastardo" – Foi o único comentário dela, antes de acenar para que eu continuasse. Contei sobre todos os meus presentes e ela quase me matou por eu não ter trazido o colar para ela e a estilista verem.

"Nós ainda nem começamos a escolher, Alice! Eu não pensei que vocês fossem precisar dele"

"Ai, Isabella, Isabella..." – Ela revirava os olhos – "Eu vou deixar essa passar, mas você precisa levá-lo na próxima vez que formos ao atelier. Não se esqueça que agora nós só temos dois meses"

"Allie!" – Foi só então que eu me lembrei que Alice não havia me ligado de volta ontem – "Porque você não me ligou depois que saiu do Le Roy? A notícia é ruim, não é?"

"Hum... É que..." – Eu odeio quando Alice fica me enrolando – "Na verdade, eles tinham uma data, mas era logo no início do mês e não daria tempo para prepararmos tudo. Eu tentei conversar com o gerente para que ele liberasse uma data mais para o fim do mês e..."

"Alice, fala logo, pelo amor de Deus! Sim ou não! Só isso e pronto!"

"Calma!" – Ela riu, surpresa com meu ataque – "Nós temos a data"

"Jura?" – E lá vêm elas! Oh, droga de lágrimas...

"Juro. 28 de Fevereiro – Domingo pela manhã" – Alice declarou triunfante – "Nós vamos servir um coquetel antes da cerimônia e um belo almoço logo após. Eu preciso que Edward me ajude com o cardápio, já que ele é o especialista..."

"Oh, Allie! Obrigada" – Dessa vez não deu para segurar as lágrimas. Meu coração estava totalmente disparado e eu, que até bem poucos meses atrás era uma solteira convicta, agora estava completamente derretida com os planos de casamento.

"Não me agradeça ainda, docinho! Nós temos muito trabalho a fazer" – Alice estava muito engraçada hoje com esses apelidinhos. Tirando que ela estava dirigindo extremamente devagar, o que estava me deixando preocupada com ela, mas bem aliviada...

"Eu sei. Mas eu confio plenamente em suas capacidades"

"Ótimo. Porque eu tenho uma idéia bem clara do que vamos fazer nesse vestido" – Alice piscou para mim, enquanto estacionava em frente a um pomposo atelier no centro da cidade.

"Ai, meu Deus, Alice! Isso é realmente necessário?" – Eu me encolhi enquanto passávamos pela porta. Era claro que eu não estava à altura do padrão das mulheres que freqüentam lugares como esse.

"Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-las?" – A sorridente recepcionista vinha em nossa direção. Eu me encolhi ainda mais diante do olhar que ela me lançou. Definitivamente, eu não sou o tipo que ela costuma ver passar por essa porta.

"Nós temos horário marcado para a senhorita Swan"

"Claro. Sentem-se um segundo e nós já vamos atendê-las" – Ela indicou o sofá.

"Alice!" – Eu ralhei com ela, quando a recepcionista se retirou – "Você viu o jeito como essa menina me olha? Nós devíamos ter ido a um lugar onde eu não parecesse tão ridícula!"

"Bella! Você não está ridícula. Só está agindo como uma" – Alice sussurrou de volta entre os dentes.

"Está claro que eu não sou o tipo de cliente que vem a esse lugar"

"E você acha que eles estão preocupados com o 'tipo de cliente que vem a esse lugar'? Eles mal olham na cara do 'tipo de cliente que vem a esse lugar'. Eles estão preocupados com o talão de cheques do 'tipo de cliente que vem a esse lugar'"

"O que nos leva a um belo ponto! Como é que eu vou pagar por um vestido desses?"

"Você não vai... Bella, eu sou sua dama de honra! Você não vai ter coragem de me negar o privilégio de pagar seu vestido de noiva!" – Eu conheço bem essa carinha dela de 'eu vou ganhar essa discussão', então apenas revirei os olhos e bufei, me sentindo derrotada.

"Bom dia" – Uma moça jovem, elegantemente vestida adentrou o ambiente. Ela com certeza devia ser a estilista.

"Oh, bom dia!" – Alice se levantou rapidamente como se tivesse visto alguma espécie de deusa – "É um grande prazer conhecê-la, Maria... Eu sou Alice. Alice Brandon: Grande fã de seu trabalho. E Essa é a noiva" – Ela disse, me indicando – "Minha melhor amiga: Isabella Swan"

"Muito prazer. Então..." – Ela parecia analisar cada medida do meu corpo com os olhos – "Você é a noiva? Que tal ficar de pé?" – Ela me pediu com um sorriso. Assim que fiquei de pé, ela se aproximou e colocou as mãos em minha cintura, como se estivesse tirando minhas medidas – "Belo corpo..." – Ela observou, me fazendo corar – "É só me dizer o que você quer, garota! Com essas medidas, você pode ter o que quiser!"

"Ah..." – Ela realmente parecia estar esperando uma resposta e eu realmente não tinha uma para dar.

"Na verdade, Maria... Nós precisamos discutir alguns pontos importantes" – Alice pontuou, agora assumindo sua postura 'organizadora do casamento' – "Bella está grávida. De gêmeos" – Maria me olhou surpresa – "E o casamento está marcado para Fevereiro" – Eu quase ri daquele ar todo profissional de Alice – "Nós precisamos de algo que possa acomodar sua barriga e que possa ser feito em tão pouco tempo"

"Claro..." – Maria também tinha uma expressão séria. Ela estava realmente absorvendo tudo o que Alice dizia – "Vocês querem esconder ou evidenciar a barriga?"

"Acho que esconder não vai ser uma opção"

"Ótimo. Eu realmente não aconselharia..." – As duas conversavam, enquanto eu ficava ali, apenas de pé. 'Isso mesmo! Finjam que eu nem estou aqui...'

"Que tal se você experimentar alguns modelos?" – Oh! Eu existo novamente!

"Vai ser ótimo!" – Alice disse, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa.

Maria nos dirigiu a uma sala reservada e pediu que suas assistentes trouxessem alguns modelos específicos. Ela e Alice me enfiaram dentro de alguns grandes vestidos, mas Alice não estava gostando de nenhum e Maria parecia concordar que ainda não havíamos encontrado o 'grande premiado'.

Eu obviamente nunca havia escolhido um vestido de noiva, mas ficou claro que era aquele assim que eu me olhei no espelho. Maria estava atrás de mim, terminando de fechar o zíper, eu me senti a mulher mais incrível do mundo. Bom, se um vestido era capaz de fazer Isabella Swan se sentir a mulher mais incrível do mundo, ele só podia ser 'O' vestido.

"É esse..." – Alice sussurrou ao meu lado – "Olha só, Maria: Ela está até chorando..."

"Ok. Definitivamente, nós temos um eleito" – Maria concordou – "E sua barriga vai ficar incrível nele!"

"O colar combina?" – Alice perguntou.

"O que?" – Eu sequei as lágrimas que começaram a cair pelo meu rosto.

"O colar que o Edward te deu para usar no casamento. Você acha que combina com o vestido?"

Eu imaginei o colar pendendo em meu pescoço e ele parecia perfeito com o vestido – "Vai ficar lindo..."

"Ótimo!"

"A emoção perfeita, para o vestido perfeito!" – Maria sorriu para mim através do reflexo do espelho.

"E então... Quando podemos voltar?" – Alice saltitava em seu lugar.

"Vamos até minha sala acertar todos os detalhes enquanto Nettie e Lucy vão ajudar Isabella a se trocar"

Eu me senti um pouco constrangida ao ser deixada sozinha com aquelas duas estranhas que, teoricamente, deveriam me despir. Elas tentaram ser simpáticas agora que eu era uma cliente – Muito diferente do comportamento esboçado pela loira quando eu cheguei.

"Então... O nome do sortudo é Edward?" – A moça mais alta tentou iniciar uma conversa, enquanto abria meu zíper.

"Ah... É"

"Ele ficou feliz com a gravidez?" – Ela estava realmente disposta a manter um diálogo.

"Sim... Ele ficou bem feliz" – Eu tentei me cobrir, enquanto ela retirava o vestido – "Mais que eu, até..."

"Isso é bom, não é?" – Ela sorriu.

"Acho que sim..." – Eu procurei minha blusa e a vesti o mais rápido possível, enquanto a loira pegava o vestido da mão da outra moça e saia da sala, provavelmente, indo guardá-lo.

Alice estava extraordinariamente empolgada durante a volta para casa. Ela amou o vestido e, segundo ela, ele era 'exatamente a peça que faltava para que ela terminasse de montar a cerimônia perfeita!' Ela falou no nome de flores que eu nunca havia ouvido falar e me lembrou que precisamos convidar Rosalie e Emmett para que ela possa cuidar dos trajes.

"Você também podia ligar para o seu pai e avisar que eu preciso das medidas dele. Ah! E se você for querer que a Sue fique com ele no altar, nós precisamos descobrir a cor que a mãe do Edward vai querer usar..."

"A Sue?"

"É Bella... Se a sua mãe fosse viva, ela estaria no altar. A escolha é sua: Você decide se quer que a Sue esteja no altar, acompanhando o Charlie... Mas você precisa decidir e me dizer logo"

"Você acha que eu devo? Quer dizer... Ela devia..."

"Não..." – Alice entendeu o que eu queria perguntar – "Sinceramente, eu não a colocaria no altar, mas a escolha é totalmente sua..."

"Então... Tudo bem se o Charlie estiver lá... Sozinho?"

"Tudo bem" – Ela afirmou.

"Ok" – Nós até estávamos nos dando bem, mas honestamente eu não queria que Sue ocupasse o lugar que devia ser da minha mãe. A vida de Charlie era assunto dele, mas no meu casamento, eu preferia que o lugar da minha mãe continuasse lá.

"Bom... Então, eu preciso falar com o Edward sobre o cardápio do almoço, começar a pesquisar as flores e... Nós precisamos comprar seu sapato e começar a preparar seu guarda-roupa para uma viagem a Paris!"

"E eu preciso de lingeries novas" – Desabafei sem sequer pensar que estava dando à Alice um gancho para me arrastar para compras – "Porque está tudo ficando pequeno demais... Isso porque minha barriga mal começou a crescer..."

"Que tal amanhã?"

"Amanhã o que, Allie?"

"Compras, baby. Compras!"

Eu escapava de compras com Alice o quanto pudesse, mas dessa vez eu realmente precisava, então... Eu apenas revirei os olhos e resolvi aceitar meu destino.

_PDV EDWARD_ 

O dia realmente era um tédio quando Bella não estava aqui. Eu até tentei me deitar novamente e relaxar um pouco depois que ela saiu, mas qual era a graça de permanecer na cama quando Bella não estava comigo?

Então eu fiquei assistindo a todos os programas idiotas que eu consegui achar na televisão, até que encontrei um filme realmente interessante, que conseguiu ocupar uma boa parte da minha manhã.

Quando o filme acabou, eu resolvi cozinhar alguma coisa. Eu estava na cozinha quando ouvi a porta.

"Edward?" – Bella chamou assim que entrou.

"Aqui na cozinha!"

"Hey!" – Ela estava sorridente quando me encontrou.

"Hey! Como foram?"

"Ah, Edward... O vestido é lindo!" – Os olhos de Bella brilhavam tanto que eu me vi andando até ela só para vê-los mais de perto.

"Você parece animada com ele..."

"Ele é... Lindo!" – Ela riu por não conseguir encontrar uma palavra melhor – "E..." – Ela hesitou por um segundo, mordendo o lábio – "Alice conseguiu a data!"

"Mesmo?" – Eu sorri surpreso.

"Mesmo!" – Ela sorriu de volta, triunfante – "Nós vamos nos casar dia 28 de Fevereiro – No Le Roy!"

"Hey..." – Eu a beijei – "Isso é ótimo!"

"Nós precisamos fazer a lista de convidados 'para ontem'" – Bella imitou o tom de Alice – "Alice quer que você escolha o cardápio, e..." – Bella fez uma pausa, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar – "Ela falou de um monte de flores, mas eu não entendi absolutamente nada!" – Ela riu – "E nós precisamos falar com o Emmett e a Rosalie e com os seus pais sobre os trajes. E eu preciso ligar para o Charlie e dizer que Alice precisa das medidas dele também. E..." – Bella fez uma pequena careta, que me chamou a atenção – "Alice quer que eu decida se Sue vai estar no altar... E eu acho que não quero... O que você acha?" – Era claro que Bella estava travando uma grande guerra consigo mesma.

"É o seu casamento. Nós vamos fazer isso da maneira que você se sentir melhor"

"Então, você não acha que eu vou parecer muito mesquinha se não a quiser no altar?"

"Bella... Claro que não! A Sue não é a sua mãe. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender perfeitamente"

"Obrigada" – Bella suspirou, parecendo aliviada – "Você ia fazer o almoço?" – Ela indicou a panela que eu havia pegado do armário e estava sobre a bancada.

"Ia. Está com fome?"

"Não muita. A Alice me entupiu de comida no café da manhã. Ela disse que não queria irritar o 'papai Cullen', me deixando com fome" – Bella brincou comigo.

"Menina esperta ela..." – Bella riu – "Porque você não descansa um pouquinho? Eu acabo em um minuto"

"Oh, não! Me deixe ajudar! Eu estou com saudades: Você nunca mais me deixou pisar na cozinha..." – Bella fez um biquinho de criança mimada.

"Tudo bem, 'mamãe Cullen', pode ajudar" – Eu brinquei com ela também.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hummm... E aí? Vestido escolhido e casamento no Le Roy! O que vocês estão achando?**_

_**Juliete Masen Cullen: Tadinha da Allie! Ela só é uma amiga muito passional! Eu tenho umas amigas que agiriam meio que igual, então... Para mim, ela é até que bem normal!**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett: Eu era uma big viciada em séries – Conhecia todas, assistia tudo, etc, etc, etc... Mas ultimamente, por vários motivos, eu ando tão por fora! Eu até assisti alguns (poucos) episódios de Vampires Diaries, mas não viciei não... Para falar a verdade, eu me senti traindo o Edward... Rsrsrsrs (E aquele vilão! Deus do céu! Eu não consigo nem olhar para o irmão bonzinho... Que vilão é aquele? – Não. Eu não sei os nomes... Acho que isso prova o quanto eu não viciei...)**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Estávamos todos precisando de um momento 'coisas dando certo', não é?**_

_**Bethinha Poloni: Eu não estudo mais, mas acordo 7:30 para trabalhar. Eu durmo tarde mesmo – Sempre foi assim. Eu simplesmente não consigo dormir cedo! E acordar cedo é tipo tortura! Mas eu preciso, então... Eu dou uma cochiladinha quando dá e lá vamos nós! Rsrsrs**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Um homem perfeito desse? O mundo conspira ao favor dele desde o minuto em que ele nasceu!**_

_**Regina Swan Cullen: Momento "Tudo indo bem". Porque eu e a Bella não tínhamos mais lágrimas para derramar! Rsrsrs**_

_**Girl Cullen: Amei seu coment! Rápido e certeiro! E me fez rir muito!**_

_**Bia: Eu preciso acabar essa primeiro, porque se eu acrescentar mais alguma coisa à minha vida, eu não vou fazer nem uma, nem outra!**_

_**Maah: Calma! Você já está esperando uma próxima bomba? Que maldade com a Bella! (Porque as bombas sempre caem na cabeça dela, não é?)**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Hum... POV ARO? Quem sabe, quem sabe... Vamos ver?**_

_**Cíntia-Cullen: Ah!!!!!! Tá bom! Vai me dizer que o seu único interesse em ter o Edward se esfregando em você, é para ele te passar sorte? Tá bom, tá bom!**_

_**Maria Lua: Acalme-se! Uma hora, ela há de surtar! Rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Isa Stream: Os preparativos estão começando... Por enquanto, a Alice vai se segurar. Porque ela é uma mocinha muito profissional!**_

_**Ah! Melhoras! Feriado doente ninguém merece!**_

_**Daia Matos: E aí? O que achou do capítulo? Momento "Tudo indo bem" ativadíssimo!**_

_**Alanna! Sua sumida! Está tudo bem? Gostando da história?**_

_**Bcullen: Hoje você me inspirou com o seu "docinho" Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Planos para o Aro só mais lá para frente...**_

_**Tati Campello: Ela conseguiu! Ela conseguiu! Casamento no Le Roy confirmado!**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas! Olha só quem já voltou!**_

_**Esta é uma postagem especial (**__**LEIA-SE: Não se acostumem**__**!), dedicada a Bethinha Poloni.**_

_**Querida Bethinha,**_

_**Você me pediu mais uma postagem para quando você acordasse: Meio-dia! E você prometeu que sairia pulando pela casa e leria antes de ir estudar.**_

_**Bom... Aí está o capítulo!**_

_**É bem curtinho, mas espero que possa alegrar o seu dia (E o feriado de todas vocês, que estiverem em casa, curtindo o feriado na frente do computador).**_

_**Agora...**_

_**Meu bem, a vida é assim mesmo!**_

_**Eu estudei a vida inteira pela manhã e nunca consegui me acostumar. Durante o primeiro grau, estudei pertinho de casa, mas fiz o Ensino Médio em uma cidade vizinha, em um colégio bem puxado também. Eu também entrava as 7:30h e tinha que acordar bem cedo, porque ia de ônibus. E depois, eu fazia um Curso Técnico na parte da tarde e só saía 8:20h! Eu estudava literalmente o dia inteiro!**_

_**Ou seja: Não é só com você que as coisas são assim! É um período estranho, mas até que passa rápido. Não quero te desanimar, mas o grande problema é o último ano da faculdade! Aí sim... Nada de fics! Nada de dormir, comer ou respirar!**_

_**Minha vida não é mais fácil: Eu só tenho mais anos de vida e, portanto, JÁ passei por tudo isso aí!**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**Bom feriado**_

_**Bons Estudos!**_

_**Um dia, quando você tiver 20 e vários anos, você ainda vai sentir saudades do tempo em que tudo o que você precisava fazer era estudar!**_

_**Eu realmente compreendo e é por isso que você ganhou mais um capítulo!**_

_**Bjnhos**_

_**Tchau - tchau!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Nós realmente deveríamos começar a fazer a lista de convidados" – Eu falei enquanto estávamos na mesa, terminando de almoçar – "A Alice não vai parar de pressionar enquanto nós não entregarmos para ela"

"Bom... A minha família não é grande... Na verdade, somos praticamente nós quatro" – Edward respondeu dando de ombros – "E agora você e Rose... Talvez meu pai queira convidar alguns amigos... Que tal se nós entregarmos a lista quando voltarmos do Ano Novo?"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu comecei a pensar sozinha.

"O que foi?"

"Nada. Só estava pensando..."

"No que?"

"Eu também não tenho muita gente para convidar... Charlie, Sue, Seth... A família da Alice, o Jasper... Ângela e... Algumas poucas pessoas do trabalho..."

"Bom, eu praticamente não conheço ninguém do trabalho, mas provavelmente tenha que convidar alguns deles..." – Edward riu.

"Parece que vai ser um casamento bem íntimo" – Eu ri de volta.

"É! Parece que sim"

"Quando nós vamos para a casa dos seus pais?" – Eu me lembrei que nós ainda não havíamos combinado nada sobre isso.

"Eu pensei em ir na quinta-feira de manhã. O que você acha?"

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei de ombros – "Hum..." – Eu me espreguicei vagarosamente – "A comida estava ótima! E me deu uma preguiça agora..."

"Porque você não deita um pouquinho?" – Edward sugeriu com um sorriso.

"Sozinha?" – Ele riu da minha expressão.

"Eu só vou tirar a mesa"

A tarde estava calma e nós dois estávamos deitados na cama vendo um seriado de comédia qualquer, quando a minha mente começou a vagar por uma porção de coisas que eu e Edward já havíamos passado juntos. Nós nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo, mas a ligação que havia entre nós era tão profunda e sincera... Eu não só o amava, mas eu sabia que ele me amava também.

Eu senti seu peito vibrar embaixo de mim quando ele riu de alguma piada que eu havia perdido e eu me ajeitei melhor para me deliciar com o barulho de seu coração batendo. Edward Cullen. Muito em breve, meu marido...

Quando o episódio acabou, Edward acariciou meu rosto e eu gemi baixinho – "Você quer alguma coisa? Comer... Sei lá"

Eu não sou capaz de explicar quais foram as ligações que o meu cérebro fez, mas o tom calmo de Edward me fez lembrar aquele outro dia em que estávamos deitados assim, nessa cama, comendo pipoca doce. E eu desejei aquela pipoca com todas as forças do meu ser!

"Eu quero!"

Edward riu do meu entusiasmo – "E eu posso saber o que você quer tão alegremente?"

"Pipoca doce!"

"Bella... Você precisa se alimentar direito"

"Ah... A gente acabou de almoçar!" – Eu me virei para ele, com a melhor carinha de 'desejo de grávida' que eu conseguia fazer – "Por favor! Pipoca doce..."

Edward riu, se entregando – "Tudo bem. Pipoca doce!"

"Yeah!" – Eu bati palminhas, imitando uma criança entusiasmada.

Eu comi pipoca doce até estar me sentindo estufada e comecei a ter cada vez mais certeza de que Edward estava tentando me engordar de qualquer maneira quando ele sugeriu que nós fôssemos jantar fora.

"Eu passei o dia todo preso aqui dentro..." – Ele fez aquela carinha de 'cachorro que caiu da mudança' e eu teria aceitado até mesmo me mudar para o Alasca.

"Hum..." – Eu me derreti toda – "O que você quiser, meu amor!"

Nós nos trocamos e descemos até o carro. Edward abriu a porta para mim e depois deu a volta no carro para entrar também. Nós dois nos sentamos ali, colocando os cintos de segurança e então, Edward parou com suas duas mãos no volante.

"E então... Aonde nós vamos?" – Eu olhei para ele, surpresa.

"Eu não sei..."

Edward bufou, parecendo meio frustrado – "O que você quer comer?"

"Eu sei lá! Foi você quem quis sair!" – Eu ri. Edward indeciso realmente era algo a que eu não estava acostumada.

"Pizza?" – Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

"Parece bom..."

"Hum..." – Eu podia ver que ele havia tido alguma idéia porque seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho novo e diferente – "Já sei! Vou te levar a um lugar"

"Tudo bem!"

Edward de repente estava muito animado e falante e eu fiquei o admirando enquanto ele dirigia pela cidade.

"O que foi?" – Ele perguntou quando paramos em um farol fechado.

"Nada..."

"Porque você está me olhando assim?"

"Você é tão bonito..." – Eu sussurrei após hesitar por um segundo.

"Bella..." – Edward arrancou com o carro, corando lindamente e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"O que foi?" – Eu brinquei com ele – "Vai dizer que você não sabia?" – Edward fingiu que não escutou – "E você fica ainda mais lindo assim" – Eu passei a mão por seu rosto.

Edward apertou os olhos para mim e deu um meio sorriso torto antes de começar a estacionar o carro – "O que você está fazendo?" – Eu procurei qualquer sinal de um restaurante por perto, mas não encontrei – "Achei que nós fôssemos jantar"

"Nós já vamos" – Ele desligou o carro e se virou para mim.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Te beijando..."

(...)

Eu estranhei quando Edward entrou no Drive-Thru de uma lanchonete e comprou frango frito e refrigerante.

"O que é isso?"

"Relaxa. Tem a ver com o lugar em que estamos indo..." – Foi tudo o que Edward se limitou a me dizer.

A estrada que pegamos começou a ficar cada vez mais deserta e eu estava ficando bastante curiosa sobre onde estávamos indo afinal de contas. Definitivamente, era algum lugar nas montanhas, porque nós não parávamos de subir. Eu até tentei pressionar Edward, mas ele estava disposto a manter seu segredo.

Eu olhei em volta quando Edward começou a reduzir a velocidade, mas eu não via nada por perto. Tudo que era possível ver dali eram as luzes da cidade ficando pequena lá embaixo.

Edward entrou em um acostamento de terra e dirigiu até a ponta da montanha, nos dando uma bela vista. Eu sorri e suspirei ao ver o quanto a cidade parecia bonita quando vista daqui de cima.

"Uau..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Quando nós estávamos na faculdade, eu e Emmett costumávamos vir muito aqui. Nós nos sentávamos no capô do carro, comíamos frango frito e falávamos sobre qualquer coisa que quiséssemos falar"

"Humm..." – Eu sorri, apertando os olhos contra ele – "Você e Emmett? Então você vai querer me convencer que nunca trouxe outra garota aqui?"

Edward até tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar uma risada – "Bom... Ninguém tão especial..." – Ele acariciou meu rosto.

"Você já fez sexo com alguém aqui?" – Eu perguntei de repente, fazendo o possível para que aquela parecesse uma pergunta 'normal'.

"Bella!" – Edward sorriu, envergonhado. Seus lindos olhos verdes totalmente arregalados.

"O que?" – Eu ri dele – "Tem alguém bem envergonhado hoje, hein?" – Eu me inclinei no banco, chegando mais perto de Edward – "Então, Edward... Você já fez sexo com alguém aqui?"

"Eu não vou te responder isso"

"Ok. Mas então eu vou presumir que você fez! Porque se não tivesse feito, você diria"

"Eu não fiz!" – Edward revirou os olhos para mim – "Não... De verdade..."

"Não de verdade? Edward! O que isso quer dizer? Até onde vocês foram?" – Eu adorei poder, alguma vez na vida, ser a pessoa que fazia corar e não a que corava.

"Só uns amassos, Bella..." – Ele ficava tão bonitinho assim... Sua voz totalmente envergonhada.

"Hum..." – Eu comecei a me inclinar em sua direção – "Que tal... Se nós mudarmos essa situação?"

"Jura?" – Ele parecia surpreso, mas bem interessado na proposta.

"Que tal?" – Eu comecei a ir para o banco de trás, enquanto Edward me observava, ainda um pouco boquiaberto.

"Ok" – Ele disse quando começou a vir para o banco de trás também – "Mas você não acha mais confortável fazer isso em casa?"

"Não..." – Eu o puxei pela camisa – "Eu quero que a sua melhor lembrança seja minha"

Eu tomei sua boca em um beijo e ele correspondeu. Eu estava usando uma camisa de botões, então ele facilmente a abriu. Mas foi só o que fizemos. Porque nós ainda estávamos na parte dos beijos quando ouvimos duas leves batidinhas na janela do carro.

Edward congelou sobre mim e eu dei uma leve afastada para conseguir enxergar a pessoa parada na janela. E era um policial.

"Opa..." – Foi tudo em que eu consegui pensar.


	76. Chapter 76

_**N/A:**_

_**Hey, meninas do meu coração!**_

_**Vocês gostaram do flagra dos dois, não é? Vamos ver o que vocês acham do resto...**_

_**Como vocês sabem, hoje foi feriado aqui no Brasil. Eu fui ao aniversário de um conhecido. Era um almoço, durou até o jantar!**_

_**Para não ficar atrasadinha demais, estou postando esse capítulo. É pequeno, mas eu prometo que até amanhã cedo eu posto mais!**_

_**É só para não abandoná-las sem nada até eu escrever tudo.**_

_**Então, no próximo eu respondo as reviews também, tá?**_

_**Fiquem com Deus**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**E boa noite**_

_**(Snif... O feriado acabou! Mas graças a Deus, que amanhã é quinta-feira! Só mais dois dias e tem descanso de novo!)**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Nós ouvimos duas leves batidinhas na janela do carro (...) E era um policial._

"_Opa..." – Foi tudo em que eu consegui pensar._

_PDV BELLA_

"Merda..." – Eu ouvi Edward praguejar baixinho quando virou sua cabeça para então ver o policial, que fez sinal para que descêssemos do carro.

Eu aproveitei quando Edward bloqueou minha visão e abotoei minha blusa o mais rápido que consegui.

Nós dois descemos e ficamos parados lado a lado, totalmente envergonhados, enquanto o policial nos analisava.

"Os dois não acham que já estão um pouco velhos para isso?" – O policial começou a dizer – "Isso costuma ser coisa de adolescentes" – Ok. Porque ele não nos prende logo de uma vez? Eu pensei enquanto me encolhia diante de seu olhar reprovador.

"Sinto muito, senhor policial" – Eu não pude acreditar quando Edward começou a falar – "Mas não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando" – Não? Porque eu acho que ele está pensando exatamente no que nós estávamos pensando – "É que a minha mulher está grávida e... Ela se sentiu um pouco mal durante a viagem e nós acabamos parando aqui por que... Por que..." – Edward me olhava como se esperasse alguma ajuda.

"Por que..." – Eu tentei ajudar, mas minha mente estava totalmente em branco.

"Vocês dois vão ficar no 'porque' até quando?" – O policial nos cortou – "Documentos. Dos dois"

"Minha bolsa está lá dentro..." – Eu respondi, enquanto Edward abria sua carteira.

"Pode pegar, mocinha"

Eu dei a volta no carro e procurei minha carteira dentro da bolsa. É claro que minha carteira fez questão de sumir e eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa tentando encontrá-la. Quando ela finalmente resolveu surgir de dentro da bolsa, eu já estava a ponto de surtar.

"Bom, senhor Cullen e senhorita..." – O policial analisava meus documentos – "Swan?" – Ele me olhou com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas – "Porque eu acho que conheço seu sobrenome, senhorita Swan?"

"Ah..." – Eu engoli em seco – "Meu pai... Ele é... Chefe de polícia em Forks" – Eu falei meio para dentro esperando que ele nem escutasse.

"Forks? Claro... Charlie, não é?"

"Sim..." – Oh, meu Deus! Eu passei minha adolescência inteira tentando irritar o Charlie e agora eu estou conseguindo fazer isso toda semana! Se ele souber disso, eu juro que me mato de tanta vergonha!

"Bom, senhorita Swan... Eu deveria levar você dois para uma delegacia. Mas... Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez" – Respira, Isabella! Respira! – "Eu vou confiar que vocês dois já são bem grandinhos e capazes de entender que não devem fazer algo assim outra vez"

"Claro"

"Sim, senhor"

"Ótimo" – O policial respondeu, enquanto devolvia nossos documentos – "E o senhor, senhor Cullen" – Ele olhava para Edward com um olhar ameaçador – "Tome mais cuidado com a senhorita Swan. Acredito que o Chefe Swan não gostaria nada de saber que o senhor tem trazido a filha dele a lugares assim"

"Sim senhor"

"Agora entrem no carro e vão direto para casa. Este lugar é muito perigoso"

"Obrigada" – Eu respondi, enquanto Edward apenas concordava com a cabeça.

"Tenham uma boa noite"

"O senhor também" – Eu tentei sorrir de forma simpática.

Nós dois nos sentamos no carro e colocamos os cintos de segurança de forma totalmente robótica. Meu coração ainda estava disparado e a expressão de Edward faria qualquer um pensar que ele estava tendo um ataque do coração.

Edward deu a partida e deu a volta com o carro, seguindo pelo caminho por onde nós tínhamos vindo. Nós dois olhávamos para frente, sem dizer nem uma palavra sequer, até que eu olhei para Edward com o canto do olho.

Sua expressão era completamente impagável e eu comecei a rir descontroladamente, tomada pela sensação de alívio por termos escapado daquela situação constrangedora.

"Eu posso saber do que você está rindo?" – Edward falou, já começando a rir também.

"De você!"

"De mim? Eu queria que você tivesse visto sua própria cara!" – Edward ria abertamente como eu – "Corada como nunca quando o policial bateu na janela! Mas o mais divertido foi ver você ficando completamente branca quando ele perguntou sobre o seu sobrenome!"

"Oh, Deus!" – Eu fechei os olhos, corando novamente só de pensar nas reações de Charlie – "Eu nem quero pensar no que meu pai diria se soubesse disso"

"Provavelmente, ele tentaria me matar, achando que fui eu quem te seduziu!"

"Hey!" – Eu bati no ombro de Edward – "Não se faça de inocente, mocinho! Você me traz a um lugar desses e queria o que?"

"Hey!" – Edward ria cada vez mais – "A idéia de fazer sexo lá foi totalmente sua!"

"Mas você bem que gostou da proposta!" – Eu acusei.

"Eu não podia te negar isso!" – Ele fingiu estar ultrajado – "E se fosse um desejo de grávida?"

Nós dois não conseguíamos parar de rir. Para falar a verdade, eu não conseguia me lembrar de qualquer outro dia em que eu tenha rido mais, em toda a minha vida!

"Bom... Você queria que minha melhor lembrança fosse sua... Pelo menos, a mais marcante é!" – Edward riu.

"Pelo menos a mais marcante?" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e apertei os olhos para ele – "Quer dizer que ainda existem melhores? Você está me provocando, 'senhor Cullen'?" – Eu tentei imitar o tom do policial.

"Não, meu bem" – Edward aproveitou o farol fechado para acariciar meu rosto com as costas de sua mão – "Você é a melhor. Com certeza"

Eu passei as mãos por sua nuca e me aproximei para beijá-lo. Edward quebrou o beijo e estava mordendo meu queixo bem de leve, quando nós ouvimos uma buzina soar.

"Já vai!" – Edward gritou irritado, antes de bufar e arrancar com o carro outra vez – "Não sei o que deu em todo mundo hoje! Tiraram o dia para nos interromper!" – Eu ri, porque Edward parecia realmente irritado.

"Relaxa... Lá em casa, vamos ser só nós dois" – Eu passei a mão por sua coxa, fazendo Edward suspirar baixinho.

"Por via das dúvidas, nós vamos desligar o telefone..."

(...)

"Hum..." – Edward beijou minha boca de leve – "Que bom que amanhã eu vou ter você o dia inteiro só para mim..."

"O dia inteiro não... Amanhã eu vou sair com a Alice"

"O que? Por quê?" – Porque Edward está tão surpreso? Será que eu me esqueci de comentar? – "Você já não saiu com a Alice hoje?"

"Não... Na verdade, hoje eu saí com a organizadora do nosso casamento para escolher o meu vestido. E amanhã eu vou sair com a minha melhor amiga para fazer compras"

"Você nem gosta de fazer compras, Bella" – Oh... Lá vem a carinha... Tão lindo... – "Você não pode cancelar?"

"Edward..." – Como é que ele consegue me derreter assim tão fácil? Não, não! Seja forte, Isabella! Você precisa ir – "Eu... Eu preciso comprar umas coisas..."

"Que coisas?" – Eu ri porque ele estava parecendo uma criança.

"Não faça esse biquinho..." – Eu corri um dedo por seu lábio – "Eu preciso comprar lingerie..."

Eu revirei os olhos por causa da maneira como o rosto de Edward se iluminou ao ouvir a palavra 'lingerie'. Homens...

"Nem precisa começar com essa carinha, porque não é nada para você. É lingerie de grávida, Edward. Eu preciso de sutiãs novos, porque, caso você não tenha notado meus seios estão ficando enormes"

"Ah, eu notei..." – Edward sorriu, olhando em direção ao meu colo.

"Edward!" – Eu bati em seu peito.

"O que foi? Foi você quem perguntou!"

"Era uma pergunta retórica, seu tarado!"

Eu até perdi a respiração quando Edward girou rápido demais para ficar por cima de mim. Ele correu uma de suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e prendeu seu olhar ao meu – "E eu posso saber qual é o problema de eu ser tarado pela minha mulher?"

Eu apenas sorri, obviamente corando. Mesmo agora, mesmo aqui, ainda parecia que o mundo estava fora do eixo quando eu pensava que um homem como Edward Cullen me desejava.

"Responda, senhorita Swan?" – Ele insistiu usando um tom autoritário, enquanto corria a mão por minha cintura, me fazendo arquear as costas.

"Nenhum, senhor Cullen"

"Muito bem"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu acordei em meu horário de costume e fui direto para o banheiro. Eu não sabia a que horas Bella iria acordar, mas eu a havia visto programando o celular antes de dormirmos, então eu sabia que ela seria acordada na hora certa.

Eu saí do banheiro e percebi que Bella estava encolhida no meio da cama. Eu não sabia o que era, mas ela parecia estranha, então eu me deitei novamente, abraçando sua cintura.

"Você está bem?" – Eu encostei meu rosto contra o dela. Temperatura normal. Ok.

"Enjoada" – Ela gemeu – "Muito"

"Oh..." – Eu afastei o cabelo que estava grudado em seu rosto – "Você quer um pouco daquele remédio que o meu pai te receitou no outro dia?"

"Quero..."

Eu fui até a cozinha e li novamente a bula para me certificar da quantidade que Bella deveria tomar. Preparei o remédio e levei até ela em uma colher.

"Aqui" – Eu a ajudei a levantar a cabeça – "Toma"

Bella fez uma careta assim que eu coloquei a colher em sua boca – "Urg! Esse remédio é horrível" – A voz de Bella estava fraca. Ela se ditou novamente, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Você quer que eu ligue para a Alice?" – Eu perguntei enquanto afagava seu cabelo. Eu sei que isso não melhora nenhuma doença, mas eu me lembro que, quando eu era pequeno e estava doente, Esme se sentava ao meu lado na cama e afagava meu cabelo. E, embora aquilo não melhorasse realmente minha doença, sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

"Já vai passar..." – Bella respirava fundo e mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Claro. Já vai passar... Mas você precisa descansar um pouquinho..." – Ela realmente não parecia nada bem – "Porque nós não fazemos assim: Eu ligo para a Alice e digo que assim que você melhorar, você liga para ela? O que você acha? Vocês podem ir mais tarde"

"Está bem..." – Bella respondeu com sua vozinha fraca e eu beijei sua testa antes de me levantar para fazer a ligação.


	77. Chapter 77

_**N/A:**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei! Eu prometi que postaria de novo durante o dia. Mas não deu!**_

_**N/A 2:**_

_**Está bom! Eu já sei! As fotos não rolaram**_

_**Já repostei o capítulo, com as alterações nos links**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu deixei que Bella dormisse por mais uma hora ou algo assim e então voltei para ver como ela estava. Ela ainda estava deitada, mas seu corpo já parecia bem mais relaxado.

"Melhor?" – Eu perguntei com minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Hu-hum" – Bella gemeu concordando, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

"Quer que eu avise a Alice?"

"Não. Pode deixar. Eu ligo... Daqui a pouco"

"Quer comer alguma coisa?" – Meu pai disse que deixá-la de estômago vazio só piorava os enjôos.

"Pode ser... Uma fruta está bom" – Eu ri baixinho – "O que?" – Bella me olhou por sobre o ombro.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que eu te vejo PEDIR uma fruta"

Bella deu de ombros – "Acho que eu preciso me acostumar, não é? Nós ainda temos longos sete meses pela frente..."

Eu fui até a cozinha e arrumei algumas frutas, suco de laranja e um copo de leite em uma bandeja e levei para Bella. Ela escolheu uma das frutas e deu uma pequena mordida, experimentando a reação de seu estômago.

Parece que foi tudo bem.

Nós ainda ficamos juntos algum tempo antes que Bella ligasse para Alice. Alice chegou rápido e subiu para se certificar que Bella tinha mesmo condições de sair.

"Ela está bem?" – Alice me perguntou com um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas assim que eu abri a porta.

"Era só um enjôo..." – Eu afirmei – "Ela já está bem"

"Ótimo!" – Os olhinhos de Alice voltaram a brilhar, cheios de entusiasmo – "Nós vamos ter uma tarde adorável!"

"Alice... Vai com calma, está bem? Se ela se sentir mal..."

"Hey!" – Ela respondeu como se estivesse ofendida – "Pode deixar! Eu sei cuidar dela!"

"Calma!" – Eu levantei as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, antes que ela me atacasse – "Tudo bem... Eu vou chamar a Bella"

_PDV BELLA_

Não que algum dia eu fosse confessar isso, mas até que foi uma tarde legal... Além de eu estar mesmo precisando de todas aquelas coisas que comprei, era bom passar um tempo com Alice.

Desde que eu me mudei, tanta coisa aconteceu, e nós duas mal temos tido tempo para ficar juntas de verdade. Ainda mais assim: Só nós.

Nós estávamos no reino de Alice: o Shopping. E ela me obrigou a visitar várias lojas de lingerie. Eu deixei que ela falasse sem parar e praticamente escolhesse quase tudo o que eu acabei comprando. Eu havia aprendido por experiência própria que as escolhas de Alice agradavam Edward. E eu gostava dele quando estava satisfeito com algo...

"Pare de pensar bobagens!" – Alice ralhou enquanto me empurrava para dentro do provador.

"Eu não estou! Quem disse que eu estou?" – Eu tentei me defender.

"Você está corando, então deve estar pensando em alguma bobagem" – Alice pontuou – "E está com um sorriso todo bobo no rosto, então deve ser com o Edward" – Ela fechou a porta do provador e virou as costas.

Após as compras, Alice me obrigou a comer – "Eu não vou te devolver para ele de estômago vazio!"

Quando cheguei em casa, carregada de sacolas e mais sacolas, encontrei Edward sentado no sofá. Não é incrível que um deus como ele esteja simplesmente sentado em meu sofá? Aliás, nem é o meu sofá! É o sofá dele! Que agora também é meu só porque ele me pediu para morar com ele! Não é ABSOLUTAMENTE incrível que um deus como ele tenha me chamado para morar com ele?

Ele sorriu assim que me viu e eu correspondi – 'Oh... Isso é que é um sorriso...'

"Boa tarde, meu anjo" – Edward se levantou para me ajudar com as sacolas – "Como foram as compras?"

"Legais" – Eu respondi sem pensar, porque estava perdida demais em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Legais?" – Edward fez uma careta, surpreso por eu ter dito isso.

Eu dei de ombros – "Só não conte para Alice, está bem?"

"Pode deixar" – Edward riu.

Nós aproveitamos o resto da tarde para arrumar nossas malas. Amanhã cedo nós iríamos voltar para a casa dos pais de Edward. Graças a Deus, eu havia me lembrado de pedir ajuda com o vestido de amanhã e Alice me fez experimentar uns quinze vestidos brancos, até encontrarmos 'o perfeito'.

"Nós vamos ficar até o domingo?" – Eu perguntei enquanto separava minhas roupas.

"O que você acha?" – Edward me perguntou, um pouco indeciso.

"Por mim, tudo bem..."

"Então, tudo bem" – Edward sorriu – "Leve roupa para ficarmos até domingo, mas caso você queira voltar antes, nada nos impede, está bem?"

"Está bem"

Edward queria que deitássemos cedo, assim eu não estaria 'tão' mal quando ele resolvesse madrugar amanhã. Edward e sua insuportável mania de acordar cedo! – "Ok. Ninguém pode ser totalmente perfeito!" – Eu brinquei com ele.

Ele já havia tomado banho, então eu também tomei e aproveitei para vestir uma de minhas camisolas novas. Ela era rosa e delicada, ficava grudada ao corpo e era bem curta também. Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho, me perguntando se não seria menos óbvio não usar nada, mas me forcei a lembrar que Edward gostava dessas 'pequenas coisas' (muito pequenas...)

"Bella, vem ver" – Edward começou a falar quando eu saí do banheiro, sem tirar os olhos da televisão – "É um documentário sobre b..." – Edward parou sua frase pela metade assim que seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto corria o olhar por cada centímetro do meu corpo, me fazendo sorrir.

"Você gostou?"

"É..." – Ele tentou se recompor – "Achei que... Você não fosse comprar nada para mim..." – Ele sorriu, se lembrando do que eu havia dito ontem.

"Eu sei... Na verdade, é que... Você ficaria surpreso com o quanto as lingeries de grávida são bonitinhas hoje em dia"

"É... Eu ficaria..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Nós viajamos cedo para a casa dos meus pais. Bella estava bem calma dessa vez, o que me fez perceber que ela já estava se acostumando com a minha família. Esme atendeu a porta mais sorridente do que eu já a havia visto, assim que estacionei o carro.

"Bella!" – Ela a abraçou – "Nós sentimos sua falta"

"Hey! E eu?" – Eu brinquei com Esme, que veio me abraçar imediatamente.

"A sua também, filho" – Esme apertou minhas bochechas como se eu fosse uma criança, fazendo Bella rir – "E então, como vocês dois estão?"

"Tudo bem, mãe"

"Você soube do emprego novo dele?" – Esme perguntou para Bella, com seus olhos de repente cheios de lágrimas, e Bella confirmou com sua cabeça – "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, filho..."

"Eu também" – Bella sorriu

"Viu? A Bella também..." – Esme estava radiante. Mães... – "Meu bebê!" – Ela veio me abraçar novamente, enquanto Bella ria e eu revirava os olhos.

"Bellinha!" – Eu vi Emmett pegar Bella de surpresa e a levantar do chão.

"Emmett, solte a minha mulher!" – Eu tentei parecer firme, mas meu grande irmão mais velho fingiu nem estar me escutando.

"Emmett coloca a Bella no chão!" – Isso mãe! Alguém tem que ser respeitado por esse brutamonte!

"Tudo bem" – Bella riu enquanto Emmett a colocava de volta no chão. Definitivamente, acho que ela está se acostumando com a minha família.

"E aí, irmãozinho?" – Emmett resolveu me cumprimentar como se nada houvesse acontecido – "Como foi com o Stefan?"

"Tudo certo, Emm. Muito obrigado mesmo" – Como todo irmão, eu detestava ficar devendo ao Emmett, mas essa eu não ia ter como negar.

"Relaxa irmão! Eu apenas comentei com ele que você estava saindo do antigo trabalho. Foi sua própria reputação que fez o resto"

"Quando você começa?" – Esme perguntou.

"Segunda-feira"

"Uau! Mas já?" – Ela ficou surpresa.

"Já. Vladimir tem pressa"

"É mãe! O Stefan me disse que logo ele e o Edward devem assumir o escritório!"

"Sério, filho? Isso é ótimo! Espere só até seu pai ficar sabendo disso: Ele está tão orgulhoso de você!"

"Hey! Olha só quem está aí!" – Rosalie entrou na sala e foi direto até Bella para lhe dar um abraço. Eu fico feliz em vê-las se dando tão bem. Rosalie não é o tipo de pessoa mais fácil de lidar: Personalidade forte e tal... Mas com Bella, ela tem sido realmente um doce.

"Ah..." – Bella me olhou quando Rosalie quebrou o abraço, lembrando que tínhamos um convite a fazer – "Edward?"

"Emm, Rose... Nós queríamos falar uma coisinha com vocês dois" – Eu fui até Bella e passei um braço por seus ombros.

"Que coisinha?" – Rosalie nos olhava desconfiada.

"Eu posso ficar?" – Esme perguntou curiosa.

"Claro mãe. Você pode ficar... Emmett, Rosalie... Eu e a Bella... Nós... Gostaríamos de convidar vocês para serem nossos padrinhos de casamento"

"Oh..." – Rosalie se derreteu toda, enquanto Emmett abria seu grande sorriso.

"O que você acha, Ursinha?" – Emmett fingiu estar ponderando sobre o assunto.

"Bom... Eu adoraria" – Rosalie estava mesmo emocionada? – "Quer dizer..." – De repente ela ficou séria – "Como é o vestido?"

"Na verdade, nós ainda não escolhemos" – Bella começou a explicar – "Mas Alice, minha amiga que está ajudando a organizar a cerimônia, e é a outra madrinha, me pediu para te perguntar o que você acha de azul marinho"

"Uh..." – Rosalie soltou o ar devagar, demonstrando alívio – "Azul Marinho está ótimo! Uma cor de gente normal!"

"E você fica linda de azul marinho" – Emmett sorriu.

"Eu fico, não fico?" – Rosalie confirmou, fazendo todo mundo rir.

"Ah... E ela também me pediu para perguntar que cor você gostaria de usar, Esme" – Bella parecia lindamente constrangida em estar falando sobre o casamento com minha mãe.

"Oh!" – Esme pensou por um segundo – "Bom... Eu não sei! Ah... Porque eu não vou até a cidade um dia desses e vocês me ajudam a escolher algo apropriado. Tipo... Nós ainda não sabemos onde será a cerimônia... Eu não sei..."

"Ah é! Na verdade, nós já temos o local, mãe" – Eu falei, fazendo com que todo mundo se virasse para mim, na expectativa de saber onde o casamento seria realizado – "Alice fechou há dois dias... Nós vamos nos casar no dia 28 de Fevereiro. No Le Roy"

"Oh... Isso é tão lindo!" – Rosalie apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Emmett e ele passou um braço por sua cintura – "Não é lindo, Ursão?"

"É lindo, Ursinha" – Emmett riu.

"28 de Fevereiro?" – Esme perguntou surpresa – "Vocês não tinham dito que iam se casar em Abril?"

"É mãe. Mas isso era antes de nós sabermos que eram dois bebês. Se nós esperássemos até Abril, a barriga da Bella ia estar totalmente enorme! Então nós achamos melhor adiantar um pouco"

"Alice ficou um pouco nervosa, mas ela acha que vai dar tempo de ajeitar tudo" – Bella sorriu – "Agora nós já temos a data, o local, meu vestido está sendo feito e Alice já deve ter escolhido as flores..."

"Seu vestido está sendo feito? Como ele é?" – Os olhos de Rosalie estavam brilhando – "Não, não! Não me diga! Não na frente de Edward! Mas depois, eu vou querer saber tudo!" – Rosalie estava falando extremamente rápido e quase deixando todo mundo tonto – "Você tirou fotos?" – Bella negou com a cabeça – "Na próxima prova não se esqueça de tirar uma foto! Se eu estivesse na cidade, sua amiga Alice teria competição! Mas... Morando tão longe, só me resta apelar para as fotos..."

Bella deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido, de lado, e eu era capaz de adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Se Rosalie morasse na cidade e resolvesse competir com Alice, ela com certeza iria acabar ficando maluca!

"Mãe, vocês precisam fazer uma lista de convidados" – Eu achei melhor mudar de assunto – "Se você puder nos entregar antes de irmos embora... Porque Alice está um pouco aflita com essa coisa do tempo..."

"Quando vocês vão?" – Dava para ver a nuvem que se formou sob o olhar de Esme.

"Domingo" – Bella afirmou, enquanto apertava minha mão e eu sorri para ela em agradecimento.

"Ótimo..." – Esme sorriu aliviada – "Pode deixar. Eu vou falar com Carlisle: Vocês terão sua lista antes de ir"

"Nós também precisamos das medidas de Emmett e Carlisle, para os trajes"

"Oh, pode deixar! No fim de semana eu vou tirar todas as medidas!" – Rosalie respondeu animada, enquanto todos olhavam para ela – "O que foi? Uma produtora tem que aprender certas coisas..."

"Obrigada, Rose"

"De nada, Bellinha"

Rosalie e Esme roubaram Bella e se enfiaram em algum lugar da casa, com certeza querendo detalhes sobre o vestido de noiva. Eu não me importava em não saber nada sobre o vestido. Ele era só um detalhe irrelevante – Eu me casaria com Bella mesmo que ela estivesse usando camiseta branca e calça jeans.

Emmett continuava vidrado em seu vídeo-game novo e já havia comprado vários jogos novos, mas parece que ele já estava adquirindo a habilidade de jogar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

"E então... Você vai mesmo casar?" – Eu fiquei surpreso ao ouvi-lo.

"Vou Emmett... Qual era a sua dúvida?"

"Nenhuma. Você está de quatro por essa garota!" – Ele continuava apertando os botões do controle feito um maluco, enquanto tentava matar uma espécie de monstro alado – "E que saber? Todo mundo aqui acha ela muito legal"

"Que bom..."

"E eu fiquei muito feliz em ser o seu padrinho"

"Eu também fiquei muito feliz por você ter aceitado"

"Claro, claro..." – Emmett empurrou o outro controle com o pé na minha direção – "Agora, será que você poderia me ajudar a matar esse demônio?"

_PDV BELLA_

Esme e Rosalie me empurraram para dentro do escritório de Carlisle como se nossas vidas estivessem dependendo disso.

"Pronto" – Rosalie decretou enquanto fechava a porta, não sem antes espiar o corredor, para se certificar que Edward não havia nos seguido – "Nada de Edward. Agora você pode falar! Como é o vestido?"

"Lindo" – Eu sorri sinceramente, ao me lembrar dele.

"Lindo é muito pouco, Bella! Eu quero detalhes!" – Oh, meu Deus! Ela está quase quicando? Obrigada aos céus por essa mulher morar em outra cidade! Se ela se unisse a Alice, as duas iam me deixar maluca! – "De quem é?"

"Maria... Droga, como é o sobrenome mesmo?"

"Oh... Diga... Por favor, diga que é Maria Martinez"

"Isso!" – Eu respondi sem me dar conta da intensidade com que Rosalie havia dito aquilo.

"Oh, meu Deus! Um vestido de Maria Martinez! Ok. Acho que eu não preciso mais de muitos detalhes. É óbvio que o vestido vai ser maravilhoso!"

"Eu não sabia que você era assim ligada em moda, Bella" – Esme observou.

"Eu não sou. É Alice, minha amiga. Ela é fã dessa estilista e fez questão de me dar o vestido de presente..." – Eu respondi meio constrangida.

"Oh!" – Rosalie soltou o ar, segurando o peito com as duas mãos – "Eu estou tão aliviada! Se essa tal de Alice é fã de Maria Martinez, eu tenho certeza que ela vai encontrar algo fabuloso para o meu vestido"

"Acredite... Já que ela vai vestir o mesmo que você, pode ter certeza que ela não encontraria nada mesmo que 'fabuloso'..."

"Aliás... Você poderia me passar o e-mail dela? Eu recebi o catálogo de algumas coleções que vão sair agora no começo do ano e eu acho que ela poderia aproveitar algumas coisas"

"Claro..." – Eu não queria nem imaginar essas duas juntas. Essa seria minha sentença de Barbie eterna!

O dia foi calmo e tranqüilo. A família de Edward era encantadora – Principalmente para alguém como eu, que havia crescido praticamente sozinha. Edward como sempre, estava sendo carinhoso comigo o tempo todo e nós nos divertimos até mesmo ao aproveitar o café da tarde todos juntos.

Hoje Esme não estava cozinhando. Ao contrário do Natal, hoje não seríamos apenas nós seis, então ela contratou um Buffet e organizou uma bela recepção.

Eu subi até o quarto de Edward para tomar banho. Quando saí do banheiro, ouvi meu celular tocando. Era Alice.

"Oi, Allie. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, docinho... Está tudo bem. Eu só liguei para dizer que gostei muito da sua cunhada Rosalie"

"Da Rosalie? E onde foi que você a conheceu?"

"Ela me mandou um e-mail, falando sobre o casamento" – Oh, sim... Eu havia me esquecido... O e-mail – "Ela me passou uns catálogos maravilhosos! Nós estivemos trocando e-mails a tarde toda e... Adivinhe só: Nós já escolhemos os nossos vestidos! Depois você pede para ela te mostrar: Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar!"

"Claro, Allie. Eu confio plenamente em vocês"

"Ah! E eu pedi que ela te ajudasse hoje à noite, está bem?"

"Você pediu que ela me ajudasse com o que, Alice?"

"Cabelo, maquiagem... O que mais?" – Eu me virei ao ouvir uma batida na porta e encontrei uma sorridente Rosalie, com sua frasqueira gigante. Ela estava usando um belo vestido prata.

_(COMO ALGUMAS VÊM PEDINDO, SEGUE A FOTO DO VESTIDO DA ROSE: www (ponto) dominiodamodablog (ponto) com (ponto) br/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/vestido-prata-sand%C3%A1lia-branca-e-scarpin-branco-com-prata-claridade-sugest%C3%)_

"Oh, claro... Bom, Alice, acho que ela chegou"

"Ah, ótimo! Eu vou deixar que vocês duas trabalhem. Diga a Rosalie que eu disse 'oi' para ela"

"Alice disse 'oi'" – Eu sorri para Rosalie enquanto fechava o celular.

"Ah... Ela é adorável! Nós nos demos tão bem!" – Deu para notar. E isso é assustador – "Ela te disse que já escolhemos o vestido?"

"Ela disse"

"A foto está salva no meu notebook. Lembre-me de mostrar para você mais tarde" – Rosalie já estava abrindo sua frasqueira sobre a bancada de Edward – "Então... O vestido é branco?"

"Sim..." – Eu apontei para a peça esticada sobre a cama.

"Muito bonito. Elegante e tradicional" – Pena que eu não tenha o mesmo corpo que ela...

(FOTO DO VESTIDO DA BELLA: chanelrocks (ponto) files (ponto) wordpress (ponto) - OBS: É o vestido branco, óbvio! O da Esquerda)

Rosalie trançou meu cabelo, enquanto falava sem parar sobre tudo o que Alice haviam conversado hoje: Os vestidos que elas vão usar, o meu vestido. O Le Roy, as flores, convidados indesejáveis...

"Pronta" – Rosalie proclamou orgulhosa quando acabou de me maquiar.

Me olhei no espelho, um pouco constrangida. Eu já conhecia aquela sensação: Essa mulher está absolutamente linda. Mas ela não sou eu.

"Coloque os sapatos" – Rosalie segurava um par de sandálias cor de rosa na minha frente.

"Isso não é meu" – Eu ri.

"Eu sei. Mas a Alice já me contou que você usa o mesmo número que eu e esse sapato vai ficar incrível com o seu vestido..."

(FOTO DO SAPATO: 1 (ponto) bp (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com/_hUArJ1xyRh0/SX8F9MKLQ0I/AAAAAAAAADk/EsFNfIaxKUs/s400/Manolo+-+1140+-+Spring+ )

"É da sua coleção?"

"Hu-hum" – Ela confirmou sorrindo.

"Você trouxe todos?"

"Não! Só uns vinte!"

"VINTE?" – Como ela pode dizer isso como se fosse pouco? – "E quantos você tem?"

"Ah..." – Ela sorriu, um pouco constrangida – "Uns duzentos?"

"Wow"

"Mas eu comecei a um bom tempo" – Rosalie tentou se justificar – "Quer saber? Você vai usar ou não?"

"Eu convivo com Alice tempo o suficiente para saber quando uma guerra está perdida"

Rosalie abriu um sorriso radiante – "Ótimo!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**OBS: Vocês podem até achar fofo, mas esse negócio de ficar procurando foto só me atrasa ainda mais!**_

_**Mas a sandália é linda, não é? LINDA!!!**_

_**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DE TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS QUE EU AINDA NÃO HAVIA RESPONDIDO.**_

_**Cíntia-Cullen: Porque você não pode ter o filho? (Não que você possa, mas eu não entendi porque você não pode ter o Edward, mas pode ter o Carlisle)**_

_**Rafaella: Calma, rafaella! Meu Deus! Quanta curiosidade em uma pessoa só!**_

_**Maah: É muita maldade sua ficar pedindo para ver as bombas caindo sobre eles! (Eu ainda não sei sobre nenhuma, mas sabe como é... Elas sempre acabam aparecendo)**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Opa! Tremenda viagem, hein? Pelo menos você vai ter um montão de capítulos acumulados para ler na volta.**_

_**E AÍ, COMO FOI DE VIAGEM? ESTÁ GOSTANDO DOS CAPÍTULOS?**_

_**TT Salvatore Potter **__**BLACK**__** Jett: Eu imaginei que você fosse mais Time Jacob... **_

_**Na verdade, eu simplesmente ando meio desligada de séries mesmo. Até as que eu assistia há um bom tempo andam meio abandonadas...**_

_**Daidoji-Chan: Ih... Olha só como fala, hein? O Edward é um homem comprometido! E se ele ficar entediado, a prioridade é da autora!**_

_**Maria Lua: Gostou do flagra, não é? Vocês se animam tanto com essas coisas... Não sei por quê...**_

_**Daia Matos: Eu ainda espero que a vida tenha para mim planos tão bons quanto os que ela teve para a Bella...**_

_**Tati Campello: Nesse feriado meus posts foram meio 'desregulados'. A coitada da Bella sofrendo e você rindo da cara dela!**_

_**Alanna: Pois é! Depois de tanto sofrimento, resolvi dar uma folga para os dois e estamos em um momento 'tudo lindo'.**_

_**Bia: Vocês também devem ter feriados dos quais nós não usufruímos... E uma fic nova, só quando essa acabar e eu tirar umas belas férias, tipo... Na Ilha Esme! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bethinha Poloni: Eu não tenho Facebook. Mas quando quiser, pode deixar uma mensagem no meu perfil, que eu te respondo.**_

_**Isa! Aproveita que está de cama e escreve, meu bem!!!!!!**_

_**(EU JÁ TINHA ESCRITO ISSO QUANDO ENTRO NO MEU E-MAIL E VEJO QUE VOCÊ ATUALIZOU! AI, MEU DEUS! EU ATÉ DEI UM GRITINHO DE TANTA ALEGRIA!)**_

_**Bcullen:Acredita que ainda não consegui parar e ir até o Orkut ver a comu em que você posta? Vamos ver se hoje eu consigo – Vou fazer um esforço extra.**_

_**É que já está fogo para conseguir escrever... o restante está sendo empurrado com a barriga! Rsrsrs**_

_**Vic P: Obrigada!**_

_**Juliete Masen Cullen: Também... Como me escreveram a alguns capítulos atrás: Esses dois parecem coelho! **_

_**Regina: Vocês só saberão como é o vestido junto com o Edward: No dia do casamento!**_


	78. Chapter 78

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Olá, meninas do meu coração!!!**_

_**Primeiro: Ontem eu estava meio estressada (LEIA-SE: de TPM). Então, se eu fui grossa no que eu escrevi (É que hoje, quando eu reli, já mais sensível, eu me achei grossa...), vocês me desculpam, ok?**_

_**Segundo: Essas fotos não vão rolar... Desisto das fotos! Usem a imaginação, combinado?**_

_**Terceiro: Estou postando agora porque o capítulo ficou pequeno, então eu pretendo postar outro até de noite...**_

_**Até mais tarde (Se Deus quiser! Cruzem os dedos!)**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Uma última olhada no espelho e eu e Rosalie estávamos prontas para descer.

"Hey! Olhe só vocês duas!" – Emmett nos cumprimentou quando nos avistou no alto da escada. Edward estava conversando com ele, mas de costas para nós e se virou para nos ver. Nós dois sorrimos assim que nossos olhares se encontraram.

Edward e Emmett andaram até a escada e nos ajudaram a descer os últimos degraus. Edward me segurou pela cintura e desceu do último degrau, quase como se faz com uma criança. Assim que me colocou no chão, Edward me puxou para seu abraço e me deu um leve beijo.

"Linda" – Ele concluiu após correr os olhos por meu vestido.

"Ah! Graças a Deus, alguém resolveu colaborar!" – Esme entrou na sala. Ela estava lindamente vestida com um vestido tubinho azul turquesa – "Será que vocês dois poderiam seguir o exemplo das minhas noras e irem se trocar?" – Ela olhava para os dois, deixando claro que aquilo não era apenas um pedido: Era uma ordem – "Aliás, vocês duas estão absolutamente lindas!"

Emmett e Edward subiram para se arrumar e Rosalie aproveitou para me mostrar a foto do vestido que ela e Alice haviam escolhido para serem minhas madrinhas.

"É claro que nós ainda vamos experimentar. Mas, eu duvido que não vá cair como uma luva!"

Os funcionários do Buffet já estavam circulando pela casa, obedecendo aos comandos de Esme, que havia programado onde cada copo ou talher devia estar. Provavelmente, se fosse eu tendo que organizar algo assim, já teria entrado em pânico. Acho que foi por isso que Alice fez tanta questão de organizar o casamento...

Os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar: Eram colegas de trabalho de Carlisle. Além do 'pessoal do hospital', também viriam amigos e alguns vizinhos. Sem muitos parentes, como Edward já havia me dito.

Esme nos apresentou e parecia que todos já haviam ouvido falar de mim. Uma obstetra até me ofereceu seu cartão e pediu que eu ligasse caso precisasse de qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora.

"Obrigada" – Eu respondi um pouco sem graça. Já não basta a família super protetora, parece que todo mundo que os cerca gosta de ser assim também...

"Bella, você pode me fazer um favor?" – Esme me chamou – "Diga a Edward e Emmett para descerem, porque os convidados já começaram a chegar"

"Claro" – Eu coloquei o copo de água que estava bebendo sobre o aparador e subi as escadas.

"Hey, Bellinha!" – Emmett já estava saindo do quarto.

"Sua mãe me mandou para buscar você e o seu irmão. Os convidados já começaram a chegar"

"Pode deixar: Já estou descendo! Vou tirar todos esses urubus de cima da minha Ursinha!" – Eu ri. Não porque Emmett estava sendo ridículo, mas porque era mesmo verdade. Um dos médicos não havia conseguido tirar os olhos de Rosalie desde o momento em que passou pela porta. Mas quem o poderia culpar? Rosalie era uma mulher deslumbrante.

Bati na porta do quarto de Edward e abri devagar. Ele estava colocando o cinto em sua calça. O cabelo molhado, em sua bagunça costumeira, a camisa ainda aberta, revelava seu tórax perfeito e, se isso não tivesse sido o bastante para me deixar completamente tonta, o sorriso teria...

"Oi, princesa"

"Sua mãe pediu para vir te chamar" – Eu tive que lutar muito para conseguir formular essa frase...

"Já estou quase pronto. Entra. Espera para nós dois descermos juntos. Eu quero exibir minha noiva!"

"Aproveita: Pode ser última chance"

"Por quê?"

"Porque logo – logo, você só vai poder exibir a sua esposa!"

Edward riu – "Eu não vejo a hora de exibi-la"

A festa correu bem. Eu fui apresentada a todo mundo e praticamente todos me trataram muito bem. É claro que algumas jovens mulheres me olharam de forma estranha: Mas era fácil entender o que elas estavam pensando – 'O que foi que Edward viu nessa garota?' E principalmente, 'O que foi que Edward viu nessa garota, que ele não viu em mim?'

Nós fizemos a contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo todos juntos. Eu e Edward brindamos um com o outro – ele me deixou tomar um gole de champanhe 'só para o brinde' – e então nos beijamos.

"Eu te amo, princesa" – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – "Esse ano que passou foi o melhor ano da minha vida: Porque te encontrei. E esse ano que está começando será ainda melhor: Porque você vai ser minha para sempre" – Edward me beijou outra vez e então apoiou sua testa contra a minha.

"Hey!" – A voz de Rosalie se aproximando – "Será que nós também podemos cumprimentar a Bella?" – Ela bateu no ombro de Edward e ele me soltou – "Feliz Ano Novo, querida" – Rosalie me envolveu em um abraço muito carinhoso.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Bellinha!" – Emmett abriu seus grandes braços e veio em minha direção.

"Cuidado com ela, Ursão!" – Rosalie bronqueou antes que ele me levantasse do chão.

Nós quatro fomos procurar Esme e Carlisle e aproveitamos para cumprimentar alguns convidados durante o caminho. Os três pareciam saber muito bem onde iriam encontrá-los: Sozinhos, na sala de televisão.

"Feliz Ano Novo!" – Edward e Emmett disseram juntos quando entramos na sala e pegamos Esme e Carlisle se beijando.

"Arg, mãe!" – Emmett fez uma cara de nojo – "É por isso que eu sou traumatizado! Todo ano eu tenho que ver essa cena?"

"Ursão! Deixa os seus pais!"

Todos nós nos cumprimentamos e depois eles se reuniram com suas mãos sobre minha barriga para falar com os bebês também.

"Acreditem" – Emmett começou – "Será um ótimo ano para vocês! Sombra e água fresca..."

"O primeiro de muitos" – Esme acariciou por cima do vestido enquanto sorria para mim.

"E vocês serão muito bem vindos em nossa família" – Carlisle completou. É claro que diante daquilo tudo eu não fui capaz de controlar as lágrimas

"Ah, não chora Bellinha..." – Emmett fez uma carinha de pena e todos eles se reuniram para me abraçar. Isso me fez rir.

"Agora vamos, que eu preciso atender os convidados" – Esme ajeitou o vestido e saiu com Carlisle. Emmett e Rosalie saíram logo atrás.

Edward me puxou quando eu fiz menção de sair também. Ele sorria e me direcionou até o sofá. Ele olhou em meus olhos e pousou suas duas mãos em minha barriga.

"O papai ama muito vocês. E o papai vai cuidar de vocês sempre. E para sempre. De vocês e da mamãe... Se ela deixar..."

"A mamãe deixa... Mas nada menos do que para sempre"

"Nada menos. Combinado"


	79. Chapter 79

_**N/A:**_

_**Eh! Eu consegui! Postando de novo!**_

_**Um pouco tarde... Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é? (Ou mesmo, antes tarde do que mais tarde!)**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Eu sei que vocês gostam de 'ouvir' o que o Edward tem a dizer, então...**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**OBS: GENTE!**_

_**EU RECEBI O AVISO DE QUE ENTREI NA VOTAÇÃO DAS MELHORES FANFICS DO ANO, NA CATEGORIA MELHOR FANFIC INCOMPLETA, SEM LEMONS – UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.**_

_**(Obrigada a todo mundo que me indicou)**_

_**CASO QUEIRAM VOTAR, NÃO SÓ EM MIM, MAS EM TODAS AS CATEGORIAS DA PREMIAÇÃO, SEGUE O PROFILE QUE ESTÁ PROMOVENDO O CONCURSO:**_

_**WWW (ponto) FANFICTION (ponto) NET/u/1197490**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Esses dias na casa dos meus pais foram ótimos. Bella estava bem mais relaxada. Eu não sabia se era simplesmente porque ela estava mais a vontade com eles, ou porque ela estava mais leve desde que tirou das costas o peso de guardar aquela história do Aro... Talvez uma junção dos dois.

A festa de Ano Novo que Esme organizou correu muito bem. É claro que ela precisou mandar Emmett e Rosalie para o quarto quando minha cunhada cismou que uma das vizinhas estava flertando com Emmett. Mas essa já era uma cena típica de Rosalie. Principalmente após algumas taças de champanhe.

No outro dia pela manhã, percebi que Bella não estava na cama quando acordei. Achei estranho que ela não estivesse em lugar algum do quarto e desci para procurá-la. Bella e Esme estavam conversando descontraidamente, sentadas na bancada da cozinha.

"Hey, baby!" – Esme brincou quando me viu entrar na cozinha. Eu ainda estava meio dormindo, meio acordado.

"Senti sua falta..." – Eu apoiei meu queixo no ombro de Bella, que riu.

"Nossa, filho! Você não pode dividir a Bella nem cinco minutos?"

"Eu só fiquei preocupado que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Acredite, ela NUNCA acorda antes de mim"

"Eu precisava de mais um pedaço dessa torta de morango" – Bella explicou, apontando para o prato com o garfo em sua mão.

"Quer também, filho?" – Esme perguntou, já cortando um pedaço, sem sequer esperar para ouvir a resposta.

"Você podia ter me avisado" – Eu beijei o braço de Bella.

"Eu achei que ia ser rápido... Você nem ia notar minha ausência"

"Aqui" – Esme empurrou o prato para mim.

"Oh, claro... Eu nem ia notar sua ausência..." – Eu revirei os olhos sendo cínico.

O resto do fim de semana foi bem divertido. Nós não fizemos realmente muita coisa, mas passamos um ótimo tempo com minha família. E Bella parecia concordar.

Ela e Esme retomaram o planejamento do quarto dos bebês. E Rosalie ajudou, é claro. A maioria das coisas estava escolhida, e Esme sugeriu que fizéssemos toda a pintura enquanto eu e Bella estivéssemos fora, pela Lua de Mel.

"Você já perguntou ao seu médico se tudo bem você viajar até Paris, Bella?" – Carlisle levantou o ponto no qual nós ainda não havíamos pensado.

"Não. Mas eu tenho uma consulta na segunda-feira e vou perguntar"

"Segunda-feira?" – Eu não havia me dado conta da data – "Você não pode mudar? Eu... É o meu primeiro dia de trabalho"

"Eu posso tentar..." – Bella sorriu.

"Obrigado"

Logo após o almoço de domingo, eu e Bella pegamos a estrada de volta para casa, trazendo Emmett e Rosalie conosco – O vôo deles sairia apenas no começo da noite, mas eles poderiam ficar um pouco conosco. Eu queria me certificar de que Bella tivesse tempo suficiente para descansar antes de iniciarmos a semana de trabalho.

É claro que os olhos de Esme ficaram cheios de lágrimas quando nos viu entrando no carro. Era óbvio que ela sentia falta de ter a casa sempre cheia, mas ela sabia que nós precisávamos seguir com nossas vidas. 'Criei vocês para o mundo', ela sempre dizia. Mas seu coração apertado não enganava ninguém... Se Esme pudesse, nos juntaria debaixo de suas grandes asas e nunca mais nos deixaria sair.

Nós acenamos ao partir com o carro, deixando Esme e Carlisle parados em frente a casa. Esme fazia um claro esforço para sorrir ao invés de deixar que as lágrimas rolassem, enquanto Carlisle passava um de seus braços pelos ombros dela. Essa era uma agradável visão. Vê-los juntos nos dava uma especial certeza de que um amor poderia ser forte e carinhoso e durar para sempre.

Como chegamos à cidade algumas horas antes do vôo de Emmett, resolvemos comer alguma coisa.

"Mc Donald's, por favor!" – Emmett exclamou.

"Cansado de comer a 'comida da mamãe', Ursão?" – Rosalie brincou.

"Não me levem a mal: Vocês sabem que eu adoro ficar na mamãe. Mas quando eu saio de lá, sempre estou louco para comer besteiras outra vez!"

"Que tal?" – Eu perguntei para Bella.

"Mc Donald's parece ótimo" – Ela sorriu animada.

Nós quatro fomos até o Mc Donald's e ficamos ali, conversando e aproveitando nossos lanches. Essa cena me lembrava minha adolescência. Eu e Emmett costumávamos levar nossas namoradinhas da época ao Mc Donald's. Sempre juntos. Emmett havia sido um grande irmão para mim...

Eu e Bella levamos os dois até o aeroporto e esperamos seu embarque para nos despedir. Rosalie prometeu que traria mais uma pulseira para os bebês, quando voltasse para o casamento.

"Ah! E diga à Alice que eu vou provar o vestido e depois ligo para ela" – Eu olhei para Bella, confuso. Desde quando Rosalie e Alice se ligam? Desde quando Rosalie e Alice se falam?

"Tchau, irmãozinho" – Emmett me abraçou, com aquele seu abraço de urso gigante bem no meio do saguão! – "Nos vemos em Fevereiro, hein, papai!"

Todos nós nos despedimos. Emmett e Rosalie embarcaram, e eu e Bella seguimos de volta para o carro.

"Qual é a da amizade entre a Rose e a Alice?" – Eu me lembrei de perguntar enquanto atravessávamos a porta do aeroporto.

"Ah! Nem me pergunte!" – Bella riu – "As duas resolveram se juntar contra mim"

"Ou... A seu favor..." – Eu brinquei com ela.

Bella me olhou, fazendo uma careta – "Acredite: Contra mim!" – Bella revirou os olhos e eu ri – "Ninguém merece ser feita de Barbie o tempo todo"

No outro dia pela manhã, logo que nós acordamos, Bella tentou remarcar sua consulta para que eu pudesse ir. Mas os horários estavam todos cheios e se quiséssemos esperar por uma vaga em que eu pudesse ir, teríamos que esperar bastante.

"Acho melhor eu ir hoje mesmo" – Bella fez uma carinha triste por não conseguir resolver a situação – "Não tem problema, é só uma consulta de rotina... Eu já vou deixar a próxima marcada. Em um horário que você possa ir" – Bella continuava falando, enquanto eu não respondia nada.

"Talvez... Se eu disser que preciso sair mais cedo..."

"Não, Edward... É seu primeiro dia! Você não pode fazer isso! Eu prometo que vou ficar bem... Não se preocupe"

"Pelo menos chame a Alice para ir com você"

Bella fez uma careta – "Hum..." – Ela mordeu o lábio, hesitando por um segundo – "Ela anda tão ocupada com toda essa coisa do casamento... Eu não queria atrapalhar ainda mais"

Eu respirei fundo – "Tudo bem, então... Você vai de táxi, e eu te busco lá"

Bella fez uma cara de quem estava pensando em algo que ela sabia que eu não ia concordar – "Eu posso ir dirigindo?"

"Bella..." – Eu tentei começar a argumentar.

"Por favor! Eu não dirijo a um tempão! E o meu carro vai acabar estragando se continuar parado na garagem" – Droga... Por que ela fica tão irresistível quando faz essa carinha de 'cãozinho sem dono'?

"Tudo bem" – Eu bufei – "Mas você vai com o meu carro"

"Por quê?"

"Seu carro não é nada seguro, Bella..."

"Hey! Olha como fala do meu carro!" – Bella defendeu aquela lata velha como se fosse um carro incrível – "Eu ando com ele há anos e nunca tive nenhum problema! O que o seu carro tem que o meu não tem?"

"Air Bag"

"Eu não vou bater!"

"Mas alguém pode bater em você" – Eu não ia deixá-la mais irritada do que ela já parecia estar discutindo a possibilidade dela bater em alguém.

"Está bem!" – Bella se entregou, bufando. Lindamente brava.

O dia passou tão rápido que eu nem vi. Nós almoçamos na sala de reuniões onde estávamos desde cedo, revisando todos os casos que Vladimir passaria para Stefan e eu. Tudo o que consegui foi correr até o banheiro por um minuto para ligar para Bella.

"Olá!" – Ela atendeu alegre – "Como vai meu advogado preferido?"

"Olá, linda! Como está tudo por aí?"

"Tudo calmo. E por aí?"

"Tudo fervendo! Estamos almoçando na sala de reuniões e eu só tirei um minutinho para te ligar. Tudo certo para a consulta?"

"Tudo certo! Acredite se quiser, eu ainda sei dirigir! Cheguei ao escritório sem causar qualquer acidente e pretendo fazer o mesmo até o consultório" – Bella brincou comigo.

"Ótimo! Essa é a idéia" – Eu brinquei de volta – "Tome cuidado, está bem? E me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa"

"Não se preocupe! Vá ganhar algumas causas para mim!"

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também, senhor Cullen"

A tarde passou ainda mais rapidamente e eu fiquei aflito quando notei no relógio que Bella devia estar saindo para sua consulta naquela hora.

O escritório tratava se diversas áreas e tinha muitos advogados. Wladimir era o único dono, mas logo passaria uma boa parte de suas ações para seu sobrinho Stefan. Wladimir não tinha filhos, então estava tratando de deixar seu legado para alguém da família.

Alguns associados ainda estavam olhando com desconfiança minha vinda para o escritório. Era de se esperar que alguns deles estivessem aguardando a chance de conquistar a sociedade e, era óbvio que esses não estavam gostando nada de me ter na disputa. Mas eu iria mostrar minha competência e capacidade e conquistar a sociedade o mais rápido possível.

Como Vladimir já havia comentado, Stefan não era um advogado muito experiente, mas havia nele uma contagiante perspicácia e ele com certeza, poderia ser um grande advogado com o passar dos anos.

As causas que Stefan havia defendido até hoje eram quase todas voltadas para a área da família, então Wladimir nos dividiu em grupos que poderiam cuidar das áreas de forma específica. Eu iria dirigir a equipe que atenderia a área jurídica: minha especialidade e paixão.

Graças a Deus conseguimos resolver tudo o que precisava ser resolvido por hoje e pudemos sair no horário. Mas eu sabia que nem sempre seria assim. Grandes causas sempre exigem grandes esforços.

Tentei ligar no celular de Bella, mas ela não atendeu. Imaginei que ainda estivesse em sua consulta, então dirigi até um mercado e comprei algo para cozinhar para ela. Quando cheguei em casa, notei que meu carro já estava estacionado na garagem.

Eu abri a porta e estranhei que o apartamento estivesse tão quieto. Não que Bella fosse barulhenta, muito pelo contrário: Às vezes eu a achava quieta demais. Mas aquele não era o silêncio normal, era um silêncio... Quieto demais.

Eu coloquei as sacolas com as compras na cozinha e andei até o quarto. Bella estava deitada na cama, encolhida feito um bebê. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas eu podia ver que ela não estava bem.

"Bella?" – Eu chamei baixinho e ela não respondeu. Devia estar dormindo.

Eu me deitei na cama e puxei seu corpo para mim. Bella suspirou, acordando, e eu pude ver que ela havia chorado.

"O que aconteceu?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah, acalmem-se! Já estava na hora de rolar alguma emoção! E faz um tempão que eu não acabo um capítulo assim... Com suspense!**_

_***Eu bebi um energético e estou meio que animadinha demais...**_

_**Já estou começando a escrever o próximo capítulo. Quem sabe eu consiga postar durante o dia amanhã...**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Estou respondendo quem não tem conta, e vou tentar me adaptar a responder quem tem conta pelo sistema. Bjs**_

_**Bethinha Poloni: Boa viagem. Relaxa: Na volta, os capítulos estarão te esperando.**_

_**Priiiii: É que eu não notei que estava de TPM... Normalmente eu só noto quando a M chega mesmo! Rsrsrs**_

_**BCullen: Ah, ele... É tudo!**_

_**Bia: Poxa! Rsrsrs**_

_**Eu não andava muito inspirada, mas o tal do energético até que me inspirou. Acho que os capítulos vão melhorar, ok? (Na verdade, vocês gostam é de ver o circo pegar fogo, neh?!)**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Não foi fofo... Ás vezes, eles precisam de uma folga! Tadinhos...**_

_**Maah: Eu desisti das fotinhas... Foram as primeiras, as únicas e, pelo jeito: Ninguém viu! Rsrsrs**_

_**Tati Campello: É verdade... Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Cada vez que a Bella sofre, ela ganha um abraço do Edward! Que sortuda...**_


	80. Chapter 80

Olá, meninas.

Estou escrevendo esse aviso porque nós precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria.

Eu sei que viciei vocês postando todo dia. Mas... As coisas vão ter que mudar um pouquinho.

Eu senti que vinha deixando todas as minhas prioridades de lado para viver quase que completamente para a fic. Todos os momentos em que eu tinha uma folga, eu corria para escrever mais um pouco.

Até aí, tudo bem. Apesar de a minha vida estar continuamente numa correria, eu estava até que conseguindo viver assim.

O que me pegou mesmo foi que eu percebi que estava escrevendo por obrigação. Eu precisava postar um capítulo por dia! E isso estava me consumindo. Porque mesmo que não estivesse como eu queria, eu acabava postando.

A história não estava mais fluindo bem como no começo e, por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu não estava gostando.

Só que eu PRECISAVA postar todo dia!

Então... Agora eu só vou postar quando eu tiver o que postar.

Por que eu AMO que vocês leiam a minha fanfic! Mas eu também preciso fazer isso por prazer.

Quando eu comecei a escrever, eu prometi que iria escrever mesmo que ninguém lesse. Então, eu quero me sentir assim de novo: Eu quero me sentir tão feliz com a fic como eu sentia nos primeiros capítulos.

Eu estou escrevendo um capítulo com calma e eu estou realmente gostando dele. E eu não quero apressar para ele sair logo e acabar saindo mais ou menos. Como não vinha acontecendo há muito tempo, eu estou conseguindo pensar no capítulo de forma que ele vá fazer diferença lá na frente da história.

Então, é isso: Eu vou terminar de escrever e posto o capítulo QUANDO eu acabar.

Provavelmente, isso será amanhã. Mas eu não estou prometendo nada.

Pelo bem de mim mesma, por mais qualidade no meu tempo

E pelo bem de vocês também, já que isso vai ser bom para a história,

A partir de agora, nós nos vemos quando eu conseguir escrever algo bem legal para vocês.

Menos capítulos, mas mais qualidade.

Beijos.

Bah Kika


	81. Chapter 81

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Vocês foram tão fofinhas comigo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio.**_

_**Acalmem-se: Não aconteceu nada de grave.**_

_**E eu queria entender porque vocês têm uma obsessão pelo James! Tipo... Tudo que acontece, vocês vem: Foi o James? Ele apareceu? Ele vai alugar o apartamento da Bella?**_

_**Deus do céu!**_

_**Eu não sou assim tão má!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**E eu vou parar por aqui, porque já estou querendo falar demais!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Eu volto logo**_

_**Prometo!**_

_**OBS: Para não causar nenhum problema, eu vou manter o aviso e nós vamos simplesmente considerar esse o Capítulo 81 mesmo, ok?**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Eu me deitei na cama e puxei seu corpo para mim. Bella suspirou, acordando, e eu pude ver que ela havia chorado._

"_O que aconteceu?" _

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella fungou baixinho, mas não me respondeu nada.

"O que aconteceu, Bella? Alguém disse algo que te chateou?"

"Nã... Quer dizer... Disse, mas não foi culpa dele..."

"Dele quem?"

"O médico..." – Meu coração bateu mais forte. O que o médico poderia ter dito que fez Bella chorar. Havia algo errado com os bebês?

"O que ele disse, Bella?"

"Ele..." – Bella hesitou por um segundo – "Eu sei que é bobagem ficar chateada com isso, mas... Ele disse que provavelmente eu não possa ter um parto normal. E... Ele disse que eu sou 'pequena demais' para ter gêmeos e..." – A expressão de Bella era quase dolorosa. Isso parecia ser realmente importante para ela – "Eu só queria fazer o melhor para os bebês, mas... Eu fiquei chateada em saber que não vou ser capaz..."

Eu a abracei mais forte, esperando ser capaz de confortar seu coração quebrado. Eu não via qualquer diferença na maneira como os bebês iriam nascer: Eu apenas os queria aqui – lindos como Bella e tão saudáveis quando for possível.

"Eu disse a ele que gostaria de tentar mesmo assim, mas ele disse que seria estupidez... Que nós devíamos simplesmente partir para a cesariana" – Ok. Eu não gostei disso... Estes não eram termos que eu esperava ouvir de um médico.

"Nós vamos fazer o que for melhor. Se é o que você quer, nós vamos esperar. Enquanto for segurou para você e para os bebês, nós vamos esperar"

"Mas o médico..."

"Esqueça o médico. Nós vamos procurar outro. OUTROS, se for preciso" – Eu afirmei para Bella – "Nós vamos ouvir todas as opiniões antes de decidir. E somos nós que vamos decidir"

"Mesmo?" – Bella perguntou insegura, enquanto sentava na cama, com seu nariz avermelhado por causa do choro.

"Mesmo" – Eu sorri ao ver que ela estava mais confiante e me sentei também.

"Ah, Edward... Obrigada" – Bella suspirou – "Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você para manter a cabeça no lugar quando eu estou surtando"

"Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos tentar descobrir, está bem?" – Eu beijei a ponta de seu nariz – "Eu vou estar sempre aqui para ajudar com os seus surtos"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu até tentei mudar o horário da consulta, para que Edward pudesse ir comigo, mas não havia nenhum horário disponível.

"Acho melhor eu ir hoje mesmo" – Eu comecei a falar, mas Edward não parecia animado em responder nada – "Não tem problema, é só uma consulta de rotina... Eu já vou deixar a próxima marcada. Em um horário que você possa ir"

"Talvez... Se eu disser que preciso sair mais cedo..."

"Não, Edward... É seu primeiro dia. Você não pode fazer isso! Eu prometo que vou ficar bem... Não se preocupe" – Eu também ia odiar ter que ir sozinha, mas a vida tem suas prioridades...

"Pelo menos chame a Alice para ir com você"

"Hum..." – Eu mordi o lábio, hesitando por um segundo – "Ela anda tão ocupada com toda essa coisa do casamento... Eu não queria atrapalhar ainda mais"

"Tudo bem, então..." – Edward respirou fundo – "Você vai de táxi, e eu te busco lá"

Ok. Esse é o momento, Isabella. Se você pretende mesmo ir dirigindo, essa é sua chance de falar – "Eu posso ir dirigindo?"

"Bella..." – Edward começou a argumentar, mas eu o cortei.

"Por favor! Eu não dirijo a um tempão! E o meu carro vai acabar estragando se continuar parado na garagem..."

"Tudo bem" – Edward bufou – "Mas você vai com o meu carro"

"Por quê?" – Eu perguntei confusa.

"Seu carro não é nada seguro, Bella..."

"Hey! Olha como fala do meu carro!" – Era só o que me faltava agora! Edward querer falar mal do meu carro! – "Eu ando com ele há anos e nunca tive nenhum problema! O que o seu carro tem que o meu não tem?"

"Air Bag" – O que ele quis insinuar com isso?

"Eu não vou bater!"

"Mas alguém pode bater em você" – Vou fingir que acreditei...

"Está bem!" – Era uma condição ridícula, mas eu podia lidar com ela. Pelo menos ele havia me deixado ir dirigindo. E até que tinha sido bem mais fácil do que eu pensei.

Foi divertido dirigir até o escritório. E eu preferi fingir que não estava vendo Edward me seguindo até lá! Graças a Deus não houve qualquer situação que pudesse deixá-lo preocupado. Ou mais preocupado...

Já era de se esperar que o primeiro dia de trabalho no ano fosse devagar. Então, aproveitei para arrumar alguns arquivos que estavam fora de lugar. Ângela me trouxe café após o almoço e nós duas estávamos sentadas no chão, tentando separar toda aquela papelada, quando meu celular tocou. Era Edward.

"Olá!" – Eu atendi animada. Era incrível como apenas algumas horas sem Edward já me deixavam morrendo de saudades – "Como vai meu advogado preferido?"

"Olá, linda! Como está tudo por aí?"

"Tudo calmo. E por aí?"

"Tudo fervendo! Estamos almoçando na sala de reuniões e eu só tirei um minutinho para te ligar. Tudo certo para a consulta?"

"Tudo certo! Acredite se quiser, eu ainda sei dirigir! Cheguei ao escritório sem causar qualquer acidente e pretendo fazer o mesmo até o consultório" – Eu brinquei. Como se ele não soubesse de tudo isso, já que tinha me seguido até aqui.

"Ótimo! Essa é a idéia" – Edward brincou de volta, me fazendo rir – "Tome cuidado, está bem? E me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa"

"Não se preocupe! Vá ganhar algumas causas para mim!"

"Eu te amo" – Oh... A frase mais preciosa do meu dia...

"Eu também, senhor Cullen"

Logo Ângela me lembrou que eu precisava sair para a consulta. Eu a ajudei a ajeitar as coisas para que pudéssemos continuar amanhã e saí.

O consultório do médico estava bem cheio, como já haviam me avisado que costumava ser. Eu peguei uma revista e comecei a folhear: Fotos e mais fotos de berços, fraldas e bebês. Havia uma matéria até que interessante sobre o primeiro banho, então eu resolvi ler.

"Tentando, ou você já está grávida?" – Uma jovem senhora, com sua barriga bem saliente sentou ao meu lado, tentando puxar assunto.

"Já estou. Acabei de completar dois meses" – Eu fechei a revista – "E você?"

"Cinco" – Ela sorriu, acariciando a barriga.

"Já sabe o sexo?"

"Um menino" – Ela respondeu toda orgulhosa.

"Meus parabéns"

"E você? Tem algum sentimento sobre o sexo? Menino, menina..."

"Na verdade... São gêmeos"

"Wow! Jura?" – Ela respondeu surpresa – "Meus parabéns!"

"Obrigada"

"Seu marido deve estar orgulhoso!" – Ela disse animada, para então quebrar sua expressão – "Oh, me desculpe... Eu nem sei se você tem um marido..."

"Noivo" – Eu mostrei meu anel – "Mas nós vamos nos casar no mês que vem"

"Wow! Grandes mudanças! Meus parabéns de novo"

"Obrigada. De novo"

"Você é tão jovem..." – Ela observava meu rosto – "Não ficou assustada? Eu fiquei tão assustada... Nós... Nós não estávamos planejando nada... Ele tem outra família, sabe? Mas aí... aconteceu" – Ela parecia um pouco amargurada com toda aquela situação – "Eu acho que eles vão se separar. Mas eu não acredito que ele vá ficar comigo..."

"Sinto muito" – Eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

"Ah, me desculpe... Você estava aí, lendo sua revista, eu venho e começo a falar da minha vida, como se você tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso! É que... Não é com muita gente que eu posso falar sobre isso... Minha família... Eles não estão nada contentes com essa situação"

"Imagino"

"É... Eu sei que pareço uma idiota por ter entrado nessa, mas... Simplesmente aconteceu e... Quando eu vi, já era tarde demais" – Ela apontou para a própria barriga.

"Isabella" – Estendi a mão, resolvendo finalmente me apresentar.

"Oh! Me desculpe! Que cabeça a minha!" – Ela apertou minha mão –"Lizzie"

"Isabella Swan?" – a recepcionista chamou.

"Parece que sou eu"

"Claro, claro... Foi um prazer te conhecer, Isabella. Muito obrigada por ficar escutando minhas lamentações"

"Tudo bem. Até mais"

Eu andei até a porta do consultório pensando na situação de Lizzie. Às vezes eu me via tão assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo que nem tinha parado para pensar o quanto isso tudo podia ser ainda mais complicado. Eu tinha mesmo muita sorte por ter todas as pessoas que estavam ao meu lado: Edward, Alice, a família de Edward... E eu sabia que no fundo, no fundo, se eu precisasse de Charlie, até com ele eu poderia contar.

Eu passei pela porta, chacoalhando a cabeça, me forçando a esquecer esse assunto. Na verdade, eu tinha uma lista bem extensa de perguntas para fazer ao médico. Lista. Literalmente. Edward havia me obrigado a anotar. Já que ele não podia estar aqui, ele queria se certificar que eu não me esqueceria de nada.

Nós estávamos indo muito bem com todas as perguntas. Segundo o médico, nem mesmo a viagem para Paris seria problema.

"E então, Isabella... O que você tem pensado sobre o parto?" – O médico me perguntou quando eu afirmei que não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida.

"Bom... Eu sempre pensei em parto normal"

"Ok..." – Ele pareceu hesitar, ponderando sobre algo – "Na verdade... Nós vamos precisar conversar sobre isso. Você é uma mulher pequena e está grávida de gêmeos... Vai ser difícil segurar a gravidez até um parto normal"

"Oh... Eu... Eu nunca havia pensado nisso..."

"A melhor opção para você, sem dúvidas é a cesariana"

"Nós... Nós não podemos esperar até o fim da gravidez e ver como eu estou? Eu não sei... Talvez... Talvez se nós..." – Eu tentava pensar em algo. Se havia algo que era muito certo para mim, era que, se um dia eu tivesse um filho, ele nasceria de parto normal. A simples idéia de que isso não era possível realmente se abateu sobre mim de forma surpreendente.

"Nós poderíamos esperar, Isabella. Mas seria realmente muito temerário de nossa parte... Eu tenho uma boa experiência com partos e posso afirmar que seria muito melhor se você optasse por uma cesariana logo no início. Nós podemos marcar a data que for mais conveniente para você ao invés de mantê-la presa em idas e voltas ao hospital nas suas últimas semanas. Sinceramente, nós seríamos estúpidos se não trabalhássemos com a hipótese clara de que você vai acabar tendo uma cesariana"

Meu coração estava ridiculamente moído com aquele assunto, então eu simplesmente engoli a dor e disse que eu e Edward decidiríamos e informaríamos nossa escolha na próxima consulta.

Eu dirigi até em casa, tentando prestar o máximo de atenção possível no trânsito e fazendo o maior esforço para não chorar. Definitivamente, olhos embaçados não iam ajudar em nada. Quando meu celular tocou e eu vi que era o Edward, achei melhor não atender. Falar com ele agora, com certeza aceleraria as lágrimas – E isso era tudo que eu não precisava agora.

Eu estacionei o carro de Edward e subi até o apartamento. Eu tentava dizer a mim mesma que eu estava sendo ridícula e que o médico só estava tentando fazer o que fosse melhor para nós. Mas meu coração estava simplesmente quebrado ao meio.

Eu me deitei no meio da cama e me encolhi enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem de uma vez. Eu nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei chorando e também não havia notado que caí no sono, até que senti meu corpo sendo puxado para o outro lado da cama. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais dolorido assim que eu vi o rosto de Edward.

"O que aconteceu?" – Sua voz era doce e preocupada. Eu senti uma lágrima escapar de novo e mordi o lábio, tentando impedir que o choro explodisse de vez - "O que aconteceu, Bella? Alguém disse algo que te chateou?"

"Nã..." – Eu comecei a negar, mas na verdade, Edward estava certo: Alguém disse algo que me chateou. Mas provavelmente não da maneira que ele estava pensando – "Quer dizer... Disse, mas não foi culpa dele..."

"Dele quem?"

"O médico..."

"O que ele disse, Bella?" – Edward parecia sinceramente preocupado. Provavelmente ele vá rir de mim quando souber o motivo de tanto choro...

"Ele..." – Eu hesitei por um segundo – "Eu sei que é bobagem ficar chateada com isso, mas... Ele disse que provavelmente eu não possa ter um parto normal. E... Ele disse que eu sou 'pequena demais' para ter gêmeos e... Eu só queria fazer o melhor para os bebês, mas... Eu fiquei chateada em saber que não vou ser capaz..." – Edward apertou seus braços em volta de mim e eu continuei a falar – "Eu disse a ele que gostaria de tentar mesmo assim, mas ele disse que seria estupidez... Que nós devíamos simplesmente partir para a cesariana"

"Nós vamos fazer o que for melhor" – A voz grave e forte de Edward afirmou. Eu podia ouvir em cada vibração que ela causou pelo quarto a convicção com que ele falava – "Se é o que você quer, nós vamos esperar. Enquanto for segurou para você e para os bebês, nós vamos esperar"

"Mas o médico..."

"Esqueça o médico. Nós vamos procurar outro. OUTROS, se for preciso" – Edward afirmou – "Nós vamos ouvir todas as opiniões antes de decidir. E somos nós que vamos decidir"

"Mesmo?" – Eu me sentei na cama para que pudesse examinar sua expressão e ter certeza que ele tinha razão.

"Mesmo" – Edward sorriu, enquanto se sentava também.

"Ah, Edward... Obrigada" – Eu respirei aliviada – "Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você para manter a cabeça no lugar quando eu estou surtando"

"Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos tentar descobrir, está bem?" –Edward beijou a ponta do meu nariz – "Eu vou estar sempre aqui para ajudar com os seus surtos"

"Ok. Acho que eu consigo viver com isso"

"Sorte a sua: Eu não ia embora de qualquer maneira" – Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha – "Eu vou ligar para o meu pai: Ele deve ter algum médico para nos indicar"

"Bom... Tem aquela médica que me deu um cartão na festa de Ano Novo. Parece que ela tem um consultório aqui na cidade"

"Ótimo. Nós podemos marcar com ela. E com mais quantos você quiser"

"Acho que só ela por enquanto..." – Eu ri.


	82. Chapter 82

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Hey, meninas!**_

_**Como vocês estão?**_

_**Eu sei que é horrível não ter um horário certo para postar, mas eu sou ansiosa demais para ficar com o capítulo pronto, esperando um horário qualquer, então... Capítulo terminado, será postado, ok?**_

_**Volto em breve.**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

A nova médica, amiga de Carlisle, era extremamente simpática. O que me fazia pensar se ela era assim com todos os pacientes ou apenas com 'o filho e a nora de Carlisle', como ela nos apresentou a um outro médico que encontramos pelo corredor.

Ela me examinou e depois nos sentamos para conversar. Ela respondeu todas as nossas perguntas pacientemente.

"Na verdade, Isabella, eu sou uma partidária do parto normal e eu fico muito contente quando uma mocinha tão jovem vem ao consultório querendo optar por ele" – Ela sorria para nós dois, sentados do outro lado da mesa.

"Então a senhora acha que eu tenho condições de ter um parto normal?"

"E porque não? É claro que nós vamos tomar todos os cuidados necessários. Vamos acompanhá-la mês a mês e depois semana a semana e dia a dia, caso seja necessário" – Ela parecia muito firme no que estava dizendo, o que me deixava um pouco mais calma – "Se é o que você quer, Isabella, nós vamos fazer todo o possível. É claro que eu não posso te garantir cem por cento de certeza: Como qualquer outra gravidez, a sua pode evoluir para uma situação em que a cesariana seja necessária. Mas, a não ser que isso aconteça, nós vamos seguir em direção ao parto normal"

"A questão de serem gêmeos...?" – Edward começou a perguntar.

"Como eu disse, nós vamos estar acompanhando a Isabella o tempo todo. Ela é uma moça jovem, saudável... Eu não vejo qualquer razão aparente para que não saia tudo conforme o previsto" – Edward me olhava e segurava minha mão enquanto a doutora falava – "Eu vou dar alguns informativos para vocês lerem. Existem algumas maneiras de nós fazermos isso e eu quero que vocês conheçam todas elas para fazerem a escolha que mais agradar" – Ela retirou alguns papéis de sua gaveta e estendeu em nossa direção – "Não há pressa. Nós ainda temos sete meses. A escolha de vocês sobre o parto pode ser mudada quando vocês quiserem"

Nós saímos do consultório com muito sobre o que pensar. Edward estava folheando os informativos que a médica havia nos dado, enquanto eu marcava nossa próxima consulta.

"E então: Gostou dela?" – Edward perguntou quando entramos no elevador.

"Gostei" – Eu afirmei – "Bom... Pelo menos ela nos deu umas boas opções, você não acha?"

"Querida, essa não é uma escolha que vá me afetar muito. Eu vou te apoiar naquilo que você achar melhor"

"Você acha que eu devia fazer uma cesariana?" – Eu perguntei confusa.

"Não. Não é isso" – Edward sorriu – "Eu só... Nunca pensei sobre como eu gostaria que minha mulher tivesse filhos. Eu acho que é uma escolha sua. E eu vou te apoiar seja ela qual for"

Eu esfreguei o rosto, como se isso fosse ser capaz de afastar todas as minhas dúvidas – "Tudo bem..."

"E eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer a melhor escolha possível"

"Claro, claro..."

"Que tal se nós começarmos a caminhar de manhã?" – Edward disparou e eu olhei para ele com a maior expressão de choque que eu poderia fazer – "Tudo bem... Que tal à tarde?"

"Edward..." – Eu choraminguei.

"A médica disse que seria bom você se exercitar"

"Está bem" – Eu bufei, fazendo um biquinho e me dei por vencida. Eu sabia que ele não ia desistir do assunto tão fácil – "De tarde"

"De tarde" – Ele sorriu todo triunfante.

Quando nós chegamos ao carro eu notei várias pastas no banco de trás.

"O que é tudo isso?" – Eu perguntei, indicando a papelada.

"Stefan vai defender uma causa sexta-feira e Vladimir acha que seria interessante se eu começasse a aparecer ao lado dele. Então, achei melhor me interar sobre a causa, já que nem é da minha área"

"Vai ser sua primeira causa?" – Eu perguntei animada.

"Mais ou menos. Eu só vou mesmo acompanhar... Mas eu não acho bom estar lá sem nem saber do que se trata. Quem sabe eu não possa dar alguma ajuda"

"Aposto que sim" – Eu acariciei o cabelo em sua nuca.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu detestava ter que estudar os casos enquanto Bella fazia o jantar. Eu gostava de poder aproveitar nosso tempo juntos, mas eu sabia que alguns sacrifícios precisariam ser feitos nesse meu início na Nóbiles & Associados.

E eu, definitivamente, detestava casos de separação. De repente, todas as juras de amor se resumiam a uma porção de cifras e acordos sobre a guarda dos filhos.

O cliente de Stefan era um grande industrial que estava disposto a qualquer baixaria, desde que a ex-mulher ficasse sem nada. Ele simplesmente não se importava nem se o vídeo que ele fez com cenas da traição dela tivesse que ser exibido em pleno tribunal. Eu definitivamente espero que não – Esse tipo de coisa é tão triste.

"Chega" – Bella começou a tirar a pilha de pastas de cima da mesa – "Hora de jantar"

Eu apenas fechei a pasta que estava na minha frente e terminei de retirar tudo, ajudando Bella a estender uma toalha.

"A causa é tão ruim assim?" – Bella perguntou quando eu continuei sem dizer muita coisa até a metade do jantar.

"Um pouco..." – Eu assenti.

"Tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar uma maneira de ganhar..."

"Nós vamos ganhar. Não é esse o problema" – Bella me olhou com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas – "Eu só... Eu não gosto de lidar com causas de família"

"Porque não?"

"Quando você representa uma grande empresa, Bella, são só negócios. Muitas vezes, os donos nem chegam realmente a se importar com a sentença que o juiz dá. Mas... Quando a disputa é entre famílias, eu... Eu sei lá... Eu acho tão triste ver duas pessoas que se amavam – Ou que supostamente se amavam – de repente brigando por dinheiro. Ou pior: Usando os filhos no meio disso tudo..."

"E isso está acontecendo nessa causa?"

"O cliente do Stefan tem um vídeo... Um vídeo onde há cenas incontestáveis da ex-mulher traindo ele"

"Wow..." – Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas quando entendeu do que eu estava falando.

"E talvez seja preciso mostrar o vídeo na sala de audiência..." – Bella apenas me olhou surpresa – "E ele simplesmente não se importa. Ele quer que seja feito TUDO para que a ex-mulher não fique com nada, incluindo os filhos"

"Oh, Edward... Isso é horrível... Não é de se admirar que você mal tenha tocado na comida: Isso é nojento"

"É, isso é nojento..." – Eu concordei em um sussurro – "Mas ele é um dos nossos maiores clientes e todos nós vamos fazer o que for preciso para que a vontade dele se realize"

"Edward..." – Bella tocou minha mão sobre a mesa delicadamente – "Não fique assim. A vida é assim mesmo... Nós não podemos fazer só o que gostamos"

"É... Eu sei..." – Eu concordei, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo com a outra mão – "Vamos falar de outro assunto?"

"Claro" – Bella iluminou a sala com um lindo sorriso – "Eu preciso comprar um agasalho. Eu não tenho roupa para correr"

"Nós não vamos correr. Vamos fazer CAMINHADA"

"Ah, é mesmo... Eu não tenho roupa para CAMINHADA também" – Bella fez um biquinho, me fazendo rir.

"Nós podemos comprar alguma coisa amanhã..."

"Mas aí nós vamos nos atrasar!"

"Atrasar, Bella? E nós lá marcamos algum compromisso?" – Eu ri – "Relaxa, está bem? Se nós não conseguirmos ir amanhã, nós começamos na sexta-feira"

"Sexta? Sexta você não tem a causa?"

"Ah é..." – Eu bati em minha própria testa – "Tudo bem... Nós começamos na semana que vem. O que você acha?"

"Parece perfeito!" – Bella fingiu animação, enquanto revirava os olhos.

_PDV BELLA_

Quando nós nos deitamos, eu demorei a conseguir dormir. Tentei ficar o mais quieta possível para não acordar Edward, mas ele logo percebeu.

"Sem sono?" – Ele perguntou enquanto me abraçava, acariciando minha barriga.

"Só pensando..."

"Pensando no que?"

"No caso que você estava comentando..."

"E o que tem de tão interessante para você ficar pensando nele?"

"Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas... Agora nós temos uma ligação para sempre, Edward. Nós vamos ter filhos... Como é que ia ser se nós resolvêssemos nos separar?"

"Nós não vamos nos separar" – A frase para ele parecia tão certa, sua voz tão segura.

"Eu estou falando sério, Edward. Eu não quero que a gente vire essas pessoas capazes de qualquer coisa para magoar o outro"

"Pare de dizer bobagem. Não vai acontecer nada disso"

"Nem todo mundo é tão perfeito quanto os seus pais"

"Mas nós vamos ser" – Eu podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz – "É de família"

"Se a gente se separar..." – Eu tentei começar a falar, mas Edward colocou um dedo sobre minha boca, me interrompendo.

"Shhhh... A gente ainda nem se casou, Bella. Eu não quero que você fique pensando assim..."

"Está certo. Me desculpa" – Como é que eu conseguia ser tão idiota? Edward está certo: Nós nem nos casamos e eu estou tentando falar da nossa separação!

"Além do mais, eu não pretendo te deixar. Então... A não ser que você esteja querendo a separação..."

"Não" – Eu respondi firmemente – "Eu também não pretendo te deixar"

"Ótimo"

"Mas... E se você se cansar de mim?"

"Eu nunca vou me cansar de você, bonita" – Edward passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, exibindo aquele sorriso capaz de transformar o mundo e acariciou minha barriga – "Nós quatro vamos ficar juntos para sempre, está bem?"

"Está bem"

"Agora você precisa dormir. Porque amanhã a mocinha tem que trabalhar"

"Eu sei..." – Eu sorri enquanto me ajeitava em seu abraço.

"Algum dia você vai acreditar no que eu sinto por você?" – Edward perguntou enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

"Eu acredito"

"Então por que você sempre pensa essas coisas?"

"Porque é bom demais... Parece um sonho. E eu fico sempre esperando que vá acordar..."

"Não é um sonho: Eu estou aqui. E eu não vou embora"

_PDV EDWARD_

Droga de causa ridícula. É por isso que eu gosto de causas jurídicas: Tudo se resume a lucros – Nada de sentimentos ou dor.

O pessoal do escritório ia almoçar novamente na sala de reuniões, discutindo o caso. Eu sinceramente não entendo porque eles estão tão preocupados: É óbvio que nós vamos ganhar. E eu me nego a ficar preso dentro dessa sala de novo, por uma causa que nem é minha, então eu vou almoçar com a Bella.

'_Bom dia... Será que a minha noiva teria tempo para almoçar comigo?' _– Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela.

Meu celular tocou rapidamente, indicando que ela já havia respondido –_ 'Sempre. Nem que eu precisasse fugir pela janela do escritório'_

'_Nem pense nisso! Eu quero você e meus filhos bem! Te pego ao meio-dia'_

'_Estou esperando ansiosamente!'_

Nossos escritórios ficavam bem perto, então eu saí com uns dez minutos de antecedência e estacionei em frente ao prédio onde Bella trabalhava e fui até o hall. Bella logo desceu e sorriu assim que a porta do elevador se abriu e ela me avistou.

"Olá..." – Ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo suave.

"Vamos?"

"Vamos"

"Eu pensei..." – Eu passei um braço pela cintura de Bella e nós andamos em direção à porta – "Já que nós só vamos conseguir começar nossas caminhadas na semana que vem, que tal se nós formos andando até aquele restaurante que fica no fim da rua?"

Bella me olhou com os olhos apertados – "Isso foi previamente planejado, senhor Cullen?"

"Não..." – Ela riu – "A única coisa planejada foi estar em sua companhia, senhorita Swan"

"Tudo bem" – Bella deu de ombros – "Assim nós colaboramos com o planeta... Menos emissão de gazes, você sabe..."

"Ótima idéia" – Dessa vez, quem riu fui eu.

Após o expediente nós fomos ao shopping para que Bella pudesse comprar algo para usar nas caminhadas. Além de um agasalho preto e simples e algumas blusinhas, nós também escolhemos um tênis que fosse específico para atividades físicas. Ela ficou absolutamente linda quando experimentou o conjunto completo.

"É tão fácil fazer compras com você..." – Bella riu quando paramos para comer alguma coisa – "Alice teria me obrigado a experimentar oitocentos tipos de agasalho e provavelmente, escolheria um que tivesse algum tipo de predaria aplicada"

"Você ficou linda com esse" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Edward..." – Bella riu – "É só um agasalho... Ninguém fica linda de agasalho!"

"Você fica" – Bella revirou os olhos, enquanto corava de leve.

"Você imaginava que já existissem agasalhos específicos para grávida? Agora que eu estou grávida, eu descobri todo um mundo paralelo para as grávidas!" – Bella riu – "Roupa para grávida, lingerie para grávida, creme para grávida!" – Eu ri junto com ela – "Revista para grávida! Você sabia que existia revista específica para grávidas? Outro dia, quando eu fui ao consultório, estava lendo uma reportagem sobre o primeiro banho do bebê" – Bella ficou séria de repente, mordendo o lábio – "Acho que eu devia começar a comprar essas revistas..."

Nós compramos algumas revistas na banca do shopping antes de voltar para casa e Bella voltou folheando enquanto eu dirigia. Ela estava sorridente e comentava sobre o que achava interessante.

"Ah... Olha só isso! É um cronograma de toda a gravidez!" – Bella virou a revista para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada enquanto estávamos parados no farol – "Me deixa ver o que diz. Eu estou na... Bom, eu completo nove semanas amanhã. Então... Vamos ver o que diz aqui" – Bella começou a ler em voz alta – "O tamanho do embrião deve ser do tamanho de uma uva, com cerca de 28 mm e pesando cerca de 4g. Ele tem um tamanho desproporcional: Sua cabeça é bem maior em relação ao corpo, como seus membros superiores são maiores que seus membros inferiores. Sua pele é tão fina quanto a pálpebra que cobre os olhos. Ainda não é possível saber o sexo do bebê. O pescoço está bem desenvolvido assim como suas mãos, pés e orelhas"

"Uau! Eu nunca iria imaginar que os bebês já têm mãozinhas!" – Eu respondi surpreso.

"Nem eu... Deve ser incrível! Tão pequenininhos... 28 mm!" – Bella continuava lendo a revista, mas só para ela – "Oh... Olha isso, Edward! Aqui diz que com 11 semanas, o bebê coloca as mãozinhas no rosto pela primeira vez! Deve ser lindo..."

"E quando eles vão começar a mexer?" – Eu perguntei animado.

"Hummm..." – Bella parecia procurar a informação – "Aqui! Diz: Entre a 15 e a 22 semanas. Nossa... É uma diferença grande... Espero que eles comecem a mexer logo!"

"Eu também..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Mariza: Oi! Seja bem-vinda! Se bem que... Acho que você vai demorar um pouco para chegar nesse capítulo...**_

_**Maah! Quem manda sumir? Tudo bom com você?**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Deu para ver! Você acha mesmo que eu ia ser tão má assim? Eu sou só um pouco má...**_

_**Bethinha poloni: Não tinha capítulo esperando porque você ficou entrando na metade da viagem!**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Está tudo bem com os bebês! E até que eu não demorei tanto...**_

_**Bia: Pois é! Vamos tentar melhorar as coisas. Quem sabe mais para frente eu consiga retomar os capítulos diários.**_

_**Tati: Deve ser fofo, mas deve dar um trabalho...**_

_**Rafaella: Obrigada. E cá estou eu!**_

_**Priiii: Não! Nenhuma de vocês foi culpada. Não é a pressão de vocês, fui eu quem surtou mesmo! Rsrsrs**_

_***Meninas que tem conta... Estou respondendo direto para vocês, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_


	83. Chapter 83

_**N/A:**_

_**Olha só quem demorou, mas apareceu!**_

_**Quero agradecer novamente a todas vocês, lindas e fofas que me deixaram reviews de apoio, dizendo que não vão me abandonar. Muito Obrigada e, eu sei que demorei, mas também não vou abandonar vocês...**_

_**(E... Já ultrapassamos as 700 reviews! Muito muito muito obrigada)**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até a próxima**_

_**(OBS: Estou tentando pensar em uma freqüência que eu consiga manter para que vocês saibam quando esperar uma postagem, está bem?)**_

_**Ah! Beijo especial para a Amy Stream. Porque, segundo fiquei sabendo, eu sou uma privilegiada por ter recebido várias reviews dela. E, apesar de eu imaginar que ela esteja sofrendo tortura para isso, mesmo assim, muito obrigada.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu acordei na sexta-feira e sorri ao ver Bella deitada ao meu lado. Ela estava de bruços, seu rosto virado para o outro lado, usando apenas um conjunto de lingerie de renda cor-de-rosa que Alice devia tê-la obrigado a comprar. Ok. Ás vezes, eu preciso me lembrar de agradecer a Alice...

Eu dei um beijo em sua coluna, seguindo toda a trilha até seu pescoço. Bella gemeu, se encolhendo ao meu toque.

"Bom dia" – Sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

"Hummm" – Bella respondeu, sem nem abrir os olhos, me fazendo rir.

"Vamos levantar?" – Eu passeei com meu nariz pela pele de sua nuca.

"Esse seu jeito de tentar me fazer levantar sempre sai pela culatra..."

"Por quê?" – Eu brinquei com ela.

"Porque é que eu ia querer sair da cama com você fazendo assim?" – Bella respondeu enquanto eu corria os lábios por seu pescoço.

"Porque você tem que trabalhar..." – Eu respondi contra sua pele.

"E você acha que eu me importo com qualquer outra coisa enquanto você está beijando o meu pescoço?"

Eu continuei correndo o nariz por sua pele até que encostei meus lábios em seu ombro e dei um beijo demorado – "Hora de levantar, Isabella" – Eu levantei rapidamente.

"Unf" – Bella se virou, me olhando irritada – "Eu detesto quando você faz isso"

"O que? Beijo seu pescoço?" – Eu a provoquei, com um sorriso.

"Não" – Ela retribuiu com um sorriso de canto – "Se afasta..."

Agora que ela estava virada para mim, eu podia ver sua pequena barriga começando a aparecer. Eu nem notei, mas devo ter sorrido, porque Bella parecia estudar minha expressão, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"O que foi?" – Ela perguntou.

"Sua barriga... Está começando a aparecer..." – Eu sorri e Bella sorriu de volta, acariciando a pequena bolinha que começava a se formar em seu ventre.

"Está..."

"Eu não vejo a hora da sua barriga começar a aparecer... E dos bebês mexerem, e do nosso casamento chegar..." – Bella riu do meu entusiasmo.

"Nossa!" – Bella ajoelhou na cama, abraçando meu pescoço – "Eu também..."

Eu analisei cada uma de suas feições e cada vez que eu fazia isso, eu a descobria ainda mais bonita. Eu passei meus braços por sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, beijando suavemente sua boca e então a ponta de seu nariz.

"Eu preciso tomar banho" – Eu disse enquanto me afastava.

"Unf!" – Bella se jogou na cama outra vez.

Eu tomei meu banho e me arrumei enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo. Já estávamos ficando atrasados porque ela simplesmente não conseguia escolher o que vestir.

"Todas as roupas que eu gosto já estão apertadas!" – Ela continuava tirando peças do armário e jogando em cima da cama.

"Essa está linda" – Eu afirmei quando ela experimentou uma saia clara.

"Não está não!" – Ela teimou como se fosse uma criança mimada.

"Claro que está..." – Eu me levantei para beijá-la.

"Está bem, eu vou com ela..." – Ela fez um biquinho – "Mas eu continuo achando que está um horror"

Definitivamente Alice terá que ser chamada.

Bella não queria sobrecarregá-la, pedindo que ela faça algo além de organizar o casamento, mas eu não vou poder ajudá-la com roupas de grávida, então... Alice definitivamente terá que ser chamada.

_PDV BELLA_

Todas as minhas roupas estão apertadas!

Quer dizer... TODAS, TODAS não, mas... Todas as que eu gosto de usar...

Droga! Não acredito que eu vou ter que me submeter a uma sessão de compras/tortura com Alice!

Além do mais, eu não quero distraí-la dos preparativos do casamento...

Oh... O casamento... Bom, pelo menos eu vou poder ficar sabendo de todas as novidades sobre o casamento!

Deus do céu! Os meus hormônios hoje estão demais!

Concentre no trabalho, Isabella!

"Seu celular está tocando, Bella" – Ângela me acordou de meus devaneios.

"Ah" – Eu procurei por ele no bolso do casaco que eu tinha ajeitado no encosto da cadeira – "Mensagem" – Eu informei. Como se Ângela estivesse muito preocupada em saber...

"Distraída hoje?" – Ângela perguntou enquanto continuava a separar os últimos papéis: Finalmente estávamos conseguindo terminar a organização dos arquivos.

"Um pouco..." – Eu respondi enquanto esperava a mensagem abrir na tela.

'_Almoçamos juntos?'_ – Era Edward.

'_Adoraria'_ – Digitei rapidamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Apesar de seu tom descontraído eu sabia que Ângela estava sempre pronta a se mostrar preocupada.

"Não. Nada demais... Só os meus hormônios que andam meio... Agitados"

Ângela riu – "Sabe o que dizem..." – Ela parou, deixando a frase no ar, provavelmente achando que eu realmente sabia 'o que dizem'.

"Não. O que dizem?"

"Que a gravidez é uma TPM que dura nove meses..." – Ela respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

Eu ri, por não ter qualquer reação melhor para expressar – "Nem brinca, Ângela... Senão eu vou acabar ficando louca e deixando o Edward louco também"

Antes que o relógio finalmente marcasse meio-dia, Edward bateu na porta de minha sala. Eu parei de digitar na metade de um e-mail, assim que notei sua presença. Eu sorri ao vê-lo parado, lindamente vestido em seu terno e os cabelos maravilhosamente bagunçados como sempre. Ele trazia duas rosas brancas em sua mão.

"Posso entrar?" – Ele sorriu de volta. E eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo sem notar, por tempo demais.

"Claro"

"Para você" – Ele estendeu a mão do outro lado da mesa, colocando as rosas diante de mim.

"São lindas... Muito Obrigada" – Eu as tomei de sua mão e levei ao nariz, para que pudesse sentir o cheiro – "Posso saber o que eu fiz para merecer?"

Edward pareceu pensar em um motivo por um segundo, até que sorriu. Eu ri antes mesmo que ele dissesse qualquer coisa porque sua expressão deixava claro que ele estava triunfante com o que tinha pensado.

"Por ter usado a saia que eu escolhi"

"Hum..." – Eu tentei segurar um sorriso, fingindo estar analisando a situação – "E a outra?"

"Por você ter ficado absolutamente linda nela..."

Eu ri, enquanto me levantava e andava até ele. Edward se apoiou contra a mesa e segurou minha cintura me puxando para um beijo. Eu tive que me forçar muito a pensar que estávamos em meu local de trabalho para ter coragem de quebrar aquele beijo.

"Achei que não fosse conseguir vir hoje" – Falei, com sua testa encostada contra a minha.

"Oh... Eles estão lá discutindo aquele caso a uma semana!" – Edward se afastou e pegou meu casaco no encosto da cadeira – "Não sei o que eles tanto discutem... Nós já ganhamos o caso: Quando o cliente decidiu que não teria qualquer escrúpulo!" – Edward abriu o casaco diante de mim, esperando eu me virar para que ele pudesse me ajudar a vesti-lo – "E eu me nego a me preocupar com esse caso" – Ele me virou e amarrou o cinto do casado na frente de meu corpo – "Nem é meu, nem é da minha área..." – Ele se afastou um pouco e correu o olhar por todo o meu corpo – "Linda. Vamos?"

Nós fomos almoçar em um restaurante um pouco mais distante, então Edward aceitou ir de carro. Frutos do mar... Definitivamente a comida estava fabulosa!

"Você acha que volta a tempo, ou eu devia pegar um táxi para ir embora?" – Eu perguntei quando estávamos voltando.

"Eu volto a tempo" – Edward parecia mesmo certo que esta causa estava ganha – "Mas qualquer imprevisto, eu te ligo"

"Então está bem"

À tarde até que passou depressa, já que tínhamos uma reunião com toda a equipe para definir as diretrizes do ano. Eu dei graças a Deus e respirei aliviada umas vinte vezes quando anunciaram que a equipe seria dividida entre dois times: Eu e Ângela felizmente estávamos juntas na equipe que comandaria um projeto de vendas e Victória, felizmente, estava na outra...

Eu nem havia notado a hora passar enquanto esboçávamos algumas idéias e discutíamos que caminhos nós iríamos tomar com o projeto. Só percebi que estávamos nos aproximando do nosso horário de saída quando vi que Ângela começou a organizar sua bolsa.

Conferi meu celular para ter certeza de que Edward não havia ligado – Ele então devia estar a caminho. Ajeitei tudo para poder ir embora também.

Quando cheguei à porta avistei Edward estacionando seu carro do outro lado da rua e atravessei, antes que ele pudesse descer.

"Oi" – Eu sorri, enquanto entrava no carro.

"Oi"

"E então, como fomos?"

"Ganhamos" – Edward respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

"Eu devo dar os parabéns?"

"Até que não foi tão ruim" – Ele respondeu, arrancando com o carro – "Nós não precisamos mostrar a fita e eles acabaram entrando em acordo: A mulher ficou sem nada, mas vai poder visitar os filhos sempre que quiser"

"Isso é triste..." – Eu ainda nem podia sentir meus filhos mexendo dentro da barriga, mas já sabia que a simples idéia de que alguém pudesse me afastar deles, deixava meu coração apertado.

"É... Isso é triste... Mas poderia ter sido tão pior, que... Nem pareceu tão ruim assim" – Edward parecia cansado como se tivesse carregado algumas pedras por um longo caminho – "E... O pessoal do escritório queria comemorar 'a primeira vitória nessa nova fase'. Tudo bem se a gente for?" – Edward não demonstrava muito entusiasmo.

"Claro"

Edward suspirou cansadamente – "Eu particularmente, preferia tomar um banho e passar o resto da noite deitado com você, mas..."

"Mas... Nós ainda temos a volta" – Eu brinquei com Edward e ele riu – "Ah... O que eu vou vestir?"

"Qualquer coisa"

"Qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisa tipo o que? Calça jeans e camiseta? Ou... Um terninho tipo advogada?"

"Qualquer coisa..." – Ele respondeu sorrindo, mas então fez um careta – "Menos um terninho tipo advogada"

"E por quê?"

"Porque nós vamos – pelo menos teoricamente – nos divertir. Então você devia usar algo menos sério, mais alegre..."

"Ok... Calça jeans e camiseta!" – Eu brinquei e nós dois rimos.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella estava linda, usando um vestido curto e um pouco largo. A cor era um pouco diferente – entre rosa e vermelho... Ou vinho... Sei lá. Bonito de qualquer maneira.

"Bonito" – Bella se surpreendeu com minha presença dentro do quarto – "Nunca te vi usar"

"É... Meio... Alice. Mas, na atual situação... Preciso usar o que ainda está me cabendo" – Bella prendeu o cabelo em um simples rabo de cavalo – "Aliás, amanhã eu vou fazer compras..."

"Você não parece muito animada" – Eu ri de sua expressão de tortura.

"Compras com Alice... Não, eu não estou animada. Mas eu PRECISO" – Ela deu uma última olhada no espelho, ajeitando o vestido – "Pronta"

Nós seguimos para o lugar onde havia combinado com o pessoal do trabalho. Era um desses restaurante/barzinho/balada que estavam na moda ultimamente. E pela maneira como os estagiários estavam animados, este parecia ser o 'lugar do momento'.

Assim que nós entramos, eu dei uma procurada, mas parecia que ainda não havia chegado ninguém. Era cedo, então o lugar ainda estava vazio. Eu pedi uma mesa grande, onde todos pudessem se sentar quando chegassem e eu e Bella nos acomodamos.

Nós mal nos sentamos e eu vi Lauren acenando da porta. Ela andou em nossa direção com um grande sorriso e eu notei que Bella se encolheu ligeiramente.

"Hey, Edward!" – Ela se aproximou da mesa – "Chegou cedo"

"Oi, Lauren. Essa é minha noiva: Isabella Swan"

"Prazer" – Bella sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh! A famosa Isabella! Edward fala em você o tempo todo! Não víamos a hora de conhecer a futura senhora Cullen" – Lauren tem um tom estranho de voz. Mesmo que esteja simplesmente falando a verdade, ela parece ter sempre algo escondido por trás das palavras – "Que tal se bebermos alguma coisa enquanto o resto do pessoal não chega?" – Lauren se uniu a nós na mesa e acenou para o garçom – "O que você vai querer, Edward?"

"Uma cerveja está bom"

"E você, Isabella?"

"Ah... Água"

"Água?"

"A Isabella está grávida, Lauren"

"Oh... É verdade. Me desculpe... Então eu te acompanho na cerveja, Edward" – Ela se virou para falar com o garçom – "Duas cervejas e uma água"

Mais algumas pessoas começaram a chegar e Bella até parecia estar se divertindo. Eu notei quando Tyler, um dos associados, olhou efusivamente para as pernas de Bella.

"O que foi?" – Bella deve ter notado minha careta.

"Nada"

"Então, Bella..." – Eu gosto muito do tom que Lauren usa quando fala o nome da minha mulher, mas no momento, eu posso imaginar o porquê dessa raiva escondida por trás da voz dela. Era notório e amplamente comentado o interesse de Lauren por Tyler e, assim como eu não gostei da olhada que ele deu nas pernas de Bella, Lauren também não deve ter ficado nada contente... – "O que você faz?"

"A Bella é formada em Administração e trabalha com análise de resultados" – Eu mesmo respondi, fazendo com que Bella me olhasse surpresa.

"Uau... Então, você não é uma advogada..." – Lauren deu mais um gole em sua cerveja. Já estava na hora dela parar de beber – "Eu podia jurar que Edward estava com uma advogada. Ele só fala em leis e termos legais o dia todo"

"Bom... Acho que ele só está tentando ser profissional durante o horário de trabalho" – Bella sorriu para Lauren – "Posso garantir que, em casa, ele tem muitos outros assuntos interessantes"

"Wow..." – Um dos estagiários exclamou, fazendo todo mundo cair na gargalhada. Não posso negar que fiquei orgulhoso de Bella.

"Imagino..." – Lauren sorriu cinicamente – "Sabe, Isabella... Você não tem medo da gravidez? Ainda mais de gêmeos... Eu teria... Seu corpo nunca mais vai ser o mesmo, não é?"

"Ah, Lauren!" – Uma das advogadas mais antigas, que provavelmente já era mãe, entrou na conversa – "Hoje em dia as coisas não são mais assim... Um pouco de exercícios e uma bela cirurgia plástica fazem milagres!"

"Você que o diga, não?" – Stefan brincou com a mulher que trabalhava há muitos anos para Vladimir e devia tê-lo visto crescer.

"Eu que o diga!" – A mulher riu e fez a mesa toda rir.

"Foi planejado?" – Lauren cortou o riso com suas perguntas – "A gravidez... Vocês planejaram?"

"Não" – Eu mesmo respondi – "Não foi planejado, mas nós dois ficamos muito felizes quando aconteceu"

Lauren finalmente decidiu sossegar com suas perguntas e eu já estava pedindo aos céus que Bella não ficasse pensando nas bobagens que ela havia dito.

Quando a música começou, a maioria das pessoas da mesa foi para a pista de dança. Eu e Bella ficamos na mesa. Nós estávamos conversando, quando eu notei atrás dela um casal que parecia discutir. O rapaz se levantou e deixou a moça sozinha. Eu percebi quando uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela.

"O que foi?" – Bella deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro, tentando ver o que eu estava olhando.

"Aquela moça... Ela está chorando"

"Que moça?" – Eu apontei a mesa para Bella – "Lizzie?"

"Você a conhece?"

"Não... Quer dizer... Eu a conheci outro dia, na sala de espera do médico. Ela sentou ao meu lado e começou a falar sobre a gravidez dela e..." – Bella suspirou alto – "Eu devia ir até lá"

"Tudo bem. Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não. Ela... Ela não gosta muito de falar sobre isso. Quer dizer, ela falou comigo, e eu sou uma estranha, mas... É meio complicado"

"Tudo bem" – Eu afirmei sorrindo – "Eu espero aqui"

_PDV BELLA_

Mulherzinha irritante essa Lauren.

Espero que ela realmente já tenha cansado de me provocar porque os meus hormônios não andam nada bem e ela não sabe como pode ser perigosa a fúria de uma mulher grávida! Ninguém contou para ela que a gravidez é uma TPM que dura nove meses?

Ok. Dessa eu tive que rir sozinha! Se eu passar os nove meses assim, Edward vai ganhar um prêmio! Ou, vai me deixar...

Eu já não sou lá a pessoa mais constante do mundo, com os hormônios contra mim, fica difícil. Ainda bem que o Edward raciocina rápido e responde as bobagens que essa idiota fica perguntando, porque se dependesse de mim... Ou eu já tinha caído no choro, ou tinha socado a cara dela. E eu particularmente, gosto mais da segunda opção.

"Quer dançar?" – Edward perguntou quando o pessoal começou a levantar para ir para a pista de dança.

"Agora não" – Eu fiz uma careta.

Nós dois ficamos na mesa com Stefan e uma estagiária que parecia bastante interessada em 'agradar' o novo sócio. Estávamos sentados em lados opostos e a mesa era bem grande, então cada casal continuou em sua própria conversa.

Eu notei que Edward mantinha seus olhos atrás de mim, então dei uma olhada por cima do ombro, mas não vi nada de diferente – "O que foi?"

"Aquela moça... Ela está chorando" – Edward parecia realmente preocupado, então devia ser sério.

"Que moça?" – Edward apontou a mesa logo atrás de mim. Era um canto um pouco escuro e a moça estava sentada sozinha. Ela virou o rosto um pouco mais em nossa direção para enxugar uma lágrima e eu a reconheci – "Lizzie?" – Eu só a havia visto uma vez, mas eu a reconheceria com certeza: Seu rosto e sua história não haviam saído de minha cabeça.

"Você a conhece?" – Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Não... Quer dizer... Eu a conheci outro dia, na sala de espera do médico. Ela sentou ao meu lado e começou a falar sobre a gravidez dela e..." – Ela havia confiado em mim. Ela havia me contado sua conflituosa história. E agora, o destino havia nos colocado aqui: juntas outra vez. E ela parecia precisar de ajuda – "Eu devia ir até lá"

"Tudo bem. Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não. Ela... Ela não gosta muito de falar sobre isso. Quer dizer, ela falou comigo, e eu sou uma estranha, mas... É meio complicado"

"Tudo bem. Eu espero aqui" – Edward sorriu compreensivo.

Eu me levantei e respirei fundo antes de andar até ela – "Lizzie?" – Eu chamei quando cheguei ao lado da mesa e ela ergueu a cabeça.

"Isabella?" – Os olhos tristes, agora cheios de surpresa.

"Eu posso me sentar?" – Eu sorri amigavelmente para ela.

"Claro" – Ela me indicou a cadeira.

"Desculpe... Eu te vi aqui e..." – Não há muitas maneiras de se oferecer ajuda a alguém, então... – "Você está precisando de ajuda? Uma carona? Você está aqui sozinha?"

"Não... Eu estou com o meu... Bom, com o pai do bebê" – Ela desviou os olhos dos meus, claramente envergonhada – "Nós tivemos uma discussão, mas ele só foi ao banheiro... Já deve voltar"

"Claro..." – Eu não sabia muito bem o que falar. Minha mente automaticamente pensou na esposa deste homem. Era sexta-feira à noite e ele ainda não havia voltado para casa. Ele devia ter dito que estava em uma reunião, ou em um happy hour... Mas ela devia saber que havia algo errado. Só penso se ela podia imaginar o quão errado.

"Lizzie?" – A voz masculina chamou em minhas costas e eu imaginei que era o tal 'pai do bebê'.

"Jake... Essa é Isabella" – Eu me virei para vê-lo. E eu vi. E não era apenas 'o pai do bebê de Lizzie'. Não era apenas aquele homem casado que provavelmente destruiu sua própria família... Eu vi meu passado. E ele me viu.

"Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Vocês se conhecem?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok. E é aqui que entra um pequeno detalhe.**_

_**Para quem pensa que o Jacob nunca foi citado nessa história, está muito enganado!**_

_**O Jacob foi citado no capítulo 2. Foi muito rapidamente e sem maiores detalhes, mas... Se você quiser recordar, é só dar uma olhadinha lá: Capítulo 2.**_

_**Bjnhos!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah: Você viu? É claro que fic também é cultura! Engraçado seria se minha mãe entrasse no meu computador e visse o quanto eu andei pesquisando sobre gravidez...**_

_**Rafa Cullen: Obrigada por estar arrumando um tempinho para deixar seu 'oi' nos capítulos!**_

_**Bia: Por enquanto, sem problemas com o trabalho do Edward... Apenas pistas para um outro 'probleminha'. Ou melhor: Para uma complicação... Jacob Black...**_

_**Tati Campello: A médica é boazinha... Vamos ver se a Bella consegue ter o parto normal...**_

_**Belle 26: Obrigada. E seja bem-vinda.**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Ah, nem me fala! Li cada coisa fofa sobre bebês nesses dias...**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Pois é... Outra surpresa! Mas como eu disse, vou tentar criar uma rotininha... Fica menos perdido...**_

_**Betinha Poloni: É... Mas bem nesse fds, eu tive o surto psicótico de parar de escrever! Rsrsrsrs**_

_***Meninas que tem conta, já sabem: Estou tentando responder direto para vocês!**_


	84. Chapter 84

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Ok. Vamos lá. Acho que as coisas vão ser mais ou menos assim:**_

_**Eu vou postar de segunda, quarta e sexta.**_

_**E aos fins de semana, quando der, eu também vou postar um capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_**_

_**Esse capítulo eu vou dedicar a duas das minhas leitoras mais fiéis (e passionais): Isa Stream e Cintia Cullen.**_

_**À Isa por estar sempre aqui, me indicar e ainda obrigar a irmã dela a me deixar reviews.**_

_***Isa, não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Amy – Esse capítulo é para você! (E se você puder escrever uns capítulos lá na 'de repente'... Seria legal...)**_

_**E à Cintia que sempre bateu cartão por aqui, desde o comecinho da fic, andou doentinha, retornou, e agora está sumida de novo.**_

_**Se vocês forem leitoras de alguma das fics dela, já devem estar sabendo, mas se não, eu gostaria de pedir que vocês se lembrem dela e da família dela em seus momentos de oração.**_

_**A mãe da Cintia sofreu um AVC e não está andando. A Cintia está sendo a 'enfermeira' dela e por isso está meio sumida.**_

_**Lembrem-se delas e:**_

_**Cintia, estamos esperando sua volta! Esperamos que seja o mais breve possível.**_

_**Bjs para todas vocês.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Lizzie?" – A voz masculina chamou em minhas costas e eu imaginei que era o tal 'pai do bebê'._

"_Jake... Essa é Isabella"_

"_Jacob?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Vocês se conhecem?"_

_PDV BELLA_

"Vocês se conhecem?" – A voz de Lizzie ressoava na minha mente enquanto os meus olhos continuavam presos na expressão de surpresa de Jacob. Expressão que devia ser o reflexo exato do que havia em meu rosto também.

Jacob Black.

Anos depois, aí estava, bem na minha frente, o homem que havia quebrado minha vida em mais de mil pedacinhos.

"Nós..." – Eu engoli em seco e forcei um sorriso, me virando para Lizzie – "Nós fizemos a mesma faculdade"

"Oh..." – Eu podia ver na expressão de Lizzie que ela estava pensando se aquilo era algo bom ou não. Talvez ela soubesse que ele havia se casado logo após a formatura. Talvez ela estivesse considerando as chances de eu conhecer a mulher dele – "Que mundo pequeno, não?"

"Muito"

"Você vai bem?" – Jacob puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado – "Eu... Eu não sabia que você conhecia a Lizzie"

"Ah..." – Eu só conseguia olhar para ele e me lembrar do dia em que ele me disse que estava se casando com outra mulher.

"Nós... Nós não nos CONHECEMOS de verdade" – Lizzie riu, meio sem graça – "Nós nos conhecemos outro dia, na sala de espera do médico"

"É..." – Eu sorri para ela – "Eu... Eu só vi a Lizzie aqui e... Resolvi dar um 'oi'. Mas já estou indo"

"O que é isso, Bella" – Jacob sorriu aquele seu sorriso desgraçadamente branco. E eu juro que poderia quebrá-lo agora mesmo – "Você pode ficar. Você está aqui sozinha?"

"Não... Estou com um pessoal..." – Eu não vou falar de Edward com Jacob Black. Eu definitivamente não vou falar da minha vida com ele – "Eu preciso mesmo ir. Obrigada. Bom... Acho que nos vemos por aí, Lizzie"

Eu me levantei da cadeira e andei sem olhar para trás. Me sentei pesadamente sobre a cadeira ao lado de Edward e o sorriso que estava em seu rosto desapareceu imediatamente.

"Tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou, examinando meu rosto.

"Tudo..." – Nada...

Meu vazio mental pareceu durar uma eternidade. Por mais que eu me forçasse a pensar em algo, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Jacob Black. E a dor que ele havia me feito sentir.

"Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Claro" - Eu tentei sorrir para ver se o vinco entre as sobrancelhas de Edward diminuía, mas acho que não adiantou – "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Está... Eu... Só estou cansada. A gente pode ir para casa?"

"Claro" – Edward correu a mão por meu rosto, concordando. Eu sabia que ele estava longe de ter acreditado, mas ao menos por agora parecia disposto a colocar o assunto de lado – "Vá ao banheiro. Eu vou me despedir do pessoal e te espero na porta"

"Obrigada" – Edward sempre agia perfeitamente em todos os momentos. Mesmo sem saber o motivo que havia me deixado chateada, ele simplesmente sabia que eu precisava de um tempo e que eu ia preferir não ter que me despedir de todo mundo.

No caminho de volta, Edward respeitou meu silêncio até que paramos em frente ao prédio – "Está tudo bem mesmo, Bella?" – Ele perguntou enquanto desligava o carro.

"Está... É que... A Lizzie, a história da Lizzie... O cara com quem ela está... O cara de quem ela está esperando um filho... Ele é casado" – Eu tentava explicar hesitante – "E eu fiquei pensando em quanta dor esse cara causou: A Lizzie, a mulher dele... E agora tem o bebê... Ela disse que nem acredita que ele vá ficar com ela, apesar de estar se divorciando. Ele destruiu tudo: A família dele, a vida da Lizzie... Sei lá... Acho que ele simplesmente não é capaz de ficar perto de alguém sem machucar essa pessoa"

"Oh, meu bem..." – Edward afagou meu rosto quando eu finalmente terminei meu desabafo. Ou meu meio desabafo... – "Eu sei que você está sensível, mas não fica assim..."

"Está certo" – Eu tentei sorrir – "Eu não tenho nada com isso... Vamos entrar?"

"Vamos"

_PDV EDWARD_

Às vezes a Bella parece uma concha. Daquelas que, quanto mais você tenta abrir, mais faz força para fechar.

É por isso que eu preferi fingir que engoli essa história da tal de Lizzie. Se ela não quer contar, tudo bem. Ela vai dizer quando estiver pronta. Eu espero.

"Aonde você vai?" – Bella abriu os olhos e me encontrou de pé.

"Vou ter que ir até o escritório..."

"Hoje? Mas é sábado"

"Eu sei... Me desculpa. Mas eu preciso encontrar um cliente que só podia ir hoje..."

"Tudo bem..." – Bella fez um biquinho – "A Alice já deve estar vindo para me levar para as compras mesmo"

"Então eu vou fazer o café da manhã enquanto você se arruma" – Eu sorri, saindo do quarto.

Bella ainda estava no banho quando Alice chegou. Ótimo. Assim eu tenho a chance perfeita para falar com ela.

"Bom dia!" – Alice quase saltitou quando eu abri a porta.

"Bom dia"

"Onde estão as três coisas mais preciosas da minha vida?" – Ela passou pela porta quando eu abri caminho.

"Se você se refere à minha mulher e aos meus filhos, eles estão no banho" – Alice revirou os olhos.

"Na verdade, eu me refiro a minha amiga e aos meus sobrinhos, mas... Serve..." – Alice respondeu, me fazendo rir.

"Tudo bem se nós tomarmos café antes de vocês irem?"

"Claro. Humm..." – Alice analisou a mesa – "Aliás, acho que faço questão"

"Ótimo" – Eu respirei fundo.

"O que foi?" – Alice me olhou desconfiada – "Está tudo bem com a Bella?" – Essa menina é tipo uma vidente, ou o que?

"Está... Quer dizer..." – Eu hesitei, pensando em uma forma de falar com Alice – "Você sabe como a Bella é... Ela está um pouco estranha, mas... Não quer falar sobre isso" – Eu baguncei o cabelo, enquanto Alice não tirava os olhos de mim – "Se você... Puder conversar com ela..."

"Claro" – Alice assentiu imediatamente – "Pode deixar. Eu vou conversar com ela"

"Obrigado"

Já estava ficando tarde e, apesar de ser sábado, eu não queria correr o risco de pegar trânsito e acabar me atrasando para a reunião. E já que Alice estava aqui para se certificar que Bella iria se alimentar corretamente, achei melhor ir andando.

"Posso entrar?" – Eu abri um pedacinho da porta e Bella sorriu pelo reflexo do espelho.

"A casa é sua, seu bobo"

"A casa é NOSSA" – Eu entrei – "A Alice já está aí"

"Imaginei... Ouvi sua voz, e... Você não costuma falar sozinho"

"Hum... Acordamos de bom humor, hein?"

"Só com muito bom humor para enfrentar um dia de compras com a Alice"

"Eu preciso ir indo..." – Fiz uma careta de desgosto – "Mas a Alice vai tomar café da manhã com você"

"Tudo bem" – Bella se aproximou e passou os braços por meu pescoço, me beijando – "Boa sorte"

"Obrigado" – Eu lhe dei mais um beijo rápido e me afastei, andando em direção à porta – "Ah!" – Eu me detive, e Bella se virou esperando pelo que eu diria – "E você podia aproveitar para comprar algo para usar hoje à noite"

"Hoje? Por quê?" – Bella me olhava confusa – "Eu achei que nós fôssemos ficar em casa"

"Nós vamos. Por isso mesmo" – Bella riu quando compreendeu o que eu estava dizendo.

"Ok. Quem sabe"

"Eu te amo" – Eu disse, já saindo pela porta.

"Eu também"

"Até mais tarde"

"Até"

_PDV BELLA_

Assim que Edward saiu, eu fui para a sala ficar com Alice. Ela cumprimentou os bebês, é claro, e comentou sobre 'algumas sacolas' que estavam em seu carro, cheias de roupas, sapatos e pelúcias para bebês.

"E como vão os preparativos do casamento?"

"Oh! Bella!" – Ela revirou os olhos – "Querida, sua única preocupação deve ser estar linda no dia da festa! Porque de todo o resto eu já estou cuidando muito bem. Na verdade, eu acho que vou bater um recorde: Duvido que não estejamos com tudo pronto até trinta dias antes."

"Uau!"

"Ah! Na verdade, você também precisa experimentar o vestido. Temos uma prova na semana que vem"

"Ah, sim... Você pode me lembrar de tirar uma foto para a Rosalie?" – Eu disse, antes de dar um gole no café com leite.

"Claro! Ela vai amar o vestido!"

"Obrigada, Allie"

"De nada"

Alice mordeu uma fruta e ficou me olhando enquanto mastigava. E eu conhecia muito bem aquele olhar...

"O que foi, Allie?"

"Nada... É só que o seu namorado me pediu para conversar com você"

"Edward? Pediu para você conversar comigo sobre o que?"

"É exatamente isso que nós gostaríamos de saber. Segundo ele, tem algo acontecendo e você não quer falar com ele sobre isso, então... Ele me pediu para ver se você não gostaria de desabafar com a boa e velha Alice"

Eu ri sem humor e respirei fundo. É claro que ele não havia deixado passar.

"Eu vi o Jacob"

"O que?"

"Eu vi o Jacob ontem"

"Jacob? Jacob Black?"

"É, Alice: Jacob Black!"

"Como? Onde?"

"Nós saímos com o pessoal do trabalho do Edward e..." – Acho melhor começar do começo – "Bom... Há alguns dias eu conheci uma garota na sala de espera do obstetra. Ela sentou ao meu lado e começou a falar da vida dela e... Que ela estava grávida desse cara casado e como estava tudo complicado... E então me chamaram para a consulta, eu entrei e nós não nos vimos mais" – Alice escutava atentamente, sem me interromper – "Então ontem nós fomos até esse lugar e Edward comentou sobre uma garota chorando e quando eu olhei, era ela. Eu... Eu achei que talvez ela estivesse precisando de ajuda e fui até a mesa dela e... Ela me disse que estava com esse cara e... Quando ele chega: Bum! É Jacob Black"

"Oh, meu Deus..." – Alice sussurrou, parecendo estar tão em choque quanto eu havia ficado – "Eu não acredito nisso... Tanto tempo sem ver esse cara e de repente ele aparece e... Assim"

"Eu sei"

"Ele mexeu com você?"

"O que?"

"Sei lá... Ver ele assim, depois de tanto tempo... Mexeu com você?"

"Tipo... Eu sentir alguma coisa por ele?" – Eu poderia vomitar só com essa idéia – "Claro que não, Allie!"

"Ah, sei lá, Bella! Ver alguém de quem você gostou, depois de tanto tempo"

"Alguém que me traiu, você quer dizer! Tirando o fato de que ele continua um idiota! Dá para acreditar que ele está fazendo com elas exatamente a mesma coisa que fez comigo?"

"É... Alguns homens nunca crescem..."

"Podia ser eu, Allie. Foi isso que mexeu comigo" – Eu suspirei alto – "Eu podia ter transado com ele, eu podia ter ficado grávida dele... E aí? Seria eu agora. Com um filho dele para criar, sendo traída... Provavelmente ela sabe, Allie. E não pode fazer nada"

"Eu sei, querida... Mas não foi você" – Alice segurou minha mão em cima da mesa.

"Por tanto tempo eu achei que a única pessoa que tinha saído dessa história perdendo era eu. Eu estava tão machucada... E agora, eu vejo que fui a pessoa que menos saiu perdendo nisso tudo. Por que doeu, mas passou. E agora eu tenho o Edward, e ele é o cara mais incrível do mundo e... Eu achei que aquela mulher tinha ficado com tudo o que era meu, Allie. Eu acho que cheguei mesmo a odiá-la..."

"Você não sabia, Bella. Ninguém sabia... Mas a vida acaba trazendo aquilo que a gente merece"

"E se tivesse sido eu, Allie? Meu Deus do céu! Esse homem não consegue ficar com uma mulher só de cada vez, não?"

"Parece que não..." – Alice sorriu sem humor, enquanto dava de ombros – "Bella... Você precisa dizer ao Edward"

"E o que eu vou dizer, Allie? Eu não quero que ele pense que eu fiquei 'mexida', como você pensou"

"Eu não pensei, eu perguntei"

"Dá na mesma, Alice"

"Bella, se você não disser e ele acabar sabendo, sei lá por que... Aí sim é que ele vai pensar que você ficou mexida. O Edward não é nenhuma criança. É claro que ele vai entender... Ele sabe que tem alguma coisa errada e você só vai deixar ele ainda mais preocupado se não contar o que é"

"E como é que eu digo isso para ele?" – Eu suspirei alto, porque sabia que Alice estava certa. Por mais que eu desejasse poder fingir que não havia nada, eu sabia que precisava ser sincera com Edward – "Fiquei mal depois que vi o meu ex com outra?"

"É uma forma..." – Alice riu – "Ele te ama, Bella. Isso não vai fazer diferença. Só não esconda isso dele... Segredos são um veneno para os relacionamentos"

"Eu sei..." – Eu detestava ter que concordar com Alice, mas e sabia que ela estava sendo bem mais racional do que eu.

"Ele continua bonito?" – Eu olhei para Alice de canto de olho. É claro que eu sabia de quem ela estava falando. Jacob Black era 'o cara' da faculdade inteira.

"Lindo"

"Droga! Homens que traem não deviam ficar velhos e carecas mais cedo?"

"Também acho..." – Eu concordei sem ânimo nenhum – "Você acredita que ele tentou ser simpático? Com aquela droga de sorriso branco idiota que ele adorava exibir"

"Ele sempre foi um babaca" – Alice estava sendo solidária comigo. Eu sabia disso. E eu gostava de ter uma amiga para xingar um babaca quando eu precisasse.

"Ele sempre foi um babaca!" – Eu concordei com ela.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Agora nos vemos na segunda, ok?**_

_**Bcullen! Estava sumida, hein? Tudo bom com você?**_

_**Maah: Com certeza minha mãe ia achar que eu estou grávida. De nove semanas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Sim! Um 'senhor' reencontro! E ele continua sendo o mesmo babaca...**_

_**Bia! Que dia tão especial é esse? Espero que caia um capítulo no dia que você quer...**_

_**Bethinha Poloni: Oh... É tão bonitinho quando vocês são passionais assim! Rsrsrs**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Eu sempre esqueço o Jacob. Mas a história estava necessitando de uma 'animada'...**_

_**Priii: Ele é um destruidor de corações... Menino mal...**_

_**Tati: O Jacob não tirou a virgindade dela. Ela pensou no assunto, mas ele engravidou a tal que virou esposa dele antes deles concluírem a situação...**_

_**E sim, ele é muito fértil. O que me faz pensar: A Bella teria engravidado de quíntuplos se tivesse perdido a virgindade com ele.**_


	85. Chapter 85

_**N/A:**_

_**BOA TARDE!!!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu não gosto de trabalhar de sábado, mas pelo menos, a reunião foi até que bem produtiva. A pior coisa que existe é marcar reunião no fim de semana e a reunião não dar em nada.

Mas até que a causa é boa, o cliente é legal... Acho que vamos começar bem.

Conversamos bastante com os representantes da empresa e segunda-feira eles vão nos enviar todos os documentos que ficaram faltando para darmos entrada na ação. Stefan fez questão de almoçar com eles e, já que a Bella não está em casa, eu concordei de bom grado.

Agora eu estou dirigindo de volta para casa, nesse dia estranhamente frio, apesar de ensolarado. Eu sorri ao parar no farol e ver uma mulher atravessar a rua com seu bebê no colo. É impossível não me pegar imaginando como a Bella vai ficar quando estiver carregando meus filhos em seus braços. E é impossível não sorrir feito bobo com essa imagem.

Bella...

Espero que ela esteja sobrevivendo bem ao dia com Alice. E espero que Alice tenha conseguido falar com ela. E eu realmente espero que não seja nada grave o que está deixando a Bella preocupada.

Porque ela pode até negar, mas eu sei que alguma coisa está deixando ela preocupada. Eu e qualquer pessoa que pare cinco minutos ao lado dela.

Porque a Bella é um livro aberto. E qualquer um pode ver tudo o que ela está sentindo olhando dentro de seus olhos cor de chocolate.

Cheguei ao apartamento um pouco depois das três e encontrei Bella sentada no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ela sorriu quando eu entrei. Ela estava usando uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa cinza de capuz.

"Bonita" – Eu disse sorrindo, enquanto me aproximava para cumprimentá-la com um beijo.

"Precisando de uma folga depois de passar o dia com Alice" – Ela se esticou para me beijar enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado – "Como foi a reunião?"

"Bem. Acho que é uma boa causa"

"Que bom"

"Você comeu?"

"Comi. Você sabe que a Alice é tão obsessiva quanto você..." – Bella respondeu como se não fosse nada enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

"Eu não sou obsessivo!" – Protestei.

"E você? Comeu?" – Ela fingiu nem ter me escutado.

"Comi. Com Stefan e os clientes"

"Bom..." – Bella hesitou por um segundo, mordendo o lábio enquanto prendia a respiração – "Acho que a gente precisa conversar... Você... Você pediu para a Alice falar comigo..."

Oh-oh... Ela ficou brava. Óbvio, não é, Edward? Você tinha que pedir para outra pessoa falar com ela?

"Bella, eu..."

_PDV BELLA_

Voltei das compras com os pés meio inchados. Pelo menos isso fez a Alice ficar com dó e me deixar voltar para casa antes de visitar mais umas quinhentas lojas que ela ainda tinha programado.

Obviamente ela teve que me ajudar com as sacolas. Além das minhas, ainda tinha mais uma dezena com as coisas de bebê que ela tinha comprado.

Pelo menos para uma coisa essa loucura da Allie serve: Ela adora arrumar guarda-roupas. Então, eu não preciso me preocupar – Ela mesma guarda tudo para mim.

"Pronto!" – Alice exclamou satisfeita quando guardou a última peça – "Agora preciso ir, docinho. O Jasper está me esperando"

"Claro, Allie. Muito obrigada"

"Tudo bem se eu te deixar sozinha até o Edward chegar?"

"Claro que sim. Eu vou tomar um banho, vestir algo bem quentinho... E logo ele deve estar aí"

"Ok" – Ela se abaixou, beijando minha barriga – "Tchau bebês"

Eu realmente preciso de um banho. E de uma roupa bem confortável! Algo que a Alice não aprovaria... Hum... Moletom! Com certeza!

Banho quente, moletom velho e sofá... Se pelo menos passasse algo de interessante na televisão.

Eu estava passando de canal em canal tentando encontrar algum programa interessante quando Edward chegou. Eu sorri para ele quando o vi passar pela porta e ele sorriu de volta.

"Bonita" – Ele falou enquanto andava até o sofá. É claro que ele está brincando – Quem é que fica bonita vestindo moletom velho?

"Precisando de uma folga depois de passar o dia com Alice" – Nós nos beijamos enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado no sofá – "Como foi a reunião?"

"Bem. Acho que é uma boa causa"

"Que bom"

"Você comeu?" – Porque é que todo mundo que me cerca tem obsessão por me ver comer?

"Comi. Você sabe que a Alice é tão obsessiva quanto você..." – Eu respondi em tom de brincadeira enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

"Eu não sou obsessivo!" – Claro que não...

"E você? Comeu?"

"Comi. Com Stefan e os clientes"

"Bom..." – Não adianta ficar enrolado, então... Lá vamos nós – "Acho que a gente precisa conversar... Você... Você pediu para a Alice falar comigo..."

"Bella, eu..." – O rosto de Edward ficou sem cor.

"Calma. Tudo bem" – Eu tentei acalmá-lo – "Eu precisava mesmo..."

"É que... Eu não queria forçar você, mas... Você parecia tão... Chateada. Sei lá..." – Seu rosto tão lindo estava torcido em uma careta.

"Eu sei..." – Eu suspirei.

"Se você não quiser falar..." – Edward começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não" – Eu olhei em seus olhos – "Eu quero falar"

"Tudo bem, então"

"Eu fiquei... A palavra não é chateada... Talvez... Pensativa, ou sei lá" – 'Você está divagando, Isabella' Uma voz começou a soprar na minha mente – "Ontem... Ontem eu encontrei uma pessoa do meu passado. Uma pessoa que... Que me machucou muito. E eu nunca mais tinha visto" – Edward só me observava, esperando que eu explicasse o que estava acontecendo – "Quando eu conheci aquela garota no consultório, ela... Ela começou a me falar sobre a vida dela e como ela está sozinha, grávida desse cara casado e... A família dela não aceita..." – 'Divagando de novo...' – "Então... Ontem, quando eu fui falar com ela, esse cara chegou e... Eu o conheço" – Eu tentei manter meu olhar o mais firme possível no de Edward. A última coisa que eu queria era que ele pensasse, como Alice, que Jacob havia mexido comigo de uma forma romântica – "Ele é meu ex-namorado"

"Ok" – A voz de Edward estava impassível, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos em mim. Ele estava claramente esperando para ver onde essa história iria chegar.

"Não pense que ele me mexeu comigo ou algo assim" – Eu tive que explicar – "Não foi isso. Não é nada disso"

"Tudo bem"

"Quando eu me mudei para cá, no começo da faculdade, eu... Bom, aqui eu podia simplesmente ser eu. Eu não precisava ser aquela menina que estava o tempo todo tentando irritar o Charlie" – Eu sorri ao me lembrar de como eu era uma adolescente tipicamente patética – "Logo no começo das aulas, eu conheci a Alice. Quer dizer, a Alice me encontrou. Com aquele jeito todo saltitante dela, todo alegre... Ela foi realmente uma dádiva na minha vida. Eu tinha meu dormitório na faculdade, mas acabava passando a maior parte do tempo no apartamento dela e... Andar com a Alice meio que me fez uma menina popular" – Eu ri – "No último ano nós pegamos tantas aulas juntas quantas conseguimos e... Tinha um cara na nossa classe. Ele era do time de basquete e todas as meninas suspiravam por ele"

Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que Edward estava pensando de tudo isso, mas seu rosto não dava nenhum sinal. Ele simplesmente me olhava e ouvia, sem expressar nada ou fazer qualquer comentário, então eu continuei a falar.

"No último semestre nós começamos a namorar. Ele era legal... Carinhoso... Só que... Eu ainda era uma adolescente boba e é óbvio que não demorou muito para surgir o assunto 'sexo'. E..." – Eu suspirei, tomando coragem para continuar – "Ele começou a me pressionar. E eu... Ele era o cara mais incrível da faculdade. O cara que todas as meninas queriam. E eu nem entendia porque é que ele tinha escolhido ficar logo comigo, mas... Parecia certo, parecia... Minha obrigação"

"Bella..." – Edward tentou me interromper.

"Não... Me deixa terminar. Eu quero que você saiba" – Eu suspirei, olhando em seus olhos – "Eu não tenho nada para esconder de você. Eu quero que você saiba tudo. Tudo sobre mim"

"Tudo bem" – Edward engoliu um pouco seco e eu percebi que esse assunto estava tão desconfortável para ele quanto para mim.

"Eu... Eu realmente estava disposta a... Perder minha virgindade com ele" – Acho que nem Charlie teria feito uma cara de desgosto tão forte ao ouvir essa frase quanto a que Edward estava exibindo agora – "E... Era uma sexta-feira a noite e... Eu liguei para o Jake e disse que precisava vê-lo e perguntei se... Se eu podia ir até o dormitório dele e... Ele estava estranho e disse que precisávamos mesmo conversar. Mas eu achei que ele só estivesse chateado com a minha... Indecisão e... Bom, eu ia resolver isso naquela noite, então... Eu simplesmente não me preocupei muito com isso" – Eu suspirei lembrando de o quanto eu havia sido boba – "A Alice me ajudou a..." – Sem muitos detalhes, Isabella. Edward não precisa de todos eles – "Comprar uma roupa. E eu fui até lá..."

"Ok..." – Edward começou a falar quando eu me detive por algum tempo – "Eu já sei que não rolou. Eu preciso mesmo saber o por quê?" – Eu ri da expressão de Edward. Ele devia estar bem preocupado em ter que ouvir uma descrição de como eu havia me 'oferecido' para Jacob.

"Prometo que vai ser a parte menos dolorosa para você" – Eu respirei fundo, vendo a cena acontecer na minha mente – "Eu fui até lá e... Jacob abriu a porta e me mandou entrar. Nós dois nos sentamos na cama e ele disse que precisava conversar comigo. Normalmente, Jacob não era o tipo que levava as coisas muito a sério, então eu comecei a ficar preocupada quando percebi que ele estava realmente nervoso" – Eu hesitei por um segundo – "Ele disse que nós não podíamos mais ficar juntos. E quando eu tentei argumentar, ele simplesmente disse 'eu vou me casar, Bella'. Assim... Sem qualquer rodeio"

Eu podia ver na expressão de Edward a confusão. Ele parecia querer saber o fim da história, mas em dúvida se deveria me deixar contar e ter que pensar na dor que eu havia sentido.

"Ele engravidou outra garota. Enquanto nós estávamos juntos" – Eu mexi em meu cabelo de forma nervosa – "E ele disse: 'Também, nós temos que procurar em algum lugar quando não temos em casa'..."

"Bella..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei... Mas doeu. E doeu por muito tempo. Doeu por que... Eu achei que era minha culpa"

"Não foi sua culpa"

"Graças a Deus as aulas estavam acabando e... Eu consegui concluir todas as minhas aulas e sumir e... Nunca mais eu tive notícias do Jacob. Até... Encontrar ele e a família dele no mercado... E eu... Eu queria aquilo, Edward. Eu queria ser aquela mulher linda, carregando um filho dele nos braços e fazendo compras em família. Eu achei que ela tivesse roubado tudo que era meu. E era assim que eu me sentia até você aparecer..." – Eu olhei em seus olhos e tentei segurar as lágrimas que já começavam a se formar em meus olhos – "Eu achei que nunca fosse ser feliz... E agora ele aparece e... Podia ser eu, Edward. Podia ser eu" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me olhando com seus olhos verdes cheios de uma ternura inexplicável – "Eu podia ter engravidado dele, eu podia ter me casado com ele e agora seria eu vendo o meu marido dormir com outras mulheres e tendo filhos fora do casamento... E... Eu sinto nojo só de pensar que eu desejei isso. Eu odiei aquela mulher porque eu achava que ela tinha roubado o meu mundo. E na verdade, Edward... Ela não tem nada"

Edward se aproximou, beijando minha testa – "Vem cá" – Ele me puxou para seu colo.

"Me perdoa" – Eu sussurrei, olhando em seus olhos.

"Por quê?" – Ele sorriu

"Por não ter te dito. Me perdoa... Eu não quero que você pense que eu não disse por que... Eu... Eu não senti nada por ele. Eu não disse por quê... Eu tive vergonha..."

"Bella, o seu passado não importa. É claro que eu não gosto de saber que alguém te machucou, muito menos de imaginar que você pensou em ser de outro homem" – Edward acariciava meu rosto com as costas de sua mão – "Nem de saber que outro beijou a sua boca..." – Ele correu o dedo pelos meus lábios – "Mas o que importa é o hoje. O agora. Eu e você..."

"Então Você me perdoa?"

"Não seja boba, Bella. Não há nada para eu perdoar" – Ele segurou meu rosto bem firme, olhando dentro dos meus olhos – "Eu fico feliz que possa confiar em mim para me contar sobre o seu passado e eu quebraria a cara desse idiota agora mesmo por ter machucado a minha mulher" – Eu ri da forma como Edward disse isso – "E eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca iria te machucar..."

"Eu sei" – Eu interrompi Edward – "Eu sei que não. Eu nunca, nunca pensei isso" – Edward sorriu aliviado. Eu sabia, e essa era a coisa mais certa para mim, que Edward jamais me machucaria assim. Desde o minuto em que nós nos conhecemos, tudo o que ele havia feito tinha sido cuidar de mim e eu sabia que se alguém fosse fazer bobagem nesse relacionamento, esse alguém seria eu.

"Então está tudo bem. Chega de ficar triste e chega de imaginar você casada com outro homem"

"Ok" – Eu ri.

"Então vamos"

"Vamos aonde?" – Eu perguntei confusa, enquanto Edward se levantava.

"Fazer nossa caminhada" – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Ah, não... Você disse segunda-feira!" – Eu protestei – "Hoje não..." – Eu fiz minha melhor carinha de coitada – "Eu estou com desejo de tomar chocolate quente debaixo do edredom..." – Edward sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu sabia que ele estava duvidando do meu uso exagerado da palavra 'desejo' – "E... Eu já andei muito com a Alice. Meu pé até ficou inchado!"

"Ficou?" – Edward imediatamente pareceu preocupado e puxou meu tornozelo para mais perto para olhar – "Oh... 'Tadinha'... – Ele deu um beijinho onde ainda se podia ver um pouquinho do inchaço – "Tudo bem. Hoje não" – Ele me deu um beijo no rosto também – "E eu vou fazer o chocolate quente"

"Hey! Eu já disse que te amo?" – Eu falei quando Edward já estava quase saindo da sala. Ele se deteve na porta e se virou para me olhar.

"Não, acho que não..."

"Eu te amo"

Edward apertou os olhos e deu aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto e ia dando um passo em minha direção, quando parou e respirou fundo – "O chocolate quente!" – Ele disse para si mesmo e se virou novamente.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Não. Eu quero falar" – Bella me interrompeu quando eu tentei dizer que ela não precisava me contar.

"Tudo bem, então..."

De todas as coisas que eu poderia pensar que estavam chateando Bella essa provavelmente nem estaria na lista. Um ex-namorado... Ok. Respire fundo Edward, deixe-a terminar a história.

"Tinha um cara na nossa classe... Ele era do time de basquete e todas as meninas suspiravam por ele" – Emmett era 'o cara do time' da nossa faculdade, então eu era capaz de entender muito bem o que Bella queria dizer – "No último semestre nós começamos a namorar. Ele era legal... Carinhoso... Só que... Eu ainda era uma adolescente boba e é óbvio que não demorou muito para surgir o assunto sexo" – Ok. Aí está algo que eu não vou gostar de ouvir... – "Ele começou a me pressionar. E eu... Ele era o cara mais incrível da faculdade. O cara que todas as meninas queriam. E eu nem entendia porque é que ele tinha escolhido ficar logo comigo, mas... Parecia certo, parecia... Minha obrigação"

"Bella..." – Eu tentei interromper.

"Não... Me deixa terminar. Eu quero que você saiba. Eu não tenho nada para esconder de você. Eu quero que você saiba tudo. Tudo sobre mim"

"Tudo bem" – Eu engoli seco. Apesar de ser um assunto tanto quanto desagradável, parecia ser importante para ela me contar.

"Eu... Eu realmente estava disposta a... Perder minha virgindade com ele" – Apenas deixe passar, Edward... Deixe passar... Vocês sequer se conheciam e nem chegou a acontecer. Então, simplesmente deixe essa frase passar e finja que você não escutou que a sua mulher, sua Bella, pensou em ser de outro... E concentre-se no que ela está falando, porque você não está ouvindo uma palavra – "A Alice me ajudou a... Comprar uma roupa" – Não pense nisso, não pense nisso... – "E eu fui até lá..."

Bella ficou em silêncio por um tempo que, para mim, pareceu uma eternidade, então eu precisava falar alguma coisa.

"Ok... Eu já sei que não rolou. Eu preciso mesmo saber o por quê?" – Bella riu e eu imaginei que devia estar agindo feito um adolescente possessivo.

"Prometo que vai ser a parte menos dolorosa para você" – Oh, claro... Com certeza!

"Eu fui até lá e... Jacob abriu a porta e me mandou entrar. Nós dois nos sentamos na cama" – É... Está sendo ótimo para mim – "E ele disse que precisava conversar comigo. Normalmente, Jacob não era o tipo que levava as coisas muito a sério, então eu comecei a ficar preocupada quando percebi que ele estava realmente nervoso" – Bella hesitou por um segundo – "Ele disse que nós não podíamos mais ficar juntos. E quando eu tentei argumentar, ele simplesmente disse 'eu vou me casar, Bella'. Assim... Sem qualquer rodeio"

O que? Eu não acredito que esse idiota fez isso! Como assim? Como ele pôde trocar a Bella por qualquer outra mulher desse mundo? E como ele pode enganar a Bella desse jeito?

"Ele engravidou outra garota. Enquanto nós estávamos juntos" – Oh, meu Deus... – "E ele disse: 'Também, nós temos que procurar em algum lugar quando não temos em casa'..." – Agora é oficial: Eu vou quebrar a cara desse babaca.

"Bella..."

"Eu sei" – Ela me interrompeu como se já soubesse o que eu ia dizer – "Eu sei... Mas doeu. E doeu por muito tempo. Doeu por que... Eu achei que era minha culpa"

"Não foi sua culpa"

"Graças a Deus as aulas estavam acabando e..." – Bella continuou – "Eu consegui concluir todas as minhas aulas e sumir e... Nunca mais eu tive notícias do Jacob. Até... Encontrar ele e a família dele no mercado... E eu... Eu queria aquilo, Edward. Eu queria ser aquela mulher linda, carregando um filho dele nos braços e fazendo compras em família" – Você é uma mulher linda, vai carregar os meus dois filhos e eu posso te levar ao mercado todos os dias, querida... – "Eu achei que ela tivesse roubado tudo que era meu. E era assim que eu me sentia até você aparecer..." – Eu vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Eu achei que nunca fosse ser feliz... E agora ele aparece e... Podia ser eu, Edward. Podia ser eu" – EU segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, desejando poder fazer aquilo tudo desaparecer – "Eu podia ter engravidado dele, eu podia ter me casado com ele e agora seria eu vendo o meu marido dormir com outras mulheres e tendo filhos fora do casamento... E... Eu sinto nojo só de pensar que eu desejei isso. Eu odiei aquela mulher porque eu achava que ela tinha roubado o meu mundo. E na verdade, Edward... Ela não tem nada"

Eu me aproximei e beijei sua testa, puxando Bella para o meu colo – "Vem cá"

"Me perdoa" – Ela sussurrou, olhando em meus olhos.

"Por quê?"

"Por não ter te dito. Me perdoa... Eu não quero que você pense que eu não disse por que... Eu... Eu não senti nada por ele. Eu não disse por quê... Eu tive vergonha..."

"Bella, o seu passado não importa. É claro que eu não gosto de saber que alguém te machucou, muito menos de imaginar que você pensou em ser de outro homem. Nem de saber que outro beijou a sua boca... Mas o que importa é o hoje. O agora. Eu e você..."

"Então Você me perdoa?"

"Não seja boba, Bella. Não há nada para eu perdoar" Eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos – "Eu fico feliz que possa confiar em mim para me contar sobre o seu passado e eu quebraria a cara desse idiota agora mesmo por ter machucado a minha mulher. E eu só quero que você saiba" – Essa é a parte mais importante – "Que eu nunca iria te machucar..."

"Eu sei" – Ela me interrompeu imediatamente – "Eu sei que não. Eu nunca, nunca pensei isso"

"Então está tudo bem" – Eu sorri para ela – "Chega de ficar triste e chega de imaginar você casada com outro homem" – Para não falar de nada pior!

"Ok" – Bella riu.

"Então vamos"

"Vamos aonde?" – Bella perguntou confusa.

"Fazer nossa caminhada"

"Ah, não... Você disse segunda-feira!" – Bella protestou – "Hoje não..." – Hum... Lá vem a carinha... E ela fica linda quando faz assim... – "Eu estou com desejo de tomar chocolate quente debaixo do edredom..." – 'Desejo' de chocolate quente embaixo do edredom? – "E... Eu já andei muito com a Alice. Meu pé até ficou inchado!"

"Ficou?" – Porque ela não disse nada antes? Eu trouxe seu tornozelo para mais perto para poder conferir que estava mesmo inchado. Espero que elas tenham comprado o necessário para o resto da gravidez porque a Bella não vai mais andar assim por um bom tempo – "Oh... 'Tadinha'... – Eu depositei um beijo onde ainda se podia ver um inchaço – "Tudo bem. Hoje não" – Eu beijei seu rosto quando ela sorriu – "E eu vou fazer o chocolate quente"

Eu já estava chegando ao corredor quando Bella me chamou – "Hey! Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Não, acho que não..." – Eu brinquei com ela.

"Eu te amo"

Eu parei quando percebi que estava dando um passo à frente. Melhor não fazer nada agora. Não quero correr o risco de me pegar pensando em outro cara tocando ela – "O chocolate quente!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Maah: Toda mulher precisa de uma amiga para xingar os homens... E eu só conheço a Cíntia por aqui também. Mas ela foi uma das primeiras a me deixar reviews e ela é sempre... Bem participativa e passional e envolvida... E me faz rir demais!**_

_**Bia: Ah! Boa sorte!**_

_**(Vou confessar que eu reprovei no meu primeiro exame! Mas no segundo, estava mais calma... Passei! Graças a Deus!)**_

_**Bethinha Poloni: Não sei por que, mas essa fic meio que atrai gente passional...**_

_**Tati Campello: Sim, foi o Edward! [suspiros... Essa Bella me deixa cada vez com mais inveja... suspiros]**_

_**Bcullen: Oi docinho! Eu também não gosto do Jacob e aquele sorriso mega branco me irrita... Por isso ele vai ser assim, esse meio que vilão.**_

_**Belle26: Que bom que você está gostando.**_


	86. Chapter 86

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, me desculpem.**_

_**Eu sei que furei com vocês ontem, mas acreditem: Foi um dia terrível para mim!**_

_**O capítulo até estava praticamente pronto, mas eu não tive nem cinco minutos para parar e postar.**_

_**Então, estou postando hoje.  
**_

_**Mas eu VOU (Se Deus quiser e me ajudar!) postar amanhã e continuar seguindo a programação que nós combinamos, ok?**_

_**Nos 'vemos' amanhã.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_PDV BELLA_

Falar com o Edward sobre o Jacob foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Eu estou me sentindo uns oitenta quilos mais leve. E olha que eu nem peso oitenta quilos!

A Alice estava certa: Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça? O Edward não é nenhuma criança – É lógico que ele iria me entender.

"Chocolate quente chegando" – Edward entrou na sala com uma bandeja, sentou ao meu lado no sofá e me passou uma caneca – "Cuidado. Está bem quente"

Eu notei que na bandeja não havia só chocolate quente. Comida, é claro. E depois ele diz que não é obsessivo...

"O que é isso?" – Eu perguntei olhando para a bandeja e Edward tentou segurar um sorriso.

"Biscoitos..." – Ele deu de ombro.

"Você está com fome?"

"Não... Mas achei que talvez você pudesse estar"

Eu apertei meus olhos em sua direção e ele continuou a sorrir, pegando um biscoito na bandeja e dando uma mordida – "Hum... Delicioso! Experimenta um"

"Não, obrigada" – Eu respondi dando um gole no chocolate quente.

Humm... Droga de chocolate quente gostoso! Esse homem tem mesmo que ser bom em tudo? A pipoca dele é tudo, o chocolate é maravilhoso... Ok. Vamos parar na parte alimentícia da coisa...

"Ah, Bella..." – Edward pegou outro biscoito e dessa vez, levou até a minha boca – "Um só... Hum? Experimenta, vai?" – Eu juro que eu ia resistir. Mas... Como alguém poderia resistir a Edward Cullen fazendo essa carinha?

Ah, droga! Eu sempre caio nessa carinha! E o pior é que eu tenho certeza que ele já percebeu.

"Gostoso?" – Ele perguntou quando eu finalmente mordi o biscoito.

"Muito..."

Eu me aproximei para beijá-lo, mas Edward disfarçou e beijou o meu rosto.

"O que foi?"

"Nada" – Ele sorriu meio sem graça.

"Como 'nada'? Porque você não quer me beijar?"

"Bella..."

"É por causa... Do Jacob?" – Mais leve uma ova! Eu sabia que isso ia dar problema!

"Não!"

"Você está... Com... Nojo de mim?"

"Bella!"

"Você está..." – Meu estômago revirou com a constatação – "Oh, meu Deus! Eu sabia que não devia ter te contado!"

"Claro que você devia ter contado!"

"Pra que? Pra você ficar assim?"

"Não é nada, meu bem..." – Edward segurou meu rosto entre as mãos – "Eu só preciso de um tempo"

"Tempo pra que?"

"Eu não quero..." – Edward suspirou alto. Seus olhos presos aos meus – "Te beijar... Imaginando outro cara fazendo isso"

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não disse nada. Passei o que pareceu uma eternidade observando sua expressão. Eu não ia deixar Jacob Black estragar a minha vida de novo. Não mesmo.

"Não" – Eu coloquei minha caneca na bandeja que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e me sentei sobre Edward. Uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, nossos rostos bem próximos um do outro – "Sem tempo"

"Bella..." – Eu tomei a boca de Edward, o impedindo de terminar sua frase. Fosse ela qual fosse.

"Ninguém" – Eu apoiei minha testa contra dele, quando não havia mais fôlego para nenhum de nós dois – "Ninguém me tocou como você"

"Eu sei... Me desculpe" – Edward sussurrou – "É só essa coisa boba de homem... De querer a mulher seja só dele..."

"Eu sou só sua..." – Eu sussurrei em resposta e então puxei seu rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos – "Eu sou só sua"

"Eu sei. Eu só..." – Edward parou hesitante e deu um sorriso fraco – "Tive ciúmes..."

"Oh... Mesmo?" – Eu sei, eu devia estar brava. Mas... Edward Cullen teve ciúme de mim! Edward Cullen! O homem mais lindo que eu já vi sobre a face da Terra. O cara que é paquerado em todos os lugares aonde vamos. Ele... Teve ciúmes. De mim!

"Mesmo..." – Ele respondeu envergonhado.

"Hum..." – Eu o beijei suavemente – "É tão... bonitinho..." – Eu sei, eu devo estar com o maior sorriso idiota que alguém já viu – "Você ter ciúmes de mim... Apesar de ser... Absurdo. E completamente desnecessário"

"E porque seria absurdo eu ter ciúme de você?"

"Edward, francamente! Você tem alguns espelhos por aqui... Você já deu uma olhada em você mesmo?"

"Eu já. Mas sinceramente, eu acho que você não" – Edward respondeu – "Eu te amo, Bella. E eu tenho ciúme... Porque eu te amo"

Ele dizia isso como se fosse tão simples... Tão fácil...

As palavras... Aqueles olhos...

Eu nem percebi quando o ataquei.

"Seu chocolate quente vai esfriar" – Ele falou depois de um tempo, alternando as palavras e beijos em meu pescoço.

"Depois a gente faz outro..." – Eu respondi meio sem ar.

"Boa idéia"

_PDV EDWARD_

Hum...

O que é isso? Tratamento de choque?

Hum...

Eu gostei.

Isso, Bella. Me deixa sem ar e sem condições de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de você...

"Seu chocolate quente vai esfriar" – Eu brinquei enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

"Depois a gente faz outro" – Bella respondeu ofegante.

"Boa idéia..."

Eu me levantei, pegando Bella no colo. Ela deu um gritinho assustado e então riu. Eu a levei até o quarto e a coloquei na cama, deitando meu corpo sobre o dela.

"Espera" – Ela me parou quando eu ia beijá-la.

"O que foi?"

"Você não vai querer ver o que eu comprei?" – Do que é que ela está falando? Não, sério! Do que é que ela está falando?

"O que?"

"O que eu comprei para você... Você não disse para eu comprar algo para usar hoje à noite?"

"Oh..." – É, eu disse... E então, Edward? Vamos parar para ver o que ela comprou? Não... – "Você pode usar HOJE A NOITE"

"Ah... É" – Bella sorriu – "Boa idéia"

"Hoje estamos cheios de boas idéias, não?" – Eu voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Ótimas" – Ela arfou.

E então aquele aparelho vindo diretamente do inferno começou a tocar – "Deus do céu!" – Quem foi que inventou o telefone mesmo? Porque eu juro que vou matar essa pessoa! – "Alô!" – Acho que meu tom de voz deixou bem clara minha frustração em atender aquela ligação.

"Edward?" – A voz fina perguntou após algum tempo.

"Sim" – Eu bufei.

"É a Alice" – Eu sabia que ela estava segurando o riso, porque dava para ouvir isso em sua voz.

"Oi Alice"

"Por acaso eu interrompi alguma coisa?" – Agora ela já não estava conseguindo segurar o riso.

"Não Alice" – Imagina! – "Quer falar com a Bella?"

"Quero"

"Alice" – Eu estendi o aparelho para Bella, que sentou na cama e respirou fundo antes de atender.

"Oi Allie" – A voz de Bella estava um pouco trêmula.

"Não, não. Tudo bem" – Bella respondia e acenava com a cabeça, enquanto chacoalhava as pernas, parecendo impaciente – "Ahã... Claro, Allie... Ahã..."

Eu chacoalhei a cabeça. Preciso de água. Boa idéia, Edward: Cozinha.

"A Alice pediu desculpa..." – Bella comentou quando eu entrei novamente no quarto.

"Tudo bem..." – Não, não está tudo bem. Mas eu ainda sou uma pessoa educada.

"Ela só queria confirmar umas coisas do casamento..."

"hu-hum..."

O silêncio constrangedor se instalou no cômodo – "Então..." – Bella tentou quebrar a tensão de me ver parado de pé, na porta, sem reação – "Quer ver o que eu comprei?"

"Não" – Eu andei até a cama – "Agora não"

_PDV BELLA_

Após tomarmos banho juntos, Edward sentou nos pés da cama e começou a massagear meus tornozelos, colocando as almofadas embaixo para deixá-los elevados.

"Então... O que a Alice queria?" – Ele perguntou enquanto passava um creme nas mãos e continuava a massagear minha perna.

"Vamos falar da Alice agora?" – Eu ri.

"Hu-hum"

"Ela só queria... Confirmar o dia da prova do meu vestido"

"Você sabia que sorri todas as vezes que fala do vestido?" – Edward observou, me fazendo sorrir ainda mais – "É tão bonito assim?"

"É" – Eu respondi sinceramente – "O vestido mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!"

"Você vai ficar linda"

"Bom..." – Eu suspirei – "Você também não vai ficar nada mal de smoking..." – Se Edward já não ficava 'nada mal' de jeans, e praticamente um deus usando terno, eu mal podia imaginar como ele ficaria de smoking. Principalmente 'o' smoking que Alice tinha escolhido.

"Sabia que é muito injusto você saber o que eu vou usar e eu não poder ver o seu vestido?"

"Não fui eu quem fez as regras" – Eu ri – "Ah! E a Alice disse que os convites já estão sendo enviados e... Ela escolheu as flores: Vão ser frésias. Não que eu faça idéia de que flor é essa, mas ela disse que são lindas!"

"São lindas" – Edward afirmou.

"Espero que sim... Ela quer que eu use as mesmas no meu buquê"

"Você está feliz?" – Edward perguntou calmamente.

"Claro" – Eu revirei os olhos. Na verdade, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Que bom. Eu também"

"Ah! Você precisa ver o vestido que a Alice quer que a sua mãe use! Ela vai ficar... 'estonteante'!" – Eu ri ao me lembrar da expressão de Alice ao usar essa palavra para descrever o traje – "Espero que seu pai não seja um homem ciumento"

"Bella..." – Edward fez uma careta de desgosto – "Cuidado com a minha mãe! Não deixe a Alice vesti-la com nada exagerado demais"

"Não é exagerado demais! É um vestido lindo! Não se preocupe: Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar maravilhosa" – Edward apertou os olhos em desconfiança, mas não disse nada – "Ah! E eu já ia me esquecendo: A Alice disse para agradecer por você ter enviado o cardápio tão rápido. Quando o mocinho ia me dizer que está falando com a Alice pelas minhas costas?"

"Hey! Ela é tão organizadora do MEU casamento quanto do seu! E nós não estamos nos falando, estamos nos correspondendo, via e-mail"

"Ah, claro... Você, a Rosalie... Daqui a pouco até o seu pai vai estar de complô com a Alice"

Nosso interfone tocou e Edward pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu.

"Quem será?"

"Não sei..."

"Eu vou lá ver"

Edward foi até a cozinha para atender o interfone e voltou para me informar que aparentemente eu tinha recebido uma encomenda e que o rapaz da entrega estava subindo.

Quando a campainha tocou, Edward atendeu e logo voltou com a caixa branca enfeitada com um laçarote.

"É para você" – Ele estendeu a caixa em minha direção.

"O que é?" – Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Não sei" – Eu apertei os olhos para ele e ele riu – "Juro que não sei! Estou tão curioso quanto você"

Eu peguei a caixa e a analisei de todos os lados – "Não tem remetente..."

"Parece que não..." – Edward se sentou na cama, esperando que eu abrisse a caixa.

"Jura que você não tem nada a ver com isso?" – Eu perguntei uma última vez, apenas para confirmar.

"Palavra de escoteiro" – Ele ergueu seus dois dedos em juramento.

"Então... De quem pode ser?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. E o único jeito de nós descobrirmos e abrindo a caixa"

Eu suspirei e comecei a desembrulhar a caixa, embora estivesse bem reticente em fazer isso. Desamarrei o laço e tirei a tampa da caixa, revelando um pequeno envelope repousando cuidadosamente sobre o verdadeiro conteúdo.

'_Bella'_ – Eu li meu nome escrito na parte de fora do envelope e o retirei de dentro da caixa para ler a mensagem nele contida.

'_Sei que Alice te deu o vestido e como sua segunda madrinha queria te dar alguma coisa também. Algo novo e azul. Porque o vestido perfeito, precisa do sapato perfeito'_

_Rose_

Eu ri ao ler o cartão, enquanto Edward continuava me olhando com uma grande ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

"É da Rosalie" – Eu expliquei, mas isso não pareceu dissipar a confusão da mente de Edward. Então, eu afastei os papéis que cobriam os sapatos. Manolo Blahnik, é claro.

(Ok. Dessa vez eu vou ter que colocar a foto. Mas vai ser só quando eu achar realmente muito importante. Sim, sapatos são muito importantes!) vogueholder (ponto) com/images/mb001/1 (ponto) jpg

Eu ri nervosa ao ver o tamanho do salto, mas era impossível negar que o sapato era simplesmente maravilhoso.

"Algo novo e azul" – Eu citei o bilhete de Rosalie para Edward, enquanto tirava o sapato de dentro da caixa – "Para usar com meu vestido de noiva"

"Olha" – Edward analisava o bilhete – "Tem mais atrás"

"O que diz?"

"Leve terça-feira" – Eu ri e Edward me olhou confuso – "O que tem terça-feira?"

"A prova do meu vestido"

"E como é que a Rosalie sabia?"

"Alice" – Era incrível como o nome dela sempre explicava tudo.

"Claro..." – Edward riu.

"Ah..."

"O que?"

"Era isso que a Alice queria saber quando me ligou. Ela ficou perguntando se eu não tinha nenhuma novidade... Eu não entendi, mas agora... Ela queria saber se eu já tinha recebido os sapatos! Essas duas..." – Minha sentença de Barbie eterna parece mais próxima do que eu imaginava.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Rosalie e Alice cada vez mais unidas... Isso só pode dar problemas! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Meninas, vocês sabem... ATRASADÍSSIMA!**_

_**Então, sem respostas das reviews hoje!**_

_**Me perdoem pela correria.**_

_**Prometo que volto logo.**_


	87. Chapter 87

_**N/A:  
**_

_**Ooooooooooi!**_

_**Eu sei que estou meio atrasada, mas tecnicamente ainda é sexta-feira, então eu estou dentro do cronograma!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Eu prometi, não prometi?" – Alice começou a dar seus gritinhos animados assim que eu atendi ao telefone.

"Alice! Calma, Alice! Fala devagar, que eu não estou entendendo nada!"

"Eu não te prometi que todos os detalhes do seu casamento estariam resolvidos um mês antes da data?" – Alice perguntou toda animada – "29 de Janeiro. Tudo prontíssimo!" – 29 de Janeiro? Como foi que o tempo passou tão depressa e eu nem percebi? – "Todos os convites entregues, salão, coquetel e almoço decididos e aprovados, os trajes masculinos serão entregues 10 dias antes e os femininos 15! A última prova do seu vestido de noiva vai ser dia 25, por causa da barriga que tem que estar bem confortável" – Eu sorri ao acariciar minha barriga, que a essa altura já começava a ficar evidente mesmo por debaixo da roupa – "A decoração já está fechada e as flores encomendadas, inclusive os buquês"

"Ah, Allie... Obrigada. Você é a melhor amiga E organizadora de casamentos que alguém poderia ter"

"Eu sou, não sou?"

"E ainda é humilde..."

"Ah, Dona Isabella" – Alice respondeu séria – "Vou fingir que não entendi"

"Brincadeira, Allie"

"Acho bom, mocinha! Acho bom" – Eu ri e Alice me acompanhou – "Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo! A que horas a Rose vai chegar?"

"A ROSE?" – Eu imitei – "Que intimidade toda é essa com a minha cunhada, hein, Marie Alice Brandon?"

"Não precisa ficar com ciúme, docinho" – Alice riu – "Você é a número um!"

"Unf! Sei!" – Eu revirei os olhos – "A ROSE chega só amanhã. Porque o Emmett tinha uma reunião de negócios ainda hoje e eles preferiram não arriscar perder o vôo"

"Ah... Que pena"

"Por quê?"

"É que eu ia convidar vocês para irem ao show do Jasper hoje"

"Ah..."

"Mas eles também vão tocar amanhã..." – Alice pareceu animada de novo.

"Eu vou falar com eles e te ligo"

"Ótimo" – Eu podia até ver a carinha que Alice devia estar fazendo. Aquela expressão animada 'quase explosiva' que ela tinha.

"Espero você me ligar então"

"Pode esperar"

"Agora eu preciso me arrumar. Fique bem, cuide dos meus sobrinhos e diga a Edward que eu disse 'oi'"

"Pode deixar"

"Tchau, docinho"

"Tchau, Allie"

Quando desliguei o celular, Edward estava saindo do banho. Ele tinha trabalhado até mais tarde, se preparando para uma causa que defenderia na semana que vem, então eu voltei para casa de táxi. Como ele estava demorando muito, eu decidi ir até o mercado e comprar algo para o jantar. Quando voltei, ele já estava em casa e no banho. Ou seja, ainda não tínhamos nos visto.

"Você voltou..." – Ele sorriu ao me sentar na beirada da cama.

"Você também..." – Eu sorri de volta.

Edward andou até mim e me deu um beijo suave, segurando meu rosto com uma de suas mãos – "Como foi o seu dia?" – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

"Bem. E o seu?"

"Cansativo, mas tudo bem" – Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo – "Como é que estão os meus bebês?" – Ele acariciou minha barriga.

"Todos bem"

"Ótimo" – Ele sorriu, parecendo um pouco cansado – "Senti sua falta... Vir embora para casa sozinho, sem você para conversar..."

"Oh..." – Eu acariciei o seu rosto – "Eu estou aqui agora. Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Nada. Qualquer coisa" – Edward deu de ombros – "Só... Me fale sobre algo que não tenha a ver com empresas, leis ou direito"

"Que tal... Nosso casamento?"

"Parece bom"

"Alice ligou. Hoje estamos com todos os detalhes fechados, decididos e confirmados. Em outras palavras: Nosso casamento está pronto"

"Hey" – Apesar do evidente cansaço presente em sua expressão, Edward sorriu sinceramente.

"E a Alice queria que nós levássemos seu irmão e a Rose no show do Jasper amanhã"

"Wow... O Emmett" – Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, fazendo uma bagunça um pouco maior – "Acredita que eu já tinha até me esquecido que tenho que buscá-los no aeroporto?"

"Acredito... Você parece tão cansado" – Eu passei um dedo debaixo de seus olhos, que estavam fundos e escuros – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada sério. Só estamos nos dedicando o máximo possível a essa causa, o cliente é importante... Só que isso diminui o meu tempo com você, com os bebês..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nós vamos estar aqui sempre que você voltar para casa"

Edward suspirou enquanto me puxava para um abraço – "Mesmo se eu demorar um mês?" – Ele apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Mesmo se você demorar um mês!" – Eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha – "Mas você não vai, não é? Demorar um mês?"

"Não, não vou"

"Graças a Deus! Eu sentiria tanto a sua falta..."

"E eu morreria longe de você"

_PDV EDWARD_

Na semana passada, quando Bella completou onze semanas de gestação, a médica pediu que fizéssemos um exame chamado Translucência Nucal. Segundo ela, o exame serviria para detectar qualquer anomalia que os fetos pudessem ter.

Felizmente, o exame confirmou que nossos bebês estão muito bem e se desenvolvendo normalmente. Infelizmente, o exame não é capaz de identificar o sexo dos bebês.

A Bella está cada vez mais bonita agora que a barriga está ficando mais evidente. Apesar de estar completando apenas três meses, a barriga de Bella já desponta sob a roupa, devido à gravidez ser de gêmeos.

Acho que os hormônios dela já estão voltando ao normal porque as mudanças de humor já não têm sido tão bruscas. É claro que ela continua chorando muito. Mas isso faz parte dela muito antes dos nossos bebês.

Alice está cuidando de todos os detalhes do casamento e minha mãe está organizando tudo para que a reforma do quarto dos bebês aconteça enquanto estivermos fora do apartamento, durante a Lua de Mel.

Apesar de o trabalho estar indo muito bem, eu gostaria de poder ter mais tempo para estar com Bella. Tenho tentado aproveitar cada minuto em que podemos estar juntos, mesmo que seja bem menos do que eu realmente gostaria.

A melhor parte do meu dia, com certeza, é encontrar com Bella, sempre com seu lindo sorriso, e poder me esquecer do longo e cansativo dia de trabalho. O sorriso dela faz com que meu dia valha mais a pena, e quando penso que não poderia me apaixonar mais, me vejo ficando cada vez mais encantado por essa mulher.

Mulher que às vezes parece não passar de uma menina.

Hoje foi mais um dia 'daqueles'! Tive que ficar até mais tarde no escritório porque estamos estudando uma causa que vamos defender na segunda-feira. Bella acabou voltando do trabalho para casa de táxi porque eu não sabia a que horas conseguiria ir embora.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, Bella não estava. Fiquei preocupado e liguei imediatamente em seu celular.

"Olá!" – Bella atendeu alegremente.

"Oi, meu bem" – Pelo menos já sei que ela está bem – "Posso saber onde você está?"

"No mercado. Vim comprar algo para o jantar" – Eu estava tão cansado que nem me dei conta que o carro de Bella não estava na garagem. E eu já disse para ela não ficar saindo com aquele carro velho... – "E você?"

"Estou em casa. Acabei de chegar"

"Ah... Achei que fosse conseguir voltar antes de você" – Eu ri sem muito humor, por causa do cansaço, imaginando que, pelo tom de voz de Bella, ela devia estar fazendo um biquinho – "Porque você vai tomando um banho. Prometo que vou estar aí em um minutinho"

"Não corra, Bella!"

"Eu não vou correr! É que o meu carro é muito potente!" – Bella brincou.

"Sei, sei... Tome cuidado, por favor"

"Pode deixar"

Eu tirei a roupa como se ela estivesse pesando uma tonelada e me arrastei até o chuveiro. Deixei que a água morna massageasse minhas costas, esperando que ela pudesse me relaxar ao menos um pouquinho.

Quando desliguei o chuveiro, pude ouvir a voz de Bella vindo do quarto. Devia estar ao telefone. Me sequei e vesti a calça velha e a camiseta que já havia separado. Ainda era inverno, mas aqui dentro não fazia tanto frio.

Saí do banheiro a tempo de ver Bella desligando o celular – "Você voltou..." – Eu sorri ao vê-la na beira da cama.

"Você também..." – Bella sorriu de volta.

Eu andei até ela e lhe cumprimentei com um beijo, segurando seu rosto delicado entre minhas mãos – "Como foi o seu dia?" – Eu perguntei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

"Bem. E o seu?"

"Cansativo, mas tudo bem. Como é que estão os meus bebês?" – Eu acariciei sua barriga por cima da blusa.

"Todos bem"

"Ótimo" – Eu suspirei. Estava cansado, mas ao menos agora eu estava com Bella e isso me fazia mais completo – "Senti sua falta... Vir embora para casa sozinho, sem você para conversar..."

"Oh..." – Bella acariciou meu rosto – "Eu estou aqui agora. Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Nada. Qualquer coisa" – Eu dei de ombros – "Só... Me fale sobre algo que não tenha a ver com empresas, leis ou direito"

"Que tal... Nosso casamento?"

"Parece bom"

"Alice ligou. Hoje estamos com todos os detalhes fechados, decididos e confirmados. Em outras palavras: Nosso casamento está pronto" – Bella sorriu animada.

"Hey" – Eu sorri de volta.

"E a Alice queria que nós levássemos seu irmão e a Rose no show do Jasper amanhã"

"Wow... O Emmett! Acredita que eu já tinha até me esquecido que tenho que buscá-los no aeroporto?"

"Acredito..." – Bella passeou com um dedo pelo lugar onde eu imaginei que devia existir uma olheira profunda – "Você parece tão cansado... O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada sério. Só estamos nos dedicando o máximo possível a essa causa, o cliente é importante... Só que isso diminui o meu tempo com você, com os bebês..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nós vamos estar aqui sempre que você voltar para casa"

Eu puxei Bella para um abraço, afundando minha cabeça em seu ombro – "Mesmo se eu demorar um mês?"

"Mesmo se você demorar um mês!" – Bella me deu um beijo no rosto – "Mas você não vai, não é? Demorar um mês?"

"Não, não vou"

"Graças a Deus! Eu sentiria tanto a sua falta..." – Bella pareceu respirar aliviada.

"E eu morreria longe de você"

"Você quer jantar?" – Bella acariciou meu cabelo – "Eu comprei sushi"

Ela riu e eu me afastei para olhar para ela – "Sushi?" – Desde quando Bella gosta de sushi?

"Me deu vontade de experimentar..." – Bella percebeu que eu estava fazendo uma careta – "O que foi? Você não gosta?"

"Na verdade... Não é muito recomendável que grávidas comam sushi..."

"Oh..." – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas – "Eu não sabia"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu sorri – "E eu também não gosto muito..."

Bella riu – "Acho que o sushi foi um fracasso..."

"Parece que sim" – Eu ri também.

"Então... O que você quer comer?"

"Hum... Pizza?" – Eu respondi após pensar um pouquinho – "Não estou muito a fim de sair de casa hoje"

"Pizza parece ótimo!" – Bella respondeu animada até demais. O que me fez pensar que ela devia estar tentando compensar a minha completa falta de ânimo – "Pode ser de peperoni?"

"Pode" – Bella tem tido algumas variações em suas preferências alimentícias. Estamos na fase das coisas fortes e apimentadas.

Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para nossa pizzaria de costume.

"Tudo certo!" – Ela sorriu para mim quando desligou – "Temos meia hora até a pizza chegar. Que tal uma massagem?"

"Hum... Acho que vou aceitar"

_PDV BELLA_

Quando a pizza chegou, Edward já estava quase dormindo. Eu dei um beijo em suas costas ao ouvir o interfone tocar e fui atender.

"Quer que eu vá?" – Edward perguntou sem sequer se mover.

"Não. Eu vou. Hoje é você quem está descansando"

Recebi a pizza e fui direto para a cozinha. Servi dois pratos e voltei para o quarto.

"Levanta, dorminhoco" – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e Edward riu baixinho – "Hora de comer"

"Obrigado" – Edward pegou um dos pratos da minha mão assim que se ajeitou.

"De nada"

"Hoje eu estou meio imprestável, não é?" – Eu tive que rir. Porque 'imprestável' era uma palavra que jamais poderia ser aplicada a Edward.

"Não. Claro que não. Você só está cansado. Mas nós vamos acabar de comer e ir direto para a cama. Afinal, você precisa estar descansado para enfrentar um fim de semana inteiro com Emmett" – Eu brinquei.

"Não tem problema mesmo nós ficarmos no seu apartamento esses dias?"

"Claro que não. Nós ainda não conseguimos alugar mesmo" – Eu dei de ombros – "Pelo menos vai ser bom para... Você sabe... Mudar de ambiente... Variar..."

Edward riu – "Sei... Acho bom eu descansar bastante hoje..."

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei com a boca cheia de pizza.

A pizza até que estava boa, mas eu não devia ter pedido peperoni – Ardido demais...

Quando acabamos de comer, nos ajeitamos na cama e ficamos assistindo a um filme qualquer que Edward encontrou. Eu percebi quando ele caiu no sono e não devo ter demorado muito para fazer o mesmo.

Algo tocava ao longe e demorou para que eu percebesse que aquele som não estava apenas dentro da minha cabeça. Era a campainha.

Eu me sentei na cama rápido demais, o que me deixou completamente zonza. Eu tentei me equilibrar enquanto a campainha era acionada outra vez e eu corria até a porta. Meu coração estava palpitando e minha pulsação gritava em meu ouvido. Eu abri a porta para encontrar Alice e Jasper parados diante de mim.

"Allie! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Só podia ter acontecido. O que faria Alice aparecer aqui há essa hora? Aliás... Que horas são?

"Aconteceu, Isabella" – Eu conheço esse tom. Alice está sendo cínica. Ai... O que foi que eu fiz agora?

"O que está acontecendo?" – Edward surgiu na sala.

"Boa pergunta" – Eu suspirei, mexendo em meu cabelo, que devia estar a mais completa bagunça.

"Faltam quarenta minutos para o vôo do seu irmão chegar" – Alice explicou.

"Ai, meu Deus! O Emmett!" – Edward bateu na própria testa e saiu em disparada para o quarto.

"Acho que a gente perdeu a hora..." – Eu respirei fundo, esperando que meu coração pudesse se acalmar.

"Parece que sim..." – Alice disse em um tom de bronca.

"Como você sabia?"

"Eu sempre sei..." – Alice ergueu em uma sobrancelha tentando parecer perigosa e eu não pude deixar de rir – "Porque você não se troca? Assim nós seis podemos tomar café da manhã em algum lugar"

"Claro" – Eu me arrastei de volta para o quarto e vesti a primeira coisa que encontrei, torcendo para Alice não achar horrível demais.

Em poucos minutos nós estávamos a caminho do aeroporto. Eu e Edward no carro dele e Alice e Jasper logo atrás. No pequeno e discreto carro amarelo que Alice havia se dado de Natal.

"Ela dirigi como uma louca" – Edward observava o retrovisor.

"Eu sei. Eu te disse"

Edward riu e eu o olhei confusa, tentando imaginar do que é que ele estava rindo – "Eu queria ver a cara do Emmett andando com ela!"

"Hoje é nossa chance"

"É..." – Edward riu um pouco mais.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Lunna Cullen: Obrigada pela compreensão.**_

_**Bcullen: Claro que o Ed é beeeeeeem melhor, mas o ciúme é assim mesmo: Irracional.**_

_**Bia: Como já disse, também reprovei na primeira. E também foi por total nervosismo! Com certeza na próxima você já vai estar bem mais calma!**_

_**Tati: Eu usaria o sapato fácil! Mas a Bella... Você sabe! Tênis já são perigosos para ela.**_

_**Priiii: Taí! Duas coisas que toda mulher queria: Um Edward Cullen e uma coleção de Manolos...**_

_**Bethinha! Desculpe, eu te abandonei na quarta-feira, neh? Espero que você não esteja muito magoada comigo...**_

_**Bruna: Seja bem-vinda! Muito obrigada.**_

_**Maah: Relaxe... Eu acho que, se é que o Aro aparecer, vai demorar bastante para isso.**_

_**Lyka: E quando ele não é perfeito?**_


	88. Chapter 88

_**N/A:**_

_**Esse fim de semana não deu para postar. Dia das mães... Vocês sabem.**_

_**Mas aí vai o capítulo de hoje. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Muitas de vocês têm perguntado sobre o casamento e se ele já está chegando. Sim... Eu acho que sim.**_

_**Vocês sabem que eu escrevo e posto. Então, não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos vão surgir até o casamento. Mas, pelo que eu sei, não deve demorar.**_

_**Até quarta-feira,**_

_**Obrigada pelas várias reviews que vocês tão carinhosamente deixam e pelas novas add que a história e eu temos recebido.**_

_**Muito obrigada**_

_**E muitos beijos.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Em poucos minutos nós estávamos a caminho do aeroporto. Eu e Edward no carro dele e Alice e Jasper logo atrás. No pequeno e discreto carro amarelo que Alice havia se dado de Natal._

_PDV BELLA_

Graças a Deus nós conseguimos chegar ao aeroporto antes do desembarque de Emmett e Rosalie. Porque 'Rosalie detesta esperar' e ninguém gosta de ver Rosalie irritada.

"Rose!" – Alice a abraçou como se elas fossem velhas amigas que não se viam há anos – "Finalmente nós nos encontramos!"

"Ah, nem me fale! Eu estava louca para te conhecer!" – Rosalie respondeu – "Uau! Esse seu casaco é lindo!"

"Lindo não é?"

Eu pigarreei, interrompendo as duas. Oras Bolas! Eu fui completamente esquecida!

"Ah, Rose... Acho que tem alguém com ciúmes..." – As duas riram e se apressaram para me esmagar em um abraço duplo.

"Ai! Pára! Você duas vão esmagar os bebês!"

"Essa não cola mais, Bella. Nessa fase, nós já podemos te apertar a vontade!" – Alice respondeu, me apertando um pouco mais.

"Ai, droga!"

"Solta ela, vai, Ursinha" – Emmett intercedeu em meu favor – "O Edward já está quase tendo um colapso nervoso também"

Elas me soltaram e eu fui me apoiar contra Edward, que me acolheu em seu abraço. Seus braços eram bem mais fortes, porém me recebiam com muito mais cautela.

"Prazer" – Jasper estendeu a mão para Emmett. Coitados! Não tinham nem tido tempo de se apresentar – "Namorado da maluca menorzinha ali"

"Prazer. Namorado da ma..." – Emmett interrompeu a frase no meio quando recebeu um olhar fulminante de Rosalie – "Da loira mais linda do mundo!"

"Prazer Jasper" – Rosalie estendeu sua mão enquanto todos nós ainda ríamos de Emmett – "Ouvi muito sobre você"

"Acho que posso dizer o mesmo..." – Ele riu.

"E aí? Para onde vamos?" – Emmett perguntou.

"Pensei em tomarmos café da manhã em algum lugar. O que vocês acham?" – Alice já estava quicando de novo.

"Parece ótimo" – Emmett esfregou seu próprio estômago.

"Ah..." – Edward me apertou um pouco mais – "Nós... Nós precisamos passar em um lugar antes. Porque você e a Rose não vão indo com a Alice?" – Eu fiquei com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas, porque não fazia idéia sobre o que Edward estava falando, mas...

"E onde é que vocês precisam passar?"

"Nós? É..." – Edward pensou por um segundo – "Nós precisamos buscar uma coisa que a mamãe encomendou para o quarto dos bebês" – Edward sorriu – "Mas não se preocupem: É super rápido. Nós vamos até lá, pegamos... a coisa que temos que pegar e... Estaremos logo atrás do carro de Alice em um minuto"

Eu finalmente entendi. Edward só estava arrumando um jeito de fazer Emmett andar com Alice.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Alice perguntou quando percebeu que eu estava segurando o riso.

"Ah... Nada. E-eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Claro! Nós vamos com você!" – As duas mais novas melhores amigas de infância me escoltaram enquanto nos afastávamos.

"Como estão os detalhes do casamento?" – Rose perguntou.

"Tudo resolvido!" – Alice respondeu triunfante.

"Uau! Meus parabéns!" – Ok. O casamento é meu e eu sou praticamente ignorada nessa conversa – "E o sapato? Como ficou com o vestido?"

"Oh, meu Deus! Rose, ele é lindo!"

"Você gostou, Bella?" – Ah... Eu voltei a existir?

"É lindo, Rosalie. Muito obrigada"

"O que é isso... Eu sou sua madrinha. Tudo bem que não chega nem aos pés de um vestido Maria Martinez, mas... É um Manolo Blahnik"

"Ficou lindo com o vestido. Não foi, Allie?"

"Oh, nem me diga! Eu tenho vontade de chorar só de me lembrar o quanto ficou lindo! Eles são perfeitos: Foram feitos um para o outro! E o colar? Oh..."

"Que colar?" – Rosalie abriu a porta e nos deixou entrar primeiro.

"O colar que o Edward me deu de Natal"

"Ah! É realmente uma das jóias mais lindas que eu já vi!" – Ela tinha que dizer isso? Apesar de saber muito bem a verdade, eu ainda estava tentando convencer a mim mesma que aquilo não era uma jóia de verdade e Edward não tinha gasto uma pequena fortuna com ela.

"Eu sei!" – Alice e seus gritinhos... Essas duas sim, foram feitas uma para a outra! Jóias, vestidos, sapatos... Pelo menos, elas conseguem se entender.

_PDV EDWARD_

Por um segundo eu achei que Bella fosse estragar tudo, mas ela conseguiu contornar bem a situação.

"Ah... Nada. E-eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Claro! Nós vamos com você!" – Rosalie informou, enquanto tomava um dos braços de Bella. Alice correu até o outro lado e fez o mesmo e eu fiquei vendo as duas carregando minha mulher.

"E aí, irmãozinho?" – Emmett agarrou meu pescoço com um dos braços, enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo com a mão livre – "Como vão as coisas?"

"Emmett, pára com isso!" – Eu tentei me soltar, enquanto Jasper segurava o riso.

"Calma, irmãozinho! Você é meu irmão mais novo, meu bebê!"

"Nós temos a mesma idade, Emmett!" – Eu soquei a lateral de sua barriga e ele finalmente me soltou.

"Não temos não! Eu sou onze meses mais velho!" – Emmett respondeu como se eu tivesse ofendido sua honra.

"Oh!" – Eu revirei os olhos, demonstrando que não dava importância para aquilo.

"Edward Antony Cullen! Eu sou o seu irmão mais velho! E chega desse assunto!" – Eu não consegui evitar o riso com o tom ofendido de Emmett.

"Ok"

"Ah..." – Jasper pareceu tentar pensar em algo que pudesse desanuviar o ambiente – "Vocês... Vocês vão ao show hoje à noite?"

"Que show?" – Eu e Emmett perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah... Achei que a Alice tivesse falado com vocês" – Jasper pareceu confuso – "Ela disse que falou com a Bella"

"Ah, claro! O show da sua banda!" – Eu me lembrei de Bella ter comentado algo sobre isso – "Me desculpe. Minha cabeça anda..." – Eu bufei lembrando de todo o estresse dessa semana – "Emm, o Jasper tem uma banda e eles vão se apresentar hoje à noite. E ele e Alice nos convidaram para ir assistir"

"Claro!" – Emmett respondeu animado – "Eu vou ter que confirmar com a Ursinha, mas eu acho que ela vai topar qualquer programa com a Alice" – Um homem desse tamanho, totalmente submisso à mulher... Parece ridículo, mas até que eu acho interessante o relacionamento dos dois.

"Porque as mulheres sempre vão juntas ao banheiro?" – Jasper perguntou quando três mulheres saíram do banheiro rindo juntas.

"Ouvi dizer que elas 'se pegam' quando estão lá" – Emmett respondeu e eu olhei para ele chocado.

"Eu acho que não" – Graças a Deus, parece que não sou o único sensato entre nós – "A história é boa demais para ser verdade" – Ah, Deus...

"Talvez elas só não queiram ir sozinhas" – Eu dei de ombros e senti os olhos de Jasper e Emmett me analisando no mesmo instante.

"O que?" – Emmett perguntou com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

"E porque elas não gostam de ir sozinhas?" – Jasper perguntou – "Quer dizer... É só o banheiro. É um momento tão íntimo"

"Pois é... Eu não quero que vocês fiquem me observando no banheiro!" – Emmett estava realmente ultrajado com a idéia.

"Mas elas usam aquelas partinhas com porta. Elas não ficam... 'se observando' no banheiro"

"Ah, é..." – Emmett pareceu achar que fazia sentido.

"Uma pena..." – Jasper completou.

"Deus... Vocês dois são malucos" – Sei lá se eu sou uma espécie um pouco estranha de homem, mas eu não gosto de pensar que minha mulher está beijando a minha cunhada toda vez que ela vai ao banheiro. Pior! Eu não quero ter que imaginar a Bella com a minha mãe na próxima vez em que as duas forem ao banheiro juntas! Isso seria nojento. MUITO nojento!

As três finalmente saíram do banheiro e nós fomos até o estacionamento. Emmett e Rosalie ficaram realmente surpresos com o carro de Alice e eu e Bella estávamos tentando segurar a risada o tempo todo.

Combinamos de nos encontrarmos em um café não muito longe dali, mas eu passei a segui-los imediatamente com meu carro.

Não demorou muito para que nós pudéssemos ver a expressão aterrorizada de Emmett quando passamos ao lado do carro de Alice. Eu nunca havia escutado Bella dar uma risada tão sonora!

Quando nós paramos no semáforo, todos eles nos olharam confusos.

"Hey!" – Alice abriu a janela do passageiro – "Vocês não vão buscar o sei lá o quê?"

"Nós nos confundimos" – Eu respondi com um sorriso – "Não é hoje. É semana que vem..."

"Ah..." – Alice e Jasper riram.

"Tudo bem, Emmett?" – Eu provoquei, fingindo uma expressão preocupada – "Você parece meio verde..."

"Tudo bem..." – Ele engoliu meio seco.

Assim que o farol abriu e nós arrancamos, meu celular apitou, indicando o recebimento de uma nova mensagem e eu pedi que Bella visse para mim.

'_Você me paga, irmãozinho'_ – Bella riu – "É do Emmett"

Emmett sempre gostou de correr enquanto estava dirigindo. Mas, estar de passageiro com pessoas que correm, era uma situação que o deixava tenso... Uma mulher, então...

Foi por isso que eu logo imaginei como ele ficaria ao andar com Alice. Aquela mulher tão pequenininha e delicada, correndo feito um piloto de formula um! E a reação dele realmente não me decepcionou: Emmett estava praticamente em estado de choque!

"A Alice dirige super bem, você não achou Emm?" – Eu perguntei quando nós chegamos ao café e Emmett assentiu, me lançando um olhar ameaçador.

O resto do sábado passou muito bem. Nós almoçamos em casa e eu e Bella cozinhamos juntos. Na parte da tarde, Alice nos levou para provar as roupas do casamento. Segundo ela, apenas por desencargo de consciência, já que ela confia plenamente na equipe que contratou.

Alice e Rosalie obviamente 'torturaram' a Bella, preparando-a para o show de Jasper. Ela estava certa: As duas juntas eram muito perigosas.

O show foi muito bom, nós nos divertimos muito e, graças a Deus, nenhuma mulher inconveniente causou ataques de ciúme em Rose. Ou Bella.

Emmett e Rosalie dormiram no meu apartamento. Mais precisamente, no meu quarto, já que o quarto que será dos bebês já está com algumas latas, papéis de parede e outras coisas que mamãe mandou entregar para a reforma. Eu e Bella ficamos no apartamento dela.

"Saudades daqui?" – Eu perguntei quando entramos.

"Hummm... Não" – Bella riu – "Acho que o seu apartamento tem lá seus encantos"

Nós nos acomodamos como era possível. Apesar de já termos dormido algumas vezes juntos aqui, parecia que estávamos invadindo a casa de um estranho. Pelo menos para mim.

Já era tarde, então fomos nos deitar. Amanhã nós iríamos acordar cedo para visitar os meus pais.

_PDV BELLA_

O relógio despertou cedo demais e eu suspirei, tentando ignorá-lo e voltar a dormir. Edward me abraçou e deu um beijo em meu ombro.

"Bom dia"

Eu apenas gemi uma resposta. Como é que ele consegue acordar tão... Normal? Eu praticamente nem sou uma pessoa a essa hora da manhã.

"Nós precisamos levantar. Senão vamos chegar muito tarde. E daqui a pouco, o Emmett bate aí na porta"

Ah não! O Emmett não! Logo cedo... Ninguém merece! Eu fiz todo o esforço possível para levantar.

Nós ainda estávamos nos arrumando quando Emmett realmente bateu à porta e Edward foi atender.

"Prontos?" – Eu ouvi sua voz vinda da sala.

"Quase, Emm"

"Hey! Nós temos hora! O que vocês dois estavam fazendo para ficarem assim atrasados?" – Emmett gargalhou com sua própria piada.

"Dá um tempo, Emm!" – Edward retrucou – "A Bella tem problemas para acordar cedo" – Precisa contar para todo mundo que eu sou um monstro a essa hora da manhã? Precisa? – "E grávidas sentem muito cansaço"

"Desculpa!" – Emmett fingiu arrependimento e isso estava claro até mesmo em sua voz.

Nós tomamos um café da manhã rápido em um lugar qualquer à beira da estrada e seguimos para a casa dos pais de Edward. Na verdade, não havíamos saído assim tão cedo, então, chegaríamos praticamente na hora do almoço.

Esme estava me tratando como se eu fosse um bibelô de porcelana altamente quebrável. E me entupindo de comida, como sempre. Mas eu gostava de estar com eles mesmo assim. Aqui eu era 'parte da família' e fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma família de verdade.

Carlisle fez várias perguntas médicas e indicou algumas coisas que devíamos dizer à minha médica quando tivéssemos uma consulta. Ele pareceu realmente satisfeito com os resultados da Translucência Nucal e disse estar ansioso para o dia da ultrassonografia.

"Nós podemos ir?" – Esme perguntou, um pouco receosa. Provavelmente com medo de incomodar.

"Claro" – Eu provavelmente deveria perguntar à minha médica se não havia problema, mas já que ela era uma amiga pessoal de Carlisle, eu imaginei que ela não iria se importar.

Nós não ficamos por muito tempo, porque Emmett e Rosalie precisavam pegar seu vôo de volta ainda hoje.

Como sempre acontecia, os olhos de Esme ficaram cheios de lágrimas assim que nós anunciamos nossa partida.

"Vocês dois estão sempre correndo! Não têm tempo nem para a própria mãe!" – Ela disse – "Está vendo, Bella? Já pode ir se acostumando: Você cuida, troca as fraldas, alimenta... E quando percebe, eles já viraram homens e nem ligam mais para você!"

"Ah..." – Emmett praticamente escondeu Esme dentro de seu abraço.

Eu e Edward levamos os dois direto para o aeroporto. Alice e Jasper já estavam lá – 'É claro que nós iríamos nos despedir!' – Eu revirei os olhos com todo esse amor irritante entre minha melhor amiga e minha cunhada. Rosalie e Emmett se despediram de todos e embarcaram. Agora, nós só nos veríamos na data do casamento.

Aproveitamos que já estávamos juntos e fomos jantar com Alice e Jasper. E apesar de Edward ter sido inicialmente contrário à idéia, nós acabamos comendo lanches.

"Amanhã nós vamos andar" – Edward afirmou assim que viu o tamanho dos lanches que o garçom estava colocando sobre a mesa.

"Amanhã você tem audiência..." – Eu sorri por saber que conseguiria escapar mais uma vez. Desde que havíamos começado com as caminhadas, o trabalho de Edward havia aumentado consideravelmente e eu havia conseguido me livrar a maioria dos dias.

"Verdade..." – Edward bufou e fez uma careta, parecendo imediatamente cansado.

"Desculpa..." – Eu toquei seu rosto, desejando poder voltar atrás e engolir aquelas palavras. Nós tínhamos passado o fim de semana tão bem! Eu tinha que lembrá-lo daquela causa que esteve consumindo seu tempo e sua energia a semana toda?

"Não... Tudo bem" – Edward bagunçou aquele seu lindo cabelo acobreado – "Eu só espero que esse caso não seja longo demais"

"Não vai ser" – Eu afirmei sorridente, tentando animá-lo – "Eu tenho certeza que você vai resolver tudo rapidinho!"

"Espero que sim" – Edward sorriu de volta.

Na segunda-feira, Edward me deixou ir para o trabalho dirigindo. O carro dele, é claro.

"E como você vai para o trabalho?"

"Você me deixa lá, eu vou para o fórum com alguém e depois pego um táxi na volta"

"Está bem... Só não vá com a Lauren"

"Sim senhora!" – Edward riu – "Pode deixar que com a Lauren eu não vou. Com certeza!"

"Ah é... E eu posso saber o por quê?"

"Achei que você não quisesse que eu fosse com a Lauren" – Edward me olhou confuso.

"E eu não quero. Mas você foi muito... Enfático na sua afirmação. Posso saber se aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não aconteceu nada, sua boba" – Edward correu as costas da mão pelo meu rosto, exibindo aquele seu sorriso torto e lindo.

"Tem certeza?" – Eu pressionei um pouquinho.

"Tenho" – Edward riu – "Eu só acho ela um pouco... Atirada demais"

"Para o seu lado?" – Eu perguntei ainda mantendo a calma.

"Para o lado de qualquer espécime do sexo masculino que cruze o caminho dela"

"Hum" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha – "O que, por acaso, inclui você"

"Bella... Não aconteceu nada" – Edward afirmou – "E eu só estou evitando que aconteça. Sabe... Eu não quero nenhuma situação constrangedora no trabalho"

"Espero que sim"

"Eu não mentiria para você"

"Espero que sim"

"Eu te amo"

"Espero MESMO que sim"

"Espera..." – Edward fez uma careta – "Eu ainda não consegui te convencer?"

"Claro que sim" – Eu sorri – "Mas o meu lado racional continua me dizendo o tempo todo que eu só me convenci porque sou completamente maluca. Porque na verdade, um homem como você jamais olharia para mim"

"Mas eu olhei" – Edward passou um braço por minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto – "Me apaixonei..." – Ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz – "E nunca vou deixar de olhar"

"Espero que sim" – Eu respondi, corando, enquanto me aproximava para beijá-lo.

O dia de trabalho foi extremamente corrido. Só paramos mesmo na hora do almoço. Edward obviamente estava preso no escritório, então eu almocei com Ângela em um restaurante próximo que o pessoal costumava freqüentar.

Quando voltei, me informaram que havia chego uma encomenda para mim. Eu não sabia de encomenda nenhuma, mas tudo bem.

Havia uma caixinha branca sobre minha mesa e eu parei olhando para ela, tentando adivinhar o que devia estar dentro. Eu tenho sérios problemas com essas surpresas. Sempre fico pensando se devo abrir ou se há a possibilidade de ser uma bomba.

"Não vai abrir?" – Ângela me tirou de meus pensamentos.

"Ah..." – Eu olhei para ela, e depois de volta para a caixa, mas continuei sem me mover.

"Posso?" – Ela andou em direção à mesa e eu assenti, concordando. Ângela puxou a tampa da caixa – "É um sonho"

"O que?"

"Um sonho, Bella" – Ângela levantou a caixa para que eu pudesse ver o doce – "E tem um cartãozinho preso na tampa" – Ela desprendeu o envelope e passou para mim.

'_Desculpe não poder almoçar com você hoje._

_Espero que o sonho ajude a adoçar sua tarde'_

_Amo vocês,_

_Edward._

"Edward?" – Ângela perguntou quando me viu sorrindo e suspirando feito uma adolescente – "Eu queria saber onde foi que você arrumou um homem assim"

"No meu prédio, Ângela" – Eu brinquei.

"Ah... E por acaso não tem outro igual andando perdido por lá?"

"Ah, Angie... Acho que não tem outro igual a ele em lugar nenhum do mundo!"

"É... Eu também desconfio" – Ângela bufou.

Edward ligou quando estava saindo para a audiência e eu pude agradecer pelo sonho. Ele disse que a audiência não deveria demorar muito e que me ligaria mais tarde caso houvesse alguma pausa.

No escritório, tivemos uma reunião com a diretoria e Victória também estava presente. Assim que nós entramos na sala, seus olhos recaíram sobre minha barriga. Instintivamente, minha mão pousou sobre a blusa, como se assim eu fosse capaz de defender meus filhos daquele olhar.

A reunião pareceu interminável. Estava difícil me concentrar enquanto Victória oscilava entre me encarar duramente enquanto eu não estava olhando e desviar o olhar quando eu decidia encará-la também.

A reunião não foi lá muito produtiva para mim. Mas pelo menos eu posso pegar tudo com a Ângela depois.

Eu estava voltando para minha sala para pegar tudo e ir embora, quando Edward ligou.

"Olá!" – Eu atendi alegremente – "Como vai o advogado mais lindo dessa cidade? Mantendo distância da Lauren?" – Edward riu.

"Olá, princesa. Como vai a mulher mais linda do mundo?"

"Querido, eu não tenho como falar com a Gisele Bündchen agora"

"Gisele Bündchen?"

"Para saber como ela vai!" – Eu respondi, mas Edward continuou mudo. Então, eu expliquei – "A mulher mais linda do mundo, Edward!"

"Ah... Não era bem dela que eu estava falando"

"Não?" – Eu fingi surpresa.

Eu ouvi Edward bufar quando alguém chamou seu nome – "Desculpa, amor. Eu tenho que ir. O juiz vai dar a sentença"

"Já?"

"Pois é..."

"Viu só? Eu sabia que você ia resolver isso rapidinho!"

"É..." – Edward pareceu orgulhoso – "Eu devo ir embora em mais ou menos meia-hora, está bem?"

"Está ótimo"

Assim que nós desligamos, uma idéia me passou pela cabeça. Em meia-hora eu conseguiria chegar ao fórum e fazer uma surpresa para Edward. Peguei minhas coisas e saí o mais rápido possível. Dirigi até o fórum fazendo todas as preces para que Edward não fosse embora antes que eu chegasse.

Peguei algumas informações e segui na direção em que haviam me indicado. Virei o corredor e procurei por um banco onde pudesse esperar.

O lugar era muito quieto. Eu me sentei e coloquei a bolsa no colo, procurando por algo perdido lá dentro que pudesse me distrair.

"Bella?" – Eu ouvi alguém chamar enquanto ainda estava com o rosto quase enfiado dentro da bolsa. Eu sabia que a voz não me era totalmente estranha, mas não consegui reconhecê-la, até que ergui meu rosto e o vi.

"Jacob?"

Ah! Qual é? Eu passei anos sem ver esse cara e agora ele resolveu me assombrar feito um fantasma? Cada vez que eu virar uma esquina ele vai aparecer?

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**É, é... O Jacob voltou...**_

_**Mas não precisam estressar comigo!**_

_**Apenas pequenas complicações... Jacob nunca será capaz de separar Edward e Bella! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E vamos lá para as respostas das reviews!**_

_**(Meninas com conta, já sabem: Respondi diretamente para vocês)**_

_**Le: Seja bem-vinda. E muito obrigada pelos elogios.**_

_**BCullen: E! Estou correndo lá para ver o capítulo novo!**_

_**Maah:Tadinho do Ed... Não está enxergando bem... Rsrsrs**_

_**Só assim para ele achar que não é AQUILO TUDO que ele é!**_

_**Lyka! Pois é! Nunca, nunca, nunca! Edward é sempre perfeito!**_

_**Bia: Ri de você falando que dessa vez você sequer conduziu! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Mas esses caras que aplicam a prova sempre falam coisas para deixar quem está nervoso mais nervoso ainda!**_

_**Tati: Eu também sou uma reles brasileira mortal... Mas quem sabe aparece uma Alice ou uma Rosalie na minha vida...**_


	89. Chapter 89

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Hoje cheguei cedo, não?**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo (Acho que vão...)**_

_**Estamos chegando às 800 reviews! (Vocês são fantásticas)**_

_**Nos vemos na sexta.**_

_**Espero que tenham um bom restinho de semana.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**OBS: Cíntia Cullen, não sei se você anda conseguindo entrar aqui, mas se você estiver lendo, e conseguir deixar uma review, nós gostaríamos de saber como estão as coisas por aí...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Bella?" – Eu ouvi alguém chamar enquanto ainda estava com o rosto quase enfiado dentro da bolsa. Eu sabia que a voz não me era totalmente estranha, mas não consegui reconhecê-la, até que ergui meu rosto e o vi._

"_Jacob?"_

_PDV BELLA_

"Hey, Bella!" – Jacob andou em minha direção assim que confirmou que era eu – "Perdida por aqui?"

"Estou esperando uma pessoa"

"Ah..." – Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes – "Será que eu posso me sentar?" – Ele apontou para o espaço vazio ao meu lado.

"Claro" – Eu dei de ombros – "Que eu saiba, isso é propriedade de todos nós"

"Você..." – Jacob riu – "Sempre engraçada"

"Muito"

"Eu... Eu vim para uma audiência" – Como se eu tivesse perguntado alguma coisa...

"Hu-hum"

"Eu... Estou me separando"

"Ah, claro... A Lizzie comentou alguma coisa"

"Ah é... A Lizzie" – É. A Lizzie, seu idiota! A mulher que você engravidou! – "Coincidência vocês duas acabarem se conhecendo, não é?"

"Muita"

"Mas você sabe... Eu sempre acreditei que tudo tem um propósito maior, planejado pelo Universo" – Tem. Claro que tem! Me lembrar porque é que eu te odeio!

"E a Lizzie e o bebê? Estão bem?"

"Acho que sim" – Ele sorriu.

"Você ACHA que sim?"

"Nós tivemos uma discussão e ela ficou um pouco chateada. Não está atendendo minhas ligações..."

"Ah..."

"Eu até entendo que ela fique chateada, mas ela precisava saber que nós não temos qualquer chance de acabar isso tudo juntos" – Babaca...

"Mesmo assim, você devia ir até lá..." – Eu disse, enquanto observava que a audiência devia ter acabado, já que algumas pessoas estavam saindo da sala.

"Talvez amanhã" – Jacob me deu aquele seu sorriso branco idiota e detestável – "Quem sabe nós possamos sair para beber algo, relembrar os velhos tempos..."

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para falar qualquer coisa, eu ouvi a voz de Edward chamando meu nome.

"Bella?" – Ele estava surpreso.

Eu me virei e vi que ele estava vindo em nossa direção. Eu me levantei automaticamente e Edward andou até mim. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, sempre sorrindo, beijou minha testa e logo depois minha boca.

"O que você faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não" – Eu respondi com a voz meio falhada – "Eu... Só vim te buscar"

"Hum... Não precisava" – Ele sorriu ainda mais – "Mas eu adorei"

E foi então que eu vi aquela grande mão surgindo de detrás de mim e sendo estendida para Edward – "Jacob" – Ele se apresentou e eu me virei para encontrá-lo com o maior sorriso simpático que ele provavelmente era capaz de manter.

Edward com certeza reconheceu o nome imediatamente porque ergueu uma sobrancelha e correu os olhos até mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então apenas desviei o olhar.

"Edward" – Ele finalmente correspondeu ao aperto de mão.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo" – Jacob parecia realmente animado. Animado demais.

"Edward" – Stefan chamou da porta da sala, quebrando a tensão que havia se formado ali e que só Jacob parecia não ter notado ainda. Stefan estava acompanhado de dois senhores muito distintos, que deviam ser os clientes de Edward.

Edward soltou a mão de Jacob e se voltou para mim – "Eu volto em um minuto" – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele saiu.

"Uau! Edward Cullen!" – Eu ouvi Jacob falar atrás de mim. Ele parecia uma criança que acabou de conhecer seu ídolo.

"Você... O conhece?" – Eu me virei para ele.

"Claro que sim! Eu tenho alguns bons amigos que trabalham com direito e todos estavam comentando sobre a grande contratação da Nóbiles & Associados – Saiu até no jornal" – Eu estava realmente surpresa. Eu não fazia idéia de que Edward estivesse tão 'famoso' assim – "Porque você não disse que está saindo com ele?"

Porque eu não disse que estou 'saindo' com Edward? É brincadeira? O que ele pensa que nós somos agora? Melhores amigos?

"Eu não estou SAINDO com ele, Jacob. Eu estou noiva do Edward. E nós vamos nos casar em um mês" – Não que eu deva satisfações da minha vida, mas se havia uma cara na qual eu gostaria de esfregar minha felicidade, essa cara era a de Jacob.

"Uau... Meus parabéns" – Ele na verdade parecia em dúvida se deveria mesmo me parabenizar – "Você... Você está grávida?" – Ele notou agora? Tudo bem que estou de casaco de frio, mas...

"Sim, Jacob: Eu estou grávida. É por isso que eu estava no mesmo médico que a mulher que está esperando um filho seu"

"Oh, claro... Que idiota eu sou" – Oh! Ainda bem que ele sabe! – "Bella... Eu sei que provavelmente não sou a pessoa mais indicada para te dar conselhos, mas... Você não precisa se casar só porque está grávida"

"Eu não estou me casando só porque estou grávida" – Eu respondi ultrajada. Como ele tinha coragem de se intrometer na minha vida – "E realmente você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dar conselhos sobre esse assunto"

"Bella... Eu só estou tentando evitar que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Eu achei que estava fazendo o que era certo... Me casando por causa do meu filho... Mas um filho não é capaz de sustentar um casamento sozinho"

"Eu nunca vou cometer o mesmo erro que você!" – Eu respondi um pouco alto demais e o segurança nos olhou feio. Então eu tentei controlar meu tom de voz antes de continuar – "Eu nunca vou cometer o mesmo erro que você. Porque eu AMO o Edward. Quando eu me entreguei para ele, foi por amor. Não foi simplesmente porque eu precisava fazer sexo, como você. E eu não estou me casando só porque estou grávida. Nem eu, nem ele"

"Como você pode saber, Bella. Eu também disse que..."

"Não ouse falar dele!" – Eu o interrompi sentindo meu sangue ferver.

"Shhh!" – O segurança chamou minha atenção – "Se vocês continuarem com isso, eu vou ter que pedir que se retirem"

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe"

"Eu só quero dizer, Bella... Que às vezes, nós homens..."

"Escuta aqui, Jacob!" – Eu falei entre dentes, tentando controlar meu tom de voz – "Não se compare com o Edward. Nem tente. Por que você não chega nem aos pés dele" – Meus olhos deviam estar faiscando – "Você machucou todo mundo. Todo mundo! Eu, sua mulher, seu filho, a Lizzie... Você machuca todo mundo que chega perto de você"

"Bella... Eu não posso ficar com a Lizzie só porque ela está esperando um filho" – Ele tentou se defender – "Eu já cometi esse erro uma vez e eu sei que não daria certo. Eu só estou poupando a nós dois de um sofrimento muito maior daqui a algum tempo"

"E por acaso você já ouviu falar em camisinha, Jacob?" – Nem eu acreditei que estivesse dizendo isso. Não fosse a raiva que havia me deixado cega, eu com certeza estaria corando agora mesmo – "Porque se você não quer ficar largando um filho com cada mulher, é melhor se cuidar, você não acha?" – Jacob desviou o olhar sem dizer nada – "Eu preciso ir" – Eu peguei minha bolsa que estava em cima do banco e me virei para andar na direção em que Edward tinha ido, mas senti uma mão segurando meu braço e me impedindo de andar.

"Espera"

"Me solta, Jacob"

"Eu só quero te fazer uma pergunta"

"Então faz logo"

"Você acha que se eu... Bom, se eu não tivesse... Feito o que fiz. Você acha que nós ainda estaríamos juntos?"

"Não. Eu acho que não. Mas pelo menos não precisaria ter acabado como acabou"

"Está certo" – Jacob sussurrou.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, então eu me virei para ir embora de novo – "Bella" – Eu parei ao ouvir a voz de Jacob me chamando outra vez – "Me desculpa. E-eu... Eu sei que eu fiz tudo errado. Mas eu estou tentando consertar as coisas"

Eu ri sem humor – "Não, você não está" – Eu o encarei novamente – "A Lizzie está sozinha, Jacob. Ninguém espera que você case com ela, mas o bebê que ela está esperando é seu filho. É sua obrigação cuidar dele, independente do que aconteça entre vocês dois"

"Eu não sei como fazer isso"

"Mas deveria aprender"

"Ele te faz feliz?" – Jacob indicou a porta e eu me virei para ver Edward saindo da sala novamente, ainda com os dois homens que eu julguei serem seus clientes.

"Sim. Ele me faz muito feliz"

"Que bom. Você merece"

Eu me virei novamente e vi que Edward estava vindo outra vez em nossa direção. Ele andou até mim e se colocou ao meu lado, pousando uma mão na base de minhas costas. Sua expressão era insondável enquanto ele analisava as expressões de Jacob.

"Está tudo bem?" – Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Tudo" – Eu afirmei, tentando sorrir – "Você já pode ir?"

"Posso"

"Ótimo" – Eu respirei fundo – "Tchau, Jacob. Diga à Lizzie que eu mandei um alô"

"Claro"

Edward apenas acenou cordialmente com a cabeça e nós dois saímos, deixando Jacob ali, sozinho e parado.

"Ele é quem eu estou pensando?" – Edward perguntou quando já estávamos a uma certa distância.

"É"

"Você está bem"

"Estou"

Nós andamos em silêncio até o carro. Eu peguei as chaves na bolsa e as passei para Edward. Ele abriu a porta para mim e depois entrou também, do outro lado.

"Ele veio para a audiência de separação" – Eu disse sem nem pensar muito se a frase fazia algum sentido. Eu esperei que Edward dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado – "A Lizzie está certa: Ele não te qualquer intenção de ficar com ela"

Edward esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas continuou sem falar nada. Ele levou a mão até meu rosto e me acariciou suavemente.

"Ele é um idiota. Um completo idiota" – Eu afirmei – "Mas em uma coisa ele está certo. Ele acha que nós termos nos reencontrado depois de tanto tempo é algum tipo de plano mirabolante do Universo. E que há uma boa razão por trás disso..." – Eu continuava falando, enquanto Edward continuava correndo a mão por meu rosto – "Ele está certo. Reencontrar Jacob Black só me fez ter ainda mais certeza de o quanto eu sou sortuda por ter encontrado você. Não 'alguém como você', porque eu acho que nem existe outra pessoa igual a você nesse mundo" – Edward riu enquanto chacoalhava sua cabeça em negação – "E eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter encontrado você: Edward Cullen. Meu marido"

"Uau... Eu nem sei o que dizer" – Edward parecia um pouco constrangido – "Bella, eu não sou o cara mais perfeito do mundo, mas..."

"Ah, é sim!" – Eu o interrompi, rindo. Como Edward ousava achar que não era o cara mais perfeito do mundo? – "E ainda por cima é humilde!"

Edward riu, um pouco sem graça – "Não, eu não sou. Mas eu estou me esforçando e prometo que sempre vou me esforçar para ser o cara que você merece que eu seja"

"Ok. Eu duvido que eu mereça tanto. Mas eu agradeço seus esforços. Você está indo muito bem..."

"Para Casa?" – Edward se ajeitou no banco, dando partida no carro.

"Você não me disse como foi a audiência..."

"Tudo certo"

"Vocês ganharam?"

"Ganhamos" – Ele respondeu com um sorriso, mas ainda assim em um tom displicente. Como se aquilo fosse uma coisa qualquer.

"Hey! Meus parabéns!"

"Obrigado"

"Ah! Você sabia que sua contratação saiu nos jornais?" – Eu perguntei, me lembrando do que Jacob havia dito.

"Hu-hum" – Ele sabia!

"E porque você não disse nada? Eu queria ter visto"

"Bella..." – Ele parecia enojado com a idéia de ler sobre si mesmo em um jornal.

"Você é uma celebridade, baby!" – Eu zombei dele – "Precisa se acostumar com a fama"

"Eu sou só um advogado" – Ele riu.

"Hum... Eu vou me casar com uma celebridade! Alice vai gostar disso!"

"Não conte nada a ninguém!" – Edward pareceu apavorado.

"Por quê?"

"Bella!"

"Nem para a sua família? Eles também não sabem?"

"Eu ACHO que não. Mas, em se tratando da minha família, eles podem saber, mas estão fingindo que não e preferiram não comentar porque sabem que eu não gostaria"

"Ah..."

Nós já estávamos saindo do estacionamento e permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que eu decidi provocá-lo mais um pouco – "Será que você consegue ingressos para o Super Bowl?"

"Bella!"

Eu adorava essa faceta tímida dele...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bia: Nós vamos juntas ao banheiro por diversos motivos: Não queremos atravessar o salão sozinhas, a amiga que disse que quer ir ao banheiro pode estar te dando uma dica que tem uma fofoca para contar, você pode precisar de ajuda com a alça do sutiã que resolveu se soltar na parte de trás... São várias opções... Amigas sempre são úteis no banheiro! Rsrsrs**_

_**Maah: E aí? Viva? Conseguiu sobreviver? Espero que sim.**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Eu também... O problema é que ele não aparece logo aqui em casa...**_

_**Tati: O Edward é fofo, o Jacob é um babaca... E até sexta!**_


	90. Chapter 90

_**N/A:**_

_**Olááááá, meninas!**_

_**Bom, é o seguinte:**_

_**Esse capítulo tem os últimos acontecimentos na visão do Edward.**_

_**Eu achei que não era assim... Irrelevante para a história, mas eu estava super a fim de escrevê-lo.**_

_**Então, eu decidi que ele seria assim um 'capítulo extra', que eu estou postando hoje. E amanhã eu posto o próximo capítulo mesmo!**_

_**BOM CAPÍTULO EXTRA!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até amanhã**_

_**OBS: A Cíntia Cullen apareceu e pediu para agradecer todas vocês pelas orações pela mãe dela.**_

_**A mãe dela ainda não está se movimentando, então... Continuem!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

"Quer ir dirigindo?" – Eu ofereci a chave do carro para Bella e ela me olhou surpresa.

"E como você vai para o trabalho?"

"Você me deixa lá, eu vou para o fórum com alguém e depois pego um táxi na volta" – Assim, caso eu não conseguisse ir buscá-la, ela não teria que voltar de táxi. Outra vez.

"Está bem... Só não vá com a Lauren"

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Lauren definitivamente não era o tipo de mulher que me interessaria de maneira alguma – "Sim senhora! Pode deixar que com a Lauren eu não vou. Com certeza!"

"Ah é... E eu posso saber o por quê?" – Bella colocou as duas mãos na cintura e eu fiquei realmente confuso.

"Achei que você não quisesse que eu fosse com a Lauren"

"E eu não quero. Mas você foi muito... Enfático na sua afirmação. Posso saber se aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não aconteceu nada, sua boba" – Eu corri as costas de minha mão por seu rosto.

"Tem certeza?" – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Tenho" – Eu revirei os olhos e ri – "Eu só acho ela um pouco... Atirada demais"

"Para o seu lado?" – Bella perguntou tentando manter sua voz calma, mas eu notei a mínima alteração.

"Para o lado de qualquer espécime do sexo masculino que cruze o caminho dela"

"Hum... O que, por acaso, inclui você"

"Bella... Não aconteceu nada" – Eu disse de forma firme – "E eu só estou evitando que aconteça. Sabe... Eu não quero nenhuma situação constrangedora no trabalho"

"Espero que sim"

"Eu não mentiria para você"

"Espero que sim"

"Eu te amo"

"Espero MESMO que sim"

"Espera..." – Eu suspirei alto – "Eu ainda não consegui te convencer?"

"Claro que sim" – Bella sorriu – "Mas o meu lado racional continua me dizendo o tempo todo que eu só me convenci porque sou completamente maluca. Porque na verdade, um homem como você jamais olharia para mim"

"Mas eu olhei" – Eu a puxei para mais perto pela cintura – "Me apaixonei..." – Pousei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz – "E nunca vou deixar de olhar"

"Espero que sim" – Bella corou e me puxou pela camisa, vindo me beijar.

No escritório ainda tínhamos algumas coisas para revisar antes da audiência, então eu não poderia almoçar com Bella. Ela afirmou que estava tudo bem e que almoçaria com Ângela, mas eu detestava não poder estar com ela nessa hora do dia. Não só porque ela era muito teimosa e eu tinha que ficar constantemente cuidando de sua alimentação, mas também porque eu, sinceramente, sentia saudades...

Eu queria que Bella pudesse pensar em mim de alguma maneira então consegui uma brecha rápida e corri até a cafeteria que ficava na esquina. Outro dia levei sonhos daqui e Bella elogiou muito.

"Vocês entregam?"

"Sim, senhor" – O rapazinho que atendia o balcão usando um uniforme laranja respondeu – "Mas tem uma taxa"

"Sem problemas: Eu pago. O endereço é esse" – Eu passei o papel para ele, junto com uma nota de cinqüenta e o cartão que eu havia escrito e corri de volta para a porta.

"Seu troco, senhor!" – O rapaz me chamou.

"Fique com ele. É para que você se certifique que o melhor sonho de vocês será entregue"

"Sim, senhor" – Ele respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eu estava um pouco ansioso sobre o que Bella pensaria da entrega, mas quando liguei para dizer que estava de saída, ela me agradeceu muito animada.

"Estava gostoso?"

"Fantástico!"

"Ótimo!" – Qualquer dinheiro valia a pena se eu pudesse saber que havia colocado um sorriso no rosto de Bella.

Eu disse a Bella que a audiência não devia demorar – Que era o que eu realmente esperava, mas não acreditava totalmente.

"Eu te ligo se tivermos um recesso"

"Eu vou estar esperando"

Parece que a causa não ia ser tão difícil quanto eu estava imaginando. O advogado da outra parte era apenas um principiante e não tinha condições reais de nos enfrentar. Logo no começo das alegações, ele gaguejou! 'Ok, senhor juiz! Poupe-nos esse trabalho e dê a causa como ganha' – Foi o que eu pensei.

Quando o juiz pediu o recesso para formular a sentença, eu aproveitei para ligar para Bella.

"Olá!" – Ela atendeu alegre – "Como vai o advogado mais lindo dessa cidade? Mantendo distância da Lauren?"

"Olá, princesa. Como vai a mulher mais linda do mundo?"

"Querido, eu não tenho como falar com a Gisele Bündchen agora" – Do que ela está falando?

"Gisele Bündchen?"

"Para saber como ela vai!" – E porque Bella quer saber como a Gisele... – "A mulher mais linda do mundo, Edward!" – Ah...

"Ah... Não era bem dela que eu estava falando"

"Não?" – Ela fingiu surpresa.

"Edward?" – Um dos assistentes me chamou pela porta da sala. O juiz estava voltando.

"Desculpa, amor. Eu tenho que ir. O juiz vai dar a sentença"

"Já?"

"Pois é..."

"Viu só? Eu sabia que você ia resolver isso rapidinho!"

"É..." – Acho que Bella confiava mais em mim do que eu mesmo – "Eu devo ir embora em mais ou menos meia-hora, está bem?"

"Está ótimo"

A sentença foi favorável a nossos clientes e, como eu havia previsto, estávamos livres em pouco mais de meia hora. Eu pedi licença e logo saí da sala para poder usar o celular e chamar um táxi. Mas, assim que saí pela porta eu vi Bella sentada em um banco que havia no corredor. Havia um rapaz ao lado dela. Devia estar pedindo informações ou só puxando algum assunto corriqueiro.

"Bella?" – Eu chamei enquanto andava em sua direção. Bella se levantou, avançando um pouco em minha direção também. Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijei sua testa antes de beijar sua boca – "O que você faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Eu... Só vim te buscar"

"Hum..." – Eu sorri – "Não precisava. Mas eu adorei"

O rapaz atrás de Bella se levantou também e estendeu sua mão em minha direção. Eu o olhei surpreso e Bella pareceu ainda mais surpresa.

"Jacob"

'_Ele é meu ex-namorado...'_

'_No último semestre nós começamos a namorar...'_

'_Eu fui até lá e...'_

'_Nunca mais eu tive notícias do Jacob'_

'_Eu achei que nunca fosse ser feliz... E agora ele aparece e...'_

Todas aquelas frases que Bella havia me dito estavam agora rodando dentro de minha cabeça. Aquele era Jacob Black? O 'tal' Jacob que havia machucado tanto minha Bella? O que ele estava fazendo ali: Sentado com a minha mulher e estendendo sua maldita mão para mim?

Eu corri os olhos até Bella procurando por respostas, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar do meu. Tudo bem. Eu vou me manter educado até ter certeza de quem é esse idiota.

"Edward" – Eu retribui seu aperto de mão, me controlando para não apertar sua mão até vê-la esmagada.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo" – Todo seu, com certeza.

"Edward" – Stefan me chamou. Embora eu não quisesse deixar Bella sozinha com esse tal Jacob, eu sabia que precisava atender aos clientes.

"Eu volto em um minuto" – Disse a Bella antes de sair.

Infelizmente nós tivemos que entrar novamente na sala de audiência. Tentei resolver tudo o mais rápido que conseguia. Nem sei quantos minutos demoramos lá dentro, mas para mim, pareceram uma eternidade.

Eu me despedi dos clientes na porta da sala outra vez e comecei a andar em direção à Bella. Ela suspirou assim que me viu e eu caminhei até estar ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem?" – Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Tudo" – Bella afirmou, tentando sorrir – "Você já pode ir?"

"Posso"

"Ótimo" – Ela respirou fundo, se virando – "Tchau, Jacob. Diga à Lizzie que eu mandei um alô"

"Claro"

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e nós dois começamos a andar. Quando estávamos a certa distância, eu decidi perguntar – "Ele é quem eu estou pensando?"

"É" – Bella respondeu, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Mas ela não tinha do que se envergonhar. Esse cara havia sido o idiota o tempo todo.

"Você está bem"

"Estou"

Nós andamos em silêncio até o carro. Bella procurou as chaves dentro de sua bolsa e me entregou. Eu abri a porta e a ajudei a entrar e então dei a volta para entrar do outro lado.

Assim que coloquei a chave na ignição, Bella começou a falar - "Ele veio para a audiência de separação" – Eu parei antes de dar partida e olhei para ela. Se ela quisesse mesmo falar sobre isso, eu iria escutar - "A Lizzie está certa: Ele não te qualquer intenção de ficar com ela"

Eu suspirei sem saber muito bem o que poderia falar. Então preferi não falar nada. Eu apenas levantei minha mão até seu rosto e a acariciei.

"Ele é um idiota. Um completo idiota" – Eu sorri um pouco quando Bella começou a falar – "Mas em uma coisa ele está certo. Ele acha que nós termos nos reencontrado depois de tanto tempo é algum tipo de plano mirabolante do Universo. E que há uma boa razão por trás disso... Ele está certo" – Ok. Se você acha... Porque eu não vejo qualquer 'boa razão' nisso tudo – "Reencontrar Jacob Black só me fez ter ainda mais certeza de o quanto eu sou sortuda por ter encontrado você. Não 'alguém como você', porque eu acho que nem existe outra pessoa igual a você nesse mundo" – Eu ri. A imagem que Bella fazia de mim era realmente engraçada – "E eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter encontrado você: Edward Cullen. Meu marido"

"Uau... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Bella, eu não sou o cara mais perfeito do mundo, mas..." – Eu tentei argumentar, mas Bella logo me interrompeu.

"Ah, é sim! E ainda por cima é humilde!"

Eu ri, um pouco sem graça – "Não, eu não sou. Mas eu estou me esforçando e prometo que sempre vou me esforçar para ser o cara que você merece que eu seja"

"Ok. Eu duvido que eu mereça tanto. Mas eu agradeço seus esforços. Você está indo muito bem..." – Eu revirei os olhos e me ajeitei no banco para dar partida no carro.

"Para casa?"

Bella assentiu.

"Ah! Você não me disse como foi a audiência..."

"Tudo certo"

"Vocês ganharam?"

"Ganhamos"

"Hey! Meus parabéns!"

"Obrigado"

"Ah! Você sabia que sua contratação saiu nos jornais?" – Droga! Quem foi que contou isso a ela?

"Hu-hum" – Eu tentei agir como se aquilo fosse o mais sem importância possível.

"E porque você não disse nada? Eu queria ter visto"

"Bella..." – Porque ela deveria querer ver uma foto minha no jornal da cidade? Era ridículo que eles tivessem feito uma matéria sobre a minha contratação. Eu sou um advogado, não uma celebridade.

"Você é uma celebridade, baby! Precisa se acostumar com a fama" – Agora ela lê pensamentos?

"Eu sou só um advogado" – Eu ri.

"Hum... Eu vou me casar com uma celebridade! Alice vai gostar disso!" – Oh, não!

"Não conte nada a ninguém!"

"Por quê?"

"Bella!" – Porque isso é patético!

"Nem para a sua família? Eles também não sabem?"

"Eu ACHO que não. Mas, em se tratando da minha família, eles podem saber, mas estão fingindo que não e preferiram não comentar porque sabem que eu não gostaria"

"Ah..."

Nós já estávamos saindo do estacionamento e permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Bella resolveu falar novamente – "Será que você consegue ingressos para o Super Bowl?" – Ela disse antes de cair na risada.

"Bella!" – E eu que achei que o Emmett ia acabar me importunando com essa história...


	91. Chapter 91

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Olha eu aqui de novo! Até que eu estou conseguindo ser rapidinha...**_

_**O casamento está chegando cada vez mais perto! Eu estou tão animada! E vocês?**_

_**Hoje tem uma porção de coisas: PDV da Tia Alice, agenda do casamento, novidades da grávida...**_

_**Ah! Agora que eu vi porque estou tão animadinha! Acreditam que eu tinha esquecido que tomei um energético?**_

_**Hoje eu tomei mesmo! Porque na madrugada de quarta para quinta eu fui a um lugar muito fantástico: A feirinha da madrugada! E fiquei meio desregulada do sono...**_

_**Acredito que todo mundo já tenha ouvido falar, mesmo que não seja daqui de São Paulo, porque no dia que eu fui tinha gente do Rio de Janeiro, Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul e Bahia! Esses, que eu tenha visto... Então, acho que é famosa no Brasil todo.**_

_**Para as meninas de outro país, pensem em um lugar mágico, com milhares e milhares de Box, aonde os lojistas vão para comprar mercadorias e tudo é incrivelmente barato! Bijuterias, bolsas, roupas, tênis (Como eles dizem lá: 'réplicas de original'!)...**_

_**É o paraíso das compras! **_

_**Então, se você é do Brasil e não conhece ainda, procure a caravana da sua cidade. E acredite amiga: Deve existir uma! Os lojistas daí devem comprar lá e te revender pelo triplo do preço! Rsrsrs**_

_**CHEGA!**_

_**HOJE EU ESTOU FALANTE DEMAIS!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV ALICE_

Olá.

Aqui quem vos fala é Mary Alice Brandon. Sejam bem-vindas à minha agenda de Organizadora de Casamento.

Primeiro, este não é um casamento qualquer. É o casamento da minha melhor amiga: Isabella, meu docinho (Sim, eu estou sendo cínica quando digo isso. Porque na verdade, ela costuma ser até bem azeda. Se bem, que a gravidez a melhorou consideravelmente)

Ah, é mesmo! Ainda temos este pequeno detalhe de que a noiva está grávida: De gêmeos!

Nós começamos a organizar este casamento no dia 11 de Dezembro. As datas já estavam super apertadas até nós descobrirmos 'um bebê extra'. Barriga crescendo mais e mais rápido = Menos tempo para organizar tudo.

Foi um susto, um sufoco e uma correria! Mas graças a Deus – E a minha competência – conseguimos fechar todos os detalhes até o dia 29 de Janeiro.

Agora temos 28 dias até o dia do casamento, para confirmar todas as reservas, receber as encomendas e, finalmente, aproveitar a festa.

Eu notei que Jazz anda um pouco tenso. Eu realmente sei que ele me ama, mas seu 'espírito jovem e aventureiro' (leia-se solteiro) anda um pouco alarmado de tanto ouvir a palavra 'casamento'.

Bom, agora ainda temos muito o que fazer. Então... Lá vamos nós!

O QUE PRECISA SER FEITO UM MÊS ANTES DO CASAMENTO:

1) Organizar o chá-de-panela ou chá-bar.

A Bella não quer. Segundo ela, todas as amigas que ela iria convidar já estão gastando demais com esse casamento.

Eu sei: É ridículo! Eu não me importaria de comprar um descascador de nozes, ou algo assim. Mas ela se nega de todas as maneiras. Então... Eu e a Rose estamos organizando uma surpresa para a véspera do casamento. Algo como uma despedida de solteira, incluindo um chá-de-lingerie! Tenho certeza que Edward vai gostar mais dessa versão do que de um chá-de-panela...

2) Distribuir todos os convites.

Feitíssimo!

Mas essa foi realmente fácil. Eles têm o que? Tipo... Meia dúzia de convidados?

3) Acertar os últimos detalhes da recepção com o maitrê do Le Roy.

Reunião marcada com o maitrê, o gerente e o pessoal da decoração. Todos os tecidos, cores e flores escolhidos estão confirmados.

O salão tem estilo francês antigo e foi pintado em tons de azul. Então nós optamos por uma decoração toda em branco. Frésia foi a flor eleita para predominar nos arranjos do salão, assim como nos buquês, de Bella e das damas de honra.

Todos os utensílios em prata trabalhada vão dar o toque final perfeito! Eu quero que as pessoas realmente se sintam em um palácio.

4) Providenciar a faca para cortar o bolo.

Pode parecer uma bobagem, mas a perfeição está nos mínimos detalhes. Não se pode usar qualquer faca para contar um bolo de casamento. Este é um momento que estará eternizado em fotos e filmagens e ninguém quer olhar para uma faca horrorosa todas as vezes que abrir seu álbum.

Esta é uma tradição importante para mim porque meus pais guardaram a faca do casamento deles e eu a recebi de presente para, um dia, usá-la no meu. Ela é linda! O cabo todo em legítimo cristal!

E, como para mim, a Bella é da família, eu faço questão que ela use essa faca.

Até porque, eu nem sei se eu e Jasper vamos ter um casamento assim tradicional e seria um pecado essa faca nunca mais ser usada.

5) Fazer a prova de maquiagem e cabelo.

Eu e Bella marcamos hora em um dos melhores cabeleireiros da cidade.

No dia do casamento, a equipe deles irá até o meu apartamento, mas hoje nós vamos até lá.

Bella vai fazer penteado e maquiagens bem simples. Mas ficou tudo perfeito quando combinado com o vestido de noiva.

Eu sugeri algumas luzes mais claras para iluminar o rosto da Bella, mas Edward foi terminantemente contra – Parece que ele prefere as morenas! Fazer o que?

Nós saímos de lá deixando tudo agendado para o dia do casamento. Cabelo e maquiagem serão feitos em Bella, eu, Rose e Esme. Todas nós vamos nos arrumar juntas, no meu apartamento. Nós também convidamos Sue, mas ela e Charlie preferem vir prontos de Forks! (Sim, eu revirei os olhos ao ouvir isso. Essa gente é bem família da Bella mesmo – Com essa mania de 'nós não queremos incomodar').

-x-x-x-x-x-

Você pode pensar que qualquer um seria capaz de organizar um casamento, mas não é bem assim. Todos os detalhes têm que ser checados diversas vezes, e se você deixar passar uma coisinha que seja, o casamento pode ficar totalmente arruinado!

Um segredo que quase ninguém sabe até que tenha organizado um casamento: O trabalho começa quando se decide casar e nunca acaba até que o último convidado saia da festa. Quando você acabar de cumprir a lista de coisas que devem ser feitas um mês antes do casamento, já está na hora de começar a lista de coisas que devem ser feitas 15 dias antes do casamento!

Então, lá vamos nós...

O QUE PRECISA SER FEITO 15 DIAS ANTES DO CASAMENTO.

1) Confirmar todas as reservas da viagem.

Segundo o que Bella me informou, os pais de Edward deram passagens de avião para que os dois possam ir a Paris.

Mas as reservas de hotel ainda precisam ser definidas à parte.

Hora de mandar um e-mail para o noivo. Eu realmente espero que ele tenha se preocupado com isso: Eu não posso ficar fazendo tudo sozinha!

(...)

Edward é mesmo um bom menino! Já providenciou tudo o que será necessário para a viagem: Passagens, passaportes e vistos.

Ele também já escolheu e reservou pessoalmente a suíte do hotel. E que suíte! Eu não vou contar nada à Bella porque ele quer fazer surpresa, mas... Deus do céu! Esse garoto realmente é muito bom!

Às vezes eu finjo que implico com ele, mas a verdade é que ele é um cara incrível e eu realmente estou muito feliz em vê-lo com a Bella. Ela merece alguém que se preocupe de verdade com ela e cuide dela o tempo todo.

2) Com todos os detalhes da viagem resolvidos, é hora de começar a fazer as malas!

Ainda será inverno em Paris quando eles chegarem, muito embora a primavera vá estar se aproximando rapidamente. As temperaturas médias estarão por volta de 6 c° - O que é consideravelmente mais quente do que as temperaturas abaixo de zero que temos enfrentado por aqui.

Eu obriguei Bella há tirar algum tempo para separar as roupas que ela pode levar e também sair às compras para adquirir tudo o que ela precisasse. Também compramos um belo conjunto de malas novas. Porque não se pode viajar para Paris usando qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?

3) Fazer a última prova do vestido de noiva.

Seria assim se a Bella não estivesse grávida.

Com a barriga crescendo a cada dia, vamos ter a última prova apenas três dias antes do casamento. Não podemos correr o risco dos meus sobrinhos ficarem apertados, coitadinhos!

4) Separar os acessórios que Bella vai usar no grande dia.

Meias-calças: Dois pares para o caso de algum acidente acontecer na última hora.

Sapatos: Os Manolos Azuis e Maravilhosos que a Rose mandou de presente já estão devidamente guardados em um cantinho especial!

Lingerie: Eu queria comprar algo mais sexy, mas a Bella preferiu fazer o tipo 'noivinha comportada'...

Jóias: A Bella vai usar apenas o colar que o Edward deu para ela de Natal. Mas também... Ele faz um ótimo trabalho sozinho! Não haveria espaço para que mais nada brilhasse ao seu lado.

Como nós havíamos combinado, os vestidos que eu e Rosalie vamos usar também estão sendo devidamente entregues quinze dias antes da cerimônia. O vestido de Esme também está pronto e será entregue na casa dela.

Bella continua trabalhando a todo vapor. Ela faz questão de manter o trabalho em dia para não prejudicar ninguém com sua licença de quinze dias para o casamento. Isso sem contar que daqui a alguns meses ela vai tirar a licença maternidade e passar uns belos meses em casa, com os bebês.

-x-x-x-x-x-

19 de Fevereiro.

Agora falta um pouco mais de uma semana para o GRAAAAANDE dia! Na verdade, para ser bem exata, nove dias!

A Bella fica super nervosa cada vez que eu falo nisso – O que é muito engraçado! Edward está tão animado quanto eu nunca vi um menino ficar com o próprio casamento. Oh... Eles realmente se amam! Isso é tão lindo!

A barriga da Bella está uma coisa fantástica. Eu não vejo a hora de ver a carinha dos meus sobrinhos. Ou que eles, pelo menos, comecem a se mexer...

_PDV BELLA_

Este tem sido um mês realmente intenso.

Com a aproximação do dia do casamento, a Alice tem me obrigado a dedicar boa parte do meu tempo para resolver os últimos detalhes. Por ela, eu nem iria mais trabalhar até o casamento, mas eu já vou passar quinze dias em Paris e depois ainda tem a licença maternidade, então... Acho melhor não abusar tanto.

Alice queria organizar um chá-de-panela, mas eu neguei. Eu nem tenho tantas amigas e seria um desperdício de dinheiro já que nós vamos continuar morando no apartamento do Edward e aqui já tem tudo de que nós precisamos.

Na verdade, Alice não tem deixado que eu me preocupe com muita coisa. A maioria dos detalhes tem sido decidida por ela mesma. Alice só me envolve quando realmente não tem outro jeito.

Pode parecer que ela só está tentando me manter calma e despreocupada, mas eu realmente acredito que ela só não quer me dar a chance de reclamar das coisas absurdamente suntuosas que ela deve estar bolando.

Há uma semana, nós fomos ao salão de cabeleireiro para os testes de cabelo e maquiagem. É incrível como um profissional consegue fazer milagres ainda maiores do que os de Alice em meu rosto! O cabelo também ficou incrível: Simples e muito bonito. Exatamente o que eu gostaria de usar. Alice sugeriu que eu fizesse algumas luzes, talvez clarear a cor... Edward foi contra e eu confesso que fiquei secretamente orgulhosa quando ele disse que eu não necessito de qualquer mudança – 'Alice, a Bella está perfeita assim!' – Oh... É tão incrível como ele continua me fazendo suspirar o tempo todo...

Fui obrigada a fazer compras. Além de alguns detalhes que faltavam para o dia da cerimônia, eu precisava arrumar as malas para a Lua de Mel. É claro que eu não vou usar nem metade das coisas que Alice me obrigou a colocar na mala. E eu já estou morrendo de dó de quem tiver que carregar essas malas para mim...

Eu deixei Alice escolher as lingeries que vou levar na viagem, mas a do dia do casamento, preferi escolher eu mesma. Eu sei que já estou grávida, mas... Não é por isso que eu vou usar lingerie do tipo 'dominatrix' na minha Lua de Mel! Supostamente, essa devia ser uma noite fofa e especial, não devia?

Como Alice havia dito, os vestidos chegaram quinze dias antes do casamento. O dela e o de Rose já estão no apartamento, porque é lá que todas nós vamos nos arrumar. O vestido de Esme foi entregue na casa dela. Ela também vai se arrumar conosco, mas Alice queria que ela provasse o vestido antes para o caso de qualquer ajuste precisar ser feito. Na verdade, é um vestido altamente sexy e colado ao corpo! Edward vai querer me matar, mas foi a mãe dele quem gostou do modelo...

_20 de Fevereiro, Sábado – Oito dias antes do casamento._

Edward acordou cedo e saiu. Pelo que eu entendi, foi resolver as últimas pendências para nossa viagem.

Pelo que eu entendi...

Porque todo mundo fica falando dessa viagem meio por cima, como se não fosse para eu entender, sabe? Eu não sei o que foi que Edward contou para Alice, mas ela 'quica' cada vez que falamos em Paris. Eu sei que os dois estão tramando algo pelas minhas costas, mas tudo bem... Eu vou ser forte! Faltam apenas nove dias para eu pisar meus pezinhos em Paris e desvendar esse mistério.

Eu estou esperando Alice chegar. Ela pegou os trajes masculinos há dois dias, mas só teve tempo de vir até aqui hoje. Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade! E espero que ela chegue antes de Edward voltar para eu poder dar uma espiada sem que ele saiba.

Eu dei um pulo do sofá assim que a campainha tocou – O que quase me fez cair de volta sentada! Ás vezes ainda esqueço que meu centro gravitacional ficou meio alterado com a barriga...

"Bom dia, docinho!" – Alice sorriu, com seus braços ocupados por elegantes capas pretas, onde deviam estar os smokings.

"Bom dia" – Eu sorri de volta, mas sem conseguir tirar meus olhos das capas – "Entra" – Eu abri espaço para que ela passasse.

"Foi daqui que pediram três trajes masculinos?" – Alice riu.

"Três?"

"Hu-hum"

"Mas... Você não tinha encomendado cinco?"

"O do Jasper está no apartamento dele. Aparentemente, ele não se sente a vontade para se arrumar com o noivo..." – Alice riu e eu a acompanhei – "E o de Charlie, eu pedi que fosse entregue em Forks, já que ele e Sue fazem questão de virem prontos de lá"

"Ah... Faz sentido..."

"Eu fiz algo errado?" – Alice perguntou preocupada.

"Não. É que... Eu queria ver a roupa do meu pai"

"Ah, docinho! Tirando a do Edward, todas as outras são iguais. Então você pode ver a do Emmett ou a do pai do Edward e vai saber exatamente como é a do Charlie"

"Ok" – Eu respondi mais animada – "A gente pode ver então... Antes que o Edward chegue?"

"Claro"

Nós parecíamos duas crianças aprontando algo. Era tão extasiante fazer algo proibido! Mesmo que fosse só ver a roupa do meu próprio noivo... Bem que dizem que tudo o que é proibido fica mais gostoso!

Os smokings dos padrinhos eram muito bonitos. Todos pretos, muito modernos. Nada daquele smoking tradicional, com cartola e tals... Claro que não! Uma versão totalmente 'fashion' – O que mais se poderia esperar de Alice?

Mas foi só ela pegar a capa que guardava o smoking de Edward para o meu coração bater mais acelerado. Alice percebeu que eu estava ansiosa e fez o máximo de suspende possível. Eu nunca vi alguém abrir um zíper tão devagar daquele jeito!

"Oh, Allie... É lindo! Edward vai ficar lindo! Não que ele não seja lindo de qualquer maneira, mas... Ele vai ficar ESPECIALMENTE lindo!"

Nós guardamos os trajes antes que Edward chegasse e eu fiz um pouco de chá para nós duas.

"Desde quando você toma chá?" – Alice perguntou surpresa.

"Desde que eu só posso tomar café descafeinado e o gosto é horrível"

Nós duas nos sentamos na bancada que havia na cozinha e eu servi as duas xícaras.

"E então, alguma novidade?" – Alice perguntou de forma corriqueira.

"Hum... Tem uma coisa, mas... Você precisa prometer que vai ficar só entre nós"

"Credo, Bella! E alguma vez eu traí um segredo seu? O que foi? É alguma coisa grave? Aconteceu alguma coisa com os bebês?"

"Calma, Allie! Não surta!" – Eu ri tentando acalmá-la – "Não é nada grave... Eu só... Eu acho que senti os bebês mexerem"

"Você ACHA?" – Alice me olhou confusa.

"É, Allie. Eu ACHO. É que é uma coisinha muito suave. Como se... Como se tivesse uma borboletinha lá dentro da minha barriga e ela batesse as asas bem devagar"

"Ah... Que lindo..." – Os olhos de Alice estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu percebi que os meus também – "Mas porque você não quer contar isso para ninguém?"

"É que a médica disse que pode demorar para outra pessoa conseguir sentir também e eu não quero que o Edward fique se sentindo... De fora, sabe? Ele tem sido um pai tão presente, tão preocupado... Eu não quero que ele se sinta menos ligado aos bebês do que eu"

"Mas os bebês estão dentro de você, Bella! É claro que você vai ter uma ligação maior com eles enquanto eles estiverem aí dentro"

"Mas eu não quero... Não é justo com ele. E logo-logo eu vou contar – Assim que ficar mais forte"

"Bom, você é quem sabe..." – Alice deu de ombros, dando mais um gole em seu chá – "Mas, me conta: Como foi?"

"A primeira vez?"

"A primeira? Então foi mais de uma vez?"

"Foi... Faz mais de uma semana que eu senti a primeira vez. Eu estava deitada na cama, assistindo televisão, enquanto o Edward estava tomando banho. Estava tudo quieto, eu estava deitada de barriga para cima e eu tinha comido uma porção de doce! O que dizem que ajuda... Daí, eu senti... Na hora, eu fiquei meio na dúvida se eu tinha sentido mesmo, mas agora já está ficando mais freqüente. Ou, eu já estou conseguindo identificar melhor"

"Ah... Que fofo!" – Alice afastou seu banquinho para conseguir alcançar minha barriga com sua mão – "E aí, meninos! Vocês não vão mexer para a Tia Alice também não?"

"Allie!" – Eu dei um tapa na mão dela – "Não pressiona os meus filhos!"

"Ai! Desculpa, mamãe..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**AH! QUERO APROVEITAR PARA AGRADECER A QUANTIDADE ENORME DE REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS TÊM ME ENVIADO!**_

_**MENINAS COM CONTAS (QUE ALIÁS, SÃO MUITAS!) – ESTOU RESPONDENDO DIRETAMENTE PARA VOCÊS.**_

_**MENINAS SEM CONTA, RESPOSTAS A SEGUIR:**_

_**Eu por mim mesma: **__Uau... Eu acho que você ainda vai demorar um pouco para chegar nesse capítulo (Talvez horas! Rsrsrs), mas... Sua review me deixou emocionada. Muuuito obrigada mesmo! _

_Minha história com Crepúsculo é bem parecida com a sua. Tenho 26 anos e me apaixonei perdidamente por Edward Cullen! Li o primeiro livro só depois de ver o primeiro filme. Achei a história interessante na tela e, já que os livros sempre são melhores que os filmes, decidi ler! Devorei tudo em uma semana! E depois descobri as fics... Demorou um tempo para que eu tomar coragem de escrever, mas acabei aqui!_

_Quanto a sugerir, fique a vontade! Aqui todo mundo sugere várias coisas o tempo todo! Eu não me importo..._

_**Bia: **__Casamento cada vez mais perto! U-hu! Nem eu vejo a hora! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__A Bella provocando o Edward! Eu gosto quando rolam essas inversões... Rsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Pensando bem... Eu também! Carlisle, Emmett... Fiquem à vontade, queridos! Podem aparecer lá em casa!_

_**Rafaella: **__Ah, o Edward... Quem não gosta? Só sendo maluca..._

_**Priiiii: **__Que bom que apareceu! Boa sorte com as provas!_

_**Maah: **__Postando cedo de novo! Olha só como eu estou sendo boazinha com você! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Se eu soubesse como faz para ter um Edward, você acha que eu estava solteira? JAMAIS!_

_**Lia de Paula: **__Eu acho que a Bella está certa – Não tem outro desse em lugar nenhum do mundo! INFELIZMENTE..._


	92. Chapter 92

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, meninas!**_

_**O capítulo não está muito grande, mas eu espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**Nos vemos segunda?**_

_**Ok. Até segunda.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_20 de Fevereiro, Sábado – Oito dias antes do casamento._

_PDV EDWARD_

Acordei cedo, preparei um café da manhã rápido e saí antes que a Bella levantasse. Deixei a mesa posta, assim ela pode tomar o café quando acordar.

Ainda preciso resolver umas últimas coisas sobre a viagem.

Quero fazer surpresa para a Bella sobre o que estou reservando para nós em Paris, por isso estou evitando falar sobre o assunto. Mas ela com certeza já está curiosa. Ainda mais depois que eu acabei contando para a Alice – Aquela menina é péssima em guardar segredos!

Tudo bem: Ela não FALOU nada. Mas do jeito que ela fica empolgada cada vez que Paris é citada, fica difícil a Bella não desconfiar!

Me apressei para resolver tudo antes do meio-dia. Já não tomei café da manhã com a Bella, faço questão que almocemos juntos. Esses dias têm sido tão corridos para nós dois. Afinal, nós estamos tentando deixar o trabalho todo em dia para que nada atrapalhe nossa Lua de Mel.

Eu abri a porta e encontrei Bella sentada no sofá, lendo uma revista de bebê, dessas que ela viciou ultimamente. Ela sorriu para mim, mas eu percebi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Chorando, meu bem? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada... É a revista... Você sabe" – Eu sei. Bella anda tão sentimental! E tudo que ela lê, ouve ou assiste, a deixa assim emocionada.

"E o que foi que você leu agora?" – Eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

"15 semanas" – Ela começou a ler a matéria para mim – "É nessa fase que os órgãos reprodutivos começam a ganhar forma no exterior. As cordas vocais começam a surgir, mas ainda não funcionam – Vão adquirindo consistência ao longo da gravidez e só serão usadas após o nascimento, quando o bebê der seu primeiro gritinho" – Nós dois rimos com a idéia do dia em que nós veremos nossos bebês dando seu 'primeiro gritinho' – "O rosto ganha traços mais humanos. Os olhos vão se aproximando e a boca ganha lábios bem desenhados"

Agora eu estava entendendo toda aquela emoção da Bella. Era fantástico poder imaginar todas essas coisas acontecendo com nossos filhos.

"Os braços se alongam mais rápido do que as pernas. Já é possível distinguir o antebraço, o cotovelo e os dedos das mãos, cujas extremidades estão endurecendo para formar as unhas" – Bella continuava a ler – "No interior do organismo, desenvolve-se o fígado, surgem os rins, o intestino alonga-se e enrola-se, e o esqueleto começa a ganhar forma. Esta é a hora de investir no consumo de cálcio"

"Consumo de cálcio! Anotado!" – Bella riu.

"O diafragma do feto inicia o seu trabalho: ele se expande e contrai repetidamente, quando o bebê absorve e expele pequenas quantidades de líquido amniótico. Este é um 'treino' para que o bebê possa respirar quando nascer. É nessa fase que surgem também os soluços. Mas a mamãe não deve ficar preocupada: Eles também são importantes para fortalecer o aparelho respiratório do bebê"

"Oh, tadinhos... Estão com soluço, bebês?" – Eu acariciei a barriga de Bella – "Eu nunca iria imaginar isso..."

"Nem eu! Não é incrível saber que eles já são tão... 'Pessoinhas'?"

"Muito"

"Diz aqui também que, caso se faça um ultrassom nessa época, provavelmente se encontrará o bebê chupando os dedos da mão"

"Será que eles vão estar assim segunda-feira?" – Eu me lembrei que tínhamos uma ultrassom marcada para esse dia.

"Espero que sim! Deve ser muito lindo!"

"Nossa... Minha mãe vai ficar louca com isso!"

"E também diz que, caso os bebês colaborem, é possível que consigamos ver o sexo"

"Ah... Vocês vão colaborar, não vão?" – Eu falei com a barriga de Bella – "O Papai está louco para saber quem são vocês! Escolher os nomes..."

"Você já pensou em algum?"

"Nome?"

"Hu-hum"

"Nenhum em especial ainda... Mas nós precisamos começar a pensar, você não acha?"

"Acho, mas... Sei lá! É tão difícil..."

"Nós ainda temos tempo, Bella. Tenho certeza que seis meses vão ser mais que suficientes"

"Seis meses, Edward? Cinco meses! Eu já estou quase completando os quatro meses, esqueceu?"

"Nossa... É mesmo!" – Eu ri – "Engraçado como passa rápido e ao mesmo tempo, parece que não vai chegar nunca!"

"Eu que o diga!"

"Tem mais?" – Eu perguntei, indicando a revista – "Continua"

"Embora a maioria das mães ainda não sinta a agitação que se passa em seu interior, é neste mês que o bebê mais se movimenta! Raramente está quieto mais do que 5 minutos, mesmo que a mãe permaneça imóvel..." – Bella deixou a frase morrer, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

"O que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Você ficou meio estranha de repente..." – Eu tentei não forçar demais.

"Está certo" – Bella soltou o ar que parecia estar segurando por tempo demais – "Eu já estou sentindo... E-eles mexerem"

"Jura?" – Até eu me assustei com o volume com que eu disse isso. Bella concordou com a cabeça, parecendo chateada – "O que foi? Isso não devia ser uma coisa boa?"

"Devia... Quer dizer, É uma coisa boa"

"Então porque você está assim?"

"Eu queria que você pudesse sentir também. Mas ainda está tão fraquinho..."

"Meu bem... Não fique assim. Eu já estava preparado para isso. A médica disse que ia ser assim. Você ia começar a sentir um pouco antes e só depois de um tempo ia dar para sentir daqui de fora" – Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Você é o papai mais compreensivo do mundo, sabia?" – Bella segurou meu rosto com uma de suas mãozinhas delicadas.

"Não sou não..." – Eu ri – "Mas o que não tem remédio, remediado está" – Eu tirei a revista da mão de Bella – "Dá aqui" – Passei os olhos, procurando onde havíamos parado – "Quanto à posição, pode estar tanto na vertical como na horizontal. Na verdade, deve mudar umas vinte vezes a cada hora" – Eu continuei lendo, enquanto acariciava a barriga de Bella com a mão livre – "Além de seus próprios movimentos, o bebê também é afetado pelos movimentos da mãe: Ele é ligeiramente embalado cada vez que ela respira e jogado de um lado pra o outro quando ela tosse, ri ou caminha" – Eu parei, fingindo pensar – "É... Parece bem divertido. Deve ser tipo um constante parque de diversões"

"Deve... Espero que eles não estejam muito enjoados" – Bella riu comigo.

"O bebê também já pode ouvir os sons vindos do exterior: Os passos da mamãe enquanto ela caminha, as vozes em volta, e outros ruídos fortes" – Eu sorri.

"Quer falar com eles?"

"Hey..." – Eu sussurrei chegando mais perto da barriga de Bella – "Aqui é o papai... Como é que vocês estão aí dentro?" – Eu juntei as sobrancelhas fingindo ouvir algo – "O que?" – Eu encostei uma orelha na barriga, como se pudesse ouvir melhor assim – "Ah... Eles disseram que estão bem" – Bella riu, fazendo a barriga vibrar um pouco – "Eles gostam da mamãe. Parece que ela é carinhosa e tem os mantido bem quentinhos"

"Acho que tem..."

"O que?" – Eu colei minha orelha à barriga de Bella outra vez – "Ah, sim... Pode deixar" – Eu me ajeitei, olhando para Bella – "Eles disseram que estão com fome"

"Hum... Coincidência... A mamãe também"

"O papai também!" – Nós dois rimos – "O que você quer comer?"

"Hum..." – Bella pensou por um segundo – "Ah! Eu ouvi dizer de um peixe ao molho de nata..."

"Nata? Parece bom para mim. Você precisa mesmo de uma dose extra de cálcio"

Nós fomos até o restaurante que haviam indicado para Bella e até que a comida era muito gostosa. Bella também gostou bastante do peixe. E da sobremesa (que eu a obriguei a pedir).

"Ah! A Alice disse que precisamos escolher a música que vamos querer dançar"

"Claro" – Eu dei mais uma garfada em minha sobremesa – "Você pensou em alguma?"

"Não" – Bella riu – "Eu nem sei se eu vou ser capaz de dançar. Olha o tamanho dessa barriga!"

"Nossos filhos não vão impedir você de dançar"

"Oh..." – Bella mordeu o lábio, toda derretida.

"O que?"

"Eu adoro quando você fala 'nossos filhos'. É tão fofo!"

"Nossos filhos" – Eu repeti devagar – "Os filhos do senhor e da senhora Cullen"

"Oh... Para! Você ainda vai me fazer chorar..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Só porque eu sei que vocês gostam de saber o que ele pensa... rsrsrs**_

_**Fiquem calmas. O casamento está se aproximando e a Bella precisa de um ambiente tranqüilo!**_

_**Só mais alguns dias e nós veremos Paris! Rsrsrs**_

_**Maah: **__Estão se mexendo... Eu mesma não vejo a hora do Edward sentir... Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__O capítulo ficou diferente porque era a Alice! Ela se apossou de tudo e fez do jeito dela!_

_E pelo menos você está mais pertinho dos londrinos... Quem sabe um Pattinson se perca aí por Portugal..._

_**R: **__Obrigada pelos elogios._

_E eu A-M-E-I a imagem de dois bebês bochechudinhos!_

_**Rafaella: **__Você nem é boba, hein?_

_Quem é que não quer um Edward, um casamento e uma viagem para Paris?_

_**Priiii: **__Menina! Presta atenção na aula! Eu não quero ser a culpada por suas dp's no fim do ano, viu?_

_**Reginafil: **__Caaalma! O casamento está perto, mas tem que relaxar... Já falei que não pode pressionar a Bella._

_**Belle26: **__Obrigada... (tímida e corando)Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Seja bem-vinda e muito obrigada!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Já está dando para ouvir ao longe o som da marcha nupcial! Rsrsrs_


	93. Chapter 93

_**N/A:**_

_**Hey! Olha só quem está atrasada!**_

_**Mas cheguei...**_

_**Ah, se eu não dormi, ainda é segunda-feira, não é?**_

_**Desculpem o atraso...**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_21 de Fevereiro, Domingo – Sete dias antes do casamento._

_PDV BELLA_

Meu Deus do céu... Porque é que o Edward tem que acordar tão cedo?

Eu sei, eu sei... Ele faz o possível para não me acordar. Mas quase nunca dá certo...

Eu o ouviele saindo do banheiro e se trocando no escuro (Tudo bem, eu confesso: Por mais que não adiante, é fofo o esforço dele em não me incomodar).

"Princesa..." – Ele beijou meu cabelo, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama.

"Hum..." – Eu nem abri os olhos. Deixa ele pensar que eu nem tinha acordado ainda.

"Eu vou ao mercado, está bem? Já volto"

"Hu-hum"

Edward deu mais um beijo em meu cabelo e sussurrou em meu ouvido – "Eu te amo"

"Hum..." – Só mesmo ele para conseguir arrancar um sorriso meu a essa hora da manhã.

Devo ter pegado no sono bem rápido e profundamente, porque só acordei quando Edward já estava de volta. Escutei alguns barulhos na cozinha e imaginei que ele estivesse preparando o café da manhã. Mas me ajeitei na cama e cochilei mais um pouco.

"Bom dia..." – Eu acordei com Edward beijando meu ombro.

"Hum... Bom dia..." – Eu suspirei.

"Levanta" – Edward afastou o cabelo que estava em meu rosto – "Nós temos compromisso"

"Compromisso?" – Eu tentei me lembrar de algo que pudesse ter deixado passar.

"É" – Edward sorriu – "Você não disse ontem que estava com saudades de fazer pic-nic?"

_INÍCIO DO FLASH-BACK_

Nós estávamos passando pelo parque em que Edward havia me trazido uma vez, exatamente no dia em que me pediu em namoro. Aquele foi um dia realmente memorável...

Eu suspirei quando vi as árvores sem folhas. O inverno havia mudado totalmente a paisagem do parque. Onde antes havia muito verde, de repente só havia o marrom dos troncos secos e o branco da neve que ainda cobria boa parte do chão.

"Lembra quando nós fizemos um pic-nic aqui?"

"Lembro. Foi o dia em que nós começamos a namorar..." – Edward sorriu.

"É. Foi..." – Eu concordei – "Pena que está um tempo tão ruim... Eu adoraria fazer outro pic-nic com você..."

_FIM DO FLASH-BACK_

"Edward, eu disse... Mas com esse frio? Não dá para fazer pic-nic lá fora!"

"Lá fora realmente não dá. Mas aqui dentro..."

"Aqui dentro?"

"Eu já preparei tudo lá na sala. Você me daria à honra de me acompanhar nesse pic-nic senhorita Swan?"

"Senhorita Swan?"

"É... Você só tem mais sete dias para ser a senhorita Swan" – Sete dias... Meu estômago até revirou um pouquinho – "Melhor aproveitar agora, porque depois de domingo você vai ser a senhora Cullen. MINHA senhora Cullen"

"Vai ser uma honra, senhor Cullen"

Quando cheguei à sala, pude ver que Edward tinha preparado um pic-nic completo sobre o tapete. Com direito a toalha xadrez e tudo!

"Está lindo" – Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

Fiquei parada um segundo pensando como eu faria para sentar no chão com aquela barriga. Ok. Não vai ser uma cena bonita, mas acho que dá.

Quando eu fiz menção de tentar, Edward veio até mim e me ajudou, me colocando sentada nas almofadas que ele já tinha arrumado.

"Você... Sempre pensando em tudo..."

Edward se sentou ao meu lado, beijando minha bochecha – "E então, algo te atrai em especial?" – Ele perguntou enquanto enchia uma xícara de chá e leite.

"Hum... Deixa eu ver? Você?"

Edward riu – "Obrigado. Eu me sinto lisonjeado. Mas eu estava falando da comida"

"Ah... Jura?" Eu fingi surpresa – "O que é aquilo?" – Eu apontei um tipo de bolo ou torta que estava no outro canto da toalha.

"Bom-bocado de limão"

"Hummm" – Minha boca se encheu de água na mesma hora. Estamos na fase dos azedos e Edward sabe disso.

"Um pedaço?"

"Por favor"

Eu não sei onde foi que o Edward conseguiu toda essa comida, mas estava realmente maravilhosa.

Nós passamos boa parte da manhã assim. É claro que depois de algum tempo Edward me obrigou a sentar no sofá – 'Se você ficar sentada no chão muito tempo, vai acabar cheia de dores'

Lá pelo meio da tarde, Alice ligou nos convidando para jantar em seu apartamento.

"Você vai cozinhar?" – Eu perguntei desconfiada. Eu não me lembro de já ter visto Alice cozinhar e, algo me diz que, se eu tivesse visto, o resultado não teria sido nada bom.

"Claro que não!" – Alice respondeu quase ofendida com a pergunta – "Eu contratei uma empregada nova"

"Ah..."

"E ela cozinha divinamente bem. Então, eu pensei: Quem sabe a Bella queira vir até aqui e aproveitar seus últimos dias de solteira?"

"Ai! Dá para parar de todo mundo ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo?"

"Disso o que?"

"Que o casamento está cada vez mais perto!"

"Por quê? Você está arrependida? Quer desistir? Ainda dá tempo de desistir"

"Claro que não, Allie! Não seja absurda! Casar com o Edward é a coisa que eu mais quero. Só que... A cerimônia, todo mundo me olhando... Você sabe: Eu fico nervosa"

"Ah, respira docinho. Só mais sete dias..."

"Allie!" – Eu a interrompi.

"Ai, desculpa! Desculpa!" – Alice mudou de assunto – "Vocês vêm ou não vêm?"

"Espera um segundinho que eu vou ver com o Edward" – Eu estava no quarto, então andei até a sala, onde Edward estava assistindo alguma coisa na televisão – "Edward, a Alice está nos convidando para jantar no apartamento dela. Você quer ir?"

"ELA vai cozinhar?" – Eu ri do choque estampado no rosto de Edward.

"Não. Empregada nova"

"Ah... Bom, se vai ter comida de verdade, por mim, tudo bem"

"Allie, nós vamos" – Eu falei, colocando o telefone de volta no ouvido.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ficar esperando vocês. Mas... Avisa ao mocinho aí ao seu lado, que eu ouvi muito bem o que ele falou sobre a minha comida, viu?"

"Allie, você nunca cozinha..." – Eu tentei explicar.

"Eu sei disso. Você pode até pensar isso. Mas o seu noivo não tem permissão para dizer isso!" – Alice respondeu, toda ofendida.

"Allie, se você vai tentar envenenar o Edward, acho melhor nós cancelarmos. Eu não quero ficar viúva e com dois filhos para criar"

"Eu não vou envenená-lo" – Alice afirmou – "Mas só porque você está me pedindo"

"Obrigada" – Eu ri.

"Não se atrasem" – Ela bronqueou.

"Eu também te amo" – Eu brinquei com ela.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Champanhe sem álcool" – Alice anunciou quando surgiu com a garrafa – "Assim a Bella pode nos acompanhar no brinde"

"E eu posso saber à que nós estamos brindando?" – Bella perguntou enquanto Alice abria a garrafa e enchia as taças que estavam sobre um aparador.

"A você, senhorita Swan"

"A mim?"

"Claro! Essa pode ser nossa última chance antes que você se torne uma Cullen"

"É verdade, meu bem" – Eu tentei animá-la quando ela fez sua careta 'quantas-vezes-eu-tenho-que-dizer-que-eu-odeio-ser-o-centro-das-atenções?'

Após os brindes, Alice pediu que o jantar fosse servido. Fiz alguma pergunta sobre a banda e Jasper pareceu bem animado. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que nunca o ouvi falar tanto.

"E então, Edward" – Alice começou a falar quando Jasper lhe deu uma chance – "O que vocês vão fazer no sábado à noite?"

Sábado à noite? Eu deveria ter programado algo? Eu olhei para Bella, procurando ajuda, mas ela parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

"Ah... Eu acho que nada..."

"Como nada? É a sua despedida de solteiro!" – Alice apontou – "Eu vou ter que falar com o Emmett! Eu estou programando algo para Bella e você também deveria fazer alguma coisa!"

"Para mim?" – Bella perguntou surpresa – "Você está programando algo para mim?"

"Claro, Bella! É sua despedida de solteira também!"

"Allie... Isso é completamente desnecessário. Olha só o tamanho dessa barriga" – Bella indicou seu ventre – "Eu..."

"Não!" – Alice a interrompeu – "Nem vem! Nós vamos sair e nos divertir muito! Nós E os bebês!"

Bella me olhou, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda, mas não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer contra a obstinação de Alice.

"Sinto muito..." – Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Tudo bem" – Bella bufou – "Mas nada de strip. Nem para nós, nem para eles!"

"Da minha parte, combinado" – Alice respondeu, e Bella se virou para mim.

"Por mim, tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que conversar com o Emmett..."

"Eu falo com a Rose" – Alice se ofereceu. E parece que isso convenceu Bella. Com certeza seria mais eficiente falar com Rosalie do que com o próprio Emmett.

Jantar terminado. Sobremesa e café (descafeinado).

Jasper aceitou um conhaque. Bella recusou o café. E eu conferi se ela não estava com febre.

"Eu estou bem" – Bella revirou os olhos – "É que esse café é horrível. E eu estou preferindo evitar já que vou ter que continuar sem enquanto estiver amamentando"

Bella amamentando. Essa é a primeira vez que tal imagem me ocorre. E ela me agrada.

"Hey!" – Bella sussurrou, batendo em meu ombro – "Para de olhar para o meu peito"

"Desculpa" – Eu ri.

Depois que Bella bocejou pela terceira vez durante a conversa, achei que era melhor irmos para casa. Afinal de contas, amanhã teríamos que acordar cedo para a consulta médica de Bella. Consulta E ULTRASSOM!

"Bye, bye, senhorita Swan"

"Bye, Bye, senhorita Brandon"

"Acho que agora só vamos nos ver na quinta-feira. Tudo bem se eu for te buscar no escritório na hora do almoço?"

"Perfeito"

Meu estomago revirou só de imaginar minha Bella e meus bebês dentro de um carro sendo guiado por Alice.

"Ah, pare com essa cara!" – Alice me despertou de meus pensamentos – "Eu não vou correr!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_22 de Fevereiro, Segunda-feira – Seis dias antes do casamento._

_PDV ESME_

Eu e Carlisle estamos completamente excitados com a chance de ver nossos netinhos!

Acordamos cedo e logo estávamos na estrada. Edward insistiu para que tomássemos café da manhã todos juntos, então estamos indo direto para o apartamento deles.

"Você acha que vamos conseguir ver o sexo dos bebês?" – Eu perguntei para Carlisle.

"Isso só depende deles mesmos. Se eles colaborarem, vamos poder identificar o sexo sim"

"Ah... Imagina só!" – Eu sorri – "Quando os meninos nasceram, nós mal fazíamos ultrassom. Agora tem esses modernos: 3D, 4D... Será que a Bella vai querer fazer esses?"

"Não sei, querida" – Carlisle riu de minha empolgação – "Mas de qualquer forma, só se costuma fazer esses mais para o final da gestação, quando as feições do bebê já estão completamente formadas"

"Deviam trocar todos os aparelhos de ultrassom por esses em 3D!"

Carlisle riu – "Embora para os familiares as imagens em 3D pareçam mais bonitas e fáceis de visualizar, o ultrassom convencional ainda é muito útil, porque mostra os órgãos internos do bebê"

"Ah... Então o 3D só serve para ver a carinha deles?"

"Não. Algumas anomalias externas também podem ser identificadas através dele. Hoje dia, quando há alguma desconfiança, os médicos costumam pedir que o exame seja realizado. Mas ainda está longe de entrar de vez no calendário de exames imprescindíveis"

Ah... Meu marido é tão inteligente... Essa é uma das coisas que mais amo nele...

"Chegamos" – Carlisle estacionou em frente ao prédio onde Edward morava e como sempre acontecia, um grande nó se formou em minha garganta – "Esme..."

"Eu sei... Está tudo bem. É que eu ainda não consigo vir até aqui e não pensar na Elizabeth"

"Nós devíamos ter comprado outro apartamento para ele"

"Não... Não é justo. É dele. A mãe dele deixou para ele. Não fazia sentido continuar escondendo isso dele quando ele começou a falar em morar sozinho"

"Tudo bem" – Carlisle encerrou o assunto. Assunto que já havia sido discutido inúmeras vezes ao longo dos últimos anos – "Mas se você preferir, nós podemos ligar para o Edward descer, ir tomar café da manhã em algum lugar..."

"Não. Claro que não" – Eu neguei já abrindo a porta – "Ele já deve estar com a mesa posta. Nós não vamos fazer essa desfeita para o nosso filho"

Enquanto subia as escadas, minha memória correu até os dias em que Elizabeth ainda estava grávida de Edward. Era tarde da noite quando ela no ligou para avisar que estava sentindo dores estranhas. Dores que Carlisle logo identificou como contrações.

O prédio estava agora diferente. Havia sido reformado algumas vezes desde então, mas todas as vezes que eu subia essa escada, era capaz de sentir tudo o que senti naquela noite.

Nós saímos apressados. Eu peguei Emmett do berço onde ele dormia e o embrulhei nas cobertas – 'Estamos indo buscar seu irmão' – Eu sussurrei para ele. Emmett estava dormindo, e mesmo que estivesse acordado, não seria capaz de compreender, mas eu posso afirmar que ele sorriu.

A chegada de Edward mudou nossas vidas. Para melhor. Sempre para melhor.

"Está tudo bem? Você consegue lidar com isso?" – Carlisle perguntou quando paramos em frente à porta de Edward. Eu respirei fundo me certificando que podia e acenei com a cabeça. Carlisle sorriu e tocou a campainha.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bom dia, mãe! Bom dia, pai!" – Eu os recebi alegremente. Não eram muitas as vezes que Esme e Carlisle haviam estado aqui. Mamãe não fala sobre isso, mas eu sei que de alguma maneira este lugar ainda a faz se lembrar de sua irmã.

"Bom dia, querido" – Esme me abraçou apertado, como ela sempre fazia. Parecia até que eu estava sempre voltando da guerra.

Bella logo veio se juntar a nós na sala. Fazia algum tempo que não víamos meus pais e nessa fase a barriga cresce consideravelmente em poucos dias.

"Bella!" – Minha mãe ficou emocionada assim que viu a barriga de Bella despontando através da roupa – "Eu... Eu posso tocar?"

"Claro" – Bella sorriu, apesar de estar ligeiramente desconfortável com a situação.

Nós quatro tomamos o café da manhã enquanto conversávamos sobre os mais diversos assuntos, mas principalmente sobre o casamento. Esme e meu pai disseram que seus trajes ficaram perfeitos e meu pai fez alguma observação ciumenta sobre o vestido de mamãe ter ficado 'perfeito até demais'.

Meu pai insistiu que fôssemos para a consulta em um carro apenas. Ele disse que havia tirado o dia todo de folga e depois poderia nos levar onde quer que precisássemos ir.

Carlisle e a doutora conversaram animadamente, como se espera de dois velhos amigos que a muito não se vêem.

Ela examinou Bella com todas aquelas praxes de pesos e medidas, antes de partirmos para a ultrasonografia.

"Doutora?" – Bella mordeu o lábio e eu sabia que ela estava um pouco nervosa – "Esse ultrassom que vamos fazer é o chamado de morfológico?"

"Não, Bella. Este é o normal. O seu ultrassom morfológico está marcado para quando você completar as 20 semanas. Ou seja, daqui um mês, na sua próxima consulta"

"Ah..."

Bella corou um pouquinho quando a médica levantou sua blusa na presença dos meus pais, mas essa era a única maneira de fazer o ultrassom com eles presentes.

"Você acha que vamos conseguir ver o sexo?" – Carlisle perguntou logo após eu ter visto Esme lhe dar um pequeno cutucão.

"Vai depender dos bebês..." – A médica começou a passar aquela coisinha pela barriga de Bella e imagens desfocadas começaram a aparecer na tela – "Mas... No morfológico, nós vamos ter certeza. Então... caso não dê para ver hoje, vocês só vão precisar esperar mais um mês"

Mais um mês? E ela fala como se não fosse nada...

De repente as imagens começaram a fazer um pouco mais de sentido e era possível reconhecer os dois bebês. Um silêncio solene se fez na sala. Nenhum de nós era capaz de quebrar tal momento com palavras.

A não ser a médica, é claro. Mas eu acho que isso é parte do trabalho dela.

Ela começou a descrever cada parte do corpo dos bebês. E eles eram tão incrivelmente perfeitos!

Acho que eu nunca havia sentido uma emoção tão grande quanto à daquele momento. E sinceramente, acho que nunca mais vou sentir. Bella deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto e os olhos de Esme também já estavam cheios d'água.

"Bom... Temos uma boa e uma má notícia..." – A médica falou, sorrindo.

"Oh, meu Deus... O que?" – Eu perguntei apreensivo.

"Um dos bebês está colaborando, mas o outro não parece muito interessado em revelar seu sexo..." – Essa mulher quer me matar do coração! Deus do céu! – "Vocês vão querer saber só de um, ou preferem esperar para ver os dois de uma vez?"

Eu olhei para Bella e ela olhou para mim.

"O que você acha?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto ela secava suas lágrimas.

"Acho que eu prefiro saber..."

"Tudo bem. Nós queremos saber"

"Bom... Vejam aqui: Esse bebê está com as pernas cruzadas, impedindo que nós possamos ver a região genital" – Ela focava o aparelho em um dos bebês. E... Oh, Deus! Ele era tão lindo e perfeito! E ainda estava chupando o dedão! – "Já este outro, como vocês podem ver..." – Ela mudou o aparelho para focar no outro bebê – "Está facilitando bem mais nosso trabalho. Carlisle, você quer ter a honra de contar?"

Eu me virei para ver meu pai e ele estava realmente sorridente. Ele olhou bem dentro de meus olhos e então falou:

"É um menino"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Um menino!**_

_**O que vocês acharam?**_

_**Bom, o outro bebê vocês vão ter que esperar mais um pouco...**_

_**Então, me digam o que vocês acharam!**_

_**Ah gente, me desculpa, mas vocês sabem... Eu estou atrasada!**_

_**Não vai dar para responder as reviews agora.**_

_**Mas eu prometo que depois respondo.**_

_**Bjs**_


	94. Chapter 94

_**N/A:**_

_**E aê, meninas!**_

_**Como vão as coisas com vocês? Tudo bom?**_

_**Bom... Aí vai mais um capítulo.**_

_**Respostas das reviews, lá no fim.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até sexta!**_

_**OBS: Já estão ouvindo o som da marcha nupcial? Oh! Está cada vez mais perto!**_

_**Até eu já estou tensa – Imagina a Bella! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Um dos bebês está colaborando, mas o outro não parece muito interessado em revelar seu sexo..."_

_Eu me virei para ver meu pai e ele estava realmente sorridente. Ele olhou bem dentro de meus olhos e então falou:_

"_É um menino"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_22 de Janeiro, Segunda-feira – 6 dias antes do casamento._

_PDV EDWARD_

Um menino...

Um menino...

Por alguns segundos, que pareceram infinitos, tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era isso: 'É um menino'.

Uma vez eu li que estes momentos são instantes eternos – momentos tão sagrados que nunca mais serão esquecidos. E hoje eu entendi o por que. Porque eu nunca mais vou ser capaz de esquecer o que estou sentindo agora.

Nunca na minha vida uma felicidade foi tão completa.

Provavelmente, se meu pai tivesse dito que era uma menina, eu estaria tão bobo e tão feliz quanto. Mas era um menino... E sendo assim, eu também estava plenamente feliz.

Um menino...

Um menino para levarmos ao parque.

Um menino para o Tio Emmett ensinar a jogar futebol.

Um menino...

Para chegar tarde das festas quando for adolescente, deixando Bella preocupada. E eu poder dizer: 'Não fique assim tão preocupada. Ele é um menino – É assim mesmo que devia ser'. Mas na verdade, bem lá no fundo, eu vou estar preocupado também...

Era um menino... E eu só podia estar radiante. O Universo não poderia ter sido mais generoso comigo!

Ou podia.

Já que eu sabia que iria passar por isso tudo de novo daqui a um mês.

"Um menino..." – Eu soltei o ar.

"Um menino" – Bella concordou.

"Você gostou?" – Eu perguntei para ela.

"Eu..." – Apesar das lágrimas que estavam escorrendo por seu rosto, eu nunca havia visto Bella com um sorriso tão grande e sincero – "Eu nem... Nem sei o que falar..."

"Bom..." – A médica continuou a falar – "De resto, os bebês estão indo muito bem. O crescimento deles está totalmente dentro do esperado e nenhuma anomalia foi detectada. São bebês muito saudáveis e perfeitos"

"Obrigado" – Carlisle acenou com a cabeça para ela.

"Agora eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos um minutinho, para que vocês ajudem a Isabella a se limpar e se arrumar. E depois vocês podem voltar até a minha sala para falarmos sobre qualquer dúvida que vocês ainda tenham"

A médica saiu da sala e Esme e Carlisle aproveitaram para nos cumprimentar.

"Você vai ver, Bella: Ser mãe de meninos é uma experiência incrível! Uma aventura nova a cada dia!" – Minha mãe falou entusiasmada.

"MeninoS?" – Eu perguntei – "Como você sabe que o outro bebê também é um menino?"

"Eu não sei" – Ela explicou – "Para falar a verdade, ia ser lindo se fosse uma menina! Já pensou? Um casalzinho..."

"Vocês tem as duas chances" – Carlisle explicou – "Como os bebês não são univitelinos. Ou seja, são dois óvulos, fecundados por dois espermatozóides diferentes, os bebês não vão ser idênticos. Podem ser, tanto do mesmo sexo, quanto de sexos diferentes... Vamos ter que esperar"

Eu ajudei Bella a limpar aquele gel pegajoso de sua barriga e voltamos para a sala da médica. Esme e Carlisle preferiram ficar lá fora dessa vez, para que ficássemos 'mais a vontade'.

"Bom, o que eu posso dizer?" – A médica começou a falar – "Vocês têm dois bebês muito saudáveis. Os corações estão batendo que é uma beleza!" – Ela riu e nos fez rir também – "Eles estão com as medidas dentro do esperado – Perto de onze centímetros cada um. E eu acho que não temos nada de preocupante pela frente"

"Tudo bem mesmo sobre a viagem, doutora?" – Eu perguntei – "Nós ficamos um pouco apreensivos, porque são onze horas de vôo..."

"A Isabella já está saindo do período mais crítico. O segundo semestre sempre é mais tranqüilo e o mais indicado para fazer viagens longas, se elas forem necessárias. Vocês terão que preencher alguns papéis antes do embarque e levar uma autorização minha. Muito provavelmente, vocês terão que se sentar na primeira fila, que é onde ficam as poltronas mais espaçosas que normalmente estão reservadas para os pacientes prioritários e você tem que me prometer que vai tomar alguns cuidados"

"Todos. Qualquer um" – A Bella afirmou imediatamente.

"Você precisa tomar muito líquido: O tempo todo. E de hora em hora eu quero que você dê um belo passeio pela aeronave para esticar essas pernas" – Bella ouvia atentamente e concordava com a cabeça – "Mesmo assim, você vai chegar cansada e muito provavelmente com as pernas um pouco inchadas. Então, eu quero que vocês tirem um belo tempo na chegada para descansar. Tudo bem?"

"Claro" – Eu sorri, enquanto apertava a mão de Bella.

Nós saímos do consultório mais tranqüilos, já que a médica afirmou que não teríamos problemas com a viagem.

"Nós devíamos comemorar!" – Mamãe estava muito animada.

"Mãe, eu e a Bella temos que ir trabalhar. Mesmo..." – Eu tentei não chateá-la – "Nós estamos tentando deixar tudo em ordem para esses quinze dias longe"

"Sem problemas! Vocês vão trabalhar e nós comemoramos mais tarde" – Ela respondeu sorrindo – "Seu pai está com o dia totalmente livre. Nós podemos aproveitar para visitar algumas lojas que eu queria conhecer e nós nos encontramos no fim do dia" – Coitado do meu pai... Passar o dia visitando lojas com Esme...

"Nós podemos almoçar juntos" – Bella sugeriu.

"Ótima idéia!" – Esme concordou – "Vocês vão trabalhar um pouquinho e nós almoçamos juntos!"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu devo ter chego ao escritório com o sorriso mais radiante que alguém já viu no Planeta!

Um menino...

Um pequeno menino com os olhos verdes iguais aos do pai! Um menino que provavelmente vai conseguir o que quiser na vida, usando aquela carinha linda... Igualzinho ao pai! Eu, com certeza, não vou ser capaz de resistir... Isso vai ser um problema.

Um menino...

Ah... Isso vai ser incrível, com certeza...

"Bella?" – Eu fui acordada de meus sonhos com o bebê por Ângela chamando na porta da minha sala – "Posso entrar?"

"Claro" – Eu fiz sinal para que ela entrasse.

"E então... Como fomos no ultrassom?" – Ângela parecia animada.

"Bem"

"Deu para ver? O sexo?"

"Só de um..."

"Ai, Bella! Fala logo, eu estou quase explodindo de curiosidade aqui!" – Eu ri da explosão de Ângela.

"Um menino"

"Oh..." – Ela se derreteu – "Não acredito... Que lindo!" – Ela puxou a cadeira em frente à minha mesa e se sentou – "E você? Você gostou? Você queria um menino?"

"E sei lá o que eu queria... Mas eu amei!" – Eu confessei rindo – "Se bem, que eu duvido que estaria menos feliz se fosse uma menina"

"Você ainda tem a chance de ser... Um casal! Seria tão bonitinho..."

"Um casal, dois meninos... Hoje eu tive certeza que não vai fazer a mínima diferença..." – Eu disse enquanto acariciava minha barriga – "Eu vou amar tanto eles dois... Não importa muito quem eles sejam"

"Ah... Bella! Que fofo... Acho que você já está virando uma mãe de verdade!" – Eu ri. Eu gostava de como isso soava quando Ângela disse em voz alta – "Vocês já têm nomes?"

"Ainda não..."

"Bom, se o outro bebê for uma menina, fique à vontade para usar Ângela" – Ela riu.

"Oh, obrigada!" – Eu entrei na brincadeira.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou – E ela logo chegou, já que tínhamos chegado bem tarde ao trabalho – Edward me buscou e nós fomos até um restaurante próximo onde tínhamos marcado com Carlisle e Esme.

Esme insistiu que fôssemos ao Le Roy, mas nós não podíamos nos atrasar. E eu provavelmente não conseguiria comer lá, imaginando como tudo estaria no domingo.

"Nós visitamos a loja de Alice" – Esme comentou.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"A loja da sua amiga Alice Brandon. Nós fomos até lá" – Esme respondeu sorrindo – "Ela é uma menina tão agradável, não é querido?"

"Muito" – Carlisle concordou, embora eu tenha imaginado que ele estivesse sendo apenas educado. Afinal, não deve ser muito agradável para um homem esperar duas mulheres dentro de uma loja de roupas femininas. Principalmente se uma dessas mulheres fosse Alice Brandon.

"Uma pena que não conseguimos conversar muito – O celular dela não pára de tocar! Ela está cuidando de todos os detalhes do casamento com tanto carinho"

"Ela é uma boa amiga" – Eu concordei.

"Fico feliz que vocês tenham alguém assim para ajudar com tudo. Organizar um casamento realmente não é fácil: Requer muita energia"

"Alice é uma explosão de energia!" – Eu ri.

"Ótima descrição" – Edward concordou.

"Vocês já escolheram nomes?" – Carlisle desviou o assunto completamente.

"Ainda não" – Edward disse.

"Vocês têm alguma sugestão?" – Todo mundo me olhou surpreso – "Bom... Nós ainda não conseguimos pensar em nenhum, então... Se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão"

"Bella, isso é muito pessoal" – Carlisle começou a dizer – "Acho que vocês deviam escolher sozinhos"

"Com certeza" – Esme concordou.

"Tudo bem..." – Eu me senti uma idiota por ter perguntado – "É que vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho com os meninos e... Eu achei... Me desculpa"

"Oh, não querida!" – Esme tocou minha mão, mortificada – "Você não precisa se desculpar. Nós só não queremos nos meter em algo que deve ser especial para vocês dois"

"Tudo bem"

"E eu já usei os meus preferidos" – Ela riu – "Emmett e Edward. Eu os escolhi quando ainda era uma menina!"

Eu não devia ter os nomes dos meus filhos escolhidos também? Não... Eu nunca fui uma menina muito preocupada com as bonecas. E levando em consideração que eu nem sabia se queria ser mãe, eu não devia ter nomes de bebê escolhidos... Ou é isso que eu vou me dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_23 de Janeiro, Terça-feira – 5 dias antes do casamento._

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu teria que sair um pouco mais cedo hoje. Temos duas audiências preliminares e eu pretendo estar bem preparado.

Durante minha Lua de Mel, Wladimir vai voltar ao escritório e assumir as causas que forem necessárias. Por isso mesmo, eu não quero deixar qualquer ponta desamarrada. Mesmo que seja o menor detalhe, acabaria sendo notado por um advogado experiente como Wladimir.

Eu estava tomando banho quando Bella entrou no banheiro.

"Bom dia" – Ela sorriu para mim através do Box.

"Tudo bem?" – Eu estranhei que ela tivesse levantado antes do despertador tocar.

"Útero pressionando bexiga" – Ela respondeu, me fazendo rir.

Eu terminei de me arrumar e voltei para me despedir de Bella, que havia se deitado novamente para aproveitar os minutos que ainda tinha.

"Tchau, filhão" – Eu beijei a barriga dela – "Você precisa cuidar da mamãe e do outro bebê para mim, está bem? Agora você é o 'homenzinho' da casa"

"E se o outro bebê também for um menino?" – Bella perguntou rindo.

"Ótimo! Então serão dois para cuidar de você!"

"O que você prefere?" – Bella me olhou curiosa – "Outro menino, ou uma menina?"

"Acredita se eu disser que não me importo?" – Eu respondi – "Vai ser incrível ser for uma menininha, mas vai ser ótimo se forem dois meninos... Eu não consigo decidir qual seria melhor"

"Eu sei... Eu também me sinto assim" – Bella sorriu – "Seria lindo uma menininha cheia de lacinhos e sapatinhos da Tia Alice... Mas dois menininhos com a sua cara..." – Ela suspirou – "Eu também não consigo imaginar o que seria mais incrível!"

"Hum... Sabe, eu estava pensando... Acho que vou preferir outro menininho"

"Aé?" – Bella me olhou surpresa – "E eu posso saber o por quê?"

"Porque assim eu posso tentar te convencer a ter outro bebê... Para tentarmos uma menina" – Bella riu – "Você ficou tão linda grávida" – Eu acariciei sua barriga.

"Oh..." – Bella acariciou meu rosto em resposta – "E você é um pai maravilhoso. Mas eu não sei se você vai me convencer a ter outro bebê..."

"E porque não?"

"Porque nós não conseguimos nem escolher os nomes desses"

"Ah, relaxa! Nós podemos chamá-los de 'pequenas Bellas' e 'pequenos Edwards'"

"Todos eles?"

"Todos eles"

"E como vamos fazer se forem dois meninos?"

"Pequeno Edward I para o que nascer primeiro, e Pequeno Edward II para o que nascer depois"

"Oh... Então está bem: Pequeno Edward I e Pequeno Edward II"

"Ou Pequeno Edward e Pequena Isabella"

"Isso!" – Bella concordou e nós dois rimos.

(...)

Hoje foi mais um daqueles dias corridos em que eu sequer consegui almoçar com a Bella. Saí mais cedo de casa e estou voltando mais tarde. Mais uma vez, Bella foi trabalhar dirigindo seu próprio carro.

Eu já tentei convencê-la a me deixar comprar um carro novo (e mais seguro) para ela, mas ela se nega de todas as maneiras. Ela que espere só os bebês nascerem! Meus filhos definitivamente não vão andar naquela coisa...

Eu cheguei e estava tudo tão quietinho no apartamento. Andei até o quarto. A luz estava apagada e a televisão falando baixinho. Bella estava deitada na cama, cochilando tranquilamente.

Antes, ela dormia do outro lado da cama, sempre de costas para a porta. Mas agora ela está tentando se acostumar a dormir desse lado. Segundo os médicos (e as mil revistas que ela tem lido ultimamente) as grávidas devem dormir viradas para o lado esquerdo. Eu não entendi muito bem o porquê, mas parece que assim, o bebê recebe mais oxigênio.

Na verdade, parece que é apenas mais no final da gravidez, mas eles indicam que as mamães comecem antes para irem se acostumando com a nova posição.

Dessa forma, agora a Bella dorme com o rosto voltado para a porta do quarto. E minha primeira visão quando eu entro, é de seu rosto sereno sobre o travesseiro.

Fui direto para o banho, deixando que ela descansasse mais um pouco.

Saio e ela já está acordada, apesar de continuar enrolada nos edredons. Visto qualquer coisa e me deito ao seu lado.

"Dormindo há essa hora?"

"Estava frio..." – Ela ri baixinho – "E a casa fica vazia quando você não está aqui"

"Ah, Bella..." – Eu suspiro – "Me desculpe. Eu tenho te deixado tão sozinha esses dias"

"Não..." – Ela vira, se aninhando em meu peito – "Tudo bem. É um pequeno sacrifício para que depois você possa ser todo meu!"

"É" – Eu concordo, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos – "Só mais cinco dias e seremos só nós dois e Paris"

"Hum" – Bella faz uma careta engraçada, franzindo o nariz.

"O que foi?"

"Mais cinco dias! Me dá um frio na barriga só de pensar!"

"Você quer desistir?" – Eu pergunto e Bella revira os olhos.

"Jamais, senhor Cullen"

"Sabe... Eu estava pensando... Nós podíamos dar uma fugidinha antes do casamento. O que você acha?"

"Como assim?" – Bella me olhou surpresa.

"Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir até a casa da praia na sexta, depois do trabalho"

"Com esse tempo?" – Bella riu.

"Para mim, parece ótimo" – Eu ri também – "Você não gosta de como lá é quieto? Vai estar ainda mais quieto"

"Hum... É um bom ponto" – Bella pareceu ponderar – "Mas eu tenho horário marcado em algo tipo um spa com a Alice no sábado à tarde"

"Nós voltamos a tempo"

"Mesmo?" – Ela pareceu se animar.

"Claro. Nós vamos até lá... Só nós dois..." – Eu a puxei pela cintura e ela riu – "Aproveitamos nossos últimos momentos de solteiros" – Eu afastei seu cabelo e beijei seu rosto de forma demorada – "E depois voltamos para você fazer seus... Tratamentos de beleza, ou seja lá o que for" – Bella mordeu o lábio, meio que sorrindo – "E então? Você gosta da idéia?"

"E o Emmett?"

"Eles também só chegam no sábado à tarde"

"Eu... Eu acho que pode ser legal" – Bella deu de ombros, sem conseguir segurar um sorriso.

"Ótimo. Então está combinado! Nossa despedida de solteiro na casa de praia" – Eu a beijei – "Só não conte para minha noiva, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, senhor Cullen" – Bella respondeu contra meus lábios – "Mas também não conte para o meu noivo"

"Oh, é claro que não!" – Eu brinquei – "Se bem, que ele não devia achar ruim... Ele já tem a sorte de ter você para a vida toda. O que custa emprestar por uma noite?"

"Ele é um pouco ciumento..." – Bella gemeu enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

"Ah, sim... Eu entendo" – Eu corri a boca até perto de sua orelha – "Quem não seria com uma mulher como você?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**Bia:** Olá! Até que você tem conseguido aparecer bastante. Você viu? Um menino... Ai que fofo! Imagina só um menininho com cara de Edward! Ai, ai...

**Fabi**: Calma com a curiosidade! Ainda vai demorar um mês para ela descobrir! Sei lá quantos capítulos faltam, mas com o casamento, Lua de Mel, etc... Tenho impressão que vai demorar um bocadinho... Então, caaaalma!

**Tati**: Pois é... Um Edwardzinho! Coitada da Bella...

**Priiiii**: Um pequeno Edwardzinho. Pensando bem, coitada da Bella não, neh? Sortuda como sempre! Isso sim!

E você tem um plano? Vou fingir que acredito... Ou que seu plano não é colar! Rsrsrs

**Rafaella**: Quase perco o fôlego só de ler tudo o que você escreveu! Uau! Você ficou animada mesmo! Rsrsrs

**Lyka Cullen**: Eles ainda não conseguiram decidir o nome... Quem sabe eles considerem Antony Rsrsrs

**Eu por mim mesma**: Hey! Você nos alcançou! Meus parabéns! Agora vai ter que ter mais paciência... Esperar os capítulos saírem! É tão bom quando tem milhares de capítulos para atualizar, neh? Eu gosto! Se bem que, parece que eu tenho uma maldição: Toda vez que eu começo a acompanhar uma fic, a pessoa resolve 'diminuir o ritmo', 'estudar para as provas', etc...

**Maah**: Eu tenho mesmo essa opinião – O Edward só é perfeito porque foi criado pela mente feminina da Stephenie Meyer.

As buscas pelo meu Edward continuam não dando em nada!

E eu também estou suuuuper entendida de gravidez (realmente assustador!)

**Bcullen**: Estava só no relax, hein? Seja bem-vinda de volta!

**Nicaele**: Hey! Seja bem-vinda por aqui! E muito obrigada pelos elogios.


	95. Chapter 95

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, garotinhas!**_

_**Amanhã eu tenho alguns compromissos, então... (Amanhã, que já é hoje – Sexta-feira)**_

_**Mas... Então,**_

_**Estou postando agora, porque não vai dar depois.**_

_**Então, já é sexta-feira, esse é o capítulo de sexta-feira...**_

_**Nos vemos assim que der (Ou só na segunda mesmo).**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E bom fim de semana**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_24 de Fevereiro, Quarta-feira – 4 dias antes do casamento_

_PDV BELLA_

Edward me deixou no trabalho e seguiu diretamente para o Fórum. Parece que eles têm algumas coisas para resolver hoje por lá. Coisas de advogado – Não me pergunte o que.

Eu passei praticamente a manhã toda sentada, em minha mesa, analisando os últimos resultados enviados pela equipe comercial e transformando as informações em gráficos. Levantei apenas para ir ao banheiro – Algumas vezes...

Quando o telefone tocou, eu simplesmente atendi, sem sequer tirar os olhos do monitor.

"Alô"

"Alô, docinho"

"Allie!" – Eu sorri, parando o que estava fazendo. Alice merecia cinco minutos de minha atenção (E Alice exigiria cinco minutos de minha atenção!)

"Uau! Que animação!" – Alice respondeu do outro lado da linha – "Faz tempo que eu não te vejo tão animada em falar comigo! Aliás... Acho que eu NUNCA te vi tão animada em falar comigo"

"Deixa de ser boba, Allie... Está tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo, querida. Eu..."

"Ah, Allie!" – Eu a interrompi – "Desculpa! Mas me deixa falar antes que eu esqueça: Que horas você vem me pegar amanhã?"

"No horário da sua saída mesmo. Consegui que a Maria nos atendesse depois do horário" – E o que Alice Brandon não consegue? Agora... Os métodos utilizados, eu prefiro nem ficar sabendo.

"Ah! E eu preciso que você me passe o endereço do Spa onde nós temos horário no sábado. Porque nós precisamos buscar o Emmett e a Rose no aeroporto e depois o Edward disse que nos deixa lá"

"E porque não fazemos assim: Eu também vou ao aeroporto, e vocês duas vão para o Spa comigo, enquanto o Edward leva o Emmett com ele"

"Ah... Acho que tudo bem" – Eu concordei – "Ai, Allie! Me desculpa! Você que me ligou e eu mal te deixei falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só liguei mesmo para agradecer"

"Agradecer? Agradecer pelo que, Alice?"

"O par de brincos que eu recebi hoje cedo"

"Que brincos são esses, Alice?" – Oh, coitada da minha amiga... Acho que o casamento está dando tanto trabalho, que ela surtou de vez.

"Os brincos que..." – Ela se deteve por um segundo – "Oh... Você não sabe"

"Não sei do que?"

"Não sabe do brinco"

"Claro que eu não sei do brinco, Alice!" – Eu ri – "Porque é que EU saberia de um brinco que VOCÊ recebeu?"

"Porque supostamente é um presente SEU e do seu noivo"

"O que?" – Louca. Com certeza.

"Veja bem..." – Alice respirou fundo – "Hoje pela manhã, eu recebi um belíssimo par de argolas em ouro branco com diamantes da Tiffany & Co. e, segundo o cartão que acompanhava, é um presente pelo... Um segundo, eu não quero errar as palavras, então vou ler o cartão para você" – Alice pareceu se afastar do telefone um instante, mas logo voltou – "Um presente pela dedicação com que você tem organizado cada pequeno detalhe deste grande momento tão especial para nós dois. Bella e Edward"

Eu só consegui rir.

"Mas parece que você não sabia nada sobre isso, não é mesmo?"

"Não" – Eu confirmei ainda rindo.

"Então... Devo supor que está é apenas uma pequena travessura do seu noivo"

"Acho que sim"

"Ok. Eu vou ligar para ele e agradecer pelo gesto tão... atencioso dele" – Alice também segurava o riso – "Se bem, que eu já devia ter imaginado que isso não era coisa sua"

"Hey!"

"É verdade! Quem é que consegue imaginar Isabella Swan entrando na Tiffany's e perdendo uma horinha que seja de seu tempo entre brincos e pulseiras super brilhantes?"

"Isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja grata pelo que você fez por nós" – Eu respondi de forma sincera.

"Ah, eu sei, docinho. Eu jamais pensaria isso" – Alice respondeu de forma sincera também – "Só não é a sua cara demonstrar isso com coisas. Coisas materiais... Coisas... Caras... Coisas... Lindas! Meu Deus, Bella! A argola é linda demais!" – Alice foi erguendo o tom de sua voz cada vez mais, devido à empolgação – "Aliás, vai ficar perfeito com o meu vestido do casamento!"

"É, Allie" – Eu ri – "O Edward tem mesmo muito bom gosto"

"Muito bom gosto? Meu docinho! A cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza de que você está casando com o homem certo! Esse Edward é..." – Alice parou, procurando por uma palavra que se encaixasse bem.

"Perfeito em cada detalhe?" – Eu completei.

"Bom... Eu não sei sobre 'cada detalhe', mas... Até onde eu sei..."

"Hey! Olha o respeito com o pai dos meus filhos!"

"Ah! BELLA!" – Alice gritou no meu ouvido, me fazendo afastar o telefone instintivamente.

"Ai, Alice! O que foi?" – Eu protestei.

"Hoje já é quarta-feira! Você fez seu ultrassom na segunda-feira! Eu posso saber por que é que eu ainda não sei o resultado? Eu aqui, perdida entre flores e toalhas do seu casamento e você sequer me liga para contar?"

"Desculpa..." – Eu devia mesmo ter ligado... Bela ingrata – Isso sim é que eu sou.

"Deu para ver o sexo dos bebês?"

"Só de um..."

"E?"

"É um menino"

"Oh... Um menino?" – A voz de Alice de repente estava embargada.

"O outro bebê estava com as pernas cruzadas. A Ângela disse que deve ser uma menina para estar se comportando como uma 'lady'!" – Eu completei, na esperança de que o clima ficasse um pouco melhor.

"Ah... Essa é minha sobrinha!"

"Não, Allie. Nós não sabemos... Pode ser outro menino. Nós só vamos saber daqui a um mês, quando eu fizer o exame morfológico"

"Ah! Eu queria uma menina. Para encher ela de sapatinhos..." – Eu podia imaginar o biquinho de Alice enquanto dizia isso – "Mas se forem dois meninos, eu vou comprar para eles uma porção de tênis chiquérrimos!"

"Tudo bem, Tia Alice: Sapatos por sua conta, seja o sexo que for!"

"Combinado!"

_PDV EDWARD_

Deixei Bella no trabalho e ia seguindo direto para o Fórum quando ouvi o tal do BlackBerry que me deram tocar, indicando que eu havia recebido um e-mail. ('Porque todo mundo na Nóbiles & Associados tem um! Nossos advogados devem estar sempre disponíveis E ONLINE! São os novos tempos, Edward')

Era Alice confirmando que havia recebido meu e-mail e já estava providenciando tudo o que eu havia pedido. Eram pequenos detalhes que eu passei para que ela me ajudasse a surpreender Bella durante o casamento.

Eu estava parado no farol, pensando no quanto Alice estava sendo legal em cuidar de toda a parte chata e preocupante por nós dois. Com a Bella grávida, e eu tendo que lidar com o novo emprego, provavelmente não teríamos conseguido organizar esse casamento a tempo sem a ajuda de Alice. Ela merecia um prêmio por tudo o que estava fazendo por nós!

Quando virei à esquina e dei de cara com o prédio da Tiffany & Co., tive um estalo. Estacionei na primeira vaga que encontrei e andei até a loja.

"Bom dia, senhor" – Uma atendente surgiu ao meu lado, como que em um passe de mágica – "Posso ajudá-lo? O senhor está procurando algo em especial?"

"Hum... Algo que demonstre o carinho e a gratidão que eu e minha noiva devemos a uma amiga muito especial"

"Oh, claro!" – Elas sempre respondem tudo com esse sorriso 'meus parabéns, você entrou no lugar certo!' – "Porque o senhor não me acompanha? Temos alguns colares e brincos muito bonitos que serão capazes de transmitir perfeitamente os sentimentos de vocês"

Ela me mostrou uma boa quantidade de coisas antes de realmente encontrarmos algo que fosse do meu agrado.

As correntes com pingentes delicados pareciam todas simples demais para alguém com o temperamento de Alice. Os colares, eram grandes demais para alguém tão pequenininho. Alguns brincos eram românticos demais para serem dados para uma amiga e outros, eram sem graça demais para alguém a quem queríamos agradecer tanto.

"Este" – Eu soube assim que vi as argolas – "Este parece perfeito" – Nem pequenas, nem grandes demais: No tamanho exato! Uma jóia valiosa, porém que não 'grita' isso na primeira olhada. Alice tem bom gosto o bastante para apreciar algo assim.

"Essas argolas são um clássico! Ouro branco com diamantes. Com certeza, agradam a mulheres sofisticadas, que não gostam de ostentar, mas sabem apreciar uma bela jóia"

"Ótimo. Pode embrulhar"

Enquanto a moça providenciava para que os brincos fossem embrulhados, eu aproveitei para ligar para Bella. Uma das garotas de sua equipe atendeu e me disse que ela não estava na sala.

'Provavelmente, ela só foi até o banheiro. O senhor gostaria de espera?'

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu ligo mais tarde"

Dei uma olhada no relógio e vi que já estava ficando tarde.

"Vocês entregam?"

_PDV BELLA_

"Alô?" – Eu atendi meio ofegante porque tive que dar uma corridinha do elevador até minha mesa. Eu estava chegando do almoço quando ouvi o telefone tocar, então corri até ele. Quer dizer... Corri, tanto quanto uma grávida desse tamanho consegue correr.

"Oi, meu bem" – Eu sorri ao ouvir a voz de Edward – "Desculpe se estou atrapalhando..."

"Não seja bobo!" – Eu o interrompi – "Você nunca atrapalha"

"É que você demorou a atender... Se você estiver ocupada, eu posso..."

"Não! Eu não estou ocupada!" – E se estivesse, pararia o mundo para falar com você – "É que eu estava chegando do almoço"

"Ah! Você almoçou. Isso é bom"

"É... Isso é bom" – Eu ri – "Você ainda não almoçou?" – Eu me virei para ver que horas eram no relógio que ficava perto da porta.

"Estou indo agora... Demorou um pouco mais do que nós esperávamos aqui no Fórum"

"Oh... Coitadinho do meu noivo! Me diga com quem eu devo falar e eles vão levar uma bela bronca!"

"Pode deixar que depois eu faço uma listinha, senhorita Swan"

"Isso mesmo! Quem eles pensam que são para mexer com a minha família?"

Edward riu alto – "Quanto açúcar você comeu?"

"Um pouco..." – Eu confessei enquanto me lembrava do grande pedaço de torta de chocolate que eu havia comido há poucos minutos, dando de ombros, embora Edward não pudesse ver.

"Tudo bem... Na verdade, eu liguei mais cedo para você, mas parece que você estava no banheiro. Então, eu deixei para ligar depois, mas acabei ficando tão preso nas coisas aqui, que não tive mais tempo"

"Ligou para me avisar sobre o brinco da Alice?"

"Como você sabe?" – Edward riu, surpreso.

"Ela ligou para agradecer"

"Ela gostou?" – Ele pareceu realmente inseguro.

"Edward! Alice e argolas de ouro branco da Tiffany & Co? É claro que ela adorou!"

"Que bom"

"Você foi muito atencioso em mandar um presente para ela. E obrigada por me incluir no cartão"

"Ela tem sido uma boa amiga"

"E organizadora de casamento" – Eu completei.

"E organizadora de casamento" – Edward concordou.

"Preciso ir" – Eu disse quando vi meu chefe chegando do almoço muito apressado. Tínhamos uma reunião para exatamente vinte minutos ATRÁS!

"Tudo bem. Vá ganhar algum dinheiro para gastarmos em Paris!" – Edward brincou, me fazendo rir – "Me espere, eu vou te buscar, ok?"

"Sim, senhor"

A reunião tomou a tarde toda e me deixou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Uma das partes mais chatas de estar grávida, é que você não pode mais simplesmente fazer coisas corriqueiras sem pensar muito nelas antes. Se você quer tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça, não pode mais andar até sua velha caixinha de remédios e simplesmente engolir um comprimido. Agora você realmente tem que perguntar ao seu médico se está tudo bem tomar a marca tal de analgésico.

Eu estava sentada diante do meu computador, esperando ele desligar e fazendo massagem em minhas têmporas para aliviar a dor de cabeça, quando Edward deu duas batidinhas no batente da porta.

"Hey" – Minha voz saiu um pouco mais baixa do que eu esperava.

"O que houve?" – Edward perguntou enquanto entrava.

"Só um pouquinho de dor de cabeça..."

Edward andou até mim e depositou um beijo em minha cabeça. Ele retirou minhas mãos e começou a massagear minhas têmporas ele mesmo. Eu não sei explicar se ele era mais firme ou mais suave, mas eu sei que a massagem dele era muito melhor.

"Hum..." – Eu sorri, enquanto aproveitava o momento.

"Quer ir para casa?" – Ele perguntou baixinho, tentando não piorar minha dor, eu imaginei.

"Hu-hum"

Edward deu mais um beijo em meus cabelos e me ajudou a colocar meu casaco. Peguei minha bolsa, e nós dois seguimos em direção ao elevador.

Fomos embora praticamente em silêncio. Edward falou muito pouco e sempre muito baixo. E pareceu muito irritado quando alguém buzinou perto de nós.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem... Estou... Melhor" – Eu falei quando o silêncio já estava começando a ficar estranho.

"Eu posso ligar para a médica se você quiser tomar alguma coisa" – Edward ofereceu.

"Não... É só uma dorzinha. Nada grave" – Eu neguei – "Tenho certeza que depois de um banho, eu já vou estar bem melhor"

"Tudo bem..." – Edward sorriu um pouco.

Nós chegamos e Edward me obrigou a ir direto para o banho, enquanto ele cozinhava algo para nós comermos. A dor de cabeça realmente já estava bem melhor. Principalmente depois que eu lavei os cabelos fazendo uma boa massagem no couro cabeludo.

"Hey, bonita" – Edward sorriu quando me viu entrar na cozinha – "Estou fazendo panquecas"

"Hummm... Esse meu marido... Um sedutor de todas as maneiras"

"Hum... Um sedutor, é?"

"É! Até a minha melhor amiga está toda derretida por você! Mas também... Tiffany's foi golpe baixo"

Quando as panquecas ficaram prontas, nós fomos comer na mesa da sala de jantar. Estavam muito boas, é claro. Mas isso não era nem um pouco surpreendente: Edward era incrível em tudo!

"Meu pai ligou hoje" – Edward falou com um sorriso torto e lindo que me fazia perder o fôlego e esquecer o que ele estava dizendo... O que ele estava mesmo dizendo?

"O que?"

"Meu pai ligou"

"Ah... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eu perguntei pensando se devia estar preocupada.

"Não, nada... Que dizer, o Emmett ligou convidando meu pai para minha despedida de solteiro, mas ele ligou para gentilmente negar o convite"

"Quem convida o próprio pai para a despedida de solteiro?"

"Irmãos mais velhos" – Edward riu.

"Se bem... Que eu ia gostar que seu pai fosse. Pelo menos eu teria certeza de que alguém ia colocar um pouquinho de juízo na cabeça oca do seu irmão"

"Ele podia até tentar, mas... Ele não conseguiu até hoje! Porque ele iria conseguir colocar juízo na cabeça do Emmett nesse sábado?"

"Bem pensado" – Eu ri.

"Carlisle e minha mãe estão tão animados com o casamento!"

Eu ia rir quando a imagem de minha mãe passou por minha cabeça, me fazendo suspirar. Eu mordi o lábio na esperança de que Edward não notasse, mas... Eu sei! Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa.

"O que foi, Bella?"

"Seus pais estão tão felizes com o casamento... Eu queria que a mãe estivesse aqui para ver isso tudo: Vocês, os bebês, a cerimônia... Eu queria que ela estivesse lá no domingo. Para me dar um beijo antes da porta abrir e dizer que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa e que vai ficar tudo bem" – Eu fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo – "Eu queria saber que ela está feliz com as minhas escolhas"

"Ela está" – Edward acariciou minha mão sobre a mesa.

"Eu queria poder ter pelo menos um pedacinho dela lá... Eu queria que a minha mãe pudesse conhecer o Le Roy" – Eu ri, sem muito humor.

"Você é um pedacinho dela. E você vai estar lá"

"Outro pedacinho"

"Ela vai estar, está bem? Eu prometo que sim"

"Sei lá porque, mas quando você fala as coisas" – Eu corri as costas de minha mão por seu rosto tão bonito – "Por mais absurdas que elas sejam, eu fico assim... Toda boba... E ainda acredito"

"Pode acreditar" – Edward sorriu.

"Obrigada. Mesmo sendo mentira"

"Mas você sabe que se eu pudesse..."

"Eu sei" – Eu o interrompi – "Obrigada. Mesmo assim"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Alanna: **__Vai ter que esperar um pouquinho..._

_**Bia: **__Você achou diferente? O que?_

_**Bcullen: '**__Bem-vindíssima!' E a sua fic? Quando teremos capítulo novo?_

_**Rafaella: **__Não posso contar... Eles só vão descobrir daqui um mês! Fique ansiosa por coisas mais próximas: Tipo... O casamento, a Lua-de-Mel..._

_**Tati: **__Tadinha da vovó Esme! Ela não quis te copiar... Ela só teve a mesma idéia de dois bebês gordinhos e bochechudos vestindo rosa e azul! Ai......... Que lindo!_

_**Lika Cullen: **__Ain! Que lindo! Continuação aí... E aí, o que você achou?_

_**Fabi: **__Hum... A despedida... Aé! Vamos ver no que vai dar... (carinha de inocente)_

_**Priiii: **__Eu sei como é... Sempre fui péssima com essas coisas de cola..._

_**Maah: **__Minha mãe não entende bulhufas de computador! Mas outro dia ela já disse que vai ter que entrar numa escola para entender o que eu tanto faço nesse computador. Rsrsrs_

_**Vênus: **__Hey! Seja bem-vinda! Você é rapidinha, hein? Tudo em um dia só? Parabéns!_

_**Ah! Lunna! **__ Sua review é do capítulo anterior, mas surgiu exatamente quando eu já estava postando... Então, 'oi'! Sim, o vestido da Esme ficou perfeito até demais... É lindo! (Eu já sei, eu já escolhi...)_


	96. Chapter 96

_**N/A:**_

_**Hey, meninas!**_

_**Desculpe, eu atrasei...**_

_**Mas é que esse capítulo estava grande na minha cabeça, mas eu não estava conseguindo digitar... Na verdade, eu acabei até dividindo ele em dois...**_

_**Então, quarta tem mais.**_

_**Eu sei que eu estou demorando para chegar ao casamento, e que vocês estão ansiosas e já devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu realmente quero falar de cada partinha disso... Então, tenham paciência! Agora está realmente perto! Já é sexta-feira! Rsrsrs.**_

_**Só mais dois dias! (Na história, tá? Porque eu acho que quarta também não vai ter casamento ainda...)**_

_**Bom, mil perdões!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_25 de Fevereiro, Quinta-feira – 3 dias antes do casamento_

_PDV BELLA_

O dia até que estava bem normal.

Alice passou para me pegar no fim do expediente e nós seguimos para o atelier de Maria Martinez para a última prova do meu vestido de noiva.

"E então, como foi seu dia?" – Alice perguntou logo que entrei no carro.

"Bem. E o seu?"

"Muito bem, para dizer a verdade. A loja está indo melhor do que nós esperávamos. Papai até me ligou hoje para me parabenizar, você acredita?"

Eu estava feliz por ela porque eu sabia que isso era realmente importante para Alice. Desde que nós nos conhecemos, na faculdade, o sonho de Alice era abrir essa loja. Mas os pais dela disseram que ela só poderia trabalhar após a formatura.

Na verdade, o pai de Alice é um grande empresário e ele sempre achou que para ela, aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, um passatempo. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu que eles lhe ajudassem a abrir a loja, um de seus maiores objetivos era mostrar que ela era capaz de transformar aquela loja em um negócio de verdade – 'que dava lucro e tudo mais', como ela mesma dizia.

"Meus parabéns, Allie" – Eu tentei mostrar todo meu orgulho por ela – "Você merece: Tem dado um duro danado. E todos nós sabemos disso"

"Obrigada" – Ela respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso – "E então, o que vamos fazer amanhã?"

"Amanhã?"

"Claro, é sua última sexta-feira de solteira"

"Allie... Eu já 'concordei' com a despedida de solteira no sábado" – Não que, se eu não concordasse, fosse fazer alguma diferença – "Amanhã eu e o Edward vamos fazer algo só nós dois"

"Hum... 'Algo só os dois'... Que romântico! Eu posso saber o que é?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu neguei.

"Eu não posso saber o que é?"

"Só nós dois" – Eu insisti.

"Ok. Tudo bem" – Ela fingiu estar um pouco magoada – "Acho que eu posso viver com isso... Mas não se atrasem para buscar a Rose e o Emmett no aeroporto"

"Eu sei, eu sei..."

Incrivelmente, não havia muito trânsito, e nós logo chegamos ao atelier. Já estava vazio porque nós estávamos sendo atendidas após o horário em que elas normalmente fechavam. Só estavam lá, a própria Maria e uma assistente.

Elas me ajudaram a colocar o vestido e eu estava sentindo os bebês se mexerem nessa hora, então apoiei minha mão na barriga para acariciá-los. 'Vocês também gostam do vestido?' – Eu pensei.

"E então, ele continua do seu agrado?" – Maria riu, provavelmente notando que meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Cada vez que eu o vejo, ele parece ainda mais lindo" – Eu respondi.

Elas marcaram todos os ajustes que seriam necessários. Não era muita coisa, já que elas já tinham deixado bastante folga na barriga.

"Vocês podem pegar no sábado de manhã"

"Ah..." – Será que eu devo dizer à Alice que não vou estar na cidade?

"Eu pego" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Você pode experimentar de tarde"

"Obrigada" – Eu sorri para ela.

Alice insistiu para que jantássemos juntas, mas eu neguei porque Edward provavelmente já estava com o jantar pronto, e eu não queria deixá-lo esperando a toa.

"Você pode vir jantar com a gente se quiser" – Eu ofereci.

"Não..." – Alice fingiu uma careta – "Eu não quero atrapalhar o romantismo de vocês"

"Não seja boba, Alice"

"Sério... É triste jantar sozinha com vocês dois. Vocês ficam se olhando assim apaixonados... Não dá"

"Então chame o Jazz" – Eu ri.

"Ele tem show hoje" – Ela fez um biquinho.

"Ele não vai ter show no sábado, não é?" – De repente me ocorreu.

"Hum..."

"Allie! Ele vai estar arrasado no casamento"

"Claro que não! Ele já conhece corretivo para olheiras e já está acostumado a ficar acordado. Além do mais, todos nós vamos dormir tarde no sábado – por causa da despedida de solteiro"

"Eu não quero dormir tarde. Você sabe muito bem que eu sinto sono. Por causa dos bebês"

"Ai, Bella! Nem vai ser TÃO tarde assim. Relaxa"

"Se ficar muito tarde, eu pego um táxi e volto para casa! E descubro onde o Edward está e arrasto ele de volta para casa também!"

"Hum... Isabella Swan, a ciumenta!" – Alice riu.

"Claro que eu sou ciumenta! Você já deu uma olhadinha no meu noivo, Alice? Um homem lindo daquele não pode ficar muito solto por aí não! Ainda mais com um maluco como o Emmett – Como é que eu vou saber o que o meu cunhado vai aprontar? Ainda mais que nem o Jazz vai estar com ele para contar o que eles fizeram"

"Relaxa, docinho" – Alice riu, parecendo surpresa – "Tenho certeza que o seu noivo vai saber se comportar muito bem. Ele é praticamente um lorde inglês" – Ela brincou.

"Acho bom mesmo"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu vim para casa depois do trabalho. Sozinho.

Bella tinha sua última prova do vestido de noiva e Alice passou para pegá-la no escritório e a levou até o atelier da tal da estilista que eu esqueci o nome.

Resolvi cozinhar alguma coisa para quando a Bella chegasse. Acabei decidindo fazer uma massa com molho. Algo simples e rápido. Meu dia tinha sido um tanto quanto cansativo hoje porque eu estava tentando deixar meu dia de amanhã um pouco mais livre.

Cozinhei o macarrão e o molho e fui tomar banho.

Bella ainda demorou um pouco para chegar em casa, mas eu imaginei que talvez elas enfrentassem um pouco de trânsito.

Eu estava procurando algo de interessante na televisão quando Bella finalmente atravessou a porta. Ela veio até mim e me cumprimentou com um beijo.

"Cansada" – Ela suspirou alto ao sentar no sofá.

"Eu fiz macarrão" – Eu disse enquanto massageava sua perna – "Porque você não toma um banho enquanto eu arrumo tudo para nós comermos?"

"Eu sabia que você ia estar com o jantar pronto" – Ela riu – "Alice queria comer em algum lugar, mas eu disse para ela que você já devia estar com o jantar pronto"

"Eu sou tão previsível assim?" – Bella riu da minha expressão.

"Previsível não. Perfeito!" – Ela disse enquanto me beijava e se levantava – "Banho rápido e eu já volto"

Eu aqueci a comida e arrumei a mesa para nós dois e logo Bella apareceu de volta na sala. Ela estava usando o mesmo vestido leve que usou na primeira vez em que nós fomos para a casa da praia. Eu gostava daquele vestido. Ela ficava linda com ele. E ele me trazia boas lembranças também...

"Ainda te serve" – Eu apontei.

"É... Ele sempre foi meio larguinho..."

"Você fica bem com ele"

"Claro, claro" – Bella revirou os olhos.

"É verdade" – Eu reafirmei – "Eu gosto quando você usa azul" – Eu me aproximei, passando um braço pela cintura de Bella e ela corou um pouco – "Ah..." – Eu passei os dedos pelo rosto dela – "Não acredito que você continua corando por minha causa"

"Eu não tenho o controle sobre isso..." – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

"Tudo bem. Eu adoro isso" – Eu a beijei – "Vamos jantar?" – Eu falei, quebrando nosso beijo – "Ainda temos que fazer nossas malas"

"Malas" – Bella revirou os olhos – "Para ficar menos de vinte e quatro horas na casa de praia"

"Bom... Se você não quiser levar roupas, eu não vou me opor" – Eu dei de ombros, enquanto servia macarrão no prato de Bella.

"Hey" – Ela bateu em meu ombro, me fazendo rir.

"Ah!" – Eu me lembrei de repente – "E o vestido? Você não me falou sobre ele"

"Continua lindo" – Bella sorriu daquele seu jeito tão gracioso.

"Eu devia te perguntar sobre ele todos os dias"

"Por quê?"

"Porque você sorri de um jeito lindo toda vez que fala dele"

"Ele é lindo de verdade" – Bella sorriu dando de ombros – "Mas não é só isso... É que ele faz o casamento parecer mais de verdade"

"É de verdade" – Eu acariciei seu rosto.

"Eu sei... E eu não vejo a hora"

Assim que acabamos de jantar, Bella fez questão de arrumar a cozinha. Eu me ofereci para ajudar, mas ela disse que eu já tinha cozinhado, então ela arrumava a bagunça.

Assim que Bella acabou com a cozinha, nós fomos arrumar as 'malas'. Bella estava certa: Duas pequenas bolsas de mão eram mais do que suficientes.

Nós deixamos tudo pronto e levaríamos as malas no carro quando fôssemos trabalhar. Eu passaria para pegar Bella no fim do expediente e nós iríamos direto para a casa da praia.

_26 de Fevereiro, Sexta-feira – 2 dias antes do casamento_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu terminei de organizar os gráficos nos quais estava trabalhando durante aquela semana inteira e passei tudo para Ângela antes do horário do almoço. Nosso chefe estava em uma viagem e Ângela tinha ficado responsável pela equipe por esses dias.

Eu estava ajeitando tudo para ir almoçar quando ela surgiu na porta da minha sala, parecendo apressada.

"Bella, você pode ir, está bem"

"Posso ir aonde, Angie?"

"Embora. Para casa"

"Por quê?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Bom, você já acabou aqueles gráficos que estava fazendo, não acabou?" – Ela perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça – "Então... Eu não quero que você comece outro projeto se não vai estar aqui na segunda para continuar. Então, você está dispensada. Vá para casa e aproveite o resto do dia"

"Mas é que..." – Eu ia começar a discordar, mas Ângela sumiu outra vez. Eu fiquei parada um segundo, pensando no que eu devia fazer. Edward só vinha me buscar no fim da tarde...

"Oi" – Eu escutei aquela voz familiar e ergui os olhos para encontrar Edward sorrindo, parado na porta.

"Oi" – Eu sorri de volta, imaginando que ele tivesse vindo me buscar para o almoço – "Você não sabe o que aconteceu"

"O que? Que você foi dispensada pelo resto do dia?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Não sei... Intuição?" – Ele deu de ombros. E só então eu percebi.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso"

"Eu?" – Ele fingiu estar chocado com minha acusação – "Foi a sua chefe quem achou que você poderia aproveitar melhor essa tarde de sexta-feira"

"Hum... Me deixa adivinhar: Você também foi dispensado"

"Fui!" – Ele fingiu surpresa – "Não é incrível?"

"Muito" – Eu ri.

"Então... Que tal se nós já formos indo para a casa da praia?"

"Bom... Já que não temos opções" – Eu dei de ombros, rindo com Edward.

Nós almoçamos na cidade antes de seguir para a estrada. Edward dirigiu até a praia. A viagem não era longa, mas é claro que nós precisamos parar no meio do caminho para eu ir ao banheiro.

Quando chegamos à casa da praia, estava uma agitação bem estranha. Quando nós estivemos aqui, tudo estava quieto, vazio... Dessa vez tinha gente na casa – Empregados com certeza. Mas eu achei bem estranho.

"Bella, essa é a Kaure. A empregada da mamãe aqui na casa da praia"

"Prazer" – Eu sorri para a pequena senhora que encontramos na cozinha.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhora"

"Ah" – Eu me engasguei quando ela me chamou de 'senhora'. Ela tinha idade para ser minha mãe. Senão, minha avó – "Por favor, a senhora pode me chamar de você"

"E aquele é o Gustavo, o filho dela que ajuda aqui na casa também"

"Prazer Gustavo" – Eu acenei para o rapaz parado do outro lado da cozinha.

"Prazer, senhora" – Ele respondeu com um leve sotaque que eu não fui capaz de reconhecer.

"Nem acredito que o menino Edward vai ser pai!" – Kaure exclamou enquanto analisava minha barriga.

"E de gêmeos, Kaure!" – Edward sorriu todo orgulhoso, enquanto me abraçava e acariciava minha barriga.

"Meus parabéns, menino" – A senhora sorriu de volta para Edward e então falou algo que eu não pude entender o que era – "Dios los bendiga. Los cuatro" – Edward assentiu, mostrando que havia entendido o que ela havia dito. Então eu precisava me lembrar de questioná-lo sobre isso mais tarde.

"Nós vamos subir um pouquinho, Kaure" – Edward ficava tão bem dirigindo a situação. Combinava com ele – "Siga o que nós já havíamos combinado. Vamos tomar um chá na varanda do quarto e descer só para o jantar"

"Claro"

Edward me dirigiu para fora da cozinha e eu acenei para os empregados antes de sair pelo corredor.

"Então... Você e os empregados têm planos?" – Eu perguntei enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Hu-hum" – Ele concordou.

"E eu não estou inclusa neles?"

"Claro que você está inclusa neles!" – Edward sorriu – "Na verdade, você é o motivo de todos eles. Hoje é tudo para você"

"Hum..."

Eu não podia negar que estava um pouco ansiosa para descobrir os planos de Edward, mas eu sabia que ele não me daria qualquer dica, então decidi simplesmente aproveitar.

"Você quer descansar um pouquinho?" – Edward perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Não. Eu estou bem"

"Depois que a Kaure servir o chá nós podemos andar um pouco na praia. O que você acha?"

"Parece ótimo"

Não demorou muito para a pequena senhora surgir na porta do quarto com uma grande bandeja cheia. Edward estava no banheiro e eu estava sentada na cama. A bandeja era tão grande que ela a carregava de maneira desajeitada.

"Com licença, senhora"

"Por favor, Kaure. Eu já pedi que me chame de você"

"Desculpe, senhora. É a força do hábito" – Eu ri baixinho porque ela provavelmente nem notou que havia feito de novo.

Kaure colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa que havia na varanda e saiu do quarto pedindo licença. Edward sorriu triunfante quando saiu do banheiro e viu que a bandeja já estava lá.

"Kaure cozinha muito bem. Ela sempre foi um dos principais motivos para ficarmos felizes de vir aqui. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o chá"

Nós nos sentamos na varanda. Fazia um pouco de frio, ventava e o mar estava agitado, mas as blusas que estávamos usando já estavam nos aquecendo o suficiente. A bandeja estava cheia de coisas deliciosas e Edward me obrigou a provar ao menos um pedacinho de cada uma delas.

"O que foi aquilo que ela disse?" – Eu me lembrei de repente do que a empregada havia dito na cozinha.

"O que?" – Edward perguntou confuso.

"Kaure disse algo lá na cozinha. Em outra língua, eu acho... Mas você pareceu entender"

"Dios los bendiga. Los cuatro" – Eu não tinha certeza, mas parecia soar como o que Kaure havia dito.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ela estava nos abençoando. Todos os quatro: Nós e os nossos filhos" – Eu sorri, achando bonito.

"Que língua é essa?" – Eu perguntei enquanto provava outro tipo de biscoito da bandeja.

"Espanhol"

"Você fala?"

"Não muito. Mas convivendo com Kaure há tantos anos, consigo entender quase tudo"

"De onde ela é?"

"Da parte colombiana da Amazônia. Kaure é meio índia"

"Jacob é meio índio" – Eu falei sem pensar, dando mais um gole na xícara de chá, para logo notar a expressão de desgosto de Edward por ouvir falar em Jacob – "Me desculpa... Eu não queria falar dele"

"Tudo bem" – Edward se esforçou em um sorriso.

"Seth é meio índio" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Seth é um cara legal" – Edward sorriu. E agora parecia de verdade.

"Ele vai ficar engraçado de terno" – Eu ri, imaginando Seth vestido como um 'homenzinho' no casamento.

"Vai" – Edward riu também.

Quando acabamos o chá, fomos dar uma volta na praia. Na areia, o vento nos atingia um pouco mais forte e eu fiquei com frio. Edward passou os braços em volta de mim. Isso dificultava nossa caminhada, mas era bom – Incrivelmente simples e bom.

Nós nos sentamos na areia e vimos o Sol se pôr. E quando já estava escuro, nós voltamos para dentro da casa.

"Você devia tomar um banho. Nós temos um compromisso" – Edward anunciou.

"Que compromisso?"

"Surpresa..."

"Está bem" – Eu revirei os olhos e subi a escada, indo direto para o quarto em que havíamos nos instalado.

Eu tomei um banho sem pressa, aproveitando para me aquecer depois do passeio gelado. Quando finalmente saí do banheiro, encontrei um vestido estendido sobre a cama e um bilhete por cima dele.

'_Use isso. Eu estarei te esperando' – Edward._

Era um vestido muito bonito. Azul, longo, muito esvoaçante. Tinha tiras para ajustar com um laço na altura do busto, o que deixaria a barriga ainda mais em evidência. Aos pés da cama, eu também encontrei uma sandália baixa do meu número.

Eu coloquei o vestido e então descobri que nem mesmo Edward conseguia pensar em tudo o tempo todo – Eu não conseguia fechar o zíper em minhas costas sozinha.

Eu fui até a porta e saí no corredor, chamando por Edward, timidamente.

"Edward?" – Eu chamei na direção da escada, imaginando que ele pudesse estar no andar de baixo.

"Edward?" – Eu chamei mais uma vez, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. E logo ouvi a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir.

"Oi" – Edward colocou apenas a cabeça para fora do quarto, da mesma maneira que eu fazia.

"Eu... Eu não consigo fechar o vestido. Você pode me ajudar?"

"Claro" – Ele sorriu, saindo do quarto. Ele estava lindo e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele andou em câmera lenta até mim – "Você fica absolutamente linda de azul"

Edward me ajudou com o vestido e também com a sandália, para que eu não precisasse me abaixar.

"Eu nem me maquiei, nem arrumei o cabelo..."

"você está linda" – Ele me interrompeu – "E eu adoro o seu cabelo molhado"

Nós descemos e Edward puxou a cadeira da mesa da sala de jantar para que eu me sentasse. Tudo estava iluminado apenas por velas e havia muitas flores espalhadas por toda parte. Assim que nós nos acomodamos, Kaure surgiu na sala, trazendo os pratos, e nos serviu.

"Obrigado, Kaure" – Edward agradeceu a empregada – "Você já pode ir, está bem? Muito obrigado por tudo"

"Sim, senhor" – Ela respondeu para Edward e então se virou para mim – "Boa noite, senhora Bella. Espero vê-la outras vezes"

"Boa noite, Kaure" – Eu ri, imaginando que ela nunca fosse conseguir não me chamar de senhora.

"Posso saber para que isso tudo?" – Eu perguntei para Edward, assim que vi que realmente estávamos sozinhos.

"Era minha última chance de levar uma moça solteira para jantar" – Edward sorriu.

O jantar estava ótimo. Nós conversamos o tempo todo e Edward me fez muitas perguntas bobas, mas que nós ainda não sabíamos um sobre o outro.

"Eu já sei que sua primeira vez foi comigo" – Edward não conseguia esconder um sorriso orgulhoso – "Mas e o seu primeiro beijo?"

"Eric Young" – Eu respondi rindo – "Era um colega de classe e nós nos beijamos em uma dessas brincadeiras de 'verdade ou desafio'" – Eu expliquei.

"Você desperdiçou seu primeiro beijo em uma brincadeira de verdade ou desafio?" – Edward riu.

"Tanto faz" – Eu dei de ombros – "Só teria sido realmente memorável se tivesse sido com você. Fora isso... Foram só beijos: Não representaram nada"

"Hum..." – Edward correu sua mão ternamente por meu rosto – "Eu também queria que meu primeiro beijo tivesse sido com você... Meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira vez..."

"Mas não foi. E agora eu também quero saber quem foi a sortuda que me tirou esse privilégio"

"Uma namoradinha da época da escola" – Edward riu abafado – "E sinceramente, eu não acho que ela tenha tido muita sorte"

Nós ficamos falando sobre tantas coisas, até que terminamos de comer. Edward buscou a sobremesa ele mesmo: Torta de chocolate do The One. A mesma que ele usou para me pedir em casamento.

"E, a Kaure fez café. De verdade"

"Mesmo?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sim. Mas é só hoje, ouviu mocinha?"

"Obrigada" – Eu sorri para ele – "Eu não vou tomar... Mas eu adorei que você tenha feito isso por mim"

"Você não vai tomar?" – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

"Não. Tenho medo que faça mesmo algum mal aos bebês"

Edward era sempre carinhoso, mas é claro que hoje ele estava 'especialmente carinhoso'. Quando acabamos de comer a sobremesa, ele se levantou e me perguntou se eu não gostaria de dançar.

Edward me ajudou a levantar e me levou até o meio da sala de estar, onde havia um aparelho de som. Edward ligou e eu me surpreendi. Eu imaginei que ele já estivesse com alguma música escolhida, mas ele ficou procurando uma rádio onde tocasse algo que pudéssemos dançar. Não foi fácil encontrar algo romântico, mas ele finalmente encontrou uma estação que estava tocando algo de Michael Jackson. 'I'll be there'.

Ele voltou até mim e enlaçou minha cintura com um braço, tomando minha mão com a sua. Ele nos aproximou tanto quanto era possível com a minha barriga no meio. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, apreciando o cheiro de Edward.

Edward apoiou sua testa contra a minha e então me beijou delicadamente. Depois de algum tempo, ele quebrou o beijo e aproximou sua boca de minha orelha – "Eu te amo" – Ele sussurrou, me fazendo sorrir.

Nós continuamos dançando até que a música acabou. Nós ficamos ouvindo o radialista anunciar que aquela era a noite 'especial Michael Jackson', então esperamos para ver qual seria a próxima música a tocar.

'Thriller'. Nós dois rimos.

"Acho que essa não vai dar para dançar" – Eu falei.

"Jura? Você não sabe a coreografia?" – Edward brincou.

Eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço e me aproximei de novo – "Eu acho que tenho uma idéia melhor..."

"Mesmo, senhorita Swan?" – Edward correu as mãos por minhas costas.

"Mesmo... Que tal se nós subíssemos?"

"Eu esperei por isso a noite toda, senhorita Swan" – Edward sussurrou – "Afinal, também é minha última chance de passar a noite com uma moça solteira"

"Mesmo?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço.

"Mesmo... Na verdade, depois de hoje, eu só vou dormir com uma mulher casada. A mesma. Pelo resto dos meus dias..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bcullen: Eh, capítulo novo! Sabe, eu também gosto de ler às vezes... rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bia: Acho que foi o tempo... Eu sei lá pq, comecei a escrever no presente e normalmente, escrevo no passado. Até tentei mudar, mas estava ficando estranho, então deixei assim mesmo...**_

_**Fabi: O Edward É perfeito. Quanto a isso não discussão!**_

_**Cvdsbm: Hey! Que sumida! Legal você por aqui outra vez!**_

_**Rafaella: Ai, desculpa... Você vai ter que segurar a curiosidade mais uns dias...**_

_**Maah: Tava animada, hein? Que review animada! Rsrsrs**_

_**Tati: Tá chegando... Até eu estou ficando nervosa de não chegar... Mas vamos vivendo um dia (ou dois) de cada vez...**_

_**Lyka Cullen: Eu postei umas 2:30h! Rsrsrs**_

_**É que, como eu sabia que não ia postar no outro dia, fiz um esforcinho...**_


	97. Chapter 97

_27 de Fevereiro, Sábado – Um dia antes do casamento_

_PDV BELLA_ 

Eu ainda não estava acordada, mas também já não estava dormindo. Girei na cama, procurando por Edward, mas ele não estava lá. Eu gemi e me encolhi de frio, pouco antes de ouvir a porta se abrir.

Eu não me mexi, esperando para ver o que Edward iria fazer. Eu senti a cama se mexendo e imaginei que ele estivesse vindo se deitar novamente. Mas então eu o senti segurando meu pé e depositando um beijo. Eu tive que me esforçar para não rir.

"Bom dia" – Ele falou baixinho, antes de depositar outro beijo, dessa vez no calcanhar – "Bom dia..." – Edward continuou fazendo uma trilha de beijos por todo o meu corpo, até chegar ao meu ombro – "Bom dia..."

"Hum..." – Eu gemi, não mais fingindo que dormia, mas aproveitando o momento com certeza.

"Você precisa levantar" – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido – "O café da manhã já está pronto"

"Ah, não..." – Eu me virei, puxando Edward para que ele se deitasse do meu lado e me encolhi contra seu peito. Deus do céu! Esse homem é maravilhoso! Ele estava usando apenas uma calça preta de moletom. Mais nada. Ele só pode estar testando minha sanidade para ver se é mesmo seguro se casar comigo.

"Você tem horário com a Alice, esqueceu?" – Edward riu, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Eu não quero ir"

"Hum... Desistiu do casamento?"

"Claro que não!" – Eu me ergui um pouco para poder olhar para ele – "Eu só não quero ser acorrentada ao mundo mágico de máscaras faciais e unhas feitas da Alice"

"Um pequeno preço a se pagar, meu bem" – Edward riu.

"Pequeno? Ah, claro! Não é você quem vai pagar..." – Eu me virei, deitando em seu peito outra vez – "Acho que prefiro ficar assim... Aqui, com você... Para sempre"

"Tudo bem"

"Tudo bem?" – Eu me virei de novo, olhando para ele com surpresa.

"Tudo" – Ele deu de ombros.

"Você vai desistir assim fácil de casar comigo?"

"Eu só quero você, Bella" – Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo, do meu rosto para trás da orelha – "Não me importam as convenções"

"Ah, sim! Eu acho que quem está desistindo do casamento é você!"

"Eu não estou desistindo do casamento!" – Edward sorriu – "Mas você não quer levantar, então..."

"Unf!" – Eu bufei, me ajeitando em seus braços – "Você me mima demais!"

"E isso é uma reclamação?" – Edward riu.

"Quero só ver como vai ser quando os bebês nascerem"

"Eu vou mimar vocês todos: Os três!" – Edward me deu um beijo e então se afastou, mas sem soltar meu rosto, que ainda estava preso entre suas mãos – "Mas principalmente você: Que é a razão dos bebês existirem"

"Hum..." – Eu mordi meu lábio – "Você me mima demais..."

"Você merece"

Nesse momento, o Blackberry de Edward começou a tocar sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ele estendeu a mão para pegá-lo – "É a Alice" – Ele disse, já se sentando – "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Num segundo, ele já estava com o aparelho no ouvido – "Oi, Alice. Está tudo bem?"

'Posso saber onde a Bella está?' – Eu escutei Alice falando do outro lado da linha.

"Aqui..." – Eu fiz sinal para que Edward me passasse o telefone – "Hum... Você quer falar com ela?"

'Sim. Por favor' – Oh, que amiga mais educada que eu tenho...

"Oi, Allie"

"Porque o seu celular está desligado?"

"Para evitar que me encontrassem" – Eu ri, vendo Edward se levantar e sair do quarto.

"Ah, que engraçado! Há-há!" – Alice respondeu cinicamente – "Estou tentando te ligar há um tempão"

"Para?"

"Para te lembrar que nós temos hora marcada e que você não pode se atrasar"

"Eu já sei muito bem disso, Alice" – Eu ri – "Confessa! Você ficou louca por não saber onde eu estava!"

"Isso é porque eu sou uma amiga dedicada, Isabella! Me diz: O que eu iria fazer se te acontecesse alguma coisa, e eu nem soubesse onde você está?"

"Allie... Edward está comigo. E você sabe que ele pode cuidar de mim muito bem"

"Você me trocou por ele!"

"Allie!"

"É verdade!"

"Não é verdade" – Eu respondi calmamente. Graças a Deus que os meus hormônios já estão normais, porque se fosse há algum tempo atrás, eu provavelmente estaria chorando... Aliás, será que a Alice está de TPM? – "Alice, você é minha melhor amiga no mundo! Minha família. Mas o Edward vai ser meu marido! Eu não posso trocar um pelo outro... O que foi? Porque você está assim carente? O Jasper está trabalhando demais?"

"Está..." – Ela respondeu toda chorosa.

"Ah, Allie... Não fique assim, 'docinho'. Nós vamos ter o resto do dia só para nós"

"Está bem... Eu vou deixar você se despedir do seu noivo..." – Eu posso apostar um milhão de dólares como ela está fazendo biquinho. Com certeza – "Te vejo no aeroporto?"

"No aeroporto"

Quando desligamos, Edward estava entrando no quarto, trazendo aquela mesma bandeja que Kaure trouxe ontem na hora do chá. Óbvio que nas mãos dele, ela já não parecia tão grande quanto pareceu nas mãos da pequena mulher.

"Que tal uma trégua?" – Edward sorriu, enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a cama – "Nós tomamos o café da manhã, sem você precisar sair da cama"

"Você me mima demais..." – Eu sorri, segurando seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Nós tomamos o café da manhã e Edward se ofereceu para me 'ajudar' no banho. Tudo bem, eu confesso... Ele não precisou de muito para me convencer...

"Um dia eu ainda vou te trazer para morar aqui" – Edward brincou quando eu suspirei vendo a casa se afastar pelo retrovisor do carro.

"Quem sabe..." – Eu dei de ombros – "Talvez quando nós nos aposentarmos"

"Oh, sim... Seria um ótimo lugar para os nossos netos passarem as férias!"

"Netos? Deus do céu!" – Eu falei com minha barriga – "Vocês dois que se comportem: Eu não pretendo ser avó tão cedo"

"Você seria uma avó linda"

"Pára!" – Eu fiz uma careta – "Eu quero só ver se nós tivermos uma menina, se você vai achar tanta graça nisso"

"Nossa filha nunca vai fazer sexo!" – Edward respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Ahã... Aposto que o Charlie também pensava assim. 'Aqui se faz, aqui se paga' – Pense nisso, Edward Cullen"

"Eu fiz?" – Ele me olhou, fingindo estar chocado – "Para dizer a verdade, se eu bem me lembro, fui eu quem teve que segurar a situação..."

"Edward Cullen!" – Eu bati em seu ombro – "Pois bem! É isso que você pensa? Ótimo! Acho bom você começar a torcer para ser outro menino. Porque você sabe o que dizem: Tal mãe, tal filha!"

"Ah... Eu ia adorar ter uma filha igual a você" – Edward respondeu com aquele seu sorriso torto. Lindo e torto. Droga de sorriso lindo e torto!

"Ah, droga! Você tem mesmo que ser tão perfeito até quando estamos brigando?"

"Nós não estamos brigando"

"Você me chamou de assanhada!" – Eu acusei.

"Você me acusou de te seduzir" – Edward riu.

"Você..." – Eu engoli um nó que se formou na minha garganta – "Você não queria?"

"Ah, baby..." – Edward afagou meu rosto com a mão – "É claro que eu queria. Eu só não queria que você se sentisse pressionada. Eu queria que você fizesse quando realmente estivesse preparada... Me desculpe se eu te pressionei..."

"Você não me pressionou" – Eu respondi – "Na verdade, se eu bem me lembro, foi você quem teve que segurar a situação..." – Eu ri baixinho – "E eu não poderia ter imaginado uma maneira de ser mais especial do que foi"

"E nem um resultado tão bom" – Edward acariciou minha barriga.

"E nem um resultado tão bom" – Eu ri, concordando – "Definitivamente!"

Nós chegamos ao aeroporto com uns bons quinze minutos de antecedência e eu aproveitei para ir ao banheiro, é claro! Alice chegou logo depois.

"Então... Os pombinhos resolveram aparecer... Agora vocês vão me contar onde estavam?"

"Não" – Eu ri – "Cadê o Jazz?"

"Dormindo" – Ela fez um biquinho e deu de ombros – "Ele esteve fazendo shows todos esses dias... A fama também pode ser bem cansativa, sabiam?"

Nós ouvimos o anúncio da chegada do vôo de Rose e Emmett e seguimos para a área de desembarque. Rosalie como sempre, estava deslumbrante. E Emmett como sempre, com seu sorriso gigante estampado na face.

"Ah, meu Deus! Olhe só essa barriga!" – Rosalie me abraçou – "Como você está se sentindo? Tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo. Segundo a médica, eu já passei pela parte 'instável' da gravidez"

"Desculpe interromper" – Alice conferiu o relógio – "Mas nós temos que ir"

"Espera" – Eu fui até Edward e o abracei – "Eu vou sentir sua falta"

"Eu também" – Ele beijou minha testa – "Quando a porta do Le Roy se abrir, eu vou estar te esperando lá no fim do corredor, está bem? Não demore. E não desista"

Eu ri, meio sem humor – "Eu sei que sou um pouco estranha, mas desistir de você ultrapassa os limites da loucura"

Edward também sorriu sem humor antes de me beijar de leve – "Eu te amo"

"Bella..." – Eu escutei a voz de Alice tilintar.

"Calma, Allie!" – Eu não desviei os olhos de Edward – "Eu vou sentir sua falta..."

"Eu sei" – Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Mas são menos de vinte e quatro horas. Eu acho que nós podemos conseguir"

"Quem sabe se eu conseguir fugir delas..." – Eu sussurrei para ele, como se fosse um segredo.

"É só me ligar" – Edward sussurrou de volta – "Eu vou te resgatar em qualquer lugar do planeta"

"Eu vou sentir sua falta..." – Edward riu quando eu repeti a frase pela terceira vez.

"Eu sei... Eu também"

"Eu te amo"

Edward correu um dedo pelo meu nariz antes de me beijar – "Para sempre"

"Bella..." – Alice chamou outra vez.

"Já vou, Alice!" – Respondi impaciente – "Promete que não vai deixar o Emmett aprontar nada?"

"Prometo"

Eu o abracei o mais apertado que consegui – "Tchau..."

"Tchau"

"Ai..." – Rosalie suspirou – "Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu e Emmett voltamos para meu apartamento para guardar as malas dele e da Rosalie.

Ou melhor: Para guardar A mala do Emmett e AS TRÊS malas da Rosalie, mais uma frasqueira.

"Porque a sua mulher precisa de tanta coisa, se o vestido dela já está aqui e elas vão ser maquiadas e penteadas pelo cara que a Alice contratou?"

"Ela ainda não conseguiu decidir que sapato ela vai usar no casamento. Então... Uma das malas é só de sapatos"

"Deve ser essa que eu estou carregando, porque eu nunca vi uma mala tão pesada!"

"E as outras duas são as malas de praxe" – Emmett quase derrubou a frasqueira – "Eu também não entendo, mas ela diz que PRECISA disso tudo. O que eu posso fazer?"

"Graças a Deus que a Bella não é assim!" – Eu respirei fundo, colocando a mala no chão para abrir a porta do apartamento – "Já pensou? Esse monte de malas, mais as malas de dois bebês? Eu ia ter que arranjar um lacaio!"

"Para onde eu levo as malas?" – Emmett perguntou, fazendo malabarismo para não derrubar tudo no meio da sala.

"Para o meu quarto"

"Vocês vão ficar no apartamento da Bella?" – Emmett perguntou.

"EU vou ficar no apartamento da Bella. A Alice seqüestrou a minha noiva. Eu só vou conseguir ver a Bella de novo amanhã no Le Roy"

"É bom... Faz bem sentir saudades" – Emmett respondeu com um ar todo sério.

"É o que?" – Eu olhei para Emmett, segurando o riso.

"É saudável para o relacionamento" – Ele deu de ombros. Ou tentou. Já que ainda estava carregando as malas – "Ah, qual é?" – Ele disse ao ver minha expressão de descrédito – "Eu sou casado há mais tempo – Você devia ouvir meus conselhos matrimoniais"

"Ah, claro..."

"Aliás" – Ele respirou fundo, enquanto colocava a última mala no chão – "O que é um lacaio?"

"É o que você é para a Rose: Um escravo carregador"

_PDV BELLA_

"É sua chance de fazer aquelas luzes" – Alice apontou enquanto almoçávamos. Se é que se poderia considerar 'almoço' aquela salada com um grelhado. Edward não ia gostar nada disso, mas essa era a melhor opção que ofereciam no Spa.

"Que luzes?" – Rosalie perguntou, dando um gole em seu suco de tangerina. Suco de tangerina... Deus! Esse lugar era BEM estranho.

"Eu sugeri que a Bella fizesse luzes, para iluminar o rosto, você sabe... Mas o Edward foi contra, então..." – Ela revirou os olhos – "Mas eu aposto que se nós fizéssemos hoje, sem ele sabe, ele sequer iria notar"

"Eu não vou fazer" – Eu respondi, remexendo a salada.

"Ele iria notar" – Rosalie falou e Alice olhou para ela como se estivesse sendo horrivelmente traída – "É sério!" – Rosalie explicou – "Eu já vi: Ele nota até quando a Esme corta as pontas do cabelo!"

"Tudo bem. Não importa: Eu não vou fazer" – Respondi, sem nenhum ânimo.

"Hey!" – Alice falou brava – "Era para estar sendo um dia divertido! E você não está se divertindo!"

"Desculpa, Allie" – Ela tinha se dedicado a preparar um bom dia. E apesar de a descrição dela de 'um bom dia' não ser exatamente a mesma que a minha, ela merecia algum crédito – "Eu vou me esforçar mais"

"Ótimo" – Ela fez uma cara de quem estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa – "O seu vestido está no carro..."

"O vestido de noiva?" – Rosalie perguntou um pouco alto demais, atraindo a atenção do restaurante inteiro – "Desculpa..."

"Você não quer provar?" – Alice continuou com aquele sorriso diabolicamente inocente – "Seria bom se nós confirmássemos que está tudo certo o mais cedo possível"

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei de ombros, tentando fingir que estava fazendo um grande sacrifico. Mas a verdade é que eu adorava provar aquele vestido.

Alice tinha reservado uma sala exclusiva para nós, então tínhamos espaço e privacidade.

"Oh, meu Deus! É lindo demais!" – Rosalie quase chorou quando viu o vestido – "Maria é mesmo uma artista!"

"Nem me fale! Você precisa ver o atelier" – Essas duas...

Tudo bem, eu confesso: O vestido ficou absolutamente perfeito! E eu chorei.

"Ah, Bella... Não chore" – Rosalie disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas também.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Nós devíamos ir a um clube de strip" – Emmett continuava insistindo, enquanto comíamos frango frito 'nada saudável' na frente da televisão.

"Já disse que não vou, Emm. A Bella não quer. E se a Rosalie souber que você continua com essa história, ela também não vai gostar nada"

"E o que nós vamos fazer? É sua despedida de solteiro, oras"

"Despedidas de solteiros são para aqueles que estão tristes com o fim de seus dias de solteiro. Eu não vejo a hora que eles acabem"

"Jura? Mesmo? É sua última chance de ver outra mulher sem roupa"

"Emm, não é minha última chance de ver outra mulher sem roupa. Nos dias de hoje, tem mulher sem roupa até na previsão do tempo!"

"Você entendeu"

"Eu não quero ver outra mulher 'sem roupa'. Eu amo a Bella" – Eu apontei – "E a sua mulher não ia gostar nem um pouco dessa história..."

"Hey! Eu nunca trairia a minha Ursinha!" – Ele respondeu ultrajado – "Eu ainda tenho um pingo de amor pela vida"

_PDV BELLA_

Depois de passar o dia inteiro 'relaxando' no Spa, nós fomos para o apartamento de Alice.

"Allie, se a Rose vai dormir lá e vir só amanhã cedo, porque eu também não posso dormir com o Edward?"

"Porque é o seu casamento!" – Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse ficando louca – "Vocês precisam de um tempo. Sentir saudades, sabe? Que graça tem você entrar pelo corredor meia-hora depois de vocês terem se visto?" – Já me arrependi. Porque foi mesmo que eu pensei que eu poderia argumentar com Alice? – "Além disso, você tem que estar linda e 'reluzente'. Nós precisamos de sua melhor pele para amanhã. E qualquer meia-hora de sono a mais é capaz de uma diferença inacreditável"

"Ok..." – Conforme-se, Isabella. Ou você arma uma fuga mirabolante, ou se contenta em ficar sem ver seu noivo pelo resto do dia...

"E então, qual é o itinerário da nossa noite?" – Rosalie estava com um sorriso que me deixou preocupada.

"Ah, Bella!" – Alice começou a falara rápido – "Esme preferiu vir só amanhã. Ela disse que não queria te deixar constrangida em ter que ficar andando com sua própria sogra na sua despedida de solteira"

"E porque eu ficaria constrangida, Alice?"

"Bom... Eu não gostaria de levar a mãe do Jasper para ver um strip tease masculino" – Ela deu de ombros.

"O que? Alice, eu pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro: Nada de strip tease!"

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Os meninos não vão ter" – Rosalie tentou me acalmar.

"Como vocês sabem?"

"Emmett prometeu"

"Nós também prometemos" – Eu apontei – "E no entanto, vocês duas estão se programando para isso mesmo assim!"

"Mas eles não sabem" – Alice tentava me convencer.

"E se o Ursão fizer isso, nós vamos saber" – Rosalie a apoiou.

"Mas que moral nós vamos ter para brigar com eles, se nós também tivermos ido?" – Eu olhei para as duas e parecia que elas não tinham argumento para essa. Ótimo – "Eu não quero. E nós não vamos. Certo?"

"Certo" – As duas responderam emburradas.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Que tal se nós formos ao show do Jasper?" – Eu sugeri.

"Claro" – Emmett respondeu desanimado – "Se é o que nos resta... Pelo menos, vamos sair de casa"

"Eu vou ligar para ele"

Liguei para o Jasper e combinamos tudo. Ele reservaria uma mesa para nós e assim, ele também poderia participar da 'despedida de solteiro' no intervalo do show.

Eu pensei em ligar para Bella várias vezes durante a tarde, mas não queria atrapalhar... E se ela estivesse com uma daquelas máscaras faciais com que não se pode falar? Aliás, será que isso existe mesmo, ou é só coisa de desenho animado? Além disso, eu estava com Emmett. E com certeza ele iria me alugar sobre eu não poder 'dar um tempo para a coitada da minha noiva' – 'Assim ela vai sufocar, Eddizinho' – E eu odeio quando ele me chama de Eddizinho!

"E então, que tal?" – Emmett desfilou pelo corredor para exibir sua roupa.

"Um gato" – Respondi com a voz monótona e revirei os olhos, pegando a chave para sairmos.

"Onde será que elas vão, hein? Um restaurante, um bar... Um clube de strippers masculinos?"

"Cala a boca, Emmett!"

Nós chegamos ao endereço que Jasper havia nos passado um pouco antes do horário. Já havia uma fila se formando na porta, o que deveria ser um bom sinal para a banda. Como Jasper já havia nos instruído, nós fomos até a recepcionista e avisamos que éramos convidados dele.

"Hum" – A moça nos analisou de cima a baixo – "Só um segundo" – Ela conferiu a lista que trazia na mão – "Edward e Emmett Cullen. Claro, está bem aqui! Porque vocês não me seguem?"

Emmett era mesmo uma criança: estava tão empolgado com as luzes do lugar que nem notou as olhadas que a recepcionista dava para ele. Nós subimos ao segundo andar, onde provavelmente deveria ser a parte 'V.I.P' do lugar.

"Aqui. Essa é a mesa de vocês" – Ela apontou – "Meu nome é Heide e eu vou estar atendendo vocês essa noite. Qualquer coisa que precisem, é só me chamar. Eu vou avisar ao Jasper que os convidados dele já chegaram"

"Obrigado" – Eu disse, enquanto nos sentávamos.

Não demorou muito para que Jasper viesse até nossa mesa. Ele disse que tinha algum tempo antes do show começar, então se sentou e nós ficamos conversando um pouco.

"Posso trazer algo para vocês beberem?" – A tal recepcionista/garçonete reapareceu.

"Que tal três cervejas?" – Emmett se adiantou.

"Cerveja? Nós não devíamos tomar algo mais solene?" – Jasper riu.

"Não! Cerveja é a bebida oficial das despedidas de solteiro!"

"Despedida de solteiro?" – Heidi exibiu um sorriso enorme, como se estivesse fazendo parte da conversa – "E quem é que vai se amarrar?"

"Meu irmãozinho aqui" – Emmett me puxou pelo ombro, quase me derrubando da cadeira.

"Uau! Tão jovem, tão bonito..." – A loira insinuante passou a mão pelo meu ombro – "Quem é a sortuda?"

"Eu" – Eu ouvi a voz logo atrás de mim e me virei.

"Bella?"

_PDV BELLA_

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer afinal de contas?" – Rosalie perguntou quando saiu do banho.

"Sei lá..." – Alice pensou por um segundo – "Que tal se nós formos ao show do Jazz?"

"Ah! Deixa eu ver se entendi bem: Eu não posso ver o meu noivo, mas você quer ir ao show do seu namorado?"

"Bella, é você quem não quer fazer nada de interessante!"

"Ah! Deixa para lá! É melhor ir ao show do Jasper mesmo – Pelo menos é mais seguro"

"Aquela salada estava meio estranha, não estava?" – Rosalie estava com uma cara de nojo bem esquisita.

"A salada estava boa. Deve ser aquele suco de tangerina que te fez mal" – Eu falei enquanto pegava uma toalha no armário de Alice.

"O suco de tangerina estava ótimo, Bella!" – Alice protestou.

"Ah, fala sério, Allie! Suco de tangerina? Nem grávida para ter um desejo esquisito desse" – Nós duas paramos, olhando para Rosalie – "V-você... Você... Está grávida?"

"Não" – Rosalie negou – "Não" – Ela ficou muito nervosa para quem tem tanta certeza – "Eu... Eu ainda não sei. Nós fizemos a inseminação e agora eu estou dois dias atrasada"

"Ah, Rose..."

"Mas eu não quero falar nada para o Ursão ainda, sabe? Para ele não ficar ansioso... Nós já tivemos tantos alarmes falsos... Quando a gente voltar, eu faço o exame e... Se eu não estiver, ele nem precisa ficar sabendo"

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir, Rose"

"Se não der certo dessa vez, nós vamos partir para a adoção"

"Vocês dois vão fazer um ótimo trabalho como pais. Não importa como o bebê vai chegar" – Eu sorri para ela.

Nós três nos arrumamos. E isso demorou uma eternidade! Eu até tentei convencê-las de que eu ficaria contente com uma despedida mais no estilo 'sessão pipoca e edredom', mas elas estavam irredutíveis.

Chegamos ao clube onde a banda do Jazz ia tocar e Alice se dirigiu diretamente ao segurança na porta, ignorando totalmente a fila de pessoas que esperavam para entrar.

"Senhorita Brandon" – O grandalhão abriu um sorriso assim que a viu.

"Hey, querido! Como vai?"

"Tudo ótimo. Pensei que a senhorita não viesse hoje. O senhor Jasper já está com os convidados dele"

"Convidados?"

"Isso"

"Ah... Que ótimo! Será que nós podemos nos juntar a eles?"

"Claro" – O homem permitiu nossa passagem e chamou uma das recepcionistas para nos levar até o segundo andar, onde parecia ser a área 'V.I.P.' da casa. Nós nem precisamos terminar de subir as escadas para avistar a mesa de Jasper. E Edward e Emmett.

"Tudo bem. Acho que conseguimos ir sozinhas daqui" – Alice dispensou a garota que nos acompanhava com um sorriso.

"Quem é aquela piranha secando o meu marido?" – Rosalie bufou.

"Eu não sei. E eu espero que eles também não saibam" – Alice também parecia repentinamente furiosa – "Porque senão, eu juro que você vai precisar de um padrinho novo, Bella. Porque eu mato o Jasper agora mesmo!"

Os três estavam sentados de costas para a escada que subimos, portanto não nos viam enquanto nos aproximávamos.

"Só podia ser loira" – Eu falei sem pensar quando vi a garçonete sorrindo toda derretida para o lado do Edward.

"Hey! Qual seu problema com loiras?" – Rosalie se ofendeu.

"Com você, nenhum. Mas com loiras-piranhas do tipo dela, todos"

"Uau! Tão jovem, tão bonito..." – Nós já estávamos perto o bastante para escutar o que eles estavam falando. Meu sangue ferveu e quase explodiu cada uma das minhas veias quando vi aquela loira vulgar passando a mão pelo ombro do meu Edward – "Quem é a sortuda?"

"Eu" – Respondi imediatamente, louca para levar minha pequena mãozinha até a cara daquela assanhada.

Edward se virou surpreso, mas com um grande sorriso – "Bella?"

"Ursinha!" – Emmett se levantou e Rosalie o agarrou imediatamente em um grande beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"Allie, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – Jasper também foi abraçá-la.

"A Bella não queria fazer nada de interessante, então nós pensamos em vir ao seu show"

"Ah! Vocês nasceram mesmo um para o outro" – Emmett riu, quando já estava sendo 'liberto' do beijo de Rosalie – "O Edward também não queria fazer nada... E cá estamos nós!"

"Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca" – Jasper riu.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Edward se levantou, sem quebrar o contato entre nossos olhares, e nós estávamos em frente um ao outro. Ele me olhava como se nós não nos víssemos há uns quinze anos.

"Vocês já pediram, Ursão?" – Ela perguntou para Emmett, fazendo um ar todo inocente.

"Já"

"Eles já pediram, querida?" – Ela se virou para a garçonete.

"Ah..." – Ela tentou se recompor e olhou a comanda em sua mão – "Três cervejas"

"Ótimo. Acrescente três águas" – Rosalie disse sorrindo, mas a garçonete continuou sem se mover – "Pode ir, querida"

"Ah... Claro" – A moça sussurrou para si mesma e saiu.

"Eu achei que não fosse mais te ver hoje" – Edward sorriu.

"Eu devia ter deixado vocês irem a um clube de strip tease" – Eu disse séria, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele – "Talvez fosse menos perigoso"

"Não seja boba" – Ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. Eu até gostaria de continuar sendo 'durona', mas a proximidade entre nós me impedia até mesmo de pensar, quanto mais de me fazer de qualquer coisa que fosse.

Eu revirei os olhos quando notei seu rosto próximo demais e não consegui conter meu sorriso – "Eu senti sua falta"

"Eu também, senhorita Swan, eu também..."

"Ok" – Alice puxou uma cadeira e se sentou emburrada – "Isso foi trapaça! Vocês dois combinaram isso?"

"Juro que não, Allie" – Eu ergui minha mão direita.

"E como vocês explicam essa 'incrível coincidência'?" – Ela analisava nossos rostos, procurando algum indício de que estivéssemos mentindo.

"O Universo está ao meu favor" – Edward riu e ela revirou os olhos.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bella?"

Se havia um momento para eu me sentir patético, era esse. Eu tinha me despedido de Bella a pouco mais de dez horas, mas me coração se aqueceu de tal forma quando eu ouvi a voz dela, que parecia que eu a tinha perdido no meio da guerra e a estava encontrando uns quinze anos depois.

Eu simplesmente não consegui escutar mais nada do que eles estavam falando à nossa volta. Eu só conseguia olhar para Bella. E amá-la... Incrivelmente mais.

"Eu achei que não fosse mais te ver hoje" – Eu disse, sem fazer idéia de quanto tempo fazia que eu estava apenas olhando para ela.

"Eu devia ter deixado vocês irem a um clube de strip tease. Talvez fosse menos perigoso" – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ah... Ela fica tão linda quando faz isso... Tirando o tom autoritário... Eu definitivamente ADORO quando ela usa esse tom autoritário...

"Não seja boba" – Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim pela cintura e a vi não conseguir mais conter um sorriso.

"Eu senti sua falta"

"Eu também, senhorita Swan, eu também..."

"Ok" – Alice puxou uma cadeira e se sentou emburrada – "Isso foi trapaça! Vocês dois combinaram isso?"

"Juro que não, Allie" – Bella ergueu a mão direita, como se estivesse jurando em um tribunal.

"E como vocês explicam essa 'incrível coincidência'?"

"O Universo está ao meu favor" – Eu ri.

A garçonete deixou de ser tão simpática. Quando voltou à nossa mesa, ela simplesmente entregou nossas bebidas e saiu o mais rápido que conseguia.

Jasper tinha que subir ao palco, para iniciar o show. Alice e Rosalie quiseram ficar bem na frente do palco. Emmett decidiu que iria assim que terminasse sua cerveja.

"Que tal se nós fugíssemos?" – Eu sugeri, sussurrando no ouvido de Bella.

"Como?" – Ela sorriu desconfiada.

"Você vai ao banheiro... Eu te encontro na porta em cinco minutos"

"A Alice iria me matar"

"Nós podemos dizer que você estava cansada..."

"Tá..." – Bella mordeu o lábio, pensando – "Mas nós vamos direto para o apartamento da Alice. Assim quando ela chegar lá, pode ser que ela acredite na nossa história"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Você tem a chave?"

"Tenho"

"Ok" – Eu sorri.

"Então... Eu vou ao banheiro"

"Te vejo na porta em cinco minutos"

"Cinco minutos" – Bella assentiu.

Eu tamborilei com os dedos na mesa, impacientemente, esperando que os cinco minutos passassem.

"Ursão!" – Eu chamei o Emmett e ele me olhou, enquanto dava mais um gole em sua cerveja – "Como meu padrinho, eu tenho uma missão para você"

"Manda!"

"Eu estou indo levar a Bella para o apartamento da Alice. Já está tarde e ela está cansada..."

"E qual seria a minha missão?" – Emmett me olhou desconfiado.

"Avisar a Alice"

"O-oh"

"Emm..." – Eu tentei me lembrar da cara que eu fazia quando criança para convencer Emmett a brincar comigo.

"Ok, ok! Vá cuidar da sua noiva! Eu me sacrifico em seu lugar!"

"Valeu, irmãozão!"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu avistei Edward na porta assim que saí do banheiro – "E aí, tudo certo?"

"Tudo. Emmett se ofereceu em sacrifício para ser o portador da notícia para Alice" – Ele riu.

"Então é melhor nós irmos, antes que ela apareça para nos procurar"

Nós seguimos direto para o apartamento da Alice. O apartamento dela era consideravelmente maior que o nosso e tinha um sofá gigante.

"Liga a TV. Eu vou me trocar – Essa calça está me machucando" – Eu não tinha trazido roupas, mas eu sabia muito bem o que podia pegar no armário de Alice.

"Está melhor?" – Edward acariciou minha barriga quando eu voltei.

"Hu-hum" – Eu trazia um edredom e me deitei no colo dele.

"Chega de usar essa calça, hein?"

"Sim, senhor"

Nós encontramos um seriado de comédia e ficamos assistindo. Edward acariciando meu cabelo e fazendo o sofá balançar devagarzinho quando ria.

"Eu adoro isso" – Ele riu de uma piada.

"Eu também" – Mas eu estava falando do momento. Estar assim, aqui, com ele.

Eu devo ter acabado caindo no sono porque só me lembro de acordar com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

"Ah-há!" – Alice entrou – "Encontrei vocês dois"

"Hey, Alice" – Edward sorriu – "Acho que já vou indo..." – Eu sentei no sofá, tentando me espreguiçar e Edward se inclinou para beijar minha testa – "Tchau, princesa. Te vejo amanhã"

"Eu vou ser a de branco" – Edward riu.

"E eu vou ser o cara com o maior sorriso"

Depois que Edward foi embora eu decidi me dedicar a melhorar o humor de Alice, que não devia estar lá 'aquelas coisas' – "Oi, docinho..." – Eu bati na porta do quarto dela – "Como foi lá no show?"

"O show foi bom... Mas a sua despedida de solteira foi um fracasso total"

"Não, Allie" – Eu andei até ela, que estava sentada na beirada da cama e a abracei – "Foi a noite perfeita"

"Ah... Até parece"

"É verdade, Allie. Eu fiquei com a minha melhor amiga o dia todo, fiz todos os tratamentos de beleza que eu nem imaginava que existiam, e ainda acabei a noite dormindo no colo do homem que eu amo. Foi a noite perfeita, Allie" – Eu beijei o rosto dela – "Obrigada"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ai, eu sei! Eu ando me atrasando demais...**_

_**Mas é que esse capítulo não tinha fim! Eu sabia como era o fim, mas eu escrevia, escrevia e ele nunca chegava!**_

_**Então... Desculpem pelo atraso. Mas agora preciso ir e começar a escrever sobre um certo casamento...**_

_**Beijinhos!**_

_**Rafaella: **__Oh, Rafa... tadinha! Boa sorte! Física – isso sim é tenso..._

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Eu sou da madrugada. Se pudesse... Acordar cedo é minha tristeza!_

_**Bcullen: **__Eu te entendo. Tbm não gosto dessas chantagens. Mas sua história é boa mesmo! Também estou curiosa para saber para onde vai..._

_**CVDSBM: **__Ah... Eu sei. Preguiça é fogo! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Alanna: **__Agora vai, hein? Agora o casamento há de chegar!_

_**Fabi: **__E aí? Como fui com a despedida de solteiro?_

_**Maah: **__Eu só imaginando... Mas eu sei bem como é – Tbm dou escândalo quando estou lendo minhas fics favoritas!_

_**Tati: **__Não morra!_

_**Bia: **__É! Já passou... Triste sua vida, hein? Tão chato quando não tem aula..._


	98. Chapter 98

_**N/A:**_

_**Demorou, mas chegou!**_

_**Finalmente!**_

_**Ah, hoje vamos ter muitos links, por causa dos vestidos, músicas, etc... Espero que vocês consigam visualizar. É só tirar os espaços, ok?**_

_**Bem... Não vou ficar falando demais, neh?**_

_**Acho que vocês estão ansiosas. Então...**_

_**Bom capítulo!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Alice me ajudou as estender as cobertas sobre a cama – "E então... Saudades de dormir na sua antiga cama?"

"Ah, Allie... Para dizer a verdade... Não" – Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

"Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. A cama do Edward deve ter lá seus atrativos"

"E provavelmente hoje eu não vá conseguir dormir nada... Estou muito ansiosa!"

"Vai dar tudo certo" – Ela afirmou com um sorriso.

"Eu sei. Graças a você"

Nós duas fomos nos deitar, porque amanhã precisamos acordar cedo, e 'reluzentes'. Eu me revirei na cama algumas vezes, tentando entender como aquela cama, que há poucos meses me parecia tão confortável, de repente tinha se tornado tão dura e gelada.

Eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro. E eu me levantei para tomar um copo de água. E eu me levantei só para andar pelo apartamento, porque eu já estava ficando dolorida de tanto me revirar na cama.

Até os bebês pareciam mais agitados hoje – Estavam se revirando sem parar dentro do meu útero. Ou talvez fossem só as borboletas que estavam se debatendo contra o meu estômago...

Eu peguei um dos livros que Alice mantinha no escritório e tentei ler, mas não consegui me concentrar em nem uma linha sequer. Então fui até a sala e liguei a televisão baixinho. Tinha um filme que parecia interessante passando e eu fiquei assistindo. Mas a verdade, é que o filme não era lá essas coisas, e eu caí no sono antes que ele tivesse chegado à metade. Graças a Deus.

Acordei meio dolorida, quando o filme já devia ter acabado fazia algum tempo e fui me deitar na cama. Eu ainda me peguei sorrindo, enquanto pensava no meu vestido antes de conseguir pegar no sono outra vez.

Acordei assustada quando o celular que estava na mesinha de cabeceira tocou. Peguei o aparelho e o levei à orelha sem sequer olhar quem estava ligando – "Alô?"

"Bom dia, princesa" – A doce voz de Edward soou do outro lado, me fazendo sorrir.

"Oi..." – Eu parecia uma adolescente, toda derretida.

"Desculpa te ligar tão cedo, mas eu queria ser o primeiro a te dizer 'bom dia' hoje" – Eu olhei pela janela e vi que o Sol estava brilhando daquele jeito frio que ele tinha nessa época do ano. Apesar das baixas temperaturas, parecia que teríamos um lindo dia.

"Bom dia"

"Dormiu bem?"

"Para dizer a verdade, não muito... Senti sua falta"

"Eu também... Espero não dormir no altar" – Edward brincou, me arrancando uma gargalhada mais alta do que eu esperava – "Uau! Nunca te vi acordar assim de bom humor"

"É que eu nunca tive tantos motivos para rir assim"

_PDV EDWARD_

Antes que eu pudesse chegar ao apartamento, Emmett ligou em meu celular.

"Hey, Emm!"

"Hey, Eddie" – Ele respondeu com sua voz tão enorme quanto ele – "Irmãozinho, a Ursinha queria saber se a Bella tem um... Um o quê mesmo, Ursinha?" – Ele falou mais alto, me fazendo afastar o celular – "Um secador de cabelo!"

"Eu já estou chegando, está bem. Diz para a Rosalie que eu passo aí e pego para ela. E pare de gritar assim. Você sabe que horas são? Eu tenho vizinhos!"

"Ok" – Ele sussurrou.

Fui até o meu apartamento, peguei o secador para a Rosalie (Que não estava com uma cara muito boa, então preferi nem tentar puxar qualquer assunto. Provavelmente ela e a Alice não tinham ficado muito felizes com a nossa fuga) e resolvi seguir logo para o apartamento da Bella, para ver se eu conseguia descansar para amanhã.

Mas parece que a minha mente não estava muito a fim de colaborar.

Eu estava me sentindo extremamente ansioso. E isso, unido ao fato de que eu não estava na minha casa e aquela não era minha cama, estava dificultando consideravelmente meu sono. Ah! E ainda tem o fato de que eu já me acostumei a dormir com a Bella e cada vez que eu 'quase' pegava no sono, acordava sentindo que havia algo errado para só então perceber que era porque a Bella não estava lá.

Programei o celular para despertar cedo e resolvi tomar algo. Mas aí eu me lembrei que ninguém morava mais naquele apartamento e a geladeira estava completamente vazia. Pensei em ir até o meu apartamento, mas não queria fazer barulho e acordar o Emmett e a Rose. Ou pior: Eles podiam nem estar dormindo! E eu não quero imaginar esses dois usando a minha cama desse jeito.

Então, eu TENTEI me ajeitar na cama. E eu TENTEI dormir.

Não foi um trabalho fácil e muito menos produtivo. Eu devo ter cochilado algumas vezes, mas com certeza não foi o que se pode chamar de 'uma boa noite de sono'. Eu já estava bem acordado muito antes do despertador tocar, então decidi fazer o café da manhã no meu apartamento.

"Já aqui?" – Rosalie mal abria os olhos quando surgiu na cozinha.

"Não consegui dormir muito bem" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Ótimo. Seria estranho se você não estivesse ansioso" – Ela disse com uma voz sem entonação e seguiu para o banheiro. Eu ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado e imaginei que ela já estivesse indo para o apartamento da Alice. Então, a Bella também deveria estar acordando mais ou menos por agora.

Peguei meu celular e disquei. Um ou dois toques e eu ouvi a voz de Bella – "Alô?" – Ela pareceu um pouco assustada.

"Bom dia, princesa"

"Oi..." – Eu pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz.

"Desculpa te ligar tão cedo, mas eu queria ser o primeiro a te dizer 'bom dia' hoje"

"Bom dia"

"Dormiu bem?" – Eu perguntei

"Para dizer a verdade, não muito... Senti sua falta"

"Eu também... Espero não dormir no altar" – Eu brinquei e Bella soltou uma gargalhada alta que surpreendeu tanto a mim quanto a ela – "Uau! Nunca te vi acordar assim de bom humor"

"É que eu nunca tive tantos motivos para rir assim"

"Falando nisso, como vão meus bebês?" – Eu sorri.

"Todos bem. E hoje eles estão especialmente agitados! Quem sabe você não consiga sentir?"

"Eu adoraria! Seria a cereja perfeita para o bolo perfeito!" – Eu respondi.

"Seria a cereja perfeita para... O pacote perfeito!" – Bella riu – "Não que isso faça sentido, mas com certeza isso tudo é muito mais que um bolo!"

"Ah..." – Eu suspirei, imaginando seu belo sorriso – "Eu estou com saudades..."

"Eu também... Mas agora só falta um pouquinho..."

"É... Será que se eu me oferecer para levar a Rosalie aí, ela deixa?" – Bella riu alto de novo.

"Acho que não"

"Droga!" – Eu fingi estar emburrado.

"Só um pouco mais de três horas – E ninguém mais vai separar a gente"

"Hum... Acho que gosto disso"

"BE-LLA!" – Eu ouvi a voz de Alice chamar.

"Ih... Acho que preciso desligar: Meu carrasco acordou" – Bella riu.

"Tudo bem... Te vejo no Le Roy?"

"Com certeza!"

"Bella?" – Eu ouvi a voz de Alice mais perto. Provavelmente, ela já estava dentro do quarto.

"Oi, Allie. Já vou" – Bella respondeu, afastando o celular um pouquinho – "Tchau, meu amor. Eu preciso ir..."

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também"

_PDV BELLA_

"Posso saber quem era?" – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Edward"

"Hum... Acho que isso explica esse sorriso radiante!" – Ela riu – "Dormiu bem?"

"Não muito..."

"Tudo bem. Agora só faltam algumas horas e depois você pode descansar a vontade... Ou não"

"Allie!" – Eu bati no ombro dela, rindo.

"Você devia ir para o banho. Esme e Rosalie devem chegar logo, assim como a equipe do salão"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu estou muito feliz por você" – Alice pegou minha mão, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"E eu estou muito grata por tudo o que você fez" – Eu respondi.

"Tudo bem, não foi nada... Pelo menos eu tive a chance de organizar um casamento! Já que eu acho que eu e o Jasper nunca vamos nos casar"

"Allie..."

"Não... Tudo bem! Ele é um rebelde, Bella: Casamentos formais não combinam com ele!" – Alice deu de ombros – "Não que eu me importe... Mas... Eu estive pensando... Quem sabe eu não o chame para morar aqui, agora que eu me tornei uma solitária?" – Ela disse sorrindo.

"Prometo que te organizo um chá-de-cozinha"

"Hum... Eu aceito!" – Ela riu – "Agora vá tomar seu banho, noivinha"

Quando saí do banho, Esme e a equipe de cabeleireiros e maquiadores já estavam aqui. Só Rosalie ainda não tinha chego, mas Alice já havia ligado para ela, e ela estava no caminho – A qualquer minuto estaria aqui também.

"A Ângela também vem" – Alice anunciou.

"A Ângela?" – Eu estranhei.

"É. Já que nem ela, nem Esme estariam ontem, nós deixamos seu chá para hoje"

"Alice, eu disse que não queria um chá de panela, não disse?"

"Não é um chá de panela..." – Essa cara dela de inocente me deixa cada vez mais preocupada.

"E é um chá de que, Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Lingerie..."

"Alice! Você fez a minha sogra me comprar uma lingerie?"

"Ela adorou a idéia" – Alice deu de ombros.

"Oh, meu Deus..."

"Se troca, vai" – Alice me passou uma caixinha.

"O que é isso?"

"Lingerie e meia" – Ela sorriu, enquanto continuava estendendo a caixa em minha direção – "Vamos noivinha! Assim você vai deixar o Edward esperando" – Ela sempre sabia como pegar no meu ponto franco!

_PDV EDWARD_

Rosalie logo saiu do banho. Eu ofereci café da manhã, mas ela disse que precisava ir e que iria tomar café da manhã com 'as garotas'. Emmett levantou cheio de energia e devorou quase metade do que havia na mesa em cinco minutos e correu para o banho.

Assim que Rosalie chamou um táxi e saiu, a campainha tocou – Só podia ser o meu pai.

"Oi, pai" – Eu sorri assim que abri a porta.

"Oi, filho. Como é que você está?" – Ele me abraçou.

"Um pouco ansioso..." – Eu ri.

"Isso é sinal de que vocês se amam e vai dar tudo certo" – Meu pai, sempre acalmando as coisas.

"E a mamãe?"

"Eu a deixei no apartamento da Alice"

"Você viu a Bella? Como é que ela está?" – Eu perguntei ansioso. Ansioso demais...

"Eu não vi a Bella, filho. Eu só deixei sua mãe na porta" – Ele riu.

"Ah... Tudo bem"

"Mas eu tenho certeza que ela está bem"

"Espero que sim"

"Provavelmente, ela só está tão ansiosa quanto você" – Ele deu de ombros.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu coloquei os itens da caixinha que Alice havia me passado e voltei a vestir meu roupão. Alice era uma detalhista compulsiva, então eu ganhei um roupão branco, lindo, macio e felpudo, onde se lia 'noiva'.

Eu ouvi a campainha tocando e, pelas vozes que ouvia do quarto, parecia que todo mundo já havia chegado.

Quando saí, todas elas estavam com seus grandes sorrisos. Esme se levantou e veio em minha direção, me acolhendo em um abraço carinhoso – "Estou tão feliz por vocês, querida! Seja bem-vinda à nossa família"

Enquanto a equipe do salão se organizava pela casa, transformando um canto em sala de maquiagens e outro em sala de penteados, nós tivemos o tal chá de lingerie.

Todas elas colocaram sacolas da Victoria's Secret na minha mesinha de centro e eu lancei um olhar fulminante na direção da Alice.

"O que foi? Onde você queria que eu fizesse uma lista de lingeries?" – Ela deu de ombros, se fazendo de inocente.

"Abre, vai!" – Rosalie fez uma carinha de pena.

"É Bella... Foi tão divertido escolher!" – Ângela riu.

"E eu aposto que o Edward vai adorar!" – Esme também riu, me fazendo corar agressivamente. Eu abri a primeira sacola e encontrei uma calcinha vermelha, com um laço preto na parte de trás e um... Eu nem sabia como se chamava aquilo! Parecia um baby doll, mas era MUITO justo, colado ao corpo e provavelmente não ia caber com essa barriga.

(_victoriassecret . com/ clearance_popup/ popup . cfm? Item=245063&CTLG_CDE=GQ_)

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay . jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP- 213960&page= 1&cgname= OSSLPSXYZZZ&rfnbr= 7117_)

"Esses são meus! São um pouco para você e um pouco para o Edward!" – Alice quicava, enquanto eu corava, imaginando se conseguiria chegar viva ao fim desse chá.

"Esse é o meu" – Rosalie estendeu a sacola na minha direção e eu respirei fundo antes de pegar.

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay . jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP-252955&page= 1&cgname= OSSLPBABZZZ&rfnbr=5251_)

Um baby doll cor-de-rosa. Era sexy, mas pelo menos até que era menos óbvio... E sim, o Edward iria gostar.

"Agora o meu" – Esme me passou sua sacola. E continuo falando enquanto abria – "Preferi escolher algo mais... Apropriado para a ocasião. Espero que você goste" – Era uma camisola branca, delicada. Da coleção especial para noivas.

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay . jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP - 252952&page= 2&cgname= OSSLPWEDEVE&rfnbr= 7130_)

"Obrigada, Esme. É muito bonita"

"Meu!" – Ângela me passou outra sacola com um sorriso e eu notei que ainda havia mais duas sacolas sobre a mesa.

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay . jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP- 187755&page= 1&cgname= OSSLPWEDHON&rfnbr= 7133_)

"Desculpe se fui discreta demais..." – Ângela riu – "Mas eu achei que seria um bom presente para você usar em Paris..."

"É lindo, Anggie. Muito obrigada"

"Agora... As mais importantes" – Alice bateu palmas feito uma criança – "Abre as outras, Bella"

Mesmo morrendo de medo do que poderia estar animando a Alice tanto assim, eu peguei a primeira sacola. Estava muito leve e eu até cheguei a pensar que estivesse vazia, mas logo encontrei uma liga azul.

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay. jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP- 250609&page= 1&cgname= OSSLPWEDBCL&rfnbr= 7132_)

"Algo novo e azul!" – Ela saltitou.

"Obrigada, Allie"

"Calma, tem mais!" – Rosalie pegou a outra sacola – "Esse aqui é de todas nós. Nós escolhemos em conjunto para você usar hoje..." – Ai, meu Deus...

(_victoriassecret . com/ commerce/ onlineProductDisplay . vs?namespace= productDisplay&origin= onlineProductDisplay . jsp&event= display&prnbr= GP- 224210&page= 1&cgname= OSSLPBABZZZ&rfnbr= 5251_)

Ao abrir a sacola, encontrei uma camisola muito bonita, branca e com detalhes bordados, que mais lembravam um vestido de gala do que uma mera camisola.

"Obrigada, meninas. Mas vocês não precisavam ter gasto tanto assim comigo..."

"Não foi nada, Bella" – Ângela afirmou – "E foi uma tarde bem divertida"

"Vocês foram juntas?" – Eu perguntei surpresa, com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Aproveitamos que o Edward te seqüestrou na sexta-feira" – Alice deu de ombros.

"Mas... Esme e Rosalie..." – Eu continuava sem entender.

"Eu vim até a cidade encontrar com as meninas" – Esme explicou – "E Rosalie esteve conosco em uma 'vídeo-chamada' pelo celular da Alice"

"Uau!"

"Ah, Esme! Falta o seu" – Rosalie disse toda sorridente.

"Ah, é mesmo" – Esme se levantou, saindo da sala.

"Falta o dela o que?" – Eu perguntei preocupada com o que mais elas podiam estar aprontando.

"Calma! Você já vai saber" – Rosalie riu.

"Bella" – Esme chamou, já entrando na sala novamente – "As meninas me pediram que te emprestasse algo velho, já que eu provavelmente sou a mulher casada há mais tempo que vai estar lá hoje"

"E que tem um casamento feliz!" – Alice riu.

"E que tem um casamento feliz" – Esme concordou – "Então... Eu pensei no que poderia te emprestar e decidi te emprestar uma coisa muito especial para mim" – Ela ergueu a mão, exibindo uma correntinha de prata – "É uma tornozeleira"

"Obrigada, Esme" – Eu peguei de sua mão quando ela estendeu para mim. Pelo menos, isso eu posso devolver.

"Foi minha irmã Elizabeth quem me deu..." – Ela confessou, sabendo que eu entenderia quantas coisas havia por trás daquela pequena peça – "Foi minha 'coisa nova' no dia do meu casamento"

"Oh... Obrigada. Prometo que vou cuidar bem dela enquanto estiver comigo"

"Eu sei. Cuide dela como você tem cuidado do meu filho" – Ela piscou para mim, me fazendo rir.

"Alice!" – Um rapaz tanto quanto 'afetado' entrou na sala – "Vamos começar a produzir essas mulheres? Nós já estamos prontos!"

"Claro, querido! Vamos lá!"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Pára, Edward! Você está me deixando nervoso!" – Emmett virou os olhos, me vendo andar no quarto de um lado para o outro.

"Filho, porque você não termina de se trocar? Assim nós podemos ir indo para o Le Roy" – Meu pai completou.

"E lá você pode tomar umas doses de conhaque para ver se relaxa um pouco" – Emmett sussurrou por entre os dentes.

"Tudo bem" – Eu respirei fundo e peguei o smoking.

(Tudo bem, eu acho que não preciso descrever Robert Pattinson usando smoking, mas... Aí vai a foto – Que quase não dá para ver o smoking, mas ele está tão lindo... Ai, ai… (_Robsessedfans . files . wordpress . com/ 2009/ 12/ robert-pattinson-oscars-2229-3 . jpg_)

Nós terminamos de nos vestir e saímos, com bem mais do que uma hora de antecedência. Mas tudo bem: Eu realmente estava ficando insuportavelmente nervoso dentro do apartamento.

Chegamos ao Le Roy e estavam terminando de colocar as flores. Eu pensei que eles estivessem atrasados, mas Carlisle afirmou que eles estavam fazendo isso para que as flores não estivessem murchas na hora da cerimônia.

O salão estava realmente muito bonito.

Não demorou muito para que Alice chegasse. Ela mal passou pela porta e já estava proferindo ordens para todos que estavam no salão.

Ela estava mesmo muito bonita com o vestido azul que ela e Rosalie tinham escolhido.

(_i50 . tinypic . com/ ebbes5 . jpg_)

"Oh, vocês já chegaram!" – Ela sorriu quando notou nossa presença – "E eu que pensei que a Bella estivesse ansiosa"

"Cadê ela, Alice?" – Eu perguntei.

"Vai vir daqui a pouco. Você quer que ela fique aí na porta esperando por mais de uma hora?" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Relaxa, a sua mãe está cuidando muito bem dela"

_PDV BELLA_

"Nós não podemos ir indo?" – Eu estava quase explodindo de tão nervosa.

"Calma, Bella. Só mais uns vinte minutos e nós vamos sair, está bem?" – Esme tentou me acalmar.

"Nós precisamos conferir tudo" – Rosalie disse, pegando a lista que Alice havia deixado antes de sair.

"De novo? A Alice já não conferiu?" – Eu protestei.

"Você quer que a gente esqueça alguma coisa, Isabella?" – Rosalie colocou as duas mãos na cintura – "A Alice não nos deixaria em paz pelo resto de nossas vidas!"

"Está bem, está bem!"

"Você já colocou o colar, a tornozeleira, a liga..." – Rosalie ia ticando a lista – "Precisamos pegar a caixinha de primeiros socorros"

"Aqui" – Esme pegou a caixa que Alice havia separado.

"Ok. Eu vou dizendo os itens e, se tiver alguma coisa errada, você me interrompe"

"Ok"

"Dois pares de meias reservas, lencinhos de papel, linhas branca e preta, agulha, alfinetes de segurança, band-aid, fita crepe, analgésicos e o remédio de enjôo da Bella"

"Tudo certo"

"Para que fita crepe?" – Eu perguntei.

"Nunca se sabe o que vamos precisar consertar na hora da cerimônia, querida" – Rosalie e Alice eram loucas. Mas tudo bem... Ia dar tudo certo apesar disso. Ou exatamente por causa disso.

"Esme, ajuda a Bella a colocar o casaco. Eu vou pegar os buquês"

Esme me ajudou a entrar no sobretudo e abotoou ele para mim – "Vai ficar tudo bem, querida" – Ela afagou meu rosto enquanto eu tentava respirar mais fundo.

Depois que Rosalie pegou a caixa com nossos buquês, seguimos para a garagem, onde Alice havia deixado uma limusine nos esperando.

"Senhorita Isabella" – O motorista vestido a caráter abriu a porta com um sorriso para que nós entrássemos.

_PDV EDWARD_

Charlie chegou logo após os primeiros convidados.

"Pai, esse é o Charlie, o pai da Bella" – Eu o apresentei à Carlisle – "E essa é a Sue, a mulher dele"

"Prazer" – Carlisle os cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

"E o Seth?" – Eu perguntei para Sue.

"Ah, o Charlie o deixou vir dirigindo! Deve estar estacionando o carro" – Os olhos dela estavam brilhando de tanto orgulho. Mães... São todas iguais.

"E a Bella?"

"Deve estar vindo... Alice a seqüestrou..."

Eu já devia ter arrumado meu smoking umas mil vezes quando vi Esme entrando no salão. Ela sorriu radiante daquele jeito dela assim que nos viu e veio em nossa direção. Eu observei seu vestido. Era realmente muito bonito. E muito justo...

(_i48 . tinypic . com/ m5v0l . jpg_)

"Filho... Como você está lindo!" – Os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas. Mães... Todas iguais!

"Cadê o Ursão?" – Rosalie corria os olhos pelo salão.

"Acho que foi ao banheiro, Rose" – Carlisle respondeu e ela saiu para procurá-lo.

"Filho... A Bella... Eu nunca vi uma noiva tão linda! E tão nervosa!" – Ela riu.

"Isso porque você ainda não viu como o noivo está nervoso" – Meu pai riu para ela – "Você está linda..." – Ele andou até ela para beijá-la.

"Alice!" – Eu chamei quando a vi passando de braços dados com Jasper – "Já chegou todo mundo?"

"Já"

"Então a gente já pode começar?"

"Mais cinco minutos. A harpista precisa se ajeitar, eu vou lá fora ver como a Bella está e já - já nós começamos"

_PDV BELLA_

Assim que nós chegamos, Rosalie e Esme desceram e eu fiquei sozinha na limusine, esperando elas verem como as coisas estavam e onde eu iria ficar.

"Nervosa?" – O simpático motorista tentou iniciar uma conversa.

"Hu" – Eu mais solucei do que falei.

"Fique calma, menina" – Oh, claro! É muito fácil para eles ficarem falando isso.

"Bellinha..." – Alice surgiu na porta do carro.

"Oi, Allie"

"Que carinha de desespero é essa?" – Ela riu – "Fica calma. Já está todo mundo aqui. Vem, você vai ficar ali na ante-sala"

Charlie já estava lá e pareceu bem emocionado, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Sue e Seth estavam muito sorridentes e me deram os parabéns.

"Uau! Você ficou um gato de terno" – Eu brinquei com Seth – "Pena que minhas amigas são velhas demais para você"

Seth riu e corou um pouquinho, antes de Alice os enxotar para dentro do salão. Ficamos apenas eu, Charlie, Alice, Jasper e Rose.

"Rose, cadê o Emmett?" – Alice perguntou nervosa.

"Aqui, anãzinha!" – Ele surgiu atrás de nós.

"Emm... Não provoca a Alice" – Rose disse entre dentes.

"E aí, cunhadinha!" – Ele tentou não me abraçar apertado demais – "Uau! A segunda noiva mais linda que eu já vi!"

"Já conhece meu pai?"

"Edward já nos apresentou"

"Ok, ok!" – Alice já estava quase surtando – "Dá para todo mundo ficar nos seus lugares?"

Alice fez um sinal através da porta e a harpista que ela havia contratado começou a tocar – 'Claire de Lune', de Debussy. Porque era uma das músicas preferidas de Edward – Rosalie e Emmett entraram e Alice se virou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

(_Claire de Lune: youtube . com/ watch?v= ddkJvU5FCZw_)

"Vai dar tudo certo, docinho. Esperem a música mudar e entrem"

Ela respirou fundo, sorriu para Jasper e os dois saíram pela porta. Logo a música foi acabando e eu fiquei esperando que a 'Marcha Nupcial' começasse. Mas não foi essa a música que começou. Eu estranhei até que consegui identificar os acordes – 'Hallellujiah', de Leonard Cohen: A música preferida da minha mãe. A música que minha mãe cantarolava para mim desde que eu era um bebê. A música que eu sempre a encontrava cantando quando chegava da escola. A música que deixava minha mãe feliz.

(_Hallellujiah: youtube . com/ watch?v= Z- Zc8LvSpc4&feature= related_)

**_FLASH-BACK ON_**

"Eu queria que a mãe estivesse aqui para ver isso tudo: Você, os bebês, a cerimônia... Eu queria que ela estivesse lá no domingo. Para me dar um beijo antes da porta abrir e dizer que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa e que vai ficar tudo bem" – Eu fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo – "Eu queria saber que ela está feliz com as minhas escolhas"

"Ela está" – Edward acariciou minha mão sobre a mesa.

"Eu queria poder ter pelo menos um pedacinho dela lá... Eu queria que a minha mãe pudesse conhecer o Le Roy" – Eu ri, sem muito humor.

"Você é um pedacinho dela. E você vai estar lá"

"Outro pedacinho"

"Ela vai estar, está bem? Eu prometo que sim"

**_FLASH-BACK OFF_**

"Ele é um bom menino" – Charlie sorriu, se inclinando para dar um beijo em minha testa.

Alice me pediu para tentar 'não chorar demais', mas assim ficava difícil...

_PDV EDWARD_

Assim que Alice avisou que nós iríamos começar, meu coração disparou de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto. Ou sequer imaginado.

Eu e meus pais estávamos no altar quando Alice deu o sinal para que a música começasse. Esme deu um beijo em minha bochecha e sorriu, apertando minha mão. Eu sorri de volta, tentando engolir um nó que estava preso em minha garganta.

Cada vez que Rosalie e Emmett davam um passo pelo corredor, mais nervoso eu ficava. Quando Alice e Jasper entraram, meu coração disparou ainda um pouco mais.

Quando chegou ao altar, Alice fez um sinal para a harpista e ela foi diminuindo a música, até que acabou. Foi então que ela iniciou a música que eu havia pedido que tocasse para a entrada de Bella. Até onde ela sabia, estava combinado que ela entraria com a tradicional 'Marcha Nupcial', mas depois do que nós tivemos aquela conversa sobre a mãe dela, eu fiquei pensando em uma maneira de trazer um pouquinho de Renée para a cerimônia.

Por sorte, quando liguei para Charlie, ele me disse que a música preferida da mãe de Bella sempre tinha sido 'Hallellujiah', de Leonard Cohen e que Bella sabia muito bem disso, porque Renée há cantarolava o tempo todo. Eu agradeci mentalmente que ela não gostasse de algo animado demais. 'Hallellujiah' seria perfeita para a entrada da noiva.

Assim que as portas se abriram eu deixei de enxergar qualquer outra coisa naquele salão. Eu só conseguia ver Bella, perfeitamente linda, toda vestida de branco, trazendo nossos filhos em seu ventre.

(_i46 . tinypic . com/ nme24k . jpg_)

Seus olhos se conectaram aos meus e, se acaso houvesse alguma dúvida, naquela hora eu teria tido certeza de que ela era a mulher da minha vida.

Eu andei até eles e cumprimentei Charlie antes de dar um beijo em Bella.

"Você está linda"

"Como você sabia?" – Ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. E eu sabia que ela estava falando da música.

"Seu pai me contou"

"Obrigada"

_PDV BELLA_

Assim que as portas se abriram, eu procurei por Edward. Por um breve segundo, eu fiquei distraída com a beleza do salão e os enormes, mas muito elegantes, arranjos de frésias brancas espalhados por toda parte.

Eu senti meu rosto corar assim que notei que todos no salão estavam olhando para mim. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado me preparar para este momento, ainda era demais para minha pobre personalidade introspectiva.

E então eu o encontrei. Bem ao lado do altar, lá estava ele: Edward Cullen. O homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Literalmente, o homem que seria o pai dos meus filhos. De repente, parecia que todas as outras pessoas naquele salão haviam desaparecido: Eu só conseguia ver Edward. Todos os outros convidados teriam que esperar.

Ele encheu minha visão e dominou a minha mente. Os lindos olhos verdes, seu rosto perfeito quase parecendo severo com a profundidade de suas emoções. E aí, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ele se quebrou em um lindo sorriso feliz de tirar o fôlego.

De repente, a única coisa que me impedia de correr em sua direção era a mão de Charlie apertando a minha. A música parecia lenta demais enquanto eu tentava fazer meus pés acompanharem o ritmo. Por sorte, o corredor era curto. E finalmente, finalmente, eu estava lá!

Edward andou até nós, percorrendo a distância que ainda nos afastava. Ele cumprimentou Charlie, que se afastou de mim, e então Edward se aproximou, me dando um beijo suave.

"Você está linda" – Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Como você sabia?" – Eu perguntei começando a ouvir novamente a música ao fundo.

"Seu pai me contou"

"Obrigada"

Nossos votos foram simples: As mesmas palavras ditas milhões de vezes – 'até que a morte nos separe'. Mas naquele momento, enquanto o juiz dizia sua parte, o mundo todo parecia estar fazendo sentido.

Eu olhei para os olhos brilhantes, triunfantes de Edward e soube que nada mais importava, além do fato de que eu ficaria com ele para sempre. Eu não me dei conta de que estava chorando até a hora de dizer as palavras tão esperadas.

"Eu aceito" – Eu consegui botar pra fora num sussurro quase inaudível, piscando pra conseguir ver o rosto de Edward por entre as lágrimas que embaçavam minha visão.

Quando foi a vez dele de falar, as palavras soaram tão claras e vitoriosas – "Eu aceito" – Ele jurou. E eu acreditei.

O juiz nos declarou 'marido e mulher', e as mãos de Edward se ergueram para segurar meu rosto, cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse tão delicado quanto as pétalas das flores que nos cercavam.

Eu tentei compreender, apesar da quantidade de lágrimas me cegando, o fato surreal de que essa pessoa incrível era minha. Seus lindos olhos verdes também estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção à minha, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, jogando meus braços – com buquê e tudo – ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele me beijou ternamente, me adorando. E eu esqueci a os convidados, o lugar, o tempo, a razão... Lembrando apenas que ele me amava, que ele me queria, que eu era dele... E que agora éramos oficialmente uma família. Minha família.

Eu me agarrei a ele, ignorando as risadinhas de Emmett e Alice limpando a garganta. Finalmente, as mãos de Edward detiveram meu rosto e ele se afastou – cedo demais – pra me olhar. Seu sorriso lindo, torto e plenamente feliz, tomando todo o rosto.

Os convidados aplaudiram, me lembrando onde estávamos, e Edward virou nossos corpos para estarmos de frente para nossos poucos, mas preciosos, amigos e familiares. Charlie foi o primeiro a me abraçar, mas logo se seguiram todos os outros convidados.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah... O que foi?**_

_**Vocês não acharam que ia caber tudo em um capítulo só, não é?**_

_**Recepção no próximo!**_

_**E aí? O que vocês acharam?**_

_**Foi bom? Foi legal?**_

_**Vocês conseguiram ver as fotos?**_

_**Vocês notaram que eu 'quase' usei o casamento original ali no finalzinho? Claro que eu tive que adaptar, mas...**_

_**Ai, meu Deus!**_

_**E aí? O que foi que vocês acharam afinal de contas?**_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Finalmente! E aí?_

_**Rafaella (Que não é a de sempre! RS): **__Quando você chegar aqui... Hey! Seja bem-vinda! Espero que ainda esteja gostando._

_**Fabi: **__Mas o Universo conspira a favor do Edward... O que eu posso fazer?_

_**Bia: **__É contra a tradição! Mas eles não são simples mortais, eles são Edward e Bella! Com eles, tudo pode acontecer!_

_**Tati: **__Chegou! E aí? Estou meio tensa com a reação de vocês..._

_**CVDSBM: **__Espero que o capítulo tenha correspondido a suas expectativas. Se bem, que eu espero que você não tenha tido um ataque cardíaco..._


	99. Chapter 99

_**N/A:**_

_**Olha só quem demorou, mas voltou!**_

_**Hoje estou meio sem assunto... Rsrsrs**_

_**Então, bom capítulo!**_

_**E até quarta-feira.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_ 

Assim que a cerimônia terminou, o salão se transformou para a recepção. O lugar onde estava o altar de repente se tornou a pista de dança e nós fomos sentar nas mesas reservadas para nós.

Eu, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper nos sentamos todos juntos em uma mesa. Na mesa ao lado, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue e o 'pequeno' Seth – Que estava incrivelmente cada vez maior.

Um pequeno coquetel já havia sido servido antes da cerimônia, então o almoço começou a ser servido imediatamente. Um delicioso ravióli de cogumelos e a carne que Edward havia escolhido.

Por um momento eu até me esqueci onde estávamos. Ali, sentados com nossos amigos, comendo todos junto, enquanto Edward acariciava minha barriga. Nós dois nos beijamos rapidamente e eu sorri ao perceber que Edward não deixava de sorrir nem um segundo.

Assim que afastei meu prato vazio, Alice se agitou.

"Hora da dança!" – Ela quicou para fora da cadeira e eu prendi a respiração.

"Edward, nós não escolhemos a música" – Eu sussurrei para ele.

"Me desculpe, eu..." – Ele sorriu, parecendo culpado.

"Você escolheu" – Eu sorri de volta ao perceber, ouvindo os primeiros acordes da música soarem ao fundo.

"Por favor" – O DJ começou a falar em um microfone – "Nós gostaríamos de chamar para sua primeira dança... Queiram se dirigir ao centro do salão... SENHOR E SENHORA CULLEN!"

E o meu coração disparou. E quase saiu pela boca.

Primeiro, porque era a primeira vez que eu era chamada de 'senhora Cullen' – E isso era verdade! Segundo, porque todos os convidados obviamente olharam para nós.

Edward se levantou, tomando minha mão e me ajudou a levantar também. Nós dois seguimos para a pista e eu finalmente consegui me concentrar na música. All the way, de Frank Sinatra.

When somebody needs you

_Quando alguém precisa de você_

It's no good unless he needs you

_Isto não é bom a menos que ele precise de você_

All the way

_Por todo o caminho_

"A música que nós dançamos na casa dos seus pais no Natal..." – Eu sorri (Se é que havia conseguido deixar de sorrir em algum momento), enquanto Edward me aninhava entre seus braços e me conduzia pela pista.

"É... E é a música que os meus pais dançaram no casamento deles"

Through the good or lean years

_Através dos anos bons ou maus_

And for all those in between years

_E por tudo o que houver entre eles_

Come what may

_Venha o que vier_

"Oh... Eu adoro quando você me inclui nas tradições da sua família" – Eu confessei, completamente derretida por aquele homem à minha frente. Meu homem...

Who knows where the Road will lead us

_Quem sabe onde essa estrada poderá nos levar?_

Only a fool would say

_Apenas um tolo ousaria dizer_

"Mas..." – Edward se aproximou mais, vindo sussurrar em meu ouvido – "Também é a música que fala tudo que eu gostaria de te dizer" – E então ele cantou as frases seguintes em meu ouvido. Para mim... Só para mim... –

"But if you let me love you

_Porém, se você permitir que eu te ame_

It's for sure I'm gonna love you

_Com certeza, eu te amarei_

All the way

_Por todo o caminho_"

"Oh, Edward..." – Eu me lancei novamente em seu pescoço e o beijei. Um beijo profundo e apaixonado, mas que parecia tão pouco perto de tudo que eu sentia naquele momento. Tão pouco para demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia por Edward. 'Edward, o meu marido'.

"Hu-hu" – Eu ouvi alguém pigarrear ao nosso lado e Edward quebrou nosso beijo – "Será que vocês não podem se controlar um pouquinho?" – Era Alice, dançando com Jasper. E eu logo notei que Emmett e Rosalie também estavam na pista de dança, assim como os pais de Edward e Charlie e Sue – "Há crianças no recinto!"

"Allie, não tem nenhuma criança nesse recinto!" – Eu reclamei. Muito provavelmente, a pessoa mais jovem entre nossos convidados era o Seth. E ele já não era uma criança há muito tempo.

"Como não?" – Ela me olhou, fingindo estar chocada – "E os meus sobrinhos?"

"Eles já estão acostumados" – Eu respondi séria, fazendo com que, tanto Alice e Jasper, quanto Edward explodissem em uma gargalhada.

"Yuha!" – Eu ouvi um grito ao nosso lado e todos nós olhamos confusos, vendo Emmett erguer Rosalie do chão.

"Pára, Ursão!" – Ela ria.

"Convidamos todos a se unirem aos noivos na pista de dança!" – O DJ anunciava em seu microfone e muitos convidados começaram a se levantar, vindo até a pista.

"A gente pode contar?" – Emmett parecia o gato de botas do Shrek fazendo uma carinha de 'pidão' para Rosalie.

"Pode" – Ela sorriu e os dois se aproximaram de nós.

"Bom, irmãozinho..." – Emmett começou, falando de maneira presunçosa – "Eu sei que você pensou que ia me passar a perna, mas... A minha ursinha também está esperando um bebê"

"Ah, Rose!" – De repente eu estava toda emocionada – "Você está mesmo?"

"Estou..." – Os olhos de Rosalie brilhavam tanto que nem era possível explicar. Em um segundo Alice a estava abraçando, então eu fiz o mesmo, enquanto Edward e Jasper cumprimentavam Emmett.

"Como você soube?" – Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Hoje acordei meio estranha... Não estava mais agüentando esperar, então eu aproveitei que ia para o apartamento da Alice sozinha e comprei um exame de farmácia"

"Mas Rose... Desculpa, eu não quero te desanimar, mas um exame de farmácia?" – Eu perguntei, um pouco reticente.

"Na verdade, eu comprei três..." – Ela respondeu meio envergonhada – "E os três deram positivo... Aí eu passei em um laboratório e... Eles acabaram de me ligar confirmando o resultado"

"Ouviram só, bebês?" – Eu acariciei minha própria barriga – "Logo vocês vão ter um primo, ou prima, para brincar!" – Eu me aproximei de Rosalie e a abracei novamente – "Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo"

"Obrigada"

"Vem, Ursinha!" – Emmett quase arrastou Rosalie – "Nós temos que contar para a mamãe!"

Esme disse que aquele era definitivamente o dia mais feliz de sua vida. E nós até tiramos algumas fotografias onde Edward beijava minha barriga e Emmett beijava a barriga de Rosalie.

Rosalie ainda me pediu desculpas por ter contado a novidade no dia do meu casamento. Mas é óbvio que eu não estava chateada com isso. Eu estava feliz. E toda a felicidade do mundo era bem vinda no meu casamento.

"Será que eu posso dançar com a minha filha?" – Charlie surgiu, um pouco envergonhado, e Edward entregou minha mão para ele.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, pai" – Eu disse sinceramente – "E você ficou muito bem com essa roupa"

"A Sue também gostou..." – Ele respondeu, corando ligeiramente.

"Hum..." – Eu devo ter feito uma careta, imaginando o que isso queria dizer.

"Filha..." – Charlie parecia um pouco nervoso – "Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas... Eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou muito orgulhoso de você"

"Obrigada, pai"

Comparando com os últimos anos, aquilo já era o bastante para nós, então, continuamos o restante da música em silêncio, ou falando sobre qualquer amenidade.

Depois que nós cortamos o bolo e todos estavam sentados novamente, Emmett se levantou para fazer o brinde.

"Hã-hã" – Ele pigarreou, nos fazendo rir – "Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de anunciar a todos que... Eu vou ser pai!" – Emmett disse todo orgulhoso e todos no salão riram e bateram palmas, comemorando a notícia – "Muito obrigado, muito obrigado... Mas nós estamos aqui para falar de outra coisa..." – Emmett puxou um papel do bolso, onde devia estar escrito seu discurso – "Querido irmãozinho" – Ele começou a ler – "Há muitos anos um pequeno bebê chegou à nossa casa. Eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar desse dia, mas eu posso me lembrar de muitos dias depois desse – Dias em que você foi meu irmão"

Eu sorri quando Edward sorriu. Um pouco tímido, e também um pouco emocionado. Carlisle e Esme estavam radiantes – Pais (E agora avós) totalmente corujas.

"Posso me lembrar de muitas situações que vivemos juntos, mas achei que não era conveniente compartilhá-las com seus convidados. Ou com sua noiva" – Emmett continuava seu discurso – "Mas hoje, eu me lembro particularmente daquele dia em que viemos te visitar e você me disse que tinha conhecido uma garota 'muito especial'. Era impossível não notar que você estava diferente, que seus olhos brilhavam quando ela chegava... Que você se apaixonou!" – Eu olhei para Edward e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – "E, é claro que vocês foram meio 'apressadinhos', mas eu fico feliz em te ver ao lado dela. Porque só aqueles que vivem um grande amor são capazes de reconhecer um grande amor. E eu posso afirmar: Vocês dois tem tudo para manter a tradição dessa família – E serem felizes para sempre!"

"Obrigado, Emm" – Edward sussurrou, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

"Agora, eu gostaria de passar a palavra para a madrinha" – Emmett disse e se sentou, enquanto Alice se levantava.

"Obrigada" – Ela acenou para Emmett – "Docinho..." – Ela olhou para mim – "Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. A irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive... E eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! Tanto quanto sua mãe estaria se estivesse aqui" – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Edward apertou minha mão um pouco mais – "Você é uma mulher incrível, linda e forte. E eu não poderia estar mais grata aos céus por terem te enviado alguém como Edward" – Então ela se voltou para ele – "Edward, você e sua família são pessoas fantásticas e eu estou realmente grata pela forma como vocês acolheram a Bella. Cuide bem da minha amiga" – Alice disse sorrindo e Edward sorriu de volta para ela – "Um dia eu te pedi isso" – Como assim? Essa para mim é nova... – "E acho que já é hora de confessar que você tem feito um trabalho ainda melhor do que eu esperava. Sejam felizes. Apenas isso"

Então Emmett se levantou e todos ergueram suas taças e nós brindamos.

"À felicidade de vocês dois" – Emmett declarou.

Nós ainda tivemos a chance de dançar mais um pouco. E eu sorri ao ver Ângela dançando com Tyler – O estagiário que estava trabalhando diretamente com Edward. Segundo Edward havia me dito, Lauren estava interessada no garoto, então, eu gostei duplamente: Alguém para Ângela e Lauren irritada. Perfeito.

"Bella, é hora de jogar o buquê" – Alice veio me buscar.

"Você quer ele?" – Eu provoquei.

"Não" – Ela fez uma careta – "Jasper já anda bem assustado com essa história de casamento, não vamos piorar as coisas..."

Alice me levou para uma salinha nos fundos no Le Roy, junto com Rose, Sue e Esme. Elas me ajudaram a trocar o vestido de noiva por um vestidinho de seda branca, bem leve e soltaram meu cabelo que estava preso, deixando-o cair ondulado por meus ombros.

"Pronto!" – Alice me contemplou, como se eu fosse sua 'obra acabada' – "Agora você joga o buquê e vocês podem ir"

Todas as solteiras presentes se reuniram ao pé de uma escada onde eu subi para poder jogar o buquê. O fotógrafo quase me deixou cega com tantos flashes, me pedindo para repetir poses e mais poses.

Alice estava quase fugindo pela lateral, com uma expressão preocupada que eu não me lembrava de já ter visto em seu rosto, enquanto as outras mulheres solteiras se empurravam entre gritinhos, numa verdadeira batalha pelo buquê.

As casadas se deliciavam com a cena. Esme e Sue, que pareciam estar se dando muito bem, não paravam de rir da situação.

Eu joguei o buquê e quem pegou foi a Ângela. Foi muito engraçado vê-la corar e quase morrer de tanta vergonha quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Pelo menos agora alguém nesse recinto entende como eu me senti.

Todos se aproximaram para se despedir. A família de Edward e Alice ainda nos levariam ao aeroporto, mas meu pai já estava voltando para Forks. Quando ele se aproximou, meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas novamente. E os dele não estavam muito diferentes.

"Oh, pai..." – Eu o abracei pela cintura e ele me deu tapinhas nas costas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..." – Ele sussurrou com a voz levemente embargada pelas lágrimas. Era difícil falar de amor com Charlie. Nós éramos parecidos demais: Sempre revertendo às situações triviais para evitar demonstrações embaraçosas de carinho. Mas isso não era hora para ter vergonha.

"Eu amo você, pai" – Eu disse a ele – "Não se esqueça disso"

"Você também, filha... Sempre amei, e sempre vou amar" – Eu beijei a bochecha dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele beijava a minha – "Me ligue... Venha nos visitar"

"Claro" – Eu respondi com sinceridade – "Você também... Venha nos ver"

"Claro" – Ele sorriu.

"Vamos, vamos!" – Alice fez com que abrissem caminho – "Jasper trouxe o carro de Edward. Sua bolsa está no banco de trás" – Ela me olhou bem nos olhos, deixando claro que havia algo mais que eu precisava entender nessa frase – "Nós passamos as sete para comermos algo e então vamos levar vocês ao aeroporto. Tudo bem?" – Ela dava as instruções enquanto nós andávamos em direção à porta.

Eu parei um segundo para poder dar um forte abraço nela.

"Obrigada, Alice. É o casamento mais lindo que alguém já teve" – Eu disse sinceramente a ela – "Tudo estava exatamente certo. Você é a melhor amiga, mais esperta e talentosa do mundo inteiro"

Isso fez com que ela abrisse um enorme sorriso – "Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado" – Ela me disse, completamente orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

"Você está pronta?" – Edward perguntou.

"Estou" – Eu assenti sorrindo.

Todo mundo aplaudiu quando Edward me beijou no batente da porta. Então ele correu para o carro enquanto a chuva de arroz começava. A maioria passou longe, mas alguém – provavelmente Emmett – jogou com tremenda precisão, e um monte deles ricocheteou nas costas de Edward.

O carro estava decorado com longos laços de fita que estavam amarrados a uma dúzia de sapatos presos ao fundo do carro. Edward me protegeu do arroz enquanto eu entrava, e então ele entrou e começou a acelerar o carro enquanto eu acenava pela janela.

Edward apertou minha mão quando me ajeitei no banco do carro, suspirando alto – "Eu te amo" – Ele disse.

"É por isso que estamos aqui" – Eu sorri para ele e ele se inclinou para beijar meu cabelo – "Então..." – Eu tomei algum fôlego enquanto Edward esperava que eu completasse a frase – "Agora você já pode me contar o que está escondendo sobre a Lua-de-Mel?"

"Claro que não" – Ele riu, se ajeitando no banco.

"Mas até a Alice já sabe! Só eu não posso saber?" – Eu protestei.

"SÓ você não: Tem uma porção de gente que não sabe" – Edward argumentou rindo – "E eu não devia ter contado nada nem para a Alice"

"Ela não me disse"

"Eu sei que ela não te DISSE, mas ela age de maneira suspeita! Ela te deixou curiosa"

"É... Isso eu não posso negar"

Eu pensei que estivéssemos indo para o nosso apartamento, mas Edward pegou um caminho diferente e logo estávamos em frente a um grande e luxuoso hotel. Eu olhei para ele surpresa.

"Presente do Emmett" – Ele deu de ombros.

Nosso quarto já estava reservado e nós fomos encaminhados para lá. Tínhamos apenas duas pequenas bagagens de mão, então Edward dispensou os carregadores e preferiu que subíssemos sozinhos.

Eu confesso que estava um pouco nervosa, apesar de ficar dizendo continuamente para mim mesma que aquilo era ridículo. Eu estava grávida dos filhos desse homem – Não era como se ainda fosse virgem, ou algo assim! Mas mesmo assim eu sentia minhas mãos geladas e meu coração ligeiramente disparado.

Edward abriu a porta e então parou, sorrindo para mim. Ele não disse nada – Apenas me pegou em seus braços, sem quebrar o contato de seu olhar com o meu.

"Enfim sós" – Ele sussurrou assim que havia fechado a porta atrás de si.

"Nem tanto..." – Eu ri, acariciando minha barriga, e ele me acompanhou.

Edward continuou andando comigo em seus braços até que chegamos à cama. Edward me abaixou suavemente até que meu corpo estivesse completamente repousado sobre o colchão macio do quarto de hotel. Ele se posicionou sobre meu corpo de maneira que seu peso não fosse colocado sobre mim e me beijou de maneira calma, mas cheia de desejo.

"Espera" – Eu me afastei do beijo e Edward me olhou confuso – "Eu esqueci uma coisa..."

"O que?"

"Me dá um minutinho. Eu prometo que você vai gostar"

Eu apanhei a mala que estava largada no meio da suíte e segui para o banheiro. Eu sabia muito bem o que Alice queria me dizer com aquele olhar na saída do salão. 'Sua bolsa está no banco de trás', poderia ser facilmente traduzido como 'a lingerie que escolhemos para você usar está lá – USE-A!'

Eu tentei ficar tão bonita quanto eu era capaz sem a ajuda de Alice, Rosalie, ou uma equipe de profissionais. Graças a Deus eu ainda estava com a maquiagem do casamento e meu cabelo até que tinha ficado bonito desse jeito que estava, então, eu até que consegui não ficar tão insegura quanto eu ficaria normalmente.

Deus do céu! Essa camisola é ridiculamente curta! Mas eu devo confessar que ela fica tão bonita na minha barriga...

Eu sorri dando uma última olhada em mim mesma, respirei mais fundo e abri a porta, ficando ainda um pouco por trás dela, de maneira que Edward não podia me ver totalmente.

"Pronto?" – Eu perguntei quando ele me olhou.

"Acho que sim" – Ele sorriu de volta.

Eu saí de dentro do banheiro, dando um pequeno passo para dentro do quarto, esperando que Edward tivesse qualquer reação, mas ele simplesmente continuava me olhando, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

"Eu..." – Eu me encolhi um pouco, sem saber muito bem o que falar.

"Uau" – Esse deixou escapar em uma arfada.

"Você gostou?" – Eu perguntei, um pouco mais corajosa.

"Muito" – Ele engoliu seco, me fazendo criar coragem para andar até a cama – "Onde você arrumou isso?"

"Ah... Eu meio que tive um chá-de-lingerie hoje cedo" – Eu disse, enquanto subia na cama.

"O que é um chá-de-lingerie?" – Edward me ajudou a subir, enquanto analisava os detalhes da 'roupa'.

"Bom... Eu também não sei!" – Nós dois rimos – "Mas eu ganhei algumas coisas como essa, ao invés de... panelas?" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Hum... Algumas?" – Edward deixou escapar um sorriso e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É..." – Eu fingi não ter percebido seu repentino interesse, enquanto me deitava – "As garotas me deram algumas coisas para usar em Paris, e essa especialmente para hoje"

"É linda" – Edward correu uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo, enquanto me beijava.

É claro que minha barriga saliente já estava começando há atrapalhar um pouco. Mas Edward era sempre tão delicado e cuidadoso... Então... Bem... Digamos que ainda estávamos fazendo dar certo.

Ok. Muito certo.

Nós não quebramos o contato entre nossos olhares nem uma vez sequer e eu tenho certeza que Edward notou quando eu de repente me senti muito emocionada e meus olhos se tornaram cheios de lágrimas, porque ele segurou meu rosto e aprofundou nosso beijo.

Eu me apoiei em seu peito, sorrindo, sentindo meu coração desacelerar aos pouquinhos.

"Eu te amo" – Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo" – Edward respondeu antes de dar um beijo em meus cabelos.

"Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..."

"O meu também" – Edward afastou o cabelo que estava preso em meu rosto – "Você precisa descansar agora. Nós ainda temos uma longa viagem hoje"

"Hu-hum" – Eu gemi, fechando meus olhos, cansada demais para falar, e feliz demais para discordar de qualquer coisa que Edward dissesse. Tudo estava tão incrivelmente perfeito: Eu, Edward, nosso casamento, nossa Lua-de-Mel, nossos filhos...

Eu ri baixinho quando Edward acariciou minha barriga e eu senti os bebês se mexerem. Imediatamente eu senti Edward ficando tenso debaixo de mim.

"O que...?"

"Você sentiu?" – Eu me virei para ver o rosto dele.

"Isso... Fo-foram... Foram os bebês?" – Edward teve que forçar seu fôlego para fora.

"Você sentiu..." – Eu sorri no mesmo instante em meus olhos estavam marejados novamente.

"Oh, Bella" – Edward se virou, de maneira que agora ele estava sentado na cama, e eu também me virei, ficando com a barriga para cima. Edward tocou minha barriga como se ela fosse feita do material mais frágil e precioso que ele conhecia – "Hey" – Ele sussurrou para os bebês e eu os senti se mexendo novamente.

Eu sorri e olhei para Edward para ter certeza que ele também tinha sentido. E foi então que eu vi uma lágrima – grande e brilhante – escorrendo por seu rosto. Edward se inclinou e beijou minha barriga – "Papai ama vocês" – Ele então se virou para mim, tocando meu rosto com sua mão – "Ah, Bella... Obrigado"

Edward apoiou sua cabeça em minha perna e ficou acariciando minha barriga – "Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Acho que você já disse isso" – Eu brinquei, mexendo em seu cabelo.

"Eu sei... Mas é que, quando eu penso que o dia está perfeito, acontece algo para deixar ele mais perfeito ainda..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Priii, Bia, Maah, Alanna, Nah Cullen, Belle 26, Renata, Tati, Charlotte, Fabi, CVDSBM, Rafaella, Lyka Cullen, Juliete Masen Cullen, Gibeluh, Carol Vecchi, Tainatamandua, Daia Matos, Maria Lua, TT Salvatore Potter Black, Isa Stream, Daidoji-Chan, La Noite e Lecozta:**_

_**Ah! Que bom que vocês gostaram!**_

_**Eu estava realmente um pouco tensa...**_

_**Foram tantas reviews que fica difícil responder todas, mas muito obrigada por cada uma delas!**_


	100. Chapter 100

_**N/A:**_

_**Estou atrasada, mas estou aqui!**_

_**Eu sei que vocês só vão ler no feriado mesmo...**_

_**Brincadeira**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**E bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Nós dormimos o resto da tarde. O que foi bom porque logo mais teríamos que enfrentar onze horas de viagem, e eu precisava estar tão descansada quanto possível.

Edward me acordou por volta das seis para que eu pudesse tomar banho e me arrumar. Nossas malas já estavam prontas no apartamento e Emmett traria quando fôssemos jantar. O Le Roy estava fechado por hoje, então nós iríamos jantar aqui mesmo no restaurante do hotel em que estávamos.

A família de Edward ligou por volta das sete avisando que já estavam no saguão e nós descemos para encontrá-los. Alice também estava com eles. Aliás, parece que ela e Rosalie tinham passado a tarde toda juntas, comprando roupinhas de bebê.

"Nossa, irmãozinho! Dá para tirar esse sorriso da cara? Que coisa mais constrangedora!" – Emmett gargalhou de sua própria piada assim que nós saímos do elevador. Mas nosso humor estava tão bom que, ao contrário do habitual, rimos junto com ele.

"Os bebês se mexeram... E eu senti" – Edward declarou todo orgulhoso.

"Oh..." – Todas as mulheres suspiraram juntas com a ternura com que Edward disse aquilo, enquanto os homens davam sorrisos solidários, mesmo sem entender muito bem.

"Agora eu já posso tentar também?" – Alice saltitou.

"Tentar" – Eu levantei um dedo para ela – "Mas sem pressão!"

"Tudo bem" – Ela deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta – "Mas me avise quando eles derem algum sinal"

Nós jantamos rapidamente, em meio a uma conversa muito animada sobre cada detalhe do casamento, e seguimos para o aeroporto, que não ficava muito longe dali. Fizemos todos os procedimentos necessários e, quando nosso vôo foi anunciado, começamos a nos despedir de todos.

"Liguem quando chegarem" – Esme disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mães... Será que eu também vou ser assim? Eu sorri com esse pensamento.

"Que horas vocês chegam?" – Alice perguntou.

"Nove da manhã para vocês. Seis da tarde para nós" – Edward respondeu, me deixando de boca aberta.

"Como assim?"

"Por causa do fuso horário nós vamos perder nove horas da nossa vida" – Ele me explicou em um tom de brincadeira – "Elas vão simplesmente desaparecer enquanto nós estivermos dentro do avião"

"Isso é estranho..."

"É. E muito cansativo. Por isso a médica pediu que a gente descansasse bastante quando chegar. Para o nosso organismo não sofrer tanto com a adaptação"

"Bom... Nove horas" – Alice digitava algo em seu celular – "Se vocês não ligarem, eu vou ser obrigada a ligar" – Ela disse em tom de ameaça.

"Nós vamos ligar" – Eu afirmei para Esme. Eu vou ter dois filhos em poucos meses. É melhor começar a acumular 'bom karma' e não deixar que outras mães fiquem preocupadas.

Como a médica havia comentado, nós nos sentamos na primeira fila, onde as poltronas eram incrivelmente espaçosas. Edward ficou na janela e eu no corredor.

Logo que começamos a voar a comissária me trouxe um pequeno travesseiro e um cobertor e eu me encolhi contra Edward, tentando descansar um pouco.

"Se por acaso eu dormir, você me acorda em uma hora?"

"Claro. Descanse. Vai ser bom para vocês" – Edward respondeu, ajeitando meu cabelo e eu ri ao sentir os bebês se mexendo – "O que foi?"

"Os bebês. Eles se mexem mais quando ouvem sua voz"

"Bella... É só coincidência" – Edward riu.

"Não, não é. Eu andei lendo sobre isso e comecei a reparar. Eles se mexem muito mais quando você está por perto – Acho que eles gostam de você, papai"

Edward riu e acariciou minha barriga e eu não pude evitar me aproximar de seu rosto para beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu e nós ficamos assim, nos beijando calmamente por algum tempo, até que ele se afastou, encostando sua testa na minha.

"Bella..."

"Hum"

"O avião inteiro está olhando"

"E daí? A gente está em Lua-de-Mel" – Eu dei de ombros, fingindo não me importar e Edward riu baixinho, ajeitando o travesseiro para que eu apoiasse minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Dorme. Você precisa descansar"

De hora em hora Edward me chamava para que eu andasse um pouco pelos corredores do avião e bebesse alguma coisa. É claro que eu não chegava realmente a dormir, mas era ele quem ficava vigiando o relógio o tempo todo.

Eu tentei ler, comer, ir ao banheiro... Confesso que tudo foi um pouco mais difícil do que o habitual, mas no final das contas, deu para sobreviver.

Quando chegamos a Paris já estava começando a escurecer. Edward chamou um táxi e nós seguimos direto para o hotel. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da janela. Cada rua ou prédio eram quase monumentos – obras de arte. Eu logo avistei a Torre Eiffel. E a visão era realmente impressionante.

"Olha, Edward" – Eu parecia uma criança pequena apontando pela janela do carro – "Que lindo"

"Você ainda não viu nada" – Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Ai... Eu... Eu estou agindo feito uma boba, não é?"

"Claro que não. Você está agindo como qualquer pessoa que vem a Paris pela primeira vez" – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "E eu adoro o jeito como você está agindo" – Ele me deu um beijo suave e se afastou – "Eu adoro tudo em você, sua boba"

Quando chegamos ao hotel era fácil deduzir só pela fachada que era um hotel muito luxuoso. E isso ficou ainda mais claro pela maneira como fomos tratados.

Edward falava francês.

Eu descubro uma coisa incrível sobre esse homem a cada cinco minutos.

Quando chegamos à porta do quarto, Edward me segurou do lado de fora, enquanto o carregador entrava com as malas. Pela janela no fim do corredor eu podia ver que agora já era noite na cidade.

Assim que o carregador saiu e Edward lhe entregou uma gorjeta, estávamos completamente sozinhos no corredor.

"Posso te levar no colo de novo?" – Ele sorriu.

"Quando o senhor quiser, senhor Cullen" – Eu sorri de volta.

"Fecha os olhos"

"Por quê?"

"Fecha os olhos. Confia em mim"

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. E ri baixinho quando senti Edward me levantando do chão.

"Enfim sós" – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"De novo?" – Eu ri.

"Quantas vezes eu puder, senhora Cullen"

Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós e andou um pouco pelo quarto.

"Eu vou te pôr no chão, mas prometa que não vai abrir os olhos" – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele me colocou de pé, ainda segurando minha cintura – "Pronto. Pode abrir"

"Hum" – Eu fiz uma careta e Edward riu – "Acho que estou com medo"

"Não precisa" – Eu senti a mão de Edward tocando meu rosto – "Pode abrir"

Eu planejei abrir bem devagar, mas quando as luzes tocaram meus olhos, eu não pude deixar de abrir os olhos (e a boca) o mais rápido que conseguia. Era a Torre Eiffel. Literalmente emoldurada pela janela do quarto.

"Edward" – Eu arfei, totalmente encantada – "Isso é lindo!"

"Para você" – Ele sorriu quando eu o olhei – "Se pudesse, levaria ela para você... Só para ver esse seu sorriso todos os dias" – Ele disse, enquanto corria um dedo por meus lábios – "Aliás, acho que nós podemos morar aqui, se você quiser"

"Edward... Esse sorriso é por sua causa" – Eu respondi, me aproximando dele – "Se você estiver do meu lado, não importa onde nós vamos morar: Ele sempre vai estar aqui"

(N/A: Só para vocês sentirem que coisa mais linda, aí vai a foto. E sim, esse quarto realmente existe. Já sabem: É só tirar todos os espaços do link: _champs-elysees-paris . org/ wp-content/ gallery/ plaza-athenee-suites-eiffel/ eiffel-suite-361-evening-view . jpg_)

Eu imaginei que nossa Lua-de-Mel em Paris fosse ser mágica, mas Edward conseguia deixar cada pequeno detalhe ainda melhor e muito mais especial.

Nós conhecemos cada ponto turístico da cidade.

Visitamos a Torre Eiffel. O Louvre – Por dois dias seguidos porque em um só ficou impossível conhecer tudo. E eu fiquei 'babando' feito uma boba apaixonada (que eu realmente era) ao ouvir todas as coisas que Edward sabia sobre as obras e os lugares e os artistas... Ele era tão culto e inteligente... E lindo...

Chegava a ser quase emocionante estar diante da Monalisa e de tantas obras famosas. Não, não. Era REALMENTE emocionante estar diante da Monalisa e de tantas obras famosas.

Nós passeamos de barco pelo Rio Sena e eu enjoei um pouquinho. Mas tinha uma moça que nem estava grávida e ficou muito mais enjoada do que eu!

Os jantares eram capítulos a parte. Principalmente quando Edward escolhia o cardápio. Eu também não entendo, mas ele realmente é bom com essa coisa de saber 'a carne certa'.

Nós visitamos a Catedral de Notre Dame e o Arco do Triunfo. E tudo era realmente lindo – Não é toa que todo mundo se encanta por Paris. Mas acho que meu lugar preferido foram os jardins do Palácio de Versalhes. Tudo lá era encantador. Um daqueles lugares que você nem acredita que existe fora dos filmes até que esteja lá.

Nosso quarto era extremamente luxuoso e contava até mesmo com um piano de cauda (N/A: Sim! Aquele quarto REALMENTE conta com um piano de cauda!). Apesar de achar o instrumento muito bonito, eu não entendia para que ele serviria ali. Pelo menos não até aquele dia.

Eu acordei com o som suave do piano sendo tocado e me virei na cama para encontrar Edward sentado na banqueta tocando. Ele estava de costas para mim, então eu me sentei encostada contra a cabeceira e fiquei ouvindo até que ele acabou.

Eu bati palmas quando percebi que ele tinha dado a última nota e Edward se virou para mim sorrindo.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava"

"Eu te disse que já estudei piano"

"É, mas... Bom, eu achei que você tocasse assim... 'Alguma coisinha'. Não isso!" – Ele riu – "Se bem que eu devia ter imaginado. Afinal, você é bom em tudo, não é?" – Eu disse enquanto me levantava e ia até ele. Edward me puxou para sentar em seu colo e eu acariciei seu rosto – "De quem é essa música?"

"De quem é?"- Edward perguntou.

"É"

"Bom, isso depende" – Edward cerrou os olhos, como se estivesse ponderando sobre o assunto.

"Como depende? Quem compôs a música?"

"Eu compus a música. Mas ela é sua – Eu fiz para você"

"Você... Compôs?"

"Hu-hum"

"Uau..." – Eu mordi o lábio – "Eu... Eu estou me sentindo tão insignificante..."

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Bom... Você é... Tão inteligente. E sabe de tantas coisas. E eu... Bom... Eu só uma pessoa comum, sem nada de especial"

"Você não tem nada de comum" – Edward bateu na ponta do meu nariz com seu dedo indicador – "E você é muito especial. E se eu sei de tantas coisas é porque eu tive a oportunidade de vê-las. Mas agora eu vou mostrar todas elas para você e você vai conhecer também"

"Hu-hum" – Eu respondi cinicamente.

"Agora... Você precisa fazer as malas"

"As malas? Mas por quê? Ainda não faz quinze dias que nós chegamos. Faz?" – De repente eu me senti um pouco confusa. Tudo bem que os dias estavam passando depressa, mas não é possível que já tivesse chegado a hora de voltar.

"Não. Ainda não. Mas nós vamos para outro lugar" – Edward respondeu com seu ar misterioso.

"Que outro lugar?" – Eu perguntei em um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade repentinas.

"Hum... Surpresa"

"Ah, Edward!" – Eu protestei.

"Arrume a sua mala. Quanto mais cedo nós sairmos, mais cedo vamos chegar"

Eu arrumei minha mala, enquanto Edward mal tinha o que ajeitar na dele. Obviamente ele era muito mais organizado do que eu.

Antes mesmo da hora do almoço já estávamos saindo do hotel. Nós tínhamos um carro alugado desde o dia em que chegamos aqui, mas hoje Edward pediu um táxi. Eu tentei prestar atenção no que ele falava com o taxista, mas eu literalmente não entendia uma palavra de francês.

"Você não vai me dizer aonde nós vamos?" – Eu tentei fazer um biquinho.

"Está bem" – Edward riu – "Desfaça esse biquinho. Nós estamos indo pegar o trem"

"O trem?" – Eu estava totalmente surpresa.

"Sim"

"E aonde nós vamos de trem?"

"Madri"

"Madri? Na Espanha?" – Eu não podia acreditar.

"Isso mesmo"

"Você está brincando, não é?"

"Porque eu estaria brincando?" – Edward sorriu lindamente. Seu rosto brilhando com a luz do Sol de Paris.

"É sério?"

"Sim. Eu reservei uma cabine de luxo no trem de alta velocidade para Madri" – Edward afirmou – "E de lá, nós podemos conhecer Barcelona também se você quiser"

"Edward... É muito dinheiro! Você não devia gastar tanto assim"

"Bella... Para que serve o dinheiro se não for para fazer feliz quem a gente ama?" – Edward correu as costas de sua mão por meu rosto – "E se você quer saber, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver você sorrindo o tempo todo" – Ele correu um dedo por meu lábio quando eu inevitavelmente sorri – "Seu sorriso é a coisa mais preciosa que eu conheço"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bcullen: **__Eba! Estou correndo lá. E não pense que eu esqueci: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Atrasado, mas espero que ainda esteja valendo._

_Ah! E quanto às fotos, tem que tirar todos os espacinhos que eu coloquei no meio do link. Tenta de novo. Todo mundo conseguiu..._

_**Bia: **__Acho que no próximo vem a visão do Edward..._

_**CVDSBM: **__Ah! Que bom que vocês gostaram..._

_**Fabi: **__Ai... Vocês me mimam demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella (que agora eu não sei mais qual é qual...): **__Os bebês mexeram e o Edward sentiu... E chorou! Ai que homem lindo é esse?_

_**Tati: **__O Emmett é um romântico quando quer! Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Tudo bem... Eu entendo. Quem não se emociona quando o Edward se emociona? Quem não ri quando ele ri, quem não... Ai! Que homem... MEU-DEUS-DO-CÉU!_

_**Rafaella (essa eu sei que é a nova! Então, acho que a outra é a antiga...): **__Ain! Que bom que você gostou de tudo... Eu fiquei meio tensa com esse capítulo, mas graças a Deus todo mundo acabou gostando!_


	101. Chapter 101

_**N/A:**_

_**E aí meninas brasileiras: Como estamos indo de feriadão?**_

_**E vocês, meninas que são ou estão na Europa: Eu nunca estive por aí (infelizmente), então se eu disser muita bobagem, relevem... Estou fazendo o possível com a ajuda do Google! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Atendendo a pedidos:**_

_PDV EDWARD_

_**Bom restinho de feriado**_

_**Bom capítulo**_

_**E até segunda-feira.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

_(...) Assim que Alice avisou que nós iríamos começar, meu coração disparou de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto. Ou sequer imaginado_...

Ouvir de Bella aquelas palavras – 'até que a morte no separe' – Era algo totalmente surreal.

Quando ela olhou em meus olhos eu me lembrei de cada detalhe que já havíamos vivido. E de cada detalhe que ainda iríamos viver – Juntos. Para sempre. 'Até que a morte nos separe'.

Eu vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Bella enquanto o juiz declamava suas palavras corriqueiras. Para ele, aquele não era nada mais do que 'mais um' casamento, mas para nós, era o dia mais importante de nossas vidas.

"Eu aceito" – Bella sussurrou baixinho, só então se dando conta de que estava chorando.

E então era minha vez.

"Eu aceito" – Declarei triunfante, me sentindo naquele momento o homem mais sortudo e apaixonado de todo o mundo. Eu olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Bella, esperando que ela pudesse ver que aquela promessa não era apenas uma palavra qualquer, mas a promessa que eu cumpriria todos os dias, enquanto vivêssemos, na esperança de fazê-la o mais feliz que ela pudesse ser.

Quando o juiz nos declarou 'marido e mulher' eu tomei o rosto de Bella entre minhas mãos. Ela piscava compulsivamente por causa das lágrimas que enchiam seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Eu me aproximei para beijá-la e Bella lançou seus braços em meu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Eu tentei beijá-la calmamente, mas Bella me puxou contra seu corpo e aprofundou nosso beijo, fazendo Emmett rir e Alice limpar a garganta.

Eu segurei o rosto de Bella e me afastei, analisando sua face agora corada, enquanto os convidados iniciavam uma salva de palmas.

Em poucos segundos estávamos cercados de pessoas – família, amigos, convidados... Que nos abraçavam, parabenizavam e desejavam felicidades – Como se pudesse haver felicidade maior do que a que eu estava vivendo neste exato momento...

Após os cumprimentos, fomos nos sentar à mesa que estava reservada, com nossos padrinhos. O salão foi imediatamente reorganizado, abrindo espaço para a pista de dança.

Eu ajudei Bella a se sentar com aquele vestido enorme e me sentei tão próximo quanto foi possível. Enquanto ela comia a refeição que fora servida, eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-la – Ela estava absolutamente... Linda. Não havia outra palavra.

Bella notou que eu a olhava e sorriu para mim enquanto eu acariciava sua barriga. Nossos filhos. 

"Hora da dança!" – Alice saltou da cadeira assim que Bella terminou seu prato.

"Edward" – Bella pareceu se lembrar de algo – "Nós não escolhemos a música"

"Ah..." – Eu sorri um pouco culpado, enquanto Alice acenava para o DJ – "Me desculpe. Eu..."

Quando as primeiras notas começaram a soar no salão, eu pude ver no rosto de Bella que ela havia entendido – "Você escolheu" – Ela sorriu.

"Por favor" – O DJ começou a falar em um microfone – "Nós gostaríamos de chamar para sua primeira dança... Queiram se dirigir ao centro do salão... SENHOR E SENHORA CULLEN!"

Eu me levantei quando todos olharam para nós e Bella corou fortemente. Ofereci minha mão para ela e Bella me entregou a sua pequena mão delicada, onde agora estava nossa aliança. Eu a ajudei a se levantar e nós seguimos para a pista de dança.

When somebody needs you

_Quando alguém precisa de você_

A voz de Frank Sinatra já soava com as primeiras palavras no salão.

It's no good unless he needs you

_Isto não é bom a menos que ele precise de você_

All the way

_Por todo o caminho_

"A música que nós dançamos na casa dos seus pais no Natal..." – Bella sorriu lindamente enquanto eu a conduzia pela pista.

Through the good or lean years

_Através dos anos bons ou maus_

"É... E é a música que os meus pais dançaram no casamento deles" – Eu confessei.

And for all those in between years

_E por tudo o que houver entre eles_

Come what may

_Venha o que vier_

"Oh, Edward... Eu adoro quando você me inclui nas tradições da sua família"

Who knows where the Road will lead us

_Quem sabe onde essa estrada poderá nos levar?_

Only a fool would say

_Apenas um tolo ousaria dizer_

"Mas..." – Eu aproximei nossos corpos um pouco mais para sussurrar em seu ouvido – "Também é a música que fala tudo que eu gostaria de te dizer"

"But if you let me love you

_Porém, se você permitir que eu te ame_

It's for sure I'm gonna love you

_Com certeza, eu te amarei_

All the way

_Por todo o caminho_"

"Oh, Edward..." – Bella lançou seus braços em meu pescoço e me beijou profundamente.

"Ãh-ãh" – Alguém pigarreou ao nosso lado e eu quebrei nosso beijo – "Será que vocês não podem se controlar um pouquinho? Há crianças no recinto!" – Alice. Só podia ser Alice. Agora nossos padrinhos, meus pais e Charlie e Sue haviam se unido a nós dois na pista de dança.

"Allie" – Bella protestou – "Não tem nenhuma criança nesse recinto!"

"Como não?" – Ela fingiu estar chocada – "E os meus sobrinhos?"

"Eles já estão acostumados" – Bella respondeu séria, nos fazendo rir.

Emmett fez uma verdadeira cena no meio da pista de dança para anunciar a grande novidade: Rosalie finalmente havia conseguido engravidar.

Eles vinham tentando há um bom tempo e eu realmente estava feliz por ver o sonho do meu irmão realizado. Principalmente agora que eu era capaz de entender os sentimentos de um homem na iminência de ser pai.

Esme, que já estava profundamente emocionada com o dia de hoje, ficou transbordante com a notícia. Carlisle os cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

"Avôs por três vezes, de uma vez só" – Ele comentou com Esme – "Você acha que estamos preparados?"

"Vamos ter que estar!" – Esme riu.

A festa seguiu como o previsto: Bella dançou com Charlie, nós tiramos muitas fotos, o bolo estava ótimo... E os padrinhos fizeram seus discursos.

Confesso que essa era a parte mais preocupante de escolher Emmett como padrinho, mas eu achei que valia a pena o risco. E ele realmente me surpreendeu sendo... Quase normal.

"Hã-hã" – Emmett pigarreou enquanto se colocava em pé – "Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de anunciar a todos que... Eu vou ser pai!" – É claro que Emmett não deixaria passar a oportunidade! Todos nós rimos de sua animação e os convidados até mesmo o aplaudiram – "Muito obrigado, muito obrigado... Mas nós estamos aqui para falar de outra coisa..." – Emmett puxou um papel do bolso e começou a ler – "Querido irmãozinho, há muitos anos um pequeno bebê chegou à nossa casa. Eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar desse dia, mas eu posso me lembrar de muitos dias depois desse – Dias em que você foi meu irmão" – Eu sorri de volta quando Emmett sorriu. Sempre que um de nós se metia em encrenca, o outro estava lá 'porque nós éramos irmãos' e nada mudaria isso - "Posso me lembrar de muitas situações que vivemos juntos" – Eu também... Eu ri em pensamento – "Mas achei que não era conveniente compartilhá-las com seus convidados. Ou com sua noiva"

Nota mental: Agradecer aos céus por Emmett ter tido o mínimo de juízo e não resolver contar nenhuma situação embaraçosa de nossa adolescência.

"Mas hoje" – Emmett continuou – "Eu me lembro particularmente daquele dia em que viemos te visitar e você me disse que tinha conhecido uma garota 'muito especial'. Era impossível não notar que você estava diferente, que seus olhos brilhavam quando ela chegava... Que você se apaixonou!" – Quando Bella me olhou sorrindo, eu me inclinei para beijar seu rosto, ligeiramente envergonhado de minha paixão quase adolescente, que explodiu assim que a vi pela primeira vez – "E, é claro que vocês foram meio 'apressadinhos', mas eu fico feliz em te ver ao lado dela. Porque só aqueles que vivem um grande amor são capazes de reconhecer um grande amor. E eu posso afirmar: Vocês dois tem tudo para manter a tradição dessa família – E serem felizes para sempre!"

"Obrigado, Emm" – Eu sussurrei para ele e ele acenou de volta, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

"Agora, eu gostaria de passar a palavra para a madrinha" – Emmett se sentou, e fez sinal para que Alice se levantasse.

"Obrigada" – Ela acenou para Emmett – "Docinho..." – Ela olhava para Bella – "Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. A irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive... E eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! Tanto quanto sua mãe estaria se estivesse aqui" – Eu apertei a mão de Bella que eu estava segurando entre as minhas quando notei que seus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas – "Você é uma mulher incrível, linda e forte. E eu não poderia estar mais grata aos céus por terem te enviado alguém como Edward" – E então ela se voltou para mim – "Edward, você e sua família são pessoas fantásticas e eu estou realmente grata pela forma como vocês acolheram a Bella. Cuide bem da minha amiga" – Alice sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta, entendendo sua referência àquele dia em que ela havia me pedido isso pela primeira vez – "Um dia eu te pedi isso. E acho que já é hora de confessar que você tem feito um trabalho ainda melhor do que eu esperava. Sejam felizes. Apenas isso"

Emmett se levantou novamente, se colocando ao lado de Alice – "À felicidade de vocês dois" – Emmett declarou. E então todos brindaram a nós.

Nós ainda dançamos um pouco antes de Alice arrastar Bella, dizendo que já era hora de jogar o buquê. Eu aproveitei para conversar um pouco com Charlie e Seth enquanto Alice e suas cúmplices trancaram Bella em alguma 'masmorra' nos fundos do Le Roy, para brincarem de Barbie mais um pouquinho.

Quando elas voltaram, Bella havia trocado o vestido de noiva por um vestido simples, mas ainda branco. Seu cabelo agora estava solto, lindamente caído pelos ombros. Ela subiu em uma escada que havia em um canto do salão e tirou uma porção de fotos antes de finalmente jogar o buquê, que foi pego por Ângela.

Assim que Bella desceu da escada, todos começaram a se aproximar para as despedidas. Minha família estava sempre por perto e todos eles ainda iriam nos levar ao aeroporto essa noite, então a despedida mais emocionada foi mesmo a de Bella e Charlie.

"Você está pronta?" – Eu perguntei para Bella, parando sob a porta quando todos já haviam nos cumprimentado.

"Estou" – Ela assentiu sorrindo.

Todos aplaudiram quando nós nos beijamos e então eu corri para o carro debaixo da chuva de arroz. Eu revirei os olhos quando vi que meu carro estava decorado com fitas e sapatos presos ao pára-choque traseiro.

Voltei até a porta e trouxe Bella para o carro, protegendo-a da chuva de arroz. Enquanto eu acelerava, arrancando com o carro, Bella acenava pela janela uma última vez.

"Eu te amo" – eu disse para Bella quando ela se ajeitou no banco, suspirando alto ao ver o restaurante sendo deixado para trás.

"É por isso que estamos aqui" – Ela sorriu e eu me inclinei para beijar seu cabelo – "Então..." – Bella tomou fôlego e eu esperei que ela completasse a frase – "Agora você já pode me contar o que está escondendo sobre a Lua-de-Mel?"

"Claro que não" – Eu ri.

"Mas até a Alice já sabe! Só eu não posso saber?" – Bella protestou, fazendo um biquinho.

"SÓ você não: Tem uma porção de gente que não sabe" – Eu argumentei, sabendo que isso não a iria convencer de qualquer forma. – "E eu não devia ter contado nada nem para a Alice"

"Ela não me disse"

"Eu sei que ela não te DISSE, mas ela age de maneira suspeita! Ela te deixou curiosa"

"É... Isso eu não posso negar"

Bella ficou surpresa ao nos ver parar em frente ao hotel onde Emmett havia reservado uma suíte para que passássemos o dia até a hora de nosso vôo.

'Vocês não podem passar a noite de núpcias no apartamento onde moram', ele disse. E não adiantou argumentar que aquela seria, no máximo, nossa 'tarde de núpcias', ou que Bella já estava grávida, ou muito menos, que nós precisávamos descansar antes do vôo. Então, já que não posso vencê-lo, vamos aproveitar a suíte.

Nós chegamos à porta do quarto e Bella parecia um pouco nervosa. Agora éramos apenas nós dois. Não que isso fosse novidade, mas... Agora Bella era OFICIALMENTE a minha mulher. E saber disso tinha um sabor diferente. De felicidade.

Eu abri a porta e coloquei nossas bagagens para dentro, perto da porta, porém fora de nosso caminho. E então eu me virei para Bella e a tomei em meus braços. Meus olhos presos aos dela. Ela respirava tão alto e eu quase conseguia ouvir seu coração bater.

"Enfim sós" – Eu sussurrei, empurrando a porta com meu pé.

"Nem tanto..." – Bella riu, acariciando sua barriga, e me fazendo rir também.

Eu andei com ela em meu colo até a cama e a deitei suavemente sobre o colchão. Nós mal havíamos começado a nos beijar quando Bella se afastou.

"Espera. Eu esqueci uma coisa..."

"O que?" – Eu perguntei confuso.

"Me dá um minutinho. Eu prometo que você vai gostar" – Bella respondeu, já se levantando da cama, me fazendo suspirar alto. Ela pegou a bolsa de mão que havia trazido e seguiu para o banheiro.

Eu fiquei ali, deitado, vendo Bella fechar a porta do banheiro, enquanto pensava o que devia fazer. Ligo a TV ou NÃO ligo a TV? Tiro a roupa ou NÃO tiro a roupa? Ou, tiro metade da roupa? Só a camisa?

'Edward, pare com isso! Você está agindo feito um adolescente prestes a ter sua primeira vez! Fique calmo, pelo amor de Deus! É a sua mulher. Isabella. A mulher com quem você escolheu se casar. A mulher que dorme com você há meses! Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem'

Eu ainda estava falando comigo mesmo quando ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir. Eu me virei para lá automaticamente e Bella sorriu.

"Pronto?" – Ela perguntou, parecendo não muito mais calma do que eu.

"Acho que sim" – Eu sorri de volta, tentando agir como um adulto normal.

Mas fica difícil agir como um adulto normal quando a sua mulher sai do banheiro usando 'isso'. Ou seja: Quase nada! Ou talvez seja fácil agir como um adulto normal. Pelo menos um adulto normal do sexo masculino. Porque qualquer adulto normal do sexo masculino, colocado em uma situação como essa, passa a agir como um típico adolescente.

"Uau" – Foi tudo que eu consegui... 'Meio que falar'...

"Você gostou?" – Bella perguntou, corando um pouquinho. E eu definitivamente adoro quando ela cora.

"Muito" – Eu engoli seco – "Onde você arrumou isso?"

"Ah..." – Bella andou até a cama e eu a ajudei a subir – "Eu meio que tive um chá-de-lingerie hoje cedo"

"O que é um chá-de-lingerie?"

"Bom... Eu também não sei!" – Bella riu e eu a acompanhei – "Mas eu ganhei algumas coisas como essa, ao invés de... panelas?"

"Hum... Algumas?"

"É..." – Bella se deitou ao meu lado – "As garotas me deram algumas coisas para usar em Paris, e essa especialmente para hoje"

"É linda" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la.

Estar com Bella era constantemente especial, mas o dia de hoje era o dia mais especial de todos. Eu procurei seus olhos com os meus o tempo todo e a beijei com toda minha vontade quando vi seus olhos se tornarem cheios de lágrimas.

Quando Bella se apoiou em meu peito, eu afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos e a abracei. Naquele momento não havia outra pessoa que pudesse estar mais feliz do que eu. Tudo aquilo que eu podia esperar da vida, eu já havia recebido. Não. Eu havia recebido muito mais do que eu esperava. Definitivamente não podia ficar melhor.

"Eu te amo" – Bella sussurrou, respirando profundamente, com seus olhos fechados.

"Eu também te amo" – Eu respondi, beijando seus cabelos.

"Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..."

"O meu também" – Definitivamente – "Você precisa descansar agora. Nós ainda temos uma longa viagem hoje"

"Hu-hum" – Bella gemeu, se ajeitando um pouco mais e eu acariciei sua barriga.

Bella riu e eu senti algo estranho se movendo por debaixo da pele dela.

"O que...?"

"Você sentiu?" – Bella se virou, olhando para mim.

"Isso... Fo-foram... Foram os bebês?"

"Você sentiu..." – Bella estava emocionada, então só podiam ser os bebês.

"Oh, Bella..." – Ok. Correção: Definitivamente, podia ficar melhor!

Eu me sentei na cama, enquanto Bella se ajeitou, ficando com a barriga para cima. Eu a toquei, sentindo sua pele macia sob minhas mãos e sussurrei baixinho, falando com os bebês – "Hey" e então eles se mexeram outra vez.

Definitivamente melhor.

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer no meu rosto e não fiz a mínima questão de afastá-la. Eu me inclinei, beijando a barriga de Bella – "Papai ama vocês"

E então eu levantei meu rosto para ver o rosto de Bella. Ela estava sorrindo, mas tão emocionada quanto eu. Eu toquei seu rosto – "Ah, Bella... Obrigado" – E o que mais eu poderia dizer para a mulher que havia me mudado completamente e me feito simplesmente feliz?

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em sua perna – "Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Acho que você já disse isso" – Bella riu, brincando com meu cabelo.

"Eu sei... Mas é que, quando eu penso que o dia está perfeito, acontece algo para deixar ele mais perfeito ainda..."

Nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, mas Bella logo pegou no sono, então eu a cobri e acertei o despertador para que pudéssemos descansar um pouco.

Eu me sentia igualmente dividido entre levar Bella para Paris e ficar nesse quarto para sempre. Eu nunca havia sentido o mundo tão perfeito e eu sinceramente não queria arriscar que nada estragasse isso.

Quando minha família chegou para o jantar, nós já estávamos prontos. Iríamos jantar no restaurante do hotel mesmo.

Todos ficaram felizes em saber que eu havia sentido os bebês se mexendo. O jantar correu bem, e nós logo seguimos para o aeroporto, prometendo que ligaríamos assim que chegássemos a Paris.

Nós passamos ilesos pelo vôo, seguindo à risca as recomendações da médica. De hora em hora Bella dava uma voltinha pelo avião e bebia alguma coisa. Chegamos cansados, mas nada além do que todos os outros passageiros do avião.

Sinceramente? Valeu à pena cada detalhe que eu planejei. Ver os olhos da Bella brilhando quando ela viu a Torre Eiffel pela primeira vez foi apenas um prelúdio de nossos dias aqui.

Ela se mostrou encantada com cada detalhe da cidade. E eu daria qualquer coisa para que aquele sorriso durasse eternamente.

O sorriso que ela deu quando chegamos ao nosso quarto e ela viu a vista para a Torre Eiffel. O sorriso que ela deu quando visitamos a Torre Eiffel. O sorriso que ela deu diante de cada obra do Louvre e o sorriso que ela deu em cada um dos lugares que visitamos.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para que aquele sorriso durasse eternamente.

E eu daria qualquer coisa para manter nela aquele olhar curioso e inquieto que ela ficava cada vez que se via diante de uma surpresa.

"Você não vai me dizer aonde nós vamos?" – Ela fez um biquinho quando estávamos dentro do táxi, seguindo para a estação de trem. Era para ser uma surpresa, mas eu não conseguia resistir a ela...

"Está bem" – Eu ri – "Desfaça esse biquinho. Nós estamos indo pegar o trem"

"O trem?" – Bella perguntou surpresa.

"Sim"

"E aonde nós vamos de trem?" – Ela sorriu curiosa.

"Madri"

"Madri? Na Espanha?"

"Isso mesmo" – Eu assenti.

"Você está brincando, não é?"

"Porque eu estaria brincando?"

"É sério?"

"Sim. Eu reservei uma cabine de luxo no trem de alta velocidade para Madri. E de lá, nós podemos conhecer Barcelona também se você quiser" – Eu respondi, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo perdida em seu rosto.

"Edward... É muito dinheiro! Você não devia gastar tanto assim"

"Bella... Para que serve o dinheiro se não for para fazer feliz quem a gente ama?" – Edward correu as costas de sua mão por meu rosto – "E se você quer saber, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver você sorrindo o tempo todo" – Ele correu um dedo por meu lábio quando eu inevitavelmente sorri – "Seu sorriso é a coisa mais preciosa que eu conheço"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**AH! ESQUECI DE AGRADECER**

**ULTRAPASSAMOS AS 1.000 REVIEWS!**

**VOCÊS SÃO O MÁXIMO!**

**Lunna Cullen:** Tanta tirar todos os espaços. Eu tive que pôr vários... Espero que você consiga ver

**By: **Não tinha notado não... É mesmo! Ficou meio comemorativo, né? Rsrs

**Priiiiii: **Você tirou TODOOS os mil espacinhos que eu tive que colocar? Ah... Espero que você consiga ver...

**Rosana Torres: **Que bom que vocês nos alcançou!

Querida, estou solteira, então... Já sabe! Eu não faço idéia onde arrumar um Edward...

**Bia: **Ponto de vista do Edward. Gostou?

E eu casava 'ontem'. Para que esperar amanhã?

**Rafaella Muniz: **Obrigada! Facilitou minha vida! Rsrsrs

**Tati: '**me explica a suíte' – Eu? Também não acreditei quando vi! Tinha que usar ela aqui, porque isso é coisa de filme, com certeza! (PS: Imagina quanto custa!)

**Fabi: **Esse homem é... Ah, sei lá! Não tem explicação...


	102. Chapter 102

_**N/A:**_

_**Oooooi!**_

_**Eu sei que qualquer dia vocês me matam por fazê-las esperar, mas hoje o dia foi um sufoco! Quase não tive tempo para finalizar o capítulo.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem**_

_**Bom capítulo e até quarta-feira.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

A cabine de luxo do trem não era exatamente 'luxuosa' – Principalmente se para você luxo for sinônimo de espaço – Mas tinha alguns 'mimos' interessantes.

Um banheiro exclusivo era o mais importante deles – Bella realmente precisava desse mimo. Mais de doze horas de viagem exigiriam uma boa quantidade de visitas de uma grávida ao banheiro.

Camas de casal não existiam, então tínhamos que nos contentar com duas pequenas camas, numa espécie de beliche. Camas que só seriam arrumadas pelo serviço de quarto após o jantar.

Mas Bella não parecia estar se importando muito com nada disso. Ela passou quase que o tempo todo sentada ao lado da janela, observando cada detalhe que conseguia absorver da paisagem.

Após tomar um banho e encontrar Bella ainda olhando pela janela, me sentei ao seu lado e abracei sua cintura.

"É lindo" – Ela me olhou sorrindo – "Obrigada"

Eu levei uma mão até seu rosto e a acariciei antes de me inclinar para beijá-la.

"Não me provoque, senhor Cullen. Porque você nem vai dormir na mesma cama que eu hoje"

"Nós podemos tentar se você quiser..."

"Edward... Você mal vai caber nessa cama sozinho. Quanto mais nós dois juntos" – Bella sorriu – "Se bem que eu vou detestar dormir longe de você... E essa é nossa Lua-de-mel, sabia? Supostamente, nós devíamos dormir juntos"

Nós acabamos tentando dormir na mesma cama depois que nem um dos dois conseguiu dormir em camas separadas.

E é claro que eu acabei ficando com quase metade do corpo para fora da cama e passei a noite toda pensando que amanhã isso ia me render uma tremenda dor nas costas. Mas ver Bella dormindo serenamente em meus braços, me fazia acreditar que valia a pena.

Antes de desembarcarmos, ainda tomamos o café da manhã no vagão-restaurante. Era uma refeição realmente muito boa, então podíamos ir direto para o hotel e descansar.

_PDV BELLA_

A Espanha era linda.

Se bem que eu acharia até o quintal da casa de Charlie em Forks lindo se Edward estivesse comigo...

Mas, não, não. A Espanha era realmente linda. Eu acharia isso até se Edward não estivesse aqui.

Se bem que eu nem estaria aqui se não fosse por ele, então...

Digamos simplesmente que eu achei a Espanha linda.

A viagem de trem era uma coisa incrivelmente romântica! Apesar das camas pequenas, onde Edward mal podia ficar esticado e da dor nas costas que isso havia lhe custado (e ele insistia em negar), a viagem havia sido perfeita! E a Espanha havia sido perfeita!

Os dias passaram voando e eu mal percebi quando já era hora de voltar para casa. Fiquei surpresa ao constatar que minha barriga havia crescido consideravelmente nesses dias e eu havia perdido mais uma porção de roupas.

Descobrir que as roupas estavam apertadas quando ia vesti-las não era muito agradável. Mas sinceramente, eu não fiquei muito triste quando o vestido que Alice havia separado para que eu usasse na viagem de volta não fechou – Viajar usando calças era mil vezes mais confortável.

Dessa vez Edward me ajudou a arrumar as malas e nós saímos para almoçar em um pequeno restaurante na rua do hotel, que tinha uma comida deliciosa e havia se tornado o meu favorito entre todos os que havíamos visitado.

"A gente precisa mesmo voltar?" – Eu perguntei enquanto estávamos dentro do táxi.

"Achei que você quisesse continuar trabalhando" – Edward riu.

"É, eu quero..." – Eu dei de ombros – "Mas é que... Passar os meus dias assim: O tempo todo com você... Dormir com você, acordar com você, comer com você, passar cada minuto com você... Me deixa um pouco indecisa sabe..." – Eu fingi um ar sério – "Quase ganha de continuar trabalhando"

"Hum..." – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha – "QUASE ganha?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu brinquei.

"Puxa vida, senhora Cullen..." – Edward se aproximou, beijando meu pescoço e me fazendo rir baixinho – "QUASE ganha?"

"Edward..." – Eu arfei. Ou sussurrei. Era incrível como Edward tinha o poder de me fazer parar de pensar.

"Hum?" – Ele perguntou, ainda beijando meu pescoço.

"O taxista" – Eu tentei falar entre os dentes.

"O que tem ele?" – Edward fingiu não entender.

"Edward..." – Eu ri baixinho.

"Você ainda não respondeu: QUASE ganha?"

"Ganha, ganha" – Eu confessei, meio sem ar.

"Mesmo?" – Edward se afastou para analisar minha expressão – "Ou você só está dizendo isso para encerrar a discussão?"

"Que discussão?" – Eu ri – "Isso estava mais para tortura"

"Então você confessa que apenas me deu a resposta que eu queria?"

"Não" – Eu lhe dei um beijo suave – "Isso ganha. Definitivamente. Porém, mesmo assim, eu ainda preciso trabalhar. E você também. Já que nós temos dois filhos para criar. E educar. E mandar para Harvard"

"Harvard?" – Edward riu.

"É claro! Eles vão puxar a sua inteligência" – Eu dei de ombros, olhando pela janela outra vez – "E a minha teimosia"

"Isso vai ser ótimo!" – Edward riu.

O vôo de volta foi um pouco conturbado porque nós pegamos uma turbulência leve quando sobrevoamos o oceano. Edward ficou todo preocupado e me perguntou mais de vinte vezes se eu realmente estava bem. Eu já estava até começando a achar que quem não estava bem era ele.

A única coisa ruim foi que eu precisei ficar mais de duas horas sentada direto até que os avisos de permanecer sentados fossem desligados.

Quando nós finalmente pousamos, minha cabeça estava um pouco zonza já que nós tínhamos saído de Barcelona às 14h, passado 11 horas dentro do avião, e pousado às 16h. Edward me explicou que dessa vez tínhamos voando contra os fusos e por isso, teoricamente, tínhamos voltado no horário.

"Acho que recuperamos nossas nove horas" – Eu disse, tentando manter meus olhos abertos contra a luz incômoda.

"Não que isso seja agradável" – Edward argumentou.

"Nem um pouco" – Eu concordei.

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha assim que nos viu, analisando a roupa que eu estava usando.

"O vestido não fechou, Allie" – Eu respondi antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, sabendo muito bem o que ela estava pensando.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento e então decidiu se deixar convencer por minha explicação. Ela deu um gritinho e saiu saltitando pelo saguão do aeroporto, vindo me abraçar.

"Saudade de vocês!" – Ela disse, afagando minha barriga – "E você Edward? Cuidou direitinho da minha amiga?"

"Eu acho que sim" – Ele riu.

"Ele cuidou muito bem de mim, Allie. E eu também estava com saudades de você"

"Claro, claro... Paris, Madri, Barcelona... E você preocupada comigo!" – Alice revirou os olhos.

"Eu sabia que você sabia!" – Eu a acusei – "Achei que você fosse MINHA amiga. Não dele! Como você pôde esconder isso de mim?"

"É exatamente porque eu sou sua amiga que eu preservei a surpresa para você!" – Alice respondeu, fingindo estar chocada.

"Ai, Allie! Foi lindo!" – Eu não consegui mais me conter.

"Eu sabia que você ia adorar" – Ela quicou, segurando minhas mãos.

"Desculpa interromper..." – Edward chamou nossa atenção – "Mas... Você viu os meus pais por aí, Alice?"

"Ah... Já ia me esquecendo! Esme me ligou e pediu para avisar que seu pai teve uma emergência e eles não iam conseguir chegar a tempo. Mas, assim que o seu pai estiver livre, eles estão vindo para ver vocês dois. Ou quatro"

Por mais que eu tenha amado todos os lugares que conheci, voltar para casa agora tinha um gosto muito doce. Eu de repente descobri que gostava do cheiro da nossa cidade e me senti muito ansiosa por ver novamente nosso apartamento.

Apesar de não ter pensado muito sobre isso durante a viagem, eu me lembrei que a essa altura, a reforma que Esme estava realizando no quarto que seria dos bebês já devia estar pronta. E eu mal podia esperar para ver o quartinho dos meus filhos.

"Cadê o Jasper, docinho?" – Eu perguntei quando Alice me deu uma folga entre as milhares de perguntas sobre a Lua-de-mel.

"Ai, Bella..." – Ela fez um biquinho, ameaçando chorar – "A banda conseguiu uma turnê"

"Uau! Isso é ótimo!" – Edward exclamou, para então perceber meu olhar repressor – "Não é ótimo?"

"Claro que sim, Edward. É ótimo" – Alice assentiu – "É que eu estou com tanta saudade do Jazz"

"Ah, Allie..." – Eu esfreguei seu ombro, apenas tentado ser solidária.

"Está tudo bem..." – Alice disse. Talvez mais para ela mesma do que para mim – "Ele vai voltar logo... Se Deus quiser"

"Claro que sim" – Eu afirmei.

Alice nos levou até em casa e eu me senti um pouco emocionada enquanto Edward abria a porta. Tudo parecia diferente, apesar de estar igual. Eu parei no meio da sala analisando tudo em volta.

"Ah... Que saudade da minha casa..."

Edward veio até mim e se aproximou por minhas costas, passando as mãos por minha cintura para acariciar minha barriga, e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Nossa casa..." – Ele corrigiu.

"Nossa casa" – Eu concordei com um sorriso.

"Hã-hã!" – Alice tentou chamar nossa atenção – "Será que vocês podem ser um pouquinho menos melosos?"

"Ué, Allie. Eu sempre achei que você fosse uma romântica incurável"

"E eu sou. Apenas não dá para ser uma romântica incurável quando o amor da sua vida está a quilômetros de distância"

"Alice..." – Edward tinha uma expressão curiosa, com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas – "Minha mãe disse algo sobre o quarto dos bebês?"

"Não"

"Então... Eu acho que ela não vai se importar se nós o conhecermos, não é?"

"Eu acho que não" – Eu concordei.

"Ótimo" – Edward segurou minha mão, e me levou pelo corredor, em direção à porta do quarto.

Edward parou um segundo antes de abrir a porta, já com a mão na maçaneta, para fazer mistério. Nós dois respiramos fundo antes dele finalmente abrir.

O quarto literalmente era digno de estar nas páginas de qualquer revista de decoração. As paredes e os móveis eram todos bem branquinhos. De um lado, estava um grande guarda-roupa. As portas do meio eram decoradas com vidros, de maneira que podíamos ver o lado de dentro, onde já havia algumas roupinhas penduradas e alguns sapatinhos na prateleira.

Bem em frente, no lado oposto, estavam os dois berços, ainda sem lençóis. Entre eles estava o móvel que eu já havia descoberto ser um trocador. Alguns meses como mãe já estavam me tornando um pouco menos desinformada sobre assuntos 'neonatais'.

Nos cantos, perto dos berços, pendiam prateleiras altas. Sobre elas, já descansavam alguns brinquedos coloridos, ainda guardados em suas embalagens.

"Ah... Ficou muito fofo" – Alice quebrou o silêncio, enquanto eu e Edward continuávamos olhando tudo.

"Bella, olha só para isso" – Edward riu, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa para ver de perto as roupinhas – "Elas são minúsculas..."

"E os sapatinhos?" – Alice se aproximou – "Eu adoro os sapatinhos..."

Nós ainda estávamos dentro do quarto quando a campainha tocou e Edward foi atender. Alice aproveitou que ficamos sozinhas para verificar se eu realmente havia gostado da Lua-de-Mel.

"Claro que sim, Allie. Porque eu iria mentir?"

"Para não magoar o Edward" – Ela respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio.

"Eu adorei a Lua-de-mel" – Eu afirmei mais uma vez, para que não houvesse mais dúvida.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar!" – Ela saltitou na minha frente.

Pelas vozes que ouvimos, eram Esme e Carlisle que haviam chegado, então fomos até a sala para recebê-los também.

Muitos abraços e beijos e juras de saudade.

"Ah, Esme, obrigada pelo quarto – Ficou realmente lindo" – Eu disse sinceramente.

"Mas ainda nem está pronto!" – Ela exclamou – "Eu só poder realmente terminar quando nós soubermos o sexo dos meus netos E... Os nomes"

"O ultrassom é sexta-feira, mãe. Então..." – Edward sorriu.

"Eu mal posso esperar!" – Esme pareceu radiante.

"Nem me fale... Vai ser incrível finalmente saber o sexo do outro bebê" – Eu concordei – "Só fico preocupada com os nomes... Eu realmente não sei se vamos conseguir escolher"

"Mas é claro que vão!" – Esme passou as mãos por minhas costas, tentando me confortar – "Ainda temos alguns bons meses"

"Deus te ouça" – Eu ri.

"Nós sempre teremos 'Pequeno Edward' e 'Pequena Isabella', querida" – Edward riu, piscando para mim.

"Oh, por favor! Diga que isso é uma brincadeira!" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Vocês não vão chamar meus sobrinhos assim de jeito nenhum!"

Nós pedimos pizza e comemos aqui mesmo. Eu e Edward estávamos cansados demais para ir a algum lugar. E assim que 'o jantar' terminou, nossos visitantes resolveram ir embora. Nós realmente devíamos estar parecendo bem cansados...

Eu corri para um bom banho e me escondi debaixo de nossas cobertas, esperando enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo. As camas por onde passamos eram muito macias e confortáveis, mas essa era A NOSSA CAMA. E eu a amava.

Edward saiu do banheiro vestindo sua calça de moletom e veio se deitar comigo. Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e respirei fundo, dando uma última olhada em nosso quarto, antes de fechar os olhos.

"Eu gosto de estar em casa"

"Sabe o que dizem: Não há lugar como o nosso lar" – Edward respondeu, me fazendo rir baixinho.

Mas logo o silêncio se instalou no quarto. E dormir no seu próprio quarto é algo incrivelmente fácil...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**Nah Cullen: **Seja bem-vinda ao clube. Se você conseguir encontrar, avisa onde! (SNIF)

**Rafaella Muniz: **Calma! Não me pressiona! Rsrsrs

Desculpa te fazer esperar, mas hoje... Foi uma loucura!

**Priii: **Puxa... Que chato!

Essa música do Frank Sinatra é tudo!

**Rosana Torres: **Eu não sei onde mora... Infelizmente...

**Fabi: **Obrigada.

**Bia: **Ah, o Brasil também tem seus encantos. Principalmente no dia em que eu encontrar uma tal de Ilha Esme...

**Bcullen: **Oie! Li seu capítulo novo...

Quando vem mais? Rsrsrs

**Tati: **Bella Swan, graças a Deus, é fictícia. Porque imagina a quantidade inveja emanando sobre ela?

**Rafaella: **A outra Rafaella colocou sobrenome. Então agora eu sei quem é quem! Rsrsrs

'Novela virtual' – AMEI! Rsrsrs


	103. Chapter 103

_PDV BELLA_

O outro dia amanheceu gelado e eu me encolhi na cama, para descobrir que Edward não estava ali. Eu realmente detesto quando ele levanta antes de mim – Isso torna a cama extremamente fria. Além dos motivos óbvios...

"Bom dia..." – Ele logo entrou no quarto e se deitou embaixo das cobertas outra vez, abraçando minha cintura.

"Onde você foi?" – Eu resmunguei feito uma criança emburrada.

"Minha mãe ligou e eu não queria te acordar, então fui atender lá na sala"

"Hum... Estava frio" – Eu reclamei, puxando Edward para mais perto.

"Pronto. Eu já voltei" – Ele respondeu enquanto tentava ajeitar as cobertas embaralhadas sobre nós.

"O que sua mãe queria? Aconteceu alguma coisa para ela ligar assim tão cedo?"

"Cedo?" – Edward riu – "Bella, já passa um bocado do meio-dia"

Eu abri um pouco um olho para conferir no relógio que estava na mesa da cabeceira que Edward estava falando a verdade. Como é que eu tinha dormido tanto e continuava tão cansada?

"Uau..." – Eu tentei me levantar, mas Edward me impediu.

"Relaxa. Nós não temos nenhum compromisso" – Ele ajeitou as cobertas sobre mim outra vez – "Você precisa descansar. Eu não quero que a médica diga que eu não cuidei bem de você"

"Só se ela estiver louca..." – Eu sorri – "Nunca um homem cuidou tão bem de uma mulher quanto você cuida de mim"

"Oh... Obrigado" – Edward beijou meu pescoço.

"Não... Quem te deve um 'obrigado' sou eu. Nossa Lua-de-mel foi perfeita... Nosso casamento foi perfeito... Eu te amo, Edward"

"É por isso que estamos aqui"

"Sim, é por isso..."

"E a minha mãe queria avisar que ela contratou uma empregada para nós. Ela começa na segunda" – Edward disse como se não fosse lá grande coisa, enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

"Sua mãe o que? Ela... Ela achou que a casa estava muito bagunçada?"

"Claro que não!" – Edward riu abertamente – "Ela só não quer que você esteja sobrecarregada quando entrar no último trimestre, já que a sua barriga vai estar bem grande e você precisa ir com calma se quiser mesmo chegar ao parto normal"

"Hum..." – Eu gemi constrangida – "Você e sua família... São todos iguais"

"Isso é um elogio?"

"Talvez, senhor Cullen. Talvez..."

Nós só iríamos trabalhar na segunda-feira, mas nesses dias eu descobri como o tempo passa depressa quando você simplesmente não está fazendo nada. Os dias passaram voando até chegar a sexta-feira. Pelo menos nós conseguimos caminhar um pouco no parque todo fim de tarde.

Os pais de Edward estavam vindo para o ultrassom e Alice só não ia porque ela estava indo se encontrar com Jasper para o fim de semana.

Rosalie mandou as imagens da ultrassom que ela fez para Esme que, como boa avó coruja, estava mostrando para todo mundo.

"Você não anda com a ultrassom dos meus filhos" – Edward a acusou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Quem disse que não?"

"Eu nunca vi"

"Porque eu deveria mostrar a ultrassom dos seus filhos para você mesmo?" – Esme zombou dele – "Apenas pergunte a Emmett – Ele dirá quantas vezes já viu a ultrassom dos seus bebês"

Eu e Carlisle ficamos apenas rindo dos dois. Edward ficava adorável quando resolvia agir como uma criança ciumenta.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do exame, meu coração começou a disparar um pouquinho. Edward esfregou minhas costas enquanto entrávamos na sala, com certeza notando meu nervosismo.

"Está tudo bem" – Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

A minha médica não pôde estar presente no exame porque foi chamada para um parto na última hora. Carlisle disse que aquele era um bom sinal se eu queria mesmo um parto normal – Demonstrava que ela estaria disponível quando eu precisasse.

Assim que eu me posicionei na maca, o médico que iria realizar o exame começou a trabalhar. Ele não parecia estar disposto a desperdiçar nem um minuto, então eu tratei de manter meus olhos ligados no aparelho, tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

"O menino está posicionado embaixo" – Ele disse, indicando o que parecia ser um dos bebês – "E a menina está na parte de cima"

Meu coração e meu cérebro pararam de funcionar por um segundo. Eu senti meu corpo todo gelado e olhei para Edward que estava com o maior sorriso que eu já havia o visto dar.

"Uma menina..." – Eu falei meio sem fôlego.

"Ah, me desculpem" – O médico parou, nos analisando para ter certeza se havia feito alguma bobagem – "Vocês não sabiam os sexos?"

"Tudo bem" – Carlisle o tranqüilizou com um sorriso.

"Uma menina..." – Eu repeti, tentando acreditar que nós tínhamos mesmo tanta sorte.

Uma menina. Uma menininha...

Para ser a 'garota do papai'. Para a Tia Alice encher de sapatinhos e roupas cor-de-rosa. Uma menininha para a Vovó Esme.

Uma menina para um dia entrar de braços dados com o Edward na igreja, no dia de seu casamento. Uma menina para amolecer o coração do Vovô Charlie...

"Obrigado" – Edward se aproximou visivelmente emocionado, me dando um beijo – "Você é incrível"

"Na verdade, você é incrível" – Eu sorri – "É o homem que define o sexo dos bebês"

"Mas..." – Edward ponderou – "Foi você quem ovulou duas vezes, então..."

"Que tal se nós dividirmos a glória?"

"Boa idéia"

"E então, doutor?" – Esme tinha os olhos grudados na tela – "Tudo certo com os bebês?"

"Pelo que nós podemos ver na imagem, está tudo correndo muito bem. Os bebês têm medidas muito boas e estão se desenvolvendo totalmente dentro do esperado. Não vemos nenhuma anomalia e os órgãos estão bem desenvolvidos"

Eu acho que os bebês acharam engraçado sentirem aquela coisa sendo esfregada na minha barriga, porque de repente eles resolveram ficar muito agitados. Pela imagem nós vimos um dos bebês se espreguiçando e o seu pezinho ficou bem nítido na tela.

"Oh..." – Foi o som de todos nós quando vimos aquela coisa tão pequenininha, com seus ossinhos tão perfeitos expostos na ultrassonografia.

"E... O tamanho dos bebês?" – Carlisle perguntou de uma maneira que fazia parecer que tinha alguma coisa por trás disso – "Eles estão... Compatíveis?"

"O menino está um pouquinho maior" – O médico respondeu para Carlisle, enquanto todos nós prestávamos atenção – "Mas tudo dentro dos níveis normais. Nenhum sinal de Transfusão"

"O que é transfusão?" – Eu perguntei assustada com aquela palavra até então desconhecida.

"É uma síndrome, Bella" – Carlisle começou a me explicar – "Às vezes acontece de um bebê começar a..." – Ele hesitou, parecendo procurar pelas palavras certas – "Bom... Seria como se um bebê se desenvolvesse, usando todas as forças e os recursos que a mãe proporciona, e o outro... Não tivesse como se desenvolver"

"Mas os seus bebês estão muito bem" – O médico disse, tentando me acalmar – "Não há qualquer sinal que isso esteja acontecendo com eles. Você pode ficar despreocupada"

"Obrigada"

Enquanto nós almoçávamos com os pais de Edward, Rosalie ligou no celular de Esme. Ela sabia que nós faríamos o exame hoje e estava curiosa para saber o resultado. Dava para ouvir sua animação do outro lado da linha quando Esme contou que teríamos um casal.

"Eu preciso ligar para a Alice" – Eu me lembrei, ao ouvir Rosalie – "Ela vai ficar enlouquecida com uma menina!"

"E para o Charlie" – Edward me lembrou.

"E para o Charlie..." – Eu concordei – "Meu pai vai..."

"Ficar extremamente emocionado?" – Esme perguntou – "Espero que sim. Eu não gostaria de ser a única agindo de forma patética com esses bebês"

"Mãe... Você é a vovó!" – Edward riu – "Esse é exatamente o seu trabalho"

"Agora vocês precisam escolher os nomes! E eu vou terminar o quarto – Vai ficar lindo! Vocês vão ver!"

"Ah... Falando nisso..." – Eu pensei na maneira como devia dizer aquilo – "Esme... Quanto à empregada... Eu..."

"É necessária" – Ela me interrompeu, afirmando categoricamente – "E foi Carlisle quem indicou. Não foi, querido?"

"Hu-hum" – Carlisle afirmou, saboreando sua sobremesa.

"Então... Ordens médicas" – Ela deu de ombros e Edward riu – "Não se fala mais nisso"

_PDV EDWARD_

Esme agora andava com as imagens do ultrassom do filho do Emmett na bolsa!

Não que eu realmente estivesse com ciúmes, mas... Bom... Na verdade, eu estava com um pouco de ciúmes, sim. Porque ela estava com o ultrassom do filho do Emmett, e não estava com o ultrassom dos meus filhos?

"Você não anda com a ultrassom dos meus filhos" – Eu acusei Esme, para só então perceber que, quando eu disse aquilo em voz alta, ficou mesmo parecendo uma birra de criança.

"Quem disse que não?"

"Eu nunca vi" – Eu dei de ombros, enquanto Carlisle e Bella riam de nossa discussão.

"Porque eu deveria mostrar a ultrassom dos seus filhos para você mesmo?" – Esme zombou – "Apenas pergunte a Emmett – Ele dirá quantas vezes já viu a ultrassom dos seus bebês"

"Mesmo?" – Eu estava me sentindo um crianção agora.

"Mesmo, meu bebê" – Esme afagou meu rosto.

Nos avisaram que a médica não poderia acompanhar o exame de Bella porque estava em um parto.

"Esse é um ótimo sinal, Bella" – Meu pai afirmou – "Sinal de que, quando for a sua hora, ela vai estar totalmente disponível para você"

Na hora de entrar na sala do exame, Bella parecia um pouco nervosa. Eu esfreguei suas costas de leve, mostrando que estava ali com ela.

"Está tudo bem" – Eu sorri, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e Bella retribuiu com um sorriso um tanto quanto tenso.

O médico parecia estar apressado. Mal nos cumprimentou, mandou Bella deitar na maca e começou o exame.

As imagens – desfocadas, para nós leigos – logo apareceram – "O menino está posicionado embaixo" – Ele focalizou em um dos bebês e então mudou para o outro – "E a menina está na parte de cima"

'E a menina está na parte de cima'

'A menina está na parte de cima'

'A menina'

"Uma menina..." – Bella arfou. E eu encontrei seu olhar com um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade.

O médico disse alguma coisa, mas eu estava ocupado demais para ouvir. Ocupado pensando em meus filhos. Nossos filhos.

"Uma menina..." – Bella repetiu. Provavelmente tendo tanta dificuldade para acreditar quanto eu.

O que foi mesmo que eu disse quando soube que teríamos um menino? Ah... Que 'nunca na minha vida uma felicidade foi tão completa'.

Mentira.

Cada dia que passava revelava uma felicidade ainda maior.

Ter Bella como minha esposa, sentir os bebês se mexendo, saber que teríamos uma menina... Uma menina. Um menino E uma menina... Será que havia como um homem ser mais feliz?

"Obrigado" – Eu me aproximei para beijar Bella – "Você é incrível"

"Na verdade..." – Bella riu – "Você é incrível – É o homem que define o sexo dos bebês" – Hum... Verdade...

"Mas..." – Eu ponderei – "Foi você quem ovulou duas vezes, então..."

"Que tal se nós dividirmos a glória?" – Bella sugeriu bem-humorada.

"Boa idéia" – Eu concordei.

Esme e Carlisle ficaram fazendo perguntas sobre a saúde dos bebês e o médico afirmou que os dois estavam indo muito bem.

O ponto alto do exame, com certeza, foi quando um dos bebês se esticou todo dentro do útero da Bella, expondo seu pezinho bem no meio da tela. Dava para ver claramente cada dedinho e todos os ossinhos por dentro da pele.

Bella e Esme suspiraram alto. Mas eu devo confessar que mal puder me conter também...

Carlisle nos deixou em nosso apartamento logo depois do almoço. Ele e Esme voltaram para casa e Bella aproveitou para ligar para Charlie e Alice para contar a novidade.

Charlie ficou mudo com a notícia de que seria avô de um menino e uma menina. Mas Alice provavelmente poderia ser ouvida na cidade toda, pelo volume com que ela estava gritando.

Coitada da minha filha... Tia Alice ia querer brincar de Barbie com ela também. Aliás, como era mesmo o nome da filha da Barbie? Ah! Sei lá!

_PDV BELLA_

Eu estava cozinhando alguma coisa quando Edward entrou na cozinha e parou, se apoiando no armário.

"Nós devíamos pensar em nomes..."

Eu me virei para olhá-lo, achando estranha essa maneira de iniciar uma conversa. Ele parecia um pouco constrangido então eu imaginei que ele estava tentando dizer algo.

"Claro. Você... Já pensou em algum?"

"Hum... Na verdade... Eu pensei sim" – Edward confessou.

"Para o menino?" – Eu tentei não parecer muito surpresa. Mas eu bem que devia ter imaginado que um homem sentado sozinho na sala, em silêncio, estava pensando em algo muito profundo.

"Hã... Na verdade... Para a menina"

"Mesmo?" – Dessa vez eu não pude evitar lançar um olhar muito surpreso em sua direção.

"É... Por quê?" – Edward pareceu constrangido.

"Não, nada... É só que... Eu acho que imaginei que íamos acabar escolhendo o do menino primeiro"

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós soubemos dele primeiro" – Eu dei de ombros, sabendo que não tinha muita lógica, mas era o que eu realmente havia pensado.

"Ah... Tudo bem. A gente escolhe o do menino primeiro e depois eu falo" – Edward fez menção de sair da cozinha.

"Hey! Não!" – Ele se deteve na porta – "Agora eu quero saber"

"Bom... É..." – Edward mexeu em seus cabelos nervosamente – "É só uma idéia, está bem? Se você não gostar, nós podemos descartar"

"Tudo bem"

"Bom... Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos chamá-la de... Renée"

Edward estava sugerindo que nós déssemos o nome da minha mãe ao nosso bebê?

"Mas se você não gosta..."

"Edward..." – Eu me aproximei dele, apoiando uma mão em seu peito – "Obrigada"

"Você gosta?" – Edward segurou minha cintura. Um sorriso torto e indeciso em seu rosto.

"Claro" – Eu afirmei olhando em seus olhos – "Como eu poderia não gostar?" – E então nós nos beijamos. E eu senti os bebês se mexendo assim que Edward encostou uma mão em minha barriga – "Sabe o que significa Renée?" – Eu perguntei, e Edward negou com a cabeça – "Vida" – Eu respondi com um sorriso – "Minha mãe era cheia de vida. Eu espero que nossa filha seja assim também"

"Renée" – Edward acariciou minha barriga – "Você gosta, filha?"

"Pela bagunça que eles estão fazendo aí dentro, ou amam, ou odeiam" – Eu ri. E Edward me acompanhou.

"Agora nós precisamos de um nome para o nosso menino" – Edward mantinha suas mãos em minha barriga, acariciando o tempo todo.

"Um primeiro nome" – Eu disse.

"Um primeiro nome, é claro" – Edward concordou, sem entender o que eu estava falando.

"Porque o segundo eu já escolhi"

"Escolheu?" – Edward me olhou surpreso.

"Hu-hum"

"E eu posso saber qual é?"

"Anthony"

"Você vai dar ao bebê o meu segundo nome?"

"Para que ele sempre se lembre que tem um pai como você. Que ele deve ser um homem igual a você"

"Obrigado" – Edward respondeu, acariciando meu rosto.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

_**Bcullen: **__Hum... Fiquei curiosa! Quero só ver esse capítulo..._

_**Fabi: **__Pois é, Fabi. Nem tinha me dado conta... Tadinha da Alice!_

_**Tati: **__Quarta teve o sexo do outro bebê! Digo que sim! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Tudo que é bom dura pouco!_


	104. Chapter 104

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Desculpem se eu não respondi a review de alguém na quarta. Eu não estava legal e acabei não respondendo as meninas com conta. Daí, na quinta eu comecei a responder, mas tive que parar e não sei mais se eu respondi todas ou não!**_

_**Eu sei! Eu pareço uma louca! Mas tudo bem...**_

_**Apenas, se eu não respondi sua review, me desculpe!**_

_**Este está um capítulo pequeno, mas bem interessante, eu acho...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**E até a próxima!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu nunca tinha prestado realmente atenção no nome das pessoas à minha volta. Mas no último mês, desde que nós sabíamos o sexo dos dois bebês, eu estava totalmente ligada nisso.

Depois que o nome da menina ficou decidido, eu e Edward estávamos empenhados em encontrar um nome que combinasse com 'Renée'. Mas que tipo de nome de menino combina com Renée?

Eu já estava prestando atenção até nas plaquetinhas com os nomes dos porteiros e atendentes de lanchonete. Não que eu quisesse que o meu filho tivesse um nome de porteiro, mas... Eu já estava ficando completamente desesperada com isso.

"E se nós só escolhermos algo que comece com a mesma letra?" – Edward sugeriu.

"Talvez fique mais fácil" – Eu dei de ombros. Eu já estava ficando realmente frustrada. O coitado do meu filho ia nascer e eu não ia ter sequer escolhido um nome para ele!

"Eu vou pegar os livros" – Edward foi buscar a infinidade de livros de nomes que nós já tínhamos comprado e estavam enfeitando as prateleiras do quarto dos bebês.

Esme estava finalizando o quarto com pequenos detalhes coloridos. E, além disso, tinha marcado uma sessão de fotos para que fizéssemos um quadro para colocar bem no meio dos berços, com uma foto minha e do Edward – e da minha barriga, é claro.

"R..." – Edward procurava a página dos nomes que começavam com a letra R.

"Espera. Eu vou pegar um papel para nós irmos anotando os melhores"

"Tudo bem" – Edward começou assim que eu me sentei novamente – "Eu nem vou citar os muito ruins, ok?"

"E se eu não achar eles muito ruins?"

"Nós combinamos que os dois têm que realmente gostar do nome. Se eu acho muito ruim, ele já está descartado"

"Hum... Faz sentido"

"Ok. Vamos lá: Radley"

"O que significa?" – Eu perguntei.

"Campos vermelhos" – Edward respondeu, já desanimado. Nós não íamos escolher um nome que não tivesse um bom significado.

"Não"

"Rafael – Curado por Deus"

"Não gosto do som" – Eu fiz uma careta.

"Ralph"

"Eu gosto de Ralph"

"Hum... Não" – Edward respondeu fazendo uma careta.

"Porque não?" – O único que eu gostei e ele descarta assim?

"Significa 'lobo conselheiro'. Eu nunca gostei de lobos"

"É brincadeira, não é?"

"Não" – Ele afirmou categoricamente – "Nada de Ralph"

"Ok" – Eu bufei. Isso vai ser mais difícil ainda do que eu tinha imaginado – "Próximo então"

"Ramsay"

"Que tipo de nome é Ramsay, Edward? Fora de cogitação"

"Randall" – Edward continuou – "Quer dizer 'guarda'"

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, totalmente frustrada – "Nós nunca vamos conseguir escolher!"

"Calma, Bella" – Edward afagou minha mão – "Nós vamos conseguir escolher. Ainda faltam mais..." – Ele parou para fazer as contas – "Quinze semanas! Mais de três meses, querida"

"É, mas já faz mais de um mês que nós estamos nisso e ainda não temos sequer uma listinha com os preferidos!"

"Nós vamos conseguir escolher" – Edward afirmou calmamente.

"Ele vai acabar chamando Pequeno Edward"

"E seria tão ruim assim?" – Ele riu e eu acabei o acompanhando – "Vamos continuar... Hum... Raven"

"Edward... Corvo?"

"Ok. Descartado" – Ele continuou procurando – "Hum... Reagan? Ou Reegan?"

"Até que eu gosto. O que quer dizer?"

"Pequeno Rei"

"Hum... É fofo. Eu gosto. Você gosta?"

"Eu gosto"

"Ok. Reegan vai para a lista de preferidos" – Eu disse, enquanto anotava.

"Viu? Nós já temos uma lista!" – Edward brincou.

"Não, nós temos o primeiro item!"

"Toda lista começa pelo primeiro item!"

"Oh, claro! Ótima observação!" – Eu ri.

"Posso continuar?"

"Vá em frente, papai!"

Vários nomes se seguiram e foram todos rejeitados. Reed, Reeves, Reid, Reilly, Rex, Rey, Rian…

"Richard?"

"Hum… Não sei…"

"Quer dizer 'reto e valente'"

"Bonito... Acho que dá para pôr na lista" – Eu disse, sem muita segurança.

"Ok!" – Edward respondeu todo animado – "Item dois!"

"Item dois!" – Eu concordei rindo – "Estamos evoluindo, hein?"

"Eu disse que vamos conseguir!"

"Ok, ok. Próximo nome!"

"Riley?" – Eu neguei, fazendo uma careta, então Edward continuou – "Ringo?"

"Por Deus, Edward! Ringo? Nosso filho vai ser o que? Um Beatle?"

"Ok, ok..." – Edward riu, correndo os dedos pelas páginas cheias de nomes – "Hum... Rob?"

"Rob?"

"Ou Robert"

"Robert..." – Eu disse em voz alta, analisando o som – "Eu acho que gosto. O que quer dizer?"

"Brilhante, com glória"

"Uau... Bonito! Eu gosto de Robert. De verdade. Robert Anthony Cullen... Você gosta?"

"Eu acho que sim" – Edward concordou com um sorriso – "Robert Anthony Cullen. Parece legal. Brilhante. E de valor inestimável!" (_Robert = Brilhante, Anthony = De valor inestimável_)

"Hey" – Eu afaguei minha barriga – "Robert Anthony Cullen – Você gosta?" – Eu senti um chutinho de um lado da barriga – "Eu acho que ele gosta"

"Ótimo!" – Edward também parecia bem satisfeito – "Acho que temos um vencedor! Robert Anthony Cullen!"

"Wow!" – Eu o abracei apertado – "Nem acredito que a gente conseguiu! Achei que o nosso filho fosse nascer sem um nome, tadinho..."

"Renée e Robert" – Edward se afastou, pousando as duas mãos sobre minha barriga – "Robert e Renée"

Ultimamente os bebês estavam se mexendo demais. Às vezes até ficava difícil dormir com tanta atividade dentro do meu útero. Principalmente se Edward estivesse por perto. Era ouvir a voz dele, ou ele tocar minha barriga, para os bebês começarem a se mexerem sem parar, na maior agitação!

"Vamos bater o martelo?" – Edward perguntou.

"O que você acha?"

"Eu gostei. Muito"

"Então... Robert! Martelo batido!"

E nós nos beijamos para selar a escolha. Finalmente os nossos filhos tinham nomes! Os dois! Robert, nosso pequeno menino brilhante, e Renée, nossa menina cheia de vida!

Nós já tínhamos milhares de pares de sapatinhos rosas e azuis enchendo o guarda-roupa dos bebês. Alice e Esme tinham comprado tantas roupinhas, que os meus filhos deviam ter o que vestir por, pelo menos, uns dois ou três anos – Sem repetir nada, é claro.

Eu ainda estava trabalhando, e pretendia me segurar enquanto fosse possível, mas estava ficando cada dia mais difícil. Eu agora estava inchando muito e Edward se mostrava preocupado cada vez que eu chegava em casa.

"Me deixa ver esse pé" – Edward me ajeitou no sofá, para fazer massagem em minhas pernas.

"Não é nada Edward" – Eu tentei acalmá-lo quando ele fez uma careta ao ver meus pés inchados outra vez – "Toda grávida fica assim"

"Você não é 'toda grávida'. Você é minha mulher" – Ele bufou irritado.

"Eu sei..." – Eu afaguei o rosto dele, desejando poder afastar aquela expressão preocupada.

"Você devia parar de trabalhar..."

"Edward... É só um inchaço. Eu ainda posso segurar mais um tempo antes dos bebês nascerem"

"Não é só isso, Bella" – Edward me olhava, um pouco hesitante – "E depois?"

"Como assim?" – Eu perguntei, sem entender.

"Me escuta... Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou sendo machista, nem nada disso... Ou que eu estou tentando te prender dentro de casa, mas... Você podia parar de trabalhar" – Edward disse quase em um fio de voz, parecendo muito preocupado que eu realmente fosse ficar irritada por ele estar sugerindo isso – "Pelo menos por um tempo... Enquanto os bebês forem pequenos... Você sabe, são dois... Não vai ser fácil cuidar deles" – Ele parou um pouco, talvez esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não tinha realmente o que dizer – "E depois você pode voltar. Talvez... Talvez nós possamos abrir um negócio para você".

"Que tipo de negócio?" – Eu perguntei sem pensar. Eu nunca havia tido um negócio próprio – Muito provavelmente, eu não saberia como lidar com isso.

"Eu... Eu li que o Le Roy está abrindo um plano de expansão. Eles estão analisando propostas de franquias"

"Edward..." – Eu ri – "Eles não nos deixariam abrir outro Le Roy nessa cidade"

"Nessa cidade não, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas nós poderíamos abrir um Le Roy na praia"

"Edward... Seria muito longe. Você mesmo acabou de dizer: Nossa prioridade vai ser cuidar dos nossos filhos. Seria muito difícil..."

"Você não gosta da casa da praia?" – Edward perguntou, fazendo aquela cara de criança que está aprontando alguma coisa, que quase me lembrava a Alice e me deixava muito assustada.

"Eu gosto da casa da praia. Mas ela é dos seus pais"

"Hum..."

"O que?"

"É que... Na verdade..."

"O que, Edward?"

"Os meus pais deram a casa da praia para nós dois"

"O que?" – Acalme-se, Isabella. Ele está brincando. Claro que está. Só pode estar! Ninguém dá uma casa – ainda mais uma casa como aquela casa – para outra pessoa assim.

"Foi um presente de casamento!" – Ele argumentou.

"Presente de casamento é um jogo de taças, Edward!"

"Está vendo? Foi por isso que eu não te contei! Eu sabia que você não iria aceitar e os meus pais ficariam chateados"

Eu bufei e esfreguei meu rosto – "Então é isso? Você armou tudo pelas minhas costas?"

"Eu não armei nada! Eu estou te fazendo uma proposta!" – Edward se levantou, muito ofendido.

"Desculpa..." – Eu me senti uma tonta por estar acusando ele assim.

"Você sempre gostou da casa da praia" – Edward se ajoelhou no chão, perto dos meus joelhos – "E seria um lugar ótimo para os nossos filhos crescerem. E seria o seu negócio, você poderia cuidar deles. Nós podemos pensar em toda uma estrutura para que eles estivessem com você praticamente o tempo todo"

"Mas eu não entendo nada de restaurante..."

"Mas você entende de administração. Para a parte efetiva da coisa, nós podemos contratar a melhor equipe possível"

"E você?"

"O que tem 'eu'?"

"O seu trabalho é aqui"

"Nós estamos indo muito bem, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que eles me apoiariam a ter uma base lá. E então, eu só precisaria vir aqui quando tivéssemos alguma audiência. Você não ficaria mais sozinha do que tem ficado aqui. E nós ainda poderíamos expandir nosso campo de atuação"

"Você pensou em tudo, hein?" – Eu sorri, ainda incerta.

"Nós podíamos ser felizes lá"

"Nós podíamos ser felizes em qualquer lugar, seu bobo"

"Você não precisa responder agora. Pensa um pouco, está bem? Se você não quiser, nós vamos dar um jeito de fazer dar certo aqui"

"Está bem... Eu vou pensar..."

"Só não demore muito" – Edward beijou minha mão – "Sabe... Eu podia te levar para a praia. Para te lembrar as coisas boas que tem lá"

"Obrigada" – Eu afaguei seu rosto.

"Pelo que?"

"Por pensar no que é melhor para nós. Mesmo que seja pelas minhas costas" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, brincando – "Eu sei que você só está cuidando da nossa família"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Priiii: **__Um casalzinho! Imagina só que fofo! Dois filhos do Edward... rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Imagino como estão as coisas. Eu mudei só de casa e cidade e já foi uma loucura! Rsrsrs_

_Mas até que eu me adaptei rápido. Ficou todo mundo me assustando, falando que eu ia estranhar MUUUito, mas até que foi de boa..._

_**Rafaella: **__Hum! Foto do quarto... Vixe! Vou ver se consigo produzir... rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Bem e vê que você não teve um irmão... Eu tenho um irmão quatro anos mais velho e olha que ele nem pegava tanto assim no meu pé, mas..._

_E feriado com chuva? Ah! Isso é muito chato!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Bom, muito obrigada pelos elogios e seja bem-vinda! Pode escrever sempre que quiser._

_**Manu: **__Muito obrigada!_

_**Fabi: **__Ah... Imagina só? A Alice vai deixar essas crianças malucas! Ou melhor, as crianças mimadas, e os pais malucos!_

_**Nah Cullen: **__E quando o Edward não é lindo? E quando o Edward não é perfeito?..._

_**Tati: **__Um casal! Finalmente a menininha para a Tia Alice encher de sapatinhos!_

_**Rosanatecshu: **__Você tem conta, mas não habilitou para receber mensagem direta, então... Respondendo por aqui sua review do outro capítulo._

_Ninguém alcançou tal estágio. Por isso as mulheres suspiram loucamente por Edward Cullen! Ele é o sonho mais que perfeito de todas! Rsrsrs_


	105. Chapter 105

_PDV BELLA_

"Olá, gravidinha!" – Uma Alice, como sempre muito saltitante, se acomodava à minha frente.

"Oi, Allie. Obrigada por vir"

"Hu... Que surpresa!" – Ela revirava os olhos – "Sua melhor amiga largar tudo para vir almoçar com você e com os meus sobrinhos mais lindos e fofos do mundo!"

"Obrigada mesmo assim..."

"E o seu marido?" – Alice perguntou, enquanto abria o cardápio e começava a analisá-lo.

"Edward teve uma audiência... E eu estava precisando conversar com você"

"Credo, Bella... Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com os bebês?"

"Não, não... Está tudo bem com os bebês" – Eu respirei mais fundo – "Aliás, nós escolhemos o nome"

"Ah! Não acredito! E então, qual é o nome do meu sobrinho?"

"Robert. Robert Anthony Cullen"

"Oh... É um nome lindo... E é o nome do meu irmão!"

"Ah, é mesmo... Acredita que eu tinha me esquecido?"

"Também, já faz tanto tempo que ele vive em Londres... Às vezes até eu me esqueço como ele chama" – Alice e seu irmão haviam tido uma infância muito unida, mas logo no início da adolescência, ele foi estudar na Inglaterra e nunca mais voltou. De tempos em tempos, ele resolvia visitar a família, mas a cada ano que passava, essas visitas se tornavam menos freqüentes – "Ele é um gato – você sabe. Vocês teriam formado um lindo casal..." – Alice suspirou.

"Allie..." – Eu ergui minha mão esquerda, exibindo minha aliança.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Não que o seu marido não seja... Bonitinho" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Bonitinho?" – Eu me fingi de ofendida – "Mary Alice!"

"Está bem, está bem... Ele é..." – Ela hesitou, com um sorriso. E se eu bem conhecia Alice (E eu bem conhecia Alice), ela devia estar pensando em uma palavra que não fosse... 'Clara demais' – "Um tremendo homem"

"Obrigada"

"Ao seu dispor"

Nós chamamos o garçom e fizemos nossos pedidos. Era uma lanchonete, então não havia muitas opções, mas nós costumávamos almoçar por aqui antigamente, então já conhecíamos os pontos fortes do cardápio.

"E sobre o que você queria conversar?" – Alice perguntou, enquanto dividíamos uma porção de batata frita.

"Allie..." – Eu respirei fundo, tomando coragem para continuar – "O Edward sugeriu que... Que eu pare de trabalhar"

"Hum" – Ela continuou mastigando, tentando não demonstrar muitas emoções enquanto eu não terminasse.

"Ele tem um ponto. E é um bom ponto..."

"E que ponto seria esse?"

"Seria só agora – No começo. Porque, você sabe, não vai ser fácil cuidar dos dois bebês. Principalmente logo no comecinho. Nós não temos experiência e..."

"Parece certo" – Alice assentiu, me interrompendo – "Mas como VOCÊ se sente sobre isso?"

"Allie... É que..." – Não adiantava nada ficar cozinhando o assunto em banho-maria, então eu decidi soltar logo de uma vez – "Ele também sugeriu que a gente se mude para a casa da praia"

"Oh... Então, nós finalmente chegamos ao ponto" – Alice logo entendeu.

"É, Allie... E eu... Eu estou tão assustada com isso... É por isso que eu queria falar com você, saber o que você acha... Faz tanto tempo que você está do meu lado, eu... Eu não sei como seria ficar longe de você. Eu saí de Forks há um bom tempo e aqui realmente tem sido minha casa e..."

"Docinho..." – Alice segurou minha mão por sobre a mesa – "É claro que não vai ser nada fácil, mas você precisa fazer o que for o melhor para vocês. O que for melhor para você. É óbvio que eu preferia mil vezes ter você sempre aqui para escapar da loja um dia qualquer e almoçar com você. Mas, vocês nem vão estar tão longe assim... A gente ainda vai poder se ver sempre que tiver um diazinho livre"

"Ah, Allie..."

"Você gostaria de morar lá?"

"Eu acho que sim..." – Eu confessei, meio encabulada – "Eu adoro a casa da praia. É um lugar lindo, tranqüilo..."

"Você gostaria de morar lá?" – Alice insistiu.

"Hu-hum"

"Então está decidido, docinho. Ele te ama e você o ama mais do que tudo. Façam o que for preciso" – Alice apertava minha mão, como uma mãe que tenta acalmar uma criança antes do primeiro dia de aula – "Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. Mas eu entendo... Se o Jazz se mudasse para a Austrália hoje, eu sei muito bem o que teria que fazer"

"Eu te amo, Allie"

"Eu também, docinho, eu também... Mas agora você é a 'senhora Cullen' e tem três pessoas que realmente precisam que você seja uma mulher forte e enfrente o que for preciso enfrentar"

"Eu sei"

"E nós estamos em pleno século XXI! Nós temos celulares de última geração e internet sem fio! Nós vamos ficar conectadas o dia todo e eu vou escolher a roupa que você vai colocar nos gêmeos toda manhã" – Eu tentei rir, ainda sem humor – "Porque você continua com essa carinha?"

"Eu não devia ter certeza?" – Eu perguntei.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não devia simplesmente ter certeza do que é o melhor a ser feito? Por que... Não parece certo que eu tenha dúvidas sobre o que eu devia fazer"

"Bella..." – Alice sorriu com aquele jeito meigo de quem está tentando explicar algo óbvio – "As coisas não são tão fáceis assim. A vida é feita de escolhas. E na maioria das vezes são escolhas entre 'algo bom' e 'algo bom também'. Você precisa descobrir qual dos dois vai ser melhor e arcar com o que resultar da sua escolha"

"Então... Eu não vou ter uma resposta simplesmente fácil?"

"Não..." – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

"E como é que eu descubro qual dos dois 'bons' é o melhor?"

"Hummm... Deixa eu pensar..." – Alice respirou fundo – "Bom... Dizem que as mães nunca pensam nelas mesmas, então eu acho que um bom começo é você pensar o que seria melhor para os bebês" – Ela brincou comigo.

"Hum" – Eu mordi meu lábio.

"E agora você é uma mulher casada. Então seu marido deveria estar totalmente em primeiro lugar!" – Alice continuou me provocando.

"Allie" – Eu ri.

"Ele te ama de qualquer jeito, docinho" – Ela respondeu, agora demonstrando falar sério – "Só sejam felizes. Lembra?" – Ela recordou seu discurso no dia do casamento.

"Eu acho que gostaria de ir..." – Eu confessei, me sentindo meio culpada por estar abandonando a cidade e as pessoas que haviam me acolhido aqui.

"Então vá" – Ela me incentivou – "Eu, essa cidade, meu apartamento... Vai estar tudo aqui sempre que você quiser nos visitar" – Alice disse gesticulando – "E eu e o Jasper vamos adorar visitar vocês na praia!" – Ela completou totalmente animada.

"E vocês vão ser muito bem vindos"

"Você também, Bellinha... Essa cidade sempre será sua!"

"Eu vou sentir muito sua falta..."

"Eu sei, eu sei... Mas, sabe... Eu acho que talvez Edward possa fazer um bom trabalho distraindo você"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu achei um pouco estranho quando Bella me ligou para avisar que estava indo para casa um pouco mais cedo, mas ela insistiu que estava se sentindo bem e não havia nada de mais.

De qualquer maneira, eu não poderia deixar o Fórum tão cedo, então... Só me restava mesmo acreditar que ela estava bem e torcer para que as horas passassem o mais rápido possível, para voltar para casa e ficar com a minha mulher.

Assim que a audiência acabou, eu dirigi de volta para o apartamento. Do caminho, eu liguei para avisar Bella que já estava chegando.

Assim que abri a porta, encontrei com Bella e seu lindo sorriso, me esperando.

"Oi"

"Oi, esposa. Como você está?" – Eu andei até ela e a cumprimentei com um beijo suave.

"Ótima" – Bella parecia muito animada, então eu comecei a imaginar que havia algo por debaixo daquele sorriso.

"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer esse sorriso?"

"O sorriso?" – Ela perguntou.

"Hu-hum"

"Nada..." – Eu não consegui deixar de rir diante de sua risada quase infantil – "Eu fico imaginando o que você vai dizer quando souber que eu fiz o jantar"

"Uau! Então esse cheiro bom é aqui mesmo?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella afirmou orgulhosa – "Eu estou fazendo aquele frango que nós comemos na Alice. Você disse que gostou, então eu consegui a receita"

"Humm... Sério – O que foi que eu fiz?"

Bella riu descontraída – "Porque você não toma um banho enquanto eu termino de arrumar a mesa?"

"Ok" – Eu estava curioso, mas algo me dizia que nada de ruim podia vir daquele sorriso. Então, eu vou entrar no banho e relaxar enquanto Bella termina de arrumar a mesa.

Assim que voltei para a sala, Bella já estava com tudo pronto.

"Sério, Bella – O que foi que eu fiz? Faz tanto tempo que você não cozinha" – Eu brinquei enquanto ela me passava o prato.

"Você nunca deixa" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu gosto de cozinhar para você"

"E eu gosto de cozinhar para você" – Ela respondeu com um sorriso – "Será que eu não posso querer agradar o meu marido? Você sabe o que dizem: Um homem é conquistado pelo estômago!"

"Foi por isso que você cozinhou para mim logo no início?" – Eu brinquei.

"Eu não cozinhei para você... O máximo que eu fiz foi um café"

"Se é feito no fogo, é considerado 'cozinhar'!" – Eu ri – "E não fuja da minha pergunta, senhora Cullen"

"Talvez..."

"Bom... Parece que funcionou, não é?"

"Cada um tem que lidar com o que tem... Umas usam sua beleza, outras precisam aprender a tirar proveito de seus outros talentos"

"Então eu acho que você está agindo com certa covardia"

"Por quê?"

"Porque além da beleza, você tem usado seus outros talentos. Isso não caracteriza trapaça, ou algo assim?"

"Eu realmente acho que não..." – Bella sussurrou entre os dentes, enquanto corava um pouco.

"Eu realmente acho que sim..." – Eu corri as costas das mãos por sua bochecha aquecida. Ainda me parecia tão absurdo que aquela mulher linda e delicada se visse de maneira tão distorcida. Bella é absolutamente linda. Em cada detalhe. Até mesmo a maneira como ela cora é algo incrivelmente sedutor.

Bella parou, me olhando, enquanto mordia seu lábio e suspirava alto, parecendo pensar em algo.

"O que foi?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Eu te amo" – Bella disse de uma vez só.

"Ótimo" – Eu ri.

"Eu aceito me mudar com você para a praia" – Eu parei um segundo, analisando se eu tinha ouvido mesmo o que eu achava que tinha ouvido – "Parar de trabalhar, cuidar dos nossos filhos, abrir um restaurante... O que você quiser"

"Bella..."

"Eu quero" – Ela afirmou – "Além do mais, sua família deu a casa para nós... Nós devíamos aproveitá-la, não é? Seria falta de educação abandoná-la lá sozinha..." – Bella falava tudo de uma vez, quase sem respirar – "E seria um bom lugar para os nossos filhos crescerem. E se nós não gostarmos, nós podemos voltar, não podemos?"

"Claro"

"Mas não agora. Só depois"

"Depois?"

"Depois" – Bella assentiu – "Depois que os bebês nascerem e eu já souber cuidar deles... Por que... Pelo menos aqui a sua mãe pode vir me ajudar, ou a Alice... E a médica vai estar por perto..."

"Nós vamos quando você quiser" – Eu a interrompi, segurando sua mão sobre a mesa.

"Eu acho que nós podemos ser felizes lá..." – Bella sorriu envergonhada, usando a frase que eu mesmo havia usado quando propus que nos mudássemos.

"Nós podemos ser felizes em qualquer lugar, sua boba" – Eu sorri de volta, usando também sua resposta, antes de depositar um beijo em sua mão.

"Você acha que a sua mãe vai ficar chateada? Você sabe... Ela se dedicou tanto com o quarto dos bebês e agora..."

"Eu acho que ela vai adorar poder decorar um outro quarto, lá na casa da praia... E nós podemos manter o apartamento. Para quando viermos aqui... Ou para quando os meninos forem para a faculdade"

"Achei que fôssemos mandá-los para Harvard"

"E você acha que nós vamos conseguir mandá-los para tão longe de casa? Eu não vou deixar que eles vivam do outro lado do país sem qualquer tipo de supervisão. Principalmente Renée. Eles podem fazer uma boa faculdade aqui mesmo. Nós fizemos e estamos indo bem"

"Hum... Acho que você está certo..." – Bella concordou – "É melhor mantê-los por perto. Adolescentes não são nada confiáveis"

"Você que o diga" – Eu ri baixinho, fazendo menção ao seu 'passado rebelde'.

"Não tem graça!" – Bella fingiu estar ofendida – "Vai dizer que você não aprontava as suas enquanto ficou aqui, sem os seus pais? Ainda mais com o Emmett!"

"Claro que não!"

"Oh, claro..."

"Definitivamente, a Renée vai fazer faculdade por aqui" – Eu disse em uma careta.

"Hum... Para quem era um santo você está muito preocupado"

"EU era um santo, mas nós não vamos arriscar que ela conheça alguém como o Emmett!" – Eu ri.

"Você sabe que nós não vamos poder evitar isso por muito tempo"

"Porque não?"

"Edward..."

"Eu a deixo fumar, se ela me prometer que não vai fazer sexo"

"Edward! Nossos filhos nem nasceram e você já está corrompendo eles? Deixando a nossa filha fumar só para ela não fazer sexo?"

"É só quando ela tiver uns vinte anos" – Eu me defendi.

"Vinte?" – Bella riu.

"O que?"

"Edward... Eu sei que ela é minha filha, mas... Você acha mesmo que ela vai esperar até os vinte anos para..."

"Oh, Deus! Não diga isso!" – Eu bufei – "Eu não vou sobreviver a ser pai de uma menina..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Priii: **__Eu também quero um desse para mim... Pena que só existe um! E nem é de verdade..._

_**Aninhacullen: **__Obrigada. Aconteceu naturalmente, acredita? Eu fiquei realmente pensando em um nome que combinasse com Renée e aí... surgiu o Robert!_

_**Bcullen: **__Eu sou mesmo, não sou? 105 capítulos! Eu disse que estou garantindo o prêmio de fanfic mais longa do universo! Algum prêmio eu tenho que ganhar! Rsrsrsrs_

_**By: **__A menina é Renée, só Renée. E o menino é Robert._

_Meus personagens são humanos, gente normal... Um nomezinho normal, facilita bastante a vida das criancinhas!_

_**Rafaella: **__Essa fic ficou tão longa que eu já tive umas mil idéias para projetos futuros. Algumas eu achei o máximo, cheguei a pensar num enredo... Mas acabei enjoando e desisti... No momento eu tenho uma idéia, mas ela está bem mal resolvida, então... Resumindo: Eu tenho 'projetos', mas vamos ver no que vai dar! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Na verdade, tudo é chato! Quem tem irmão acha chato, quem tem irmã acha chato, quem é filho único acha chato! Rsrsrs_

_É que a grama do vizinho sempre parece que é mais verde! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Pois é, sumida! Rsrsrs_

_Que aconteceu?_

_**Fabi: **__É... Sai do normalzão, mas sem mudar muito, neh?_

_**Manu: **__Renée. Apenas Renée._

_**Tati: **__Eu também não sei... Talvez ele tenha ajudado um pouquinho..._

_O que vai ter de 'Robert' na próxima geração... (Espero que não só no nome, mas na 'carinha' também! Rsrsrs)_


	106. Chapter 106

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá!**_

_**Desculpem pela demora. Eu estava indo tão bem...**_

_**Foi esse jogo do Brasil que me atrapalhou toda! Rsrsrs – Pelo menos ganhou! UFA!**_

_**Eu particularmente gostei desse capítulo. Então, espero que vocês também gostem.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**E até sexta-feira (Se Deus quiser!)**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Um belo dia você acorda e descobre: A vida é boa.

Apesar da sua barriga cada dia maior, de seus pés que insistem em inchar, de uma casa sendo reformada, de serem seus últimos dias no emprego... A vida é boa. Mesmo assim.

Minhas roupas não me servem mais, então... Adivinhem? Eu ganhei uma tarde de compras com a Alice!

Mas agora eu dou as cartas! Cada vez que eu suspiro um pouco mais forte, ela só falta me carregar no colo até o banco mais próximo – E apesar do tamanhinho dela, eu não me surpreenderia se ela realmente me carregasse.

É óbvio que ela ainda me obriga a experimentar milhares de roupas, mas agora eu tenho o direito de dizer que estou cansada e quero voltar para casa imediatamente. E como eu precisava MUITO de roupas novas, eu até que demorei a dizer isso. E eu ainda estou tentando entender como Alice, que nunca ficou grávida, conhece tantas lojas especializadas em roupas para gestante.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando nós voltamos para casa, levando algo para comer.

Jasper estava com Edward no apartamento. A banda estava cada vez com mais shows e finalmente eles haviam conseguido um contrato. Edward estava analisando os detalhes para eles, então os dois estiveram trabalhando nisso todo o tempo em que nós duas estivemos fora.

"Olá" – Edward sorriu quando eu abri a porta. Os dois estavam sentados à mesa, cheios de papéis espalhados por toda parte. Edward parecia animado, adorando estar mergulhado em 'seu elemento'. Mas Jasper parecia muito cansado. E eu podia adivinhar que ele não estava entendendo uma palavra sobre aquilo tudo.

"Hey, Jazz! Meu marido está esgotando sua mente?" – Eu ri, andando até Edward e o cumprimentando com um beijo.

"Não. Tudo bem..." – Ele respondeu, apesar do desânimo – "Se não fosse o Edward, eu não iria entender nem metade do que está escrito nesse 'troço'" – Jasper apontou para o contrato, como se ele fosse um monstro de sete cabeças – "Provavelmente, nós assinaríamos e nos tornaríamos escravos da gravadora pelo resto de nossas vidas"

"Isso é sério?" – Alice perguntou surpresa, enquanto colocava umas oitenta sacolas sobre o sofá.

"Não" – Edward riu – "Ele só está exagerando. O contrato não é tão ruim assim. É claro que tem alguns pontos que nós podemos – e vamos – melhorar antes que eles realmente assinem. Mas o contrato não é nem de longe abusivo"

"Ah..." – Alice sorriu aliviada, enquanto cumprimentava Jasper com um beijo também e se sentava ao seu lado.

"E a minha mulher? Esgotou suas pernas?" – Jasper riu.

"Não... Ela até que foi bem boazinha"

"Dá para ver..." – Edward analisava as sacolas ocupando quase o sofá inteiro, me fazendo rir.

"Não, é sério. A Alice tem sido muito boazinha: Dirigiu devagar, me trouxe embora quando eu pedi..." – Alice assentia toda orgulhosa, enquanto eu ia falando – "Sabe, Allie... Eu e o Edward até estávamos comentando outro dia que... Você daria uma ótima madrinha para um dos bebês"

Alice ficou muda – O que não era nada comum para ela – e um pouco pálida, também. Até Jasper riu da reação dela.

"Vocês estão falando sério?" – Ela conseguiu falar depois de algum tempo.

"Hu-hum" – Eu afirmei com um sorriso.

"Da Renée, é claro" – Edward continuou, enquanto me puxava para sentar em seu colo – "Afinal, nós nunca poderíamos deixar você criar nosso menino" – Edward fez uma careta, provavelmente imaginando quantos lacinhos Alice iria pendurar em nosso filho.

"Nem o Emmett criar nossa menina" – Eu ri.

"Ah! Muito menos!" – Edward concordou.

Quando nós dois paramos de rir, nós percebemos que Alice continuava muda, nos olhando como se estivesse vendo através de nós.

"E então, Allie?" – Eu perguntei, começando a ficar preocupada – "Vocês aceitam?"

"Vocês?" – Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Bom... Que eu saiba, essa minha amiga aí não tem qualquer intenção de deixar você. Então, se ela for assumir algum compromisso com meus filhos, devia ser algo que envolvesse vocês dois"

"E, pelo que eu já ouvi da sua música e li nesse contrato, você é um ótimo candidato a criar minha filha" – Edward riu – "Se bem, que eu espero que isso nunca seja realmente necessário. Nada contra vocês, mas... Eu acho que prefiro criá-los eu mesmo"

"E então? Vocês aceitam ou não?" – Eu insisti, já começando a ficar nervosa.

"Bella" – Alice me olhou, com o olhar um pouco emocionado, antes de sair saltitando pela sala e vir me abraçar – "Aceitadíssimo! Se é que essa palavra existe..."

"E você Jazz?"

"Se a Alice disse sim, está dito" – Ele deu de ombros, com um largo sorriso.

"Pronto, Renée" – Eu acariciei minha barriga – "Agora Tia Allie é sua madrinha!"

"Ah..." – Alice colocou sua mão em minha barriga também – "Sua madrinha!" – Ela mordeu o lábio, com seus olhos cintilando – "Eu vou encher você de presentes! Um montão de laços e sapatinhos cor-de-rosa!"

"Ah, que novidade!" – Eu ri – "Como se você já não tivesse enchido meus filhos de presentes, um montão de laços e milhares de sapatinhos cor-de-rosa!"

"Eu sei, eu sei..." – Ela revirou os olhos – "Mas agora é diferente. Agora ela é 'minha afilhada'!"

"Nós precisamos falar com o Emmett logo" – Eu disse para Edward – "Desse jeito, o Robert vai ficar com ciúmes"

"Por mim, nós já teríamos falado" – Edward lembrou – "Foi você quem não quis falar por telefone. Eu não vou te fazer viajar de avião a essa altura e a Rosalie também não pode viajar, então..."

"Tudo bem... Nós vamos falar por telefone" – Eu fiz um biquinho, cedendo enfim. A médica de Rosalie disse que ela teria uma gravidez de risco, então ela não podia viajar por enquanto: Repouso completo até que ela ultrapasse as vinte e três semanas. E ainda faltavam umas oito semanas até isso acontecer.

"Se você quiser esperar..."

"Você sabe que não dá para esperar" – Eu dei de ombros – "A Alice vai mimar a nossa filha. Nosso filho merece a mesma chance"

"Tudo bem" – Edward riu, concordando – "Nós vamos ligar mais tarde"

"Combinado"

"Agora a gente pode comer?" – Alice apontou para as sacolas com comida italiana que havíamos comprado. Eu teria preferido indiana, mas pimenta não era aconselhável a essa altura. Sabe-se lá porque, mas parece que pimenta 'apressa as coisas' – "Minha afilhadinha já deve estar com fome" – Ah, Deus! E eu achando que não dava para ficarem mais obsessivos por aqui...

"Boa idéia" – Jasper assentiu – "Tudo que eu preciso nesse momento, é de uma pausa"

"Hey, olha como fala! Assim eu vou ficar ofendido" – Edward brincou.

"Não, cara! Nada contra você. O problema é esse papel cheio de palavras obscuras"

"Vamos comer!" – Eu ri – "Depois vocês dois continuam com as palavras obscuras. A afilhadinha da Alice está mesmo com fome"

Era divertido receber Alice e Jasper em casa. Mesmo que fosse para discutir um contrato e comer comida italiana comprada no restaurante da esquina. Eu gostava de ver como Edward e Jasper haviam desenvolvido algo próximo de uma amizade. Homens sempre têm um relacionamento meio estranho para mim, mas... Eles estavam se dando bem.

Nós conversamos e rimos durante o 'jantar'. Jasper contando sobre uma fã louca que estava perseguindo um dos caras da banda. Ela até havia tentado perseguir o próprio Jasper, mas Alice havia dado um jeito nisso. Não perguntem como.

Eu não queria que eles fossem embora, mas estava ficando difícil disfarçar meu cansaço. Àquela hora da noite, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho quente e escorregar para debaixo das cobertas na minha cama.

"Vamos indo, Jazz?" – Alice levantou, após dar uma olhada no relógio – "Já está ficando tarde"

"Ah, claro... Bom, o que a gente faz com o contrato?" – Jasper perguntou. O contrato há muito havia sido esquecido e abandonado pela conversa à toa.

"Eu fico com ele" – Edward assentiu – "Amanhã eu aproveito para terminar de analisar e na segunda nós discutimos sobre a contraproposta que iremos apresentar para a gravadora"

"Nós vamos apresentar uma contraproposta?" – Jasper pareceu surpreso.

"Claro que sim. Nós vamos redigir algo com termos bons para vocês e vocês apresentam a proposta para a gravadora. É assim que se faz, Jasper – Nós não podemos assinar a primeira versão que aparece. Temos que discutir cada termo, até que as duas partes estejam tão satisfeitas quanto for possível" – Hum... Eu adoro quando ele age assim, todo... Advogado – "De preferência, até que a parte de vocês esteja mais satisfeita que a deles"

"É isso aí!" – Alice assentiu – "Você cuida do futuro do Jazz, nós garantimos o futuro da Renée, eu ajudo a Bella com as compras... É isso que eu chamo de amizade!"

Assim que eles saíram, eu me deixei cair sobre o sofá. Essas crianças já estavam começando a ficar bem pesadinhas.

"Tudo bem?" – Edward trancou a porta e me olhou um pouco preocupado.

"Tudo bem, só um pouco cansada"

"Vocês deviam ter deixado para fazer compras na semana que vem, depois que você já tiver parado de trabalhar"

"O problema é que eu não tinha mais nem uma roupa sequer, e eu não ia poder trabalhar esses dias se não tivesse feito compras" – Eu respondi, enquanto Edward se sentava ao meu lado e depositava um beijo em minha barriga.

"O que você quer fazer?"

"Tomar banho"

"Quer ajuda?" – Edward tentou conter um sorriso, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

"Hum... Acho que pode ser..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu ajudei Bella a secar o cabelo e depois nós fomos nos deitar. Havia milhares de sacolas perdidas pelo apartamento, mas nós achamos melhor deixar para guardar tudo aquilo amanhã.

A primavera já havia transformado a cidade em algo alegre outra vez, então nós aproveitaríamos a manhã de domingo para andar um pouco no parque e depois, eu ajudaria Bella a guardar tudo, e terminaria de analisar o contrato da banda do Jasper.

Eu nunca havia trabalhado com qualquer banda, mas logo percebi que contratos eram contratos, não importava muito qual era o 'produto' que estava em questão.

Eu sorri vendo a barriga redonda que saltava da blusa de Bella.

"Sua barriga está tão linda" – Eu disse, enquanto passava minha mão por sobre a blusa de Bella e sentia os bebês se mexendo – "Aliás, você está tão linda"

Bella revirou os olhos, mas respondeu com um sorriso. Eu me aproximei e a beijei.

"Ah..." – Bella se afastou – "Nós não ligamos para o Emmett"

"Tudo bem. Nós ligamos amanhã – Já está tarde"

"Boa idéia" – Bella assentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava e se encolhia contra mim, se ajeitando em meus braços.

"Quer que eu ligue a televisão?" – Eu perguntei. Segundo Bella, o barulho da televisão acalmava os bebês. E com eles mais quietos, ela conseguia dormir melhor.

"Hu-hum"

Eu liguei a televisão e procurei um filme qualquer. Em poucos minutos ela já estava dormindo. Sua respiração profunda, suas palavras incoerentes durante o sono, a forma como ela se encolhia contra mim sempre que estava tendo um pesadelo.

"Não" – Bella gemeu, afundando o rosto em meu peito.

"Shhh" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la – "Está tudo bem"

"Não vai, Edward... Não vai" – Bella pedia baixinho.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella" – Eu sussurrei, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Não vai..." – Bella se encolheu um pouco mais contra mim e então soltou um longo suspiro, ficando quieta outra vez. Eu desliguei a televisão e logo estava dormindo também.

O domingo correu exatamente como o planejado. O despertador soou pelo quarto e nós acordamos com um belo Sol brilhando lá fora. Era o dia perfeito: Céu azul, Sol brilhando, uma brisa suave refrescando o ar em volta... Até o humor de Bella amanheceu melhor.

O passeio no parque foi rápido. Apenas o suficiente para garantir um pouquinho de exercício leve para Bella. Assim que voltamos, decidimos ligar para Emmett.

Emmett e Rosalie ficaram radiantes com nosso convite e aceitaram imediatamente. Eles eram oficialmente, os padrinhos de Robert.

Aproveitamos para perguntar como Rosalie estava indo. Tudo certo até agora. Ficar em repouso era chato, mas Rosalie estava disposta a qualquer sacrifício para ter seu pequeno bebê (Ou nem tão pequeno assim, se julgarmos que é o filho de Emmett).

Ajudei Bella a guardar as compras e revisei o contrato de Jasper. Amanhã eu pediria que alguém do escritório redigisse as alterações que eu havia demarcado e pediria que Jasper fosse buscar o contrato para apresentá-lo à gravadora.

Já era noite quando nós decidimos simplesmente deitar um pouco e assistir um DVD, antes de pedir uma pizza.

E quando todas as pessoas mais velhas e sábias dizem que a felicidade mora nas coisas simples, os jovens tendem a não acreditar. Mas a verdade é que eles estão mesmo certos.

A felicidade mora em ter a mulher que eu amo assistindo um DVD, deitada em meus braços, concentrada demais para perceber que eu não estou prestando nem um pouco de atenção no filme.

E não estou prestando atenção no filme, simplesmente, porque estou completamente hipnotizado pela forma como a luz da televisão ilumina seu rosto, enquanto ela morde seu lábio inferior e tenta não chorar nas cenas mais bobas.

Não estou prestando atenção no filme, porque meus filhos não param de se mexer dentro de seu ventre, enquanto minha mão repousa sobre sua barriga.

Não estou prestando atenção no filme, porque estou ocupado demais, aproveitando da felicidade que a vida me entregou.

Não estou prestando atenção no filme... Mas logo percebo que ele acabou.

"Gostou?" – Bella pergunta, se erguendo para beijar meu rosto.

"Muito" – Eu sorrio para ela e ela sorri de volta, sem sequer imaginar que eu com certeza não estou falando do filme que ela acabou de assistir...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bia: **__Ah é, foi rápido, neh... É que, na minha cabeça, essa questão já está sendo considerada faz um tempo... rsrsrs_

_E convenhamos que a Bella é insegura, mas é esperta! Porque ela diria 'não'?_

_**Bcullen: **__De qualquer forma, estou garantindo esse! Rsrsrs_

_**Jaqueline Masen: **__Mas o coitado do Edward fez uma PROPOSTA! Ele não DECIDIU nada sozinho._

_A Bella poderia - Eu não consigo imaginar um motivo para isso – Mas a Bella poderia dizer 'não'._

_**Tati: **__A Bella tem a vida perfeita que todo mulher pediu a Deus! Homem (mais que) perfeito, amiga perfeita... um casalzinho de gêmeos... Até a sogra dela é legal!_

_**Fabi:**__ Estão virando gente grande! Rsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Todo pai é meio ciumento, neh? Ainda mais o Edward 'ligeiramente' possessivo..._

_**Nah Cullen: **__Eu mal vejo a hora dos bebês nascerem..._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Lá vem vocês pedindo para as bombas caírem! Relaxe... Logo-logo eu venho com as maldades! Rsrsrs_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Eu tenho 'alguma idéia de como' vai ser o fim. Mas o 'quando' realmente não posso assegurar nada... Eu achei que chegava ao capítulo 100 praticamente acabando, mas ainda tenho uma porção de coisas para escrever, então... Acho que ainda demora um pouco._

_**CVDSBM**__: Oiê! Estava sumida, hein? Tudo bom por aí?_

_**Manu: **__Eu também não queria um pai como ele! Eu queria um marido! Rsrsrs_

_Comecei e foi indo... Sei lá! Chegou nisso! Rsrsrs_


	107. Chapter 107

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Eu sei que esse capítulo está curtinho, mas olha só: Eu vou PROMETER um capítulo para o fim de semana.**_

_**É que hoje realmente o dia está cheio e não está dando para escrever mais.**_

_**Então vou postar**_

_**E no fim de semana eu prometo que escrevo mais.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**OBS: Estou chocada com a quantidade de visitas que a fic tem recebido. Do nada, de uma média por volta de 60, passei para umas 400!**_

_**Bom, seja lá porque isso aconteceu, muito obrigada!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Hoje é meu último dia no trabalho.

E eu ainda estou pensando se isso é algo bom ou não.

Eu já estou ficando cansada, é claro. E vai ser muito bom poder me dedicar aos bebês por um tempo. Além de todas as mudanças que estão por vir. Mas... Eu realmente não sei como vai ser minha vida sem o trabalho.

Logo que saí de Forks, mesmo durante a faculdade, eu me ocupei com algum trabalho – Por mais ridículo e improdutivo que ele fosse. Era bom manter minha mente ocupada.

Se bem, que se o problema era esse, eu teria dois belos bebês para manter minha mente ocupada. E eles provavelmente fariam um trabalho muito melhor em me manter ocupada do que muitas pilhas de relatórios.

Uma hora antes do fim do expediente, quando eu estava terminando de colocar minhas coisas pessoais em uma caixa, Ângela entrou, usando um chapeuzinho de papel, desses de aniversário.

"O que é isso, Ângela?" – Eu apontei para o chapéu, rindo.

"É para a sua festa de despedida" – Ela deu de ombros – "Nós não sabíamos o que usar, então..."

"Minha o que, Anggie?" – Eu perguntei, provavelmente fazendo uma careta.

"Ah... Você não achou que nós te deixaríamos ir embora sem uma despedida, achou?" – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura – O que deixava a cena ainda mais engraçada – "Estão todos te esperando. Nós vamos sentir muito sua falta"

"Eu também vou sentir a falta de vocês"

"Então vamos" – Ela pegou minha mão, quase me arrastando para fora da sala – "Vamos acabar logo com isso, que esse elástico do chapéu já está começando a machucar"

Estavam todos lá, na sala de reuniões. Até meu chefe veio me dar um abraço de despedida. Victória também estava presente, mas se manteve distante o tempo todo. Mesmo assim, sua presença me incomodava. A maneira como ela olhava para minha barriga, me fazia manter as mãos à frente do corpo o tempo todo – Como se assim pudesse defender meus filhos daquele olhar.

Ângela havia avisado Edward sobre a festinha, então ele logo estava lá também.

Assim que ele entrou na sala, iluminando todo o recinto com seu sorriso, Victória deixou o lugar. Eu sorri de volta para ele, aliviada por não ter mais aquele olhar sobre mim, mas tentando não chamar a atenção de Edward para isso.

"Se divertindo?" – Edward me cumprimentou com um beijo.

"Muito" – Eu revirei os olhos, cinicamente, fazendo Edward rir.

As pessoas conversavam muito animadas. Com certeza, muito mais porque tinham ganhado uma festa em plena terça-feira e matado uma hora de trabalho no fim do dia, do que por minha causa.

Ângela havia decorado a sala e obrigado todos a usarem os chapeuzinhos de papel. Graças a Deus, eles já haviam retirado aquilo – Era ridículo! E nem era meu aniversário. E eu já odiava quando era meu aniversário!

"Quer ir embora?" – Edward perguntou rindo, ao perceber o modo como eu olhava para tudo de forma quase dolorosa.

"Sim" – Eu ri de volta.

"Ok. Vamos nos despedir, então" – Edward se levantou e começou a se despedir de todos e eu fiz o mesmo.

A maioria do pessoal me abraçou e disse que sentiria minha falta, daquele jeito que você sabe que não chega a ser mentira, mas verdade também não é. Ângela foi mais emotiva, é claro. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ela brincou dizendo que era porque agora teria que trabalhar com Victória.

Meu chefe me entregou uma caixa – Um presente de todos. Eram dois macacões de bebê. Iguais, porém, um lilás e um azul. Eu agradeci e me despedi mais uma vez.

"Tem muita coisa para levar?" – Edward perguntou, enquanto andávamos até minha sala.

"Não. Só uma caixa... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro..." – Eu informei. Estar apertada já estava começando a se tornar uma constante – "Você pode pegar para mim? Está em cima da minha mesa. Eu volto em um segundo"

"Claro" – Edward sorriu, enquanto se aproximava para me beijar – "E pode demorar mais que um segundo. Eu espero por aqui"

"Obrigada"

Eu estava usando um anel que Edward comprou para mim, além dos meus anéis de casamento, então eu tive que tirá-lo para poder lavar as mãos. Era um anel comum, mas muito bonito. Edward o trouxe quando eu tive que tirar o anel que costumava usar porque estava ficando apertado demais.

Então ele me comprou esse. Mas ele estava um pouco largo ainda...

Eu estava com as mãos cheias de sabão quando ouvi a porta e instintivamente levantei a cabeça para ver quem entrava, olhando pelo reflexo do espelho.

Era Victória.

Ela não pareceu tão surpresa quanto eu com aquele encontro. Seus olhos imediatamente em minha barriga.

Eu comecei a enxaguar minha mão, querendo sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, enquanto Victória se aproximava da pia ao lado, abrindo a torneira para lavar suas mãos também.

"Meus parabéns" – Ela disse, me olhando pelo espelho.

"Obrigada" – Eu procurei não olhá-la de volta.

"Eu realmente subestimei você... Uma mulher muito inteligente – Isso sim que você é" – O tom de Victória deixava claro que ela não estava propriamente me elogiando.

Eu não respondi nada, enquanto secava minhas mãos com um papel.

"Seu anel" – Ela o pegava da pia e estendeu para mim. Mas quando eu fui pegar, ela o deixou cair no chão – "Ops"

"Bella?" – Nós escutamos uma batida na porta e eu percebi que Victória ficou rígida no mesmo instante. Edward abriu a porta em uma fresta mínima e sorriu a me ver – "Você estava demorando..." – Seu sorriso morreu assim que ele reconheceu Victória e sua frase terminou em um sussurro sem vida – "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Eu sorri calmamente de volta para ele – "Eu só... Meu anel caiu"

"Posso entrar?" – Ele perguntou, abrindo a porta um pouco mais para ver se havia mais alguém lá dentro – "Eu pego para você"

"Pode" – Eu assenti e Edward veio para dentro do banheiro.

"Eu acho que já vou indo" – Victória finalmente se moveu – "Boa sorte, Isabella"

"Obrigada" – Eu sorri, enquanto Edward já colocava o anel no meu dedo – "Mas acho que não vou precisar de mais sorte. Já tenho toda de que preciso" – Eu respondi, olhando para Edward, que retribuía o sorriso.

Victória saiu, e a porta se fechou atrás dela. Edward bufou irritado, se virando para estar de frente comigo – "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Eu sorri – "Eu não sei o que foi que você disse para ela, mas parece que ela... 'respeita' muito você"

"Ótimo" – Edward se aproximou, me beijando calmamente – "Pronta para ir para casa?"

"Pronta"

"Então vamos. Que eu não quero ser encontrado no banheiro feminino"

_PDV EDWARD_

Mulherzinha ridícula essa Victória. É claro que eu iria notar a forma como ela olhou para Bella quando ela passou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

O que ela achou? Que estar dentro do banheiro feminino iria me impedir de interferir? Nada iria me impedir de acabar com ela caso ela ousasse magoar a Bella de novo. Nada.

Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado com a forma com que a Bella estava olhando para tudo enquanto saíamos do escritório – Como se fosse sentir muita saudade.

"Você sabe que ainda pode voltar atrás, não é? Eu tenho certeza que eles ficariam felizes em te readmitir"

"Eu não quero voltar atrás" – Bella sorriu.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho" – Ela afirmou – "Eu vou sentir falta de algumas pessoas, mas... Eu acho que não vou ter muito tempo para sentir a falta de mais nada em dez semanas"

"Eu não vejo a hora deles nascerem" – Eu acariciei sua barriga – "Ver o rostinho deles... Aliás! Eu já ia me esquecendo... Minha mãe perguntou se não vamos fazer um ultrassom 3D"

"Eu não sei..."

"Você não quer? Parece ser tão bonitinho..."

"Acho que tudo bem... É que... Não parece ser a mesma coisa – Eu quero ver eles. De verdade"

"Eu também, mas... Enquanto não dá, vamos fazendo o possível"

"É..."

"Minha mãe também perguntou se íamos fazer algo no meu aniversário, mas eu disse que não"

"Por quê?" – Bella me olhou, surpresa.

"Não quero" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Por que não?"

"Nós podemos fazer algo só nós dois, ou..."

"Nada disso" – Bella me interrompeu – "No mínimo, nós vamos jantar no Le Roy. No mínimo" – Ela afirmou – "É o seu primeiro aniversário que nós passamos juntos. Eu quero comemorar!"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sorri – "Mas você também vai me deixar comemorar quando chegar o seu"

"Edward..." – Bella começou a protestar.

"Direitos iguais ou nada feito!"

"Está bem" – Ela revirou os olhos.

"E eu não vou esquecer" – Eu disse, batendo um dedo na ponta de seu nariz. E pela expressão dela, eu logo vi que tinha acertado o que ela estava pensando.

"Tudo bem... Mas então vamos fazer uma festa de verdade"

"Hum... Desde quando você gosta de festa?"

"Eu gosto. Desde que seja para os outros" – Bella deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei de ombros também – "Mas você sabe que nós vamos ter que comemorar o seu aniversário na mesma intensidade"

"Alice sempre me obriga mesmo"

"Ah... Eu bem que devia ter adivinhado que estava fácil demais"

"Se eu não vou escapar, você também não vai... 'Direitos iguais ou nada feito', baby"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cvdsbm: **__Eu estou bem, obrigada. Correndo como sempre, mas bem._

_**By: **__Porque você pensou que ela entraria em trabalho de parto? Deus do céu! Ela só estava de 29 semanas nesse capítulo! (Sim, eu controlo isso, porque senão eu nunca saberia quando os bebês deveriam nascer, sem que isso parecesse absurdo)_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__É, eles andam numa fase entre o engraçadinho e o super romântico! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__De nada pela distração._

_E quem é que não casa com um Edward? Até a Bella (A original!) era uma anti-casamento convicta e casou._

_**Fabi: **__Acalme-se e não fique ansiosa... A Bella ainda está de 30 semanas e eles só vão se mudar algum tempo depois que os bebês nascerem (Cada dia que passa eu fico mais preocupada com o tamanho que essa fic vai ter no final...)_

_**Hebe: **__Você e todas as mulheres do mundo, não é? Quer dizer, pelo menos todas as que são 'Team Edward'!_

_**Alanna: **__Ah, não foi fofo? Até eu amei... Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Esse seu 'aaaaaaaaaaaaah' disse tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Pri: **__Eu entendo... O Edward deixa qualquer uma sem palavras._

_**Bcullen: **__Oh... Um bebê! Outro dia estava com uma conhecida que tem um bebezinho e fiquei só observando os dois... Tão fofos! O bebê dela é uma coisa! E o cheirinho deles? Oooooh... Vontade de morder!_

_**Aninha cullen: **__Você pede, depois me acusa?_

_Não poso revelar nada! Vai ter que esperar para ver! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Eu também me mudo com você, Edward! Como diria o burrinho do Shrek – 'Eu, eu! Aqui! Eu! Me escolhe! Eu! Me escolhe!'_

_Por acaso esse Podolsk é o alemão? Você está torcendo pela Alemanha?_

_Bom, então... Sinto em dar meus pêsames pela derrota de hoje para a Sérvia! Rsrsrs_


	108. Chapter 108

_**N/A:**_

_**Hum... Quase desisti do capítulo do fim de semana – Ficou todo mundo falando que o de sexta já estava bom! Rsrsrs**_

_**Não é que eu tenha achado o capítulo de sexta ruim. É que eu queria ter escrito mais e não deu tempo. Então, eu achei que merecia outro no fim de semana!**_

_**Acho que é porque eu queria chegar a um ponto específico e não dava... Mas acho que hoje eu até que cheguei... Então, bom capítulo**_

_**E segunda eu posto mais**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Até que está sendo bem divertido ficar em casa.

Edward me traz algo todo fim de tarde. E Alice me liga o tempo todo. Isso quando ela não aparece de surpresa e me leva para fazer algo divertido! Então... Eu estou adorando ficar em casa!

Tudo bem. Eu só parei de trabalhar a uma semana, mas... Eu estou realmente adorando!

Edward não gosta muito quando eu saio sem ele.

Desde que a médica disse que devemos ficar atentos a qualquer sinal, porque estamos entrando no período crítico, em que os bebês podem resolver nascer a qualquer momento, Edward ficou...

Eu ia dizer 'ligeiramente obsessivo', mas todo mundo sabe que 'ligeiramente obsessivo' é o modo normal de Edward. Então digamos que ele ficou COMPLETAMENTE obsessivo. Eu não posso sequer espirrar, que ele já liga para Carlisle perguntando se isso pode ser um sinal de que os bebês vão nascer.

É claro que eu só estou brincando. Edward não ligou para Carlisle quando eu espirrei. Até porque eu não espirro a um bom tempo...

Hoje eu e Alice fomos tomar sorvete no parque!

Foi engraçado e divertido. E eu adorei poder sair de dentro de casa e aproveitar um pouco os dias de Sol.

Alice me trouxe para casa um pouco antes do horário em que Edward costuma chegar, então eu tomei um banho e me deitei, assistindo uma série qualquer, enquanto esperava por ele.

Eu escutei quando a chave girou na fechadura e percebi que havia algo errado assim que Edward bateu a porta atrás de si. Ele devia estar cansado – Tem trabalhado tanto, sem parar... Ou talvez uma dessas causas que ele detesta ter que defender...

Assim que Edward entrou no quarto eu sorri para ele e comecei a falar, tentando desanuviar sua expressão cansada.

"Olá!" – Eu disse da maneira mais animada que consegui.

"Olá" – Edward sorriu de volta, sem muito humor, enquanto se aproximava para me cumprimentar com um beijo.

"Alice me levou para tomar sorvete no parque!" – Eu continuei falando, enquanto ele tirava seu casaco e afrouxava a gravata – "Mas nós fomos de carro. Não andei quase nada" – Eu completei, sabendo que ele não queria que eu fizesse grandes caminhadas.

Edward veio até a cama e se deitou ao meu lado, ainda calado. Eu me virei, de forma que pudesse observar seu rosto. Eu sabia que havia algo errado, mas estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada que fosse algo realmente sério.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." – Edward me puxou para junto de si e me fez deitar sobre seu peito.

"Como nada? Você está todo estranho... Eu acho que te conheço o bastante para saber que tem alguma coisa errada"

Eu ouvi Edward soltar o ar e engolir seco, antes que ele realmente dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que vou ter que viajar..."

Eu sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa do tipo 'Sem problemas, vai ficar tudo bem', mas eu não conseguia dizer nada. Então só fiquei ali: calada e imóvel.

"É só por um dia" – Edward continuou quando percebeu que eu não diria nada – "Eu vou cedo para uma reunião e volto assim que ela acabar... Mas eu não queria sair de perto de você... Não agora..." – Sua voz era quase dolorosa – "Eu não vou me perdoar se os bebês resolverem nascer enquanto eu estiver fora"

"Eles não vão nascer enquanto você estiver fora" – Eu o encarei. Ia ser difícil. A falta dele já estava doendo. Mas Alice estava certa: Agora eu sou a 'senhora Cullen' e tem três pessoas que realmente precisam que eu seja uma mulher forte e enfrente o que for preciso enfrentar.

"Me pede para ficar"

"Você sabe que eu não posso... Eu sei que você não iria se houvesse qualquer outra opção"

"Stefan tem uma audiência importante e esse é o único dia que o cliente tem. Depois disso, ele viaja para um congresso e só deve voltar vinte dias depois" – Edward explicou, em um tom que mais parecia tentar convencer ele mesmo do que a mim.

"Quando você vai?"

"A reunião é na sexta" – Edward respondeu – "Você pode pedir para a Alice ficar com você?"

"Hum..." – Eu mordi o lábio, com uma careta – "Ela está indo ver o Jazz"

"Ah! Droga!" – Edward praticamente bufou, correndo os dedos de uma mão por entre os cabelos – "Eu não vou... Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha"

"Edward... Você precisa ir"

"Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, Bella"

Eu sabia que nada ia convencê-lo, então eu tentei pensar em uma solução. Não havia ninguém para ficar comigo na cidade, e eu não podia viajar com ele... Ótimo... O que eu faço? O que eu faço?...

"Eu podia ficar com os seus pais" – A frase pulou da minha mente direto para fora de minha boca.

"Você faria isso?" – Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Claro'' – Eu sorri ao vê-lo ficando mais calmo – "Assim eu e sua mãe podemos discutir os detalhes do seu aniversário e Carlisle pode ficar de olho nos bebês o tempo todo para você não ficar preocupado que eles nasçam enquanto você estiver fora"

Edward tentou sorrir, mas ficou mais parecendo com uma careta. Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas em sua expressão dolorosa – "Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta. O tempo todo"

"Eu também... Eu também..." – Eu também tentei sorrir, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio algum tempo antes que Edward começasse a falar outra vez – "Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe e avisar que nós vamos para lá na quinta-feira à noite. Eu durmo com você lá e volto cedinho para pegar o vôo"

"Você teria que sair de madrugada..." – Eu tentei argumentar.

"Eu não vou dormir longe de você" – Edward me interrompeu – "Vamos fazer assim, ou eu não vou"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sabia que não adiantaria nada tentar convencê-lo do contrário.

"Então, eu te levo para a casa dos meus pais na quinta-feira à noite e nós dormimos lá. Meu vôo deve sair por volta das sete da manhã – É um vôo curto" – Edward continuou planejando – "E assim que a reunião terminar, eu pego o primeiro vôo e volto. E até o fim do dia, eu prometo que nós vamos estar juntos de novo"

"Nós podemos dormir lá outra vez. Assim você descansa um pouco. Vai ter dirigido bastante, voado..."

"Claro. Nós podemos até passar o final de semana lá. Ou voltar... Você sabe... Para ter mais... Privacidade" – Edward me fez rir, correndo sua mão por minhas costas.

"Oh, claro... Privacidade é... Ótimo" – Eu brinquei, aliviada em vê-lo um pouco mais relaxado.

No resto do dia nós dois estávamos parecendo um planeta e seu satélite – Fomos incapazes de nos desgrudar. Nós tomamos banho juntos e cozinhamos juntos e dormimos tão abraçados quanto era possível.

Eu estava realmente tentando ser forte. Nós já havíamos passado por isso e eu sabia que nós iríamos sobreviver, mas... Saber que Edward ia estar longe era algo horrível.

Eu tentei me convencer que era apenas um dia e que nós não ficaríamos separados por muito mais tempo do que ficávamos sempre que Edward saía para o trabalho, mas minha mente continuava me traindo, me fazendo lembrar que dessa vez ele não estaria ao alcance de um telefonema, caso eu precisasse dele.

Dessa vez, sua ida ao trabalho, envolvia um vôo de ida e um vôo de volta, e muitos quilômetros de separação.

_PDV EDWARD_

Esme ficou muito feliz quando eu liguei avisando que estávamos indo para lá.

Ela tentou me consolar, dizendo que cuidaria bem da 'minha família' – 'De todos eles, querido. O pacote todo' – Ela disse, me fazendo rir, mesmo que sem muito humor.

Ela ligou para Carlisle imediatamente para que ele pudesse se organizar, de maneira que tivesse a sexta-feira livre para estar em casa, e ficar de olho em Bella e nos bebês. Ela provavelmente estaria bem melhor amparada ficando lá do que ela ficava todos os dias, estando sozinha em casa enquanto eu trabalhava. Mesmo assim, estava sendo horrível ter que deixá-la.

Eu insisti que não era necessário, mas Bella me ajudou a arrumar uma mala para levarmos na casa dos meus pais e também uma bagagem de mão, para levar na viagem.

"Se a aeromoça derrubar café na sua camisa?" – Bella argumentou, enquanto guardava a troca de roupa, me fazendo rir.

"Eu não vou tomar café no avião"

"Talvez não. Mas nunca se sabe quem vai estar sentado ao seu lado" – Ela deu de ombros, enquanto fechava o zíper da bolsa.

Na quinta-feira, eu consegui sair um pouco mais cedo do escritório. Bella já estava pronta, então nós só pegamos as coisas e seguimos para a casa dos meus pais. Esme obviamente estava nos esperando com um belo jantar à mesa.

"Vocês dois vão comer, ou vão ficar brincando com a comida no prato?" – Esme perguntou, intrigada com a forma que eu e Bella estávamos agindo.

"Desculpa, mãe..."

"A comida está ótima. Não é nada..." – Bella tentou se explicar.

"Parem de sofrer assim" – Esme disse calmamente, enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne – "Edward, você precisa se concentrar nessa bendita reunião e você, Dona Isabella, vai comer enquanto ele estiver fora. Porque eu prometi ao meu filho que vou cuidar de você e eu não costumo quebrar minhas promessas"

Bella sorriu, colocando alguma comida na boca.

"Ainda podemos voltar para casa" – Eu sussurrei, brincando com Bella, e ela tentou segurar o riso.

"Tudo bem" – Bella negou com a cabeça.

Bella insistiu para que fôssemos nos deitar cedo. Ela estava preocupada porque eu teria que acordar bem cedo para não me atrasar para o vôo.

Eu me despedi de meus pais e tentei falar com eles sobre os cuidados com a Bella, mas ele nem quiseram me ouvir – 'Nós sabemos muito bem como cuidar de uma grávida, Edward!' 'Seu pai é médico!''Será que você poderia deixar de ser tão obsessivo?'

Nós subimos para o quarto e nos preparamos para dormir. Eu me deitei de frente para Bella, olhando seu rosto delicado.

"O que foi?" – Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Só te olhando..."

"Pára"

"Por quê?"

"É estranho" – Ela franziu o nariz, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu não quero esquecer nenhuma partezinha"

Bella bateu em meu ombro – "Se você se esquecer de mim em um dia, eu juro que mato você!"

Nós dois rimos sem muito humor, e o riso acabou em um silêncio quase doloroso. Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella e a acariciei com as costas de minha mão.

"Eu volto logo"

"Eu sei" – Nós dois sussurrávamos.

"Você sabe que eu queria ficar, não sabe?"

"Sei"

Nós dois suspiramos e o silêncio tomou conta do quarto outra vez. Eu beijei a testa de Bella e nós ficamos assim por algum tempo.

"Você promete que vai se cuidar?" – Eu esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela.

"Prometo"

"E eles não vão nascer enquanto eu estiver fora, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum. Nem que tenha que segurar as contrações por vinte horas"

"Deus do céu!" – Eu ri – "Espero MESMO que isso não seja necessário"

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – Bella acariciou meu rosto.

A noite de sono de Bella foi bem agitada. Embora ela não estivesse falando nada, eu poderia apostar que ela devia estar sonhando a noite toda. Ela passou todo o tempo com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

Quando o relógio despertou, eu tente me arrumar sem acordar Bella. Só quando já estava pronto, eu me sentei na cama para me despedir.

"Bella" – Eu tirei o cabelo de seu rosto, falando baixinho para não assustá-la. Ela gemeu enquanto se virava – "Eu já estou indo" – Eu corri um dedo por sua sobrancelha.

Bella sentou na cama e me abraçou apertado.

"Eu volto logo" – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também" – Bella se afastou para poder me beijar – "Tome cuidado. E volte logo. Eu já estou morrendo de saudades"

"Eu também... Eu também..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar um pouco tensas... Mas no final tudo acabou bem._

_**Tati: **__É, tem alguns personagens que sempre são malvados._

_**Bia: **__É verdade, Bia... Acho que eles estão entrando para ver se eu realmente escrevo alguma coisa no capítulo 100, ou posto em branco só para fazer número! Rsrsrs_

_Porque foi exatamente quando chegou ao Capítulo 99 que as visitas cresceram._

_**Marinez: **__Seja bem-vinda!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Vamos ver hoje o que dá no jogo do Brasil..._

_**Hebe: **__Eu não sei quando vai acabar a fic... Acho que demora um pouco ainda..._

_Eu escrevo e posto. Não tenho os capítulos prontos. Eu sei mais ou menos como será o final, mas não faço idéia quantos capítulos serão até colocar tudo no papel..._

_**Fabi: **__Ah, claro! Quanto maior, melhor... Rsrsrs_

_Será que eu vou completar um ano 'no ar'? Rsrsrs_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Não fique ansiosa. São apenas... 'Complicações do dia-a-dia' Rsrsrsrs_


	109. Chapter 109

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá!**_

_**Como estão as coisas com vocês?**_

_**Bom... Sem muito assunto, então**_

_**Tenham um bom capítulo.**_

_**Até quarta.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Eu até tentei dormir de novo, mas eu não conseguia dormir sem o Edward nem quando estava em minha própria cama, quanto mais em uma cama diferente. Todos os dias quando Edward saía para o trabalho era a mesma coisa: Eu passava o resto da manhã me revirando na cama, até resolver me levantar.

O Sol ainda não tinha nem nascido e eu não queria acordar Esme, então preferi ficar deitada até escutar algum barulho na casa.

Havia alguns livros na prateleira do quarto, então eu escolhi um qualquer e comecei a ler para ver se ajudava há passar o tempo. Mas eu desisti depois que tive que reler o primeiro parágrafo umas vinte vezes e continuei sem conseguir me concentrar.

Eu verifiquei o relógio do celular e parecia que o tempo estava decidido a não passar de jeito nenhum. O Sol demorou uma eternidade para nascer e eu já estava ficando dolorida de tanto procurar uma posição confortável na cama.

Edward já devia estar chegando ao aeroporto há essa hora, mas ainda não havia me ligado. Eu não estava em condições de ficar esperando, então eu mesma liguei para ele.

"Oi, princesa" – Edward atendeu – "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo... Você não ligou, eu fiquei preocupada..." – Eu confessei.

"Desculpa... Eu achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo e não quis te acordar"

"Eu nunca durmo sem você"

"Ah, Bella..." – Edward respondeu de forma dolorosa – "Me desculpe..."

"Não, não..." – Eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Como se Edward já não estivesse chateado o bastante – "Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem..." – Eu tentei consertar – "Você já chegou ao aeroporto?"

"Já. E acabaram de chamar meu vôo" – Edward respondeu – "Obrigado por ter ligado: Eu adorei ouvir sua voz antes de embarcar"

"Você me liga quando chegar lá?" – Eu perguntei.

"Assim que o avião pousar"

"Eu vou ficar esperando"

"Diga aos bebês que eu estou com saudades"

"Pode deixar"

"E eu te amo"

"Eu também"

Eu decidi tomar um banho quando finalmente ouvi algum barulho na casa e imaginei que Esme já tivesse se levantado. Assim que ajeitei todo o quarto, desci para que tomássemos o café da manhã.

"Ah, Bella..." – Esme começou a falar, enquanto colocava chá em uma xícara e a passava para mim – "Eu não disse nada ontem porque pensei que talvez pudéssemos fazer uma surpresa para o Edward, mas uma amiga de Carlisle tem uma clínica aqui perto e, se você quiser, ela poderia arrumar um horário para você fazer o ultrassom 3D"

"Eu não sei... Será que Edward não ficaria chateado se eu fizesse sem ele?"

"Bom, você é quem sabe" – Esme sorriu – "Eu só pensei que nós poderíamos mostrar a fita para ele quando ele voltasse... Ou guardar para o aniversário dele"

"Hum..."

Nós havíamos combinado de fazer um pequeno jantar aqui, na casa dos pais de Edward. Só nós, Alice e Jasper – Já que Emmett e Rosalie ainda não podiam viajar.

Mas eu já devia saber que Esme não era o tipo de mulher que organizava um simples 'pequeno jantar'. Ela sugeriu que alugássemos um telão para assistir a ultrassonografia dos bebês! E, apesar de me parecer um pouco exagerado, eu acabei concordando – Parecia o tipo de coisa que todos eles iriam achar 'fofo'.

Todos eles: Tanto a família de Edward quanto Alice. Engraçado como Alice combina com a família de Edward. Parece até uma filha perdida...

"Ok!" – Esme levantou da mesa com um grande sorriso – "Eu vou ligar para ela e ver quando podemos ir"

O vôo era realmente rápido e, pouco mais de uma hora e meia depois do embarque, Edward já estava me ligando novamente para informar que havia chego à seu destino.

O dia passou devagar enquanto esperávamos que a parte da tarde chegasse para irmos até a clínica da amiga de Carlisle para eu fazer o ultrassom. Iríamos no comecinho da tarde, logo após o almoço.

Eu perguntei para a médica se havia alguma possibilidade de que eu não assistisse ao exame, porque assim eu poderia assistir junto com Edward. Então ela posicionou tudo de forma que eu não pudesse ver o monitor.

Esme perguntou se eu me importava que ela visse e, como eu disse que não, ela se posicionou de frente para o monitor. Eu deduzi que estava tudo muito bem porque, tanto Esme quanto a médica estavam com grandes sorrisos estampados no rosto.

Quando estávamos voltando para casa Edward ligou avisando que sua reunião havia acabado de terminar e ele já estava seguindo para o aeroporto.

"Onde vocês estão?" – Edward perguntou, estranhando o barulho ao redor.

"Ah... Eu e sua mãe demos uma saidinha..."

"Está tudo bem?" – Ele pareceu um pouco confuso.

"Claro, claro. Tudo bem. Ela só queria me mostrar uma loja de roupinhas de bebê aqui na cidade" – Eu respirei aliviada por ter conseguido pensar em uma desculpa rápido o bastante.

"Ah, sim... Diga a ela para não te cansar demais"

"Edward... Nada pode cansar alguém que costuma fazer compras com Alice" – Eu brinquei.

"Ah, é verdade!" – Ele riu.

Assim que chegamos em casa, eu subi para tomar um banho e tirar aquela coisa gosmenta da minha barriga. Esme estava preparando o café da tarde e Edward provavelmente estaria aqui antes da hora do jantar.

Eu estava me trocando quando senti uma pequena tontura. Não parecia ser nada, mas achei melhor avisar Carlisle.

Eu desci as escadas e estava indo em direção ao escritório, quando encontrei Carlisle na sala de televisão. Assim que ele me viu, desligou a TV e sorriu para mim – "Bella..."

"Tudo bem?" – Eu perguntei ao vê-lo parecendo um tanto quanto tenso.

"Claro" – Ele firmou o sorriso – "E você?"

"Na verdade..." – Eu me lembrei o motivo de ter vindo até aqui – "Eu me senti um pouco tonta lá em cima. Não deve ser nada, mas... Você sabe... Edward ficaria chateado se soubesse que eu não dei importância a algo assim" – Eu ri ao pensar em Edward e sua obsessão.

"Ah, claro..." – Carlisle riu também – "Porque você não sobe e deita um minutinho enquanto eu pego minhas coisas? Eu vou te examinar. Só para termos certeza que está tudo bem"

"Está bem"

_PDV ESME_

Eu estranhei quando vi Carlisle entrar na cozinha com sua maleta na mão e uma expressão muito preocupada.

"A Bella está bem?"

"Ela só se sentiu um pouco tonta, então eu vou examiná-la. Mas tenho certeza que não é nada"

"Se não é nada porque você está assim?"

"Esme... Fique calma, está bem?" – Esse não é um bom jeito de se iniciar uma conversa – "Acabou de dar na televisão que um vôo teve problemas e precisou voltar ao aeroporto e fazer um pouso de emergência"

"Deus do céu"

"Pode ser que seja o vôo do Edward" – Carlisle continuou dizendo devagar, enquanto eu sentia meu coração quase saltando pela boca – "Eles disseram que não houve nenhum ferido grave. Então, se for o vôo do Edward, ele deve ligar logo"

"Carlisle..."

"Querida, eu preciso que você fique calma. A Bella ainda não sabe. E é melhor que não saiba até que nós possamos dizer a ela o que realmente aconteceu"

"Claro"

"Eu vou subir e examiná-la" – Eu tentava respirar e manter a calma enquanto Carlisle continuava falando – "Você fica aqui. Se o Edward ligar, certifique-se que ele está bem e nós veremos o que precisa ser feito"

"Hu-hum"

"Fique calma" – Carlisle segurou meu rosto, olhando dentro de meus olhos – "Não há feridos graves. O nosso filho está bem"

"Claro" – Eu arfei, tentando encontrar meu fôlego – "Vá cuidar da Bella. Eu estou bem, eu estou bem..."

Eu me sentei na primeira cadeira que encontrei, tentando me controlar. Carlisle estava certo: Bella não deveria saber daquilo enquanto nós não tivéssemos certeza do que havia acontecido. Talvez nem seja o vôo de Edward...

Eu quase pulei da cadeira quando ouvi o telefone tocar e saí correndo em direção ao aparelho.

"Alô?" – Minha voz quase não saiu.

"Mãe?"

"Edward!" – Eu praticamente despenquei sobre o sofá, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem – "Filho! Graças a Deus! Como você está? Onde você está?"

"Calma, mãe. Eu estou bem" – Edward tentou falar pausadamente e me acalmar – "Não foi nada. Eu não estou ferido... Mãe, a Bella já sabe?"

"Não. Não. Seu pai..." – Eu ia dizer que ele a estava examinando, mas isso ia deixar Edward preocupado – "Seu pai conseguiu disfarçar bem"

"Onde ela está?"

"Deitada. Descansando um pouco"

"Ela está bem?"

"Sim, sim... Só ficou um pouco cansada depois das compras e preferiu descansar enquanto você não chegava"

"Mãe... Nós já vamos embarcar outra vez. Eles vão nos levar ao aeroporto, mas vai estar uma confusão, você sabe... Talvez demore para eu conseguir sair de lá e... Mãe, eu preciso ver a Bella"

"Claro... Claro, filho. Me diga o que você quer que nós façamos"

"Vocês podem trazer a Bella para o aeroporto e me esperar lá?"

"Claro" – Eu assenti – "Mas diga o que nós devemos esperar quando encontrarmos você, porque você sabe que a Bella não pode se assustar"

"Eu só tenho um corte logo acima da sobrancelha, mas os médicos daqui já fizeram um curativo. Não é nada grave, mãe"

"Você jura que está bem?"

"Claro que sim, mãe" – Edward afirmou – "Você acha que me deixariam usar o telefone se não estivesse tudo bem?"

"Certo, certo..."

"Mãe?"

"Oi?"

"Você cuida da minha mulher? Não deixe ela se assustar, está bem?"

"Pode deixar" – Eu concordei – "Quando você embarca?"

"Em alguns minutos"

"Nós estaremos lá. Eu vou falar com seu pai"

"Obrigado, mãe"

"Por favor, chegue inteiro"

"Eu vou chegar" – Edward riu sem humor, antes de desligar.

Eu fiquei segurando o telefone sobre o colo, pensando em como devia falar com Bella, quando Carlisle apareceu no corredor.

"E então?" – Ele me olhou, deixando transparecer que também estava nervoso.

"Ele ligou. Ele está bem"

"Oh, graças a Deus!" – Carlisle arfou, vindo me abraçar – "Onde ele está?"

"Eles estão pegando outro vôo em alguns minutos"

"Ótimo" – Eu sabia do que ele estava falando: Que nosso menino estivesse em casa o quanto antes. Apesar de sabermos que ele estava bem, nós queríamos poder olhar para ele e ver com nossos próprios olhos.

"Ele disse que tem um corte na testa..."

"Não é nada" – Carlisle afirmou enquanto me mantinha em seus braços – "Eu posso dar uma olhada quando ele chegar aqui"

"Ah... Ele... Edward disse que talvez demore para ele conseguir sair do aeroporto e ele quer ver Bella o quanto antes"

"Ela vai se assustar"

"Eu sei, mas... Nós precisamos falar com ela e levá-la até lá"

"Está bem"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu subi para o quarto com a estranha sensação de que estavam me escondendo algo. Carlisle parecia tenso e ele normalmente não era assim.

Sentei na cama, esperando que Carlisle subisse para me examinar. Eu não estava sentido realmente nada, mas era melhor ficar livre de qualquer dúvida antes do Edward chegar, ou eu e os pais dele ouviríamos um belo discurso.

"Bella?" – Carlisle deu uma batida leve na porta e entrou. Aquele sorriso dele estava me deixando nervosa.

Nós trocamos bem poucas palavras enquanto ele me examinava e afirmava que estava tudo bem.

"Só fique deitada um pouco" – Ele pediu – "Para descansar... Seria bom"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu vou pedir para Esme trazer algo para você comer aqui em cima mesmo"

"Obrigada"

Embora eu não soubesse explicar o que era, dava para sentir uma estranha tensão no ar. Havia algo errado e eu precisava saber o que era se eles não quisessem que eu tivesse meus filhos agora mesmo.

Oh, meu Deus! Será que Carlisle descobriu alguma coisa de errado com os bebês e não quer me contar? Não. Não pode ser isso, porque ele já estava estranho antes mesmo de me examinar...

Não demorou para Esme aparecer no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos e aquele mesmo sorriso nervoso nos lábios. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e me passou o copo de suco.

"Esme... O que está acontecendo?" – Eu perguntei, sem poder me conter mais, e ela simplesmente me olhou, apertando os lábios – "Me desculpe, mas... Carlisle estava aqui, todo nervoso, e agora você chega e... Não está muito melhor... Por favor, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bella" – Ela puxou o ar enquanto segurava minha mão entre as suas – "Eu preciso que você se lembre que não é bom para os bebês que você fique nervosa"

"Oh, meu Deus... Nada de bom vai vir depois disso, não é?"

"Edward está bem. Ele já ligou e está tudo bem"

"Edward?" – Meu coração já estava saltando pela boca no exato momento. Como foi que eu não percebi que era algo com ele – "O que foi que aconteceu com ele?"

"Bella, ele está bem. Eu preciso que você fique calma... Os bebês..."

"Por favor, Esme" – Eu já sentia as lágrimas queimando em meus olhos – "O que foi que aconteceu com o Edward?"

"O avião em que ele estava precisou voltar ao aeroporto e fazer um pouso de emergência"

"Ah, meu Deus..."

"Mas ele está bem. Ele só teve um pequeno corte na testa" – Eu tentava me concentrar na parte do 'ele está bem', mas estava difícil – "Na verdade, ele já deve estar embarcando em um novo vôo e logo ele estará de volta"

"Ah, meu Deus..." – Eu esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos, sabendo que eu devia afastar aqueles pensamentos horríveis que eu estava tendo, mas completamente impotente quanto a isso.

"Bella... Edward pediu que nós fôssemos esperá-lo no aeroporto, mas se você não estiver se sentindo bem..."

"Nós vamos" – Eu arfei – "Eu preciso..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei, querida" – Esme se aproximou para me abraçar e eu percebi que as lágrimas já estavam rolando pelo meu rosto – "Apenas fique calma. Eu juro que ele está bem"

"Então porque ele não falou comigo?" – Eu respondi em um soluço.

"Ele não queria te assustar. E ele já estava embarcando"

"Desde quando vocês sabem?"

"Quando você chegou na sala, Carlisle estava vendo a notícia na televisão. Ele ainda não sabia se era mesmo o vôo do Edward, então ele não quis te assustar a toa"

"Ah, meu Deus..."

"Bella, ao menos tome o suco. Eu vou arrumar tudo e nós já vamos partir"

"Eu quero falar com ele" – Eu me estiquei para alcançar o celular na mesa de cabeceira.

"Bella, Edward já deve ter embarcado há essa hora..."

Eu simplesmente ignorei Esme, discando o número de Edward. Eu coloquei o celular no ouvido, mas a ligação caiu imediatamente na caixa postal.

"Ah..." – Eu arfei, sentindo vontade de jogar aquele celular inútil contra a parede.

"Ok" – Esme se levantou, provavelmente surpresa com a minha reação – "Porque você não pega suas coisas? Acho melhor nós irmos"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí? Todo mundo tenso?**_

_**Fiquem calmas, está bem?**_

_**Esme promete que Edward está bem! Rsrsrs**_

_**Fabi: **__Espero não passar um ano no ar... Rsrsrs_

_Ninguém vai me agüentar! E eu já tenho idéias novas para outras fics e eu não vou conseguir escrever mais de uma ao mesmo tempo, então..._

_**Cvdsbm: **__Hum... Bom, eu... Não vou falar nada sobre a viagem. Eu sei que fui má, mas foi só um pouquinho..._

_**Rafaella: **__Viajando... Eh, vida boa, hein?_

_**Bcullen: **__Então... Acho que a viagem era um pouquinho preocupante. Mas nada demais..._

_**Bia: **__Sentimental, é? Ih... Isso está parecendo TPM... rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Torres: **__É... O sonho era tipo um 'prenúncio'. Tadinha da Bella..._

_**Tati: **__Ah, Tati! Está vendo como você é má com a Bella? Dessa vez quem atraiu o problema não foi ela!_

_**Hebe: **__Acho que vai demorar mesmo... Mas eu espero que não demore 'demais'. É melhor acabar enquanto vocês ainda estão me agüentando... Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Ih, eu entendo. Boa sorte! Essa época de fim de semestre é sempre muito estressante!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Eu sei, eu sei... Isso é muito triste! Porque é que não produzem Edward Cullen em série?_

_**Belle: **__Ele volta logo... E nem foi TÃO ruim assim, neh?_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Ninguém gosta, mas... Elas acontecem mesmo assim._


	110. Chapter 110

_PDV BELLA_ 

Essa estrada nunca foi tão longa.

Eu juro que eu estava tentando me manter calma e controlada, mas parecia que Carlisle estava dirigindo a 5 km/hora e a estrada ficava um pouco maior cada vez que a roda girava sobre ela.

O céu estava aberto e o tempo, supostamente, muito bom. Mas aquele azul todo estava quase me irritando. Pra que um tempo tão bonito se o Edward não estava por perto? Pra que um tempo tão bonito se o meu marido, o homem da minha vida, estava preso dentro de um avião, após ter sofrido um acidente e eu não podia sequer ouvir sua voz?

"Bella?" – Esme me chamou, me fazendo olhar para dentro do carro – "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Porque nós não falamos sobre alguma coisa?" – Carlisle sugeriu.

"Boa idéia, querido" – Esme sorriu para ele pelo retrovisor. Carlisle estava dirigindo, enquanto Esme insistiu em ir comigo, no banco de trás – "Porque não falamos de Paris?" – Ela se dirigia a mim, mantendo seu sorriso estampado no rosto.

Oh, Deus... Paris... Eu estava tão feliz em Paris...

"Vocês visitaram o Louvre?" – Esme perguntou, embora fosse óbvio que ela sabia a resposta.

"Hu-hum" – Eu assenti.

"Você gostou?"

"É muito bonito"

"Qual foi sua obra preferida? A Monalisa?" – Esme firmou ainda mais seu sorriso – "Não é emocionante ficar frente a frente com a Monalisa?"

"É... Acho que sim" – Como se eu estivesse conseguindo pensar em alguma coisa!

"Bella?" – Só quando Esme me chamou eu percebi, que meu olhar estava perdido em algo lá fora – "Querida, olha para mim" – Esme tocou meu rosto – "Me diz qual foi sua obra preferida no Louvre"

Eu fechei os olhos e chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando me concentrar – "Eu gosto de Monet"

"Monet?" – Ela sorriu – "Realmente as obras de Monet são encantadoras. As cores, a luminosidade..."

Enquanto Esme falava, eu comecei a me lembrar de quando eu e Edward estávamos no Louvre. Parados em frente às obras, Edward fazendo seus comentários inteligentes, exibindo seu sorriso perfeito... O que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida sem aquele sorriso perfeito?

"Bella?" – Esme tentava erguer meu queixo, enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Me desculpa" – Eu tentei responder, entre soluços.

"Querida. Olha para mim, Bella"

"Eu... Eu..."

"Bella, está tudo bem com o Edward. Olha para mim" – Esme ergueu meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos – "Você acha que eu e Carlisle estaríamos assim calmos se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com o nosso filho?"

"Me desculpe..." – Eu esfreguei o rosto, tentando parar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar desenfreadamente.

Esme seguiu o restante do caminho segurando minha mão carinhosamente. Quando os aviões começaram a voar perto meu coração disparou. Inacreditavelmente, o aeroporto não chegava nunca.

O estacionamento estava cheio de gente agitada e Esme passou seu braço por meus ombros, me guiando até a entrada. Carlisle seguiu à frente, buscando informações sobre o vôo de Edward.

Nos informaram que o vôo estava pousando naquele momento e nos mandaram esperar em uma sala onde estavam todos os familiares que haviam chegado. Esme me fez sentar e pediu que me servissem um copo d'água – Que estava difícil de engolir.

Quando as pessoas que estavam no vôo começaram a entrar na sala, eu não tive forças sequer para ficar em pé. Eu apenas mantive meus olhos na porta, até que a imagem de Edward surgisse, fazendo tudo mais em volta sumir.

Eu me peguei chorando ruidosamente enquanto Edward andava em minha direção. Ele veio até mim e se abaixou perto dos meus joelhos, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e me dando um beijo delicado, antes de apoiar sua testa na minha.

"Está tudo bem, princesa" – Edward sussurrou – "Eu estou aqui agora"

A posição dele não devia estar nada confortável, então Esme fez sinal para que ele se sentasse na cadeira ao meu lado, o que ele fez, enquanto me puxava para junto de si. Edward sorriu quando nossos rostos ficaram bem próximos.

"Você está bem?" – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, ainda tentando me recuperar daquele choro descontrolado.

"Como você está, filho?" – Carlisle perguntou, enquanto Esme acariciava os cabelos de Edward.

"Eu estou bem, pai" – A voz de Edward deixava transparecer seu cansaço.

"Você já pode ir para casa?" – Carlisle olhou para a porta que já estava cheia de repórteres e curiosos.

"Eu não sei..." – Edward respondeu, enquanto continuava acariciando meu rosto.

"Eu vou ver isso. Fiquem aqui" – Carlisle sumiu no meio daquela gente toda, nos deixando ali.

"Você está machucado..." – Eu disse, olhando o curativo no rosto de Edward.

"Não é nada. Prometo que não vai nem ficar cicatriz" – Ele me deu um sorriso fraco. Mas ainda era aquele sorriso torto – Meu sorriso torto. O sorriso que eu não poderia perder.

"Ah, Edward... Eu tive tanto medo"

"Eu sei" – Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e apoiando minha cabeça contra seu peito – "Mas agora eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui com você"

Eu fiquei ali, tão agarrada a ele quanto eu podia, respirando fundo para sentir seu cheiro, me encolhendo contra ele para sentir seu calor. Edward pegou a mão de Esme e eles se olharam sem dizer nada, com aquele jeito cheio de cumplicidade que uma mãe e seu filho devem ter.

"Os bebês estão bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Jura?" – Edward insistiu e eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça – "Obrigado por terem esperado o papai" – Edward disse, enquanto acariciava minha barriga.

Não demorou muito para Carlisle aparecer outra vez. A saída estava repleta de jornalistas mas, usando suas credenciais médicas, ele havia conseguido que nos tirassem de lá por outro lugar.

"Aquele repórter que fez a matéria sobre sua contratação está aí" – Ele disse para Edward – "Se nós tentássemos sair pela porta comum, eles cairiam em cima de você"

Nós conseguimos sair por outra porta, mas não sem ser cercados por alguns repórteres afoitos, enlouquecidos por uma boa história. Graças a Deus, eles não estavam em grande número e Carlisle conseguiu acalmá-los.

Esme seguiu conosco, no carro de Edward. Carlisle instruiu que fôssemos direto para o apartamento, enquanto ele ficava para falar com os repórteres e depois passaria em algum lugar para comprar comida para todos nós.

"Eu dirijo" – Esme tomou a chave da mão de Edward e mandou que ele se sentasse comigo no banco de trás.

Estava uma confusão lá fora e foi um pouco complicado conseguir sair do aeroporto, mas logo Esme estava dirigindo em direção ao nosso apartamento.

Sentada aqui, com os braços de Edward à minha volta, eu de repente senti o cansaço me abater. Nas últimas horas eu havia andado por aí como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre minhas costas e agora, livre daquele peso, eu me sentia exausta.

Quando outra lágrima teimou em escorrer pelo meu rosto, Edward a secou imediatamente – "Chega de chorar. Você está assustando os meus filhos..." – Só mesmo Edward para conseguir me fazer rir depois de tudo que aconteceu no dia de hoje.

No caminho para casa, Emmett ligou. Ele viu a notícia na televisão e imaginou que fosse o vôo de Edward. Após falar com o irmão e saber que estava tudo bem, ele fez sua cota básica de piadinhas e desligou.

"Você devia deitar um pouco, Bella" – Esme disse assim que entramos em casa – "Fique com ela, Edward. Eu vou ligar para o seu pai e ver onde ele está"

Cada minuto que eu passava ao lado da família do Edward me fazia compreender seu lado controlador. Eles todos tinham esse jeito de sair resolvendo tudo, colocando ordem em tudo.

Eu aceitei porque estava realmente cansada e não queria dar motivos para todo mundo ficar preocupado com os bebês. Edward me levou até o quarto e me deitou na cama, me ajudando a tirar os sapatos e me cobrindo com o edredom.

"Você sofre um acidente e eu que sou mimada?" – Eu brinquei com Edward – "Não devia ser eu cuidando de você?"

"Não" – Edward sorriu, enquanto se deitava ao meu lado – "Essa é tipo a minha missão... Cuidar de você"

"Parece que sim..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella logo pegou no sono.

Eu estava deitado de frente para ela, e sorrindo feito um bobo enquanto analisava seu rosto delicado em frente ao meu. Seu nariz estava vermelho e seus olhos um pouco inchados de tanto chorar. Eu depositei um beijo em sua testa e Bella suspirou profundamente antes que eu me levantasse da cama.

Eu saí do quarto e encontrei Esme na cozinha – "O que você está fazendo, mãe?"

"Seu pai está trazendo a comida, então eu achei bom arrumar a mesa. Você sabe... Ocupar as mãos" – Ela deu de ombros – "A Bella está bem?"

"Acabou dormindo..."

"É bom. Foi um dia difícil para ela" – Esme me olhou – "Para todos nós, não é?"

"Foi... Bom, quando o papai chegar, eu a acordo"

"Não, querido. Deixe-a dormir: Ela precisa mesmo descansar. Quando ela sentir fome, ela vai acordar"

Esme pegou os pratos e seguiu para a sala. Eu a segui, me sentando à mesa, enquanto ela terminava de colocar cada coisa em seu lugar.

"Obrigado por cuidar dela, mãe"

"Bom... Eu confesso que não fiz o melhor trabalho possível, mas... Eu estava bem nervosa também" – Ela passou sua mão por meu rosto, como se eu fosse um menino que machucou o joelho no quintal –"Foi assustador"

"Foi... Muito" – Eu confessei.

"Mas agora está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, não está?"

"Está tudo bem, mãe" – Eu afirmei.

"Ótimo" – Nesse momento nós escutamos a campainha e Esme se levantou para atender a porta – "Deve ser o seu pai"

Eu empurrei meia dúzia de garfadas para dentro de minha boca e desisti de comer – Não estava descendo. Quando Bella acordasse, eu tentaria comer com ela.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada nesse corte" – Carlisle disse assim que Esme começou a tirar a mesa.

"Não foi nada, pai... Eles já fizeram o curativo" – Eu comecei a protestar.

"Um curativo de emergência, Edward! Custa alguma coisa você me deixar olhar? Ver se você está precisando de pontos, fazer um curativo decente ao invés desse que está quase tomando seu rosto inteiro!"

"Está bem, está bem!" - Esme estava saindo da sala e deixou escapar uma risada abafada – "O que foi?" – Eu perguntei.

"Vocês dois... Parecem duas crianças brigando! Deixe o seu pai ver esse corte de uma vez e falem baixo para não acordar a Bella"

Carlisle fez questão me dar dois pontos. DOIS! Eu insisti que não havia necessidade. Qual o tamanho de uma cicatriz em um corte que precisa de DOIS pontos? Mas ele fez questão e, embora eu seja teimoso, eu sei as guerras que sou capaz de ganhar. E eu não sou capaz de ganhar dos meus pais.

"Vamos indo, Carlisle" – Esme sugeriu quando ele terminou seu 'grande' trabalho em meu corte – "Edward está bem, mas ele e Bella precisam descansar"

"Claro" – Carlisle assentiu enquanto terminava de ajeitar as coisas dentro de sua maleta – "Se você sentir alguma coisa, você me liga"

"Eu estou bem, pai" – Eu revirei os olhos, me sentindo com cinco anos de idade, no dia em que eu caí a primeira de minha bicicleta sem rodinhas.

"Está bem, está bem... Então, se a Bella sentir alguma coisa, você me liga"

"Tudo bem"

Depois que meus pais saíram, eu voltei para o quarto. Bella ainda estava dormindo, e eu decidi tomar um banho antes de voltar para me deitar ao lado dela. Estava tudo tão quieto e calmo, então eu apenas fiquei olhando para ela, velando seu sono, nem sei por quanto tempo...

"Você está aqui..." – Bella sorriu, abrindo os olhos.

"Estou"

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Te olhando" – Eu respondi rindo, porque sabia que ela detestava quando eu dizia isso, mas Bella apenas riu e se ajeitou em meus braços – "Não vai reclamar?"

"Não" – Ela respondeu – "Pode fazer o que você quiser. Desde que você esteja aqui..." – Eu ri, e Bella se apoiou em seu cotovelo para me olhar – "Eu senti tanto medo, Edward..."

"Eu sei. Eu também senti"

"Você... Você achou que fosse morrer?"

"Eu considerei a hipótese..." – Eu respondi, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto – "Mas não foi disso que eu tive medo"

"Não?" – Bella perguntou.

"Não... Eu tive medo de te deixar sozinha. De não ver os nossos filhos nascerem. De não poder cuidar de vocês..." – Eu acariciei sua barriga, e Bella voltou a se deitar em meu peito – "Eu tive medo de não poder te dizer, nem que fosse uma última vez, que eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo" – Bella sussurrou, enquanto me abraçava apertado.

"Tive medo de não sentir mais o cheiro do seu cabelo" – Eu ri baixinho, respirando mais fundo – "Não tocar mais a sua pele... Não beijar a sua boca" – Eu corri os dedos por seu rosto, virando-o para mim, de maneira que eu pudesse beijá-la, calma e apaixonadamente – "Tive medo que você me esquecesse. E casasse com outro daqui um mês"

"Seu bobo" – Bella deixou escapar uma risada, mas logo ficou séria, me olhando nos olhos – "Tive medo de ficar sozinha... E tive medo que você não visse os bebês nascerem... E tive tanto, tanto medo de te perder. Porque eu não ia saber viver sem você. Nunca"

Eu sorri para ela e a beijei.

"Eu também não saberia viver sem você"

"Promete que não me deixa?"

"Prometo"

"E promete que não brinca mais assim comigo!" – Bella me fez rir, fingindo estar brava.

"Prometo" – Eu afirmei – "Mas, olha... Se um dia eu quebrar essa promessa, e eu te deixar, eu quero que você saiba que a última coisa em que eu pensei foi em você"

"Edward..."

"Me deixa falar" – Eu a interrompi – "Eu quero que você saiba que a última coisa que eu pensei foi em você. E no quanto eu te amo. E no quanto eu daria qualquer coisa nesse mundo para passar mais, um minuto que fosse, do seu lado, só para poder te dizer isso: Eu te amo. Muito. De verdade"

Bella mordeu o lábio, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e me beijou.

"Você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim..." – Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios, enquanto eu sentia uma lágrima molhar o rosto dela e o meu.

"Tudo bem..." – Eu sussurrei de volta – "Para mim, parece ótimo..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Viu? Eu disse que estava tudo bem!**_

_**ELO: **__Seja bem-vinda e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Pode deixar, que não deixo de postar. Diminui um pouquinho a freqüência, mas ainda estou aqui toda segunda, quarta e sexta._

_**Alanna: **__Eu nunca faria mal ao Edward!_

_**Priscila: **__Desculpa, mas só vi sua pergunta agora... Eu posto de segunda, quarta e sexta._

_**Fabi: **__Eu mal dou conta dessa! Se começar outra, entro em colapso, com certeza! Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Esme prometeu e cumpriu! Tudo bem com o Edward._

_**Aninhacullen: **__Como eu disse, coisas do dia-a-dia..._

_**Bia: **__Pode falar o quanto quiser! É muito divertido ler as reviews de vocês._

_**Bcullen: **__Pelo menos está tendo tempo de escrever?_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Os estoques iam esgotar, com certeza! Rsrsrs Imagina... (suspiros infinitos!)_

_**Tati: **__Mas ela não estava lá! Dessa vez, a culpa foi do Edward! Edward mau! Rsrsrs_


	111. Chapter 111

_**N/A:**_

'_**Hoje vai ter uma festa: Bolo, guaraná, muito doce para você...'**_

_**Festinha do Edward no capítulo de hoje.**_

_**É um 'capítulozinho' básico e pequeno.**_

_**Mas é porque eu vou postar esse final de semana de novo! Prometo!**_

_**Então... Boa festa! Rsrsrs**_

_**Nos vemos um dia desses.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Graças a Deus, depois do susto que levamos com o episódio do avião, as coisas estavam muito bem. Edward voltou ao trabalho, nós fizemos a sessão de fotos que Esme havia marcado, e já está tudo preparado para o aniversário de Edward.

A princípio, havíamos combinado apenas um jantarzinho íntimo, mas a coisa acabou crescendo e Esme decidiu que teríamos um 'belo dia á beira da piscina' antes do jantar.

Edward, por sua vez, estava todo animado com as negociações com os representantes do Le Roy –"Contratei uma pessoa que vai fazer a pesquisa dos imóveis. Vamos encontrar o melhor ponto da cidade, você vai ver!"

"Edward... Não é muito cedo para começarmos a ver isso?"

"Bella, nós só vamos começar a pesquisa. Depois, quando nós encontrarmos o lugar certo, temos que conseguir todas as licenças para a construção, ou reforma – Depende do que vamos encontrar" – Edward seguia explicando – "Aí precisamos adquirir todo o equipamento, escolher o mobiliário, encontrar uma boa equipe... Você não precisa se preocupar: será um longo e demorado caminho"

"Ah, Edward... Não parece certo que você gaste tanto dinheiro comigo"

"Eu não estou gastando dinheiro com você" – Edward manteve uma expressão cínica – "Eu estou investindo em um negócio no qual realmente acredito. E eu tenho certeza que, muito em breve ele terá condições de me devolver cada centavo do que estou investindo"

"Espero que sim..."

"E além do mais, o meu dinheiro agora é o seu dinheiro. Ou você se esqueceu que nós estamos casados?"

No domingo, nós combinamos de pegar a Alice e o Jasper bem cedinho para seguirmos para a casa dos pais de Edward. Por muita sorte, esse fim de semana a banda do Jasper tinha shows aqui mesmo na cidade e ele pode nos acompanhar em seu domingo livre.

Eles estavam indo muito bem. Principalmente depois das 'pequenas alterações' que Edward propôs no contrato com a gravadora.

Quando nós chegamos, já havia um grande telão montado em um canto da sala. Eu nem posso imaginar a cor que fiquei e Edward me olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, claramente desconfiado.

"O que é isso, mãe?" – Ele perguntou para Esme, enquanto ainda passávamos pela porta.

"Surpresa" – Ela disse, dando uma piscada para mim.

"Mãe..." – Edward praticamente gemeu – "Não é nada constrangedor, é? Por favor..."

"Não é nada sobre você, querido. Pode relaxar"

Edward revirou os olhos, claramente sem acreditar, mas disposto a fingir que sim.

Nós tivemos um dia bem divertido à beira da piscina. Fazia Sol e a comida de Esme, como sempre, estava maravilhosa. Ela e Alice não pararam de conversar um minuto. Parece que as duas compartilhavam de muitos interesses.

Carlisle lamentou que Emmett não pudesse estar aqui. 'Com certeza a piscina estaria sendo usada' – Ele apontou, vendo que todos ainda estavam com suas roupas e nem um pouco dispostos a trocá-las por trajes de banho.

"Não se preocupe, querido"- Esme lhe deu um beijo quando ele se sentou ao seu lado – "Logo teremos crianças para aproveitar a piscina e obrigar as mamães a entrarem na água"

"Oh... Eu acho que confio o bastante no papai para deixar que ele cuide das crianças na piscina" – Eu ri.

"Com prazer, meu bem" – Edward beijou minha bochecha.

"E você, Jasper? Devia apanhar uma cor – As fãs adoram homens bronzeados" – Esme brincou.

"Então pode colocar essa camisa agora!" – Alice riu – "Que eu não quero fã nenhuma atacando o meu namorado"

Apesar de Edward estar insistindo em saber sobre o telão, Esme decidiu enfaticamente que só revelaria o 'segredo' após o jantar e os parabéns.

"Você não vai me contar o que minha mãe está aprontando?" – Edward me puxou pela cintura assim que entramos no quarto.

"Não posso" – Eu ri com a surpresa de ser puxada contra ele.

"Porque não?" – Ele fez um biquinho que quase me derreteu inteira – "Eu sou seu marido..."

"Hum... Eu sei" – Eu respondi incoerente, enquanto me aproximava para beijá-lo.

"Não" – Edward me afastou, aumentando seu biquinho – "Sem beijo enquanto você não me contar!"

"Ah... Nem um?"

"Nem um..."

"Certeza?" – Eu corri minha mão por seu peito, imitando seu biquinho – "Nem um beijinho?"

"Está bem..." – Edward sorriu – "Talvez um só não faça mal..."

Eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e Edward segurou firme em minhas costas, me ajudando a ficar quase na ponta dos pés, mas nós mal começamos a nos beijar e ouvimos a porta sendo aberta e a voz de Alice.

"Bella? Oh! Desculpe..."

"Deus do céu! O que acontece com essa porta, que ninguém bate para entrar?" – Eu perguntei, olhando para Edward.

"Eu também adoraria saber" – Ele respondeu, por debaixo de seu fôlego.

"Desculpa..." – Alice riu – "Eu só queria saber se você precisava de ajuda para se arrumar"

"Ah..." – Eu olhei para ela, tentando pensar – "Claro. Eu vou tomar banho primeiro e depois eu vou até o quarto de vocês"

"Ótimo" – Alice virou as costas, sorrindo.

"E eu prometo que vou bater na porta antes de entrar!" – Eu disse, enquanto ela fechava a porta, ainda ouvindo sua risadinha ecoando no corredor.

Quando nós descemos para o jantar, Edward lançou um olhar sombrio na direção do telão. Mas agora faltava pouco para ele saber. E ele estava tão bonitinho fazendo essa carinha de traído...

"Vamos brindar?" – Carlisle ergueu sua taça, quando Esme trouxe o bolo. E o bolo estava maravilhoso!

"Claro!" – Esme tomou sua taça também – "Ao nosso filho"

"Isso" – Carlisle olhou para Edward – "Ao nosso filho, que se tornou um grande homem, de quem nós temos muito orgulho"

Edward corou um pouquinho e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

"Hora do presente!" – Esme levantou animada, depois que cantamos parabéns e todos já estavam terminando de comer o bolo.

"Mãe!" – Edward começou a protestar – "Eu disse que não queria presentes"

"Eu sei. Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar desse"

"Mãe..."

"Vamos" – Eu sussurrei para ele.

"Isso tem a ver com o telão, não tem?" – Edward tinha os olhos apertados.

"Tem" – Eu afirmei – "Mas eu também acho que você vai gostar"

E é claro que ele gostou. Assim como eu, Edward ficou encantado com as imagens da ultrassonografia em 3D.

"Eles são tão lindos..." – Eu mal conseguia piscar diante das imagens de nossos filhos.

"Esse é o Robert" – Esme, que havia assistido tudo durante o exame, nos explicou.

"Ele parece com você!" – Eu ri, olhando para Edward – "Olha só: O mesmo nariz, o mesmo perfil... Uau! Isso é incrível!"

"E essa é a Renée" – Esme voltou a explicar quando a imagem de repente mudou.

"Ela..." – Edward riu e suspirou – "Ela tem o rostinho delicado, como o seu" – Edward sorriu, acariciando meu rosto e nós dois nos beijamos – "Obrigado... Você estava certa: Eu adorei o presente..."

E nós dois ficamos ali: Sorrindo feito bobos para os nossos bebês. Os bebês mais lindos do mundo!

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Depois do último capítulo eu descobri uma coisa: Vocês gostam de sofrer! Quanta review! Rsrsrs**_

_**Thaliia: **__Quando os bebês vão nascer? Em breve, eu espero._

_**Mia Cullen: **__Obrigada. Seja bem-vinda._

_**Fabi: **__Eu também... Esses bebês já estão me deixando ansiosa! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Eu ri! Espero que você não tenha sido reprovada por escrever demais._

_Quanto ao jogo, ficamos no empate... Aliás, eu queria saber: O país de vocês também pára na hora do jogo, ou é só o nosso?_

_**Belle: **__Obrigada!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__*OlhinhosdeAlicebrilhando* - Ai, vocês me matam de rir..._

_**Tati: **__Se eu te falar que uma porção de gente diz que chorou, você se sente um pouco melhor?_

_**Beella Cullen: **__Obrigada. Eu não agüento demorar... E eu sempre funcionei melhor sob pressão, então... Se eu atualizar de 15 em 15 dias, só vou conseguir escrever na última hora mesmo..._

_**Cvdsbm: **__Continuo... Rsrsrs_

_**Bcullen: **__Com certeza, tudo fica melhor quando acaba bem! Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__'__essa fic é um convite pra vc ver defeitos na sua vida amorosa' – Só rindo de vocês!_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Eu não digo que vocês gostam de sofrer! Coisa mais linda e mais triste' e você AMOU! Rsrsrs_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Ah! Mas sem sustos não tem graça! Rsrsrs_


	112. Chapter 112

_PDV BELLA_

Completei hoje as trinta e três semanas de gravidez. Todas as noites eu tenho que me levantar para ir ao banheiro pelo menos seis vezes!

Esme já terminou o quarto dos bebês e ele está realmente adorável. Todo branquinho – paredes e móveis – Com seus detalhes e objetos coloridos. Em cima dos berços, temos plaquinhas com os nomes dos bebês e bem no meio deles, o quadro com uma foto muito bonita minha e de Edward.

Temos também uma bela poltrona de balanço, onde Esme sugeriu que eu possa amamentar. E no canto do quarto, eu coloquei o grande urso branco que Edward havia comprado logo que descobrimos a gravidez.

Agora Esme está muito animada com a reforma da casa da praia. Mesmo à distância, ela tem comandado tudo.

Estamos fazendo compras. Muitas compras. Carrinho, Cadeirinhas para o carro, fraldas... E tudo mais que nos disserem que é necessário e nós ainda não tivermos comprado.

Edward insiste em me comprar um carro novo. Eu juro que tentei dissuadi-lo dessa idéia, mas quando ele começou a evocar a segurança dos bebês, eu não consegui mais argumentar. Então, agora nós estamos comprando uma bela minivan – Carro 'tipicamente família' (E isso quer dizer que precisamos de mais duas cadeirinhas...)

Edward e eu visitamos a maternidade. Não apenas para conhecê-la, mas para que Edward esteja familiarizado com o percurso quando a hora realmente chegar.

Eu já arrumei a mala – Apesar de isso ter deixado Edward um tanto quanto ansioso – e nós estamos preparando uma lista com todas as pessoas que queremos avisar assim que os bebês nascerem.

Os bebês estão enormes! Eles já não se mexem tanto, porque com certeza, o espaço está ficando apertado.

A boa notícia da última consulta é que, a essa altura, os bebês já tem seus pequenos pulmões formados. O que quer dizer que, caso eles nascessem hoje, poderiam sobreviver. Graças a Deus! Assim não me sinto mal em desejar que eles nasçam logo... Preciso realmente voltar a respirar! E parar de fazer xixi!

_PDV EDWARD_

Trigésima quarta semana! Ufa! Passou tão rápido... E mesmo assim, parece que o parto não vai chegar nunca!

Já passamos por tantas coisas...

Bella já teve algumas contrações de 'Braxton Hicks', que a médica chamou de 'contrações de treinamento'. Confesso que eu sempre acho tudo muito assustador, mas tento me manter calmo para que Bella também fique calma.

Levantar várias vezes todas as noites já é rotina e eu mal acordo agora. No começo, eu tentei ser solidário e levantar com Bella, ou perguntar se eu podia ajudar com algo, mas isso deixava Bella totalmente frustrada – Ela detesta que pensem que ela precisa de ajuda, e também detestava pensar que estava atrapalhando meu sono. Então agora eu durmo. Ou finjo que durmo, mesmo que fique esperando ela voltar para a cama todas as vezes.

Bella está respirando melhor agora porque os bebês estão 'encaixando', mas dormir ainda tem sido um desafio. Principalmente depois que exibiram um vídeo de parto nas aulas pré-natal. As imagens a deixaram um pouco preocupada, mas ela continua esperando conseguir ter um parto normal.

Agora estamos tentando fazer coisas divertidas: Jantar fora, caminhar um pouco, ir ao cinema... Minha mãe sugeriu que fizéssemos isso, antes que nossa vida passe a ser exclusivamente dedicada aos bebês.

_PDV BELLA_

Os bebês encaixaram, mas de vez em quando eu ainda sinto muita falta de ar. Eu li em uma revista que posso ficar de quatro para diminuir essa situação. Oh, claro! Mas nem pensar! Eu estou grávida, inchada, enorme e sem ar, mas ainda pretendo manter minha dignidade! Ou o que me restou dela...

Estou entrando na trigésima quinta semana e a iminência do parto se aproximando cada vez mais, está me deixando um pouco nervosa. Para dizer a verdade, eu estou MUITO nervosa só de pensar como a dor 'você-sabe-onde' vai ser.

A partir de agora vou ter que visitar minha médica toda semana. Mas ela já me avisou que não tem respostas programadas por enquanto. Vamos ter que esperar para ver como as coisas seguirão daqui para frente.

Edward está tentando passar mais tempo comigo. Ele tem sido um fofo... Agradeço aos céus todos os dias por ter um marido tão dedicado. Ele vai ser um pai incrível, com certeza.

Está fazendo muito calor e eu ando bastante irritada, mas Edward continua me tratando como se eu fosse uma princesa adorável!

Charlie liga quase todos os dias para lembrar que devemos avisá-lo assim que formos para a maternidade, seja a hora que for. Ele está realmente entusiasmado e pretende vir de Forks para conhecer seus netinhos.

_PDV EDWARD_

Trinta e Seis semanas.

É agora! A gravidez já é considerada a 'termo' e Bella pode entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer minuto. Ou não. A médica fez questão de nos avisar que, assim como os bebês podem querer sair logo, eles podem não se apressar por mais algumas semanas.

Na verdade, eles esperam que Bella consiga segurar a gravidez mais duas semanas – 'Trinta e oito seria perfeito' – A médica disse. Para isso, ela sugeriu que Bella mantenha 'algum repouso' – Leia-se: Ela quer que evitemos o ato sexual.

Eu e Bella esperamos que eles estejam tão ansiosos quanto nós estamos e resolvam nascer o mais rápido possível. Estamos com tudo pronto: Quarto, malas, maternidade... Temos tantas fraldas que qualquer um pensaria que estamos tendo sêxtuplos, ou algo assim.

Estamos tão ansiosos... Quer dizer: Eu estou! Bella parece tão mais calma do que eu...

Talvez por que ela já vem passando por mudanças desde o primeiro dia, está mais fácil para ela encarar tudo a essa altura. Eu não tenho sido mais do que um mero espectador até aqui, então mal posso esperar para ver realmente esse 'mundo novo' em que estamos nos metendo!

O humor da Bella anda uma verdadeira montanha-russa: Eu nunca sei o que vou encontrar quando volto do trabalho. Algumas vezes, eu a encontro com um grande sorriso, outras, ela está tão chateada, que eu nem sei o que fazer para animá-la.

"Eu sinto sua falta..." – Ela me disse outro dia, fazendo um biquinho.

"Eu estou aqui..." – Eu tentei argumentar, enquanto a abraçava. Eu estava trabalhando o mínimo possível, mas mesmo assim, eu me sentia culpado por deixá-la tanto tempo sozinha.

"Eu sinto falta de..." – Bella hesitou, mordendo o lábio e corando.

"O que, Bella?"

"Sinto falta de você, de... Fazer amor com você" – Ela respondeu, corando ainda mais.

"Oh, Bella..."

"Não é justo, sabia? Eu ter que ficar de repouso antes do parto. Aí, depois do parto, eu vou ter que ficar de repouso de novo, enquanto você pode fazer o que quiser!"

"Do que você está falando, meu bem? Eu estou tão 'de repouso' quanto você"

"Mas você não precisa se não quiser!"

"O que você quer dizer? Que eu vou fazer sexo com qualquer outra mulher? Bella... Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso"

"Desculpa..." – Bella disse, com uma expressão toda arrependida – "É que essa história do repouso está me deixando nervosa!"

"Querida..."

"Edward..." – Bella me interrompeu com um beijo.

"Bella, nós não... Nós não podemos"

"Porque não?" – Ela se afastou para me olhar – "O que pode acontecer de tão terrível? Os bebês nascerem? Pois bem, eu não me importaria se eles nascessem... Eu estou ansiosa para ver os nossos filhos, e cansada, e sem ar, e... Cansada..."

Eu ri baixinho de sua irritação – "Está bem"

"Mesmo?" – Bella sorriu surpresa.

E então nós fizemos. Quebramos o repouso. E os bebês não nasceram...

_PDV BELLA_

Trinta e Sete semanas! Eu literalmente não agüento mais!

Ontem eu quase chorei quando li sobre uma mulher que levou a gravidez até quarenta e uma semanas. Eu juro que se esses bebês não saírem logo de dentro de mim, eu vou ficar maluca!

Eu estou tentando conversar com eles e argumentar que a vida aqui do lado de fora também será divertida – E terá mais espaço para eles esticarem suas perninhas. Eles terão o Tio Emmett e a Tia Alice, e avôs, e nós vamos morar na praia! Oras, o que mais essas crianças querem? Por favor, nasçam...

Mas aí eu começo a pensar no parto... E eu hesito sobre minha ansiedade para que esse momento chegue logo.

Eles tomaram conta do meu corpo inteiro! Eu sinto falta de ar porque alguém está empurrando os meus pulmões, e muita azia, porque alguém deve estar sentado em cima do meu estômago.

Mas mesmo assim eu os amo! E mal posso esperar para ver o rostinho desses meus dois pequenos 'carrascos'.

Dormir virou um luxo, já que eu tenho que me levantar praticamente de meia em meia hora para ir ao banheiro. Eu realmente acho que esses bebês pensam que minha bexiga é algum tipo de brinquedinho de apertar!

Tirando as cotoveladas que eles me dão de vez em quando bem nas costelas! Tenho certeza que é o Robert, porque elas sempre acontecem logo pela manhã e, como bom exemplar masculino da família Cullen, ele vai gostar de acordar cedo, enquanto Renée vai amar dormir até tarde, assim como eu.

Não, eu não tenho como saber de verdade de tudo isso, mas eu tenho certeza que toda mãe deve gastar seus últimos meses pensando esse tipo de coisa... Principalmente quando você não consegue dormir e tem a noite toda para pensar.

Essa deve ser a quarta ou quinta vez que me levanto para ir ao banheiro hoje – E só estamos no começo da noite. Tento fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, porque não quero acordar o Edward. Afinal, amanhã cedo ele precisa trabalhar.

"Droga" – Eu sussurrei ao perceber que o sabonete líquido havia acabado e me abaixei para procurar outro no armarinho embaixo da pia.

E foi aí que eu ouvi um barulho esquisito. E demorou um pouquinho para eu me tocar que o barulho estava vindo de mim.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella estava se remexendo na cama, então eu sabia que ela logo iria se levantar para ir ao banheiro. Aproveitei o escuro para dar uma espiada no relógio: 01h30min. Então fingi continuar dormindo.

Mas eu devo ter caído no sono de verdade porque só acordei quando ouvi Bella me chamando. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, afagando meu cabelo, e me chamando baixinho.

"Edward... Edward..."

"Bella" – Eu abri os olhos, tentando enxergá-la através da luz que entrava pela porta do banheiro.

"Amor... A bolsa estourou"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tchan-nam! (Música de suspense! Rs)**_

_**Oh, finalmente! Acho que agora eles nascem, hein?**_

_**Vejo vocês segunda-feira!**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**Eloa: **__Ok! Não demoro! Rsrsrs_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Acho que você já deve estar chegando aos capítulos atuais._

_Fiquei feliz e emocionada com suas reviews. Espero ser uma boa companhia nessa fase difícil._

_**Belle: **__É que tem horas que o capítulo ficaria estranho se não acabasse naquele ponto..._

_**Bcullen: **__Bom... Os brasileiros em geral não ficaram muito satisfeitos com o empate. Aqui o mundo pára. Mesmo que você não quisesse, não dá para fazer nada porque todo mundo parou!_

_**Tati: **__Que bom. Agora você já pode chorar mais sossegada... Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Aqui TUDO pára. Os bancos fecham e tudo mais... Tipo um mini-feriado! Rsrsrs_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Agora vamos para as partes realmente emocionantes! Rsrsrs – Espero que eu consiga descrever bem um parto!_

_**Fabi: **__Ahhh... Já imaginou? Aquele homem lindo, olhando um bebezinho, todo apaixonado... É a perfeição das perfeições!_

_**Manu: **__Agora vai!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Não, não falta! Graças a Deus!_


	113. Chapter 113

_Eu abri os olhos, tentando enxergá-la através da luz que entrava pela porta do banheiro – "Amor... A bolsa estourou"_

_PDV EDWARD_

'Do que é que a Bella está falando?' – Eu me lembro de ter pensado enquanto me sentava na cama, antes de perceber do que é que ela estava falando.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Eu exclamei assim que a ficha finalmente caiu – "A bolsa? A bolsa?" – Eu apontava para a barriga de Bella enquanto ela ria.

"É, Edward – A Bolsa!"

"Oh, meu Deus! E o que é que a gente faz agora?"

"Bom, primeiro você se acalma!" – Bella ria – "Seu pai disse que nós não precisávamos ficar assustados se isso acontecesse"

"Está bem" – Eu engoli um nó que estava preso na minha garganta e tentei respirar devagar – "O que eu faço?"

"Liga para o seu pai"

Eu liguei no celular 'médico' de Carlisle porque assim minha mãe não ficaria assustada quando o telefone tocasse a essa hora da madrugada. Mas assim que meu pai atendeu, e disse meu nome em voz alta, eu ouvi a voz de Esme perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Liguem para a médica e vão para o hospital" – Carlisle nos instruiu – "Nós vamos estar aí o mais rápido possível"

Eu estava completamente... Surtado. Eu não consigo nem pensar em qualquer outra palavra. Mas Bella parecia incrivelmente calma, então eu tentei me manter focado em fazer tudo o que ela me dissesse para fazer.

'Pegue a mala, o telefone, ligue para a Alice, avise o Emmett. Não, não ligue para o Charlie ainda, vamos esperar para ver o que a médica vai dizer'

Em poucos minutos nós estávamos dentro do carro, à caminho do hospital. Graças a Deus, pelo menos não tínhamos que nos preocupar com o trânsito. Eu notei quando Bella se agarrou ao banco, seu corpo parecendo rígido. E isso me assustou.

"Bella? O que foi?" – Eu tentava dirigir e olhar para ela ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é nada... Está tudo bem" – Ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! O que está acontecendo?" – Como se eu já não estivesse surtando aqui!

"Está tudo bem, Edward... Eu só... Eu acho que as contrações começaram" – Ela respondeu como se estivesse me contando que comprou o pão ou algo assim.

"Bella..."

"Edward, olha para frente e dirige devagar!" – Bella disse entre os dentes – "Eu estou bem. E você precisa nos fazer chegar ao hospital – só isso!"

"Ok"

Outro dia minha mãe disse que quando começou a sentir as contrações, ela queria matar o meu pai cada vez que ele dizia para ela que estava 'tudo bem'. Acho melhor não irritar a Bella...

Chegamos ao hospital por volta das 2h30min. A médica estava em um parto, então a assistente dela veio examinar a Bella: Três dedos de dilatação.

"Assim que a médica acabar o parto, ela deve vir até aqui" – A Assistente anotava algumas coisas no prontuário – "Fique calma. Os bebês devem nascer pela manhã"

Eu tentei me manter com a cabeça no lugar e cuidar de tudo, mas para falar a verdade, eu não consegui fazer muita coisa e dei graças a Deus quando o meu pai chegou. Ele e Esme estavam muito excitados com a situação mas, ao contrário de mim, ainda conseguiam se manter raciocinando.

Eu sabia que a Bella devia estar sentindo dor, mas ela continuava se mantendo muito firme. Meu pai me fez sair do quarto um pouquinho para tomar um ar e Esme ficou com ela. Bella parecia mais a vontade com alguém que entendia o que ela estava passando.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando a médica finalmente apareceu. Ela estava brincando com a Bella e fazendo piadinhas, até que ela fez o toque e constatou: Oito dedos de dilatação!

Foi aquele alarme na equipe e todo mundo saiu correndo e resolvendo tudo para que a Bella fosse para a sala de parto imediatamente. A médica disse que tudo estava muito bem e que seguiríamos para o parto normal.

_PDV BELLA_

Foi uma coisa muito estranha quando a bolsa estourou: Aquele barulho, a água escorrendo sem que eu pudesse fazer nada...

Assim que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, minha primeira reação foi analisar o líquido que agora molhava o chão. Tanto Carlisle quanto a minha médica haviam me dito que se a bolsa estourasse, eu devia verificar se o líquido era incolor. Caso fosse, isso indicava que estava tudo correndo bem, mas se houvesse sangue, ou o líquido estivesse escuro, eu precisava correr para o hospital – Esse era o sinal de que os bebês estavam em sofrimento.

Líquido incolor. Graças a Deus.

Eu me sequei com uma toalha e voltei para o quarto.

'Ok. Eu consigo andar. Na verdade, não parece estranho... Eu não me sinto estranha... Isso deve ser bom. Espero'

Eu me sentei na beirada da cama e chamei baixinho, tentando não assustar o Edward. Ele abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar no escuro, com uma expressão confusa.

"Amor... A bolsa estourou" – Eu sussurrei para ele.

Edward sentou na cama e eu pude ver exatamente quando ele entendeu do que eu estava falando, porque seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um engasgo.

"Oh, meu Deu! A bolsa? A bolsa?" – Edward apontava para a minha barriga, parecendo muito assustado, o que me fez rir. Eu sempre achei que, quando chegasse a hora, eu fosse ficar assustada e ele 'todo forte', mas acho que dessa vez eu me enganei...

"É, Edward – A Bolsa!" – Eu ri.

"Oh, meu Deus! E o que é que a gente faz agora?"

"Bom, primeiro você se acalma!"

Edward estava muito engraçado. Eu nunca tinha visto ele sem saber o que fazer. Normalmente era o Edward quem saía decidindo tudo, resolvendo tudo... Foi até engraçado me ver tendo que dirigir a situação.

Em poucos minutos nós já estávamos dentro do carro, indo para a maternidade.

Parecia tudo bem até que eu comecei a sentir uma contração. Eu já havia tido as contrações de 'Braxton', mas essa era bem diferente. As outras eram sem dor!

Eu trinquei os dentes e fechei os olhos, me concentrando para não chamar a atenção de Edward. Gritar não era uma opção. Eu fiquei tentando entender como as outras mulheres conseguiam gritar durante as contrações porque a falta de ar era tanta, que eu não conseguiria nem falar.

"Bella? O que foi?" – Droga! Ele tinha que perceber...

"Não é nada... Está tudo bem" – Eu respondi com toda a voz que consegui encontrar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! O que está acontecendo?" – Edward me olhava assustado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward... Eu só... Eu acho que as contrações começaram"

"Bella..." – Edward continuava me olhando, mas eu sinceramente preferia que ele olhasse para frente enquanto dirige!

"Edward, olha para frente e dirige devagar! Eu estou bem. E você precisa nos fazer chegar ao hospital – só isso!"

"Ok" – Ele engoliu um nó preso na garganta e olhou para frente, enquanto eu tentava olhar qualquer coisa do lado de fora do carro que pudesse me distrair antes que outra contração chegasse.

Cheguei à maternidade com três dedos de dilatação. Minha médica estava em outro parto, mas sua assistente me tranqüilizou dizendo que o bebê só devia nascer pela manhã, e por isso, ainda tínhamos muito tempo.

Muito tempo...

Tempo demais para continuar com essas contrações. Agora eu já estava começando a entender a parte de gritar...

Graças a Deus, quando Esme chegou, ela tinha algumas idéias de como ajudar. Carlisle levou Edward para tomar um ar lá fora e Esme me ajudou a tomar um banho morno – O que realmente ajudava bastante com a dor. E quando voltamos para a cama, Esme ficou fazendo massagem em minhas costas.

"Você vai ver, querida... Agora parece insuportável, mas quando você ouvir o chorinho deles, tudo isso vai ter valido a pena"

"Espero que sim" – Eu sorri, meio sem fôlego.

"Ah, eu te garanto. É o momento mais mágico que uma mulher pode viver" – Esme falava, enquanto continuava com a massagem – "E você vai ver: Assim que eles nascerem, você vai estar pronta para cuidar deles... Elizabeth teve que fazer uma cesariana e... Bem, ela demorou bastante para se recuperar..."

"Você estava lá? Quer dizer, quando Edward nasceu? Você estava lá?"

"Sim" – Eu podia ouvir a emoção por trás da voz de Esme – "Eu estive na sala de parto com Elizabeth o tempo todo... Ela queria um parto normal – Apesar da dor, ela pensou que assim não ficariam 'marcas' – Mas Edward estava sentado e ela precisou de uma cesariana"

"Oh..." – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"Ele era o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi... Não diga isso ao Emmett, mas Edward... Ah! Ele era um bebê tão lindo! Parecia um pequeno anjo que Deus estava enviando para nós" – Eu sorri com a imagem formada em minha mente – "Foi Carlisle quem fez o parto e só por isso nós pudemos jogar algumas coisas para debaixo do tapete e registrar Edward como nosso filho..."

Eu já não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram quando a médica finalmente entrou no quarto com Edward e Carlisle e diagnosticou: OITO DEDOS DE DILATAÇÃO! Eu não sabia se entrava em desespero ou ficava feliz.

Saiu todo mundo correndo e eu só sei que, de repente, já estava na sala de parto. Tinha uma porção de gente em cima de mim, tentando explicar o que eu devia fazer e eu me lembro de pensar que aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

Porque agora eu nem sentia mais as contrações, eu só sentia uma vontade muito grande de fazer força. E eu me sentia a mulher mais forte do mundo! De repente, ali, naquela sala de parto, eu sabia que a única coisa que importava agora era conhecer os meus filhos. E eu ia fazer tudo certo para que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível.

Quando Edward entrou na sala, ele estava com um grande sorriso, e ao mesmo tempo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele parecia assustado – Bem mais assustado do que eu – O que me fez sorrir de volta para ele.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu achei que a Bella ia estar muito assustada com a dor, mas quando eu entrei na sala de parto, ela parecia tão serena... Eu sorri para ela, e ela sorriu de volta, com aquele sorriso do tipo 'fique-calmo-porque-vai-dar-tudo-certo', e eu me senti meio idiota porque, supostamente, quem devia estar acalmando ela era eu.

Tinha um monte de gente explicando o que a Bella tinha que fazer, então eu só me aproximei e fiquei acariciando o rosto dela para mostrar que eu estava ali (E não pretendia atrapalhar).

Eu não faço absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quanto tempo nós passamos dentro da sala de parto, mas eu me lembro que foi exatamente na terceira grande contração que a Bella sentiu, que o primeiro bebê nasceu.

De onde eu estava não conseguia ver o corpo da Bella, mas deu para ver exatamente quando o bebê nasceu e a médica cortou o cordão umbilical, enquanto nos informava que aquele era o menino.

A enfermeira perguntou qual era o nome e nós dois falamos juntos – "Robert" – Então eu olhei para a Bella e ela estava com um sorriso tão lindo e feliz, e eu simplesmente comecei a chorar.

E aí o bebê chorou.

E aí a Bella chorou.

E foi um a choradeira coletiva e familiar...

_PDV BELLA_

Quando me disseram que era hora de começar a fazer força, foi praticamente um alívio. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, essa não era a parte mais dolorosa.

O primeiro bebê a nascer foi o Robert. E quando ele chorou, eu chorei junto.

E quando a enfermeira se aproximou, com ele nos braços e o colocou bem pertinho de mim para que eu pudesse ver o rostinho dele, foi como se o resto do mundo tivesse parado naquele momento.

Ele era tão lindo... 'um pequeno anjo que Deus estava enviando para nós'. Sim, Robert era uma cópia perfeita do anjo que Edward devia ter sido em seu nascimento.

"Isabella?" – A médica me chamou, me fazendo acordar daquele 'transe' – "Nós precisamos continuar com o outro bebê. Está tudo bem com você?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça e a enfermeira avisou que ia levar o Robert para os primeiros cuidados, mas que nós podíamos ficar tranqüilos, que ela logo viria devolver.

De repente, outra contração começou a chegar e eu senti aquela sensação esquisita da bolsa estourando outra vez. A médica disse que estava tudo bem e que eu tinha mesmo duas bolsas porque os gêmeos não eram idênticos.

O segundo bebê foi muito mais rápido e logo nós ouvimos o chorinho da Renée. E era um choro tão lindo. Forte, mas delicado... Lindo.

Da mesma maneira que haviam feito com o Robert, fizeram com a Renée e nós mal fomos 'apresentados' antes que a levassem para os 'primeiros cuidados'.

Eu queria vê-los e segurá-los... E de preferência, não soltar nunca mais! Mas a médica disse que eu precisava ir para a sala do pós-parto e que iam levar os bebês para lá.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu quase desmontei de vez quando vi o rostinho do nosso filho, mas quando a médica nos lembrou que havia mais um bebê a caminho, eu tratei de me segurar.

A outra bolsa estourou e a Renée logo nasceu – Foi muito rápido!

E eu chorei de novo. Chorei de felicidade e de alívio, por ver que tudo tinha dado certo, e que as três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida estavam bem.

A Bella estava respirando muito fundo, muito cansada, e a única coisa que eu queria era poder beijá-la e agradecer por ter me dado um momento tão especial para lembrar para sempre. Apesar de todo o cansaço, ela parecia tão feliz e tão... Realizada...

Depois que já tinham feito tudo o que era necessário, a Bella foi para a sala do pós-parto e trouxeram os bebês.

"Vamos ver se eles conseguem mamar?" – A enfermeira colocou o Robert nos braços da Bella e ela olhava para ele como se fosse derreter inteira.

E aí a outra enfermeira entrou, trazendo a Renée e perguntou se eu queria segurar enquanto a Bella amamentava o Robert. Eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas assim que eu peguei a nossa filha no colo, passou todo medo ou qualquer outra coisa que eu estivesse sentindo.

Ela era tão linda! O rosto pequeno como o da Bella, e a boca como a dela – E, por Deus! Eu adorava a boca da Bella!

E então ela abriu os olhos, aqueles grandes olhos com cor de chocolate e me olhou, bem direto para mim – Bem direto para o meu coração! E lá estava eu: Sendo surpreendido pelas lágrimas de novo.

"Ele é tão pequenininho..." – A Bella sussurrou, enquanto afagava o rosto do nosso filho, que agora já mamava em seu seio.

"Na verdade, para gêmeos de trinta e seis semanas, eles dois são belos bebês" – A enfermeira respondeu sorrindo.

"Vem cá" – A Bella olhou para mim – "Eu quero ver ela"

Eu cheguei mais perto e me abaixei um pouquinho para a Bella poder olhar para o rostinho da nossa filha. A Bella continuou segurando o Robert com um braço e com o outro ela foi fazer carinho na Renée.

"Ela é tão linda..." – Bella falou por debaixo de eu fôlego.

"Ela parece com você" – Eu sorri.

"É... E o Robert com você! Olha só: O cabelo, os olhos verdes..." – Nós olhamos para ele, e ele estava com os olhos abertos, tão arregalados, tão lindo, tão...

"Eu podia ter mais uns mil filhos com você" – Confessei, fazendo a Bella rir.

"Vem cá" – A Bella me chamou e eu me aproximei para beijá-la.

"Eu te amo" – Eu sussurrei, enquanto encostava minha testa contra a dela – "Eu nunca vou poder agradecer... Nunca"

Bella riu baixinho e soltou um longo suspiro – "A sua mãe estava certa..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Ela disse que quando eu ouvisse o choro deles, tudo ia ter valido a pena... Ela estava certa" – Bella falava baixinho, antes de me beijar – "Eu faria tudo de novo, quantas vezes fosse preciso, para viver isso que eu estou vivendo agora"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah! Eles nasceram!**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado...**_

_**Bom, eu nunca tive filhos, mas eu pesquisei bastante para poder escrever algo que não fosse muito absurdo. Então, tudo que está aí, por mais que vocês achem alguma coisa estranha, aconteceu dessa forma com alguém.**_

_**Eu não queria fazer um parto 'sofrido demais', mas também não dava para ser muuuito fácil, então... Eu me baseei em vários relatos e acho que ficou legal... Ficou? (Digam que sim, por favor!)**_

_**Vamos responder as reviews?**_

_**Priiii: **__Pois para mim, cesariana é 'uma coisa que dói só de pensar'. Porque todo mundo que eu conheço e viveu os dois, fala: 'Escutem suas avós e façam parto normal'. E minha mãe, teve os dois filhos de parto normal e passa mal só de ver uma cesariana! Rsrsrs_

_E quanto a ser duas vezes, depois que já passou um, o segundo deve ser bem mais fácil, neh?_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Oi, Rosana! Vida corrida, neh? Eu entendo. Mesmo assim, obrigada por ter encontrado um tempo para passar por aqui._

_**Lunna Cullen: **__A Bella não é o tipo de mulher que entra em desespero por coisa séria (Mas que surta por qualquer bobagem... Vai entender!)_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Oh, sim! Eu quis dizer mais as reações deles diante do parto do que 'O' parto em si._

_**Nah Cullen: **__É, você acertou: Bella calma e Edward surtado! Rsrsrs_

_**Bianca: **__Obrigada, seja bem-vinda._

_**Bcullen: **__Como você é chique! Eu não pagaria para ir, mas se fosse de graça... Dava para pensar! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Aqui, futebol é uma coisa gigantesca! Mesmo que o país estivesse em crise, a mãe morrendo, o presidente sei lá... Futebol faz parar tudo! Rsrsrs_

_**Cvdbsm: **__Nasceram! Até que enfim! E olha que foram só 36 semanas! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Obrigada pelo 'autora preferida'. Não vou terminar a fic no nascimento dos bebês, mas estou planejando o fim... Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__A Bella esperou 36 semanas – Dois diazinhos não vão matar ninguém! Rsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Pai que desmaia dá muito trabalho! E o Emmett ia rir dele para sempre... Rsrsrs_

_**Thaalia: **__Finalmente! Nasceram!_

_**Tati: **__Acho que está mais ou menos acabando. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver, mas... Comecem a desapegar para não sofrer muito! Rsrsrs_


	114. Chapter 114

_PDV ALICE_

Eu estava dormindo quando o celular tocou. Atendi sem sequer olhar quem era, imaginando que fosse o Jazz ligando para avisar que tinha chego do show, como ele sempre fazia. Mas a voz que falou comigo do outro lado não era a do Jazz. E era uma voz muito assustada...

Eu sentei na cama tentando prestar atenção nas palavras faladas rápido demais, até que finalmente reconheci que era Edward quem estava falando. Meu coração deu um salto imaginando o porquê de ele estar me ligando àquela hora.

"Edward... Fala devagar" – Eu pedi.

"A Bolsa estourou" – Ok. É bem 'menos ruim' do que as coisas que eu já havia conseguido imaginar nesses segundos...

"A Bella está bem?"

"Vamos, Edward!" – Eu ouvi sua voz ao fundo – "Diga a Allie que eu mandei um beijo e que a afilhada dela vai estar esperando no hospital. Aliás..." – Bella tomou o celular e falou comigo ela mesma – "Allie, nós vamos te ligar assim que soubermos quando eles vão nascer, está bem?"

"Está bem, docinho" – Eu respondi – "Você está bem?"

"Muito bem" – Ela riu – "Agora preciso ir ali e colocar duas criancinhas no mundo!"

"Espero que dê tudo certo"

"Vai dar" – Bella respondeu confiante.

"Eu te amo, Bells"

"Eu também, Allie, eu também..."

Foi só após desligar que eu me dei ao trabalho de olhar que horas eram: Quase duas da manhã.

É óbvio que eu não ia mais conseguir dormir, porque estava empolgada demais com a possibilidade de ver os bebês, então fiquei acordada, assistindo televisão e verificando se não havia mesmo nenhuma chamada perdida no celular a cada cinco minutos.

Já passava das quatro horas da manhã e nada de eu receber a bendita ligação sobre o nascimento dos bebês, então eu comecei a ligar para o celular do Edward, que foi atendido por uma mulher.

"Alô?" – Eu respondi confusa – "Quem fala?"

"É a Esme, Alice"

"Oh... Olá, Esme! É que o Edward ficou de me ligar quando soubesse algo sobre o nascimento dos bebês e até agora nada..."

"Eles acabaram de ir para a sala de parto..." – Ela disse toda emocionada – "Desculpa se ele não te ligou, mas o Edward está... Tão emocionado, tão nervoso..."

"Tudo bem..." – Eu também já estava toda nervosa em saber que a Bella estava indo para a sala de parto – "Como eles estão?"

"Todos bem. Porque você não vem para cá? Eu acho que vamos conhecer esses bebês logo-logo"

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. E não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à maternidade.

Mas o pessoal da recepção não queria colaborar e ficava dizendo que não podia me dar nenhuma informação, e isso já estava me dando nos nervos! Ainda bem que Carlisle era muito respeitado e, assim que eu liguei para eles, e ele 'mexeu seus pauzinhos', me deixaram finalmente entrar.

"Eles são lindos, Alice!" – Esme exclamou enquanto me escoltava pelo corredor, na direção da UTI neonatal.

"Eles estão bem, Esme? Porque eles estão na UTI?" – Eu perguntei, preocupada.

"Carlisle disse que eles estão bem" – Ela me acalmou com seu sorriso gentil – "Só estão na UTI por praxe, nada demais. O Robert até mamou! Renée ainda não conseguiu... Mas a enfermeira disse para a Bella não se preocupar, que ela logo vai aprender" – Eu sorri ao ver como ela estava animada falando dos bebês.

_PDV BELLA_

O Robert nasceu às 4h23min, pesando 2,200 Kg, e a Renée, nasceu três minutos depois, pesando 2,080 Kg.

Quando tudo acabou, eu estava muito cansada, mas ainda muito alerta. Eu queria meus filhos nos meus braços e mais nada.

Amamentar foi uma coisa incrível. Como é que pode? De uma hora para outra, o leite surgir, e eu poder alimentar os meus filhos... É uma ligação que eu nunca poderia imaginar que fosse tão forte.

A Renée ainda não conseguiu mamar, mas a enfermeira disse que isso é normal e que logo ela deve aprender. Na verdade, ela disse que é o Robert que é muito esfomeado e já foi aprendendo logo de primeira! Mas que o normal é que eles demorem um pouquinho para descobrir como faz.

Espero que ela aprenda logo... Mas a enfermeira disse que eu não posso ficar ansiosa, porque isso dificulta tudo.

Foi tão triste quando levaram eles dois embora...

A médica disse que eles vão ficar na UTI neonatal, mas é só por precaução – Porque os dois estão muito bem e são muito saudáveis.

O Edward virou outra pessoa assim que viu o rostinho do Robert e depois que ele pegou a Renée no colo, então – Nem se fala! Aquele homem todo forte, decidido... De uma hora para a outra, estava todo derretido. Tenho certeza que aqueles dois pequenininhos já estavam comandando ele totalmente...

Aliás, aqueles dois pequenininhos já conquistaram a nós dois. E eu tenho certeza que eles vão conquistar qualquer um que atravessar o caminho daqueles olhos verdes do Robert e daquele rostinho de princesa da Renée.

A médica veio até o quarto falar conosco e me deixou toda orgulhosa, falando que eu tinha ido muito bem, que nem parecia uma mãe de primeira viagem, e que os meus filhos eram dois bebês muito lindos e fortes.

Ela pediu que ajudassem a me limpar e disse que eu devia tentar dormir um pouco. Quando todos saíram e o quarto ficou quietinho, Edward disse que ia dar uma saidinha também.

"Não é justo! Você vai ver os bebês, que eu sei!" – Eu brinquei com ele.

"Eu vou procurar os meus pais – Não é minha culpa se eles estão com o nariz grudado no vidro, babando nos nossos filhos"

"Hum..." – Eu fiz um biquinho – "Você diz para eles que eu os amo?"

"Digo" – Edward se aproximou para me beijar – "E eu? Não vai mais me dizer que me ama agora?"

"Eu te amo"

"Se eu tiver que pedir, não vale"

"Seu bobo..." – Eu ri – "Então vai. Quando você voltar, eu falo de novo"

Edward riu também – "Tenta dormir, está bem?"

Eu estava tão cansada que, mal Edward fechou a porta, eu devo ter caído no sono. Eu nem sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas não parecia mais do que alguns minutos, quando eu ouvi uma batidinha na porta e vi que ela se abriu.

"Bella?" – Eu logo reconheci a voz de Alice me chamando.

"Allie..." – Eu sussurrei de volta – "Entra"

"Viu?" – Ela falou para alguém lá fora, que eu imaginei que fosse o Edward – "Ela está acordada" – Eu vi quando ela revirou os olhos – "Claro, claro... Eu já vou sair"

"Hey..." – Eu sorri enquanto ela encostava a porta.

"Hey, docinho. Como você está?"

"Bem... Você demorou"

"Parece que o seu marido estava emocionado demais para se lembrar de me ligar! E depois, quando eu cheguei aqui, não queriam me deixar subir! Carlisle teve que ir até a recepção para liberarem minha entrada"

"Você já viu os bebês?"

"Já..." – Ela se derreteu em um sorriso – "Eles são tão lindos!"

"São, não são?"

"Acho que nem quando eu tiver os meus próprios filhos eles serão tão fofos quanto os seus"

"Allie..." – Eu ri. Porque se ela soubesse como realmente era, ela saberia que, para ela, os dela seriam mais fofos.

"A Renée... Ela parece tanto com você... Mas tem o cabelinho cacheado – Parece com o do Charlie"

"Oh, meu Deus! O Charlie!" – Eu me lembrei que ainda não havíamos ligado para avisar o meu pai – "Alice, eu preciso falar com o Edward – Nós não ligamos para o Charlie..."

"Ele já ligou, docinho" – Ela me respondeu com um sorriso – "Você achou mesmo que o 'super-vizinho' ia se esquecer de ligar para o seu pai?"

"Oh..." – Eu sorri ao ouvir o apelido que Alice havia dado a Edward logo que o conhecemos e que ela nunca mais havia usado.

"E o Robert, meu Deus! Ele é tão bonitinho!"

"Igualzinho ao Edward"

"É... Ele parece com o Edward sim, mas... Tem algo nele que me lembra você"

"O que?"

"O olhar..." – Edward surgiu na porta – "Robert olha para as coisas do mesmo jeito que você: Curioso, como se não quisesse perder nada, nem uma vírgula" – Ele completou enquanto andava até a cama com um buquê de flores coloridas na mão e o estendia em minha direção – "Para você"

"Obrigada"

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pela mãe dos meus filhos"

"Oh... Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos..." – Alice revirou os olhos para nós.

"Muito bem, madrinha: Hora de ir embora. A minha esposa – E mãe dos meus filhos – Precisa descansar"

"Mas eu mal cheguei!" – Alice protestou.

"Alice, você disse que só ia ficar um pouquinho!" – Edward rebateu – "Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você entrar"

"Não precisa brigar" – Eu ri dos dois.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" – Alice bufou – "Eu vou deixar a minha amiga dormir e vou lá babar nos meus sobrinhos"

"Diz para eles que eu os amo?" – Eu disse quando Alice veio me dar um beijo de despedida e Edward riu.

"Você vai pedir isso para todo mundo?" – Ele perguntou.

"Eu não quero que eles esqueçam" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Eles não vão esquecer, meu bem... Não depois de tudo o que você fez"

"Ok, ok... Eu vou embora e você vai ficar?" – Alice estava parada com suas mãos na cintura.

"Não, eu também vou, Alice" – Edward revirou os olhos para ela – "Você vai ficar bem?" – Ele perguntou para mim.

"Vou... Mas você diz para eles, não diz?"

"Digo" – Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa antes de se virar para sair.

"Edward!" – Eu chamei antes que ele saísse – "Espera!"

"O que foi?" – Ele se voltou, parecendo preocupado.

"Eu te amo"

Edward trocou sua expressão de preocupação por um belo sorriso e voltou para me beijar – "Eu também, meu amor... Mãe dos meus filhos"

"Você gostou disso, ãh?" – Eu ri.

"Você nem sabe o quanto..." – Ele me beijou outra vez – "Por mim, nós podíamos começar a providenciar os próximos agora mesmo"

"Ah!" – Eu ri – "Vamos esperar esses começarem a chorar de madrugada antes de uma audiência importante, está bem?"

"Hey!" – Alice reapareceu na porta – "Se você não sair, eu também vou voltar!"

"Está bem, está bem! Eu já vou, Alice" – Ele se abaixou para sussurrar em minha orelha – "Tchau, mãe dos meus filhos..."

"Tchau, amor da minha vida"

"Hum" – Edward parou – "Eu gosto disso também"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tudo bem... Vamos deixar a Bella descansar agora, está bem?**_

_**A última a sair, encoste a porta e apague a luz... Rsrsrs**_

_**JeeLutz: **__Seja bem-vinda_

_**Raianec: **__Estava sumida, hein? Obrigada pelos elogios._

_**Bianca: **__Callllma, Bianca! Eu nem demoro, vai? Também não precisa pressionar!_

_**Tati: **__Ah! Eu estava toda apreensiva... Ainda bem que vocês gostaram._

_**Priscila: **__Ah, vocês são tão sentimentais... (como se eu não chorasse quando leio/ouço/assisto qualquer coisa)_

_**Priiii: **__Hum, interessante... Parece que você tem trauma de parto! Rsrsrs – Devia procurar um psicólogo..._

_**ELO: **__Seja bem-vinda e obrigada._

_**Fabi: **__Ah... Ele não estava lindo? Imagina só... *suspiros* (Acho que nunca vou deixar de suspirar por Edward Cullen...)_

_**Gláucia: **__Estou me unindo a você nessa campanha: O mais rápido possível, por favor! Tipo... Para ontem, está bom._

_**Manu: **__Só espero que você não tenha se machucado... Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Tudo o que é bom dura pouco... (E olha que nem está durando tão pouco... Rsrsrs)_

_**Thaalia: **__Ain, eu estava meio tensa... Fiquei aliviada em ver que vocês gostaram._

_**Taise: **__Ah, não vem não! Depois não vai adiantar dizer para os seus pais que a culpa da sua gravidez é minha!_

_**Bcullen: **__Ih, está cercada de bebês por todos os lados, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Imagina só... Aquele olhão, todo lindo... Ahhhhhhh!_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Era a idéia... Essas situações 'extremas' sempre deixam histórias divertidas._

_**Mimi: **__Uau! Obrigada pelos elogios..._

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Você sabe que eu pensei nisso? Mas antes da hora do parto – Quando a Bella queria que os bebês nascessem e nada. Tipo: 'Você colocou eles aí, agora tira eles de dentro de mim!' Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Hum... Mais ou menos perto de acabar... Como tenho dito para as meninas: Comecem a desapegar que é para diminuir o sofrimento._

_**Allana: **__Fiquei tão feliz com a sua review! Wow! Se a sua mãe diz que eu fui bem, então eu acho que posso mesmo acreditar!_


	115. Chapter 115

_**N/A:**_

_**Desculpa, gente! O capítulo demorou um pouquinho... (Hoje a mãe da Isa vai matar ela! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Nos falamos em breve?**_

_**SE DER, eu vou tentar postar nesse fim de semana**_

_**(Mas dessa vez não é promessa, hein?)**_

_**Bom Capítulo**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu estava com a minha mãe, parado em frente ao vidro que nos permitia ver os bebês. Esme insistia que eu fosse para casa tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

"Não vou, mãe... Eu não vou deixar a Bella sozinha"

"Sozinha? E nós somos o que?" – Ela se fingiu de ofendida.

"Então por que vocês não vão até o apartamento?" – Eu sugeri, acariciando eu ombro – "Tomem um banho, descansem um pouco..."

"Nós não estamos cansados" – Ela deu de ombros.

"E por que eu deveria estar, então?"

"Porque seu pai é médico: Está acostumado a ficar acordado. E eu sou mãe há muito tempo – Também já me acostumei a ficar acordada: Esperando você e o seu irmão. Mas você só está começando a jornada – precisa ir com calma"

Eu suspirei alto, observando a movimentação dentro da UTI neonatal – "A Bella está preocupada..."

"Por quê?" – Esme tinha um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Renée ainda não conseguiu mamar... Ela não disse nada, mas eu vi como ela ficou..."

"Ainda é cedo filho... Ela vai aprender"

"Eu sei..." – Eu dei um beijo em seu rosto – "Eu vou ver como a Bella está"

"Vai" – Esme passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, que devia estar muito bagunçado – "Eu também vou procurar o seu pai. Ele foi mostrar à Alice a loja de presentes e ainda não voltou. No mínimo está preso lá com ela" – Esme riu – "Acho que seria bom resgatá-lo"

Quando cheguei ao quarto, Bella até tentou disfarçar, mas seu nariz vermelho não negava que ela havia chorado.

"O que foi?" – Eu me sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama e segurei sua mão.

"Nada" – Ela fungou baixinho.

"Bella..." – Eu segurei seu rosto com uma mão.

"Ela não consegue..." – Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer – "Renée não consegue e eu não sei o que posso fazer para ajudar"

"Bella..." – Eu passei as costas da mão por seu rosto, secando a lágrima que havia escorrido – "Você só tem que se acalmar. Ela vai conseguir"

"Mas o Robert fez tão direitinho... Porque é que ela não consegue?"

"Vocês só tentaram poucas vezes, meu bem. A médica disse que é assim mesmo" – Eu tentei acalmá-la – "E que se você ficar nervosa, isso só vai atrapalhar"

"Eu sei... Mas como eu posso não ficar preocupada? Ela é tão pequenininha, tão... Indefesa... E eu nem sei como cuidar dela direito!"

"Bella, nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas. Vai ficar tudo bem. E você é uma mãe maravilhosa"

"Não sou..."

"É sim"

"Você jura?" – Bella perguntou, fazendo um lindo biquinho.

"Juro" – Eu afirmei – "Eu nunca escolheria outra mulher para ser a mãe dos meus filhos" – Bella sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda com sua expressão preocupada – "Você tem que se acalmar, está bem?"

"Eu juro que estou tentando..."

_PDV BELLA_

Cortava meu coração ao meio não conseguir amamentar a Renée. Ela é tão linda, toda pequenininha... E eu sou uma mãe tão incompetente que nem consigo amamentá-la!

"Bella, o Edward me disse que você anda meio preocupada porque a Renée ainda não conseguiu mamar" – Esme puxou assunto assim que Carlisle conseguiu levar Edward para, ao menos tomar um café, já que ele insistia em não ir para casa.

"Ah, Esme..."

"Querida, isso é normal. Você vai ver como ela logo vai aprender"

"E se ela não aprender?"

"Hey!" – Alice fechou a revista que estava lendo e me olhou feio – "Não fale assim da minha afilhada!"

"Allie... Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu também!" – Alice retrucou – "Se a médica disse que ela vai aprender e a sua sogra também, é porque ela vai aprender! Dá para parar de se preocupar tanto? O seu cabelo vai ficar branco mais cedo e eu vou ser obrigada a te levar ao salão de cabeleireiro para fazer testes de cor" – Eu fui obrigada a rir, embora ainda sem humor, das ameaças de Alice.

"Emmett demorou quase dois dias inteiros..." – Esme disse, segurando minha mão – "Ah, eu fiquei tão preocupada! E nós não pudemos sair do hospital até que ele tivesse conseguido... E veja só o homem que ele é!" – Ela riu e nós a acompanhamos – "Vai ficar tudo bem com a minha netinha..."

"Ah, essa família é tão fofa" – Alice rolou os olhos, enquanto voltava para sua revista.

"Já o Edward foi como o Robert: Logo na primeira vez, ele já sabia o que fazer"

"Você amamentou o Edward?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Claro" – Esme respondeu com um sorriso sincero – "Alguém tinha que alimentar o meu bebê, e eu sabia que Liz não faria isso..."

"Claro..." – Eu sussurrei mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

"E depois que o Emmett aprendeu a mamar, eu tinha tanto leite que poderia ter alimentado um berçário inteiro!" – Esme riu, provavelmente tentando dissipar a nuvem que surgia quando se falava da mãe de Edward.

"Você quase foi mãe de gêmeos, hein?" – Alice riu.

"Praticamente" – Esme riu de volta.

"E você se saiu bem... Mas eu tenho tanto medo, Esme" – Eu confessei – "E se eu não der conta de cuidar dos dois?"

"É assim mesmo, Bella" – Ela acariciou meu rosto – "Quando o Emmett nasceu, eu quase entrei em depressão" – Ela confessou com uma expressão de tristeza – "Ele era um bebezinho tão pequeno. E chorava tanto! E saber que ele dependia totalmente de mim me deixou em desespero... Não vai ser fácil no começo, mas você vai aprender. E você tem a todos nós para ajudar, não é, Alice?"

"Todos nós, docinho! Até o Jazz!"

"Oh , Deus... É melhor não" – Eu brinquei.

"Hey! Ele é o padrinho da Renée – E foi você mesma quem escolheu!"

"Sim, mas é para ele cuidar dela caso eu venha a morrer. Ou seja, eu não estaria vendo..."

"Boba!" – Alice bateu de leve em meu ombro, mas eu fingi doer.

"Ai!" – Eu disse, segurando meu ombro.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu fiz questão de estar com Bella quando os bebês vieram mamar outra vez. Eu notei que, assim que ela percebeu que a hora já estava chegando, começou a ficar apreensiva e eu não queria deixá-la enfrentar isso sozinha.

"Você precisa se acalmar..." – Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu sei..." – Ela também tentou sorrir.

Quando os bebês chegaram, a enfermeira me entregou o Robert e passou a Renée para a Bella.

"Primeiro ela" – A enfermeira disse – "Assim, se ela não conseguir, nós tentamos de novo depois do Robert"

"Oh, filha..." – Bella acariciou o rostinho de Renée com um dedo e nossa filha olhou para Bella com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate – "Ajuda a mamãe dessa vez..."

Bella acomodou Renée junto ao corpo e todos nós estávamos um pouco tensos, muito embora tentássemos disfarçar. Robert choramingou um pouquinho no meu colo e eu tentei distraí-lo.

"Isso..." – A enfermeira tentava acomodar melhor a bebê– "Vamos lá, menininha... Isso mesmo"

Eu escutei o barulho baixo de uma sugada e notei quando Bella sorriu – "Ela conseguiu..."

"Isso mesmo, Renée" – A enfermeira elogiou.

"Tudo bem se eu chorar?" – Bella enxugava uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

"Se for de felicidade, tudo bem" – A enfermeira sorriu – "Aliás, acho que vou deixar vocês quatro aproveitarem o momento... Deixe a Renée mamar tudo que ela quiser e depois o Robert. Você já sabe como fazer, não é?" – Bella assentiu com a cabeça – "Mas caso vocês tenham alguma dúvida, é só me chamar, está bem?"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sorri, respondendo, enquanto Bella sorria para Renée, parecendo totalmente encantada.

"Obrigada, filha..." – Bella falava com nossa filha – "A mamãe te ama tanto. E eu estava tão preocupada com você..."

"Hum..." – Eu ri quando Robert começou a se inquietar em meus braços – "Eu acho que tem alguém com ciúmes desse amor todo aí..."

"Está falando do Robert, ou de você mesmo?" – Bella riu de volta.

"Do Robert, é claro! Eu já me conformei totalmente em perder o espaço no seu coração para eles"

"Você não perdeu espaço nenhum"

"Não?"

"Não... Vocês três são... Quase uma coisa só – Ocupam o espaço todos juntos"

"Ah, é?" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la – "Quanto espaço?"

"Todo o espaço..."

Depois que Renée conseguiu mamar, Bella ficou muito mais calma e tranqüila. Alice teve que ir embora resolver alguns assuntos no trabalho e eu consegui convencer Carlisle a levar Esme para passar a noite em nosso apartamento, onde eles poderiam descansar um pouco melhor.

Eu fiquei com Bella no hospital.

Depois que ela já tinha amamentado os bebês uma última vez por hoje, e os corredores do hospital já estavam quietos, nós tomamos banho e fomos tentar descansar um pouco. Bella estava deitada quando eu voltei para o quarto e me sentei na poltrona ao seu lado.

"Você devia ir para casa... Vai ficar todo quebrado dormindo assim" – Bella deitou de lado para me olhar melhor.

"Eu não vou deixar vocês aqui" – Eu respondi com um sorriso – "E a poltrona nem é tão ruim"

"Ah... Mas é claro que não" – Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você é que devia dormir. Precisa descansar"

"Não consigo..."

"Por quê?"

"Acho que não sei mais dormir sozinha..." – Bella disse, me fazendo rir – "Você bem que podia deitar aqui..."

"Bella... Não acho que essa cama agüente a nós dois"

"Porque não? Nós não somos tão pesados assim" – Ela deu um sorrisinho, seus olhos me chamando – "Vem aqui..."

Eu tinha vários argumentos para usar, mas eu sabia que Bella não desistiria assim tão fácil da discussão e, sinceramente, a poltrona era horrível e eu também não sabia mais dormir sem ela. Então... Eu andei até a cama, enquanto Bella se encolhia mais para o canto, para que eu coubesse. Felizmente a cama não era pequena, mas sinceramente também não era das mais confortáveis...

"Bem melhor" – Bella sussurrou enquanto se ajeitava em meu peito – "Hum... Você está tão cheiroso"

"Eu vou sentir falta da barriga" – Eu disse, passando a mão pelo ventre agora vazio de Bella.

"Não vai, não" – Bella riu.

"Vou sim" – Eu afirmei – "Você ficou linda grávida. Eu já disse que por mim, nós podíamos começar a providenciar o próximo agora mesmo"

"Dorme, Edward Cullen... Dorme, porque – Infelizmente – eu não posso 'providenciar' nenhum bebê no momento. E, quando eu puder, nós vamos evitá-los por um bom tempo"

"Quanto tempo?"

"Uns bons anos"

"Tudo bem... Eu vou te deixar dormir por hoje, mas nós vamos ter que negociar esses 'bons anos' aí"

"Nós não vamos negociar nada"

"Bella, é um crime contra a natureza desperdiçar essa sua fertilidade inacreditável"

"Dorme, Edward" – Bella apenas resmungou – "Antes que eu me arrependa e te mande de volta para a poltrona"

_PDV BELLA_

O segundo dia foi bem melhor que o primeiro.

Renée já consegue mamar, e eu acho sinceramente, que ela já está ficando mais pesadinha (Embora todo mundo ache que eu só estou virando uma 'mãe-maluca').

Me deixaram andar um pouquinho pelo corredor do hospital e eu pude visitar os dois na UTI neonatal. Confesso que não é a coisa mais agradável vê-los em uma UTI, mas a médica disse que eles estão indo muito bem e que, se continuarem assim, ela pode nos dar alta amanhã!

Então parece que o terceiro dia será melhor que o segundo... Eu gosto dessa progressão.

As enfermeiras são muito atenciosas e estão tentando me dar várias dicas e me ensinar como cuidar dos probleminhas que vão surgindo, e eu, como boa mãe de primeira viagem, transformo em verdadeiros dramas.

Edward também está participando das 'aulas' e parece que leva jeito para trocar fraldas (Graças a Deus!). Os bebês também gostam muito de ficar no colo dele e ficam quietinhos, prestando muita atenção, quando Edward conversa com os dois.

Alice já tirou mais de mil fotos! E fez vários vídeos. E manda todos para Rosalie assim que ficam prontos.

Emmett e Rosalie mandaram entregar um buquê de frésias brancas – como as de nosso casamento – junto com um cartão muito doce e sapatinhos vermelhos para o Robert. Alice se encarregou de comprar pares idênticos para Renée. Segundo eles, são para dar sorte.

Alice tentou convencer Jasper a segurar Renée em seu colo, mas ele ficou pálido só com a menção disso! Nós rimos dele, mas achamos melhor não insistir... Se ele derrubar minha filha no chão, mesmo que sem querer, temo que não consiga sair vivo desse hospital.

Ângela veio nos visitar. E também Stefan. Com Lauren... Eles trouxeram flores para mim e uma caixa de charutos para Edward, em nome de Vladimir.

Charlie chegou pela manhã. Ele veio com Sue. Seth se ofereceu para vir dirigindo para eles, então eu tive a visita da 'família toda'. Charlie ficou todo bobo com os bebês! Ele tinha alguns compromissos em Forks, então tiveram que voltar no início da tarde, mas ele prometeu que vai tentar se organizar para nos visitar novamente no próximo fim de semana.

Charlie trouxe algumas fotos de quando eu era bebê e nós ficamos comparando com Robert e Renée e tentando encontrar coisas parecidas.

Durante a noite, a enfermeira veio até o quarto e encontrou Edward dormindo comigo – "Vocês não deviam estar fazendo isso..."

"Ah, por favor... Nós só estamos dormindo! Eu preciso dele para relaxar" – Eu sussurrei com um sorriso, esperando que Edward não acordasse. Eu estava passando o dia todo na cama, mas ele precisava realmente descansar.

"Eu também precisaria..." – Eu a ouvi murmurar baixinho enquanto saía do quarto novamente.

É claro que eu notava a forma como todas as mulheres olhavam para Edward sempre que chegávamos a um novo ambiente. E não foi diferente no hospital. Mas eu já havia aprendido a deixar passar: Era necessário para não perder a sanidade, sendo casada com um homem tão bonito...

Eu até cheguei a rir quando uma das enfermeiras suspirou na minha frente, vendo a maneira como Edward segurava o nosso bebê!

_PDV EDWARD_

"Alice... Você não vai dirigir o meu carro!"

"Porque não?" – Ela retrucou – "Bella, diz para ele que eu sou capaz de dirigir devagar!"

"Não!" – Eu insisti: Alice definitivamente não iria dirigir o meu carro – Principalmente com os meus filhos dentro dele! Eles mal recebem alta, e eu deixo ela nos matar?

"Então nós vamos no meu!"

"O primeiro passeio dos meus filhos vai ser no meu carro! Eles não vão sair do hospital naquela coisa amarela que você dirige"

"Olha só: Eu tenho uma idéia!" – Bella interferiu em nossa discussão – "Nós vamos no carro do Edward, Esme dirige, e a Alice vai filmando tudo!"

"Ahhh! Vai ser tão lindo!" – Alice já estava procurando a câmera na bolsa – "Ótima idéia, Bells! A Rosalie vai adorar ver o primeiro passeio dos nossos sobrinhos!"

"Obrigado" – Eu sussurrei, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella. Por Deus! Alice não ia dirigir o meu carro de jeito nenhum!

"Ótimo! Passe a chave, mocinho: Vovó Esme vai levar vocês para casa!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bcullen: **__Ainda não fui ver, mas eu sempre procuro não ter muitas expectativas com isso – É muito difícil agradar fãs de livros em adaptaçõ nesse caso, em que ao meu ver, eles estão tentando prender as pessoas que não leram os livros. Porque quem leu e, principalmete, quem é fã, vai ver Amanhecer de qualquer maneira. Mas quem só está vendo os filmes precisa acreditar que ainda haverá uma 'grande dúvida' em Amanhecer, ao invés da resolução logo no começo. Por isso de colocarem o Jacob como um ponto tão forte em Eclipse..._

_**JeeLutz: **__Uau! Obrigada! Vocês me mimam tanto..._

_**Alanna: **__Ai, obrigada! Sua mãe me deixou mais tranqüila._

_**Eloa: **__Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Já que eu não arrumo meu homem perfeito, pelo menos meus personagens vão ser felizes! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Aii, somos duas!_

_**Tati: **__Dá Tati! Claro que dá! (A esperança é a última que morre...)_

_**Fabi: **__Tadinhos... Não chama eles de melosos! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Acho que está meio que chegando ao final... Rsrsrs_

_Ah! Acho que vou escrever outra... Estou desenvolvendo a idéia._

_**Aninhacullen: **__Ele derretinho... E nós todas derretidinhas com ele... Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Hum... Vamos ver sobre a gravidez da Tia Rosalie..._

_**Priii: **__Seria bom... Sem querer pressionar, é claro! Rsrsrs_


	116. Chapter 116

_PDV BELLA_

Esme estava dirigindo calmamente pela rua, enquanto Alice nos filmava. Na verdade, ela nos focava com o celular, enquanto fazia uma ligação com vídeo para que Rosalie pudesse acompanhar nossa ida para casa em tempo real.

Fazia um belo dia: Sol e céu azul, mas sem calor demais... Esses são meus dias preferidos.

Eu e Edward estávamos no banco de trás, levando os bebês no colo, porque não havíamos tido tempo de instalar as cadeirinhas ainda. Renée deu uma boa olhada lá fora quando Edward a ergueu na altura da janela e logo caiu no sono – Ela sempre parecia tão segura quando estava nos braços de Edward...

Robert, pelo contrário, parecia sempre tão inquieto! Ele nasceu há dois dias e eu já sei que ele vai ser aquele tipo de criança curiosa que apronta todas com seu kit infantil de ciências. Deus me ajude! E que ele não invente de dissecar um sapo.

"Quando chegarmos, eu vou instalar as cadeirinhas" – Edward disse enquanto ajeitava a manta de Renée – "Assim podemos sair com eles quando quisermos"

"Não precisa de pressa, meu bem. Nós não vamos sair com eles tão cedo"

"Porque não?" – Edward me olhou com um grande vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Porque eles só vão tomar as primeiras vacinas daqui um mês e eles não podem ficar saindo por aí antes disso"

"Ah..." – Ele parecia decepcionado.

Nós chegamos ao apartamento e Alice continuava nos filmando sem parar. Mesmo enquanto subíamos as escadas (muito vagarosamente, por sinal), lá estava ela – Sempre a postos.

Esme abriu a porta para nós e então demos o primeiro passo para dentro com nossos bebês. Robert olhando tudo e Renée dormindo profundamente.

O apartamento estava extremamente arrumado e eu fiquei tentando me lembrar se havia deixado tudo assim, mas logo me lembrei que Esme e Carlisle haviam passado a noite anterior aqui, então isso devia explicar tudo.

Ela havia arrumado os berços e organizado tudo para quando eles chegassem.

Renée foi para o berço e Edward se ofereceu para tentar fazer o Robert dormir também, enquanto todo mundo me empurrava para cama – "Durma enquanto você pode, querida" – Esme insistiu, muito embora eu já estivesse cansada de ficar deitada.

Em poucos minutos o apartamento estava muito quieto. Edward já tinha conseguido fazer Robert dormir, Alice tinha ido embora e Esme iria passar alguns dias no meu apartamento, para o caso de precisarmos de alguma ajuda.

"Mas eu prometo que só vou aparecer quando vocês chamarem" – Ela disse com um sorriso antes de sair. Carlisle tinha algumas pendências a resolver, mas viria ficar com ela assim que possível.

Olhando os nossos bebês dormindo em seus bercinhos, respirando fundo, cheios de paz, parecia que o dia terminaria assim, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Eu teimei em não dormir, porque realmente não estava cansada depois de passar mais de 50 horas deitada no hospital. Então resolvi cozinhar alguma coisa para o almoço.

Mas eu mal comecei a pegar as panelas e a Renée acordou, querendo mamar.

Então, lá fui eu: Amamentar a Renée, fazer a Renée arrotar... Só que, enquanto eu estava fazendo a Renée arrotar, o Robert acordou e quis mamar também. Aí eu passei a Renée para o Edward e fui amamentar de novo.

Entre mamadas e trocas de fralda e choros que eu não sabia distinguir, só fui me lembrar do almoço outra vez muitas horas depois, quando a minha cabeça já estava doendo.

De noite, então, os dois decidiram que queriam mamar na mesma hora e, como o chorinho deles me deixa desesperada, eu parti para a tentativa de amamentar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Não era tão estranho e dava certo, apesar de eu precisar de muita ajuda do Edward, então nós conseguimos colocar os dois para dormir e cair na cama esgotados por um bom tempo – Duas horas!

Acredite: Duas horas é um bom tempo para uma mãe de gêmeos dormir na primeira noite! E olha que os meus filhos são muito bonzinhos... Eu devia ter escutado Esme – 'Durma enquanto você pode' – Porque é que a gente nunca escuta os mais velhos e experientes?

Quando o outro dia amanheceu, eu estava me sentindo uma péssima mãe, muito assustada, e tinha certeza de que não ia dar conta do recado de jeito nenhum.

Mas, conforme os dias foram passando, a gente começou a se adaptar melhor. E quando eu digo 'a gente', eu digo todo mundo: Eu, o Edward e os bebês.

O Edward tem sido um pai adorável, mas depois de uma semana ele precisou voltar a trabalhar e eu estou tentando o deixar dormir durante a noite. Ou seja: Cuidar dos bebês praticamente sozinha.

É claro que quando eles choram muito, ou Edward percebe que eu não estou muito bem, ele sempre aparece para me socorrer no meio da crise.

Esme foi de grande ajuda. Era totalmente reconfortante saber que ela estava logo ali, na porta da frente, caso eu tive um surto. O dia em que ela voltou para casa, eu quase chorei... (na verdade, eu chorei. Mas foi no banheiro, bem escondidinha, que era para o Edward não ficar preocupado).

Tem horas em que eles choram tanto, de um jeitinho tão desesperado, que eu fico sem saber o que fazer...

Eu sei, eu sei: Eles não sabem falar, e o choro é a única forma de comunicação deles. Mas se eles soubessem como isso deixa a mamãe abalada, eu tenho certeza que eles tentariam não chorar tanto.

E eles choram por tudo! Choram de fome, choram porque a fralda está suja (E no caso do Robert, ele também chora quando eu vou trocar a fralda), choram porque a roupa apertou, choram porque está calor, choram porque estão com cólica, e às vezes, choram só porque querem um pouquinho de atenção mesmo.

E muitas vezes você se sente uma idiota por ter ficado tão desesperada, a ponto de ligar para o pediatra no meio da madrugada, porque o bebê não para de chorar de jeito nenhum, e ele te mandar fazer algo muito óbvio, que realmente funciona, mas que você estava desesperada demais para conseguir raciocinar que funcionaria.

Depois de um mês, eu cheguei à conclusão: Tem dias em que não é nada fácil, mas eu nem consigo pensar em desistir. Muito menos em voltar atrás.

Porque toda vez em que eu vejo os dois dormindo no berço, ou sinto o cheirinho deles depois de um banho, ou escuto eles resmungando (e já fico imaginando como vai ser quando eles falarem), eu me sinto tão realizada...

_PDV EDWARD_

Os primeiros dias não foram fáceis, mesmo com a ajuda de Esme. E eu sei, embora a Bella não goste de admitir, que ela ficou assustada quando eu voltei a trabalhar e Esme voltou para sua casa.

Por mais que eu tente ajudar com os bebês, nem se compara à dedicação que a Bella tem com eles. Se eu já a amava e admirava, isso tudo só cresceu em vê-la cuidando dos nossos filhos. Ela tem sido uma grande mãe. Muito corajosa.

Os bebês estão mais lindos á cada dia.

Renée sempre calminha. Os cachinhos do cabelo dela estão crescendo e tem uma cor linda: meio castanha, meio avermelhada. Ela lembra tanto a Bella... E as mãozinhas? Ela tem mãos tão pequenininhas... Delicadas – Como as mãos de uma menina deviam ser.

E quando ela dorme no meu colo, ela sempre esconde o rostinho na minha blusa e suspira bem fundo, me deixando todo bobo.

Ela parece um anjo. E já está dormindo quase a noite toda. Acorda no máximo duas vezes, para mamar, e volta a dormir.

Já o Robert é o completo oposto! O que foi uma surpresa, de verdade. Quando nós soubemos dos gêmeos, eu acho que fiquei esperando dois bebês praticamente iguais, mesmo eles não sendo gêmeos idênticos. Mas eles são duas pessoinhas muito diferentes!

O Robert não gosta muito de dormir a noite, e por mais que a gente tente, ele insiste em querer 'conversar' até bem tarde.

Ele acorda e choraminga no berço até a gente aparecer. E não é que ele esteja com fome, ou sujo, ou qualquer outra coisa. A Bella diz que ele só quer um pouco de companhia. Então nós vamos lá e passamos boa parte do resto da noite com ele, até que ele decida que finalmente quer dormir.

Ele continua loirinho, e com os olhos claros. E aquele olhar curioso, igual ao da Bella, que eu adoro.

Eles mamam muito! E é incrível ver como os dois estão crescendo, graças ao leite da Bella. E só ao leite da Bella.

Esme sugeriu que contratássemos uma babá, mas a Bella não quer ainda. Ela quer cuidar dos bebês ela mesma, enquanto estivermos aqui e ela não estiver trabalhando. Alice também vem quase todos os dias, o que tem sido bom para a Bella: Isso dá a ela a chance de descansar um pouquinho e fazer coisas para ela mesma.

_PDV BELLA_

"O Emmett está pensando em voltar para cá quando o bebê nascer" – Edward comentou durante o jantar.

"Mesmo?" – Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa.

"É... A nossa família está aqui, a família de Rosalie está aqui... Eles acham que seria bom para o bebê crescer mais perto da família"

"Claro" – Eu sorri com idéia de termos um bebê para brincar com nossos filhos.

"E ele perguntou se nós não gostaríamos de vender esse apartamento"

"Esse?"

"É. Ele pensou que, já que estamos nos mudando para a praia, talvez nós quiséssemos vender, mas eu disse a ele que não quero vender esse apartamento" – Edward deu de ombros – "Você sabe... Bem ou mal, é a única coisa da minha mãe que... Que eu ainda tenho"

"Claro" – Eu concordei com Edward – "Eles podem achar outros apartamentos"

"Na verdade... Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos vender o seu"

"O meu apartamento?"

"É..." – Edward sorriu – "Ele está à venda a um bom tempo e ainda não apareceu ninguém, então... Seria legal. Nós poderíamos vir para cá de vez em quando, e as crianças estariam todas por perto..."

"Parece uma bela imagem" – Eu sorri de volta para ele.

"E você não precisaria ficar preocupada em não ter o seu 'próprio dinheiro' enquanto não voltar a trabalhar" – Edward revirou os olhos, lembrando da conversa que havíamos tido outro dia.

"Parece ótimo, Edward"

"Mesmo? Você gostaria de vender?"

"Bom, eu acho que não vou mais precisar dele, não é? A não ser que você pretenda me mandar embora daqui, então..."

"Nunca! Eu nunca vou te mandar embora"

"Então... Acho que posso me desfazer do apartamento"

"Eu vou dizer ao Emmett. E nós vamos providenciar tudo o que for necessário. De qualquer forma, eles só virão depois que o bebê nascer"

"Eles ainda não conseguiram ver o sexo do bebê?" – Eu perguntei, curiosa por ainda estarmos chamando ele apenas de 'o bebê', mesmo depois de Rosalie já ter completado os sete meses.

"Nada ainda. Parece que vamos ter que esperar pela surpresa" – Edward riu – "Você não achou que o filho do Emmett fosse agir de forma normal, não é?"

"É... Eu achei"

"Oh, minha esposa... Tão inocente!" – Edward riu e eu o acompanhei.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí, meninas? Como estão? Tudo bem?**_

_**Estou meio... Sem assunto Rsrsrs**_

_**Então, espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos na quarta.**_

_**JÚ: **__Olá! Quem sabe hoje você já tenha chego aos capítulos atuais, então seja bem-vinda!_

_**Fabi: **__É, a briga deles foi 'recorde de audiência' – Todo mundo adorou! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__É, Tati, encontra! Não pode desistir!_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Ah, nem fala! Mas agora já passou, neh? E a vida segue..._

_**Bia: **__Não chore! E sim, a Alice é louca!_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Fofo, fofo..._

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Coitadas das crianças… Porque você as odeia tanto assim?_


	117. Chapter 117

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá meninas! Como andam vocês?**_

_**Hoje trabalhei muuuito, mas ainda deu tempo de finalizar o capítulo.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem.**_

_**E eu volto na sexta!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

As crianças finalmente dormiram e a Bella foi tomar um banho. Ela anda parecendo tão cansada... Eu queria poder fazer mais, mas tem horas em que eu simplesmente não faço idéia do que eu poderia fazer.

Felizmente Esme está vindo passar alguns dias aqui. Ela quer fazer algumas mudanças no apartamento que era de Bella, antes de ir ficar com Rosalie até o dia do parto. Ela vai ter que fazer uma cesária, e já está marcada para o comecinho do mês que vem.

Rosalie desistiu de saber o sexo antes de o bebê nascer. Já que não foi possível ver até agora, ela prefere esperar pela surpresa na hora do parto.

Eu estava sentado na sala, vendo qualquer coisa na televisão, quando a Bella finalmente sai do quarto, usando um pijama de algodão meio transparente que me fez pensar em tudo que eu não devia pensar.

"Oi" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Oi" – Ela sorriu de volta, parecendo meio envergonhada.

"O que foi?"

"Nada..." – Ela corou.

"Vem cá" – Eu estendi a mão para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado – "Aproveita que os bebês estão dormindo e senta aqui do meu lado um pouquinho" – Bella sentou e eu a beijei devagar – "Hum..." – Eu gemi contra sua boca – "Faz tempo que a gente não se beija assim..." – Mas Bella parecia distante, hesitante, então eu me afastei para olhá-la – "O que foi, Bella?"

"Nada..."

"Está cansada, não é?" – Eu esfreguei seu braço – "Vem, vamos deitar um pouquinho"

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e nós seguimos para o quarto. Mas Bella continuava tão estranha. Mesmo deitada em meus braços, eu sabia que a cabeça dela estava funcionando em uma velocidade incrível – Quase dava para ouvir o barulho dos pensamentos dela cobrindo o silêncio do quarto.

"Bella..." – Eu chamei baixinho, mas ela não se virou – "Bella?" – Eu puxei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse – "Olha para mim... O que você tem?"

"Nada" – Ela desviou o olhar do meu – "Já disse"

"Você está estranha... É só cansaço, ou eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?"

"Você não fez nada" – Ela me deu um sorriso fraco.

"Hum... Então é alguma coisa que eu NÃO fiz que te chateou?" – Eu perguntei e Bella riu um pouquinho – "Me diz o que é. Você prometeu que ia me dar uma chance de consertar quando eu fizesse algo de errado"

"Você não fez nada de errado" – Bella afirmou.

"Então porque você está assim? Tão... Triste"

"Eu não sei... Tudo mudou de repente. Eu acho que estou... Assustada"

"Eu sei" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Não está sendo fácil, não é? Mas olha: Você está indo tão bem. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa"

"Não é só isso..."

"E o que é então?"

"O meu corpo está diferente... E eu... eu tenho medo que... Que você não se sinta mais do mesmo jeito comigo"

"Você" – Eu comecei a falar, depois de precisar de um segundo para entender do que Bella estava falando – "Você tem medo que eu não te deseje mais?" – Bella desviou o olhar e eu sabia que isso queria dizer que sim – "Por quê? Porque eu não te desejaria?" – Bella não respondeu, mas apenas deu de ombros – "Você está linda"

"Eu estou estranha..." – Ela disse como se estivesse me corrigindo.

"Você está LINDA"

"Então por que... Você mal tem me tocado?"

"Eu não queria..." – Eu hesitei, pensando em como eu poderia explicar – "Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo para se recuperar e... Eu não queria que nós dois terminássemos a noite frustrados por não poder... Você sabe... Ir até o fim"

"Mas o médico já me liberou" – Bella disse, mordendo o lábio.

"Você não disse nada" – Eu olhei para ela surpreso.

"Eu achei que você não me quisesse..."

"Bella" – Eu me virei, ficando por cima dela – "Quando você saiu do quarto usando esse pijama, eu só não... Literalmente pulei em cima de você, porque eu achei que você ainda precisasse de um tempo"

"O médico até me deu um lubrificante..." – Bella riu.

"Sério: Você não pode ir a uma ginecologista mulher? Eu detesto pensar em outro homem vendo você assim"

"Amor, ele é um profissional" – Bella riu outra vez, acariciando meu rosto.

"Sei, sei..."

"Esquece o médico, vai..." – Bella pediu, enquanto passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo – "Você vai ficar falando dele, ou vai me beijar?"

_PDV BELLA_

Sabe quando dizem que depois que uma mulher é mãe, ela nunca mais se concentra plenamente em outra coisa? Eis a prova. Nunca – a até exatos quarenta e um dias atrás – eu seria capaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa enquanto Edward estivesse me beijando.

Mas agora, aqui estou eu, dividida entre o beijo maravilhoso do meu marido e tentar prestar atenção se os bebês não estão fazendo algum barulho no outro quarto.

"Edward..." – Eu quebrei nosso beijo, já sem ar – "O que nós vamos fazer se os bebês acordarem?"

"Eu sou paciente, meu bem" – Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço – "Se eu esperei todo esse tempo, eu posso esperar você amamentar"

"Ok..." – Eu voltei a beijá-lo – "Hum... Isso é tão bom... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta..."

"Eu sei" – Edward murmurou de volta – "Eu também"

A mão dele apertou minha cintura e escorregou pela lateral do meu corpo e eu sorri, concentrada em seu toque na minha pele. Um toque que me fazia acreditar que ainda havia desejo.

"Você está tão linda..." – Ele sussurrou.

"Oh, Deus!" – Eu quase chorei quando ouvi um resmungo de bebê.

"O que foi?" – Edward me olhou assustado.

"Alguém acordou"

"Não... Impressão sua" – Edward voltou a me beijar, mas logo nós ouvimos alguém choramingando baixinho.

"Acho melhor eu ir" – Eu ri frustrada – "Antes que eles comecem a chorar de verdade"

"Quer ajuda?"

"Acho que você não vai poder me ajudar a amamentar, não é?" – Eu acariciei o rosto de Edward – "Não. Fica descansando. Eu já volto"

"Eu vou esperar" – Edward me beijou devagar, mas parecem que os bebês vêm equipados com um alarme porque um chorinho começou imediatamente, fazendo com que nós dois ríssemos da situação.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu sei que os meninos costumam ter ciúme da mãe, mas não é absurdo o Robert ter esse senso tão cedo? Deus do céu! Eu tenho certeza que é ele quem está chorando!

Eu escutei a Bella conversando um pouquinho, tentando o fazer parar de chorar, mas não estava realmente adiantando. O choro continuava sem parar, e já fazia alguns minutos, então eu achei que seria bom tentar ajudar.

"Oi, amor" – Eu disse da porta do quarto, surpreso em ver que quem estava chorando era a Renée. E que a Bella já estava quase chorando junto – "O que foi?"

"Eu não sei" – A Bella respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – "Eu já tentei amamentar, ela não está suja, nem é cólica... Eu não sei mais o que eu faço. Ela não é de chorar assim..."

"Me dá ela, me deixa ver" – Eu peguei a Renée do colo da Bella e ela estava toda vermelha de tanto chorar – "Hey, pequenininha... O que foi?" – Eu afaguei seu rosto, enquanto ela deixa as pequenas lágrimas escorrerem – "Acho que é melhor nós ligarmos para o pediatra"

Bella assentiu, limpando uma lágrima e eu não sabia quem eu devia consolar primeiro. 'Primeiro a bebê, Edward. Se ela estiver bem, a Bella estará bem'.

"Não precisa chorar: Vai ficar tudo bem. Segura ela" – Eu passei Renée de volta para a Bella – "Eu vou ligar"

O médico me deu algumas instruções e nós constatamos que devia ser dor de ouvido. Ele me receitou um remédio e disse que isso pararia a dor até de manhã, quando nós devíamos levar a Renée ao consultório para ele examiná-la corretamente.

"Dor de ouvido" – Eu disse para a Bella – "Preciso ir comprar o remédio. Você agüenta até eu voltar?"

"Hu-hum"

Acho que a Renée já estava meio sem forças para continuar chorando porque agora ela só fungava baixinho e deixava as lágrimas rolarem. Eu me aproximei delas e dei um beijo em cada uma antes de sair.

Ainda bem que eu logo encontrei uma farmácia aberta e voltei com o remédio. Bella estava em pé, no meio da sala – do mesmo jeito que eu a havia deixado ao sair – Com a Renée nos braços, tentando acalmá-la.

"Oi. Como ela está?"

"Não parou de chorar um minuto..." – Bella fungou, com o nariz tão vermelho quanto o da Renée.

"E nem você, não é?" – Eu sorri para Bella – "Vem, vamos dar o remédio para ela"

Foi uma verdadeira batalha descobrir como se dá remédio para um serzinho tão pequeno pela primeira vez, mas acho que nós conseguimos.

O Robert tinha sido um verdadeiro irmão mais velho! E só começou a chorar quando nós já havíamos medicado a Renée e ela já estava começando a se acalmar.

"Acho que ele está com fome..." – Eu peguei a Renée do colo da Bella para ela poder pegar o Robert.

"Oh, meu filho... Já passou da hora da mamãe te alimentar faz tempo, não é?"

"Ele entende. Você não viu como ele ficou quietinho? Ele vai ser um bom irmão mais velho" – Eu sorri.

"Coitada de você, hein filha? Se o pai já é super protetor, imagina o irmão mais velho?" – Bella sorriu. Mais calma, agora que Renée também estava se acalmando.

_PDV BELLA_

Essa estava sendo uma noite muito atípica! Renée chorando sem parar e o Robert todo quietinho... Acho que o Edward estava certo: Ele era um bom irmão mais velho. E sabia reconhecer que a irmã dele estava precisando de nós de verdade.

Robert mal terminou de mamar e já estava dormindo de novo. A casa estava tão silenciosa que dava para ouvir a respiração dele.

E eu me peguei respirando fundo também, como se pudesse puxar um pouquinho daquela paz de 'bebê dormindo' para dentro do meu coração que estava um caco.

Cheguei na sala e o Edward estava no sofá, com a Renée apoiadinha em um ombro. Ele sorriu para mim e eu me sentei ao lado dele, apoiando minha cabeça no outro ombro – "Como ela está?"

"Dormiu"

"Como você sabe? Você nem está vendo o rostinho dela"

"Ela está suspirando" – Edward riu baixinho e eu fiquei olhando para ele, sem entender – "Ela suspira enquanto dorme. Igual a você"

Eu ri baixinho e me aconcheguei contra ele de novo, enquanto Edward passava seu braço por sobre o meu ombro.

"Ai... Acho que deu tudo errado hoje, não é?"

"Não" – Edward respondeu – "Deu tudo certo: A Renée está bem, e nós temos a vida toda para dormir junto"

"Dormir... Já estou cansada de dormir. Eu quero ficar acordada" – Eu ri e Edward riu junto.

"Essa é a minha esposa" – Edward beijou meu cabelo – "Vou pôr a neném no berço, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

Em poucos minutos estávamos novamente na cama e eu agradeci mentalmente pelo silêncio. Edward me abraçou e acariciou meus cabelos.

"Dorme, está bem? Se alguém acordar, o papai levanta"

"Você precisa dormir, Edward" – Eu o contrariei – "Você trabalha amanhã cedo"

"Eu não vou trabalhar amanhã cedo. Nós vamos levar a Renée ao médico"

"Eu posso levar a Renée ao médico"

"Eu vou levar vocês ao médico" – Edward afirmou, deixando claro que não haveria mais discussão sobre o assunto.

"Está bem..." – Eu concordei. Não só porque eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada discutir, mas também porque tudo o que eu precisava agora era me deitar nos braços do Edward e descansar.

"Boa noite" – Edward disse, me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Boa noite"

"Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Eu não me lembro, não..." – Eu brinquei.

"Eu te amo, Bella" – Ele me deu outro beijo – "Eu te amo"

Aquele silêncio, a calma em volta, os dedos de Edward brincando com o meu cabelo... Por hoje, eu não precisava de mais nada. Só dormir.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Pensa o que? A vida não é fácil para as mães de recém-nascidos... Mas vai ficando menos absurdamente estressante conforme os dias vão passando, não é?**_

_**Calma, Bella! Prometo que só vai melhorar...**_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Você percebeu direitinho! Coitados – Mal tiveram tempo um para o outro! Mas agora eles vão começar a se 'organizar' melhor._

_**JÚ: **__Você nos alcançou! Olha, você nem vai ter que sofrer muito, vai? Eu posto toda segunda, quarta e sexta, e quando dá, de fim de semana! Tudo bem que, comparado com ler o dia inteiro, vai ser uma queda brusca, mas podia ser bem pior..._

_**Eloá: **__Os bebês dos outros são sempre tão fofos, neh? Duro é a gente enfrentar o chororô! Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__A Bella toda 'aperriada'... Essa palavra é muito boa, neh? Tipo... É muito expressiva! Não dá nem para explicar._

_**Tati: **__Até as pequenas bebês já sabem o que é bom. E Edward Cullen é bom. Definitivamente!_

_**Rosana Torres – RJ: **__Tenho uma priminha que é bem próxima, então vi muita coisa dos primeiros dias dela. Mas eu também procuro ler bastante. E descubro cada coisa incrível! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Ain, que emotiva você está! E o Robert não foi um 'lord'? Tão lindo... Quietinho enquanto a Renée estava dodói!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Ih... Outra que precisa visitar os psicólogos para descobrir esses traumas obscuros! Rsrsrs_

_**Manu: **__Mas uma hora vai ter que acabar, neh? Eu estou tentando desenvolver uma idéia que está na minha cabeça para uma nova fic. Espero que faça um pouquinho do sucesso dessa... Rsrsrs_


	118. Chapter 118

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu tinha que ir trabalhar na parte da tarde, então deixei a Bella e as crianças em casa após a consulta e segui para o escritório. Aproveitei cada folguinha que tive para ligar para a Bella e ela afirmou que Renée estava melhor.

Assim que eu abri a porta do apartamento encontrei uma Bella sorridente. Ela estava com o Robert no colo e fez sinal para que eu não fizesse barulho e esperasse. Ela sumiu em direção ao quarto dos bebês e logo voltou, vindo me cumprimentar com um beijo.

"Acho que nem preciso perguntar se a Renée melhorou, não é? Para você estar com esse sorriso lindo"

"Ela está dormindo" – Bella respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior – "Mamou melhor, não teve febre... Acho que está tudo sobre controle"

"Que bom" – Eu a beijei de novo – "Hum... Que cheiro bom é esse?"

"Alice passou a tarde aqui e me ajudou com as crianças. Aí eu tive tempo de fazer o jantar para nós dois" – Bella respondeu animada.

"Uau! Que ótimo. Faz tempo que eu não como sua comida"

"Eu sei... Me desculpa... Eu mal tenho tido tempo para você, não é?"

"Você não precisa se desculpar" – Eu ajeitei uma mecha do cabelo de Bella atrás de sua orelha – "Você está cuidando dos nossos filhos. É totalmente compreensível que não sobre tempo para mais nada. Eu jamais te cobraria outra coisa"

"Eu sei..." – Ela sorriu fraco – "Bom, é só uma massa, mas... Fazia tanto tempo que eu não cozinhava que me senti uma verdadeira '_chef de_ _cuisine_' por conseguir terminar"

"Dá tempo de eu tomar um banho primeiro?" – Eu perguntei.

"Mas é claro" – Bella sorriu para mim – "Enquanto isso, eu arrumo a mesa"

_PDV BELLA_

"Hum... Isso está ótimo" – Edward disse dando mais uma garfada e me fazendo rir. Tudo bem que não estava ruim, mas ele já estava exagerando nos elogios – "Ah! Eu adoro o som da sua risada" – Edward afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo – "É tão bom te ver assim: Feliz"

"Ai... Eu ando sendo uma chata, não é?" – Eu franzi o nariz.

"Não. Você anda cansada" – Edward me corrigiu – "Nós devíamos começar a procurar uma babá"

"Não..." – Eu protestei – "Ainda não. Eles são tão pequenininhos... Eu não quero que eles se apeguem a outra pessoa e aprendam a falar o nome dela antes do meu" – Edward riu e eu sabia que estava sendo dramática, mas eu não queria mesmo outra pessoa – Uma pessoa qualquer, uma pessoa estranha – cuidando dos meus filhos – "Além do mais, a sua mãe chega amanhã e eu sei que ela vai me ajudar muito"

"Está bem" – Edward concordou – "Vamos deixar a Vovó Esme cuidar dos pequenos. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar passar esses dias pertinho deles"

"Eles também vão gostar de ficar pertinho dela. Que criança não gosta de ser mimada pela avó?"

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?" – Edward disse, antes de tomar um pouco de suco.

"O que?"

"Em quanto tempo você vai amamentar os bebês?"

Eu dei uma olhada no relógio que ficava sobre o aparador e fiz as contas – "Acho que eles devem acordar em uns... Trinta ou quarenta minutos. Por quê?"

"Que tal, se eu aproveitasse esses minutos e fosse buscar uma bela torta de chocolate do The One?"

"Hum..." – Minha boca ficou cheia d'água só de lembrar daquela torta.

"Isso é um sim?"

"Isso é um sim!"

Edward saiu para buscar a torta e eu achei melhor ir adiantando as coisas, então acordei a Renée. Ela estava meio sonolenta, mas mamou direitinho e logo estava dormindo outra vez. Eu também dei seu remédio e a coloquei de volta no berço.

Já o Robert era um caso à parte. Acordá-lo há essa hora era certeza de que ele não ia dormir tão fácil depois. Então eu o amamentei e fui com ele para a sala.

Edward voltou com a torta e serviu um pedaço bem grande para nós dois. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me serviu um pedaço na boca.

"Hum... Tão boa quanto eu me lembrava" – Eu disse ao sentir o sabor da torta e Edward riu. Nós ficamos assim: comendo juntos, rindo e 'conversando' com o Robert por um tempo.

"Às vezes eu sinto falta de ficar assim com a Renée" – Edward disse – "Ela é tão mais... Independente. Você não acha?"

"Acho que é coisa de menina" – Eu dei de ombros – "Todo mundo diz que as meninas são mais independentes mesmo"

"E os meninos mais carentes. Não é filho?"

"E os meninos mais carentes..." – Eu ri – "Ou talvez a Renée só tenha puxado mais uma coisa de mim... Desde que ela não seja insegura como eu..."

"Ela não vai ser" – Edward afirmou, me fazendo engolir mais um pedaço de torta – "Ela é toda 'durona', você ainda não notou? Aposto que ela vai esconder de nós quando se machucar"

"Ou seja: Ela vai ser tão teimosa quanto eu! Bem que me avisaram que 'aqui se faz, aqui e paga'"

"Hey, olha só quem dormiu" – Edward sussurrou e eu olhei para Robert para ver que ele havia mesmo dormido. Eu sorri ao olhar seu rostinho sereno.

"Que diferença de ontem para hoje, não é?" – Eu disse para Edward – "Ontem, parecia que o mundo estava desabando na nossa cabeça, hoje, está tudo assim quieto"

"Acho que é assim que vai ser a partir de agora"

"Vivendo na montanha-russa?"

"Isso mesmo" – Edward riu.

"Por mim" – Eu dei de ombros – "Toda mulher vive assim, depois da primeira TPM..."

Eu coloquei o Robert no berço, conferi se Renée estava bem, e – Como já havíamos aprendido – Seguimos imediatamente para a cama. 'Quando os bebês dormem, durma': Essa lição, eu já aprendi.

Eu me deitei, dando um longo suspiro enquanto me ajeitava nos braços de Edward.

"E então..." – Ele começou a falar – "Em quanto tempo você vai amamentar?"

"Umas duas horas"

"Hum... Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Não é em outra torta do The One, é?" – Eu brinquei.

"Não..."

"Então eu não sei"

"Que tal se nós aproveitássemos essas duas horas para... Você sabe... Namorar"

Eu me virei para ver o seu rosto – "Você acha que dá tempo?" – Eu perguntei, com medo de ter esperanças.

"Eu acho que nós podíamos tentar"

"E se eles acordarem?"

"Nós podíamos tentar amanhã outra vez"

"Faz sentido..." – Eu fingi estar ponderando – "Está bem"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Nós conseguimos..." – Bella suspirou, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

"Conseguimos. Nós merecíamos um troféu" – Eu brinquei e Bella riu baixinho.

"Eu não acho que nós sejamos os únicos a conseguir. Seus pais deviam fazer isso o tempo todo enquanto você e o Emmett eram pequenos"

"Bella... Sem falar dos meus pais fazendo sexo, por favor"

"E por que não?" – Ela se virou para mim, rindo.

"Por que você não quer que eu fale do seu pai com a Sue, quer?"

"Urg! Não!" – Bella fez uma careta de nojo.

"Ótimo. Então não fale dos meus pais"

"Certo" – Bella fez um biquinho irresistível e eu me aproximei para beijá-la.

"Quer tomar um banho comigo?"

"E se as crianças acordarem?"

"Nós deixamos as portas abertas. Se eles chorarem de verdade, dá para escutar"

"Hum... Então eu adoraria, senhor Cullen"

_PDV BELLA_

Esme chegou no começo da tarde e se instalou cheia de malas e mostruários no meu antigo apartamento. Ela tinha muitos planos para sua 'pequena reforma' antes que Emmett e Rosalie se mudassem para cá – E só faltava um mês para o nascimento do bebê deles.

"Eu vou te ensinar como tirar o leite para guardar" – Ela sugeriu enquanto eu amamentava.

"Para que?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Para você ter um pouco mais de liberdade" – Ela deu de ombros – "Assim você pode sair um pouco, sem sacrificar a alimentação dos bebês"

"E aonde eu iria?" – Eu ri.

"Qualquer lugar" – Ela afirmou – "Fazer as unhas, andar no parque, jantar com o Edward... Qualquer coisa que te faça relaxar um pouco, que seja um momento para você mesma"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu sorri com a idéia de poder fazer algo fora do apartamento, algo por mim mesma.

"Não precisa ficar preocupada, Bella. Eu fazia isso com os meninos o tempo todo. E muitas mães fazem também. É uma coisa perfeitamente normal e que não oferece nenhum risco aos bebês" – Ela argumentou – "Vamos aproveitar enquanto eu estiver aqui para fazer uma experiência. O que você acha? Nós vamos tirando o leite, ensinando eles a usar a mamadeira... E quando vocês estiverem seguros, você pode dar uma saidinha"

Edward chegou no fim da tarde, iluminando o apartamento com aquele sorriso torto inacreditável que conseguia transformar qualquer dia ruim em um dia maravilhoso.

"Oi..." – Ele andou na minha direção e me beijou.

"Hã-hã" – Esme limpou a garganta, enquanto entrava na sala.

"Mãe!" – Edward sorriu para ela e a cumprimentou também – "Chegou bem?"

"Tudo bem, querido" – Esme sorriu de volta – "Agora que você já chegou, eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar, porque o seu pai vai me levar para jantar"

"Hum..."

"Quem sabe daqui uns dias vocês dois também não possam fazer o mesmo?" – Esme disse, enquanto piscava para mim – "Tchau-tchau"

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" – Edward me puxou para perto de si pela cintura.

"Sua mãe quer me ensinar a tirar o leite" – Eu expliquei – "Ela disse que assim eu posso sair e fazer algo 'por mim mesma' sem sacrificar a alimentação dos bebês"

"Hum... Boa idéia" – Edward assentiu – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Bocejei o dia todo... Mas foram os bocejos mais felizes da minha vida. Você não faz idéia o quanto a noite de ontem fez bem para o meu humor"

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella pensa que eu esqueci, mas eu estou completamente ciente de que faltam apenas seis dias para o aniversário dela. E eu preciso pensar em uma maneira de comemorarmos.

Quem poderia me ajudar com isso?

Esme. Quem mais poderia me ajudar com assuntos maternos?

"A que devo a honra de receber uma ligação do meu filho caçula a essa hora da manhã?"

"Bom dia para você também, mãe"

"Bom dia, querido! Como vão meus netinhos?"

"Bem. Renée teve uma dor de ouvido, mas já está melhor"

"Oh... Coitada da minha netinha... Você tinha tanta dor de ouvido! Eu quase me joguei pela janela a primeira vez: Você chorou a noite inteira! Nem seu pai conseguiu resolver. É uma coisa horrível!"

"É. Eu percebi..." – Eu me lembrava bem da sensação de impotência diante do choro de Renée – "Mas agora está tudo bem, mãe"

"Claro, claro... Então? Você não ligou para me contar da dor de ouvido, não é?"

"Mãe... Quanto tempo você demorou para conseguir sair de casa depois que o Emmett nasceu?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Edward?" – Esme perguntou confusa.

"É que o aniversário da Bella está chegando e eu queria saber se seria possível levá-la para jantar, ou algo assim... Mas com ela amamentando, eu não sei se ela poderia ficar fora de casa por um tempo"

"É só ela tirar o leite. Quando é o aniversário dela?"

"Dia treze. Como assim tirar o leite?"

"Eu posso ensinar, se ela quiser" – Esme sugeriu – "E também, eu ainda devo estar por aí no dia treze, então posso ficar com os bebês para vocês dois saírem juntos"

"Mesmo? Seria ótimo, mãe... Quanto tempo você acha que teríamos?"

"Eles tem mamado de quantas em quantas horas?"

"Mais ou menos quatro"

"Então..." – Esme pensou um pouco – "Eu diria para vocês não ficarem fora por muito tempo. Seria a primeira vez, Bella não vai estar acostumada, o peito dela vai começar a vazar, mas... Se vocês pularem uma mamada apenas, podem ficar fora até umas sete horas, não é?"

"Uau! Sete horas? Parece ótimo..." – Eu realmente não pensei que teríamos tanto tempo – "Você pode mesmo ensinar para ela?"

"Claro que sim. Seis dias parecem ser o suficiente"

"Obrigado, mãe" – Eu sorri – "Mas... Isso pode ficar entre nós? Quer dizer, eu queria fazer uma surpresa para a Bella"

"Claro. Confie na sua mãe: Eu vou enganar sua esposa por você" – Esme riu.

"Obrigado, mãe"

"De nada, querido. Até a noite"

"Até a noite"

Eu passei o dia pensando no que poderia planejar para o aniversário de Bella. Eu queria que fosse surpresa, mas achei que ela não iria acreditar se eu fingisse esquecer totalmente, então comecei a bolar um plano.

Eu cheguei em casa, no fim da tarde e encontrei Bella me esperando com um sorriso.

"Oi" – Eu andei até ela para cumprimentá-la com um beijo.

"Hã-hã" – Eu escutei Esme limpando a garganta e me afastei de Bella.

"Mãe" – Eu andei até ela com um sorriso do tipo 'cúmplices' e beijei seu rosto – "Chegou bem?"

"Tudo bem, querido" – Esme sorriu de volta – "Agora que você já chegou, eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar, porque o seu pai vai me levar para jantar"

"Hum..."

"Quem sabe daqui uns dias vocês dois também não possam fazer o mesmo?" – Esme disse, piscando para a Bella – "Tchau-tchau"

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" – Eu perguntei, me fingindo de desentendido, enquanto puxava Bella para mais perto de mim.

"Sua mãe quer me ensinar a tirar o leite" – Bella explicou – "Ela disse que assim eu posso sair e fazer algo 'por mim mesma' sem sacrificar a alimentação dos bebês"

"Hum... Boa idéia" – Eu assenti, tratando de mudar logo de assunto, antes que deixasse transparecer algo – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Bocejei o dia todo... Mas foram os bocejos mais felizes da minha vida. Você não faz idéia o quanto a noite de ontem fez bem para o meu humor..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Ah... Tem um Edwardzinho aprontando! Rsrsrs**_

_**Como vocês estão indo de feriado, menininhas paulistas? Todas bem?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**_

_**Bjnhos**_

_**E tchau!**_

_**Fabi: **__Não sei se foi você quem escreveu errado, ou eu mesma. Eu sou de SP, mas a família do meu pai é baiana, então... Eu acho mesmo 'aperreada' uma palavra ótima. Tipo... 'Aperreada' é um momento muito tenso! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Edward não poderia decepcionar... Tinha que ser um super-pai!_

_**JÚ: **__'Depois da tempestade, sempre vem a bonança' rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Ri do seu 'ratinho'! Que intrometido! Rsrsrs_

_**Alanna: **__Ah! Fiquei toda emocionada! Ganhei sua mãe? Rsrsrs Diz para ela que eu mandei um 'oi'_

_**Tati: **__Mas agora as duas já estão bem: Renée sem dor de ouvido, e Bella... Bom... Bella muito bem tratada pelo maridinho..._

_**Bcullen: **__Oiê! Trabalhando muito?_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Ah, mas as coisas não demoram muito para dar certo... (ai, ai)_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Ah, claro! Como se eu desse conta de escrever dois capítulos de uma vez!_


	119. Chapter 119

_**N/A:**_

_**E aí, garotas? Como vocês estão?**_

_**Ah! Vou dedicar esse capítulo a Cintia Cullen: Por sua volta!**_

_**Eeeeeh! Seja bem-vinda de volta!**_

_**Bom capítulo para vocês**_

_**Espero que gostem**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até quarta-feira**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Seu aniversário está chegando..." – Edward brincou enquanto acariciava meu braço. E eu ainda tinha esperanças que ele realmente fosse esquecer – "E não adianta reclamar: Eu deixei você comemorar o meu, você vai comemorar o seu!"

"Você sabe que não dá para sair..." – Eu argumentei.

"Tudo bem. Eu estava pensando que nós podíamos fazer um jantarzinho aqui mesmo. Só nós: Os de sempre – Meus pais e a Alice e o Jasper"

"Hum..."

"Mas você pode convidar mais alguém se quiser"

"Quem?" – Eu pensei por um segundo – "Ah! Será que o Charlie viria?"

"Você pode convidar. Quem sabe?"

"É... Já que eu não vou poder escapar, pelo menos eu aproveito para ver o meu pai" – Eu sorri, porque realmente me pareceu uma boa idéia.

"E ele aproveita para ver os netos dele" – Edward sorriu de volta – "Espero mesmo que ele possa vir"

"Eu também"

"Então... Vamos ter um jantar!" – Edward riu, enquanto se levantava da cama – "Eu ligo para todo mundo. Menos o Charlie – O Charlie fica por sua conta"

"Então você liga para quem? Porque a sua mãe está aí na porta da frente e a Alice tem vindo aqui todos os dias!"

"Hum... Ah é!" – Edward fingiu surpresa, enquanto colocava sua calça – "Tudo bem, eu não vou ter muito trabalho com as ligações, mas eu cuido da comida"

"Está bem, está bem..."

"E o que você quer ganhar de presente?"

"Sem presente!" – Eu protestei.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não quero. E você também não quis presente!"

"Mas você me deu mesmo assim!" – Edward acusou.

"Eu não dei, não! A sua mãe quis te mostrar o ultrassom num telão gigantesco. Eu apenas compactuei"

"Ah, sei... Você anda espertinha, não?" – Edward riu, cruzando os braços.

"É necessário desenvolver armas quando se convive com pessoas como você" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Uma pessoa como eu?" – Edward perguntou, se fingindo de ofendido – "Só por isso, você vai ganhar um presente bem caro!"

"Edward!"

"Você pediu, meu bem!" – Edward deu as costas, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Esme estava me ensinando a tirar o leite. Era uma verdadeira 'parafernália' para conseguir, mas estávamos até que indo bem. E é claro que eles não iam me deixar guardar o leite na geladeira normal, então Esme e Edward providenciaram um frigobar para colocar no quarto dos bebês. E ele já estava começando a ficar cheio de leite.

"Acho que já podemos tentar dar a mamadeira para eles, você não acha?" – Esme sugeriu, enquanto guardava mais um vidro cheio de leite.

"Será que eles não vão querer abandonar o peito?" – Eu tinha lido alguma coisa sobre isso e eu não queria que meus filhos me trocassem por uma mamadeira.

"Edward e Emmett conciliaram os dois muito bem. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo" – Esme me tranqüilizou.

Renée logo se acostumou com a mamadeira, mas Robert não gostou muito e demorou alguns dias para finalmente aceitar. Eu acho que ele sente falta da proximidade de mamar no peito. Um carente... Eu já devia ter imaginado.

Esme disse que não precisávamos trocar muitas mamadas pela mamadeira e, na verdade, insistiu que trocássemos apenas uma.

"Que tal a das dez da noite?" – Ela sugeriu – "Assim o Edward vai estar em casa e ele pode participar, te ajudando a dar a mamadeira para um bebê enquanto você dá para o outro. Seria um ótimo momento em família"

_PDV EDWARD_

Esme voltou para sua casa na sexta-feira. Ela iria passar o fim de semana com Carlisle, mas estaria de volta no domingo à tarde, para me ajudar com o aniversário da Bella.

Foi a primeira vez que eu ajudei na hora de amamentar os bebês e foi um momento maravilhoso. Nós quatro, ali no quarto, sendo uma família... Bella me deixou dar a mamadeira para a Renée – Porque ela já mamava direitinho e seria mais fácil.

O Robert ainda enrolava um pouquinho para mamar na mamadeira, mas Bella já sabia melhor como fazer com ele.

"Emmett me ligou hoje" – Eu comentei com Bella – "Ele está tão ansioso com o nascimento do bebê!"

"Imagino... Ainda mais sem nem saber o sexo, poder escolher o nome... E olha que eles pelo menos já sabem a data, não é? Imagine se ele tivesse que esperar pelo parto normal como nós?"

"E eles não vêem a hora de poder vir para cá... Rosalie está louca para conhecer o Robert! Emmett disse que ela tem um estoque de presentes para ele"

"Achei que ela estivesse de repouso..." – Bella riu.

"E ela está. 'Mas você não imagina as maravilhas que se pode encontrar na internet hoje em dia'..." – Eu citei o que Emmett havia me dito.

"Oh... Claro"

No sábado bem cedinho, enquanto o Sol ainda estava fraco, nós fomos passear um pouco no parque. As crianças simplesmente adoraram. Ficaram quietinhos, observando tudo, conhecendo o mundo do lado de fora do nosso apartamento.

Eu e Bella quase nos derretemos no banco do parque quando Robert sorriu enquanto Bella 'conversava' com ele. Esse tipo de coisa mínima fazia, não apenas o dia, mas a vida valer à pena.

Quando o domingo chegou, eu ainda tinha muito que organizar para o aniversário da Bella, então tive que sair logo após o almoço.

"Aonde você vai?" – Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Preciso resolver uns detalhes para o seu aniversário"

"Mas é só amanhã!" – Ela argumentou.

"Sim, mas se você quiser alguma comida no jantar, nós não deveríamos deixar para arrumar tudo quando os convidados chegarem! Você quer que o seu pai venha de Forks para passar fome?"

_PDV BELLA_

Depois do almoço do domingo, Edward saiu, dizendo que ainda tinha 'coisas a resolver' para o meu aniversário. Eu não sei por que, mas eu sinto que ele está aprontando alguma coisa...

E estou sentindo isso um pouquinho mais a cada hora que ele passa fora de casa!

Já faz mais de duas horas que ele saiu, e nada de voltar! Esme já chegou, Carlisle está mimando os bebês, e nada de Edward voltar!

"Oi, meu amor..." – Edward atendeu ao telefone todo doce.

"Oi... Onde você está? Está demorando..."

"Ah, vai dizer que você já está com tanta saudade assim?" – Edward brincou.

"Você está aprontando alguma coisa, não é?"

"Não..."

"Mentiroso" – Eu ri de seu tom dissimulado.

"Eu não estou aprontando nada, Bella. Pode ficar descansada" – Edward também riu – "E não se preocupe, logo nós estaremos juntos"

"Sei..."

Já faz quase quatro horas que Edward saiu de casa. E nada dele voltar! Eu já tentei até sondar alguma coisa com Esme, mas ela não me disse absolutamente nada.

Carlisle saiu e foi ao mercado porque Esme queria servir o café da tarde – 'Você precisa se alimentar bem' – Ela me disse – 'Para ter bastante leite'

Já passava um pouco das seis da tarde e eu havia acabado de amamentar os dois bebês quando ouvi a campainha e corri para a porta, imaginando que Edward tivesse esquecido a chave ou algo assim.

"Alice?" – Eu me surpreendi ao encontrá-la do outro lado da porta.

"Olá, docinho!" – Ela respondeu com um grande sorriso.

"O que é tudo isso?" – Eu apontei para uma frasqueira gigante e várias sacolas que ela trazia.

"Vim te ajudar a se arrumar"

"Me ajudar? Mas... Alice, o jantar é só amanhã"

"Você vai sair"

"Eu vou o que?"

"Sair, docinho"

"Allie, eu não vou sair. As coisas não são assim. Eu tenho filhos agora. Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e resolver que eu vou sair!"

"Nós podemos ficar com eles, querida" – Esme sorriu – "Eu e Carlisle vamos adorar cuidar dos bebês"

"Mas... Mas... Eu tenho que amamentar" – Eu tentei argumentar.

"Você já tirou bastante leite que eu saiba" – Alice respondeu.

"E nós podemos dar a mamadeira" – Esme concordou.

"Meu Deus..." – Eu senti meu queixo cair ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Toda aquela história de tirar o leite que surgiu do nada, a escolha perfeita de trocar a mamada das dez da noite pela mamadeira, o sumiço do Edward... – "Vocês armaram tudo isso..."

"Nós não" – Alice seguiu para o quarto com toda a sua bagagem – "Vamos deixar bem claro que isso é coisa do seu marido. Nós só estamos compactuando"

"Ah! Falando nele, onde é que ele está?"

"Resolvendo uns detalhes..."

"Que detalhes, Mary Alice?"

"Dessa vez, eu juro que não sei. Ele só me pediu para te ajudar" – Ela ergueu as mãos – "Agora vai tomar um banho, vai. Que você está perdendo preciosos minutos"

Eu posso decidir ser teimosa e simplesmente dizer que não vou a lugar nenhum, emburrar feito uma criança, deitar na cama e mandar que elas avisem ao Edward minha decisão. Ou... Eu posso ir... Deixar que minha melhor amiga brinque de Barbie comigo, que meus sogros tenham um bom tempo com as crianças, e que o meu marido me mime um pouco...

Eu devia ser teimosa. Seria muito mais racional ser teimosa. Mas eu estou louca para saber o que eles estão aprontando... Droga de curiosidade!

"Está bem! Já vou!"

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, eu estava pronta, vestindo um conjunto de calça e blusa, que não parecia muito com as escolhas naturais de Alice.

"Pronta!" – Alice decretou depois de retocar o pó em meu rosto uma última vez – "Porque você não aproveita para se despedir dos bebês antes que seu encontro chegue"

"Meu encontro..." – Eu ri.

"Vocês foram tão apressadinhos... Edward mal teve tempo de te levar em encontros" – Ela deu de ombros – "Fico feliz que ele ainda se importe com isso depois de você ter dado dois filhos para ele"

"É, Alice: Ele é fantástico" – Eu revirei os olhos.

"Ah... Não adianta fingir que não liga! Eu te conheço, Isabella: Você está toda ansiosa!"

"Estou nada..." – Eu desviei o olhar.

"Ah! Está sim!" – Alice riu – "Vai se despedir dos seus filhos, vai!"

Esme estava com Renée no colo e Robert estava no berço. Eu andei até ele e afaguei seu rosto – "Você vai ficar bem?" – Eu falava com Robert, enquanto ele me olhava com seus grandes olhos verdes – "A mamãe volta logo, está bem? Que dizer... A mamãe volta logo?" – Eu perguntei para Esme.

"A mamãe volta logo" – Ela afirmou com um sorriso.

"Está bem..." – Eu respirei fundo – "Se comporte... A mamãe já está morrendo de saudades de vocês..."

Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte ao ouvir a campainha soar – "Acho que é para você..." – Esme riu.

"Ok..." – Eu tentei respirar enquanto andava até Renée e lhe dava um beijo – "Tchau, filhinha... A mamãe te ama"

"Sua bolsa, Cinderela" – Alice apareceu na porta do quarto.

"Vocês vão nos ligar se acontecer alguma coisa, não vão?" – Eu perguntei para Esme.

"Mas é claro que sim" – Ela afirmou – "Saia e divirta-se. Carlisle e eu vamos cuidar dos bebês. E nós vamos ligar se acontecer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa"

"Está bem"

Eu ainda corri para dar um beijo nos meus filhos antes de ir abrir a porta.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei demonstrar que eu estava irritada, mas quando a porta se abriu, toda minha irritação se desfez completamente.

Encontrar Edward parado do outro lado da porta, com aquele seu sorriso torto e um buquê de rosas de todas as cores na mão não facilitava o trabalho de se manter concentrada em qualquer outra coisa.

"Boa noite, princesa... Achei que você não fosse abrir"

"Eu não devia..." – Eu tentei manter minha máscara – "Seu armadorzinho"

"Me desculpe..." – Edward firmou ainda mais seu sorriso e estendeu o buquê em minha direção – "Para você"

"Obrigada" – Eu disse enquanto pegava o buquê, sem conseguir não retribuir seu sorriso.

"Rosas vermelhas para demonstrar minha paixão" – Edward começou a indicar as rosas – "Rosas brancas para demonstrar que meu amor por você é puro e eterno. Rosas amarelas porque são as que se devem oferecer a uma aniversariante, rosas cor-de-rosa para celebrar sua doçura... E as laranjas, para demonstrar meu desejo, é claro..."

"Edward..."

"Eu adoro quando você cora..." – Ele disse, afagando meu rosto – "Podemos ir?"

"Podemos..."

"Ah... Será que eu posso dar um beijinho nas crianças?"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu nem sei onde nós estamos indo..."

"Hum... Verdade" – Edward riu – "Então eu digo que dá tempo de eu dar um beijinho nas crianças"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bia: **__Ih, está de castigo é? Andou aprontando alguma? Espero que você volte logo..._

_**Rafaella: **__Hey, sumida! E aí, já entrou de férias?_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Logo vocês saberão o que esse mocinho está aprontando..._

_**Alanna: **__E aí, sua mãe gostou do 'oi'? Rsrsrs_

_**Bcullen: **__Pois é, senhor Edward aprontando... Só pode ser coisa boa, neh?_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__No próximo capítulo vocês saberão o que ele está aprontando... Rsrsrs_

_**JU: **__Ah! Tenho uma amiga que falava 'não deu para agüentar quarenta dias, não...' – E olha que foi cesária... E ela não conseguiu esperar._

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Ah, não teve feriado, neh? Fazer o que... Quem manda xser carrrioca! Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Sim, eu sou de SP. Nasci em uma cidade do interior, mas moro em SP desde pequenininha. Hum... Natal é legal também, hein? E sim, o Edward vai aprontar... Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Sim – MUITO bem cuidada pelo maridinho. Aliás, pelo MARIDAÇO!_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Curiosa, curiosa... Pois vai ter que se segurar! Rsrsrs_


	120. Chapter 120

_**N/A:**_

_**Edward, meu aniversário é dia 28 de Março, querido... Vê se aparece lá em casa, manda um clone, o Robert que seja!**_

_**Ai...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem do aniversário da Bellinha-mulher-mais-sortuda-do-mundo!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Até sexta**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"E então, aonde nós vamos?" – Eu perguntei quando Edward arrancou com o carro.

"Você já vai ficar sabendo" – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Edward... Eu estou curiosa! Porque eu estou usando isso?"

"Isso o que?" – Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Essa roupa" – Eu apontei – "Esse com certeza não é o tipo de roupa que Alice escolheria para eu usar em um encontro"

"Um encontro..." – Ele riu.

"É, eu sei que é engraçado" – Eu ri com ele – "Mas foi assim que ela chamou... E então? Porque eu estou usando essa roupa?"

"Eu pedi que ela te deixasse usar alguma coisa confortável"

"Por quê? Nós não vamos fazer nada perigoso, não é? Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Nós temos filhos! Eu não quero deixar as crianças órfãs!"

"Prometo que ninguém vai ficar órfão!" – Edward riu.

"Hum... Ok"

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto Edward continuava dirigindo, com aquele sorrisinho pregado no rosto.

"Você sabe que isso é trapaça, não sabe?" – Eu disse, sem poder agüentar ficar quieta.

"O que é trapaça?"

"Eu aceitei comemorar meu aniversário em um jantar com as nossas famílias. E você está me seqüestrando!"

"Não se preocupe: O jantar ainda está de pé" – Edward respondeu enquanto virava numa esquina, sem nem me olhar.

"Então isso é uma trapaça pior ainda!" – Eu argumentei – "Eu concordei com UMA festa! Você só teve UMA festa!"

"Isso não é uma festa..."

"Então é o que?"

"Um encontro" – Edward deu de ombros.

"Trapaceiro" – Eu respondi entre os dentes, apertando meus olhos em sua direção.

"Ora vamos... Não seja tão teimosa" – Edward riu – "Só me deixe te levar em um encontro e ser romântico um pouquinho. Prometo que não vou arrancar nenhum pedaço" – Ele aproveitou que paramos em um farol para me olhar – "Mas quem sabe eu não consiga 'faturar' alguma coisa no fim da noite" – Ele piscou para mim, me fazendo rir.

"Como se você precisasse disso tudo para 'faturar alguma coisa no fim da noite'..."

Edward riu e se aproximou para me dar um beijo suave – "Eu gosto de investir em você..."

Não demorou muito para que Edward parasse o carro. Eu tentei procurar qualquer coisa que fizesse um pouco de sentido à nossa volta, mas não havia nenhum restaurante ou algo assim por perto.

"Edward... Não tem nada aqui" – Eu disse enquanto ele abria a porta, mas ele só me olhou com um sorriso e desceu, vindo abrir minha porta também.

"Vem" – Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

Quando eu percebi, estávamos andando em direção a um pequeno ginásio. Estava escuro e eu fiquei realmente gelada ao imaginar o que nós poderíamos fazer com uma 'roupa confortável' em um ginásio.

"Edward... Pelo amor de Deus! Nós não vamos jogar basquete nem nada assim, não é?" – Eu choraminguei – "Porque quando eu disse que não queria fazer nada perigoso, isso incluía qualquer tipo de esporte!"

"Nós não vamos praticar nenhum esporte" – Edward riu, enquanto pegava um molho de chaves para abrir a porta lateral do ginásio e acendia uma lanterna para iluminar um pouco o nosso caminho.

"Então o que nós vamos fazer aqui?"

"Calma, curiosa! Você já vai saber"

Nós entramos e estava bastante escuro, mas ainda assim eu reconheci uma estranha forma arredondada no meio da quadra. Parecia uma barraca de camping muito grande, toda prateada.

"O que é isso, Edward?"

"Vem" – Ele me trouxe pela mão para que entrássemos e tudo estava ficando ainda mais esquisito. No meio da barraca tinha uns equipamentos que pareciam holofotes, ou algo assim, e em um canto, tinha algo como uma cama ajeitada no chão, cheia de almofadas coloridas.

"Edward..." – Eu tentei começar a falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Fecha os olhos"

"O que?"

"Fecha os olhos, amor"

Eu fiquei meio desconfiada, mas achei melhor obedecer e respirei fundo antes de fechar os olhos. Edward deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e eu o senti se afastando.

"Não vale olhar, hein? Eu estou vendo!" – Ele riu.

Eu percebi que Edward se aproximou de novo e então pareceu que dentro da barraca estava um pouco mais claro.

"Pronto" – Edward disse. E eu sabia que ele já estava bem de frente para mim – "Olha para mim"

Eu abri os olhos devagar, procurando pelo rosto dele, mas logo atrás de Edward eu vi uma porção de estrelinhas. Eu comecei a seguir aquela imagem e descobri que elas estavam por toda parte. Nós estávamos de pé, bem no meio de milhares de estrelas, que iluminavam tudo a nossa volta.

"Edward..." – Eu arfei – "O que é isso?"

"Um planetário" – eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, embora eu estivesse de costas, perdidas naquele monte de estrelas brilhando por todos os lados.

"Aonde foi que você arrumou isso?" – Eu olhei para ele de novo, sorrindo chocada.

"Você não faz idéia das coisas incríveis que se consegue na internet hoje em dia" – Ele riu.

"Obrigada" – Eu me aproximei dele e o beijei.

"Você gostou?"

"E como eu poderia não gostar?"

"Vem" – Edward sorriu e estendeu sua mão, me ajudando a sentar. Ele abriu uma garrafa e serviu duas taças – Uma para ele e a outra para mim – "Sem álcool" – Ele me passou a taça – "Carlisle disse que não era bom abusarmos..."

"Obrigada"

"Bom... Eu preciso dizer que não tenho uma grande programação aqui" – Edward sorriu, enquanto eu dava um gole na bebida – "Só achei que nós dois podíamos passar algum tempo juntos, observar as estrelas... E nós temos uns queijos, torta de chocolate..."

"Está tudo ótimo, meu bem" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Você é inacreditável..."

"Isso é bom?"

"Às vezes dá até medo de que seja bom demais"

"Você não precisa ter medo de nada" – Edward respondeu, enquanto se aproximava para me beijar. O beijo começou calmo, e então ficou mais profundo – "E então..." – Ele se afastou só um pouquinho. Nossos rostos ainda muito perto – "Você acha que eu vou conseguir 'faturar' alguma coisa no fim da noite?"

"E porque nós devíamos esperar até o fim da noite?" – Eu sussurrei, voltando a beijá-lo – "Espera" – Eu me afastei para olhá-lo – "Não tem mais ninguém aqui, não é? Tipo... Te ajudando, ou algo assim"

"Não. Só eu. Aliás, só nós dois"

"Ótimo" – Eu voltei a beijá-lo.

_PDV EDWARD_

Era impossível não rir das suposições que a Bella fazia. Como se nós fôssemos mesmo jogar basquete!

Eu a trouxe para dentro do planetário, que eu havia passado boa parte da tarde supervisionando a montagem e aprendendo a usar. Bella estava olhando tudo em volta, com um grande ponto de interrogação sobre a cabeça e um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Edward..." – Ela ia começar a falar, mas eu a interrompi.

"Fecha os olhos"

"O que?" – Ela me olhou surpresa.

"Fecha os olhos, amor"

Ela fez uma cara de desconfiada, mas respirou fundo e me obedeceu. Eu depositei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz antes de ligar o equipamento, como o instrutor havia me ensinado.

"Não vale olhar, hein?" – Eu brinquei com Bella – "Eu estou vendo"

Eu me aproximei de Bella outra vez, parando em sua frente, enquanto via a projeção começar a formar um céu na cúpula do planetário. Eu sorri ao ver as estrelas iluminarem o rosto de Bella bem em frente ao meu.

"Pronto. Olha para mim"

Bella abriu os olhos devagar, e eu vi quando seu olhar focou na imagem atrás de mim. Em sua expressão havia um misto entre a surpresa e um sorriso e eu me peguei sorrindo também.

"Edward" – Bella arfou, enquanto se virava, admirando cada parte da imagem que agora nos envolvia – "O que é isso?"

"Um planetário"

"Aonde foi que você arrumou isso?" – Bella se virou para mim outra vez e seu sorriso era tão... Real. E feliz. Que me fez pensar no quanto eu era abençoado por tê-la em minha vida.

"Você não faz idéia das coisas incríveis que se consegue na internet hoje em dia"

"Obrigada" – Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

"Você gostou?"

"E como eu poderia não gostar?"

Eu estendi minha mão e a ajudei a se sentar. Nós tínhamos champanhe sem álcool, porque meu pai disse que Bella não devia tomar nada alcoólico enquanto estivesse amamentando.

"Bom... Eu preciso dizer que não tenho uma grande programação aqui" – Eu confessei – "Só achei que nós dois podíamos passar algum tempo juntos, observar as estrelas... E nós temos uns queijos, torta de chocolate..."

"Está tudo ótimo, meu bem" – Bella acariciou meu rosto – "Você é inacreditável..."

"Isso é bom?" – Eu perguntei e Bella riu.

"Às vezes dá até medo de que seja bom demais"

"Você não precisa ter medo de nada" – Eu disse, enquanto me aproximava para beijá-la – "E então? Você acha que eu vou conseguir 'faturar' alguma coisa no fim da noite?" – Eu brinquei, me afastando um pouco.

"E porque nós devíamos esperar até o fim da noite?" – Bella me puxou de volta para o beijo – "Espera" – Ela me afastou – "Não tem mais ninguém aqui, não é? Tipo... Te ajudando, ou algo assim..."

"Não. Só eu. Aliás, só nós dois"

"Ótimo" – Bella sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

_PDV BELLA_

"Amor..." – Eu acordei com Edward sussurrando e beijando meu pescoço – "Acorda"

"Hum" – Eu gemi – "Nós já temos que ir?"

"Ainda não" – Edward riu.

"Hum..." – Eu sorri, sentindo ele beijar meu ombro.

"Mas já vai dar meia-noite e eu queria te dar os parabéns"

"Já?" – Eu me surpreendi com quanto tempo eu devia ter dormido.

"Já..." – Edward afastou meu cabelo e depositou mais um beijo – "Aliás, em dez..." – Ele me deu outro beijo – "Nove..." – Eu ri e me virei para ficar de frente com ele – "Oito" – Edward continuava sua contagem entre beijos – "Sete... Seis..." – Ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha – "Cinco... Quatro..." – Ele falava contra meus lábios, depositando um beijo para cada segundo – "Três... Dois... Um. Feliz Aniversário, meu amor"

E então a projeção do planetário mudou de um céu cheio de estrelas para uma explosão de fogos de artifício de todas as cores.

"Edward..." – Eu olhei para ele e Edward tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos.

"Obrigado por existir e fazer a minha vida mais feliz do que eu julguei que fosse possível" – Ele disse, enquanto a projeção dos fogos continuava – "Espero poder comemorar essa data muitas e muitas vezes do seu lado, até que nós dois estejamos bem velhinhos"

"Você é inacreditável..." – Eu sorri para ele – "E isso é algo bom"

"Que bom" – Ele me beijou e eu me permiti esquecer o resto do mundo.

"Acho que a gente precisa voltar para casa" – Edward disse depois de algum tempo.

"Ah... Não quero" – Eu disse, me ajeitando em seus braços – "Quer dizer... Quando eu penso nos bebês, me dá um aperto no peito, e uma vontade de sair correndo para casa. Mas se não fosse por eles, eu ficaria aqui com você para sempre..."

"Bom, eu não aluguei o planetário para sempre, mas acho que nós podemos colocar um no jardim da casa da praia" – Edward brincou – "Quer dizer... Tem que ser um lugar coberto. Mas eu acho que nós podemos construir um lugar coberto no jardim da casa da praia"

"AQUI, não é AQUI – dentro do planetário" – Eu tentei explicar – "É AQUI – Nos seus braços"

"Hum... Bom, isso é ainda mais fácil de resolver. Nós vamos para casa e você pode passar o resto da noite 'AQUI' nos meus braços"

"Promete?" – Eu me virei para ver o seu rosto.

"Essa noite e todas as noites" – Edward disse, olhando em meus olhos enquanto passava as costas dos dedos pelo meu rosto – "Até que a morte nos separe" – Ele relembrou nossos votos.

"Não... Não fala disso. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Nós vamos ficar juntos eternamente"

"Tudo bem" – Edward riu – "Eu aceito ficar com você eternamente"

"Ótimo" – Eu ri com ele.

"Antes de nós irmos embora, tem uma coisa que eu queria te dar" – Edward disse com uma expressão quase de culpa.

"Edward... Eu disse que não queria presente"

"É, mas eu avisei que você tinha sido uma menina má e ia ganhar mesmo assim!" – Edward respondeu cinicamente.

"Eu vou ganhar um presente porque fui uma menina má?" – Eu ri.

"Isso mesmo! Esse é o seu castigo" – Edward levantou um saquinho de veludo azul na minha frente – "Vamos, abre" – Ele insistiu quando eu fiquei parada – "Prometo que nem é tão ruim assim"

Eu peguei o saquinho e comecei a abri-lo. Eu não precisava ver a inscrição gravada nele para saber que era da Tiffany & Co – Qualquer pessoa, mesmo não sendo grande amante de moda como eu, reconheceria aquele tom de azul turquesa.

Eu virei o saquinho e uma pulseira prata caiu na minha mão. Edward a pegou de minha mão antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação e puxou meu pulso para colocá-la em mim. Ele tinha um grande sorriso enquanto fazia isso e eu fiquei observando os pingentes que estavam pendurados pela pulseira.

"Um coração para você sempre se lembrar de mim, a Torre Eiffel para você sempre se lembrar de nós, uma estrela para você sempre se lembrar de hoje, e esse coração, tem a foto dos nossos filhos, para você sempre se lembrar deles"

(Imagem da pulseira – Espero que vocês consigam ver!

HTTP: / i25 (.) tinypic (.) com / 35253bl (.) jpg

TIREM OS ESPAÇOS E PARÊNTESES NOS PONTOS. E caso não consigam mesmo assim, vou colocar o link no meu perfil também)

"Ah, Edward... Não que eu precise da pulseira para me lembrar de qualquer um de vocês, mas... É linda" – Eu o beijei – "E eu adoraria dizer que odiei, mas não seria verdade. Eu amei. Mesmo"

"Então você vai usar?" – Edward perguntou como se estivesse em dúvida.

"Sim, eu vou usar"

"Obrigado" – Edward se aproximou e me deu um beijo – "Eu te amo"

"Eu devo ser muito estranha mesmo" – Eu ri.

"Por quê?"

"Porque o meu marido está me agradecendo por ter me dado um presente!"

"É, eu não achei que você fosse aceitar tão bem" – Edward riu.

"É um presente lindo" – Eu sorri, alisando a pulseira com as pontas dos dedos – "Mas no ano que vem você vai me pagar! Eu juro que vou te dar um presente bem caro no seu aniversário! Aliás, eu vou usar todo o dinheiro que o Emmett vai me pagar pelo apartamento!"

"O que você quiser para eu te ver com esse sorriso" – Edward correu um dedo pela minha boca antes de me beijar.

"Hum... Você é inacreditável..." – Eu murmurei contra seus lábios.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo e encostou sua testa na minha – "Nós precisamos ir"

"Hum..." – Eu gemi em uma reclamação – "Não quero"

"Mas a gente precisa..." – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Você precisa cuidar das crianças. E eu ainda tenho muito que cuidar de você essa noite"

"Ah... Mesmo?"

"Mesmo"

"Ai... Acho que eu gostei disso..."

"Gostou?"

"Acho que eu quero ir embora"

"Para casa, então" – Edward riu.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah! Caso alguém não conheça o Planetário Móvel, segue uma foto e um vídeo sobre. Vou colocar os links no perfil também, caso aqui não dê certo.**_

_**O vídeo é em espanhol, mas dá para vocês terem uma boa noção como ele funciona**_

_**TIREM OS ESPAÇOS E OS PARÊNTESES.**_

_**FOTO: HTTP: / www (.) asterdomus (.) com (.) **__**BR / images / imag450 / Domo % 200 % 20 image05 (.) jpg**_

_**VÍDEO: HTTP: / www (.) youtube (.) com / watch ? v= GdFFgQVbtR8&NR =1**_

_**_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E as respostas das reviews:**_

_**Priiii: **__Olha, se o Edward aparecer no meu próximo aniversário, eu prometo que pergunto em que floricultura ele está, tá bom?_

_**Alanna: **__O Edward é uma coisa! Não tem nem palavra para descrever esse homem!_

_**Bcullen: **__Não tem como ser mais perfeito... Mas se tiver como ser igual, ou parecido, eu já aceito! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati:**__ Ah! Quem manda falar assim do Edward! Até a review se volta contra você!_

_**JU: **__E então? Gostou do 'encontro' deles?_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Boa idéia! Eu também vou fazer isso quando arrumar um! Já que a gente não acha um Edward perdido por aí, vamos ter que educar... Fazer o que?_

_**Fabi: **__E o melhor: Além de cavalheiro... Bom... Digamos... 'Bom marido' – Sabe como tratar uma esposa! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Eh, delícia, hein? Boas férias!_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Mas o Edward não é 'pseudo', ele é apaixonado. E convenhamos, não tem coisa mais linda que homem bonito todo apaixonado!_

_**Maah: **__Ah! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein? E já vem querendo causar, neh? Eu me nego a falar sobre o Aro!_

_**Mimi: **__Não. Eu fiz faculdade de Design Gráfico! Rsrsrs_

_Mas eu sempre gostei muuuito de ler, então acho que isso sempre estimula a escrita. Quando era pequena, minha mãe diz que lia um gibi para mim uma vez, e depois eu ficava lendo a história sozinha o resto do dia. E sabia certinho o que estava escrito, mesmo sem saber ler._

_E eu me lembro até hoje de ficar atrás dela com um livro que eu ganhei e ela com ódio de ter que ler de novo e de novo! Rsrsrs_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__Ah! Só faltava! Já pensou? O Edward aparece na sua frente e você cai dura, tendo um ataque do coração. Seria a perfeita Lei de Murphy..._


	121. Chapter 121

_PDV BELLA_

Eu vou dizer uma coisa: Não é muito legal chegar em casa e encontrar seu sogro e sua sogra sentados no seu sofá, olhando para você com um sorrisinho do tipo 'hum... Aproveitaram a noite, hein?'

Na verdade, eu vou dizer: Não é NADA legal.

"Olá, casal" – Esme nos cumprimentou e eu senti meu rosto ficando mais quente só de imaginar o que ela devia estar imaginando.

"Oi, mãe. Como os bebês se comportaram?" – Edward disse, enquanto tirava sua jaqueta.

"Muito bem" – Ela afirmou – "Robert fez um pouco de manha, mas acabou dormindo. E a Renée ficou quase o tempo todo no colo da Alice: Dormiu, mamou, teve uma palestra sobre moda..." – Ela riu de sua própria piada.

"A Alice ficou aqui?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Ah, ficou. Você acha que ela ia perde a chance de mimar a afilhada dela sem vocês dois por perto para colocar limites?"

"Espero que os danos sejam reversíveis" – Eu ri.

"Ah, querida... Isso, eu sinceramente não posso afirmar" – Esme riu também.

"E então? Como foi a noite?" – Carlisle perguntou.

"Ótima" – Edward sorriu.

"Você gostou do planetário, Bella?" – Esme perguntou.

"Foi lindo..."

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Esme se levantou do sofá – "Eu já ia me esquecendo: Feliz Aniversário, Bella" – Ela andou até mim e me deu um grande abraço.

"Obrigada"

"Feliz aniversário" – Carlisle surgiu logo atrás dela, me cumprimentando também.

"Obrigada, Carlisle"

"Agora acho que nós vamos indo, não é, querido?" – Esme disse para Carlisle – "Vamos deixar vocês descansarem, porque já está tarde..."

"Oh, meu Deus, Esme... Nos desculpe. Nós não devíamos ter demorado tanto assim..."

"Não, querida!" – Esme tentou me acalmar – "Está tudo bem. Nós adoramos ficar com os nossos netos"

"Robert parece um Edward em miniatura" – Carlisle concordou, rindo – "É tão divertido!"

"Obrigada, de verdade"

"Nós é que agradecemos por você nos confiar uma missão tão preciosa" – Esme acariciou meu rosto – "Agora nós já vamos. Tenham uma boa noite"

"Obrigado, mãe" – Edward lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Assim que eles saíram, eu corri para o quarto dos bebês para ver como eles estavam. Dormindo como dois anjinhos. Meus anjinhos.

Edward me seguiu até o quarto e parou logo atrás de mim, abraçando minha cintura e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro. Ele deu um beijo no meu rosto e eu me inclinei, me apoiando um pouco nele também.

"Acho que eu preciso tomar um banho..." – Eu disse, em um suspiro.

"Pode ir. Eu fico de olho neles"

"Depois que a mamãe tomar banho, vai beijar e apertar vocês a noite toda" – Eu sussurrei, enquanto passava um dedo pelo narizinho de Robert.

"Assim o papai vai ficar com ciúmes..." – Edward fingiu um biquinho – "Não vai sobrar nem um pedacinho dessa noite para mim?"

"Está bem..." – Eu disse cinicamente, como se estivesse concedendo um grande sacrifício – "Mamãe só vai ficar com os bebês metade da noite..."

"Hum... Melhorou"

Eu tomei um banho quente e demorado, me sentindo uma adolescente boba ao perceber que estava com um grande sorriso permanente nos lábios.

Mas era impossível não sorrir cada vez que eu me lembrava dos acontecimentos dessa noite. Havia sido tudo tão... Lindamente simples. Edward com certeza sabia muito bem como me conquistar um pouquinho mais a cada dia.

Quando finalmente saí, encontrei Edward com o Robert no colo, sentado na cama – Os dois prestando muita atenção a seja lá o que estivesse passando na televisão.

"Hey, meninos! O que vocês estão assistindo?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha.

"Futebol" – Edward respondeu com um sorriso – "Diz para ela, filho: Nós estamos escolhendo um time europeu para torcer no próximo campeonato"

"Por quê?" – Eu ri.

"Porque não?" – Edward deu de ombros – "Quem sabe o Robert decida ser jogador de futebol?"

"Só se ele tiver herdado a sua coordenação..." – Eu me aproximei e peguei Robert do colo de Edward. Já estava quase na hora de ele mamar e eu achei que era melhor aproveitar que ele já estava acordado e ir adiantando o 'serviço'.

"É claro que ele vai herdar" – Edward revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio – "Meu pai era um atleta e o Tio Emmett era um atleta... Se o Robert for desastrado como você, o Emmett vai colocar ele na linha!" – Edward riu.

"Oh, filho... Desculpa" – Eu falei com Robert, enquanto ele me olhava com aqueles seus grandes olhos verdes – "Mas não dava para conseguir tudo perfeito, não é? Eu já arrumei o papai perfeito para vocês – O tio tinha que ser louco" – Edward riu mais alto.

"Não precisa ficar preocupado, filho" – Edward também conversava com nosso filho – "O papai não vai deixar o Tio Emmett machucar você"

"Nem a mamãe!" – Eu exclamei – "Se aquele urso gigante chegar perto de você, a mamãe mata ele!"

Edward riu de uma forma tão leve, que eu acabei rindo junto – "Hoje a mamãe está inspirada, filho"

"Está" – Eu concordei – "E foi o papai que deixou ela assim"

"Hum..." – Edward se aproximou para me beijar – "Acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho também..." – Ele disse enquanto se afastava, quebrando nosso beijo.

"Está bom" – Eu dei de ombros, fazendo um biquinho.

"Eu já volto, princesa" – Edward acariciou meu rosto, como se estivesse falando com uma criança mimada – "Você sabe que eu não agüento ficar muito tempo longe de você"

Então ele se aproximou para me beijar novamente e eu puxei sua camisa, o fazendo chegar um pouco mais perto, enquanto continuávamos nos beijando.

"Bella... É serio" – Edward quebrou o beijo novamente, apoiando sua testa contra a minha – "É melhor eu ir tomar banho..." – Eu apenas gemi uma reclamação como resposta – "Daqui a pouco o Robert vai começar a chorar..."

"Hum..." – Eu soltei sua camisa, permitindo que ele se afastasse – "Eu vou sentir saudades..."

Edward riu – "Prometo que volto logo"

"Está bem..." – Eu disse, conformada.

"E porque esse biquinho?" – Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

"Ah... É que o meu aniversário foi tão gostoso... Eu não queria que tivesse acabado"

"Acabado? Mas o seu aniversário mal começou, meu amor"

"Jura?" – Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio para segurar um sorriso, enquanto Robert começava a remexer em meus braços e protestar choramingando – "Calma, filho... O que foi?"

"Viu? Eu sabia que ele ia reclamar..." – Edward respirou fundo com um sorriso – "Eu já volto" – Edward beijou meus lábios rapidamente antes de se levantar da cama – "E o seu aniversário ainda não acabou. De jeito nenhum" – Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça – "Eu te amo"

"Hum..." – Eu gemi, me sentindo uma boba. Uma boba muito feliz. Mas ainda assim, uma boba.

"E você, mocinho" – Edward falou com Robert – "Eu vou tomar banho, mas depois, você vai dormir. E deixar a mamãe todinha para mim"

Enquanto Edward estava tomando banho, Robert mamou e acabou caindo no sono. Eu ri, imaginando como Esme e Carlisle haviam conseguido deixar meu filho tão cansado. Ele ficava tão lindo dormindo... Quietinho... Cheiroso... Um principezinho. Meu principezinho.

"Dormiu?" – Edward perguntou surpreso quando saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas sua calça de moletom. E eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

Edward andou até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado, dando um beijo em Robert – "Quer que eu coloque ele no berço?" – Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu preciso amamentar a Renée"

"Eu trago ela" – Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto já pegava Robert do meu colo.

Edward logo voltou com Renée – "Desculpa, amor" – Ele disse enquanto passava Renée para o meu colo – "Esqueci que preciso verificar uns e-mails. Qualquer coisa você me chama?"

"Claro"

Edward foi para a sala e eu fiquei amamentando Renée. Ela estava mais dormindo do que acordada, coitada! Devia estar tão cansadinha de passar a noite toda com Tia Alice... Eu sabia melhor que ninguém como era enfrentar um dia com ela.

A casa estava quietinha e eu me peguei bocejando.

Assim que Renée terminou de mamar, eu a coloquei deitada na cama, e me deitei também. Edward ainda estava lá na sala e eu não estava a fim de ficar sozinha, então comecei a 'conversar' com Renée.

"Hoje é aniversário da mamãe" – Eu sussurrei, acariciando seu rostinho e Renée murmurou alguma coisa – "É... Verdade" – Eu ri de mim mesma: Conversando com um bebê – "E o seu pai... Seu pai foi perfeito! Aliás, ele é perfeito... Quando você crescer, eu espero que você encontre alguém que te faça tão feliz quanto o seu pai me faz" – Eu segurei a mãozinha de Renée e ela retribuiu, segurando meu dedo – "E que ele te dê filhos lindos como o seu pai me deu..."

Eu fiquei ali, acariciando sua pele fininha e tão clara. Sorrindo enquanto Renée parecia tentar falar comigo também.

"Oi..." – Edward entrou no quarto e se deitou atrás de mim – "Conversando?"

"Hu-hum"

"E eu posso saber sobre o que?" – Edward disse, chegando ainda mais perto.

"Sobre você"

"Sobre mim?"

"É..."

"O que sobre mim?"

"Sobre como o papai é maravilhoso" – Eu me virei tentando não balançar demais a cama, para não chacoalhar a Renée – "E sobre como eu espero que um dia ela encontre alguém assim como você"

"Bella..." – Edward riu baixinho, revirando os olhos – "Renée vai ser freira"

"Ah! Eu tinha me esquecido" – Eu ri com ele.

"Quer que eu tente fazer a Renée dormir?"

"Não, tudo bem" – Eu neguei – "Pode deixar comigo – Você tem que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar"

"Eu não vou trabalhar"

"Não?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Claro que não. É o seu aniversário. Eu vou passar o dia com você"

"Ah, Edward..." – Eu sorri toda derretida – "Isso é lindo... Mas eu não quero te causar problemas"

"Você não vai causar problemas. Pode ficar despreocupada"

"Está bem" – Eu sorri enquanto me virava de novo. Feliz demais para insistir que ele fosse trabalhar e me deixasse sozinha.

"Então, quer que eu tente fazer a Renée dormir?" – Edward perguntou enquanto me abraçava de novo.

"Não... Eu quero ficar um pouquinho com ela. Estou com saudades..." – Eu suspirei – "Sabe, eu adorei sair com você... Mas dá um aperto aqui dentro ficar longe deles, não é?"

"É..." – Edward concordou – "Você não faz idéia de como agora eu passo o dia todo pensando na hora de voltar para casa e poder olhar vocês três e saber que está tudo bem"

"Como pode, não é? Duas coisinhas tão pequenininhas mudarem a nossa vida tanto assim?"

"Eu também não sei... Mas eu gosto de como a nossa vida ficou" – Edward respondeu, me abraçando mais apertado.

"Eu também"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... Foi um capitulo curtinho. Mas eu vou postar esse fds, está bem? (Eu QUASE prometo! Eu juro que quero e vou fazer todo o possível para isso)**_

_**Ah, gente. Acho que agora eu realmente preciso começar a preparar vocês... Sinto que estamos chegando às 'últimas emoções'.**_

_**Isso quer dizer que eu pretendo acabar logo: Não quero passar do capítulo 150! Rsrsrs**_

_**Sério: Eu sei que isso é um montão de capítulos, mas... Vamos começar a nos preparar, ok?**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Anne: **__Estou honrada em ter sido escolhida para receber sua primeira review. Muito obrigada. Não vou dizer 'seja bem-vinda' porque pelo jeito você já é freqüentadora assídua... Então, Obrigada pela Review._

_**Bia: **__Oi Bia. Pode ter certeza que a Bella agradece aos céus todos os dias! Rsrsrs_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__Mas imagina se não deve ter um monte de gente que perde a única chance de dizer qualquer coisa para o seu 'ídolo' porque tem uma crise de choro ou algo assim quando se vê cara-a-cara com a pessoa!_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Eita, que tem uma gente animada, hein? Rsrsrs – Só vê se não vai aprontar demais!_

_**Priii: **__Puxa, Priii! Quase chorei! Quanto desprendimento da sua parte, partilhar seu' possível Edward' comigo! Obrigada! _

_**Nah Cullen: **__Ah, confessa: Você nem é a Bella e já ia querer sair dos braços dele do mesmo jeito! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__De onde ele veio? Eu ia dizer que tem o Emmett – Mas na verdade, não tem não! Porque ele veio da Elizabeth e ela só teve ele! Rsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Ah! Que modesta! Não, não! Vamos fazer como sugeriu a Nah Cullen – Próximo namorado vai ler a fic para ver se aprende alguma coisa com o Edward!_

_**JU:**__ E aí, já conseguiu deixar de suspirar? Rsrsrs_


	122. Chapter 122

_**N/A:**_

_**Sinto muito ter demorado, queridas!**_

_**Mas meu tio veio jantar aqui e minha mãe deixou minha priminha ficar para dormir e eu não consigo fazer nada com ela aqui. Então tive que esperar ela dormir – E ela só dormiu quase agora!**_

_**Desculpem a demora.**_

_**Desejem-me sorte com essa pequenininha! Rsrsrs**_

_**Ah! Não vou responder as reviews hoje para não atrasar mais, ok?**_

_**Nos vemos segunda-feira**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Foi o dia perfeito.

Nós não fizemos nada. E foi absolutamente perfeito.

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e nós ficamos na cama até tarde. Apesar de eu ter levantado para amamentar as crianças durante a manhã, quando nós levantamos de verdade, já era quase hora do almoço.

Mesmo assim, Edward insistiu em preparar o café da manhã. Com café.

Edward veio com uma revista e me entregou. Ele havia sublinhado um parágrafo e me mandou ler, enquanto servia uma xícara de café para mim.

'Uma dose pequena de cafeína (como num copo de refrigerante, uma xícara de café ou de chá por dia) não vai afetar nem mãe nem bebê, mas uma quantidade maior que essa pode deixar você, ele ou vocês dois agitados, irritados ou com dificuldade para dormir. Vale lembrar que a sensibilidade de cada pessoa à cafeína varia muito. Você ou seu bebê podem ficar mais agitados com uma pequena dose, ou ser mais resistentes'

"Então... Eu posso tomar café?"

"Eu não sei se ficou tão bom quanto o seu, mas eu achei que você merecia uma xícara de café no seu aniversário" – Edward sorriu – "E já que uma xícara não vai fazer mal aos bebês..."

"Obrigada"

O café dele estava bom, mas eu descobri que tanto tempo sem tomar café havia me deixado menos 'viciada'. Uma xícara foi mais que suficiente para mim.

Nós aproveitamos o dia livre para ficar bastante com as crianças. Brincamos na sala e depois ficamos todos juntos na nossa cama. E embora eles ainda fossem tão pequenininhos, e não pudessem interagir muito conosco, esses eram momentos preciosos para nós dois.

Esme ligou – não querendo bater aqui, para não incomodar – para perguntar se nós precisávamos de algo, ou queríamos sair para almoçar com ela e Carlisle. Mas nós definitivamente não queríamos ter que sair daquela pequena 'bolha feliz' em que estávamos hoje.

Já era por volta das duas da tarde e eu estava amamentando o Robert, enquanto Edward cuidava da Renée. Ele andou até a janela e ficou olhando a garoa fina cair.

"Pena que está chovendo... Não vai dar nem para passear no parque com as crianças"

"Pois é..."

"Sabe o que eu podia fazer para nós dois?" – Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso suspeito.

"O que?"

"Pipoca. Doce..."

"Hum..." – Eu sorri de volta para ele – "Esse meu marido... Sabe direitinho como me ganhar"

"Ok" – Edward disse animado, enquanto vinha me dar um beijo – "Eu vou aproveitar que a Renée já dormiu, colocar ela no berço e fazer a pipoca enquanto você termina de amamentar o Robert"

"Plano perfeito"

_PDV EDWARD_

As crianças dormiram, a pipoca estava pronta e nós estávamos na cama, embaixo do edredom, assistindo um filme antigo.

"Obrigada" – Bella se esticou para dar um beijo demorado na minha bochecha.

"Nossa... A pipoca está tão gostosa assim?" – Eu ri da seriedade com que ela havia falado.

"Não é só pela pipoca" – Ela sorriu – "É por ontem, por hoje... Por você ter ficado em casa, ter feito pipoca... Pelo planetário, a torta de chocolate... Pela pulseira" – Bella levantou o braço, exibindo o presente que ela não havia tirado – "Porque eu te amo"

"Eu acho que era eu quem devia te dizer 'obrigado' por isso, você não acha?"

"Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida" – Bella sussurrou olhando em meus olhos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Saber que eu havia conseguido proporcionar um dia feliz para Bella compensava qualquer coisa.

"Só até ano que vem" – Eu disse em tom de promessa, tocando a ponta do seu nariz com meu dedo e a fazendo rir.

"Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Obrigada por ainda se preocupar em cuidar de mim, mesmo agora que eu já sou sua 'esposa'"

"Você merece, princesa. Eu vou cuidar de você eternamente"

Bella se ajeitou, vindo sentar no meu colo e me abraçou apertado, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Eu te amo tanto" – Ela suspirou.

"Eu também te amo, Bella" – Eu a beijei e suas mãos imediatamente estavam em meus cabelos, fazendo com o beijo se aprofundasse cada vez mais.

"Eu acho que gostaria de não trabalhar mais..." – Eu falei quase sem fôlego quando finalmente deixamos de nos beijar – "Passar a tarde toda com vocês... Poder mimar você um pouco, curtir cada etapa das crianças... Eu vou ficar arrasado se perder os primeiros passinhos deles"

"Ainda falta tanto para isso..."

"Todo mundo diz que passa voando"

Nós dois nos surpreendemos quando a campainha tocou, afinal não estávamos esperando ninguém.

"Deve ser Esme" – Eu disse, enquanto levantava para abrir a porta – "Ela deve estar querendo avisar que já chegou"

Mas não era ela. Era Alice.

_PDV BELLA_

"Deve ser Esme" – Edward disse ao ouvir a campainha – "Ela deve estar querendo avisar que já chegou"

Eu me levantei logo atrás dele, e fui para a cozinha levar a bacia – Que agora só tinha os grãos perdidos de pipoca lá no fundo.

"Alice?" – Eu ouvi Edward dizer surpreso quando abriu a porta.

"Oh, por Deus! Diga que eu não interrompi nada!" – Ela exclamou, fazendo Edward rir – "O que você está fazendo em casa a essa hora da tarde, vestindo só uma calça de moletom?"

"Você não interrompeu nada, Alice" – Edward respondeu – "Nada que já tivéssemos começado"

"Edward!" – Eu bati em seu ombro, chegando a tempo de ver a inesquecível cena de Alice corando! – "Oi, Allie"

"Oi, docinho" – Ela me abraçou – "Feliz aniversário. Será que você pode dizer ao seu marido para ele ser menos exibido?"

"Eu gosto dele assim" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Ah!" – Alice respirou fundo – "Vocês dois são um caso perdido..." – Ela disse sem muita animação. Isso com certeza não era algo que se esperava de Alice.

"Ah..." – Edward pareceu também perceber que havia algo estranho – "Acho que vou aproveitar que a Alice chegou, e vai te roubar de mim de qualquer maneira, e vou buscar as coisas do jantar"

"Você não vai sumir outra vez, não é?" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Juro que hoje é verdade: Só vou buscar a comida e já volto" – Edward me puxou pela cintura e eu o beijei.

"Dá para vocês dois pararem com isso na minha frente?" – Alice disse e nós nos separamos.

"Acho que eu vou me trocar" – Edward disse, já saindo da sala.

"Isso" – Alice concordou – "Vá se trocar e deixe a Bella me contar FINALMENTE onde vocês foram afinal de contas!"

"Você não contou mesmo para ela?" – Eu perguntei para Edward, surpresa.

"Claro que não! Para que? Para ela ficar quicando na sua frente e te deixando curiosa, como ela fez com a Lua-de-mel?"

Eu olhei para Alice e ela estava revirando os olhos. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de Edward: Eu nunca havia conhecido ninguém que pudesse esconder algo de Alice Brandon. Ninguém.

"Meu herói!" – Eu o abracei e ele riu.

"Já chega, está bem!" – Alice bronqueou – "Vá se trocar, Cullen"

"Ok, General Brandon" – Edward riu, saindo para o quarto.

"O que foi, Allie?" – Eu a puxei para se sentar no sofá comigo – "O que é que está te deixando tão irritada?"

"Eu estou carente..." – Ela confessou com um biquinho – "Jasper anda tão ocupado. Não que eu não esteja feliz com o sucesso da banda, mas... Eu sinto falta de quando nós tínhamos o dia todo para estar juntos..."

"Onde ele está?"

"Ensaiando" – Ela bufou – "Ensaiando, ensaiando... Se ao menos eu pudesse viajar com ele, mas do jeito que a loja está, eu não posso abandoná-la toda semana para sair com eles. Se eu tivesse alguém de confiança para cuidar da loja por mim, mas... Quem? Eu não posso contratar alguém hoje e deixar essa pessoa cuidando da loja"

"Oh, Allie... Sinto muito, querida"

"Tudo bem" – Ela deu de ombros – "Já vai passar... Deve ser só TPM..."

Nós nos abraçamos e ficamos assim por um tempo. Eu já tinha visto essa cena algumas vezes. Mas os nossos papéis de repente estavam trocados.

"Eu... Acho que já vou" – Edward surgiu na sala, já trocado – "Está tudo bem?" – Eu assenti com a cabeça e Edward se despediu, saindo.

O humor de Alice melhorou consideravelmente depois que Jasper chegou. E foi tão bonitinho perceber que ele estava tão carente quanto ela. No fim das contas, saudade não parece ser de todo ruim já que os dois estavam tão fofos, grudados o tempo todo.

"Nós trouxemos um presente, docinho" – Alice disse quando todos chegaram. Ela estava quicando. E pela primeira vez, eu estava extremamente feliz em vê-la assim.

"Allie..."

"Dê para ela, Jazz"

Jasper empurrou uma caixinha em minha direção e eu me surpreendi que ela fosse tão pequena. Na verdade, ela não era 'tão' pequena, mas era bem menor do que as caixas que Alice costumava dar...

Eu abri e eram dois sapatinhos que eu conhecia muito bem – Os sapatinhos com que meus filhos haviam saído do hospital.

"Nós mandamos banhar em ouro. Esperamos que você goste" – Jasper disse, enquanto eu já sentia as lágrimas queimarem meus olhos.

"Obrigada" – Eu respondi com a voz embargada – "Foi você quem ajudou ela?" – Eu perguntei para Edward.

Ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso – "Eu precisava de ajuda ontem..."

"Já que começaram a entregar os presentes, nós também vamos entregar os nossos" – Sue levantou da mesa e buscou dois embrulhos. Ela passou um para Charlie, que estava segurando Renée em seu colo, e veio me entregar o outro – "É de La Push. Espero que você goste"

Era uma linda caixinha, entalhada em madeira, típica do artesanato feito em La Push.

"Obrigada, Sue. É linda"

"Foi o Seth quem escolheu. Ele não podia vir, mas fez questão de ajudar com o presente"

"Diga a ele que eu adorei"

"Agora o meu" – Charlie estendeu seu pacote para mim. Era um álbum – "Para você colocar as fotos das crianças"

Era a coisa mais linda e doce que Charlie já havia me dado e eu tentei segurar as lágrimas outra vez – "Obrigada, pai"

"Agora o nosso, querido" – Esme, que estava com Robert em seu colo, disse para Carlisle.

"Um celular?" – Eu perguntei, surpresa, após abrir a caixa que Carlisle me passou.

"É..." – Esme fez uma expressão culpada, que me lembrou Edward – "É que você era a única que não tinha um celular com vídeo-chamada. E agora que nós não vamos mais estar aí, na porta da frente, nós queríamos garantir que vamos ter a chance de ver os bebês a qualquer momento..."

"Tudo bem" – Eu ri.

"E então, Edward... O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite?" – Alice perguntou e eu vi Charlie dar uma pequena engasgada – "Relaxa, Charlie" – Ela revirou os olhos – "Eu não estou falando disso"

"Edward alugou um planetário móvel" – Eu disse

"Oh..." – Alice suspirou – "Eu detesto você" – Ela disse para Edward, fazendo todo mundo rir.

"E ele me deu essa pulseira" – Eu ergui a manga da blusa para que ela visse.

"Tiffany's... Você é bom, garoto" – Só mesmo Alice para reconhecer uma pulseira 'Tiffany's' só de olhar.

"Tem a foto dos bebês" – Eu abri o coração e todo mundo se derreteu em um 'oh' coletivo.

O jantar foi maravilhoso.

Há muitos anos eu não tinha um aniversário assim. Desde que minha mãe morreu, comemorar aniversário era algo que eu praticamente nem fazia. Mas agora, fazia tanto sentido que eu comemorasse.

Porque agora eu tinha o Edward. E os meus filhos. E Charlie, apesar da distância, podia fazer parte da minha vida outra vez. E ver todas as pessoas tão amadas em volta da mesa, conversando sobre qualquer bobagem, e rindo... Isso com certeza era motivo para comemorar.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Eu... Eu vou amamentar os meninos" – Bella pegou o Robert do colo de Esme.

"Quer ajuda, amor?"

"Não... Tudo bem" – Bella sorriu meio sem humor, e eu percebi que havia algo errado.

"Não é a hora da mamadeira?" – Alice se levantou em um pulo – "Eu não posso dar a da Renée?"

"Oh... Eu... Eu" – Charlie gaguejou – "Eu adoraria dar a mamadeira para o meu neto..."

"Claro, Charlie" – Eu peguei Robert do colo da Bella, olhando bem em seus olhos – "Quando vamos ter a chance de fazer isso de novo, não é?"

Bella estava estranha, mas foi até a cozinha e preparou as mamadeiras e entregou para Charlie e Alice. Esme ajudou Alice e Sue ajeitou Robert no colo de Charlie para que ele conseguisse dar a mamadeira.

Bella aproveitou que todo mundo estava distraído e saiu de mansinho. Só eu e Carlisle percebemos e ele fez um gesto para que eu a seguisse.

Eu encontrei Bella sentada em nossa cama. Eu andei até ela, me sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão.

"O que foi, princesa?"

"Eu sinto falta da minha mãe..."

"Oh, querida" – Eu a puxei para um abraço.

"Eu te amo tanto. E os bebês. E eu estou tão feliz que Charlie esteja aqui... E esse devia ser o dia perfeito. E quase é. Mas eu ainda sinto falta da minha mãe..."

"Eu sei" – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo presa em seu rosto – "E – Desculpe, meu bem – Mas você sempre vai sentir falta dela. Principalmente em dias assim" – Eu disse, enquanto segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Eu vou te contar um segredo: Tem dias em que eu ainda penso na Elizabeth"

"Oh, Edward... Me desculpe. Eu não fazia idéia..."

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu só estou dizendo isso para você entender que é completamente normal que você sinta falta da sua mãe. Elizabeth nunca foi minha mãe, e mesmo assim, ás vezes eu me pego pensando como teria sido a minha vida se ela tivesse escolhido ficar comigo" – Eu a beijei rapidamente – "Ninguém espera que você não sinta falta da sua mãe. É um pedaço seu que sempre vai fazer falta"

"Ah, Edward... Me desculpe" – Bella me abraçou apertado – "Às vezes eu sou tão egoísta, não sou? Fico aqui choramingando... E nem percebo que você também passou por tanta coisa. Obrigada por ser tão forte. Por mim, pelos bebês..."

"Eu não sou filho de verdade de Carlisle, mas ele foi um grande exemplo. E já que eu estou formando minha própria família, eu pretendo fazer o melhor trabalho possível"

"Você está fazendo"

"Eu estou me esforçando" – Eu a beijei – "Mas acho que não estamos sendo bons anfitriões..."

"Verdade" – Bella sorriu sem humor – "Melhor voltarmos, não é?"

_PDV BELLA_

Como uma conversa faz você se sentir melhor, e ao mesmo tempo faz você se sentir uma idiota?

Ouvir de Edward que ele ainda pensava em como teria sido a vida dele ao lado da mulher que o abandonou me fez ver que eu estava agindo feito uma criança. Minha perda havia sido terrivelmente dolorosa, mas não era sequer comparável ao que Edward havia passado.

Eu havia tido uma mãe. Uma mãe adorável, que havia feito parte da minha vida, me amado e lutado por mim até suas últimas forças. Enquanto Elizabeth havia simplesmente se negado a ser mãe de Edward.

Então, embora tenha sido bom conversar com Edward e ter percebido que eu tinha sorte por ter tido uma mãe como Renée, eu me senti uma tonta egoísta por estar triste por sentir falta da minha mãe...

Nós voltamos para a sala e eu me permiti curtir o resto da noite ao lado das pessoas que eu amava. Edward fazendo questão de ser ainda mais carinhoso o tempo todo.

"Meu aniversário acabou..." – Eu suspirei enquanto nos deitávamos no fim da noite, depois que todos já tinham ido embora e os bebês já estavam dormindo.

"Acabou..."

"Eu não queria... Foi um aniversário maravilhoso" – Eu disse, e Edward riu baixinho.

"Vai ser tão triste voltar para o trabalho amanhã... Ficar longe de vocês... Eu vou sentir muita saudade"

"Nós também vamos sentir saudade..." – Eu me virei para encará-lo – "Você sabia que eu amo você?"

"Eu também amo você, princesa" – Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu suspirei. Porque havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer para ele... E não haveria palavras que pudessem expressar.

Então eu me virei outra vez, me ajeitando em seus braços – "Obrigada" – Eu disse baixinho – "Por tudo"


	123. Chapter 123

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Como vocês estão? Bom, eu já vou logo avisando que estamos entrando em uma fase 'últimas semanas da novela' – Preparem-se para fortes emoções! Rsrsrs**_

_**Resposta das reviews (Ai, Deus! E são tantas!) lá embaixo.**_

_**Até quarta-feira**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Após o aniversário de Bella, Esme só esperou que sua pequena reforma terminasse para ir ficar com Rosalie. Devido às complicações que ela tinha a cesariana já estava marcada há algum tempo.

Esme chegou uns quinze dias antes, mas o tempo passou voando e logo era o tão esperado dia do parto. Emmett ligou todo animado só para dizer que eles já estavam com tudo pronto e saindo para o hospital.

"Eu vou ser pai!"

"Vai, meu irmão, vai" – Eu ri de sua animação – "E eu posso te garantir que vai ser muito melhor do que você tem imaginado!"

Meus filhos estão cada vez maiores e mais lindos. E cada dia trás uma surpresa nova para viver ao lado deles. Sinceramente, de tudo que eu imaginei sobre ser pai, nada chega nem aos pés da experiência real.

Bella se tornou uma supermãe: Sempre tão dedicada aos nossos filhos, sempre tão amorosa... Observá-la cuidando dos bebês só me fazia ficar cada vez mais apaixonada por ela.

Emmett disse que iria filmar o parto de Rosalie e eu fiquei me perguntando por que eu não havia feito isso.

"Você está maluco, não é?" – Bella me olhou meio chocada quando eu comentei sobre isso com ela.

"Por quê?"

"Meu parto? Jura? Você acha mesmo que eu ia querer que todo mundo ficasse me vendo desse ângulo?"

"Mas de onde eu estava não dava para ver 'esse ângulo'"

"Edward... Não" – Bella respondeu com uma careta – "Eu e você estávamos lá e já está bom – Um momento só nosso"

"Então, se eu prometer que só nós dois vamos assistir, eu posso filmar o próximo?"

"Edward! Não vai ter um próximo" – Bella riu.

"Ah... Porque não?" – Eu me aproximei dela e beijei seu pescoço – "Você não está gostando de ser mãe?"

"Edward..." – Bella arfou baixinho – "Você sabe que eu estou adorando ser mãe, mas... Eu queria fazer outras coisas da minha vida, além de amamentar" – Ela argumentou – "E não adianta fazer esse biquinho, não..."

Emmett ligou bem antes de entrar na sala de parto com Rose e disse que nos avisaria assim que o bebê nascesse e tudo estivesse bem. Por isso, eu fiquei bem surpreso quando quem nos ligou foi Esme.

"Mãe? Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, querido. O bebê e a Rose estão bem. É um meninão! A cara do Emm"

"E cadê ele, mãe?"

"Vai ficar um pouquinho na UTI neonatal. Praxe, você sabe: Assim como o Robert e a Renée"

"Mãe, eu estou perguntando do Emmett" – Eu expliquei, ao perceber que ela estava tentando me enrolar.

"Ah... O Emmett está bem, querido"

"E porque ele não me ligou?" – Eu tentava controlar uma risada – "Vai dizer que ele está chorando tanto que não consegue falar?"

"Não, claro que não..."

"Então?"

"Ele... Filho, promete que você não vai ficar implicando com ele depois"

"Ah, mãe!" – Eu comecei a rir – "Diz logo! O que foi que o Emm aprontou?"

"Ele..." – Esme hesitou um pouco – "Ah, ele vai me matar!"

"Fala, mãe!"

"Ele desmaiou na hora do parto"

"Ah!" – Eu quase chorei de tanto rir, imaginando Emmett, um homem daquele tamanho, meu 'irmãozão', desmaiando no meio da sala de parto! – "Eu daria tudo para ver isso! Será que ele gravou?"

"Edward!"

"Desculpa, mãe, mas... O Emmett desmaiando! Deve ter sido um momento incrível!"

"Não é para você ficar pegando no pé dele com isso" – Esme bronqueou.

"Porque não? Se fosse eu que tivesse desmaiado, o Emmett nunca mais me deixaria em paz!"

"Eu preciso ir" – Esme bufou e eu quase podia a ver revirando os olhos para mim – "Quando seu irmão estiver melhor, ele te liga.

"Estarei esperando ansiosamente!"

"O que foi?" – Bella me olhava da porta.

"Emmett desmaiou na hora do parto!"

"Não acredito"

"Sério!"

"Você não vai mais deixar ele em paz com isso, não é?" – Bella andou até mim e sentou no meu colo.

"Jamais" – Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

_PDV BELLA_

Depois de algumas horas, Emmett nos ligou em uma vídeo-chamada. Edward o perturbou com meia dúzia de piadinhas, principalmente, depois que nós vimos um pequeno curativo em sua testa.

"Preparados para conhecer meu filho?" – Apesar de tudo, Emmett exibia um grande sorriso orgulhoso.

"Claro" – Eu, Edward e as crianças estávamos reunidos diante da tela, esperando para conhecer o mais novo Cullen.

"Digam 'olá' para o pequeno EJ" – Ele focalizou o bebê loiro, dormindo profundamente.

"Hey! Olha lá, Rob!" – Edward falou para o nosso filho – "Agora você vai ter um priminho para aprontar todas com você!"

"E então?" – Emmett apareceu na tela novamente – "O que vocês acharam?"

"Ele é lindo, Emm" – Eu respondi.

"Parabéns, meu irmão!" – Edward estava todo orgulhoso – "Só não conte a ele que você desmaiou no parto!"

"Engraçado" – Emmett grunhiu por entre os dentes.

"E então? EJ? Qual é o nome dele afinal?" – Eu perguntei.

"Emmett Júnior"

"Oh, claro"

Os dias passaram tão depressa. Rosalie queria vir para o apartamento o mais rápido possível e em um mês e meio eles já estavam de mudança pronta! Esme tinha feito um belo trabalho e, embora eu soubesse que ela não havia feito nenhuma grande mudança, ela havia deixado o meu antigo apartamento praticamente irreconhecível.

Rosalie trouxe tantos presentes para o Robert (e alguns para a Renée também). Eu até tentei abrir lugar para tudo, mas era impossível: Grande parte teve que ficar guardada. Ainda nas embalagens. Eu espero que a casa da praia seja grande o suficiente para abrigar as loucuras das madrinhas dos meus filhos.

O pequeno EJ era uma gracinha! Loirinho e enorme! Esme estava certa: Ele era a cara do Emmett. E Rosalie estava totalmente radiante por finalmente ter realizado seu sonho de ser mãe.

Robert e Renée já estão com quase quatro meses. E como eles cresceram depressa!

Cada dia ao lado deles tem sido uma verdadeira benção! Eles começaram a dar risadinhas e conversar entre si, com aquelas palavras que não querem dizer nada, e mesmo assim me deixam babando e achando que eles são as crianças mais espertas desse mundo.

Eles riem quando conversamos com eles ou fazemos qualquer palhaçada e ficam super agitados quando ouvem a voz do Edward dentro do apartamento, todas as vezes que ele volta do trabalho.

Já estão dormindo praticamente a noite toda e acordam apenas uma vez durante a madrugada para mamar.

Todas as coisas são levadas para a boca. Todas. Se eles pegarem, eles vão colocar na boca. O que me deixa desesperada!

É tão bonitinho ver como agora os dois ficam quietinhos, às vezes por um tempão, descobrindo os dedos da própria mão ou seus pezinhos... E que pezinhos! São os pezinhos mais lindo que alguém já viu!

Os passeios estão cada vez mais divertidos – Embora cada saída com eles, demande uma quantidade enorme de coisas a serem preparadas. Agora eles prestam atenção em tudo mesmo! E riem para as pessoas em volta.

Eles também já estão quase ficando sentadinhos e eu me sinto como se já fosse mãe de dois adolescentes! Depois que o EJ chegou, eu percebi o quanto meus filhos já estavam crescidos e sinto uma vontade absurda de ficar agarradinha com eles o dia todo. E para falar a verdade, eu acho que é melhor aproveitar para fazer isso enquanto eles ainda não aprenderam a falar 'Pára, mãe!'

"Café da tarde!" – Alice ligou, instituindo que agora eu, ela e Rosalie teremos 'tardes das meninas'. E eu nem tive coragem de dizer não, porque eu já estou morrendo de saudades delas antes mesmo de me mudar para a praia.

A casa já está praticamente pronta e o prédio do restaurante está indo a todo vapor. Eu confesso que ainda estou morrendo de medo disso tudo, mas ver Edward tão confiante na minha capacidade me faz acreditar um pouquinho mais.

"Eu posso segurar ele um pouquinho?" – Alice pediu com aquele seu olhar assustadoramente brilhante, assim que Rosalie atravessou a porta com o pequeno EJ – "Ah... Ele é tão lindo..."

"Ah!" – Rosalie praticamente se jogou no sofá – "Obrigada por segurar ele um pouquinho. Ser mãe é maravilhoso, mas tem horas que a minha cabeça chega a latejar!"

"É assim mesmo, Rose" – Eu ri – "Mas você ainda vai sentir saudades dessa fase... Cada dia que passa, eu sinto que os meus filhos estão se tornando dois adultos e vão me abandonar a qualquer minuto"

"Ai, Bella! Fala assim não... Só de pensar no meu bebê saindo de casa, meu coração... Sei lá... Se parte em oitocentos mil pedacinhos!"

"Oitocentos mil pedacinhos?" – Alice riu – "E depois vocês dizem que eu sou a dramática"

"Espere só até você ter um bebê: Aí sim, você vai descobrir o que é um verdadeiro drama"

"Drama? Esse bebê só dorme" – Alice riu.

"Ele só dorme durante o dia!" – Rosalie suspirou – "Acho que vou buscar o Moisés"

"Não, Rose. Não precisa" – Eu a interrompi – "A Renée não vai dormir agora. Coloca o EJ no berço dela"

"Claro que ela não vai dormir! É a 'tarde das meninas'!" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Ela precisa ir se acostumando a fazer parte"

"E os meninos vão ficar lá no quarto" – Rosalie riu – "Sem atrapalhar o 'Clube da Luluzinha'"

A tarde seguiu animada. Até Renée estava rindo muito em meu colo.

"E a banda do Jasper?" – Rosalie perguntou enquanto se servia de um pouco mais de chá – "Outro dia ouvi uma música deles na rádio! Eles devem estar tão felizes"

"Tudo ótimo. Tirando o pequeno detalhe de que agora nós só nos vemos quando 'sobra um tempo' e – quer saber – isso parte meu coração em oitocentos mil pedacinhos"

"Oh... Eu não..."

"Não, Rose. Está tudo bem: Não é sua culpa" – Alice a interrompeu – "Eu estou entrevistando umas pessoas para o cargo na loja, mas está tão difícil encontrar alguém de confiança..."

"E você está procurando alguém para fazer o que?"

"Alguém que possa gerenciar a loja enquanto eu estiver fora. Assim, eu posso viajar com o Jasper mais vezes. Mas não dá para deixar a loja assim na mão de alguém em quem eu não sei se posso realmente confiar"

"Claro" – Rose concordou – "Eu tenho umas amigas do ramo na cidade. Quem sabe elas não possam indicar alguém?"

"Oh, Rose! Seria ótimo!"

"Amanhã mesmo eu vou fazer algumas ligações"

"Obrigada"

Alice saiu correndo no meio da tarde, quando Jasper ligou avisando que seu ensaio já havia terminado. Ela pediu perdão umas 'oitocentas mil' vezes, e nós a despedimos com muita boa vontade.

Eu e Rosalie ficamos conversando um pouco mais. Mas duas mães só falam de fraldas e mamadeiras...

Assim que Edward passou pela porta, eu notei o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele cumprimentou a nós duas e avisou que iria tomar um banho.

"Eu acho que já vou indo" – Rose avisou, já se levantando para ir buscar o EJ – "Meu ursão já vai chegar e..." – Ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso – "Você sabe: Uma boa esposa tem que estar em casa para receber o maridinho"

"No seu caso: o 'maridão', não é?" – Eu ri – "Porque não dá para associar diminutivos com Emmett, o 'ursão'!"

"Ah, não dá mesmo!" – Rosalie se abanou.

"Rose! Não é disso que eu estou falando!" – Eu bati em seu ombro – "Por Deus! Essa família só pensa nisso?"

"Você também faz parte dessa família, queridinha"

_PDV EDWARD_

Hoje foi um dia daqueles!

Eu fui direto para o banho, esperando que a água pudesse tirar todo o peso das minhas costas antes que Bella percebesse alguma coisa. Mas é claro que ela já havia percebido.

Bella passou o jantar todo me encarando como se pudesse ver através de mim. E perguntou mais de mil vezes se estava mesmo tudo bem.

É claro que eu não ia conseguir esconder dela para sempre, mas pelo menos eu podia esperar as crianças estarem dormindo para nós dois podermos conversar em paz. E por um bom tempo...

"E aí?" – Bella deitou de lado, me encarando, depois que a casa já estava bem quieta – "Vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou não?"

"Bella..." – Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Deu para ver na sua cara assim que você pisou desse lado da porta. Tem uma ruguinha bem aqui, ó" – Bella esfregou bem entre minhas sobrancelhas – "E eu quero saber o que é que está mantendo ela aí"

"A Jéssica apareceu lá no escritório hoje" – Eu disparei logo de uma vez. Não ia adiantar ficar enrolando mesmo.

"Jéssica?" – Bella falou alto demais e então respirou fundo e engoliu seco, tentando controlar seu tom de voz – "Jéssica Volturi?"

"É" – Eu assenti.

"E o que aquela..." – Bella engoliu outra vez, apertando os olhos – "O que a Jéssica quer com você?"

"Me contratar"

"Te contratar?"

"Isso"

"Te contratar para que?" – Bella falou entre os dentes e eu até cheio bem bonitinho ela estar com ciúme.

"Eu sou um advogado, Bella. Para que mais ela poderia querer me contratar?"

"E você vai aceitar?"

"Eu não posso" – Eu tentei disfarçar quando percebi que havia feito uma careta, mas já era tarde demais. Bella segurou meu rosto e olhou em meus olhos.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... Porque você não PODE aceitar?"

"Porque eu não posso advogar contra o Aro"

"O que?"

"Eu só posso advogar contra um ex-empregador dois após ter rompido nosso vínculo. E mesmo assim... Seria melhor evitar"

"Isso eu entendi... Mas porque a Jéssica está processando o próprio pai?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Porque? Porque?**_

_**Só quarta-feira...**_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Tudo tão doce... Mas agora vamos pôr uma pimentinha nisso tudo..._

_**Priii: **__Esse capítulo estava todo mundo meio 'carentinho'..._

_**Karoline Costa: **__O core agüenta... Você é forte! Rsrsrs_

_**JU: **__Acho que eu estava carente que nem a Bella e a Alice! Rsrsrs – E desculpa te desanimar, mas eu acho que a Bella não vai aceitar sua troca..._

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Eu também, querida! Eu também!_

_**Tati: **__Ele tem esse efeito 'sem palavras' mesmo... E a fic eterna não seria lindo – Viraria era muito chata! Eu não ia ter assunto eternamente!_

_**Bia: **__Obrigada pela review. E cuidado com a bebedeira! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella: **__Ain, posta aqui no FF também! Assim a gente pode acompanhar._

_**Fabi: **__Tadinho do Charlie tem que ouvir cada coisa... E o Edward não aparece na sua frente porque tem amor a sua própria vida! Rsrsrs_

_**Bcullen: **__E aí, moça! Fazer 'coisas gostosas' com o Edward é o sonho de todas nós! Rsrsrs_

_**Karol Costa: **__Deixa o Edward sonhar, neh? Pelo menos ele ainda tem uns bons anos até se preocupar com a Renée (nesse sentido) Rsrsrs_

_**Mimi: **__Mas eles ainda são pequenininhos! No aniversário da Bella eles não tinham nem dois meses!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Muito obrigada por ter me escolhido para ganhar sua primeira review! Rsrsrs_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Mais uns 25 capítulos no máximo, eu espero..._


	124. Chapter 124

_**N/A:**_

_**Retomando de onde paramos – 'Por quê? Por quê?' Rsrsrs**_

_**Nos falamos lá fim.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E bom capítulo**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Assim que Edward passou pela porta, eu notei o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele cumprimentou a nós duas e avisou que iria tomar um banho._

_PDV BELLA_

Eu me deitei de frente para Edward e esperei que ele me olhasse – "E aí? Vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou não?"

"Bella..." – Edward respirou fundo, me deixando ainda mais preocupada.

"Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Deu para ver na sua cara assim que você pisou desse lado da porta. Tem uma ruguinha bem aqui, ó" – Eu esfreguei meu dedo sobre aquele vinco que não tinha se desfeito desde que ele chegou – "E eu quero saber o que é que está mantendo ela aí"

"A Jéssica apareceu lá no escritório hoje"

"Jéssica?" – Eu percebi que havia falado alto demais, então tentei me controlar – "Jéssica Volturi?"

"É" – Edward confirmou.

"E o que aquela..." – Eu respirei fundo – "O que a Jéssica quer com você?"

"Me contratar"

"Te contratar?"

"Isso"

"Te contratar para que?"

"Eu sou um advogado, Bella. Para que mais ela poderia querer me contratar?"

"E você vai aceitar?" – Eu tentei agir como uma pessoa racional e não ir até a casa daquela... 'Daquelazinha' e quebrar a cara dela agora mesmo!

"Eu não posso" – A fala de Edward soou mais amarga do que realmente deveria.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas..." – Eu segurei o rosto de Edward, fazendo com que ele me olhasse – "Porque você não PODE aceitar?"

"Porque eu não posso advogar contra o Aro" – Raciocina Isabella... Você deve ter ouvido errado. Ou o Edward falou errado.

"O que?"

"Eu só posso advogar contra um ex-empregador dois após ter rompido nosso vínculo. E mesmo assim... Seria melhor evitar"

"Isso eu entendi..." – Deus do céu. Eu não ouvi errado... – "Mas porque a Jéssica está processando o próprio pai?"

"Ela não está..."

"Edward, eu acho que não estou entendendo"

"Aro está tentando interditar a Jéssica. Ela me procurou para defendê-la no processo"

_PDV EDWARD_

Assim que eu cheguei do almoço, a senhora que trabalhava na recepção veio em minha direção com uma expressão meio assustada.

"Senhor Cullen, tem uma mocinha esperando o senhor..."

"Esperando por mim? Quem?" – Eu perguntei, tentando me lembrar se eu havia me esquecido de alguma reunião marcada.

"Ela disse que se chama Jéssica Volturi"

"Jéssica Volturi? E o que ela quer aqui?"

"Ai, Senhor Cullen... Eu não sei" – A senhora parecia mortificada com a situação – "Mas eu mandei que eles esperassem na sala do senhor"

"Eles?" – Eu parei diante da porta.

"Ela está com um moço"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Pode ir, que eu vou atendê-los. Obrigado"

Eu parei diante da porta respirando profundamente antes de entrar. Mas a verdade é que eu não estava preparado para a cena que eu encontrei.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, Jéssica se virou. E eu mal a reconheci. Seu rosto antes tão alegre e altivo, estava magro e cansado. Jéssica exibia uma fragilidade que não deixava dúvidas: Ela estava muito debilitada.

O rapaz que a acompanhava levantou e andou em minha direção, estendendo sua mão para me cumprimentar – "Mike Newton"

"Edward Cullen" – Eu correspondi seu cumprimento.

"Hey, Edward" – A voz de Jéssica estava tão frágil quanto todo o resto.

"Hey, Jess" – Eu andei até o outro lado da mesa e me ajeitei em minha cadeira – "O que te traz aqui?"

"Me desculpe... Eu sei que não devo ser a pessoa que você mais quer ver nesse momento, mas... Eu preciso de um advogado e, fora os advogados do meu pai, você é o único que eu conheço"

"Mas os advogados do seu pai são bons advogados, Jéssica. Tenho certeza que você poderia encontrar algum deles capaz de te ajudar"

"Eles não podem..." – Jéssica deu um sorriso fraco, enquanto o tal Mike segurava sua mão – "Eu preciso de alguém para me defender exatamente contra o Aro"

"Como?" – Eu perguntei sem entender.

Jéssica me explicou que sua mãe havia morrido ainda jovem com uma grave doença degenerativa. Os médicos disseram que a idade crítica para que a doença se manifestasse em Jéssica já havia passado. Mas de repente, a doença começou a apresentar seus sintomas.

Todos os tratamentos conhecidos são apenas paliativos: Não existe cura para a doença. E mesmo os mais avançados tratamentos não têm dado qualquer resultado para Jéssica.

Durante uma das inúmeras internações a que ela tem se submetido nos últimos meses, Jéssica conheceu um enfermeiro em especial: Mike Newton. E os dois se apaixonaram.

"Nós só queremos poder ficar juntos" – O rapaz se manifestou – "Mas Aro insiste que eu só estou interessado no dinheiro da família"

"Ele entrou com um processo de interdição, Edward. Para me impedir de casar com o Mike. Para me impedir de tomar qualquer decisão por mim mesma... Eu não tenho mais que alguns meses de vida e tudo o que eu quero é poder aproveitar esse tempo"

Mike pediu licença para sair da sala um pouco. Ele disse que precisava de água para que Jéssica tomasse um de seus remédios. Eu disse que alguém poderia providenciar a água, mas ele fez questão de buscar.

"Edward..." – Jéssica me olhou suplicante assim que Mike fechou a porta atrás de si – "Eu não sei o que fazer... E eu sei que você é bom – Porque o meu pai jamais teria feito todo aquele escândalo por um qualquer. Por favor, você precisa me ajudar. Eu já tentei conversar com ele, eu já tentei acordos... Eu disse que abro mão da herança, que faço qualquer coisa, mas... Aro não aceita"

"Jéssica..."

"Ele não entende" – Jéssica me interrompeu – "Mas eu sei que você entende" – Ela olhava dentro dos meus olhos e eu quase podia ver sua dor – "Eu vi você olhando para a sua Isabella e naquela época eu também não entendia, mas... Agora eu entendo. Porque eu vi o Mike me olhando assim também. E eu sei que ele me ama. E... Para dizer a verdade... Se ele não me amar, se tudo o que ele quer é o meu dinheiro, mesmo assim, eu quero passar esses meus últimos dias ao lado dele. Eu quero poder dizer que ele é meu marido"

"Jess..." – Eu respirei fundo – "Eu não posso aceitar a sua causa" – Eu pude ver sua decepção com minhas palavras – "Eu não sou mais advogado do seu pai, mas eu ainda estou legalmente impedido de defender uma causa contra ele. O máximo que eu posso fazer é indicar um advogado aqui do escritório para te defender"

"Alguém tão bom quanto você?" – Ela me analisou depois de respirar fundo.

"Alguém melhor do que eu. Em causas familiares"

"Tudo bem" – Ela engoliu e tossiu baixinho – "Mas me diz uma coisa: Você acha que eu tenho chances? De pelo menos conseguir resolver essa situação antes de morrer?"

"Jess..."

"Seja sincero"

"Eu não posso te dizer. Eu não sou especialista nisso e nós precisamos analisar o que o seu pai disse no processo" – Eu achei melhor ser sincero com ela – "Mas você pode ter certeza que nós vamos fazer todo o possível"

"Obrigada" – Ela tentou sorrir no exato momento em que Mike entrava de volta, trazendo o copo de água e a obrigando a engolir dois comprimidos enormes.

Stefan iria tomar a frente do caso e eu me despedi de Jéssica e Mike, mas não consegui me despedir de sua história.

Pela forma como eu havia visto Mike cuidar de Jéssica nesses poucos minutos, eu também diria que ele realmente está apaixonado por ela. E, embora eu fosse capaz de compreender que famílias abastadas tinham problemas em confiar em qualquer pessoa que se aproximava, eu não entendia porque Aro não podia simplesmente aceitar que Jéssica abrisse mão da herança e aproveitasse o pouco tempo que lhe restava.

Então eu passei toda a tarde sentindo minha cabeça arder e dirigi para casa sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo se tencionar ao pensar nessa história toda.

"Mas isso não faz o mínimo sentido" – Bella arfou após me ouvir contar tudo.

"Não, não faz" – Eu concordei.

"Aro pode mesmo fazer isso? Interditar a Jéssica e impedi-la de ficar com o tal Mike?"

"A princípio parece absurdo, mas... Você sabe que Aro é um homem muito poderoso e eu não sei até onde ele iria para conseguir o que quer"

"Meu Deus..." – Bella sussurrou, enquanto se virava para deitar de costas, olhando para o teto – "Esse homem é louco"

"Se você visse, Bella... O jeito como o Mike cuidava dela..." – Eu afundei meus dedos no cabelo enquanto me lembrava da cena – "Eu odeio causas familiares! Conhecer as pessoas envolvidas só deixa tudo ainda pior"

_PDV BELLA_

"Desculpa..." – Eu sussurrei enquanto virava para me ajeitar nos braços de Edward.

"Pelo que?"

"Pelo monte de bobagens que eu pensei quando você falou o nome dela"

"Tudo bem" – Edward sorriu sem humor – "Eu confesso que também não fiquei muito feliz quando me disseram que ela estava esperando na minha sala"

Nós dois ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, com certeza ainda presos naquela história.

"Bella?"

"Oi?"

"Promete que não vai morrer antes de mim?"

"Achei que nós tivéssemos concordado que ninguém vai morrer e nós dois vamos ficar juntos eternamente" – Eu tentei brincar.

"Eu não sei se eu teria a força que esse Mike Newton está tendo... Eu não sei o que eu faria da minha vida sem você"

"Edward" – Eu me virei para encará-lo – "Agora nós temos dois filhos. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a um de nós, o outro PRECISA ter forças o suficiente. Por eles"

"Eu sei... Eu só não sei como eu faria para encontrar essa força"

"Chega" – Eu o beijei – "Chega de falar disso, vai... Não vai acontecer nada"

"Desculpa" – Edward pediu, franzindo ainda mais entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Desculpo. Mas com uma condição"

"Qual?"

"Se você desfizer essa ruguinha" – Eu esfreguei de novo a marca cada vez maior entre suas sobrancelhas – "Eu não gosto de te ver assim"

"Desculpa" – Edward repetiu, sorrindo sem humor.

"Já sei! Que tal uma massagem?"

"Hum... Acho que vou ter que aceitar..."

"Ótimo!" – Eu tentei demonstrar entusiasmo para melhorar o clima no quarto – "Eu vou pegar o creme e você espera aqui!"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu não resisti a dar uma olhada no processo de Jéssica. Apesar de não poder assumir o caso, eu ainda podia ajudar de alguma maneira, pelos bastidores.

Como era de se esperar, tudo deixava claro que Aro parecia disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para conseguir seus objetivos. Eu o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele nunca brincava em serviço, mas eu achei que talvez ele não fosse capaz de destruir a vida da própria filha. Doce engano...

Eu estava com a cabeça cheia e não havia nenhum cliente para atender pelo resto da tarde. Eu conferi o relógio e a quantidade de papéis a serem analisados sobre minha mesa e decidi que podia deixar tudo para amanhã. Eu definitivamente precisava de uma folga.

"Heidi, eu estou indo para casa" – Eu informei à minha nova assistente – "Se alguém me procurar, anote o recado e diga que eu retorno amanhã. Se parecer muito urgente, você pode ligar no meu celular, está bem?"

"Sim, senhor"

Confesso que a princípio eu não gostei muito dessa garota, mas até que ela tem feito um bom trabalho e se mantido profissional. Então, eu não tenho o que reclamar dela.

Estava fazendo uma tarde bonita, então eu dirigi até em casa planejando levar Bella e as crianças até o parque para um passeio.

"Hey" – Bella sorriu surpresa a me ver atravessar a porta – "Chegou cedo... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Resolvi tirar uma folga" – Eu sorri, dando de ombros – "Levar vocês para passear..."

Eu andei até ela e a beijei. Beijando também Renée que estava apoiada em seu ombro. Renée murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido e sorriu.

"Oi, filha..." – Eu sorri de volta para ela, sentindo que ter vindo embora já tinha valido totalmente a pena.

Nós arrumamos toda a tralha necessária para levar dois bebês até o parque e saímos. Bella queria ir andando, mas eu insisti que fôssemos de carro – Caso uma chuva nos pegasse de surpresa, ou algo assim.

Nós andamos um pouquinho pelo parque antes de encontrar um belo banco desocupado debaixo de uma árvore.

"Sabe o que eu vi lá na entrada?"

"O que?" – Bella perguntou enquanto pegava o Robert do carrinho.

"Um carrinho de algodão-doce" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e Bella riu – "Que tal se nós fôssemos lá buscar um?"

"Hum..." – Bella fez uma careta – "Com essa tralha toda? Que tal se você fosse lá buscar, enquanto eu fico aqui: Bem sentadinha, cuidando de tudo?"

"Tudo bem, preguiçosa... Eu busco o algodão-doce" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la e peguei Robert para levá-lo comigo – "Diz 'tchau' para a mamãe preguiçosa, filho. Diz para ela que os atletas da família vão buscar o algodão-doce para as nossas meninas"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu ri enquanto Edward se afastava com Robert no colo. Renée reclamou do Sol batendo em seu rosto e eu a tirei do carrinho.

"Que Sol, não é, filha?" – Eu ajeitei seu chapeuzinho florido: Presente da Tia Alice – "Papai foi buscar algodão doce... Você ainda não pode comer, mas a mamãe vai fazer esse esforço por você"

"Isabella?" – Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir alguém chamando meu nome.

Eu me virei para ver quem era e encontrei Aro Volturi parado logo atrás de onde estávamos. Minha primeira reação foi segurar Renée mais junto de mim. Eu não sabia o que aquele homem estava fazendo ali, mas algo me dizia que não podia ser nada de bom.

"Olá, Isabella" – Ele sorriu e começou a andar em minha direção.

"O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Calma. Eu só quero conversar com o seu marido" – Ele continuava exibindo aquele sorriso esquisito.

"Deixa o Edward em paz!" – Eu me levantei do banco e dei um passo para trás.

"Ah... Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos... Sempre defendendo um ao outro"

"O que você quer? Você... Você está perseguindo a gente?"

"Claro que não, Isabella... Que coisa feia para se pensar..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah... Vocês foram tão más com a coitada da Jéssica... Tsk, tsk.**_

_**Mas tudo bem, eu entendo: O passado dela condena.**_

_**E agora temos problemas maiores a resolver: Aro Volturi. O que será que ele quer agora?**_

_**Respostas das reviews:**_

_**Bcullen: **__Eita sumiço, hein? Ah, gosta de charada, neh? Pois agora estamos tendo muitas! Rsrsrs_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__E aí, já matou a curiosidade? Coitada da Jéssica, só precisa de um pouquinho de ajuda._

_**Manu: **__'Fim de novela' sempre é emocionante! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Não falou asneira, não. É que você descrevendo o que você tinha bebido foi engraçado..._

_**Priii: **__Não sou má... É só para dar uma emoção! Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Putz! Pior que a coitada está QUASE morta e enterrada... E ela só quer um pouquinho de amor! Tadinha..._

_**Karoline Costa: **__Uma hora tem que ter fim, neh? E olha que o dessa fic está sendo bem demorado! Rsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__Eh! Você viu? Eu fiquei com isso na cabeça. E o Emmett me pareceu a vítima perfeita! Rsrsrs_

_**JU: **__A Jéssica quer ajuda. O Aro é muito mau! E o 'nosso bonitão' não vai poder ajudá-la..._

_**Tati: **__Nem tanto, Tati, nem tanto... Rsrsrs – Porque você riu do EJ? Um pequeno Emmett, já que a Bella não deixou o Robert chamar pequeno Edward..._

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Porque Jéssica, vulgo jabulani? O que a jabulani te fez, menina? Rsrsrs_


	125. Chapter 125

"_Tudo bem, preguiçosa... Eu busco o algodão-doce" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la e peguei Robert para levá-lo comigo – "Diz 'tchau' para a mamãe preguiçosa, filho. Diz para ela que os atletas da família vão buscar o algodão-doce para as nossas meninas"_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu e Robert estávamos indo buscar o algodão-doce para Bella. Seus olhos ainda mais claros por causa do Sol de fim de tarde que batia em seu rosto.

"Olha lá, filhão: Os meninos estão jogando futebol" – Eu sorri vendo alguns meninos que não deviam ter mais que seus cinco anos brincando na quadra do parque – "Quando você estiver maior o papai vai te trazer também"

Nós compramos o algodão-doce feitinho na hora e estávamos voltando para o banco onde Bella tinha ficado nos esperando, quando eu vi um homem de costas perto dela. Eu tentei reconhecê-lo e imaginei que talvez fosse alguém do nosso prédio, ou algo assim. Mas o rosto de Bella estava muito assustado e isso me alarmou.

Eu tentei andar tão rápido quanto era possível com o Robert no colo até que eu reconheci aquele homem: Aro Volturi. Desgraçado. O que ele pode estar fazendo aqui? Bella me viu chegar e Aro se virou, seguindo seus olhos.

"Edward!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Eu andei até Bella e a abracei – "Você está bem?"

"Estou" – Ela sussurrou.

"Oh..." – Aro debochou – "Eu não digo que vocês dois são lindos quando estão juntos? Sempre se defendendo, cuidando um do outro..."

"O que você quer, Aro?"

"Falar com você" – Aro disse, ficando sério.

"Nós dois não temos nada para falar"

"Pois eu acho que temos"

"Tudo bem" – Eu concordei para que a situação não ficasse pior, por que Renée já estava começando a choramingar – "Eu vou levar minha família para o carro e volto para falar com você"

"Não" – Bella me olhou – "Eu não vou"

"Ele não vai me machucar, querida" – Eu sussurrei enquanto dava um beijo em seu cabelo – "Por favor, eu preciso que vocês fiquem no carro" – Eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos – "Por favor"

Embora contrariada, Bella aceitou ir para o carro.

"Por favor, não faz nada..." – Bella me olhava assustada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Eu já volto, está bem? Você cuida dos bebês"

"Promete"

"Eu prometo, Bella" – Eu respondi olhando em seus olhos – "Eu já volto e vai ficar tudo bem"

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e eu voltei para dentro do parque. Aro estava sentado no mesmo banco de antes e eu me aproximei.

"O que você quer, afinal?"

"Conversar com você" – Ele sorriu, me irritando ainda mais – "Porque você não senta um pouco?"

"Aro, diz logo o que você tem para dizer, porque eu quero levar a minha família para casa. Se você queria conversar comigo, poderia muito bem ter ido me procurar no escritório. Não havia a mínima necessidade de nos seguir até aqui"

"Eu achei que você não entenderia"

"Não entenderia o que?" – Eu juro que eu estou quase a ponto de quebrar o nariz dele. De novo.

"Eu soube que a Jéssica te procurou"

"Sim, ela me procurou" – Eu confirmei – "Mas eu já disse a ela que não posso assumir o caso. Embora isso fosse me dar um imenso prazer"

"Eu soube"

"Então o que você quer de mim, afinal de contas?"

"Eu só estou defendendo a minha família, Edward" – Aro disse, me fazendo rir sem humor – "Foi por isso que eu tive que vir até aqui: Para você entender. Você viu como foi ver seus pequenos bebês perto de alguém em quem você não confia. Eu só estou tentando defender a Jéssica. Assim como você fez com a sua família"

"Eu li o processo, Aro. Você não está tentando defender a Jéssica: Você está tentando defender o seu precioso dinheiro"

"Edward, você sabe como as coisas são: Quando esse tipo de gente vê um nome como o meu, imediatamente começa a imaginar uma maneira de tirar proveito"

"'Esse tipo de gente?' 'Um nome como o seu?'" – Eu o encarei sem acreditar – "Você sequer parou para pensar que talvez esse cara esteja mesmo apaixonado pela Jéssica? Que talvez isso tudo seja sobre eles dois e não sobre você, seu nome e seu dinheiro?"

"Vocês jovens dão valor demais a essa coisa toda de 'paixão'" – Aro meneou a cabeça – "Eu só estou tentando impedir que a minha filha saia dessa história magoada, Edward"

"Claro" – Eu finalmente me sentei – "Mas eu vou te contar um segredo, Aro: Jéssica não vai ter tempo para ficar 'velha e sábia' como você. Tudo que a sua filha tem são alguns poucos meses e um cara por quem ela está apaixonada. E sabe o que ela me disse? Que mesmo se ele a estivesse enganando, tudo o que ela quer é passar os últimos dias dela com esse garoto"

"Um garoto muito esperto" – Ele me cortou – "Um garoto que surge do nada e quer se casar com uma mulher rica que está à beira da morte"

"Chega! Isso tudo não é problema meu!" – Eu me levantei, irritado – "O que você quer afinal de contas?"

"Que você me defenda nessa causa"

"O que? Você só pode estar brincando, não é?"

"Você é um bom advogado, confiável... E eu sei que agora que você tem filhos você pode encontrar a paixão certa para entender meus motivos e ganhar essa causa"

"Jamais" – Eu disse por entre os dentes – "Você é completamente louco!"

"Diz que você não faria o mesmo por aquela garotinha usando um chapéu florido?"

"Não fala da minha filha!"

"Hey!" – Eu senti uma mão em meu braço e me virei para encontrar Emmett com o pequeno EJ em seu colo – "Perdido por aqui, irmãozinho?"

"Emm..." – Eu vi Rosalie surgir de trás deles com uma expressão assustada.

"Cadê a Bella, Edward?"

"Está no carro"

"Ok" – Rosalie alternava olhares para mim e para Aro – "Me dá o EJ, Ursão. Eu vou lá ficar com a Bella"

Emmett entregou o bebê para Rosalie e abriu um grande sorriso cínico, vindo sentar bem entre nós dois.

"E então: Olha só que coincidência! O senhor também mora aqui por perto? Porque é muita coincidência nós acabarmos nos encontrando todos no mesmo parque!"

"Não" – Aro respondeu secamente – "Eu não moro por aqui. Eu só vim conversar com o Edward"

"Aqui?" – Emmett fingia surpresa – "Jura? No meio do parque? Devia ser um assunto e tanto para vocês não poderem esperar até o horário comercial de amanhã"

"Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo" – Aro se levantou, mantendo seus olhos totalmente em mim e tentando ignorar meu irmão – "Eu espero que você pense no que eu te disse, Edward"

"Não espere" – Eu o encarei de volta – "Porque eu não vou pensar. Me deixa te explicar assim: Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia aceitar seu caso porque o meu sócio já está defendendo a sua filha. Mas mesmo que eu pudesse, eu jamais aceitaria trabalhar outra vez para você. Principalmente nessa causa"

"E se fosse a sua menininha, Edward?" – Eu tive que reunir todas as minhas forças para não voar para cima dele. Emmett nos escutava e examinava atentamente. Provavelmente, ele não estava entendendo muito do que estávamos falando, mas eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele também adoraria quebrar o nariz de Aro Volturi. Principalmente depois de ele ter usado Renée nessa conversa.

"SE fosse a minha menininha e tudo o que ela tivesse fossem seis meses de vida, eu estaria fazendo o possível para vê-la sorrindo – Mesmo que isso custasse cada dólar que eu já tive no banco. Ao invés de estar tentando provar que ela é incapaz de responder por seus próprios atos, a magoando, e fazendo com que ela sofra ainda mais do que ela já está sofrendo" – Aro não respondeu nada, mas continuou apenas me encarando – "Eu espero que você pense no que eu estou dizendo, Aro: Jéssica só quer se sentir amada um pouco. E tudo o que você está fazendo é provar que você não acredita que ela mereça isso"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu estava surtando dentro do carro. Renée estava surtando dentro do carro. E Robert só nos olhava, sentado na cadeirinha, com sua chupeta que tomava grande parte de seu rosto.

"Calma, filha" – Eu balançava Renée, tentando acalmá-la. Ela estava chorando muito desde que Edward nos deixou no carro e voltou para falar com Aro – "Filho, diz para a sua irmã se acalmar, pelo amor de Deus" – Eu supliquei para Robert, com meus olhos também cheios de lágrimas.

Mas eu não ia chorar. Eu não podia chorar. Alguém nesse carro tinha que agir como um adulto – E eu não ia deixar que esse alguém fosse o Robert!

Eu quase bati a cabeça no teto do carro quando ouvi uma batidinha na janela. Ainda com meu coração saltando, eu me virei para ver Rosalie trazendo o pequeno EJ em seu colo. Eu nem sei como foi que eu abri a porta e dei um salto para fora do carro, mas eu sei que em menos de um segundo eu estava abraçando Rosalie (Ou o mais perto disso que se consegue com dois bebês no meio).

"Rose! O Edward"

"Eu sei" – Ela me cortou – "O Emmett está lá com ele"

"Oh... Graças a Deus!" – Eu segurei meu peito, porque parecia que meu coração ia pular para fora a qualquer momento – "O que eles estavam fazendo?"

"Só conversando" – Rosalie deu de ombros, com uma careta – "O que aquele homem quer, Bella?"

"Eu não sei, Rose... Ele... Eu acho que ele seguiu a gente. Ele esperou que o Edward saísse de perto de mim e aí apareceu. Eu..." – Eu tentei respirar para não falar tão rápido quanto estava falando – "Deve ser algo sobre a Jéssica, mas..."

"Como assim 'algo sobre a Jéssica'? O que foi que ela aprontou agora?"

"Ela não aprontou nada, Rose. Foi ele. Foi o Aro"

Eu vi quando o olhar de Rosalie se focou em algo atrás de minha cabeça, então me virei para ver que Edward e Emmett estavam vindo em nossa direção. Eu senti um alívio tão grande em ver que Edward estava bem que nem me dei conta de que já estava chorando quando andei em sua direção também.

"Pega a Renée, Ursão" – Eu escutei Rosalie falar quando Renée continuou chorando.

"Não. Tudo bem" – Edward disse, pegando Renée do meu colo ele mesmo – "Só tira o Robert do carro antes que ele comece a chorar também"

Eu estava escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos e afundando contra o peito de Edward, enquanto ele tentava acalmar Renée e acariciava meus cabelos. Eu tentei me soltar e virar de costas quando comecei a soluçar alto demais.

"Aonde você vai?" – Edward me puxou pela cintura com sua mão livre.

"Eu só não quero que a Renée me veja chorando assim"

"Está bem" – Edward me puxou mais contra si – "Está tudo bem" – Ele repetia como um mantra – Talvez para mim, talvez para ele mesmo.

"O que esse homem quer com a gente agora, Edward?" – Eu olhei para ele quando consegui me acalmar um pouco.

"Ele queria nos assustar" – Edward respondeu. Sua voz sem qualquer emoção – "Ele queria que eu soubesse como era imaginar meus filhos em perigo – Perto de alguém em quem eu não confio"

"Ele queria..." – Um nó tão grande se formou em minha garganta – "Ele queria machucar as crianças?"

"Não" – Edward franziu o cenho amargamente – "Não. Ele só queria que eu soubesse. Ele só queria que eu sentisse..."

"Por quê? Para que tudo isso?"

"Aro queria que eu aceitasse a causa contra a Jéssica"

"O que?" – Eu falei alto demais, sem querer acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo – "Meu Deus, Edward! Esse homem tem não sei quantos advogados: Porque essa cisma logo com você?"

"Não fica assim, amor. Está tudo bem" – Edward me puxou para perto de si outra vez – "Eu não vou aceitar. Eu não posso. E mesmo que eu pudesse, eu com certeza não quero"

"Porque esse homem não pode simplesmente nos deixar em paz?" – Eu choraminguei.

"Ele vai. Eu prometo" – Edward acariciou meu cabelo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça – "Nem que eu tenha que pedir uma medida cautelar contra ele. Aro não vai mais chegar perto de vocês"

"De nós" – Eu o corrigi, me afastando para olhá-lo – "Aro não vai mais chegar perto de nenhum de nós"

"Eu sei me defender, Bella" – Edward acariciou meu rosto, sorrindo sem nenhum humor.

"E, caso você não consiga a tal medida cautelar" – Emmett sorriu, com Robert em seu colo – "Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço questão de despachar aquele velho desgraçado exatamente para o meio dos quintos dos infernos!"

"Emmett Cullen!" – Rosalie bateu em seu ombro – "Temos crianças em nossa presença! Será que você poderia, por favor, evitar o uso de certas palavras?"

"Desculpe" – Emmett fez uma carinha de criança com medo de ficar de castigo que quase me fez rir, mesmo com toda aquela tensão.

Nós quatro ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, até que Robert começou a reclamar e eu me dei conta que a hora dos bebês mamarem já havia passado.

"Melhor nós irmos para casa" – Edward manteve sua mão em minhas costas enquanto me direcionava de volta para o carro.

"Talvez... Nós podíamos ir andando, devagar... Para relaxar" – Eu tentei pensar em algo que pudesse me acalmar um pouco naquele momento.

"De jeito nenhum!" – Edward me interrompeu – "Eu vou levar vocês para casa agora. O mais rápido possível. Porque eu só vou conseguir respirar tranqüilo quando vocês três estiverem em casa – dentro do nosso apartamento e bem seguros!"

"Está bem" – Eu concordei em um sussurro.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e colocou Renée em meu colo assim que me sentei. Eu notei quando ele bufou enquanto olhava para o chapeuzinho florido de Renée.

"O que foi?" – Eu fiz uma careta. Era um chapeuzinho tão bonito, que Alice tinha escolhido com tanto amor. Porque é que o Edward não gostava dele?

"Nada" – Edward se virou para Emmett e Rosalie – "Vocês querem uma carona?"

"Não, obrigado. De jeito nenhum" – Emmett riu – "Nós vamos dar mais uma voltinha pelo parque – Quem sabe eu não acabe encontrando mais um pouco de encrenca? Quem sabe eu não encontre uma briga de verdade!"

"Ursão!" – Rosalie bateu em seu ombro de novo, revirando os olhos.

"Ai" – Emmett fingiu que o golpe de Rosalie havia mesmo doído – "Desculpa, Ursinha"

_PDV EDWARD_

Nós fomos em silêncio até em casa. A tensão dentro do carro já estava quase cortante. Assim que entramos no apartamento, Bella seguiu para a cozinha e começou a preparar duas mamadeiras.

"Você vai dar mamadeira para eles?" – Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Eu estou muito nervosa para eles mamarem no peito. Não faz bem" – Bella chacoalhou a cabeça.

Eu andei até ela, que se manteve de costas, preparando as mamadeiras e a abracei, apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça – "Está tudo bem agora, amor"

Bella e eu alimentamos as crianças e tentamos acalmá-los, mas assim como nós, eles estavam agitados demais. Renée se aquietou mais rápido porque devia estar cansada de tanto chorar e ficou no berço, brincando com seu mordedor cor-de-rosa.

Quando Robert finalmente cochilou em meu colo, eu o coloquei no berço e segui para a sala, onde encontrei Bella jogada no sofá. Ela havia tomado banho e seu cabelo molhado estava espalhado. Eu andei até ela e me sentei na beira.

"Não deixa mais ele chegar perto de você. Por favor" – Bella me olhou de maneira suplicante – "Eu não confio nele"

"Eu também não confio" – Eu ajeitei uma mecha de seu cabelo – "Mas eu vou ajeitar tudo, está bem?"

"Ah..." – Bella arfou – "Agora eu não vejo a hora de ir para a praia de uma vez: Sair dessa cidade, ficar bem longe desse homem"

"Nós já podemos ir se você quiser" – Bella sabia que nossa casa já estava pronta. Embora faltassem os últimos detalhes, nós poderíamos nos mudar quando quiséssemos.

"Não. Nós vamos esperar seu escritório ficar pronto" – Bella reafirmou o que nós já havíamos combinado. Ela não queria se mudar antes que eu pudesse trabalhar lá, para que eu não tivesse que viajar todos os dias.

"Só mais umas duas semanas. Mais umas duas semanas e vai estar tudo pronto"

Quando nós nos deitamos no fim da noite, eu não consegui dormir. O sono de Bella esteve agitado a noite toda e eu fiquei acordado, ora velando seu sono, ora indo olhar as crianças para que ela não precisasse levantar.

"Edward" – Bella me chamou mais uma vez, falando em meio a seus sonhos.

"Eu estou aqui" – Eu a abracei mais apertado.

"Renée?" – Bella acordou assustada e eu vi as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos assim que ela os abriu.

"Está tudo bem" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos para que ela me olhasse – "Eu estou aqui. A Renée está dormindo" – Bella respirava rápido demais – "Está tudo bem"

Bella se acalmou aos poucos e se ajeitou em meus braços outra vez, mas seu sono só ficou mais tranqüilo quando o dia começou a amanhecer.

Eu fiz o mínimo barulho possível para me arrumar e dei um beijo nos cabelos de Bella antes de sair para o trabalho. Ela e as crianças estavam dormindo tranqüilos e eu me detive na porta um instante, pedindo aos céus que nenhum mal pudesse alcançá-los antes que eu voltasse para casa no fim do dia.

Cheguei ao escritório com o maior copo de café que consegui encontrar e segui direto para a sala de Stefan.

"Preciso do processo do Volturi"

"Achei que você não pudesse se envolver nesse caso" – Stefan levantou seus olhos dos papéis sobre sua mesa.

"Legalmente eu não posso me envolver. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa oferecer toda a ajuda que for possível" – Eu sorri – "Você sabe que eu posso ajudar mais que qualquer um"

"Você é incrivelmente presunçoso!" – Stefan riu de maneira leve. Nos últimos tempos temos desenvolvido um ótimo relacionamento – "Mas minha experiência me ensinou a não negar ajuda de ninguém: Nem dos faxineiros!"

Stefan me passou algumas pastas e continuou analisando minha expressão enquanto eu relia o processo.

"A garota reclamou de mim?"

"O que?" – Eu perguntei confuso.

"Você disse que não ia se envolver e agora está aqui na minha sala, analisando um processo que não é seu, com uma expressão muito interessada. Jéssica por acaso reclamou do meu trabalho?"

"Não, Stefan. Jéssica não reclamou do seu trabalho"

"Então por que esse interesse repentino nesse processo?"

"Aro Volturi seguiu minha família, assustou minha mulher, fez ameaças veladas aos meus filhos" – Eu expliquei calmamente enquanto via a expressão de descrédito de Stefan aumentar a cada palavra – "Bella chorou, teve pesadelos e eu não dormi a noite toda. Nós vamos ganhar esse caso. Custe o que custar. Nem que eu tenha que lê-lo e rele-lo milhares de vezes. Questão de honra"

"Ok... Entendido" – Stefan assentiu – "Que fique claro que eu tenho cada vez mais prazer em ajudar" – Stefan podia não ter filhos, mas qualquer pessoa de bem sabe que não se mexe com a família de um homem.

"Obrigado"

"Teoricamente, quem devia dizer 'obrigado' era eu. Porque eu sou o advogado responsável – E você é quem está me ajudando"

"Ok" – Eu dei de ombros – "De nada. E ganhe essa causa"

"Fechado" – Stefan estendeu sua mão para mim.

"Fechado" – Eu retribuí o gesto.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oh... Eu tenho tanto medo do Edward bravinho...**_

_**(Na verdade, não é bem medo... Rsrsrs)**_

_**Bia: **__Exatamente! A fic está no fim: Precisa ter alguma emoção!_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Provavelmente, essa é a fica mais longa que já existiu! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Ain, eu me senti tão poderosa em ser a única que pode matar o Aro! Rsrsrs_

_**Samara Sexy: **__Vamos ser sinceras – A fic já tem 125 capítulos! E milhares de personagens já passaram por aqui! Tem horas que não dá para lembrar de tudo! Rsrsrs – Mas eu até fui lá ver e o Emmett só diz 'Newton' não é? Quem deduziu o 'Mike' foi você! Rsrsrs – Era só um 'homônimo'. Definitivamente esse é outro! Rsrsrs_

_**Bcullen: **__'N__a verdade acho que ele quer Ed de volta, é ele é gato maravilhoso perfeito nem os homens resistem a tanta tentação junta rsrsrs então acabam obcecados como aro rsrsrs' – Quase isso, neh? Ah! Vocês me matam de rir! Rsrsrs_

_**Lyka Cullen: **__'Perguntas... Perguntas... Perguntas' – Rsrsrs_

_ERRADO! Nós não nos vemos na segunda! Nos vemos na sexta! Rsrsrs_

_**JU: **__Espero que ele não apronte mais nada! Senão a Bella (e a Renée) surtam de vez! Rsrsrs_

_**Mah: **__Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! Seja bem-vinda por aqui!_

_**MÃE DA ALANNA: Beijos para você também (Diz para Alanna que também mandei um beijo para ela! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Você perdeu o amor à vida, neh? Rosalie pulando no seu pescoço agora mesmo! Quero nem ver..._

_**Priii: **__Essa que é a graça, neh? Vocês ficarem curiosas! Rsrsrs_

_**Blondehale: **__Só digo uma coisa: Coisa boa é que não é..._

_**Nah Cullen: **__E quem é que não odeia o Aro? Do jeito que a coisa anda, até a Jéssica vai acabar odiando!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Meu! Sério... Sua experiência com a jabulani foi mesmo algo surreal! Acho que você merece o direito de xingá-la!_

_**Fabi: **__Isso mesmo! É para ficar com remorso mesmo! Vocês são tão más... (Ok! O surto psicótico já acabou)_


	126. Chapter 126

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas! Como passaram de fim de semana?**_

_**Eu queria aproveitar para agradecer todas vocês que tem deixado suas reviews, porque nós chegamos a mais de 1.500! Uau!**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA!**_

_**E... Eu fiz um twitter – Então, quem quiser me seguir: bah_kika**_

_**E eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até quarta-feira.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" – A voz de meu pai ecoou do outro lado do telefone.

"Oi, pai"

"Edward!" – Ele respondeu animado – "Que bom que você ligou! Sua mãe está pensando em jantar na cidade no sábado e eu fiquei encarregado de falar com você e com o Emmett para descobrir se 'os nossos filhos ainda têm um tempo para nós'" – Eu podia ouvir a drama de Esme por trás de suas palavras.

"O dia que vocês quiserem, pai"

"Ótimo! Um filho está ok, só falta mais um" – Carlisle riu – "Mas e então? Qual o motivo da sua ligação? Algum bebê com febre?"

"Graças a Deus, as crianças estão bem... Minha ligação é de interesse profissional"

"Profissional?" – Carlisle perguntou em um tom um tanto quanto surpreso.

"Eu preciso que você me indique um bom médico para dar um atestado a um cliente"

"Que tipo de médico?"

"É um processo de interdição e eu preciso provar que ela está em plena condição de responder por seus próprios atos, apesar de ter uma doença degenerativa dos músculos"

"E porque uma doença degenerativa dos músculos impediria alguém de responder por seus próprios atos?" – Carlisle riu – "Tudo bem..." – Ele continuou quando percebeu que eu não havia rido também – "Eu vou te indicar alguém"

"Obrigado, pai"

"Só me diz uma coisa, filho... O que foi que aconteceu com o médico que vocês normalmente chamam para fazer esses laudos?"

"Eu preciso de um melhor. 'O' melhor"

"Tudo bem"

"Ah, pai! Por favor, alguém que não tenha ligações com você"

"Edward... O que está acontecendo, filho?" – Carlisle finalmente perguntou o que era óbvio que estava em sua mente.

"É um processo contra o Aro. Eu não posso me envolver: Estou só dando uma assessoria. E se ele puder encontrar qualquer coisa que possa ligar o médico à nossa família, ele pode acabar usando isso para desqualificar o laudo"

"Contra o Aro?" – Carlisle perguntou desacreditado – "E quem o Aro está tentando interditar?"

"Jéssica"

"Ok..." – Carlisle respondeu depois de algum tempo em silêncio – "O melhor médico. Alguém vai te procurar"

"Obrigado, pai" – Eu adorava como Carlisle nunca precisava de grandes explicações para ficar do nosso lado – "Nos vemos no sábado"

"No sábado" – Carlisle concordou – "Diga à Bella que mandei um 'oi'"

Eu precisava cuidar das minhas próprias causas, então me afundei na papelada sobre a minha mesa pelo resto da tarde, até que Heide me passou uma ligação.

"Edward Cullen" – Eu atendi, sem sequer tirar os olhos dos papéis que estava analisando.

"O garoto do Dr. Carlisle!" – Uma voz masculina riu do outro lado.

"Quem fala?"

"Dr. Gerandy, especialista em doenças degenerativas musculares. Eu recebi uma ligação do Dr. Carlisle Cullen e ele me disse que o garotinho dele estava precisando da ajuda do 'melhor médico' da área. Eu pensei em negar, mas... Ser chamado de 'o melhor médico da área' mexeu com o meu ego, sabe?" – Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

"Prazer, Dr. Gerandy"

"E então, garoto? O que precisamos fazer afinal de contas?"

Eu expliquei a situação para ele e ele pareceu realmente interessado em ajudar. Como especialista na área, ele disse ter grande interesse em mudar a mentalidade das pessoas sobre esse tipo de doença – "Além do mais, estou achando esse Aro Volturi um verdadeiro babaca" – Ele me fez rir sem humor.

No fim da tarde, voltei para casa mais leve e confiante. Após falar com o Dr. Gerandy eu tinha pesquisado sobre ele e Carlisle não estava brincado – Ele me arrumou o melhor médico possível.

"Boa Tarde!" – Bella, Renée e Robert me esperavam na sala de casa.

"Boa Tarde" – Eu respondi, me aproximando para beijar cada um deles – "Como foi o dia?" – Eu perguntei enquanto tentava tirar uma mecha do cabelo de Bella da mão de Renée. Não me perguntem o porquê, mas crianças parecem gostar de comer cabelo.

"Normal" – Bella deu de ombros com um sorriso genuíno que me deixou mais tranqüilo – "E o seu?"

"Parece que estamos indo bem. Meu pai indicou um bom médico para o caso e... Nós vamos ganhar" – Eu suspirei confiante por fim.

"Ótimo"

"Ah! Meus pais vêm jantar conosco no sábado, está bem? Provavelmente vamos ao Le Roy"

"Uh! O Le Roy... Já estava ficando com saudades..." – Bella riu – "Ah! Vai ser nossa primeira ida ao Le Roy com as crianças!"

"É verdade" – Eu sorri também, enquanto pegava Robert da cadeirinha – "Pena que eles ainda não poderão apreciar a comida..."

"Eu não escutei eles reclamando do meu leite" – Bella se fingiu de ofendida.

"Claro que não..." – Eu dei um sorriso um pouco mais safado para ela – "Eu também não reclamaria se..."

"Edward!" – Bella bateu em meu ombro – "Pare de falar essas bobagens na frente das crianças!"

"Eu não ia dizer nada" – Eu ri.

"Ah! Claro que não..." – Bella revirou os olhos – "Vai tomar banho enquanto eu faço alguma coisa para nós comermos"

"E você, não vai tomar banho?"

"Hum..." – Bella tentou conter um sorriso – "O que foi que te deu hoje?"

"Nada..." – Eu respondi cinicamente, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Eu vou tomar banho depois do jantar, enquanto você cuida das crianças" – Bella sorriu, claramente me provocando.

"Tudo bem..." – Eu dei de ombros, me fingindo de ofendido, e segui para o banheiro.

_PDV BELLA_

"Você arruinou meu banho..." – Eu fingi reclamar, ainda ofegante. Ainda não devia ser nem dez da noite e nós dois estávamos na cama. Agora que as crianças dormiam por períodos maiores estava muito mais fácil 'curtir' meu marido um pouco mais.

"Eu posso te ajudar a tomar outro" – Edward mordeu meu queixo de leve e eu afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo.

"Agora não... Estou exausta"

"Hum... Exausta?" – Edward fazia uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço quando o telefone tocou. Ele fingiu que nada havia acontecido e continuou me beijando.

"Edward..." – Eu ri, me esticando para alcançar o telefone que estava na mesa da cabeceira – "Deve ser a Alice"

"Então não atende: Ela pode ligar depois" – Edward continuava me beijando.

"Edward..." – Eu tateei o aparelho procurando o botão certo e levei o telefone ao ouvido – "Alô" – Eu disse, mas ninguém respondeu nada – "Alô?" – Eu suspirei. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia hoje, então eu desliguei e coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira – "Parece que alguém tirou o dia para nos passar trotes"

"O que?" – Edward parou de me beijar e me olhou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Ligaram hoje de tarde e não falaram nada. Agora a mesma coisa... Algum adolescente desocupado"

"Por que você não me disse nada?"

"Não achei que fosse importante" – Eu dei de ombros – "É só um trote, Edward. Não é como se fosse realmente algo com que se preocupar"

"Tudo bem" – Edward tentou sorrir – "Mas se alguém ligar, você deixa que eu atendo, está bem?"

"Por que você está e preocupando tanto com isso?" – Eu perguntei tentando entender e então minha mente pareceu finalmente enxergar – "Você pensa que é o Aro"

"Não" – Edward tentou negar – "Eu não sei, Bella... Mas por via das dúvidas, vamos prestar mais atenção"

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Eu não sei se é ele" – Edward segurou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o olhasse – "Só quero ficar de olho, está bem?"

"Tudo bem"

"Que tal aquele banho agora?" – Edward tentou quebrar a tensão que havia se instalado com aquele seu lindo sorriso torto.

"Parece ótimo" – Eu me rendi, exausta demais para ficar insistindo em falar de Aro Volturi.

_PDV EDWARD_

É bom que Bella esteja certa. É bom que seja apenas um adolescente desocupado que escolheu nosso número aleatoriamente e tirou o dia para nos passar trotes. Por que se não for... Alguém está se metendo em sérios problemas.

Bella dormiu logo hoje e seu sono está bem mais tranqüilo. Eu gosto de acreditar que ajudei com esse cansaço... Eu sorri com a idéia e dei um beijo em seu cabelo, enquanto ela se ajeitava mais em meus braços, suspirando baixinho. Hoje ela não teve pesadelos.

Eu escutei alguém reclamando no quarto ao lado e me levantei devagar para ir ver quem era.

"Aonde você vai?" – Bella murmurou quando eu tentei afastar seu braço.

"Tem alguém reclamando: Eu só vou lá ver se está tudo bem" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo – "Pode dormir"

Robert estava dormindo profundamente, então eu fui até o berço de Renée e a peguei – "O que foi, mocinha? Está sem sono?" – Eu conversei baixinho com ela. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, o que indicava que ela não pretendia voltar a dormir tão cedo.

Eu sabia que Renée gostava quando cantávamos para ela, então eu me sentei na poltrona de balanço que nós tínhamos no quarto e fiquei cantando baixinho. Ela sempre ficava quietinha com isso. Eu balancei meu dedo para ela e ela o agarrou com sua mãozinha pequena.

"And you – My brown eyed girl

_E você – Minha garota dos olhos marrons_

You my brown eyed girl

_Você, minha garota dos olhos marrons…"_

Eu cantei 'Brown Eyed Girl' para ela. Essa era nossa 'música secreta' – Eu a cantava sempre para Renée e parecia ser a sua preferida.

Eu ainda estava com Renée no colo quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Eu dei um pulo da poltrona e fui até o quarto, querendo atender antes que Bella acordasse, mas quando eu cheguei, ela já estava com o fone no ouvido.

"Alô?" – Eu a vi insistir – "Que droga..." – Bella murmurou baixinho antes de desligar o telefone e se deixar cair sobre o travesseiro – "Desculpa" – Ela sussurrou a me ver – "Eu acordei assustada e atendi sem pensar..."

"Tudo bem" – Eu falei, me sentando a beira da cama – "A mesma coisa de novo?"

"Hu-hum..."

"Amanhã nós vamos colocar um identificador de chamadas nessa linha"

"Edward, não precisa..." – Bella argumentou – "Eu tenho certeza que amanhã isso vai parar"

"Só por precaução, está bem?" – Eu sorri, tentando não deixá-la muito alarmada.

"Está bem... Se isso vai te deixar mais tranqüilo"

"Vai" – Eu confirmei.

"A Renée acordada há essa hora? Será que ela está sentindo alguma coisa?" – Bella perguntou. Sua mão indo diretamente para o rosto de Renée, verificando sua temperatura.

"Está tudo bem. Ela está bem calminha... Eu só estava cantando para ver se ela dormia de novo"

"Cantando?" – Bella sorriu – "Será que eu também posso escutar?"

"Claro..." – Eu sorri de volta.

Eu me encostei contra a cabeceira e Bella se ajeitou com a cabeça no meu colo. Eu estava segurando Renée com um braço, seu rostinho em meu ombro. Como sempre costumava acontecer agora, Renée estava 'comendo' minha camiseta e ela já estava toda babada.

Logo as duas estavam dormindo e eu coloquei Renée no berço antes de voltar para me deitar ao lado de Bella e abraçá-la apertado.

Definitivamente, amanhã nós vamos colocar um identificador de chamadas nessa linha.

A manhã seguinte se arrastou e, se eu pudesse, teria ficado em casa o dia todo só para me certificar que Bella estava falando a verdade sobre as ligações terem parado. Sair cedo, deixando meus três bens mais preciosos sozinhos me deixava um pouco ansioso.

Devo ter ligado para Bella umas mil vezes só na parte da manhã e em todas ela afirmou que não havia recebido nenhum trote. Mas de qualquer maneira nós vamos colocar um identificar de chamadas – Para evitar que essas situações voltem a acontecer.

Após o almoço, eu mal havia entrado em meu escritório e Heide veio me informar que Jéssica estava na recepção, querendo falar comigo.

"Meu pai sabe que vocês estão contratando um médico chamado Dr. Gerandy, Edward. Antes mesmo de mim! Como ele sabe disso?" – Jéssica disparou assim que entrou na sala, amparada por Mike. Ela parecia assustada.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei surpreso e confuso.

"Meu pai me ligou e disse que 'nem esse tal de Dr. Gerandy, que o seu advogadozinho está contratando vai poder provar que você não está louca'. E eu nem sabia do que ele estava falando!"

"Como ele soube disso?"

"É exatamente isso que eu vim te perguntar!"

"Só eu, meu pai e Stefan sabíamos disso e eu tenho certeza que nenhum de nós contou isso para o seu pai"

"E o tal Dr. Gerandy?" – Mike perguntou.

"Eu duvido que ele tenha feito isso" – Eu neguei.

"Então alguém que tenha visto vocês juntos..." – Jéssica sugeriu.

"Nós ainda nem nos reunimos – Só falamos por telefone"

"Então alguém que tenha interceptado a ligação" – Jéssica comentou e Mike olhou para ela surpreso – "Não que eu entenda disso" – Ela revirou os olhos – "Mas eu já ouvi meu pai falando algo assim e isso seria a cara dele"

"Ou alguém que tenha ATENDIDO a ligação..." – Eu sussurrei, finalmente vendo – "Heide" – Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho com essa garota.

"O que?"

"Eu acho que já sei quem pode estar passando informações para o Aro" – Eu afirmei – "Não se preocupe, Jéssica. Na verdade, isso pode se voltar em nosso favor"

"Como?"

"Se Aro quer conhecer nossos passos, eu posso informá-lo... Com dicas erradas" – Eu sorri – "Aro não pode fazer nada quanto à contratação o Dr. Gerandy – Fique despreocupada. E agora que nós já sabemos sobre as informações estarem vazando, nós vamos usar isso em seu favor"

"Obrigada, Edward" – Jéssica agradeceu, respirando mais aliviada, e então desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhada – "Eu soube que ele te procurou..."

"Só serviu para me estimular ainda mais" – Eu sorri.

"Obrigada"

"Mike, leve essa garota para casa e a faça descansar – Você vai precisar para agüentar a loucura que é o dia do casamento" – Os dois riram de mim – "Estou falando sério! Mas no fim do dia... Vai ter valido a pena cada segundo"

"Se Deus quiser..."

"Ele vai querer, meu amor" – Mike acariciou o rosto de Jéssica e então os dois se beijaram.

"Hã-hã" – Eu limpei a garganta – "Guardem isso para a Lua-de-mel, por favor"

_PDV BELLA_

Graças a Deus as ligações pararam.

Tudo bem: Teve uma de manhã, logo que Edward saiu para o trabalho e que eu achei melhor omitir, mas depois pararam.

Graças a Deus.

Porque senão era capaz do Edward decidir nos trancar em casa e colocar meia dúzia de seguranças na porta!

Ele ligou o dia todo para saber se não estavam mesmo ligando mais e insistiu em colocar o identificador de chamadas mesmo assim – 'Por via das dúvidas: Caso volte a acontecer'. E, pelo bem da sanidade dele (e da minha própria – Porque ele não ia esquecer esse assunto tão cedo), achei melhor concordar.

Emmett, Rosalie e EJ também passaram boa parte da tarde aqui: brincando com o Robert – Por pura coincidência, é claro.

Edward chegou e me abraçou tão apertado que até parecia que nós não no víamos há uns dois meses – No mínimo! Renée riu quando ele a ergueu antes de beijá-la e aconchegá-la contra o peito. Robert estava no meu colo e fez uma careta engraçada quando Edward foi beijá-lo e seu cabelo cutucou seu nariz.

"Desculpa, filho" – Edward riu.

"Viu? Todo mundo bem" – Eu brinquei – "E não tinha necessidade de mandar os guarda-costas aí da frente"

"Quem?" – Edward fingiu não saber do que eu estava falando.

"Seu irmão, sua cunhada e o pequeno EJ"

"Eles vieram aqui?"

"Você é tão cínico!" – Eu ri e Edward me acompanhou.

"Tudo bem. Para compensar, hoje eu cozinho"

"Hum... Eu devia te xingar mais!" – Eu ri.

"Só vou tomar um banho antes, está bem?"

"Tudo bem. Emmett nos fez comer a tarde toda mesmo"

"Esse é o meu irmão!"

Edward colocou Renée na cadeirinha e seguiu para o banheiro. Não demorou muito para ela começar a reclamar, então eu fui colocar Robert no berço para poder trocá-la. EJ tinha dormido aqui um pouco durante a tarde e eu encontrei sua fralda de urso esquecida no braço da poltrona. Fiz uma nota mental de que precisava ir devolver.

"Pronto, filha" – Eu dei um beijo em Renée após ter terminado de trocá-la – "Cheirosa de novo!"

Escutei a campainha e imaginei que Rosalie tivesse voltado para procurar a fralda de EJ. Coloquei Renée no berço, peguei a fralda e fui abrir a porta.

"Já estava indo lá" – Eu disse, antes mesmo de ver quem era, quando abri a porta – "Jéssica?" – Eu me peguei de boca aberta com a surpresa. Bem ali na minha porta, parada ao lado de um rapaz que eu deduzi ser o tal Mike, estava uma sombra do que Jéssica Volturi era quando eu a conheci.

"Boa noite, Isabella" – Ela sorriu fracamente – "Me desculpe vir até sua casa, mas eu preciso muito falar com o Edward. Ele está?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tati: **__Quem sabe, quem sabe... Vamos ver se eu consigo comprar uma arma..._

_**Karoline Costa: **__O FF anda meio estressado mesmo... Nem vou comentar como ele anda bobo!_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Edward, Emmett, Carlisle... Oh família fofuxa!_

_**Bia: **__Eu? Má? Acha? (Modo cínica: mega on!)_

_**Bcullen: **__Ah... No fim... Estamos mesmo! E eu estou ficando ansiosa para ver tudo acontecer!_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__Uh... Edward nervosinho é uma coisa fofa, não?_

_**Fabi: **__Vai era para ficar com remorso só por causa da Jéssica mesmo! Aro que morra! E muito bem morrido!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Acho melhor não... Você me deixou um pouquinho com medo... rsrsrs_

_**Mah: **__Fim de novela! Tem que ter drama, neh? Rsrsr_

_**JU: **__Ah! Eu ri de sua filha ter tido um chapeuzinho 'tipo Renée'... Oh, que fofo!_

_**Kakau: **__Olha que eu vou defender minha personagem até o fim! Rsrsrs – Tadinha da Bella: Ela tem problemas mesmo... Precisa fazer terapia. Mas olha que ela melhorou bem, vai? Não melhorou?_


	127. Chapter 127

_Escutei a campainha e imaginei que Rosalie tivesse voltado para procurar a fralda de EJ. Coloquei Renée no berço, peguei a fralda e fui abrir a porta._

"_Já estava indo lá" – Eu disse, antes mesmo de ver quem era, quando abri a porta – "Jéssica?" – Eu me peguei de boca aberta com a surpresa. Bem ali na minha porta, parada ao lado de um rapaz que eu deduzi ser o tal Mike, estava uma sombra do que Jéssica Volturi era quando eu a conheci._

"_Boa noite, Isabella" – Ela sorriu fracamente – "Me desculpe vir até sua casa, mas eu preciso muito falar com o Edward. Ele está?"_

_PDV BELLA_

"Claro" – Eu engoli seco, abrindo espaço para que os dois entrassem – "Ele está no banho. Porque vocês dois não se sentam enquanto eu vou avisar que vocês estão aqui?"

"Obrigada. Esse é meu noivo: Mike Newton"

"Muito prazer" – Mike estendeu sua mão para mim e eu correspondi ao gesto.

"Sentem-se" – Eu indiquei o sofá – "Eu já volto"

E andei até o quarto, com aquela sensação de que você está leve demais, tentando entender porque Jéssica Volturi estava sentada no meu sofá, querendo conversar com o meu marido.

"Oi..." – Edward sorriu de dentro do Box quando eu abri a porta do banheiro.

"Oi..." – Eu percebi que minha voz saiu fraca demais.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ele se alarmou.

"Jéssica está aí"

"Jéssica Volturi?"

"É..."

"O que ela quer?" – Edward perguntou surpreso, já fechando o chuveiro.

"Disse que precisa falar com você"

"Está bem... Diga que eu já estou indo – Só vou colocar uma roupa"

"Hu-hum" – Foi tudo o que eu consegui responder antes de sair, fechando a porta de novo atrás de mim.

"Ele já vem" – Eu tentei sorrir quando cheguei à sala, antes de ouvir um chorinho se formando lá no quarto – "Ah, me desculpem... Eu preciso socorrer um bebê"

"Eu posso conhecê-los" – Jéssica sorriu – "Soube que são gêmeos..."

"Claro"

"Me ajude aqui, Mike" – Jéssica pediu, e Mike a ajudou a se levantar do sofá.

Nós andamos até o quarto e era Robert quem estava reclamando agora, então eu fui trocá-lo também. Jéssica se apoiou na beira do berço de Renée e sorriu.

"Ela é linda..."

"Obrigada"

"Você tem filhos lindos... Uma família linda" – Jéssica sorriu ainda mais quando Renée balbuciou qualquer coisa sem sentido – "Sabe, eu nunca quis filhos. Mas agora que não posso mais ter, penso que deveria ter tido..."

Eu não sabia o que responder, então acabei não respondendo nada. Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre nós duas e Jéssica decidiu voltar para a sala. Assim que ela saiu pela porta, Edward também estava saindo pela porta do nosso quarto e Jéssica praticamente se lançou no pescoço do meu marido.

"Edward!"

Ok. Tudo bem. Respira fundo, Isabella. Você é uma mulher adulta, casada e equilibrada. Mas ela também poderia colaborar...

Edward me olhou confuso por de trás de Jéssica, claramente surpreso com sua reação e se esforçou para afastá-la de maneira educada.

"Jessica..."

"Desculpa... Desculpa, Isabella... É que eu estou tão animada que mal pude me controlar"

"Porque não vamos nos sentar?" – Edward indicou a sala e amparou Jéssica pelo braço – "Hey, Mike" – Eu o escutei cumprimentar.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Oi" – Eu sorri para Bella quando a vi entrar no banheiro.

"Oi..." – A voz dela estava meio presa o que me deixou preocupado.

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Jéssica está aí" – Bella praticamente sussurrou.

"Jéssica Volturi?"

"É..."

"O que ela quer?" – Ou melhor: O que foi que Aro Volturi aprontou agora?

"Disse que precisa falar com você"

"Está bem... Diga que eu já estou indo – Só vou colocar uma roupa"

"Hu-hum" – Bella murmurou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Minha cabeça ficou a mil no mesmo instante: Para Jéssica ter vindo até aqui, devia ser algo realmente muito urgente. Será que Aro está planejando alguma coisa contra a minha família? Porque eu juro que dessa vez eu não vou me controlar mais.

Me vesti e passei a toalha no cabelo, secando um pouco antes de sair do quarto.

Mal abri a porta e nem tive tempo de reagir quando percebi Jéssica me abraçando. Os olhos de Bella queimaram e eu tentei afastá-la educadamente.

"Jessica..."

"Desculpa... Desculpa, Isabella... É que eu estou tão animada que mal pude me controlar"

"Porque não vamos nos sentar?" – Eu indiquei o caminho da sala e a amparei pelo braço, me mantendo tão longe quanto possível – "Hey, Mike" – Eu o cumprimentei quando ele nos viu entrar na sala e correu para ajudar Jéssica.

"Hey, Edward" – Ele a ajudou a se sentar no sofá outra vez.

"Desculpe ter vindo até sua casa, mas não dava para esperar" – Jéssica estava visivelmente emocionada – "Muito obrigada, Edward. Muito obrigada... Eu nem tenho como te agradecer"

"Jéssica, nós ainda temos muito que enfrentar" – Eu tentei acalmá-la – "O processo está apenas no começo"

"Meu pai vai retirar" – Jéssica respondeu radiante.

"O que?"

"Ele vai retirar o processo, Edward" – Ela e Mike sorriam amplamente – "Eu não sei o que você disse para ele hoje, mas deu certo"

"Como assim o que eu disse para ele?" – Eu perguntei confuso.

"Quando você foi lá em casa"

"Eu não fui à sua casa" – Eu neguei – "Nem falei com seu pai hoje – Em lugar nenhum"

"Como não, Edward? A empregada disse que você esteve lá e falou com o Aro por um longo tempo antes de ele me ligar e dizer que queria conversar sobre o fim do processo"

"Eu não estive lá, Jéssica. A empregada deve ter se confundido"

"Mas... Não" – Jéssica estava tão confusa quanto eu – "Ela disse o 'Cullen'... Ela disse 'Cullen', não disse?" – Jéssica perguntou para Mike.

"Ela com certeza disse 'Cullen'"

"Eu não estive lá, Jéssica" – O que Aro poderia estar tentando armar com isso?

"Mas ela disse: o DOUTOR CULLEN esteve aqui falando com o seu pai"

"DOUTOR CULLEN?" – Eu a interrompi.

"É"

"Foi isso o que ela disse?"

"Foi, Edward. Eu tenho certeza!"

"Eu nunca me apresento como 'Doutor Cullen'" – Eu sorri ao perceber – "Quem costuma se apresentar assim é o meu pai"

"Carlisle?" – Jéssica perguntou, sem entender.

"E porque o seu pai teria ido falar com Aro?" – Mike questionou.

"Ele... Digamos que ele costuma ser um tanto quanto protetor com a família..."

_PDV BELLA_

Eu achei melhor deixá-los à vontade e permanecer no quarto com as crianças. Eu sei lá sobre o que Jéssica quer falar e tem sempre essa coisa toda do 'sigilo profissional' (Apesar daquele agarrão no meu marido não ter tido nada de profissional).

Mas se eu escutar só um pouquinho, assim, sem ninguém saber, não deve ter nenhum problema, não é?

Eu podia imaginar o quão chocado Edward ficou ao escutar que Aro iria retirar o processo – Porque eu estava completamente... Chocada. A ponto de não ser capaz de pensar em qualquer outra palavra.

E isso era só o começo: Porque que história era essa do Edward ter ido procurar o Aro na casa dele?

"Seu pai é louco!" – Eu falei para o Robert – "E eu vou matar ele! Não! Desculpa, filho... A mamãe só estava brincando: Eu não vou matar o seu pai. Mas ele me deixa louca com essa história de ir atrás do Aro!"

Edward ficava negando e Jéssica insistindo. Afinal de contas, será que dá para vocês dois decidirem se ele esteve lá ou não?

"Mas ela disse: o DOUTOR CULLEN esteve aqui falando com o seu pai" – Eu escutei Jéssica afirmar.

"DOUTOR CULLEN?" – Edward questionou com um sorriso na voz que me fez entender imediatamente. ELE não havia estado lá – Doutor Cullen, sim... Carlisle.

"E porque o seu pai teria ido falar com Aro?" – Mike devia estar mais confuso do que todo mundo.

"Ele... Digamos que ele costuma ser um tanto quanto protetor com a família..."

Oh! Eu tive que rir dessa! Olha só quem fala! 'Um tanto quanto protetor'. Pelo menos dá logo para saber de onde foi que ele herdou isso. Quer dizer, na verdade ele não herdou... Ele... Aprendeu! Isso – Edward aprendeu. E como aprendeu!

Robert decidiu que queria mamar e como eu já estava mais tranqüila em saber Edward não havia ido atrás de Aro, fui me sentar na poltrona e deixei que os três ficassem conversando lá na sala.

"Será que com o tempo eu vou me acostumar com esse jeito do seu pai?" – Eu perguntei para Robert – "Acho que sim, não é? Vovó Esme parece nem ligar mais que Carlisle aja assim..."

Depois de algum tempo eu os ouvi indo embora e Edward veio até o quarto.

"Aro vai retirar o processo" – Ele ainda parecia incrédulo com tudo o que havia acabado de escutar.

"Eu ouvi" – Eu fiz uma careta meio culpada.

"Meu pai foi até lá..."

"Eu ouvi também"

"Eu não entendo... O que meu pai pode ter dito ao Aro que o faria desistir desse processo"

"Seu pai é um homem bastante persuasivo..."

"Mas Aro não é o tipo de homem que se dobra assim tão fácil" – Edward pegou Renée, que estava resmungando desde que o viu entrar – "Ele vai ter que me explicar direitinho essa história"

"Então porque você não liga para ele?"

"Não... Você está certa: Meu pai é um homem muito persuasivo – Por telefone ele vai me enrolar fácil, fácil. Amanhã nós conversamos sobre isso. Pessoalmente"

_PDV EDWARD_

Passei o dia todo com aquela história na cabeça, mas era sábado e eu só precisava esperar mais algumas horas para encontrar Carlisle e conseguir arrancar dele o que havia acontecido. Eu precisava saber sobre o que ele e Aro haviam falado e se aquela promessa de retirar o processo devia mesmo ser levada a sério.

Quando nossa mesa estava pronta, eu pedi que ele ficasse um pouco comigo no bar.

"Pai, a Jéssica apareceu lá em casa e disse que o 'doutor Cullen' falou com o Aro e que ele vai retirar o processo" – Carlisle desviou o olhar um pouco culpado, embora ele já soubesse sobre o que iríamos falar no instante em que me viu entrar pela porta do restaurante – "O que aconteceu, pai? Eu posso mesmo confiar que ele vai desistir, ou devo esperar que seja apenas uma manobra?"

"Ele vai desistir, filho. Isso eu posso te assegurar"

"E o que foi que você disse a ele para conseguir isso?"

"Deixa para lá, filho" – Carlisle olhou em meus olhos – "Ele vai desistir – Não é isso que importa?"

"Eu preciso saber, pai. Ter certeza de que nós não vamos ser surpreendidos por nada logo mais"

"Eu te garanto que Aro não vai insistir nisso"

"O que é, pai?" – Eu firmei meu olhar bem dentro de seus olhos – "O que você sabe de tão grave e, pelo jeito, tão terrível?"

"Acredite em mim, você vai preferir não saber..."

"Pai... Por favor" – Eu insisti – "Você está me deixando assustado e eu não quero ficar preocupado com o que Aro pode acabar causando à minha família"

"Ele não vai fazer nada com a sua família"

"Pára de me enrolar, pai! O que está acontecendo, afinal de contas?"

"Está bem" – Carlisle respirou fundo – "Está bem... Quando Emmett me contou sobre Aro ter te procurado e sobre as ligações que Bella estava recebendo... Você sabe que eu não poderia ficar parado, sem fazer nada. Então eu comecei a reunir todo o histórico médico de Jéssica, para poder te entregar. Mas eu achei algumas coisas estranhas... Visitas recorrentes... Muitos indícios de que..."

"Aro abusava dela fisicamente?" – Eu completei a frase por ele.

"Não apenas fisicamente..." – Carlisle confessou em um sussurro.

"Não, pai... Não" – Eu não podia acreditar que qualquer homem fosse capaz de fazer algo assim com a própria filha. Nem mesmo um homem como Aro Volturi – "Jéssica nunca... Nunca falou nada sobre isso, nunca deu nenhum indício... Não"

"Eu falei com uma psicóloga que a atendeu em uma dessas visitas... Ela acredita que Jéssica tenha bloqueado as memórias. Ela era tão jovem, sem uma mãe para ajudar, sem ninguém além de Aro em quem pudesse confiar... Essa parece ter sido a única maneira que ela encontrou para lidar com a dor"

"E porque ninguém fez nada? Se era tão óbvio?"

"Essa psicóloga me disse que na época chegou a fazer uma denúncia... Mas Aro é um homem rico, filho – E você sabe que o dinheiro consegue comprar o silêncio e a omissão de muita gente"

"Meu Deus..." – Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo minha cabeça começar a latejar – "Ele confessou?"

"Não. Mas aceitou retirar o processo para que a história não venha à tona" – Carlisle disse – "Ele disse que é para que Jéssica não sofra ainda mais, mas... É por sua própria reputação, com certeza"

"Você estava certo: Eu preferia não saber..." – Eu sussurrei – "Isso é horrível demais... Isso é... Nojento"

"Eu sei"

"Não dá nem para imaginar uma coisa dessas. Se alguém encostasse na minha filha, eu matava! Quanto mais... Deus!" – Eu chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando não pensar naquilo tudo – "Como a Jéssica pode não lembrar disso?"

"É uma forma de proteção, Edward: A mente muitas vezes bloqueia as memórias traumáticas"

"E ela vai morrer sem se lembrar?"

"Não é melhor assim? Para que causar uma dor desse tamanho a ela justamente agora? Se nós pudermos evitar que ela sofra com isso, e ainda ajudá-la a ficar com o tal garoto com quem ela quer se casar... Edward, eu sei que isso tudo é horrível, mas saber da verdade é tudo que a Jéssica não precisa nesse momento"

"Eu sei, pai... Eu sei que você está certo, mas..."

"Filho, Aro vai retirar o processo e isso tudo deixa de ser problema seu ou de qualquer advogado. Jéssica precisa de paz – E é isso que nós vamos proporcionar para ela"

"Está certo" – Eu engoli seco.

"Agora nós devíamos ir lá para dentro..."

"Vai indo, pai... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. Diz que eu fui ao banheiro, que já volto... Por favor"

"Claro" – Carlisle bateu em meu braço antes de seguir para a porta do salão principal.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu vi quando Carlisle entrou no salão sozinho e fiquei esperando que Edward entrasse logo depois, mas isso não aconteceu.

Robert estava dormindo no carrinho – Ele não havia dormido muito bem ontem à noite e hoje passou o dia todo cochilando. Renée estava no colo de Esme e parecia estar se divertindo muito com o passeio.

"Edward foi ao banheiro" – Carlisle disse assim que se aproximou da mesa, antes que qualquer um pudesse perguntar e foi logo se sentando na cadeira vazia ao lado de Esme – "Vocês já pediram?"

"Também vou ao banheiro" – Eu me levantei e saí antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa.

Saí até o bar e encontrei Edward sentado onde estava quando nós entramos. Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça afundada nas mãos. Eu andei até ele e o abracei, passando meus braços em volta dele, enquanto ele puxava minha mão e a beijava.

"O que foi que aconteceu? Você não devia estar feliz agora que está tudo resolvido?"

Edward deu um sorriso triste e me puxou para que sentasse em seu colo – "Acredite: Você vai preferir não saber"

"O que?" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos.

"As coisas que meu pai descobriu sobre o Aro. As coisas que o fizeram desistir do processo... São tão nojentas e horríveis... Você vai preferir não saber, meu amor – Eu juro"

"Mas ele vai mesmo desistir do processo"

"Vai"

"E ele não vai mais vir atrás de você"

"Eu duvido muito que ele tenha essa coragem"

Eu fiquei olhando para Edward por um instante, analisando sua expressão – "Está bem" – Eu disse finalmente – "Eu posso viver sem saber, não posso? Ele não vai vir atrás dos nossos filhos nem nada assim"

"Se ele se aproximar dos nossos filhos, eu o mato!" – Edward me interrompeu e eu soube que ele estava falando muito sério.

"Está bem..." – Eu arfei, um pouco assustada – "Eu não preciso saber. Você vai cuidar de nós"

"Vou" – Edward me abraçou apertado – "Vou"

"Então vem" – Eu disse depois de ficarmos algum tempo em silêncio – "A sua família está esperando"

"A NOSSA família" – Ele corrigiu.

"A nossa família" – Eu sorri, concordando.

"Ah, Bella... Eu amo tanto você, eu amo tanto os nossos filhos"

"Edward, você está me assustando" – Eu confessei quando vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Desculpa, desculpa. Não é nada com vocês, eu juro. Aro não vai fazer nada, nós estamos bem..."

"Você jura?" – Eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

"Juro"

"Então vamos" – Eu peguei sua mão e nós seguimos para dentro do salão.

Estar com a família de Edward era sempre muito agradável e o jantar foi até que divertido depois que Edward conseguiu relaxar um pouco mais.

Não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele estava especialmente grudado com a Renée durante a noite toda.

"Já estou ficando com ciúme desse grude todo..." – Eu sussurrei, brincando com ele.

"Não precisa" – Edward afirmou enquanto vinha acariciar meu rosto com uma de suas mãos – "Você ainda é a mulher mais importante da minha vida. Eu só estou tentando aproveitar o tempo com eles antes que eles cresçam e fique tudo complicado demais"

"Você precisa dormir" – Eu ri de seu tom amargo.

"Também acho..." – Edward sorriu tristemente – "Vamos para casa?"

"Vamos"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A: Eu sei... Capítulo 'ligeiramente' tenso!**_

_**Papai Carlisle resolvendo tudo, graças a Deus. Porque o Edward é que não ia ter estômago para resolver.**_

_**Tadinha da Jéssica... Até eu fiquei com dó (E sim, é possível bloquear memórias traumáticas)**_

_**Bom, nos vemos sexta – Eu acho que agora a vida há de melhorar!**_

_**Quem quiser me seguir no twitter: bah_kika**_

_**Respostas das reviews sem conta.**_

_**Meninas com conta, não vai dar para responder agora, respondo mais tarde.**_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Acho que vou escrever outra sim – Meio que já tenho a história, mas só vou começar a escrever quando conseguir acabar essa._

_**Bia: **__Puxa, Bia! Eu acho que você ficou mesmo magoada com meus finzinhos emocionantes... Mas hoje eu fiz o capítulo tenso, mas o fim até que foi de boa, vai?_

_**Fabi: **__Cada vez MAIS – Aro nojento!_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__Aro deletado pelo papai Carlisle. Mas mesmo assim foi tenso, neh?_

_**JU: **__Ah, vc nem morreu, neh? Aguentou firme até hoje?_

_**Tati: **__Eh, menina! Olha o respeito com o homem casado!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Isso mesmo! Dramalhão das oito! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Ah! Você sobrevive, vai! Eu já até me rendi à idéia de escrever outra fic! Sobrevive para vc ler ela! Por favor! Rsrsrs_


	128. Chapter 128

_**N/A:**_

_**Eu sei que atrasei! Me desculpem, vai?**_

_**LINDAS! Rsrsrs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_Você precisa dormir" – Eu ri de seu tom amargo._

"_Também acho..." – Edward sorriu tristemente – "Vamos para casa?"_

"_Vamos"_

_PDV BELLA_

Edward já estava deitado quando eu saí do banheiro e fui para a cama também. Eu engatinhei no colchão e me deitei sobre o corpo dele, tentando fazê-lo sorrir. Mas tudo que Edward conseguiu foi me dar um sorriso triste e mostrar aquela ruga que sempre aparecia entre suas sobrancelhas quando ele não estava bem.

"Essa ruguinha..." – Eu esfreguei um dedo entre suas sobrancelhas, tentando desfazê-la.

"Desculpa..." – Ele falhou novamente ao tentar sorrir – "Era para ser um dia tão feliz, não é? Nossa primeira ida ao Le Roy com as crianças... E eu aqui: estragando tudo"

"Tem certeza que não quer conversar?" – Eu ofereci novamente.

"Tenho..."

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei e me deitei em seu peito, não querendo pressioná-lo demais. Edward acariciou meu cabelo e nós ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo.

"Bella, seus pais te batiam?" – Edward quebrou o silêncio por fim.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei só por impulso, mesmo já tendo entendido o que ele perguntou.

"Charlie... Ou sua mãe... Eles batiam em você?"

"Não. Eles nunca me bateram" – Eu respondi.

"Meus pais também não..."

"Porque essa pergunta agora?" – Eu me apoiei em um cotovelo para encará-lo.

"Nós devíamos falar mais sobre essas coisas agora que temos filhos, você não acha?" – Edward deu de ombros – "Conversar sobre o tipo de educação que vamos querer dar a eles..."

"Tudo bem: Nós não vamos bater neles" – Eu concordei, voltando a me deitar.

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, os advogados de Aro procuraram Stefan, que era o representante de Jéssica, e fecharam um acordo para que o processo fosse retirado.

Jéssica e Mike vão se casar em duas semanas e Aro vai bancar a festa.

Jéssica está tão feliz que chega a ser doloroso imaginar como ela ficaria se soubesse de toda a verdade. Meu pai está certo: Tudo que ela precisa agora é de paz. E a verdade só traria dor – Uma dor inimaginável.

"Vocês vão à cerimônia, não é?" – Jéssica perguntou antes de se despedir.

"Desculpe, Jess... Nós estamos nos mudando exatamente nesse dia"

"Oh... Vocês não podem adiar?"

"Desculpe..." – Eu neguei com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem. Eu entendo... Vocês não devem gostar muito de estar perto do Aro" – Ela riu sem humor. Embora ela não pudesse nem imaginar o quanto eu detestava estar perto do pai dela: cada vez mais – "Mas se vocês quiserem reconsiderar, saibam que ficaremos muito felizes com a presença de vocês"

"Obrigado, Jess"

Em duas semanas Jéssica iria se casar. Exatamente no mesmo dia em que nós estaríamos nos mudando para a casa da praia. E eu não ia colocar minha família no mesmo recinto que Aro Volturi. Nunca mais.

Voltei para casa e encontrei Bella deitada na nossa cama com os bebês.

"Oi, papai" – Ela sorriu quando eu entrei no quarto.

"Oi, princesa" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la e então beijar também os bebês – "Como foi o dia dos meus bebês?"

"Fala para o papai, Renée: Que a Tia Alice levou todo mundo para o parque!"

"Bella!"

"O que? Você disse que o Aro não ia mais vir atrás de nós! Estava um dia lindo, a Rose também queria ir" – Ela fez um biquinho.

"Eu sei... Mas vocês não precisavam sair sem mim logo assim de cara!"

"Isso é preocupação ou ciúme?" – Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Um pouco de cada" – Eu me deitei de frente para ela, com os bebês entre nós e acariciei seu rosto.

"Foi você mesmo quem disse que nós não precisávamos mais nos preocupar e eu acredito plenamente em você" – Bella disse, me olhando nos olhos – "E quanto ao ciúme, você sabe que sempre vai ser o nosso número 1!" – Bella sorriu e beijou minha mão.

"E como foi o passeio?" – Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela também.

"Quase perfeito! Estava um dia lindo, as crianças adoraram, nós três colocamos todo o papo em dia... Aliás, as meninas vão me ajudar a começar a empacotar as coisas"

"Ainda dá para desistir" – Eu brinquei com Bella.

"Sem desistir!" – Bella riu – "Eu estou louca para mudar para a praia! As crianças gostam tanto de passear lá fora... Lá eu vou poder levá-los para andar na areia, eles vão ficar todos sujos... E eu vou adorar!"

"Você está tão animada..."

"Não era para estar?"

"Era. Mas no começo você ficou tão receosa... E agora está mais animada do que eu"

"Você disse que ia ser legal" – Bella deu de ombros – "E eu confio em você plenamente!"

Nas próximas duas semanas quase tudo o que fizemos estava envolvido de alguma maneira com a mudança. Separar, escolher, empacotar...

Alice e Rosalie estavam ajudando Bella com as roupas e nossos objetos pessoais e Esme estava terminando de decorar meu novo escritório – Pertíssimo da casa! O que me deixava muito feliz.

O prédio do restaurante também já estava pronto e já estávamos recebendo os equipamentos necessários. Assim que nós chegássemos à cidade, poderíamos começar as entrevistas para a equipe.

Assim, logo que chegássemos também precisaríamos começar a procurar por uma boa babá para ajudar com crianças. Eu já estava me informando sobre as agências na região e parece que não seria muito difícil encontrar alguém, já que Bella não queria que a pessoa dormisse em nossa casa.

No dia da mudança, cedinho, nós nos despedimos do apartamento, colocamos as crianças no carro e seguimos para a praia. Esme e Carlisle ficaram esperando pelo caminhão da mudança e Emmett traria o carro da Bella depois.

_PDV BELLA_

"Nossa casa" – Edward sorriu quando estacionou na entrada.

"Nossa casa" – Eu concordei.

A viagem até que tinha sido bem tranqüila. As crianças reclamaram um pouquinho, mas nós tivemos que parar uma única vez.

Edward pegou o Robert e eu a Renée e nós seguimos em direção à nossa nova porta. Edward parou um instante antes de abrir, com a mão sobre a maçaneta, fazendo um suspense.

"Prontas?" – Ele perguntou para mim e para Renée.

"Acho que estamos... E vocês?"

"Nós meninos sempre estamos preparados, não é Rob?" – Edward riu – "Vocês meninas é que precisam se preparar antes"

"Ah... O seu pai é tão sensível, Renée"

"E a sua mãe é tão linda..."

"Seu conquistador barato" – Eu apertei os olhos em sua direção.

"Você costumava gostar..."

"Eu ainda gosto – Só não te conto para você não ficar ainda pior!" – Nós dois rimos.

"E então? Posso abrir ou não?" – Edward insistiu.

"Espera!" – Eu ajeitei Renée nos braços – "Pronto! Acho que estamos prontas!"

Edward abriu a porta e nós ficamos ali parados, tendo o primeiro contato com nossa casa nova. A casa estava tão diferente... Continuava clara, arejada como era antes, mas agora – incrivelmente – parecia mais comigo.

Esme não havia deixado que nós víssemos nada antes da mudança, então era uma surpresa tanto para mim, quanto para o Edward.

"Sua mãe é incrível..." – Eu sussurrei para o Edward enquanto nós dávamos os primeiros passos para dentro da sala. Robert e Renée prestando a maior atenção em tudo à nossa volta.

"Isso porque você ainda não viu a nossa cama" – Edward murmurou atrás de mim.

"E você viu?" – Eu me virei chocada – "Achei que nenhum de nós fosse ver nada antes!"

"Eu não vi..." – Edward sorriu – "Mas eu tinha duas exigências para deixar Esme decorar a casa: Eu escolhia a nossa cama e ela não podia mudar nada na varanda..." – Ele piscou.

"Edward..." – Eu ri, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

"Eu adoro quando você ainda cora por minha causa" – Edward correu as costas de um dedo pela minha bochecha – "E então, bebês? Prontos para conhecerem seu quarto novo?"

Nós seguimos para o quartos e conhecemos o novo quarto das crianças. Era muito maior que o que tínhamos no apartamento, é claro, mas Esme havia o decorado de forma que eles ficaram um pouco parecidos.

"Olha, Renée: Esse é o novo quarto de vocês" – Eu me virei para que ela visse todos os lados – "Será que eles vão estranhar muito?"

"Acho que não..." – Edward fez uma careta engraçada – "Mas de qualquer maneira, nós vamos estar aqui para cuidar deles"

"Isso mesmo! Vocês dois não precisam ter medo de nada, está bem? O papai está aqui para cuidar de vocês e a mamãe está aqui para alimentar vocês!"

"Você não vai cuidar deles?" – Edward riu.

"Quem prometeu cuidar da família foi você" – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu não sei cuidar nem de mim mesma!"

A varanda estava mesmo intocada e me fez sorrir com as boas lembranças daquela primeira vez em que estivemos aqui.

Esme e Carlisle logo chegaram, junto com o caminhão da mudança que praticamente trouxe a nossa vida toda. A parte boa de ter contratado uma empresa especializada é que eles desempacotavam e organizavam tudo – Sobrando para nós apenas o trabalho de dar aquele 'toque pessoal'.

Quando Emmett chegou com o meu carro, nós aproveitamos e fomos almoçar, enquanto eles terminavam de ajeitar tudo. Nosso restaurante ainda não estava pronto, então tivemos que comer em uma pequena cantina que Esme conhecia. Mas é claro que aproveitamos para passar no nosso prédio para que todo mundo conhecesse. E estava realmente ficando lindo!

Depois de passar o dia todo na rua, as crianças estavam exaustas e caíram no sono assim que a família do Edward resolveu voltar para casa.

Edward não quis me deixar ver nosso quarto até que estivéssemos sozinhos, então só agora eu iria conhecer a tal cama especial que ele havia escolhido para nós.

Era uma cama colossal, coberta por uma colcha de um dourado fraco, um pouco mais claro que as paredes; a armação era preta, feita com algum metal. Rosas esculpidas se espalhavam em vinhas pelo alto poste e formavam um entrelaçado gracioso em cima.

"Você gostou?"

"É uma linda cama..." – Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Que bom que você gostou" – Edward se aproximou, me abraçando e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Mais alguém sabia dela?"

"Como?"

"Eu estou aqui me perguntando se mais alguém sabia o tipo de cama que nós teríamos porque eu ganhei um presente das meninas que... Bom, digamos que ele se encaixa muito bem"

"você ganhou um presente?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu assenti – "Você não achou que Alice Brandon e Rosalie Cullen deixariam qualquer coisa passar assim em branco, achou?"

"Acho que achei" – Edward riu.

"Inocente..." – Eu meneei a cabeça.

"Mas o que foi que você ganhou afinal de contas?"

"Hum... Elas disseram que era algo para 'estrearmos a cama nova'" – Eu procurei dentro da minha bolsa.

"Uma algema?" – Os olhos de Edward se abriram e sua boca caiu assim que eu ergui o objeto diante de seus olhos.

"Pois é" – Eu dei de ombros.

"E você quer que eu te prenda?" – Edward perguntou ainda mais surpreso.

"Claro que não, Edward! E se as crianças precisarem mamar?" – Eu revirei os olhos – "Seria mais prudente se você ficasse preso..."

"Oh..." – Ele sorriu lindamente – "Ok... Traga as suas algemas – Eu sou seu prisioneiro!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Fabi: **__Sim, Edward continua perfeito e Aro continua um... Ah! Nem digo!_

_**Bcullen: **__Fim chegando com certeza! E as emoções estão rolando solto! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__É, o Aro é definitivamente um monstro idiota! Mas ainda bem que ainda existem homens como os Cullen para mostrar que o mundo pode ser bom._

_**Alanna: **__Até que esse foi bem fofuxo, neh? Pelo menos uma folguinha na tensão! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Não tem problema! É só você se lembrar de mim quando estiver milionária! Quanto trabalho, mulher!_

_**Jeh Lutz: **__Ah, agora a Jéssica casa! E que o Mike a faça feliz!_

_**Maju: **__Pois é, Maju – Infelizmente, essa ainda é uma realidade! Ninguém merece!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi:**__ Eu acho bom o Aro não aprontar mais nada, não – Porque eu não vou mais segurar o Edward!_

_**JU: **__Ainda bem que temos o Carlisle para mostrar o papel de um verdadeiro pai!_

_**Tati: **__Tati ficou até toda confusa! Rsrsrs_

_**An: **__Obrigada pelos elogios (Mas definitivamente não vai dar para 'continuar sempre com essa fic' – Ela já está indo para a reta final)_


	129. Chapter 129

_PDV BELLA_

Mudança feita era hora de encarar a realidade: Nós precisávamos de uma babá. Urgente! Se eu realmente queria abrir esse restaurante era hora de organizar a vida para fazer tudo dar certo.

Edward estava pesquisando algumas agências e nos indicaram um projeto com jovens da região. Edward achou interessante, então nós fomos conhecer. Eles trabalhavam com jovens que haviam sido pegos em pequenos atos de delinqüência e os ensinava uma profissão – Entre outras opções, as meninas eram treinadas para trabalhar como babás.

A princípio, eu fiquei um pouco receosa, mas depois que conheci o projeto bem de perto, comecei a me abrir para a idéia.

A coordenadora nos indicou uma menina que não morava muito distante de nós e já tinha alguma experiência, trabalhando com famílias que passavam férias na cidade.

"Não indico que vocês peguem alguém sem nenhuma experiência porque não é qualquer um que lida bem com gêmeos" – Ela disse. E nós marcamos uma entrevista com a tal garota.

Seu nome era Bree Tanner e ela pareceu bem profissional, apesar da pouca idade. Seus olhos eram grandes e expressivos e ela falava calma e pausadamente. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e suas roupas eram simples e comportadas. Ela parecia uma boa menina. Na verdade, ela parecia perfeita para o que precisávamos.

"Você ainda estuda, Bree?" – Edward perguntou, enquanto analisava os papéis que ela havia nos entregado.

"Sim. No período noturno" – Ela assentiu – "Mas tenho o resto do dia livre"

"O trabalho não é muito na verdade" – Eu falei – "Só preciso de alguém que me acompanhe durante o dia e me ajude com as necessidades dos bebês. Mas eu garanto que você estará livre antes do horário de sua aula e você pode usar o tempo que eles dormirem para estudar ou fazer suas lições"

"Obrigada" – Ela sorriu timidamente.

Nós a dispensamos e informamos que ligaríamos assim que tivéssemos uma resposta. Eu realmente havia simpatizado com ela e Edward também não viu 'nada de estranho', então nós combinamos que ligaríamos no outro dia pela manhã. Quanto antes ela começasse, melhor.

Kaure e Gustavo foram mantidos como empregados da casa, então eu realmente não tinha muito com que me preocupar além de cuidar dos preparativos do restaurante. E nós já tínhamos uma porção de entrevistas e degustações marcadas com candidatos à 'chef'.

O escritório de Edward também já estava pronto e não foi difícil conseguir uma boa equipe para trabalhar com ele aqui. A Nóbiles & Associados tinha uma ótima reputação e qualquer advogado gostaria de trabalhar lá. Edward trouxe algumas pessoas da cidade e também contratou novos funcionários aqui. Ele seria o principal advogado, mas já tinha bons associados trabalhando também.

_PDV EDWARD_

Depois que nós contratamos a babá para ajudar Bella com as crianças, começamos a marcar as entrevistas com os candidatos à 'chef' do restaurante. As coisas no novo escritório ainda estavam calmas, então eu consegui acompanhar quase todas as degustações.

Tínhamos alguns ótimos candidatos, mas um em especial nos chamou a atenção – Sua comida era realmente muito boa e ele já tinha uma equipe praticamente formada para nos indicar. Seu nome era Riley Biers – _'Chef Riley'_.

Bree estava se dando muito bem com Bella e com as crianças. Ela era uma garota dedicada e cuidava muito bem dos bebês, além de estar conseguindo manter suas notas altas na escola – O que era uma exigência do projeto para que ela pudesse continuar no trabalho.

Nosso escritório já estava entrando nos eixos e eu tinha uma boa equipe: Muito confiável e com quem eu realmente estava gostando de trabalhar.

Heidi havia tido a coragem de se oferecer para se transferir conosco, mas é óbvio que eu deixei bem claro - Para ela e para Stefan - Que essa, definitivamente não era uma opção. Eu já estava fazendo muito em não exigir que ela fosse mandada embora depois do vazamento de informações.

Os primeiros dentes começaram a querer despontar nos bebês e isso estava deixando todos nós completamente malucos! Robert e Renée passaram a morder qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu alcance – Inclusive nós. Além das febrinhas e manhas, decorrentes da dor que eles deviam estar sentindo.

Graças ao bom Deus tínhamos Bree – Que nos indicou um remedinho milagroso que os acalmava um pouco.

Já fazia uns vinte dias que estávamos na casa nova e dentro de pouco mais de um mês, nós inauguraríamos o restaurante. E Bella ficou toda emocionada quando viu os letreiros sendo colocados na frente do salão.

"O nosso Le Roy" – Ela sorriu, com os olhos cheios d'água.

"O SEU Le Roy" – Eu corrigi.

"Você não quer que ele seja seu?" – Bella fez um biquinho lindo, que me obrigou a beijá-la.

"Você merece ter algo que seja só seu" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Assim, quando ele for um sucesso, todo mundo vai saber que você é um gênio"

"Oh, claro! Depois que você fez toda a parte difícil..."

"Você está fazendo tudo isso" – Eu indiquei o salão decorado – "Cuidando da nossa casa E dos nossos filhos... Você ficou com toda a parte difícil, Bella" – Eu passei meu braço por sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto de mim – "Eu só preciso chegar em casa, e te encontrar toda cheirosa, com o jantar na mesa..."

"Edward... A Bree" – Bella protestou baixinho.

"Que isso, Dona Isabella..." – Bree riu.

"Ah! 'Dona Isabella'!" – Bella olhou para Bree, exasperada – "Já falei que quando você me chama assim, eu me sinto uma velha!"

"Desculpa, Dona Bella"

"DONA Bella?"

"Desculpa, mas a senhora é a minha patroa" – Bree deu de ombros, sorrindo timidamente.

"Eu gosto de 'Dona Bella'" – Eu ri e Bella revirou os olhos para mim – "É sexy"

"Não, não é!" – Bella fez uma careta.

_PDV BELLA_

"Você prepara a câmera e eu arrumo eles dois"

Bree comentou que Robert e Renée já tinham idade suficiente para ficarem sentadinhos, sozinhos, desde que tivessem onde se apoiar. E então eu e Edward decidimos registrar esse momento.

Eu fui trocar os bebês e colocar uma roupa bem bonita, enquanto Edward preparava nosso 'set fotográfico'.

Agora eles também já atendiam quando chamávamos por seus nomes e davam muitos gritinhos e risadas quando estavam animados. Tanto Renée quanto Robert adoravam quando Edward os erguia bem alto, ou quando brincávamos de 'serra-serra-serrador'.

Nós preparamos almofadas em cima da nossa cama e ajeitamos os dois sentadinhos. Foi tão lindo! Embora eles logo tenham caído, não conseguindo ainda se segurar por muito tempo, foi uma das coisas mais fofas que eu já tinha visto os dois fazerem.

Edward tirou muitas fotos e também filmou. E nós prometemos mandar tudo para nossos pais e também para as madrinhas 'babonas'.

Aliás, Alice e Rosalie estão combinando de vir nos visitar nessa semana. Eu estou abrindo um dia na minha agenda e vamos tomar café da tarde na beira da piscina e colocar todo o assunto atrasado em dia! Estou morrendo de saudades das duas – E até do pequeno EJ.

"Vamos aproveitar que o Sol já está se pondo e dar uma voltinha na praia?" – Edward sugeriu.

"Boa idéia... Bree, você pode ir, querida. O Edward me ajuda com os bebês"

"Obrigada, Dona Bella"

"Quem quer passear na praia?" – Eu beijei a barriga de Robert e ele riu, enquanto Edward pegava Renée.

"Você quer levar o carrinho?" – Edward perguntou.

"Na areia?" – Eu fiz uma careta – "Não. Vamos com eles no colo mesmo"

O passeio não durou muito porque começou a esfriar e eu tinha saído sem blusa. Bem que me avisaram que depois que você é mãe, você só se lembra de vestir as crianças...

Eu estava cada dia mais ansiosa com a inauguração do restaurante – Principalmente agora que nós havíamos marcado a data. Apesar de estarmos cumprindo o cronograma e tudo estar indo bem dentro dos eixos, o frio no meu estômago só aumentava. Vertiginosamente.

"Trouxe os convites!" – Edward chegou em casa todo animado, com a caixa da gráfica nas mãos – "Que cara é essa Bella?" – Ele riu – "Parece até que eu disse que trouxe um instrumento de tortura!"

"Ai... Eu estou nervosa..."

"Vai dar tudo certo, amor" – Edward colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e veio me cumprimentar com um beijo – "Está tudo perfeito. Você vai ver como a inauguração vai ser um sucesso"

"Eu sei, eu sei..." – Eu suspirei.

"Você quer ver?" – Edward apontou para a caixa com seu grande sorriso.

"Por que não?" – Eu dei de ombros e ele riu.

Os convites estavam muito bonitos e me deixaram ainda mais nervosa, porque faziam a coisa toda ficar ainda mais real. E agora todo mundo ia saber que a coisa toda era real.

"Amanhã nós vamos separar e começar a mandar, está bem?" – Edward disse, enquanto guardava.

"Amanhã?"

"É. Por quê?"

"Amanhã as meninas vêm para cá..."

"Oh... Eu tinha me esquecido" – Edward franziu o cenho – "Mas acho que é algo bom: Eu tenho certeza que elas adorariam te ajudar com isso. Alice vive reclamando que você não a deixou fazer nada sobre o restaurante..."

Edward estava certo: Alice ficou radiante quando eu pedi que elas me ajudassem com os convites.

"Sinto falta de trabalhar..." – Rosalie confessou em um sussurro, enquanto escrevia com sua letra maravilhosamente rebuscada em um envelope.

"Mesmo?" – Eu perguntei surpresa – "O EJ ainda é tão pequenininho..."

"Sim, eu sei... Mas ele tem sido tão bonzinho... E eu poderia fazer algo que não exigisse tanto dos meus horários... Ah! Eu não sei... Mas sinto falta de sentir que sou útil em alguma coisa – Ainda mais agora que o Emmett voltou a trabalhar. É tão ruim passar o dia sozinha lá no apartamento, sem ninguém para conversar, sem nada com que se preocupar além de fraldas e mamadeiras..."

"Porque você não me ligou, Rose?" – Alice disse com um tom tão doce e eu sorri. Alice adorava estar sempre cuidando das pessoas mesmo – "Eu teria ido até lá, levado vocês ao shopping"

"Eu só preciso ocupar minha cabeça com algo..."- Rosalie deu de ombros.

"E eu só preciso desocupar a minha..." – Alice resmungou.

"O que foi agora, Allie?" – Eu perguntei, surpresa com seu tom sofrido.

"Ainda não encontrei ninguém para me ajudar com a loja... E o Jazz está ficando cada vez mais fora de casa. Se eu pudesse encontrar alguém para dividir algumas responsabilidades comigo, contatar uns fornecedores na sexta à tarde para que eu pudesse viajar mais cedo... Já estaria ótimo para mim – Mas quem disse que eu encontro alguém confiável?"

"Puxa, Allie..." – Eu acariciei sua mão sobre a mesa.

"Quando eu encontro alguém competente administrativamente, essa pessoa não entende nada de moda! Como é que eu vou deixar uma loja de roupas na mão de uma 'cafona'?"

"Bom, acho que eu estou descartada, então..." – Eu ri sem humor – "Se ao menos eu fosse como a Rose..." – Eu indiquei seu belo vestido rodado.

"Rose!" – Alice estava com uma expressão espantada quando eu olhei para ela.

"O que?" – Rosalie olhou para si mesmo, procurando por algo errado em sua roupa.

"Rose, você já trabalhou em uma loja?"

"Na verdade, eu já tive uma loja!" – Rosalie respondeu toda orgulhosa – "Logo que me formei, eu e uma amiga abrimos uma pequena boutique no bulevar do centro, mas quando o Ursão me pediu em casamento, eu vendi minha parte para ela"

"Oh, Alice! É uma idéia maravilhosa!" – Eu sorri.

"Que idéia?" – Rosalie me olhou com um grande vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Porque você não vem trabalhar comigo?" – Alice quicou na cadeira – "Você teria horários flexíveis e eu teria alguém de confiança para cuidar da loja quando precisasse viajar"

"Oh... Mesmo?"

"Mesmo!"

"Oh, Alice! Seria maravilhoso!" – Eu vi os olhos de Rosalie se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Então você e o EJ são bem-vindos na loja!" – Alice saltou da cadeira, indo abraçar Rosalie – "Aliás, nós temos uma sala lá no fundo que pode dar um ótimo berçário para o pequeno ursinho!"

"Pequeno Ursinho?" – Eu perguntei, chocada com a intimidade entre as duas.

"Ah! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Bella!" – Alice praticamente pulou em cima de mim – "Você ainda é minha Bellinha! E eu também amo os seus bebês!"

Nós separamos e endereçamos todos os convites da lista que eu e Edward havíamos preparado, e Alice e Rosalie levaram os seus e os de Carlisle e Esme.

"Vocês precisam mesmo ir?" – Eu me senti tão triste com a partida delas. Passar uma tarde com elas me fazia sentir um pouco mais confortável.

"Nós voltamos logo, docinho! Vamos estar bem ao seu lado quando a inauguração chegar"

"Obrigada. Por tudo"

Nós três nos abraçamos e eu, Bree e as crianças, acenamos da porta enquanto víamos o carro partir.

"Suas amigas são muito bonitas, Dona Bella" – Bree comentou – "Parecem até duas modelos!"

"Elas são muito bonitas mesmo, Bree... E muito boas amigas também" – Eu sorri enquanto entrávamos em casa outra vez – "Aliás, Bree, esqueci de perguntar quantos convites você quer para a inauguração do restaurante"

"Eu?" – Ela me olhou chocada, segurando a fralda com que estava limpando a boca do Robert parada no ar.

"É... Eu sei que você mora com a sua avó, mas tem mais alguém que você queira levar?"

"Não..."

"Bom, então faz assim" – Eu peguei alguns convites de cima da mesa – "Leva um para você, um para a sua avó, e um caso você queira levar 'alguém especial'" – Eu pisquei para ela – "E se você precisar de mais, você me avisa, está bem?"

"Mas, Dona Bella... Eu achei que a senhora fosse precisar de ajuda..."

"Bree, Alice e Rosalie estarão lá. Além do meu pai e da mãe do Edward, que devem estar morrendo de saudades das crianças. Você acha mesmo que eles vão te deixar tocar neles?"

"Obrigada, Dona Bella..." – Ela sorriu meio tímida. Bree era uma boa menina e estava sendo tão perfeita com os meus filhos. Convidá-la para a inauguração era o mínimo que podíamos fazer.

"Leve alguém, querida. E divirta-se um pouco, está bem?"

"Obrigada..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Vou contar uma coisa: Estou de mega-TPM!**_

_**Não sei como eu não escrevi alguém tendo um ataque histérico nesse capítulo!**_

_**Mas as coisas estão entrando nos eixos: Rose vai trabalhar com a Alice, restaurante vai inaugurar, Bree é uma babá boazinha... Oh... Tudo tão fofo!**_

_**E, vocês são bem safadinhas, neh?**_

_**Adoraram a história das algemas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Nos vemos quarta-feira?**_

_**Ok. Até quarta-feira.**_

_**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**_

_**Lunna Cullen, Jeh Lutz, JU, Fabi, Tati, Blairzinha Takaishi e Karoline Costa: **__COMPORTEM-SE! Ninguém vai fazer o Edward de prisioneiro – Só a Bella (E eu... Rsrsrs)_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Eu vou escrever outra!_

_**Belle: **__Ah... Acalme-se! Será um fim bonito! Rsrsrs_

_**Mia: **__Acho que falei um pouco da fase em que os bebês estão – Mas eles ainda estão pequenininhos mesmo: Por volta dos cinco meses._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Seja bem-vinda, obrigada pelo elogio e eu pretendo escrever outra fic sim!_


	130. Chapter 130

_PDV BELLA_

Hoje eu chorei baixinho durante a noite, depois que Edward dormiu. Não, não faz sentido, mas eu chorei...

É que amanhã é o fatídico dia em que Robert e Renée começarão a se alimentar de outra coisa além do meu leite.

Sim, eu sei que estou sendo dramática, mas cada vez que acontece algo assim, eu vejo meus filhos se tornando indivíduos cada vez mais independentes, e que logo serão dois adultos! Sim, eu estou sendo MUITO dramática, mas são os meus bebês – Sendo cada vez menos bebês.

Amanhã nós vamos amassar uma banana e oferecer aos dois – Bree vai sorrir, Kaurê vai ficar toda boba e comentar como foi quando os netos dela comeram algo sólido pela primeira vez, Edward vai filmar e eu vou chorar... E espero que todo mundo acredite que eu só estou emocionada com 'a beleza do momento'.

"Tem que lavar as colherinhas que a Dona Esme deu para eles, Dona Bella" – Kaurê me lembrou.

"Claro, Kaurê"

"Minha mãe está toda boba... Vamos tentar fazer a conexão para todo mundo poder assistir ao vivo" – Edward estava tão animado que me fazia sentir mais idiota ainda por estar sofrendo.

"Assim vamos ter que pagar um adicional para a Bree – Pelos direitos de imagem dela"

Edward foi atrás de mim quando eu saí da cozinha para buscar as colheres que ainda estavam guardadas na caixa.

"Está nervosa?" – Edward perguntou, se aproximando pelas minhas costas e abraçando minha cintura.

"Eu?" – Fingi não saber do que ele estava falando, enquanto tentava me esticar até a prateleira mais de cima.

"Você mesma, Isabella" – Edward alcançou a caixa e me passou.

"Eu não" – Eu me virei para sair, mas Edward me prendeu com seu braço.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa" – Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, enquanto acariciava meu rosto, e eu suspirei, me rendendo.

"Eles estão crescendo tão depressa..."

"Estão"

"Você não tem medo?"

"Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Eles precisam crescer" – Edward deu de ombros – "A única coisa que nós podemos fazer é aproveitar cada etapa. Logo eles vão estar adultos, então... Nós vamos sentir saudades do dia em que eles comeram banana amassada pela primeira vez"

"Eu sei..." – Eu suspirei – "Acho que eu só estou sendo um pouco egoísta. Porque até agora eu era a única que podia alimentar eles dois... E agora, eles poderiam sobreviver com qualquer um"

"Você ainda vai amamentar" – Edward sorriu ao ajeitar uma mecha do meu cabelo.

"É, mas... Logo não vou mais. E daqui a pouco eles vão andar... E falar... E eu queria que eles ficassem trancados aqui dentro de casa para sempre! Porque eu não sei como eu vou suportar ver o mundo machucando eles, e eu sei que isso é inevitável..."

"Eu sei" – Edward sorriu sem humor – "Mas nós vamos protegê-los o máximo possível" – Eu mordi meu lábio e assenti – "Pelo menos até mandarmos a Renée para o convento"

"E o Robert para um colégio interno. E assim talvez eles fiquem seguros, não é?"

"É... Mas aí nós vamos ficar longe dos nossos filhos..."

"Droga!"

Tudo correu como o planejado: Edward sorriu o tempo todo, enquanto transmitia as primeiras colheradas dos nossos filhos pela internet, Bree estava tão orgulhosa que parecia até que eram os bebês dela (e de certa forma, até que eram um pouco), Kaurê contou não apenas da primeira vez que os netos dela comeram, como também dos filhos. E eu chorei...

Eu acho que Renée gostou mais do que o Robert – Ele fez uma careta muito engraçada quando sentiu o gosto pela primeira vez! Mas a Renée adorou e ficou toda lambuzada! Sou obrigada a confessar que vou guardar essas fotos para sempre.

Apesar da tristeza, eu sabia que seria bom para todos nós. Agora que as crianças podiam se alimentar de outra coisa, eu podia cuidar melhor dos últimos detalhes da inauguração do restaurante sem me preocupara tanto com os horários.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella estava absolutamente linda quando saiu do quarto.

Alice havia se trancado com ela no nosso quarto a tarde inteira e eu havia sido obrigado a me arrumar no quarto de hóspedes! Por sorte, Esme tinha vindo com Alice e ajudou a cuidar das crianças, já que Bella havia dado folga para Bree.

Ela estava usando um vestido branco simples, mas muito bonito e um belo sapato de salto, meio roxo, que deixava suas pernas ainda melhores do que já costumavam ser.

"E então?" – Bella perguntou quando eu passei tempo demais apenas olhando.

"Você está maravilhosa" – Eu andei até ela e a beijei – "Aliás... Esse sapato é seu?"

"Ãh?" – Bella olhou para o próprio sapato, um pouco confusa – "É... Acho que é" – Ela riu e deu de ombros – "Por quê?"

"Porque é tão sexy... Você bem podia usar ele só para mim qualquer dia desses" – Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Hum..." – Bella sorriu – "Bom, eu estou com ele HOJE, não estou?"

"Mas hoje, quando nós voltarmos, você vai estar cansada demais para tudo aquilo que eu estou pensando"

"Uh..." – Bella riu e lançou seus braços em meu pescoço. E nós nos beijamos. Maravilhosamente...

"Ah, não!" – Nós dois nos assustamos com o grito que Alice deu ao abrir a porta.

"Ai, Allie! Credo! Quase me mata do coração" – Bella segurou o próprio peito.

"Eu não passei a tarde inteira te deixando linda para ele vir e estragar tudo com esse agarramento!"

"Ela já era linda antes de você chegar, Mary Alice" – Eu respondi com um sorriso provocador – "Você não fez nada demais"

Os olhos de Alice se apertaram e brilharam de um jeito que me fez imaginar que ela pularia em cima de mim e nós dois rolaríamos escada a baixo. E eu vi Bella entrando na minha frente como se quisesse me proteger – "Allie..."

Nós três paramos ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era Esme, com Renée no colo. Ela estava tão linda! Com um vestidinho de veludo vermelho e seus cachinhos marrom-avermelhados. Ela sorriu assim que nos viu e nós obviamente sorrimos de volta.

"Filha..." – Bella andou até Esme e pegou Renée em seu colo – "Você está tão linda!" – Bella beijou seu rosto e a ergueu, analisando melhor sua roupa.

"Ah, Deus!" – Eu abracei a cintura de Bella e acariciei o rostinho de Renée – "Vocês duas hoje vão me dar muito trabalho!"

Bella riu e virou a cabeça, me dando um beijinho rápido.

"Fiquem aí" – Esme ordenou – "Eu vou buscar o Robert e a câmera – Esse momento merece uma foto!"

Robert estava usando uma calça preta e uma camisa branca e parecia até que já era um homenzinho. Esme o colocou em meus braços e se afastou para tirar a foto. Ou melhor: AS FOTOS – Porque foi uma sessão interminável.

"Terminem de pegar suas coisas e vamos. Eu e o Robert vamos esperar lá embaixo"

E aquelas três mulheres (E um pequeno projeto de mulher) demoraram quase meia hora para finalmente conseguirem descer.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu estava nervosa. E minhas mãos estavam muito geladas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – Edward alisou meu joelho e sorriu daquele jeito lindo para mim. Eu tentei sorrir de volta e concordar com a cabeça, quando vimos o carro de Alice passar ao nosso lado como um relâmpago – "Você acha mesmo que minha mãe está segura com a Alice?" – Edward perguntou preocupado – "Ela devia ter esperado meu pai chegar..."

"Elas vão chegar bem..."

Alice disse que nós não precisávamos ser os primeiros a chegar, mas que também não devíamos ser os últimos – "Todos os detalhes já estão acertados – Apenas se divirta hoje" – É sempre tão fácil falar...

Quando nós chegamos, o movimento na frente do restaurante já era bem razoável.

"Olha só: Você já é um sucesso, meu amor" – Edward me beijou assim que estacionou o carro.

Nós pegamos as crianças e entramos no salão. O coquetel já estava sendo servido e nós aproveitamos para circular um pouco e cumprimentar as pessoas.

Charlie, Sue e Seth já estavam lá e, como eu previa, meus filhos logo foram arrancados de meus braços.

"Sinto muito" – Rosalie me abraçou assim que chegou – "Eu queria ter vindo passar à tarde com vocês, mas o Ursão tinha uma reunião importante e eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho..."

"Está tudo bem, Rose" – Eu sorri para ela – "Olá, EJ" – Eu segurei sua pequena mãozinha e ele sorriu – "Como vocês estão indo com a loja?"

"Oh... Tem sido ótimo. EJ está adorando! Todas as garotas passam o dia paparicando ele!"

"Amor, o pessoal está perguntando onde está a caixa extra de guardanapos que você encomendou" – Edward surgiu com uma das garçonetes ao lado.

"Ficou no meu escritório" – Eu dei um pequeno tapa em minha própria testa ao me lembrar – "Você me ajuda a pegar?"

"Claro"

Quando estávamos indo em direção ao escritório, um garçom passou ao meu lado com uma bandeja cheia de taças de champanhe e eu automaticamente agarrei uma. Eu entrei no escritório e indiquei a caixa, que Edward passou para a garota esperando na porta.

"O que é isso?" – Edward tomou a taça da minha mão quando eu tentei dar o segundo gole.

"O que?"

"Você não pode beber, Bella. Ainda está amamentando"

"Mas eu... Eu só queria relaxar um pouquinho..."

"Ah, Bella... Porque você não disse antes?" – Edward foi até a porta e a encostou – "Eu tenho uma ótima idéia para fazer você relaxar"

"Ah é?"

"É" – Edward beijou meu pescoço e eu ri baixinho – "Que tal se eu te trancar no seu escritório e te encher de beijos?"

"Parece uma boa idéia" – Eu sussurrei enquanto afundava meus dedos em seu cabelo.

"Hum..." – Edward sorriu, olhando em meus olhos, e começou a se aproximar para me beijar. Exatamente quando nós ouvimos uma batida na porta.

"Inferno" – Eu praguejei baixinho enquanto Edward se afastava.

"Dona Bella?" – A pessoa abriu uma brechinha na porta e eu pude ver o rostinho de Bree surgir.

"Bree" – Eu sorri para ela, ajeitando um pouco o vestido – "Entra, querida"

"Oi, Dona Bella. Oi, Senhor Edward"

"Boa noite, Bree" – Edward respondeu educadamente.

"Desculpem, mas... Eu só queria mesmo dizer um 'oi'" – Bree estava tão bonitinha: Vestida de maneira diferente do que costumava se vestir para o trabalho. Ela estava com um vestido verde, um pouco rodado e um casaquinho preto, além de uma sapatilha sem salto – Rente ao chão.

"Está tudo bem" – Eu sorri – "Sua avó veio? Eu adoraria conhecê-la"

"Ah... Ela não veio, Dona Bella" – Bree suspirou – "Ela não gosta muito de sair e... Disse que não tinha o que vestir para vir em uma festa chique como essa... Ela é bem teimosa"

"E você veio sozinha?" – Edward pareceu preocupado.

"Na verdade não..." – É impressão minha, ou ela corou um pouco? Não, não deve ser impressão minha – Eu sou tipo uma especialista nessa matéria!

"Com licença" – Edward percebeu que seu celular estava tocando e saiu no corredor para atender.

"E então, Bree? Quem foi o sortudo que trouxe você?"

"Ah, Dona Bella... É só um amigo" – Ela sorriu.

"Porque você quer que seja assim? Ou porque ele é lento demais para perceber a verdade?" – Bree apenas riu. Eu passei o braço pelo seu ombro enquanto nós saíamos do meu escritório e seguíamos de volta para o salão.

"Bree!" – Eu vi um garoto acenar enquanto nos aproximávamos.

"É ele?"

"Hu-hum" – Ela assentiu enquanto o garoto diminuía a distância entre nós.

"Você sumiu!"

"Me desculpa – A Dona Bella estava lá dentro"

"Aliás..." – Eu estendi minha mão em sua direção – "A 'Dona' Bella em questão sou eu"

"Prazer, Dona Bella. Eu sou o Diego" – O garoto retribuiu meu cumprimento – "E a Bree fala muito da sua família"

"Falando nisso, você viu as crianças?" – Bree concordou com um sorriso – "Eles não estão lindos?"

"Estão sim"

"Esme tirou milhares de fotos! Depois vamos escolher uma bem bonita para colocar naquele porta-retrato que está vazio" – Eu vi Edward passando bem ao nosso lado e segurei seu braço – "Amor! Vem conhecer o amigo da Bree"

"Claro" – Ele suspirou.

"Diego, esse é o meu marido: Edward Cullen"

"Muito prazer, Senhor Cullen" – O garoto firmou um grande sorriso.

"Prazer"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor?" – Eu percebi que Edward estava um pouco tenso.

"Meu pai está atrasado..."

"Com licença" – Eu pedi a Bree e Diego – "Divirtam-se, está bem? E nós nos vemos na segunda"

Eu observei Bree e Diego andarem até a mesa sem se tocar e sentarem lado a lado.

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu insisti com Edward.

"Eu só fiquei preocupado porque ele não chegava e também não atendia, mas agora ele ligou e disse que ficou preso em uma emergência..."

"Está tudo bem? Ele vai chegar a tempo, não vai?"

"Espero que sim" – Edward deu de ombros – "Ele pediu para avisar minha mãe... Ela está preocupada e ele ficou com medo de levar uma bela bronca da Dona Esme"

Nós ainda esperamos um pouco, mas Carlisle não iria chegar tão cedo, então nós achamos melhor servir o jantar sem ele. Eu aproveitei para me sentar na mesa de Charlie colocar um pouquinho do assunto em dia com meu pai.

"E quem é ela?" – Seth indicou com a cabeça, enquanto Charlie e Sue estavam totalmente distraídos com Renée.

"Quem?" – Eu olhei na direção em que ele havia indicado.

"A garota de verde"

"Bree? É a minha babá, Seth" – Eu ri – "Mas ela está acompanhada"

"Namorado?"

"Na verdade, um amigo... Mas acho que ela tem esperanças que isso mude"

"Se não é namorado, eu me sinto a vontade para investir!" – Ele afastou a cadeira com um grande sorriso e se levantou, indo na direção de Bree.

"Aonde ele vai?" – Sue perguntou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Só fazer amizade com o pessoal da idade dele..." – Eu sorri.

Carlisle chegou bem tarde e algumas pessoas já estavam se despedindo, mas eu fiquei feliz que ele tivesse vindo mesmo assim. De qualquer maneira, ele ainda pôde apreciar a sobremesa.

Charlie me surpreendeu ao ser um dos últimos a resolver ir embora.

"Vocês não querem ficar em casa, pai? Já está tarde: Vocês podem viajar amanhã"

"Não quero incomodar, filha"

"Você sabe que não incomodaria. Nós iríamos gostar de ter você por lá um pouquinho"

"Obrigado..." – Charlie afagou meu rosto – "Mas eu sou um velho que precisa de sua própria cama"

"Eu sinto sua falta" – Eu murmurei ao abraçá-lo.

"Eu também, querida. Eu também... Venham me ver, está bem? Mostrar sua terra aos meninos, levá-los para fazer bolos de lama na beira do lago enquanto eu ensino Edward a pescar..."

"Pai... Eles não podem brincar na lama" – Eu ri – "Mas nós vamos. Eu prometo. Assim que as coisas estiverem equilibradas por aqui e nós pudermos deixar o restaurante por conta do pessoal"

"Eu vou estar esperando" – Charlie sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha – "E... Filha?"

"Oi, pai"

"Sua mãe estaria extremamente orgulhosa da mulher que você se tornou. No fim das contas, acho que nós conseguimos ajeitar as coisas, não é?"

"É sim, pai" – Eu respondi com a voz meio emocionada.

"Obrigado por me chamar"

"Obrigada por ter vindo"

"Tchau, Bella" – Sue me deu um abraço rápido.

"Tchau" – Seth surgiu atrás dela com seu grande sorriso.

"E então? Roubou minha babá?" – Eu sussurrei para ele enquanto nos abraçávamos.

"Não... Mas acho que o tal Diego também não é de nada"

"Melhor assim" – Eu ri – "Eu acho que ficaria maluca se ela me abandonasse..."

Eu acenei enquanto eles atravessavam a porta e suspirei fundo, antes de sentir aquelas mãos que eu já conhecia muito bem apertando minha cintura.

"Parece que foi tudo um sucesso" – Edward disse baixinho depois de dar um beijo em minha bochecha e apoiar seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Parece que sim..."

"Hora de ir para casa?"

"É" – Eu concordei, me virando para beijá-lo.

"O Robert dormiu no colo da minha mãe e a Renée está ficando meio estressada..."

"Acho que ela precisa da caminha dela..."

"E nós da nossa"

"Você estava certo" – Eu disse enquanto andávamos até a mesa onde Esme estava sentada.

De repente eu estava sentindo toda a adrenalina se esvair do meu corpo e o cansaço tomar conta. Além do mais, Edward havia me deixado brindar com champanhe e tomar mais alguns goles durante a noite e, eu que já não era acostumada a beber normalmente, depois de um bom tempo sem beber nada, estava começando a me sentir meio tontinha.

"No que?"

"Eu estou cansada demais para usar o sapato para você"

"Oh! Tudo bem" – Edward riu – "Eu imaginei que nós só fôssemos dormir hoje"

"Uma pena..."

"Relaxa, 'Dona Bella', amanhã nós podemos nos preocupar com isso"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas**_

_**Desculpem se furei com vocês hoje.**_

_**Uma amiga da família faleceu e passamos praticamente o dia todo no cemitério.**_

_**1. Tem um link com o vestido da Bella no meu perfil.**_

_**2. Não vou responder reviews agora para não ficar ainda mais tarde.**_

_**Nos vemos sexta-feira.**_

_**Bjs**_


	131. Chapter 131

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu sinceramente já estava ficando preocupado que Bella arrancasse sangue do próprio lábio, de tão forte que ela estava mordendo. Ela já tinha tirado e recolocado o anel que estava usando umas mil vezes e sua respiração estava tão pesada que eu tive que rir do seu nervosismo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – Eu alisei o joelho de Bella e ela engoliu seco para me olhar com uma tentativa de sorriso – "Você acha mesmo que minha mãe está segura com a Alice?" – Eu fiz uma careta quando o carro de Alice passou zunindo ao nosso lado – "Ela devia ter esperado meu pai chegar..."

"Elas vão chegar bem..." – Bella afirmou e eu me peguei pensando outra vez que meu pai estava atrasado.

Embora ele fosse médico, atrasos sem explicação nunca foram do seu feitio. Ele podia até se atrasar, mas nunca sem nos avisar de alguma maneira. E era isso que estava deixando minha mãe nervosa: Carlisle sumido e sem atender o celular. Só podia ser coisa séria.

Quando nós viramos a esquina e já era possível avistar o restaurante, eu confesso que fiquei surpreso com a movimentação de carros e pessoas que já começava a se formar. E respirei mais aliviado quando vi minha mãe andando em direção à porta – Se afastando do carro de Alice.

"Olha só: Você já é um sucesso, meu amor" – Eu beijei Bella assim que parei o carro e ela arfou um sorriso nervoso.

Eu me sentia o homem mais orgulhoso do mundo quando atravessei a porta do restaurante ao lado de Bella. Ela estava absolutamente linda, mesmo estando tão nervosa. E as crianças... Nossos filhos... Eles eram a coisa mais preciosa que eu poderia ter.

Minha família. NOSSA família.

Eu depositei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella antes de finalmente entrarmos e Renée aproveitou minha proximidade para tentar agarrar meu cabelo, fazendo Bella rir. E eu amava o som de sua risada...

Nós cumprimentamos algumas pessoas, e então eu aproveitei que todos queriam a atenção de Bella e procurei um canto mais quieto onde pudesse tentar ligar para Carlisle outra vez.

Eu estava na ante-sala, e vi quando Emmett chegou. O pequeno EJ estava tão crescido! Rosalie estava apressada para ver Bella, então entrou correndo, mas Emmett ficou comigo.

"Papai ainda não chegou?" – Ele perguntou quando Rose se afastou.

"Ainda não" – Eu suspirei – "Mamãe está irritada. Você sabe que ela odeia quando ele não atende o celular"

"Sei. E ele também" – Emmett riu e eu sabia no que ele estava pensando. Uma vez, nós éramos adolescentes, e Carlisle ficou preso em uma cirurgia de emergência. Sabe-se lá porque, mas ele não conseguiu avisar e chegou bem tarde em casa. Esme estava tão irritada, que jogou um vaso na direção dele assim que Carlisle atravessou a porta da frente.

"Pois é..." – Eu também ri um pouco, embora sem muito humor.

"Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Emmett perguntou com uma expressão séria que não combinava com ele.

"Alguma emergência... Mas ele devia ter ligado"

"Com certeza"

"Só espero que ele ligue logo..." – Eu corri o dedo por entre os cabelos – "Vamos entrar?"

"Uh! Vamos!" – Os olhos de Emmett brilharam feito os de uma criança – "O que vai ser no jantar?"

"Senhor Edward!" – Uma garçonete andou até nós – "Eu não queria atrapalhar a Dona Isabella, mas nós estamos precisando da caixa de guardanapos que ela trouxe ontem e ninguém sabe onde está"

"Eu vou perguntar para ela" – Eu assenti e entrei novamente no salão principal. Emmett quase correu na direção de nossa mãe e eu avistei Bella e Rosalie conversando em pé.

"Amor" – Eu a chamei, tentando não ser desagradável ao interrompê-las – "O pessoal está perguntando onde está a caixa extra de guardanapos que você encomendou"

"Ah!" – Bella deu um pequeno tapa na própria testa – "Ficou no meu escritório! Você me ajuda a pegar?"

"Claro" – Bella saiu e eu a segui.

Eu a observei pegar uma taça de champanhe da bandeja quando o garçom passou ao nosso lado. Bella entrou no escritório e me mostrou onde estava a caixa, enquanto provava do líquido. Era bem leve, então eu a passei para a garota que ainda estava esperando na porta.

"O que é isso?" – Eu tomei a taça de sua mão quando, ao me virar, a encontrei prestes a dar outro gole no champanhe.

"O que?" – Bella me olhou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Você não pode beber, Bella. Ainda está amamentando"

"Mas eu..." – Bella fez um biquinho. 'Aquele' biquinho – Que sempre me tirava do sério – "Eu só queria relaxar um pouquinho..."

"Ah, Bella... Porque você não disse antes?" – Eu andei até a porta e a encostei – "Eu tenho uma ótima idéia para fazer você relaxar"

"Ah é?" – Bella riu enquanto eu me reaproximava.

"É" – Eu beijei o pescoço de Bella e ela riu baixinho – "Que tal se eu te trancar no seu escritório e te encher de beijos?"

"Parece uma boa idéia" – Bella afundou os dedos em meus cabelos.

"Hum..." – Eu sorri e comecei a me aproximar. Mas é claro que alguém tinha que bater na porta exatamente agora! Sério? Jura? EXATAMENTE AGORA?

"Inferno" – Eu escutei Bella praguejar baixinho quando me afastei.

"Dona Bella?" – Nós vimos Bree abrir a porta devagarzinho.

"Bree" – Bella ajeitou o vestido – "Entra, querida"

"Oi, Dona Bella. Oi, Senhor Edward" – Bree sorriu com aquele seu jeitinho tímido.

"Boa noite, Bree"

"Desculpem, mas... Eu só queria mesmo dizer um 'oi'"

"Está tudo bem" – Bella sorriu – "Sua avó veio? Eu adoraria conhecê-la"

"Ah... Ela não veio, Dona Bella" – Bree suspirou – "Ela não gosta muito de sair e... Disse que não tinha o que vestir para vir em uma festa chique como essa... Ela é bem teimosa"

"E você veio sozinha?" – Eu perguntei preocupado, exatamente no momento em que senti meu celular vibrando no bolso. Eu tirei o aparelho do bolso e vi que era meu pai. Finalmente – "Com licença" – Eu sorri para as duas e saí para atender.

"Pai!" – Eu coloquei o aparelho no ouvido assim que atravessei a porta.

"Oi, filho"

"Pai! Onde é que você está?"

"Filho, me desculpa... Eu me atrasei por causa de um paciente" – Meu pai falava do outro lado da linha – "A Bella está muito chateada?"

"A Bella está tão nervosa que mal notou, mas a mamãe... Acho bom você chegar aqui de capacete!"

Carlisle riu um pouco sem humor, antes de suspirar profundamente – "Me faz um favor, Edward: Diz para a sua mãe que eu já estou a caminho"

"Pai... Se você não estiver bem, pode ir para casa, não tem problema..."

"Não, Edward... Eu vou" – Carlisle insistiu – "Só diz para a sua mãe, está bem?"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu respirei fundo, tomando coragem para perguntar o que eu estava com medo de perguntar – "Pai, está tudo bem com você, não é?"

"Comigo sim, filho"

"Você perdeu algum paciente?"

"Não... AINDA não" – A voz de Carlisle morreu – "Nós conversamos melhor quando eu chegar, está bem?"

"Claro, pai. Dirija com cuidado"

"Pode deixar" – Carlisle riu – "Acalme sua mãe para mim"

"Vou tentar, vou tentar..."

Eu desliguei o celular com aquela estranha sensação de que meu pai estava guardando algo para si, mas quando ele chegasse, eu faria de tudo para descobrir o que era. Esme estava sentada do outro lado do salão com Robert no colo – Graças a Deus pelas crianças: Pelo menos com os netos no colo, Esme estava se mantendo calma.

"Amor! Vem conhecer o amigo da Bree" – Eu senti a mão de Bella em meu braço e parei. Confesso que estava tão focado em ir falar com Esme que mal percebi que Bella estava tão perto.

"Claro"

"Diego, esse é o meu marido: Edward Cullen"

"Muito prazer, Senhor Cullen" – O garoto firmou um grande sorriso.

"Prazer"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor?" – Bella analisava meu rosto, então eu fiz um esforço extra para relaxar.

"Meu pai está atrasado..."

"Com licença" – Bella sorriu para os dois adolescentes – "Divirtam-se, está bem? E nós nos vemos na segunda" – Ela suspirou enquanto via os dois se sentarem e então se virou para mim novamente – "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu só fiquei preocupado porque ele não chegava e também não atendia, mas agora ele ligou e disse que ficou preso em uma emergência..."

"Está tudo bem? Ele vai chegar a tempo, não vai?"

"Espero que sim" – Eu respondi sem muita certeza – "Ele pediu para avisar minha mãe... Ela está preocupada e ele ficou com medo de levar uma bela bronca da Dona Esme"

Bella riu e nós fomos falar com a minha mãe.

Bella até sugeriu que nós esperássemos Carlisle chegar para que o jantar fosse servido, mas ele não devia chegar tão rápido e seria injusto e deselegante com todos os nossos outros convidados se fizéssemos isso.

Nós jantamos na mesa Charlie e era delicioso ver como Bella estava mais calma e feliz – Embora eu estivesse desconfiado que o champanhe tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Charlie também estava muito sorridente e algo me dizia que era por estar tão perto das crianças.

Eu vi quando meu pai entrou no salão e aproveitei que já havia terminado meu prato para ir até ele. Esme riu quando ele tentou pegar Robert do colo de Emmett – Provavelmente imaginando que isso fosse evitar qualquer agressão – Mas o Robert começou a chorar e ele teve que devolvê-lo para o Ursão.

"Pai"

"Oi, Edward" – Ele sorriu fracamente – "Nós podemos conversar um minutinho, meu filho?"

"Claro, pai. Você... Você quer ir ao escritório da Bella?"

"Seria ótimo"

"Quer sentar?" – Eu ofereci assim que atravessamos a porta e eu a encostei atrás de mim.

"Não... É rápido, filho" – Carlisle respirou fundo – "Eu fiquei preso com uma paciente" – Eu assenti com a cabeça – "E essa paciente é a Jéssica"

"Ela morreu?" – Eu perguntei num fio de voz, temendo a resposta.

"Não... Mas o estado dela é grave, filho. Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo ela vai resistir"

"E o Mike?"

"Está lá: Sentado ao lado dela..." – Carlisle fez uma careta dolorosa – "O que mais ele poderia fazer? Nós já fizemos tudo o que podíamos... Mas está muito difícil, Edward"

"E Aro?"

"Apareceu, pediu para tirarem o Mike do quarto para que ele pudesse entrar, ficou menos de dez minutos, deixou tudo pago e foi embora... Eu não queria preocupar vocês, nem estragar a festa... Foi por isso que eu evitei ligar, mas... Acho que acabou tendo o efeito contrário"

"Está tudo bem, pai" – Eu segurei seu ombro.

"Depois você explica tudo para a Bella por mim?"

"Claro... Amanhã eu falo com ela sobre isso, está bem?

"Ok"

Nós voltamos para o salão e Bella deu um grande abraço em Carlisle quando o viu – "Ao menos você vai poder experimentar a sobremesa!"

Eu deixei que Bella brindasse com o champanhe e desse alguns goles, mas logo tirei a taça da mão dela. Com certeza, por hoje ela não ia amamentar. Se as crianças sentissem fome, eu mesmo teria que resolver isso.

Eu me despedi da família de Charlie e dei alguma privacidade a Bella para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Eu vi quando ela suspirou profundamente enquanto acenava para Charlie, Sue e o esperto Seth – que tinha 'arrastado uma asinha' para nossa babá! Ele é um bom menino, mas Deus me livre, de ele levar Bree para Forks!

Eu me aproximei de Bella e abracei sua cintura, dando um beijo em sua bochecha – "Parece que foi tudo um sucesso"

"Parece que sim..." – Ela murmurou.

"Hora de ir para casa?"

"É" – Bella se virou e me beijou.

"O Robert dormiu no colo da minha mãe e a Renée está ficando meio estressada..."

"Acho que ela precisa da caminha dela..." – Bella piscou um pouquinho demorado demais.

"E nós da nossa" – Eu ri.

"Você estava certo"

"No que?"

"Eu estou cansada demais para usar o sapato para você"

"Oh! Tudo bem" – Eu achei engraçado que ela ainda estivesse pensando sobre isso – "Eu imaginei que nós só fôssemos dormir hoje"

"Uma pena..."

"Relaxa, 'Dona Bella', amanhã nós podemos nos preocupar com isso"

Eu realmente fiquei grato por Bella ter bebido e estar meio distraída. Eu não era muito bom em esconder minhas preocupações dela e eu sei que, em seu estado normal, ela já teria notado que alguma coisa havia me deixado preocupado.

Eu não pude deixar de rir no caminho de volta para casa porque Bella estava muito tagarela – O que era bem incomum para ela.

_PDV BELLA_

"Você tem certeza que consegue carregar a Renée até lá dentro?"

"Ai, Edward! Deixa de ser exagerado!" – Eu percebi que falei um pouco alto demais, fazendo Edward rir mais ainda.

"Acho melhor você esperar aqui, eu levo o Robert e volto para buscar a Renée"

"Não... Eu estou bem"

"Você não vai derrubar ela?"

"Não vou!"

"Está bem... Mas você tira o salto – Vamos diminuir as possibilidades de queda"

Eu tive que entrar descalça! Mas pelo menos não houve nenhum acidente com a Renée. E depois o Edward me obrigou mesmo a tomar banho.

"Hum... Minha cabeça está começando a latejar" – Eu reclamei, mantendo meus olhos fechados, enquanto sentia Edward deitando ao meu lado na cama.

Eu senti suas mãos tocando minhas têmporas e massageando devagar – "Hum" – Eu sorri e abri meus olhos para encontrar seu rosto tão pertinho do meu, tão concentrado no que estava fazendo... Oh... Meu marido é tão lindo... Eu me aproximei para beijá-lo.

Eu juro que a minha intenção era só dar um beijinho, mas quando eu comecei... Ah... Tão cheiroso, tão bonito... Um beijo tão bom...

"Bella..." – Edward quebrou nosso beijo e eu percebi que tinha passado uma perna por seu quadril – "O que você está fazendo?"

"Não sei... Acho que eu estou bêbada"

"Não, você não está" – Edward riu e depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

"Eu estou... Sério! E é nessa hora que você aproveita e abusa de mim"

"Eu não sabia que agora eu precisava 'abusar' de você"

"Precisar, não precisa... Mas seria divertido"

"Bella... Acho que é melhor você dormir" – Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo, com uma expressão um tanto quanto estranha.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Por quê?"

"Desde quando eu preciso implorar para você fazer amor comigo?"

"Bella, você não precisa implorar por nada"

"Ah... Não foi o que pareceu"

"Amor, foi você que disse que estava cansada" – Edward argumentou, mas minha irritação, assim como todas as minhas emoções no momento, estavam um pouco à flor da pele.

"Tudo bem!" – Eu virei para o outro lado e me encolhi para longe dele.

"Bella..." – Edward tentou me virar, mas eu não cedi – "Também não precisa fazer assim, vai..." – Eu o escutei soltar o ar e se aproximar de mim – "Desculpa... Eu só estou com a cabeça um pouco cheia"

"Por quê?" – Eu olhei para ele por sobre meu ombro.

"A gente pode conversar sobre isso amanhã?" – Edward sorriu torto e sem humor e eu me virei devagar, analisando sua expressão.

"Você vai me deixar?" – Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos.

"Ok..." – Edward tentou conter o riso – "Você definitivamente está proibida de beber de novo! Que pergunta é essa, Isabella?"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu dei de ombros, tentando entender de onde tinha vindo aquilo. Eu não sei, mas na minha cabeça fez sentido de alguma maneira – "Você me deu o restaurante, eu já tenho como me sustentar, agora você não quer mais fazer amor comigo..."

"Quem foi que disse que eu 'não quero mais fazer amor com você'?" – Edward girou, ficando em cima de mim – "Eu sou louco por você..."

"Você não vai me deixar?"

"Mas é claro que não!" – Edward me beijou – "Nem hoje. E nem nunca"

"Promete?"

"Prometo"

"Então está bem... Acho que a gente pode dormir" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e sorri – "Eu posso sobreviver a qualquer outra coisa"

"Ah... Tarde demais" – Edward sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Eu gostei da sua idéia"

"Que idéia? Ai!" – Eu me surpreendi quando a mão de Edward apertou minha coxa.

"Aquela de que eu devia aproveitar que você está bêbada para abusar de você"

"Eu não estou bêbada" – Eu tentei argumentar, mas Edward fingiu que nem estava me escutando e passou a beijar meu pescoço – "Uh" – Eu arfei. Ou engasguei – "Ai..." – Eu não faço a mínima idéia... E não faço a mínima questão de descobrir...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Respostas Gerais do Capítulo 129:**_

_**1. Vou escrever outra fic.**_

_**2. Só quando essa acabar.**_

_**3. Não vou falar sobre ela por enquanto (CURIOSAS!)**_

_**4. Ahã que a Bella ia contratar alguma de vocês para babá – Ahã! (Sei bem de quem vocês querem cuidar e não é bem dos filhos dela...)**_

_**5. Mais drama antes do fim da fic? Ah... Não sei... (Carinha cínica: Mode On)**_

_**Respostas Capítulo 130:**_

_**Maah: **__O que importa é que você esteja lendo!_

_**Jee Lutz: **__O Seth... Só um gracejinho – Tadinho! É a única da idade dele por aqui! Rrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Você quer dizer que a Bree está parecendo falsa? Não, tadinha... Ela é boazinha mesmo – Prometo!_

_**Fabi: **__A Bella é sempre assim, neh? Tudo tão perfeito, ela tem que fazer algum drama para dar uma emoção! Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__O Carlisle foi sim! Lê lá de novo que você vai ver._

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Obrigada._

_**Bia: **__Pois é... Chegando ao fim..._

_**Alanna: **__O link está no meu perfil – Clica lá no 'Bah Kika', lá em cima – Tá bem no finalzinho da descrição, ok?_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Obrigada._

_**JU: **__Pô, Ju! Coitada da Bella! Não pode negar fogo um diazinho! (E no fim das contas, ela nem negou de verdade...)_


	132. Chapter 132

_**N/A:**_

_**Hey, meninas!**_

_**Ai... Eu sei que ando meio desleixada com as meninas que tem conta, mas hoje eu vou responder todas as reviews! U-uh!**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo**_

_**E nos vemos na quarta-feira.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Bom dia" – Eu já estava acordada quando Edward entrou no quarto, mas fingi que não. Era tão bom ser acordada por ele... – "Acorda, dorminhoca" – Edward acariciou minhas costas e deu um pequeno beijo em meu ombro.

"Ainda é cedo..."

"Errado: Já são quase onze horas"

"O que?" – Eu dei um pulo ao me sentar na cama – "Ah, meu Deus! Edward! Você devia ter me acordado antes – As crianças"

"Calma" – Edward me interrompeu com um sorriso – "Eu e a Kaurê já demos uma fruta para as crianças. Está tudo bem"

"Ah..."- Eu soltei o ar que nem percebi que estava prendendo – "E eles?"

"A Renée voltou a dormir – Você sabe como ela fica cansada quando passa muito tempo no colo. E o Robert está assistindo televisão"

"Você deixou ele sozinho?"

"Claro que não" – Edward revirou os olhos – "A Kaurê está com ele um pouquinho. Eu disse que ela não precisava fazer o almoço... Imaginei que nós pudéssemos almoçar no Le Roy..." – Ele riu com sua própria brincadeira.

"Claro, claro" – Eu ri com ele – "Tenho certeza que os donos ficarão muito felizes"

Edward parou de rir e empurrou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha – "Lembra daquilo que eu queria conversar com você?"

"Sobre me deixar?"

"Bella!" – Edward revirou os olhos – "Eu não vou te deixar!"

"Hum"

"O meu pai pediu para te explicar porque ele chegou tarde ontem"

"Ah..." – Essa me pegou de surpresa.

"Ele não quis falar nada ontem para não estragar a noite e tal, mas... Ele ficou preso com uma paciente" – Eu assenti, com certeza despreparada para o nome que viria a seguir – "A Jéssica"

"Ah, meu Deus... Ela... Ela..."

"Não" – Edward me cortou quando eu não consegui terminar a frase – "Mas ela está muito mal. Meu pai acha que ela não vai sobreviver"

"Ah..." – Eu me peguei mordendo o lábio.

"Era isso, está bem?" – Edward passou um dedo pelo meu lábio, fazendo com que eu parasse de mordê-lo – "Eu não vou te deixar"

"E o marido dela? Como está?"

"Meu pai disse que ele está lá: Sentado ao lado da cama dela..." – Edward deu de ombros tristemente – "Tão impotente quanto os médicos... Eles já fizeram tudo o que era possível, e..." – Edward deixou sua voz morrer.

"Ah, Edward" – Eu arfei, enquanto o abraçava – "Isso é tudo tão estranho... Jéssica é tão jovem e bonita... Eu não gostava dela, mas é tão horrível saber que ela simplesmente está morrendo! Ela mal teve tempo de viver"

"Eu sei" – Edward me abraçou apertado e acariciou meu cabelo com uma de suas mãos.

"Eu não sei como ia seguir com a minha vida em frente sem você" – Eu sussurrei apoiando minha testa na de Edward.

"Nem eu, nem eu..." – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Mas agora eu estou aqui. E você está aqui também. E nós vamos almoçar no restaurante, junto com os nossos filhos, e depois passear na praia, e ver o Sol se pôr... E nós vamos ser felizes: O mais felizes que pudermos"

O dia foi alegre, embora eu não possa negar que muitas vezes me peguei pensando em Jéssica. Era tão triste imaginar que qualquer pessoa não pudesse desfrutar das felicidades que eu tinha. Meu marido, meus filhos, minha vida... Eu definitivamente era feliz.

Eu ri ao ouvir o gritinho de Robert ao sentir a água do mar batendo em suas perninhas. Ele riu, mas tentou se segurar nos braços do pai e Edward o puxou de volta para junto de seu corpo. Sua camiseta ficou molhada e nós andamos descalços de volta para o carro.

Sair com as crianças assim, às vezes era exaustivo, mas ao menos eles também chegavam em casa bem cansados. Um banho, um pouco de leite, e os dois estavam prontos para seus berços. E eu e Edward para nossa cama.

"Cansada?" – Edward acariciou meu cabelo quando eu me ajeitei em seu peito.

"Hu-hum" – Eu assenti – "Cansada. Mas feliz"

"É..." – Eu senti seu peito vibrar quando Edward riu baixinho – "Eu também"

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, nós dois precisávamos trabalhar. Bree chegou cedo como sempre para me ajudar com as crianças.

"E então? O que você e o seu amigo acharam do restaurante?" – Eu e Bree estávamos dando maça essa manhã para as crianças.

"Muito chique, Dona Bella" – Bree sorriu – "Eu nunca tinha ido a um lugar tão bonito"

"E o Diego?" – Eu sorri sugestivamente e Bree corou – "Resolveu tomar alguma atitude?"

"Ah, Dona Bella... Ele estava agindo normal comigo, sabe? Até que aquele moço..."

"O Seth"

"É..." – Bree assentiu – "Ele começou a conversar comigo e daí o Diego ficou enciumado e até brigou comigo e disse que queria ir embora" – Bree começou a falar tudo rápido demais – "Aí, quando a gente estava saindo do restaurante, eu falei para ele que ele não tinha o direito de ter ciúme de mim, porque eu não era nada dele. Aí ele parou e..." – Bree hesitou por um momento – "Ele me beijou..."

"Ele o que? Jura? Oh, Bree! Isso é ótimo! É ótimo, não é ótimo?"

"Eu acho que sim..." – Ela respondeu timidamente.

"Vocês estão namorando?"

"Eu ainda não sei, Dona Bella... A gente mal conversou depois disso... Eu gosto dele, sabe? Mas... Eu tenho medo que ele só fique comigo por pena ou algo assim"

"Bree... Por que ele teria pena de você? Você é muito bonita e responsável... Você é uma boa menina" – Eu afirmei para ela – "Eu tenho certeza que o Diego deve estar tão nervoso quanto você"

"E também... Eu nunca namorei, sabe? Assim... De namorar de verdade: Trazer ele em casa, e falar com a minha avó, e andar por aí de mãos dadas..."

"Ah... Você vai adorar" – Eu sorri, me lembrando do começo de meu namoro com Edward – "Edward era um namorado tão romântico..."

"Mas o senhor Edward não conta, não é, Dona Bella?" – Bree riu.

"E por que não?"

"Ah, Dona Bella! Eu nunca vi um marido tão romântico que nem ele! Eu acho que o senhor Edward é o homem mais legal que eu já conheci"

"É... Talvez sim" – Eu ri também – "Eu sou realmente uma mulher muito sortuda... Mas quem sabe o Diego não possa pegar umas dicas com o meu marido"

"Oh... Se ele puder! Eu ficaria muito agradecida, Dona Bella"

Nós quatro fomos para o restaurante e eu pude resolver tudo o que estava pendente até a hora do almoço. Eu estava muito satisfeita com nossos resultados: Apenas dois dias funcionando e o Chef Riley já estava fazendo sucesso.

Eu e Bree aproveitamos para almoçar aqui e Kaurê reclamou quando eu liguei para avisar que ela não precisava fazer nada para o almoço – 'Desse jeito vocês vão acabar me dispensando' – Ela choramingou. Mas eu prometi que iríamos comer em casa no jantar.

Quando voltamos para casa já estávamos no meio da tarde, e Robert e Renée estavam loucos para tirar um belo cochilinho. Na verdade, Renée cochilou no carro mesmo, ainda no caminho.

Robert precisava ser trocado e foi só aí que eu percebi que as fraldas estavam acabando. Com toda essa correria dos últimos dias, em torno da inauguração do restaurante, eu mal havia tido tempo para prestar atenção nisso.

Eu chequei o relógio e ainda era cedo: Edward demoraria mais algumas horas para estar em casa.

"Bree, eu acho que vou aproveitar para ir comprar fraldas" – Eu falei enquanto colocava um sonolento e trocado Robert em seu berço – "Você pode me esperar voltar?"

"Claro, Dona Bella" – Bree sorriu, enquanto já separava um livro de seu material escolar. Ela estava sempre aproveitando cada tempinho livre para colocar seus estudos em dia – "Ainda é cedo: Pode ir sossegada"

Estava uma tarde agradável e eu dirigi devagar pelas ruas da nossa nova cidade. A farmácia em que costumávamos comprar não ficava longe de casa e os funcionários já nos conheciam também.

"Boa tarde, Dona Bella" – O rapazinho de aparelho nos dentes veio me ajudar assim que eu entrei – "Precisando de fraldas?"

"Constantemente" – Eu disse e ele riu de minha resposta.

Ele me ajudou a pegar o pacote da nossa marca habitual na fileira mais em cima e eu segui para o caixa. A mocinha perguntou de Bree – Que ela conhecia porque faziam parte do mesmo projeto – E também 'dos gêmeos'.

Eu sinceramente achava engraçado quando alguém chamava meus filhos de 'os gêmeos' – Essa expressão fazia parecer que eles dois eram praticamente uma coisa só. E isso, eu sabia muito bem que não era verdade: Robert e Renée eram duas crianças totalmente diferentes. E eu amava que eles fossem assim.

Eu dirigi de volta para casa, ouvindo uma música alegre no rádio, e senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto quando, ao chegar em casa, vi que o carro de Edward já estava estacionado em frente à nossa garagem.

"Chegou cedo, amor" – Eu sorri para Edward ao encontrá-lo sentado na poltrona do quarto das crianças, com o Robert no colo – "Que surpresa boa!" – Eu andei até ele e o cumprimentei com um beijo – "Eu saí para comprar fralda. Acredita que com toda essa correria, eu nem havia notado que estava acabando?"

Eu andei até o armário e guardei as fraldas, sentindo a percepção me atingir: Havia algo errado. Edward ainda não havia dito uma palavra.

Eu andei de volta até a poltrona e vi que Robert estava dormindo – "Quer que eu coloque ele no berço?" – Eu ofereci. Minha voz quase um fio.

Edward assentiu e eu peguei nosso filho, ajeitando-o com cuidado no berço. Robert suspirou e se aconchegou de lado, então eu andei até Edward outra vez e me sentei em seu colo, apoiando minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu perguntei quando senti seu abraço ficar mais apertado em volta de mim.

"Jéssica morreu"

Nós passamos alguns longos momentos em silêncio.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu dirigi para casa praticamente no 'piloto-automático'.

Depois que meu pai ligou, dando a notícia que Jéssica realmente não havia resistido, eu sabia que não conseguiria me concentrar em mais nada sério por hoje, então decidi pegar o carro e voltar para casa.

Eu estranhei que o carro de Bella não estivesse na garagem porque ela disse que não ficaria até tarde no restaurante, então liguei em seu celular.

"Oi, senhor Edward" – Bree atendeu a ligação.

"Oi, Bree. Cadê a Bella?"

"Ela acabou de sair para ir à farmácia comprar fralda e esqueceu o celular aqui. Mas ela deve voltar logo: O senhor quer que eu peça para ela ligar de volta?"

"Não. Tudo bem... Eu já estou chegando em casa também"

Eu parei na cozinha e bebi um copo d'água. Kaurê já me conhecia há muito tempo para fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta, então só me disse um 'boa tarde' e ofereceu um bolo que estava saindo do forno. Mas eu achei que nada passaria pela minha garganta no momento.

Fui para o quarto das crianças e Bree e surpreendeu ao levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo – "Senhor Edward? O Senhor chegou rápido..."

"É" – Eu assenti com a tentativa de um sorriso – "Saí um pouquinho mais cedo..."

"A Dona Bella já deve estar chegando... E as crianças acabaram de dormir"

"Claro..." – Eu fui até a beirada do berço e vi Renée sorrir, provavelmente tendo um sonho bom – "Se você quiser, pode ir, Bree. Eu fico com as crianças até a Bella chegar"

"Está bem" – Bree fechou seu livro – "O senhor diz para ela que amanhã eu ajudo com as fotos que ela pediu"

"Claro..." – Eu respondi sem sequer olhar para ela, acariciando o rosto de Renée – "Obrigado, Bree"

"Obrigada o senhor" – Ela colocou sua mochila em um ombro e andou até o berço de Robert – "Tchau, Rob. Amanhã a Bree volta" – Ela sussurrou baixinho, segurando sua mãozinha, e então andou até o outro lado do berço de Renée – "Tchau, Renée. Tchau, senhor Edward. Até amanhã"

"Até"

Depois que Bree saiu e eu fiquei sozinho com as crianças, aproveitei que Robert resmungou alguma coisa e usei isso como desculpa para pegá-lo do berço um pouquinho.

"Oi, filho" – Eu sussurrei para ele, encostando seu rostinho ao meu – "Papai estava com saudade..."

Eu sentei na poltrona, com meu filho no colo, me sentindo tão mal por não poder fazer nada. O mundo não era perfeito, pessoas jovens morriam... E se eu pudesse, eu mudaria tudo isso para que meus filhos vivessem em um mundo melhor.

"Chegou cedo, amor" – Bella entrou no quarto toda sorridente – "Que surpresa boa!" – Ela andou até mim e me cumprimentou com um beijo rápido – "Eu saí para comprar fralda. Acredita que com toda essa correria, eu nem havia notado que estava acabando?" – Bella continuava falando, enquanto andou até o armário e guardou o pacote de fraldas que havia trazido.

Eu percebi quando ela parou e suspirou e eu soube que ela havia finalmente percebido que havia algo errado.

Bella se virou devagar, andou até a poltrona e se ofereceu para colocar Robert de volta no berço. Ela o ajeitou, voltou até mim, e sentou no meu colo.

"O que aconteceu?" – Bella perguntou baixinho enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Jéssica morreu..."

Eu senti Bella apertando seu corpo mais junto ao meu, enquanto soltava o ar. Nós passamos um bom tempo assim: Abraçados e em silêncio.

"Isso não é certo..." – Bella sussurrou finalmente.

"Não, não é..." – Eu concordei.

"Você vai ao funeral?"

"Vou"

"E Aro?" – Bella se afastou para me encarar.

"Bella, por Jéssica. Eu prometo que não vou deixar ele sequer me irritar, está bem?" – Bella assentiu e voltou a deitar sua cabeça em meu ombro – "Você quer ir?"

"Acho que não..."

"Tudo bem" – Eu acariciei seu cabelo – "Eu vou, mas volto logo. Não vai nem dar tempo de você sentir minha falta"

Bella riu sem humor – "Eu sinto sua falta até quando você está em outro cômodo"

O outro dia amanheceu cinzento e eu me despedi de Bella e das crianças antes de seguir para a cidade. Ao menos, saber que meus pais estariam lá também tornava tudo um pouco mais fácil.

Como advogado de Jéssica, Stefan também compareceu. Mike estava inconsolável – Vagando como um fantasma por entre as pessoas. E Aro estava de pé, mantendo sua pose irrepreensível, ao lado do caixão da própria filha.

Eu aproveitei que estava na cidade para almoçar com Emmett. Além de tudo, ouvir meia dúzia de suas piadas bobas era tudo que eu precisava no momento para tornar esse dia mais leve.

_PDV BELLA_

Meu coração bateu um pouquinho mais calmo quando ouvi o carro de Edward sendo estacionado em frente à nossa casa.

Eu estava sentada no tapete da sala, brincando com as crianças, tentando me distrair um pouco. Renée ainda estava tão preguiçosa... Mas o Robert já estava quase engatinhando.

"Oi, meu amor..." – Edward se agachou perto de mim e encostou sua testa na minha, esfregando seu nariz devagarzinho no meu – "Eu preciso de um banho..." – Edward me deu um beijinho rápido – "Eu já volto para ficar com vocês, está bem?"

Edward não demorou mesmo a voltar. Ele parecia tão cansado quando se juntou a nós, sentando no chão da sala, e começou a brincar com os nossos filhos.

Eu aproveitei a desculpa que Robert já estava quase saindo do lugar e pedi para Bree buscar a câmera para mim antes de dispensá-la por hoje. Eu tirei algumas fotos dele, mas também de Edward e de Renée. E algumas ficaram realmente bonitas.

Nós acabamos a tarde deitados no tapete. Robert fazendo todo esforço possível para alcançar os brinquedos que nós insistíamos em afastar dele e Renée reclamando muito, enquanto quase engolia seu mordedor cor-de-rosa preferido.

"Obrigado" – Eu me surpreendi quando Edward se inclinou para falar em minha orelha.

"Por quê?" – Eu sorri para ele.

"Por tudo. Pela nossa vida, pelos nossos filhos... Porque eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo" – Eu acariciei seu rosto.

Edward tomou minha mão e a beijou, e eu aproveitei para chegar mais perto e me aconchegar em seu ombro.

"I Love you,

_Eu te amo,_

please say you Love me too,

_por favor, diga que você me ama também_

these three words they could change our lives forever

_Estas três palavras poderiam mudar nossas vidas para sempre_

And I promise you that we will always be together

_E eu prometo que sempre estaremos juntos_

Till the end of time

_Até o fim dos tempos"_

Edward cantou baixinho para mim e eu sorri, suspirando profundamente.

"I Love you" – Eu sussurrei para ele.

"Me too, baby. Me too..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oh... Eu amo quando ele canta!**_

_**Por acaso, essa música se chama 'I Love you' – Celine Dion.**_

_**Até quarta, 'princesas'!**_

_**Bjks**_

_**Fabi: **__Essas meninas que são muito curiosas! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Oh! Logo agora você vai sumir! Rsrsrs – Tudo bem, eu fico esperando seus comentários finais!_

_**Mia Cullen: **__É melhor já começar a procurar mesmo – Quem sabe até você ter idade para casar já encontrou algum que chegue aos pés! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__A Bella não estava bêbada – Só um pouco 'alegrinha'! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__'A gente cuida dos filhos e nas horas vagas trata do marido' – Ahã! E você pensa que ela é boba, neh? Espertinha!_

_**JU: **__É que ela estava meio 'altinha', mas ela também não se importa em ser abusada pelo Edward (E quem se importa? Wow!)_

_**Karoline Costa: **__Não é bêbada! É 'alegrinha', oras! Porque vocês insistem em embebedar minha Bella? Rsrsrs_


	133. Chapter 133

"Você quer que eu tente falar com a sua avó sobre a festa das crianças?"

"Não... Acho que eu posso tentar" – Bree sorriu – "Se ela disser não, a senhora tenta"

"Ok" – Bella concordou – "Mas você sabe que nós adoraríamos se você fosse, não é? E além do mais, vai ser uma mega festa! Organizada por Alice Brandon e Rosalie Cullen! Meus filhos terão a maior festa de um ano de que já se teve notícia – Pelo menos até o aniversário do EJ!"

_PDV BELLA_

Os meses passaram tão depressa... Logo as crianças estariam fazendo um ano! E é claro que as madrinhas deles não deixariam tal data passar assim em branco.

"Nós vamos organizar uma festa!" – Alice saltitou assim que eu abri a porta na última vez que ela e Rosalie vieram nos visitar. Agora estava ficando mais difícil, porque as duas precisavam se organizar para deixar a loja sozinha.

"Uma festa?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto abria espaço para as duas entrarem.

"É, Bella! Esqueceu que os nossos afilhados vão fazer um ano?" – Rosalie sorriu.

"Mas ainda falta um tempão!"

"Um tempão, Isabella Swan?"

"Cullen!"

"O que?" – Alice parou.

"Meu sobrenome agora é Cullen, Alice Brandon"

"Ah... Desculpa" – Ela riu – "Dona Isabella Cullen"

"Obrigada" – Eu ri também.

"Mas então" – Alice continuou – "Na verdade, não falta um tempão, não é? Os bebês já estão com quase nove meses! Isso quer dizer que nós só temos mais três meses!"

"Isso mesmo!" – Rosalie concordou – "Sem contar que você já está super atrasada! Eu estou planejando a festa do EJ desde que soube que estava grávida!"

"Ok..." – Eu concordei. Até porque discordar não ia adiantar de nada mesmo...

"Ótimo!" – Alice abriu sua bolsa e tirou um fichário, onde a festa já estava praticamente planejada – "Nós já temos o lugar perfeito! Mas vai ser lá na cidade"

"Ok"

_PDV EDWARD_

A Bella já estava querendo levar a Renée no médico quando, aos nove meses, o Robert engatinhava para todo lado e ela não estava nem aí.

"É assim mesmo, Dona Bella" – Bree tentava acalmá-la – "Cada criança tem um ritmo. E a Renée é tão esperta! Ela só não quer engatinhar ainda"

Nós dois rimos quando a Kaurê chegou na segunda-feira e descobriu o Robert engatinhando pela primeira vez – "Acabou a paz dessa casa!" – Ela riu antes de entrar na cozinha. E nós achamos que era brincadeira. Mas não era.

Todas as pequenas coisas tiveram que ser recolhidas e todas as pontas de móveis viraram um risco iminente. Eu realmente não entendo porque a Bella está tão ansiosa: O dia em que os dois estiverem engatinhando, nós vamos enlouquecer de vez!

O ponto alto do meu dia, com certeza, é voltar para casa no fim da tarde! Já era assim, desde que Bella entrou na minha vida, mas agora... Nada paga a felicidade de chegar em casa e ver aquelas duas coisinhas sorrindo simplesmente porque eu cheguei!

E a Bella faz questão de estar sempre por perto da porta! Assim que eu entro, eu os vejo sorrindo. E a Renée esticando os bracinhos e pedindo para vir no meu colo. E o Robert querendo me mostrar todos os seus brinquedos...

Não tem como o pior dos dias não acabar melhor quando eu vejo esses dois.

_PDV BELLA_ 

"Vamos descer? Vamos descer?" – Eu estava brincando com a Renée quando notei que já era quase hora do Edward chegar – "Papai já vai chegar!"

Bree me ajudou com o Robert – Que estava cada dia mais impossível! Tudo que a Renée tinha de 'calmaria', meu filho tinha de 'tempestade'.

Renée não gostava de ir com estranhos, o Robert ia para o colo de qualquer um que falasse 'oi' para ele. Renée simplesmente resolveu não engatinhar, embora já estivesse ficando em pé – O Robert engatinhava pela casa toda, aparecia na cozinha para mexer com a Kaurê, queria subir a escada, e vivia cheio de manchas roxas! (Afinal, ele tinha que ter puxado alguma coisa de mim!)

Renée era capaz de ficar um tempão, sentada no mesmo lugar, entretida com um mesmo brinquedo – Nada dura mais que cinco minutos para Robert Antony Cullen!

Nós estávamos tentando manter uma certa rotina: Eu trabalhava pela manhã, voltava para casa logo após o almoço, as crianças descansavam, e, quando já era hora do Edward chegar, todo mundo descia para esperá-lo. Bree ia embora, e nós curtíamos nosso 'momento em família'.

Até agora vinha dando certo.

Bree se despediu das crianças e nós ficamos brincando no tapete, esperando o Edward chegar. Eu estava na cozinha, dando um pouco de água para a Renée, quando ouvi o barulho do carro e voltei para a sala, para receber o Edward.

"Olha, filha! Olha quem chegou!" – Eu falei para Renée assim que Edward deu o primeiro passo para dentro de casa.

"Pa-pá"

(...)

Eu passei alguns milésimos de segundo imaginando que eu estava 'ouvindo coisas', mas Edward estava com um sorriso todo bobo nos lábios, então eu imaginei que eu não era a única que tinha escutado.

"Quem chegou filha?" – Eu insisti.

"Pa-pá" – Ela riu, olhando para o Edward e nós dois nos derretemos totalmente.

"Ah, meu Deus, Edward! Ela falou!"

"Ela falou" – Edward riu triunfante – "E foi 'papai'!

"Seu bobo!" – Eu ri, enquanto ele pegava Renée do meu colo – "Eu sabia que ela ia aprontar essa comigo! Mas quem sabe o Robert decide falar 'mamãe' primeiro" – Eu dei de ombros.

"É, filhão!" – Edward se inclinou para beijar o Robert que estava deitado de barriga para cima no sofá, assistindo futebol. (Só Deus sabe por que é que o meu filho cismou com futebol! Mas se o faz ficar quieto, por cinco minutos que seja, por mim, tudo bem) – "Você chama a 'mamãe'... Porque a Renée chamou o papai!"

"Ah!" – Eu revirei os olhos – "Você tinha mesmo que fazer isso comigo, Renée? Seu pai vai me perturbar pelo resto da vida!"

Não demorou muito para Renée aprender a falar 'Mã-mã', mas 'Pa-pá' ainda era sua 'palavra favorita'. Ela começava a chamar 'Pa-pá' sempre que a hora de Edward chegar se aproximava. Ela só lembrava mesmo da 'Mã-mã' quando estava chorando – Aí, eu era constantemente lembrada.

Robert decidiu compensar ter engatinhado e a Renée não, com a decisão de não falar! Demorou séculos para ele decidir falar alguma coisa e quando finalmente resolveu, adivinhem só o que ele disse? 'Nenée' – Ele resolveu chamar a irmã ao invés de mim!

Mas para falar a verdade, eu nem liguei muito. Porque era tão lindinho ver o Robert dar um abraço na irmã e falar 'Nenée' com aquele grande sorriso lindo que ele tinha herdado do pai...

_PDV EDWARD_

Minha cunhada sempre foi maluca, mas depois que ela encontrou a Alice... 'Almas gêmeas' foi pouco para essas duas!

Hoje meus filhos completam onze meses e nós recebemos aqui em casa o convite para a festa de um ano deles. Sim! Eu acabo de receber o convite para a festa de aniversário de um ano dos meus próprios filhos!

Organizada pelas madrinhas, e com o apoio da Vovó Esme.

Desculpem o papai, meus filhos – Eu posso defendê-los do resto do mundo, mas delas... Vai ser difícil.

Bella aproveitou que eu cheguei e correu para o computador para resolver alguma coisa do restaurante. As coisas vinham crescendo bastante e ela estava bastante feliz, mas também muito mais ocupada.

"Oi" – Eu parei no batente da porta do escritório.

"Oi, amor" – Bella me deu um sorrisinho cansado ao levantar os olhos do computador.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Ela suspirou – "Só estou tentando repor algumas coisas para o fim de semana. Nós temos uma quantidade boa de reservas para a sexta e não dá para deixar acabar nada no meio da noite, não é?"

"Claro" – Eu sorri de volta antes de me virar para sair.

"Que foi, Edward?" – Bella perguntou quando eu continuei parado.

"Vem cá" – Eu sorri para ela.

"O que foi?"

"Vem" – Eu insisti.

_PDV BELLA_

As coisas com o restaurante estão crescendo e eu estou tendo que me desdobrar um pouco para conseguir resolver tudo.

Nessa sexta-feira, por exemplo, nós temos uma boa quantidade de reservas e eu preciso me adiantar e pedir algumas coisas que podem vir a acabar. Sinceramente, quando nós começamos com essa história do restaurante, eu nunca imaginei que existiam tantas frentes para cuidar.

"Oi" – Edward me chamou da porta do escritório.

"Oi, amor..." – Eu sorri de volta para ele enquanto respondia um e-mail.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Eu suspirei – "Só estou tentando repor algumas coisas para o fim de semana. Nós temos uma quantidade boa de reservas para a sexta e não dá para deixar acabar nada no meio da noite, não é?"

"Claro..."

Eu abaixei os olhos para digitar, mas percebi que Edward ainda estava parado na porta e dei uma olhadinha.

"Que foi, Edward?" – Eu perguntei enquanto ele continuava parado, entre a porta do escritório e o corredor.

"Vem cá" – Ele me olhou meio de canto, com um sorriso.

"O que foi?"

"Vem" – Edward insistiu.

Eu me levantei, dando a volta na mesa, e andei até a porta. Edward sorriu e me estendeu a mão.

Robert estava parado, de pé, no meio do caminho entre o tapete da sala e a porta do escritório. Sua expressão estava um pouco assustada e seus bracinhos levantados, como se tentasse manter o equilíbrio.

"Vem, filho" – Edward falou e o Robert olhou para nós dois com uma expressão indecisa – "Vem" – Edward andou para um pouquinho mais perto dele e se abaixou devagar – "Pode vir – O papai te segura"

Eu fiquei parada, vendo o meu filho – Meu Robert, meu pequeno bebê – Dando seus primeiros passinhos na direção do Edward. Ele sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo, quando tomou coragem e andou até o pai.

"Isso, filho!" – Edward o encorajava a cada passo – "Parabéns, filhão!" – Edward o abraçou apertado e o ergueu do chão quando Robert chegou até ele. Foram três ou quatro passinhos de bebê, mas para mim, parecia que o Robert tinha acabado de ganhar uma maratona!

"Bóob" – Renée pegou o caminhãozinho do irmão que estava na sua frente e falou bem alto, tentando chamar a nossa atenção.

"É sim, filha" – Eu andei até ela, toda boba, com lágrima nos olhos – "É do Rob"

"Ah, esses meus filhos!" – Edward riu, enquanto Robert tentava apertar seu nariz – "Dois gênios!"

"São sim" – Eu peguei Renée no colo.

_PDV EDWARD_

O Robert está andando! (E eu que pensava que ele era perigoso quando engatinhava)

E a Renée já está falando 'mamãe', 'papai', 'Bóob' – Que é o Robert, 'Bee' – Que é a Bree, 'Lalê'- Que é a Kaurê, além de 'Papá' para comida e os básicos 'dá' e 'qué'. (E, diga-se de passagem, tudo ela 'qué')

O Robert continua apenas no 'Nenée' e no 'Vrum-Vrum' para carro em geral. E a Bella continua obcecada com a idéia dele falar 'mamãe' antes de 'papai'.

"E aí? A avó da Bree deixou ela ir com a gente?" – Eu perguntei para Bella enquanto nós estávamos tirando a mesa do jantar.

"Ficou de dar a resposta até amanhã" – Bella suspirou – "Eu espero que ela deixe..."

"Nós podíamos ir até lá falar com ela" – Eu sugeri.

"Acho melhor não..." – Bella riu.

"Por quê?"

"Se a avó da Bree tem medo que ela se apaixone e se 'perca' como a mãe, imagine só o que ela vai pensar quando souber que o patrão dela é um gato que nem você!"

"Uh! Obrigado pelo 'gato'" – Eu ri – "Mas ela não sabe que eu sou um 'gato' casado?"

"Sabe,meu bem. Mas, isso não impede ninguém de se apaixonar"

"Eu achei que a Bree já fosse apaixonada pelo tal de Diego"

"E é" – Bella assentiu – "Mas a avó dela não sabe de todas as 'nuances' do relacionamento deles"

"Oh... Um caso secreto? Isso é tão... Adolescente!" – Eu ri e Bella me acompanhou.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu fiquei tão feliz quando Bree disse que iria conosco na festa dos bebês! Nós até fomos ao shopping escolher um vestido para ela usar. Eu até gostaria de escolher minha própria roupa, mas Alice e Rosalie jamais iriam permitir isso.

"Nós vamos amanhã cedinho e devemos dormir por lá" – Eu combinei com Bree – "Eu já pedi para a Rosalie providenciar uma caminha para colocar no quarto das crianças – Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar empolgadíssimos de dormir com a 'Bee-Bee'"

"Eu nunca fui até a cidade..." – Bree me confessou, um pouco envergonhada.

"Oh... Talvez nós possamos passear um pouquinho, te mostrar alguma coisa... Mas também, é só a primeira vez, não é? Depois que a sua avó acostumar, nós podemos ir para a cidade mais vezes!" – Eu disse, e Bree riu – "E o Diego? Não ficou com ciúme?"

"Ficou um pouquinho, sim" – Bree corou, desviando o olhar – "Mas eu acho que é uma coisa boa, não é? Quem sabe, assim ele decida dar 'um novo passo' no nosso relacionamento"

"Quem sabe" – Eu ri.

"Bom, Dona Bella... Eu acho que já vou indo..."

"Vai, sim. Pode ir, que o Edward já deve estar chegando e você ainda tem que arrumar sua mala. Amanhã cedo você vem, e nós colocamos o 'pé na estrada'!"

"Tchau, Dona Bella" – Bree respondeu, enquanto ria do meu entusiasmo.

"Tchau, Bree. Até amanhã"

"Até"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

"_**Sexta-feira vai ter uma festa! Bolo, guaraná para o Rob e a Renée!"**_

_**E festa a lá Tia Alice + Tia Rose! Ou seja... U-hu!**_

_**Nos vemos sexta?**_

_**Ok!**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eh... A vida dos dois é perfeita, mas o resto do mundo ao redor, continua igual, neh?_

_**Belle: **__Obrigada!_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Boa idéia! Eu vou propor ao Edward escrever o Guia – Quem sabe assim os meros mortais aprendam a tratar uma mulher no nível do Edward!_

_**Tati: **__Gente boa e gente ruim – Todo mundo morre... A vida é assim, neh?_

_**JU: **__É igual à vida, neh? Tem dias que as coisas ficam difíceis mesmo..._

_**Mia Cullen: **__Oh... Que bom que você gosta! Mas vai acabar sim! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Infelizmente, é fora de ordem, mas acontece... _

_Mas falando em coisa boa: Sim! Edward cantando é TUDO, TUDO, TUDO de bom!_


	134. Chapter 134

_PDV BELLA_

A festa estava à altura daquilo que eu esperava de Alice e Rosalie.

Não, não – Estava ainda melhor!

Eu mesma não poderia ter feito algo tão lindo para os meus filhos. (E se elas duas ouvissem isso, diriam que isso era óbvio!)

O tema da festa era Circo e elas tinham até contratado artistas de verdade para fazerem performances durante a festa toda. Nós tínhamos trapezistas e malabaristas, e um show de mágica programado para o final!

Alice vestiu Renée com uma roupinha de bailarina toda branca e laranja. A sainha de tule, e o cabelinho todo arrumado – Porque ela ainda não tem o cabelo necessário para fazer um coque – Ah... Ela estava tão linda que eu poderia abraçá-la e beijá-la pelo resto do dia!

E o Robert? Fantasiado de palhaço! Rosalie pintou o rotinho dele e tudo (Mas nós tivemos que tirar no meio da festa, quando ele decidiu que não queria mais e começou a esfregar o rosto com as mãozinhas sem parar).

Elas tinham convidado todo mundo: Meu pai, a Sue, a família do Edward e até alguns parentes distantes. Até a Ângela estava na festa! Até umas colegas nossas, do tempo da faculdade, Alice encontrou – 'Nós precisávamos de crianças' – Foi a alegação dela para convidar algumas garotas que já tinham filhos.

Até Bree, que quase não conhecia ninguém, parecia estar se divertindo a valer.

Alice também alugou um pônei, e as crianças podiam dar uma voltinha nele. Renée definitivamente adorou! Andou mil vezes e passou a festa toda pedindo para ir no 'pô-pô' de novo e de novo.

Mas o Robert... Começou a chorar assim que nós colocamos ele em cima do pônei! E me chamou! ME CHAMOU! 'Ma-mãe'! Tão bonitinho... Com os bracinhos esticados para o meu lado, me chamando, como se tivesse certeza que no meu colo estava protegido do mundo...

E o bolo? Em formato de picadeiro, cheio de bichinhos. E os docinhos em volta do bolo: Todos em formato de palhacinho!

Para comer, tinha pipoca doce (Embora a de Edward ainda fosse muito melhor!), cachorro-quente, algodão doce, e todas as bobagens que se come em um circo de verdade. E também um jantarzinho de verdade para os adultos.

Alice e Rose definitivamente tinham pensado em cada detalhe possível. E transformado cada detalhe em um espetáculo – Um verdadeiro espetáculo circense!

Não sei se foi só porque era a festa dos meus filhos, e eu estava encantada com o brilho que cada bexiga colorida causava nos olhinhos deles, mas eu nunca me diverti tanto em uma festa de criança.

Nós cantamos 'parabéns' e as crianças bateram palmas, e assopraram as velinhas... E foi tudo tão lindo e perfeito.

E aí o Jasper pediu para falar! O Jasper?

O Jasper?

"Alice..." – Hum... Porque é que o Jasper está tão nervoso? E porque é que o Edward está com um sorriso enorme no rosto? – "Querida..." – Ele puxava o ar enquanto segurava a mão de Alice – "Eu sei que talvez devesse fazer isso diante da sua família, mas... De muitas maneiras, essas pessoas tem sido uma família para nós... Então..." – Jasper vai ter uma síncope! Minha filha vai ficar órfã de padrinho...

Edward segurou Robert com um braço só e enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de si.

"Mary Alice Brandon" – Jasper continuou enquanto tirava uma caixinha preta do bolso da calça – "Por todo esse tempo, você tem sido minha companheira"

"Oh, meu Deus do céu!" – Eu tapei a boca com uma mão. Por tudo que é mais sagrado nessa terra e em qualquer outro lugar! Jasper Withlock está pedindo Alice em casamento! – "Você sabia disso?" – Eu sussurrei para o Edward.

"Alguém tinha que ajudar o Jasper a escolher o anel" – Edward me deu um sorriso culpado.

"Alice... Você tem estado ao meu lado, me acompanhado e cuidado de mim" – Jasper continuava dizendo, enquanto Alice puxava o ar e deixava as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto – "E agora, que eu tenho condições de te dar uma vida, um nome..." – Jasper se ajoelhou diante de Alice e todas as mulheres presentes soltaram um grande 'oh' diante de seu gesto – "Mary Alice, será que você me daria à honra e o prazer de se tornar minha esposa – De ser oficialmente a minha mulher?"

"Sim..." – Alice respondeu em um sussurro e eu acho que foi a primeira vez que eu vi Alice ficar sem voz.

E então todo mundo bateu palmas e comemorou, enquanto Jasper deslizava o clássico anel de noivado pelo dedo de Alice.

"Filha" – Eu chacoalhei Renée, como ela sempre gostava – "A sua madrinha vai casar! A Tia Allie vai casar!"

"Tá Éie, mã-mã"

"Isso mesmo, filha! Tia Allie!" – Eu chacoalhei Renée de novo – "Ah... Mamãe ama você"

"Papai também" – Edward deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Você..." – Eu cerrei os olhos para ele – "Como você teve coragem de esconder isso de mim?"

"Ah, amor... Eu só queria te poupar de ter que mentir para ela"

"Hum! Sei!"

"Ah..." – Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso torto – "Você não vai ficar brava comigo por causa disso, não é?"

"Devia" – Eu tentei me manter cínica – "Mas esse seu sorriso..." – Edward se aproximou e nós nos beijamos.

"Hã-hã" – Alguém limpou a garganta e nós nos separamos, para encontrar Alice com a mão erguida diante de nossos olhos, exibindo seu anel. Era um lindo anel – Simples, clássico, eterno: Exatamente o tipo de anel que eu imaginaria no dedo de Alice.

"Allie! Espera!" – Eu fiz sinal para ela – "Quem é, Nenée? Quem é? Tia Allie?"

"Tá Éie" – Renée esticou os bracinhos, querendo ir para o colo de Alice e ela se derreteu inteira.

"É, bebê... É a Tia 'Éie'" – Alice pegou Renée – "Ah! Eu estou tão feliz! Minha afilhada sabe falar meu nome, eu vou me casar... Eu vou me casar, Renée!" – Alice ergueu a mão, exibindo o anel para Renée, como se ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer – "Tia 'Éie' vai casar! E quer saber? Você vai entrar com as nossas alianças! Você e o Rob! Ah! Vai ser perfeito!" – Alice 'quicou' com minha filha no colo.

"Alice!" – Rosalie surgiu, dando um abraço enorme em Alice.

"Cuidado, cuidado! Não amassem minha filha!" – Eu tentei tirar Renée, mas ela estava achando muito engraçado ser esmagada entre Alice e Rosalie.

"Tá Éie" – Renée riu e Rosalie ficou estática, olhando para ela totalmente espantada.

"Ela falou o nome da Alice?"

"Hu-hum" – Alice assentiu triunfante.

"Porque o Robert não fala o meu nome?" – Ela olhou para mim de maneira acusatória.

"Eu não sei" – Ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição – "Ele só falou 'mamãe' hoje! Se eu soubesse como ensinar eles a falarem, você acha que a Renée teria falado primeiro 'papai'!"

"Eu juro que se o EJ não falar 'mamãe' primeiro, ele e o Emmett vão voltar para a casa da Esme!"

"Mentira... Você não duraria um dia longe deles" – Eu apontei, rindo.

"Um dia?" – Ela me olhou chocada – "Acho que eu não duraria nem meia hora longe dos meus ursinhos"

"Oh... Que lindas!" – Alice brincou – "Mas será que nós podemos falar do MEU CASAMENTO?" – Ela 'quicou' de novo, enquanto Edward e Emmett, levando Robert e EJ, se uniam a Jasper para cumprimentá-lo por seu 'passo'. Nossos meninos... Todos eles.

"Ah! Vocês podiam se casar lá na praia!" – Eu sugeri – "Nós podemos montar um altar na areia e..."

"Bella" – Alice me interrompeu – "Eu não posso me casar na areia. Eu não poderia usar salto!"

"É verdade" – Rosalie apontou.

"Tudo bem, então..." – Eu fiz um biquinho – "Mas eu faço questão que o meu restaurante prepare a comida da festa"

"Oh!" – Rosalie nos olhou como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.

"O que foi, Rose?"

"Vocês podiam se casar NO restaurante!"

"Oh, Allie... É mesmo! Seria tão lindo!"

"A Bella casou no 'nosso' Le Roy, agora vocês casam no dela! Não seria lindo?"

"Ai, Allie... Desculpa. É só uma idéia, está bem?" – Eu tentei corrigir quando ela não respondeu nada – "Se você não quer, não tem o menor problema você dizer 'não': Eu juro que não vou ficar chateada se você quiser se casar em outro lugar"

"Hum..." – Alice parecia pensar – "É uma idéia maravilhosa!"

"Mesmo?"

"Eu já posso até imaginar onde vai ficar o altar!"

"Calma..." – Jasper abraçou Alice pelas costas, nos interrompendo – "Nós ainda precisamos nos organizar com a data, senhorita!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não precisa ser mês que vem" – Alice deu de ombros – "Afinal, eu não estou grávida de gêmeos"

"Allie!" – Eu bati de leve em seu ombro. Até porque ela estava segurando a minha filha.

"E a Renée e o Robert ainda precisam aprender a andar bem direitinho para levar as alianças..." – Ela ponderou – "Acho que podemos esperar algo por volta de um ano..."

"Também não precisa ser tanto!" – Jasper reclamou e todos riram.

"Calma, Jasper! Está com medo que a Alice desista no meio do caminho?" – Emmett riu.

"Jamais!" – Alice protestou – "Eu nunca vou desistir de você, rapazinho"

"Acho bom, senhorita. Acho bom!"

Quando a festa acabou eu dei graças a Deus por nós termos vindos preparados para ficar na cidade – Eu e as crianças estávamos exaustos! E viajar até a praia agora seria uma loucura. Robert e Renée desabaram assim que entramos no carro e nós tivemos que carregá-los até o antigo quartinho deles.

Rosalie havia providenciado uma cama para Bree e reorganizado o quarto de maneira que coubesse tudo. E as crianças não acordaram nem quando nós estávamos trocando as roupinhas de festa por seus pijaminhas.

Eu praticamente me joguei na cama após um belo banho quente. Bree também já havia ido se deitar, após ligar para sua avó e tomar um banho, enquanto eu ainda estava ajeitando algumas coisas.

Edward também tomou seu banho e logo estava na cama comigo. Ele se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas e se aproximou de mim.

"Foi um dia lindo, não foi?" – Eu puxei sua mão, fazendo com que ele me abraçasse.

"Foi maravilhoso" – Edward concordou – "Não tem nada que pague ver eles dois com um sorriso no rosto e aquele brilho nos olhos..."

"O seu sorriso"

"O que?"

"Eles sorriem como você" – Eu expliquei – "Um sorriso grande, torto, feliz... Um sorriso de quem sempre consegue o que quer... Esses dois vão dar muito trabalho: Eu nunca vou conseguir dizer 'não' para eles..."

"Tudo bem: Eu vou ser o malvado e dizer os 'nãos', está bem?"

"Duvido" – Eu ri baixinho.

"Eu vou tentar" – Edward riu também.

"Edward?" – Eu chamei depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

"Oi"

"Você faria de novo?"

"O que?"

"Trazer aquela torta do The One com um anel bem no meio e se ajoelhar ali na frente do sofá... Você me pediria em casamento de novo?"

"Claro que sim"

"Por quê? Você está reconsiderando? Sua resposta mudaria?"

"Claro que não... Minha resposta seria a mesma" – Eu afirmei – "Aliás, a cada dia que eu passo ao seu lado, eu diria um 'sim' maior e mais certo"

"E a cada dia que eu passo ao seu lado, eu me arrependo... De não ter te pedido em casamento naquele dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez"

"Eu teria dito 'não'" – Eu ri – "Pensado que você era louco e ficado com dó, por um homem tão lindo ser maluco assim"

"Ok... Então, ainda bem que eu esperei"

"Sim: Você foi perfeito" – Eu concordei – "Você sempre é perfeito..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_**_

_**Gente, nós estamos caminhando para o fim cada vez mais rápido... Eu não sei certinho quantos capítulos, mas eu realmente acho que não deve passar de dez (E eu estou chutando alto).**_

_**Então, agora nós vamos ter muitas resoluções e tal... Espero conseguir trazer um final contundente para todos...**_

_**Dá um misto de medo de deixar alguma coisa em aberto, com um alívio de acabar, com uma tristeza por acabar... Ah! Vocês sabem – A maioria escreve também, neh?**_

_**Obrigada por terem me acompanhado nesse LOOOOOOOOngo tempo (E não me abandonem logo agora, neh? Pelo amor de Deus! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Time Rosalie você, neh? Vai mandar todo mundo de volta para a casa da Vovó Esme se ele não falar 'mamãe' primeiro?_

_**Sandra: **__Como falei aí em cima, a história está bem no final, mas não dá para acabar do nada, neh? Tenho que resolver todas as pontas que ficaram soltas para poder finalizar._

_Eu sei que são muitos capítulos, mas não foi planejado, foi acontecendo e agora simplesmente preciso chegar á um final satisfatório..._

_**Karol Costa: **__Ah! Ganhei meu dia com a sua review! Ri alto e sozinha! (_Acho q o Rob tem q falar gatinha primeiro kkk e já sair paquerando)

_**Priiii: **__É... Estão sendo muitas emoções por 'capítulo quadrado' Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__'madrinhas loucas'? – Ish... Tem gente que perdeu o amor à vida! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella: **__Põe suas histórias aqui sim! Assim nós podemos conhecer._

_E eu sempre fico feliz quando vocês param a correria da vida para dar uma passadinha por aqui. Muito obrigada!_

_**Alanna: **__Ounnnnnn! Eu adoro quando sua mãe manda beijo! Me sinto tão importante! Sério mesmo!_

_OBS: Vocês falaram 'mamãe' primeiro? E fizeram tudo ao mesmo tempo, ou assim como o Rob e a Renée, cada uma foi no seu ritmo?_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Você viu que mocinhos eles estão? Andando, falando... Dois adultos!_

_**Tati: **__Não faleça, menina! Ainda falta a 'Nenée' andar e o 'Bóob' falar papai! (Oh... O Rob falando papai... Ainda não tinha pensando nisso, acredita?)_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ah, não foi de chorar o aniversário deles, neh? Foi alegre! 'Alô, criançada! O circo chegou...' (OK! Eu sei – me empolguei um pouquinho)_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Melhor a avó da Bree não apaixonar... A fila dele já é muito grande! Rsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Que modesta! Aceita Edward 'irmãozinho'? Eu não! Se for para vir, quero logo por inteiro! Rsrsrs_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Como eu disse lá em cima, acho que mais uns dez capítulos..._

_**ELO: **__Mas é claro que é linda! É uma família vinda de Edward Cullen!_


	135. Chapter 135

_**N/A:**_

_**Hello, meninas! Como vão vocês?**_

_**Todo mundo depressivo porque a fic está acabando... Tão bonitinhas!**_

_**Então, vamos lá: Mais um passo na direção do fim...**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Ajudar a planejar o casamento de Alice não é coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas tem sido uma das coisas mais legais!

Principalmente depois que Alice instituiu que nós teríamos reuniões periódicas do tipo 'organiza-casamento', onde eu, ela e Rosalie nos reuníamos para discutir e resolver todos os detalhes do 'dia mais importante da vida de Alice Brandon'.

É óbvio que nada no casamento de Alice pode ser simples, básico ou 'normal'. Então nós estamos nos desdobrando para conseguir todas as novidades do mundo das noivas. E ainda lançar algumas modas...

Nós temos uma data: 04 de Julho. (Sim, Alice quer se casar no dia da independência – 'Um dia inesquecível pede uma data inesquecível').

Vai ser um pouco antes das crianças completarem dois anos, mas eu acho que vai dar tudo certo. Eu e Edward seremos os padrinhos de Alice e um amigo da banda de Jasper será o padrinho dele.

Se o pequeno EJ estiver andando direitinho até lá, Alice quer que ele entre com as crianças. Mas ele é um preguiçozinho! Já tem quase um ano e três meses e ainda não anda totalmente sozinho! Rosalie até já o levou ao médico por causa disso, mas o médico disse que ele está totalmente normal – 'Só não está a fim de andar'.

Aliás, o que foi a festa de um ano do EJ? Linda, linda, linda! O tema de ursos – É claro – Estava a cara deles. E o Robert e a Renée dançaram o tempo todo, enquanto Vovó Esme não parava de tirar uma foto atrás da outra.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi a família da Rosalie e eles eram MUITO elegantes. Assustadoramente elegantes.

Não que a família de Edward não fosse elegante, mas eles eram todos muito agradáveis e haviam me recebido tão bem desde o começo... Bom, digamos que a família de Rosalie não era assim.

Nós também levamos Bree conosco. Não só para ajudar com as crianças, mas para que ela passeasse um pouquinho. Afinal, ela também já era uma parte da nossa família e as crianças a adoravam – Inclusive EJ: Que adorava brincar com ela quando eles vinham nos visitar.

"Adivinhem só!" – Alice saltitou assim que entrou no restaurante. Hoje estávamos tendo mais uma de nossas reuniões 'organiza-casamento'.

"O que?"

"Diz logo!" – Rosalie protestou – "Ela veio o caminho todo quicando dentro do carro e não quis me contar o que foi que aconteceu"

"Vocês sabem que minha mãe está em Paris, não é?"

"Hu-hum" – Nós duas concordamos.

"Então... Hoje pela manhã eu recebi uma encomenda dela e... Adivinhem só!"

"Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa frase! Diz logo, Alice!" – Rosalie estava realmente impaciente.

"Ela encontrou um Vintage da Chanel... Um vestido de noiva" – Alice finalmente confessou, com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas – "E ficou perfeito em mim!"

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Rosalie de repente estava tão emocionada quanto ela – "Um Vintage da Chanel? Alice... Isso é perfeito!"

"Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto ele é lindo!" – Alice deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

"É claro que ele é lindo! Alice, é um Chanel!" – Rosalie a abraçou e eu ri. Não que eu fosse uma extraterrestre para não saber quem é 'Chanel', mas o entusiasmo delas com isso ainda era algo um pouco estranho para mim.

"Ok..." – Eu abri nossa 'pasta-do-casamento' e anotei – "Vestido de noiva: Pelo jeito, mais do que ok!"

"Com certeza" – Alice concordou triunfante.

"E a Lua-de-mel? Vocês já decidiram para onde vão?"

"Austrália. Jasper que me mostrar sua terra natal"

"Jasper é australiano?" – Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

"Sim"

"Wow! Australianos são tão quentes!"

"Você nem imagina o quanto, baby"

"Hey! Olha a compostura! Minha babá ainda é menor de idade!" – Eu apontei Bree, que estava por perto, cuidando das crianças.

"Ah! Ela nem escutou, 'Dona Bella'" – Rosalie riu.

"E não é como se ela não soubesse do que nós estamos falando!"

"Alice Brandon!" – Eu protestei, mas não consegui conter o riso.

"O que?" – Alice deu de ombros, se fazendo de desentendida, e todas nós rimos.

Depois que as meninas foram embora, eu corri para casa – Já estava ficando tarde e eu não queria que Edward chegasse antes de mim.

"Será que dá tempo de eu tomar um banho antes de você ir embora, Bree?"

"Claro, Dona Bella. Hoje eu não tenho aula – A senhora pode demorar o quanto quiser"

"Obrigada. Se o Edward chegar, você pede para ele ficar com as crianças e pode ir, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, Dona Bella. Fica sossegada" – Bree sorriu.

Eu subi para o nosso quarto e fui direto para o banho. Tentei não demorar demais, mas a água quente estava deliciosa e eu me permiti demorar um pouquinho até ouvir a porta do banheiro abrindo.

"Oi" – Edward me cumprimentou com um fio de voz.

"Oi..." – Eu respondi de volta e Edward entrou, se apoiando contra a parede de frente para o Box e jogando a cabeça para trás – "O que aconteceu?"

Edward suspirou profundamente e correu as mãos pelo cabelo – "Acho melhor você sair do banho – A Bree precisa ir embora"

"Ok"

Ótimo. É coisa séria. E eu sei bem o que isso quer dizer: Melhor nós colocarmos as crianças para dormir antes do assunto.

A noite passou praticamente sem ar – Nós comemos, ficamos um pouco com as crianças, e eles finalmente foram para a cama. Edward foi para o quarto, enquanto eu fiquei contando uma história para as crianças.

"Oi" – Eu encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da cama quando voltei para o nosso quarto.

"Oi" – Ele respondeu, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.

"Quer conversar?"

"Quero..." – Edward puxou o ar – "Aro se matou"

"O que?"

"Hoje pela manhã, a empregada o encontrou dentro do quarto que era da Jéssica: Ele se matou"

"Por quê?"

"Ele deixou um bilhete... Confessando que realmente havia abusado dela e... Dizendo que depois que ela morreu, ele não suportou o peso que havia em sua consciência, que ele tentou seguir a diante, mas... Ele não conseguiu... Não agüentou. Então... Hoje: Exatamente um ano depois que Jéssica morreu, ele se matou. No quarto dela, na cama dela... Diante de todas as coisas dela"

"Deus... Um ano. Eu realmente não havia me dado conta que já passado tanto tempo"

"Pois é..." – Edward concordou com a cabeça – "Mas tem mais..."

"Tem mais?"

"Ele deixou tudo pronto, Bella – Tudo pensado"

"O que? O que ele deixou pronto?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto afagava seu rosto quase doloroso.

"Os advogados de Aro já me procuraram – Ele fez um testamento deixando tudo para mim"

"O que? Por quê?"

"Ele não tinha outros filhos além da Jéssica e achou por bem deixar tudo o que ele tinha para mim"

"Oh, Edward..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Mas eu não vou aceitar. Eu não quero esse dinheiro, Bella. Eu não quero..." – Edward olhou nos meus olhos.

"Está bem: Eu confio completamente naquilo que você decidir"

"Eu estou com medo, Bella" – Edward disse, e eu acreditei totalmente. E eu não me lembrava de já tê-lo visto assim.

"Medo de que, meu amor?"

"Porque Aro fez isso? Porque ele deixou tudo para mim? E se... E se... Se Aro for meu pai?"

"Carlisle é seu pai"

"Eu sei, mas... E se Aro fosse o meu pai biológico?"

"Você acha mesmo que ele morreria com esse segredo? Você acha que, se Aro soubesse que era o seu pai, ele teria morrido sem jogar isso na sua cara?"

"É... Você deve estar certa" – Edward suspirou – "Mas porque é que ele fez isso? Deixar tudo para mim?"

"Porque ele era louco" – Eu segurei o rosto de Edward entre minhas mãos e o fiz olhar para mim – "Ele era louco e estava tentando nos enlouquecer também"

Edward apoiou sua testa contra a minha e nós ficamos um longo tempo em silêncio.

"E se ele fosse?" – Edward sussurrou baixinho.

"O que?"

"Se Aro fosse o meu pai? O que você pensaria de mim?"

"E porque isso mudaria qualquer coisa no que eu penso sobre você, Edward?" – Eu o forcei a me olhar de novo – "Aquilo que conhecemos como rosa, caso tivesse outro nome, por acaso teria outro perfume?" – Edward riu sem humor da minha patética citação de 'Romeu e Julieta' – "Você é um Cullen. Seu pai é Carlisle. E mesmo que não fosse assim, não mudaria em nada o que eu sinto por você. Você é o homem que eu amo"

"Obrigado" – Edward me abraçou.

"Mas de qualquer forma, Aro não é o seu pai"

"Obrigado"

_PDV EDWARD_

'Bella está certa. Bella está certa' – Era tudo que eu conseguia repetir para mim mesmo durante aquela noite que parecia interminável e na qual eu não consegui 'pregar os olhos'.

Aro não é o meu pai. Carlisle é meu pai. Aro é apena um louco, tentando me enlouquecer também. Mas não vai dar certo. Porque eu não quero esse dinheiro. Eu não quero e eu não vou aceitar esse dinheiro.

Eu vou assinar aquele bendito documento em que eu abro mão total dos meus direitos sobre essa herança ridícula e eu não quero nem saber onde é que esse dinheiro vai parar.

Ao menos eu sei que a minha família está do meu lado. Que a minha mulher não se importa com esse dinheiro e confia na minha decisão. E eu vou fazer aquilo que é o melhor – E o melhor é se manter longe de tudo que vem de Aro Volturi, manchado pelo veneno que ele destilava por todo lado.

"Dorme, Edward" – Bella sussurrou contra o meu peito.

"Não consigo..."

"Dorme" – Bella se virou para me olhar – "Dorme"

"Não dá" – Eu suspirei.

"Porque não? Nada mudou na sua vida, Edward CULLEN – Edward Antony Cullen. Nada mudou" – Bella afirmou, enquanto me olhava bem dentro dos olhos – "Você é quem você é. Isso não mudaria nem se aquele homem fosse o seu pai – Mas ele nem é o seu pai!"

"Bella..."

"Não" – Bella me interrompeu, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – "Não deixa esse homem perturbar a sua vida. Não deixa esse homem perturbar a nossa vida, a nossa família... Não deixa, por favor. Você vai resolver o que tiver que resolver e depois, vai ficar tudo bem. Aro está morto, Edward – É a última vez que ele vai nos perturbar assim"

"Tudo bem..."

Bella suspirou – "Você... Você gostaria de procurar o seu pai de verdade?"

"Não" – Eu neguei – "Carlisle é meu pai de verdade"

"Isso... Isso mesmo, Edward – Carlisle é o seu pai de verdade. Nunca duvide disso"

"Eu nunca vou duvidar" – Eu afirmei – "Eu só... Só tive medo... Mas eu não vou ter mais. Porque eu tenho você"

Bella riu – "Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma super-heroína, mas..."

"Você é sim" – Eu acariciei seu rosto com as costas da mão – "E você está certa: Eu não tenho de que me queixar. Minha vida não mudou: Eu ainda tenho você, nossos filhos... E quem sabe você me dê outros... Tenho meus pais, e... Talvez nós devêssemos ter gatos, ou cachorros... Eu quero ter tudo com você" – Eu afirmei – "E ninguém vai atrapalhar. Ninguém. Muito menos Aro Volturi"

"Isso mesmo. É assim que eu quero te ver" – Bella sorriu para mim – "MEU Edward. O Edward que me faz um pouquinho mais feliz cada vez que sorri assim de lado..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah! Mas fala sério, se não tem gente nesse mundo que perturba até quando morre?**_

_**Dizem que os piores castigos são aqueles que nós mesmos nos infligimos – Então Aro passou um ano se castigando mentalmente, e nem ele mesmo se agüentou...**_

_**Estou pensando em fazer assim:**_

_**Logo mais nós vamos acabar (E acho que não vamos mesmo chegar a dez capítulos)**_

_**Mas eu estou pensando em depois postar alguns extras – Com um bom tempo entre um e outro, que me permitam escrever a próxima fic e preparar os extras bem legais.**_

_**E então? O que vocês acham?**_

_**Bom, acho que é isso.**_

_**Agora, vamos responder as reviews:**_

_**Bcullen: **__É, dona sumida! Pelo menos foi por uma boa causa: Férias é bom demais, neh?_

_**Priiii: **__Sim! Tem que acabar! Mas até eu estou deprimindo com o fim iminente!_

_**Karol Costa: **__Eu tenho umas amigas que tem medo de palhaço e até pensei nisso, mas... É difícil achar um tema que dê para os dois sexos, neh?_

_**Fabi: **__Ah! Nem me fala! Alice casando vai ser fashion e lindo!_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__E não é? Até que enfim! Mas é que o Jazz não tinha dinheiro, mas agora que ele é um cantor famoso, neh? Vamos lá! Rsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Só dez capítulos (e olhe lá) – Ah! Ninguém vai me oferecer um Edward-irmão. Então, já que é para sonhar, vamos logo sonhar direito! – Só vou dizer que a fic será Beward. De resto, tenha paciência, menina!_

_**Belle: **__Já passou da hora da Tia Alice casar! Também acho que ela merece um 'happy end'._

_**Jee Lutz: **__'Que a fic tá acabando JÁ'? Já não é bem a palavra certa, neh? Rsrsrsrs_


	136. Chapter 136

_**N/A:  
E aí, mocinhas!**_

_**Então... Eu ando fazendo umas contas e eu acho que temos mais seis capítulos depois desse. Às vezes eu erro nas contas, ou surge algo no meio, mas... Eu acho que é isso aí mesmo.**_

_**Então, estamos bem no finalzinho...**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**E até sexta-feira.**_

_**OBS: Como vocês passaram com os 'surtos Robsten'? Sobreviveram? Nem ligaram? Ficaram à beira da morte?**_

_**Particularmente, acho os dois juntos muuuito fofo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Edward não estava brincando quando disse que Aro tinha deixado tudo pronto – Em poucos dias os advogados de Aro estavam em cima de Edward, pressionando com propostas e mais propostas para que ele ficasse com o dinheiro.

"Eu fiz um acordo" – Edward declarou, enquanto se afundava na cama, ao meu lado – "Caius, o irmão de Aro, é o parente mais próximo vivo... Ele aceita fazer um exame de DNA comigo se eu passar toda a minha parte para o nome dele"

"Para que isso, Edward?"

"Eu preciso, Bella" – Edward respirou mais fundo, enquanto corria os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo – "Eu preciso saber. Eu não vou conseguir ir em frente se eu passar o resto da vida com essa dúvida na minha cabeça. Eu preciso saber a verdade"

Eu queria dizer que aquilo não importava – Como eu já havia dito tantas vezes – Mas eu sabia que para Edward aquilo importava e ele precisava das respostas para continuar vivendo.

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei enquanto o abraçava.

"Ele não pode ser meu pai, Bella..." – Edward sussurrou baixinho – "Como é que eu vou olhar para vocês de novo? Como é que eu vou olhar para os meus filhos de novo, sabendo que eu tenho o sangue daquele homem?"

"Do que você está falando?" – Eu me afastei para olhá-lo – "Você acha mesmo que isso mudaria alguma coisa para as pessoas que te amam? Isso não mudaria nada para qualquer um de nós, Edward. Nós continuaríamos nos orgulhando muito de você"

"Jéssica seria minha irmã"

"Eu sei"

"Nós... Nós nos beijamos, Bella" – Edward fez uma careta.

"Ok... Eu realmente não gosto disso, mas... Muitos irmãos se cumprimentam com 'selinhos'"

"Mas não..."

"Chega" – Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa – "Eu realmente não quero saber o que você fez com a Jéssica ou com qualquer outra mulher"

"Desculpa..." – Edward soltou em um suspiro. E nós dois ficamos ali, em silêncio, por um longo tempo.

"Minha vida vai acabar..." – Edward finalmente soltou, como se aquilo estivesse pesando uma tonelada.

"Edward"

"Se ele for o meu pai, a minha vida vai acabar, Bella"

"Não fale isso!" – Eu ordenei, enquanto segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos, tentando fazer com que ele me olhasse – "Não fale isso, Edward! Não fale... Por nossos filhos, por mim... O que importa quem foi o doador do espermatozóide que fecundou o óvulo de Elizabeth? Seus pais são Carlisle e Esme! Foram eles dois que te criaram, te amaram, cuidaram de você, mesmo quando você foi 'idiota demais'... Foram eles que te ensinaram a ser o homem que você é – O homem que eu amo, o marido perfeito, o melhor pai do mundo... Não diga que a sua vida acabaria... Não diga. Porque se a sua vida acabar, a minha vai acabar também. E a dos seus pais, e a dos nossos filhos..."

"Me desculpa, meu amor..." – Edward suspirou.

"Hey... Achei que você fosse a fortaleza por aqui" – Eu sorri, tentando fazê-lo sorrir também – "Se você não cuidar da gente, o que é que nós vamos fazer?"

"Eu sempre vou cuidar de vocês" – Edward afirmou, finalmente olhando para mim.

"Eu sei" – Eu sorri para ele e apoiei minha testa na dele, enquanto afundava os dedos em seu cabelo que hoje estavam excepcionalmente bagunçados – "Como um homem. Como o homem de verdade que Carlisle te ensinou a ser"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu já não vinha dormindo bem desde a morte de Aro Volturi, mas hoje eu definitivamente descobri toda a profundidade da expressão 'não pregar os olhos'.

Amanhã, quando o Sol se levantar lá fora, eu vou descobrir a verdade. Amanhã sai o resultado do meu exame de DNA. Amanhã eu saberei se tenho qualquer parentesco com Caius. E conseqüentemente, com Aro Volturi.

Carlisle fez questão de coletar meu sangue e cuidar pessoalmente de todos os detalhes do exame.

Eu já havia assinado todos os papéis para que Caius assumisse minha parte na herança de Aro – Independente dos resultados desse exame, eu tinha certeza que não queria esse dinheiro. E essa também havia sido uma das exigências de Caius: Que eu assinasse tudo antes do exame ser feito.

Acho que ele teve medo que, se eu me descobrisse mesmo filho de Aro, acabasse voltando atrás.

Mas nunca. Nunca. Eu não voltaria atrás de nenhuma maneira.

"Bom dia" – O sussurro de Bella me acordou de meus pensamentos e eu me virei para encontrá-la me analisando.

"Espero que seja..." – Eu sorri, enquanto depositava um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Não fica assim, está bem?" – Bella acariciou meu rosto – "Nós vamos estar lá com você"

"Eu sei" – Eu a abracei, respirando bem fundo para sentir o seu cheiro juntinho de mim – "Obrigado"

Nós íamos encontrar Esme e Carlisle na cidade e Bella achou melhor deixar as crianças em casa com Bree. Eu realmente estava muito tenso e ela preferia evitar que as crianças respirassem o ar tão pesado que me rondava ultimamente.

Os berços já tinham sido trocados por caminhas, então eu me abaixei perto de cada um deles e dei um beijo de despedida. Robert nem se mexeu e continuou dormindo profundamente. Renée resmungou e lançou os dois bracinhos no meu pescoço, como ela sempre fazia quando eu tinha que carregá-la de algum lugar para sua própria cama.

Eu esperei um segundo e então afastei suas mãozinhas, depositando um beijo em cada uma. Renée virou de lado e suspirou enquanto eu tirava uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

"Vamos?" – Bella me chamou baixinho do batente da porta.

"Vamos" – Eu concordei após engolir seco.

Bella estava usando um vestido preto – simples, mas muito bonito. Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo pelos ombros, e eu gostava quando ela usava o cabelo solto.

"Você está bonita" – Eu disse enquanto descíamos a escada.

"Obrigada" – Bella ajeitou o vestido mecanicamente e eu percebi que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?" – Eu segurei seu braço antes que ela pudesse alcançar a maçaneta da porta que dava para a rua.

"Sei" – Ela respondeu em um sussurro – "E você? VOCÊ sabe que eu te amo?"

"Sei" – 'E é só isso que tem me mantido em pé' – Eu completei mentalmente, enquanto tentava sorrir. Embora tenha certeza de que falhei miseravelmente.

_PDV BELLA_

Eu ainda me ofereci para dirigir, mas Edward fez questão – 'Me acalma' – Tudo bem. Eu não acreditei, mas tem horas em que é melhor mesmo se manter ocupado com alguma coisa.

Eu realmente estava tentando apoiá-lo, mas não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer naquela situação além de ficar ao seu lado, segurar sua mão e dizer que estava tudo bem. E eu me odiava por isso – Porque eu sabia que para ele não estava tudo bem de maneira alguma.

Quando nós chegamos ao laboratório, Carlisle e Esme já estavam nos esperando.

"Pai" – Edward andou na direção de Carlisle para um abraço e eu pude ouvir algo do tom que Robert tinha quando estava assustado e chamava por mim.

"Oi, querida" – Esme também me cumprimentou e nós seguimos para uma sala de espera que mais parecia uma sala de tortura. Se nós ficamos por lá mais que cinco minutos, foi muito. Mas parecia que nós tínhamos ficado lá por uma verdadeira eternidade.

Quando chamaram Edward para receber o resultado, todos nós nos levantamos, totalmente tensos e meio sem reação. Carlisle disse que ia com ele, então eu só o abracei o mais apertado que pude.

"Eu te amo" – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e Edward virou meu rosto para me beijar. Um beijo calmo e tão quente – Como um beijo de despedida. Que me fez estremecer – "Nada vai mudar" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e apoiei minha testa contra a dele – "Eu ainda vou te amar quando você sair lá de dentro"

Edward não me disse nada, apenas tentou sorrir e me deu outro beijo antes de se virar para abraçar Esme.

Carlisle e Edward entraram em uma salinha absurda, enquanto eu e Esme ficamos esperando do lado de fora. Eu me joguei na primeira cadeira que encontrei e ela sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

"Eu não agüento mais ver o Edward assim, Esme" – Eu confessei, mantendo meus olhos presos na porta por onde eles haviam entrado.

"Calma, querida" – Ela afagou minha mão.

"Essa tristeza no olho dele... Como é que vai ser se esse exame der positivo? Eu não sei se ele vai agüentar"

"Nada vai mudar, Bella: Edward vai continuar sendo nosso filho. E nós vamos ajudá-lo a ficar de pé"

"Eu sei que nada vai mudar para vocês. Nada vai mudar para mim também... Mas para ele... Ele disse que a 'vida dele vai acabar' se ele descobrir que é filho de Aro Volturi" – Eu respirei fundo e tomei coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava me incomodando há muito tempo – "Esme... Tem alguma chance desse exame dar positivo?"

"Eu não sei, Isabella" – Esme confessou em um sussurro – "Elizabeth nunca quis nos contar quem era o pai e nós não nos importávamos realmente com isso para insistir. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja o pai dele. Para mim, as chances de que seja Aro são as mesmas de que seja qualquer outro homem nesse país"

"Meu Deus, Esme... Deus queira que não seja ele... Deus queira"

Mais algumas eternidades, e eu quase dei um pulo da cadeira quando vi a porta se abrir. Eu nem percebi como, mas de repente eu estava de pé, diante de Edward. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e meu coração disparou tanto que eu tenho certeza que cada pessoa ali poderia escutá-lo.

"Negativo" – Edward sussurrou, se quebrando em um sorriso, e eu pude ouvir Esme soltando o ar atrás de mim – "Ele não é meu pai" – Edward me abraçou e eu retribuí com o abraço mais apertado que consegui dar.

"Eu disse que não" – Eu brinquei. Engraçado como em um segundo, aquela pequena palavra havia mudado tudo. Todo o medo, toda a dúvida, toda aquela nuvem que vinha cobrindo o brilho dos olhos de Edward havia ido embora.

Edward se afastou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam mareados, mas de uma maneira boa – Uma maneira feliz.

"Obrigado" – Ele sorriu como eu não o via sorrir a muito tempo – "Obrigado por ficar do meu lado todo o tempo" – Edward me beijou antes de se afastar para abraçar Esme.

"Filho..." – Carlisle puxou o ar – "Se você quiser continuar procurando seu pai..."

"Não" – Edward o interrompeu – "Não, pai! Meu pai é você: Sempre foi e sempre será! Eu só precisava ter certeza de que o sangue desse homem não corria nas minhas veias – De resto, nada mais me importa"

"Ok" – Carlisle sorriu discretamente.

"Que tal nós almoçarmos juntos hoje?" – Esme sugeriu alegre.

"Ai, mãe..." – Edward sorriu – "Só se vocês quiserem ir até a praia. Porque tudo o que eu quero agora é ver os meus filhos e abraçá-los bem apertado o resto do dia!"

"Venham" – Eu insisti – "Nós podemos almoçar no restaurante! Seria tão bom... As crianças também estão com saudades"

"O que você acha, Dr. Carlisle?" – Esme perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia"

"Ótimo!" – Edward disse – "Vai ser um dia maravilhoso: Com meus filhos, a mulher que eu amo, e os meus pais"

_PDV EDWARD_

Carlisle Cullen: Meu pai. E a visão dele ao meu lado nesse momento é a prova de que ele é o meu pai – Porque ninguém mais faria isso.

Quando estenderam aquele envelope na minha direção, os meus braços congelaram.

"Quer que eu abra, filho?" – Carlisle ofereceu calmamente, como se aquilo tudo não fosse uma sentença horrível sobre nossas cabeças. Eu não tinha voz para responder, então apenas assenti com minha cabeça e ele tomou o envelope.

Ver Carlisle abrindo aquilo me fez sentir como um idiota. Eu tive vontade de pular contra ele e dizer que não abrisse – Que nada daquilo realmente importava, que ele era meu pai e que Aro Volturi era apenas um louco...

Mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, eu me arrependeria depois – Quando a dúvida me corroesse todas as noites.

Carlisle puxou os papéis e leu.

"Você quer ler, ou prefere que eu diga?" – Ele estendeu os papéis em minha direção. Eu nem me mexi, então Carlisle deduziu – "Ok... Eu digo: Ele não é seu pai"

Eu senti meu corpo ficar gelado e leve – tão leve que eu nem era capaz de descrever.

"É sério, pai?"

"Claro que sim"- Carlisle firmou um sorriso – "100% seguro para exclusão de paternidade. E mais do que isso, vocês não tem qualquer grau de parentesco"

"Graças a Deus!" – Eu o abracei.

"Acho bom você contar para aquelas duas mulheres lá fora" – Carlisle disse assim que nos soltamos, mas ainda deu tempo de eu notar a clara emoção em seus olhos – "Elas devem estar ansiosas"

"Claro" – Eu assenti e andei até a porta. Bella deu um pulo tão grande quando eu abri a porta e imediatamente estava diante de mim. Eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos cor de chocolate e ela estava tão assustada que tudo o que eu queria era tirar aquele sentimento dela – "Negativo. Ele não é meu pai" – Nós nos abraçamos tão forte, quase como se pudéssemos nos fundir em um só.

"Eu disse que não" – Bella riu e eu me afastei para poder olhá-la, segurando seu precioso rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Obrigado" – Eu sussurrei para ela – "Obrigado por ficar do meu lado todo o tempo" – Eu a beijei e até seu beijo estava mais saboroso agora. Agora que eu me sentia livre outra vez – Que eu me sentia 'eu mesmo' de novo.

Minha mãe também me abraçou apertado e como era bom receber seu abraço! Esme tinha o poder de me fazer acreditar que tudo ficaria bem – Mas acho que é assim com todas as mães. Mesmo nossos filhos, adoram ficar comigo, ou com a Bree, mas quando começam a chorar, é pela Bella que eles chamam.

"Filho, se você quiser continuar procurando seu pai..."

"Não" – Eu interrompi Carlisle – "Não, pai! Meu pai é você: Sempre foi e sempre será! Eu só precisava ter certeza de que o sangue desse homem não corria nas minhas veias – De resto, nada mais me importa"

"Ok" – Carlisle sorriu discretamente.

"Que tal nós almoçarmos juntos hoje?" – Esme sugeriu alegre, desfazendo as últimas nuvens que ainda nos cercavam.

"Ai, mãe... Só se vocês quiserem ir até a praia" – Eu ri – "Porque tudo o que eu quero agora é ver os meus filhos e abraçá-los bem apertado o resto do dia!"

"Isso! Venham!" – Bella insistiu com um sorriso – "Nós podemos almoçar no restaurante! Seria tão bom... As crianças também estão com saudades"

"O que você acha, Dr. Carlisle?" – Esme perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia"

"Ótimo!" – Eu abracei Bella e ela passou seus braços por minha cintura, me abraçando também – "Vai ser um dia maravilhoso: Com meus filhos, a mulher que eu amo, e os meus pais"

_PDV BELLA_

Foi um dia ótimo no final das contas! Esme e Carlisle quase nunca conseguiam vir nos visitar e as crianças adoraram brincar com a 'Vovó Eime' – E ela parecia mais criança que eles: Sentou no chão e tudo o mais!

Carlisle também ficou todo orgulhoso e emocionado quando Renée o chamou de 'Vovô' e mais ainda quando Robert quis sentar no colo dele enquanto nós tomávamos o café da tarde.

"Nós precisamos visitá-los mais... Pelo menos até vocês crescerem o bastante para passarem as férias na casa da Vovó" – Esme falava com Renée sentada em seu colo, brincando com seu colar.

"Eles ainda nem tem férias, mãe" – Edward brincou.

"Por isso mesmo" – Esme deu de ombros – "Mas quando tiverem, vão lá para casa! Vocês dois e o EJ"

"Ah, Vovó... Acho que uma semana vai ser o máximo que eu vou agüentar" – Eu confessei.

"Tudo bem... Eu entendo. E nós podemos dividir: A Renée não vai mesmo querer ir, então eu levo só o Robert e o EJ"

"E como você sabe que ela não vai querer ir?" – Edward riu.

"Bella é do tipo que gosta de passar um tempo sozinha e você passou boa parte da sua vida lendo no quarto... Um dos dois tinha que gostar de ficar quieto um pouco, e eu aposto que é a Renée. Olha só a energia do Robert" – Ela apontou para Robert e Carlisle brincando de bola lá fora – "Renée vai ficar irritada se tiver que passar tanto tempo com a energia do Robert e do EJ juntos!"

Esme e Carlisle só foram embora muito depois do jantar, quando as crianças já estavam literalmente lutando contra o sono. Na verdade, Robert lutou contra o sono, porque a Renée logo pediu para ir para a cama.

Edward tomou banho com Robert enquanto eu preparava uma mamadeira para o nosso 'bebê' e eu fui tomar um banho também, logo depois que eles saíram, deixando os dois na nossa cama, assistindo futebol.

Quando voltei, o Robert já tinha pegado no sono e Edward estava deitado de frente para ele, acariciando seu cabelo. Eu me deitei do outro lado, de maneira que o Robert ficou entre nós dois e Edward sorriu para mim, lindamente.

"Tão bom ficar assim com vocês..." – Edward se aproximou um pouquinho mais para acariciar meu rosto, de maneira que o Robert se aconchegou no pouco espaço que ficou entre nós – "Eu estou me sentindo tão leve, Bella... Tão leve"

"Eu sei" – Eu sorri de volta.

"Eu vou levar o Rob para a cama dele"

"Não precisa..." – Eu mexi no seu cabelo que continuava loirinho – "Deixa ele aqui: Está tão gostoso"

"Não... Hoje não"- Edward sorriu enquanto erguia meu queixo com um dedo, me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos – "Porque hoje eu quero comemorar com a minha mulher"

Eu fiquei tão arrepiada com o jeito que Edward me olhava que até fiquei meio sem ar. Eu tentei sorrir, e tentei não corar, e tentei responder alguma coisa, mas tudo que consegui foi dizer 'ok'. Edward riu e se levantou, pegando Robert no colo.

Ele deu a volta na cama e veio até o meu lado, abaixou um pouquinho e beijou meu pescoço – "Eu já volto, amor" – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Hu-hum" – Foi tudo que eu fui capaz de responder.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oh, Edward, querido... **_

_**Acho melhor eu nem dizer nada...**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Rafaella: **__Bom, parece que para o Edward também importava e agora já está tudo resolvido: ELE NÃO É PAI DO EDWARD! ALELUIA!_

_Sim, eu tenho outra fic em mente, mas só vou começar a escrevê-la de verdade quando Novos Ares acabar._

_(E POSTA AQUI SIM!)_

_**Priiii: **__Deus me livre mudar a fic para o lado sobrenatural só para Aro Volturi voltar das trevas! Nãaaaao! Deixa ele lá: Queimando no mármore do inferno!_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Não merece e não tem! Graças a Deus (E à Elizabeth também, neh?)_

_**Fabi: **__Eu morri de rir! Tipo assim: A vida do Edward é perfeita – O único defeito seria ser filho do Aro. Aí você diz: 'É muito azar para uma única pessoa'! Nossssa! O Aro está mal no seu conceito, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Está acabando MESMO! Podem preparar os lencinhos! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Quem poderia entender os motivos doentios por trás da mente de Aro Volturi? Eu não sei! Mas pai do Edward aquele louco não é! Aêeeeeeeee!_

_**Belle: **__Ai, Jesus! Jura? Babando pelos netos? Vamos ver se sobra alguma leitora até aí, mas tudo bem! Rsrsrs_

_**JU: **__'Na alegria e na tristeza', meu bem! Prometeu, agora já era! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Mas agora o Edward está livre do peso da dúvida! Livre, leve e feliz!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Não, ele não é! Pela graça de Deus!_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Concordo – 'Aro que fique onde quer que esteja' – E eu duvido que seja um bom lugar!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Pode deixar que eu aviso da nova fic, ok?_

_E você nasceu de sete meses? Jura? Isso é que é desespero, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Bia!**_

_Ah! Que triste você sumida!_

_Mas eu amei sua última review!_

_Não tem problema que você demore um ano: Volte para me dizer o que achou do fim, ok? Bjs._


	137. Chapter 137

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu confesso que fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Bree quando abri a porta de casa. Nesse horário, ela já deveria ter ido embora e Bella nunca – NUNCA – havia deixado de me esperar com as crianças.

"Bree? Ainda aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eu perguntei enquanto Robert e Renée faziam a maior festa, se agarrando às minhas pernas.

"Não foi nada, não, senhor Edward... É só que a Dona Bella está um pouquinho nervosa"

"Nervosa por quê?"

"Acho que é alguma coisa com o restaurante" – Bree me confessou com uma careta.

"Onde ela está?"

"Lá no escritório"

"Vocês dois ficam com a Bree um pouquinho que o papai vai ver como a mamãe está" – Não foi fácil soltar os dois da minha perna, mas eu finalmente consegui e praticamente fugi para o escritório antes que eles conseguissem me alcançar outra vez.

"Entra" – Bella falou lá de dentro quando eu bati na porta.

"Oi" – Eu a cumprimentei, enquanto ela desligava o telefone.

"Oi, amor" – Bella respondeu com uma expressão tão cansada e um ar tão triste que me deu vontade de pegá-la no colo.

"Que carinha é essa, princesa?" – Eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo.

"Eu não estou dando conta, Edward" – Eu vi seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Oh, amor... O que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu puxei Bella para junto de mim e ela desabou de vez.

"É coisa demais, Edward! É coisa demais... Eu não estou conseguindo dar conta: Olha só que horas já são e hoje eu mal tive tempo de ficar com as crianças" – Bella fungava entre uma frase e outra, tentando parar de chorar – "Se a Bree não pudesse ficar até mais tarde hoje, eu nem sei o que teria feito"

"Fica calma, amor..." – Eu acariciei seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu não consigo, Edward! É tanta coisa para cuidar! Eu nunca imaginei que o restaurante fosse tomar tanto do meu tempo... Eu quero poder ficar com os nossos filhos, eu quero poder fazer o jantar para você, eu quero não estar destruída e exausta no fim do dia!"

"Você só precisa de alguém para te ajudar" – Eu acariciei seu rosto e sequei uma lágrima que teimava em cair – "Nós vamos contratar alguém para te ajudar: Um gerente... Alguém. Está bem?"

Bella fez um biquinho e assentiu com a cabeça antes de se aproximar para me dar um abraço – "Acho que estou de TPM" – Ela murmurou baixinho, me fazendo rir.

"Acho que a Bree precisa ir para casa" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo.

"Hu-hum" – Bella concordou.

"Você já acabou que resolver tudo?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para nós comermos"

"Hum... Eu gosto quando você cozinha..."

"Eu também gosto de cozinhar para você, princesa" – Eu beijei seu cabelo – "Agora vai, que eu vou ficar com as crianças para a Bree ir embora"

"Hu-hum"

_PDV BELLA_

Um beijinho, um abraço... E é incrível a capacidade que o meu marido tem de acalmar todas as tormentas que me chacoalharam o dia inteiro.

"Acho que estou de TPM" – Eu confessei, afundando minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto Edward riu.

"Acho que a Bree precisa ir para casa" – Ele afagou meu cabelo.

"Hu-hum"

"Você já acabou que resolver tudo?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para nós comermos"

"Hum..." – Eu sorri. E eu acho que era o primeiro sorriso que eu estava dando hoje – "Eu gosto quando você cozinha..."

"Eu também gosto de cozinhar para você, princesa" – Edward beijou meu cabelo – "Agora vai, que eu vou ficar com as crianças para a Bree ir embora"

"Hu-hum"

Um banho quente e o meu marido... Acho que já dá para melhorar bastante o meu humor. Jantar junto, ficar com as crianças... É, eu acho que vamos conseguir reverter o péssimo dia que eu tive.

Eu nem percebi que estava tão cansada assim, até sair do banho e notar que a minha cama estava tão convidativa – 'Só cinco minutinhos' – Eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de me deitar.

Mas eu acho que os meus cinco minutinhos duraram um pouquinho mais do que deviam... Ou melhor, duraram o tempo exato – Porque valeu à pena pegar no sono e ser acordada pelos beijos dos meus dois bebezinhos.

"'Acóda', mamãe" – A Renée falou devagarzinho para não me assustar, depois de me dar um beijo demorado na bochecha.

"Hum..." – Eu até tentei fingir que ainda estava dormindo, mas acabei não agüentando e ri – "Que jeito bom de acordar..."

"Papai 'fei picoca'" – Robert riu e eu vi que Edward estava mesmo com uma tigela enorme cheia de pipoca doce.

"Pipoca, amor?"

Edward deu de ombros – "Eu até ia fazer algum prato maravilhoso, mas para falar a verdade, nós não tínhamos nada de legal na despensa, então... Eu resolvi fazer 'picoca'"

"Nós não podemos dar 'picoca' para as crianças no jantar"

"Eu já dei comida para os dois" – Edward respondeu, revirando os olhos para mim – "A pipoca é o NOSSO jantar"

"Hum... Já deu comida para os dois? Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Quase uma hora"

"Jura? Uau..." – Eu me espantei. Mas realmente, eu estava me sentindo bem melhor.

"Juro" – Edward riu, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros para todo mundo se encostar contra a cabeceira. Ainda bem que nossa cama era muito espaçosa – "E então, o que nós vamos assistir hoje? Bob Esponja ou Aladdin?"

"Aladdin!" – Robert e Renée gritaram juntos.

"Ok! Aladdin!" – Edward se levantou para colocar o DVD – "Nossos filhos gostam dos clássicos, ah?"

"Parece que sim..."

"E aí?" – Edward parou na beirada da cama – "Vocês vão deixar o papai sentar perto da mamãe?"

"Não!" – Renée emburrou. Sim, meus filhos agora são ciumentos.

"Bob xenta mamãe, Nenée xenta papai" – Robert completou, enquanto passava os bracinhos pela minha cintura.

"Mamãe tem uma idéia! O Rob senta no colo da mamãe e a Nenée senta no colo do papai – Assim o papai e a mamãe podem sentar perto também" – Eu sugeri – "E então? O que vocês acham? Boa idéia? Todo mundo concorda?"

Todo mundo concordou, então eu e Edward conseguimos, pelo menos, sentar perto um do outro. E, quando as crianças se distraíram com o filme, nós conseguimos até nos beijar!

"Santo Aladdin" – Edward murmurou contra meus lábios.

"Nem me fala..." – Eu respondi.

De vez em quando nós levávamos umas broncas, quando eles percebiam que nós estávamos nos beijando ao invés de prestar atenção na milésima exibição de Aladdin aqui em casa. Mas – Coitados dos meus filhos – Não faziam idéia ainda do quanto era bom namorar escondido de alguém (Mesmo que esse 'alguém' fossem eles).

"Todo mundo para a cama" – Edward anunciou assim que o filme terminou e é claro que as crianças protestaram.

"Bob Esponja" – Renée queria que Edward colocasse o outro DVD.

"Não, não. A mamãe está cansada e vai todo mundo dormir" – Edward avisou.

"É, mamãe?" – Aqueles olhinhos do Robert quase me fizeram deixar eles assistirem Bob Esponja...

"É, filho... Amanhã a mamãe fica mais com vocês, está bem? A mamãe promete"

"Vamos, vamos! Todo mundo para a cama!" – Edward pegou as crianças e saiu com eles do quarto.

"Espera, espera!"

"O que foi?" – Edward voltou.

"Ninguém me deu beijo de boa noite!" – Eu fiz um biquinho para eles.

"Ah..." – E aí eu fui inundada por uma 'tsunami' de beijos de boa noite.

Eu escovei os dentes e voltei a me deitar e fiquei escutando a voz de Edward contando uma historinha para as crianças, e as risadinhas deles em algumas horas e as perguntas que eles tiravam sei lá de onde... E só acordei quando Edward voltou para a cama e me abraçou pela cintura.

"Ai" – Eu gemi enquanto me virava.

"O que foi?" – Edward me olhava preocupado.

"Nada... Só uma dorzinha chata bem aqui" – Eu apertei a parte de trás do meu ombro e estava bem dolorida.

"Me deixa ver" – Edward tirou minha mão e massageou o lugar fazendo com que doesse um pouquinho, mas de um jeito que aliviava.

"Hum..."

"Quer uma massagem?" – Edward afastou meu cabelo.

"Quero..."

"Eu vou pegar um creme"

Mas é claro que eu acabei dormindo no meio da massagem. E nem sei como foi que eu acordei no outro dia, quando a claridade já estava começando a entrar no quarto, sorrindo feito boba, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Eu me ajeitei nos braços de Edward e respirei mais fundo para sentir seu cheiro e me senti a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Até o despertador tocar!

"Não..." – Eu gemi quando Edward tentou alcançar seu celular.

"O que foi?" – Eu senti seu peito vibrar por causa de uma risada.

"Não levanta..."

"Nós dois precisamos trabalhar, amor" – Edward argumentou, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Não... Não quero..." – Eu o abracei mais forte – "Quero ficar aqui, assim... O dia inteiro abraçadinha com você, sentindo seu cheiro perto de mim..."

"Eu não posso amor..." – Edward afagou meu rosto e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Não pode por quê?"

"Eu tenho uma audiência na cidade" – Edward sorriu – "E não faz esse biquinho, senão eu desisto de ir"

"Mentiroso..."

"Vem cá, vem..." – Ele me puxou para um beijinho, que virou um beijo... E que já estava ficando bom até demais... – "E não me beija assim" – Edward resmungou contra meus lábios – "Se não, eu desisto da audiência, e deixo o coitado do cara que trabalhou vinte anos na mesma empresa acabar sem nada, só para ficar assim com você..."

"Trapaceiro!" – Eu bati em seu ombro enquanto me levantava da cama em um pulo.

"Eu? Por quê?" – Edward se fez de desentendido.

"Precisava falar do coitado do cara que vai ficar sem nada por minha causa?"

"Ah... Vem cá" – Edward me chamou com a mão.

"Não" – Eu emburrei na beira da cama.

"Vem cá" – Ele sentou na cama também e me puxo pela cintura, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro – "O que você tem?"

"Não sei..." – Eu fiz um bico maior ainda – "Acho que estou carente..."

"Oh..." – Edward deu um beijo no meu pescoço – "Tadinha..." – Ele beijou meu rosto – "Eu tenho uma idéia"

"Hum..."

"Que tal, se você visse com a Bree se ela pode ficar com as crianças até mais tarde hoje? Talvez ela possa dormir aqui..."

"Hum"

"E aí, eu poderia levar a minha garota no cinema" – Edward correu o nariz pelo meu ombro bem devagar – "E nós poderíamos ver um filme de verdade, de gente grande..."

"Hum..."

"E namorar um pouquinho..." – Edward fez questão de colar seus lábios na minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer – "O que você acha?"

"Eu adoraria..." – Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Mesmo?"

"Hu-hum" – E joguei meus braços em seu pescoço.

"Então você fala com a Bree?"

"Falo"

"E me avisa o que resolvemos?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então nós temos um encontro, gatinha?" – Edward perguntou e eu só assenti com a cabeça, enquanto mordia meu lábio – "Ótimo" – Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e eu o agarrei de vez – "Bella... Amor... Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar"

"Hum... Droga"

"Ah... Não faz essa carinha. Prometo que de noite eu vou ser todo seu"

"Promete?"

"Prometo" – Edward me deu um beijo rápido – "Meu bebezinho carente"

"Hum"

"Agora vamos levantar que você precisa tomar um bom café da manhã, porque ontem nós só comemos 'picoca'" – Edward disse enquanto já se levantava da cama.

Eu ri dele imitando Rob e segurei sua mão, fazendo com que Edward parasse – "Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo, princesa" – Edward sorriu – "Mas eu ainda preciso ir para a audiência"

"Hum... Droga!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, gente!**_

_**Olha só: Acho que errei nas contas! Quer dizer, na verdade, foi esse capítulo que brotou e não estava nos planos... Eu vou avisando quando o fim realmente for chegar, ok? Tipo: Eu aviso quando só faltar mais um! Rsrsrs**_

_**Fabi: **__Tadinho do Edward! Você o desprezaria se ele fosse filho do Aro?_

_**Alanna: **__Estava sumida! O que aconteceu? Sim, sim: Estamos rumo ao final!_

_**Bcullen: **__Muita gente cogitou, ficou 'com a pulga atrás da orelha' – Aí eu não quis deixar todos com essa dúvida no coração! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Acho que eles estavam tentando evitar o inferno que virou de vez depois do beijo – Ser perseguido por paparazzi até no avião não deve ser nada legal. Tropeçar e ter mil fotos disso, não deve ser legal..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__'__Ainda bem mesmo que Aro não é o pai dele, era bem capaz de fazer uma loucura se fosse o contrário...' – Quem ia fazer a loucura? O Edward ou você? Rsrsrs_

_**Bianca: **__Temos mais cinco ou seis capítulos e aí acaba._

_**Tainatamandua: **__Três pessoas me falaram que ficaram tensas... É que a gente se envolve, neh?_

_**Tati: **__Eu também não surtei no nível de algumas por aí, mas dei um surtinho sim! Rsrsrs – E eles são lindos juntos! Ah..._

_E sim, seis capítulos! E pronto! Se controla! Rsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Mais seis capítulos dão 143! Vocês não acham que já dá para ficar feliz, não? 143 capítulos! Afff!_


	138. Chapter 138

_PDV EDWARD_

"Oi..."

"Oi... Que vozinha doce para se escutar logo após uma audiência"

"Já acabou?" – Bella perguntou surpresa.

"Já" – Eu assenti – "E eu já estou indo para casa, tomar um bom banho, porque hoje eu vou levar minha garota no cinema... Não vou?"

"Vai" – Eu pude ouvir um sorriso na voz dela – "Falei com a Bree e ela já foi até a casa dela pegar as coisas para passar a noite aqui..."

"Hum... Que ótimo. Então, o que você quer ver?"

"Qualquer coisa... Na verdade, eu só quero ficar agarradinha com você o tempo todo"

"Bom... Quanto a isso, acho que você pode ficar sossegada"

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Bella brincando com as crianças, usando um vestidinho florido, ajustado em sua cintura, que a deixava tão bonita – "Já está pronta?"

"Bree disse que, se as crianças fossem se acostumando a me ver assim, seria mais fácil na hora em que nós formos sair de verdade"

"Oh... Faz sentido... Bom, eu vou tomar meu banho e nós já vamos, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Já volto" – Eu sorri antes de beijá-la.

Mesmo com toda a 'estratégia' de Bree, as crianças não foram tão facilmente enganadas. Renée não queria sair do meu colo de jeito nenhum e Bree teve que enrolá-los muito até conseguir levar os dois para o quarto, para que nós pudéssemos sair.

Nós mal entramos no carro, e Bella já ligou para Bree para se certificar que estava tudo bem – "Vai em paz, Dona Bella. Se acontecer alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que eu ligo" – Bree tentou acalmá-la.

Bella foi relaxando aos pouquinhos e, quando chegamos ao shopping, ela já estava bem mais tranqüila. Nós não saíamos muito sem as crianças, e principalmente para Bella – Que passava praticamente o dia todo com eles – Eu imaginava que não fosse uma tarefa fácil.

"E então? O que vamos comer?" – Eu perguntei enquanto nos aproximávamos da praça de alimentação – "Hambúrguer gorduroso ou sushi light?"

"Hambúrguer gorduroso!" – Bella respondeu animada.

"Ok" – Eu ri – "Mas acho que é melhor escolhermos o filme primeiro e já comprarmos as entradas"

"Sim, senhor"

"E então? Algum te atraiu em especial?" – Eu perguntei enquanto estávamos parados em frente aos letreiros do cinema.

"Não..." – Bella fez um biquinho – "Não tem nenhum filme de menina..."

"Hum... Você quer voltar outro dia?" – Eu ofereci – "Quando estrear alguma coisa que você queira ver?"

"Não... Eu escolho algum" – Bella me puxou para o lugar onde estavam os cartazes e começou a analisá-los – "Hum... Esse parece ser muito bobo... E eu detesto filmes de terror... Ah! Esse é de suspense... Se você prometer que me abraça bem forte se eu me assustar..."

"Hum... Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício"

"Então acho que esse é o eleito"

"Ok – Duas entradas para o filme de suspense saindo!"

Nós compramos as entradas e voltamos para a praça de alimentação e para os nossos hambúrgueres enormes e gordurosos. Nós parecíamos mesmo um casalzinho de namorados – Rindo de bobagens e se beijando de vez em quando... Estava sendo uma bela noite agradável.

"Pipoca?" – Eu perguntei quando voltamos para o cinema.

"Urgh... Acho que não" – Bella riu – "Nós já comemos tanta pipoca ontem"

"E chocolate?"

"Hum..." – Bella mordeu o lábio – "Chocolate sim!"

"Me espera aqui? Eu vou comprar e volto em um segundo"

"Ah, eu vou aproveitar para ir ao banheiro"

"Ok" – Eu concordei – "Quem voltar primeiro espera aqui?"

"Hu-hum"

_PDV BELLA_

Comer hambúrguer sem culpa, ir ao cinema com o homem da minha vida, beijar a boca dele, e saber que todas as mulheres desse shopping estão me encarando cheias de inveja! Ah... Esse é um dia realmente feliz!

Tudo bem que o filme parece não ser lá essas coisas, mas eu estou adorando a nossa noite juntos.

"Pipoca?" – Edward ofereceu na porta do cinema.

"Urgh... Acho que não" – Eu ri – "Nós já comemos tanta pipoca ontem"

"E chocolate?"

"Hum..." – Oferta tentadora... Principalmente para uma mulher na TPM – "Chocolate sim!"

"Me espera aqui? Eu vou comprar e volto em um segundo"

"Ah... Eu vou aproveitar para ir ao banheiro" – Assim eu não preciso sair sozinha, quando estiver tudo escuro, morrendo de medo que o assassino do filme esteja escondido atrás da porta da sala de cinema.

"Ok" – Edward me deu um beijinho rápido antes de se afastar – "Quem voltar primeiro espera aqui?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei antes de seguir para o banheiro.

Eu sorri ao abrir a porta e ver uma mamãe ajeitando a roupa de seu filho. O garoto não devia ser muito mais velho que os meus 'bebês' e eu me peguei suspirando de saudades de Robert e Renée.

Quando a mulher se levantou, eu imediatamente a reconheci – "Lizzie?" – Não era mesmo muita coincidência encontrá-la aqui: No banheiro do cinema?

"Isabella!" – Ela sorriu, tão surpresa quanto eu – "Uau! Que surpresa!"

"Pois é..."

"Veio passar o fim de semana na praia também?"

"Oh... Não, eu... Eu estou morando aqui"

"Mesmo?" – Sua expressão era de dúvida se isso era algo bom ou não – "Deve ser... Interessante"

"Sim, é bem interessante" – Eu ri – "Então, esse é o seu bebê?"

"Oh, sim" – Ela o pegou no colo para que eu visse melhor. Ele era uma pequena mistura da pele morena de Jacob com os delicados traços de Lizzie – "Diga 'oi', filho"

"Oi" – Ele obedeceu, meio envergonhado e eu pensei que isso não devia ser herança de 'Jacob, o popular'

"Oi, querido" – Eu sorri para ele – "Como é que você se chama?"

"Ephraim" – Foi a própria Lizzie quem respondeu, enquanto o garotinho escondia o rosto no ombro da mãe.

"Oh..." – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Eu sabia que aquele era o nome do avô de Jacob. O avô de quem Jacob se orgulhava muito e de quem falava o tempo todo.

"Foi Jacob quem escolheu..." – Lizzie explicou e eu assenti com a cabeça – "Ele... Ele me contou sobre vocês"

"Oh... Ele contou?"

"Sim, ele... Ele ouviu o que você disse. Aliás, eu fiquei muito feliz em te encontrar e poder te dizer obrigada, por que... Jacob tem tentado ser um bom pai depois da conversa que vocês tiveram"

"Eu fico feliz"

"Nós não estamos juntos de qualquer maneira" – Ela deu de ombros – "Mas ele tem tentado ser presente para o Ephraim"

"Que bom"

"E os seus bebês? Estão aí?" – Lizzie sorriu.

"Oh, não... Eu só estou com o meu marido"

"São dois meninos?"

"Um casal"

"Uau! Meus parabéns! Seu marido deve estar muito orgulhoso" – Lizzie sorriu – "Dizem que o sonho de todo pai é ter um casalzinho"

"Acho que sim..."

"Bom, eu preciso ir" – Lizzie apontou a porta – "Meu namorado está nos esperando"

"Oh... Namorado? Que ótimo" – Eu tentei sorrir, embora aquilo tudo parecesse bem estranho. Eu realmente estou no banheiro do cinema, falando de 'namorados' com a ex-namorada do meu ex-namorado? Mesmo? – "Fico feliz que as coisas estejam dando certo para você"

"Obrigada" – Lizzie sorriu, tentando ajeitar seu já inquieto filho – "Eu adoraria conhecer seus bebês. Quem sabe a gente não se esbarre por aí... Meu namorado tem uma casa na praia e... Quem sabe?"

"Claro... Eu... Eu tenho um restaurante na ponta da praia – Apareçam lá qualquer dia desses"

"Um restaurante? Sério?"

"É... O Le Roy. Pergunte por lá, eu tenho certeza que alguém vai saber te indicar"

"O Le Roy? Mesmo?" – Lizzie parecia realmente surpresa – "Acho que não vou ter que perguntar – Nós jantamos lá há algumas semanas"

"Oh... Ok. Então... Quando voltarem, é só perguntar por mim"

"Pode deixar!"

"Ok"

Nós duas ficamos naquele silêncio estranhamente constrangedor de milésimos de segundos, até que Lizzie resolveu falar outra vez.

"Ok... Eu realmente tenho que ir"

"Claro, claro" – Eu concordei.

"Nos vemos por aí, então?"

"Claro"

"Diz 'tchau', filho" – Lizzie disse e o garotinho se encolheu ainda mais – "Foi bom te encontrar"

"Também achei"

"Bom filme" – Lizzie ainda falou antes de sair do banheiro.

"Para vocês também"

Eu corri para o banheiro, preocupada em não deixar Edward me esperando por mais tempo e saí o mais rápido possível.

"Demorou..." – Edward andou em minha direção assim que eu atravessei a porta – "Já estava quase entrando lá para ver se você estava bem"

"Eu estou bem" – Eu sorri para ele.

"Então porque essa demora toda?"

"Eu encontrei a Lizzie... Lembra? Aquela garota que estava esperando um filho do Jacob"

"Claro..." – Edward franziu o cenho assim que o ouviu o nome de Jacob – "O que ela fazia aqui? Ele está aqui com ela?"

"Não... Eles nem estão juntos. Na verdade, ela está aqui com o novo namorado"

"Oh..."

"O bebê dela estava aqui... Me lembrou nossos filhos – Fiquei com saudades"

"Hum"- Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Você quer ir para casa?"

"Não... Mas nós podíamos ligar para a Bree antes do filme começar" – Eu sugeri – "Você sabe... Só por precaução"

"Sim, sim, minha linda dama" – Edward sorriu, já tirando o celular do bolso e começando a discar.

As crianças estavam bem. Bree disse que eles perguntaram um pouquinho sobre nós, mas logo se aquietaram e já estavam deitadinhos, de barriguinha bem cheia, assistindo 'Pinóquio', e prestes a dormir.

"Pronto, minha esposa? Mais tranqüila agora?" – Edward ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha – "Podemos seguir para o filme?"

"Sim, senhor" – Eu o beijei, antes de aceitar sua mão estendida para mim - "E então? Comprou meu chocolate?"

"Uma barra branca e uma preta" – Edward assentiu.

"Hum... Você é mesmo o marido perfeito!"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu gostava de ver Bella assim: Tão leve e tão calma... Nem encontrar com a tal 'Lizzie' conseguiu tirar seu bom humor – O que era surpreendentemente ótimo.

Bella riu enquanto nos beijávamos durante os trailers – "Nós parecemos dois adolescentes" – Ela respondeu quando eu perguntei o porquê do riso.

"Talvez..." – Eu dei de ombros, passeando com as costas de minha mão por seu rosto – "Dois adolescentes apaixonados, com certeza"

"Com certeza" – Bella riu e eu voltei a beijá-la.

O filme começou e logo na primeira cena fomos 'brindados' com um assassinato brutal. Bella fechou os olhos e se encolheu inteira contra mim, me fazendo rir.

"Com medo, amor?"

"Não é para rir! Você prometeu que ia me abraçar apertado se eu ficasse assustada!"

"Ah... Pode deixar..." – Eu a puxei para mais perto e Bella escondeu o rosto em meu peito – "Eu vou fazer esse grande sacrifício"

Nós estávamos completamente tortos nas poltronas e Bella fazia cada expressão incrível, roendo as unhas e tentando não gritar com os sustos que ela levava nos momentos de tensão do filme.

"Bella?" – Eu chamei baixinho.

"Oi?" – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Olha aqui para mim"

"Oi?" – Ela me olhou.

"Eu te amo, linda" – Eu sussurrei para Bella e ela se quebrou em um sorriso surpreso.

"Hum..." – Bella me beijou – "Eu também, meu amor"

Eu a puxei de volta para beijá-la outra vez e não a soltei até que estivéssemos sem ar – "Nós vamos perder o assassino, Edward" – Bella riu baixinho, apoiando sua testa contra a minha.

"O culpado sempre é o mordomo" – Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Mas nem tem um mordomo nesse filme!" – Bella riu.

"Mas ele sempre é o culpado" – Eu insisti.

Tudo bem, eu confesso: O filme não era lá essas coisas, mas... Até que foi bem divertido de qualquer maneira.

Já era tarde quando saímos do cinema e Bella queria ligar para Bree outra vez, mas eu insisti que era desnecessário e que, tanto Bree, quanto as crianças já deviam estar dormindo há muito tempo.

"Nós vamos estar em casa em um minuto e você vai ver que os nossos bebês estão muito bem"

"Está bem..." – Bella aceitou, embora não sem manter um biquinho até chegarmos ao carro.

Bella chegou em casa, correndo direto para o quarto das crianças. Como eu havia previsto, os dois já estavam dormindo profundamente. Mas Bree ainda estava acordada, aproveitando para colocar alguns trabalhos em dia.

"Como eles se comportaram?" – Bella perguntou, sentada na beirada da cama de Renée, acariciando seu cabelo.

"Sinto muito, Dona Bella... Mas eles se comportaram muito bem" – Bree riu.

"É..." – Bella suspirou – "Eles já estão crescidos, não é?"

"Mas... Se é que serve de consolo, o Robert chamou você depois que dormiu" – Bree acrescentou.

"Mesmo? Oh..." – Bella mordeu seu lábio – "Viu?" – Ela olhou para mim – "Ele me chamou depois que dormiu..."

Eu ri e estendi a mão para ela – "Vem, nós dois também precisamos dormir" – Bella suspirou e me deu sua mão e eu a ajudei a levantar – "E você, dona Bree Tanner, não fique acordada até muito tarde – Não quero que sua avó nos acuse de quebrar os seus horários"

"Pode deixar, senhor Edward" – Bree riu – "Eu já vou me deitar"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu suspirei quando me deitei contra o peito de Edward e ele me abraçou.

"E então? Você gostou do nosso encontro?" – Edward perguntou depois de dar um beijo em meu cabelo.

"Hu-hum" – Eu sorri – "Foi maravilhoso"

"Eu também gostei" – Edward tirou meu cabelo do rosto – "E fiquei muito orgulhoso de você"

"De mim?" – Eu me surpreendi e me virei para olhá-lo – "Por quê?"

"Porque você não deixou nada estragar a nossa noite: Nem a 'tal' Lizzie, nem o filme ruim..."

"Claro que não" – Eu ri. Para dizer a verdade, até eu mesma estava surpresa com o meu bom humor – "Eu nunca mais fiquei assim com você... E foi tão bom, tão gostoso... Eu não deixaria nem... Sei lá! Aquela tal de Tânia estragar a nossa noite!" – Edward riu – "Ok... Talvez ela estragasse sim..."

"Que bom que ela não apareceu, então"

"É... Que bom – De todas as maneiras..."

"Boba" – Edward riu, batendo um dedo na ponta do meu nariz – "Não vamos falar dela... Já que nós fizemos um trabalho tão bom em não deixar nada estragar a nossa noite, não é agora que vamos deixar, não é?"

"É" – Eu sorri – "Então... Quer dizer que eu ganhei uma estrelinha?"

"Ganhou" – Edward assentiu.

"E eu posso trocar as estrelinhas por prêmios?"

"Pode"

"E será que eu posso trocar por um beijo?"

"Sempre"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Continuo achando que acaba sexta-feira, dia 03... Então, contagem regressiva: FALTAM CINCO CAPÍTULOS PARA O FIM.**_

_**E...**_

_**Não, mocinhas! A Bellinha não está grávida!**_

_**Coitada da moça, não pode nem ter uma TPM cheia de carência?**_

_**Alanna: **__Ah, Alanna! Que coisa feia! Mas eu vou perdoar – Beijos para a família!_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Vocês sempre tão espertinhas – Sempre gostam dos meninos, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ahahahaha! Bem que a Isa Stream falou – QUASE ficou com dó da Bella, mas aí lembrou que o Edward é marido dela! Rsrsrs – Ela é que tinha que ficar com dó da gente!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Não, não tem jeito... O fim se aproxima a passos largos! Rsrsrs_

_**Natasha: **__Nã... Mais cinco e só! (Posso até errar as contas, mas acho que tanto assim, não, neh?)_

_**Fabi: **__Ai, tadinho... Nem me fala – O Edward ia ficar desolado se fosse filho do Aro. Mas aposto que ia ter uma fila interminável de gente disposta a consolá-lo!_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Ihhh – Acho que eu não vou mais perder a conta, não!_

_**Bcullen: **__É, foi um capítulo 'dengosinho', neh? Acho que eu estava manhosa que nem a Bella... Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Uma 'eterna fic'? – Essa seria uma nova categoria de fics, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Como já disse lá em cima: Não, a Bella não está grávida! – E os bebês estão falando mega! Ou 'méia' porque eles ainda falam errado! Rsrsrs_


	139. Chapter 139

_PDV BELLA_

Falta pouco mais de um mês para o casamento da Alice. E apesar de estar tudo praticamente certo, eu tenho certeza que ela vai me enlouquecer até lá!

Mas eu não vou reclamar... Não vou... (Sim, eu estou repetindo isso como um mantra) Porque Alice organizou meu casamento inteiro sozinha e não reclamou! Então, eu serei uma boa amiga – e madrinha – e ajudarei em tudo aquilo que ela precisar.

Hoje estou largando tudo e vindo para a cidade com a Bree e as crianças, porque vamos experimentar nossas roupas. E eu estou tão ansiosa para ver Robert e Renée vestindo seus lindos trajes em preto e branco!

Porque o casamento da Alice vai ser todo em branco e preto, com alguns detalhes em vinho – No altar, por exemplo, o 'detalhe em vinho' sou eu (e a outra madrinha). Porque todos os outros vão estar usando branco e preto: Alice, Jasper, Edward, o outro padrinho, e Robert, Renée e EJ.

Sim, o pequeno EJ começou a andar! E está tão bonitinho! Eu mal posso esperar para ver os 'Pequenos Cullen' entrando pelo corredor do restaurante, ao som de... Droga! Eu ainda não consegui decorar as músicas da cerimônia, e Alice está implicando com isso!

"Eu sabia todas as suas!" – Ela me acusa todas às vezes – "As originais, E as que Edward escolheu"

"Eu sei, Allie. Me perdoa... É que eu... Eu não tenho tanta habilidade quanto você" – Quando nada mais der certo, elogie.

Meu vestido serviu direitinho e eu ganhei felicitações de Alice, do estilista, e do Ateliê inteiro por não ter engordado.

Alice ainda tinha as medidas de Edward e a roupa dele já havia sido providenciada – Ser homem é tão fácil. E a vida é tão injusta.

Mas, pensando bem, hoje quem está na vantagem sou eu: Edward está trabalhando, trancado em um escritório, cercado pelo código penal e meia dúzia de advogados, enquanto eu viajei para a cidade, para experimentar um vestido, ver meus bebês vestidos de bonecos, e passar à tarde com minhas melhores amigas.

Tudo bem que eu odeio experimentar roupas, mas eu ainda acho que estou na vantagem.

Alice quer um casamento clássico e até bem simples (Se você levar em conta que é o casamento de Mary Alice Brandon, é claro), e meu vestido é bem bonito – Simples, discreto... Eu até gosto dele! Eu acho que até usaria ele, mesmo sem ninguém me obrigando a isso.

E o vestido da Renée? Ah... Confesso que estou completamente derretida por minha filha!

E o Robert e o EJ com as roupinhas combinando! E com direito a gravatinha vinho e tudo!

Agarrei os dois e enchi de beijinhos! Até eles começarem com a tão temida frase, que eu sei que me perseguirá desse dia em diante, até que meus filhos sejam adultos – "Pára, mamãe!"

"Vocês estão vendo, não é? Eles ainda não têm nem dois anos, e já estão reclamando dos meus beijos! Ser mãe não é fácil! A gente gera, sofre com o parto, amamenta, passa a noite em claro quando eles têm dor de ouvido... E eles rejeitam um beijinho"

"Mas você estava quase esmagando os dois!" – Alice riu.

"Allie! É para ficar do meu lado, não do deles!"

"Mas eu prometi que iria defender a minha afilhada em qualquer situação"

"Rose! Diz que você me entende!" – Eu busquei consolo.

"Entendo" – Rosalie assentiu – "Mas tudo o que eu posso fazer por você, é sofrer de mãos dadas! Porque o EJ... Vai ser do tipo que sai de casa com quinze anos e aparece uma vez por mês, só para 'filar' o jantar e apresentar uma namorada nova"

"'Um PÉSSIMA namorada nova' – Você se esqueceu de acrescentar" – Alice riu.

"Ah! Mas isso é óbvio: Nenhuma delas vai servir para o meu filho!" – Nós três rimos.

"Ainda bem que Esme não é esse tipo de sogra, ah?" – Eu ri.

"Ah, Bella! Mas nós não somos esse tipo de garota" – Rosalie argumentou – "Nós somos duas mocinhas de família, que fazemos os filhos dela felizes, e ainda demos netos lindos para ela"

"Verdade, Rose" – Eu concordei – "Até virgem eu era!"

"Você era virgem?" – Rosalie arregalou os olhos de uma maneira que até me assustou.

"Era..." – Eu me senti quase confessando um crime.

"Meu Deus, o Emmett não vai acreditar!" 

"Não, senhora! Você não vai contar para o Emmett!" – Eu apontei e Alice riu – "Eu não quero ele falando da minha vida sexual por aí!"

"Ok..." – Rosalie fez aquele sinal de quem está passando um zíper pela boca, trancando, e jogando a chave fora.

"Hum! Acho bom, mocinha!"

Nós havíamos saído de casa bem cedo e chegado ainda no comecinho da manhã, então tivemos tempo o bastante para dar um passeio no parque antes de almoçarmos juntas. Robert, Renée e EJ adoraram a liberdade e correram sem parar, sentaram na grama e se sujaram inteiros. Nós até tivemos que trocá-los antes de seguir para o restaurante.

"Vocês podiam ficar até de noite..." – Alice fez um biquinho quando acabamos de almoçar.

"Não dá, Allie..." – Eu neguei com um sorriso – "Você sabe como o Edward é: Falou mil vezes para eu não voltar muito tarde, que é perigoso dirigir a noite... E além do mais, as crianças já estão acabadas! Estão precisando chegar em casa, tomar um banho, e cair na cama!"

"O EJ também" – Rosalie riu – "Só o Robert para agüentar o pique dele, e ainda deixá-lo cansado!"

"Pois é... O Robert ainda agüentava um rali, ou algo assim!" – Nós rimos juntas da animação que ele ainda demonstrava, dançando no meio do salão – "Mas olha só a carinha da Renée – Está exausta a minha filha..."

A viagem para casa foi tranqüila – Renée caiu no sono assim que entramos no carro e o Robert gostava de ficar olhando a paisagem, então sempre ficava calminho. Eu e a Bree ficamos ouvindo música e conversando de vez em quando.

Não era uma viagem tão longa e nós logo estávamos em casa.

Bree ajudou Robert a entrar. Ele não gostava mais de ficar no colo agora, preferia andar. Renée estava dormindo, então eu a peguei. Mas assim que ela se ajeitou no meu colo eu percebi que ela não estava bem.

Encostei meu rosto ao dela e percebi que Renée estava mais quente do que devia. Andei com ela até o quarto e a coloquei na cama, e chamei Bree para ver o que ela achava.

"Ela está um pouquinho quente, sim, Dona Bella" – Bree fez uma expressão preocupada e eu senti meu coração apertado dentro do peito – "Vamos dar um banho nela, e depois a gente mede com o termômetro"

Coitada da minha filhinha...

Dei um banho morno nela, e Renée estava toda molinha. O termômetro só confirmou aquilo que já sabíamos: Renée estava com febre. Baixa, mas ainda assim, febre.

"Vou ligar para o Edward..." – Eu avisei Bree antes de sair do quarto.

"Oi, meu amor!" – Edward atendeu todo animado e meu coração doeu um pouquinho mais – "Já chegou?"

"Já..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que vozinha triste é essa?"

"Ai, Edward... A Renée está com febre"

"Oh, amor..."

"Ela estava tão bem lá na cidade, aí quando chegamos em casa, ela já estava assim: Está deitadinha, toda molinha, com febre..."

"Fica calma, amor. Não deve ser nada" – Edward tentou me acalmar – "Criança é assim mesmo, tem febre, fica doente... Mas eu tenho certeza que não é nada grave, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Eu já estou indo para casa. Você dá um remedinho para ela, e se quando eu chegar, ela não tiver melhorado, nós vamos levá-la ao hospital"

"Está bem"

"Eu já estou indo, está bem? Você fica calma"

"Está bem"

As mães não deviam ter um instinto natural que ensina o que elas devem fazer com filhos doentes? Eu acho que vim com essa falha... Toda vez que as crianças ficam doentes, quem sempre resolve a situação é o Edward. Vai ver que é exatamente por isso que eu não desenvolvi o tal 'instinto natural' – Porque ele já resolve tudo antes.

Eu ainda estava parada no meio da sala, pensando, quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô" – Eu atendi imediatamente.

"Oi, docinho!" – Era Alice – "Liguei para ver se vocês chegaram bem"

"Ai, Allie... A Renée está com febre"

"Oh... Jura? Por quê?" – Alice entendia tanto de febre de criança quanto eu. Não! Ela entendia menos ainda do que eu.

"Eu também não sei... Mas o Edward está vindo para casa e talvez nós tenhamos que levá-la ao médico"

"Ah, docinho... Você quer que eu vá até aí?"

"Não... Eu... Eu não quero te dar esse trabalho"

"Que trabalho, Bella? É minha afilhada! Eu vou até aí" – Alice afirmou – "Nem que seja para cuidar do Robert enquanto vocês se preocupam com a Renée"

"Está bem, Allie..." – Eu concordei. Afinal de contas, Bree precisava ir para casa, e seria mesmo bom ter alguém aqui para cuidar do Robert – "Acho que vai ser bom ter você aqui"

"Tudo bem. Eu chego em um instante"

"Eu sei..." – Eu ri sem humor.

Eu subi e pedi para Bree buscar o remédio para darmos à Renée. Ela levou Robert com ela, e todas as coisinhas dele, para dar o banho dele no outro banheiro, e ficar com ele lá embaixo, longe do que quer que Renée tivesse naquele momento.

Depois que nós demos o remédio para Renée, eu me deitei ao seu lado.

"Vou ficar com você até o papai chegar, viu, filha..." – Eu acariciei seu cabelo e ela se aconchegou perto de mim, toda dengosa.

"Dodói..." – Renée se soltou do meu abraço depois de um tempo.

"Eu sei filha... Você está dodói... Onde dói? Mostra para a mamãe"

"Aqui" – Ela apontou para a própria cabeça.

"Na cabeça? Lá dentro?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ai, filha... O papai já está chegando..." – Eu acariciei seu rostinho corado e ainda quente.

E aí a coisa piorou de vez. Renée virou para o lado de fora da cama e vomitou. Assim, do nada!

"Ai, filha..." – Eu peguei Renée no colo – "Está doendo a barriga?"

"Já 'palou'" – Ela respondeu, me olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – "'Diculpa'"

"Não é sua culpa, filha" – Eu escutei o barulho do carro de Edward parando lá fora – "O papai chegou... Vamos"

Eu peguei a minha bolsa e a bolsa das crianças, que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de quando chegamos e corri para o andar de baixo.

"Oi" – Edward já veio em minha direção e pegou Renée do meu colo.

"Ela acabou de vomitar" – Eu informei, e Edward afagou o cabelo de Renée, que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

"Nós vamos para o médico" – Edward virou para sair.

"Bree, a Alice está vindo para cá. Quando ela chegar, você pode ir, está bem?"

"Pode ficar despreocupada, Dona Bella"

"Mamãe" – Robert me chamou e eu olhei para ele, mas nem deu tempo de fazer nada porque ele simplesmente vomitou também.

"Ai..." – Eu quase comecei a chorar na mesma hora.

"Calma" – Edward disse, olhando nos meus olhos – "Nós estamos indo para o médico, Bree" – Edward se aproximou e tirou as bolsas do meu ombro – "Pega o Robert"

_PDV EDWARD_

Como dirigir rápido o bastante para chegar logo ao hospital, mas não rápido demais, colocando meus filhos em perigo?

As crianças não haviam vomitado de novo, mas Bella estava tão assustada...

"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor" – Eu falei, olhando para ela pelo retrovisor e ela mal conseguiu sorrir para mim.

Eu nem sei quanto tempo demorou para chegarmos ao hospital, mas sinceramente pareceu uma eternidade. Graças a Deus, nós logo fomos atendidos.

"É uma virose, com certeza" – O médico disse depois de examinar as crianças, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais – "Não parece ser das grandes, então deve durar umas 48 horas"

Eu puxei a mão de Bella e apertei um pouco quando ela suspirou, mantendo sua expressão preocupada.

"Eu vou receitar os remédios e vocês vão hidratá-los muito" – O médico continuou – "Eles vão ficar meio abatidinhos mesmo por esses dias, mas eu garanto que não é nada grave" – O médico parou um segundo, analisando o papel à sua frente – "Tudo bem se nós dermos uma injeção? O efeito é mais rápido"

"Ah..." – Bella engoliu seco olhando para Renée, praticamente dormindo no meu colo, e finalmente concordou com a cabeça.

"Vai ser melhor, amor" – Eu a apoiei porque sabia que ela detestava injeções – "Eles vão ficar bons mais rápido"

"Eu sei... Mas é você que vai segurar eles na hora da injeção"

"Tudo bem" – Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, com um sorriso fraco e cúmplice.

Não que eu gostasse de injeções, mas há muito tempo meu pai havia me convencido de suas vantagens.

_PDV BELLA_

Voltar para casa foi um alívio.

Os remédios já estavam fazendo efeito e as crianças só tomaram outro belo banho antes de caírem na cama de vez, dormindo tão profundamente que até me fez sorrir.

Bree já tinha ido embora, mas Alice estava lá e me deu um abraço apertado e me deixou chorar um pouquinho enquanto Edward estava no banho.

"Já está tudo bem, querida" – Ela afagava meu cabelo e repetia sem parar – "Hoje eu vou dormir aqui, para ajudar vocês de noite, está bem?"

"Obrigada, Allie" – Eu respondi, tentando secar as lágrimas que insistiam em queimar meus olhos.

Alice buscou comida e preparou a mesa, e nós jantamos entre uma ida e outra ao quarto dos bebês. A febre havia passado e os dois estavam dormindo bem, o que me acalmou bastante. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava considerando a idéia de dormir na caminha extra no quarto deles.

"De jeito nenhum, Bella" – Edward ficou bravo quando eu sugeri – "Você também precisa descansar! Se amanhã você estiver toda quebrada, não vai ajudar em nada!" – Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Vem dormir na nossa cama. Nós podemos ligar a babá eletrônica se te deixa mais tranqüila"

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei, me encolhendo em seus braços.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para Alice e deu mais umas mil olhadinhas nas crianças antes de finalmente decidir se deitar. Eu havia ligado a secretária eletrônica, mas parecia que nem isso estava ajudando a deixá-la mais sossegada.

"Bella... Para de se mexer" – Já fazia quase uma hora que nós havíamos nos deitado e ela ainda não tinha parado de se revirar na cama.

"Desculpa..."

"Eles estão bem, amor... E você precisa descansar"

"Eu sei... Eu estou cansada, mas não consigo desligar"

"Quer que eu te faça um chá?" – Ofereci enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Não" – Bella me abraçou mais forte – "Se você levantar daqui, aí é que eu não vou dormir mesmo..."

"Quer que eu cante para você?"

"Hum... Acho que sim" – Bella sorriu.

"Então fecha os olhos e fica bem quietinha, que eu vou cantar até você dormir..."

"Obrigada" – Bella sussurrou, já com os olhos fechados.

Eu fiquei cantando baixinho até que a respiração de Bella foi ficando mais calma e ela finalmente dormiu.

_PDV BELLA_

Acordei sentindo meu corpo todo estranho. Muito estranho. No nível 'Tem um elefante sentado em cima de mim'.

Abri os olhos devagar e tentei tirar o braço de Edward da minha cintura antes de levantar, para que ele não acordasse. Meu plano era levantar bem devagarzinho, sem balançar muito a cama, mas o meu estômago não colaborou e eu percebi que se não agisse rápido não ia chegar ao banheiro a tempo.

"Bella?" – Eu escutei Edward me chamar enquanto seguia para o banheiro, mas não tive tempo nem de olhar para trás.

"Ai, droga!" – Eu murmurei para mim mesma depois de vomitar. Mas ao menos eu tinha conseguido chegar ao vaso sanitário a tempo.

Eu senti o braço de Edward passar pela minha cintura e me puxar para junto de si, enquanto ele mesmo dava descarga. Ele colocou a mão na minha testa e sorriu para mim sem humor – "Acho que temos mais uma dodói..."

"Ah..." – Eu gemi contra seu peito e Edward acariciou meu cabelo – "Quero tomar banho..."

"Isso" – Edward foi ligando o chuveiro, enquanto eu tirava a roupa – "Toma um banho enquanto eu pego remédio para você. Amanhã cedinho eu te levo no médico e você vai ficar boa rapidinho"

"Eu vou ter que tomar injeção?" – Edward riu e eu imaginei que devia estar fazendo minha maior carinha de coitada.

"Amanhã a gente vê isso" – Tradução: 'Vai'.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Edward!" – Alice quase me mata do coração, saltando para fora do quarto de hóspedes bem na hora em que ia passando.

"Ai, Alice! Credo!"

"Desculpa... É que... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Acho que a Bella pegou a virose também... Vomitou, e está com febre... Eu estou indo buscar remédio lá embaixo e vou ver se faço um chá também..."

"Hu-hum... Eu posso dar uma olhadinha nela enquanto isso?"

"Por favor" – Eu indiquei o quarto – "Ela está no banho, mas... Bate lá, ok?"

"Ok..."

Antes de voltar para o nosso quarto, passei no quarto das crianças e me certifiquei que eles ainda estavam bem – Dormindo e sem febre. Ótimo. Meio que acordei os dois, dei um pouquinho de isotônico e os aquietei até que voltassem a dormir.

Bella estava deitada e Alice estava sentada ao lado da cama, segurando suas mãos entre as dela.

"Oi" – Bella soltou em um sussurro quando me viu – "Como os bebês estão?"

"Dormindo. Não se preocupe"

"Acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto..." – Alice se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella – "Mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa é só chamar, está bem?"

"Obrigado, Alice" – Eu agradeci enquanto ela saía e me sentei no lugar onde ela havia estado, ao lado de Bella – "Trouxe chá e o remédio para baixar a febre e também para tirar o enjôo"

"Obrigada..."

Eu passei os remédios e um copo de água para Bella e ela os tomou.

"Agora o chá"

"Não..." – Bella fez uma careta.

"Um pouquinho amor..." – Eu insisti – "Você não pode ficar de estômago vazio e precisa tomar líquidos"

"Eu acabei de beber água!"

"Não seja tão teimosa, vai? Ou eu vou ter que esperar você dormir e jogar o chá dentro da sua boca, como eu fiz com as crianças?"

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu, mas acabou dando um gole ou outro no chá – "Eu sou uma péssima mãe..."

"Ai, Bella... Não começa com isso, amor. Você ficou doente. Todo mundo fica doente"

"Mas logo agora que os bebês estão precisando de mim? Como é que eu vou cuidar deles desse jeito?"

"Não fica assim, vai... A Alice está aí, a Bree vai estar aí, eu não vou trabalhar amanhã... Nós vamos cuidar de você E das crianças e tudo vai ficar bem"

"E eu vou ter que tomar injeção?" – Bella fez um biquinho e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Acho que sim, gatinha..."

"Oh..." – Bella se deixou escorregar pela cama, e se escondeu debaixo do edredom.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**139 ON – E mais 4 por vir!**_

_**Tadinha da Bella! E da Renée e do Bob... Todo mundo dodói!**_

_**Mas eu prometo que é só uma virose e que logo passa, tá bom?**_

_**Agora vamos responder reviews:**_

_**Alanna: **__Ah, eu perdôo! (Não conta para ninguém, mas eu quase nunca deixo review nas fics que leio)_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Dia 3! Ah, mas não tem nada que você não acompanhou do começo, mas você leu todos os capítulos, neh? Dá na mesma!_

_**Tati: **__Isso, lê de novo – Porque o fim está decretado! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Mãe é mãe, neh? Mesmo quando essa mãe é a Bella! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Eu por mim mesma: **__Eu sei como é... Eu sofro de uma maldição: É só começar a acompanhar a fic para a autora sumir! Rsrsrs – E sim: Logo outra fic minha aparecerá por aí._

_**Mia Cullen: **__É, Mia! Os capítulos anteriores estavam bem ao seu gosto, neh?_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Pois é, Aninha – Também acho que já chegou a hora de os dois serem 'felizes para sempre' e para continuar a fic, eu teria que causar problemas aos dois! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Ah! Vai viajar, hein? Que beleza! Vê se quando voltar, passa aqui para dizer o que achou._

_**Priiii: **__Um 'marido-Edward'! Foi engraçado – Sim eu estou pensando numa próxima fic, sim – Quando ela for 'estrear' eu aviso por aqui._

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Não, eu não te odeio! Rsrsrs_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Agora são só quatro!_


	140. Chapter 140

_PDV BELLA_

EU. ODEIO. INJEÇÕES.

ODEIO.

Mas eu não posso fazer um escândalo maior do que a Renée, não é? Porque seria uma vergonha... E a minha filha - Coitada – estava tão mal, tão derrubadinha, que nem escândalo fez.

Então eu vou ser uma 'boa menina' e tomar a bendita injeção.

Até porque, eu preciso ficar boa o mais rápido possível. Porque faltam pouquíssimos dias para começar a contagem regressiva '30 dias para o Casamento de Alice Brandon'. E acredite: Nossas atividades serão intensas.

"É só uma picadinha, amor" – Edward estava tentando me convencer a ficar calma.

"Me deixa ficar nervosa!"

"Não precisa ficar brava" – Edward riu.

"Desculpa..." – Eu fiz um biquinho, me sentindo uma idiota – "Mas é que eu ODEIO injeções"

"Deu para perceber"

Eu ainda estava me sentindo muito mal quando voltamos para casa, mas já era uns 500% a menos do que ontem à noite, então... Isso devia ser bom... Talvez eu já esteja realmente melhorando.

Eu fiquei morrendo de dó dos meus bebês quando o médico disse que, como eu já era adulta, a virose não seria tão forte em mim quanto neles – Se eu já estava me sentindo péssima, imagine como eles deviam estar? Coitados dos meus filhos...

Robert se ofereceu para cuidar de mim, mesmo estando tão ruim quanto eu. Meu bebê...

Sempre tão lindo e tão igual ao pai: Quer cuidar de tudo e eu tenho certeza que ele pensa que é um super-herói.

E a Renée ficou assistindo 'Cinderela' com a Tia Alice (Mas na verdade, quem assistiu foi a Alice, porque a Renée praticamente dormiu o filme todo). Alice teve que ir embora ao fim da tarde porque precisava trabalhar no outro dia, mas foi de grande ajuda – Eu nem sei o que teríamos feito sem ela aqui.

Ah, droga! Agora é que eu não vou poder reclamar de nenhuma maluquice dela até o casamento MESMO!

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bom dia" – Eu aproveitei para levar o café na cama para Bella, já que hoje as crianças não deviam levantar tão cedo. Bella já estava praticamente bem, mas as crianças ainda estavam um pouco 'caidinhas'.

"Bom dia..."

"E então? Está se sentindo melhor?" – Eu dei um beijinho em sua testa, aproveitando para me certificar que Bella não estava mais tendo febre.

"Hu-hum"

"Viu só? Eu disse que a injeção ia te fazer bem"

"Não começa a falar de injeção, por favor" – Bella fez uma careta – "Eu já tomei, estou melhor, mas não quero ficar relembrando o assunto"

"Ok... Me desculpa" – Eu ri.

Bella devia estar realmente bem melhor, porque começou a comer uma torrada e beber o suco de laranja, sem eu nem precisar insistir mil vezes. Eu também peguei uma torrada e dei uma mordida, apreciando como minha mulher ficava linda quando a luz do Sol entrava pela janela e iluminava o seu rosto.

"Você deu uma olhada nas crianças?"

"Dormindo. Os dois" – Eu respondi depois de engolir a torrada.

"Eles já estão melhores, não estão?" – Bella fez uma carinha, como se implorasse para que eu dissesse que nossos filhos estavam melhores e eu não pude evitar um sorriso, enquanto afagava seu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Eles já estão quase bons"

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, suspirou profundamente, e pegou outra torrada, enquanto eu continuava acariciando seu rosto.

"Edward?" – Ela me olhou pelo canto do olho.

"Oi?" – Eu sorri.

"Assim eu não consigo comer"

"Assim como?" – Eu me fiz de desentendido.

"Assim: Com você me 'analisando' desse jeito"

"É que você está tão bonita..." – Bella revirou os olhos para mim – "É sério!"

"Sei, sei..."

"Estava com saudades de ficar assim pertinho de você... Você mal me deixou chegar perto esses dias"

"Ah... Não faz esse biquinho" – Bella se aproximou e me deu um beijo – "Eu só não queria que você ficasse doente também"

"Você nem sentiu minha falta..."

"Ah, Edward... Quem é que está carente, agora?" – Bella acariciou meu rosto – "É claro que senti sua falta"

"Jura?" – Eu sorri.

"Juro..."

Eu me aproximei para beijá-la bem devagar e era tão bom poder beijá-la de verdade outra vez.

"Sabe..." – Eu sussurrei enquanto depositava pequenos beijos por seu rosto –"Se eu senti sua falta... E você sentiu a minha... Você não acha que nós podíamos aproveitar esse momento para matar a saudade?"

"Mamãe?" – Eu escutei Renée chamar da porta que estava entreaberta e nós dois quebramos o beijo.

"Acho que não..." – Bella me deu um sorrisinho culpado e eu corri os dedos pelo cabelo – "Oi, filha"

"Eu posso 'ficá ati'?" – Renée perguntou toda manhosa e eu mesmo ajudei para que ela subisse na cama.

É... Depois que você tem filhos, nem sempre é possível fazer o que se quer, na hora em que se quer... Fazer o que?

_PDV BELLA_

Acordei assustada com o celular tocando na mesinha de cabeceira e vi que era uma ligação de Alice.

"Alô!" – Atendi sobressaltada, tentando me cobrir – Já que havia caído no sono nua - Enquanto Edward achava engraçado tentar me descobrir.

"Oi, docinho" – Alice respondeu com a voz chorosa.

"Alice! O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tive um pesadelo..."

"Oh..." – Eu respirei aliviada, enquanto tentava afastar a mão de Edward do edredom – "Só um segundo, Allie" – Eu me virei para Edward, tampando o telefone com uma mão – "Dá para parar? Está frio!"

"Desliga..." – Edward se aproximou, tentando beijar meu pescoço.

"Não posso: É importante!"

"Ela só teve um pesadelo"

"Mas ela..." – Eu engoli em seco, tentando manter minha linha de raciocínio – "Ela não iria ligar se não fosse importante"

"Hum..." – Edward fingiu que nem estava escutando e continuou me beijando.

"Allie..." – Eu desisti de fazê-lo parar – "Fala, querida"

"Eu... Eu estou te atrapalhando?"

"Claro que não, Allie" – É só o meu marido desgraçadamente gostoso tentando me deixar maluca – "Pode falar"

"Eu tive um pesadelo, Bella... E era o sobre o casamento"

"Alice, foi apenas um pesadelo... Você sabe que está tudo certo: 'Cada detalhe milimetricamente definido e acertado'" – Eu repeti o lema que ela mesma havia instituído.

"Deu tudo errado, Bella!" – Eu podia jurar que Alice estava chorando e até o Edward deve ter percebido, porque ele se afastou e ficou me olhando, meio assustado com a reação dela – "Meu fotógrafo não foi e arrumaram outro de última hora! As fotos ficaram horríveis! Não tinha uma – Nem umazinha – que prestasse! Eles tocaram uma música de circo na hora da minha entrada e o meu vestido... Oh, Bella! Ele era horrível!"

"Alice, querida... Se acalme – Era só um sonho"

"E se der tudo errado?"

"Allie... Não vai dar nadinha errado no dia do seu casamento"

"E se der?" – Alice insistiu.

"Nós vamos fazer tudo de novo" – Eu afirmei – "Se der alguma coisa errada, nós fazemos tudo de novo no próximo fim de semana"

"Você jura?" – Alice fungou.

"Juro"

"Promete?"

"Prometo, Allie"

"Então está bem" – Alice fungou outra vez – "E diz ao Edward que eu pedi desculpas por acordar vocês"

"Claro, docinho" – Eu sorri, como se ela pudesse ver que eu estava sorrindo.

"Obrigada... Você é a melhor madrinha que poderia existir no mundo"

"É porque eu aprendi com você"

"Obrigada..." – Alice sorriu e nós nos despedimos, enquanto Edward se levantava da cama – "Aonde você vai?" – Eu segurei seu braço, antes que ele se afastasse.

"Banheiro..." – Ele respondeu com um biquinho tão lindo que eu poderia ter me derretido ali mesmo, no lençol dourado, que Esme havia comprado.

"Está bravo comigo?"

"Não..."

"Então porque parece que sim?"

"Não estou..."

"Então vem aqui" – Eu tentei puxá-lo de volta para a cama.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Mesmo? Ou você está tentando fugir de mim?"

Edward sorriu torto – "Eu nunca conseguiria fugir de você..."

Os últimos 30 dias antes do casamento de Alice foram literalmente uma loucura! Eu sempre imaginei que ela fosse ficar um pouquinho obsessiva com o casamento – Afinal, ela é obsessiva com tudo nessa vida – Mas eu juro que nunca imaginei que fosse ser tanto!

Alice já me obrigou a conferir todos os detalhes mil vezes! Eu até decorei a ordem em que a lista está e sei todas as músicas da cerimônia! Achei que era melhor decorar logo, antes que ela decidisse que queria que eu soubesse a lista da Banda que vai tocar na recepção.

Pesadelos? Pelo menos uma vez por semana! E cada dia um mais absurdo que o outro, é claro!

No último, ela e o Jasper brigavam por causa da quantidade de malas que ela queria levar na viagem (Como se Jasper já não soubesse a quantidade de malas que uma viagem com Alice produz). Durante a tal briga, ela percebia que estava usando o vestido de noiva e tentava expulsar Jasper do quarto, dizendo que ele não podia ver o vestido antes da cerimônia.

O problema é que Jasper a informava que eles já haviam se casado e mostrava fotos e vídeos da cerimônia para comprovar – Mas Alice simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de nada!

"Bella! Eu planejei tudo tão direitinho! Eu não posso perder todas as lembranças do meu casamento!"

Ao menos, agora ela estava esperando o outro dia para me contar os pesadelos, ao invés de me ligar no meio da noite.

Até Riley, o Chef do meu restaurante, sofreu ameaças da nossa 'noivinha neurótica'. Em um dos pesadelos, Riley não havia conseguido terminar toda a comida da recepção a tempo, então Alice fez questão de falar com ele quando esteve no restaurante pela última vez.

"Com certeza, Dona Alice" – Eu o via responder, tão nervoso quanto um garoto que tenta argumentar com a professora do primário sobre uma lição de casa esquecida.

"Alice! Para de torturar o meu Chef!" – Eu praticamente tive que arrancá-la da cozinha.

"Bella, eu não estou torturando!" – Alice argumentou enquanto eu tentava arrastá-la – "Apenas quero que ele tenha consciência de que isso não é uma brincadeira! Nós estamos falando de um evento importante, em que as pessoas colocam seu tempo e dedicação e... Amor! E não há condições de se cogitar a possibilidade de que algo dê errado!"

"Alice! Pára com isso!" – Eu a segurei pelos ombros e olhei em seus olhos – "NADA vai dar errado! O seu casamento vai ser totalmente perfeito!"

"Obrigada" – Alice respirava fundo, como se eu a estivesse salvando de um afogamento.

_PDV EDWARD_

Fiquei surpreso quando meu celular tocou assim no meio da tarde. Com a proximidade do casamento de Alice, nós não estávamos tendo muito tempo só para nós dois. Na última semana, quase nem mesmo para ligações.

"Oi..." – A voz de Bella sorriu do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, amor"

"Você vai demorar hoje?"

"Não" – Eu respondi enquanto analisava alguns papéis à minha frente – "Acho que não... Por quê?"

"Pensei em fazer o jantar..."

"Hum... O jantar? Jura?" – Eu sorri – "Que delícia! Você não teve tempo para mais nada além da Alice essa semana... O que aconteceu?"

"Exatamente! Não tive tempo de nada... Fiquei com saudade de você"

"Ok" – Eu guardei os papéis dentro de uma pasta – "Se a minha esposa está com saudade de mim, eu estou indo para casa agora!"

"Então eu vou para a cozinha" – Bella riu – "Você me encontra por lá?"

"Com certeza"

Ficamos com as crianças um pouco, tomamos um banho gostoso e Bella foi terminar o prato. A comida estava muito cheirosa, dominando a casa inteira, e eu parei apoiado no batente da porta, prestando atenção em Bella e cada um de seus gestos.

"Está com um cheiro muito bom" – Eu respirei mais fundo e Bella sorriu – "O que é?"

"Um creme de palmito que o Riley me ensinou"

"O Riley?"

"É, Edward" – Bella me olhou confusa – "O Chef do nosso restaurante"

"Eu sei quem é o Riley – Só não sabia que vocês estavam tão íntimos"

"Íntimos?" – Bella riu – "Porque ele me ensinou uma receita?"

"Também..." – Eu confessei – "E antes você o chamava de 'Chef Riley'"

"Ah..." – Bella mexeu a mistura na panela mais uma vez e então veio em minha direção com um sorriso presunçoso – "Você está com ciúme?"

"Não sei... Eu devia?"

"Não sei..." – Bella tentava segurar um sorriso – "Depende o que você quer dizer com 'devia'. Se você quer saber se tem motivos, eu te garanto que você não tem. Mas... Você fica tão bonitinho com ciúme de mim... Que eu é que não vou proibir, não é?"

"Boba" – Eu brinquei, enquanto Bella passava os braços por meu pescoço e aproveitei para puxá-la para mais junto de mim, passando as mãos por sua cintura.

O jantar foi ótimo. O creme de palmito estava ótimo. E ficar um tempinho com Bella, conversando sobre o dia, assistindo televisão... Foi tudo realmente perfeito.

Coitada da minha mulher, andava tão cansadinha esses dias, que não demorou muito a cair no sono, sentada no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Eu fiquei afagando seu rosto um pouquinho, antes de finalmente chamá-la.

"Bella... Acorda..." – Eu chamei baixinho para não assustá-la – "Vamos para a cama"

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu, se encolhendo – "Não quero... Me deixa aqui mesmo"

"Claro que não" – Eu ri e fui logo a pegando no colo.

"Você é o marido perfeito, sabia?" – Eu senti o sorriso de Bella contra meu pescoço, quando ela se ajeitou contra meu peito.

"Não sou... Mas sou o melhor que posso – Você merece"

"Hum... Duvido que eu mereça tanto..." – Bella sussurrou.

"Acredite... Você mereceria muito mais" – Eu beijei seu cabelo, enquanto a colocava na cama.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E no próximo capítulo: 'O dia da noiva neurótica: O Casamento da Tia Allie!'**_

_**Não vou fazer a contagem regressiva porque deprime a Isa Stream, mas... Continua acabando sexta-feira que vem...**_

_**Bianca: **__Não sei se estou pronta para lemons... E a fic tem 'classificação T'. Vou te enganar não: Acho que não vai rolar... Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__O meu também...Sinto o peso da responsabilidade pesando sobre meus ombros! Rsrsrs_

_**Eu por mim mesma: **__Eu também estou pensando em ler tudo quando acabar, mas tenho medo porque toda vez que invento de ler alguma parte dela, fico prestando atenção só nos erros! Rsrsrs_

_**Manu: **__Eu vou fazer outra fic e vai ser Beward, com certeza – Já prometi que, quando 'estrear' eu vou avisar por aqui._

_**Bcullen: **__Você não foi a única a se oferecer para a virose! Rsrsrs – Do que é que vocês não são capazes, hein?_

_**Tati: **__Tadinhos, tadinhos... Mas eles já estão bons! Graças a Deus, e ao Edward... (E todo mundo querendo 'brincar de médico' com ele...)_

_**Rosana Torres: **__Ah, criança dodói é triste... Mas eu sempre fico com mais dó da mãe: Elas ficam totalmente surtadas! Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Sua review foi tudo! 'Um similar' já estava bom para mim também! Rsrsrs_

_**Tainatamandua: **__SE a Alice vier a ter um bebezinho lindo, eu prometo que conto para vocês! Rsrsrs_

_**Raianec: **__Sumida! Sua review é do capítulo anterior, mas... 'Oi'_

_**JUALLEVATO: **__Toda vez tento responder suas reviews, mas você não habilitou respostas, então... Obrigada por todas as reviews que você vem deixando!_


	141. Chapter 141

_**Olá meninas!**_

_**Já sabem: Links de imagens no meu perfil.**_

_**Quando vocês virem um asterisco (*), é porque tem alguma imagem referente.**_

_**Tem uma da Alice, uma do Jasper, uma dos doces da festa e uma da família Sr. Edward Cullen toda junta, ok?**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

_-Noite de Domingo: Seis dias antes do casamento de Alice-_

Alice passou o fim de semana aqui, resolvendo os últimos detalhes do casamento (Quantos 'últimos detalhes' um casamento pode ter, afinal de contas?)

Não que eu não ache Alice uma grande garota, mas é que a Bella fica um pouco... 'Puritana' quando tem outras pessoas em casa e... O fim de semana todo?

Ok, Alice – Nós amamos você, você é uma grande madrinha para a Renée, você é uma amiga incrível para Bella, mas... Eu realmente estou feliz em ajudar o Robert a dar um animado tchau enquanto seu carro some na esquina.

'Sorry'. Só estou sendo sincero...

"Vamos tomar um banho e todo mundo para a cama!" – Bella anunciou assim que entramos em casa.

"O papai pode contar uma 'histoinha'?" – Renée pediu com aquela carinha que ela herdou da Bella, e é claro que eu não resisti.

Tudo bem que às vezes eu preciso agradecer Alice – Quando ela passa o dia com as crianças, elas sempre dormem mais rápido, de tão exaustas que ficam. Mas acho que nem isso bastou, porque quando eu cheguei ao nosso quarto, Bella já estava dormindo.

Deitei devagar, tentando não acordá-la, mas ela se virou para me abraçar e eu lhe dei um beijo de boa noite.

"Hum..." – Eu ri, ao perceber que Bella aprofundou nosso beijo – "Achei que só eu estivesse com saudade"

"Ahã..." – Bella riu baixinho e me puxou para junto de si outra vez.

_-Noite de Segunda-Feira: Cinco dias antes do casamento de Alice-_

Hoje foi o dia da Bella de contar história para as crianças na hora de dormir. Mas quando ela começou a demorar demais, eu fui até o quarto ver o que estava acontecendo.

E Bella dormiu na cama de Robert...

Coitada da minha mulher – Anda tão cansada com toda essa loucura do casamento de Alice, que está dormindo em qualquer lugar que encoste...

_-Noite de Terça-Feira: Quatro dias antes do casamento de Alice-_

Estava demorando... Mas hoje Alice ligou durante a madrugada por causa de um 'terrível pesadelo de casamento'.

Dessa vez, ao invés dos nossos filhos, na hora das alianças, começavam a entrar as crianças malabaristas que ela mesma contratou no aniversário de um ano de Robert e Renée.

E Bella precisou de quase meia hora para conseguir acalmá-la e nós podermos voltar a dormir.

_-Noite de Quarta-Feira: Três dias antes do Casamento de Alice-_

Bella passou quase a noite toda no telefone terminando de organizar o 'chá-de-alguma-coisa' que ela e Rosalie estão promovendo para Alice na sexta-feira à noite, em um hotel lá na cidade.

'Chá-de-alguma-coisa', porque nenhuma delas quis nos contar o que elas vão aprontar de verdade.

Mas elas providenciaram uma reserva no bar do hotel para que nós – Os 'meninos' – Possamos ficar fazendo alguma coisa, enquanto elas estiverem ocupadas.

_-Noite de Quinta-Feira: Dois dias antes do Casamento de Alice-_

O sono de Bella estava um tanto quanto inquieto e eu acordei várias vezes enquanto ela se revirava na cama.

"Aonde você vai?" – Eu a segurei pela cintura quando Bella tentou levantar da cama sem chamar minha atenção.

"Beber água" – Ela respondeu sem se virar.

"Quer que eu busque para você?"

"Não... É rapidinho, e eu aproveito para dar uma olhadinha nas crianças"

"Está bem" – Eu dei um beijo em seu pescoço e a soltei – "Não demora"

"Pode deixar"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu estava tendo um sonho bem esquisito. Muito esquisito. Daqueles em que você até sabe que só pode ser sonho, de tão esquisito que é, e fica lutando para acordar.

Eu finalmente abri os olhos, tentando me acostumar com a escuridão do quarto e percebi que tinha alguma coisa esquisita... Droga de comida – Eu estou morrendo de azia! É por isso que eu estou tendo sonhos tão estranhos.

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu vou me levantar, ir até lá embaixo e tomar um remédio. Aí eu vou voltar, deitar ao lado do meu marido, e dormir bem leve e feliz, até amanhã de manhã.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Beber água" – Se eu disser que estou enjoada, Edward vai 'ligar o modo obsessivo' e querer demitir o Riley por ter feito um jantar que me fez mal. (oh, Deus! E que apenas eu tenha passado mal – Eu não estou podendo lidar com problemas com o restaurante agora).

"Quer que eu busque para você?"

"Não... É rapidinho, e eu aproveito para dar uma olhadinha nas crianças"

"Está bem" – Edward beijou meu pescoço – "Não demora"

Eu saí do quarto, respirando fundo, e desci as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha.

O problema é que não deu tempo nem de chegar na cozinha e o enjôo já estava maior do que eu era capaz de suportar, e eu tive que correr para o banheiro.

"Droga!" – Eu falei comigo mesma, enquanto abria a torneira para lavar a boca e procurava uma pasta de dentes dentro do armário – "Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não posso estar doente – Não agora! Não agora! Alice vai me matar..."

Eu fiquei ali, tentando me convencer que aquilo era apenas alguma comida que havia me feito mal. Mas isso não estava me deixando mais calma, porque isso criava a possibilidade de ser algo que eu comi no restaurante – E se mais alguém tiver passado mal, isso vai ser um problema dos grandes!

Ou talvez seja mesmo só comigo.

Porque eu estou cansada, meio sobrecarregada, e meu organismo está apenas tentando me avisar que eu preciso desacelerar.

É isso.

E eu vou desacelerar! Só que não hoje. Mas assim que o casamento acabar, eu vou relaxar totalmente! Prometo!

"Bella?" – Edward chamou do outro lado da porta.

"Droga" – Eu sussurrei para mim mesma e me olhei no espelho para ver se havia algum sinal visível de que eu tinha passado mal – "Oi?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo..." – Eu dei uma ajeitada no cabelo antes de abrir a porta com o melhor sorriso que pude arrumar.

"Você estava demorando"

"Desculpa..." – Eu firmei mais o sorriso.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" – Edward tentava analisar minha expressão.

"Tudo bem" – Eu afirmei, fechando a porta atrás de mim – "Vamos voltar?"

"Vamos"

_-Sexta-Feira: Um dia antes do casamento de Alice-_

Acordei sem enjôo. Isso é bom.

E liguei no restaurante e me certifiquei que não tivemos reclamações de nenhum cliente. Isso é muito bom.

Então eu vou tentar passar um dia calmo e relaxante e sobreviver a esse fim de semana, para então poder descansar de vez.

Rosalie insistiu que Alice merecia algo diferente hoje e me convenceu (Na verdade, ela não me 'convenceu', ela simplesmente decidiu e pronto) que deveríamos fazer um 'chá-de-brinquedinhos'. E sim, nós estamos falando 'desses' brinquedinhos (Como se elas terem de dado lingeries tivesse sido 'normal demais').

Eu sei que não teria coragem de entrar em uma Sex Shop, então Rosalie ficou incumbida de comprar o meu presente – "A coisa MENOS ESTRANHA E CONSTRANGEDORA que você puder encontrar, por favor"

"Você não vai mesmo me contar sobre esse 'chá-de-alguma-coisa'?" – Edward estava tão curioso.

"Baby... Agora não" – Eu fiz uma careta para ele – "Não quero falar dessas coisas na frente das crianças"

"WOW!" – Edward arregalou os olhos e riu por debaixo de seu fôlego – "Então é pior do que eu estava imaginando..."

"Pode ter certeza que é..." – Eu concordei.

Alice estava ainda mais agitada do que o seu normal e 'A-DO-ROU' – Palavras dela – A idéia do 'Sex-chá' – Palavras dela também.

Rosalie comprou para que eu desse a Alice, um líquido sabor morango, que aquecia e era comestível... E qualquer loucura dessas. Tudo bem... Acho que posso sobreviver a isso. Mas sinceramente, a maioria das coisas que eu vi ali, não dá nem para dizer... Eu já devia estar corando em uns oitocentos tons de vermelho.

Eu realmente espero que Edward não se interesse por esse tipo de coisa, por que... Não vai dar... A algema até foi legal, e tal, mas... Acho que meus limites são baixos demais.

"Sex-chá?" – Edward se surpreendeu e falou alto demais quando eu contei.

"Shhh" – Eu fiz sinal para ele, conferindo se as crianças não haviam acordado no banco de trás.

"Desculpa" – Edward riu – "O que você deu para ela?"

"Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu não fui até a loja, e foi a Rosalie quem escolheu o meu presente"

"Hum... Quanta justificativa" – Edward brincou – "Foi tão 'sexy' assim?"

"Não... Foi só um líquido comestível que aquece e... Qualquer coisa desse tipo"

"Oh..."

"Mas ela ganhou umas coisas muito... Hum... 'Sexy'?"

"Mesmo?" – Edward me olhou – "O quanto 'sexy'?"

"Sinceramente, eu não achei muito sexy... Era tudo um pouco... Exagerado demais" – Eu confessei – "Você gosta dessas coisas?"

"Não sei" – Edward deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho torto nos lábios – "Aquela vez da algema foi legal..."

"É, foi..." – Eu concordei – "Mas acho que eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas"

"Tudo bem, querida" – Edward afagou o meu rosto – "Eu gosto de você assim... Essas coisas são só acessórios"

"Que bom..." – Eu mordi o lábio e abaixei meu olhar – "Eu não queria te decepcionar"

"Você nunca me decepcionou" – Edward sorriu, enquanto afagava meu joelho.

_-Sábado: O dia do casamento-_

Acordar cedo e esperar todo mundo chegar.

Alice escolheu a hora do pôr do Sol para o casamento, então nós vamos começar a nos arrumar logo após o almoço, aqui em casa, com a mesma equipe que nos arrumou no meu casamento. Nós: 'As meninas'. E as crianças. 'Os meninos' têm um quarto em um hotel no centro.

Mas vai todo mundo almoçar junto aqui em casa – Porque o restaurante está sendo decorado. E eu até que gostei de ter tanta gente aqui, essa agitação toda, essa festa toda...

"Tchau, meu anjo" – Edward me beijou antes de sair – "Eu vou sentir sua falta..."

"Eu também... Mas são só algumas horas, não é?"

"Vão ser horas intermináveis"

"Edward!" – A voz de Emmett ecoou pela sala – "Larga a sua mulher e vamos!"

"Você podia ser romântico às vezes, sabia?" – Edward bronqueou.

"Oh! Seria uma ótima idéia!" – Rosalie concordou e todos nós rimos.

(...)

"Todas prontas?" – Rosalie veio nos chamar – "A limusine já deve estar chegando"

"Alice, coloque o vestido e vamos tirar algumas fotos antes de sair" – A outra madrinha – Nettie, uma loira que tinha traços latinos. Provavelmente, mexicana – Instruiu.

O vestido de Alice era mesmo muito lindo _**(*)**_. Quase todo bordado, com pedras enormes e brilhantes. Seu cabelo estava preso para o alto, claramente inspirado no clássico penteado de Audrey Hepburn em 'Bonequinha de Luxo'. Alice era uma mulher muito bonita, mas hoje havia algo ainda mais brilhante em seu belo rosto.

Seu buquê era de lindas tulipas negras, e seus sapatos eram graciosamente do modelo 'Tulipe' de Louboutin – Só mesmo Alice seria tão irreverente para casar com sapatos pretos! (Embora eu seja obrigada a confessar que são maravilhosos sapatos pretos)

Rosalie estava usando uma camisa azul de seda com uma saia preta de cintura alta e uma maravilhosa sandália de Manolo Blanik, é claro.

Eu e Nettie estávamos com nossos vestidos iguais. _**(*) **_Um tubinho vinho bem simples, com um laço na altura da cintura. Ela usava uma sandália, eu um scarpin forrado em renda.

Robert e EJ estavam usando seus lindos pequenos trajes – Camisas brancas, calças e coletes pretos e gravatinhas borboletas, exatamente no mesmo tecido que meu vestido. _**(*)**_

E Renée... Minha bebezinha! Ela estava tão graciosa com seu vestidinho rodado, branco de bolinhas pretas, e seus sapatinhos brilhantes! _**(*)**_

Os buquês, meu, de Nettie e de Renée, eram de tulipas e lírios brancos.

Eu tenho certeza de que nunca vi Alice tão emocionada! Ela me agradeceu mil vezes pela decoração que havíamos feito no salão, como se não tivesse sido ela mesma quem tinha escolhido cada detalhe.

Eu chorei praticamente a cerimônia inteira – Alice estava linda, meus filhos estavam lindos, Edward estava lindo, a luz do pôr do Sol que entrava pela parede de vidro atrás do altar estava linda... Era impossível não chorar com toda a emoção que circulava ali.

_**(*) **_Jasper estava todo de branco, apenas com a gravata e os sapatos pretos. _**(*)**_ Edward estava todo de preto, apenas com a camisa branca – Assim como o outro padrinho, o amigo de Jasper.

EJ entrou trazendo as alianças. Ele estava todo sorridente, evidentemente adorando ser o centro das atenções. Robert e Renée vinham logo atrás, de mãozinhas dadas. Renée não se importou muito e até sorriu quando Esme acenou para ela, mas Robert ficou incrivelmente tímido!

Eu e Edward achamos muito engraçado, porque Robert nunca era assim tímido, mas ele entrou todo o tempo emburrado e se escondeu contra minhas pernas assim que eles chegaram na frente.

Assim que a cerimônia acabou, Alice e Jasper foram para a pista de dança. Os dois escolheram para sua primeira dança, um lindo e romântico tema dos anos 50. Nós distribuímos aqueles tubinhos com que se podem fazer bolhas de sabão, e todos os convidados os circundaram, produzindo um lindo efeito de bolhas de sabão espalhadas por toda a pista.

A comida de Riley fez muito sucesso e várias pessoas nos pediram informações sobre nossos serviços – Esse era nosso primeiro serviço de Buffet, mas talvez estejamos descobrindo um novo negócio.

Jasper e sua banda prepararam uma música em homenagem à Alice – E quem poderia imaginar que um 'garoto rebelde' como Jasper cantaria logo 'My Girl' para sua noiva?

Eu e Edward dançamos juntos, ao lado de Carlisle e Esme. E as crianças pareciam estar se divertindo muito – Apesar de Robert ainda estar um pouco emburrado com as pessoas desconhecidas tentando fazer amizade com eles.

O bolo – preto e branco – era uma das coisas mais lindas e simples que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida _**(*)**_. E até os docinhos eram todos brancos, pretos e vermelhos.

"Eles não são lindos?" – Rosalie sorriu, observando as crianças na pista de dança.

"Sim" – Eu concordei, enquanto desistia de terminar um canapé de gosto estranho. O que pode ter de diferente nisso, afinal de contas? Eu havia adorado tudo quando fizemos as provas.

"É uma pena que eu não possa ter outros filhos... Eu teria outros com certeza" – Eu concordei com a cabeça. Todos nós sabíamos que Rosalie adorava a idéia de ser mãe – "Quando vejo EJ assim, eu tenho certeza de que tudo valeu à pena. Tudo... Mesmo o repouso por meses... E às vezes em que eu chorei preocupada... Até os enjôos que eu tinha no meio da noite!" – Rosalie riu.

'Até os enjôos que eu tinha no meio da noite' – A frase de Rosalie se confundiu em minha cabeça com minhas próprias imagens passando mal duas noites atrás e eu me peguei tampando a boca com uma mão.

"Bella? Bella?" – Rosalie me chamou.

"Oi?"

"Você está bem? Ficou aérea de repente"

"Ah... Estou bem" – Eu tentei sorrir e disfarçar – "Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" – Rose ofereceu.

"Não... Fique de olho nas crianças para mim"

"Ok"

'Eu não posso estar grávida' – Era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar enquanto andava em direção ao banheiro – 'Na verdade, eu simplesmente não estou grávida' – Eu continuei argumentando comigo mesma.

Não que eu detestasse a idéia de ter outro bebê – Muito embora eu não estivesse interessada nisso – Mas eu simplesmente me cuidava: Eu estava tomando pílulas anticoncepcionais desde que as crianças nasceram. E isso obviamente inviabilizava a idéia de estar grávida novamente.

'É claro que você não está grávida, Isabella! Que bobagem' – Eu sorri para mim mesma diante do espelho do banheiro.

"Bella!" – Nettie entrou esbaforida – "Alice quer o sapo!"

"Oh... claro" – Eu assenti – "Eu estou indo pegar lá no escritório: Diga a Alice para se preparar"

Alice não quis jogar seu buquê, mas sim um sapinho de pelúcia. Quem pegou foi uma prima dela, e eu não consegui evitar o riso quando vi a careta que Alice fez – Acho que não é uma de suas primas preferidas...

Logo após, Alice e Jasper se despediram e seguiram para a cidade, onde passariam a noite antes de seguir para a Lua-de-Mel na Austrália.

"Cansada?" – Edward me abraçou quando o salão já estava quase vazio.

"Bastante" – Eu confessei, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e permitindo que ele me acolhesse em seus braços.

"Hora de ir para casa?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei – "Seu irmão não quer ficar em casa? Eles não precisam viajar a essa hora"

"EJ está cansado e ficou meio enjoadinho, e Rosalie quer ir para casa" – Edward respondeu, afagando meu cabelo – "Mas minha mãe se ofereceu para ficar e ajudar com as crianças, para você poder descansar um pouco. Não diga que eu contei, mas ela disse que você está com cara de quem precisa descansar"

"Eu acho que sim, não é?" – Eu ri sem humor – "E sua mãe sempre é bem-vinda lá em casa"

Então nós pegamos nossos lindos mini-bolos – Que eram as lembrancinhas do casamento – Tentamos dar uma organizadinha no pessoal do restaurante, pegamos as crianças, e fomos para nossa casa.

Finalmente.

Tudo deu certo. É hora de descansar.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok. Agora deixem a Bella dormir.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até quarta-feira.**_

_**Mery: **__Hey... Obrigada pelos elogios! E seja bem-vinda – Você LITERALMENTE chegou na 'hora do amém' Rsrsrs_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Pronto! Agora a Bella vai descansar e voltar a ter tempo para o Edwardzinho._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Acredite se quiser, eu me inspirei em pesadelos reais narrados por noivas – A Alice não é tão fora do normal! Rsrsrs_

_**Alanna: **__Não deprima... (Ok, talvez você possa deprimir só um pouco)._

_**Tati: **__Sexta... Agora eu estou deprimindo de verdade com isso..._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É, tadinhos – Vamos dar um descanso para os dois – Um 'felizes para sempre', etc..._

_**Fabi: **__Pelo que eu pesquisei, pesadelos com o casamento são um caso recorrente entre as noivas! A Alice é louca – Mas é uma louca comum! Rsrsrs_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Pode deixar – Suas 'sugestões' já estão anotadas! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__É que depois do fim oficial, eu ainda postarei alguns extras (Só que com mais tempo entre um e outro)_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Eu parei com aquela parte que dizia – '141 ON, faltam dois para o fim'!_


	142. Chapter 142

_PDV EDWARD_

Quando eu tentei abraçar Bella pela cintura, ela segurou minha mão.

Nós estávamos deitados de lado, ela de costas para mim. Há dois ou três dias que ela estava um pouco estranha comigo, mas eu não quis pressioná-la porque ela 'só devia estar tensa com o casamento de Alice'.

Mas agora o casamento já passou.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?"

"Nada" – Ela respondeu sem me olhar.

"Como nada? Você está estranha comigo" – Eu insisti.

"O que?" – Bella se virou surpresa.

"Você está estranha... Arredia, distante"

"Não..."

"Está sim"

"Oh..." – Eu notei que Bella estava realmente surpresa – "Eu não percebi"

"O que foi que eu fiz?" – Eu perguntei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Nada!" – Bella me olhou chocada – "Você não fez nada"

"Então porque você está assim?"

"Ah..." – Bella suspirou derrotada – "Não foi você... Não foi nada com você..."

"Então o que foi?"

"Lembra que na quinta-feira eu levantei de noite e fui até lá embaixo?" – Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Eu me lembrava – Bella demorou a voltar e eu fiquei preocupado – "Eu estava me sentindo mal... E... Eu vomitei..."

"O que?" – Oh, meu Deus! Eu sou tão egoísta! Bella está doente e eu sequer notei – "Porque você não me disse nada?"

"Eu não queria te deixar preocupado" – Bella tinha uma expressão culpada – "E eu sabia que você ia querer que eu parasse um pouco e... Não dava para parar antes do casamento"

"Você não pode fazer isso... Podia ser algo sério, Bella"

"Eu sei... Me desculpe" – Bella me abraçou, e apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito – "Mas eu não senti mais nada depois disso. Eu juro que está tudo bem. Eu só... Eu não notei que estava distante com você... Acho que só fiquei com medo que você percebesse que havia algo errado"

Eu segurei o rosto de Bella e fiz com que ela me olhasse – "Você vai ao médico"

"Está bem" – Bella sorriu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – "Eu vou... Segunda-feira, está bem?"

"Está" – Eu suspirei e voltei a abraçá-la contra meu peito – "Não faça mais isso... Não faça isso, por favor... Eu fiquei preocupado"

"Desculpa..." – Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto – "Mas eu prometo que está tudo bem"

"Não precisa chorar" – Eu sequei a lágrima com um dedo.

"É que eu sou mesmo uma tonta! Eu não queria te deixar preocupado, e acabei te deixando mais preocupado ainda"

"Está tudo bem agora" – Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e a trouxe para junto de mim – "Está tudo bem"

_PDV BELLA_

Grande idiota você é, Isabella! Sua patética tentativa de NÃO deixar Edward preocupado saiu totalmente pela culatra!

O pior é que eu juro que nem percebi que estava me afastando dele! E agora, quando ele tentou colocar a mão na minha barriga, eu só percebi o que tinha feito quando já tinha feito.

Acho que foi essa loucura da história da gravidez... Eu fiquei com isso na cabeça, e quando Edward se aproximou da minha barriga, eu meio que me assustei, porque eu estava exatamente pensando nisso, e ele tenta acariciar minha barriga... Foi só um susto bobo. Mas acho que ele ficou chateado com a minha reação...

Mas que droga! Porque é que eu tinha que ficar com essa idiotice na cabeça? E o pior é que eu me conheço o suficiente para saber, que só vou conseguir esquecer isso de vez, quando estiver com um belo resultado negativo na minha mão!

Tudo bem... Respira, Isabella... Pelo menos, o Edward já sabe que eu vou ao médico – Não vou precisar mentir sobre isso. Quer dizer, não vou precisar mentir 'totalmente' porque se eu disser que vou ao ginecologista, ele vai achar meio estranho.

"Você devia dormir agora" – Edward sussurrou com os olhos fechados e eu ri sem humor.

"Não consigo..." – Eu confessei – "Fiquei chateada"

"Ah, Bella..." – Edward abriu os olhos e acariciou meu rosto – "Eu não queria chatear você"

"Eu não estou chateada com você. Estou chateada comigo mesma" – Eu suspirei – "E você está certo: Nós devíamos dormir"

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?" – Edward ofereceu, correndo as costas da mão pelo meu rosto.

"Hum... Um beijo?"

Edward sorriu – "Um beijo seria ótimo"

"Uh... Esfriou. Você não acha?" – Eu me encolhi contra Edward quando ele quebrou nosso beijo, apoiando nossas testas.

"Um pouco, sim" – Edward concordou – "Você quer que eu pegue outra coberta?"

"Deixa que eu pego. Assim eu aproveito e dou uma olhadinha se as crianças estão bem cobertas"

"Eu vou" – Edward me segurou e eu demorei um segundo para entender.

"Eu estou bem" – Eu sorri para ele – "Juro que só quero ver se as crianças não estão com frio" – Edward não respondeu nada, apenas ficou me olhando, como se fosse capaz de ver através de mim, e estivesse tentando encontrar a verdade – "Está bem" – Eu suspirei – "Você vai" – Eu sorri – "Só para provar que eu estou bem"

"Obrigado" – Edward sorriu de volta para mim.

"Pegue o cobertorzinho de abelha" – Eu instruí enquanto Edward se levantava – "Renée sente muito frio"

"Pode deixar"

(...)

Eu já estava meio acordada quando senti Edward tocando meu rosto, e sorri, antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos.

"Bom dia" – Ele sorriu.

"Hum..." – Eu resmunguei – "Já amanheceu?"

"Ainda é cedo" – Edward riu – "Você pode voltar a dormir"

"Mas você vai levantar" – Eu fiz um biquinho – "Não é a mesma coisa..."

Edward riu e me puxou para junto de seu peito – "Pode dormir. Prometo que vou ficar com você mais um pouquinho"

"Hum..." – Eu dei um beijo em seu ombro – "Obrigada"

"Como se eu não pudesse ficar assim com você o resto do dia..."

"O resto do dia não" – Eu corrigi.

"Porque não?"

"Porque Robert e Renée viriam ver o que está acontecendo"

"Ah... É verdade" – Edward estava acariciando meu cabelo – "Depois dos filhos, um homem não pode mais querer prioridade"

E aquela frase de Edward, de repente me atingiu em cheio. Talvez, ter filhos não tivesse sido exatamente aquilo que Edward estivesse esperando. De muitas maneiras, ter filhos não tinha sido exatamente aquilo que EU pensava que seria.

Quando não se tem filhos, se imagina que tudo será diversão a maior parte do tempo. Mas ter filhos é, na maior parte do tempo, ter responsabilidades – Fazer as escolhas certas, e educar da maneira certa, e dizer 'não' algumas vezes...

Não que não seja incrível, mas... Bom, é apenas diferente do que eu imaginava...

"Está arrependido?" – Eu perguntei depois de algum tempo.

"O que?"

"Está arrependido dos bebês?"

"Claro que não – Foi só um jeito de falar. Eu entendo que as crianças sejam grande parte da nossa vida agora"

Confesso que tive que lutar para conseguir dormir de novo.

(...)

Eu senti alguma coisa tocar minha barriga e acordei assustada, para encontrar Renée de pé, ao lado da minha cama.

"Oi, mamãe"

"Oi, querida" – Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Mamãe... Quando ele chega?"

"Ele? 'Ele' quem filha?" – Eu sorri, sem entender.

"O neném"

"Que neném, Renée?"

"Renée?" – Edward apareceu na porta – "Filha... Papai disse para vocês deixarem a mamãe dormir"

"'Diculpa'" – Renée abaixou o olhar.

"Está tudo bem, Edward" – Eu sorri para ele – "Eu já estava acordada"

"É claro que estava" – Ele sorriu de volta, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama – "A vovó já está tirando o bolo do forno, minha bonequinha"

"Eba!" – Eu vi os olhinhos de Renée brilharem – "Tchau, mamãe!" – Ela acenou, antes de fugir do quarto como um raio.

"E então..." – Edward brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo – "Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Eu não estava me sentindo mal" – Eu aleguei.

"Mas estava cansada" – Edward sorriu – "Tudo bem: Eu reformulo a pergunta. Está se sentindo mais descansada?"

"Estou" – Eu sorri de volta para ele.

"Minha mãe fez bolo de chocolate para o café da manhã e prometeu cachorro-quente no almoço"

"Parece ótimo" – E parecia mesmo. Só de ouvir 'bolo de chocolate', eu senti minha glândula salival começar a reagir – "Nada saudável, mas 'muito ótimo'"

"Ótimo" – Edward riu – "Então porque você não se levanta e vem comer o bolo quentinho com a gente?"

"Hum... Acho que vou aceitar a proposta"

Carlisle não havia podido ficar ontem, porque tinha assuntos para resolver na cidade, mas ele voltou no fim da tarde para buscar Esme, e nós jantamos todos juntos.

E agora eu estou novamente na cama. Pronta para TENTAR dormir. Porque agora aquela frase de Renée não sai da minha cabeça – 'Quando ele chega, mamãe? O neném'.

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu preciso fazer aquele exame. Eu preciso da prova de que tudo isso não passa de uma loucura da minha cabeça. Até por que... Não havia melhor hora para ter percebido que Edward não iria gostar da idéia de termos outro bebê...

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu me ofereci para ir com Bella ao médico, mas ela insistiu tanto que iria mais tarde, e que estava tudo bem, que eu não devia me preocupar... Que achei melhor não continuar insistindo.

Mas nós combinamos de almoçar juntos no restaurante, então, estou indo para lá.

"Bom dia, Dr. Edward" – Sara, a garota que Bella havia contratado como recepcionista, me cumprimentou – "Vai almoçar conosco hoje?"

"Vou sim, Sara" – Eu sorri – "Minha esposa já chegou?"

"A Dona Bella está no escritório. Creio que o senhor saiba o caminho"

"Claro. Obrigado"

Eu andei até lá e bati na porta, mas ouvi a voz de Bella ao telefone, então resolvi entrar.

"Ok... Mamãe ama vocês" – Falando com nossos filhos, é claro! – "Fique boazinha... Mamãe já vai para casa. Tchau-tchau"

Bella deu um longo suspiro enquanto colocava o telefone de volta na base e, como ela ainda não havia notado minha presença, eu dei uma pequena batida na porta outra vez.

"Oi..." – A voz de Bella quase não saiu quando me viu, e eu andei até ela vendo seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu segurei seu rosto.

"Me perdoa" – Bella praticamente soluçou, enquanto deixava a primeira lágrima rolar por seu rosto.

"Perdoar pelo que, Bella?"

"Me perdoa..." – E então uma enxurrada de lágrimas se seguiu.

"O que aconteceu, Bella? Fala comigo, querida"

"Eu não fiz por querer. Eu juro que não" – Bella continuou entre soluços.

"Do que você está falando, Bella?" – Eu insisti, mas Bella continuava soluçando e soluçando, sem me responder – "Fala comigo, Bella. Você está me deixando assustado"

"Eu estou grávida" – Bella passou a chorar ainda mais.

"O que?" – Ok. Eu não sou idiota. TEORICAMENTE, eu escutei o que ela disse, mas... Grávida? – "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho... Eu fiz o exame"

"Eu achei que... Que você estivesse tomando..."

"Pílula! Eu estou! Quer dizer... Eu estava..." – Bella chacoalhou a cabeça, confusa, aparentemente tentando se entender tanto quanto eu estava – "Sabe quando eu tive aquela virose?" – Eu assenti com a cabeça. Era óbvio que eu me lembrava – "Então... Eu... Eu vomitei logo depois de ter tomado a pílula e devo ter perdido o efeito dela... Eu sei que a gente se cuidou por uns dias depois, mas... O médico disse que isso poderia ter acontecido se nós tivéssemos... 'Feito' um dia antes e... Bem, nós tínhamos 'feito' um dia antes"

"Claro"

_PDV BELLA_

"Claro"

Isso foi tudo que Edward me respondeu antes de perder seu olhar sobre minha barriga.

Droga! Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa...

"Eu... Eu juro que não fiz por querer" – Eu comecei a dizer rápido para não perder a coragem – "Eu jamais pararia de tomar a pílula sem falar com você. Eu sei que você não queria outro bebê, mas..."

"Eu o que?" – Edward saiu de seu 'transe' e me olhou chocado – "O que te fez dizer isso?"

"O-o que?" – Eu gaguejei, tentando entender do que estávamos falando agora.

"Porque você disse que eu não queria outro bebê?"

"Ah... Isso?..."

"É, Bella – 'Isso'" – Edward estava me olhando profundamente – "Porque você pensa que eu não quero outro bebê?"

"Ah... É que... Você disse ontem de manhã que... Que depois dos filhos, um homem não pode mais ser prioridade e..."

"Bella... Não acredito que você levou isso a sério! Eu disse que era só jeito de falar" – Edward segurou meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele – "Como você pode pensar que eu não estou feliz? Eu sempre fui louco para ter mais filhos com você"

Edward estava com seu lindo e grande sorriso sincero e isso me fez sentir um alívio tão grande e uma paz tão grande com o bebê, que eu comecei a chorar de novo.

"Você está feliz" – Eu simplesmente constatei.

"Mas é claro que eu estou feliz" – A mão de Edward imediatamente estava acariciando minha barriga – "Como eu poderia não estar?"

"Eu pensei que... Oh!" – Eu comecei a frase, mas nem terminei. Eu só me joguei no pescoço de Edward e deixei que ele me puxasse para junto de si, passando suas mãos por minha cintura – "Obrigada!"

"Obrigado, você" – Edward sorriu lindamente – "Mal posso acreditar que você vai me dar outro filho... Ou OUTROS!" – Edward finalmente percebeu.

"Não" – Eu ri – "O médico pediu um ultrasson quando soube que nós já tínhamos gêmeos. Um só dessa vez"

"Oh..." – Edward me encarou um pouquinho, mordendo o lábio, como se estivesse pensando em alguma 'traquinagem', e então nos virou e sentou na minha cadeira, me mantendo em pé, para ficar na altura da minha barriga – "Hey, bebê" – Ele encostou sua testa em minha barriga – "Aqui é o papai. Não ligue para a mamãe, está bem? Ela só... Ela fica nervosa com essas coisas... Mas o papai está muito feliz com a sua surpresa" – Edward depositou um beijo na minha barriga e se afastou.

"Desculpa" – Eu pedi, sentando em seu colo – "Eu... Eu fiquei com medo"

"Por quê?" – Edward sorriu torto – "Eu não entendo... Como eu poderia não ficar feliz em ter um filho com a mulher da minha vida! Mesmo que você estivesse grávida pela vigésima vez, ou mesmo que você tivesse parado com a pílula de propósito, como eu poderia deixar de amar esse bebê? Como eu poderia não achar que sou muito abençoado por ver a mulher que amo carregando meu filho no ventre dela?"

"Hum..." – Eu fiz um biquinho e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço – "Eu estava com tanto medo que você não quisesse outro bebê... Obrigada"

"Não que 'culpa' seja a palavra certa, mas... Não foi sua culpa" – Edward riu – "Quer dizer... Na verdade, meio que foi sua culpa. Você deve ser a mulher mais fértil de quem se tem notícias nesse mundo!" – Edward riu ainda mais, e eu ri com ele – "E nós somos abençoados demais" – Edward disse, acariciando minha barriga – "Outro presente – É isso que esse bebê é. Outro presente surpresa que estamos ganhando da vida"

"Hum..." – Eu o beijei.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok. Eu não vou dizer nada!**_

_**Camila: **__Seja bem-vinda... Apesar de estarmos quase de saída! Rsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Não sei sobre o que você está falando..._

_**Fabi: **__Eu também não sabia, mas aí vi uma falando e encontrei várias histórias! Deve ser meio 'surtante' mesmo, neh? Tadinhas..._

_**Bianca: **__Eles não fizeram 'aquilo' QUANDO a Alice ligou. Eles JÁ tinham feito. Por isso a Bella disse que 'acabou pegando no sono nua'..._

_**Bia: **__Você voltou a tempo! Fiquei feliz!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ah, vamos povoar o mundo de pequenos Cullen's, neh? Com certeza, será um mundo mais bonito!_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Sim, eu também tenho pena da Bella – Mais um bebê já está de bom tamanho._

_**Gláucia: **__OMG! Ela está!_

_**Alanna: **__É, ela ficou... Sabe como é: Mulher fértil + virose = Só podia dar nisso!_

_**Tati: **__Ahã, Tati – Eu vou fingir que acredito que, se o Edward estivesse na mesma cama que você, você iria 'dormir' eternamente – Ahã._

_**Priiii: **__Vamos ver o que será esse bebezinho..._

_**Rosana Torres: **__Desde que meu contratante tenha dinheiro e me dê carta branca, eu faço a festa mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**Mia Cullen: **__Não estou falando em assuntos 'tristes' por hoje! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Sem alarme falso! Mais um bebê Cullen a caminho!_


	143. Chapter 143

_**Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Vou responder as reviews aqui para não ter que falar nada lá no final, ok?**_

_**E... Quanto aos capítulos extras, serão sete – no máximo – e eu devo postar mais ou menos de quinze em quinze dias.**_

_**Quero agradecer a todas vocês que me acompanharam – E COMO me acompanharam – Por esse longo tempo – E bota LONGO nisso.**_

_**Dedico esse capítulo a cada uma de vocês que leram, me acompanharam, deixaram reviews e tudo o mais!**_

_**Mas, em especial, eu TENHO que dedicar esse último capítulo à Isa Stream!**_

_**Docinho, Feliz Aniversário! É 'simplesinho', mas espero que você goste do presentinho, tá?**_

_**E, para praticamente TODAS: SEM SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**_

_**Sinto muito. Eu amo o amor de vocês pela fic, mas... Não! Não vai dar MESMO!**_

_**Agora, reviews:**_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Não! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Eu também me inspirei em uma amiga que ficou grávida por causa de um remédio!_

_**Jee Cullen: **__Mudou de sobrenome? Sim, sim – Um só, neh? Quatro já era demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Mery: **__Não! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Sim... O último! Eu espero não decepcionar ninguém. Se bem... Que não é o último, o último... Ainda teremos mais alguns! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Mulher grávida já é surtada por si só, a Bella grávida só podia ser surtada e meia!_

_**Alanna: **__Foi sem querer, Alanna! Ela ficou grávida, fazer o que? Pelo menos eles vão povoar o mundo com gente bonita!_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__Sem Hermafroditas – Prometo!_

_**Camila: **__Eu entendo seus sentimentos contrastantes... Eu os divido com você. Sim, eu escreverei outra fic. Assim que postar, aviso por aqui._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ah! Que bom que você ficou feliz! A maioria das pessoas achou que três já é demais! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Tati: **__Não emburra! Olha só: Eu ainda vou dar mais sete extras! Vai ser um desligamento aos pouquinhos._

_**DborahL: **__Não! Rsrsrsrs – Mas ainda teremos os extras. Mas é só!_

_**Belle: **__Não chore! Por favor!_

_**Ai, meninas... Acho que é isso...**_

_**Daqui uns quinze dias eu apareço com o primeiro extra.**_

_**E assim que eu postar a nova fic aviso aqui também.**_

_**E se vocês quiserem me seguir no twitter, eu também vou avisando por lá (Bah_Kika)**_

_**AAAAAAAAH!**_

_**Meu peito está apertado de postar...**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem. Me deixem reviews, please!**_

_**(É uma das minhas últimas chances de pedir! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Beijinhos!**_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Sim, eu amo!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_PDV EDWARD_

"Era uma vez, uma princesa"

"Ela era bonita, papai?"

"Claro que sim, Renée: Princesas sempre são bonitas" – Eu ajeitei o cabelo de Renée – "E essa era a princesa mais bonita de todas. Ela tinha o cabelo escuro, e os olhos cor de chocolate... E o sorriso mais lindo que já tinham visto em todo o reino".

Renée riu e corou um pouco ao perceber que a princesa da história era parecida com ela – "Que nem eu e a mamãe!"

"Que nem você e a mamãe" – Eu confirmei – "E a Anne? Você acha que ela vai parecer com vocês?"

(...)

_PDV BELLA_

Desde a descoberta da chegada do novo bebê, temos passado por todas as situações possíveis. Não somos mais 'pais de primeira viagem', mas Edward ainda é um pai extremamente preocupado com tudo!

Contar para as crianças foi um caso à parte. No começo, eles não entenderam muito bem porque tínhamos que esperar tanto tempo para o bebê chegar. E muito menos como é que eu iria carregar o bebê dentro da minha barriga.

Renée não se surpreendeu nem um pouco. E adorou a idéia. Principalmente porque ela 'decidiu' que vamos ter outra menina. E ela está louca para ser a irmã mais velha!

Robert ficou enciumado. E disse que não queria outro irmãozinho, antes de fugir para o quarto.

"Oi..." – Eu sussurrei, mexendo com ele, quando entrei no quarto e o encontrei escondendo o rosto no travesseiro – "Será que eu posso ver seu rostinho?" – Eu tentei puxar o travesseiro, mas ele não deixou – "Ok... Eu falo assim mesmo... Porque você ficou triste, filho?"

"Eu não quero outro bebê!" – Sua vozinha abafada pelo travesseiro.

"E porque não?"

"Vocês já tem dois bebês! Para que vocês precisam de mais um?" – Robert tirou o travesseiro e me encarou, como se estivesse me acusando de um crime.

"Filho..." – Eu me deitei ao seu lado, e mexi em seu cabelo – "A mamãe e o papai não 'precisam' de outro bebê. Mas a mamãe ficou grávida... E nós estamos felizes. Porque nós gostamos muito dos dois bebês que nós já temos, e nós pensamos que vocês também iriam gostar de ter outro irmãozinho..."

"E se vocês não gostarem mais de nós?"

"Oh, filho... A mamãe e o papai nunca vão deixar de gostar de vocês dois! Olha... Eu prometo que nada vai mudar quando o outro bebê nascer. Você só vai ter mais um irmãozinho. Mas você vai continuar sendo o nosso bebê mais velho – E o irmãozão da Renée e do outro bebê"

"Você promete que não vai se esquecer de mim?"

"Prometo" – Eu fiz meu melhor cumprimento de escoteiro e Robert riu – "Ah... Agora sim! É assim que a mamãe gosta de ver você"

Foi uma gravidez até que bem calma. Dessa vez, eu quase não enjoei. E também, um bebê pesa bem menos do que dois.

E a melhor parte de ficar grávida, com certeza, é o meu marido! Eu tenho certeza que, se Edward pudesse, ele ficaria comigo 24 horas todos os dias. E, se eu deixasse, ele me carregaria no colo todo o tempo.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bom dia" – Eu beijei a bochecha de Bella quando nosso despertador tocou. Hoje sairíamos juntos. Hoje era o dia em que iríamos descobrir o sexo do nosso bebê – "Levanta, mamãe"

"Será que você poderia estar um pouquinho menos animado a essa hora da manhã?" – Bella murmurou.

"Mas hoje é o dia em que vamos descobrir se vamos ter uma Pequena Isabella ou um Pequeno Edward!"

"Ou uma 'Outa Nenée', como a Renée disse" – Bella sorriu, mas continuou sem abrir os olhos.

"Vamos, mamãe!" – Eu beijei sua barriga – "O papai está ansioso"

"Deu para notar..."

(...)

"Parabéns, papais" – A pausa que o médico deu, para mim, durou um milênio! Céus! Diz logo o sexo do meu bebê! – "Vocês são papais de mais um... A MENINA!"

"Uma menina..." – Eu sorri. Não que eu não fosse amar um menino, mas eu confesso que estava torcendo por uma menina!

"Uma menina..." – Bella repetiu – "Renée acertou de novo!"

"É... Ela acertou... Ela vai ficar tão feliz quando souber que é uma menina"

"Ela nem vai ligar" – Bella riu – "Vai dizer que já sabia há muito tempo!"

_PDV BELLA_

Pelo jeito, todo mundo ficou muito feliz com a nossa menininha – Renée já tinha certeza de que era uma menina mesmo. Robert sorriu quando soube: Pelo menos assim, ele continua sendo o nosso único 'meninão'. E Edward... Eu jurava que ele fosse querer um menino, com toda aquela história de mandar Renée para o convento e tudo mais... Mas ele está todo feliz que vamos ter outra menina!

E eu?

Eu juro que realmente não tinha qualquer preferência. Nós já temos um menino e uma menina, e eu amo o quanto eles são diferentes, e amo cada um do seu jeitinho. E eu ficaria feliz da mesma maneira, independente do resultado.

Mas agora nós temos uma menina!

Alice e Rosalie estão enlouquecidas! E já estão começando a comprar todas as peças rosas, pink's e lilás que encontram pela frente. Deus proteja minha pequenininha...

(...)

"Nós precisamos de um nome para a nossa princesinha" – Edward estava deitado, acariciando minha barriga.

"Você já tem algum em mente?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto brincava com seu cabelo.

"Não... Você tem?"

"Não... Será que nós conseguimos algo com 'R'?"

"Bom, nós temos muitos livros" – Edward riu.

"Ou talvez ela devesse ter o nome da sua mãe" – Eu brinquei – "Já que a Renée tem o nome da minha"

"Seria estranho ter duas Esme Anne Cullen na mesma família"

"Anne? Eu não sabia que sua mãe se chamava 'Esme Anne'"

"Hu-hum" – Edward confirmou – "Esme Anne Cullen... Segunda! O que você acha de Esme Anne Cullen Segunda, bebê?" – Ele falou com a minha barriga – "Eu acho que ela não gosta..." – Edward fez uma careta para mim.

"Eu gosto de Anne..." – Eu falei meio que para mim mesma – "Combina com Renée..."

"Está falando sério?" – Edward me olhou meio em dúvida.

"Estou... Por quê? Você não gosta do nome?"

"Gosto, mas... Bom, não é todo mundo que colocaria o nome da sogra na própria filha"

"Não é todo mundo que tem uma sogra como a sua mãe" – Eu dei de ombros –"Além do mais, você também pôs o nome da sua sogra na sua filha"

"Mas eu nem a conheci! Isso não conta de verdade!"

"Hey!" – Eu bati em seu ombro e nós dois rimos – "O que será que quer dizer?"

"Cheia de graça" – Edward respondeu.

"Hum... É bonito... Você acha que a sua mãe se importaria se nós colocássemos o nome dela no bebê?"

"Você está brincando, não é? Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa que nem posso descrever!" – Edward sorriu.

"Ela também devia ter um segundo nome... Para ter algo em comum com o Rob"

"Ah!" – Edward exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a gravidade – "Ela devia ter o seu segundo nome! Assim como o Robert tem o meu"

"Anne Marie..." – Eu disse alto, analisando o som – "Eu gosto. Ficou bonito..."

"Robert Anthony Cullen, Renée Cullen e Anne Marie Cullen... Eu também gosto!" – Edward concordou.

"Anne..." – Eu acariciei minha barriga, sentindo o bebê se mexer lá dentro – "Anne Marie..."

"Oh... Já estou até imaginando! Minha mãe vai ficar toda emocionada quando souber..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella foi tomar banho e eu fui contar uma historinha para a Renée dormir.

Bella está no sexto mês de gravidez. E ela está absolutamente linda! Bella nunca acredita quando eu digo, mas eu realmente adoro seu corpo quando ela está grávida.

E também adoro como ela fica um pouquinho menos teimosa, e me deixa cuidar dela, e tratá-la como eu gostaria de tratar, mas ela nunca deixa.

Quando minha mãe soube que a bebê teria seu nome – Mesmo sendo apenas seu segundo nome – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu acho que só a vi assim orgulhosa no dia da nossa formatura – Minha e de Emmett.

"Oh, bebê... A vovó vai adorar dividir o nome com você" – Eu e meu pai rimos quando minha mãe conversou com a barriga de Bella.

Nós estávamos separando os quartos – Robert, nosso rapazinho, iria ter um quarto só dele agora. E ele estava realmente se achando muito adulto com isso. E Renée ia dividir o quarto com a nossa pequena Anne.

"Esse!" – Renée estendeu o livro para mim.

Robert havia passado a tarde toda brincando com Carlisle no quintal e já havia caído no sono. Sinceramente, não havia coisa mais engraçada do que ver meu pai – Dr. Carlisle Cullen – lá fora, brincando de bola e rolando na grama com o meu filho!

"Você gosta desse?"- Eu peguei o livro e ajudei Renée a subir na cama.

"É o meu 'peferido'" – Ela respondeu triunfante.

"Era uma vez, uma princesa..." – Eu comecei a história.

"Ela era bonita, papai?" – Renée sempre perguntava isso.

"Claro que sim, Renée: Princesas sempre são bonitas" – Eu ajeitei o cabelo de Renée – "E essa era a princesa mais bonita de todas. Ela tinha o cabelo escuro, e os olhos cor de chocolate... E o sorriso mais lindo que já tinham visto em todo o reino".

Renée riu e corou um pouco ao perceber que a princesa da história era parecida com ela – "Que nem eu e a mamãe!"

"Que nem você e a mamãe" – Eu confirmei – "E a Anne? Você acha que ela vai parecer com vocês?"

"Não" – Ela chacoalhou a cabeça confiante – "A Anne tem o olho claro que nem o seu!"

"Ah é? E como você sabe disso?"

"'Puique' eu vi!" – Renée respondeu, como se fosse muito óbvio – "No meu sonho!"

"Você sonhou com a Anne?"

"Hu-hum!"

"E ela disse se vai demorar muito para nascer?"

"Papai!" – Renée revirou os olhos e disse em tom de bronca – "Ela ainda não sabe falar, papai! A Anne é neném!"

"Ah... É mesmo. Me desculpe, o papai esqueceu"

Eu nem terminei de contar a história e Renée já estava dormindo também. Eu guardei o livro, a cobri direitinho, dei um beijo em sua testa e fui para o meu quarto com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Ficar com as crianças é algo mágico para o humor de qualquer pai...

_PDV BELLA_

Eu acabei o banho e fui dar uma espiadinha no quarto das crianças. Robert já estava dormindo e Edward estava contando a história preferida de Renée.

"Ele também era um 'píncipe'!" – Renée sempre argumentava nessa parte. Ela era tão passional quando se tratava de 'A Bela e a Fera'.

"Não, ele não era, Renée" – E Edward sempre a contrariava – "Ele só podia ser um príncipe quando a Bela estava perto dele. Ele não seria tão incrível se ela não ficasse com ele..."

"Pára, papai!"

Renée ficava tão irritada quando Edward tentava contrariar sua história preferida, dizendo que a Fera não era um príncipe. Para Renée, ele era um príncipe – E o príncipe preferido dela! E pelo que já conhecíamos de sua personalidade, Renée não poupava esforços para defender aquilo que amava.

Eu deixei os dois com sua briga e fui me deitar.

Depois de alguns minutos eu fui acordada pela mão de Edward percorrendo minha cintura e um beijo na curva do meu pescoço.

"Oi..." – Eu sorri ao sussurrar.

"Estava contando uma história para a Renée"

"Eu sei. Eu ouvi" – Eu ri – "Você tem mesmo que implicar com ela todas as vezes?"

"A Fera não é um príncipe, Bella"

"Na verdade, ele é, Edward. Ele só está enfeitiçado, mas ele é um príncipe! A Bela é que não é uma princesa"

"Toda Bela é uma princesa" – Edward beijou minha bochecha.

"Você é um péssimo contador de histórias" – Eu ri – "Quer mudá-las e contar do seu jeito"

"Eu não quero mudá-las, eu quero contá-las como elas são de verdade!"

"E como elas são de verdade?" – Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Uma princesa linda transforma até uma fera em príncipe" – Edward acariciou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos – "Você é minha princesa"

"Viu só? Você mudou toda a história..."

"Ah, é? Então me conta: Qual é a história de verdade?"

"A Bela nunca foi uma princesa. Nunca houve princesa nenhuma – Só o príncipe" – Edward riu e revirou os olhos – "Um dia, ele estava saindo do castelo... E viu uma camponesinha qualquer passando. Só Deus sabe por que, mas ele se apaixonou por ela... Eles se casaram, tiveram filhos... Um dia, sem nem perceber, eles se tornaram o Rei e a Rainha – E aí, eles foram felizes para sempre!"

"Ok... Eu não concordo com a sua versão da história" – Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo – "Mas eu gosto dessa parte do 'felizes para sempre'"

"Eu também" – Eu sorri de volta para ele – "Meu príncipe..."

"Felizes para sempre, então... Princesa"


	144. Extra I

_**_CAPÍTULO EXTRA I: Na Segunda vez é tudo diferente_**_

_PDV BELLA_

Trinta e seis semanas de gravidez.

Na segunda vez, tudo é muito diferente. Até porque eu estava esperando dois da outra vez, não é?

E dessa vez eu não estou tão nervosa. 'Tão'... Mas ainda assim, é realmente um 'estado interessante'.

"E esse biquinho?" – Eu percorri o lábio de Edward com um dedo, enquanto estávamos nos ajeitando para dormir.

"Nada..."

"Hum... Não minta para a Bella" – Eu brinquei – "Conta para ela o que foi que aconteceu"

"Eu estava só pensando no trabalho" – Edward fez uma careta.

"Pensando sobre o que?"

"É que o Stefan queria que eu fizesse uma viagem com ele, para visitar um cliente"

"Oh..." – Eu senti meu corpo gelado

"Mas eu já disse para ele que não vou, Bella" – Edward acariciou meu cabelo – "Não precisa ficar preocupada, meu amor"

"Ah, Edward... Mas eu não quero te prejudicar. Se você precisa ir, você vai. A Anne ainda deve demorar umas boas semanas para nascer"

"Você não vai me prejudicar em nada. E eu não vou sair do Continente com você nesse estágio da gravidez"

"Sair do Continente?" – Eu me virei para olhá-lo. Ok. Era bem pior do que eu imaginava.

"Era uma viagem para Barcelona"

"Oh, Edward..."

"Já disse que não vou. E Stefan entendeu. Você não precisa ficar preocupada"

"Está bem..." – Eu suspirei.

"Mas..." – Edward suspirou longamente – "Eu vou precisar ficar no escritório da cidade enquanto ele estiver fora" – Eu assenti com a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio nervosamente, imaginando como seria isso – "Mas eu volto toda noite. Eu prometo"

"Nós também podemos ficar no apartamento" – Eu sugeri – "Assim você não precisa ficar viajando todo dia"

"Mas nós precisaríamos organizar tudo... A Bree, você e as crianças fora de casa... E como seria se acontecesse alguma emergência no restaurante?" – Eu suspirei, sabendo que ele estava certo – "Não. Você fica aqui e eu vou e volto todos os dias"

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei, mordendo o lábio.

"E a minha mãe vem aqui ficar com você, já que a Alice vai estar viajando"

"A Alice vai viajar?" – Eu perguntei, surpresa – "Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu liguei para ela" – Edward deu de ombros – "Mas ela já está com tudo certo para viajar com Jasper. Ela até queria cancelar, mas eu prometi que minha mãe viria ficar com você"

"Hum..." – Eu acariciei minha barriga – "Ouviu, Anne? A Vovó vem ficar com você" – Talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas Anne parecia gostar quando Esme estava por perto. Talvez fosse algo como uma ligação por elas terem o mesmo nome. Ou talvez fosse só loucura minha mesmo.

"E você sabe que, se me ligar, eu estarei aqui em um minuto"

"Não, obrigada. Não pretendo ficar viúva, Edward Cullen. Faça-me o favor de ser prudente na estrada!"

"Pode deixar..." – Edward sorriu sem humor.

"Quanto tempo Stefan vai ficar fora?" – Eu perguntei por fim.

"Uma semana"

"Ok... Nem é tanto tempo assim, não é? Nós vamos sobreviver... Não vamos?"

"Eu espero que sim"

Esme e Carlisle vieram passar o Domingo conosco antes de Edward começar a viajar na segunda-feira.

Robert foi quem mais se divertiu com a presença do 'Vovô Cailile'. Os dois brincavam de bola no quintal como se tivessem a mesma idade. Eu aposto que nenhum dos pacientes do Dr. Carlisle Cullen fazia idéia do que ele era capaz para divertir seu netinho.

"Hum..." – Eu abracei Edward apertado antes de nos deitarmos. Eu senti o peito de Edward balançando em um riso, e me virei para encará-lo – "O que?"

"Você age como se eu não fosse voltar nunca mais" – Ele riu.

"É porque eu já estou morrendo de saudades de você..." – Eu respondi com um biquinho.

"Eu também, princesa... Mas vai passar rapidinho. Você vai ver"

"Sei, sei..."

_-Segunda-feira-_

Droga de despertador idiota. Droga. Droga.

Eu espero que você saiba que eu te odeio muito. Todos os dias. Mas hoje você está especialmente idiota. I-DI-O-TA.

"Oh, meu anjo..." – Edward suspirou ao perceber que eu não o soltei quando ele tentou se levantar – "Eu preciso tomar banho"

"Não..." – Eu gemi – "Fica comigo mais um pouquinho..."

"Porque você não vem comigo, então?"

"Para o banho?"

"Hu-hum" – Edward sorriu.

"Ok" – Eu dei de ombros, fingindo que nem era grande coisa e Edward riu.

O primeiro dia foi complicado.

Eu sei, eu sei: Nós passamos o dia todo separados de qualquer maneira. Mas quando começou a chegar a hora de Edward voltar para casa, e as crianças ficaram agitadas, esperando o 'papai', meu coração foi ficando apertado de saudade.

Ainda bem que Esme está aqui para ajudar a distraí-los.

Eu resolvi cozinhar alguma coisa para o jantar e Edward chegou quase na hora das crianças dormirem. Aliás, ele só tomou um banho e fez questão de colocar as crianças na cama antes de nos sentarmos juntos para o jantar.

Esme alegou estar sem fome e disse que ia para seu quarto ler um pouco. Mas eu sabia que minha sogra só devia estar tentando nos dar algum tempo sozinhos por hoje.

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Almocei com o Emm"

"Oh... Pelo menos algo de bom..." – Eu assenti – "Quer dizer... Você é quem sabe se teve mais alguma coisa de bom"

"Não começa, Isabella" – Edward riu – "Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"E a Lauren? Vai bem?" – Eu perguntei, remexendo a comida com o garfo.

"Não começa, Isabella..."

"Você já falou essa frase" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"E você já teve ciúme dessa mulher" – Edward sorriu.

"Você está rindo de mim?" – Eu apertei os olhos em sua direção.

"Não" – Ele sorriu torto – "É que eu estou achando lindo você assim bravinha..." – Edward puxou minha mão por cima da mesa e acariciou devagar – "E eu senti sua falta o dia todo – Até desse ciúme bobo"

_-Terça-feira-_

Ahhhh! Despertador idiota!

Sim, eu ainda te odeio! Eu achei que as coisas fossem melhorar, mas hoje eu só estou com mais ódio de você!

Renée perguntou de Edward o dia inteiro e eu tive que ligar para ele só para que ela ouvisse sua voz um pouquinho.

"Papai, vem 'emboia'" – Renée falou e eu sorri – "A 'Nenée tá com xaudade'" – Minha filhinha... Ama o papai tanto quanto eu...

Eu me assustei um pouco quando fui ao banheiro e descobri uma coisa estranha saindo de mim – 'Ah, meu Deus! Está acontecendo alguma coisa com o meu bebê?'

"Esme!" – Eu nem me importei em gritar e Esme apareceu no quarto em um segundo.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Seus olhos assustados.

"Está saindo uma coisa estranha... Lá"

"Tem sangue?"

"Não... É... É uma coisa gosmenta, esbranquiçada..."

"Oh! É seu tampão!" – Esme segurou o próprio peito.

"Meu tampão? O que é isso?"

"Você não teve isso na outra gravidez?"

"Não"

"É como um lacre para o útero. Quando vai chegando a hora do bebê nascer, ele começa a sair aos pouquinhos mesmo. Não tem nada de errado com isso"

"Então quer dizer que a Anne vai nascer? É muito cedo ainda"

"Não necessariamente. Na verdade, eu mesma perdi o tampão mucoso por mais de vinte dias antes do Emmett nascer"

"Vinte dias?" – Eu fiz minhas contas. Ainda estava de 36 semanas, quase 37. Mais 20 dias seria perfeito – "Tudo bem" – Eu respirei mais aliviada, enquanto acariciava minha barriga.

_-Quarta-feira-_

E eu continuo com ódio mortal desse desgraçado desse despertador!

'Calma, Docinho' – Alice disse quando me ligou para se despedir – 'É só uma semana: Você nem vai ver passar'

Mas é claro que sim! Eu nem estou vendo passar!

"Bella?" – Esme abriu a porta do meu quarto devagarzinho. Eu tinha subido para tomar um banho, pensando em cozinhar alguma coisa para quando Edward chegasse – "Bella... É o telefone" – Esme estendeu o aparelho sem fio para mim.

"Quem é?"

"O Edward"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Claro" – Esme firmou o sorriso.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu perguntei, mal tendo encostado o telefone na orelha. Eu sabia que aquele sorriso de Esme não podia ser boa coisa.

"Boa tarde para você também, amor da minha vida" – Edward riu.

"Oh..." – Eu suspirei ao ouvir sua voz – "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótimo, querida. Não fique nervosa: A Anne precisa de paz"

"Claro, claro" – Eu acariciei minha barriga – "Porque você está ligando a essa hora? Diga que não vai dormir na cidade"

"Eu não vou dormir na cidade"

"Obrigada"

"Mas..."

"Oh-oh... Isso não é bom" – Eu gemi.

"Aconteceu um acidente na estrada e está um trânsito terrível! Eu estou parado a mais de uma hora – Mal estamos saindo do lugar"

"Ah, Edward..."

"Eu vou me atrasar..." – Ele suspirou.

"Ah, Edward..." – Eu repeti, sem ter mais o que falar.

"Eu liguei só para te avisar, antes que você ficasse achando que havia acontecido algo comigo"

"Eu ia fazer o jantar..."

"Oh, querida... Eu sinto muito mesmo. Você sabe que eu adoro sua comida"

"Mas você está bem?"

"Sim, estou" – Edward afirmou – "E vou tentar chegar a tempo de colocar as crianças na cama"

"Não faça nenhuma loucura" – Eu ralhei – "Nós ainda estaremos aqui quando você chegar – Seja a hora que for"

Mas no fundo, no fundo, eu adoraria que Edward fizesse uma loucura – Se essa loucura o trouxesse para casa em cinco minutos. E em segurança.

"Quem vai dormir com a mamãe?" – Já era hora das crianças deitarem e Edward ainda estava longe de casa. Sim, eu sei que ele está longe de casa porque estou 'monitorando' a situação, ligando de hora em hora. Ou talvez menos...

"Eu!" – Dois bracinhos animados se ergueram. Robert ficou super animado com a possibilidade de dormir em nossa cama.

"E você, Renée? Não quer dormir com a mamãe?"

"Eu não 'queio doimi' sem o papai" – Ela fez aquele biquinho lindo herdado do pai. Eu estou perdida com essas crianças... Não vou conseguir dizer 'não' para nenhuma loucura adolescente.

"Filha... Olha só: Nós vamos deitar todos juntos lá na cama e, quando o papai chegar, ele vai deitar com a gente" – Eu ajeitei uma mechinha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Você sabe que o papai iria ficar bravo se nós perdêssemos a hora de dormir... Mas imagina como ele vai ficar feliz quando chegar e encontrar todos os tesourinhos dele dormindo com a mamãe"

"É, Nenée! Vamos, vamos!" – Robert saltitou em seu lugar.

"Está bem?" – Eu insisti.

"'Tá' bom" – Renée concordou sem desfazer seu biquinho.

"Então, todo mundo colocando o pijama"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu estou quebrado e totalmente cansado. E tudo o que eu quero agora é chegar em casa e encontrar minha família segura e a paz do meu lar.

Horas no trânsito, e eu quase não acredito que finalmente estou estacionando em frente à minha casa. Entrei, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, mas já dei de cara com Esme no sofá da sala.

"Oi, mãe" – Eu sorri – "Não precisava ter esperado"

"Eu não estava esperando" – Ela deu de ombros, enquanto desligava a televisão. Exatamente como ela sempre fazia quando eu e Emmett éramos menores e chegávamos tarde em casa.

"Cadê a Bella?" – Eu sentei ao seu lado e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

"Ela não queria que as crianças perdessem a hora de dormir, então foi deitar com eles na sua cama"

"Na minha cama?" – Eu sorri surpreso.

"Hu-hum" – Esme assentiu – "Por quê?"

"Ela nunca deixa as crianças dormirem na nossa cama"

"Bom, ela não costuma ficar sozinha lá, não é? Então acho que estamos em um dia excepcional"

"Acho que sim..."

"Vai ficar com a sua família" – Esme ajeitou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança.

"Vou" – Eu sorri – "Boa noite, mãe"

"Eu também estou indo deitar..." – E isso porque ela não estava me esperando.

Eu empurrei a porta do quarto devagar e encontrei uma cena tão preciosa, que gostaria de tirar uma foto e mandar emoldurar. Bella estava deitada, com sua linda barriga evidenciada pelo pijama cor-de-rosa, com nossos filhos, um de cada lado.

Robert estava preso ao braço de Bella, deitado de costas para ela, enquanto Renée estava quase abraçada à barriga da mãe – O que não era nada surpreendente, já que Renée já era totalmente apaixonada pela irmãzinha que estava chegando.

Eu sorri e suspirei e me sentei na beirada da cama, brincando devagar com o pé de Bella. Ela abriu os olhos num estalo e sorriu quando viu que era eu – "Você voltou..."

"Voltei" – Eu sorri de volta para ela.

Bella ajeitou as crianças com cuidado para não acordá-los e engatinhou na cama, vindo deitar com a cabeça no meu colo.

"Deixou as crianças dormirem aqui?" – Eu acariciei seu cabelo.

"A cama estava muito vazia..."

"Vou tomar um banho e depois coloco eles na cama, está bem?"

"Ah, não... Vem ficar com a gente..." – Bella segurou minha perna – "Nós quatro estamos com saudade"

"Então eu vou tomar uma ducha rápida e venho ficar com vocês"

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu um protesto.

"Sem biquinho" – Eu ri e beijei Bella, antes de me levantar – "Eu volto em um minuto"

Ainda bem que nossa cama é bem grande porque é difícil dormir com tanta gente! Embora tenha sido delicioso deitar com os nossos bebês depois de um dia tão cansativo.

"Oi, papai" – Robert mal abriu o olho quando me deitei.

"Oi, filhão... Você cuidou das meninas para mim?"

"Cuidei" – Ele mais gemeu do que respondeu de verdade.

"Obrigado" – Eu sorri, dando um beijo em seu cabelo.

Renée começou a 'escalar' Bella assim que percebeu que eu estava do outro lado – "Hey" – Eu a ajudei – "Cuidado com a barriga da mamãe"

"Você voltou..." – Renée suspirou enquanto deitava em cima de mim. Eu ri ao perceber que já tinha ouvido aquela frase.

"Voltei..."

Renée passou seus bracinhos em volta de mim o mais apertado que conseguiu e Bella se ajeitou com a cabeça em meu ombro. Minha mão pousou em sua barriga, sentindo Anne se mexer, como se quisesse manifestar sua presença também. Robert abraçou meu braço, e eu sorri, me sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_PDV BELLA_

_-Quinta-feira-_

Quando Edward chegou em casa, eu o abracei apertado e tudo o que eu consegui pensar foi: Mais um dia e tudo estará bem.

"Te trouxe um presente" – Edward sorriu lindamente.

"Um presente? Não é meu aniversário nem nada..."

"Abre, vai" – Ele estendeu a caixinha azul.

"Tiffany&co de novo, Edward?"

"É que eu achei que a Anne merecia ser representada na sua pulseira" – Oh... Meu marido é tão bonitinho... – "Abre"

"Uma estrela do mar?" – Eu perguntei confusa ao ver o pingente (LINK NO PERFIL)

"Já que ela foi concebida aqui na praia, e vai nascer aqui na praia... Eu achei que era uma boa alegoria: Nossa estrelinha do mar"

"Oh..." – Eu o beijei – "Obrigada"

"Você gostou, bebê?" – Edward perguntou com uma mão em minha barriga. Já enorme barriga.

_-Sexta-feira-_

Logo depois do almoço comecei a sentir um peso na barriga. É... Acho que comi demais. Mas a culpa de Esme, cozinhando essas coisas deliciosas o tempo todo.

Sentei um pouco, observando as crianças brincarem, e logo passou.

Eu precisava resolver algumas coisas do restaurante mas, felizmente, dava para resolver tudo aqui de casa mesmo. Edward vinha insistindo que eu tirasse uma 'licença', mas simplesmente não dava para abandonar o restaurante nas mãos dos funcionários assim.

Não que eles não fossem competentes e tudo, mas... Ás vezes chegava a um ponto que só eu mesma poderia resolver.

E então, umas duas horas depois, eu senti aquele peso outra vez e uma pontadinha dolorida na parte de baixo das costas. Veio rápido e passou mais rápido ainda, mas foi o suficiente para eu perceber: 'Como você é burra, Isabella! Isso não é por causa da comida – Você está começando a ter contrações'

"Bella?" – Eu ouvi Esme me chamar da porta e tentei sorrir para ela – "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Eu assenti – "Só lembrando que eu me esqueci de fazer uma ligação"

"Oh... Eu e Bree estávamos pensando em dar uma volta na praia com as crianças. Nós podemos esperar por você"

"Não. Eu... Talvez demore..." – É melhor não andar assim. E se a bolsa estourar? Porque deve estar para estourar, já que da outra vez, eu só senti contrações quando a bolsa já tinha estourado – "Podem ir. Eu acho que vou até aproveitar para tirar um cochilinho" – Eu sorri – "Me deu uma canseira depois do almoço..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. Só não traga meus filhos muito cheios de areia e sal" – Eu brinquei.

"Está bem" – Esme riu.

E de repente me ocorreu: E se a minha bolsa estourar e não tiver ninguém em casa?

"Esme!"

"Oi?" – Ela se virou surpresa com a emergência em minha voz.

"Levem o celular, está bem?" – Eu tentei parecer mais calma – "Caso eu precise encontrar vocês, ou vocês queiram me avisar de algo"

"Oh, claro" – Esme assentiu – "Eu vou estar com o meu"

"Tudo bem"

Eu esperei todo mundo sair, peguei o telefone, e subi a escada bem devagar, morrendo de medo de ver aquele aguaceiro da bolsa e ter que ligar para todo mundo. Entrei no meu quarto, deitei na cama, e puxei o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira para mais perto, para poder marcar os intervalos quando tivesse outras contrações.

"Ai, filha... Segura um pouquinho aí, bebê. Você não vai querer nascer com o papai longe, não é?"

Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, outra contração começou. Ainda foi bem rápida, mas consideravelmente mais dolorida. E eu achei que era hora de ligar para a médica.

"A bolsa estourou?"

"Não. Só contrações. Essa foi a terceira que eu percebi e veio em um intervalo de uma hora e quarenta minutos"

"Ok. Ainda temos tempo, então. Me ligue de novo se a bolsa estourar ou quando as contrações estiverem com um intervalo regular de dez minutos"

"Doutora... Será que ainda demora?"

"Vamos ter que continuar monitorando. Não tenho como te responder isso agora. Mas, normalmente, quando as contrações começam sem a bolsa estourar, ainda temos um bom tempo pela frente. Sinceramente, talvez nem seja hoje..."

"Está bem"

'Um bom tempo pela frente' – É isso, filha. Vamos esperar o papai estar aqui, está bem? Talvez, você espere até amanhã... Acho que a mamãe agüenta.

Não demorou muito para Esme e Bree voltarem da praia com as crianças. Elas colocaram as crianças no banho, e Esme veio ver como eu estava. Eu, obviamente, jurei que tudo estava bem e só queria descansar um pouquinho.

"Vou fazer algo para o café da tarde. Qualquer coisa você me chama?"

"Claro"

Eu fiquei assustada quando as contrações aceleraram. Mas logo começaram a demorar mais. Elas estavam rápidas, não muito fortes e totalmente desregulares.

"E você bem podia ter esperando um pouco mais, Anne... Você ainda está pequenininha, filha" – Eu me peguei conversando com a barriga – "Que tal se nós cancelarmos essas contrações e esperarmos mais um mês?"

Acho que acabei pegando no sono de verdade. Então também acho que não tive contrações por um bom tempo.

Só acordei com Edward sentado na cama, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Oi..." – Eu sorri aliviada ao vê-lo ao meu lado.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou"

"Minha mãe disse que você passou..." – Eu estava ouvindo Edward, mas de repente as palavras dele viraram um borrão e eu senti uma contração chegando – "Bella! O que foi?" – Meu rosto já estava entre as mãos de Edward e sua expressão era preocupada.

Eu suspirei, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e sorri – "Acho que comecei a ter contrações"

"O que? Desde quando? Porque você não me ligou?" – Eu só podia rir diante de tantas perguntas de uma vez só – "Bella! Sua bolsa estourou? Nós precisamos ir para o médico!"

"Calma, Edward. Eu já falei com a médica e ela me disse que pode demorar. Eu tenho que esperar até que as contrações estejam de 10 em 10 minutos, e as minhas ainda estão muito irregulares e com intervalos de quase duas horas"

"Porque nós temos que esperar tanto? Da outra vez, nós fomos direto para o hospital"

"Mas dessa vez é diferente. Minha bolsa não estourou ainda, nós temos que esperar"

"E porque nós não podemos esperar no hospital?"

"Edward... Eu não quero ficar horas no hospital! Eu estou bem e nós vamos esperar aqui em casa"

Edward bufou, vencido – "Você jura que está tudo bem?"

"Você não acha que eu quero que fique tudo bem tanto quanto você?"

"Você me diz quando as contrações vierem?"

"Digo"

"Está bem..." – Edward suspirou – "E você me deixa carregar você no colo até para ir ao banheiro?"

Eu ri tão alto que até eu mesma me surpreendi – "Você fica tão bonitinho quando é obsessivo"

E nós pensávamos que dessa vez seria mais fácil...

Minhas contrações só ficaram regulares de 10 em 10 minutos quando já era quase 5 horas da manhã. Edward havia custado a dormir e, como as contrações não estavam tão fortes, eu achei que dava para esperar até o dia amanhecer, e deixá-lo dormir um pouquinho mais.

Só acordei o Edward por volta das 7 horas da manhã, porque as contrações começaram a apertar um pouquinho e achei que era melhor irmos mesmo para o hospital.

Minha médica tinha acabado de chegar e me examinou – Dois dedos de dilatação. Dois dedos de dilatação? Eu estou tendo contrações há tantas horas para dois dedos de contração? Anne! Já que resolveu nascer, ajuda a mamãe!

"Acho que é melhor vocês voltarem para casa..." – A médica sugeriu – "Ainda deve demorar"

Oh, ótimo! Ontem eu queria que demorasse, mas já mudei de idéia, filha! Papai já está aqui! Vamos adiantar esse trabalho!

Edward me levou de voltar para casa e a dor praticamente passou. Ótimo! Trabalho de parto falso? Eu sou muito sortuda!

Mas, por volta das 8 horas da noite a dor começou a voltar. E, em menos de duas horas, minhas contrações já estavam vindo em intervalos de três em três minutos. E bem fortes!

"Edward... Acho melhor nós irmos para o hospital agora"

Edward estava todo nervoso, mas tentando ser paciente e delicado. Ele dirigiu o caminho todo perguntando se estava tudo bem. E eu dei graças a Deus por estarmos morando em uma cidade pequena agora, e o hospital ficar relativamente perto de nossa casa.

Minha médica já tinha ido embora, então nos informaram que o plantonista viria me examinar. Edward fez cara feia ao ver que 'o plantonista' era um homem e segurou minha mão o tempo todo, enquanto encarava o jovem médico com uma expressão do tipo 'acabe logo e se afaste'.

O médico informou: cinco dedos de dilatação.

Aleluia! Acho que agora o parto realmente se aproxima!

Providenciaram minha internação e colocaram aquele bendito soro com 'sei-lá-mais-o-que' em mim, enquanto ligavam para a minha médica avisando da situação.

O que eu disse mesmo? Que o parto se aproxima? Sim, claro... Já são duas da manhã e nada! Minha dilatação ainda não é total e esse 'mediquinho plantonista' veio perguntar se não queremos partir para a cesariana!

Eu devo ter olhado para ele com total desprezo por ouvir uma sugestão tão ridícula. Não é óbvio que, se eu quisesse uma cesariana, eu teria optado por ela desde o princípio e não depois de horas tendo contrações?

"Calma, querida" – Edward acariciou minha mão enquanto o médico saía – "A sua médica já está chegando"

"Ela já devia estar aqui" – Eu choraminguei.

"Eu sei... Eu vou lá ver isso" – Edward fez menção de se levantar, mas eu o segurei.

"Não. Fica aqui... Eu preciso mais de você do que dela..."

"Linda" – Edward sorriu – "No momento, eu acho que você precisa mais dela... Eu não sei como tirar a Anne aí de dentro"

Quatro e meia da manhã e minha médica finalmente chegou!

"Desculpe, Isabella! Tive uma emergência e não pude chegar antes" – Teve uma emergência? E ela considera um parto o que? Eu aqui, quase tendo a minha filha sozinha nesse quarto de hospital, e ela diz que teve 'uma emergência'? (Sim, eu tenho total noção de que estou sendo dramática e exagerada. Porém, só aceitarei alegações de outra mulher em trabalho de parto)

Cinco e doze da madrugada – Dilatação completa e hora de seguir para a sala de parto.

Edward ficou comigo o tempo todo, Carlisle veio até mim quando passei com a maca pelo corredor e Esme só não estava aqui porque ficou com as crianças para mim.

"Está tudo bem, meu anjo" – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Você e a Anne estão indo muito bem"

"Quando vier a contração, você faz força" – A médica instruiu e logo depois veio a contração. Eu senti a mão dela 'lá' e isso foi estranho, dolorido e irritante – "Estou vendo o bebê vindo! Faz força"

Quando a contração passou, a médica perguntou se eu queria anestesia e eu disse que não. Pela minha experiência, pior do que estava naquele momento, não ia ficar. Então eu agüentava.

"Eu vou estourar a bolsa" – Ela avisou e, de repente, eu ouvi o barulho engraçado, como se um balão cheio de água estivesse estourando, e senti a água escorrendo – "Agora faz força! Vai! Estou vendo! Faz força" – A médica continuava me instruindo e Edward continuava ali do meu lado, quietinho.

"Vem, Anne! Vem, Anne!" – Eu senti a cabeça passar e a Anne começar a chorar – "Hora?"

"Cinco e trinta e quatro" – A enfermeira respondeu, enquanto a médica colocava a Anne nos braços do Edward e eu chorava muito. Chorava de alívio, de alegria e de amor.

Edward se aproximou e colocou a Anne apoiada no meu peito. Ela ainda estava miando um chorinho mínimo e a primeira coisa que eu reparei foi que os olhos dela tinham a mesma cor que os do Edward – Exatamente como a Renée havia dito que seria.

O cabelo era bem ralinho, mas já dava para ver que tinham uma cor meio avermelhada – Como se tivessem misturado a cor do meu cabelo e a cor do cabelo de Edward.

E ela era linda. Muito linda. Linda demais.

Como eu já esperava, logo levaram a Anne para os primeiros cuidados, e eu fui para a sala de pós-parto. Lá, sozinha, parece que o tempo resolveu parar, e, depois de um tempo – que para mim, pareceu uma eternidade – Eu vi Edward entrando no quarto com a nossa 'estrelinha' nos braços.

"Ela está com fome" – Edward sorriu, todo encantado.

E aí eu senti medo. Porque a Renée demorou tanto para conseguir mamar, e eu estava com tanto medo que a minha pequenininha não conseguisse também.

"Não precisa ficar assim" – Edward falou baixinho, enquanto a enfermeira colocava a Anne no meu peito – "Ela vai aprender"

Mas, graças a Deus, Anne foi como o Robert – No instante em que a colocaram no meu peito, ela mamou!

"Ela é tão linda, não é?" – Eu sorri, afagando seu rostinho.

"É... E tem os olhos verdes como os meus"

"Eu sei" – Sorri para ele – "A Renée acertou de novo"

Edward também sorriu e se aproximou, me dando um beijo delicado nos lábios, e outro na ponta do nariz.

"Eu podia ter mais uns mil filhos com você" – Edward disse, apoiando sua testa contra a minha.

"Acho que agora já chega" – Eu ri.

"Eu te amo" – Edward sussurrou – "Obrigado"

Na segunda vez, tudo é diferente. Mas essa sensação boa não muda. Meu marido ao meu lado e meu bebê no meu colo...

Agora só falta chegarem meus dois pequenininhos para tudo ficar completo.

E lindo. Tão lindo. Muito lindo.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**Extra I postado. Anne nascida. E o que vocês acharam?**_

_**Não vou responder as reviews do último capítulo porque foram muitas, muitas, muitas MESMO!**_

_**Mas quero agradecer a todas vocês.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelo carinho comigo e com a história.**_

_**Nos vemos no próximo extra?**_

_**Bjs**_


	145. Extra II

_**Olá! Cheguei!**_

_**Tudo bom com vocês?**_

_**Eu sei que estou demorando entre um extra e outro, mas não pressionem as outras autoras (Phi Cullen, Please! A Cintia brigou comigo! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Prometo que estou tentando diminuir os espaços e eu nem demorei 15 dias dessa vez!**_

_**O que nos leva ao ponto:  
FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MARIA LUA!**_

_**Este capítulo é dedicado a você.**_

_**Espero que goste (Do capítulo e da Esme! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Beijinhos, queridas.**_

_**Eu volto logo. Prometo.**_

_**(OBS: Não estou respondendo reviews nos extras, mas estou lendo todas, viu, minhas lindas! Muito obrigada por cada uma das minhas reviews!)**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Extra II: _PDV (vovó) ESME_**_

Elizabeth sempre foi muito mais atirada que eu – Subia em árvore, corria, caía... Vivia com um joelho ralado.

Eu não.

Eu podia passar horas em meu quarto, brincando com minhas bonecas. E eu não gostava daquelas bonecas pequenas, estilo 'Barbie' – Eu gostava dos bebês.

Quando me perguntavam o que eu queria ser quando crescesse, por muito tempo eu respondi 'mamãe'. Ser mamãe era meu sonho!

Aos oito anos eu desenhei meu vestido de noiva. E eu ia me casar com James Dean.

Uma prima mais velha havia nos deixado assistir o filme 'Assim caminha a humanidade' quando eu e Liz passamos o fim de semana em sua casa. E eu fiquei apaixonada por aquele homem brutalmente lindo e rebelde.

Só não me contaram que ele estava morto há mais de dez anos.

Tudo bem. Era só uma 'paixonite'. Eu superei. Muito embora ele seja um dos meus atores preferidos até hoje...

Sinceramente, eu nunca me achei uma menina feia, mas devo confessar que Elizabeth sempre foi 'a bonita' da nossa família. Em toda a nossa adolescência, ela sempre foi a garota convidada para mil encontros, enquanto eu tive meus dois ou três namoradinhos.

Para mim, foi muito doloroso deixar nossa casa para ir para uma faculdade quase do outro lado do país. Elizabeth me achava ridícula – 'Não vejo a hora de conseguir minha liberdade!'

Era o fim dos anos 70 e as garotas queriam 'liberdade'. Elizabeth era do tipo que adoraria mergulhar de cabeça no lema 'Sexo, drogas e Rock'n'roll', mas nossos pais eram 'caretas' demais, segundo ela – E nunca permitiriam que ela vivesse à sua própria maneira.

Por isso ela desejava tanto ir para a faculdade. Longe de casa, ela imaginava que faria o que quisesse.

Eu escolhi o curso de Pedagogia. Não que houvesse mesmo muitas opções para as mulheres naquela época, mas era exatamente isso que eu queria fazer! Crianças... Eu viveria por elas todos os meus dias!

Na faculdade, eu conheci Marcus – Ele era um estudante de medicina e conhecia minha colega de quarto. Nós começamos a ficar amigos, e eu acho que ele realmente começou a... 'ter outros interesses' por mim.

Certa noite, Marcus nos convidou para uma festa da turma de Medicina. Minha colega de quarto queria muito ir, e me obrigou a acompanhá-la.

Marcus até tentou 'investir' em mim, mas uma emergência no ambulatório da faculdade – onde ele estava estagiando – o obrigou a deixar a festa. Minha colega de quarto logo se 'ambientou', mas eu me lembro de estar sentada em um cantinho do sofá, tentando passar despercebida, quando 'ele' se aproximou.

Eu tenho certeza de que nunca o tinha visto no campus – Aquele não era o tipo de rosto de que se esquecia assim. Se eu o tivesse visto antes, tenho certeza de que me lembraria. De cada detalhe.

"Olá" – Oh, Deus! Que sorriso é esse? Se eu fosse como Elizabeth, teria companhia para hoje à noite, com certeza...

"Oi..."

"Carlisle Cullen" – Ele me estendeu sua mão, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

"Esme Platt"

"Não me lembro de já ter te visto por aqui"

"Nem eu" – Respondi, olhando encantada para a forma como sua pele incrivelmente clara quase brilhava sob o efeito da luz.

"Você também não se lembra de ter se visto por aqui?" – Ele riu.

"Oh, não, eu... Eu não me lembro de te visto você" – Consertei apressada.

"Eu sei" – Ele riu mais um pouco – "Só estava brincando"

"Oh..."

"Só visitando mesmo? Ou você estuda por aqui?"

"Pedagogia. Quinto semestre. E você?"

"Escola de Medicina. Penúltimo ano"

"Oh... Dr. Carlisle" – Combinava com ele.

"Ainda não" – Ele riu – "Ainda tenho uma boa caminhada pela frente"

Naquela noite nós conversamos como se precisássemos saber tudo um sobre o outro. Minha colega de quarto bebeu demais e Carlisle me ajudou a levá-la para nosso dormitório. Nós tomamos chá. E nunca mais nos separamos.

Quando nós estávamos terminando a faculdade, Carlisle recebeu a proposta de um emprego em Seattle. Ele trabalharia em uma pesquisa moderna e poderia cursar uma boa especialização. Era próximo aos meus pais e foi ótimo para nós dois.

Nós nos casamos, nos mudamos, e a esposa de um amigo me indicou para assumir uma sala do jardim de infância em uma escola primária muito tradicional na cidade.

O sonho de me tornar mãe, finalmente, parecia cada vez mais perto. Eu e Carlisle decidimos que, assim que estivéssemos estáveis em nossos empregos, eu iria engravidar.

Porém as coisas não foram assim tão fáceis quanto nós pensávamos. Muitos meses e várias tentativas frustradas depois, nós ainda não havíamos conseguido nosso bebê.

"Dessa vez, eu estou! Eu sinto!"

"Querida..." – Carlisle suspirou preocupado – "Eu vou ficar imensamente feliz se você estiver mesmo, mas... Eu não quero que você se iluda mais uma vez e acabe sofrendo"

"Mas eu tenho certeza que estou!"

"Só... Faça o exame"

"Eu já fiz, marido super preocupado!" – Eu ri – "Vou buscar o resultado amanhã. Mas eu já sei que estou!"

"Tudo bem" – Carlisle sorriu derrotado, mas eu sabia que sua preocupação ainda estava toda lá – "Nós vamos comemorar amanhã, então..."

"Pode contar com isso, Dr. Cullen. Eu tenho certeza que, dessa vez, teremos nosso bebê"

Eu sabia que nós já tínhamos passado por muitos 'alarmes falsos' e que Carlisle só estava preocupado que eu me frustrasse mais uma vez, mas eu não estava brincando: Havia algo de diferente em meu corpo e eu tinha certeza que estava grávida!

Graças a Deus, aos anjos e todo o céu, eu não estava errada, e quando o exame chegou, confirmou minha certeza: POSITIVO! Eu seria mamãe! Nós teríamos nosso bebê!

Não foram nove meses tão fáceis. Nem tanto pelos 'sintomas da gravidez' – Muito embora, eu detestasse quando diziam 'sintomas da gravidez'. Me faz parecer doente, e não no estado mais agraciado que uma mulher possa estar. De qualquer forma, a pior parte não foram os 'sintomas da gravidez', mas a super proteção de Carlisle.

(Tudo bem, eu confesso: Isso é o que eu dizia para ele. Mas no íntimo, eu amava cada exagero dele comigo e com o bebê)

Naquele tempo não costumávamos fazer exames de ultrasson com freqüência e, embora eu soubesse que Carlisle poderia conseguir um para nós, a idéia de descobrir o sexo do bebê só na hora do parto, me parecia muito especial.

"Anne, se for uma menina"

"Achei que esse fosse o seu nome"

"Mamãe chama Elise-Esme, eu me chamo Esme-Anne, não é óbvio que minha menininha se chame Anne-Alguma-Coisa?"

"Anne alguma coisa" – Carlisle riu – "Parece certo, querida. Por mim, tudo bem"

"Mas eu deixo você escolher o segundo nome. Desde que você escolha um bem bonito. Porque se ela quiser seguir com a tradição, nós não vamos querer uma netinha com um nome horroroso, não é?"

"Com certeza, não" – Carlisle riu – "E se for um menininho? Temos alguma tradição para seguir?"

"Tradição, não..."

"Mas?" – Carlisle completou com um sorriso.

"Mas... Eu gostaria que ele tivesse o nome que minha mãe escolheu para se tivesse um menininho"

"E seria?"

"Emmett"

"Emmett... Eu gosto"

Os meses passaram rápido, ou talvez tenham sido intermináveis – Eu estava louca para conhecer o rostinho do meu bebê, mas estava tão feliz em tê-lo ali, na minha barriga...

O dia do parto foi estranho e a dor não era algo agradável, logicamente, mas o melhor momento da minha vida foi ouvir 'É um menino! E um meninão!' e o chorinho miado do meu filho vindo logo em seguida.

"Emmett Cullen" – Carlisle sussurrou para mim – "Nosso Emmett – Nosso bebê"

Ser mãe talvez não fosse tão fácil quanto eu havia imaginado, mas para mim, valia à pena cada fralda trocada, cada segundo com meu pequeno bebê.

Mas então veio o que pensávamos que seria o tempo mais difícil de nossas vidas... Quando Elizabeth surgiu em minha sala, pedindo dinheiro para tirar seu bebê.

Como ela podia ousar pedir isso logo para mim? E enquanto eu segurava meu bebê, discursando sobre a felicidade inigualável de ser mãe?

"Você... Você não pode matar o seu filho, Lizzie"

"Esme, ele nem é um bebê de verdade ainda, ok? E é muito fácil para você falar: Você quis isso a vida toda. E você tem um pai para o seu filho... Eu estou sozinha nessa e não estou disposta a enfrentar tudo por isso"

"Por 'isso', Elizabeth?" – Eu repeti indignada o tom que ela havia usado – "Não é 'isso'. É o seu filho!"

"Não é o meu filho! Não é nada!"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Carlisle surgiu na porta, nos olhando espantado.

"Nada!" – Elizabeth bufou – "Eu já estou indo embora. Agora que o 'doutor' chegou é que eu não vou conseguir nada aqui mesmo, não é?"

"Não vai conseguir o que, Elizabeth? Do que você está falando?"

"Lizzie está grávida..." – Eu mesma respondi, sem encontrar o olhar de meu marido. Quantas vezes Carlisle havia tentado alertar a mim e a meus pais, sobre a vida que Elizabeth estava levando. E quantas vezes nós havíamos colocado 'panos quentes', dito que ele estava exagerando.

"Eu só vim pedir ajuda, ok? Eu só preciso do dinheiro" – Elizabeth cuspiu as palavras.

"Dinheiro para que?" – Carlisle exigiu.

"Você não é assim tão burro, doutor"

"Ela quer fazer um aborto" – Eu respondi, minha voz em um fio.

"Elizabeth..." – Carlisle suspirou, correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo – "Você não precisa fazer isso. Existem muitas opções. Você pode mudar de idéia até o fim da gravidez e, mesmo se isso não acontecer, você pode entregar o bebê para a adoção"

"Eu não vou perder nove meses da minha vida por um bebê que eu não quero!"

"Eu fico com o bebê"

"O que?" – Elizabeth e Carlisle falaram juntos, virando seus olhos em minha direção.

"Só... Não mate o bebê" – Eu pedi – "Se até o fim da gravidez você não tiver mudado de idéia, eu fico com o bebê"

"Pare de falar dele como 'o bebê' – Ele nem é um bebê ainda!" – Elizabeth falou alto e Emmett se assustou em meu colo – "Diga para ela, doutor: Não passa de um amontoado de células agora"

"Pare de gritar" – Eu tentei manter a calma – "Você está assustando meu filho"

"Esme está certa" – Carlisle falou baixo e calmamente – "Nós ficamos com ele. Tenha o bebê, Elizabeth"

"Vocês querem que eu perca nove meses da minha vida, carregando uma barriga gigantesca, acabando com o meu corpo, para vocês terem outro bebê?" – Elizabeth sorriu – "Que vantagem eu levo nisso tudo?"

"Diga o que você quer?" – Carlisle a encarou.

"Uma gravidez custa caro, doutor"

"Nós vamos bancar tudo"

"E depois eu vou precisar de um tempo longe... Vocês sabem... Talvez em Londres"

"Lizzie..." – Eu tentei interceder.

"Eu pago" – Carlisle não vacilou seu olhar – "Mas se você fizer qualquer coisa contra o bebê, o acordo acabou"

Eu realmente acreditei que no decorrer dos meses, Lizzie fosse se sensibilizar. Mas eu estava errada: Todo o tempo, ela tratou a gravidez como algo horrível.

E o pior de tudo foi quando eu comecei a torcer – embora não confessasse – para que Elizabeth não resolvesse que queria o bebê. Porque eu já o amava tanto! E ele era meu bebê... E eu não saberia o que fazer se ela o tirasse de mim agora.

E então o parto chegou e eu conheci seu rostinho. Nós ainda tínhamos o nome de menina, mas precisamos escolher outro de menino: 'Edward' – Foi Carlisle quem sugeriu e eu simplesmente amei.

"Você quer escolher o segundo nome?" – Eu perguntei para Elizabeth quando ela segurou Edward no colo pela primeira e única vez.

"O filho é seu" – Ela respondeu secamente, me devolvendo o bebê.

"O que você acha de Anthony? É uma homenagem ao vovô"

"O filho é seu, Esme – Você escolhe o nome"

"Edward Anthony Platt"

"Edward Anthony CULLEN, Esme" – Elizabeth me corrigiu – "O filho sempre foi seu. Você o quis"

Foi fácil esconder tudo, foi fácil assumir Edward como nosso filho, foi fácil amá-lo e torná-lo parte de nossa família. Nosso pequeno anjo, o bebê mais lindo de que se teve notícia.

Edward e Emmett eram os irmãos mais unidos de que a cidade tinha notícia – Os dois sempre estavam se defendendo e apoiando, e sendo os melhores irmãos que eu poderia desejar que meus filhos fossem.

Nós éramos a família feliz.

Até que Lizzie voltou.

Eu havia mandado fotos de Edward e cartas falando sobre nosso menino, mas Elizabeth nunca havia me respondido nenhuma.

Em sua temporada em Londres, ela havia feito um curso de atuação e ela era boa – Sua carreira passou a deslanchar, então ela estava sempre trabalhando, sempre longe de casa. Ela não viu Edward andar, falar, ela não viu Edward tocar as primeiras notas em seu pianinho de brinquedo e nem esteve em seu primeiro recital. Lizzie não participou de nada na vida do meu filho.

Até que ela voltou.

Ela estava em um programa dos alcoólicos anônimos e disse que queria consertar as coisas. Nós tivemos medo da reação de Edward e pedimos que ela nos desse algum tempo até que pudéssemos conversar com ele.

Mas ela não deu.

E como nós temíamos, sua recuperação não durou muito. Então, um belo dia, após se embriagar, ela apareceu em casa e eu não tive mais como mentir para Edward.

Ele era um menino inteligente e não ia se deixar enganar por qualquer historinha boba. Além do mais, se nós não contássemos a verdade agora, estaríamos dando a Elizabeth a chance de contar a verdade à sua própria maneira.

E aí sim, nós descobrimos o que seria o pior tempo de nossas vidas.

Eu não sei o que foi mais difícil: Ver a mágoa nos olhos de Edward quando ele nos encarava, ou saber que Elizabeth o havia rejeitado uma vez mais. Até mesmo Emmett passou por um período difícil com tudo aquilo.

Mas então as coisas foram se ajeitando e eu ainda me lembro do dia em que Edward entrou correndo em casa e me abraçou chorando e pedindo perdão... E eu queria poder pegá-lo no colo de novo e dizer que nada mudaria o nosso amor por ele. Nem ele mesmo.

E nós nos tornamos a família feliz outra vez. Com uma cicatriz aqui e outra ali.

Mas sabe... Toda mãe é boa com cicatrizes...

E então veio Rosalie e seu nariz empinado. Edward a detestava e os dois viviam implicando um com o outro. Mas Emmett a idolatrava como se ela fosse a mais bela deusa do Olímpio. E com o tempo nós percebemos que por trás daquela máscara toda, havia uma boa menina, acima de tudo.

E então veio Bella...

A pequena Bella que surgiu de repente e entrou na vida de Edward feito um furacão, tirando tudo do lugar!

A garota que ele trouxe para casa, e que colocou em seu rosto o sorriso mais feliz que eu já tinha visto meu filho exibir. A garota que colocou tudo de ponta cabeça em um mês e mesmo assim, eu vi Edward certo de que queria estar com ela.

A única que conheceu Edward de verdade. E que o amou ainda mais por tudo isso.

A garota que lhe deu filhos! A mãe dos meus netos!

E então Rosalie finalmente também pode engravidar! E não havia alguém que entendesse sua dor e angústia com toda a espera mais do que eu.

E, de uma hora para outra, eu me tornei avó de três crianças preciosas e adoráveis!

Robert, o pequeno anjinho que me fazia lembrar tanto de Edward quando este ainda era um bebê. Loirinho, com seus olhos claros e a energia sem fim para brincar e brincar – O dia todo.

EJ – O Emmett Júnior – E não havia nome mais apropriado para meu pequeno menino! Suas caretas impagáveis e seu bom humor sem fim... Eu o amava tanto! Tenho certeza que seremos bons companheiros de histórias...

E Renée! Minha menininha! A menininha que eu e Carlisle não pudemos ter... Adorável e absurda como Bella! Eu podia ver nela todas as características que Edward dizia amar em sua mulher.

E então veio nossa surpresa: Um novo bebê! Seríamos avós outra vez!

E é em momentos como estes que me sinto abençoada e amaldiçoada também.

Abençoada porque tenho tudo aquilo que desejei ainda criança: Sou mamãe. E sou avó! E tenho a melhor família que qualquer um poderia desejar ter.

E amaldiçoada. Porque grande parte disso, tomei de minha irmã.

"Um reino por seus pensamentos" – Carlisle sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu encarava a paisagem pela janela do nosso quarto.

"Não é nada..." – Eu sorri para ele.

"Então me deixa adivinhar: Pensando na sua irmã de novo"

Eu suspirei profundamente, desistindo de negar. Carlisle me conhecia muito bem – "Ela ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse que vai ter o terceiro netinho"

"Não ficaria, não... Ela ia dizer que netos a faziam parecer velha" – Carlisle abraçou minha cintura e eu fiz um bico, sabendo que ele provavelmente estaria certo – "E os netos são seus: Você conquistou o Edward e a família dele – São seus. Por direito"

"Hum..."

"Aliás... O SEU filho ligou" – Carlisle deu um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz – "Perguntou se podemos ir até lá nesse fim de semana. Quer conversar com a 'mamãe'"

"Comigo?"

"Sim, senhora, Vovó Esme"

"Ok, então. Vovô Carlisle"

Eu fiquei um tanto quanto apreensiva com o que eles poderiam querer conversar conosco. Bella já estava avançada na gravidez e eu esperava que nada acontecesse com a nossa menininha. Porque agora já sabíamos que era outra menininha.

"Mãe, nós... Eu e a Bella..."

"Fala logo, Edward! Assim ela vai ter um ataque" – Carlisle riu.

"Nós queríamos que a nossa filha se chamasse Anne" – Edward disse, enquanto acariciava a barriga de Bella – "Você se importa?"

"Anne?" – Como é que lágrimas se formam tão rápido?

"Anne Marie" – Bella completou – "Meu segundo nome e o seu"

"Oh... Anne Marie. É lindo..."

"Então você não se importa?" – Edward insistiu com aquele com aquele sorriso travesso que eu conhecia tão bem.

"Oh, bebê... A vovó vai adorar dividir o nome com você" – Carlisle e Edward riram quando eu afaguei a barriga de Bella.

__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__

Como não chorar ao pegá-la no colo? Minha pequena Anne Marie Cullen. Minha neta. Minha princesa.

"Ela é tão linda..."

"O que é isso, mãe? Chorando?" – Edward riu.

"Ela é tão linda" – Eu repeti e ele secou minha lágrima com a ponta do dedo.

"Esme..." – Bella chamou da cama.

"Fale, querida"

"Eu... Eu falei com o Edward e... Será que você gostaria de ser a madrinha da nossa filha?"

"Eu?"

"É mãe" – Edward assentiu – "Nós ficaríamos muito honrados se você aceitasse"

"Oh! Mas é claro que eu aceito" – Eu ajeitei a pequena Anne, que já estava procurando por alimento à sua volta – "Hey, Anne. Vovó vai ser a sua madrinha... Não conte aos outros três, mas acho que você é a minha preferida agora"

"Mãe!" – Edward riu.

"Obrigada, filho" – Eu sorri emocionada – "Obrigada, Bella"

"Sou eu quem deve agradecer, Esme" – Bella sorriu de volta – "Meus filhos são muito abençoados por terem uma vovó como você. Eu tenho certeza que os céus não poderiam ter enviado um anjo melhor para cuidar deles"

"E não mime demais a minha filha" – Edward brincou.

"Oh... Quanto a isso não posso prometer! Olhe só para a carinha dela: Quem vai poder negar qualquer coisa a essa mocinha? Não sei se serei capaz de negar todo o brigadeiro que ela quiser..."

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Domingo. Família reunida para o almoço. Crianças correndo lá fora.

"EJ! Deixe a Renée brincar também"

"Robert! Deixe o Vovô em paz um segundo, por favor!"

"Acho que preciso trocar a Anne..."

Bella estava no quarto, mas surgiu na sala como um tiro quando um choro ecoou lá fora. Era Robert. E toda mãe sabe quando é o seu bebê que esta chorando.

Robert caiu e fez um belo corte no joelho. Bella quase paralisou diante do sangue.

"Fique calma, querida" – Eu a trouxe para se sentar – "Carlisle vai cuidar dele"

"Ai, Esme... Coitado do meu filho" – Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Será que vai ficar cicatriz?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella" – Eu ri – "Meninos adoram exibir cicatrizes para os amiguinhos. E toda mãe é boa com cicatrizes"

"Espero que eu também seja..." – Ela fungou.

"Toda mãe é" – Eu afirmei com um sorriso.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**O que posso dizer? Eu gosto da Esme.**_

_**Até... Eu juro que vou tentar postar o próximo na semana que vem!**_

_**(Próxima fic começada, mas ainda não será postada. Estou tentando ter alguns capítulos de frente antes de iniciar as postagens)**_

_**Bjs**_


	146. Extra III

_**Olá, mocinhas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Como vocês estão passando?**_

_**Viu? Eu só demorei uma semana dessa vez!**_

_**Pretendo manter esse ritmo de postar toda quarta-feira – Ou seja, só temos mais quatro extras e mais um mês de Novos Ares.**_

_**Depois, eu começarei a outra fic. Para não embolar minha cabeça!**_

_**Hoje vou responder as reviews, tá?**_

_**Então nos vemos lá no fim.**_

_**BOM CAPÍTULO!**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Extra III: Outras Emoções**_

_PDV BELLA_ 

"Hum..." – Eu abracei Alice o mais apertado que podia – "Fiquei tão feliz de você ter vindo passar o fim de semana com a gente"

"Hum... Até parece... Você nem liga mais para mim"

"Sem drama, Mary Alice" – Eu ri – "Você sabe muito bem que eu morro de saudades de você"

"Sei?"

"Sabe"

"Tia Allie!" – Renée gritou enquanto descia a escada em disparada – "Você chegou" – Renée abraçou as pernas de Alice.

"Cheguei, Docinho" – Alice se abaixou para abraçá-la de verdade.

"Hey! Achei que 'Docinho' fosse eu" – Eu fingi protestar.

"E é! Mas seria estranho chamar Renée de 'Docinhozinho', então vocês vão ter que dividir o apelido"

"Hum... Não sei, não"

"Ah, mamãe! Por favor!" – Renée juntou suas mãozinhas em uma prece – "Eu posso ser a 'Docinho' também?"

"E quem é que consegue dizer 'não' para você, Docinho?" – Eu a beijei.

"Obrigada, mamãe! Viu, Tia Allie: Agora eu também sou sua 'Docinho'"

"É claro que é" – Alice ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo de Renée para trás de sua orelha.

"Nenée, porque você não leva a Tia Alice para o seu quarto?" – Eu sugeri.

"Tudo bem" – Renée ficou séria e olhou para Alice – "Mas você não pode fazer barulho porque a Anne está dormindo"

"Silêncio total" – Alice sussurrou.

"Então tudo bem" – Renée sorriu – "Quer ajuda com a mala?"

"Oun... Muito obrigada, senhorita" – Alice riu – "Mas acho que está um pouquinho pesada. Pode deixar que a Tia Alice leva"

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto, Alice e Renée estavam na beirada do berço, 'vigiando' o sono da Anne.

"O que as mocinhas estão fazendo?"

"Eu posso pegar a Anne um pouquinho?"

"E desde quando eu resisto a esse seu olhar de criança 'pidona', Allie" – Eu brinquei – "Claro que você pode pegar – Já está quase na hora dela mamar mesmo"

Alice abriu um grande sorriso e tentou pegar a Anne do berço com toda a delicadeza, aconchegando minha filhinha em seus braços. Renée estava sorrindo tanto quanto Alice – Ela adorava a 'Tia Allie' e ela adorava a Anne, então o dia para ela estava mais que perfeito.

"Hey, pequenininha..." – Alice sussurrou enquanto Anne decidia se abria os olhos ou continuava dormindo – "Eu sou a madrinha da Renée, mas prometo que também vou te encher de presentes, está bem?"

"E você, hein, Allie? Quando é que você vai me dar sobrinhos?"

"Ah, não! Você também não, por favor!" – Alice revirou os olhos para mim – "Já basta a família do Jasper me perguntando em plena Lua de Mel quando é que eles teriam 'Whitlock's herdeiros'" – Eu não pude deixar de rir da irritação de Alice.

"Ah, Allie... Vocês acabaram de casar, mas já estão juntos há algum tempo. Não seria nenhum absurdo se vocês quisessem encomendar um bebezinho"

"Agora não dá..." – Alice negou – "Com o Jasper trabalhando assim: Cada dia em um lugar? O que eu ia fazer? Enfiar o bebê em um avião e sair atrás dele cada vez que tivesse um show? Não dá... Se é para ter uma família, tem que ser assim: Que nem a sua! Todo mundo morando junto, um quartinho cor-de-rosa" – Alice apontou em volta e eu sorri – "Com um pai para contar historinha na hora das crianças dormirem"

"Allie..." – Eu ri.

"É, eu sei. Eu implico com o seu marido de vez em quando, mas não dá para negar que ele é um pai e tanto" – Alice fez um biquinho – "Eu confesso que fico feliz em você ter encontrado um pai tão legal para os meus sobrinhos"

"Eu também"

"Eu também!" – Renée deu um pulo, erguendo seu bracinho, e nos fazendo rir.

_PDV EDWARD_

Jasper está indo fazer um show no Texas e Alice não estava muito interessada em acompanhá-lo nessas regiões, então Bella a convidou para passar o fim de semana conosco.

Ótimo...

Tudo bem, Edward. É só um fim de semana. Você também não é nenhum homem das cavernas, ora essa!

É só que... Foi um dia tão longo... E tudo o que eu queria era que minha mulher me ajudasse no banho, me enchesse de carinho, e me ajudasse a relaxar.

Ah! Emmett riria de mim se pudesse ouvir meus 'diálogos internos'...

"Oi, papai" – Robert estava deitado no sofá quando cheguei.

"Oi, filho... Cadê a mamãe?"

"Ih! Está todo mundo no quarto da Renée!"

"E porque você não está com 'todo mundo'?"

"Ah, pai! Elas estão com aquelas conversas de menina!" – Robert respondeu com uma careta.

"Sei como é..."

Nós jantamos todos juntos, eu coloquei o Robert na cama e a Bella amamentou a Anne, antes de deixarmos Alice assumir com Renée. Seria uma longa noite para 'as meninas'...

"Ah..." – Bella suspirou enquanto finalmente nos deitávamos – "Enfim sós" – Ele riu – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Longo. E chato" – Eu confessei com sinceridade.

"Oh... 'Tadinho' do meu marido" – Bella se virou, ficando em cima de mim, e de um beijinho em meu nariz.

"Tudo bem... Já passou... O que importa é agora eu estou aqui com você"

"Hum..." – Bella se ajeitou em meus braços – "Eu já disse que te amo hoje?"

"Não me lembro, não..."

"Jura? Ah! Eu sou uma esposa tão relapsa... Prometo que não esqueço mais de dizer por que eu quero que você saiba o tempo todo que eu te amo"

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo: Abraçados, em silêncio... Até que eu senti minha camiseta ficando molhada.

"Está chorando?" – Eu puxei o rosto de Bella para que pudesse ver.

"Não se preocupe: É de 'feliz'" - Bella sorriu para mim, enquanto secava uma lágrima.

"Está chorando de 'feliz'?" – Eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Hu-hum"

"E eu posso saber o porquê?"

"Porque Alice ficou falando da nossa família e de como você é um pai maravilhoso... E aí eu fiquei pensando o quanto eu sou sortuda por ter você e... Meio que... 'Transbordou', eu acho"

"Eu também sou muito sortudo por ter você" – Eu sussurrei enquanto acariciava seu rosto e Bella e aproximou para me beijar.

O beijo começou calmo, mas aos poucos foi se aprofundando, e eu achei melhor me afastar.

"Bella... Acho melhor nós pararmos agora"

"Por quê?" – Bella me olhou com um meio sorriso – "Você não quer?"

"Eu..." – Eu apertei os olhos, um pouco confuso – "Eu achei que nós não fazíamos 'isso' quando tem gente em casa"

"Edward, nós temos três filhos – Sempre tem 'gente em casa'" – Bella riu antes de voltar a me beijar.

"Bella..." – Eu quebrei nosso beijo e Bella começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Hum?"

"Só para... Para eu não me animar precipitadamente" – Eu estava engolindo seco – "Nós vamos... fazer amor?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu a senti sorrir contra minha pele.

"Oh, Deus! Muito obrigado!" – Eu girei, ficando sobre ela e Bella riu.

_PDV BELLA_

A avó de Bree ligou avisando que a neta não viria trabalhar – Ela não estava se sentindo bem, e achou que era melhor não arriscar ficar perto das crianças.

Edward implicou ao saber que ela estava enjoada – "Diga que nossa babá não está grávida!"

"Eu espero que não" – Eu ri. Ela e Diego ainda tinham um relacionamento meio indefinido, mas nós também não conversávamos sobre coisas tão íntimas assim.

Ainda bem que Tia Alice estava aqui para ajudar com as crianças – Ou melhor: Com Renée. Porque as duas não se desgrudavam um segundo sequer.

"Bom dia, meu filhote" – Eu cumprimentei Robert quando o vi entrando na cozinha por cima de meu ombro.

"Bom dia..."

"Ih... Que desânimo é esse, filho?"

"Porque só a Tia Alice pode passar o fim de semana aqui?" – Robert: Fazendo biquinho de Edward.

"Oun... Filho..." – Eu limpei as mãos e fui abraçá-lo – "O que aconteceu, Bob?"

"Eu queria que o EJ também dormisse aqui. Porque a Tia Alice fica brincando com a Renée e eu fico sozinho. E eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para brincar comigo também. Mas você nunca trás ele para dormir aqui" – Robert falou tudo de uma vez.

"Ah, filho... A mamãe... Você me desculpa?" – Eu ajeitei seu cabelo – "A mamãe promete que vai ligar para a Tia Rose e ver com ela se o EJ pode vir dormir com você qualquer dia desses"

"Mesmo?" – Ele se animou.

"Mas é a Tia Rose quem decide, então a mamãe não pode prometer, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem"

"Então a mamãe vai ligar"

"Obrigado, mamãe" – Robert: Sorrindo lindamente como o pai – "Eu te amo" – Bella: Derretida totalmente.

"Oun... A mamãe também te ama, filho"

__X_X_X_X_X__

"Mãaaaae" – Renée desceu a escada em disparada.

"Renée! Já disse para não correr na escada, filha! É muito perigoso!"

"Desculpe, mamãe" – Renée corou um pouquinho – "Mãe! Eu posso entrar no balé?"

"O que?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" – Alice saltitou escada a baixo. Eu preciso dizer que ela está sendo um mau exemplo para minha filha – "Renée pode ter aulas de balé?"

"Ok. Esperem um minuto! De onde foi que vocês duas tiraram isso?"

"Nós estávamos assistindo 'Barbie e as doze princesas bailarinas' e Renée disse que gostaria de aprender balé" – Alice explicava enquanto Renée movia sua cabeça, concordando o tempo todo – "Nós não podemos colocá-la na aula?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Ah, mãe!" – Quando foi que a minha filha ficou tão adolescente?

"Eu prometo que vou me programar, e tirar um dia livre na semana, aí eu venho até aqui e almoço com você, e depois levo a Renée na aula de balé" – Alice falou tudo de uma vez. Sem sequer respirar.

"Ok... Mas... Robert também devia ter alguma..."

"Mãe!" – Robert entrou correndo antes de Edward, cheio de terra, com a roupa imunda, e se jogou contra minhas pernas – "Eu posso entrar no time de futebol?"

"Ok! Hoje todo mundo decidiu que quer ter novas atividades?" – Eu ri.

"Por quê?" – Edward me cumprimentou com um beijo.

"Renée quer fazer balé, Robert quer entrar no time de futebol... Anne vai querer o que?"

"O clube da mamada?" – Alice respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" – Edward sussurrou para mim – "Porque por mim está tudo bem"

"Bom..." – Eu dei de ombros – "Também não vejo nenhum mal, não é? Balé e futebol... Parecem ser boas atividades..."

"Hey, Docinho! Precisamos comprar um belo colan para você usar na aula!" – Alice e Renée saltitaram.

"Nós não devíamos matricular a Renée primeiro?"

"Oh, Bella... Não seja estraga prazeres, Docinho!" – Alice protestou enquanto Edward ria, ao me abraçar.

__X_X_X_X_X_X__

Alice cumpriu o prometido: Renée estava matriculada na 'baby class' da melhor escola de balé da cidade - E como Renée ficava linda com sua roupinha cor-de-rosa e o coque no cabelo...

Agora já fazia dois meses que, toda terça-feira, Alice tira o dia livre e vem até a cidade, almoçar comigo e levar Renée no balé.

Rosalie também a acompanha. E nós colocamos Robert e EJ em uma escolinha de futebol – Assim, temos a tarde toda para estarmos juntas e nos divertimos muito.

"Bella... Você toma pílula anticoncepcional, não é?" – Alice perguntou de repente.

"Wow! De onde veio essa pergunta?" – Eu ri enquanto me sentava á mesa. Graças a Deus, Bree estava lá fora com as crianças, porque os dois estavam na fase das perguntas e eu não estava preparada para explicar o que é pílula anticoncepcional.

"Só estou perguntando..."

"É, Allie: Eu tomo pílula"

"Você não?" – Rosalie perguntou, enquanto pegava um pedaço de torta.

"Não... Eu tenho pressão alta..."

"E como você faz?" – Rosalie a olhou surpresa.

"Nós usamos camisinha"

"Jura, Allie?" – Eu também me surpreendi.

"Hu-hum" – Alice assentiu.

"Uh! Usar camisinha não era para mim!" – Eu ri – "Quando nós usávamos, eu vivia achando que ia furar, estourar, sei lá! Você não fica com medo de estourar, não?"

"Acho que já estourou... Quer dizer: Sei lá, se estourou... Nós temos esquecido às vezes..." – Alice confessou com os olhos presos em seu prato.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – O garfo de Rosalie estava parado no ar.

"Você... está grávida?" – Eu me controlei para falar baixo.

"Oh, meu Deus!" – Rosalie engasgou e tomou quase toda a água que havia em seu copo de uma única vez.

"Eu não estou" – Alice negou – "Quer dizer... Eu não sei se estou"

"Como assim 'não sabe se está'?" – Eu pressionei um pouco.

"Eu não tive coragem de fazer o exame"

"Então faça" – Rosalie sugeriu.

"Eu não posso" – Alice parecia assustada. E não era qualquer coisa que assustava Alice.

"Por que não, Docinho?" – Eu afaguei sua mão por sobre a mesa.

"Eu e Jasper nunca falamos de ter um filho" – Ela finalmente colocou para fora – "E eu não faço idéia de como ele iria reagir"

"Se ele realmente estivesse preocupado com isso, vocês não estariam esquecendo a camisinha, querida" – Rosalie afirmou – "Homens são muito bons em lembrar coisas quando realmente estão interessados nelas"

"Você precisa fazer o exame, Docinho"

"E se..." – Alice começou a dizer, mas Rosalie a interrompeu.

"Ok. Sem 'se'" – Rosalie gesticulava entre as palavras – "Jasper é um cara legal, vocês estão casados, e ele tem esquecido a camisinha: Não é como se uma gravidez fosse algo totalmente surpreendente, Allie!"

"Rosalie está certa, Docinho. Você tem que fazer o exame" – Eu reafirmei.

"Está bem..." – Alice assentiu – "Quem vai comigo até uma farmácia?"

"Sem farmácia" – Eu a corrigi – "Você vai fazer um exame de sangue! Exames de farmácia só servem para deixar uma pulguinha atrás da orelha e te obrigarem a fazer o exame de sangue"

"Ok... Quem me leva ao laboratório?"

__X_X_X_X_X_X__

"Então é uma menina?" – Quatro meses já haviam se passado e a barriga de Alice marcava cada uma de suas maravilhosas roupas de grávida.

"Sim. E Jasper está radiante!"

"Eu não sei como você pode imaginar que seria diferente" – Rosalie riu – "Jasper é louco por você, Alice!"

"Eu sei... Acho que foram os hormônios" – Alice riu enquanto acariciava a barriga – "Fica tudo tão diferente, não é?"

"Com certeza!" – Eu e Rosalie concordamos e rimos com Alice.

Anne já estava com oito meses e quase engatinhando e ela era a coisinha mais gorducha e linda que um bebê podia ser – Tanto quanto Renée e Robert tinham sido, é claro.

"Espero que Gabrielle seja um bebê tão lindo quanto seus filhos"

"Gabi-quem?" – Rosalie riu.

"Sua filha já tem um nome?" – Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Gabrielle – Como Coco Chanel" – Alice respondeu triunfante – "Gabrielle Brandon Whitlock"

"Nós vamos chamá-la de Coco?" – Rosalie riu.

"Não! Por favor!" – Alice gesticulou agitada – "Jasper me fez prometer que ninguém vai chamá-la de Coco. É Gabrielle. E só"

"Gábi?" – Rosalie tentou.

"Eu acho que 'Gábi' está ok. Mas antes vamos checar com Jasper..."

"Vamos, Tia Allie!" – Renée surgiu no salão do restaurante, saltitando com sua roupinha de bailarina e seu cabelo todo preso para trás – "Eu não posso chegar atrasada! Senão a Lauren vai roubar o meu lugar na fileira da frente!"

"Lauren?" – Eu sussurrei para mim mesma – "Esse nome nunca é bom, ah?"

"Você está na fileira da frente?" – Rosalie perguntou e Renée assentiu orgulhosa.

"Hu-hum! É para a apresentação da primavera"

"Oh... Que gracinha..."

_PDV EDWARD_

"Então a mãe dessa garota puxou assunto comigo" – Alice continuava a dizer, enquanto nós jantávamos – "E ela perguntou se eu era a 'Tia Allie' da Renée"

"Você falou da Tia Allie para ela, filha?" – Bella ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Renée.

"Eu não... Eu falei com o Thomas"

"Quem é Thomas?" – Eu me virei para ver o rostinho de minha filha.

"É o namorado dela!" – Robert e EJ riram.

"É o que?" – Eu quase engasguei com o macarrão que Bella havia preparado.

"Isso é verdade, filha?" – Bella segurou meu braço e sorriu querendo me acalmar.

"Não..." – Renée corou. Não filha, não core. Ainda não. Por favor.

"É sim!" – Robert acusou.

"Ele não é meu namorado!"

Como foi que eu vim parar nessa discussão? Porque estou me sentindo com 50 anos...

"Renée, querida... Você é tão novinha, filha..." – Eu tentei explicar – "Diz para o papai que você não está namorando esse menino"

"Edward" – Bella bronqueou.

"O que?"

"Acho que não devia ter começado o assunto..." – Alice sussurrou para Rosalie.

"Querida, está tudo bem" – Bella segurou minha mão enquanto conversava docemente com Renée – "Você pode nos contar o que quiser. Não importa se ele é ou não seu namorado"

"Ele não é, mamãe" – Renée murmurou envergonhada e eu respirei aliviado.

"Ótimo"

"Edward!"

"O que? Você quer que diga que acho normal minha filha, que ainda não está nem na escola, esteja namorando um menino qualquer?"

"Ele não é meu namorado!" – Renée me olhou com seus olhinhos cheios de lágrimas e eu me senti alguém tão horrível.

"Desculpa, filhinha..." – Eu a chamei para sentar no meu colo – "Papai só ficou preocupado, está bem? Você não fica chateada comigo?"

"Mas você está chateado comigo..."

"Eu não estou chateado com você" – Eu sorri. Renée era tão parecida com Bella – Estava sempre assumindo as culpas que não eram dela.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo" – Eu afirmei – "Mas você promete para o papai que não vai beijar nenhum menino tão cedo?"

"Edward!"

"O que?"

"Eu não vou beijar ninguém, pai!" – Renée respondeu com uma careta – "É nojento!"

"Isso, filha" – Ou nós vamos ter que voltar ao plano original de mandá-la ao Colégio Interno...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tia Allie vai ter neném, Tio Jasper vai ser papai...**_

_**E aí, o que acharam de Gabrielle 'Coco' Whitlock?**_

_**Bom, vou responder as reviews do último extra porque já estava com saudades...**_

_**Mas vou responder todas aqui – Quem tem e quem não tem conta.**_

_**E nos vemos na próxima, neh?**_

_**Até quarta-feira que vem!**_

_**Ah! E se quiserem me seguir no twitter é Bah_Kika.**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Que bom que está gostando. E a Esme é uma fofa, neh? Até de sogra ela é boazinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Daidoji-Chan: **__Obrigada pelo elogio – Espero que continue gostando até o fim! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Eu preferia que ela fosse minha sogra... Rsrrsrs_

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Eu não gosto de chantagear minhas leitorinhas! _

_**Priii: **__Eu queria que a Esme fosse minha sogra. Porque, neh? Mas... Tudo bem... Avó tbm deve ser legal! Rsrsrs_

_**Maria Lua: **__Que bom que você gostou! E o aniversário? Foi bom? Muitos presentes?_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Eu não sei se sou capaz de escrever uma short-fic... Eu pensei que essa fosse ser uma short-fic quando comecei a escrevê-la, então... Acho q não tenho esse 'dom'._

_**Tati: **__Olha lá! Postei de novo! Viu como eu ando boazinha? Rsrsrs – Tudo bem, eu entendo: 'Novos Ares' vai ser meio 'xodó' para muita gente... Só espero que não odeiem a próxima!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Quer um monte de filhotes? Fala com a Bella que ela te passa a receita! Rsrsrs_

_**Fabi: **__Obrigada, Fabi. Ainda bem que vocês ainda estão me aturando! (Mas agora falta só um pouquinho!)_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Sim, Esme é adorável mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**Juallevato: **__Esme é tão doce, neh? O capítulo tinha que estar à altura._

_**Meirel Silva: **__É porque ela É MEGA maternal! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Eu não entendo porque vocês querem a Esme de avó... Eu realmente preferia de sogra! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Já que você me abandonou, eu postei enquanto você estava fora de casa #VINGANÇA Muahaha! – E só mais quatro extras! E chega!_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Para quem já tem filhos com madrinhas como Alice e Rosalie, Vovó Esme não é nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__Hey! Nos vemos no twitter? Rsrsrs_


	147. Extra IV

_PDV EDWARD_

Anne já tinha feito seu primeiro aniversário. E seus grandes olhos verdes estavam cada dia mais apaixonantes.

Renée gostava de 'ler' para ela – Muito embora ainda não soubesse realmente ler. Então, na verdade, ela apenas inventava algo que parecesse com as figuras dos livros. E Robert era um verdadeiro 'irmãozão' – Ele estava sempre defendendo as duas contra tudo e contra todos.

Neste ano, nossos filhos mais velhos começariam a freqüentar a escola.

Eu e Bella realmente relutamos um pouco em matriculá-los, mas todos nos disseram que eles deviam ter a oportunidade de conviver com outras crianças e descobrir o mundo lá fora... E até mesmo Robert e Renée começaram a perguntar quando eles iriam para a escola, já que muitos amiguinhos do balé e do futebol já freqüentavam aulas.

"Oi!" – O sorriso de Bella estava iluminando toda sala quando eu abri a porta ao voltar do trabalho.

"Oi, querida" – Eu correspondi a seu sorriso, enquanto Bella se levantava e vinha em minha direção.

"Gabrielle nasceu" – Bella disse enquanto lançava os braços em meu pescoço e me cumprimentava com um pequeno beijo.

"Uh... Mas já? Ainda não faltavam algumas semanas para a data marcada?"

"Alice não estava se sentindo muito bem por causa da pressão alta e o médico achou que era melhor antecipar a cirurgia" – Bella explicou com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.

"Você quer ir até lá para vê-las?"

"Nós podemos?" – Seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança.

"Claro que sim. Ela é nossa afilhada, não é?" – Eu sorri – "Além do mais, Alice não nos perdoaria se não fôssemos"

"Obrigada"

"Eu só vou ligar para o pessoal do escritório e avisar que vou tirar uma folga amanhã. Assim, nós podemos ficar na cidade"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu ainda mais e apertou o abraço.

"De nada, 'Docinho'" – Eu brinquei e Bella riu.

"Preciso avisar as crianças"

"Você ainda não contou para eles?"

"Eu não" – Bella afirmou sorrindo – "Imagine como Renée ficaria se eu dissesse que Gabrielle nasceu, mas nós não iríamos para a cidade? Achei melhor falar com você primeiro"

"Certo" – Eu assenti. Renée era totalmente louca por 'Tia Alice' e por sua 'Gábi'. Acho que só Anne ganhava das duas – "Então conte para as crianças. Eu vou ligar para o Emmett e pedir que a Rose dê uma olhadinha no nosso apartamento"

"Hu-hum" – Bella me beijou – "Sim, senhor"

"Então vá, minha linda dama" – Eu beijei seu pescoço e Bella riu baixinho.

Eu falei com Emmett e Rosalie imediatamente decidiu que Robert iria dormir em seu apartamento. Ela trocaria nossa roupa de cama e ajeitaria o quarto para as meninas.

"Hey, EJ!" – Emmett gritou – "Você pode ensinar o Robert aquele jogo novo que compramos"

"Não deixe meu filho grudado no videogame, Emm. Você sabe que a Bella não gosta"

"Não é grudado!" – Ele protestou – "É só um pouquinho de diversão, Eddie"

"E não me chame de Eddie"

Quando subi para os quartos, Bella estava ajudando Renée a fazer sua mala. A de Anne já estava pronta – Bella havia arrumado, por precaução, antes mesmo de falar comigo.

"Eu posso levar um livro para ler para a Gábi?" – Renée pediu enquanto Bella dobrava suas roupinhas cor-de-rosa.

"Querida... Ela ainda é muito pequena. E vai dormir a maior parte do tempo" – Bella tentou explicar – "Nós podemos ler para a Gábi daqui a alguns meses"

"Mamãe..."

"Renée" – Eu interrompi enquanto entrava no quarto – "Mamãe disse que não, querida"

"Ah, papai..." – Ela fez um biquinho enquanto eu a pegava no colo e a cumprimentava com um beijo na bochecha.

"Edward, você pode, por favor, dar uma olhadinha no Robert?" – Bella pediu – "Ele correu para o quarto dele e disse que está fazendo as malas sozinho"

"Pode deixar" – Eu ri, enquanto colocava Renée de volta no chão – "E você... Obedeça a mamãe"

"Está bem..." – Renée murmurou, exibindo seu biquinho.

Robert estava tentando colocar seu 'Forte Apache' dentro de uma bolsa, e eu não pude evitar o riso antes de pedir licença para entrar em seu quarto.

"Pai!" – Ele correu para me cumprimentar – "A Gabrielle nasceu e nós estamos indo dormir na cidade"

"Eu sei. E a Tia Rose perguntou se você quer dormir na casa dela com o EJ"

"É sério, pai? Eu posso mesmo?"

"Claro que sim. Você quer?"

"Quero!"

"Tudo bem. Mas você precisa deixar o papai fazer uma mala de verdade" – Eu apontei para a mala sobre a cama – "Com roupas e tudo o mais"

"Mas e os meus brinquedos?"

"Você pode escolher um dos pequenos para levar. E o EJ tem muitos brinquedos para dividir com você"

"Está bem..." – Bella está certa: Nossos filhos são dois manipuladores psicológicos com esses biquinhos.

_PDV BELLA_

Graças a Deus, chegamos a tempo do horário de visitas. Eu estava nervosa e ansiosa e não via à hora de conhecer minha afilhadinha.

"Não deixem Jasper nervoso" – Rosalie nos instruiu antes de se oferecer para levar as crianças à lanchonete enquanto íamos ao quarto de Alice.

"O que aconteceu?" – Meu coração disparou.

"Foi um pouquinho complicado, Alice perdeu algum sangue... O médico disse que ela vai ficar bem, mas Jasper está tenso, é claro" – Rosalie explicou – "Ela está um pouco sonolenta por causa dos remédios... Não se assustem. E não assustem ao Jasper"

"Ela vai ficar bem?" – Edward externou a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça.

"Vai" - Rosalie afirmou antes de sair com as crianças.

"Respire, Bella" – Edward pediu enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo para trás da orelha – "Alice vai ficar bem. Você ouviu a Rose"

"Ahã" – Eu sussurrei.

"Você pode entrar agora?" – Edward segurou meu rosto e olhou em meus olhos – "Ou acha melhor esperar um pouquinho?"

"Não... Eu vou entrar" – Eu engoli seco.

"Tudo bem" – Edward me beijou – "Apenas lembre-se de respirar"

"Ahã"

"Hey" – Alice sussurrou baixinho, com um sorriso cansado, quando me viu entrar. Jasper estava sentado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, e veio até mim.

"Que bom que você veio" – Jasper me abraçou – "Alice estava me deixando louco, perguntando de você o tempo todo"

"Renée ficou muito brava quando soube que não podia entrar e me fez prometer que te daria um grande beijo" – Eu andei até Alice e beijei demoradamente sua bochecha pálida.

"Minha pequena... Como ela está?"

"Bem. Não se preocupe com nada agora. Só em cuidar da Gabrielle"

"Você já a conheceu?" – O sorriso de Alice se alargou.

"Ainda não... Chegamos em cima da hora do horário de visitas, então viemos direto te ver e depois vamos ao berçário"

"Edward está aí?" – Jasper perguntou animado.

"Sim, ele está no corredor"

"Eu vou dizer um 'oi' para ele, ok?" – Jasper depositou um beijo na testa da Alice – "Assim você e Bella podem colocar os assuntos em dia"

"Eu te amo, papai" – Alice sorriu.

"Eu também te amo, mamãe"

Alice não tinha muita noção do que havia acontecido durante a cesariana. Ela havia se sentido mau com a anestesia e desmaiado. Um sangramento inesperado complicou as coisas, mas o médico disse que ela logo estaria bem.

Mas ela ainda estava um pouco confusa e bem sonolenta... E isso me deixou preocupada de qualquer maneira. Porque Alice nunca era assim.

Não demorou muito para a enfermeira vir me expulsar do quarto, indicando que era hora de Alice descansar.

"Vá conhecer sua afilhada" – Alice brincou – "E diga um 'oizinho' ao seu marido e aos meus sobrinhos"

"Pode deixar" – Eu lhe dei um beijo – "Amanhã estaremos aqui. Edward tirou uma folga e estamos no apartamento"

"Oun... Obrigada, Docinho. Estou tão feliz que estejam aqui"

"Nada mais que minha obrigação de madrinha" – Eu pisquei para ela antes de sair.

Nós fomos ao berçário conhecer Gabrielle e ela era muito bonitinha – Tão pequenininha... E tão perfeita! Ela tinha os cabelos escuros como os de Alice e mãozinhas tão pequenas que tentavam agarrar tudo que estava ao seu alcance.

"Ela é tão pequenininha..." – Eu sussurrei, observando pelo vidro do berçário – "É assim que eu vejo como Anne cresceu depressa... Ontem ela era assim, agora já está andando!"

"Se você quiser, podemos providenciar um pequenininho novo" – Edward riu, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura e apoiava seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Ele cresceria também..." – Eu murmurei – "Acho que esse é nosso destino: Ver as crianças crescendo, e partindo para longe de nós..."

"Mamãe está carente?" – Edward brincou.

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei.

"Hum..." – Edward correu o nariz pela base do meu pescoço me fazendo rir – "Papai pode tentar consolar a mamãe..."

"Vocês não deviam se agarrar assim na frente dessas inocentes crianças" – Emmett surgiu, rindo de sua própria piada.

"Cala a boca, Emm" – Eu retruquei e Edward gargalhou, fazendo com que todas as enfermeiras nos olhassem feio.

"Acho que é hora de ir..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Nós voltamos para casa e Robert se despediu antes de entrar correndo no apartamento de Emmett. Anne já estava dormindo e eu a coloquei no berço, antes de ajudar Renée a se deitar também.

Eu queria dar algum tempo para Bella. Eu sabia que ela não estava muito bem.

Desde que saímos do hospital, ela estava com um sorriso endurecido preso ao rosto e eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com Alice, apesar de todos afirmarem que ela e Gabrielle ficariam bem.

"Alice vai ficar bem" – Eu sussurrei quando me deitei ao lado de Bella e beijei seu ombro.

"Obrigada" – Bella esfregou o olho e eu percebi que ela estivera chorando.

"Bella... Alice vai ficar bem" – Eu repeti bem devagar, enquanto puxava Bella para junto de mim.

"Eu sei... É que ela estava tão confusa" – Bella suspirou – "Eu nunca imaginei ver Alice assim"

"É normal que ela esteja assim. Mas você vai ver que amanhã, quando chegarmos, ela já estará bem melhor"

"Obrigada" – Bella se virou para me olhar – "O que seria de mim sem você?"

"Uma pessoa triste e infeliz?"

Bella riu surpresa e eu acariciei seu rosto – "Hum... Você fica tão bonita assim..." – Eu a beijei devagar – "Se pudesse, te faria rir assim o tempo todo"

"Você faz"

"Não o tempo todo"

"Todo o tempo em que é possível" – Bella respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ainda não é o bastante" – Eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Mas é tudo o que eu preciso"

_PDV BELLA_

Edward estava certo: Quando voltamos no outro dia, Alice já estava bem melhor. E nós pudemos pegar a pequena Gabrielle em nossos braços.

"Ela é tão bonitinha..." – Eu sussurrei, encantada com os olhos grandes e escuros de minha afilhada.

"Bonitinha, Bella?" – Alice protestou – "Minha filha é simplesmente maravilhosa!" – Essa é minha Alice.

"Claro, Docinho" – Eu ri – "Ela é encantadora..."

"Olhe só o tamanho dessas unhinhas" – Rosalie sorria enquanto via Gabrielle usar toda a pequena mão para segurar apenas um dedo seu.

"Ela é perfeita" – Eu concordei.

"Você deixa ela casar com o EJ?" – Rosalie riu.

"Não prometam a minha filha para ninguém" – Jasper protestou – "Ela vai ficar para sempre em nossa casa, sendo a garotinha da mamãe e do papai"

"Jura que você acredita nisso?" – Emmett riu.

"Hey!" – Edward se intrometeu – "É muito fácil para você falar! Você só tem o EJ – Queria só ver como você agiria se tivesse uma menininha"

"Nunca saberemos" – Emmett deu de ombros, rindo.

Nós precisamos ir embora logo. O horário de visitas era apertado e a família de Alice também queria conhecer a pequena Gabrielle. Além do mais, Esme havia vindo para a cidade e estava com os quatro netos – Nós precisávamos resgatá-la antes que eles a enlouquecessem ou algo assim.

Assim que entramos pela porta, Anne sorriu para nós com seus dentinhos da frente e eu corri para pegá-la no colo.

"Saudades de você, minha pequena" – Eu a beijei e ela retribuiu com o maior abraço que seus bracinhos delicados permitiram.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Emmett perguntou se não queremos passar o fim de semana aqui"- Eu perguntei, enquanto Bella procurava o que vestir após o banho – "Ele quer levar os meninos para jogar baseball no parque amanhã"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Só preciso ligar no restaurante e ver se está tudo bem por lá"

Bella estava tão bonita, usando apenas um roupão, com o cabelo molhando... Então me aproximei e beijei seu pescoço.

"Edward..." – Bella riu baixinho.

"Fala, bonita" – Eu disse, enquanto mordia a ponta de sua orelha.

"Edward Cullen... Sua família está nos esperando para jantar"

"Eles esperam"

"Amor... Eu ainda preciso arrumar as crianças"

"Hum..." – Eu fingi ignorar, enquanto corria o nariz levemente e beijava seu ombro.

"Edward... Pára amor... daqui a pouco o Emmett aparece aí na nossa porta e..." – A frase de Bella foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta – "Eu disse!" – Ela riu.

"Não é o Emmett" – Eu bufei, enquanto me afastava – "Você acha mesmo que ele bateria assim de forma tão educada?"

"Ah... Me deixa pensar... Não!" – Bella riu.

Não era Emmett, era minha mãe. Trazendo Anne e Renée para se arrumarem. Rosalie já estava arrumando Robert – Que estava totalmente instalado no apartamento deles.

Nós cuidamos das meninas, e, quando Carlisle chegou, fomos todos jantar no Le Roy.

"Não é mais a mesma coisa comer aqui. O Le Roy da Bella é muito melhor" – Carlisle brincou.

"Muito obrigada, Dr. Cullen" – Bella riu e corou.

Anne ficou enjoadinha conforme as horas foram passando e não queria sair do colo de Bella de jeito nenhum.

"Será que se eu deixar a Anne dormir na nossa cama hoje, eu vou estragar a nossa filha para sempre?"

"Acho que não... Teoricamente, essa nem é nossa cama, então... Talvez ela não associe as coisas"

"Espero..."

É claro que Renée também quis dormir conosco, então nós quatro dormimos bem juntinhos em nossa cama – Eu e minhas três mulheres! Na verdade, elas dormiram, e eu passei a maior parte da noite observando as três e pensando no quanto sou sortudo.

_PDV BELLA_

Parque. Aí vamos nós.

Estava um dia bem ensolarado e as crianças estavam animadas. E Esme e Edward haviam preparado tudo para um pic-nic.

Edward se sentou atrás de mim e abraçou minha cintura enquanto observávamos Emmett e Carlisle jogarem baseball com os meninos. Esme e Rosalie estavam com as meninas no parquinho.

Edward beijou minha bochecha e eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

"Tempo bonito, não é?"

"É" – Eu concordei, enquanto me apoiava contra ele – "Hum... Faz tempo que nós não ficamos assim, não é? Quietinhos, juntos..."

"É... Acho que devíamos emprestar as crianças para a Rosalie de vez em quando" – Edward disse e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Hum... Eu sabia. Mas confesso que adoro escutar"

"Eu te amo" – Eu me virei para repetir e Edward se jogou contra a grama, me puxando para junto de si.

"Eu também" – Ele riu antes de me beijar.

"Hum... Edward... O que vão pensar de nós dois?"

"Que somos um casal feliz e lindamente apaixonado"

"E sexualmente ativo" – Esme surgiu ao nosso lado – "Levante-se daí, Edward Cullen"

"Mãe!" – Edward riu.

"Meus netos não precisam ver vocês dois fazendo o próximo bebê"

"Bella não quer mais bebês..." – Edward respondeu com um biquinho.

"E três já não está bom para vocês?" – Eu argumentei.

"Mas eles são tão lindos, Bella..." – Rosalie se intrometeu – "Olhe só essas coisinhas!" – Ela disse, enquanto apontava para Renée ajudando Anne a limpar suas mãozinhas.

"Está vendo só... Todo mundo a favor de um novo bebê" – Edward sorriu para mim.

"Amor" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Divirta-se com a Gábi – Porque nossa fabriquinha está fechada"

"Hum..."

"E pelo amor de Deus! Não faça esse biquinho!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_Gabizinha baby nasceu, Edward só pensa em bebês, bebês e bebês e a família continua fofuxinha como sempre!_

_Imagina só como esse parque ficou mais bonito com a família toda reunida no gramadinho... Ai, ai..._

_AGORA SÃO APENAS MAIS TRÊS EXTRAS E MEIO QUE JÁ ESTÃO PLANEJADOS. E, atendendo a vários pedidos, acho que o próximo é do primeiro dia de aula do Bob e da Nenée. Oun..._

_Então, eu vou responder as reviews. E nos vemos no próximo extra, ok?_

_Beijinhos!_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Rosanatecshu: **__Sim! Eles são todos muito intensos! Rsrsrs – É um amor transbordante por todos os lados!_

_**Alanna: **__Ah! Eu não estou tão sumida, vai? Ainda estou aparecendo uma vez por semana! Rsrsrs – Vocês estão muito mal acostumadas!_

_**Isa Stream: **__Abandonadora de amigas e fanfics! Estou postando na sua ausência pela segunda vez seguida! #Snif..._

_**Bia: **__Ai, eu quero só ver quando começar a outra fic... Estou torcendo, de dedos cruzados, para vocês gostarem tanto quanto dessa, ou pelo menos não odiarem..._

_**Priii: **__Imagina a Gábizinha: Toda linda e fashionista! Vai ser mais celebridade que a Suri Cruise! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__É... Acho que dessa vez vou sofrer de verdade – Porque no outro fim, eu sabia que ainda tinha alguns extrinhas, mas agora... Ai, ai, ai..._

_**Jee Lutz: **__E agora ele tem o Jasper para se unir a ele nos momentos ciúme e colégio interno. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__A Alice também merecia uma bebezinha – E ela vai totalmente brincar de boneca, neh?_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ih... A Renée e a Anne ainda vão sofrer muito na mão desse pai! Rsrsrs_

_**Tainatamandua: **__Desejo realizado! Docinho Allie agora é mamãe!_

_**Maria Lua: **__A Renée NÃO está namorando! Você quer deixar o Edward nervoso, é? Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Por mim, tudo bem: Aposto que o Edward vai ficar um grisalho lindíssimo! Rsrsrs_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Amou, neh? Porque não é você que ele quer mandar para o colégio interno! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurem Mc'phei: **__Não gosto... Elas/Vocês me deixam review por total e puro amor! E apenas isso! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Tbm fiquei com saudades... Por isso acabei diminuindo os espaços e resolvi postar toda semana ao invés de 15 em 15 dias._

_**Juallevato: **__Tadinho dele! Estava com medo de se 'animar' à toa! Rsrsrsrsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__O Robert e a Renée estão com três anos, quase quatro – Agora que a Anne já fez um aninho. E o EJ só tem poucos meses a menos que os gêmeos._

_**Amanda: **__Logo mais vai ter outra... E eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem!_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Não ria do Edward! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs_

_**Twibelo: **__E aí, sumida! Faz tempo q não te vejo no Twitter! Bom... Postado, neh? Rsrsrs_


	148. Extra V

_**Olá, mocinhas lindas do meu coração.**_

_**Quinto Extra – Primeiro dia de aula de Robert e Renée.**_

_**Tadinha da família Cullen - Vão ter que se separar por algumas horas! Rsrsrs**_

_**Espero que gostem**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**E até semana que vem.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X-_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X-X_X_X-X_X-X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**Extra V: Coisas Fáceis**_

"_**São coisa para se fazer, sem esperar recompensa. Coisas para se querer... Coisas tão simples, e tão difíceis de esquecer"**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Pare de se revirar na cama e durma, Bella"

"Não consigo"

"Eles só estão indo para a escola, amor"

"E você não fica nem um pouquinho preocupado?"

"Fico, amor" – Edward ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da minha orelha – "Mas nós não podemos impedi-los de crescer e conhecer o mundo que existe lá fora"

"Porque não?"

"Amor..." – Edward riu.

"Eu acho que eles estão crescendo rápido demais. Se pudesse, ia todo mundo de volta para a minha barriga e ficava protegidinho desse mundo todo aí fora"

"Ah, amor... Eu sei"

"Como é que eles vão se defender se um menino grande resolver bater neles, ou tomar o lanche?"

"Bella... Eles são nossos filhos – Teimosos e obsessivos – Você acha mesmo que alguém vai perturbar os dois?"

"E a Anne? Ela vai ficar tão tristinha tendo que passar o dia todo longe deles dois..." – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim – "E nem ouse sugerir que ela vá para a escola também!"

"Tudo bem..."

"E se eles não gostarem da escola? E se eles chorarem?"

"Nós vamos estar lá amanhã, Bella. Vamos segurar suas mãozinhas e dizer que está tudo bem e..."

"Isso tudo se eu não estiver chorando também, não é?"

"Tudo bem: EU vou segurar as mãozinhas de vocês três e dizer que está tudo bem" – Edward se corrigiu.

"Obrigada..."

Foi difícil e custoso, mas em algum momento da madrugada, após ter me levantado várias vezes, ido ao banheiro, conferido as crianças, e confirmado que suas coisas estavam arrumadas para amanhã, eu dormi.

Eu insisti (e até bastante) para que nós matriculássemos as crianças no horário da tarde, mas Edward ficava discursando sobre as vantagens de estudar de manhã, e como as crianças absorvem mais informações, e como seria muito melhor, e... 'Ah! Está bem! Matricule as crianças de manhã!'

Nós levantamos bem cedo e Edward foi preparar o café da manhã, enquanto eu tirava as crianças da cama.

Renée estava um pouco apreensiva, mas Robert estava animado – Até demais para o meu gosto. Até Anne estava estranhando a agitação da casa àquela hora da manhã.

"Posso pôr minha blusa cor-de-rosa?" – Renée perguntou.

"Está calor, meu bem" – Eu respondi enquanto colocava suco em seu copinho – "Para que blusa?"

"Eu gosto dela..."

"Você pode levar" – Edward interferiu. Renée adorava aquela blusa que 'Tia Alice' trouxe da Austrália – "Não precisa vestir... Talvez esfrie mais tarde, não é, Bella?"

"É verdade" – Eu concordei e Renée sorriu aliviada. Acho que era algo como 'sua blusa da sorte'.

"Obrigada" – Ela respondeu corando um pouquinho.

"Agora comam porque não queremos perder a hora logo no primeiro dia de aula"

"Eh!" – Robert, filho... Não fique tão feliz em passar o dia longe da mamãe. Você quer partir meu coração?

_PDV EDWARD_

Sim, eu estava preocupado. Mas alguém tinha que respirar fundo e dizer que tudo estava bem.

E eu não vou confessar que, lá no íntimo, eu estava torcendo para as crianças detestarem a escola e correrem de volta para os nossos braços.

Mas, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que meus filhos precisavam aprender coisas novas e que, mesmo que demorasse algum tempo, logo eles estariam adorando a escola, e os amiguinhos que fariam lá, e se apaixonando pelos professores 20 anos mais velhos.

"Todos prontos?" – Eu perguntei o mais animado que pude e Renée me olhou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, tão assustada que me fez lembrar Bella – "Está tudo bem, filha" – Eu a peguei no colo e depositei um beijinho em sua cabeça.

"Se eu ficar com medo, posso pedir para a professora ligar para você?" – Renée passou os bracinhos pelo meu pescoço e escondeu o rosto em meu ombro.

"Nós vamos ficar com vocês um pouquinho: Eu, a mamãe e a Anne. E não tem nada lá que justifique você ter medo – Só um montão de criancinhas, tão assustadas quanto vocês"

Todo mundo no carro (Que, aliás, era totalmente 'cadeirinhas' no momento), mochilas e lancheiras guardadas, Bella mordendo o lábio e tentando fingir que não estava nervosa.

O carro se manteve silencioso em todo o caminho e eu coloquei o cd preferido de Renée para tentar melhorar o clima. Mas só a Anne estava com ânimo para cantar.

O celular de Bella tocou e eram Alice e Rosalie querendo falar com as crianças. Ela passou o aparelho para Renée e depois para Robert, e então o estendeu para mim.

"O que?"

"Alice quer falar com você" – Bella apontou.

"Comigo?"

"Hu-hum"

"Alô?" – Eu atendi intrigado. Imaginando o que Alice queria falar comigo.

"Como ela está?" – A voz de Alice soou do outro lado.

"O que?"

"Como a Bella está, Edward?"

"Normal?" – Eu respondi meio indeciso.

"Normal, normal" – A voz de Alice soou uma oitava a cima – "Você sabe muito bem que ela está sofrendo"

"Alice... Está tudo bem" – Eu ri um pouco do drama que Alice estava fazendo.

"Ok... Vou fingir que acredito. Seja bonzinho com ela e diga que eu e Rosalie estaremos aí amanhã"

"Pode deixar: Eu sempre sou" – Eu olhei rapidamente para Bella e sorri enquanto piscava para ela.

"Hu-hum" – Ela murmurou, fazendo pouco caso – "Eu preciso desligar – Esteja em casa cedo para, ao menos, ver sua afilhada"

"Sim, senhora"

"Ok. Tchau"

"Tchau" – Eu desliguei, chacoalhando a cabeça e rindo.

"O que ela queria?" – Bella perguntou enquanto pegava o aparelho de minha mão.

"Me mandar ser bonzinho com você e chegar cedo amanhã para ver a Gabrielle"

_PDV BELLA_

"Alô?" – Edward atendeu Alice, parecendo tão confuso quanto eu – "O que?" – Ele franziu o cenho, mantendo seus olhos na rua à nossa frente – "Normal?" – Edward falou lentamente, parecendo indeciso com a palavra que saía por sua boca, e então riu – "Alice... Está tudo bem" – Edward olhou para mim rapidamente e sorriu – "Pode deixar: Eu sempre sou" – Ele piscou para mim – "Sim, senhora" – Edward assentiu com a cabeça – "Tchau"

Edward riu e chacoalhou a cabeça, enquanto desligava e estendia o aparelho em minha direção outra vez.

"O que ela queria?" – Eu perguntei.

"Me mandar ser bonzinho com você e chegar cedo amanhã para ver a Gabrielle" – Edward sorriu abertamente.

"Ok... Só para deixar claro, eu não fiz nenhuma reclamação de você"

"Eu sei, amor" – Edward acariciou minha mão – "É Alice. Não se preocupe"

Eu suspirei mais fundo quando o carro virou a esquina e eu avistei a frente da escola. Muitos carros já estavam parados e as crianças se dividiam entre as que choravam e as que pareciam muito felizes.

"Está tudo bem" – Edward sussurrou depois de estacionar o carro, enquanto depositava um beijo em minha testa – "Não deixe as crianças nervosas, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu murmurei de volta.

"Vamos lá?" – Edward olhou para as crianças no banco de trás com seu maior e mais lindo sorriso e nem eu consegui evitar sorrir com ele.

Uma bela festinha havia sido preparada para receber as crianças e foi tão bonitinho ver Renée e sua amiguinha do balé se abraçando quando se encontraram.

"Hey" – A mãe da garota se aproximou com um sorriso – "Então vocês são os famosos 'pais da Renée'? Ouço falar sempre de vocês"

"Somos nós" – Edward sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto passava um braço por meu ombro – "Edward Cullen" – Ele a cumprimentou.

"Emily Young" – Ela estendeu sua mão e nós selamos um aperto.

"Isabella"

"E esta pequena princesa?" – Emily brincou com Anne, que estava em meu colo.

"Esta é Anne – Nossa filha mais nova"

"Oh! Vocês são muito corajosos! Três bebês não são para qualquer um" – Emily riu – "Confesso que parei na Claire e ainda assim preciso me desdobrar para manter tudo na linha!"

"Pai!" – Robert agarrou a mão de Edward – "Eles têm Algodão-Doce! Você pega para mim?"

"Me desculpe" – Edward sorriu enquanto se afastava, quase sendo arrastado por nosso pequeno filho 'adorador de doces'.

"Mas deve ser bem mais fácil com um pai participativo, não?" – Emily sorriu para mim – "Olhe só para mim: Sozinha com minha Claire, enquanto o pai dela só pensa em negócios, negócios... E eu não duvido que em algumas mulheres também"

"Oh..." – Foi tudo o que pude dizer. 'Espero que ela não fale 'coisas feias' perto de Anne, ou eu serei obrigada a tapar suas pequenas orelhas'

"Sinto muito" – Emily forçou o sorriso - que havia sumido há um minuto - para fora de seu rosto outra vez – "Aliás, preciso levar Claire para a sala e tudo o mais, para poder ir embora. Nem todo mundo pode se dar ao luxo de perder uma manhã inteira, não é?"

"Boa sorte" – Eu assenti.

"Claro. Obrigada" – Ela pegou a mala de Claire do chão – "E diga a Alice que eu mandei um 'oi'"

"Claro"

_PDV EDWARD_

Todos os pais foram informados que deviam levar seus filhos para as salas, onde ainda teríamos mais algum tempo de adaptação. Renée estava mais calma, depois de encontrar alguns conhecidos do balé e da vizinhança.

A professora deles era uma jovenzinha loira chamada Kim. Ela parecia muito entusiasmada com a missão de cuidar de todas aquelas crianças, e isso nos deixou mais confortáveis, é claro.

"É seu primeiro ano?" – Bella perguntou, provavelmente achando a mocinha 'jovem demais' para aquele trabalho.

"Não – Meu terceiro!" – Kim respondeu animada – "O segundo com essa faixa de idade. E são meus preferidos! Porque eles podem aprender tanta coisa quando estão nessa fase! Me sinto abençoada por trabalhar com eles nesse momento"

Alguém chamou Kim e ela nos pediu licença. As crianças estavam se divertindo com os brinquedos espalhados por toda parte.

"Eu a odiei" – Bella fez um biquinho.

"Mentirosa" – Eu ri – "Você tentou com todas as suas forças, mas sabe que ela vai ser uma ótima professora"

"Sim, ela vai – E é por isso que eu a odeio! Daqui a pouco meus filhos vão gostar mais dela do que de mim"

"Não, não vão" – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Nossos filhos amam muito você"

"Quero só ver..." – Bella abraçou minha cintura e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei de volta, aproveitando para conferir em meu relógio que nosso 'tempo de adaptação' estava acabando.

"Hum... Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Hum?" – Bella murmurou contra meu peito.

"Já que perdemos praticamente a manhã toda, eu estava pensando em ficar com vocês e te levar para almoçar no melhor restaurante da cidade" – Bella me olhou com os olhos semicerrados e eu sorri – "Já ouviu falar no Le Roy?"

"Dizem que é bonzinho..." – Ela deu de ombros.

"Oh! É o melhor restaurante da região! Como ousam falar algo assim?"

"Ai..." – Bella afundou seu rosto em meu peito novamente – "Meu coração fica apertado só de imaginar que vamos ter que abandoná-los aqui"

"Nós não vamos 'abandoná-los' aqui, meu amor. Em poucas horas vamos buscá-los"

"Bom, papais" – Kim se colocou na frente da classe – "Acho que as despedidas terão que começar. Nossos pequeninos têm muito que aprender ainda hoje!"

"Vamos?"

"Tem outro jeito?"

"Não"- Eu ri – "E além do mais, nós ainda temos aquela mocinha de macacão roxo para cuidar e alimentar" – Eu apontei para Anne, em pé, na beirada de uma mesa, brincando com massinha. Ela estava tão grande. Tão 'mocinha'.

"Ela está tão linda..." – Bella sorriu.

"Nossos filhos são lindos. Como você"

"Como você"- Bella disse em tom de correção.

"Ok... Eles são lindos graças à 'nossa perfeita junção genética'"

"Eu ainda acho que tem bem mais a ver com você" – Bella murmurou.

"Papai!" – Renée veio correndo e abraçou as minhas pernas – "Vocês voltam para buscar a gente?"

"Claro que sim, Princesa" – Eu me abaixei para olhar em seus olhinhos cor de chocolate.

"Hu-hum" – Ela jogou os bracinhos em meu pescoço e me beijou na bochecha – "Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo, Nenée"

_PDV BELLA_ 

Enquanto Renée se despedia de Edward, eu me aproximei de Robert.

"Tudo bem, querido? Eu e o papai temos que ir... Tudo bem com você?"

Robert não respondeu nada, mas me olhou com seus lindos olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, e eu tive que respirar fundo para não começar a chorar antes dele.

"Filho, está tudo bem. A mamãe volta assim que acabar a aula"

"Eu não quero que você vá embora" – Ele sussurrou, claramente tentando não chorar.

"Você não precisa ficar assustado" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo – "A Renée vai estar sentada do seu lado e se acontecer qualquer coisa de perigoso com vocês, a Kim vai ligar para a mamãe"

"A Anne vai ficar?"

"A Anne ainda não, filho – Ela ainda é muito pequenininha. Só você, que já é meu 'moção', e a Renée que é minha 'mocinha'"

"Hu-hum"

"Você pode cuidar dela para mim?" – Eu me aproximei, sussurrando em segredo.

"E de mim?"

"A Renée vai cuidar de você. Você dois são irmãos, vocês dois sempre estarão juntos" – Eu o puxei para um abraço – "A mamãe ama muito você. Mais que muito. A mamãe ama você muito-muito"

"Eu também te amo"

"Então quero mais abraço. E mais beijo. Porque a mamãe já está morrendo de saudade de você!"

"Mamã" – A Anne tentou se 'enfiar' em nosso abraço.

"Vem cá, bebê" – Eu a puxei para junto de nós – "A mamãe ama muito-muito você também"

Beijinhos e abraços sem fim em nossas criancinhas e corações partidos.

"Pelo menos a mamãe ainda tem você, não é, minha princesa?" – Eu apertei Anne no maior abraço que pude.

_PDV EDWARD_

"O que será que eles estão fazendo agora?"

"Você já perguntou isso umas trezentas vezes, Bella"

"Eu queria saber..." – Bella fez um biquinho.

"Tente não pensar tanto, querida"

"Eu sei... É que eu estou tão acostumada há passar o dia todo agarrada com eles, que vai demorar para que eu me acostume a ficar longe"

"Eu sei, princesa..."

Meu celular tocou e eu deixei a mesa para atendê-lo quando vi que era do escritório. Pensei que fosse alguma emergência, mas por fim, queriam apenas me avisar que estava tudo tranqüilo – Depois de eu ter ligado umas três vezes e não ter conseguido falar com ninguém além da recepcionista.

"Estávamos no fórum, mas já está tudo resolvido" – Meu assistente informou – "Se o senhor preferir voltar apenas amanhã, está tudo bem. Caso surja algo, nós entramos em contato"

"Obrigado" – Eu sorri antes de desligar – "Boas notícias" – Informei ao voltar para a mesa, enquanto tirava Anne de seu cadeirão.

"O que?"

"Parece que está tudo calmo no escritório e... Já que não tem nada de urgente para resolver, eu vou tirar o resto da tarde livre para ficar com vocês"

"Oh... Jura?" – Bella sorriu derretida.

"Juro, princesas – Hoje à tarde, o papai é de vocês!"

_PDV BELLA_

"E o que vamos fazer com essa tarde toda livre?" – Edward perguntou.

"Ir para casa, comer pipoca doce na cama e tirar uma soneca agarradinhos: Eu, você e a nossa única bebê presente"

"Hum... Parece ser um ótimo programa" – Edward riu e me beijou antes de entrarmos no carro.

Edward dirigiu até em casa e eu liguei avisando Bree que, por hoje, ela podia ficar em casa. Edward fez pipoca, nós colocamos o DVD favorito de Anne e deitamos juntinhos – Edward no meio, eu e Anne, em seus braços, uma de cada lado.

Eu fiquei olhando para nossa pequena menina, tão concentrada em Tinker Bell, com seus olhinhos lindos e claros, brilhando em cada risada que o filme lhe fazia soltar.

Eu me peguei sorrindo com ela e ajeitei seu cabelo escuro.

"Mamãe te ama" – Eu me aproximei para beijá-la.

"Mamãe!" – Anne bronqueou – "A 'Nanne tá'ssistindo'"

"Viu?" – Eu me virei para Edward – "Até a Tinker Bell ganha de mim..."

Nós ficamos assim: Fazendo nada juntos – E sabendo que isso era a melhor coisa que tínhamos a fazer – Até a hora de buscarmos as crianças na escola.

Robert e Renée estavam mais animados e fiquei feliz em vê-los assim, apesar de doer saber que meus pequenos estavam definitivamente 'criando suas próprias asas'. As crianças contaram animadas , pelo resto do dia, todas as novidades na escola – Desde tomar água no bebedouro, até a menina da sala que havia ralado o joelho ao cair na escada.

Banhos, jantar, e não demorou muito para estar todo mundo na cama – Todas as novidades haviam cansado os dois, definitivamente.

Edward foi colocar Robert na cama – Nós ainda estávamos vendo televisão na sala quando ele caiu no sono – E eu fui ler para as meninas. Mas nem precisei acabar a história e as duas já estavam respirando profundamente, provavelmente sonhando com o príncipe encantado da história inacabada.

"Dormiram?" – Edward sussurrou da porta.

"Hu-hum"

Ele veio se sentar na pontinha da cama comigo e beijou minha bochecha – "Eu devia tirar uma foto: As três mulheres mais lindas do mundo reunidas nessa cama"

"Eu podia ficar aqui olhando as duas dormirem a noite toda..."

"Eu sei" – Edward riu baixinho – "Mas você também precisa dormir, não acha?"

"Acho... Eu vou dar um beijinho no Rob e já vou"

"Tudo bem" – Edward me beijou antes de se levantar – "Eu vou te esperar"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Tudo certo com as crianças?" – Eu perguntei enquanto Bella se ajeitava em meus braços.

"Tudo certo"

"Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, sabia? Você tem se saído muito bem com as crianças"

"O que eu vou fazer quando eles forem embora? Quando eles forem adolescentes e nos odiarem?"

"Eles não vão nos odiar, amor"

"Todo adolescente odeia os pais"

"Mas nós vamos ser os 'pais legais' – Aqueles de quem a turma toda gosta"

"Como os seus pais?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu concordei com um sorriso.

"E você me ensina a ser assim?"

"Você já é, princesa" – Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça – "Você está sempre abraçando e beijando as crianças e dizendo o quanto as ama 'muito-muito'. Acredite, meu amor: É só disso que eles realmente precisam – Das coisas fáceis, das simples, aquelas que não custam nada e que, as verdadeiras 'mamães' sabem realizar como ninguém"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun... Eu já disse que amo o Edward? Eu o amo. Totalmente.**_

_**É apenas uma pena que ele não exista e que, o exemplar mais próximo já tenha dona e viva a milhas e milhas de distância daqui.**_

_**Não vou fazer contagem, porque me disseram que isso 'deprime até o Bozo', mas... Vocês sabem que agora o fim está bem próximo, neh?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Reviews.**_

_**MaySampa: **__Acho que ela resiste a ter outro bebê – Até porque ela usa métodos anticoncepcionais e não precisam 'abrir mão' de nada para evitá-los Rsrsrs_

_**Twibelo: **__Já te vi lá no twitter, esperando o capítulo – Bons estudos, boas provas e espero que goste do Extra._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Rsrsrs – Muito espertinha você! Nem vou comentar as 'portas abertas' Rsrsrs_

_**Isa stream: **__E acredite se quiser, alguém prometeu que não ia mais sumir, mas está fora de novo no meu post! Mas eu vou perdoar – Só porque é por uma boa (ou não) causa. Como foi a reunião, Docinho?_

_**Tatiana Campello: **__Sim, agora faltam mais dois Extras e então será o fim! Rsrsrs_

_**Mia Gaspar: **__O Bob é lindo, a Nenée é linda, a Nanne é linda-linda e o EJ também é bonitão! Rsrsrs._

_**Bia: **__Minha próxima fic vai ser Edward X Bella com certeza, mas será mais 'sofrida' que essa – Não será tudo tão lindo e perfeito quanto com Novos Ares. É por isso que temo por minha vida na mão de vocês – Se essa já era tudo certinho e eu vivia sendo ameaçada de morte! Rsrsrs_

_**Maria Lua: **__Sim, Gábi nasceu e logo aparecerá com seus laços fashions e sapatos de salto a lá Suri Cruise! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Sim, apenas um susto – Alice está bem, animada e uma 'bola de energia' como sempre!_

_**Juallevato: **__Ainda não tenho filhos, neh? Mas pelo que contam... Rsrsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__É, é... Acho que ela já está enjoada de tanto amamentar! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Depois de hoje ainda teremos mais dois extras._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Sim, a família do Edward é perfeita – Porque ele é perfeito e tudo que o rodeia tem que ser perfeito também! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__É – A Alice também merecia seu 'pacotinho', neh?_

_**Tainatamandua: **__É, é... Estou quase chegando ao fatídico 'E viveram felizes para sempre'_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Uh! Você foi a única que apoiou Edwardzinho incondicionalmente na idéia de arranjar mais um bebê._

_**Carol Machado: **__Oi, Carol! Tadinho do Edward – Tá querendo ver o coitado sofrer com as meninas, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Blairzinha Takaishi: **__De nada. Já parei._

_**Amanda: **__Depois desse, ainda teremos dois extras._


	149. Extra VI

_**Extra VI: 7 anos**_

_PDV BELLA_

Estava cada ano mais difícil conseguir um tema único para a festa de Robert e Renée – Eles estavam na fase 'meninos versus meninas' e nunca concordam em nada.

Mas neste verão Edward decidiu que ele e Robert iam aprender a surfar, e eles estavam adorando a nova 'aventura'. Então, nós pensamos em fazer algo do tipo 'água' – O que resultou em uma festa na beira da piscina.

Robert decididamente iria usar sua roupa de 'neoprene', então eu e as meninas e minha 'comissão para assuntos de moda' - ou seja: Alice, Rosalie, e agora, Gábi – saímos uma tarde para comprar nossos trajes.

"Você devia experimentar esse biquíni" – Alice exibia o cabide com duas peças minúsculas.

"Eu não vou usar um biquíni, Alice Brandon Whitlock"

"E porque não? É uma festa na piscina – Todo mundo vai estar a caráter"

"Existem outras maneiras mais apropriadas para uma mãe beirando os trinta anos estar comandando uma festa à beira da piscina"

"Oh! Não fale assim!" – Rosalie bronqueou – "Você se faz parecer uma velha. E já que sou mais velha que você, me faz parecer uma velha mais ainda!"

"Ok, sinto muito" – Eu ergui as mãos em rendição – "Mas não quero usar um biquíni. Deixo vocês duas me escolherem algo com mais pano"

"Um biquíni COM uma saída de banho combinando?" – Alice sugeriu.

"Vamos ver" – Eu respondi com cautela – "Mas primeiro vamos achar algo para as meninas vestirem"

"Gábi já tem seu traje" – Alice informou orgulhosa – "Jasper esteve na Flórida e trouxe um biquíni e uma sainha que ficaram uma graça"

"EJ me fez prometer uma roupa igual a do Rob" – Rosalie revirou os olhos – "E eu duvido que o Ursão também não decida comprar uma para ele"

"Oh, que gracinha" – Alice riu – "Os dois irmãos e os dois pequenos, todos vestidos de surfistas"

"Edward não vai usar aquela roupa de neoprene! De jeito nenhum" – Eu protestei.

"E porque não?" 

"Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto ele fica sexy naquilo! Eu não quero todas as convidadas babando no meu marido. Ao menos, não mais do que o de sempre"

"E ele vai de que?" – Alice riu.

"Hum... Terno?" – Eu ponderei – "Não... Ele fica sexy demais de terno também... Acho que Edward não vai poder ir"

"Ai, Isabella..." – Rosalie riu, chacoalhando sua cabeça.

"Vocês acham que eu estou exagerando? Se vocês vissem a cara que a Bree ficou quando viu o Edward com aquela roupa pela primeira vez – Ela engasgou de um jeito, que eu achei que ela fosse ter um treco na minha frente!"

"Oh... É por isso que eu não quero uma babá dentro da minha casa" – Rosalie fechou a cara – "Isso não iria dar certo de jeito nenhum!"

"Bom, deixe o Emmett colocar aquela roupa e ir à festa e você não vai precisar de nenhuma babá em casa para conhecer a sensação"

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu cheguei do trabalho e Bella ainda não havia voltado da cidade - Ela e as crianças foram fazer compras. Quer dizer, ela e as meninas foram fazer compras. Emmett ficou com Robert e EJ.

Eu até tentei me organizar para passar o dia com eles também, porém não foi possível. Então, tomei meu banho e deitei na cama, ouvindo o silêncio da casa vazia.

E nem percebi que havia dormido, até que acordei, sentindo algo – que logo reconheci como sendo a mão de Bella – acariciando meu rosto.

"Oi, bonitão" – Bella sorriu para mim quando abri os olhos. Ela girou, deitando sobre mim, enquanto corria seu dedo por minha sobrancelha.

"Oi... Você demorou" – Eu reclamei e Bella riu baixinho, vindo me beijar.

"Alice, Rosalie e compras... Você sabe" – Ela revirou os olhos – "Mas, ao menos, eu sobrevivi"

"Graças a Deus" – Dessa vez fui eu quem a beijou.

"E você? Como foi seu dia?"

"Corrido, cansativo... Mas, ao menos, eu sobrevivi" – Bella riu quando eu a imitei.

"Graças a Deus" – Ela imitou minha resposta também.

Nós começamos a nos beijar e realmente era tão bom. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, era simplesmente tão bom.

"Bella" – Eu sussurrei quando Bella se afastou em busca de ar – "Onde estão as crianças?"

"Deixei lá" – Bella puxou minha camiseta, tentando me trazer para mais perto de si.

"Bella" – Eu ri – "Onde estão as crianças?"

"Deixei lá" – Ela deu de ombros com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios – "Emmett e Rosalie vêm jantar com a gente, então deixei as crianças com eles"

"Você deixou as crianças com eles?"

"Hu-hum"

"Você não deixou as crianças com eles" – Eu ri. Bella jamais de separava das crianças a não ser que fosse totalmente necessário. Além do mais, eles estariam com quatro crianças e eles não tinham os assentos elevatórios para todo mundo.

"Hum... E porque não?" – Bella esfregou bem de leve seu nariz contra o meu – "Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos aproveitar o tempo e nos divertirmos um pouquinho"

"Bella..." – Eu ri.

"Ok, ok..." – Bella girou, se afastando – "Eu confesso: Emmett e Rosalie levaram as crianças para dar uma voltinha na praia"

"Hum..." – Dessa vez, eu girei e fiquei sobre ela – "Então quer dizer, que ainda temos algum tempo para aproveitar e nos divertirmos?"

"Talvez..."

Eu voltei a beijá-la, e corri minhas mãos por seu corpo, reconhecendo cada curva que o tempo havia tratado de aperfeiçoar no corpo de minha mulher. MINHA MULHER – A mulher da minha vida.

"Edward..." – A voz de Bella não passou de um fio – "Assim eu não me responsabilizo"

"Eu não pedi que você o faça, Senhora Cullen"

Bella bufou frustrada quando o som da campainha nos interrompeu e deu um salto da cama, ajeitando sua roupa.

"Você me deve uma continuação mais tarde, Senhor Cullen" – Ela apontou em minha direção.

"Vou pagar com todo prazer, Senhora"

_PDV BELLA_

"Hora de acordar dorminhoca..." – Edward afastou meu cabelo e depositou um beijo em minha nuca.

"Não" – Eu ri baixinho, enquanto me virava para estar de frente para ele.

"Hum... Você, sorrindo assim logo cedo?"

"Estava sonhando... Eu estava grávida"

"Hum..." – Edward abriu um sorriso enorme – "Isso é vontade? Ou premonição!"

"Nenhum dos dois" – Eu ri – "Está mais para saudade... Eu estava sonhando com a época em que eu estava grávida das crianças"

"Você estava linda" – Edward me beijou – "Você fica linda grávida"

"Sete anos... Quem diria que, naquele dia, quando eu coloquei meus olhos naquele homem lindo do outro lado do corredor, a minha vida estava mudando para sempre"

"Eu diria" – Edward sorriu, acariciando meu rosto – "Desde o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia... Você lembra? Aquele dia, no seu apartamento? Quando você me perguntou se eu tinha alguém e eu te disse que estava conhecendo 'alguém especial' – Você: A mulher da minha vida. A mulher que eu vou amar para sempre"

"Hum..." – Eu me derreti em um sorriso, enquanto jogava os braços pelo pescoço de Edward e o puxava para um beijo.

"Não, Bob!" – Eu ouvi Renée gritar e Edward se afastou, sorrindo de lado.

"Acho melhor levantarmos – Temos três bebês e uma festa de sete anos para organizar"

Eu ainda fiquei na cama por um minuto, enquanto Edward ia descobrir qual era o problema entre Robert e Renée dessa vez. Eu repassei mentalmente tudo o que precisava fazer hoje – Amanhã era o grande dia: A festa de sete anos de Robert e Renée, em volta de nossa piscina.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Que tal?" – Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo um biquíni em tons de azul que realçavam sua pele.

"Linda" – Eu respondi com sinceridade – "Mas porque você está experimentando isso agora?"

"É para amanhã – Vou usar na festa"

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo"

"E porque não?"

"Porque se você for usar isso, eu vou usar minha roupa de neoprene, mocinha"

"Edward! Aquela roupa é totalmente indecente!" – Bella protestou – "Você vai matar todas as nossas convidadas. Ou, eu serei obrigada a matá-las"

"Minha roupa cobre praticamente o corpo todo, enquanto esse biquíni não cobre NADA" – Eu protestei – "Assim, é mais fácil VOCÊ matar todos os nossos convidados"

"Mas eu tenho um vestidinho por cima" – Bella argumentou, voltando ao banheiro para pegar a peça.

"Um vestidinho curto e transparente?"

"Edward! Desde quando você ficou tão ciumento?"

"Eu sempre fui" – Eu sorri e Bella revirou os olhos – "A pergunta certa é: Desde quando minha Isabella Marie usa pequenos biquínis em festas na piscina?"

"Nós nunca tivemos uma festa na piscina antes" – Ela deu de ombros, fazendo um biquinho.

"E eu prefiro que você guarde 'isso tudo' só para mim" – Eu me aproximei puxando Bella para junto de mim pela cintura.

"Mas eu posso usar o vestidinho?"

"Porque você não usa aquele vestido longo que comprou há tanto tempo e nunca usou?"

"Alice e Rosalie vão me matar" – Bella soltou o ar, indo experimentar o vestido.

_PDV BELLA_

Sim, Alice e Rosalie consideraram a possibilidade de me matar quando eu disse que ia usar o vestido que Edward escolheu. Mas, graças a Deus, o vestido era bonito o suficiente para 'ganhá-las'.

As crianças acordaram cedo, agitadíssimas. E assim que EJ chegou, ele e Robert começaram a pedir para vestirem seus macacões.

"Ok! Por favor, coloquem as roupas nessas crianças e levem os dois para o mar um pouquinho" – Rosalie ordenou para Edward e Emmett e eles 'esvaziaram' a casa para que pudéssemos terminar de organizar tudo.

"Voltem antes dos convidados!" – Eu gritei antes que os dois atravessassem a porta. Eu não quero que Edward volte da praia com a casa cheia, usando aquela roupa e lindamente todo molhado.

"Relaxe, querida. Você precisa se acostumar" – Esme piscou para mim – "Meus filhos são como o pai: Vão dar trabalho até o último dia de vida" – Ah, eu adoro quando minha sogra diz esse tipo de coisa e eu sinto minha face queimar.

Para Anne, nós compramos um vestidinho branco e azul, no melhor estilo 'marinheiro' para que ela usasse por cima de seu maiozinho azul marinho.

Renée estava linda, com um biquíni branco e preto e uma camisa branca por cima. Seu chinelinho era branco de bolinhas pretas e tinha um lacinho na parte de cima e Alice havia lhe comprado de presente óculos escuros com a armação branca, para combinar.

E Gábi – Gábi era sempre um espetáculo à parte! Jasper havia trazido da Flórida um biquíni de morango – Todo vermelho, com bolinhas brancas e até folhinhas verdes no sutiã. Era um modelo retrô, com a cintura alta, e ela estava usando uma sandalinha de salto alto que combinava perfeitamente.

Graças a minha decisão de usar o vestido que Edward escolheu, pude ajudar a escolher o que ele usaria também. Uma calça preta e uma camisa pólo, preta com riscas cinza – Só havia um problema: Eu sempre perdia. Porque Edward era sexy demais em qualquer coisa.

Emmett convenceu Rosalie a deixá-lo comprar uma roupa de neoprene também. E eu vi o sangue de Rosalie subindo por sua face assim que a primeira convidada chegou e veio logo me perguntar quem era aquele homem.

"Meu marido" – Ela mesma respondeu, enquanto eu segurava o riso ao ver a mulher perder o chão e balbuciar qualquer coisa sem sentindo antes de girar e sair.

O saldo no fim do dia até que foi bom: As crianças ganharam muitos presentes – Muitos mesmo! Só Alice, Rosalie e Vovó Esme quase montaram uma loja de brinquedos.

Vovô Charlie veio com Sue e Anne foi quem mais gostou – Ela não havia passado muito tempo com meu pai e arrastou o coitado pela casa toda: Quis mostrar o quarto, os brinquedos, a roupa nova que Vovó Esme trouxe... E ele, incrivelmente, também adorou.

Uma criança caiu e Vovô Carlisle fez um curativo no corte em seu cotovelo. De 'acidentado chorando', ele passou à 'atração' – E eu não me surpreendi quando os outros meninos começaram a pedir que Carlisle fizesse curativos neles também!

Depois que os convidados começaram a ir embora, foi hora de colocar as coisas em ordem. Alice e Rosalie levaram a criançada para o banho. Todos, menos Anne – Que havia caído no sono, no colo de um Vovô Charlie mais babão do que nunca.

"Vocês dois podiam vir com mais tempo, não é?" – Eu disse, enquanto meu pai me ajudava a colocar Anne na cama. Ela estava tão cansada que fiquei com dó de acordá-la – "Ao menos, fiquem até amanhã"

"Amanhã é meu plantão. Tive que trocá-lo para poder vir hoje" – Charlie sentou ao meu lado, acariciando os cabelos de Anne – "Vocês é que nunca aparecem..."

"Eu sei... Prometo que vou falar com o Edward" – Eu sorri – "Quem sabe no Natal?"

"Nós iríamos adorar"

"Eu também vou adorar, pai. E as crianças, então... Acho que nem preciso comentar"

"Então venham. De verdade, dessa vez – Eu quero levar as crianças para conhecerem o lago, a reserva... Eu sei que Forks não é uma grande cidade, mas é nossa terra, filha"

"Eu sei, pai. E eu tenho muito orgulho... Da nossa terra, de você... Eu juro que vou arrumar um tempo para levar a minha família até lá, está bem?"

"Promessa é dívida, mocinha" – Ele fingiu estar me dando uma bronca.

"Sim, senhor, Chefe" – Eu ri, e Charlie me acompanhou.

_PDV EDWARD_ 

Uma família grande e unida é realmente muito útil quando a festa termina – Mamãe e Rosalie organizaram tudo, enquanto eu, Emmett e Jasper carregávamos as coisas para lá e para cá.

Papai sentou com as crianças, enquanto eles viam um desenho, esparramados no sofá e todos concordamos em dar uma folguinha para Bella – Que foi tomar um banho.

Alice ajudou Bella, deu uma olhada em Anne, viu se as crianças queriam algo e veio tomar uma caixa da minha mão.

"Está bom – Você já carregou bastante, vai ficar com a Bella um pouquinho, que ela pegou no sono lá em cima"

"Obrigado" – eu ri.

"Por ela, querido" – Alice apertou os olhos para mim – "Tudo pela Docinho"

Eu cheguei ao quarto e Bella estava mesmo cochilando em nossa cama. Eu me deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para mais junto de mim.

"Hum" – Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto se ajeitava em meus braços.

"Cansada?"

"Exausta" – Ela sorriu sem abrir os olhos – "Mas vale a pena, não é? Só de vê-los felizes..."

"Com certeza"

"Eu devia cozinhar alguma coisa para o jantar..."

"Minha mãe já está cozinhando"

"Edward!" – Bella me olhou – "Ela é convidada..."

"Desculpa, mas... Você sabe que não consigo controlar a Esme!" – Eu ri.

"Está bem..." – Bella suspirou – "E as crianças?"

"Anne ainda está dormindo profundamente, junto com a Gábi. E o Robert, o EJ e a Renée estão assistindo desenho com meu pai!"

E então Bella tomou ar para falar algo, mas mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

"O que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Você quer falar alguma coisa" – Eu sorri – "Acho que já te conheço o suficiente para saber quando tem algo te incomodando"

"Nós podemos tentar... quem sabe..." – Eu ri e ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que Bella terminasse a frase – "Quem sabe nós pudéssemos visitar meu pai no Natal"

"Claro"

"Mesmo?" – Bella perguntou, parecendo aliviada.

"Você achou que eu diria não?" – Bella deu de ombros, sem graça – "Seu pai também merece passar um tempo com você e com as crianças"

"E a Anne gosta tanto dele, não é?"

"É..." – Eu ri ao me lembrar de nossa pequenininha arrastando Charlie por todo o quintal – "Ela adorou seu pai!"

"Adorou..."

"Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, está bem?" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a se deitar em meu peito – "Até porque as crianças estão crescendo, e nós precisamos aproveitar para viajar com eles, enquanto eles ainda querem viajar com a gente"

"Não fala isso" – Bella tapou os ouvidos com as mãos – "Eu não quero que eles cresçam..."

"Sinto muito" – Eu ri, embora concordasse com ela – "Tarde demais"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

E o próximo - me desculpem - mas é TOTALMENTE o último! Oh!

E, como estou muito-muito-muito mal, não vou responder as reviews – Mas eu li todas e amei todas e vocês sabem que eu amo vocês, neh?

Eu me esforcei muito para conseguir postar ainda hoje, mas minha cabeça está explodindo...

Então... SNIF – Preciso me deitar!

Beijinhos, lindas

Até a próxima!

**PS: Imagens no meu perfil!**


	150. Extra VII

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu encontrei Bella sentada na cama de Renée, segurando uma boneca de pano da Anne na mão. As meninas ainda dividiam o mesmo quarto, e eram as maiores cúmplices uma da outra.

"Como foi que eles cresceram tão depressa?" – Ela perguntou enquanto eu me aproximava para sentar ao seu lado.

"Eu também não sei... Mas talvez tenha a ver com os quatorze anos que se passaram desde que você engravidou" – Eu respondi, e Bella riu sem humor – "Aliás, você não sabe quem me ligou hoje"

"Quem?" – Bella perguntou um pouco sem ânimo.

"A Bree. Ela precisava de ajuda com o trabalho de conclusão da faculdade"

"Oh... Faz tanto tempo que não falo com ela. Como ela está se saindo?"

"Parece que muito bem. Aliás, eu disse que, se ela estiver interessada em voltar para a cidade, eu garanto um estágio lá no escritório"

"A avó dela ficaria feliz"

"Sim, ficaria" – Eu ajeitei uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha – "O que foi que aconteceu, princesa?"

"O Robert está namorando" – Bella soltou tudo em um fôlego só.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei surpreso, embora com um sorriso.

"Hoje ele perguntou se posso ajudá-lo com o presente dela..."

"Oh..." – Eu sorri.

"Você fica feliz..." – Bella me encarou.

"Bella..." – Eu ri.

"Mas eu vou te contar uma coisa, meu querido marido: Se o Robert começou a namorar, não vai demorar muito para as meninas começarem também"

"Eu sei..." – Eu sorri fraco, enquanto dava de ombros – "Mas estou me preparando para esse sofrimento desde que eu soube que teríamos uma menininha"

"Ele é só uma criança, Edward... Você acha que o Robert tem alguma noção do que é um namoro? Ai..." – Bella segurou a cabeça como se sentisse dor.

"O que foi?"

"Eu juro que mato o Rob se essa menina aparecer grávida!"

"Calma, amor" – Eu ri – "Eles ainda estão na fase dos beijinhos"

"Ah, claro! Com todo aquele charme 'Cullen' que ele herdou?"

"Eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso, está bem?" – E comprar camisinhas. Argh... Eu realmente não me preparei para essa parte.

"Acho bom! Porque eu ainda não tenho idade para ser chamada de Vovó! Nem a sua mãe para ser chamada de Bisavó!"

"Vamos parar de falar disso, por favor? Meus cabelos estão começando a ficar brancos"

"Seus cabelos estão começando a ficar brancos, amor" – Bella riu, enquanto passava os dedos em meus cabelos, que realmente estavam começando a ficar brancos – "E isso não tem nada a ver com os nossos netos"

"Além de tudo, agora são 'Netos'? No plural?"

"É, é... Essa parte da fertilidade ele herdou de mim" – Bella riu, dando de ombros.

"Talvez ele opte por desperdiçá-la. Como você fez"

"Três filhos são um desperdício?"

"Nós podíamos ter tido muito mais!"

"Para que? Para aumentar a dor de cabeça? Para nós comprarmos uma fábrica de camisinhas e absorventes?"

"Hum..." – Eu me debrucei sobre Bella – "Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Ainda dá tempo de aumentarmos a conta"

"Pára, Edward! Nós não vamos fazer isso na cama da Renée!"

"E porque não? Logo eles vão estar fazendo na nossa"

"Ah! Que horror!" – Bella se levantou irritada – "Fique sabendo, Senhor Cullen, que, se eu encontrar alguém fazendo sexo na minha cama, você vai precisar ser um ótimo advogado para me defender em um caso de homicídio"

"Eu não vou poder te defender, amor"

"Oh..." – Bella fez um biquinho enquanto se sentava ao meu lado outra vez – "Então... Acho que só nos resta a vingança" – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorrisinho travesso – "O que você acha?"

"Eu concordo" – Retribuí seu sorriso, enquanto me aproximava para beijá-la, fazendo Bella se recostar contra os travesseiros de Renée.

"Mãããe!" – A voz de Anne ecoou lá embaixo.

"Deus do céu" – Bella suspirou – "Eles têm um 'timing', não?"

"Inacreditável" – Eu concordei, me afastando para que Bella pudesse se levantar.

"Você devia tomar um banho" – Bella riu, enquanto dava uma olhada nada discreta em minha calça – "Gelado"

Eu tentei respirar mais fundo enquanto ela saía do quarto e respondia para Anne, mas Bella estava certa: Era melhor eu ir para o banho. Gelado.

_PDV BELLA_

"Filho... Você não acha melhor pedirmos ajuda para a Tia Rose? Você sabe que a mamãe não é muito boa com compras"

"Mas... Mãe..." – E lá vem esse biquinho que me destrói há quatorze anos.

"Filho, não é que a mamãe não queira ajudar você com o presente da..."

"Kristen, mãe"

"Esse é o nome da sua namoradinha?"

"Não, mãe: Ela é minha NAMORADA. Não 'NAMORADINHA'" – Robert respondeu.

"Oh... Me desculpe" – Oh-oh. Isso é mais sério do que eu imaginava, ah? – "Então... Do que sua 'namorada' gosta?"

"Ela não é dessas meninas frescas... Ela... Ah! Ela gosta de música!"

"Música?"

"É, ela... Ela ganhou um daqueles aparelhos que tocam discos de vinil e ela gosta de música antiga" – Meu filho falava todo animado e seu olho brilhava de um jeito que partiu meu coração. Preciso conhecer essa menina, porque se ela for machucar meu menino, é melhor que estejamos preparados.

"Então... Nós devíamos dar um vinil para ela? De quem ela gosta?"

"Hum... Ela gosta dos Beatles, mas eu estou lhe apresentando Van Morrison" – Robert era admirador da música de Morrison, e eu devo confessar que isso era totalmente culpa de Edward – Ele era o apaixonado por música, que insistiu em apresentar todos os seus 'ídolos' para as crianças.

"Ótimo" – Droga. Nem de fútil vou poder chamar a garota – "Acho que seu pai pode ajudar a escolher um bom álbum para comprarmos"

"Obrigado, mãe" – Robert pulou da banqueta e me deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto seu celular começava a tocar 'Have I Told You Lately' de Morrison – "Hey, Kristen"

"Have I told you lately love you?" – Edward entrou na cozinha, continuando a música, enquanto Robert sumia pela porta do quintal – "Have I told you there's no one else above you?" – Ele se aproximou, me fazendo rir e me abraçou, enquanto cantava baixinho para mim – "Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles, that's what you do"

(Tradução: Eu disse ultimamente que te amo? Já disse que não há ninguém mais importante que você? Enche meu coração com satisfação, leva embora a tristeza, melhora meus problemas: Isso é o que você faz)

"Uma das cem canções mais românticas de todos os tempos" – Edward depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Pois é... É pior do que eu imaginava"

"O que é pior do que você imaginava?" – Edward me olhou confuso – "Essa é uma das melhores músicas do mundo!"

"A música é linda, Edward. Eu estou falando do Rob – Nosso filho está apaixonado"

"E isso é ruim?" – Edward sentou de frente para mim.

"Ainda não sei. Nós ainda nem conhecemos essa menina"

"Hum..." – Edward concordou com a cabeça – "Vamos ter que conhecê-la, então"

Edward estava certo. Nós teríamos que conhecer a garota que arrebatou o coração de meu menino. E isso era assustador.

_PDV EDWARD_

Bella passou a semana toda tensa, desde que marcou o jantar com a namoradinha de Rob. O aniversário dela seria no fim de semana e Bella pretendia conhecê-la antes das crianças irem a sua festa.

"Fique calma, querida" – Eu apoiei meu queixo no ombro de Bella, enquanto ela terminava de decorar a sobremesa – "Nosso filho sempre soube escolher bem"

"Espero que sim..."

A campainha não demorou a tocar e as meninas atenderam antes que nós chegássemos à sala. Renée estudava na mesma sala que Robert e Kristen e as duas se cumprimentaram com um carinhoso abraço.

"Hey" – Anne disse timidamente e a garota acenou de volta, tão tímida quanto.

"Vem" – Robert segurou a mão de sua namoradinha e a trouxe para dentro, enquanto Renée fechava a porta – "Oi, mãe. Oi, pai" – Ele cumprimentou quando nos viu – "Essa aqui é a Kristen"

"Boa noite, Kristen" – Eu estendi a mão e a menina corou um pouco enquanto retribuía o cumprimento.

"Boa noite, Senhor Cullen"

"Edward, por favor" – Eu corrigi, e ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

"E essa é minha mãe" – Robert apresentou com a voz cheia de orgulho – "Isabella"

"Como vai, Kristen?" – Bella sorriu, estendendo a mão para a pequena garota.

"Muito bem, obrigada"

De tantas maneiras aquela menina me lembrava Bella. Bonita, tímida, e até um pouco assustada. Mas forte. E tão interessada nas coisas... Gostava de música... E o olhar com que ela olhava para Robert – Não era apenas nosso filho que estava apaixonado. Ela também estava.

"E então, como vocês se conheceram, afinal?"

"Na escola, não é?" – Renée riu.

"Eu me mudei para cá agora" – Kristen sorriu – "E nós nos conhecemos em meu primeiro dia de aula"

"Isso me lembra a história de alguém" – Eu sorri para Bella.

"Meus pais se conheceram no dia em que a minha mãe mudou para o prédio em que o meu pai morava" – Robert explicou.

"Não é verdade" – Eu corrigi – "Eu vi a sua mãe antes disso. E me apaixonei no exato momento em que a vi pela primeira vez"

"Edward" – Bella bronqueou baixinho, quando eu a beijei e alisei sua perna, exposta pelo vestido curto.

"O que foi, querida? As crianças sabem que nós nos amamos" – Eu brinquei, enquanto ouvia Anne rir baixinho.

"E porque sua família resolveu se mudar para cá, Kristen?" – Bella mudou o assunto.

"Ah..." – Kristen abaixou seu olhar.

"Mãe" – Rob meneou a cabeça.

"Não, Rob. Tudo bem" – Kristen segurou sua mão – "Meus pais se separaram e minha mãe disse que precisávamos de 'Novos Ares'"

"Oh... Sinto muito, querida" – Bella se desculpou em um suspiro.

"Que tal se nós comermos a sobremesa?" – Eu achei melhor mudarmos de assunto.

"Yeah!" – Anne concordou animada.

"Você me ajuda, princesa?" – Eu chamei enquanto me levantava.

_PDV BELLA_

Era uma menina muito bonita – Isso, eu não podia negar. Cabelos claros, quase loiros, e os olhos de um verde incomum. Suas mãos, o tempo todo entre as mãos de Robert. E eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo: Tentando apoiá-la. Como Edward havia feito comigo desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

Eu me arrependi de ter perguntado o motivo da mudança de Kristen para nossa cidade, assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca e eu vi a expressão de desgosto no rosto de Robert. Mas como eu poderia ter adivinhado?

"Meus pais se separaram e minha mãe disse que precisávamos de 'Novos Ares'"

"Oh..." – Porque é que eu fui perguntar? Pais não são bem a minha especialidade – "Sinto muito, querida"

"Que tal se nós comermos a sobremesa?" – Edward sorriu, quebrando o clima que havia se formado.

"Yeah!" – Anne concordou animada.

"Você me ajuda, princesa?" – Edward se levantou, chamando Anne.

"Licença, eu..." – Kristen se levantou em um salto e saiu da mesa. Robert se levantou automaticamente, sem saber que reação deveria ter, então eu fiz sinal para que ele deixasse e saí atrás de Kristen.

"Querida" – Eu segurei seus ombros quando a encontrei chorando, encostada contra a parede do corredor – "Está tudo bem?" – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas, e eu a levei para dentro do escritório e a sentei no sofá.

"Desculpe..." – Ela soluçou baixinho – "Desculpe"

"Está tudo bem, Kristen... Você quer conversar sobre o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu..." – Ela suspirou – "É que meu pai me chamava de princesa. Como o Senhor Edward fez com a Anne. E... Me desculpe por minha reação, mas... É que eu sinto tanta falta dele"

"Oh, querida..." – Eu a puxei para junto de mim, e Kristen retribuiu o abraço, ganhando um pedacinho de meu coração de mãe, que não resistia a uma criança sofrendo.

"Nós brigávamos tanto... E agora que estamos longe, eu sinto falta dele" – Kristen disse entre soluços.

"Ah... Eu te entendo" – Eu esfreguei minha mão em suas costas – "Tive uma relação tão difícil com meu pai. As coisas só melhoram mesmo depois que eu conheci o Edward e... Ele me ajudou a ver que os pais sempre são pais – Mesmo quando fazem coisas que nos deixam tristes por um tempo. E eu também tive meus próprios filhos" – Eu ri sem humor, enquanto dava de ombros – "Dizem que isso muda toda a perspectiva, não é?"

"Acho que sim"

"Só... Não os tenha tão cedo, ok? Filhos"

"Ok" – Kristen riu, um pouco sem graça – "Obrigada, Dona Isabella"

"Oh... Por favor, 'Dona' não! Agora eu entendi porque Esme odeia que a chamem de 'Dona'. Faz com que eu me sinta com setecentos anos"

"Desculpa" – Kristen sorriu timidamente, fungando um pouquinho.

"Tudo bem" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo – "Vamos voltar? Porque, se eu bem conheço o meu filho – E eu conheço, porque ele é igualzinho ao pai – O Robert deve estar todo preocupado"

_PDV EDWARD_

"Ela é uma boa menina..." – Bella suspirou, enquanto Robert acompanhava Kristen até sua casa, que ficava na esquina de nossa rua.

"Sim, ela é" – Eu concordei, esfregando seus braços, que estavam gelados por causa da brisa que vinha do mar – "E me lembra você"

"Isso é bom?"

"Sim, é" – Eu afirmei – "Você não vive dizendo que o Robert é igualzinho a mim? Então é bom que ele encontre alguém que pareça você. Assim eles podem viver felizes para sempre, como nós dois"

"Não case o meu bebê ainda" – Bella me olhou com uma careta – "Eles ainda podem terminar. É só a primeira namoradinha do Rob"

"Eu sei, mamãe-urso" – Eu ri, e Bella me deu um tapa no ombro, fazendo um biquinho.

"É duro ver as crianças crescendo assim tão depressa"

"Eu sei" – Eu a abracei – "E você é uma mamãe-urso linda"

"Sei, sei..."

"Hum... Sabe no que eu estava pensando?"

"Hum?" – Bella resmungou, recostada contra meu ombro, enquanto andávamos em direção à porta.

"Agora que as crianças vão dormir, nós podíamos tomar um vinho, relaxar um pouco..."

"Você está tentando me seduzir, Senhor Cullen?" – Bella me olhou com os olhos apertados.

"Talvez"- Eu dei de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

"Eu topo" – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

_PDV BELLA_

"Ai..." – Eu beijei o peito de Edward, que ainda subia e descia acelerado após termos feito amor – "Como você consegue?"

"O que?"

"Ser tão gostoso, depois de tanto tempo?"

"Eu também te amo, querida" – Edward respondeu rindo, e até eu me surpreendi com o som alto de minha própria risada.

"Desculpa" – Eu engoli o riso.

"Imagina" – Edward afagou meu cabelo – "Eu adoro o som da sua risada"

"Hum..." – Eu me ajeitei contra o peito de Edward, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Sabe no que eu estava pensando?"

"Em me fazer feliz, espero"

"De certa forma..." – Edward riu.

"E qual seria essa forma?"

"Nós vamos fazer quinze anos de casados, não é?"

"Hum-hum"

"Então... Nós podíamos marcar uma nova Lua-de-Mel. Viajar juntos, nós dois..."

"E para onde nós iríamos?"

"Para onde você quiser, meu amor. Nós podemos voltar à Paris, ou conhecer a Itália, ou Dubai... Ou as praias do Rio de Janeiro. Lembra que aquela vez você disse que queria conhecer o Rio de Janeiro? Então: Nós podemos ir onde você quiser. É só escolher, e eu te levo. De carro, avião, Cruzeiro..."

"Ah... Os meninos iam gostar de fazer um Cruzeiro"

"Bella... Sem 'meninos'" – Edward riu baixinho – "Estou falando de nós dois: SÓ nós dois. Desde a nossa Lua-de-Mel, nós nunca mais viajamos assim. E... Além do mais, eu duvido que o Robert queira sair de perto da Kristen para viajar conosco"

"Hum..." – Eu mordi o lábio. Edward estava certo: Desde que as crianças nasceram, nós havíamos tirado apenas alguns dias para sairmos juntos, mas nunca mais havíamos viajado só nós dois. Mas agora que eles já eram quase... Adultos! Argh! Meus filhos são quase adultos!

"Você lembra?" – Edward me despertou de meus pensamentos – "Nós dois esmagados naquela cama ridícula do trem?"

"Lembro... E Paris, e a Espanha... E você tocando piano para mim..." – Eu sorri com as lembranças – "Eu tenho certeza que foi a melhor Lua-de-Mel que um casal já teve em todo o Universo"

"Hum... Que bom que você gostou" – Edward riu – "E então? Que tal se nós repetíssemos?"

"E as crianças?"

"Minha mãe pode ficar com elas. Ou a Rose, a Alice... Madrinhas não vão faltar"

"Está certo" – Eu assenti – "Faça-me feliz, Senhor Cullen. Eu aceito"

_PDV EDWARD_

Quinze anos depois.

Exatamente quinze anos depois que nos casamos, aqui estamos nós: Voltando à Paris.

Nós chegamos no começo da tarde, e agora o Sol estava se pondo exatamente atrás da Torre Eiffel.

Eu sorri ao sair do banho e encontrar Bella olhando pela janela. A luz do Sol estava iluminando seu rosto de maneira encantadora e eu me aproximei, segurando sua cintura, e apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

"When somebody needs you, It's no good unless he needs you, All the way" – Eu cantei nossa canção em seu ouvido e Bella sorriu.

_(TRAD: Quando alguém precisa de você, isto não é bom a menos que ele precise de você, por todo o caminho)_

"Through the good or lean years, And for all those in between years, Come what may" – Eu continuei, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos em seu pescoço - _"_Who knows where the Road will lead us? Only a fool would say " – Eu virei Bella de frente para mim.

_(TRAD: Através dos anos bons ou maus, E por tudo o que houver entre eles - Venha o que vier. _

_Quem sabe onde essa estrada poderá nos levar? Apenas um tolo ousaria dizer)_

"But if you let me love you, It's for sure, I'm gonna love you…"

_(TRAD: Porém, se você permitir que eu te ame, Com certeza, eu te amarei...)_

"Shhh" – Bella colocou um dedo em meus lábios, me fazendo ficar calado – "All the way" – Ela completou a música.

"Para sempre, Princesa" – Eu olhei em seus olhos, quando declarei.

"Para sempre, meu amor" – Bella também declarou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

De uma forma ou de outra, 'nós sempre teremos Paris'...

E então?

Eu não vou dizer nada porque agora eu realmente estou chorando. E isso está... Complicadinho.

Obrigada, meninas lindas do meu coração!

Obrigada por todo apoio, carinho, amor e reviews que vocês me deram.

Obrigada:

Isa Stream (Docinho), T. Yuki, MaySampaio, Juallevato, Rosanatecshu, Fabi, Twibelo, Tainatamandua, Bia, Priiii, Jee Lutz, Daia Matos, Carol Machado, Tatiana Campello, Mia Gaspar, Phi Cullen, Maria Lua, Biana, Nah Cullen, Laurem McPhei, DeniseBelle26, Bethinha Poloni, Blairzinha Takaishi, Meirel Silva, Amanda, Alanna (E a mãe da Alanna), Vanessa Dark, Vic P., Tati, Rafaella, MarcelaRansom, Lunna Cullen, Manu, Rii Cullen, La Noite, Karol Costa, Natasha, Camila, Noêmi Ribeiro, Rafaella Muniz, Mari Pattinson Br, Mery, Kellynha Cullen, Deborah L, Belle, Bianca, Gláucia, Rosana Torres, Mia Cullen, Eu por mim mesma, BCullen, Raianec, Sam Moscovitz, aninhacullen, gby00, JU, Carol Vecchi, Lecozta, Mari Villagio, Sandra, ELO, Delamary, Luu Higurashi Potter, Nicaele, Glaucia S, Juliete Masen Cullen, PGGJ, Maju, Lariis Star, An, Ang-Raquel, Karoline Costa, Cíntia Cullen, TT Salvatore Potter Black, e TODAS AS LEITORAS QUE ME DEIXARAM CADA UMA DAS MAIS DE 2.000 REVIEWS (Porque, simplesmente, não caberiam todas aqui!)

Obrigada por cada uma que marcou essa história como uma de suas histórias favoritas e a mim como uma de suas autoras favoritas – Me sinto muitíssimo orgulhosa.

Obrigada por terem me acompanhado nestes 150 capítulos!

Obrigada.

E até a próxima.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**E hoje eu estou postando um resuminho da minha nova fanfic, só para vocês saberem onde me encontrar.**

**Ela se chama 'SEGREDOS' e vocês vão encontrá-la no meu perfil.**

**Assim que eu terminar o primeiro capítulo, vou postar.**

**Espero vocês por lá. E espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto gostaram de minha 'bebezinha Novos Ares'**


	151. ANÚNCIO NOVA FIC

**Olá, queridas leitoras.**

**Desculpem, este não é um capítulo novo dessa fic**

**Mas é o anúncio de uma fic nova, que estou postando aqui no Fanfiction.**

**Aí embaixo tem um "aperitivo"**

**Mas se quiserem ler tudo, é só procurar por "Sant'Ana" lá no meu perfil.**

**Beijinhos**

**Bah Kika**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sant'Ana – Prólogo**

A poeirenta cidade de Sant'Ana está incrustrada em um lugar qualquer da América Latina.

Esquecida pelas autoridades, há muitos anos ela tem sido disputada por duas famílias: Os Masen e os Swan.

Quando tudo começou, não passava de uma boba disputa de poder. Eles queriam mostrar quem tinha mais, quem mandava mais.

Até que um dia a decisão de uma única pessoa mudou tudo: alguém decidiu que era preciso fazer mais, que seus inimigos simplesmente precisavam ser eliminados.

E assim, começou a guerra.

Ninguém sabe realmente quem começou: Os Masen dizem que foram os Swan, os Swan afirmam que foram os Masen. Mas qualquer um que tenha conhecido Sant'Ana sabe de uma coisa: Nunca mais parou.

Os Swan e os Masen tem se matado, geração após geração, jurando vingança outra vez, à cada morte que se sucede. E, aqueles que querem continuar com a guerra, só encontram em cada morte, uma nova motivação.

É uma terra em que os homens estão morrendo, deixando as mulheres sozinhas e desconsoladas.

Por isso, elas respiram aliviadas ao gerarem meninas, e mandam seus meninos para longe sempre que possível...


End file.
